


Hit or Miss

by DefLeppardFan13



Series: Dan Avidan/You [Extensive Works] [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Grumpcade, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb, Steam Train
Genre: Breakup, Classic Rock, Convention, Cosplay, Cuddles, Drinking, Entertainment, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hate, Lemon, Long, Love, Music, Reconcile, Romance, Rough Sex, Singing, Smut, YouTube, beej, comedy rock, editing, indie rock, netflix, panel, relationship, roleplaying, strip, video games - Freeform, vlogging - Freeform, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 466,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes to convention to finally meet the Grumps. Upon her arrival and time there her and Danny keep running into the other through mishaps. Each time leading them closer to the other and soon a large decision will need to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I posted this originally on wattpad.com! I am revising, and posting a remastered edition on here for you guys! Hope you like it! Please feel free to leave anything, or even nothing! All up to you! Thanks!

In the midst of Michigan, spring was upon us. The sun shined bright through the windows, the birds made noises that came through the house, and the snow was finally gone! I would tend to notice these things between watches of my favorite YouTube channel. I sit back and wait for it to load on the Xbox360 in the living room. The app loads finally and I immediately check "Game Grumps" for a new episode. I'm in luck, and feel slightly guilty for starting to notice their upload times. I'm sure they personally would find it creepy in all reality, but with the guilt slipping away, I tune in full attention.

"Hey I'm Grump!" the theme song starts, "I'm not so Gru-u-u-mp!" I smile every time, "A-a-a-nd we're the Game Grumps!" I rock back in my recliner and kick up my feet. The episode begins with a warm welcome from Danny that is not long ruined by a hilarious joke by Arin. I laugh all the time at the banter that continues on from the one-liners that seem to pour out from the two hosts.

"So Arin, what say we cue the "Lovelies" in on a little secret?" Danny pipes up, and I could not be more focused on the episode.

"I wanna know the secret!" I shout to my TV screen. Arin teases that he knows nothing of a secret and plays it off naturally as Danny encourages him to be the one to spill the beans.

"Okay so maybe I know ONE t-i-i-i-ny secret, Dan." Arin says this in a small voice that could fit a mouse.

"Go on!" Danny says obviously being playful back and sets Arin up for a reveal. I find myself rocking impatiently as Arin stalls one last time.

"Well maybe we have been contacted, and maybe since we are known at conventions, maybe we have been asked to participate in a documentary of how we go through those moments that the fans don't get to see!" Arin giggles as Danny pretends to be shocked by exaggerating a gasp.

"Do you mean Arin, what I think you mean?" Danny plays into the hovering suspense. Meanwhile, I am losing my mind and awaiting further discussion to continue.

"Maybe!" Arin is laughing harder, "Guys I wish I could show you Dan's anxious face, dude you look like its fucking Christmas right now!" Danny must have broken his concentration on making it last because he starts laughing with Arin and adds in, "Actually it's more like the face I make when I don't have to set an alarm, which does feel like fucking Christmas." Both guys laugh for a moment and discuss their lives in terms of sleeping schedules.

"Dude, have you ever like, panicked yourself awake, rushed to get ready, and then finally after the heart attack of getting ready cause your adrenaline screams you're late, you look at the time and it's like three hours before you even have to wake up?" Danny steers further from the subject of their documentary and Arin seems to follow.

"I may have, but I seriously do not recall, man." Arin responds in a more sorry to disappoint tone. Danny continues to describe the feeling,

"Arin, it is like a fire drill that you were not prepared for, and you're the only one participating, and there is no alarm, and oh yeah and you're stumbling around the house hating yourself!" Danny laughs and I picture him shaking his head as he states it being the worst. Arin meanwhile, continues on the level of the featured game in the video and agrees if he knew the feeling. After some more banter about Arin's skills being under what he boasted in the first episode, Danny either was reminded by someone off mic or remembered back to the original big news.

"Okay, so sorry guys, Arin we totally got off track there man, sorry, my fault my fault, haha!" Danny tries to take blame, "We really are going to be doing a sort of, what is it, behind the scenes almost?" He waits for Arin to further explain, but it takes him a moment due to the game being his goal for the moment.

"Oh yeah, okay so Dan's sorta right," Dan chuckles and thanks him, Arin continues, "We do have a chance to share our preparations from leaving to the conventions to coming back from and explaining our experience? I guess?" Arin trailed off and Dan took over.

"Okay yeah, that adds in a tad more than what I could offer. Basically it is our journey to panels and then post-panels. I wonder how they are going to go about it though, I mean because, there is like what?" Danny counts quietly, "Five? People that are a part of this show and the sub-shows, and they want either a group opinion or how would you do that with five different people? I mean they aren't gonna want individual footage, that would be a shit ton of hours and we all have different things we tend to do when we go to these so-" Danny tried figuring it out out loud while Arin tried to help.

"I think they want it to be like a group-thing. They said they wanted our channel to participate and we said 'yeah cool, our fans love being involved' and now that you say that I do wonder it they'll do clips of all of us or-" Arin trailed off again and Danny took back the reigns.

"Okay fine, pretty much our secret for you "Lovelies" is that we will be coming out with a part in the series about conventions regarding YouTubers and it's gonna be different, and it's gonna be an adventure, definitely." Danny said in a finalizing tone. Arin agrees with him in the end and by the time they have explained it, Danny says "Next time on Fame Grumps!" Arin cuts in quickly and does a dramatic emotional speech thanking his "mad gaming skills" for his academy award. Danny is heard farther from the mic saying he would thank his mom whilst still laughing at Arin.

The video of the day ends and I am frozen in my chair. My head goes around and around and wonders if they'll be coming to Michigan for one of the conventions and bringing the film there as well. I get up and grab my laptop to check in on more info that maybe other sources provided, and sure enough some interesting details come into play. One page is the official production company who will be airing it on Netflix and they ask those whom are going to be at the locations listed below, to fill out forms of consent to show their faces when the final cut is premiered. Since there are so many of those people there the forms are not anything but a suggestion and a moment shown that they had been filmed.

I continue on to see what locations are included and sure enough sometime soon, being it closing the month of March, around July, there will be a panel for the Grumps at a Comic-Con.* I jump almost out of my seat and run to check my calendar that hangs in my kitchen. I mark the date and go back to my laptop and try to figure out my own personal details on how to get there, who to go with, and what in the world to wear. After all, there is a chance to meet these guys and be in a part possibly with them in a film. What could be better?


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months passed on and more talks about what they had signed up for appeared on Steam Train and Grumpcade as well. Ross seemed interested more in the locations for they have not been to certain places before. About the time of May I found myself without breaking habit, watching an episode of Grumpcade with Ross and Barry playing a game.

"I just noticed, we have been all over, yet I am seeing we haven't quite yet. I mean I've traveled to some places, but some cons on here are either new or not that popular." Ross explained as Barry jumped on another platform in the side-scroller they decided to take on for their play-through.

"Yeah but that means maybe we'll be asked back and have more tons of fun!" Barry said in a monotone voice due to concentration, but tried to be excited.

"Right, I mean I love meeting "Lovelies"! Meeting even more of them makes me do the happy faces, yay!" Ross cheered.

"Yes, everyone loves your happy faces, Ross!" Barry piped up quickly.

"Except Dan, 'cause he is jealous of my, erm, happy faces, and awesome-ness, right?" Ross waiting for Barry's reassurance to the joke.

"Yeah, that is totally it, kind of, maybe, you should ask him I think." Barry chuckled a little. Just as Ross was going to reply Dan walked in the room and over the mic you can hear Dan scream.  
"No Ross, I'm not jealous goddammit, and your fucking happy faces are creepy!" Danny stifled a laugh on the last bit and before he turned to leave Ross cheered another "yay!" and seconds after this you could then hear a sigh and the door shut.

"Oh the love that is in the air right now between you two." Barry commented with a laugh as he progressed on with the game.

"I wonder why he is so upset?" Ross innocently asked. Dan must have not been far because he came back in and loudly was heard once again.  
"Because Ross, just because, I'm thinking of your goofy face now and I hate it!" Another laugh and the door shutting for final time as Dan exits. You hear Ross almost shrug when he still plays along that he doesn't get it. The ongoing joke of the rest of the time was how their playful love hate friendship even got started. Eventually another episode down for the time being, I kept getting more and more excited to go in July. I already had a ton of the checklist I had made done and now it was just the big waiting game to not-look forward to.

During this waiting period I had chosen to go dressed as simply myself. Wear my green Tanooki-Mario shirt and just a pair of jeans with my black converse high-tops. Seems simple yet the green stands out for some reason which is what I sort of looked for. I'm not one for "Cos-playing" but I do enjoy those who take the time for their characters and go out and just have fun with it. After finishing putting the outfit together in a bag, I grab the small package with my letters to Dan, Arin, Suzy, Barry and Ross. Inside the package is a mock-plaque that has them being the "Ultimate #1 YouTube Channel of All Time" and I made my signature down on the bottom of the title as the "Director of Opinions Whom Matter". I laughed to myself at the silly thought that I have come up with. Each letter being for them to read later on because they were lengthy. I held a small pride for the thoughts again because I hadn't seen the idea used yet.

I slowly piled my necessities into a backpack and made sure to grab a hoodie for the later nights. Of course the one I chose had to be my favorite one. It was worn, but it was mine and I almost had a "security blanket" attachment to it. The entire thing was black with the Grump toon-heads on each side of the zipper and the logo of "Game Grumps" down both sleeves. I had found a custom website and splurged on myself. I hugged the hoodie for a second and threw it in the back of my Chevrolet S-10. I was about a week ahead of schedule now, but while I was in a more than less of a rush, I wanted to not forget anything. This was going to be a one shot thing and I was not going to ruin it for myself.

My friends mostly declined on making the trip with me. I'm sort of into what they call "the weirder" side of the internet. Where the "geeks" lie and "fangirls" are aliens that are creepy to them. I wasn't afraid to go alone, but sometimes company is nice to share this sort of thing with. I shrugged away the thoughts and sat down on my couch to relax for a moment. I noticed myself getting overly-excited to a point where I would bring on a panic -feeling. I would become scared that maybe it was too much. Maybe I should leave the letters home and not put pressure on them. Then again, it was all in my head. I wasn't being drastic, I wasn't being outrageous it was one simple gift and a few thank you letters.

I looked over at my controller across the room and decided to drown myself in a playlist or two for the night. I always fell asleep best to Arin and Danny's play-through's and obnoxious laughter. I chose my favorite one of "Super Mario Sunshine" and selected "play all" on the screen. I turned over onto my side and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep, laughing as my mind turned off for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm went off the morning of my trip stating it was time to finally begin my journey to meet the Grumps. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my "drive outfit" and went to quickly shower. Who knew I could actually be a morning person when I wanted. After getting changed I brushed my hair and teeth and grabbed my converse and headed for the door.

"Phone, purse, money, bags," I was naming stuff I needed on myself, out loud, and I barely said 'tickets' before running back inside. Whilst cursing at myself through huffs I grab the lonely tickets and pass off the table, lock the door, and finally throw myself in the truck for a great day at Great Lakes Comicon. I plugged in my phone to my stereo and hit play. Without looking to see what was going to be first, I laughed to myself as Danny's voice rang through my speakers in his soft singing voice. My phone had decided for a relaxing start to my trip by playing "Hands on the Water" by Skyhill, one of Danny's other projects he did before YouTube knew him as "Danny Sexbang". I almost sat back in a euphoric state of mind and let him sooth my anxiousness and racing thoughts. I was growing more and more nervous each milestone I passed to get there.

I checked my GPS after a while to be sure I wasn't lost. The drive to the center it was being held at was not extremely far, but far enough for me. I was almost there by 20 minutes. I compared the time with how my traveling was going and realized I was going to be early regardless. Which was fine, since I planned on staying overnight I was going to be able to check into the hotel comfortably and have a second to relax. While my thoughts trail off to how this could go, my phone begins to play the new Starbomb album. Hearing it maybe five times, I sing along to most of the songs when I paid attention to which one was on. Big difference to how far Danny's vocals had come, Arin's raps had come through as well. I will say I may be a huge fan when it comes into light. Oh well. 

I get off my exit and see the turn for my room for the night. I was almost cut off by a black, Chevy Cobalt that had a rental sticker on the back. Huffing at some people's rude choices I find a parking spot and notice the rude driver has parked in the one next to me.

"Great, this is going to go well, just how I wanted to begin my great weekend!" I said loudly before I opened up my door to get out. I noticed that I never saw the driver due to tinted windows, but who is choosy when their car is almost swiped. I have my back to the individual whom I was more than likely not going to tell off when I heard them start apologizing.

"Dude I am so, so sorry about that move, my radio was being a dick and I guess caused me to be a dick and almost end us in an accident. Are you okay?" the voice behind me sounded sincere. I shrugged my shoulders as a bent down to grab one last bag out of my cab. I spun around and decided to reply.

"Hey man-" I paused as I wrapped my hoodie around my waist. I looked up and was unable to continue due to the fact I was caught like a deer in headlights. I felt like it was forever to stand there and try and remember what I was going to say. Before me was a 6'4, tall lanky man, his narrow face and sincere eyes waiting for me to chew him out. I scanned him and his large crop of hair one last time before my vocal cords continued. "I get it? I'm sorry um, I know who you are, and if you give me a second to be over the initial factor I almost thought about giving you hell when you are one of the panels I came to see-" I babbled like the idiot I was and he just stood there and listened with a growing grin on his face. "Okay, yes it was a scary moment, and your radio should be less of a dick and you should pay attention. There, now I feel really bad for saying that. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet and he chuckled before he spoke.

"Well, I am the one who was irresponsible, and you are only sorry because I can see by the amazing hoodie, by the way, you're a fan of us. I'm just a person, man. Give me what for! I almost caused both our days to suck, majorly!" he didn't move as he let his point sink in. I thought about this for a moment. He was entirely right.

"You know what, yeah, you aren't the Queen of England or anything, and I guess I shouldn't be sorry." I tried to crack a smile and he beat me to it.

"Exactly, but hey I have to go meet up with the others, again my apologies, I'll definitely be sure to make time for ya at the signings and stuff. If that would make up for it?" He shrugged a little trying to seem sincere. I narrowed my eyes at him and laughed a little.

"See now, now you're using the Queen of England way out of a situation. Really Dan it's fine, if you really feel sorry about this and want it to be 'just another person' situation, treat me like the rest and take my forgiveness, which comes easy, and go on about your day, alright?" I felt a small drop in the heated air. I didn't know how he would take it. I looked away for a moment before he spoke again as he started back to where he needed to go.

"Good point, meets a good point, so we just forget I almost hit you?" Dan had a weird face going on, almost like he was waiting for me to ask for something. I nodded my head yes and he stopped walking for a moment after he almost let it go. About 20 feet away he turned around and threw his arms up, "No, there's gotta be something I can do, cause now I feel bad and you're being way too nice about this now, could you like key my rental out of rage or something?" He raised his eyebrows and I was laughing.

"So you want me to vandalize a rental as punishment? That is what will make you feel better?" I almost forgot who he was and stopped myself from going up to him like he was just an old friend who I was joking with. Strange how fast the nerves went away now that we are in this situation.

"Well yeah I mean, 'everyday-normal-people' get all pissy and do some crazy stuff man! And I saw your face before you got out, you were so ready to just 'mmm I am gonna mess this guy's car up so bad!'" he emphasized his "mmm" with the motion of hitting the car with a bat. I was rolling at his acting and had to hold up a finger to let him give me a sec to breathe.

"N-no I wanted to, but I am just not, I'm not that person. I am usually calm and collective on a million occasions where I shouldn't be. So no I am not going to wreck your rental, I am gonna let you go free and I will see you later on at the panel and signing." I folded my arms and he lets his arms finally relax at his sides. Taking out his phone he made a sour face at it as if it had been a problem as well.

"Okay look, I really have to go because people expected me back now- ten minutes- ago and I have been standing out here begging for mercy because you are in all rights to like hurt me over this. Since you won't and seem to be too good at killing with kindness I must accept my punishment. I guess I shall bid you adieu and see your less than angry face later on?" He bowed for a moment as if I were letting him free of a crime and I was the Queen of England now. I giggled and he looked up still in bowing position and smiled.

"Yes! Danny! Yes! Just go before they all think I plan on kidnapping you or something weird!" I laughed as he jumped back upright and almost was like a hyper puppy all in a matter of seconds.

"It's a date then! Thanks for not kidnapping me by the way and a totally interesting conversation. I do not think those two phrases ever are going to be said again in the same manner, but hey first time for everything right!" He and I shared a laugh and I said good-bye to him as he jogged to the door to the lobby. I was left staring at the rental and had an idea.

I took out an envelope and drew a key on the car and stuck it in the windshield wiper. Under the sketch had the sentence 'Here I keyed your car, was nice meeting you' I signed my name on the bottom in small letters. I leaned back on my truck and ran through what just happened. Technically after all the times I made fun of how Danny would be the death of me, I was almost right just in a literal sense as of today. Interesting how that works. I grabbed my stuff after finally clearing my head and with a smile and made my way to check in.


	4. Chapter 4

I set my bags down by my feet as I folded my hands on the desk. The woman behind it kindly smiled and I gave her my information.

"Ah, thank you for choosing to stay with us, Miss [Y/L/N]. Is there any preferences you'd happen to have in accordance to room?" She waited on my reply as I tried to think if I actually did have any.

"No honestly! Haha as long as the bed is clean and the room is available!" I joked with her and thankfully she laughed. I take a look at the hall and elevator or to the right and start to let my mind wander. Clearly the Grumps are here, and wouldn't just be here without staying. I wonder-

"Miss? Miss? Room 349 key is yours for the weekend!" I zoned back into reality and took the card while blushing.

"Thank you, so sorry, that I wasn't paying attention. I appreciate it!" I smiled and grabbed my stuff up to head toward the elevator. I pressed "up" and noticed it had only a floor to go before I could board. I noticed the decency of the place was not as elegant but it was sure clean. The carpet seemed plushy and it was maroon. The walls stood brightly in contrast a warm beige. Random pictures of the lakes and beaches of MI were hung everywhere on the walls as well. I heard the "bing!" of the elevator and quickly turned to get in and almost was run over by a figure.

"Ah!" I jumped out of the way of the figure and caught myself startled from not expecting it. I ended up dropping my hoodie and as I was about to bend down to pick it up two thin, large, hands had it in front of me.

"Okay, I swear I am not out to get you!" I looked to see Danny once again hands in front of himself in defense to him running into me. I took the hoodie and smiled a little.

"How do I know? Maybe you are!" I mocked him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Listen here Missy! If I were out to get you, in any sense I'd be terrible and obvious, so ha! And again sorry for running into you." Dan quickly added the last part as he was still laughing. I was blushing deeply and he noticed and quickly saved himself after realizing what he just said. "Oh, um, no I'm sorry to sound like a cocky creeper. I am sure that came out way more forward and if you took it as-" Danny was very much so tripping over himself at that point.

"Dan! Just, it's fine, I get what you mean. I promise, you do not sound like a creep." I touched his arm out of bravery and hoping to help him, relax? Yes, relax due to him stressing over explaining himself. He breathed in and chuckled softly.

"Okay well good, because that's all I need is for a third time do something wrong to you and totally feel worse than I did in our first predicament. I'm sorry again, and if for another time, but we're gonna hope that never happens." His voice fell off and he smiled again at me as I nodded in agreement. I laughed to myself and he raised an eyebrow as if to ask me to explain now.

"I'm waiting for you to grovel again how sorry you are!" I gave him a huge smile and he returned it. It almost felt way too on beat but he dropped to his knees and threw his arms up once more.

"Oh, my Queen! You have spared me once," Dan scooted toward me as we were still by the elevator and I was embarrassed even if it were he and I just there, "Will your highness please forgive once more, though I do deserve the rightful punishment." He dropped his head dramatically and awaited his "fate." I was dying of laughter and he shockingly held his composure. So I played along. As he continued to hold character I drew one arm underneath the one I held my chin with. I hummed for a moment and to not keep him any longer I spoke.

"Dear Peasant Sexbang, you have crossed me twice now before the moon, and you expect me to spare you?" I watched him shake from holding in laughter and all he managed was to nod "yes". So I continued, "Fine, be free once more. Next time though, we may not have the same conversation with the same ending, do I make myself clear?" I lifted his chin slowly and he had was giving me the saddest apologetic look. I couldn't help but smile and break character which caused him to do the same.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! Haha!" Dan stood up and reached his arms out for a small, quick, hug. I wrapped my arms around him and he squeezed and we let go and laughed again. "Dude I feel like we could be in Game of Thrones right now." I shook my head and giggled at his thought before pressing the button again.

"Sadly neither of us would survive though!" I said as I turned back to him and he face-palmed.

"Yeah, you're right, oh well!" He shrugged and at that time the elevator was open for me to get in.

"I'm sure everyone has thought that, 'Oh well seems I have died'" I laughed loudly as he joined me.

"Hey, you never know!" Dan said behind me. I turned to press the button that had the floor I needed and waved to Dan who slowly made sure I was on before turning to leave.

"Don't forget our date Mr. Sexbang!" I said a little late though the doors were closed, before it moved I heard a loud "I won't!" outside of them.

I stepped off the elevator elated and laughing about the recent state my trip was in. As unfortunate as it was to seeming to having bad luck, seeing Dan was counteracting that as well. I pondered my broken thought I had before as I found my room. It was a wonder what room he had with the others. I threw my things down on the floor by the bed and laid down for a moment. The bed duvet was a maroon to match the ongoing theme and had a floral of beige and pink flowers on it. The head board was oak and looked quiet standard. I looked up to the smooth beige ceiling and sighed. What could only happen next for me? I felt myself relax for a moment and suddenly drifted to sleep dreaming of a "Not-So-Grump."

It was a nice nap to have for almost three hours. I didn't realize I was that tired from driving. I sat up and looked at the clock. I read a 8:30 in the evening and I had a thought of how in the world was I going to be able to get back to sleep for the night. I slid off the bed and decided to hunt through my things to find pajamas. They seemed to have been stuffed in the very bottom so it was a fun time pulling them out. I laid them on the bed and realized for a moment how much of a nerd I was. My shirt had been my Supernatural one I had ordered. On it was the "Possession Tattoo" the two main characters, Sam and Dean Winchester, have. Above it was "Mrs. Sam" and below it was "Winchester." I sighed and was glad that I would be seen by no one tonight of the sort. Unless Dan decided to have some sort of freak accident and come flying through the window. The thought of this made me almost think that after today, anything was possible.

The shower was reasonably relaxing and the bathroom was spacey enough for me. It was a pristine white with a medium sink that had a chrome faucet. I came out in a towel and was about to get changed when there was a pounding at my door. Not worrying about under garments I threw on my shorts and T-shirt and ran to the door. The pounding stopped for a moment so I looked out the peep-hole. It was fuzzy and brown and I couldn't see much else. It took me a moment to realize it was hair blocking my sight.

"Dan?" I said aloud through the door and waiting. I heard a sigh and some shuffling.

"Yeah, is this um, uh, shit, I totally, um, nevermind." I heard him stumble over his question and then footsteps walking away. Unsure of what to do, I slowly opened the door and peeked passed the doorway. I saw him almost jogging now back to where he either was going or came from. I wanted to call his name but I knew it was late and didn't want to draw attention to him when there could be other people on the same floor just as crazy about him as I was. He didn't need that kind of exposure, so I slowly shut the door. The bigger question was now, how in the world did he find me? Also second one was what in the world did he want? I leaned against the door a moment longer and stared at the room. Thoughts were running high and I knew there was no way I would be able to ask him about this. Not even at the convention would I be able to. I pushed off of the door and walked slowly back to the bed. I sat on the edge and sighed. This was going to be a sleepless night surely.


	5. Chapter 5

I eventually fell asleep, that early morning. I woke up to another alarm, now feeling like a confused zombie, I stumbled to get up. I felt like a slug, but I needed to be down to the center to check out different booths before the Grump panel. I laid my outfit out for the day and went to brush my teeth and prep myself. I almost made it passed the door to the bathroom when I saw something underneath the room door. I wondered if I had missed it last night, or it had just got there before I woke up. Crouching down to pick it up I noticed it was a note folded up in an envelope. I raised an eyebrow at it almost as if it were going to just tell me what it said before I slipped my finger under the flap and opened it. It read:

"[Y/N]

I'm super sorry last night that I awkwardly came to your door like a creep. (I promise this is not what it looks like.) I got to my rental and thought your sketch was adorable and it dawned on me that I totally think we could bond as friends. Not to make assumptions but you totally seem pretty rad and I was coming last night (after asking the desk lady nicely to give me your room number cause I wanted to "return something to you") to invite you out for lunch after the chaos of this convention was over, but it was late and I punked out when I heard you at the door. I know this is putting a shit load of trust in you that you wouldn't sell it over the internet, but here is my number. If you'd like to text me on the thought of what I originally set out to ask feel free! I'd still be down, just hopefully under better terms then me almost running you over again, haha jk? Anywho, sorry for the "Next Bestseller" hope you have fun at the convention today! Come say hey! Arin wants to meet you as well as the rest of the others.

Please don't let me down and give my number out, Hope to hear from ya soon, Peasant Sexbang, or Danny, whatever you prefer! Haha!"

I almost felt my legs give out as I read the number off to myself while I added him to my contacts. Dan was interested in hanging out? How was that going to work? How did only two run-ins cause his opinion to even go to that point? I felt as if I needed to re-write his letter and add these questions in. I had no idea what to even say in a text to him. Would he respond? Why in the world also did his friends suddenly want to meet me? Maybe they felt the need to see whom he was constantly "abusing" while attending this convention. I laughed to myself over the thought of him explaining why he was late twice. How he had almost got in an accident with some girl who talked to him about treating him like a normal guy then not even scolding him. Then he runs into same girl and she lets him off again. Still made no sense to how that even caused the spark of interest in being friends.

I folded the letter and slipped it into my pocket and felt a weight growing in my stomach. I was going to have to focus on not running for their table or booth just to say hi. I stared back at my phone in my other hand and gulped. I typed in "hello Dan, this is [Y/N], I got your letter!" and hit send. I almost wanted to throw my phone because of how nervous I was that it would go off and this was all a huge prank. I slipped it into my jeans pocket after I got changed and tied my hoodie around my waist. Last convention I had been to the air conditioner made the place really cold and I was not going to meet these guys with chattering teeth and frostbite.

I grabbed my gift bag for them and letters and placed them back in my truck. While climbing in I glanced over to see the rental gone and I assumed he was there already. I made my way over to the con and took a deep breath before stepping out of my vehicle. This was a strange thing to feel, and it became even odder when my pocket vibrated from my phone. I pulled it out to see I had a text message. I tapped the screen and almost dropped my phone. He was really texting back, this was no prank. The message said:

"Hey! Awesome! So, we are on the left side in the back corner. That is if you planned on still attending that date of ours, haha! I totally understand if you think I am now the weird one and not you whom claimed to be a fan that "could" have kidnapped me! Thanks for texting me by the way, I honestly believed you probably thought someone was fucking around. I promise it's me though! See you in a bit, I hope? :D"

I felt like my simple hello should have been longer by how lengthy his message came in. I replied after thinking of how weird this was. 48 hours ago, I knew him as "that cute Jew from YouTube." Now? We apparently were buddies. I was having a hard time accepting I was not dreaming still. I replied back:

"Yes I will be seeing you in a bit, and how could I forget our date! Best one ever, you, me, and a black sharpie so you can sign something for me and tell me have a nice day! A girl would just die for this sort of thing! Right? Lol I will be by in a few, I was going to do some adventuring before I came and seen you guys. Ya know? Save the best for last? Hehe :P"

I hit send before I could wimp out. I was getting bold and starting to forget that this person was yes, "some normal guy", but he also was known for something as well. I had gotten to the doors and seen through the glass the place was packed. I looked around and also saw a camera crew, and a few different placed gentlemen with booms. So they were filming today then. I walked inside and a woman came up to me. She was dressed business-like with her royal blue suit and matching pumps. Her hair was professionally up in a bun with curls and the light showed off her red highlights. Her face was in a very serious presentation as she strutted up to me with her hand out.

"Hi there, I am Janel Lanker, I am producing a documentary on conventions and panels here with some of the guests. If you have consent forms or wish to not participate in shots please let me know so we can blur your face, please." I tilted my head at her and then remembered the forms in the gift bag I brought for the Grumps. I took them out and handed them to her.

"Here you are, feel free to use my face. I have nothing to hide." She smiled after that and walked away. As she got further from my sight I saw finally really what was set up where. My eye caught the first table marked "Marvel" and I shuffled over to check it out. It had a crowd around it so I had to wiggle my way in to get a glimpse of what there was. I was a huge fan of the Avengers and such and I was hoping to pick up a comic and have someone sign it. I doubted Stan Lee was around but a nerd could dream, right?

I was about to grab an issue of Iron Man, when I felt my pocket vibrate again. I ignored it and decided Dan can be answered back before I head to booth two. I finally decided on to grab a comic and take it up to be signed. To my luck, which was terrible, the line was more another crowd but the voice coming from the middle of it was quite familiar. The man in the middle of the chaos was sounding off how he was Iron Man and this other fellow was an imposter. As I got closer to see, I caught sight between bodies that Robert Downey Jr. was mocking a cos-player. I noticed the work put into the guy's suit was pretty cool and the details were insane. He had the faceplate up and was laughing with Rob. I grabbed my phone to take a picture and it came out better than expected.

Eventually Robert let the guy go from being joked with and started signing things. I raised my hand up with the issue in it and he snatched it from me. I smiled at him and he glanced over the title.

"So! I see you are going to enjoy quite a story this tells about me eh?" he nodded to me and I shook my head.

"Hell yeah, you're my favorite superhero! Gotta keep on top of what you're accomplishing!" I laughed more to myself I think than with him, but he chuckled anyway.

"Good! This one is really awesome, want to know why?" He raised an eyebrow and waiting for me to answer.

"Do tell!" I said quickly.

"It has me in it, duh!" Robert gestured as if I should have known which caused me to crack up. He pulled back from giving me my comic and turned his head in disbelief.

"Are you laughing because I am in it? I mean I'm the best, that's no laughing matter, just an honest fact!" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I know you are, and I'm laughing because you think you have to explain it to me, sir." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"No 'sirs' here please, Dear, my father is the only sir I know of." Robert handed me the comic finally and I slipped it under my arm and shook his hand.

"Noted for the future, Tony!" I went to turn to walk away and I heard him respond.

"See at least she knows who I am!" I looked back and raised my hand to agree with him. I turned towards my next stop which would be a table that seemed to be for snacks. I hadn't eaten breakfast and it being passed noon, I was not going to starve and feel sick by the time night rolled around. I also gave me a second to get my phone out and read Dan's message. I popped open the screen to see what he said:

"Oh! So best for last huh? You're too sweet! I feel like our date sounds like a total drag honestly. I mean no dinner, no candles, no uh "talking"? I just give you my signature on something of yours and you move on with your life! How lame is that? Lol jk, btw, you didn't even tell me what the dress code was, BUT no worries! I happened to take it upon myself to dress in my elegant t-shirt and jeans. I mean my suit coat for a touch of class, but didn't wanna take it too far. Please tell me if I am overdressed? By the way how is your adventure going? And are you meeting up with anyone? :o"

I tried to picture what Danny was attempting to describe as his attire. I looked over myself and realized I pretty much went the same way. Jeans and a T-shirt. I mean he stepped it up like a couple notches with the suit coat but that's more than likely just him. I looked up as I thought about what to respond with. Nothing witty came to mind so I figured I'd sit for a moment and eat something from the booth I was arriving at. It seemed to have a ton of different crackers, muffins, candies, and assorted drinks. I stopped at a muffin and dug in my wallet for my cash. I was noticing I had begun my bad habit of just cramming it in there when I was in a hurry. I looked up to the girl who sat in front of their sign that read, "Sweet Street", and smiled as I nodded at the name.

"Yeah I came up with it a few years back. We used to literally sell small sweeter snacks to those on the street. Which is how I formed the name!" she informed me as she took my money. I received my change and thanked her for the short story. She waved good-bye and I went to look for a wall to sit up against. I was eager to sit for a moment to think of what to say. Muffin in hand, I slid down the wall to a sitting position and took a bite. The fluffy softness with its flavor filled my taste buds with glee. The girl knew what she was doing. I pulled my phone out, did a once-over of Danny's text and finally found something to say back.

"I'm too sweet? Have you checked out the muffin booth? These things are amazing! Tons of flavors too. So as you can see my adventure is going great. I got an Iron Man comic signed by Robert Downey Jr., and now I am having brunch with myself. That also tells you that no, sadly my friends didn't want to come. They find the stuff I like "weird". So I just figure I come enjoy time with myself! By the way, no you did not overdress, you sound like you look stylin'! I forgot my one fancy garment so therefore, I am under-dressed. Lol If you wanna make the date better have Ross go grab candles and just place them by you. It will look ridiculous but at least you'd have a nice touch, yes? Anyway maybe your idea of an afterwards could make up for this lame date instead? Oh and hey, how's that documentary thing going? Camera guys weirding you out yet? :X"

I sent the message and cleaned myself off. Crumbs had attacked my shirt and I was now looking like a messy kid. I stood up and threw my garbage in a nearby can and scanned to see where my next stop was.


	6. Chapter 6

As I began to wander aimlessly I was pulled from my state of awe of the place by a young man with a camera walking passed me. He was following someone who must have been from YouTube and I just didn't recognize them. They occasionally turned to the camera and explained how their time was so far. Seeing this made me wonder how the Grumps were handling it. I mean sure they did their own live action skits but at the same time it was all for fun and scripted sometimes. I stopped staring after the scene and continued on to a booth that had Xbox screaming from it. I smiled and knew it was going to feel like home for a moment.

I approached the tables and saw the new previews for Xbox One games coming out. A few people to my left were glued to demos that danced across the plasmas each a controller in hand and their friends chattering with them. I managed to take a once around the entire hub of systems and came across a demo that took my breath away. Once a Halo fan, always a fan-boy. I sat down and grabbed up the controller and pressed "A". Instantly I was thrown into a cut scene that showed a Spartan soldier leading a squad into battle with some Elite. Their mission was to track down a group of them that had some knowledge unknown yet to the player. I finished the cut scene ready to test it out when an explosion threw my player across the screen. I quickly got up and headed to battle. In seconds tanks, vehicles, men, and aliens were meeting in the middle. I anxiously looked for a target and found a couple Elites who already spotted me. In an instant I was unloading my assault rifle clip into the two and ended it with a grenade as well. I watched "double kill" fade up onto the right side of the screen and I gleamed at my small achievement. I pressed on until the demo was over. The graphics were really eye catching and I really was into the storyline played out. I jumped up when a voice behind me spoke in a thrilled manner.

"Holy shit! I watched you take out half those guys, what's your name?" The guy held out his hand, "I'm Jared." I stared at the gentleman and shook his hand. He was about 5'8 and was slender. He had medium, fluffy, hair and a hooked nose. His eyes squinted as he smiled at me. It took me a second to make a connection and I must have looked goofy when my face lit up to match his.

"I'm [Y/N] and holy shit you are ProJared. Dude I just slept to you and Ross on Grumpcade last night! Wow, it is like, really nice to meet you, and uh thanks for the compliment!" I gestured towards the screen that was replaying another demo video as I finished. Jared looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks for the movie-star hi! I really just play games and hang out but hey, always cool to meet a fan. I was walking by and happened to see you so engrossed in what you had been playing I didn't wanna ruin your streak, ya know?" He laughed a little after that. I moved to the side so someone could pass before continuing our chat.

"No, really thank you for the second to kick some ass, it's a great demo by the way, I mean if Halo is your thing, I guess. So are you part of the filming that they are doing this weekend? I know the Grumps and a few others were!" I said cheerfully. Jared looked around and shrugged.

"Eh, not my thing really, I honestly like the privacy the internet has not taken from me, so it's nice to be here and not be on film. No offense to you guys as fans, just I'm still a dude that likes his time to himself and not explain it." I nodded. He made a good point. I started noticing for as much fun as I had watching these guys, they still liked their simple lives. Sure their jobs are different but it's still just a career. I smiled at Jared before saying good-bye. He thanked me again for the compliments and talk. I waved as I headed over to a drinking fountain. I set my stuff down to make it easier to quench my thirst.

Just as I wiped my mouth off, my phone went off. Assuming again it was Dan, I noticed his times between messages were getting longer. He must be getting a ton of visitors. I grabbed up my things and walked aimlessly reading what he said.

“Oh dude, the cameras, make it hard to maneuver, let me tell ya! I been trying to hide to text back because of privacy and I don't want to explain myself. :/ I also been signing a ton of lovely people's things as well. I gotta admit I keep looking out for you but it's cool, enjoy your fun! I'll be here all day! Haha. So you mentioned muffins and now I am craving one. As weird as it is please bring me one. I sent Ross to get candles as well and he is highly confused at my request. I said I had some making up to do and he thinks Arin and I are fighting or I am going to totally set him on fire. Which the second option is more likely. I noticed as well you have given thought to my idea and I'm really hoping that can work out. By the way totally love how you declared yourself underdressed, I got too sweaty and had to ditch the jacket, now we're even okay? :D”

I had a goofy smile on my face just plastered there for five minutes. Feeling slightly bad that he felt watched, who would have thought? I again tried to picture Dan smiling genuinely to fans as his phone felt like a brick in his pocket. Then I thought maybe I was picturing him worried about me too much. Since when would I be this huge deal? I sighed and tried to keep myself from worrying. I needed to try and keep having fun and not ruin my time. Dan or not, this was supposed to be fun! I had wondered if he seen Jared here as well? I'll have to ask when I stop to reply. I went back and re-read some parts and smiled again about Ross. The guy probably hadn't really asked him to get candles but it was a funny thing to think about seeing. Danny just around a ton of lit candles with a "reserved" sign as he signed random games and other trinkets. I started feeling better and looked up to see how far I had wandered. I noticed I was inching toward his direction and checked the time. They had a panel in about 10 minutes. I looked over to where they were checking passes and I headed in that direction. This would be the longest panel of my life. It was also the first!

I finally got to the front and the lady nodded as I held up my lanyard and flashed my tickets. Another man checked my bag for them and passed me on through. I walked into the hall and saw it was set up just like the panels I caught on YouTube. The long line of mics on the table and chairs waiting for butts. I checked my row and seat and tried to smoothly get to it as I could. The room was already filling as I finally sat down. Seas of items were already being waved around and I was going to have to be creative about this one. I had a question I been meaning to ask and such and prepared myself for a chance or not a chance to get up there. I made sure I hadn't told Dan I planned this so he could almost be surprised. Not that it was a huge one, but still I wanted to be treated like a fan. Not the girl he kept running into and was texting most of the day.

The big doors closed and a loud click registered everyone to go nuts! Pandemonium erupted as a dark screen brightened by a spot light shown shadows of Arin and Danny goofing off as if no one was watching. I admired their ability to be comfortable enough to be goofy on stage and in person. It was a feature I mentioned in one of the letters to both of them I really wish I had. The lights cut to black and everyone grew quiet. Two spotlights blinked one at a time and you heard Arin over the P.A,

"Hey I'm Grump-" the crowd roared and then grew quieter waiting for what everyone knew came next.

"I'm not-so-Grump!" Dan held "grump" as always and all at once the two lights strobed as the two men ran out screaming the last part, "AND WE'RE THE GAME GRUMPS!" Danny jumped up and down like a kid as Arin grabbed his hands to join him. Then a train whistled over the P.A and Ross jumped out, Danny sighed and shook his head dramatically as Ross continued to forever demonstrate his lack of rhythm. Danny must have had a smaller mic because his voice rang over the P.A as he pointed at Ross.

"He bought too many games!" the crowd got louder again. Even I screamed this time! Ross put his hands on his hips and shouted,

"Now we gotta play them all!" Ross smiled huge as Barry and Suzy ran out to join in everyone singing, "SO ALL ABOARD THE STEAM TRAIN!" They cheered with the crowd as the house lights came back on. Everyone was seated on stage but a ton of the crowd I was in remained standing. Arin stood on a chair and motioned for everyone to just sit down and get comfortable. I listened like everyone else and noticed Dan indeed lost the jacket he claimed to have been wearing. After everyone was seated they introduced themselves and began to speak.

"WHATSUP MICHIGAN!" Arin screamed into the mic. He laughed with Dan as the response of "Woo's" from the crowd was the reply they expected to get. "Oh man you guys are awesome!" he continued. "So uh, we never been here before. The whole gang heard Michigan and Ross we caught having to actually look up to see which state it was." They all looked to Ross. Danny was shaking his head and muttered to himself near the mic. Ross sat there and played dumb that it wasn't a mistake. Danny then leaned to look at Ross easier and grabbed his mic to speak.

"Dude, who the hell let you move here? Like did you not have to take a test and name the damn states, because IT'S THE ONLY ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A MITTEN, ROSS!" Arin was rolling and Barry was looking at Danny while chuckling. Suzy shook her head while laughing and Danny just glared awaiting a response.

"Ya know what, I may or may not have passed the state test to fail, but enough to be let in? I mean you said mitten state and I was like oh I need to check it out!" Ross laughed as Danny hung on to Arin as if he were holding him back.

"Okay ya know what Ross, at least tell me please that you've at least heard of Detroit?" Danny showed off a nervous look. Arin looked back to Ross whom contemplated. "Oh my God Ross, you're not- oh wow you're thinking about- you've never heard of the Motor City?! You drive a ford, Dick!" Everyone was dying or boo-ing Ross by now. Ross sheepishly looked to Danny and grabbed for his mic slowly.

"Wait, the Motor City, is Detroit, they are the, same, thing?" Ross approached his question carefully, but Danny lost it.

"GODDAMNIT ROSS!" Danny jumped up and made a motion he was going to leave and Arin pulled him back down laughing really hard like everyone else.

"Yes, Australia they indeed are the same thing, man." Arin leaned in to calmly tell Ross his answer since Danny looked as if he was so done. I noticed that it was an act and smiled as everyone was so caught up in the humor. I felt like I was at a concert with how much the crowd was excited just to see these guys.

"Thank you clearing this up for me, Arin, you're so kind to me." Ross nodded and smiled. Suzy was hiding behind her hands as she laughed harder next to him. Barry looked down embarrassed and nodded.

"I am going to super glue a map to his fucking face, man!" Danny threw out there. Arin looked over at Dan and nodded. Then turned back to the crowd and got back on track.

"Alright Lovlies, who's ready to finally get the panel started?" Arin said very nonchalantly as he sat back and motioned his hands towards us all. Everyone quieted down and he continued. "Alright, so! Before we get to answer your many, many, questions and all that fun nonsense, in case you didn't know, we decided to have the cameras in on our panel. So welcome those guys." The crowd yelled millions of hello's and hi's. Ross looked mortified and spoke.

"Those guys have been here all day just staring at me since last night when we arrived to our rooms. I was playing 3DS and one of them just filmed me playing and I was like pretty much the most boring person ever, yet he just sat there." Ross looked to the others and Danny continued to pretend to glare at Ross.

"They woke Barry and I up cause we were late, and I had to awkwardly shave as they filmed me getting ready to go catch a plane with you guys!" Danny said sarcastically, "Nothing like already having so many things to fucking do and now I have Washington D.C making sure I use Gillette instead of Bic!" Arin giggled and Suzy piped up.

"I feel like Arin and I were filming for a Grump movie because they came in and asked for a tour of the Grumpspace and I was in the other room grabbing our tablets in my pajamas cause I fly comfy, haha, and this guy with this camera was out of nowhere and I'm like oh check out my hoodie and terrible morning face!" She made a face and continued, "It was no better because Arin," Arin cut in

"Yeah she and I fly comfy for these so she's kinda matching which is her thing, and I am just putt-sing around in my Hello Kitty pants and random ass shirt I slept in!" Arin laughed at himself and everyone chimed in.

"Still my good man, you did not have to like go 'okay I'm gonna be naked for a sec, you stay, NO STAY, out here until I am dressed!' Like I don't know how this goes, man but like behind the scenes and shit does not include my ass! Just wait here, dude, ya know what, Barry is making cereal, go find him interesting, please!" Danny gave a "why me" look as Arin nodded while laughing at his best friend's misfortune.

They got further into how the shooting has been and such. Come to find out they were going to just pile everyone's routines into one montage and go from there. I continued to listen as my eyes caught Danny while Barry was explaining Kevin becoming a Grump soon. He was glancing down at something while trying to pay attention to Barry. I watched him finally sit up and lean over to comment.

"You know what, Bear, I honestly thought you picked up a random kid on the street and just was like 'edit this' and you liked his work so you just locked him to the pc and waiting for us to come find him and you asked he could stay-" Arin chuckled

"Like a stray dog! Just all caged up, and he's like 'Mom, dad, can I keep him!?" Arin looked at Barry who nodded that he was pretty much right. I laughed with the crowd until I jumped when my phone startled me. I took it out with a strange look and I had seen the text icon. I tapped my screen and opened it up.

“Side of the room, and rows back, GO!”

It then dawned on me that when I caught Dan looking down he was texting me that message. I glanced up to see him holding his chin as Ross added in about Kevin and his friendship growing. I counted mentally 6 rows from the front and I had been on Dan's side so his right.

“Count six rows back on YOUR right side, third or fourth seat in?”

I sat back and watched to see his expressions. I knew by then the message sent and it had to have gotten to him by now. Sure enough as I let my eyes wander back to their conversation Danny made a quick check in his pocket. Looking back up he went back to paying attention for a moment to not seem too out of the loop at that point. He nodded as Suzy chimed in her opinion on how she loved Kevin being around and that he was "sweet but not as innocent as he seemed." She let it trail off to the mystery of what she meant. I glanced back to find a stinging sensation on my cheeks.

Dan had found me and was locked on me until I noticed him. His eyes waiting patiently for me to smile to let him know. I did grin and he returned it which he must have had my luck because Arin nudged him and called him out.

"Say Dan, what are you grinning at?" Arin made a face and waited patiently to hear his excuse. I blushed deeply as Dan quickly winked at me before turning to Arin in all one move.

"Well Arin I am grinning at the number of adoring, amazing, and sexy fans we have here!" He got the crowd going again and Arin made a face that he didn't believe him but had no choice but to go with it. I laughed really hard as he stared back at Arin daring him to make a move, but Arin shook his head and quieted everyone down again.

"Okay well Dan since we have babbled and rambled forever. I'm sure these guys wanna get going on their questions yes?" Arin gestured to everyone again and Dan nodded quickly. "Okay who ever has a-a thing in their possession wave it around, but don't hit anyone?" Arin pointed to Dan, "Your pick!" I watched Danny lock eyes with me and I shook my head, and mouthing "not yet" and he scanned the rest of my area.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan eventually reached a decision and a small girl jumped up. She was dressed like a smaller version of Danny, spandex and all. I realized that her hair was teased like his and she giggled in his manner. He laughed and made a face as she approached the stand. Leaning into the mic she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Okay, so totally honored to be picked by my role model and spirit animal, Mr. Sexbang!" her voice sounded like a song almost. Danny grinned and nodded for her to go on. "I was just wanting to know if you ever thought you met the woman of your dreams." I sat back and wondered what brought her to ask. Was she nosy? Was her mind hoping in some sick land he'd say yes her? I shook my head out of the thoughts and waited for him to respond. He thought about this and finally leaned in his mic.

"Honestly, no. I tend to um not keep in contact with the women I dream of. I mean they aren't real!" Danny chuckled as he dodged the bullet and sat back. The girl smiled slightly and went back to sit down. "Alright buddy your move!" Danny said loudly to Arin.

Arin stood up and searched the far back. He hummed almost for a minute into his mic thinking. Suzy made a sound and Arin suddenly chose someone whom had their hands full. A rather large man skipped down and handed them all copies of different games. He said he was a programmer and made them all into adventure characters for their own games. Amazed at the work Arin high fived him and nodded toward the stand. The man walked over and stood behind it. He was balding slightly, had a Pokémon hoodie on with shorts that were camouflage.

"I am totally in love with the channel guys, you are awesome, anyway I was wondering if you guys ever considered doing your own personal tour of the Grumpspace?" He let the silence not ruin his enthusiasm as he waited while Arin and the others discussed in small doses.

"Um, no because the show we have is not a visual image of us, but just of us fucking up your favorite games and shit." Dan chimed in with a sigh and looked so proud. I giggled quietly and looked to him and caught his eyes glued to me. He pointed slightly as Arin went on to further explain while chuckling and I shook my head "no" with a smile. I couldn't believe it, two questions in and they broke down both people. He winked again and went back to the discussion that was ending. I couldn't help when she was an inch from me. Shrill sounding voices came from behind me. A girl had turned to either her friend or fellow fan-mate and giggle manically.

"Jess! Jess! Oh my-gosh did you fucking see that shit! Danny totes winked at me and I has been staring at me the whole time. Ugh! I bet he'll pick me for a question!" Her and her friend, uh, Jess, I could feel bouncing from their seat. I felt my phone go off again and checked it, now slightly annoyed.

“Dude please come up and ask something I can't turn into a huge dick answer! I'm losing faith that anyone has an interest in something sensible right now :/”

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Danny gave me a look to flail and I sighed and turned on my phones light and pretended to suddenly want to participate. I watched it as Ross was thinking and Danny piped up and suggested someone from the other side of the room. Ross looked over to the left side and chose quickly. Dan nodded to me that he would get to me. I see him look down quickly again and back up to the girl in a Sonic the Hedgehog outfit before them. She looked really young and when she spoke it was quiet and shy.

"I um-", she squeaked,

"Speak up, Dear, it's okay!" Suzy tried to sooth the girl. She probably was nervous.

"Okay um, hi," the entire group in an "awe" tone said hi back, "I was so nervous and still am so bear with me please!" They nodded and Ross smiled big. She giggled and that's when it occurred to me that she was going for his attention. "Okay, Ross!" she grew brave, and then Danny cut in.

"What in the world do you want with that guy?!" Danny teased but apologized and let her continue.

"Actually Dan, I'm an aspiring editor for animation in my freshman classes. So I was wanting to ask, 'that guy' who would be his biggest inspiration?" She smiled sweetly and in a sense sounded like she stood up for the Aussie. Ross was touched and stood up and let her high five him for telling Dan what was up. Dan rolled his eyes but gave a friendly smile.

"My inspiration when I first like got into the whole deal was not someone specific but I got into the swing of it when Newgrounds was a huge deal. I really just stuck with it when it took off and that motivated me to keep pushing to learn. I really hope I don't let you down and if I do I apologize, but I'm sure you're gonna be great!" Ross watched the girl become elated as she turned to walk away she screamed "thank you" and sat back down in happy tears.

After Suzy answered a fashion question and gaming question with Barry over two people going on about TableFlip, it was back to Dan. I did my dance and he sat up and was smiling huge. I clutched the gift bag in my hand and waited. I was almost out of the irritated state I was in until the girl behind me piped up.

"Dude he is soooo gonna pick me, look at that smile! All for me, or well I wish. Either way you can see him thinking about it-"

"The lovely young lady who has her phone lit up, I noticed you must have just thought of something because I looked over and you just started going nuts!" Dan pointed at me and I breathed. I heard a whine behind me and I smiled darkly as I proudly walked up there. Dan noticed the bag and smiled really big. "Goodies! I see them goodies!"

"Mmm girl! Bring them goodies up here!" Arin z-snapped and laughed at his sassy self. I smiled and brought it to them. Dan grabbed the letters and passed them out. Arin took the plaque out and read it over the mic. "Guys, it says we are awarded Best YouTube Channel, Ever, and her name is signed as the Director of Opinions Whom Matter! That is the shit, thank you so much!" Arin hugged me and I shook Ross's hand. Barry nodded and I hugged Suzy as well. I got to Dan who jumped up and wrapped arms around me quickly.

"Okay you can totally ask us anything now that we have like an awesome gift. Please go on, and what's your name?" Dan giggled at his attempt to have no idea. I sighed and gave him a cheesy grin.

"Well my name’s [Y/N] and my question is actually for you, Daniel." I said in a stern tone and Arin jumped up.

"Ohhhh shitttt, she totally is gonna get real with you!" Arin sat down and nodded. I waited to stop laughing before I continued.

"Now Dan, how many times have you met someone special friend or more through like a strange unfortunate event?" I watched Arin look at him and he totally got it. Danny had definitely talked about our random mishaps and I watched Danny search for words. The crowd was awaiting a completely stupid answer, but I held my ground. I smiled and waited.

"Like how, I need an example, please?" Danny pouted a little. He was going to play this card.

"Say you accidentally bump into a stranger and upon apologizing you strike up maybe a random conversation, like how many times have you had it happen where you are like 'wow they are actually pretty cool' and or has it even happened? There that would help, sorry!" I stumbled at the end of my wording and he giggled. After making me stew and Arin burning a hole in his head. He finally sighed after looking deep in thought.

"Alright, um has it happened is easier to decipher. So I'm gonna take your revised question ha-ha. I have actually met people before through weird happenings. Like Arin met through me being crazy and making dick jokes on NSP's channel. Um, I recently met my one friend, whom no names, sorry folks they kinda are not a part of this," he splayed his arms amongst the Grumps, "and this is true, people, I almost hit them, and I swear the conversation was not even me and this individual like 'having it out' we were discussing how I made a point to say, ya know treat me like I'm normal, like if I cut your ass off in traffic and you're a fan, you're safety is my bigger concern than your love of what I do! 'Cause if you're kinda dead, you really can't be a physical fan anymore, right?! So okay we agreed on this, the person and I and I then was a dumbass and tried to make it up like saying more than just 'hi' and signing something for this person. They turned around and threw my point of humbleness back at me and I totally like felt like an ass. And now we talk all the time as normal people, as far as I go for normal, but yeah totally it has happened. Thanks for the trip down memory lane, actually, [Y/N]" Danny held up his letter and passed the mic asked if he reads it now and I shook my head no. He thumbs up me and I walked off.

During his explanation I heard a few people laugh at the parking lot ordeal and I could not believe he went into that. I sort of stopped myself from making a face. I also was pulled from my head when the shrilling girl behind me started her nonsense again.

"Oh wow, what a boring question. I don't even get why he made it a deal to actually not be funny and answer it. Some people are just lame. Oh well he's still amazing. Not his fault!" The two girls almost huffed in unison. I turned slowly to see what she looked like exactly, but my phone buzzed. I seen another message and wondered how he was this quick.

“Pretty ballsy huh? Totally saw you blush so hardcore! Took it like a champ though. Thanks for asking that. No idea why I felt this need to thank you, but yeah. I cannot wait to read your letter by the way! I wanna bet you wished you could change it. Oh well, guess I'll get to find out how "creepy" you are huh? :P”

I laughed and realized Dan totally was teasing me. I will admit, the letter was very "fan-cliché". I thanked him for a ton of things and mentioned what I love most. It was a very happy letter either way, just he was right I wish I could re-write it. If he thought I wasn't creepy now, and suddenly the letter proved otherwise, I was going to be more confused than ever. I opened a new message and decided to reply with a goal in mind.

“Your answer I saw was chosen wisely. Yes, though, you pretty much did everything but drop that you and I have talked all the time since. Interesting enough, the woman behind me is like believing you are just eating her up from across the room. So thanks for that, haha! By the way I was wondering how you would go about your plan to make up for our lame date? Them cameras, yeah stalking for dayyyyz!”

I watched it send and waited. I felt awkward waiting by staring at his face, but I liked to see him think when he read. He didn't touch his phone and continued to pay attention to Arin's question pick. The girl brought up to him a huge Pikachu and he snuggled it before setting it in front of Ross's face as a joke. She had asked about his future animation ideas and will they come to light soon. He was a better sport and only joked a small bit. I could tell they were tired because the "funny" was winding down. They took four more people before they signed off. One of the last ones was Danny's choice. I had noticed he checked his phone and an evil grin played on his face. He glanced in my direction and then looked slightly near me and called the shrilling girl down.

"Ma'am, the one with the shrill voice but you look sane enough!" He pointed to her and Arin died laughing how he described her. She exploded in happy noises and skipped to the stand. I couldn't stop my jaw-dropping as she gave me a look of that she had won. I had no idea a competition was involved and now was wondering why Danny made it a point to pick her.

"Oh wow, so thank you so much for being extremely handsome and available!" she giggled and it bothered me, "I know that you hear it so much but-" Arin jumped on his moment to claim rights to his friend.

"Nuh-uh girlfrand! He is mine, and I will be the only one to suggest when he is "available" missy! So back off!" Arin's last effort at sassy comedy worked on the crowd. He was hovering Dan and glaring at the girl as she tried to continue. Taking the threat seriously when she shouldn't have, she cocked her head before she got to her point.

"Right, except he's not interested! Plus your gorgeous wife loves you! Moving on to what I have to say-" she now was cut off by Dan who probably seen my point.

"Hey now! I will happily decline Arin's dick any day, but I will ALWAYS let him ask if it's okay before the night's over, and that's fucking love right there sistah!" Danny hugged Arin possessively and the girl clearly was determined to ask her question, anyone else would have just given up by now.

"ANYWAY," Dan laughed and sat back down but Arin held onto Dan's shoulders, "I was wondering what your type is?" She rocked back on her heels and I watched Arin almost lose composure. Clearly after all that fuss she had asked something that I know Danny was not going to disclose to her. He still was a good sport, but in a mocking tone of her voice, which sounded worse and I had no idea how he managed that, he gave her the perfect short answer consisting of two words.

"Not you." He sternly said and Ross died laughing obnoxiously. That caused Arin to run over and high-five him and they shared a moment of joy over Dan's "done face." I looked to the girl and she looked like she was now better than all of them and strutted out through the doors. Arin and Danny stood up and hugged as if they won this epic battle and Suzy and Barry just shook their heads. Ross tried to high five Dan as well and Dan shook his head no frantically. Not even in this moment would he give Ross his moment. This caused one last laugh as they walked off stage. This was not before Arin jumped to the front row and high fived everyone in one swipe. Out of breath he got back on stage and walked off with the rest.

The crowds were cheering as they filed out to go line up was a loud thunder and I joined in a couple times. It being my first panel, I did have a lot of fun! I made my way out the double-doors and looked where to go. My phone went off one last time as I made it out to the line.

“I totally needed to hear what she had to sound like and say. I am so, so sorry I made a mistake. Please yell at me here in a moment. I am really tired from holding back on what I wish I could have said. Arin already knows why I did that, because he was so mad at her, but I had to tell him. Which leads to me wondering about what you said. Cameras apparently go off tonight around 11pm. We "turn in" for the night, well we tell them that, then sneak off to just go hang, if this happens tonight, I'll let you know more. :)”

I immediately texted back, I knew he had a reason for choosing her.

“No worries, but congrats on being her like biggest letdown, ha-ha! She was so full of herself. Tell Arin he was great up there along with the rest! Like I know I'll get a chance but small talk and move on, remember? Also you look good I should say, glad you dressed down for tonight! Lol Sorry if that was bold, but eh, I'm an honest person!”

Another message sent and I breathed in. I was getting more and more brave. I wondered when it will become too much and he'll realize I'm weird. So far maybe he didn't see it. I had no idea but I did kill time in line with that wait for another message. I assumed I would just not hear back due to the signing and I just decided to take pictures of what was around me to send to friends and social media later.


	8. Chapter 8

The line seemed forever, but it was understandable. I inched closer to Barry whom was up first pen in hand. I saw him nod and smile and go on to the next fan. It was weird to be this close even to him because he again used to just edit on their channel. Physically in front of me seemed not as overwhelming as I predicted. I wondered if it was because just from talking to Dan it took away the feeling of meeting someone on a higher scale than usual. I was two people away now and could be rude and lean in people's way if I chose to see down the line. I chose, however, to just let it come as casual as I could ever feel. I finally hit Barry's view and he nodded to me. I reached out to shake his hand and he squeezed mine.

"Hi there Barry, great panel, man!" I began with a small talk to lighten things up.

"Right, was great, whatcha got for me, Dear?" he smiled back and I splayed my hoodie out and pointed to his toon head.

"Oh wow! We're all on there! This is really cool! So I sign my head huh? Alright, cool!" he scribbled his name still grinning. My hoodie to me was nothing new, but after this I planned on framing it because the marker would fade in the wash. "Well, there ya go! Thanks for coming out, [Y/N]!" Barry grinned as I let it click, he never asked for my name.

"Thanks Barry, enjoy the rest of your stay in the Mitten!" I waved and moved down to Suzy next. She waited patiently for me to be front and center. I laid my hoodie out and smiled up at her.

"Oh gosh this is cute! Did you order this and make it yourself?!" She gushed at the idea. I smiled bigger as she held up to see the sleeves.

"I did, and it was a nice chunk of change, but worth it!" I felt a hint of pride come into play. I didn't expect this to be a huge deal and such. Pretty cool nonetheless, but it was still hard to see the new after I've been wearing it like crazy.

"Well you did a great job designing this, oh man, if we could hire someone to help with this, I'd totally take your number!" she popped her cap and signed her head as well. Giggling to herself as she kept glancing at the hoodie some more.

"Hey! I wouldn't say no, ha-ha!" I joked with her and she looked up and stopped herself from saying something. I almost asked but let it go.

"Thanks for being here, by the way, I really like that hoodie still! Hope you're still having fun!" She nodded with a great smile and I waved to her good-bye. I side stepped down to Ross who must have heard Suzy raving the hoodie as well.

"Okay, now this is different, pretty cool, [Y/N]! So I just sign my head?" Ross looked up and was cheesing. I made a face that again, I did not give him my name either. I felt a grin creeping up so I let it through and nodded for him to sign it.

"I tried to space them out enough to where the front wasn't so crowded." I pointed randomly to the heads and Ross nodded with an approving look.

"I think you did well, looks awesome, are you gonna frame it or wear it more?" Ross looked actually interested in my intentions with it.

"I planned on retiring it, I have had it for a while and wore it a ton, so now this is its departure from my wardrobe!" I smiled at Ross and he nodded again to agree.

"Great idea for a departure, thanks by the way for coming, and I hope your time was worth the wait!" Ross shook my hand and I smiled big and said that it was. I saw Arin finishing up a conversation and waited patiently as I moved down. I nodded for him to not rush and he relaxed a little. I could wait.  
Arin took a couple more seconds before sending the guy down to Dan. I approached with caution unsure of how to take him. I know he knew and I am sure we both had tons of questions for the situation going on. Arin looked up and me and folded his fingers. We both grinned and I decided to just go with it.

"Hey there Arin, um, great panel, you and Dan crack me up! How's your time been here in Michigan?" I asked as my face got hot. Arin tilted his head with a shit eating grin unable to say whatever was making him act this way. He finally leaned forward and put on the face he must have used with fans.

"Oh it's been great! Little weird with the weather, but I heard you guys are known for that. Thank you for asking, and thanks for being here! I'm glad you're having a blast!" I watched him hold his hands out for my hoodie and I laid it in them. He took and spread it out and examined it. He grinned ever so slightly at something and shook his head. "I like this, like a lot, by the way, sorry if I'm being so quiet, I'm wondering why I never wondered about making hoodies." He flipped it over and seen that I left the backside blank. He reached over to a set of white markers and popped the cap. "Do you mind?" as he hovered over the blank space looking for my approval to write on it.

"All yours! I'm shocked no one else thought of hoodies, or writing on the back of that one honestly!" I grinned as Arin popped the cap off his marker and wrote in bigger letters "Honorary Grump" and signed it. I felt my eyes get big and the magic of being a fan poured back into me. He looked up and laughed at my sudden change in personality.

"There, now it is signed, more badass, and officially maimed! Thanks for bringing this, and deigning this, it's pretty cool!" Arin flipped it back over and signed his head and handed it back to me. He stood up with it outstretched in one hand and the other up for a hug. I leaned over the table to hug him back and he quickly whispered, "We need to talk soon" in my ear. I let go and smiled but searching his face for disapproval of any sort. He showed no sign but smiled bigger and said "See ya!" As I stepped down more towards Dan.

He was talking music with a younger kid in front of me whom was carrying a bass that Dan had signed. They were going on about future projects for Ninja Sex Party. I watched Dan get into the conversation and realized he was very personal with meeting people. I wondered if that was why he was last. He nodded and laughed at something the kid said and jumped up to hug him and thank him for coming. I watched him watch the kid walk away for a moment before turning to me. I felt my face get hot and he smiled a knowing smile and nodded for me to come closer.

I stepped in front of him and he sighed with a bigger grin. I felt like we didn't need to say much, but I was not gonna let those behind me who could hear, notice something about this. So I inhaled and matched his grin.

"Well hello Danny Sexbang!" I said cheerfully. He reached both his hands and gently took both mine and squeezed them.

"Well hi there, milady! How are you?" Danny's eyes were warm as he grazed his thumbs over my knuckles. I blushed deeper and had to keep from stuttering.

"I-I'm great, I think you are hilarious and now charming. Have you enjoyed Michigan so far?" I asked sweetly and he played along smoothly.

"Why yes, actually," he let my hands go and I splayed my hoodie for him, "you guys have been really awesome to finally meet and I'm really glad it is not shit storming outside. I heard you guys had a hell of a winter!" he kept his eyes on me as I found my response.

"We did, and you guys got lucky and got to see the place as it is burning like hell outside! How in the world do you not combust from all your hair, sir?" I laughed at my actual question. He giggled and shrugged.

"I'm just used to it really, I mean ya gotta think I live in the heat back home, so this is totally normal!" Danny finally looked down at the hoodie and smiled. He'd seen it before and now was smiling at something else. I tapped his head and he nodded.

"Arin signed the back, I don't know if you care?" I shyly said. My nerves were kicking in as I felt like time was going by really fast and I was using it all up.

"Oh did he?" Dan flipped it over and pointed and looked at Arin, "Since when man? I didn't know we were hiring!" Arin looked over and laughed and nodded. I wasn't sure if he heard him or not. Dan's attention was back to me and he was still looking at it. I watched him think for a moment. I didn't know what could possibly come from him at this point. "Alright I got this," he flipped the hoodie back over and checked out the sleeves, "I know exactly what I am doing now!" Dan went to reach for his marker by a glass of water and something Arin did caught my attention for a sec. He was singing part of a song and I laughed until I heard Danny yelp.

"Fuck! Are you serious right now?! Goddammit!" I looked over to see him out of his chair with his hands wet and in the air. He stared at the water seeping into Arin's marker scribble and I gasped. Danny looked up and launched into another apology. "Holy shit, [Y/N] I am the worst ever! This is not good, and I am sorry. Oh god I am totally a klutz and I swear that marker was not as close to my water as saw! Oh fuck, man, I am totally a dick, I'm so sorry, ah crap!" He looked down to see if anyone had a second. He pushed his chair in and held up a finger telling me one moment. I stared at my hoodie that I was going to frame now soaking in ice and wet. I felt my face get warm again but not for the same reasons as a few seconds ago. Dan was gone and I heard Arin get up.

"Holy shit! I just signed that for you, I'm sorry that it's a wet mess of ink now!" Arin told a fan to give him a second and he walked closer to it. I stood there and looked at Arin in terror and back at the hoodie. Arin had a sincere look on his face that must have matched mine almost. "Where did he go?" Arin pointed at Danny's chair and I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know he told me hang on and took off somewhere. I can just dry and remember what it said. I will always have that at least." I sighed and went to grab it when two large hands stopped me.

"Don't touch it, I got this. Just let me clean this up, oh god I'm such as ass!" Danny brought two hoodies with him and a few towels. Arin quickly helped him clean it up and they set my hoodie on a table behind them. I followed it with my gaze and felt my tears almost peaking over my lids. I swallowed hard and looked over at Dan who was standing off to the side holding one hoodie out at a time and frowning. "They aren't your amazing work of art that I totally just ruined, but can I offer one of these to you? Just until yours dries and we can all sign it again?" He held up the other one and I chose it. It was grey and had Rush on it. Clearly he had worn this a few times and I noticed that it was big enough to fit me. I almost clung it to my chest and tried to smile. I heard a huff from a girl behind me and I came back to Earth realizing where I was and how I was out of time now.

"Th-thanks. I'll come by later to see its condition. You're sweet Dan, thanks for the replacement for now." I went to walk away and Danny grabbed me in a hug quickly. His stubble was against my cheek and I inhaled sharply to hold back a sob. I just wanted to cry on him, but this wasn't going to be a thing anytime soon. I let go and seen his shoulder was stained from a couple lose tears. He said he was sorry again very quietly and I turned to walk back to my truck in the parking lot. I wiped my eyes with the hoodie he gave me as the sounds of Arin's laughter faded in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Things all came out as soon as I shut my truck door. I let myself cry in the driver's seat. I was so confused about this, I was nervous, I was upset because my hoodie accidentally was ruined, and I was also just waiting for the obvious. That was, Dan was going to leave for California with his friends, and I knew I would be just this person he had to talk to outside of things. Someone who made him smile, and he'll change his number, and I will have memories as he shoots another episode. He'll laugh with Arin and I'll laugh a little over the hurt but it will never be the same. Nothing will be ever the same as when I first walked into this place. I let myself cry out before even thinking of starting the truck.

I checked the time and noticed I let myself flood the cab for about a good half hour. I had to stop thinking of things to cry over and just go back for the night to my room. I let the beast come to life when I was scared shitless. A loud rapping at my window caused me to scream.

"[Y/N], PLEASE TURN OFF THE TRUCK!" Arin was screaming at me and I rolled down the window.

"Look, I know it was just a hoodie, and I shouldn't be upset-" I started to tear up again.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't cry, oh man, just, fuck it!" Arin ran around the other side and swung open the door and threw himself inside and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed me in a hug and I for a split second, tried to understand this gesture, but my feelings overcame my racing mind again. Arin let me sob and I tried to speak but he hushed me. "It's okay, I know this is crazy, and you probably have so much you need to know. I tried to talk to him, but he is so upset he ruined your hoodie he keeps just wanting to apologize. I know you tried to just tell me it was just a hoodie, but that is a personal thing. I even gave you your badge of honor and I get it. It's okay to be upset, [Y/N]." Arin squeezed as I quieted down. I sat back and he waited for me to speak.

"I just, I was just a fan. I was an average person and because he cuts me off in traffic and then runs me down almost by the elevator he has this notion that we can work on a friendship. I just, from his hints in stories, I think I have an idea how this thing goes. If I am wrong, let me be, please." I looked to Dan's best friend and watched him tilt his head concerned and curious.

"How do you think ‘this’ goes, exactly?" He was asking for me to explain. I sighed and looked at my steering wheel.

"Arin, the man is a temptation with a fro. He has the charms of a prince and the intentions of a womanizer. I don't, I don't know how to word it any other way." I glanced over and Arin was thinking. I hoped I hadn't offended him.

"Well, see the thing is, Dan and "privacy" goes as far as he puts it. He chooses not to try and keep a relationship usually because his work and that it's just him. He is choosy and stubborn. I love this guy with my every being that Suze hasn't claimed, but we all have faults, ya know?" Arin looked to me and tried to smile. I nodded and turned to him with a burning question.

"What does Dan think this is, like I know he says friends, cool, awesome, but why am I sitting here feeling like I am missing this huge message? Then I sit and say it out loud and know I am insane, right? Dan just feels bad for "ruining" my time, cause I am not this special someone. I was just into him over the show and now I am over being a fan cause I feel like I know something more about him and now you're here, in my truck cab, comforting me over what? A wet hoodie and literally the most odd situation to encounter for the both of us?!" I got a little louder and Arin just let me go. "I mean, do you know how many girls would kill to have this moment? To have Not-So-Grump texting them and then Grump, himself, just care about them so much as to whatever his own privacy to go and sit in their passenger seat and let them cry on him?! I don't deserve it! I was just supposed to hand you things, ask a question, get marker on my hoodie, go home, and move on! Not sit-" Arin cut me off

"Stop! Calm down, [Y/N]! Please, do you hear the fucking shit you are even saying?! You don't believe you deserve this? Some people to not think of you as weird, but as a good person. Like Dan told me how fucking awesome you were about his mistakes, that I wanted to know who you were. I wanted to meet someone who sounded kind, and fun, and interesting. He said you called him out on things that never cross our minds. [Y/N], you are a one-of-a-kind! I respect that you didn't give away Dan's info, or make a scene, or anything to cause complications with us being here. You've got a great mindset and I have no idea how the hell else to determine you because Dan only told me certain things. You are right, you are lucky. Who knows what freak being brought you to this opportunity, but I can't thank it enough. Please just think for a second and relax." Arin let me have a moment. I dried my eyes and breathed as he had said to do. I still didn't get what Dan got out of this and how just over two, well now three, little mishaps, did this become an ordeal. I inhaled and looked at Arin and smiled.

"Thank you. Like, really, I needed this. Dan is lucky to have you as a friend. I mean, I have friends, but I feel different. As if I am just on my own island. It's different in a good way to hear you feel that strongly about my happiness. Still though, both, well three times, of just accidents, and I don't understand-" Arin started laughing and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes and he regained his composure.

"You've witnessed the chaos around this place? Correct?" I shook my head yes as he continued, "I am married, my wife is here, I have not sat down and said four words to her all damn day. Not that I am bitching about fans. You guys, well they, okay EVERYONE IS NOT AT FAULT! These things call for our attention and we rush and run and breathing time is done while sleeping. That also we barely get. SO! The couple moments of miss-happenings you and him shared, he was on stolen time, AND seeing that you did nothing but just be a normal person and show an ability to converse without asking for anything of him and denying he give you treatment, prrrrobably made him just enjoy the millisecond he could be normal as well." Arin gave a look that said he was right and I knew it. I furrowed my eyebrows in still a slight disbelief as I held his stare for a moment.

"So correct me if I fuck this up, but because I wasn't psycho, and denied his nicer intentions, I caused him to want to talk to me? Just because of-"

"Oh my fucking god, yes!" Arin threw his hands up and yelled at me with a laugh. "Yes, [Y/N], you genuinely got his fucking attention and number because you let him be normal here." Arin exhaled and chuckled. "I cannot believe I am still sitting here having to make sure you get it! This was his job, I told him, 'dude, go out there'. He believed you left so I came out here to find you and here I am!" Arin pointed to the center. "Now I have to get back in, and you are coming with me. Technically you don't have a pass and those," Arin threw his head back in aggravation, "FUCK! The fucking camera asses!" I let him continue with his rant. "You know what I almost do not care about exposing you to them! Really close, because we are all fucking heading out to dinner after this as soon as we pack up, but those guys are going to be there! Geeze! Hang on, I'll talk to Daniel and see what his Jew-self wants to do, cause I can't let you go back to your room after this. NO!" Arin and I laughed at his determination suddenly. I made a gesture if he needed to continue on and he thought about it. "You should come in the back door. Ya know what hold on!" Arin ripped his phone from his jeans and hit "call". I sat back and waited with him. He looked at his screen and put it on "speaker".

"Hey boo! Are you wandering the parking lot? She's not here man, come back, give up! It's cool I ruined her day I deserve this!" Dan launched into another episode and Arin blinked at me as he kept nodding towards his phone.

"Daniel, I am doing the "Danny's wrong dance in [Y/N]'s truck." Arin wiggled to make himself not turn out to be lying. The line went silent and I looked to Arin who crossed his leg on his knee and folded his arm underneath the one holding his phone. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing he spoke again. "Dan. Talk buddy." I head a sigh and then a clicking noise, Dan must have been unsure of what to say.

"Do-do you have me on speaker by any chance?" Dan asked quietly.

"Uh yeah, dude!" Arin responded sternly.

"Oh great, fucking brilliant she gets to hear how pathetic I am! Great!" I heard Dan make a distressed groan. "So why are we doing this? Okay awesome, you totally were right and found her! Now what? You guys gonna camp out all night?" Arin giggled at Dan's frustration.

"Hey Dannnn," Arin cooed over the phone to him.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled back clearly not playing.

"I love youuuu!" Arin continued to be cute with him.

"I love you too, even if you are a total dick sometimes!" Danny finally laughed and this made Arin smile.

"So Dan, I have her hostage, well kinda, how do we get her back in without big brother seeing us?" Arin asked and I heard Dan chuckle.

"Arin, we got really lucky that she is not insane, man. She could easily take you hostage and drive off into the sunset!" Danny made a snorting noise as Arin nodded in agreement.

"True, and then how would I host with you?" Arin laughed and Dan hummed lightly.

"You wouldn't, I'd be Not-So-Grump-Grump Grumpington!" Dan laughed hard.

"Have you thought about this, dude? Like instead of "hey Arin's my best friend and missing, just totally gonna take over eh?" Arin pretended to be offended and Dan you could hear nodding.

"Yup! You went and put yourself in that situation! Your bad!" Dan snorted again and I was cracking up. I squeaked loudly trying to stop and Dan went quiet.

"Okay so the mission, um, well shit, hey [Y/N] did you do the consent forms? Cause if not they can't film you with me." Danny's idea I saw how could work. I frowned.

"I signed them, I'm sorry." I looked down and heard Dan sigh.

"Damn, okay, okay, not your fault, there has got to be another way!" Dan made another clicking noise and Arin I saw was thinking.

"Why don't we do this," I began and Arin looked at me and waited, "I call the office, give Arin the phone, he acts as a lawyer and tells them to rip the papers up or else he'll be there when I sue. I mean you do a good voice impersonation of a million different things." I watched Arin smirk and then laugh.

"So I am gonna impersonate a lawyer, and make it so you don't get in the film, and we can just be hunky dory?" Arin raised his eyebrows and Dan was quiet.

"I mean that's my thought unless you guys have other ways?" I heard Dan yell and start rambling.

"Arin, uh uh didn't they say they have to not film if we request and early turn in? What is it like 8? Dude we just be old and say cameras off we are tired, bye!" Danny waited patiently as Arin hummed in thought. I personally would have suggested that long before this if I knew they had that kind of power.

"Dude, tell the others, call me back when the cameras peace the fuck out." Arin looked at me like we were committing a crime and getting away with it.

"Okay, got it, and [Y/N], be prepared to name off some decent dinner places. I'll pay, you just find the best place for food okay?" Danny's trade off made me smile and Arin poked me with a dorky look. I stuck my tongue out and Arin laughed.

"Fine, I guess, maybe show you California folk how it's done here!" Danny gasped after my reply and corrected me.

"Hey, hey, hey I am from Jersey mind you!" I giggled as he sounded stern but playful.

"You didn't come here from there and you moved out to Cali for what 4 years now?" I heard him pretend to sound defeated in a battle.

"Arin, do ya hear this! She is so fucking witty and a smartass I just, can I keep her?" Danny sounded like he was asking for a puppy and I tried to stay calm, but my cheeks betrayed me and got super-hot.

"Ya know what Dan, sure, but she lives with you!" Arin winked at me and then rushed Dan off the phone to go put the plan into action. I suddenly had a thought.

"Arin?" He tilted his head at me. "Why didn't the cameras follow you to me?" I didn't notice this detail until thoughts about this whole plan came about.

"I snuck out the back window to the bathroom. Well okay, Dan shoved my ass out the window. I couldn't fit without force." Arin smiled proudly and I shook my head. These two were goofballs. Arin kicked back and I suddenly had Starbomb's, “Smash”, stuck in my head. I hummed it out of habit and Arin shot a look at me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" I nervously asked. He tapped his phone a couple times and suddenly the song came on. He bounced and looked over at me. Dan's lyrics were coming up after the intro and I shook my head.

"Like you don't know ‘em," Arin bobbed his head and I couldn't stop it. He and I made a duet out of it until his phone went off. Arin paused the song, and answered Dan.

"Dude we got it, we have a small window to escape, ha-ha!" Dan chuckled while trying to treat the situation as serious as he could.

"Oh cool, so [Y/N] knows our second album shit and I wanna replace you, is that cool Grumpington?" Arin joked and Danny sighed.

"Do you ever like not be awesome, [Y/N]?" I laughed with Arin.

"I do, uh, when I sleep!" I got cocky and heard Dan mention he'll wait to ever argue again with me until then.

"So, okay man are they-" Arin stopped as two huge vans sped out of the parkinglot that had the production tag on the side, "okay so they just yeah, they pulled out, her and I are coming in. Does Barry have his SUV ready?" Arin made a reach for the door handle.

"Uh, yeah, um so I was gonna ride with her so her truck isn't just there awkwardly. Be totally shitty for something to happen to it today." Dan suggested and I nodded.

"Should I come swing by and grab you from the back doors then?" I asked over Arin's phone. Arin thumbed-up to me and I put in drive.

"Yeah, and just bring Arin with ya," Arin rolled his eyes as we were halfway around the building already.

"Dude count to ten, no five!" Arin yelled.

"Five!" Dan said and I laughed as I rounded the corner to see him standing there waiting. He had a huge smile on his face. He hung up on Arin and shoved his phone and hands in his pockets and strode over to my truck. Arin got out and Danny climbed in. I turned to my window as Arin came to the other side.

"Thank you for bringing me back and not kidnapping me, ma'am!" Arin said in a child-like voice and I shook my head.

"Yeah well, he's your replacement. Hope Ross suffices for a best friend!" I joked and Ross peered around the corner confused. Arin screamed "NO" loudly as I rolled up my window. He slowly was drowned out, but now pretending to paw at the window in terror. Dan and I both died laughing at the sight. Arin eventually jumped up and waved for me to pull forward. Dan cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Soooo, where we going to eeeaaat?" He pressed. I grabbed my phone out and searched. He leaned back, hands behind his head and relaxed as I carefully read reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Scrolling seemed to take forever and I sighed. Danny looked over at me and I looked up at him and gestured to my phone.

"I wish I honestly knew this area, all these places sound good, but I've never been. Girl doesn't wanna disappoint, ya know?" He smiled at my statement and nodded.

"We'll figure it out, maybe these guys have a taste for something specific?" Danny pointed to Arin and Barry talking by Barry's rental. I rolled my window down and stuck my head out.

"YO! GUYS!" Arin and Barry whipped around to look at me and walked over. Arin made a strange face to make me laugh and Barry hung his arm on my mirror and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeeeeees? You requested our bodies to be here?" Arin drew out his words playfully sounding suave.

"Yeah, um, anything specific you wanna eat?" I looked to both of them and they thought.

"[Y/N], said she can't find a place, and doesn't know the area well. So I figured why not ask and see what is the daily crave?" Danny had slid over to my side of my bench seat and had his arm over the top. I was also aware he was close to leaning his head on mine like a totem pole. I cocked my head up at him and smiled. He looked down and tapped the top of my head with his chin and I giggled.

"Uh, shit, Bear, why not see what those other fools want and we can go from there." Arin watched Barry head back inside and he turned back to us. "Dan your head makes it look like she also has a shit ton of jewfro there, man!" Arin chuckled and pointed to how Danny was sitting near me. I hadn't noticed his height until now really. I mean I knew he was tall, but he even towered over me in my cab!

"Hey, [Y/N] we're totes having the hair sex right now!" Danny shook his hair all over mine and I squeaked as it was a mass of fuzz all over. He giggled and Arin just looked at his friend with a grin.

"You two need to get a room, you're cute quota is over-met right now!" Arin was laughing as my cheeks blushed red. Danny threw the rest of himself out my window and I watched him wriggle to grab Arin's shoulders.

"COME JOIN THE CUTE, ARIN! IT'S AMAZING IN HERE!" Arin screamed again and resisted as Dan tried to bring him closer. He backed away laughing and Dan almost fell too far out the window. I instinctively grabbed his lower waist and helped him back in.

"Dan! That could have ended badly! Crazy!" I laughed as he scooted back in the window and suddenly I was grabbed up in a hold and smothered playfully by his stubble and mounds of curls.

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU, [Y/N], you saved me! I could have fallen to my death, but you saved me!" I hugged him back shaking from silently laughing so hard.

"D-DAN, S-STOP, AH! THAT TICKLES, FUCK!" I tried to scream for help and he kept shaking his head all over exaggerating his gratitude. "You-are-such-a-dork!" I leaned back from him and met the door frame.

"BUT I'M THANKING YOU FOR SAVING ME, [Y/N]!" Dan was laughing as I was now cornered with nowhere to go and hair coming to attack me again.

"Dan-ny!" was all I could manage through laughing and fighting off his mane. "ARIN! HELP!" Arin was backed away from the truck still laughing as I was being tormented.

"WHY?! YOUUUU WERE GONNA LEAVE ME WITH ROSS!" Arin yelled at me as I tried to hang my head out the window my only escape from Dan's hair monster.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I whined loudly finally free from Dan for a moment. Arin looked passed me quickly and nodded really fast. I was leaning out my window almost like Dan had but held on so not to fall. I found out why Arin nodded as two long arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back in.

"AHHH HAAA! I'VE GOT YOU MY DEARY!" Dan dragged me with him to the other side of the cab and stopped once his back hit his door frame. He was turned to Arin who was now trying to stop giggling and had rested his arms on the window frame and I noticed I was reclined up against Dan's chest, after I stopped squirming Dan relaxed his hold and we both chuckled as I looked up at him. I hadn't realized the others were coming out until Arin was walking toward them. "Hey, I didn't hurt you did I? I just kinda ripped you back in." Dan asked me quietly. Catching my breath from laughing so hard I finally answered.

"No, I'm fine Danny. I just didn't expect it is all." I smiled still at him and he grinned back nodding.

"Okay good, cause that'd be the end of me trying to be the nice guy. I'd probably crawl in a hole and feel shitty for the rest of my life." Dan chuckled as I shook my head.

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?" I tried to shift and turn toward him more and he sighed.

"Oh not as a ridiculous as my luck has been." Dan sighed but still held a smile. I managed to shift successfully and he allowed it. I was now almost leaning on his side and I was secretly cheering myself on for the bold move. He followed suit and relaxed his arm over my shoulders and we both felt comfortable. I carefully leaned my head into him.

"Dan, can I say something quite blunt about this, this whole crazy thing?" I felt his hair move and I assumed he was looking at me. Sure enough he was and then rested his head on mine.

"Sure, I mean if you're gonna state you hate me now, just make sure you run me over after too!" Dan's laugh vibrated me slightly and I shook my head.

"Shut up! How could I hate you?" Dan inhaled and I stopped him from listing anything, "No! I get it, you made mistakes, just hush. I forgive you, blah, blah, blah. Just, you claim bad luck. I said the same thing to Arin and then I just noticed, this so called bad luck, is counteracted by us, um being lucky, I guess by-" I almost finished but Arin came back with Ross.

"Okay, we are feeling Chinese." Arin said a little out of breath. Ross looked between Dan and I, then pointed to us looking confused.

"Didn't he state that she probably hated him?" Ross asked blinking to Arin. Dan hung his head and I snapped my head to him. Dan looked away smirking that he was playing dumb. I looked to Ross and scooted towards the driver's side again. Dan's arm moved back to the top of the seat and he turned towards me.

"I don't hate Dan, Ross. Dan just felt bad but things are fine." I looked back to Dan and smiled and he warmly grinned back. "You hear me? Mr. Sexbang? I forgive you, for the last and final time!" Arin looked at Ross and shook his head. Ross and I watched him walk to Suzy and wrap his arms around her. Dan nodded to Ross before he spoke.

"Okay so thanks again for spilling things I said while upset and taking me serious." He tapped my shoulder, "can we find a place now and get going, I believe it's getting late and I know these guys, including me are ready to just relax." I nodded and quickly yelled at my phone to find places that were close. Ross looked between us and shrugged walking back to the rest of the Grumps. My phone found a place a few miles down the road and the reviews were all stating it was the best in the area.

"Well, I found one! You wanna send Arin directions?" I held my phone out to Dan so he could text the address to his buddy. I waved as I pulled the truck passed with all of them loading in and Barry honked. Dan stuck his head out the passenger window clawing the air as if he were indeed being kidnapped.

"Arin I will never forget your terrible farts, man! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted and I heard Arin dramatically wail Dan's name as I came to the apron to turn into traffic.

"You're going to get me arrested. Security probably thinks I have succeeded in taking off with you!" I shook my head and laughed. Dan giggled and waved back to the guys.

"Nah, we gave security a hard time and fucked with them hardcore. They probably don't even care anymore!" Dan had his arm resting on the window’s ledge and turned to me. I looked quickly at him with a face of confusion. He laughed and gestured for me to go ahead and ask.

"Okay, what in the hell did you do?" I leaned my head in his direction and he stifled a laugh.

"Arin and I have this thing with certain names. Like we have a sick obsession with making fun of them. Like the one we kept running into his tag said Bob. So we would like bob our heads at him obnoxiously!" Dan started laughing at his story as I giggled awaiting to hear the rest, "Well Ross seen us doing it as we pointed at Bob earlier this morning, and Ross liked totally didn't get it. He asked why to Arin and Arin explained it. Now, Ross cannot whisper once he has an initial reaction." I nodded slowly and Dan agreed, "Yeah, this fucktard as we are going passed him and goes loudly, 'OH YOU GUYS BOB YOUR HEADS, CAUSE HE'S BOB! THAT'S SO MEAN!' The guard's face was like pissed off and embarrassed and I swear he just glared anytime he saw us after that. God Ross, I swear he is gonna get us shot one day!" I was full belly laughing at his story as he shook his head in disappointment at his thoughts. I came to a light and noticed Barry was creeping up on me. I smiled as Arin flung himself out the window.

"DANNY DON'T WORRY WE'RE GONNA SAVE YOU!" Arin was yelling to Dan and I was cracking up as Dan slipped out the window and was almost sitting on the ledge while his hair whipped everywhere as I pulled forward.

"Danny! You're gonna get me ticket, you butthead!" I flailed at him with one hand and he was dying of laughter. He watched Arin try and reach for him. Dan shook his head no and Arin screamed again.

"ARIN IT'S OKAY, SHE'S ATTRACTIVE AND AWESOME, And I ACCEPT MY FATE! THIS WILL BE TOTALLY WORTH IT!" Danny yelled back to Arin before I looked into the rearview mirror. Arin made a playful whatever face, and slid back in his window. I watched Dan swing his hips back in and he sat down and laughed.

"'So glad that this place wasn't far. Arin sounds like he is lost without you!" I giggled and Dan nodded.

"Yeah, and I would be too without him. Dude, is fucking hilarious sometimes, though I swear!" Dan turned back around to see if Arin was coming back to try and yell to him again and we watched as Arin hugged Barry while making a ton of signals suggesting he was with Barry now romantically. Danny stuck just his head back out the window and flipped him off.

"THAT'S FINE ARIN, YOU'LL MISS ME THOUGH. I'M THE ONLY WHO COULD FUCK YOU RIGHT! HAVE FUN TRAINING BARRY!" Dan yelled playfully and I glanced in my rearview mirror again. Arin was making gestures for Dan to fight him over it. I looked back to the road and shook my head with a huge grin. I had to think the drive was short, but so worth it to go to dinner tonight. I looked over to Dan whom was laughing genuinely and I realized he was actually just enjoying himself. His facial features while he smiled made him look child-like and I smiled warmly at the sight. He looked over and tilted his head at me with his own confused face.

"I, sorry, I looked over and I never seen you, even on camera, smile and laugh the way you are right now. You look young and just enjoying yourself." I came to the parking lot of the restaurant and had to wait to turn in.

"Ya know, I will admit, I was just totally bumming out when the water event happened, okay? I sincerely was being really hard on myself until right now, I feel so much better. It feels amazing to just let go of stress and know people aren't actually mad at you." He scooted closer to me as I was turning and draped his arm over me. "Thank you, for really being yourself and being so awesome to me. Really!" Dan's lips pecked my cheek and I froze while inhaling. This caused me to almost become petrified as I registered what he did. He kept a gaze locked on me and started to laugh.

"Why, are you laughing now?" I slowly turned my head, cheeks now permanently red. He smiled and chuckled low.

"Your fan-girl is showing." Dan teased. I almost tried to look offended and he inhaled to counter me if I said something. I pouted a little and he made a noise.

"Aww, [Y/N], come on it was rather adorable to see the initial lightbulb go off that your head had connected what I did! Your face may look scared, but you will smile eventually. I know this." Dan rubbed my shoulder softly and I then remembered his arm was still draped around me. I smiled before he pointed with a wide open-mouthed grin. I huffed hating he called it.

"You're an ass, Danny, but yeah, the initial star-struck factor did kick in." I laughed with him as he nodded. He pointed to a parking spot that was in the back. The building was red and had the style that the buildings in China sported. The spot had room for Barry on the left side and I watched him playfully pretend to cut it close as he parked. Dan squeezed my hand before throwing open the door to be mauled by Arin. I got out slowly and saw the two best friend's hugging each other tightly. Arin was pretending to cry of happiness that Dan was alive. I looked over to see Suzy climbing out and I stepped away so she had room. She smiled sweetly at me and I nodded to her.

"Hi, [Y/N], Thanks for coming out with us! We're gonna have fun! I have your hoodie hanging in our room drying by the way!" Suzy linked her arm with mine and we walked pretending to be formal to the door. Arin and Dan nodded and held hands and skipped passed us beating us to the door like children. Ross and Barry laughed and then I heard Barry scream at Ross he wasn't doing that with him.

We all stepped inside Arin holding the first door and Danny swinging the second one passed Suzy and I. We walked up to the hostess and she went to check for a table. I unlinked arms with her and felt Dan's head on top on mine again except it was face down.

"I'll just rest here, thanks!" he said into my hair. His voice was slightly muffled and I leaned back into him playfully and he almost fell forward. Jumping back upright he laughed with me and Arin nudged him with his elbow, causing an elbow fight between the two men.

"How old are you right now, really?!" Suzy said quickly but stern. The two grown men stopped and folded their arms like nothing happened. I heard Arin mutter that Dan started it and Suzy snapped a look and Arin glared at her dramatically. The hostess finally came back and we followed her to be seated.


	11. Chapter 11

We came upon a booth and it wrapped around a larger octagon table. Danny slid in first and I followed. Suzy then climbed in and Arin after her. Ross and Barry rock-paper-scissor-ed for outside seat. The menus were already waiting and Danny grabbed one and fanned it between us. Arin poked his head passed Suzy and claimed he was the "Personal Space Pirate." Suzy eventually got him back on his own side as Dan and I chuckled at him.

"Alright, [Y/N], million dollar question!" Danny had his thumb out pretending it was a mic and sounded like an announcer on a game show, "What is your favorite, Chinese dish?" he smiled while trying to think about it.

"I bet you it's something lame, like she only likes the rice!" Arin joked and I stuck my tongue out at him over Dan's "mic".

"Actually I have a tie between the pepper steak and sweet and sour chicken, duh!" I watched Arin lean back faking he was appalled. Danny shook his head and smiled.

"I said choose one, no ties!" Dan reminded me and I made a face that said I was frustrated having to choose.

"Okay fine, sweet and sour chicken!" I put my face in my hands and Dan chuckled.

"Sauce on it or on the side?" He shot back, and I heard Arin crack up, along with Barry.

"Dude, I prefer the inside!" Arin couldn't help himself and Suzy play hit him while he tried to high-five Barry and Dan.

"I knew it was coming!" Dan said laughing and then Arin got red and busted out laughing harder, "Fuck! Damn-god-goddammit now it's begun!" Dan threw his hands up as the menu fell flat. I was red in the face from laughing and noticed Suzy even couldn't help it! The waitress came over to us slowly and Dan nudged for me to answer.

"Uh-uh side!" I spat out and he nodded. He looked over to the lady who smiled sweetly at him. He gave her a smoldering look and I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Hello beautiful, her and I will be sharing a kettle of tea and an order of sweet and sour chicken with extra chicken. Please keep the sauce on the side?" his voice grew sensual and I looked at him odd but he stuck with the look so I shook my head again and looked to Suzy. She was just as unimpressed as I was. Arin was looking away at Barry who was giggling.

"Sure, uh, sir, did you want rice as well?" She looked only to Dan and he shrugged.

"Please could we?" I said quietly and she nodded still glancing at Dan who leaned forward clearly seeing how uncomfortable he could make her. She scribbled on her pad and turned to Suzy whom ordered for her and Arin. Arin at this point looked up to see the waitress still noticing Dan burning a hole in her head. He glanced to Dan and smiled while trying to keep from losing it. Barry asked about the special and then chose it for him with an eggroll. Ross forgot what he wanted and took him a minute to find it when he was getting stir-fry that had vegetables only. The waitress smiled awkwardly and Dan cleared his throat one last time so she looked at him and he nodded playfully at her and watched her blush. She walked away shaking her head and I lost it.

"God I love that!" Arin hit his hand on the table laughing loudly.

"It works every time! They always get so like curious but then terrified as I just stare at them like they're my item of infatuation!" Dan leaned back and rested his arm above the seat and continued to laugh with Arin. I looked up at him and tilted his head and noticed I was confused.

"I don't get it-" Suzy put her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't try, he does it every time we have a female waitress, one wouldn't come back she was scared Dan would take her on the table." Suzy glared as Dan looked so proud.

"That one was new, and had no idea what to think!" Dan sighed and smiled. I feel like he and Arin were never allowed to go alone to places without supervision. Almost as if she heard my thoughts she nodded with a disappointed face.

"Yeah, and one day you two are going to call from jail cause one is gonna get smart and throw your butts in a cell for harassment!" She folded her arms and pointed between the two.

"But babe! You'll come get us out! You love us, remember?!" Arin tried to wrap his arm tightly around her and she pretended to struggle. She looked over at me and made a face.

"I don't know what your plans are, but do NOT let him fool you. He is sweet until he is in public." I heard her out and looked at Danny who drew a halo over his head and pouted. I shook my head then and rolled my eyes.

"I believe her, ya know!" I chuckled and pointed back at Suzy. Dan raised his hands again in disbelief and looked between us.

"I would-I would neverrrr!" Danny pretended to be offended and looked over to Arin. "Uh do hear these two? Arin my suave, gentleman-like, friend?" Arin nodded in a shame-shame manner to me.

"I do Daniel, these women think we just run around causing chaos and running amuck! How dare they believe such terms?" Arin pretended to fix his invisible manacle and continued on with adjusting his invisible hat. "It's almost like they think we are some sort of animals!" Arin folded his arms and snuffed Suzy and I.

"I know, mister Arin! These unbelievers throw us in with those obnoxious dogs! To think, we thought they knew us!" Dan matched Arin and they sat pretending to both be offended noses turned away from us and I sighed.

"Dan, you just made sure to scar our waitress and not before we got here, confessed your gay love out of a moving vehicle." I rolled my head to look up to him and all I saw was up his nose and mouth twitching trying not to smile. Arin slammed his fist down loudly causing me to snap my head to him.

"So two men cannot confess their eternal love for the other as loudly as they please?! And a man cannot simply make a woman feel beautiful by gazing into her eyes?!" Arin sounded outraged. Danny shook his head in agreeing with him

"Apparently I was out of line. To think, nice gestures now a days are evil!" Dan sighed obnoxiously and I looked over at Suzy who cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and what was happening.

"Dan, dude, you burned a hole in her head, and looked as if you were going to rape her for taking your order." Dan shot a look of disgust at me and I had to giggle. His nose scrunched up and his mouth gaped open with his eyebrows furrowed.

"How, I, HOW DARE YOU!" Dan stood up and went to sit with Barry. Barry rubbed his shoulders and hushed him as he began to comfort a fake, crying, Dan. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Dan let out a sob that caused the tables nearby to notice. Suzy looked at Arin and I could tell she was mad. She couldn't believe the behavior right now. Meanwhile Barry started to talk to Dan as Dan laid his head in Barry's neck.

"Dan, what's wrong buddy?" Barry sounded sincere and Dan pretended to blow his nose on Barry's shirt.

"[Y/N] thinks I'm a terrible person, and she said I put holes into our waitress's head!" Dan peeked through his hair and I pretended to sound appalled by his accusation.

"OH DID SHE?" Barry said loudly and Arin jumped in as well.

"She did, uh-huh- I seen her say those things! Yup!" Arin pointed to me as he talked to Barry. Dan sniffled again and whined.

"She's so hurtful! Make her say sorry Barry!" Dan sobbed. Barry shook his head that he would and Arin folded his arms and looked over at me like he was waiting for a legit apology. I looked between the three of them and almost was genuinely offended. I was accused of such things and so I played along.

"Okay, [Y/N], if you didn't mean it we understand." Barry said slowly with a laugh. Arin shook his head and protested.

"No, she-she said the bad things and hurt his feelings and is a bad lady!" I glanced over and a table had been listening to the whole thing. I grew red in the face and stood up to go over to Dan. He pretended to flinch as I touched his back. I had suddenly a great idea to break his character. I got close to his ear and giggled.

"Dan, I know I was hard on you," I let him get it and he froze still burrowed into Barry, so I continued, "I should have believed you when you said you never did those things. I know the real naked truth and I should have went with that. I hope we can make up somehow, if, if that's okay. I'm again sorry I was really rough on my judgement." I stood up slowly and Dan was shaking. Barry looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Dan? Are you laughing or still crying" Barry just looked at the tall figure huddled by him still shaking next to him. "[Y/N], what the fuck did you whisper to him?" Barry looked at me funny and Dan popped up with a red face and was still rolling. I folded my arms in victory as he caught me with an evil grin.

"I cannot believe you!" Dan jumped up and hugged me, "That was amazing and you are hilarious!" I smiled less mean at him and he let me sit back down with him. Arin waved his hands for us to explain and Dan shook his head still calming down.

"Share with the class guys, [Y/N] what did you whisper to him?" Arin was set on knowing and I looked at Dan and waited for him to explain.

"D-dude, she got me to break character by apologizing in sexual puns and I couldn't do it anymore!" Dan looked at me grinning. Arin snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"So you like talked dirty to him so he'd lose his composure? Well damn, that's playing, dirty huh?" Arin giggled as Dan cackled with him.

"Oh my god, Arin!" I rolled my eyes and laughed too. Ross looked up from his phone after all this and everyone turned to him as he looked amongst everyone. He slowly turned to Arin and we almost all could hear it before he said it.

"What'd I miss?" Ross said slowly and Dan sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"No one, no one fucking mention a thing. Ross, I cannot understand where your head goes sometimes!" Dan said sternly as Ross did the famous innocent look of he didn't understand. I even gave him a look and Ross looked offended.

"She's even starting to give me looks?! Arin, make her stop!" Ross pointed and Arin looked to me and nodded in approval.

"I like her, man. She's allowed to give you a 'what the fuck' face." Arin looked back to Ross who pouted and then shrugged in defeat.

"Oh well we go home tomorrow so she'd have to email me that look then! Ha!" Ross sounded like a child and I sort of froze thinking about those words. Dan must had seen the facial expression change slightly, but was interrupted by a huge plate of food shoved in front of us. Arin smelled his and 'yum'ed ' and high fived Suzy. Ross grabbed up the plum sauce and fixed his plate. Barry grabbed a fork and dug in. I will admit it all looked great, I was distracted by a fork in front of my face though. Dan had already eaten half the piece and was sharing it. He nodded to the fork.

"Try it, those reviews weren't lying!" Dan smiled and I let him feed me the first initial bite. He had put a small bit of sweet and sour on it. I chewed and savored the flavor and had to further admit, as simple of a dish it was, it was the best I've had. I grabbed my fork and took a bite of rice as he picked out and divided the chicken for us. A simple gesture but it made me feel better and get over Ross's comment, for now. I took another piece and dipped it, I saw Arin stop everyone with a bite and put his fork upright with a bit in the middle.

"Can I get a food toast? To good friends, great times, and amazing fucking food right now?" Arin looked to everyone. We all held a bite up to his and said "cheers". Dan put an arm around me and I leaned back into him still enjoying the food. I took a second to scan the others whom had smiles on their faces as well. I began to get comfortable and then noticed Arin was looking at Dan almost speaking mentally with him. I looked down and shoveled more rice and chicken in my mouth and pretended I didn't see it. Though as I tried to ignore it, I caught out the corner of my eye Dan glancing at me and back to his best friend. Lord only knows what was going on now.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone ate until they were stuffed. I was leaning on a full Dan and letting food settle. Ross was back on his phone and Barry was discussing game ideas with Arin. I felt fingers through my hair softly and looked to see the culprit. Dan smiled sweetly and rested his head on mine. I couldn't help, but sigh. Even if we would have to move soon, I didn't mind for a second to just relax.

"So, uh [Y/N]?" Arin looked from me to Dan.

"Yeah?" I sat forward and Dan's hand fell to running his fingers absent mindedly over my spine.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" Suzy smiled beating Arin to his question and I returned a smile back.

"Honestly, packing up and heading home, I guess. I don't mind late drives." I shrugged and felt Dan's hand fall away. Arin shifted and pointed between them all.

"Would you wanna check out of your room tonight and come have a movie night with us? It's sort of our tradition to watch something and make a butt-ton of popcorn!" Arin's offer was nice. I felt Dan looking at me waiting on an answer. I pondered it for a moment.

"Well I mean what about the morning, and where am I crashing?" I had to know if Dan was going to offer me to sleep with him. Arin grinned devilishly.

"You'll be sleeping with Ross. Yes, Ross, because I still have not forgiven you for the joke you made earlier!" Arin chuckled and Suzy shook her head in disgust at the thought.

"May I suggest you aren't being forced to stay?" Dan shrugged and I looked up at him. I noticed a worried expression on his face and I nodded slowly telling him I knew.

"I suppose I can come watch movies, you guys are actually awesome to spend time with, I can't lie!" I smiled at the Grumps and heard Dan sigh. I glanced back to his face that was slowly losing his warm expression. It was fading into a deep thought and I planned to ask him when we went back. Arin nodded excitedly and Suzy seemed pleased as well. Barry grinned and nodded to me.

"We try to not be boring, though sometimes we have days where that's just how it goes!" Barry piped up. I found that understanding. I don't blame them for how hard they worked. I grinned and agreed with him. Arin nodded as well and sighed looked around.

"Ever notice our checks are missing?" Arin shrugged and Dan looked up to scope out to see if he could see our waitress. I looked as well and spotted her.

"There she is, poor woman!" I laughed as Arin grinned. He watched Dan not even notice and cleared his throat. Dan was staring at his phone for a second and then looked up towards the group's direction. He held it up and I saw the camera on the screen.

"Picture?" He said as his arm outstretched getting everyone, including me in the shot. I scooted a little bit to put room between us. Everyone smiled, and Dan tapped the capture button. He smiled a little at it and showed me. We were all genuinely smiling and you barely see Arin holding a knife in Ross's direction. I pointed and laughed. Dan chuckled as he noticed with me and looked to his best friend.

"Why didn't you do it!?" Dan shoved his phone in Arin's face and Arin cracked up.

"So you could have photo evidence? No way!" Arin showed Ross and Ross made a sad face.

"You wouldn't hurt me, right Arin?" Ross made his eyes go wide.

"Oh no dude, well not here, too many witnesses, come on now!" Arin cheekily smiled at Ross and I giggled. Dan's eyes suddenly looked to the waitress as she approached. I nudged him and he grinned.

"Not again." I said quickly and he shook his head slowly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait!" She placed the papers and receipts in front of us. Danny leaned forward again and squinted to read her name on her shirt.

"Why thank you- Lindsey! You've been a great sport!" Danny winked at her and she blushed. I sighed loudly and Dan sat back with a pouty face. Lindsey walked away quickly and I glared at Dan as he drew another halo above himself.

"Fun ruiner!" Dan poked me and I yelped.

"Thank you, [Y/N]! He always does it worse before we leave." Suzy approved my motions apparently. I smiled at her and nodded back.

"Welco-" I was going to finish but Dan covered my mouth and laughed.

"What was that?" Arin said sheepishly.

"I was going to tell Suzy she was welco-" Dan placed his hand over my mouth again and I grunted.

"Nope, I didn't catch that!" Arin laughed. I looked at Dan who pretended to be distracted. I hung on to both of his wrists and inhaled sharply.

"I said, I was trying to say to Suzy she, was, WELCOME!" Dan struggled but lost as I spoke quickly. Dan was laughing again and I let go after a second.

"Oh okay, see I couldn't tell due to your mumbling!" Arin was cracking up and Suzy rolled her eyes playfully. We all started to move to slide out of the booth and I fell back almost landing in Dan's lap on accident. He grabbed my waist before I had and I jumped up once I could.

"Sorry about that, my balance sucks sometimes." I watched Dan smile and wave it off.

"I caught you, and no injuries were endured. S'okay!" Dan stood up and threw an arm around my shoulders. Arin lead Suzy to the door after he took care of their check. I walked over to them as Dan went to pay.

"So what movies are you into, [Y/N]?" Suzy asked interested. I easily answered her.

"Oh man, love me some action, sci-fi, horror, and certain comedies!" I smiled wide and she matched me.

"AWESOME! We are huge fans of those as well! Any title you specifically want us to grab?" She was being amazingly kind and I felt very welcomed by her offer.

"Honestly, if you want to choose I am down for anything." I grinned at her and she turned to Barry.

"Hey Barry, let's run by and snag a few DVDs and popcorn okay?" Barry nodded in agreement as he walked up with Ross. Ross looked between all of us and shrugged.

"Movies, tonight, okay Ross, that is what's happening!" Arin beat him to whatever he was gonna ask. Ross made a face.

"I got that Arin, thank you." Ross said sternly but blushed. He must have fibbed. I looked passed them to see Danny walking up placing his wallet in his jeans. He came up and massaged my hair and I ducked at the weird sensation. He giggled and grabbed the second door out as Arin began filing out. I walked passed Arin and he tried to trip me. I glared at him as he put his hand over his mouth and said "oops!" I shook my head and laughed. I walked passed Dan who ruffled my hair and I stomped my foot in defeat.

"I give up with you two!" I looked at Dan ahead of me and he noticed I was pouting. He turned around to where I had planted myself and stood close to me. He, what I thought, was going to hug me so I dropped my arms and was quite wrong. In one movement, he lifted me over his shoulder and I squealed.

"IF YOU WON'T MOVE, I WILL TOTALLY BE OKAY WITH MOVIING YOUR ASS!" Dan laughed loudly as I tried to tickle his sides upside-down.

"Danny, you again for the millionth time are a dork! Put me down!" I wiggled and he pulled me safely down to his front to wear my legs wrapped around his torso and my arms around his neck. I caught him smiling wide like he won some sort of contest. I sighed and smiled back with no fight to pretend to be mad.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He asked quietly as we reached my truck. I was set down by the driver's side door and I unlocked it for us and we hopped in.

"Adorable can be accepted. Though you didn't have to carry me, ha-ha!" I giggled as he shut his door. He scooted toward me and I felt my face get warm. He pulled me into a hold before I could throw my seatbelt on. I nestled into him sensing he needed a minute. He inhaled slowly before he spoke.

"I know you saw, back in there. My sour face." He waited for me to nod that I had as he continued. "I also caught yours after Ross said that we'd be traveling back home tomorrow." I turned to look at him and saw his eyes were soft with wonder. I sighed. He nudged me to rest my head on his chest and I complied. I didn't want to have this talk.

"I don't, no, I won't, expect anything to continue after tomorrow. You have a life that is full and busy. Ross just brought me back to reality and I think it was just, I needed to not let myself fall." I sniffled quietly and he squeezed a little tighter.

"Yeah, you're right. I do have a hectic schedule. It's hard to maintain other relationships that aren't surrounding these guys. Did Arin, um, mention, anything? Like about how I tick?" He watched my reaction and I closed my eyes and nodded again.

"He said you're private. Also not one to keep relationships and trust me I understand it. I don't regret our time spent, Dan, I just-" He cut me off.

"Neither do I, [Y/N]." I felt him sigh and lean his head back. He was staring at the ceiling of my cab and I almost wanted to believe he looked hurt. I sat quietly and waited for him to say something else. I was lucky he did, because I was getting to hard words to say and I was going to lose it if I said them now. "Look, I, I am very private and set in my ways with certain ideas. I don't get a chance to trust new women and most are so into it that if I leave them they are so stuck in a fan-instated haze, I never have to worry about-"

"Connection." I finished his statement.

"Exactly, it totally blows because, I mean, fuck this is going to sound bad. I never had to think about what I was doing. I never had to care. I mean I don't always make sure to find some comfort for the night and then take off. Yet, I do however, don't, not, deny it. I'm sorry I'm a man-whore." Danny hung his head and I broke his hold to face him. I looked at him as I said what I been saying to myself, Arin, and not him.

"Dan, I'm not here looking for comfort. I came here to see you guys. To tell you I appreciate you guys. From the hints you drop in episodes, I already had an idea. I had, had being the keyword here, nothing to worry about, at the time. I was just here. I'm nervous that you're trying to chase me away with your, uh, choices. I mean if you are, just say it. No need to give me unnecessary details that I will never have to use. If you think this is too much and are trying to leave with no scars or wounds? Just say it, though sadly, I'll be honest, I will be upset, but not for as long as you think." My voice stayed low and I had watched Dan shake his head and stare now at the dashboard. I let him contemplate what to say patiently. He turned back to me and his cheeks slowly turned pink. His eyes grew glossy and I watched slowly tears form unfairly and spill over his lashes. I frowned and he sniffed and looked away for a sec. He almost looked mad then.

"I, hate, this. You and I were not supposed to talk about this. You were not supposed to wind up sitting in your truck with me trying to explain myself. Wh-Why am I even explaining myself?! What do you care!? We aren't together! We aren't even like trying to mend shit! We're sitting here, listening to me decipher feelings that I cannot face for the life of me because bullshit happens! You're so amazing, and sweet, and beautiful. You do not need to be here like this with me. I do-not-deserve you. You hear me? I am a dick and a runner and I suck at committing. I suck at explaining things, which I don't do." Dan shook from being upset and I sat in awe of what he was dancing around. I was not going to miss my chance. This was more than him admitting his shitty ways. This was way bigger than a petty explanation.

"You care about me." It was all I said. He whipped his face to me and I didn't move. I faced him full on and let him grow mad, to upset, and lastly to understanding. He let his eyes fall shut and few more tears fall. I reached up with both thumbs and wiped them away. I stalled on resting them on the sides of his cheeks and he hummed as he leaned into my palms. "It's okay." I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes back up and snaked his arms around me. I let him now lean into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm over him and my other rested on his back while I ran my fingers through his hair. He shuddered and I hushed him softly.

"What do we do?" he almost whined. I knew what we were going to decide was needing more than a shitty 12 hours to talk through. I sighed and had to give him something.

"We enjoy our last night together with good friends. We smile and hold each other close and when morning breaks, you get to make a hard choice, Dan. I am right here. Now if you wanna run? Run, why think of me when we really just met? If you wanna try? I can try with you! If you want to just take it easy and occasionally talk? Well hell, why not!" I felt him breathe in deeply and he slowly sat up. He thankfully stopped his weeping and I pushed his hair back with one hand. He held it to his face and formed a small smile. I smiled with him and nodded. He lunged forward and we embraced for another moment.

"I am so fucking lucky to have almost hit you that day." He muttered into my hair. I laughed lightly with his remark and pulled back to face him.

"Yes, yes you are." I winked and he looked down and chuckled.

"So I am sure they pulled away thinking we stopped somewhere and or got lost." Dan gestured to the parking spot Barry once was parked in. I totally forgot and wondered what they caught before just taking off. I hadn't also noticed Dan still was holding me until I absent-mindedly tried to move to start my truck. He let go willingly and buckled himself in. I did the same and sighed before backing out.

"Danny, you may not deserve me, but I choose you. If anything happens, I will still forgive you. Just, just remember this, okay? I'm not trying to convince you, but just let you know so you aren't thinking anything else but what you know from straight from me, personally." I looked over at him and he nodded while staring out the window. I grabbed his free hand that wasn't holding his chin and laced my fingers with his. He looked over and up at my face. It was another very bold move from me and he smiled.

"Where have you been hiding?" he asked very quietly. I pulled into traffic and up to the red light and looked over. He was staring into my soul it felt like. I held his gaze and he whispered "green." I slowly pressed the gas and looked back ahead. We remained silent until we reached the hotel. Both of us got our and gravitated to the other. Danny held me close to him as we walked into the lobby. He signed off politely to the woman at the desk. She recognized him and then shot a look at me. I looked away hurt from the daggers coming out of her eyes.

We reached the elevator doors and he pressed "up". I sighed and he looked down at me for a second then stepped into the empty space as I did. He pressed "4" and we began to head up. I felt a warmth waft through the air between us. I looked up and read that it was on the second floor and wondered who was going to break the silence first. It was beginning to eat at me and I knew if he didn't soon I was going to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The first, and definitely far from last, *smut* chapter!! ;)

I felt Dan turn to me and I faced him as well. He was looking over me and I just carefully watched his eye movements. He reached for a button to stop the elevator mid-rise to the third floor and I noticed I couldn't breathe. He turned back to me and I tried very hard to not let my head create what he would do. He carefully moved closer to me and I stayed put where I was. His eyes grew into a dark chocolate then and were glossy. I couldn't place the emotions he had on his face. I tried to think of how I looked and noticed he had closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. I was then hoisted up against the elevator wall and he said nothing this whole time still. I wound my arms around his neck and leaned my head back and sighed. My legs had instinctively rested on his hips and I continued to wait for him to figure out where this was going.

"I need to ask you something." Dan said stern but quiet. I almost forgot what he sounded like in a sense he had been quiet for so long. I kept trying to search his eyes for some reason but had to reply.

"Ask." I almost demanded just as quiet. His breathing was speeding up and remained steady to try and not set anything off just yet.

"Don't be offended." He warned and nodded. "Have you ever had someone care about you in a more, intimate sense?" His eyes raced in looking over me for a reaction. I gave him a small grin.

"Yes, well they obviously didn't as much so, or I wouldn't be single." I tried to not ramble. His stare was making me nervous and oddly aroused all in one. He grinned back slightly still holding me.

"One more question." He said sternly again. I nodded and he inhaled, "are you uncomfortable with me right now, like this?" I felt my eyes grow wide and shook my head slowly.

"No." I breathed. I nervously inhaled again and he got closer to my face while keeping his gaze on me still. His hot breath puffed slightly on my lips and I remained frozen. I felt like he was going to run if I did anything at this point.

"You're right." I cocked an eyebrow as he whispered. "I do care." He said it almost inaudibly and I barely processed what came next. His lips connected a little rough with mine and I returned his force. I felt hands clinch my thighs and was as far up against the wall as I could be. Dan didn't break us apart for what felt like forever. His lips were soft and talented. I automatically shot my hands and buried them in his hair as I pulled him closer to me, even if he was already as close as he could. He broke away to breathe and I opened my eyes to see him coming back to attack my lips again. He sucked in my breath and I moaned slightly at the building moment that was unfolding. He licked my lower lip and I was helpless as he conquered access to my mouth with his tongue. I fought him for dominance for a moment and he moaned back at me as I sucked on his tongue before pulling away for air. I noticed his eyes were wide when I focused on him and he was breathing heavy like I was.

He wasted no time in continuing his way to my neck. Pecking my cheek and sucking the rest of the way down to the tender place by my collar bone. I tugged his hair slightly out of natural habit and he made another noise. I felt his teeth graze my neck as he came back up and I shivered. He let a breathy chuckle escape and I leaned my head to the side so he could continue. He followed suit and sucked harder where his teeth had been. I gasped loudly as he did it one last time before reclaiming my lips with his. I had no time to think of anything. Nothing mattered right now, and my body was responding to sensations I hadn't felt in forever.

I broke away from him and he was now out of breath like me. Both of us glanced at the floor of the elevator. The white tile was a risky move, but apparently that wasn't going to matter. Danny set me on my feet and his hands grazed under my shirt. I lifted my arms up as he pulled it over my head and threw it in the corner. His lips locked with mine and I reached up to fist fabric from his t-shirt and pulled him closer to me. He leaned forward more and backed me back into the wall as he fisted my hair in his hands. His kisses were rougher than his first time he had locked lips with me and I matched him with equal passion.

His shirt almost ripped off as I got it half way up and he did the rest himself. His fuzzy chest and flat stomach was warm on mine as he smoothly laid me on the floor and hovered over me still massaging my lips with his. The heat from his body and cold tile sent chills over me and he straddled me for a moment to rub my arms until my goosebumps disappear. His smile was warm and I couldn’t help but return one back to him. He leaned back down over my lips and I entangled my legs with his. He grinned wider and I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him back in. He smiled still against my lips and I nipped his lower one. He almost grunted and I felt his weight shift on me.

Being covered in a forest of hair and blanketed by his thin frame I was losing track of all reality. His hands wandered to my thighs and he massaged slowly but firmly towards my belt. I whined quietly and he whispered "patience" in my ear. I shuddered at his warm breath that blew gently across my lobe. He slid down from me and I made a face. He was in his own haze and I never realized how much older he looked then. I tried my best to focus on his features, which he glanced catching me do so, as I watched him undo my belt. He then swiftly slid my jeans off of me, bringing the underwear I had been wearing with them.

He carefully set my ass back on the tile, his hands were cradling it, and it was even colder from them had moved away feeling the touchdown. I sat up quickly and met his lips as he was about to go for his belt. I swatted his hands away and undid it as I fought another round with his tongue. His saliva had a sweet taste to it and I craved more. Without looking, I smoothly undid his jeans. Danny raised up and slid them off and threw them in our growing pile of clothing. His boxers were by this point unable to hide much so he discarded them quicker as well.

I broke away from him and sucked down to his neck and shoulders. He inhaled harshly and I continued around to the other side. I let my teeth nip under his jawline and he shuddered. My skills weren't too terrible but it was enough for him, and that is all that mattered. Danny whined as I broke away to gaze up at him. He laid me back on the floor gently and crawled to hover over me once again. I smiled warmly and he kissed me longingly. I felt him shift his weight to one hand and he had it planted near the side of my head on the floor. The other made its way down my side and I felt his warm fingers pause for a moment over my center. He glanced from his hand to my face and I nodded for him to keep going.

He sucked on my lips for another round and his fingers dipped inside me causing me to feel waves of pleasure just from a simple motion. His stubble was becoming more noticeable in contact with my cheek as he kissed and sucked back down my jaw line to my neck. I was becoming more sensitive and revved up and he hadn't even gotten started yet.

I gasped suddenly as he relaxed his hand and started fingering circles around my clit. My eyes closed and I arched my hips to his touches. He softly kissed my lips and I caught his lower one in my teeth without hurting him. He pulled his head slowly away and I felt his lip slide free. His hands moved a little faster with my hint and I moaned a little louder than before. Not forgetting about him though I made myself shift to cup his shaft in my hand and he sighed deeply engrossing his lips back with mine as I slowly stroked him. His breathing hitched about the same as mine after a second and he stopped torturing me to curl his hand around my calf and lift my leg over his thigh. I let him guide himself to me and I rested my arms around his neck. He lined up and slowly eased in slowly to let me adjust to him.

His noises and mine chorused as he began to thrust to his hilt. I closed my eyes and moved with him. My ears focused in on his breathing and I moaned his name when he found my sweet spot. Danny was able to shift to where he could unhook my bra in the front without breaking time. He pushed the fabric to the side and dipped his head to run his thick tongue over my right nipple. I gasped loudly and arched my back as his mouth settled in and his tongue continued to flick my peak. His thrusting picked up and became harder while he multitasked like a pro.

His lips trailed up to my neck and he bit this time causing me to yelp. I raked my nails over his back feeling him shudder once more. He growled from this and his animal side kicked in. His pace picked up more and he sucked harder on my collar bone in random places. Skin hitting skin could have been heard and neither of us could have cared less at that point. I felt more waves of pleasure going through me and lifted my mouth to meet the front of his neck. I nipped at him and licked his adam's apple and heard his moans match mine as his neck slowly bruised from my work.

He pulled me closer to him and caused more leverage for him to slam into me getting closer to his climax. He filled all of me and I screamed his name multiple thrusts in and his gasps of air were his method for inhaling as he rocked harder. I felt his fingers return to my clit and he started to move hectically leaving me just constantly screaming half-words and names at him. We were both getting so close the more time passed.

"Danny, you're amazing, baby." I said breathlessly while getting more lost in the moment. He continued to erratically thrust and dipped his head to kiss my lips roughly.

"I love you." He blurted out quickly and I slammed my lips into him feeling both of us cum. Danny slowed down drastically and hung his head. Sweat was everywhere from me and I remembered he did not sweat after a second of coming back down. He heaved and let out a long exhale and I stared at the ceiling collecting my thoughts. I turned my attention finally to the mass of mane blocking my view of anything in front of me and softly used my fingers to brush it back to see Dan's face. He was probably as red and exhausted as I was. He pulled out and dragged himself to hover over me and gazed into my eyes.

I watched him search for something on me and I felt a growing smiled take over and he returned it. Lowering himself he rested on his elbows and ran his fingers through my hair. He chuckled to himself and bit his lip. I tried to find what voice I had left and inhaled to speak.

"What, Dan?" I said quietly. He grinned and I noticed his fingers hit tangles.

"You're hair looks as jacked as mine, babe." He said as a whisper. I giggled as he rubbed my nose with his.

"I don't remember having a brush on me either." I said playfully. Dan grinned and looked behind him.

"Well, we are in the same hotel. Your floor was next." He looked at me with a joking smile. I held his face as I kissed him lovingly and chuckled.

"Now I'm gonna ask, what?" Dan's voice was smooth and low still.

"Never a dull moment with you, Sexbang." I drew out "Sexbang" and he sighed happily.

"Mhmmm, and you either [Y/L/N]." he matched my annunciation and smiled wide.

"We should move soon. I'm sure people have tried to request the elevator by now." I glanced at our discarded clothes in the corner and he followed my eyes. Nodding that he agreed, he sat back on his knees and pulled me up to him. I sat with him and we locked eyes for a second. I sighed first not helping the bliss I was in. Danny's cheeks were still flushed and his smile made him look tired but gorgeous. I glanced up and pushed my hands through his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He smiled into it and I giggled. Dan leaned back and grabbed his boxers. I pretended to cover my eyes and got a warm chuckle from him. He helped me to my feet after and I clasped my bra back in place while he watched.

"Mmmm, what a shame that those have to go back to hiding." Danny tsked.

"Dan!" I softly hit his bare shoulder, "Come on, I can't just not put it back on!"

"Oh but you totally could not-not put it back on!" Dan chuckled as he balanced to put his jeans on.

"Really?" I laughed as my shirt slid over my head, "You're something else, dude!" I shook my head and reached for my underwear and jeans. He handed them to me and ran his eyes up and down me.

"Now that," he motioned my legs and ass, "is going to be okay to cover back up." He looked so proud and I made a face.

"Now why is that?" I zipped up my jeans and he tore himself from my ass and he leaned over and grabbed my waist.

"It's mine, silly!" Dan's playful voice was coming back and I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when?!" I laughed and wanted to suddenly understand how he now "owned" me.

"Uh like, since now, and because I said so, AND I'm sure if this tile could talk it-" he giggled and pulled me closer.

"Would need therapy and a good disinfecting!" I pretended to push him away and he grabbed me up tighter.

"You probably are right!" Danny looked down at the floor with me. I looked back up to meet his warm eyes and he pecked my lips before turning to press the release button and the motor in the elevator came back on. I rested my head on his chest the same time he leaned his head on mine and sighed.

"Should we stop by my room and at least run a brush though our messes of hair? I mean I still need to checkout eventually." I asked him still snuggled into him. He hummed for a moment in thought.

"Ya know what, at least for your hair, mine, well it thinks for itself! Besides you mine as well just grab your stuff. It'll be a good enough excuse as to our, um, timing." Dan shrugged and I nodded in agreement. Just then his phone went off. It made us both jump and he dug in his pockets. He hit the talk button and I heard Arin on the other end.

"Dan! Are you alive?" Arin sounded concern and I stifled an evil giggle. Dan shushed me with a smile and I waited for him to respond.

"Yes, Arin, I'm fine. We been at her room grabbing her stuff and talking. Is everything alright?" Dan tried to turn the conversation away from where we had been.

"Yeah, we're all fine and you'reee, a big fat liar!" Arin accused him. Danny's face drained of color and he cleared his throat.

"Over what? I'm literally sitting on her bed and watching he pack her things." Danny's voice cracked and I heard Arin laugh.

"Suzy and I have been waiting outside and you both have not been seen. It's going on an hour, dude. So really? Where are you?" Arin waited silently for Dan to answer. Just as he went to speak the elevator reached my floor and opened. Arin and Suzy met Dan and I unable to hide our mess of selves. Both their mouths gaped and I knew we were busted.


	14. Chapter 14

Arin looked both of us up and down and no one still spoke. Suzy stood frozen staring at one particular thing and I followed her gaze. She was staring at Dan's neck. It was torn up and covered in hickeys. I gulped and heard Arin finally inhale.

"Wellp, uh, this has been fun? I don't, I mean, REALLY?!" Arin stumbled over where he wanted to start with this. Dan looked at the floor and sighed heavily.

"Where did you even do-" Suzy began to ask.

"YOU GUYS FUCKED IN THE ONLY ELEVATOR!?" Arin beat her to the answer to her question. I jumped as his voice boomed and Dan placed a hand on my lower back. Arin continued to look at us like he was a disappointed father. Suzy was pale and covering her mouth. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or not. I was busy examining my shoes. Dan sighed again and Arin backed away from the doors and motioned for us to step off into the hall. Dan and I awkwardly did and stepped to the side. Arin let the elevator close and pivoted robotically to turn and face us. I leaned against the wall and my legs started to shake from the elevator ride. Dan sighed one more time and finally looked Arin in the eyes.

"I don't, I don't know what to say here man. I'm sure you are waiting for later to come to talk and-" Dan's voice was raspy and sounded tired. Arin took two steps to get to him.

"No, Daniel, let's talk now. Shall we?" He had been holding his temper. Placing the sunglasses he had been gripping tightly on his head and pointing away down the hall, he nodded for Dan to follow. Dan stepped passed me and I reached for him. He squeezed my hand and shook his head. Still smelling like sex he shamefully followed Arin silently. I looked at Suzy whom had her arms folded and was not glaring at me, but definitely trying to find something to say. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling. I was trying not to cry, I had no idea what this was going to turn into. I wouldn't even be surprised if she slapped me and left. I let myself think for a moment and finally looked at her again.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous of a line you are walking?" She sternly asked me. I nodded and huffed.

"I didn't, there was no, agh, yes." I got out the only word I could remember. My anxiety sprang up on me and I felt sick.

"He is known for shit that I would love to condemn him for. Sadly, it is truly none of my fucking business. I have watched girls he takes out, end up damaged, because he can't handle being a boyfriend." She shook her head in the direction the guys had headed in. "He claims they never miss him. That they are just so understanding he has to just go with nothing left to discuss, but I know he is wrong. Arin has found letters, tons of them! All addressed to Dan from some chick we had to get to know and was sweet or-or friendly, begging, for him to just explain his absence!" She wasn't even mad at me. She was pissed at him and concerned for me. I was shocked and she must have noticed. She stepped to me and hugged me tight. "I will not let him do this to you after the time you've had. Understanding or not, you are not gonna be done this way by the time we board that plane. I and Arin are making sure of it. It's time Dan hears his close friends out and takes into consideration letting someone just in!" Her determining voice almost scared me more. I let her pull away and I turned toward my room's direction.

"You don't have to come, but while Dan is being, well scolded, I'm guessing, I need a shower." I looked away still sort of ashamed and Suzy smiled warmly.

"I will come. I still want to talk about this and also get to know you more. I been interested in you. Arin says I would really get along with you." She walked with me and I nodded. I didn't mind her at all as well. I felt bad for never making it a point to tuning into her more. Maybe I'll find a better level and her and I can bond. Hopefully.

We reached my door and I unlocked it. I wondered looking at the clothes I had if I should just stick jammies on myself or actual clothes I looked behind me at Suzy and asked.

"Uh, am I still doing movies with you guys? I mean should I wear jammies or just throw jeans on?" I waited for her to think it over and she grinned.

"Pajamas, and movies go together. So yes." She laughed as she answered me. I grinned and scurried off to take a shower. I left my phone out and keys. I made sure to scrub well and not take too long. I know Suzy was aiming for some girl time, which didn't sound awful. I changed into my Supernatural shirt and shorts and stepped back into the room. She read over my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay look man, I am still a fan-girl and I will stay true to this. I mean if it makes you feel any better I am desensitized of you guys so I promise I don't have anything hiding that is considered creepy!" I explained myself and laughed as Suzy understood. I sat down with a towel on my head and she faced me. I prepared myself for us to continue our discussion.

"Okay so back to your, um, interesting, elevator trip. How exactly did you wind up in the, uh, position we found you in?" She wasn't pressing for details upon details, so I summarized the parking lot talk and how it just wound up to that. She nodded and took it in. "So you called him out, huh? I don't think any girl has been as down to earth as a fan and in that moment to pretty much say fuck it, and get on him about this." She tried to recall and shook her head that she had never heard of this. I thought about this as well and then had to know.

"The girls that you, uh, met through him, were they bimbos? Like were they sort of ditsy?" I tried not to say "whore" the best way I could. She grinned and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, the last one he took on, she literally believed him when he gave her a '555' area code number." She giggled and I joined her.

"You've got to be kidding me! Wow, but come on, not all of them are that bad!" I tried not to lose faith in the female gender when it came to his choices. I apparently was right because Suzy looked away and sighed.

"There were two." She began, "One was a year ago and he freaked out when she dropped she was falling for him. Like it was less time than you two had known each other. Dan came running in the room and Arin I remember, like thought he was being hunted by fans and escaped. When Dan explained what happened, not even thinking about what he was saying, I couldn't believe it. Like, ugh, [Y/N], she brought out a better side to him. You could see him genuinely enjoying her so much by being around." She looked back at me and I saw her feel hurt for this woman. I leaned forward and was into this talk. I waited for her to go on. "He avoided her the rest of the time. Even at the signing. He literally acted like he had no idea who she was, at all. He sent her on her way and she looked to me and Arin and I just had to not get in the middle. She cried and walked off. Later that day she found him at the airport but we were boarding and he looked relieved as he could be that he would be escaping. I try hard to not let him piss me off about his business, but this time is different." I watched her eyes scan me. I swallowed hard and wanted to ask about the other.

"So you mentioned two? What about the other?" I waited again and she nodded in remembrance.

"That one, yeah she, she is someone we don't ask of. She was the one who sort of kicked things off." She let the idea hang in the air. It clicked quickly.

"She left him?!" I was shocked. I know things have an original beginning and now I was faced with where he changed. Someone just up and left Dan. Treated him like nothing, and now? Was he just trying to avenge the hurt he had to feel?

"Yes. She and him found each other at a convention and they hit it off all that weekend. I met her and we bonded. Arin loved her! She was perfect almost for him. That is, until we found out her darker side." She turned aggravated over something. I let her be and she eventually continued on her own. "Oh man, this chick, ugh, she led him on to a point he believed she would move to California for him. He was so in deep it was crazy! Yet, when the time came to it, she like disappeared. He never heard or seen her until this year. She passed by him with another YouTube personality. He couldn't believe her antics were still going strong. He had gone to take a drive and that's when he came back and said he was so distracted he almost hit, well, you." Suzy made the connection. I blinked and wondered why he seemed so unaware and clumsy. It made sense. He was so into wondering about this woman he ended up just coming off as a dick.

"This, this makes a ton of sense. Why he got so mad about explaining his feelings. Why he seemed so distracted. Why he seemed so thankful that he met me." I looked down and wringed my hands. I blinked tears away and Suzy wrapped her arms around me. After figuring out all this confusing crap, I felt better. Tons better, all my stress over this strange coincidence had lifted. Suzy let me cry and I smiled as I looked at her finally. She smiled back at me and I exhaled.

"I'm really thankful she let him go. You are much more amazing and genuinely better for him. You're strong, smart, and you match him so well. I mean, you chose to brave offending him and lived to tell the tale. Now, let's hope Arin doesn't kill him." She huffed. I remembered that they had walked off to talk. I froze and she clutched my arm to bring me back.

"[Y/N], it's gonna be okay. I won't let him hurt you. Arin won't either. I promise. We like you a lot, I know it's weird cause it’s only been not even a whole day's time, but still. Usually I cannot stand women and most just bore me with their pettiness. You, you have like, structure. You're more than a good night. It's a nice switch up." She smiled warmly and I couldn't fully accept this.

"You can't promise me something that is Dan's ultimate choice. I know I'm this awesome person to you guys and I don't take it lightly. Your compliments are amazing and I love them. Yet, what if Dan just, runs?" I watched her shake her head in disbelief.

"Arin told me last night, as Dan was passed out, he isn't gonna let this one go free. Depending on what type we were looking at. He was going to make him face whoever and break this habit of his. Well, we found out you could hang and he seemed to be letting himself care, and then Arin was no longer going to do it for the sake of showing Dan that he is treating people terrible, but it turned into making sure you went back with or without him and didn't feel terrible about yourself." She looked away and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Dan's like, your husband's brother! You guys took a chance to care about me over him in this? Wow, why?!" I was suddenly having a hard time swallowing this. It felt wrong.

"You are too amazingly nice. You're too sweet. You're too much of a person who doesn't deserve the same treatment. That is why." Her statement was in a final-tone. I blinked some and let it sink in. I then was overcome with sadness.

"Dan said he didn't deserve me. He knows I'm this person he doesn't wanna hurt me. I didn't really know how to take it." I looked at her and she frowned.

"That's so, upsetting. To be told that and him just, believe he was that terrible of person." She trailed off and I sat in silence. I shook my head out of it and continued.

"There's something else. I know you can't always trust words during, um, intimate times, but he blurted out something before we got dressed." I watched her wait for me to tell her. She looked worried more so than curious. "He said 'I love you.'" She gasped and I nodded slowly. She stood up and began to pace.

"You're not joking?" I stared at her dumbfounded, "No! Oh fuck you're not joking! Excuse my language. Are you fucking kidding me!?" she raised her voice. I closed my eyes and shook my head 'no'.

"I didn't say it back because I do love him, but he isn't in love with me. I'm not even in love with him, yet, well fully." I stammered and Suzy remained standing and gasping. I made a face and she thought about something.

"What do you want from him?" She bored into me and I felt a change in the room.

"Specifically?" I asked to be sure. She nodded quickly. I sighed, "I want him to find himself. I want him to be happy. With or without me just for him to make up his mind. I want to be with him sure, but at the same time, I want him to want it more. I know how I feel. Him? He seems bipolar on that." I summed it up finally with, "I want him to know what he feels." I watched her agree. She smiled and seemed to like my answer.

"Even if it's not with you, you really want him to just," She started.

"I want him to be fucking okay! Yes! Without me, or with me, or whatever, just I want him to be fine with himself!" I finished for her. She smiled wider and I realized I was being selfless as they come. She sat back down finally and her phone rang. It was a song I didn't know. She picked it up and it must have been Arin.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey babe, how's it goin?" Suzy sounded like she was trying to be careful. She nodded a couple times as I heard Arin's muffled voice. She made a couple faces that smiled and then a few as time went on. "No, she understands. We talked. You're not gonna believe this." She had to cut Arin off to talk. He sounded like he got louder. "Well she's still coming, so no worries there. I know you wanted to show her some stuff." She smiled again and held a finger up for me to wait a moment. I nodded and let her talk. "Babe! Its fine, he's gonna freak out! Let him freak out, once he sees her he'll shut up!" I got a hint that Dan probably scared himself again. Suzy rolled her eyes and sighed. "NO ARIN! SHUT UP!" she laughed loudly and I was so lost by now it wasn't funny. In that moment my phone went off. I looked over at it and recognized it was a text. I inhaled shakily and walked towards it. I heard Suzy yell behind me, "TAKE DAN'S PHONE! DO NOT LET HIM DO THIS!" she sounded like she was kidding in a sense. I got to my phone and seen the name. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

“Hey you, so um, I talked with Arin. I told him of course and I apparently have found the best person for me? I kinda agree, and also I totally miss you already :X xoxo”

I smiled wide and jumped over to Suzy who was trying to tell Arin bye. "BABE WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE, AND NO I'M TAKING THE STAIRS AFTER WHAT YOU'VE SAID!" she laughed hard and hung up. I let her have her moment finally to pick at me. I did deserve it. She turned to me more and I held my phone up with the message showing. She read it and looked up at me. I was still grinning and she jumped up off the bed. "I don't, believe it!" she raised her arms in praise! "FINALLY! He totally let his walls down, oh god, we have to go!" She ran over and helped me gather my stuff. I swung open the door and we stopped at the elevator and I felt my breathing hitch.

"This will forever be weird. Anyone asks about him and I and this is what I have!" I laughed in shame and Suzy shook her head.

"I'm trying not to laugh, but seriously, the elevator?! How did he even stop it that long?!" She made a face at me and I was taken aback as well.

"I know he stopped it, like he hit the button to shut it down midway to floor three. Did he possibly time it?" I went left field with my theory. Suzy stopped me and just nodded.

"Who cares, you did it, he said it, and now this is your first date story!" She giggled and I turned red again. I was really gonna have to get used to comments like this.

"You wonder what they said?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and no. Dan explained everything and I guess he mentioned the 'I love you' and freaked out. Arin said he almost locked him in the bathroom like a nervous puppy." She made a frowning face that was exaggerated and I was laughing really hard. This caused her to look at me funny as we stepped on the elevator.

"Sorry, I just, I picture him in a kennel too small for him and cramped up just wailing that Arin was being mean to him. Then Arin laughing manically and squirting him with a bottle of water." I stopped another fit of giggles seeing Suzy nodded and picture it as well. We reached their floor and I stepped off after her. She linked arms with me again and I smiled.

"Ask me why I do this with you!" She coaxed me.

"Alright, why!?" I said excitedly.

"Because I noticed that when I like someone I tend to be comfortable doing this. It's strange but hey, nice way to know!" She smiled and I nodded in agreement. We reached the door and I heard Dan on the other side. I went to knock and he flung the door open and froze. Suzy and I looked at the other and back at Dan who was pale. Suzy shrugged and shoved passed him with a chuckle. I stood there and turned my stare back to him. I caught that he was trying to be weird on purpose so I followed. I made my eyes huge and stared hard at him. He leaned his head toward mine and I stepped closer. Still staring dramatically and waiting to see if he would break again. From behind us I heard Arin trying to get his attention.

"Dan what the fuck are you doing, let her in!" Dan turned slowly to him and pointed.

"Staring contest, winner may enter." He said in a creepy monotone voice. I continued to keep locked on him as Dan turned back to me now leaning on the doorframe, "Must be nice to be able to stare at me for so long." I caught the game he was playing and I didn't fall for it. I continued to keep looking as odd as I could and he flinched a little. "BLINK DAMN YOU!" Danny barked at me trying to startle me, but I remained in place.

"[Y/N] finally gets to be creepy and Dan is letting her!" Ross chimed in behind Dan. I remained a statue and Dan looked cynical now. I took one small step forward. He remained in place and I took another step closer to him. He was leaned over still and I hoped he stayed still. I was going to break him the best way ever.

"You guys are creepy and weird as shit!" Arin shouted. Barry I heard ask why and Arin yelled this time, "THEY'VE BEEN OVER THERE OOGLING FOR FIVE MINUTES NOW!" Dan had tuned them out and I moved one last step. Dan's head smoothly followed as I was now looking right up at him. I used the doorframe for leverage and slowly rose to my tip toes. Dan remained still as I met his eyes finally. I took a chance and slowly leaned in to kiss him. In one swift movement he beat me to it, kicked the door shut and pinned me by the door up against the wall out in the hallway. I hummed as he cradled my head and wrapped an arm around my waist. I gripped his red kimono, and explored his mouth with my tongue. He moaned slightly and I pressed myself into him. Through the wall Arin was losing his mind.

After a heated make-out session that I'm shocked ended as soon as it did. Danny pulled back and cradled my head in his hands. I smiled up at him and he grinned at me like a dork.

"What!" I breathed out and smiled bigger. He shook his head and I saw a hint of evil flash over his grin. He kissed me again and I giggled after his stubble stopped tickling my cheek. "You're not gonna tell me?" I asked innocently. He chuckled low and dropped his arms to my waist. I pulled him close and he sighed.

"You wanna know, huh?" he sounded casual but he was quiet. I nodded up at him and he sighed again. "Fiiiinneeee. I guess I'll answer!" he cleared his throat.

"Danny!" I shouted and couldn't even look mad so I smiled as I waited anxiously.

"You blinked, baby!" Dan said quickly and jumped back like I was going to swing. I couldn't believe it. I started rolling and nodded. He was right. I did, and I calmed down and followed him to the door.

"You're such a-" I started to say and he laughed at me.

"A dork! I know! You told me! Geeze!" he finished it and I straight faced instantly. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders into a hold and leaned his head on mine. His height was really perfect for these moments. He awed and kissed my hair, "I'm sorry, I made you all mad. I loves you!" he sounded cute and sincere. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. I stood up on my tip toes and pecked his cheek.

"I loves you too, baby. Even if you cheat in staring contests!" I said the last part quickly and he dropped his mouth in shock.

"I DID NOT CHEAT MISSY! I HELD MY FREAKISH STARE AS I TOTALLY TURNED YOU ON!" Dan said loudly as he opened the door. I walked in first and everyone was silent. Ross giggled in the corner and Arin was banging his head on the drywall. Dan had his hands on my shoulders and I stopped after he shut the door behind us.

"Uh, well shit." I dropped my head and felt awkward. Suzy shook her head and had nothing. Barry pretended to be engrossed in Super Smash Bros. I figured he and Ross were battling. I watched Danny walk passed me and had a sheepish grin. He went around the counter that held the bar to the mini kitchen and grabbed Arin. He was playing a stiff board and Dan let him go and he hit the wall with his forehead again. I looked to Suzy, worried and she rolled her eyes.

"I think, we uh, broke Arin, hun!" Dan pulled his best friend back again and before he let go I jumped up and screamed not to do it.

"Dan stop helping him bash his head over and over!" I grabbed Dan's waist and he let Arin go again. This time his head banged louder than the last time and he stumbled back for a sec. I felt bad and moved Arin's hand from covering the now red spot forming on his forehead. Dan laughed and pointed and I looked back at him for a moment. He stopped and tried to look concerned but failed and chuckled. I examined Arin's head and he looked overly sad now.

"You made me get an ow! That's so mean!" Arin whined. Dan ran over and pretended to be concerned for his friend. He hugged Arin as he now pretended to cry. I threw my arms up and surrendered.

"Yup! I DID IT! ALL PLANNED! TOTALLY WAS AIMING FOR YOU TO DO THAT!" I went and sat by Suzy. She laughed as the two grown men attempted to continue the act without laughing. Eventually Arin playfully shoved Dan and Dan pretended to be offended.

"Why did you let me go, ass!" Arin rubbed his head more and Dan now laughed.

"She grabbed me and I thought you'd catch yourself!" Dan threw his arms up.

"Why would I do that?! You're supposed to be able to catch me Daniel! I thought that's what we confessed that night when we-" Arin was launching into a dramatic sexual confession and Dan stopped him.

"Whoa! We do not talk about the confession night dude! Totally off limits. That is like best friend taboo!" Dan shook his head and Arin frowned.

"But, Dan? You said you'd never hold me back from expressing my love? D-Dan do you know what you're doing?! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING DANIEL AVIDAN!?" Arin grew louder and louder and I was rolling almost off the bed from laughing so hard. Dan threw his hands up in defense as Arin kept working towards him.

"DUDE, WHAT-THE-FUCK, S-STOP!" there was a loud boom after Danny's plea. Arin tackled him to the floor and tickled him to death. Danny wailed in laughter and in between that was cursing at him. I looked to Ross and Barry and they waved it off. Arin held Dan down and I watched Dan cry for help as he flailed.

"BABY HELP!" Dan pleaded as I backed further from them and shook my head at him. There was no way I could take Arin on. Danny craned his head while still laughing unwillingly and reached for Barry. "BEAR, SAVE ME FROM THIS MANIAC!" Barry stood back with me and Suzy jumped up to join us as well. Danny realized who was left and wailed louder. Ross jumped up and stood over Dan in a superhero stance. Dan screamed and shook his head frantically. "NO, ROSS, GODDAMNIT ROS-S-S-S, DON'T JUST S-TAAAAND THERE, HAHAH, YOU SHITHEAD, FUCK, COME-ON-ARIN!!" Ross still planted himself in the stance and Danny whined in defeat. "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE YOU ASS?!" Danny yelled and Arin was coughing as he lost his breath from laughing hard. Arin nodded to Ross and Ross moved an inch closer. Dan in between laughing thrashed as Arin dead weighted and sat on him now. "YES, ROSS, PLEASE MOVE CLOSER SO I CAN PUNCH YOU IN THE BALLS, DIPSHIT, SAVE ME, OR FUCKING, AHH!" Arin went a couple more rounds. I looked between the three of us as we stood by and just watched and listened to Ross's life be threatened by the time Arin jumped up off Dan.

Dan laid still breathing in deep and gasping for air. Arin held a hand out to help him up and I slowly walked over to offer for another hand. Dan looked between the two of us and laid his head back down with a thud. He waved us away and I watched Arin shuffle away giggling. I stood by waiting for him to calm down. He made a noise and I raised an eyebrow.

"Use your words honey!" I said overly sweet. He flipped me off and moaned exhausted. I reached my arm out for him to take again and he placed his hand in mine. I pulled back and he helped me help him up. Rising to his feet I noticed he held onto my hand. I shrugged and went to sit on one of the three beds. I sat down and was suddenly flat on my back as Dan straddled me. I froze, wide-eyed, and shook my head frantic. "Dannnnn?" I warned him, "Don't. You. Dare." My voice was low and he nodded excitedly and slowly raised his hands above my sides. I heard Arin whisper it was gonna be good to someone and I locked my eyes on Danny. I watched him wiggle his fingers before attacking my ribs. I squealed and his genuine laugh came out.

"Not help me, will you! Not come save me, huh! Well NOW YOU CAN FEEL MY PAIN!" Dan declared and I lost it. I thrashed on the bed and squeaked. My breaths grew short to inhale and I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I went through the same notions as Dan and cried for help. The only one who stood over me was Arin and he smiled wickedly.

"Ohhhh no! N-N-NOOOO NO, NO, NO, NO! ARIN NO!" I threw my arms up in defense and tried to grab my sides as Dan continued to tickle me. Arin grabbed my arms and I thrashed harder whilst now silently laughing. Arin and Dan grinned and Dan stopped for a moment and kissed me. That caused Arin to immediately step away and I locked my arms around Dan's neck. It made him have to bury his head into my neck and I suddenly realized what this looked like. I immediately let him go and he pulled me into his arms and smoothed my hair.

"Are you guys done? Cause we got some flicks to watch!" Suzy finally piped up. Dan nodded and swayed with me for a second. I was catching my breath and he kissed my head. Arin slid over onto a bed with a different pillow on it. I assumed he brought his own for comfort. Ross and Barry faced each other on the far side bed and went back to their games. I smiled at the sight. It reminded me how simple their time was that they could enjoy. I looked up to see Dan smiling down at me and I blushed. He caught me taking everyone in. Dan turned us so he could sit on the bed and gently pulled me into his lap. I was again engulfed in hair and didn't mind as always.

"Okay so we um, we picked up a few different ones to choose. [Y/N], guest of honor and Dan's um,-" Arin looked for something to call me. Dan looked over and tried to let him choose.

"Woman of my dreams! I like that one!" he curled me into him and kissed my forehead. I smiled and nestled into his neck.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, you're choosing!" Arin announced and I watched Suzy model with the DVD cases. I laughed and leaned forward on Dan's lap. He held tight so I wouldn't fall as I mouth "Fifth Element," "Dead Silence", and "Mirror Mask". I smiled and chose Fifth Element and Dan grinned.

"God, I am again, so fucking lucky, you nerd, you adorable nerd, you!" Dan shook his face in my hair and I giggled. Arin leaned off the bed and pretended to puke. Suzy grabbed huge bowls of popcorn and handed one to each bed. Ross and Barry nodded and muttered their thank yous. I grabbed mine and Dan's and turned to look behind us so Dan would scoot back. I carried the bowl over my head as I scooted on my knees to meet Dan up against the head board. It was oak as well and looked like the one in my room. I looked over and Arin and Suzy were cuddly as he lowered the lighting. The flat screen blared the opening credits and I zone in on one of my favorite sci-fi movies.

Dan has an arm draped over my shoulders lazily as he shovels popcorn into his mouth. I took a kernel at a time and hummed quietly. I could not had asked for a better evening. Dan heard me and smiled warmly at me. He planted a kiss on my forehead and muttered an "I love you". I whispered it back and suddenly felt something hit me. It bounced off my cheek and in my lap. It was a popcorn husk. I whipped over to Arin whom obnoxiously shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth and looked too engrossed into the movie now. I stared at him watching him slowly have a giggle fit and Suzy looked at him like he was nuts. His mouth was still overflowing with popcorn and he exhaled it all over her. I fell into Dan howling! Dan was joining me and Suzy now was force feeding Arin the pieces that went everywhere.

"B-b-babe, sh-stop, I'm sorry damn it! [Y/N] was staring at me hardcore cause I may have thrown popcorn at her!" Suzy continued to try and feed him to shut him up when Dan flicked a piece at her. She looked over Arin now and glared at him. Dan hid behind me, but I leaned to the right exposing him. Suzy grabbed a couple pieces and fired them to Dan. Dan opened his mouth and caught one. Holding it between his lips he sat up on his knees and thrusted in victory. I shook my head and made a few pieces fall down his face in front of him and he stopped and glared at me. I held the bowl away from him and felt the weight of it disappeared. I looked over to Arin who was giggling holding our bowl over his head while theirs rested in his lap pretty gone. I made a shocked face and Dan giggled behind me. I turned back to him as he magically had another bowl and was casually munching as if nothing happened. I leaned over to see Ross and Barry didn't even notice. I stared at Dan and blinked. Arin saw passed me finally and was rolling.

"So we just jacked bowls. This is a thing now, cool!" Arin laughed harder and Dan kept his composure continuing to munch. He looked over innocently.

"I'm sorry what? Who’s stealing popcorn?! How rude!" Dan looked away and huffed. Arin continued to watch Dan with me and he was good. I tapped his shoulder and made a face. He turned back to me the same way and lifted his head.

"Yeah baby, whatsup?" he said just as innocently. I nodded over to Barry and Ross and Dan looked to them and back to me. "Yes baby, they are still, there, I don't get what you're doing?" Dan made me sound dumb and I narrowed my eyes at him. I tapped the bowl he had and pointed to them. Dan looked over and back to me. "What baby? They never got popcorn, silly!" Dan nodded to the screen and put a finger to his lips and "shh-ed" me. I turned back to Arin and tried to get his attention. He did the same motion and whipped my head back to Dan and Arin again. I huffed and sat with a space between Dan and I and folded my legs. Dan cocked his head to the side and made a pouting face. "What's the matter, baby? I thought you liked this movie?" Dan still had the oblivious tone dripping from his voice and I stayed staring straight at the screen. I felt another piece of popcorn hit me from Arin's direction and I still didn’t budge, they were not gonna get me again.

Both men started giggling. Dan casually now flicked popcorn my way and Arin timed it out to be annoying as he followed. I let them continue it knowing they'd run out or Suzy would yell. I did glance after a few minutes and noticed Dan was barely gripping the bowl. As fast as I could I snatched it and poured the last bit over his head. Dan whined and I fell forward laughing. Arin looked over and Dan was picking pieces out of his hair and successfully got another stuck as he began to flick popcorn at his new target. Dan grumbled getting his fingers caught in his hair. He looked at me with a grumpy face. I threw myself back still cackling and took my opportunity.

"NOW WHO'S GRUMP?!" I yelled as I continued to howl at my joke. Dan rolled his head over to look at me and shoved the empty bowl on my head. Arin giggled with Dan and I heard Suzy sigh. "Sorry about the mess Suzy, they started it." I pulled the bowl off my head and Dan was looking at me trying not to laugh. He leaned passed me and high fived Arin as they were so proud they started it. Suzy shook her head and continued to focus back on the movie. It was now a half hour in and getting to the better part. Dan relaxed finally and I rested my head on his chest. I sniffed a couple times and giggled.

"Do I wanna know?" Dan sounded exasperated.

"Ha, you smell like butter, Danny!" I giggled more and felt him sigh.

"Oh, I have I no idea why!" Danny nudged me and I looked up at his knowing face. I reached up to cup his cheek and he smiled then. I mirrored him and he kissed my nose. I squinted and smiled as he awed over it. Getting more comfortable, I found myself feeling sleepy not long after that. I fought as hard as I could to say awake a little longer. I was eventually defeated as Danny ran his hands through my hair softly. He must have noticed because he shifted so I was cuddled against him and even more comfortable. My eyelids grew heavy fast and I let them close. I drifted off as Dan pressed a kiss to my temple and sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

The alarms that went off and the chaos that erupted had me freaking out as I shot up from Danny's hold. Suzy was cleaning, Arin was packing with a mug of coffee in his hand, Ross was wrapping up cords, and Barry was folding clothes up into a large suitcase. I started to move and arms snaked around me. I heard a throaty whine come softly from Dan. Suzy froze took over at us and giggled at the sight. I investigated why she had done so and realized we fell asleep on a bed of popcorn. Dan's hair engulfed his face and he was glued to my side. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Arin cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Try and wiggle away from him and come here." Arin whispered across the room. I shifted and counted to five. I shifted again and counted to five again. I repeated this and made it off the bed without waking Dan. I walked over to Arin as he leaned on the counter. I sat in one of the chairs of the bar and he passed me a coffee. "Cream? Sugar?" I looked over to see him pointing.

"Sugar is fine." I smiled.

"One lump or two?!" Arin sounded like Joe Elliot from Def Leppard and I stifled a laugh. He stirred it in and I took a sip. I made an approving noise and he leaned back in front of me. "So, uh, what do you wanna do about that?" he pointed to the dead body across the room. Dan snorted and rolled over. I turned back to Arin and sighed.

"I want him to just be happy. That's it!" I felt my emotions create a lump in my throat that I forced to swallow. Arin nodded slowly.

"So we board at around," he checked his phone, "noon? Yes, uh, noon. You have two choices." I made a face for him to just continue on. "You can drive him and we'll meet you there, or I can get him up now, so he can pack up and leave with us." I looked back over to him. He was out like a light still and I frowned. I felt a weight of unsureness fall on me and I sighed.

"I like option three." I whispered.

"Hmm?" Arin said thoughtfully. I looked back to him. Tears had streamed down my face and I whimpered. He let me find my voice and I looked down at the floor.

"How about I go check out, I pack up my truck, I head home, change, and meet you all at the terminal?" Arin raised his eyebrows and made a face.

"Really? You-you don't want to just drive him? Have some time before he has to go?" Arin looked disappointed. I shook my head no.

"I would rather it be that way. He'll have you guys keeping him up and together. He's gonna need you guys around him. I'm not going too, so the comfort of him already being ready to be back with you guys and not meeting you guys and missing me more, it works." I sniffled and was shocked I got that much out. Arin stepped around the corner and hugged me tight. I sobbed into his black Starbomb t-shirt and he rested his head on mine.

"I get it. I see what you mean. I'm so sorry, [Y/N]." He almost whispered it. I let him hug me. I couldn't push the thought out this time. It was the fact that these guys accepted me. They understood me. I had the best time of my young life with them and I would miss them all! I looked up at Arin and I shook my head as tears kept coming. "What else?" He muttered.

I looked over to Suzy and pointed to her and Ross and Barry. None of them noticed but I sighed heavy and had to say it.

"You all. You all have made my weekend worth so much more than a first convention. I-I have friends, and they love me, but they aren't as passionate about me as you all are about each other. I never felt so much support in such a small timespan. Arin, you-you helped me so much and you have no idea. Suzy too! She is the chick friend I've always dreamed of. I know I give him a hard time, but Ross is pretty damn awesome as well. Barry, man he is the shit! An amazing editor and he cracks me up! You all are hilarious and I just, I love you guys as one and individually. You really are more than your channel and I am so goddamn grateful to have gotten this chance to see it! I-I'm so scared not to miss just Dan, no! I miss you guys already!" I sobbed loudly after that and Arin hugged me tighter. Suzy noticed and came over and took me in her arms as well. I felt her shake and heard her sniffle. I buried my face in her shoulder and clung for dear life. I felt another set of arms as she passed me on to Barry. He held the back of my head comfortingly and held me really tight. I peeked behind him and Saw Ross tearing up but trying to not show it. I left Barry's arms and almost tackled Ross.

"I-I'm sorry I picked on you!" I sobbed as he chuckled with another sniffle.

"No, you have every right, thank you though! You're awesome, I'm sorry for leaving!" He squeezed one last time and we all heard a bed shift. Everyone at once looked over to see Dan sitting there confused as to why we were all crowded together. He scanned my face last as I covered my mouth to not cry out again. He jumped off the bed, mess of hair, lanky limbs, and kimono wrinkled and scooped me into his arms. I hysterically bellowed and he grabbed the back of my head at the same time I hid my face into his flat, fuzzy, chest. I squeezed my arms so tight around him I'm shocked he didn't snap in half. Dan buried his face into my hair and he shuddered. I couldn't stop gasping for air and exhaling wails. Dan gasped himself and let out his own cries. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to just go home. I didn't want to just go home. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to live through texts until I could go out there. I needed Dan, I needed him always then. I didn't let go and I felt him trying to calm himself down. He inhaled sharply for a moment and I went still. He snorted snot back and sighed.

"[Y/N]." He began through hyperventilation, "You-you are so much more than a weekend to me as well, baby. I- I-I never, fuck, I never, EVER, felt like this. You turned my shitty ass dick self into fucking mush. And I'd totally be okay if you did it to me over and over. I could never laugh like I do with you. I could never smile where my jaw fucking hurts without you! My heart fucking feels mended and I have you to thank a million times fucking-over! I love you, so-so-so much! I could never forgive myself if I just got on a plane without you having even a CLUE! I love these guys for their kindness to you. They-they m-made me see you as more than a good time and a second of comfort! I don't think I'll ever miss someone so much later on, as much as I will miss you. Beyond anyone I have just up and left, beyond the bullshit I love to do for a living. YOU are the piece of my heart that I wish, I could fucking take with me, and I would take you with me if I totally could! God I don't-wanna-go!" Dan wailed loudly. It was like I was being ripped from him and he shook violently against me. Arin grabbed Dan and I up and Dan slouched into him but clung to me for dear life still. Arin ran a hand up and down my back and rubbed Dan's hair softly. Dan continued to sob which made me instantly try to calm down before we both went insane.

I noticed I had been squeezing my eyes closed as Arin held us both still. I heard sniffling from someone and didn’t bother to look. I reached up and cradled Dan's flushed soaked face and he whimpered softly. His eyes were red and his breathing didn't slow. I pulled him to kiss me and I held his lips to mine until it felt right to pull back. Arin stepped back to go hug Suzy tight and I heard him cry for a second into her. It broke his heart to hear Dan break down. I pulled back and he shuddered and rested his head on mine in a tight grasp. I let him squeeze as hard as he wanted. I was worried about how worked up he had gotten and didn't want him to pass out or get sick. I hushed him a couple more times after he almost started up again and softly scratched his back. He hiccupped once or twice and finally stilled. I looked up to his face then.

He was less red and finally returning to his darker tone. He frowned to hold back more tears and I kissed him again longer. He relaxed a little more and I hummed into his chest after he pulled away. He breathed in and I felt a calm wash over the room. I stepped back but held onto his hands and he shook a small bit one time. I inhaled and had to say something before it lost its feeling.

"Oh Danny. You are just," I sighed, "So-amazing. Critical on yourself, but that's fine. People are who they are. You have no idea how much I have fallen for you in the passing 48 hours, baby. I could breathe you in like oxygen and exhale a smile every time. No matter how much shit we give the other, or-or how much Ross is an asshole," Ross screamed 'hey' from across the room, Danny giggled softly as I continued, "Or even how crappy our run-ins were!" I inhaled, "Y-you are my person. I accept all the shit, dick-ness- and jew you have! Without each part, you aren't Danny Sexbang. Though another part you cannot live without is your heart. It is so big and you are such a sweetheart it's unreal. You put em all together now, you're whole and the Dan Avidan I love as well as your alias." He grinned and I stopped him and had to finish, "You are more than just the entertainer I came to love. I love more parts of you than I knew I could. If you'd let me, I'd be the sanest fan-girl you'll ever meet and I promise to cheer you on no matter what! I love you too Leigh Daniel Avidan and if you'll let me, I'll move there for us." I exhaled after a moment.

Dan looked to Arin and back to me. Happy tears slowly invaded his eyes and he wiped them away and smiled. He sat me down on the end of the bed on his lap and stared into my eyes. I searched for a clue on what was going to be said but he was already looking for words.

"Baby, I-I want you to be as close as you can without causing chaos to your life. Up and moving out of nowhere is a huge fucking decision. Don't let your emotions make your choices. I'm sorry I got all worked up, I just, it was initial factor that this is real and is gonna happen. I mean, what if we compromise?" I let his words sink and did give it thought. Could I really just up and move to be near him?

"What, kind?" I hesitated and he smiled warmly, it took a small edge off my fears.

"What if," he paused and glanced at Arin, "What if we give us time to be away from the atmosphere of here. We take a step back, and give it what? Two months? To adjust, and see how we both feel, especially you, about your idea? Please?" I looked over to Suzy who was thinking hard on it. Arin nodded that it was sounding good and I looked back to Dan. I couldn't push a worry about this choice out of my head yet.

"You're not-not gonna run, are you?" I stammered and Dan's eyes grew wide. He almost was offended then his smile was soft.

"Baby, you're gonna have to trust me, and I, you, okay? This is gonna be a huge thing for us. We are shooting blind here. I'm willing to work this through, that is, if you're willing to as well?" he watched my facial expressions for a moment and I let it sink in. It was a good point.

"Okay. I need to let you have this one. You're right." I grinned at him and he took a different route instead of making me feel like an ass. He cradled my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine with a little force. I replied happily and heard Suzy and Arin "awe" in unison. I pulled back and nodded. "Okay, two months, then we do this!" I made Dan and Arin chuckle and I thought Suzy as well. I looked over to Ross who was deep in thought. I watched Dan follow what I was staring at and he must have been curious.

"Ross? You okay?" Dan asked quietly. Ross snapped his head to Dan and I and he grinned.

"So, uh, [Y/N]? Do you possibly have any editing experience?" I was so confused by his question it took me a moment. Dan awaited for my response with a wide grin.

"I may?" I answered cautiously. Ross slid over to the other side of his and Barry's gaming spot and folded his hands in his lap and held his grin.

"What say I may need, um, an apprentice?" Ross cocked an eyebrow and I blinked.

"Don't-isn't that, like, Kevin's job?" I looked to Arin who was smiling knowingly. I glanced to Dan who was pretending to not understand.

"Well, ya see, Kevin is more Barry's man. I mean if you don't wanna hear the rest of my offer, I can just-" Ross turned to go back to his game and I jumped off Dan and tackled him in a hug.

"YES! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ASKING AND YES, I WILL FUCKING COME WORK FOR YOU!!" I squealed and Ross chuckled and hugged back. Arin applauded and shook Ross's hand. I felt long arms around my waist and a pair of lips on my cheek. I spun around to look at Dan gleaming at me like it was indeed Christmas. He laughed his laugh and I felt a lightbulb click on.


	17. Chapter 17

I digested Dan's frozen smile and it hit me. "You- YOU PLANNED THIS?!" I shoved Dan slightly and he erupted into laughter. I looked quickly at Arin whom threw his hands up defensively and I jumped up after him next.

"NO! I SWEAR, [Y/N] THIS WAS THEM DICKS NOT ME!" Arin stammered and pointed passed my head. I stalked him until his back hit the wall. He begged for mercy and I felt him flinch as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" was all I squeaked. Arin hugged back after I heard Dan assure him I had nothing planned. I looked back up at him and he let go. I stepped back and took in the room again. I had woke up a mess this morning. I had believed this was it. Now? Things, a career even, was working out. I inhaled and everyone waited for me to say something. "Okay, okay, I am terrible at this, but you guys are awesome! I have never expected this. I'm sure until now, neither have you?" Arin nodded with Suzy whom shrugged with a smile. Ross shrugged as well but then grinned at me. Barry laughed and shook his head 'no'. Suzy I noticed had her hands behind her back and I looked her up and down. Arin giggled and nodded to me.

"Give it to her. She needs to be reunited!" Arin chuckled. Suzy stepped forward and held up my hoodie. It was dried and resigned. She turned it to the back and Arin had reinstated my title. On the back in big, white marker, in the Grump Font, were the words "Honorary Grump". His signature was to the right corner and dated as well. I let happy tears fall as I hugged it tight. Suzy squeezed my shoulders and Dan had again jumped up to hold me.

"Still really sorry that you almost lost this." Dan muttered into my hair. I peeked up at him and was grinning.

"I can say, this," I held the hoodie up, "was worth it. It brought me to you!" I smiled bigger and Dan agreed.

"Yes, yes it did, and we can thank my clumsiness as well?" he shot for credit and I tapped his chest with my hand and let him have it.

"Why not, I guess we can do that." I said thoughtfully. I heard a concerned noise come from Arin as he looked at his phone.

"We have to fucking go, like now. We need to make it to board guys." Arin looked at Dan and I and I looked at Dan.

"Just, um, pack your shit man and meet us there please." Arin noticed they were going to be late. Danny nodded as everyone grabbed their things. Dan hugged them all goodbye and I was waved too as they piled out the door. It shut behind them and I turned to look for Dan's things. He put a hand out and stopped me before I knelt down to his backpack. I looked up to him and he had a straight face. I cocked an eyebrow and he put an arm around my waist and led me to his bed.

"What?" I asked quietly even though everyone was gone. He tilted his head and I saw his hair lean over in tuffs. I ran a hand through it and smiled. That would never get old.

"Babe, are you sure? In all total, fucking, legit, honesty, do you want to up and move and come work with us?" his sincere tone took me for a loop. I could tell he was trying to be selfless and it warmed my heart. I never imagined this opportunity to land at my feet. I countered his question.

"Do you feel comfortable having me do so?" I watched him sort of lean back and hesitate. I let him think about his opinions and I was giving him a chance to back out.

"Personally? I think you'd do amazing with it! I just, timing, and what if it's really, really soon?!" Dan began to freak out and I hushed him softly. He shook his head and breathed out.

"Baby, I'm ready when you're ready. You are the one who is completely new at committing and I am in no rush if it means you're going to be okay." I stroked his stubble and he slowly closed his eyes.

"I. need. You. So fucking much." Dan whispered. He remained still with his eyes closed. I scooted closer to him and he looked over at me. His orbs of chocolate were glossy and his face almost a smirk and I could have sworn he looked high.

"I'm right here, honey." I whispered after a moment. He connected his lips with mine and I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. He tangled his right hand in my hair and held my lower back with his left. I felt him lick my bottom lip for entrance and I welcomed him just like before. Battling some more for dominance I automatically ground my hips and he whimpered into my mouth. I felt the kimono give way to his erection and I made a noise myself. Dan pulled away and we both sighed, disappointed.

"It’s close," was all he said looking across the room. I followed his gaze and nothing of his was packed still. I turned my head back to him and he frowned. I checked my phone and we had twenty minutes to get there. That didn't include traffic and I sighed. "I have no idea what to do about, uh, this." Dan pointed to his erection and I made a face and looked back up at him. I was going to say something, but Dan almost hit the ceiling as his phone vibrated under him.

"GAH! WHAT THE?" Dan looked at his phone as he got over his heart attack. "FuuuuUUUUCKKK!" Dan increased volume on his frustrating moment. He held up his phone and Arin had texted him saying they were boarding. I jumped off of him and scrambled to pack him up. He caught the clothes I tossed to him and changed there. We met in the middle and checked over to be sure he wasn't leaving anything. Dan slammed the door and we ran for the elevator. We stepped into it and he was bouncing on the way down.

"You have a grace period, right?" I said out of breath. Dan nodded and lunged forward as the doors opened. He walked passed the desk with me without acknowledging the couple girls whom tried to say hi. Before we got too far I heard one gasp and I glanced behind my shoulder. She was pointing at us and I swallowed. Dan ran to my truck and I threw his stuff between us and started it as fast as I could. I headed to the road and I looked at Dan. "Did you see that?" I asked about the girls in the lobby.

"See? What? I was not aware of anything." Dan shook his head and looked at me concerned.

"The two girls knew you, Danny." I pulled up to a light and he chuckled.

"Usually fans do, babe." He sounded sarcastic and it was my turn to shake my head.

"Well, do they usually point at your girlfriend and have gaping mouths?" I matched his tone and slipped the term in. He, of course, froze.

"What?" Dan exhaled and I could see him looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Baby, one pointed and-" I started to explain again and he cut me off.

"I heard you sweetheart, I'm asking what as in what the hell and how did you see this?" Danny turned his body to me and as usual had his arm resting on the top of the seat. His hair blew behind him as he rolled down the window. I picked up speed for the expressway and was thankful to be able to make it on with little traffic. My nerves were kicking in and driving fast helped.

"I just noticed them out of the blue, one gasped and it caught my attention. We were rushing out the door and-" I focused on getting around a car that was going too slow for me, "and she pointed right at me, or us, I'm concerned, scared, and unsure of how that would make you feel. Sorry." I heard him chuckle nervously and I knew it was hitting him.

"Just something we'll get used to. Oh well. Right?" Dan scooted closer and I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't accept how cool he was being about this.

"Dan, uh, hun, you have a ton of female followers. I'm sure, from past experience, that they are going to assume, not that they’re wrong, that you have someone and I'm just, I guess I'm scared your numbers are going to be effected. This is your job, baby. I came way later and it should mean more. Let alone, you did arrive with no one else in tow." I looked over at him as he was shaking his head. He was going to tell me I'm wrong.

"[Y/N], Arin and I talked about this. We went over this for hours when I first blabbed about you. I hear what you're saying and I totally dig that you care this much about my work. BUT, and it's a big one, you are a part of this too now. We weren't holding hands, we weren't kissing, we were literally fucking breaking for it as if we had done something wrong, or we were late for something! So let them assume what the hell ever, I'm not even worried about it. Seriously I'm totally okay." He smiled wide and I almost believed him. I shook my head and had an idea.

"Take a picture of us." I watched him turn confused.

"Uh, what?" He had no idea what I was going to get at.

"Let's test this. Take a picture of us, don't mention I'm anything. Post it anywhere, with one simple caption." I glanced back at him thinking about it now. A car again was too slow and I cut around it. Dan giggled and I shrugged. "They should move dammit!" I laughed with him.

"Okay, okay, so if I pick up what you're puttin' down, sista, ha, um are you asking me to do this to see comments and see where it goes?" Dan hummed after his assumption. I nodded.

"Yes, exactly. I want to see how rabid your fans are. I only know truly how I would feel." I looked back at him and noticed he got closer to my face.

"Alright, how would you feel?" Dan challenged.

"First, I would imagine how she treated you." I exhaled.

"Oh yeah, Dan rested his head on my shoulder, sounding amused. Go on." He demanded.

"Yeah, I would wonder if she kissed you right. I always, when I was a rabid fan myself, and that's off the record, hush. I would try and imagine your kisses soft on fun exciting days! During, well, sex, they'd be animalistic." I felt his puffs of air close to my neck quicken as I spoke.

"Did you? And how else are these heathens going to act?" I heard Dan's smile through his words.

"They'll call you out, but since there are so many, you'll do two things. Keep posting hints who I am to a point you do announce it, or you'll never speak of it. It will just be a random post and everyone will always want to know the mystery. Googling and reading fake assumptions they will. They'd tune into Grumps awaiting the big reveal. If it never comes, then the hype dies down." I rambled and Dan chuckled and rubbed his stubble on my cheek.

"I love when you get lost in "fan-girl" thought baby. You make me feel so much more famous than I actually am!" he snuggled me again and I used one hand to fluff his hair. He gently took it into his and played with my knuckles. It was five minutes to the exit and my phone went off this time. It was the ringer and for the first time, Dan got to hear my ringtone.

"Are, you, shitting me?! Your ringtone, is the fucking theme! That's totally amazing!" Dan wide-mouthed smiled and I blushed. He took my phone out for me and answered. Arin was freaking out on the other line. I heard bits and pieces and Dan cracked up.

"Speaker phone?" I mentioned and Dan mouthed 'no.' and waved it off as not a big deal.

"I'll have you know, Arin, that we indeed did not stall and or fuck anywhere before being late!" Dan was laughing and I heard Arin's sarcastic 'sure'. Dan sighed and tried to promise but Arin finally screamed he didn't care to just get on the damn plane.

"Two minutes and we are there!" I said as Dan slipped my phone in my purse. He nodded and things changed in the atmosphere. Dan sighed heavy and I realized as he did, this was it for a moment.

"I should have caught another flight." Dan mumbled. I looked over at him and he snuggled closer and hummed. It was a throaty, sad, hum and I was trying to avoid this. Sometimes though, the harder times need to be gone through. It helps make the better times worth it.

"Baby, we are going to see each other again soon. I'm looking at places as soon as I walk in the door." I felt his other arm snake around me and his forehead was on my shoulder. He had to have either been staring at the space between us or was closing his eyes.

"I know, I know that this is going to be bittersweet. Just, fucking, Christ who deserves this kinda fate!" he sounded stern and I just decided to let him continue. "Good-bye is like the worst! I hate this. Even knowing you're coming back to me, I'm totally bumming until then. Shoot me!" Dan whined and I breathed in as I found the parking space of my choice. It was close to the doors and I shut off the truck. I couldn't let this hit me now.


	18. Chapter 18

Dan grabbed his stuff with me and slammed the truck door. I walked up with him and he seemed to start going at a more frantic pace. He stopped by a desk and handed the things he already needed out to the man who typed it in on his computer. Dan tapped the counter and I rubbed his arm to calm him down. The man quickly gave back Dan his stuff and nodded. Dan walked a better pace and I scurried as fast as I could beside him. He never grabbed my hand and he never said but a few phrases to himself before he reached his terminal. The woman announced the flight and a last call for boarding. Dan dropped his stuff and looked down at me.

"This is bullshit. I shouldn't go. I should come back with you." Dan sighed and I blinked at him. If I spoke I was going to lose it in public. So instead of anything of a reply I wrapped my arms around him. His red flannel he threw on in the parking lot was soft and smelled like him. It matched the Rush shirt he wore and I pressed my cheek against its logo. His heart was racing as his familiar arms held me close and he rocked us.

"Please, dear god, get on the plane, babe." I didn't know why I felt I had to beg. Dan inhaled and I heard a soft note come from him.

_"Last night, I, was blown away. I said a million things, I'd never say, Was knocked down, it got to me, gotta get me some of your, chemistry," I knew the song and the way he sung it though he slowed it down to a lullaby, he inhaled and continued holding me, "ya want me tooo, promise yooou, that everything is true. Well babe, I won't make promises that I can't keep, and I won't make promises, I don't mean. I'll even mean the things I tell you in my sleep, yeah, I won't make promises, babe that I can't keep."_ He had looking into my soul for the last line and I had tears. The announcement signed off again and he let me go after a harsh, long, needy, kiss. He shuffled away and through the terminal. I watched him look back and had tears. My phone buzzed and it was a text.

“Baby, you are my best adventure. You truly brought out the best in me this weekend, and I possibly cannot wait to see your amazing self soon. I'll definitely call you once we land. Arin and Suze say hi and they miss you already. Not as much as me, but you get the idea. Make sure before you start packing to tell those close to you I'm kidnapping you as well! Okay hun, I have to go, you be safe and I love you bunches! Xoxox forever, Danny.”

I clutched my phone and sobbed as I trekked out of the airport. This was going to be a hard few weeks, but I had to do this. I had a career, an amazing boyfriend, and a new set of awesome friends to look forward to. I reached my truck and leaned against the driver's side door. I cried a couple more times and finally let myself almost fall in. Arin wasn't going to come to my rescue right now. Suzy won't smile a warm smile till later. Ross and Barry couldn't tackle me in a hug sandwich. Danny couldn't kiss this boo boo either. I was back to being on my own for a while and needed this I think.

I reached home in a decent time. The whole way keeping my music low and my eyes dry, sort of. The house seemed crazy huge for being a crackerjack box. I sighed and heard it bounce off the walls. My bags were thrown wherever as I fell on the couch. The cushions were more comfortable than usual I thought. I turned just my head to eye the Xbox and I sighed. The controller was above my head and I didn't even reach for it. There was no way they could grump this soon. I turned on the system anyway and loaded YouTube. The home screen displayed before me and I caught a video from the Grumps and it had a thumbnail of Danny and Arin on the plane. Dan's cheeks were still red and I noticed he was smiling wide enough that if I hadn't known it was fake it would have passed. Arin looked happy as always and I hit play.

"HEY! Look! We get to go home! Gosh it's been a blast, Michigan! You guys were great! We met so many of you and we want to come back next year, ISN'T THAT AWESOME!" Arin raved and Dan giggled next to him. "Hey Dan, did you- did you have fun?" Arin grinned and Danny looked right into the camera and smiled.

"Nope!" Dan said laughing and Arin frowned dramatically and shook his head.

"But- but Dan! Why not? Asshole!" Arin bantered and Danny belly laughed then.

"Because I'm so fucking tired, and you started this off way too exciting dude and I felt the need to just, 'NOPE!'" Dan tried to not laugh as Arin glared at him without breaking. I giggled at their antics. Tears formed again as I noticed how much I missed it in person.

"But- Dan? Didn't you like meeting all the Mitten-folk?" Arin asked with a giggle and Dan sighed.

"ALRIGHT FINE! I had fun! Geeze!" Danny paused and calmed down, "No, really, I- I did have a great time, you all were exceptional! We got a ton of great questions and I know you and I should have left Ross at their museum or some shit. God, that guy!" Dan shook his head and Arin chuckled.

"Dude had no idea the fucking state was a mitten! It's only the, uh, singular state that looks like one!" Arin keeled over and Dan thought for a second.

"Ya know, uh Maine, looks kinda like- Dan tried and Arin shook his head.

"D'NO! Daniel, it doesn't! How dare you!" He shoved Dan and Dan chuckled harder. They both looked sincerely into the camera and smiled warmly.

"Guys, we really had an awesome time, you Lovlies totally are great, we are gonna go home and die for eons, but hey! We'll be back ruining lives as we play your favorite games! Yay!" Danny cheered and Arin nodded.

"See you, Lovelies! Bye!!!" Arin sounded off and they both waved until it faded out to an end. I hadn't noticed I was suddenly sitting on a sponge. Tears just kept falling and I couldn't believe how much I picked up on Dan's emotions through the smile. I looked over at my phone and sighed uneasily. I let myself stop hoping. I tried not to make excuses as to what was taking him and popped on Markiplier. His "Prop Hunt" playlist was another one that I fell asleep to on certain occasions. It's started with the very first one. I let myself become comfortable, once again, falling asleep on my couch. Home sweet home, right?


	19. Chapter 19

I was in such a deep sleep. The kind that everything is right. I mean I was. Now? I was on the floor and my heart was trying to escape from my chest. I looked over to the light coming from the end table behind my head as it loudly sang the Grump theme. My phone I swear had the worse timing. I scrambled over to see the Caller ID and read the name. In an instance I answered from sitting still on my plush carpet.

"Baby?" his familiar voice was worried and I came to my senses full when I realized it was him. "Hello?" he tried again and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah I'm here, honey." I croaked out anyway. I heard a sigh of relief and he sounded more relaxed.

"Oh, god, I didn't hear anything but you coughing or something and I didn't know what was goin’ on." Dan explained his worry and I laughed at his usual panic attacks.

"No, no, just clearing my throat, um, thanks for the heart attack, my ringer was all the way up and I woke up on the floor!" I joked and he laughed on the other end.

"Awe, I'm sorry, [Y/N]! God, I meant to call after the flight but it was such a weird time that I just decided to head back to Arin's to have some tea and chill." I could tell Dan felt bad. I smiled picturing Arin reassuring him it I'd be okay.

"Babe you're fine. I'm glad you took a moment to just unwind! I came home and threw myself on my couch and passed out." I shrugged at the simple movement and heard him make a sound to indicate he was imagining something.

"I'd like to throw you on a bed sometime soon." Dan's sensual tone was hard to ignore. That's all I needed was to be talking like this and him not be here. Yet, part of me couldn't help it.

"What would Arin think? He seems pretty into you!" I joked with him and he made a noise sounding like he was laughing but shaking his head.

"I try and totally get all sexy with you, and now I have a chub, and am picturing Arin, YOU'RE THE WORST!" Dan was now full on laughing and I was rolling.

"That's YOUR fault, Daniel! You-you are the one with the best friend who would gladly take my place!" I giggled the entire time and Dan yelled in terror.

"GAH, S-S-S-T-O-O-O-P! Oh man, he'd kill me for laughing at this!" Dan gasped for air and I waited patiently. "We are NEVER going to ever be able to have one fucking dirty conversation. All I'm going to remember is this and, fuck!" He continued to whine and laugh in one. I sighed and almost began to giggle because he was now laughing.

"You gonna make it there, honey?" I asked sweetly and I heard him catch his breath and sigh.

"Oh wow, yeah, I'm good, baby. I think? Okay, so what time is it there?" Dan decided to give up the dirty topic and talk normal.

"It is, about, four-forty? Yeah, that. So extremely late or early, name your preference!" I said cheerfully. It was a mystery how I wasn't grouchy.

"Ah, well, it is only one AM here. So I apologize, totally forgot time zones, whoops!" Dan chuckled bashfully.

"Only?! Baby, have you slept?!" I had to know. So he took it as late, okay.

"Uh, what if I said yes, but- no, actually, not at all, fuck why lie to you about something stupid!" Dan told on himself and I sighed.

"Dan! You need sleep! You guys have to grump tomorrow!" I laughed in disbelief at his choices.

"Hey momma, you don't know me, gurl! I do what I want!" Dan rebelled. I laughed loud at his sassy tone he was trying to take with me.

"Fine! Don't sleep, I'm gonna count how many times you yawn in the episode when it comes out!" I declared. He growled almost and I remained quiet.

"I betcha I won't at all! Do you know how much I sleep, like, ever?" Dan countered eventually.

"Let me guess, 16 hours. A week. Workaholic!" I rolled my eyes and accused him of over doing it. He gasped and then hummed thinking.

"Well damn, you're not off. Nice, and I am not a workaholic! Why are you being so mean right now?!" Dan laughed as he tried to play the victim.

"Oh, I am being so mean to you Daniel! Poor baby! Make sure Arin knows about the abuse you take from me!" I teased him and he pretended to cry.

"I-I give you my love, and I slave for you, and all you do is eat me alive!" Dan wailed into the receiver. I laughed and he continued, "So you continue to laugh at my pain!" Dan dropped his crying act and laughed lightly.

"So dramatic, but I love you." I said softly. The air changed once again and Dan was quiet.

"You know I love you more, right?" Dan said warmly. I grinned wide and knew where this was going.

"I think I love you more." I playfully shot back. Danny sighed loudly and I waited.

"Nope, 'cause I KNOW I love you more!" Dan giggled and I joined it.

"Babe, I. Love. You. More." I demanded.

"You know what! I FUCKING LOVE BOTH OF YOU MORE, FUCK IT!" Arin's voice boomed over my end and Dan was yelling in the background. "I am literally in the next room, SLEEPING, WELL NOT NOW, WHY?! BECAUSE ALL I FUCKING HEAR IS 'OOO I LOVE YOUUUU MOREEEE BABYYYY. I LOVEEE YOUUU MOREEEE' GEEZE GUYS WE GET IT! NOW JUST! BLAHHH" I heard a boom after Arin's rant and further away the two men were giggling and more thuds. I started picturing probably Arin and Dan wrestling. There was another noise and I heard Arin start to beg for mercy. "Baby! DAN'S BEING GROSS WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, OW! SHE, OW! SHE AND HIM ARE GONNA MAKE ME, OW, OKAY FUCK, OW! DAN, OW! I'LL COME BACK TO BED, just stop hitting me!" I have tears from laughing so hard then I hear Suzy finally speak in the background.

"There is no need, for you two assholes to be throwing each other around at this hour! I didn't get to sleep on the plane! Why? Because Ross was busy farting and humming the whole time! Now I am in need of sleep jerks! Do the same! And Arin, next time you can sleep with Dan!" I heard Arin submit and suddenly he was so small. I heard Dan laugh and then scream ow while laughing. It went quiet after and I didn’t hear anything on the other end. I checked to make sure I didn't lose the call, this was better than any skit they've done.

"Okay, so I'm extremely sorry, Arin was being obnoxious and snuck up on me! Then I'm sure you heard him screaming. Suzy came out with that fucking Pikachu he got and totally wailed on him!" Danny had begun another laughing fit with me and I shook my head. These guys were crazy!

"It's fine, well, not for Arin I hear. Maybe you should let me go?" I suggested after sounding out of breath and I heard Dan sigh sadly.

"But I miss you, beautiful!" he whined. I sighed myself and thought of an idea.

"What if tomorrow we video chat for breakfast? I can look over places and get my moving day set?" I shrugged even if he couldn't see me. He was quiet, I assumed thinking about this.

"That actually sounds adorable, but I got a better one for ya." Danny's tone reminded me of a face he makes when it's just all lit up and child-like.

"Go on!" I pushed for him to continue and ended up sounding like him for a second.

"Well, we grump in like the morning, so I totally am free for the rest of the day, right?" I agreed and he continued, "What if I come grab you from the airport cause I may have bought tickets for you to come here already, and we look together, in person." Dan waited for me to freaking out at his surprise. I totally was in for going there, but I just literally got home. I hesitated too long apparently cause Dan asked if I was still there.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I just, did you really buy a ticket for me to come to you, on your plane to home?" I was struck with what that timeline looked like. I wasn't weirded out, but quite surprised. He chuckled and finally answered me.

"Yes, babe, yes I did. Crazy right?! I mean like I totally don't blame you for saying no and want to be prepared out here. I just figured we could grab some time together and look for you a place. Really no big deal if you want to stay there." Dan reassured me genuinely and I was amused by this.

"Okay, since you bought the ticket, I suppose I can come house hunt with you!" I surrendered since the ticket was already available. Dan almost cheered but kept it to a whisper. I giggled loudly and found it almost unfair.

"Okay so tomorrow evening, um six in the evening your time. You go to the airport and give them my name, number and I will email you the confirmation. I am like super excited, and I hope you are going to like it out here!" Dan sounded like a hyper puppy and I wondered how will he ever sleep now?

"Alright, I'll pack before I take a nap. Since it is now like 7am, and sleep just sounds incorrect to call what I have to do." I chuckled and Dan hummed amused.

"Sounds good, alright you nap, I'll sleep, er, try, because I don't need to be grumpy, no pun, shut your gorgeous face, woman! We'll meet at the airport and go from there?" I could hear him grinning over the phone and I couldn't stop mine.

"I love you my handsome Jew!" I said proudly. Dan chuckled a sarcastic "awe" and sighed in longing.

"I love you as well my beautiful, fan-girl." Dan said it so smoothly I couldn't be offended. I gasped playfully and made him giggle.

"You're an assmunch, baby, but my assmunch, so I guess I'm stuck huh?" I listened to him mock my gasp and we threw ourselves into another giggle fit.

"Yes I am afraid so! But okay honey, rest well, and sweet dreams." Dan said softly. I smirked and breathed out.

"You as well, Danny. Good morning." I sighed out. I moved to head to my actual bed and still hadn't hung up. It was quiet as I heard him moving around as well. Suddenly he exhaled after a moment and I listened closely.

"Baby?" Dan whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I can't wait to hold you." Dan cooed.

"I know, I can’t either." I said softer. My eyelids were betraying me again. I thought I heard another phrase come from Dan, but I couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore. I wound up falling asleep on the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up around four-thirty and felt sore. I looked out the window above my bed and noticed the sun high in the sky. It would set in a few hours, but I was going to be chasing it west. I smiled at that thought. Then remembered I fell asleep with Danny on the phone! I had then frantically started throwing blankets and pillows until I would hear a thud. I threw them all over and nothing. I knew I fell asleep with it. I shook my head after stepping back and seeing that it was hiding under the bed slightly. It threw me for a loop because I last checked I slept on my side. I wondered if I then maybe had thrashed in my sleep. Did I have my own night terrors? I wondered how this would turn out if Dan was going to now be sharing a bed with me more often.

I grabbed clothes after the phone incident, and packed quickly. I lied when I remembered telling Dan I'd do it before bed. I wondered where Dan would look in California for a place. First thing to assume was would it have been in the radius of everyone? Not that it was an issue, but still. It was interesting to think all this was happening this fast. I was moving, I was with someone, someone being someone that I never even stood a chance believing would ever want me, and I now was working with him and these people who were close to me now. I know I reveled in this thought, but the events just seemed almost dream-like. The timeline was chaotic. I was brought back to reality when my phone rang. I ran to plug it in and charge while talking. It was Arin, for a change!

"Hey Arin! How are you?" I chuckled remembering the beating Suzy gave him.

"Oh, I'm alright! Thanks for caring, I know you heard my lovely wife making sure I don't kill someone while she's trying to sleep! So hey, I uh, got a question for you!" Arin sounded chipper. I assumed he was excited to see me or something.

"Ask way man!" I smiled at my phone. Arin was becoming this big brother to me. It was rather interesting. I liked it don't get me wrong.

"Okay, well, I know Dan is bringing you here to look for housing. I had a huge idea that will help you in a way. Did you want to possibly have a hand in a project I am working on?" Arin sounded confident in himself.

"Sure, whatcha got for me?" I prepared for anything. No surprises here.

"I got a sort of mental block with designing shirts. Like I can draw em up and such and whatever. My thing for you would be to work with me on placement, style, and also you would be introduced in the selling vids." He waited for me to answer. I wondered if Dan knew. Still, it sounded fun!

"I'm all yours, ya know what? Just use me where ya need me Arin!" I gave up saying one specific thing is what I do. They could use hands wherever, why not off them!

"Be careful what you wish for young lady!" he joked. I giggled and heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Arin, wait, you're on the phone? Nevermind I can wait dude." It was Dan. I oddly felt my heart speed up and my smile come alive. I heard Arin chuckle and Dan must have made a face cause Arin explained.

"Dude, so your girlfriend is mine now. I own her and she works for and with me. Tell Ross fuck off." Arin laughed with Dan for a second and finally remembered me, "Okay so uh, your knight and shining Jew is here, and we are going to grump. He said get on the fucking plane before he shows you what a real man looks like!" Arin sounded serious as all can be and I sort of just waited. I heard what I was waiting for.

"What in the fuck does that even mean? I didn't even say shit, dude!" Dan was laughing now as Arin sighed over the phone.

"You better just know what it means! Okay?!" Arin sounded offended and Dan stammered trying to ask what it meant again, "dude it means you're gonna just show her you're a man!" Dan laughed harder now.

"S-s-s-o if she doesn't come, I'm gonna show her my penis? WHAT?!!" Dan finally got a sentence out and was dying with me. I shook my head at their attention spans. I feel like they have issues.

"YES DANIEL, GEEZE, GET IT TOGETHER!" Arin scolded a giggly Dan and then finally tried the talking to person on the phone thing again, "Alright, now that I have warned you, um, get shit, get on shit, and I'll see you when Dan brings you here!" Arin finalized the conversation and I felt bad for just simply agreeing. We said good-bye and I made a double check of what I was taking. I pulled up the email and grabbed the confirmation code. I read the details and realized Dan was using his travel points and such to get me there. I smiled at the benefits I suddenly was realizing he was making use of and appreciated it.

Packing my truck minus a person was so much simpler. I shoved my suitcase and carryon into the passenger side and skipped to the other side. I was going to California, this was exciting now that it was happening! I blared Classic Rock the entire way to the airport. I was trying to calm my nerves. While all this was great to experience, I still was afraid of flying. I didn't want to tell Dan just yet in case he then suggested a crazy road trip. This was easier to just face it and hopefully get over it. I shivered still at the thought. Just trying to then remember, Dan is going to be there. I could do this!

I parked in the right lot and got out. Wheeling my stuff together behind me I passed through the same doors Dan and I had gone through. I waltzed up to the same counter and the man who had checked over Dan's info was working again. I looked up at him and smiled. He held out his hand and I handed over the email. The man nodded and entered whatever he needed. He looked over and printed a ticket. Handing me back my ID and the new ticket I nodded and turned towards the terminal. It was weird knowing I was almost following in Dan's footsteps. I felt like I was stalking him almost. I went to hand over my ticket and a gasp behind me caught me off guard.

"Oh, my, god, you're that chick!" A girl's voice behind me had me turned around and looking confused. She looked terrified to approach me, but I smiled and tried to not look in anyway intimidating.

"Can you specify? Like, I'm confused, I'm sorry." I let her turn her ticket in and she gave me a half smile.

"I saw you walk out of the hotel, ya know, with Danny!" she sounded mad instantly that I had no idea and then it hit me. She was the same one in the lobby who saw us. I shrugged and was going to try really hard to just let it go and be subtle.

"Oh, yeah, I ran into him as he was leaving. He was late but said if I followed him he'd sign something quick for me." I lied as best as I could and the universe denied this idea. My phone rang and the volume I had up so I could hear incase Dan called. Sure enough, it indeed was him. The girl nodded toward it as I answered and clear as day she heard him.

"Hey baby! You make it through to your plane okay?" Dan sounded so excited and my face was ghost white. I had to answer him though.

"Yes I did!" I wanted to crawl in a hole. I was losing the side of my head as the girl bore into it with her glare. I inhaled sharply and he continued.

"That's awesome, I was worried because I wasn't there! Sorry if it seems like a lot so soon, I want you to have funds for this!" I froze and glanced to my right. She cocked and eyebrow and I couldn't explain to Dan in front of her. How ironic it was that I was getting a taste at the whole rabid fan-girl world. I sighed and replied again very simply.

"Yup, and no you're fine, I appreciate the hell out of it!" I turned my nervousness into excitement and it came out off. If Dan was paying attention he was going to hear it.

"Babe? You're cheery and amazing, but you sound like you're overdoing it. If it's too much I'll let you pay me back?" Dan sounded a little worried and I had to get on the plane to sit. Hopefully she wasn't near me. I checked my stub and seen he put me in first class. I started to shake and she walked on my heels the whole way. I stopped to turn for a second and remembered I never answered him.

"Um. No you're really okay, and I'm just, a nervous flyer." I admitted one thing at least. The girl literally was waiting for me to get off the phone. I made a face at her and she remained agonizingly patient. She examined me and I barely caught Dan again.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, honey? I totally hated it too for a while! Arin said music helps, and I know you got that covered! Just play NSP and let me seduce you that way!" his joke over that couldn't overpower what was not being said or seen. I swallowed hard and thought of something to say.

"Yeah, I supposed that would be something, huh!" I worked my way to the plane and looked for my seat. I sat down in first class and she passed me up. People would have gathered behind her if she stalled to wait on me some more. I leaned back and just let myself become at ease.

"Baby, I'm right outside the terminal. I know it's hard to miss me, but I'm in a grey tee and my lovely ripped jeans! I got my sunglasses and shit. Just sit back and relax the best you can okay? I love you!" I smiled and almost wanted to cry. I was so relieved I could just hear him and not worry.

"I love you, Dan. I really do. Thank you, again!" I said and a noise from a few rows away made me freeze.

"Awe, anytime, babeh-gurl!" Dan was being funny and I laughed nervously again. The announcement for technology to be off was made and I didn't know how to feel.

"I got to go. See you when I land," I exhaled quickly. He got through his good-bye but my phone ended the call. I shut my eyes and popped in my earbuds. I needed to get this "being stared at" feeling to go away. Though, that didn't last long at all. We got to the altitude where you could finally move and my seat was by an open one. It wasn’t long before I saw a body had plopped itself there. I looked over fully then and was met with some crazy, glaring, green, orbs. She didn't have coach she had the last row of first. I sighed and prepared for a nice tongue lashing.

"Well, well, well, mister Sexbang, I see has a fuck-buddy!" the girl said it sternly and I flinched.

"Not at all." I said shortly.

"Oh please, either you're playing him off cause of me, or you're just in it for the obvious!" She pointed to the area of my seat. I didn't need this.

"If you're accusing me of being a gold digger, cause that's way off." I leaned back and kept my eyes locked on her.

"Yeah, uh huh, he sounds happy and you just shrug him off! I heard you!" she was getting madder and I wasn't going to blab this. No way was she going to break me. I didn't need some girl spreading his business.

"Are you going to stalk me the entire time I'm in California on vacation or do you have a life?" I tried to let her redeem herself.

"If nothing is going on, then it shouldn't be an issue!" She said sweetly, but the undertone was dripping with evil. I folded my hands and nodded.

"Well one thing is for sure, even that, is illegal." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh well, I'm not assaulting you, nor trying to get in your pants, nor harassing you. I just so happen to be going in the same direction." She countered me and I was trying to guess her age.

"Okay, since we are suddenly besties," I almost gagged, "how old are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm eighteen. You?" she tilted her head.

"Twenty-five and aging." I said sarcastically. She giggled as if our time was going well. I didn't even smile.

"Dan likes ‘em young and blonde, he jokes supposedly, but you can totally tell! It's why I believe you really don't have him. Not like he actually would commit anyway!" She sounded sincere, and ruthless. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.

"Well at the next meet and greet, maybe he'll let you know?" I said quietly. She grinned a devilish grin.

"Or, since I know for a fucking fact you're meeting him outside the terminal, I'll show him a good time at LAX!" she was so sure of this. I almost wanted to apologize to any celebrity I joked about doing this to. I was feeling unsafe and hurt by this point.

"See that's going to be rape, and I don't believe you're ready for jail." I tried to keep my composure and she just kept going.

"Oh no see it'll be amazing. Just like how all the weird stories he tells go!" She was riding on his past experiences that clearly had an added hint of exaggeration for a laugh. I shook my head.

"You do know he kids, a lot, right?" I was going to try and reason with her insane mind. She looked at me funny, like I didn't know him.

"Oh wow, you have like no idea? He's stated that it totally happened in millions of tales!" she was one of those super fans I soon realized. The kind that update the wiki's and made sure to claim her territory even though he had no idea she existed. It was making me sick.

"We'll see then." I gave up. I looked to the seat in front of me and plugged Skyhill in and she huffed, but remained planted by me. I closed my eyes and turned towards the window. I was going to have to be terribly uncomfortable but I had no other way to block my screen from her. I quickly texted Danny and made sure my phone was on silent.

“Danny if you remember the gasping girl I mentioned this morning good. Her evil plan to try and well, rape you? Are on her list of things to do and she heard you and I speaking earlier and is not leaving my side. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but she literally rode my ass all the way to my seat. I may be scared and if you can arrange something, and I swear asking this is my last resort, please don't let her hurt me. She literally sat here and claimed she would follow us. :( ps, I love you, don't reply. She has her eyes on me.”

My message sent and I closed my eyes trying to calm down. I had no idea what he would do but this was something I didn't expect to come in contact with yet. The seatbelt sign came on hours later and I was surprised I really did fall asleep. I checked my time, and no message back, I still felt her remain planted by me and she grinned as I sat up.

"We're landing sleepy!" she sounded sweet as candy and I had a chill. All red flags and lights were roaring in my head. She clicked her belt and I went wide-eyed. How calm she was being caused the stewardess to believe I was good with it I assumed. I felt my face drain and breathing quicken again. The plane was landing and I looked around for it to be dark out of habit, but it was almost like a time machine. Sunshine just as I had left the sky and I wished I could be excited.

The plane landed safely and everyone was filing out. I grabbed my carry on and she let me step in front of her. I looked down to not make contact with anyone. I felt like a hostage. I exited the terminal and had no idea what to expect next. When I looked up when a hand grasped my shoulder and it wasn't Dan's. I did however see Dan waiting with a face of fury. I looked to see whom the owner of the hand was and sure enough, it was my flight buddy.

"Walk to him. I want to see him greet us." She whispered wickedly. I stopped dead and didn't move. I was hoping Dan would check his time and look over. She nudged me and I continued to let people pass me. I heard her grunt and shove me. I stopped when my body did remaining still. I had no expression and was going to remain like a statue. I wanted no mention of my name, I just wanted Dan to see this. I felt her getting more hostile and I prayed her own demise would set off something with the guards close by. This was all in a bigger picture, sad. It was stupid and if I had something else to prevent any connection verified I'd have no problem finally making a scene.

She huffed again and glared at me from the side. I looked not even to Dan and kept my eyes locked ahead still. The girl shoved me again and I heard someone yell. I didn't take notice and suddenly my eyes flickered over to see Dan running at me. Dressed as he said, wearing his sunglasses due to the brightness. I panicked and squeezed my eyes shut. He was going to risk this and if any fans had seen this, we were busted.

"If there is nothing wrong, and nothing between you and my not-so-grump, then you will move. GO!" the girl commanded me to move and I had tears forming as she shoved me once more. I knew she wouldn't hurt me and knew not Dan. I just didn't want this to be announced this way. It was the longest few seconds to me before Dan had reached me. It was all one movement another second later when I was grabbed from my front and shoved behind someone. I looked finally to see Arin in front of me and heard Danny irate.

"YOU!" Danny started in on her, "You are fucked up and creepy as all hell! I don't care how big of a fan you are, I do not give two shits if you’ve even planned on apologizing after this! You harass my girlfriend again, or ever come near, us, I will have no problem standing up in court for whipping the shit out of your barely legal, sick, and sadistic ass! Am I fucking clear, here? Is this the kind of attention you wanted?! Cause you’ve totally got my attention now!” I watched her break down in tears as I peeked around Arin. He pushed me back and I watched him stiffen up. Her wails were so dramatic I was closer to hurling than before.

"She doesn't even know you! She's a fucking trashy bitch you think you met at a lame-ass convention! I'm the one who knows you, Danny! I'm the only one who ever would love you like you need!" she begged for him to love her and I couldn’t listen to it much more. I grabbed the back of Arin's shirt and he whipped around to me. He wrapped himself as a shield to me and I cried out of fear, and relief it was going to be over soon. Arin made sure to squeeze me tight and I shivered and continued to breakdown. Dan meanwhile was still outraged.

"Who the hell are you even to assume ANYTHING about my personal life? Where the fuck is your mother, you’re just a child! You literally stalked an innocent woman to get to me! That's not love that is fucking terrifying! You need help, like seriously! I'm so fucking done here. Please expect a restraining order and consider this the last time you fucking get to see my face. I hope this was all worth it!" Dan turned away and Arin didn't let me go. I heard an ear-piercing scream and a walkie-talkie. I assumed two officers were escorting her out. I buried my face into Arin more. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to hear her. I wanted Arin at this point and I wanted to go home to their house. I sobbed after she was far away and felt arms slowly try to tug me away, but I refused to let go of my "big brother."

"[Y/N], hey, it's Dan!" Arin tried to get through to me and I shook my head, "No, no, sweetie it's okay it's okay! She's gone!" Arin attempted again and I wasn't having it.

"Can you lift her, cause I won't make her tear away from a comfort zone she's got goin' on dude." Dan I heard over the louder commotion of the witnesses and he sounded understanding. I was then in Arin's arms and being carried through the airport. I buried my face again into his neck before he sighed sadly. Dan mentioned grabbing my luggage and he'd meet us at the car. I continued to sob and just let everything go. All my emotions were on overdrive and nothing was helping except who was carrying me. I had no explanation for it, only that it was just something I bonded with Arin over. He was the one I cried on before, and it was just a thing for me to again.

"[Y/N]? Hey? I gotta set you down to unlock my doors. Can you stand?" Arin asked softly and I nodded. He placed me on my feet and I fell against the car. After getting the car open, he lead me into the back and I laid down and began to freak out again. He hopped in the driver's seat and started it so the air conditioner would blow through. I heard Dan not too long after and he flung the back seat door open and I was in his arms knotted almost to where I was hanging on for dear life. He gripped me just as tight and buried his face into the crook of my neck. His breathing was calm and he seemed to be okay with me choking him. I wailed and screeched in terror as Arin pulled away. Danny remained silent, but breathing heavy as we headed towards the house.


	21. Chapter 21

I barely calmed down by the time Arin hit the freeway. Dan didn't release his grip on me. I had tried to finally become aware I was safe and let myself stop wheezing from wailing. I shuddered one last time and breathed out with a small noise. I heard Arin sigh either of relief or worry. I didn't pay much attention into it. Dan had been mostly quiet and occasionally hummed a song or two to help. I let myself shake for a moment more as long as I could control my breathing. I noticed my hands and arms cramping like the rest of my body from just clinging to Dan. I gave it a second before wincing as I tested the idea of moving my fingers at least. Dan flinched when I started absentmindedly stroking the back of his head, but eventually settled to lean his head back some so I could get more than one spot. I kept my eyes out the back window now and I knew he was curious to see the mess I probably looked like. The fading blue sky passed over us and the sun I could tell was starting to set. I had realized as well from me focusing on just the two things my body was coming back online. Dan shifted I assumed from noticing as well.

He finally, still holding me, but not gripping as tight. He turned his head more trying to then examine me. I still stared straight feeling his gaze on me. He still didn't say anything that I'd have to pay attention to. It was Arin who actually broke the eventual silence.

"You okay back there, Little One?" Arin tried a new nickname and I felt Dan stiffen. He nodded in some direction I didn't catch. I heard Arin mumble something I didn’t hear either. Dan's hands slowly rubbed my back in circles as I continued on his hair massage. I almost felt like it was going to hurt when he started it but remembered again, I was okay. The circles occasionally massaged deeper and I breathed in slowly. I needed to start trying to fill my lungs fully with air. I huffed as it felt alien now and almost scowled at how frustrated I was with my lengthy panic fit. I did indeed have anxiety, and instead after a while, I got used to the feeling of an episode coming on. I eventually wound up not fearing it, but would become irritated that nothing was harming me and yet I still froze. I'm sure the faces I was making would seem comical had no one seen what had happened while I thought about this.

I stopped petting Danny finally and slightly pushed myself to face him. I had been straddling him and almost felt guilty. I was remembering the last time I had been in this position there had been a completely different reason. I focused on Dan's eyes in silence and he almost caught me in a deep thought. We looked over the other and didn't say a word. In almost a small conversation with eyes, it was fascinating to me. His eyes scanned me again and his worried and cautious expression remained. I tilted my head slightly while he froze, but continued staring. I inhaled slowly taking him in before letting my lids fall close comfortably. Dan's warm lips kissed my forehead as he tucked me under his chin. The stubble I could recognize in my sleep grazed my forehead. I heard his heartbeat slow sensing he could relax now that I had. He then gently swung my legs so they comfortably stretched across the rest of the back seat. Dan sighed after letting me settle before I heard him swallow to speak.

"You okay now? I'm so sorry this happened. God, I love you so much." He cradled me as close as he could and peppered my head with kisses. He rested his forehead flatly on top of my head after a moment and stroked lines with his soft, long, fingers against my arm. My arms were folded over my stomach as I let his voice comfort me. I sighed hoping I still had a voice so I could respond.

"It's not-your fault." I heard myself sound weaker than what I thought. Dan slowly rocked us for a second and he shook his head hearing the difference as well.

"No, but I feel like it. I should have waited. I should have at least been there or even listened when you mentioned her. I'm so, so, so sorry baby, no. I should have been there to protect you. You should have never been alone in that. Oh fuck." Dan's voice broke and as he made it to the end. He finally was able to express his pending fear. He inhaled harshly and I reached up to stroke his cheek. He turned and kissed my palm then used his own hand to press it to his face. I let a few tears I had left roll down and watched him just be comforted that things didn't end worse. Dan slowly lifted his head and we stared at the other.

"I love you, Danny. We made it, and it's over, you're right." I whispered and he nodded while trying to smile. Tears fell one more time from his face as he roughly kissed my forehead again. He smoothed my hair eventually smiling a little easier. I noticed Arin had been entering a residential area and I assumed we were almost there. I turned myself, still on Dan's lap, to the window and felt my eyes grow in wonder automatically. It was the best distraction I had for the moment.

"Pretty neat huh?" Arin must have noticed my interest. I felt like a curious child feeling my mouth fall open in wonder. The trees and grass were all an emerald green. The houses were condos almost but they were gorgeous. Some had noticeable height to them and others had almost an urban flat top. I gazed longer and Dan chuckled as he rubbed my back. I had no idea it was almost magically breath-taking and I am sure it was nothing new to them. For me? I was definitely not in Michigan right now. The environment had a sensation of just bliss! It was almost a high and it made me wonder if Dan felt this way when he moved here. Arin pulled into a wide driveway that consisted of three more cars. One had a sonic on the back and the Decepticon decal on the window. Another was an SUV with a cream colored paint job. The one Arin ended up parked by was a darker paint job and had a cute hello kitty sticker on the driver window. I tried to name off who's was who's in my head but was brought back to reality when Dan spoke up.

"Okay, Missy, are you okay to slide off me and let me get out?" Dan asked softly and I smiled.

"Sure, I'm not as freaked as I was. I'll be fine." I opened the door as Arin came around and helped me stand. Dan had a hand around my waist as he slid out as well. I stepped around to the trunk and then heard Dan shut the car door. Arin popped the trunk and stopped me from grabbing anything when made a move for my things.

"Uh, no, after that crap, you allow us, please!" Arin said sternly, but in a caring way though. I stepped back and the two men carried my things to the door. Arin head-butted the glass a couple times and Suzy flung it open. She took one look at me and her worry was clear. Dan and Arin must have either left abruptly or she knew.

"OH FUCKING THANK GOD!" Suzy flung the glass door open and in one swoop also grabbed me into her arms. She moved us to the side and Arin had Dan follow him to the guest room. I let Suzy squeeze me tight and I felt even better being here, safe.

"I really hope Dan explained so I don't have to right now." I muttered. She pulled me back and nodded before looking me over again. After a moment I was being led to one of their large comfy-looking couches. I slowly sat down and rubbed my eyes. She placed a hand on my back and I sighed shaking my head.

"H-How in the hell did he handle it?" Suzy asked. We didn't notice them coming back until Dan nestled between the arm and I. He wrapped an arm around me as I leaned into him but made sure to face Suzy and Arin whom did the same as Dan. Suzy looked at Dan for an answer clearly very worried.

"I did it in way that didn't involve me in cuffs." Dan sighed and played with my fingers before continuing, "I have no idea what this means. Are we safe still? Or is this a new thing?" His eyes moved from Arin to Suzy and Arin was focused on Dan and I. Suzy shook her head slowly. No one knew what to do. Arin sighed before he spoke.

"I did not expect this to go down like this, at all. Dude, I think we should just announce this, bring it to the fan's attention, and let it go from there. I got nothin' passed that except I’m not living in fear over one sick little girl." Arin got very serious and Dan was agreeing.

"Problem is that, this one," he nodded to me, "just experienced of what extremes some people will take now that she’s involved with me. So, do we take a chance and introduce her first? Announce what happened? Or just let her make her debut in a video another day?" Dan looked to me and I personally was okay avoiding public for a long time. Arin rubbed is face for a moment letting all of this sink in. I covered my mouth trying hide my gasps from coming back. My thoughts went from accepting it wasn’t my fault, but now I felt like I caused this mess again. I started believing I should have stayed home. My head raced and I felt two arms bring me to Dan's chest and he rocked me again. "Talk to me, what's wrong? If you don't wanna do anything right now I understand, [Y/N]." He kissed my temple and I shook my head and turned so I could look at him better.

"I caused this." Dan looked at me in disbelief, but I went on, "You guys were fine. Everyone was happy, and just enjoying this. Now? I'm here, and even in the moment where I'm so grateful to see you all again, I cannot let go of the fact all this fucking drama is because of me!" I shuddered as Dan looked hurt from my words.

"How can you even blame yourself?!" Dan didn't have any ability to not sound as harsh as he did. I flinched and he must not have seen because his voice remained steadily concerned. "I just heard you in the car understand this was not because of you!" I felt worse and then began to cry again. Dan went on not caring and clearly needing to get it out. "Baby, uh, god, you are fucking fine! No one here blames you! We will still make the best of this and things will get better again. We're not gonna let some psycho bitch tear this apart! Ya know what? I won't let her do this. Fuck her! You were brave and strong and nothing else can take that from you! I am so proud of you, honey! I need you to know that." Dan quieted down by the end of his statements and I felt Suzy grip me up from behind and hug me the best she could. Arin came to the side and squatted by the couch to place a hand on her and I. Dan kept his hold on my torso and we three stayed still. I felt the love again and calmed down quicker this time. They pulled away cautiously and I wound up feeling like a child.

"I'm not usually an emotional mess, but thanks for this." I smiled a little and Dan ran fingers through my hair again. Everyone took a breath before sounds from the basement came through the floor. I looked around to guess where they would be coming from and was wrong. Ross jogged in the room and took one look at me. He grinned relieved and I wondered how far the story got around. Dan let me go as Ross pulled me into a hug. I stood up with him and he chuckled lightly.

"It's really good to see my buddy’s okay." Ross said warmly. I smiled wider. Ross was an ass, but had a big heart.

"It's honestly good to be here, with everyone." I exhaled and Ross patted my back. Barry slowly poked his head around the corner and smiled big

"[Y/N]! You're okay!" Barry rushed me and scooped me in a hug that took me off the floor. Dan laughed relieved and I heard Suzy sound mother like in saying to be careful with me. Barry set me down gently and I giggled.

"Missed you too Barry!" I was feeling much better sooner than later and was thankful. It took the power of their amazing personalities to help! Dan stood up slowly and nodded at Arin blocking the doorway. He snaked his arms around me and swayed sideways to look at my face.

"So, do you wanna see the rest of the house?" Dan sounded chipper again and I had to smile to that.

"Yeah, but shouldn't the hosts have that benefit?" I watched Dan become taken off guard at my point. He was unsure to leave me be yet and Suzy looked at him protectively.

"Dan, just, let us have girl time, go grump with these guys. She'll be fine!" Suzy spoke up and Dan obeyed and let me go. Before he followed them downstairs he grabbed my face for a goofy kiss that was playful and sincere. I grinned and he turned to go. Suzy shook her head and shrugged.

"I feel like he's going to have to be pried from me if something happens to me again." I smiled after him. Arin ran back and kissed Suzy on the cheek and hugged me. I grinned and he nodded. Ross and Dan you could hear bickering downstairs and Arin must have joined in because then it was howls of voices. Barry came out with a bottle of water and headed that way as well. I high-fived him before he marched to the stairs. I looked to Suzy who blinked a few times towards the stairs.

"If someone else trekked down there a minute later, I'd be less than surprised." She muttered. I chuckled. She spread her arms and announced the living room as she began the tour. I looked around and began to take in the details of where I would be staying for the next week or so.


	22. Chapter 22

I finally got a chance to notice the cream walls that had various things hung up. Posters, fan art, knick-knacks, and lovely displays of her buggies had peppered the room. I noticed a lovely mirror over the television and it was a very decent size. I looked to the floor and it had comfy carpeting that matched the walls as well. Her couches I already was familiar with, but still pulled the room together. They were pleather and darker to contrast the feel of making it warm. I followed her into the kitchen which was gorgeous even if the space was smaller than I imagined. Her stained oak cabinets had glass set in the doors. Her double oven matched the sink, fridge, and microwave and it had all been chrome. I loved the marble counters that offset from the walls that were a tiled backwash. She let me take a look at her's and Arin's wineglasses. They were a crystal and I gently put them back as to not break one. I tend to have butterfingers and wanted to try and not test them.

She spun almost then down the hall. Their room was amazing. The comforter was striped and it had tons of pillows. I realized most of them were decorated to match in some way. I looked for her permission and she nodded with a grin. Joining me in a fit of giggles, she flopped on the bed as I did. I sighed in comfort as I settled into her fluffy mattress. She looked at me and we laughed until we heard Dan shriek below us. We then only made out the term "elevator" before Ross screamed followed by thuds. I blinked as Suzy kept wondering what I was wondering. We both agreed to go see and halted the tour as we descended to the basement. I followed behind her until she stopped me at the bottom step. We were testing our sneaking skills and I had to admit it was harder than it looked. I tuned in and heard Arin talking.

"..Yeah, so how the hell, speaking of elevators, how in the fuckery did you get it to stop that long?!" Arin giggled. It was Dan we heard next.

"Dude, I don't, I didn't, agh, fuck, I just hit the button and took a chance, alright?" Dan sighed and I heard Ross.

"Oh man, so like, was she giving you the eyes?" Ross chuckled and I heard the other guys scoff.

"Uh? Whataya mean Ross? What eyes are you talking about? Like is there a set of eyes she keeps on her and is supposed to give them to me?!" Danny rolled at Ross's attempt to ask a serious question.

"SHUT UP! The look like did she signal?!" Ross tried to apparently explain again.

"DUDE DID SHE LIKE TOTALLY TAKE LANDING FLARES AND SIGNAL YOU!?"Arin mocked Ross and Dan continued to gasp while laughing.

"Come on' Arin! I'm trying to ask if she gave any signs-"Ross tried again

"YES, DANIEL DID SHE MAKE ANY SIGNS TO PICKET SHE WANTED YOUR DICK!" Arin cut Ross off. Ross made a noise that sounded like he was over trying to talk. Arin and Dan cooed at him that he was being a poor sport. I shook my head and Suzy rolled her eyes at this. We continued to stand there and listen for another moment longer. Dan finally calmed down and continued.

"No, Ross, you ass, she gave no signal, she ultimately looked terrified because I was so fucking scared that I looked like I was freaking her out because my face was not full of fun sexiness. I probably stared into her soul and she totally took it as anything, but!" Dan sighed loudly and then added in, "My first thought was to ask, it felt so scary that I requested to know if it was okay. Is that lame?" He sounded like he was in high school. I was leaning on one wall of the staircase now and Suzy took the other so we could make faces over hearing their conversation.

"Oh dude, it's not lame actually. Like, you barely knew her, she seemed into you, but probably was still thinking she had no chance. I don't blame her really. I mean if you cornered me on an elevator I'd probably look like her as well!" Arin joked and I heard Dan curse.

"Okay, so um, do you really like, love her then? I mean clearly you care, but I'm just wondering." Ross asked more calm now and I now was full on listening. This was going to sound interesting.

"Ross, I hate your face. No, I absolutely cannot stand her, it's why I cried so hard when I had to leave her, remember Ross, you asked like a moron why I was pretty much drowning in tears on the plane?!" Dan laughed in disbelief at Ross I assumed is what I heard. Dan muttered into his hands something I didn't understand and Ross went to ask again and Dan yelled now, "YES ROSS, YOU- GODDAMNIT, YES!" Arin was cackling and Dan kept going, "I love her and I'm scared to love her because this shit was like crazy weird how this is unfolding. I know it's fucking stupid to freak out because something awesome is happening in life for once, but dude, something fucked up keeps happening before something better lets us move forward! Dan made a frustrated noise and Arin I heard possibly pat Dan's back.

Suzy nodded back up the stairs and I heard Barry finally. He was counting down and then a pause. Dan's introduction to an episode faded the further up I got. I shook my head and was grinning. Dan was scared? How in the world? It made sense for me to feel afraid. Yet, this was backwards. Suzy set a mug of tea in front of me before she led me back into the living room. We plopped back on the couch and she raised her eyebrows and motioned for me to share.

"Ugh, why is this so weird?" I started. Suzy looked confused, and I took a sip of the awesome tea she had made.

"Why is what so weird?" She took a sip as I replied. I saw her and me forming a pattern here.

"Dan, as we heard, is scared to be with me. I mean I get it, but shouldn't I be the one terrified?" I looked down at my tea and waited for her to help me out here.

"Ya know, I think you and Dan are going to be weird forever. BUT that doesn't mean it's bad. People get scared. I know I went through it with Arin. Hell we were apart for a bit and I thought I was bad, I found out he was just mush. I got a ton of letters and calls, and it made me realize that he loved me and was scared enough to lose me even after he shouldn't have been. You and Dan will work things through. So far, yes, your time together has been interesting, but it's all part of the fun!" Suzy winked at me and I smirked. More yelling through an episode rang through the floor and we both laughed.

"Does it ever get aggravating? The constant yelling, I mean, if you're trying to concentrate." I wondered. She shrugged casually.

"Honestly, if I am having a headache or so, Arin and the boys know this. I have had days where I'm like on edge and that's when I try really hard to just put music on, or maybe a movie, and zone out. We try very hard to just give the other space. It's worked so far." She smiled sweetly and I nodded. How all this sounded to me was awesome. I believed I would really fit in. Suzy and I discussed further into what I could help with and it wasn't long before footsteps echoed and all was quiet. I looked passed Suzy and saw Dan's hair before Dan himself. I laughed to myself at this occurrence. How in the world unless someone has wild hair do you see it before the person?

Arin followed and you heard him laughing. He throws his thumb back over at Ross who was red and had a frowning face going on. I made a face and Arin shook his head.

"Genius here, fell up the goddamn stairs!" Arin cackled harder and flopped in the other love seat. Dan was in the kitchen and I heard something small being poured into something glass. Dan walked out with a glass bowl full of skittles. I grinned forgetting for a sec that he actually did like them. He was still Danny from Game Grumps. He smiled and sat by Arin and I felt better he let Suzy and I have the larger couch. He flicked a skittle as Ross came out with a water and Ross grunted.

"SO, Ross, you uh, have a nice trip?" Dan giggled. I waited on Ross to answer and noticed Dan kept flicking skittles his way.

"Shut up Dan, like you've never tripped up the stairs." Ross said flatly. Dan hummed in thought.

"Well, uh, no, I'm not as dumb as you, dude!" Dan said confidently and Arin was shaking his head at this.

"Whatever, your hair is gross and I'm more talented than you." Ross sat back and grinned. Danny blinked at him and he and Arin looked at each other confused.

"Uh, Ross, Dan's in two bands, helps produce the tracks, cohosts on a successful YouTube channel annndd doesn't trip up the stairs!" Arin began to defend his best friend. Ross huffed and Danny spoke up.

"Yeah man, my hair, " he pointed to his head, "ladies will floof, alllll fucking day!" Ross made an "ew" noise, "And the only fucking thing you have on me, is you can make shitty drawings dance across the screen, woo!" Dan waved his hands sarcastically in Ross's direction and I couldn't help but snort. Suzy was shaking her head and just keeping quiet. Barry finally joined us by then and caught the last part.

"Whoa man, what's this fighting words about editor's and animators hm?" Barry grinned as Dan and Arin defended themselves.

"Okay, Barry, we actually love you, Ross is being a dick right now, so we downplayed his actual decent talent!" Danny explained while laughing and Arin shook his head at Ross.

"No, you guys are just mean!" Ross sounded five and Arin rolled his eyes.

"Awe, poor wittle Ross! He said we's being meanies!" Arin cooed to Dan. Dan chuckled and Ross narrowed his eyes. "Come on Ross, I was fucking around, Dan is fucking around," Dan shook his head no slowly at grinned at me saying he was lying, "lighten up. It's just funny that you're the only person I know of that falls up stairs!" Arin smiled and Dan sat straight faced. He tapped Arin and shrugged.

"I never apologized cause, I'm not sorry!" Dan laughed and then took it back after a moment. Arin looked to Suzy and I and matched our feminine sitting positions. Our legs were crossed and he laced his fingers and sat up straighter.

"Ladies, did we totally enjoy girly time?" Arin created a higher voice with a lisp. I rolled my eyes and Suzy giggled.

"Well, we toured the house, she totally loves it, um, she and I flopped on the bed and we heard you guys downstairs!" Suzy began and I nodded slowly. Dan joined Arin in sitting like us and he looked to Arin.

"Well now, did you guys hear any juicy gossip?" Dan made a scrunchy smiling face and Arin shrugged.

"I know I did!" Arin joined him and put his hand to his lips like he had a secret. It was innocent and I was dying of laughter. I looked at Suzy and we both made knowing faces. I raised my eyebrows and watched Dan almost look nervous.

"We may have talked. What did you guys talk about hmm?" I asked sweetly and Dan looked to Arin and Ross stopped himself for a moment.

"No you!" Arin piped up, "Share yours first, ladies!" Dan nodded with Arin and Suzy and I realized we actually didn't talk much. We more so listened to them. Suzy shrugged after some thought.

"Well, we talked make-up, fashion, our perio-" Suzy started listing topics and Dan cut her off.

"YUP STOP NOW, WE GET IT!" He jumped off the loveseat and bounced into the kitchen for something to drink. Arin looked between his wife and I and sat forward. He examined us and searched for a hint we were up to no good.

"You two, yeah, I got your numbers!" Arin pointed and sounded paranoid now. I giggled and Suzy folded her arms challenging him. It was going to get dirty in here. Arin mirrored her and I looked between them Dan came back with a mug of tea and followed my gaze. He sat by Arin again and made a face asking what happened.

"Daniel, these guys were being devious. Look at 'em!" Arin tried to show Dan and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, what gives you that idea? We literally walked through the house, laid on our bed, shared a couple laughs, I made tea, and here we are!" Suzy messed up and laughed as she ended her case. Arin raised an eyebrow and I noticed he and Dan matched. Arin robotically looked to me and I gulped.

"Hey, [Y/N], how's it goin'?" Arin asked nicely. I turned red and looked to Dan. "No, no, I'm talking to you!" Arin said sweetly and I looked down at my tea. "Don't worry about Daniel." Arin's evil grin was intimidating.

"Okay, well I'm much better, thank you?" I eyed him and he mocked me.

"How pleasant! Good to hear! So, what did you and Suzy talk about?" Arin scooted more towards me and I felt the pressure. Dan was looking at me wildly. He was so unsure where this was going. Noticed Ross backed up in his seat and it was a standoff.

"Well, Arin, I thought she said it pretty clear just now!" I said sweetly and he nodded slowly.

"And?" Arin was pressing for something. Dan was uncomfortable and I kept my composure. Not again Hanson, I thought.

"And, why do I feel like you refuse to believe her?" I pressed back. One of us was going to spill.

"Maybe cause I know her liar-face. So I figure, you'd help me out?" Arin rang his hands and I sat frozen. I was locked on to my target and I made sure to steady myself.

"Do you really, know her lying face, Arin?" I was going to slowly pull his attention away from this.

"OH GOD I CANNOT STAND THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Dan screamed finally and neither Arin nor I moved. Dan looked freaked out and even tried to make Arin laugh. He was so focused that it was starting to weird me out deep down.

"Oh, but not only do I know her lying face, [Y/N], I know stairs don't breathe." Arin dropped the bomb first and I looked confused.

"Why would stairs, um, breathe, Arin?" Suzy cut in. Arin looked up and pretended to be confused like us.

"Gee, well, pfft, who the hell knows, cause, I don't know, maybe I HEARD YOU BOTH SIGHING!" Arin accused and Dan gasped.

"Uh, you got ghosts then who must be tired or something, we were up here." I pointed between Suzy and I. Dan finally understood after a moment and looked at Arin.

"Wait, are you accusing them of listening in on us?" Dan asked cautiously. Arin nodded quickly and Dan cocked and eyebrow at me. "Why?" Dan simply asked. I rolled my eyes and Suzy exhaled. We've been caught.

"We heard a certain word okay!" Suzy exclaimed. She threw her hands up and went to go refill her tea. Dan went back to not understanding and Arin joined him.

"Elevator." I said defeated. They both clicked on their lightbulbs and I looked away. Dan nodded slowly and inhaled.

"Well, we talked about elevators. How they go um, up, and down." Arin giggled. Dan turned red and I made a face.

"They, do, do this." I said innocently and Barry chuckled across the room and we all looked at him.

"Uh, you said 'do-do'!" Barry cackled and Arin giggled. Dan followed and soon Ross. I smiled slightly and Arin immediately went back to the conversation at hand.

"Right, now, what else?" Arin asked. I sighed and Dan waited with Arin. Suzy returned and gave Arin a look to stop tormenting me. Arin frowned but continued on anyway. He was brave.

"What else is there?" I tried to hang on to not spilling our end and it was failing. Arin chuckled and then shook his head disappointedly.

"Hey, didn't you two," he was going there, "learn that as well? I mean after-" Arin was so close.

"OKAY! I GET IT, YES! WEEEEE LISTENED IN ON YOUR CONVERSATION, IT WAS THE PART YOU GUYS DISCUSSED ABOUT DAN AND I, OKAY WHY IS IT A BIG DEAL?!" I shouted for once and everyone got quiet. I sat back and huffed. Suzy stared at the two fools on the couch who were high fiving that I finally said it.

"Really, I'd like to know as well!" Suzy leaned forward and Arin shut up along with Dan.

"You guys could have just come down! Why did you just stand there like school girls? Gosh anytime Dan said something I heard nose-laughter coming from the stairs!" Arin ranted and I blushed now. Dan tilted his head and I noticed he was going to ask questions of his own.

"Well, I was unaware of it. Though you guys could have really came down and hung out." Dan looked a little unsure. I suddenly felt awkward. It was almost like I was being scolded and I made a face thinking about this.

"We were good with leaving you guys alone, but we heard you all and wanted to eavesdrop. No one has anything to hide, so is this a joined discussion now?" Suzy folded her arms and looked around the room. I got the point she was going to make. "Last time I checked, no one here really discusses their significant other that involves details like that. I get that her and Dan are new, but still. Now, I am interested in better conversation and a fun time later on. Anyone feel like making it a group thing and give [Y/N] an awesome second half to her first day arriving?" Suzy was a great ref. Arin leaned back and Dan shifted back as well. I looked to Suzy and thanked her with a smile.

"Dinner? Does that count?" Ross chimed in. A few alright's and okay's floated around. Dan and I looked at each other while everyone else talked. He still had a face showing he wasn't done talking. I stood up after a supposedly nice Italian place was chosen.

"I'm going to go get ready, be back in a moment." I announced. Dan stood up and nodded to the others.

"I'll follow you, babe." He said casually. Arin shrugged and then turned to Ross who said something about grabbing Holly. Barry shrugged and took out his 3DS while waiting. Their voices softened as I stepped into the guest room. Dan shut the door behind me and sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong language, mature content, oh man could it be?

I sat on the bed once I got in. I believed it was the one room we never toured. It was fine. I liked the silky maroon comforter set. The bed was just as comfy, but smaller. I noticed the plushy carpet and how it was black. The cream walls had a design in them and I made a mental note to have her decorate my place. My clothes and such were in the corner and I scooted over to drag my suitcase onto the bed with me. I zipped it open and felt the bed dip slightly. I glanced to see Dan getting comfortable. He wound up scooting back towards the iron-rod headboard and that too had a cute, but fancy, design to it. With his back up against it finally, he folded his hands and watched me carefully.

"How nice of a place are we talking?" I started trying to get a feel what to dress into. Dan shrugged and I became confused. "What's wrong?" I figured I'd ask. Dan rolled his eyes and held his arms for me to come to him. I set down a shirt that I thought about wearing and crawled over to him. He snuggled into my side and hummed softly. I thought for a moment how funny it was. He towered over me, and yet, here he was, placed just fine with his head on my shoulder and our legs tangled. His arms held me tight to him. I rested an arm behind him so I could run fingers through his hair. It was in need of a wash, but I was content enough to never say anything. His stubble was tickling my neck as he got even closer and I became almost entranced with his hair before hearing Dan clear his throat. 

"Am I needy?" Dan asked quietly. I tried to look at him but he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck.

"No, baby, I just know you care bunches. Where did you get that idea?" I wondered if Arin may have mentioned it or something.

"I just, I was making sure? I know I totally freaked out when I finally seen you and that, thing. Fuck I was so scared. Even if she totally had no weapon, the fear of someone pretty much taking you like that, just, I was so goddamn worried! It was more than me sideswiping you, spilling water, and almost running you over cause I wasn't paying attention. Like it could have been life or death if she was willing to go that far. I'm sorry, I'm sensitive right now." Dan admitted and I sort of thought about his on and off screen façade. Right now he was himself. I loved both parts clearly and would never ask him to change either.

"You shouldn't be sorry, yes I know you are trying to blame yourself still, but Danny," I finally successfully shifted to him and he looked into my eyes, "we had no idea this was going to happen. No one is at fault but Psycho the Creepy Fan-girl. She chose every step and I, for my safety, and our privacy, did my best to protect it and me." Dan smiled warmly and nodded. I returned a smile and watched some color come back into his cheeks.

"You're right, [Y/N]. I'm again sorry all the chaos that has happened to you because of me. I mean give me that. Please?" Dan had a point, but he wasn't going to be constantly blaming himself.

"In some ways. Yet, can we not blame anything else on anyone else? I'd like to kinda move on and enjoy this finally?" I shrugged and Dan sighed happily.

"Deal." He said softly. I felt his hand pull me towards him and our lips connected softly. I felt more electricity and some heat wash over the room it seemed. I deepened his kiss and he welcomed my suggestion. It was a nice feeling to be alone and relax and just share a moment together. Dan's tongue requested entrance again and he massaged mine this time instead of us fighting for it. I moaned slightly as things heated further. Hands began wandering and I was soon underneath a whole lot of Jew. Dan's hair engulfed my sights around me and all I had now was his gorgeous face to see. I felt his warm hands work up to my chest as he slipped one under my bra and began to massage one breast. I inhaled loudly and Dan hummed in response. "You're beautiful baby, do you know that?" Dan whispered and it rolled passed his lips smoothly. I smiled and grazed my nails from underneath his shirt on his chest, to where my arms wrapped around his neck. A throaty happy noise rose from him as I closed my eyes slowly falling under his spell.

Dan's hands both were under my bra eventually as he continued to make-out with me while resting on his elbows. I slowly lifted his shirt up and he got the hint. Sitting back on his knees, he whipped his shirt across the room and came back down to caress my cheek and kiss me hungrily. I complied and let my hands roam down and up his torso. Dan worked down to my neck and nipped in a few sensitive spots which made me whisper his name and I felt him smile against me. I focused on letting my hands reach his belt and he caught me with a devilish grin. I looked up at him and pouted as he dipped down to kiss me once more before helping me out.

"How, f-f-ast, can we do this?" I muttered and Dan suddenly threw the rest of his clothes off. He pulled me up and I pulled my own shirt off and stood on the bed as he ripped my jeans from me. I remained towering over him for once, nude, and he stepped forward to hold my hips. I let him pull me toward him and got where he was going. He kissed my navel and worked his way to my dripping folds. I watched him dip his head down and my entire body came to life. The effort in keeping balance, not screaming, and not full out pulling Dan's hair out of his skull was hard. I felt his thick tongue circle my clit and I breathed his name over and over. Small moans came from him and the vibrations from it sent sparks of heat through me. His breath was hot against my thighs and I began to quiver. Noticing this, he dipped his tongue now in and out of my cunt a few more times, before lifting me up off the bed and sitting so I was straddling him. 

I raised up and stroked him a few times slowly so he'd get a chance to enjoy it. Sure enough, Dan tilted his head back with his mouth agape and let out a hiss. I took a chance and continued on before I lined him up and sank down to his hilt. I buried my face into his neck, sucking instead of moaning loudly like I wanted to. Dan held my hips as I grounded into him. He locked eyes on me and I made sure to do the same. After a moment I kicked it in gear and started to pick up my pace feeling his cock bury itself in me perfectly. 

"Fuck baby." Dan cooed to me. I felt him twitch inside me when I angled my hips a little different for a moment. Dan was breathing on my lips the closer we got and it was another heat wave before I was met with a hard kiss. Using one hand to hold on to me and the other to rub my clit, I rode him harder knowing we both were so close. I kept kissing him and began just moaning and hissing into his mouth. His tongue and mine began dancing and I felt the pressure rising. Dan in one quick move had me on my back and slammed into me erratically giving me zero time to react to it. I felt him bury his face into my neck as he pounded faster into me. I nipped his collarbone and ran my hands through his hair and held on. Each moment feeling higher than the other until finally with one final thrust I exploded. Dan rode out my orgasm right into his and it was another few hard thrusts in when he came hard as well.

Feeling spent, and a tons more levels better I let Dan rest after noticing how hard he worked. I was in no rush moving and I knew he had to be feeling the same. Dan's body was limp on mine and both of us were covered in each other's fluids. I closed my eyes and sighed finally after my heart slowed. Danny still was recovering slowly and I tried to push his hair to the side to see at least a smidgen of his face. I noticed his eyes were close and he was red as a tomato. I then started to just run my fingers in his hair until he was ready to come down and it was even more mangled than usual. I let my mind wander for a moment until I felt a hand softly caress my cheek. I looked over to Dan whom looked so worn out but had a sleepy smile at least. His eyes were bright and had looked like I had remembered them before all that bullshit. I turned to him and he kissed me deeply but with no intentions of round two. I cupped his face as well and grinned ear to ear unable to avoid the high. He wrapped his arms around me and it was already a great second half of my arrival!

I was almost glad there were no intentions of curling up under blankets and I became aware we probably trashed Suzy's guest room. I let the worry go a little longer but noticed a pair of chocolate eyes still gazing at me. I turned my attention back to him again and he planted a kiss on my nose. I let my eyes shut and my smile come through wider as I heard him sigh happily.

"Twenty bucks says they all heard us." I whispered. Dan giggled softly and pulled me closer. He tucked me under his chin and I was very content like this.

"Twenty bucks, huh? I say we give them ten each then, hm?" Danny looked down at me and I hit his chest lightly.

"Split the bill eh?" I chuckled a little louder. Dan nodded before he pecked my lips. I sighed hating the thought that we had to get up soon.

"Baby, I don’t want to, but we have to move. I only was supposed to come get ready." I whined softly. Dan huffed and then I felt his jaw raise from him smiling, "What?" I asked flatly. There was a joke or a tease brewing.

"This is part of it, [Y/N]! You now can have a glow about you and we can go to dinner less frustrated!" Dan had leaned back and moved his arms like he came up with the best excuse. I shook my head and laughed at the fact he wasn’t completely wrong. He nuzzled his nose into my neck which made me squeal from it tickling and I slapped my hands over my mouth. Dan out of panic for a second had placed his hand as well over mine hoping no one heard it and would come check on us. We shot our eyes to each other before we let our hands come away from silencing me. We both raised up and quickly tried to make ourselves decent in such little time.

I got dressed and brushed my hair, but then I looked at Dan's with a sigh knowing it was too obvious, even for his hair to pass as normal. "Come here!" I demanded. He sat on the bed by me and I whipped out another brush.

"Babe, I love your effort but, OW!" Dan attempted to protest and I stopped listening. I started at the bottom and worked on brushing his hair to look like he only had an intense make-out session and not an all-nighter. Dan fidgeted a couple times but I'd tap him with the brush and he eventually sat still. I finally jumped down to stand in front of him and he looked annoyed. I huffed and pulled his lips to mine and he kissed back after a moment. He grabbed my waist then and muttered "thank-you" and I pulled him up to walk back into the living room. "Talk about a walk of shame, yeah?" Dan said quietly.

"Hush, if we don't make a big deal-" I started.

"Someone else will, it’ll be totally awesome!" Dan's sarcasm made me chuckle. I watched him shake his head as he turned the knob.

"I love youuuu," I teased, "come on it won't be that bad!" Dan laced his fingers with mine and shoved the door open.


	24. Chapter 24

All was silent through the house. Dan walked with me in tow, slowly closer to the living room. I probably was sporting the same confused face when we stopped and were greeted by no one. I stood next to Dan and we looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"Did they leave?" I whispered. Dan looked back to the room and scanned it again for any signs. He took a step to look out a window and shook his head.

"Cars are all accounted for, what the hell?" Dan let the curtain he had held open fall back and stepped towards the kitchen. I remained standing in the doorway to the hall not sure what to think. I heard him snap a blind back and sigh. "No one's out back either!" He threw his hands up as he stood facing me on one end of the room while I remained on the other. It was until we heard Ross giggle downstairs that we thought we were going insane. I rolled my eyes and Dan grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs to find everyone playing Mario Party 10. It was almost as if he and I were invisible. No one made a motion, noise, or sign at all that we were there. Dan huffed and not even Arin looked his way. Taking on the awkward situation, Dan led me to the larger couch and I sat on the arm by Barry.

"So uh, who's winning?" I muttered. Barry pointed at the screen as if that was going to help me. The number of stars wasn't showing due to a mini-game in progress. I looked back up at Dan who was scowling. I looked over at Arin whom was focused but quiet like everyone else. "So, Arin, are we still going?" I asked a little louder and he shrugged. Dan went around to the back of the couch and dip his head in front of Arin's face so he was upside down.

"Hey buddy!" Dan startled him and he broke his silence.

"FUCK! Why does that always scare me?!" Arin turned around to look at Dan funny. It was a glare but the sides of his mouth twitch indicating he was trying not to laugh. I caught on before Dan and laughed a little myself. Everyone in time looked at me and I felt really weirded out at their blank stares. Dan looked freaked out and asked finally what I was thinking.

"Uh, you guys like do some heavy hitters in the past twenty minutes?" Dan asked slowly. Everyone turned to him now. He backed away slow with his hands up defensively. No one looked mad, or happy, they all just seemed in a trance. Dan glanced at me and I was making the same freaked out face he was now. Arin was breathing a little more heavy and I had no idea what to do. It was Barry, Ross, Suzy, Holly, Arin, and Kevin, just spacing out to whomever said something.

"Are we missing something?" I asked slowly to Dan. Dan shrugged slightly with a look of warning on his face. He grew bold and poked Arin's forehead and laughed nervously. Arin blinked at him and remained staring after a second. I was closing in on the feeling over being over it when I remembered Ross was the one that giggled. I went around the back of the couch near Dan and wrapped my arms around Ross from behind. He stiffened up and I knew he was not going to hold composure like the rest could. "Hey, Ross, now, I know you guys are being creepy, but I heard you giggle, and figured I'd ask you what is obvious. What is up here?" Ross breathed in and I looked back at Dan who waited with me for him to lose it. Dan held up a finger and casually leaned by Ross's ear.

"Spark plugs on a pig running around with no underwear on a frying pan." He whispered sensually. Ross made a noise that sounded like a laugh being stopped and Dan winked at me before continuing, "Tiny koalas masked and pillaging a village using spoons, Ross." Dan blew on his ear and that did it.

"OKAY I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Ross jumped up and straightened his shirt. "Dan you cheated!" he whined and Dan placed his hands on his hips and waited for an explanation.

"How did I cheat?" Dan shrugged innocently and Ross sighed.

"Cause we were just supposed to be waiting down here and Arin got the idea to be just like creepy about shit and wait to see how long until whoever would give up. So yeah, guess, I lose!" Ross looked disappointed and I heard Arin scoff.

"Well it's nice to finally be able to stop being weird, honestly!" Barry laughed. Arin remained quiet and Suzy and Holly got up giggling declaring they'll be in the car. I stood there with Barry, Dan, and Ross and waited for Arin to stop overkilling his victory.

"You already broke your silence man. Honestly you lost and Ross just super lost!" Dan looked confused again when Arin shook his head slowly still locking eyes on him.

"Arin, honestly you did, but Ross was easier to rat you guys out, ha-ha." I stuck my tongue out and Arin flinched. I cocked my eyebrow and looked to the other guys seeing if they noticed.

"Okay, Arin, what will make you talk?" Danny sounded exasperated and we heard the girls calling to us to hurry up. Arin glanced to the ceiling and back at us. He shrugged and stood up casually walking to stand right in front of him, stopping to just stare directly into Dan's eyes. I backed away slow, and Barry and Ross followed. Unsure if Arin was gonna kiss him, hit him, or just stay put, I shook my head as Dan looked passed Arin to see me sneaking off. I reached the stairs and Arin pointed to me keeping his eyes on Dan.

"Don't. Move." Arin commanded to me. Ross and Barry stood at attention and Arin without looking shook his head. Dan swallowed hard and began to look panicked. Ross and Barry scurried upstairs leaving Dan and I left with Arin and his scary self. They were muffled but I assumed they were explaining the hostage situation going on once they reached the others. Arin turned to be sure I was still there and pointed to a spot by Dan and nodded. I shuffled awkwardly to the spot and Dan had an arm around my waist.

"Okay, Arin? Dude, clearly you are trying to get a point across. Shitty of me to not get it, okay? C-Can we talk now? Can you talk now?" Dan stepped closer to Arin, I had no idea how it was possible, but he did. Arin threw up his pointer finger and wagged it to tell Dan, no. Dan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "DUDE! JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Dan begged finally. I looked between them and Arin remained now very focused on a serious face and still was planted where he decided to stand. He inhaled after a moment and I almost was relieved.

"Why do you guys look scared? Weirdos!" Arin laughed and Dan glared at him. Arin went to move and Dan yelled and tackled him onto the sofa. Arin cackled like crazy and Dan kept battle-crying. He wrapped his limbs around his buddy and threw them both off the couch. Dan started laughing as Arin wailed due to the tumble off. Dan had to let go and they laid on the floor laughing.

"I fucking hate when you do that! I always feel sorry when I didn't do anything wrong! Total ass, man!" Dan got up first and Arin reached for his help. He pulled his best friend up and they hugged.

"Dude you and her were taking forever I was like 'hey guys, let's go be awkward and see how they react!' everyone agreed and I couldn't resist taking it a little further! WORTH IT!" Arin was bent over laughing and Dan was rolling his eyes.

"I mean, I wasn't totally freaking out!" Dan attempted to defend himself and Arin didn't believe him.

"Dan, as soon as it was just us three left, you were sweating; metaphorically of course! Got somethin' to hide?" Arin playfully hit his shoulder and Dan shook his head in defeat. He stopped Arin from walking further and sighed.

"Okay man, did you um"-Dan stuttered trying to ask Arin and it wasn't subtle what.

"Yeah, I did. I'm the only one, because wrangling everyone down here to do that prank was very confusing to those guys. I was saving them and it was saving you the awkward looks." Dan turned red with me and I had to know.

"What, uh, gave it, away?" I stammered myself and Arin made a goofy grin and shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't know?" Arin grinned then and looked to me, "Dan, I love you man, but there is a reason that bed, is in that room." He waited for one of us to get it and neither of us understood. "Ya see, it used to be our old bed, and, uh, we got the fluffy one that we have now, because if you even inhale on the other one, it sounds like you're fucking. Now. I never could without feeling guilty, fuck on that bed. It was loud as it is, so, when I caught the familiar noise, but a million times worse, I knew exactly what the hell was going on! Which caused me to congratulate my boy, Daniel, but at the same time never wanna hear that shit again. Thus why you came downstairs to what you did. So you're welcome!" Arin inhaled and giggled as Dan looked mortified. I was trying to recall it not being that loud.

"Wait, wait one goddamn second!" I piped up knowing now the bed wasn't as bad as Arin was saying, "you had to of either gone to the restroom by the door or been by the door to know, at least!" I looked at Arin and smirked. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"State your case, ma'am." Arin fired at me and I looked to Dan.

"This is going to sound bad on Dan's part, but, I made sure to not let that bed hit the wall, squeak too loud, or move an inch across the floor." I knew for sure and Dan looked confused until he recalled his own moment.

"Is that why you slowed down?!" Dan's eyes got big and I laughed.

"Are you serious!? You rode him but made sure to keep it subtle?! Wow! What patience to have and you gotta be a hell of a multitasker!" Arin mused for a moment. Dan slapped his back and Arin looked back to him.

"Yes, Danny, and yes Arin. I was trying to not be long and make sure no one heard. I was trying to be polite as far as you can throw the term in that situation. We even cleaned the room when we were done." I explained flatly. Arin and Dan had matching faces for different reasons. Dan was slightly proud and embarrassed, whereas Arin was slightly embarrassed, but proud. He nodded eventually and looked like he approved.

"Nicely done, ma'am. You guys can go free, I'm hungry as shit and just wanted to hear you both admit you banged. I don't know why I find it hilarious, but I do! Also, yes, I had to piss okay geeze!" Arin rolled his eyes before laughing as he hugged Dan and I. We finally headed upstairs and was welcomed with reliefs we could finally all go.

"What the hell did you guys do down there, get lost?" Barry asked as he took Dan’s keys from him. Arin turned to us and shrugged.

"Eh, we got into discussing her arrival to the tribe and how to go about it more." Arin lied. Dan went with it and I smiled. Arin turned to me quickly and winked.

"So? How is that going to go?" Barry asked Arin to explain.

"Uh well, we were going to do "Date Grumps," but Dan had a better idea!" Arin looked to Danny and Dan blinked.

"Um, yeah, we wanted to, uh, do an episode and she just talks like she's always been there. Like just not make a huge deal, ya know?" Dan thought quickly when he had to. I blinked now at him and he smiled sweetly. I leaned into his hold with a sigh.

"Well, that certainly would sound best, I mean, we make a big deal, and then the crazies come out worse. I like the new idea honestly." Suzy responded to Dan. Dan nodded and smiled at me.

"Right, it just seems to give everyone a way to relax into it. I mean unless Ross takes an Instagram at dinner again." Dan pointed at Ross and sighed. Ross frowned and attempted to defend himself.

"You make is sound like I do it every time!" Ross's whine caused Holly to look up from her phone and narrow her eyes.

"Maybe not all the time, but yes, you do every time." She countered. He snapped his head to her and made a face.

"I do fucking not!" Ross looked around for help and I watched them leave him under the bus. He slid off the couch and walked to the door. "I will be out in the car, taking an Instagram of me asking for new friends!" Ross pretended to stomp out the door. He went to act like he was gonna slam the glass outside door and slowed down to close it carefully. I snorted with Dan joining me amused. Arin rolled his eyes and motion for all of us to get moving.

"You wanna drive the two of you or ride with us?" Arin asked before getting fully outside.

"We can ride with. Barry already took my keys to drive him and Kev." Danny replied happily. I smiled at Barry and wished him a safe ride. Kevin made praying hands and I giggled watching him follow Barry and Arin. Suzy took my arm and laced it again with hers. We marched out proudly as Arin chuckled turning around to open her door for her. Dan grabbed me from behind startling me and lifted me to the car.

"DANNY! WHAT THE HELL!?" I shrieked. Dan laughed manically and set me down so he could open my door. I slid inside and over to the middle while Dan ducked and got in as well.

"Ahhh, young love, they say it never lasts, well unless the sex is good!" Arin laughed as Suzy hit him.

"Shut up, babe, people said the same thing about us!" Suzy chuckled and Arin grabbed her chin and smiled wide.

"Well, according to last night"- Arin began and Suzy play smacked him.

"Hush! Like they wanna hear it?!" She tried to save us. Arin looked at Dan and made a face for Dan to spill. Suzy looked confused, "Uh, they didn't do anything, Arin?" she looked at Dan as he blushed. She looked back at Arin and Arin was casually backing out finally after Barry sped off. He pretended nothing happened when she asked him again what was going on. I laughed quietly and got a look to shut up from Danny.

"He's gonna wreck your car, I can see it." Arin said changing the subject while glancing at Dan through the rearview mirror.

"Dude, Kev made praying hands and I'm pretty sure he isn't even religious." Dan laughed. Suzy shook her head and Arin chuckled.

"Maybe he should have rode with us as well?" Arin guessed. Dan agreed and I looked out the window now settling into the ride. Their conversation of different comical predicaments faded to mumbles as my mind wandered. I started zoning out when Dan's arm was around my side and squeezed.

"Wha?" I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"I knew you weren't listening!" Danny accused.

"Well what! What'd I miss?" I asked quickly. Arin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing, just that Dan's idea could be a great legit one!" Arin announced and I felt myself grow pale.

"Oh, uh, we really wanna do this?" I asked unsure of this idea. I kinda liked not being terrified of people.

"Well, yeah, I mean you're in Dan's life as a hopeful permanent thing. Why not be known in the like most casual way?" Arin suggested. I looked at Dan who shrugged, but agreed.

"Babe, it's literally not hard at all. We just roll as normal and you pipe up on something and we pretend we just forgot to mention you!" Danny laughed with Arin and Arin tried to talk as he howled.

"That's great! 'Oh hey, so, blah, blah, blah, she says something, oh yeah, Dan has uh a girlfriend and we forgot! Sorry!?" Arin cackled harder and Dan was keeled over joining him. I looked between the two and nodded with a grin.

"I feel the Instagram idea feeling better and better!" Suzy threw her arms up in defeat. I touched her shoulder in agreement. She and I giggled and Arin watched us.

"If it does, why don't you introduce her, babe?" Arin looked dead serious. Suzy stopped laughing and thought about it.

"How? Just take a picture with her and post it?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't think of a decent caption, but you're good at that!" Arin smirked and Suzy kept thinking.

"I could, hmm." She was now deeper in thought and I looked up at Dan who saw my face. It probably was unsure cause he kissed my temple and I leaned into him. I continued to just focus on his eyes and he locked his now on mine. He had the most amazing smile going on as I returned it. I had one hand then rested on his chest as he nuzzled me softly. I felt him stop and then his lips were on mine. He didn't do it as to turn me on, but to just reassure me more why I was with him for another reason. His love was sweet and tender and that was okay. I leaned into his forehead on mine and heard Suzy hum in approval. I looked at her grinning wide at her phone. I sat up straight to see over her shoulder and saw Dan and I on her screen. Dan chuckled and grabbed me up quickly to rub his stubble over my cheek causing me to squeal and giggle. Arin groaned playfully and Suzy "awed".

"I know Arin is gonna barf, but your laugh is totally adorable and I think my favorite thing." Dan announced. I blushed red and shook my head at him. He can have that one if it included something that made him happy. I didn't mind that. I looked over and finally saw what Suzy was doing. She had the app open and was posting the pictures. I gasped and Dan rubbed my shoulder. Suzy turned around to show me the caption.

‘Going to dinner with these two amazing people!’-Was on the first one. It was just Dan looking like he was politely kissing my temple.

‘They definitely are happy, and that is great! Seeing two people just enjoy each other like they do warms my heart!’-The second one said and I smiled, it was now Dan and I grinning like idiots at the other. I sighed and glanced up at Suzy. She scrolled to the latest one and I felt color drain from my face.

‘I don't think anything could take her away from him. Congratulations Danny!’-The last one was magically amazing looking and yet I was terrified. The entire fanbase had no idea who I was, but that caption hung Danny up on the "taken" rack and he was now off the market. I looked to Dan and he was smiling warmly. I didn't understand how he wasn't freaking out. This made me wonder why I was then. It was their fans, not mine. Suzy made a happy noise and I looked back to her.

"Oh my god! LOOK!" She threw her phone to Dan and he scrolled through the comments I assumed and grinned.

"How many people are boycotting you?" I asked and Suzy shook her head then rolled her eyes.

"I would definitely not be excited for that, thank you! Dan, let her see 'em!" Suzy pointed at her phone and he relaxed an arm around me and share the screen. On it were comments upon comments and her phone was still buzzing. A lot of them had the same message from a ton of guys making virgin jokes and then congratulating him and I. Even some girls were very nice about his happiness. I caught a glimpse of a few bad ones and pointed at them.

"Baby, you can't look just at those when all this is so much more worth it. The only creepy ones that I'm truly seeing are the guys asking me to share." Dan made a face that he was weirded out about it and I giggled. I wondered if this was a good idea in the long run. Dan kissed my cheek and noted we were finally here. Arin parked the car and asked to see the pictures. Suzy handed him her phone and Arin quietly looked them over. I heard a sniffle and it had to be Arin the way Suzy was rubbing his arm. Dan got out before anyone and opened Arin's door. Arin got out and hugged Dan tightly. Arin and Dan cried happy tears and I slid out and let them have their moment. Suzy smiled at me and I nodded.

"Man, I am so fucking happy for you! Look at you! Since when do your eyes twinkle from someone, not me!" Arin dried his eyes as he tried to make a joke. Dan laughed still teary-eyed and patted Arin's back.

"Fuck dude, totally never sharing this bro moment! Thank you, Arin, I'm really glad we can share this moment though, even if it sounds conceited I would never wanna trade sharing my happiness with anyone else." Dan looked at me warmly and I smiled. Arin ran over and picked me up to hug me really tight.

"We're keeping you and Dan's not allowed to hate you!" Arin said into my shoulder. I hugged back and looked over his shoulder. Dan laughed as Arin's usual hard, joking, calm, demeanor broke. It was about time Arin just let go and showed he was a softy. He set me down as Ross came up. Barry and Kevin followed him as well.

"So uh, congrats!" Barry smiled and shook Dan's hand then pulled him into a tight hug. I got a hug from Ross and I was smiling constantly. Kevin was picked up by Dan and hugged tight as well. I nodded to him as he thumbs-upped me while Dan laughed.

"I thought I was gonna spoil it?" Ross started in. Dan glared at him and Ross showed off his shit eating grin.

"Fuck you, Ross!" Dan spat out laughing and they hugged as well.

"So, uh, Holly is totally inside waiting. She grabbed a table as I parked. We are in the back parts." Ross tried explaining. Arin made a funny Western accent and mocked him. I laughed and felt arms around me from behind. Dan walked with me like this to the door as we filed in. I was laughing at how awkward it was because he was so tall. We got in and followed Ross. Holly texted him where to go and soon enough we were seated. It took almost a couple tables to seat us all. I grinned up at Dan, but he pointed up in the opposite direction.

I turned my attention to where he was telling me to look. Arin was standing with his phone out and was talking.

"Okay, so this is a Grump's special evening! Weee have everybodyyy here, yay!", everyone yayed and Dan had me lean back on his chest with an arm hanging casually over the back of my chair, "Andddd let me tell you why this is even more specialll, becauuusee," Arin got in the shot and backed over to Dan and I, "My-my best friend Dan, he finally found love, awwwwww!" Arin cooed and then smiled wide, Dan and I blushed and I heard Dan giggle, "Let's make her feel welcome, cause-cause she's awesome and I really like her and the fact she makes Dan's penis smile!" Arin laughed with Dan and I waved. Arin got back up and went back to where he was and stayed in the shot with everyone behind him now. We raised our glasses and smiled as he sounded off to a good night with family. Arin let the video post and then it began. I forgot they were all YouTube personalities and such and was reminded quickly. Everyone updated and I smiled each time someone congratulated Dan and I. I felt a squeeze from Dan's arm now around me and I looked up at him and was met with a big kiss. Before he pulled away a burst of light flashed and I looked to see him checking out a picture.

His smile was genuine and went up to the creases of his eyes. I looked back to his screen and saw the picture he had taken. It was of us and it was the first one ever. I kiss his cheek and leaned into the crook of his neck. He held his phone up again this time and pressed record.

"Hey guys, so I just wanted to post on my own behalf finally about what is going on. Why we are all celebrating is a big deal to me because, I'm finally with someone who I see as my better half. I appreciate all the kind words and such and no worries we're not engaged, no, just really happy to have found the other. You guys will forever be my first love and you never get over that! So don't think I'll forget, because I couldn't! You all are the reason I've kept being able to do what I love and I hope you'll continue the support. You all are amazing, I love you! Byyeee" He blew a kiss to the camera and I waved with him. He hit send on the NSP Instagram and captioned it "An Important Message to Have Sex To!"

"You have amazing fans. I really hope they stay with you, baby." I whispered into him. He kissed me again and Arin was looking at us bug-eyed.

"You guys wanna eat food and not the other's faces for a second? I just posted a thing and you're all gooey over there!" Arin said down the table and we all laughed. Dan threw an ice cube at him and held a menu in front of us to block whatever Arin threw back. Sure enough something bounced off and Dan slowly uncovered just his face and looked offended.

"Excuse me, we are trying to order here! Do you mind?" He said in an uppity voice and I chucked behind the menu. Arin scoffed and I heard Suzy give him a warning.

"I don't know, your current diet says you'd rather eat her! OHHHH SHITTTTT!" Arin over did the callout and Danny died behind the menu.

"Really! Are you fucking serious dude?" Danny howled and I had to laugh myself. Arin screamed in pain a couple times and Suzy corrected him in her wife tone.

"Worth, OW, it, OW!" Arin got in one last word and I heard Suzy sigh.

"Dude, people are going nuts right now!" Barry let his phone hit the table. Everyone, including me, checked out the latest from everyone and sure as shit, it was indeed a firestorm of people and words. It was insane to me! I set my phone down eventually and picked back up the menu. I focused as hard as I could on the entrees and suddenly Arin jumped up panicked and came over to Dan again.

"Dan, DAN, DAN! Look at this!" Arin shoved his phone in Dan's face. I looked over to meet the back of Arin's phone as Dan read something that made him scowl. He shook his head and I watched them talk with looks again.

"What the hell is it?!" I asked annoyed, Dan turned the phone around to me and I can't believe what I read.


	25. Chapter 25

I mouthed the words to myself over and over. I couldn't believe this. Someone posted that I was all these terrible things. I mean sure some of the other ones were bad, but this was full of slander as if they knew me. I looked to Arin and Dan whom were quiet. I was guessing they had been waiting for my reaction. Dan was looking down at the table at the moment just lost in thought. Arin shook his head in disgust and tried to comfort him.

"We've all had terrible moments, man. I know it's unfair cause they don't know her"-Arin said quietly and Dan snapped his head up.

"Fucking seriously?! Do people literally have to know all my bullshit! [Y/N] is an amazing person and that still is never good enough! Why can't there be a moment, that is like awesome for us without someone butting the fuck in like they know everything!?" Dan threw his face in his hands and breathed for a moment, "I just-I just got over shit that happened eons ago and totally am a happier man! I usually can ignore fuck-boys and over-dramatic fan-girls, but that, that is like over the top in unfair. I'm so disappointed that there are people like this." Danny sighed and shook his head. Arin remained quiet and no one still had any idea what to do. Ross was on his phone and followed suit. He must have found it when he got up and came to Dan's side.

"We're gonna overcome the bullshit. We always do, we always will, Danny-boy. Everyone is behind you and [Y/N]. They’re overreacting because of their own fantasy world. We know the truth, and that is all that matters. So let's enjoy dinner, go back, ya know what? We haven't done a kickass Steam Rolled, let's dust off the old title card and just crack out on something. ALL of us! Who cares what the song says." Ross put a hand on Dan's shoulder and Dan covered it with his own large one. I nodded to Ross and was actually game. Arin nodded that he liked the idea and Dan was now looking up at Ross for once agreeing with him.

"Alright, Aussie, let's do that!" Dan smiled. Ross made a fake exasperated sound and the smiled back. He went back to sit by Holly and Arin joined Suzy again. I nudged Dan and he gave me a look waiting for me to say something. Instead I pecked his lips and he grinned.

"God I am a lucky son of a gun!" Dan muttered to me and I smiled back at him. Arin looked over and pointed.

"Yo Dan! You gonna order, fool?" Arin laughed and Dan whipped around and apologized.

"That's originally why I nudged you." I giggled. Arin looked over at me, and we air-fived.

"Okay, okay, um I will have the alfredo. Babe, do you even know what you want?" Dan asked me as the waitress waited patiently.

"Oh! Chicken Parmesan please?" I watched her nod with a smile and she went down the line. Suzy was next and her and Arin shared an order of ravioli. Ross and Holly grabbed some cheese ravioli then, and Barry and Kevin ordered the same thing, which was spaghetti. I watched her walk away and I turned to Ross.

"Hey, so, what game ya got in mind?" I waited for him to think about it. He looked to Arin whom was thinking as well.

"What if we did a set of games?" Arin suggested, "Like pick four and we go through different match ups?" Dan shrugged as he kept thinking as well.

"At one point can we do girls vs. guys?" I asked. Suzy turned to me and nodded quickly. Holly smiled big and nudged Ross.

"Yeah, can we totally beat your asses in front of the fans?" Holly laughed as Ross looked at her shaking his head.

"You mean let them watch us show you guys how to game!" Ross got cocky and Suzy and I shook our heads slowly.

"Um, need I remind you, who has indeed done whipped your ass at Mario Kart?" Suzy asked innocently and Ross grabbed his chest like he had been stabbed.

"Ow, your toothpick!" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys what games have not been rolled?" Arin asked as he folded his hands and suddenly he was back in business mode. I often wondered if he made sure to stay calm by doing this. I finally had a thought and spoke up.

"What about we go head to head in a shooter? Ya know an old fashioned LAN party?" I shrugged and Arin nodded that he was considering it.

"What do you have in mind?" Dan asked looked down at me with a smile. I knew it was an unfair fight but I couldn't resist.

"What if we took this back to Halo?" I said slowly. I didn't want to sound scary. Ross looked at Arin like they had a secret or something. Arin got a cocky look on his face and looked back to Ross.

"How do we manage teams? Also that is a Grumpcade then." Arin reminded me. From the look on his face, I was picking up someone's plan to win and I had to be specific.

"Depends, what mode are we doing and which Halo?" I was not letting loopholes through this time. Arin and Ross spoke silently and Dan cleared his throat.

"You guys wanna share? Or ya gonna make-out across the table, cause it's totally getting' weird right now." Dan looked between the two and Ross chuckled.

"Dan's jealous!" Ross accused and Dan leaned back and scoffed.

"I couldn't be jealous even if you suddenly were a better artist than me, which you suck at rhythm so that's not something I find threatening either!" Dan laughed a belly laugh and Arin looked over at Ross while he chuckled.

"Okay you wanna know what one and what mode?" Arin turned it back to a growing want to compete and I nodded. "We do Halo 3, and since it can be Team Slayer, we custom that shit and everyone gets a mate and brings their A-game...I mean Ross and I got this on lock, so the rest of you compete for second, okay?" Ross high fived Arin and Dan cocked an eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa, since when are you two gay lovers?" Dan pointed between them. Arin and Ross laughed and looked to Dan.

"We used to beat some ass in Halo back in the day! We were a legit team when people would invite us to hang out." Ross explained. Dan nodded in understanding and Arin pointed to me.

"I know why you picked this and why I am sticking you with him." He pointed to Dan and I made a face. I was confused on this sudden accusation.

"Why what? And I don't mind having Dan on my team at all?" I slowly said. Dan sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks babe, truly feeling great about myself now!" he chuckled and I apologized.

"I ran into a fan of yours after he caught you raping at the Xbox tables." Arin said confidently and I had to cover my mouth.

"No!" I gasped.

"Oh yeah, he came in and was like hey so this chick I had a talk with totally seems to give these other guys a run for their money and no one knows her!" Arin kept the cryptic wording up and Dan was confused like the rest of them.

"I'm so lost, who did you run into?" Dan finally couldn't take it.

"Oh Jared. Yeah he uh witnessed my um, greatness?" I stammered. Dan looked at me funny and then he looked over to Arin.

"How come he came to you?" Dan asked suspiciously. Arin shrugged and then noticed something.

"Hold on, are you, jealous, that Jared hung out for a moment with her?" Arin asked cautiously. Dan was now on the spot and as usual he attempted to dodge the heat.

"No, not at all, just I thought Ross had blabbed to him about her and he would have told me." Dan was unable to pass the attention to Ross for once and Dan snickered.

"Dude, I can see it in your face and it's not matching up to your tone. You're jealous that Jared got to see her in her zone!" Arin cracked Dan and I watched Dan look away and blush.

"Baby, it’s okay we'll whip their asses later on!" I tried to comfort him and he sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Dan shrugged. I looked to Arin who was smirking and waving off Dan's pouting.

"Dude, it's fine, you can witness her try and whip our asses!" Arin said mockingly. Dan looked over and narrowed his eyes. I was so scared how this was going to end. Dan's mouth twitched into an evil grin and he looked very sinister for the most part.

"Bring it on, Egoraptor!" Dan spat at him. I was now in the middle of a "Game Grumps VS." episode it felt like. Except we were all here and there was no game, yet. Arin scoffed and mocked Danny back.

"No problem, Sexbang!" Arin threw back at him. I watched for Suzy to react and she ignored them. I assumed this happened often. I watched Arin point to him and Ross.

"Us, versus the rest of y’all!" he declared. Ross nodded knowingly and Holly looked at Suzy.

"Fine, it's been a while since you ate your own words!" she said as they declared their alliance.

"Dan, you ready to nut up later?" I looked at him fired up. He smirked and almost went the erotic way but nodded.

"Fuck yeah, we can totally take these bastards!" he high fived me and locked on Arin.

"See that, buddy, this is what happens when you choose Ross over me. You set yourself up to lose!" Arin looked at Ross and I started laughing hysterically. Arin cocked an eyebrow while I caught my breath to speak.

"I told you, you'd be stuck with Ross!" I continued to laugh loudly as Arin made the connection. I had said it when we all went out after the convention. He made a face and realized he lost that one. Dan giggled and then erupted into laughter as Arin sighed and couldn't look at Ross anymore.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be well worth it!" Arin said in a snotty tone. Suzy then sighed as this turned more into some strange GrumpCade and versus idea. Dan and Arin were going to battle literally to the death, or until the match ended and Ross was now just going to help. Though I knew no one had any idea just how decent I was. I had a question then before it was a surprise.

"Are we um, shooting this?" I asked innocently.

"HA! The pun!" Barry pointed at me and I didn't even notice. I giggled and Arin made a face like I was supposed to know.

"Uh, yeah, we need proof!" he said in a matter-of-factly voice. Everyone looked over at Kevin who was pretending to be dead.

"No, no, Kevin, you can't die, you're going to have fun filled hours of editing out all the bullshit that [Y/N] is going to have trying to kill me!" Arin joked. I looked over at Dan who looked back at me and couldn't believe how cocky Arin was getting.

"There is reason he's got that alias, hun." Dan said quietly to me. Arin perked up and folded his hands as he tilted his head at Dan.

"Oh so Ross and I can't talk about strategy through looks, but you can talk shit?!" Arin laughed and Dan smiled at him.

"Oh yeah cause it's totally a thing now!" Danny and Arin bantered more until I noticed the waitress came back with everyone's order. Plates of amazing smelling Italian food were placed all over and instantly the feuds subsided. Suzy finally sounded relieved and I touched her shoulder agreeing with a nod.

It was quiet munching and a few comments of how good the service was. Dan laid an arm over the back of my chair as he took a bite of garlic bread. I smiled up at him noticing crumbs were getting caught on his stubble.

"Baby, you need a shave soon!" I teased and he leaned in closer.

"Wanna get em off?" he said playfully thinking I was going to kiss him. I instead, put a napkin to his lips and heard him sigh.

"There!" I laughed now and on the other end of the table Arin chuckled. Dan couldn't help but laugh at the fact he wasn't expecting something like that from me.

"She just shut your ass down boy!" Arin piped up and Dan sat up over me and challenged him.

"Hey, hey, hey! It was very thoughtful of her to hand me a napkin as I wear half of my bread okay!" Danny laughed as he wiped his mouth. Arin nodded and Ross just shook his head at the fact his friends were goofy. Suzy laughed at what I had done as she thumbs-upped me. I returned it and smiled. Everyone continued to their meals happily until it was time to go. Arin grabbed the check and decided dinner on him because ‘we'd all be paying up later on’. All of us filed out to the parking lot and said our good-byes even though we'd all be together in about 15 minutes. Dan walked by Arin continuing to banter until they reached the car. Suzy and I followed along with Holly and we all stopped to let them ahead. I had an idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Dan seduce you THIS hard?

I looked once more to make sure the guys weren't in ear shot. I looked back to Suzy and Holly who looked confused as they waited on me to speak.

"Okay so you know how these two believe there is now this huge battle?" I asked them and they nodded, "Well I say we turn the tables. We set it every man for themselves and take em out." I suggested quietly. The two girls thought about this and Suzy tilted her head confused.

"How do we set it up to be on all the same team when there is just three of us and each team is two?" I pondered her excellent question and snapped my fingers.

"On the countdown there is 5 seconds before it starts. If you tap a bumper on the xbox controller, your color swaps. We all just need to pick a color and make sure it isn't what any of the guys are." I talked a bit quicker knowing curiosity was going to kill my idea here in a moment. I glanced to see Arin, Ross, Dan, and Barry all staring at us by Arin's car. I gave the girls a look and they nodded. I linked arms with Suzy whom was good at playing like nothing was going on and Holly was on my other arm as we made our way towards them.

"You vixens wanna share?" Arin asked suspiciously. All three of us looked at each other and shook our heads.

"You fellas wanna hear about girly things?" Suzy shot back. Arin folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. Dan was narrowing his eyes and I made sure to not look directly at him.

"Maybe, we'd like to know, hmmm?" Arin returned fire. It was a standoff between husband and wife in the parking lot. I remained silent with Holly and let them duke it out.

"Okay, fine." Suzy shrugged. Arin leaned his head toward her with his hand behind his ear.

"Waiting." He said drawing it out.

"Oh wow, so alright, fine, us three wanted to go shopping tomorrow possibly while you guys grumped, is that a problem?" Suzy folded her arms and waited patiently for Arin to answer.

"I thought you had a meeting tomorrow?" Arin asked politely yet clearly calling her out. Suzy shrugged at his simple question and he leaned back on his trunk waiting again.

"It's a phone conference that'll take like a half hour, oh no!" Suzy mocked a scared voice and narrowed her eyes at him. They stood there for a moment and just stared. It was almost was a thought that maybe he heard me. Dan I finally looked to and he reached his arms out to me. I smiled going to him. He led me around to the hood and he pulled me into a hold as he rested on it. I felt his hands graze my lower back under my shirt and he cocked his head to the side with his amazing smile.

"What?" I asked softly. He pulled me closer and I had no time to think as he started making out with me pretty much in front of everyone. I thought I heard Arin say something to Dan but immediately stopped. I was getting lost into it and he lifted me up by my ass to on his lap. His hands entangled themselves into my hair while he let a throaty sounding moan escape. I let all outside distractions go before he pulled away. His eyes were wide and dark and I caught myself under his spell almost.

"Baby, are you okay?" Danny asked me softly just holding my gaze. I nodded and he nodded his head slightly, "You'd tell me right, like if anything was wrong?" he continued on and I nodded again with a smile.

"Of course Danny, why are you asking me this now?" I frowned a little and he cupped my cheek looking concerned.

"I don't know, I mean I turn around and you had a serious face goin' on talking to the girls. I noticed you glanced at me and just, I was making sure, that you did know you could come to me about anything." Dan explained in a small, quiet, sensual voice. I blinked for a second and his lips were on me again. Arin tried again to say something and I felt one of Dan's hands leave my waist and then return. He worked his way down and nipped on my neck a few times. I whined almost inaudibly and he pulled away with a chuckle. I almost thought he was high by how his pupils were now dilated. I noticed he still had me straddling him and I could have possibly not looked more vulnerable. We were breathing heavy and he grabbed me up for a long kiss again and pulled away. "Baby? Can I asked you something?" he said quietly, but his voice was silk again. I nodded and he looked down before he spoke, "Was Suzy gonna take you from me for a day?" He asked innocently and I whispered a small ‘yes’. I was then suddenly feeling fingers running up my sides then had slide to the front under my shirt. Dan massaged my tits and nuzzled my neck. I was white-knuckling his shoulders and losing my train of thought. "Ya sure? I mean it's okay to tell me the truth, baby." He whispered it in my ear and I was then locking eyes with him. I had no control of myself and I made a noise that caused him to 'shh' me like I was in pain. "What baby, tell me?" Danny nuzzled me again and I felt my breathing hitch. Meanwhile behind us Arin tried one last time to get his attention and I heard Suzy yell at him that they weren't done yet. Dan turned back to me and kissed me softly still working on me in front of everyone, "Baby are you really gonna go with her tomorrow and leave me? Or is there something I need to know?" he asked in the same innocent tone. I hadn't noticed I was turning into a hot mess in public and he had leaned back more so I mine as well had been laying on top of him. I couldn't stop myself and shook my head 'no.' He cocked and eyebrow and kissed under my jaw, "No what?" his voice was like a song and I wanted to hear it more and more. I cleared my throat and my brain forgot what I was supposed to remember.

"N-n-no, we're n-not going. She isn't taking me away." I said under my heavy breathing. Dan nuzzled me again to continue. He hummed and I kept talking, "I was bad, and came up with um, something." I stammered and he stopped working me for a sec. It was out of my control the soft whine that I let slip. Dan smirked darkly and rubbed his thumbs so I'd keep going. I could feel the sparks of electricity each time he rolled my nipples between his fingers.

"What's so bad, that she had to lie baby?" Dan asked concerned but clearly turned on as well. It was a private moment and I looked down before I unwillingly said it.

"I p-planned to do something b-bad." I stammered as he nipped my neck more and my body was shaking by this point, "I was g-g-onna have us against y-you guys and I was bad." I said quietly while Dan's sly smile started creeping up. He looked down his nose at me and stopped his hands again. I shifted and didn't even notice what he was doing all along.

"Yeah, and that is bad, baby. You know what else is bad?" Danny asked softly as he slowly set me back on my trembling legs. I looked up at him as he stood over me again and had his arms around me.

"What?" I asked extremely turned on and oblivious. Danny leaned in close to my ear and he chuckled before he took the blinders off me he put on.

"The fact I turn you on so bad, you become so easy to get to talk." Dan stood back up and I felt my heart drop. He turned to Arin who was glaring at him and started cracking up.

"Y-you, did what, the fuck, DANIEL AVIDAN ARE FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I stammered as my face went white to beat red. Danny let go of me and Arin was impressed and shocked all in one. Dan ran over and high-fived Arin after he finally understood what just happened.

"Did you just seduce her hardcore so she'd blab what Suzy, clearly has been fibbing about, Daniel?" Arin needed to hear it so bad.

"Dude, I may have to masturbate in the fucking trunk, but yes, I got her to sing!" Dan buckled over laughing hysterically at his achievement. I hadn't moved from my spot and was trying to remember how in the hell he did it. Arin was turning red from howling now as Dan and he had to hold themselves up with the car now. I felt like I was going to pass out from sexual frustration, embarrassment, and brain damage because I had no idea how to get back the dignity I threw away just then. I stomped passed the two hyenas and threw open the back passenger door and sat in the car alone. I heard muffled yelling outside. Suzy sounded pissed, but I didn't even care. I folded myself against the window and closed my eyes. I felt terrible that Dan used me to get information and it worked. Pride and guilt was preying on me and I was sore from becoming that frustrated without a release. I sighed and bounced myself to calm down. Dan and Arin calmed down finally and I felt the car start. Dan opened the opposite door and peeked at me cautiously.

"Babe? Is it okay if I get in?" Dan asked slowly and I shrugged. I was so unsure how to feel it was killing me. His weight rocked me for a moment and I heard Arin slide in as well.

"Hey Dan?" Arin asked as he shut the door and stuck the key in the ignition. Suzy got in as well and huffed. I noticed she was looking at me. I saw she frowned feeling bad.

"Yes, Arin?" Dan poked his head around to be able to see Arin's face and was grinning.

"Maybe, um, you might wanna, uh, tend to your woman tonight, at your place. I feel like she is going to combust into emotions from how white her face is." Arin must have been able to see me from his seat. Dan sighed and it was meant to sound playful, but I didn't see any humor at the moment.

"He doesn't have to do anything. I'll be fine." I said flatly. It got quiet for a moment and Arin then inhaled.

"You still wanna Halo?" Arin asked softly. I shrugged and then actually thought it over. I sat up slowly and looked over at Arin's rearview mirror.

"Ya know what, sure, I take back my idea, and Dan and I are a team. No tricks, just cold, hard, bloodshed." I kept a straight face as Arin nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's do it!" Arin said a little more animated. I nodded before looking over at Danny whom was staring at his feet.

"Dan?" I asked softly while he looked over at me. His face was flushed with guilt and he had no hint of being ready to go kick butt.

"Hm?" he said sadly. I looked at him and wondered how bad he actually felt. I furrowed my eyebrows and he waited for me to respond.

"As fucked up as that was, it was pretty clever. I'm sorry I tried plotting against you." I hated admitting things, but Dan did play a good hand.

"I promise I will make it up to you, honey." Dan slid his hand over and still had yet to smile. I placed my smaller one into his and he used his thumb to run it over my knuckles. He then tugged slightly for me to come to him. I slid over to him and he grabbed me up and held on tight. I wrapped my arms around his slim torso and I snuggled up to him. He sighed heavily and I rubbed his back the best I could. His lips pressed to my forehead as I sighed. Dan rested his head on mine and inhaled, "We are going to tear them apart, baby." He whispered to me. I looked up at his face and he was biting his lower lip confidently while nodding. I smiled back at him again with a nod. Arin cleared his throat at us while glancing to both of us in the back from his mirror.

"You guys are awfully quiet back there!" Arin tsked. Dan looked at him with bug eyes and a very serious face.

"A man can't share a quiet moment with his woman after dinner?!" Dan asked in a loud voice. I heard Suzy chuckle after seeming unsure to talk or not. Arin mirrored Dan and shook his head no obnoxiously.

"N-no nodding!" Arin pretended to sound slow making Dan laugh loudly. We reached the house by then and I felt a little better. Arin spun around before getting out and eyed me, "Alright, little one, ready to perish?!" Arin said amped up suddenly. Dan looked to me and I had dark smirk showing.

"Bring it, bitch!" I said confidently and got out the same time Arin did. We both slammed the doors and were glaring at the other obnoxiously to the door. Dan and Suzy walked up behind us while Arin was having trouble continuing maintaining glaring at me. He tried, but failed at opening the door without looking. Suzy sighed with a facepalm and grabbed the keys from him.

"Thank you, babe, I'm busy right now making sure [Y/N] knows who's boss!" Arin tried to high five her but failed that too. Dan was giggling at how many failing attempts to be cool were made by his best friend.

"Uh, yeah, I'm the boss, so, thanks now she knows!" Suzy laughed as she went to go change. I broke my glaring and laughed hard that Suzy shut Arin down.

"Your wife, is so epic!" I howled while Arin shrugged pretending not to care.

"So, she is, but truthfully she, uh, wasn't wrong." Arin got quiet and walked downstairs. I had to catch my breath before moving. Dan shut the door behind us and smiled at how amused I was. I looked behind me as he came closer. I took his hand and led him to the guest room so I could get comfortable. Soon, he was going to see just how competitive I actually was.


	27. Chapter 27

I shut the door as Dan walked passed me to sprawl out on the bed. He sighed in comfort and I sat there smiling at his sleepy face.

"I miss staying here too late and just crashing in this bed!" Dan mused.

"Oh, I didn't know you did that." I tilted my head and wondered if anyone else did with him.

"Yeah, all the time, Barry and I used to live farther and it would just be a long night and I'd be super tired waiting on Arin to a point eventually he just would tell me to stay." Dan had his hands behind his head and looked over as I continued to listen. I heard him as I was looking for something comfortable to game in.

"Well, so, did you ever, um share this room?" I asked cautiously. Dan grinned at my wonder and he shook his head.

"Nah, anything that was involving sharing, I either would take a weekend out of town, or take my business to my place. I mean it's been totally forever since my chambers were graced with a woman's presence." Dan explained calmly and eventually sat up. I was laying out what I finally found and felt him take my hand and pull me to his lap. He had his feet planted off the foot of it and I sat sideways with my arms automatically wrapped around him. He was thinking of something while I waited patiently before he spoke again. "You should stay with me soon. It was still really fucked up how I did you today," he looked down at my lap and sighed, "Like I promise that won't happen again, and I am going to make it up to you. You are worth it. I want us to go on an actual fucking date where we actually hang out and talk about a million things that are pointless. I want to go back to my place and treat you to dessert and whatever else happens. Even if I don't get a good night kiss, I would rather be able to just have totally one moment that is between you and I and is about us getting to know each other a lot better than a round in a guest room or an elevator. I mean come on, our process was started through texting AFTER I almost hit you. Kinda messed up don't ya think?" Dan had a good point. I didn't even notice really that we didn't honestly ever talk about much except for a moment or two at the con. I smiled and also did remember he had a different lifestyle than most common dudes.

"Well, tomorrow night, I am free. If you are free then maybe we can work something out? I mean your life is way different than making a simple date and following through. I bet tomorrow you guys are back to normal and that is involving you helping track Starbomb's new album, grumping, and I will be helping Arin and Ross, while Barry is talking to me about stuff, so we both, actually, are going to like lose ourselves in this!" I tried my best to not freak out and apparently it didn't work so well. Dan smiled wide then nodded.

"Yes, we are going to probably be tons of busy, but, what's fun is that Arin will have all three of us in on projects, and I track and stuff from wherever I am because I use my laptop to do so. I totally can just be lazy one night with you here or my place and work on that. Now the grump sessions, I won't see you unless I need something, which I refuse to have a waitress and a girlfriend so Ross will be the one I call as usual in case I need a water or whatever. More than likely on those days, you'll be working with Barry or Ross even. So our schedules may ya know not meet on certain days or weeks, but I am still around. I may even pop in on my Instagram thing and bother you. I mean not like Ross with Holly, cause I hear sometimes she is actually working and he's like bouncing around trying to get a comment from her and she clearly looks aggravated." Dan chuckled while trying to keep me reassured me as well. I hugged him and he held me for another moment before looking back to me.

"So you really believe we're gonna work huh?" I asked him with a grin. He took my face in his hands and leaned his forehead onto mine.

"Yes, I fucking do." He said softer and with a chuckle. I placed my hands over his and nodded. I had to trust him on this because I still planned to move out here.

"Okay, well, let the adventures continue! Now then, to go downstairs and whip your best friend in his own dojo!" I hopped off Dan's lap and changed. He giggled as he got up and leaned on the door so I had room. I threw the clothes I had worn to dinner by my stuff in a corner and turned to see Dan not moving so we could go. I looked up at him and his face was waiting on something and I had to think about this for a moment.

"One kiss will set you free, baby!" Dan said almost excited and I laughed and stood on my tip-toes to what I thought just peck him on his lips. Instead I was hoisted into a bridal style hold and felt Dan kiss me softly as he opened the door and closed it behind him. I looked at him as he carried me to the basement stairs feeling scared about the idea.

"You are not! Dan you could drop me!" I tried to wiggle out of his arms and Dan held tighter.

"Wanna bet?" Dan challenged and I shook my head.

"Not if it could risk me breaking my neck or you hurting yourself too!" I said with a nervous giggle. He took one step onto the landing and I held his neck tightly and buried my face into his shoulder.

"[Y/N] you're fine! I'm not gonna drop you!" Dan was laughing harder as I shook my head in response.

"Our luck has not been the best Avidan!" I said remembering how we even got here.

"Well I'm trusting that I'm breaking our streak!" Dan said moving down a few more stairs. I could hear the rest of the gang already setting up.

"You're gonna break me if you fall!" I laughed nervously. He stopped on a stair and I felt his arms leave me and I screamed.

"BABY NO!" I was very loud and heard everyone giggle at me. I felt Dan keep his arms at his sides and then laughter erupted. Dan tapped me to look and I opened my eyes slowly. We were at the bottom of the stairs and Dan was just letting me hang onto him as he waited for me to notice. I set myself down and felt myself turn red. Arin was howling at the sight and I flipped him off. Suzy couldn't help it either as she giggled from the couch her and Holly were on.

"Oh the great Halo master, shoot anybody down, and whip some major ass, but fuck being carried down the stairs by her boyfriend. That shit's not happening!" Arin mocked me and I folded my arms as Dan followed me to the couches. Barry and Ross were moving furniture around still and I noticed there were indeed four flat-screens set up and Xbox 360's set up. It was in a U-shape that rounded out. Seeing it all set up like so, I had to admit I was in heaven. I looked up at Dan whom wiggled his eyebrows.

"Worth freaking out over?" He asked watching the excitement appear on my face.

"Are you kidding me? I love it, all of this is abso-fucking-lutely the shit!" I gushed. Dan looked over at Arin who was hooking up a ton of different cords.

"So man, uh where are we?" Dan pointed between him and I and Arin pointed to the last tv in the U over by the love seat Ross had then sat down on Barry's foot. He cursed a few times and I had to stifle a laugh. Dan folded his arms and looked back at Arin narrowing his eyes.

"What?!" Arin asked obnoxiously with a laugh.

"Why are we like all the fuck down here?" Dan cocked an eyebrow and Arin nodded like he was waiting on Dan to ask.

"Well, Daniel, your girlfriend is going to either screen peek, or is actually really good. I'm making sure she is just really good. Is that okay?" Arin smirked and I narrowed my eyes like Dan had a second ago.

"No it's perfect, now I can make sure you don't as well!" I stuck my tongue out at him while he did it back that time.

"What are you guys like seven?" Barry laughed. Arin kept his tongue out and glared at Barry.

"Maybe I am!" he said with a strange tone because he refused to stick his back in. I laughed and shook my head as Dan picked a side of the couch to sit on.

"You have a thing? A preference?" he pointed and I made a face.

"Baby, just sit down." I mumbled and Arin snickered.

"Yeah ‘baby’ listen to the one who's gonna lead you to suck!" Arin couldn't stop himself from that comment and Dan threw himself back with laughing so hard.

"Actually, dude!" Dan tried to go on but his howling was too much.

"Shut up Dan! I didn't mean to compliment her!" Arin yelled. I settled in on the couch and Dan grabbed two controllers before I automatically set up my profile. I wasn't going to begin again so I hit "Download Profile" and sat back while it loaded. Dan looked at my gamertag and smirked. It hadn't dawned on me who I was sitting with and what it was called.

"So uh, you wanna explain it?" Dan had a shit eating grin for once and I snapped my head up. Across the screen it displayed "NotSoGrumpyGirl69" on the welcome page. I let color from my face drain and I swallowed really hard.

"It- was- before I knew you- um like this?" I stammered and he burst into laughter. Arin looked up along with Ross. Ross followed Dan’s finger pointing to the screen.

"What does it say?" Ross read it to himself and looked at me with a red face. He was clearly trying not to laugh. "I, um, wow, you really are a fan huh?" he snickered and pointed behind him at the tv. Arin sauntered over and stood behind Dan as his lips formed the name silently. He grabbed Dan's shoulders and looked up for a moment.

"Dan, you picked the good one. Goo-good- j-ob" Arin let his laughter build and I started trying to think of a better gamertag to change for later. Arin looked to me and had a dopey smile while nodded. "I'm calling you that from now on." He tried to sound serious and I glared at him.

"Again, I had NO idea this," I pointed between Dan and I, "was even a thing!" I sighed and Arin shook his head.

"Uh huh, I get it." Arin tried to sound understanding but his sarcasm was breaking through.

"Shut up Arin I'll change it!" I said now embarrassed. Arin nodded again and then thought of something.

"Remember you're doing Date Grumps with us, and that is going to be what I fucking call you through the entire thing!" Arin giggled and I felt terror become my new expression. Dan giggled too but not for long before I glared at him.

"Don't. Even. THINK. About. It." I shoved a finger at him and he held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not the one who clearly did not think about what she was doing!" Dan said cautiously and I sighed turning back to load Halo 3 so we could make the custom match finally. Everything was almost hooked up, but Ross was having trouble with Barry behind me.

"Hey so remember the different captures we did with Quake and all of them?" Ross said slowly. Arin nodded and Barry shook his head.

"We need like one more. We had to replace the other one remember? Since we haven't needed it we never have, yet?" Barry spoke slowly and Arin sighed. He turned to Kevin who was waiting for it.

"Kev, go grab my keys and take my car cause it's not blocked in. Go grab the damn thing out of my trunk. Be careful!" Arin shook his head, "you guys are lucky I at least remember shit." Barry shrugged and got the three running. He looked up and noticed something. He was counting from what I could tell and he sighed hard and looked down and shook his head.

"Dude, do you know how much editing practice she’s going to be getting?" he asked Arin who whipped around and made a face.

"No?" Arin furrowed his eyebrows and looked to me. I could hear the sarcasm in his response.

"You know she’s not ready for an all-nighter right man?" Dan defended me the best he could.

"No one is ever ready for an all-nighter Dan." Kevin piped up as he walked down the stairs. Arin looked over and smiled.

"You're right, Kev, but seeing as though this is a new version of Grumpcade we gotta make an intro to it. So like wow, I have to animate two more heads into this! Meaning, I’ll be pulling some hours in too. She’ll live, I’m sure." Arin looked like he was already starting to figure out how to go about it as he stood up to check that the final tv was hooked in. I followed the mess of cords and saw Dan doing the same.

"So, uh, nobody move, nobody dance off, and wherever you are planted for the play-through, uh better be comfortable!" Dan said strictly but with a laugh. Barry made a disappointed noise and Arin frowned as well.

"But Dan! How are we going to see who is truly awesome if we can't dance off?!" Arin asked pretending to be panicked. Barry yelled in agreement and I noticed the mic was active. I nudged Dan and he gave me a look like he knew.

"Well Arin we're just gonna have to settle this, the old-fashioned way!" Dan announced setting it up for the title card. Arin jumped up and had a camera out for a sec, I didn't blame him it, was almost the ultimate episode so why not do a live action intro. Arin panned around and stopped at Barry and Kevin who were checking their levels before being able to join all of us.

"Alright, WOW, WE HAVE EVERYONE OVER AFTER DINNER IN THE GRUMPSPACE!" Arin started off with a ton of energy. He panned back around and we all looked over the couches and said a hello. "Dan's here too! Dan please get these introductions rolling, who are you and why are you here?" Arin asked as almost an interview style.

"Hey, lovelies out there, I'm uh, not Dan, I am a meat Popsicle. I came here to shoot shit and piss Arin off. Yes, just him specifically." Dan laughed as he looked over the camera to Arin. Arin panned to me and I smiled huge.

"Alright, fuck Dan, maybe YOU have something better to offer, who are you and what are you here for." Arin asked the same way as he did Dan.

"Oh well I am [Y/N] and I am uh the meat Popsicle’s girlfriend. I came here to also shoot shit and beat some Egoraptor ass!" I gleamed and hoping I didn't sound weird. Arin sighed and walked over to Holly who was by Suzy.

"Okay, since the first two intros are clearly wrong, and you look promising! Who are you and what are you here for?" Arin asked with less hope but it was funny still.

"Uh, I'm Holly, I am here to beat the shit out of you and my cocky husband, Ross?" She shrugged and laughed. Arin made an exasperated noise and turned the camera to him, he made a face that showed his frustration for the shot and turned back to Suzy who was waiting patiently.

"Okay who-" Arin started again and she cut him off.

"Fuck you, I'm Suzy, your awesome wife who is going to totally wreck you in this game!" Suzy's confidence was hilarious and Arin sighed and turned the camera to him again.

"Is everyone here to just make sure I don't win?!" Arin turned the camera back to Barry and Kevin and Kevin raised his hand slowly before he spoke.

"Uh, we planned on taking Ross and you out...if that's okay?" Kevin smirked and Barry high fived him. Dan laughed in the background and Arin snapped the shot to him.

"Dan, why are you laughing, you're supposed to be my best friend, Dan!" Arin sounded nervous and Dan shook his head.

"I am your best friend! But, uh, this isn't Game Grumps and I totally am planning on being your worst enemy on Grumpcade right now, so uh, yeah love ya buddy!" Danny laughed and waved. Arin turned to Ross who was standing like a superhero. He and Ross were in the shot now and making angry faces.

"Well Ross, seems as though we are going to be schooling these guys, whataya say?" Arin looked at Ross and high-fived him. Ross wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"I say we do this!!!" Ross said confidently and they turned to the camera with a battle cry. Arin finally set the camera down and hopped on the couch as Ross sat down throwing a controller at them. Everyone loaded up the game and I waited on Arin to go through the options of setting us all up. Arin finally got it to where we were all in a game and began his commentary first.

"Okay so, here we are on V-V-ahllay?" He tried to pronounce it and failed.

"It's Val-halla, Arin, gosh get it right!" I mocked him for the first time ever.

"Really [Y/N] the loading screen hasn't even counted down yet and you're already out-sassing me!?" Arin fired back.

"Uh, dude, I do believe the name is right there on the screen, man. Totally just saying!" Dan cut in and backed me up.

"Yeah learn how to read Arin!" Suzy shot over at Arin and I heard Arin scoff.

"Well gee Suzy, I'm sorry I didn't see it! Maybe I could borrow your glasses next time!" Arin said sarcastically.

"Glasses, um, don't help you read, sir?" Kevin quietly stuttered over the loud bantering.

"Oh well fuck you too Kevin! I just hired you! Way to talk to your boss!" Arin yelled.

"Actually I hired him, so yeah." Barry said nonchalantly. On my screen Dan was going for a shot gun and I trekked out into the open with an AR and a couple plasma grenades I picked up from the starting base. I watched a line of smoke fly by and ran for the cave to my left. Ross chuckled but then sounded disappointed.

"Come on! That was your fucking head!" Ross whined.

"Clearly it wasn't because I'm still breathing bitch!" I sassed back. Arin was too quiet and I wondered if he was in the zone.

"Hey, ARIN!" Dan yelled and I heard at the same time Arin huffed a grenade explode.

"Dan, I swear I am gonna stick you back! That was some bullshit!" Arin shouted. I heard shooting on the other screen and heard Barry start yelling.

"Suzy no, Suzy no, OH FUCK!" Barry was yelling and I glanced to see she had taken him out. Dan coughed and I heard Kevin moan in defeat from across the room.

"Come on, Dan! That was mean!" Kevin spoke up more.

"What did he do?" Barry asked.

"He coughed as he pulled the trigger and shot me in the back of the head with a fucking shotgun!" Kevin explained. I was about to catch Ross moving with his sniper when my shields were depleting indicating someone found me. I spun around and unloaded a clip into Arin and stuck him as I jumped away from the blue, glowing, explosive now stuck to his head.

"Fuck, FUCK, FUCKKK!" Arin yelled as his player exploded, "I was fucking so close cause I seen you paying attention to Ross so I went for it, but fuck you, [Y/N]!" Arin stomped his foot and Dan laughed. "Fuck you Daniel I bet she taught you how to play!" Arin was getting heated which turned the feel of the game.

It wasn't long before everyone was shit talking and just taking dirty shots. Ross hunted down Dan constantly because Dan was terrible with perception and how far his rounds were traveling. I wound up dancing with Barry in a grenade toss back in forth in a base just before Suzy and Holly jacked a warthog. I heard the engine start and Suzy freaking out for Holly to get in. I ran out and stuck the back tire and died just as Barry finally landed a plasma on me.

From my death screen I saw the warthog explode as well and Suzy plus Holly dead and now cursing at me. Dan screamed ‘Fuck’ over and over and then I heard Arin scream in victory.

"Dude, you are a jerk!" Dan said laughing. Arin was bouncing out the corner of my eye and looked quite proud.

"What, it's not hard to back someone into a wall and shoot them with their own shotty!" Arin explained sarcastically. I was almost across the map when I heard shots from behind me again. I spun around and Suzy had found me.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted and fired back. I kept em coming and instead of reloading I hit the melee button and knocked her out, causing the death blow.

"Fuck man!" Suzy said with a face of defeat.

"Sorry, Suzy, I can't help it, I'm a wife beater!" I shot back and Arin heard me.

"Better you than me, FUCK" Arin almost lost his head as I even caught the sniper trail leading me to him. "Who fucking wants to no scope me!? Barry, it better not be you!" Arin yelled to Barry.

"Nope, I am currently hunting someone else, uh, whoever is camping in the caves?" Barry said slowly and I heard Dan snicker.

"Well someone's got a death wish if they think they're gonna snipe me out!" Arin exclaimed.

"Dude, I know who it is!" Ross cheered. Arin asked over and over who while Ross started firing.

"It's me!" Holly said cheerfully, but it had some heat behind it. You heard the shots a couple more times and Ross was next to rage.

"How the hell did you manage that shit!?" he yelled as Holly high-fived Suzy.

"I can play ya know?" Holly reminded Ross darkly. Ross and Arin declared they were now playing serious and Dan spoke up remembering his job.

"So uh, I apologize for not, AH! Fuck you Arin, you pizza!" Dan was trying to keep everyone watching involved and Arin took him out somehow, "Okay so uh we never got to say it but obviously if you're still tuning in to the chaos going on, we all decided to freak out and play Halo 3, there is eight of us, and two each team, uh FUCK!" Dan freaked out and laughed all in one.

"I like your effort Dan, in keeping, all probably like 3 fan-boys included in this!" Ross laughed.

"I'd be able to do this if I wasn't-FUCKING STOP YOU ASSHATS!" Dan still was laughing but clearly aggravated. I had glanced up in time to notice that Arin and Ross had been double teaming him. I looked around and headed for his area and sure enough I found them camping.

"Oh come on guys how gay are you two? Camping? Really? This isn't Call of Duty!" I fired at them and they both yelled. I threw one plasma at Arin and stuck him and a frag went bouncing after Ross. Both exploded and both guys were pissed.

"Fucking A, someone is totally cheating!" Arin said still shocked he died.

"No kidding, who knew!" Ross agreed.

"Really asshats? That was pure skill!" I defended myself. Both of them made noises of disbelief and shook their heads.

"Nah, you are working on pure bullshit!" Arin said dropping his voice down an octive.

"Dude she's been popping up and taking anyone out who is closest to her, pretty sure she's just playing like how to play?" Kevin commented and I heard Barry snort.

"Good one Kevin!" Barry said loudly. I toned out the rest of the conversation and set myself in the game. I had checked the scores and Ross and Arin had a couple kills for the lead and I knew I could bring Dan and I up to the lead if I could catch someone off guard. I started looked around for anyone and a red blip on my radar indicated a foe nearby, I went ahead for it and Arin noticed I was quiet.

"Hey [Y/N], cat got your tongue?!" Arin spat over my way and I found out he was my blip. I saw him ten feet turned around in front of me and I smiled to myself.

"Nope, but hey, got any luck?" I lined up my crosshairs and I fired.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BITCH!" Arin shouted. I giggled obnoxiously and Dan made a sound that was telling me he caught on. Arin was seeing red as he was quiet and must have seen the score because I heard him huff.

"What's the matter Arin?" Ross asked confused.

"FUCKING DAN AND HIS CHEATING PERSON ARE FUCKING LEADING!" Arin screamed pretty much at Ross. I laughed harder as Arin was now raging. I took a shot with the shot gun I picked off of Ross and blew away Suzy. I heard her sigh but not in a way that was to sound like she was actually mad. Dan must have seen it cause he was giggling quietly. I glanced over and he was smiling wide and nodding.

"Good shot babe!" Dan congratulated me, but the compliment was now on the audio and I squeaked.

"Th-thanks, OH SHIT!" I was over my fear quickly as Arin assassinated me. I noticed the match was almost up. I checked the score as the ten second mark hit and was announced time was almost out. Arin made a noise and Ross I watched frantically try and shoot me with his Needler causing me to explode in a purple mist.

"Ha! I gotchu!" Ross cheered. I growled and went hunting for anyone as I respawned. I was just about to crack Barry over the head when I felt shots hit my player. I spun around and fired at whoever. The scoreboard hit the screen as the round was over and Arin and I shouted at the same time.

"FUCK!" he and I screamed. Dan went into explaining who was who and how there was indeed another round needing to be had.

"So uh, congrats to Suzy and Holly for being great competition, Suze got me really good with a rocket launcher and I noticed Holly is excellent at a sniping position. Kev and Barry came in next for third and you guys are like grenade lobbers and I am terrified if Kev every plays another game with something that has stick explosions! BUT, as you can see we totally have a fucking issue for first-" Danny was about to announce it and Arin stood up already rolling with a face cam.

"FUCK WE TIED!" Arin and Ross made a pointing pose and Arin whipped the camera to Dan and I, "We challenge you, FOR FIRST!" they said together again. Dan and I both looked up at them with similar weirded out looks and looked at the other.

"Well? Whataya say Dan? Shall we?" Dan jumped up with me and we pointed back.

"We fucking totally challenge you back, for first place...PREPARE TO EAT BULLETS!" Dan declared. Arin hit pause and burst into laughter. I looked to see Barry and Kevin stopping the captures and thumbs upping.

"We have the ultimate Grumpcade episode! Awesome job everyone!" Barry said proudly. Arin hugged Suzy tight and Ross hugged Holly. I smiled at Dan and watched Kevin sigh at Barry as he realized they all were going to have to be on deck for editing. Ross came up and shook Dan's hand with a glare in all fun and hugged me.

"Okay so, here's the deal, we need a Grumpcade original opening and are going to record that in a half hour, ya know let everyone chill out and we'll discuss things in the living room." Dan and I nodded and everyone went upstairs for something to drink and relax. Arin hugged Dan and then turned to me.

"You! Holy shit, you know your stuff! I mean I played dirty the best I could and you just, bam! I told Ross you're getting at least a starter grump head. Like you need one. So expect us to sit down eventually with that idea. How'd you like recording?" Arin asked with a smile after the best news to give me ever!

"Oh dude, it was wicked! I liked how in perfect timing but was also so unscripted everything just falls into place! Dan just trying to include the audience back in and such and then you came in, it's just woo! Awesome!" I raved and Arin laughed.

"Yeah she's definitely new!" Dan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I chuckled with a little blush creeping on me.

"You'll do great for the next one!" Arin reassured me and I smiled. He then looked between us as Ross came up and looked at the tv's. "Okay we're gonna do a week time span and then we do a rematch for first? Maybe? Tonight we're gonna work on an intro and then um if you wanna try and help, [Y/N], Ross and Barry can get you set up. If we work through the night, the final cut can go up tomorrow at ten. So what do you think?" Arin finally breathed after talking really fast. I looked at Ross who nodded and agreed with idea. Dan was rubbing my back and I nodded.

"Let's break me in!" I said getting Arin and Ross to smile.

"Sweet! I get to see what you know. So we'll do that in a bit but now to relax and hang out upstairs!" Ross headed for the stairs and I walked with Arin and Danny in front of me. Dan stepped aside and let me go before him up the stairs and I smiled as I passed him to climb.

When we got to the living room Holly was telling Ross she needed to head home to get some things done. Ross nodded and handed her his keys.

"I'll see you at home, okay? I love you!" Ross said cheerfully before she kissed him on the cheek. Suzy walked her out and Barry came around the corner and hugged me.

"So glad you get to help me and Kevin out tonight. This is gonna be interesting by the way, we usually have a good time." Barry smiled at Dan who looked down at me and grinned. Barry went and sat with Arin on the couch and Ross was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of milk.

"Nervous?" Dan said amused. I looked around at all the friends and family Dan had introduced me to and I leaned into him and smiled warmly.

"Not at all!" I replied happily.

"Hungry, or thirsty? You worked pretty hard!" Danny offered me sustenance and I declined.

"I'm fine, just taking in everything still." I said more quiet. Dan ushered me to sit with him on the couch and instead of by his side he sat me on his lap and I leaned my head on his since for once I sat higher than him. We both sighed and I heard him yawn.

"Awe, my poor sleepy Danny." I cooed and Dan snugged into the crook of my neck and sighed.

"I am sleepy, you're right." He said his voice low. I played with his hair and felt him relax. Arin looked over and reached over Barry who was on his phone and stared at me obnoxiously while stroking his hair like I was for Dan. He pointed at me and I laughed as Barry was trying to figure it out as Arin just continued.

"This, this, is what you look like, yup!" Arin was trying to make sure Barry would sit still by holding him still as Barry looked mortified. Dan's eyes I saw open and he giggled.

"Uh, dude, totally looks like you are head locking Barry and petting him like a cat who has no interest in you! She," Danny pointed up to me, "is actually with a cat who is wanting to be around her." Danny chuckled at his pun and I giggled as well. Arin looked at Barry who looked scared still and let his arms relax.

"Barry? Do you want to be petted?" Arin asked as if he were speaking to a cat.

"No, not really, I mean, you're a dude, and I'm not a cat." Barry laughed and Dan shook out his hair as I got to a certain spot. I lifted my hand and he looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm a good kitty!" Dan said in a cute voice and I shook him for how hard I laughed.

"Uh, yes, sure, let's not refer to you as a kitty, okay?" I chuckled and Dan snuggled back into my neck. I felt him exhale again and hum in happiness. Ross came in and sat down with a pad of paper and cleared his throat. Arin let go of Barry fully and crossed his leg and leaned forward. Dan remained as is but looked his way. I looked over and ran my fingers through Dan's hair slower so I could pay attention. Suzy sat by Arin and he draped an arm around her as she leaned on him. I watched Ross uncap a pen and begin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long night eh? :x

"I know it's really late, but let's get this out of the way so Barry and I can get her going," Ross looked around the room then to Arin, “Arin, what is going to be this Grumpcade's title card?" Ross waited as Arin nodded and began to think.

"Okay well yeah we do the beat behind it with our jabber and all that. Let’s do the claw machine. Uh, at one point instead of 8 players just right off the bat, it makes a like growing effect, the like, claw, right? Well it grows and you either have one of us saying 'S-s-super Cc-c-law!!!' or it says it on it. Then um, I guess after it grabs all eight heads and it says in a like 'I can't believe it tone', 'Eight players!!!' and in the back you hear 'WOW' and then it just says the usual end?" Arin inhaled finally and shrugged.

"Best one I like so far, I mean it's simple enough!" Ross nodded and wrote it down. Dan's breathing was evening out and I felt him twitch. I looked to the side to try and see him, but I couldn't. I looked over at Ross and thought for a moment.

"What if it like it does what Arin mentioned and I am the one who says "OH WOW!" cause I'm new and it's a new sound?" I shrug and Ross looks at Arin.

"Sounds like someone is getting used to things sooner than they thought huh?" Arin grinned and I blushed a little.

"Maybe, I mean first day not even full one, here! I'm already on the audio!" I laughed and Arin smiled.

"Good, I wanted you to hopefully not freak out because we kinda can't edit you out." Arin warned. I nodded in understanding and heard a snort by my ear. I jumped and Dan popped up like a spring.

"WHA!" Dan looked around panicked and I was trying to not be thrown off of his lap from his scare. Everyone giggled and Dan looked at me trying to figure out what was going on and noticed I was clinging to the couch. He frowned and readjusted so I could sit back to where I was again. "Sorry guys, I must have dozed. Totally didn't mean to scare you, [Y/N]." Dan looked disappointed in himself and I kissed his cheek.

"You're fine. We were just talking about the eight player intro." I watched Dan look around and take note who was all just sitting around. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Arin.

"Where's Kev?" he asked confused.

"Oh he is getting started on editing our matches. We've agreed to edit through the night." Barry answered. Danny looked at me and frowned.

"Guess you're gonna be busy huh?" Dan wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into me. I hugged his neck and nodded.

"Just one night. No worries?" I watched him look up at me and I heard him chuckle.

"You're going to be busy all night, eventually you need sleep, dear." He tried to let me get it.

"Okay, and I'll sleep when I can?" I said cautiously. Dan sighed finally with a smirk.

"Baby, you're gonna sleep for a long time, and tomorrow we talked about dinner and such." Dan shrugged but brushed it off when it could have been an argument.

"I'll set an alarm!" I smiled and he smiled back sweetly.

"Honey it's okay! I'm totally aware of how tired you will be! Sleep, please!" Dan was being understanding and kissed my cheek. I blushed and the entire room just awed in a sick fashion.

"Danny, you're so sweet! [Y/N], you're a lucky woman to have an understanding man!" Suzy gushed. Dan nodded confidently and I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright enough of Dan being all Romeo guy here, back to matters at hand!" Arin spoke up and Dan cleared his throat and tried to look as serious as possible. Arin caught on and shook his head.

"Arin, I really, really wanna get down to business, right now." Dan said in a sinister tone.

"Dan, s-s-top!" Arin started to laugh. He caught himself and looked away. Dan tapped me to get up and he held up a finger that said he be right back. He scurried into the kitchen and we heard him getting a glass of water. Arin facepalmed and groaned with a grin. He knew something we all didn't and I was scared. Dan returned with a little pep in his step and sat back down.

"Babe can you like sit on the arm or in between Ross and I?" Dan asked nicely and I smiled.

"Sure!" I scooted to the middle of the couch off his lap and Ross made a little more room. Arin was beat red and Dan was pretending to not understand.

"Arin, what's wrong buddy?" Dan probed. Arin made a face and sighed.

"I know what you're gonna do! Just, don't, do it though!" Arin begged with a laugh. Dan shrugged and took a drink of water. Arin shifted trying to not see and I watched Dan make a face. All of a sudden he leaned forward and I noticed, his mouth was full.

"FLARP!" Dan blurted out and water leaked from his mouth. Arin was rolling and it could have been equivalent to him being tickled. I looked at Dan and realized what he was doing. I heard of it before and seen their explanation of it in another video they had. The two best friends, to get the other to laugh, would stuff water in their cheeks and just let it go everywhere in the dumbest way. It was hilarious to see Dan do it and Arin actually laugh hard at it. I chuckled and Suzy had a smirk that was almost a giggle. Arin got up and sighed. He scurried, like Dan, and grabbed water as well. Dan giggled uncontrollably and Arin remained standing where everyone could see him. He took his swig of water and pointed to Dan.

"MARP!" Arin blurted out himself and water splashed all over the hardwood floor. Suzy sighed then and shook her head. Dan meanwhile was beside me losing his shit. He jumped up and took his swig and I realized they must get water all over while doing this.

"Does it end?" I looked to Suzy and she shook her head.

"Only when they find something else." She said with a laugh. Dan hopped over to Arin and again had a full mouth. He started bobbing his head like a chicken and Arin giggled.

"HARP HARP HARP HARP!" Dan let the water spit over Arin unexpectedly while Arin keeled over laughing. He was drenched by this point and didn't care. Arin looked over at Dan and held a finger up. He took his last drink and made himself look like a zombie.

"BLARRRRRRPPPP" Arin let the water fall out of his mouth and on the floor and Dan fell over laughing. Everyone else was laughing as well, but it was those two who were just howling. Dan sat up finally and realized his cup was empty. Arin looked sad and both guys frowned that their fun was over. Arin helped Dan up and they hugged. Dan jumped back forgetting Arin was soaked and made a face.

"Well, now that you got it out of your systems?" Barry chuckled. Dan jogged down the hall and came back with towels. He laid one on the floor and gave one to Arin and another was used to dry him. I kept myself away from his damp self and refused to hug him.

"But, but, but" Dan tried to beg and I laughed and shook my head. Arin looked at Dan and I was then between to very wet nerds and both were laughing so evil! I yelped and eventually they pulled away. Arin grinned so proud and I sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey [Y/N]!" Arin pointed at me and laughed more, "You're wet!" Arin was getting slap happy and Dan was on his way. They both cackled like crazy and it was Ross who said something next.

"Well, this has been a hoot, but we still have not decided exactly on what we are doing here!" Ross folded his arms. Dan instantly shut up before looking over at him. Arin sat back down and took a deep breath to calm down. I felt arms snake around me to pull me up. Dan shrugged about the face I made and I couldn't complain because my clothes were damp too. I let Dan rest his head back on me and I leaned on his once more.

"Alright, so before Ross blows a gasket, let's finalize this." Arin sat back again and we got back to business.

"I liked Arin's idea mixed with mine, can that be a thing?" I shrugged. Dan hummed and the yawned.

"I like what she said." Dan muttered clearly falling asleep. Barry laughed and shook his head.

"Man, you mine as well go to bed where she's at. She's gonna be a while." Barry suggested. Dan shook his head and decided to be stubborn.

"If I go, she goes." Dan whined. I watched Ross roll his eyes and stop himself from saying something. Ross thought further on what I said and looked at Arin.

"So you wanna animate this with me and she can voice some of it?" Ross asked as he started writing down more details. He must have been combining the ideas and was making them clearer.

"What else am I gonna do?" Arin shrugged. Suzy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You could sleep? I mean look at Dan, he's clearly not going to last long." Suzy motioned towards a sleepy Dan that was holding on to me as he slowly was drifting. Arin looked back over at her and sighed.

"If we have two on this and three on edits, we can have this by morning, and everyone can just take a day off." Arin shrugged. Suzy got what he was doing and smiled.

"Sounds better than what I was thinking it was going to be." She explained. Arin kissed her temple and smiled at her. I liked their moments honestly. It was genuine and adorable. I was brought out of my observation as Dan again snorted. This time I was unafraid and just ran fingers through his hair. He hummed softly and I smiled down at him.

"See that? He's gone!" Barry laughed. I smiled at Barry and then watched him sigh, "Sadly, he can't sleep like that. Certain positions are the cause of some night terrors. Just be ready if you ever catch him in one. The best you can do is just hold him and rock him when he finally comes to." Barry nodded and I gave a small smile thanking him. Ross declared the outline done after a moment of further discussion and it was indeed a mix of Arin and I coming up with parts.

Ross stood up and he and Arin moseyed on down to the editing part of the Grump Space and I was left with a hard decision. Do I move Danny or hope he wakes up. I looked at Barry and he motioned for me to wake him up. I scratched Dan's head before he stirred a little. I nodded for Barry to just go on and I'd catch up. I was going to put Dan to bed as odd as it sounded.

"Hey, you know your way around here pretty much right?" Suzy asked as she yawned. I nodded, "Okay cause I do honestly have a conference in the morning so I'm gonna get my ass to bed. Good night and by the way again, you two are adorable." She whispered as she walked passed me to her room. I smiled after her and was then left with a very sleepy giant.

I was allowed to just be with Dan, sleeping even, it was nice. I went over the extremely eventful day that had progressively gotten so much better. I moved a little the saw Dan blink his eyes open. He squeezed me and I hummed.

"Love you baby." He muttered. I breathed out in a smile then turned so I could look at him.

"I love you too Danny." I said softly. His chocolate orbs looked over me slowly and he smiled sleepily. I leaned in to him and he kissed me the best he could before a yawn snuck up on him. I giggled quietly from being jostled as he stretched.

"Well, looks like I'm stealing your bed. Not like you'll be seeing it soon!" Dan said in a raspy voice. I slid off his lap then offered my hand. He took it and got up to follow me to the guest room. I opened the door but left the light off. Dan slipped passed me and I watched him sit down before stripping to his boxers. I leaned on the door frame while watching the moon hit him in all the right places. His eyes were on me I noticed after a moment. He sauntered over to me and took my waist. I felt lips on my neck followed by a dark snicker.

"I have to get down there baby." I whispered. Dan giggled and took my chin so I'd look at him.

"I know." Dan whispered and I felt him take my hand. He led it to the fabric of his boxers. I giggled and massaged exactly where he put me.

"This isn't what I meant, Daniel." I warned. Dan leaned into my touch and kissed me sharply. It caused me to quietly moan into his mouth and miss his lips when he pulled away barely.

"You sure?" his voice and puffs of air tickled my lips and I kept up my handy work. I used my other one to pull him back and he was again kissing me longingly as he slowly closed the door. I was then shoved up against it and felt one of his hands slip passed my waistband of my sweats and underwear. He found my clit blindly and I almost buckled under his touch.

"Baby, they're going to know." I managed to somehow say. Dan shook his head and I almost heard him sigh like I was being ridiculous.

"Shut up." Dan commanded and I felt sparks shoot up from my clit to my stomach. He had magical fingers and I was once again under his spell. My body inched towards him and my hands dipped into his boxers and pulled his long member free. I dropped to my knees and Dan groaned in anticipation. This was the quickest way I knew I could get him to finally go to bed.

I hit the floor and hear Dan's hand slap on the wall by the door frame. I took him into my mouth and licked up his shaft slowly. I heard his breathing become uneven so I continued down the path I was working on. My tongue played with his tip and felt Dan shudder. I sucked him down to my throat and back up and he let out an audible moan this time. I then did it once more and he stuttered too much to say anything that could be words. I brought my mouth up slowly after a third time and turned to kiss his thighs. I heard him exhale and I noticed he was holding himself up with both hands on the walls. I nipped by his shaft and he whispered my name almost as a plea. I took his request and began to suck him off the best I could. My tongue swirled every so often and he rewarded me with a moan. I noticed he was getting close after a while and his cock was twitching so I deep throated him to the hilt while knowing I was making a mess with saliva everywhere. I bobbed a couple more times and Dan finally formed words.

"Babe, baby, fuck, baby," he inhaled and made a louder noise as he exploded in my mouth. I took it all in and swallowed. It took me two swallows due to how thick Dan was. I made sure to suck softer as I milked him and he whispered again, "Oh fuck, oh god, I so fucking, love, you. Oh baby, god you are amazing." Dan sounded spent and I slowly pulled him out of my mouth. I tucked him back in his boxers then noticed I had worked up a sweat. Dan stayed still trying to catch his breath and I stood slowly before gently tickling from his arms to his chest. He exhaled again as I wrapped my arms around him. I stepped him towards the bed and he sat down on it. I stood between his knees while he rested his hands on my hips.

"Bedtime?" I asked softly. Dan nodded with a helpless look on his face and rested his forehead on my stomach. He inhaled slowly then relaxed. I looked down and waited for him to lean back to lay on a pillow. He looked back up at me trying to see in the dark and I couldn’t help but smile. He pulled me in for a kiss then also pulled me on the bed with him at the same time. Danny’s lips massaged mine while I used my hands to hold me above him. I smiled in the dark when he pulled back and felt him caress my face tenderly. I kissed down his jaw and rubbed our noses.

"Baby, don't leave me tonight." Danny sang-out quietly. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I raised up carefully straddling him and he held onto my hands lacing our fingers. I slipped my leg over him so I ended up sitting on the side of the bed. Sadly I had to take back one of my hands too. I heard a small whine come from the tall man and I sighed.

"I need to go work. I love you, sleep well, who knows? Maybe they'll let me come back to you." I whispered. Dan grabbed my waist with both arms and I noticed my shirt was up a tad. Dan's cheek nuzzled into my lap and he had curled around me. We both sighed quietly not wanting me to go.

"I can text Arin?" he whispered. I shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair. He hesitated but moved back onto the pillow. I stood up while I could not feel guilty then. He slowly let my hand slip out of his and I found myself shuffling toward the door. I turned back around and he was watching me with what I could tell were his saddest eyes in the world.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. Phones on me, I love you so much Danny." I whispered to him. He raised up on an elbow to send a message I assumed from the way his phone lit up.

"Love you too, babe, more than you know." Dan declared quietly as he laid back down after sending it. I slowly let the door close behind me as I crept downstairs. My phone went off and I got to see Dan's text finally come in.

“You're my everything, please have fun with Barry and those guys. I'll be dreaming of you always.... Love Danny.”

I teared up at his kind words as I got to the bottom of the stairs. Ross and Arin were sharing their main tv screen as a monitor and were animating the intro. I turned to see Barry and Kevin on their pc's and I tapped Barry’s shoulder.

"Man, did he have a night terror?!" Barry looked concerned. I turned red then shook my head.

"He was having trouble letting me get down here. I think he isn't ready for us to be on different work schedules." I said quietly. Barry smiled warmly and patted a chair by him. I took a seat while he shook his head.

"Dan's going to understand after tonight. You really are here to help out because in all honesty, Kev and I do this all the time. Tonight I'll just give you a chance to watch. Arin knew he'd be a baby about you leaving him since it being your first night, so, no foul." I was glad they understood. I still felt guilty and he noticed. Arin came up and rubbed my shoulder in a friendly manner and nodded.

"He's still nervous about all of this and especially how you came into town. So, I'm giving him a break and you a break. Plus, these guys are actually badass at what they do so I can allow it." Arin smiled and I hugged him. He went back to Ross as I turned back to Barry.

"Okay, show me what we're working with!" I said excited. Barry pulled up screens and I watched a ton of footage with him. I looked over to see Kevin was handling audio. I wheeled over to him and he hadn't noticed with his headphones on. I poked his side and he touched the ceiling.

"Holy shit, hey! Sorry I am deaf with these on! Did Barry talk to you?" Kevin asked with a smile. I nodded and he pointed, "wanna hear this? I'm on Arin and Ross right now and they totally are raging!" Kevin was laughing at his thought while I held out my hand for the headphones. Kev just placed them on me and adjusted them. I watched the cursor hover play and then Arin was in my head. I heard the things I couldn't across the room earlier. Arin had whispered so much trash talk about Dan and I and the rest of those guys it had me rolling. I took off the headphones and Kevin was laughing with me.

"I can't believe them!" I said so Arin could hear. Sure enough he turned around to look at us.

"What can't you believe!?" he said loudly and Ross laughed.

"Duh, she can't believe it's not butter!" Ross said and I giggled.

"No, I can, and Arin! You like I thought were quiet a lot, no!" I laughed hard and Arin got what I meant.

"Oh did you get to finally hear all my shit talking?!" Arin laughed with me and I nodded.

"Dude, you like hoed everyone out eventually!" Barry chuckled and Arin nodded then.

"I had to, cause everyone was against us!" Arin defended himself. Barry and he bantered in their own way before Ross finally jumped up.

"Okay, um how does, uh this look? I know we need to color still but just look at it!" The three of us turned to the monitor and Ross hit play. I watched the magic of mine and Arin's ideas play out. It had the claw expanding to hold all eight of the grump heads. I seen the one on the end and smiled recognizing it. Arin must have seen cause he grinned wide. I jumped up and hugged them both after it played ended.

"I love it! It makes it real! Ah! Arin I really like my grump head! Thank you!!!" Arin chuckled then hugged me again. Ross I wrapped in a hug next still excited, "Ross! You did awesome I can't wait for this!" I bounced then heard Barry and Kevin giggling at me.

"Glad you like it." Arin said humbly. Ross nodded and then opened up color pallets. I skipped back to Barry and he shook his head but kept smiling.

"Okay so we have to line up audio with this and then we are done!" I narrowed my eyes and motioned towards the other two.

"We have to add in the title card!" I said confidently. Barry raised his eyebrows and nodded to Kevin.

"She totally passed my test!" Barry laughed. Kevin grinned and I sat back proud of myself.

"I watched too many of these to know!" I said with a chuckle. Barry and I spent working with Kevin the time it took Arin and Ross to finally color everything just right. Arin walked over and had me follow him to a mic. He sat me down and pulled up the title card on a new screen. It was all finished visually and I watched him add in the intro audio and then threw on headphones while handing me mine. He waited a moment then I heard him in my head say "eight players!" then he stopped it and pulled up a chart with different sounds.

"Pick a sound as if something is expanding, or growing." He said to me. I checked down the chart as a ton of noises rang in my ears. I found one that wasn't so much expanding but was an increasing blooping noise. I looked at him while he played it. He nodded in approval and lined it up with where it should go then played the entire clip back. The noise I had picked matched great with the claw expanding and I noticed after, my head's mouth looked shocked. Arin stopped it and opened up a recording window. He looked over and smiled, "Okay this is where you mentioned a 'wow', give me your best, exaggerated, wow!" Arin waited for a second and hit record.

"WOW!" I exclaimed and my voice raised an octave higher like Arin's did sometimes. He stopped it and played it back. He made a face of that it was good. We lined that up before he played the entire clip once more. Arin high-fived me and it felt really good to work with him. We slipped off the headphones as Arin saved it again before sending it over on a drive to Ross.

"Play this for the others. See what we did!" Arin suggested to Ross. Ross grinned and loaded it up. Kevin and Barry turned to see and even if it was ten seconds, I felt so happy I was a part of it. Mine and Arin's sounds came in getting Ross chuckling at my head. He thumbs-upped while nodding and Barry was proudly grinning at me as well. It stopped and Kevin shrugged.

"Let's put this bad boy in!" he said excitedly. Ross brought them the drive and Barry monitored Kevin as he worked quickly. I observed as well and in about a good hour it was in. Arin summoned me to the couch and Barry hit play. We ended up watching the entire thing before premiere. The episode was almost an hour long and we spend most of it poking fun at everyone and ourselves.

"Arin, you got me so good there!" I laughed as a plasma comically sprouted on my head. Arin agreed then Ross laughed harder as it panned to Suzy and Barry having a show down.

"Who started it?" Ross asked curious as Barry laughed.

"I did, but the shot of Arin and [Y/N] was hilarious more, I just didn't want to take that from the fans." Barry explained. I yawned finally as it was ending but smiled as Arin declared a rematch. I shoved him as he made a face and we both chuckled. After the fade out we all clapped and high fived.

"Best Grumpcade!" Kevin said excitedly. I turned and smiled as Arin looked over to Barry.

"Alright man, post it in the morning! I am taking my turtle ass to bed!" Arin said more excited to sleep now. I yawned wide then noticed the time.

"Wow it's 5 am!" I felt my eyes go wide and saw Ross as he looked over.

"It happens. All Barry has to do is post it in five hours and go back to bed!" Ross shrugged. He stood up finally to pull his keys out and waved, "I'm out of here! Later all!" We waved and said good-bye as he flew up the stairs. I watched Kevin slide out of his chair and stretch.

"I am so ready for a coma! Do we really get a free day Arin?" Kevin made sure. Arin nodded and smiled.

"Yup! I know Suzy and I are going to probably just enjoy a quiet day since Dan wants to take her out." Arin pointed at me and I blushed.

"Where to?" Barry boldly asked. I shrugged and he smiled warmly again, "If it's dinner he was telling exactly where you guys are going then and no, I cannot say!" Barry winked and I faked like I was disappointed. I hugged Barry as he then walked up the stairs to leave. Kevin, Arin, and I all followed yawning in unison.

"Alright I am out of here! [Y/N] can't wait to get you going! Arin? Sleep well bossman!" Kevin hugged us both and slowly shut the door behind him. I hugged Arin as he made it to his door. He bid me good-night, then I was alone for a sec just grinning to myself. I was about to go snuggle with my amazing person but also just got to be in on an episode from start to literal post. I slipped down the hall to my door and opened it as quiet as I could. I tried to make my eyes adjust to the dark so I could see where Danny was. I sat on the edge of my side I would be sleeping on and turned to see a mound of dark, fuzzy, hair almost visible in the moonlight. I softly made my way under the covers then felt Dan stir.

"Mmm, babe?" he mumbled. I stroked his face and his arms wrapped me in a cocoon. He rested his head over mine with a tired sigh.

"What if it wasn't?" I teased quietly. Danny kissed my head with a sleepy giggle.

"Well then I guess whoever will do, huh?" he said in more of a whisper. I felt him smile because he was waiting for it.

"Wow, seems as though I'll just go get Arin for ya." I made a move to pretend to get up and instantly I was being held closer to Dan as he pulled me in tight.

"No, you're not leaving me. Besides Arin farts too much." He mumbled into my hair. I giggled before he raised up to look at me for a moment.

"What Danny?" I asked resting a hand on his chest. He smiled a little and kissed down my jaw and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"What time is it?" he asked confused.

"Literally six in the morning." I grumbled as I looked over at my phone. He threw his face in the pillow and I heard him sigh.

"Suffocation is the new sleep!" he said into it. I pushed his face to look at me and he pretended he was dead.

"Oh no! Now who will be Not-so-Grump?!" I said a little above a whisper and Dan laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I love your priorities, baby!" Dan shook his head then laid on his side propped up on his elbow.

"I know, you do!" I leaned in to kiss him deeply and he made a surprised noise. I ignored it and rolled myself on top of him. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he moaned into my mouth quietly. I attacked his neck after another fight for dominance before he gripped up my hair then grabbed my ass. My hands also entangled in his hair and I started to grind on him. He had both hands helping my movements soon as he worked his way to my collarbone, nipping and sucking the entire way. I gasped then heard him hiss into a groan while I returned the favor. His boner was coming up and it felt like I was beginning to soak through my sweats. Danny pulled back for a moment. We could hear the other wanting it just by the pace of our breathing.

"Thought you were tired?" Dan exhaled.

"Thought I took care of you?" I fired back. There was a second of no movement and then an explosion of events happened. My clothes and his boxers flew across the room then I found myself hovering over Dan's cock and sliding down it quickly. My mouth hung open with a silent moan ripping through me. Dan's thumb circled my clit for more slickness so I wouldn't hurt before I planted my hands back on his thighs. Dan leaned his head back exhaling louder as I began to ride him slowly. I knew I was tired and he was tired, but for a moment we had the energy for this. My walls clenched and let him go as I let my hips ground him. His fill was at max as I leaned my head back in bliss. He reached up to massage my erect nipples slowly. The constant feeling of pleasure with emotions too was radiating through both of us. It was almost a spiritual feeling syncing up as so.

"Baby, oh f-fuck, I feel it so fucking much, god you are gorgeous like this." Dan whispered before a moan ripped through him then me. His hips started meeting me at the perfect time causing him to slam up into me as I came down on him. I leaned forward while he caught my hands with his and I bucked harder with him. His mouth was everywhere it felt like. I was about to scream his name, forgetting where I was, but he hushed me with another passionate kiss. He bit my lip and my jaw causing our chance of hiding the noises his mouth was making not to be apparent how loud I was getting. I felt each spot that turned me on pull with his mouth and I tried to ride him harder from it. He noticed the pace I was getting to while he helped me out by holding my ass. His cock in and out my slick core was hitting where it needed every time. I hadn't realized my eyes were shut until Dan grunted harshly, "Babe, I, agh, need, you to keep eyes on me, god, fuck, I'm almost there and I wanna see you." I snapped my eyes open at his request and he bore into mine. My mouth was gasping as I picked up in the heat of things how loud he was slamming me down on him. I repeated his name over and over getting louder and louder and he and I had gave up being discreet by how amazing this was feeling.

"Ba-aby, I need you, sh-shit-" I almost yelled and he grunted trying to keep hitting my g-spot in time with his climax coming fast. His hands dropped me one last time on him and his mouth found a nipple and he sucked hard on it. The new sensation caused me to whimper as he continued to suck and flick it with his tongue. I felt the dam about to burst as his thrusts became wild. It was then I knew it was almost that moment we been waiting for. I moaned continuously for another round of building as he swapped tits and now dipped a hand between us and massaged my clit as fast as he could without stopping me from now bouncing on him hard. I felt my walls clenching up and he sped himself up with everything was echoing off the walls. Danny grunted deeper before all at once I felt him flick, massage, and suck at the perfect moment. I almost got to let it out but his mouth muted me slightly while he rode out my orgasm. He replied with his own string of curses before his release. I felt his cock twitch before his load pumped all down my thighs. We remained frozen in place just letting our bodies drain. Dan was shaking like I was except it was from the waist down. I finally felt Danny's hand slowly rub my back after catching his breath. I must have been shaking harder than I thought because I heard Danny breathe in before hoarsely speaking.

"It's okay, baby, I got you, I'm right here. I got you, you're okay, just relax, I know it was rough." His voice was a coo but I was whimpering as he slowly let me lay on his chest. I never felt more exhausted than then. I felt my heart still racing while he continued one hand rubbing my back as the other began to rake my sweaty hair out. "I know honey, I felt it too, trust me, and you’re not alone." He continued to sooth me while I thought about what happened. The connection during those few moments were mind blowing and almost hard to not be emotional from. I quivered some more as Dan just let me go through it. He kept his hands on me softly before I turned my face to his. He gently kissed my lips then for whatever reason it felt like a rush of tears needed to come through. I sniffled as Dan saw through the light of the moon my emotions were changing. He stopped rubbing my back to cradle my head to him and let me sob. I was so into him and his soul at that moment I couldn't handle it. He hushed me before I felt him move under me.

His arms supported my mess of self while he sat up away from the headboard to rock me gently. His hair swarmed me in heat as he pressed his soft lips to my forehead. We were both sticky in fluids and naked as could be. Dan sniffled after another moment hearing me cry. I felt a couple tears fall down my back which made me look up at him. He had a smile as wide as could be and I couldn't help but do the same through leaky eyes. He was glowing in his own way causing the adoration that poured from his expression to make me cry more. I truly never pictured loving someone so much and it also being someone I never stood a chance with in my passing reality. I closed my eyes as he kissed my lips with such gentleness and love as he rocked us for another moment. I wasn't ready to speak yet and I knew he'd be patient. I kept my eyes on him though for another bit seeing he still had tears streaming. I slowly used a hand to wipe them away and he leaned into my touch. I heard him and felt him inhale sharply as he continued to just quietly cry with me. I swallowed hard finally and cleared my throat finding what I wanted to say.

"You are, absolutely, amazing, in this moment," I started quietly. Danny held me closer and made a noise that wasn't quite a sob. "I love you so much Daniel Avidan. You're so caring, kind, funny, and smart. I could never ask for a better man to give my heart to. I never have felt this way and never felt what strong power that was going through us. I am so blessed to be moving here, to be surrounded by loved ones, and be with the one I could never be thankful enough for. You're awesome in every light and I couldn't be more proud of what you've accomplished. Even if I just showed up, I have always been fond of your achievements. Even when you are having a hard time or something, you always manage to go to a mindset that is sane and I love that. Thank you, for just, everything. You are my favorite person, baby." I smiled through a couple more tears before he pressed me hard to him and cried. He now was sobbing as he let go into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso and didn't try to calm him down. I felt like he had needed it. To just let his stress, worry, and whatever else was haunting him go. He held me tight with both arms trying to slow his breathing again from getting worked up. His shaking eventually subsided when he finally spoke in a softer voice.

"God, this fucking just, you are in no way going to call me amazing without me telling you no. YOU are MY amazing. I felt what you're talking about and it was the first time I have too. My head couldn't comprehend and my emotions just took over! I realized how scared I was to think of you hurt, to think of you before me and believing I would never love you. I'm the one who should be saying thank you for everything. My god, you're a beautiful woman who has a passion for amazing things and is always able to relax me, with also the ability to love me wholly. I been searching with endless flings and here you are! My most favorite accident that has become my super favorite adventure. I am such a softy at your presence it's not even funny. Like, I loved you first and I know this because that was the honest as fuck reason I couldn't wait for you to open the door that night. I was so mad that I let you, just this normal fan whom I had no idea about just rock my world with a simple conversation about being humble. I was blindsided over it and Arin thought at one point I was sick! I literally sat up all night trying to tell him I wasn't joking and then he finally was like wanting to meet the person who, to him, ruined his best friend. Baby, I am at your mercy. I am all yours if you will have me. I couldn't sit another day not knowing you at that convention and I told you I'd be terrible and obvious! Here we are! Both weeping over how much we care and it was terrible and obvious! I love you so fucking much [Y/N, Y/L/N], and I am so elated that you are mine and are going to be a part of my world." I could never fully ever describe in one word how Danny looked after all of that. His smile was miles wide and his eyes were softer than I ever seen. Nothing was going to take him away from me or me away from him. I kissed him passionately and he accepted the idea.

He leaned us both back down and didn't break it. I had a hold of his face and he had a hold of mine. I felt like we were both so sure and scared that it was real. After a moment I pulled away unable to stop the comedic timing my yawn had. Dan chuckled softly and ran a hand through my hair. I laid my head on his chest for a moment listening to his steady heart. He made sure to rub my back again and I noticed it was putting me to sleep fast.

"Baby," I mumbled sleepily, "you can't let me sleep on your chest. You'll fall asleep too and have terrors." I blinked to try and stay awake then I heard Dan sigh.

"Sleep, honey, I can turn you over when I'm falling out." Dan said comfortingly and I nodded. My eyes closed and I snuggled into his chest hair that was lightly hairy but I didn't mind a bit. His hands traveled up and down my back and he began to sing quietly. It wasn't anything specific that I could tell, but my body was finally drifting off. I barely even stirred when I felt him finally turn me on my side and spoon me until we woke up. I did however, felt him nuzzle my neck and exhale softly, followed by small snores that lulled me back under.


	29. Chapter 29

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as the sunshine blinded my eyes even through my eyelids. After a night of crazy emotions and work I wasn't ready to be conscious yet. Sadly, my body betrayed me and I felt all senses coming online. I was becoming aware of my surroundings from a first morning's sleep. I sighed softly then felt an arm twitch around my bare waist. I ran my fingers along the hairy limb and smiled with my eyes still shut. I just wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I was so relaxed. I felt myself grinning lazily. I sighed again and then soon felt someone stir behind me.

The warmth and fuzzy feeling was no longer just me but a shrub of hair that suddenly was clouding the bright sun from my eyes. I felt another hand slowly pull my hair back and a warm, wet, set of lips pressed behind my ear. I slowly slid back into the familiar frame and heard it hum low. I responded in a soft hum myself and then heard a small chuckle. Another kiss pressed gently into my neck and I turned my head to see him. The man of my life newly and he was looking over me. His narrow face and butt chin was still collecting stubble. I made my observation to his nose while I saved his eyes for last. They were glossed over and bright with the sunlight. A caramel and chocolate mix were staring back at me and eventually a smile shown through from his angelic morning face. I reached up to push his hair back and stroke his cheek with my thumb. He showed his teeth in a bigger smile as he grazed my forehead with his thumb when he stroked my hair. He exhaled through his nose and I blinked waiting knowing he was getting ready to say something.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked quietly. I slid closer to him and played with a strand of his hair as he rested back on his elbow. He raised his eyebrows as he waited for me to respond.

"I slept alright, I mean I feel like, still tired, but it's fine." I sounded raspy and finally stretched. I felt how stiff my muscles were before I relaxed into Dan's arms that slowly came around me as I nuzzled his neck for once. He shifted then stroked my hair some more while I pecked kisses along his jaw. He leaned back to look at me better with a grin.

"Do you actually want to get up today?" he joked. I noticed he was still nude like me before I giggled poking his ribs and feeling him flinch. He shook his head then begged quietly that I didn’t continue. I knew this was going to alert someone, but my childish side of me tickled his ribs more. For the first time Danny squealed because I didn't stop. I soon felt him scoot back too far before he landed with a thud then a yelp. I hung off the side of the bed pointing while laughing hysterically until I felt arms grab me and pull me down in the floor on top of him.

"BABY! NO!" I begged loudly.

"NO WHAT?! NO WHAT BABE?!" Dan laughed loudly and proceeded to tickle my sides. I yelped before pinning his wrists to the floor before we heard footsteps by the door. I barely heard them count and all of a sudden on "three" the guest door flew open. I was too worried about Dan tickling me to remember to cover us up. Arin, Barry, and Ross were standing in the room over us with their arms folded. They tsked over and over as Dan got free and threw the comforter around us.

"Hey, guysss! Having fun?" Arin teased. Ross giggled while Barry made a face he was trying not to laugh.

"Whatcha doiiin?" Ross followed suit causing Danny to sigh.

"Shut up Ross. And fuck you, you dicks!" Dan tried to sound mad, but his chuckle of embarrassment gave him away. I was busy facing him trying to stop cracking up silently noticing his face was red as could be.

"You guys okay here?" Barry asked barely able to keep a straight tone. I looked behind me finally as Dan pulled the blanket tighter around us. All three had a shit eating grin on as I sighed like Dan.

"We're um, fine, Barry, just ya know, morning tickle fight?" I couldn't save myself. I looked back at Dan and made a face almost asking how we handle this. Dan shrugged then looked passed me with a nervous laugh.

"Fellas? Can we have a sec to get, um clothed? I mean totally cool to chat with ya, but she and I kinda would like to move off the floor?" Dan watched the three of them shake their heads.

"Nope! Both of you need to walk of shame to the bathroom, shower please, and then come see the episode." Arin made his point, he heard us. Dan slipped arms around me still grasping the blanket and made it to where I was in his lap on the floor sitting up.

"Can you move with me? I know I'm totally going to tower over you but if I lift you up, they get a free show." Dan asked nervously and I nodded with a laugh. We stood up together somehow as I wrapped my arms around Dan. Still cloaked in the blanket, he walked me backwards towards the guys. Ross and Barry moved closer to Arin as Danny steered us passed them to the bathroom. He shut the door before I heard three hyenas leaving back downstairs.

"Good morning to you too!" I yelled as loud as I could making Arin howl through the floor. Dan sighed as he turned on the water. He let the blanket fall and I watched him bend over to adjust the temperature. His bare butt was a lot lighter than his darker tone. I heard him sigh again as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How hot?" Dan turned to look at me from the faucet and I was busted, "Babe? Are you checking out my ass?" I immediately looked back at his growing smile and I blushed.

"N-no?" I tried to defend myself. He chuckled while I remembered I had to answer his question, "I'm sure it's fine, I don't take long showers anyway!" I shrugged. He stood back up and pulled the curtain back more. I stepped in first then shoved my head under the hot spray. Dan stepped in after me and I was already shampooing my head. Dan watched carefully as I rinsed my head thoroughly. I heard a bottle open and snap closed and suddenly felt hands on me. I flinched for a moment as Dan tried to use his soapy hands to hold me still.

"If this isn't okay, I mean, let me know." He said softly. I shook my head and smiled.

"Unexpected was all. I'm not used to showering with someone, sorry." I shrugged. Dan nodded while he continued to massage me with body wash. I actually was finding it relaxing. I smiled closing my eyes feeling him work the kinks out of my muscles.

"Feel good?" Dan chuckled and I laughed.

"Yeah actually, I didn't realize I was still sore." I mentioned. Dan worked onward to my back massaging away. I leaned into him after a moment from just turning into mush. I wasn't even aroused from his touches it was all relaxation. I sighed missing the pampering as he took the shower head from the holster to rinse me off. I stood still letting him run the spray over me as I felt the soap run down to drain. Dan swapped me after and stood to wash his own hair. It instantly was tamed, but I really liked the look on him. He noticed me grinning like an idiot because he lifted an eyebrow as if to ask why. I sighed and then had to explain, "Your hair is tame for the first time in front of me and I was just thinking how much different it looks." I watched him think about it before letting out a gentle laugh.

"I believe I've posted it wet before. I mean that is, if you’ve ever seen?" He shrugged and I blushed. I totally had forgotten that, yes, I had.

"Well, um, yeah, but I mean not in person!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"No different, babe. Water hits my head, and it does it all the time." Dan smiled at my amusement and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're ruining my fun!" I pouted as he smirked. His eyes then glanced towards the soap encouraging more fun. I hesitated on that idea before hearing him quickly speak.

"You don't have to, it's okay." Dan laughed reassuring me he was kidding. I looked over at the bottle again and I smiled. "Just wash me so we can get out of here, I have to go make reservations and such for later." Dan winked while I completely had forgot. It must have shown because he huffed. "Okay, lemme guess, I fucked ya stupid!" Danny teased.

"No, just, I, uh, slept, really, well?" I tried so hard to save it. Dan laughed harder and shook his head.

"Baby, it's okay, means I can surprise you easier!" he winked. I huffed then folded my arms. Dan was rinsing himself after soaping up before holding his arms out to me. I hesitated playfully causing him to pout. "I promise I won't pick on you for the rest of the day?" he offered. I stepped into his arms and he held me under the warm water. I was still relaxed against with his skin on mine as I let my head wander off. Dan ran fingers up and down my spine while swaying gently with the water still running. It was just a nice moment to have had before getting out and freezing. Eventually the time came and Dan cut the water.

"D-d-d-Danny!" I shivered against him and he chuckled.

"Well babe, you're at least keeping my junk warm, uh, thanks?" Dan tried to be funny, but I immediately ran for the guest room. He screamed after me for moving suddenly then heard him slam the door behind him. I was using my shirt from dinner to dry off before I threw Dan some clothes I think Arin left him. Dan turned away to bang his head a couple times to get the excess water out of his hair. I grinned as he looked over and shrugged.

"Want a brush?" I offered as he looked at me and sighed.

"You gonna attack me if I say no?" he challenged. I thought for a moment before I made him sit on the bed. I smiled and grazed my fingers by his cheek enough to tickle him. He shook his head trying to get away but I straddled him.

"Why are you so twitchy?" I joked knowing why. Dan huffed while pretending to be mad. I looked into his eyes and pouted really hard. He broke easily as he leaned into kiss me. I giggled while he rolled his eyes. His expression changed though when a noticeable thought popped into his head. 

"I love you, and hope you never have to actually look like that with me." Dan said almost serious. I was so close to getting started then had to drop that tone.

"Baby, we seem to do well so far without fighting. Doesn't mean it won't happen, and it doesn't mean we won't fix it. I don't just let things go and I don't walk away. So please understand that. Alright?" I reassured him. He nodded hearing me out with a small smile trying to reassure me then. I started working on his hair finally when he made a couple noises. I knew I wasn't hurting him, but he kept making it sound like it was the most terrible thing to happen to him. I stopped getting fed up and dead weighted on his lap.

"Sorry," was all he mumbled when I glared at him to stop. I nodded then continued until I finally had to move to the back. I accidentally hit a snag and he gripped the bed. I thought I heard a hiss, but figured it was from a tangle. I got it brushed through before I climbed around him to see my final product. I smiled while he leaned passed me to look in the mirror. He looked up at me like it was killing him. I looked over and back to him and made a motion for him to just do it.

Dan stood to shake his head again causing cold little droplets to hit me. I was happy I hadn't changed yet, but still it was cold and wet. Dan did it once more a different way and I shrieked. With a laugh over my misfortune, Dan brought me into his arms. He noticed the situation of only him being changed and smirked mischievously, enjoying this. I rolled my eyes catching on after it took me a second.

"What?! I think you're beautiful!" Dan threw up his arms while I lazily nodded.

"Oh, I believe you, just I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours. Not that I am mad, it's just one of those, 'really?!' moments." I laughed before Dan rolled his eyes waving me off. He flopped on the bed after that while I found clothes for our plans. I pulled out two outfits and pointed looking back at him.

"What?" he looked from me to them and I sighed.

"How am I to dress for your 'reservations' tonight?" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Oh! Um, totally ask Suzy to help you out, not that I'm saying you have no style, but she knows a few things." Dan became mysterious and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Things? Like how to dress things or details about things?" I needed specifications.

"Babe! You dress fine! I love your laidback style that’s totally cute! I meant she knows what I have planned and is excited to get you ready!" Dan shook his head while giggling over how worried I was."

"Well I mean, I was making sure! So I take it everyone knows except me?!" I felt like there was a memo I had missed. Dan must have been really excited if they did. I tilted my head watching Dan tilt his head still at me.

"Baby, you're totally spazzing andI find it super adorable. I would be worried if you weren't nervous, but honestly just relax. You’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? After we watch this episode apparently, I’ll be heading to get ready as well, now what time is it?" Dan asked watching me check my phone.

"3PM.” I said with a grin. He nodded before sitting back again while waiting for me to throw on t-shirt and jeans. I followed him out the room afterwards then down to the basement. We were greeted by a bunch of 'finally’s' and 'hey's’. Dan pulled me onto the chase at the same time he flopped down. I snuggled up to him as everyone adjusted to get more comfy. Arin sighed then looked at us.

"You guys beat Suze out of her conference. I wanted all of us to see this, by the way, also congrats. Kinda." Arin sounded bored. I looked at Dan who was confused like I was.

"Bro you okay? I’m still really sorry about this morning." Dan apologized for us as Arin chuckled.

"Dan, I'm not mad shit happens, I'm just going to die here waiting on everyone. You guys have fun tonight by the way." Arin looked at us both and smiled. Dan grinned back with a nod.

"Thanks, I promise we won't come back to destroy the guest room again. Totally taking it back to my place if need be. Figured if she wants and you guys want, I can just have her stay with me?" Dan looked from Arin to me waiting for one of us to respond.

"I, uh, I wouldn't mind?" I shrugged then realized as well I had to pick a moving date here soon. Neither of us had suggested when or even looked for a where yet. I contemplated it and Dan said something else but I didn't hear it. Arin’s reply I caught before I noticed Suzy coming down.

"Sorry guys, that was an agency, they want me to come in next week and do some photoshoot." She ruffled her hair looking to all of us.

"Great so I'm getting the house to myself?" he asked her cautiously.

"Uh, for a night? I mean it's only over in Nevada so sure." Suzy shrugged and Arin grinned.

"YUS!" Arin cheered. Suzy shook her head as she sat down.

"I'm-I'm still here, babe." Suzy blinked at Arin as he slowly stopped fist pumping. I giggled then noticed Suzy looked over at Dan.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be?"-Suzy left the question hanging.

"Making the reservations, yes. Also, she will be all yours so I can go change. Have her more amazing by seven, please? I’m making sure to set them up for seven-thirty." Dan smiled, but I looked worried again.

"I got this, [Y/N], I know exactly what I’m going to do! So no worrying. Dan texted me this morning and told me while you were still sleeping." Suzy reassured me while she also ratted Dan out in one. I looked up at Dan whom sighed.

"So, what time did you wake up?" I folded my arms and heard Suzy laugh.

"I woke up at, sexy o' clock, baby!" Dan tried to be funny seeing it worked because I couldn't hold in my laugh as I shook my head.

"Well good, and it shows!" I giggled while Dan cocked an eyebrow not believing for a moment I said that.

"Hope so, or I’d have to cancel to go to bed earlier and try again!” Dan now wiggled his eyebrows before hearing a few groans.

"OKAY! So you two have somewhere to be! I want to make sure Suzy and I can have a house sooner than later, no offense man, I planned movies with her, so let's watch this alright?!" Arin pressed play and the episode started. Dan and I looked to the other blinking over his rushed tone. When the loading screen disappeared Dan and I leaned back as the familiar intro started. Suzy high-fived me for my 'wow'. Even if it was a small part, it made a big statement. Dan giggled at it as well then squeezed me. When it was done, it was a black screen before the bit with Arin and Ross came on making us all crack up.

"We look like total losers!" Ross said looking at Arin who was cackling. Arin nodded while Dan sighed.

"Ross, don't you know? You are a total loser!" Dan said cracking himself up.

"Uh, Dan I said another person as well. So uh that's"- Ross tried to fix Dan's purposely made fail.

"TOTALLY NOT MY POINT, THANK YOU FOR RUINING THE JOKE!" Dan cut him off. Arin hushed them as we got into the match. Dan and I laughed as Dan kept trying to include people. You see the comic relief of Dan being taken out by Arin. The screen panned to Suzy and Holly whom were actually starting off really well. Suzy took out Arin getting her laughing at him at that part. Things got more heated getting to Arin's shit talking causing me to hysterically laugh like last time. Arin shook his head looking over at me.

"You really like listening to me as you get your ass handed to you!" Arin mocked me while I pointed at the screen. My kill was Ross then Arin with the grenades. Dan high-fived me for it with a proud smile.

"Marry me!" Dan joked. Everyone turned to him causing Dan to laugh. I knew he was kidding but their reactions had me joining him. 

"Guys, chill, not a proposal!" I said. Everyone seemed to inhale and relax. Dan even noticed Arin was relieved.

"You guys think I'm that spontaneous?" Dan asked. Arin nodded and everyone else followed. I chuckled while Dan declared sarcastically that he was thankful everyone had such faith in him. There were ten minutes left in the match and they were of Barry and Kevin going after Ross.

"I couldn't leave this out. It was like fucking cat and mouse and flea. Ross was after Kev and I was sort of using him as bait to get to Ross. Yet just as Ross is in my sights, [Y/N] fucking takes him out! It was shitty, but," Ross started screaming over the mic and Barry cracked up with everyone else, "but- uh, yeah he started screaming, then I see Suzy so I try for her but Arin just pops me and game over!" he calls it and the episode ends with Arin and Ross challenging us for a rematch. It fades out and we all nod and high five the other person next to us.

"So how is this one doing?" Dan asked Arin. Arin silently brought up comments shaking his head.

"Half so far wanna know her," Arin looked at me, "a third are like drooling over a rematch vid, and another third are just the usual fucktards asking about you-know-who, annnddd then you have the rest who are like actually enjoying the content." Arin explained before he closed everything out. Dan nodded while I snickered.

"I feel like I'm this code to crack." I shrugged. Dan nodded in agreement. Barry looked at me and made a mysterious hand gesture and I cracked up.

"Eventually, we are doing Date Grumps." Arin mentioned.

"When?" I asked and Ross looked over.

"We are thinking when you move in? Have it as a special night?" Ross grinned. Arin and Dan both were glaring to him for a moment before Dan jumped up quickly causing me to fall back. I looked up with a confused and hurt face while Dan shook his head still on Ross.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Ross? Don't do me any fucking favors." Dan turned without a word to anyone else and I heard him leave. I tucked my knees up and looked down. Dan angry was unsettling to me. Arin rubbed my back as Ross looked over to Arin and shrugged.

"Sorry," was all he said. Arin huffed and looked at Suzy.

"Babe please take her upstairs?" Arin said with something hidden in his tone. Suzy smiled the best she could and I took her hand following her. I didn't say anything as she led me to her room. I flopped on her bed wondering about what happened. She sat down and sighed noticing it was bothering me.

"He's not mad at you, hun. We wanted it just to be a surprise and Ross seems to not to be able to handle keeping it as so." Suzy tried to explain it and I stared at the ceiling.

"I know. I just, Dan seemed really upset." I was hurting for him and it was a hard feeling to overcome. Suzy frowned before she shook her head.

"Tonight, you're going to look stunning for him and I'm sure he will feel better taking you out. You guys just need to go have a good time." Suzy reassured me and I shrugged.

"I feel like he gets so far and just," I sighed, "it bites him in the ass." I looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not the end? I mean you had no idea about a surprise. Don't let your guilt control you. Nothing has been your fault." Suzy sounded very sincere. I liked that about her. She had a huge heart and cared. I couldn't understand how anyone could dislike her.

"You're right, I just, I know he tries so hard. I mean he clearly is caring and very loving. I don't know like besides the gruesome shit, but Dan like cried last night. It broke my heart." I spilled to her. The thought and memory of how he felt and everything flooded back. Suzy gasped and I watched her eyes grow wide.

"What? He cried? Why!" Suzy's concern for her friend was instant. I shook my head before looking back at the ceiling.

"We had that huge moment. Where you strip away everything and the sex is more a connection. I cried first, and then he just, broke? He sobbed and declared how much he cared and how hard he fell and how sick it made him cause he never knew me until then. I felt his pain and loneliness just build and then almost, I don't know, I guess leave him?" I tried to explain it while her smile grew.

"He told you and felt that he loves you truly?" She summarized my entire shindig and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was just really, powerful?" I guessed terms. She almost teared up and hugged me as I tried to sit up.

"Oh, [Y/N], that's amazing! I'm really happy you guys felt that! That's sort of like how Arin and I just knew we were soul mates!" Suzy gushed and I laughed.

"I mean, I guess, it just was the right time?" I was still unsure of how to go about it. Suzy seemed to get it fully though, which talking about it, made me feel better. I smiled and exhaled.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked finally sliding off her bed and opening her closet.

"About everything? Well talking to you helped, thanks! Dan? I feel like, well, that we could definitely go the distance. I would stand by him until he told me no. Even then, I'd stand by him because he’s stubborn." I declared. Suzy nodded confidently and I liked how this was getting better. My phone buzzed and she watched me grin. Dan had texted me and sent me a picture.

"Okay, not going to pry!" She said nonchalantly and I looked up at her with a face that said it was good.

"Do you wanna know? I am not afraid of sharing!" I said excited. She encouraged me on as I inhaled to read it, "He said, 'Hey baby, I'm such a dick for just stomping out without a word or kiss to your beautiful face good-bye. I kicked myself all the way home and I hope you didn't take it personally. I love you so much and I'm so ready to make it up to you tonight. Please thank Suzy again for helping out and I will see you soon. Love Danny Sexbang.' He put x's and o's after and a winky face. He also sent a picture of how he is dressed tonight." I tapped my screen and the picture enlarged so I could see it better. Suzy was bouncing as I looked over to her for a moment. She was beaming with excitement for me and it made me sort of fill with energy as well. I looked back down to see he was in a leather jacket, red flannel shirt, black t-shirt, also, his jeans were intact. His face was cleanly shaven and his hair he managed because he was holding a brush casually showing me he did indeed get prepared. I smiled as wide as he was in the picture until I noticed another message came in. I opened it and it was another snapshot.

In this one he was posing with a pair of aviators and the caption was "Avidan Aviators Aviation School, We Wear Em at Night." I keeled over then held up my phone to show Suzy. She came over and took it and laughed hard with me. I shook my head before jumping up ready to be dressed. Suzy calmed down then looked at me with a huge grin.

"You are going to knock him dead! Dan seems to be rocking a nice edgy look, so I am going to match you to him! To even it out, I have a pair of aviators as well!" She giggled and I nodded.

"I need those. I know he'll totally get a kick out of it!" I laughed with her watching her moved towards her closet. I sat back down after seeing this was going to be a moment. Suzy had a ton of different things going on in her closet. It was only going on six-thirty though so I tried to not stress over time. I countered that by thinking of how he was going to look tonight. I let my mind wander on it and suddenly was snapped out of it.

Suzy literally had snapped her fingers in front of me getting me to blink my attention back to her. "Okay, you are going to love this."


	30. Chapter 30

I watched her pull out a shirt that was almost flaring on the bottom. The gray color was very subtle but the back had a shear strip down the middle that was black. She spun the hanger to face me and it had a very edgy black heart surrounding the words "Rock and Roll". The cursive was not so much fancy but more a feminine dark look. I grinned at her liking that she must have known. The short sleeves and material was definitely so me. She pulled out also a pair of jeans that were a darker denim blue and actually were straight leg. Usually I was a boot-cut gal, but these made sense with the boots she then tossed my way. They were leather and ankle high. Studs in rows of four covered the top and a buckle was just before they flattened out on the foot. The heel wasn't even scary to me. It was about a two and a half inch and I smiled knowing I'd be not as short as Dan had been used to. I almost skipped to the bathroom to take a shower as quick as I could.

I sung to myself and smiled the entire time. The freezing air didn't even phase me as I stepped out into the sauna the heat from the water created. I started to feel lighter and more confident that tonight was going to go well. I stepped back into Suzy's dojo and noticed she had her makeup kit out and I suddenly became nervous. Usually my face was never done up and I was unsure how this was going to go. I sat down quietly as Suzy chuckled knowing I was nervous.

"I know you rarely go this far in getting ready, but no fears! I honestly love the natural beauty you have, and am going to literally just enhance you. Meaning, no smoky eyes and all that, just some toning and blush to bring out your features and a little eyeliner to make your eyes pop!" Suzy let her lips "pop" on the last word. I giggled and she was glad to see I could relax. I closed my eyes and let her just do what she wanted while I stayed still. She continued to talk as she seemed to almost dance around me. "Just so you know, I helped Dan pick the place. Not the entire date, just for food. I know he has other surprises at hand and is very sure that this is going to be almost perfect. I ask one request that you both go take pictures, be normal for a night! Let comments and opinions just go somewhere else. You two have not been able to just talk and such without pressure from something else. Also, you're gonna be fine as can be and I plan on catching Dan's initial reaction. So if you decided no pictures, I will have one at least." Suzy puffed a couple times then asked me to lean certain ways. After what felt like forever, she let me open my eyes. I blinked a couple times then looked into the mirror.

The girl before me was me. I recognized her in all senses when she smiled. My face was toned to be flawless in soft lighting and my cheeks had their natural color with a hint of pink. My eyeshadow was barely there but it was the eyeliner job she did that made me notice how gorgeous my [Y/E/C] eyes were. The twinkle in them was not just from her lighting but I finally saw a little of what Dan meant. I was beautiful and I couldn't wait to see his reaction myself. I couldn't honestly wait to see him really. I sniffled trying to hold back tears and Suzy grinned at me.

"I absolutely am in love with what you've done!" I said feeling amazing.

"So you like it?!" Suzy got excited and I nodded quickly. She hugged my shoulders and then pulled out hair products. I looked to her feeling my eyes widen and she shook her head before I even got a chance to say something. "Just trust me one more time. Nothing drastic just it's going to look different. Eventually it will calm down, but you won't even notice. She busted out things that I never heard of and worked something through my hair. I didn't want to know so I resumed closing my eyes on my own and letting her magically make me up some more. I felt her hands on my head and I was trying to picture what she was doing to me but eventually gave up. The only thing familiar was her brushing out my hair. I thought maybe she was teasing it as well and I laughed to myself at how I would look with Dan's fro.

Suzy heard me and hummed in asking me what I found funny. I couldn't just shake my head so I finally spoke. "I am picturing what you're attempting to do, and then pictured me with Dan's hair." I chuckled again and she laughed with me.

"I could never attempt to try that one. That is like equivalent to getting his hair tamed. I could not use that much product on you without ruining your hair!" I laughed louder and she joined in. I really liked this time with her. She seemed very into these things and it made me enjoy watching her have fun. I too was having fun I noticed and usually this sort of thing was more like a battle with my other friends. I felt a blow dryer on me and a brush now and Suzy hummed to herself as she finished up with my head. I was eager to change since sitting in a larger towel waiting on this sort of thing was beginning to feel funny. She clicked the dryer off and stepped back. I felt a mirror in my hand and that cued me to open my eyes.

I gasped at the sight and realized what my hair finally looked like with a curl in it. I grinned wide as the style was so simple yet wasn't just my usual brushed-out look. The curls tightened at the bottom but she kept the body full. I assumed when she was working the brush with the dryer it was what this effect was. I smiled then noticed she was bouncing with the clothes she had picked out ready to send me to finalize her project. I stood up to head to the guest room and closed the door behind me. Very carefully putting undergarments on and such so not to ruin the hair was even a task. I chose a pair of lacy, black, panties with read hearts on them. The bra was matching and it helped shape my girls to the right amount of cleavage. Its lace was underneath the cups and the material was comfortable. I smiled in the mirror modeling them for fun.

Next I put on some black stockings that were comfortable as well. I seemed to have a theme going and it was so I wasn't constantly pulling at anything; which Suzy did amazing following. The jeans were a little snug but pulled the shirt and boots together. I noticed something in the pocket on the left side and pulled out a matching necklace. It had glossy black wings on it. The chain matched as well and I put it on carefully. I grinned as my outfit came together feeling less nervous than I had when I first came upstairs. It was going to be an amazing evening with Dan, thanks with the help of Suzy.

I walked out of the room noticing Suzy was in the living room. I posed in the door way and she was gleaming. She ran up and fixed my hair for a sec then stood back looking so proud.

"You are gorgeous, [Y/N]! I love how this turned out!" She hugged me before I watched her hand me my purse for the evening when suddenly headlights swept across the walls of the room. I smiled bashfully and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Holy crap I can't breathe I'm so excited to see him!" I squeaked. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I cannot wait for him to see you!" She bounced to the door waiting for him to knock. I heard footsteps and Arin was behind me in the doorway, but I figured he didn't want to take away from the moment. Dan knocked lightly and Suzy, with her camera ready, opened up the door and greeted him. He was in all his glory and almost asked where I was, but caught sight of me as he turned. I was smiling with rosy cheeks and he didn't stop himself from letting his mouth fall open. He stood there in awe of what Suzy had accomplished and I didn't see anyone else in the room. Looking me up and down Dan swallowed hard and his mouth turned into a smile. He shook his head and I remained still just taking him in myself.

His hair was still everywhere but it was indeed managed. I saw the amazing job he did as well with shaving as I worked my way to his outfit. It was perfect on him and he did well at keeping himself with it. Not only was he dressed to kill, but the New Balance tennis shoes pulled it all together. I couldn't help it much longer and Dan read my mind. In two long steps he grabbed my waist and rested his forehead on mine and we continued to grin. No one said a word and just let us alone in our bubble. I thought I heard other people come upstairs, but I was too distracted to care.

"Hey there beautiful," Danny finally whispered to me. He began to sway as if we were in middle school at a dance. I grinned up bigger at him and he chuckled, "I missed you, baby." He whispered again and I placed my hands on either of the side of his face. He tilted his head and kissed both of my palms. He kept his rhythm between us and continued to sway. I sighed and he bit his lower lip at me. I stood a little higher and carefully pressed my lips to his and he responded. His arms wrapped me up a little tighter and dipped me downward. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I allowed him access. He massaged my tongue with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I didn't fall. As Dan had made this move cheers, hoots, and clapping erupted.

Dan pulled away and we both looked to everyone. I was still dipped and he looked back to me with a bashful grin. He pulled me back up to hug me against his chest. I was blushing bad, but it was something more in happiness rather than embarrassment. Arin was proud to see us happy and ready to go out. He almost rushed us after a moment and hugged us both. Suzy was all photos just snapping away. Arin turned us to her while she took more and I saw it was a professional camera. There was no holding back smiling for any of them, nor was there any fear for them being posted or not. Tonight was a night of smiles, and I could have not cared any less of what anyone else believed.

"Dude, you look like you actually cared about what you're doing!" Arin joked. Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh thanks Arin! Not like I totally have a date tonight or anything." Dan nodded to me while Arin shrugged playfully.

"Who knew?!" Arin pretended to be surprised, but couldn't stop the warm smiles from coming back.

"Oh wow, now that Arin's ass has moved, you look awesome buddy!" Ross hugged me and I smiled.

"Thanks buddy! For once you haven't come off as an asshole!" I said sarcastically as he laughed with me and Arin. Dan chuckled quietly, but suddenly tension sort of wafted through the air. Ross turned to Dan looking down before speaking.

"Dude, um, really didn't mean to spoil shit earlier. I didn't realize it was that big of surprise and shit, I'm so sorry." Ross apologized sincerely and everyone sort of watched for Dan's reaction.

"I know, I should have made it clear I guess. It's fine dude, there will be other surprises!" Dan hugged Ross and more happy sounds and claps came from everyone, including me.

"Yay! [Y/N] looks gorgeous and stuff!" Barry said running up to hug me tightly. I hugged him as well and we both grinned as we pulled away. Arin pointed to Suzy with his smile still showing.

"Did you do all this?" Arin asked gladly and Suzy nodded.

"I did, and she was an amazing sport! I still love how she turned out!" she gushed at me and I giggled.

"Thank you so much Suzy! You totally are the queen at this!" Dan hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"Where's Kevin??" I asked noticing someone was missing. Arin turned around and yelled for him. In a few seconds he was upstairs and stopped in his tracks when he saw Dan and I. Instead of being cliché and running up to me, he walked up to Dan and stroked his face.

"You look gorgeous, Danny!" Kevin joked and getting everyone to snicker, "I mean you look amazing too, [Y/N], but Dan for once looks...tame!" I looked up to Dan who was making a face due to Kevin still caressing his shaven skin.

"Uh, Kev, I love you man but two people are only allowed to caress me like this." Dan slowly pulled Kevin's hand away with a chuckle coming from them both.

"Yeah Kevin! He's mine!" Arin grabbed Dan's face. I looked to Arin and grabbed both sides of Dan's leather jacket and pulled him to me. Dan fell forward and I caught his lips on mine. The room was full of whooping and ohhhh's. Arin put his hands on his hips while displaying a sassy face that he was offended. Dan was blushing at my bravery before holding me close again while looking back to Arin who made a face to Dan that was clearly stating he was not having it.

"I'm sorry Arin, tonight he is off the clock, and he is mine. No trades, no nothing." I said with an evil grin. Arin Z-snapped while Dan giggled.

"Oh, hell, no! You just did no-ot!" Arin grabbed Dan up and kissed his cheek. Dan squirmed and made noises trying to get away. Arin made sure to drag it out while I was dying of laughter at Dan's misery.

"Arin! Okay! I'm still yours but dude, gotta let me go! I really, really, love her too!" Dan begged and Arin sniffled playfully.

"D-Dan, you said that'd you'd be always my special guy! D-dan don't you love me anymore!? DAN!" Arin threw himself into Suzy whom comforted the big baby.

"Babe, you still have me, it's okay, I'll be here." Suzy giggled as she patted Arin's back. Arin sniffled then looked at her.

"B-but babe, how c-can you be my special guy, when," Arin built up into a scream, "WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN A GUY!" Arin cried in agony as Dan made a jokingly awkward face. I followed suit as well. Arin looked at me and stabbed a finger in my direction in fake anger, "If you break his heart! I will so cry with him over a tub of ice cream!" I nodded and smiled at his remark. Dan laughed at this statement then shrugged at me shaking his head.

"I promise, I won't go breaking his heart, or go near his"- I was so close to going there and Dan piped up.

"HOOOAKAY! We're going now!" Dan scooted me out the door and Arin was dying. He pushed passed Dan to high five me.

"YUS! I LOVE YOU! That was pretty awesome!" Arin hugged me bye as Dan made it out the door. Suzy wanted a picture of us in the yard before we left and I noticed the sunset.

"Can we have it in the background?" I suggested and she smiled huge.

"Yeah! It's perfect!" She pointed for us to stand at the end of the drive. In a couple shots, one with us kissing, the other was Dan leaning his head on top of mine, we finally could go. Dan ran to open my door and I noticed he washed his SUV. It was waxed and very new looking. I slipped inside before he shut the door. He got in after waving to those guys then was looking over to me and smiled. I giggled and looked at him feeling the heat on my cheeks as he laced our fingers on the middle counsel. He backed out slow and I noticed the radio was on quietly. I got curious and looked at Dan to get permission to turn it up as I reached for it. He nodded and I slowly turned up the volume.

‘I'm outta luck! Outta love! Got a photograph, picture of, Passion Killer! You're too much, you're the-‘

"ONLY ONE I WANNA TOUCH!" Dan cut in over the lyrics before he did a dramatic move by pulling his fist down in front of his face while belting out the song. "I SEE YOUR FACE EVERYTIME I DREAM, ON EVERY PAGE, EVERY MAGAZINE, SO WILD AND FREE SO FARRR FROM ME, YOU'RE ALL, I WANT, MY FANATASY! OH!" Dan pointed to me at the chorus and I joined in with him. "OHHH OH, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS ROCK N ROLL CLOWWWNNN, OHHH OHH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONNEEE! I GOTTA HAVE YOU! PHOTOGRAPH!"   
I belted out just as loud as he did even after Dan took the backup parts. We sang the entire song just making gestures at the other as if we were in the video. It came up to the solo and as we died laughing, when both of us busted into our best air guitar. I had to say Dan was pretty close at where the notes could have been which made me stop and point as he came to a red light. He got so lost and had both hands off the wheel while he flung his hair all over. The light turned green and he accelerated continuing to sing and now play guitar. I watched him drive with his knees which made me nervous enough to scold him.

"DANIEL! WHAT THE HELL?" I shrieked as he stopped in an instant. He sat up straight and drove like he just got his license. I poked his side trying to break his serious face.

"Babe, s-stop! You think me driving with my knees was bad! Just tickle me and see how far we get!" Dan was leaning towards his door and I reached over again to poke him more. He took the wheel with one hand and tried to stop my attacks.

"Oh come on baby, what's wrong, you can't be ticklish!?" I laughed as he shook his finger at me.

"DON'T EVEN! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I AM QUITE TICKLISH!" He warned me still giggling. I made a move for him one more time and he caught my hand in his and strongly laced his fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand. He kept it by his lips while I smiled warmly. His small gestures were so cute. I looked back out the window and noticed he came up to another red light. He slowly stopped this time and I felt his eyes on me. I met his warm grin with adoring eyes that were only for me when I turned back to him. I leaned over the middle while reaching for his cheek to pull his lips to mine.

We both smiled into the kiss as our lips met softly. Dan glanced up to notice the light changed. He went back to his side and still held onto my hand. I blushed for some reason until I felt that he placed another kiss to it. Things quieted down for a while after that which was nice for a change.

"Danny?" I felt like we could do the silent drive, but with how we started out I decided to keep it fun.

"What angel?" He replied back sweetly. I cocked my head to the side and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What was it like for you? To just, move out here with so much going for you in New York?" I looked back at him waiting for an answer. He shrugged before thinking about it.

"It was a lot of things, I was nervous because ya know there was totally no one out here, but like Arin and a couple other people. I was excited because it was a new adventure! I will admit 'was also kinda sad because I had made a home there. Why? You okay?" His face was truly concerned just as was his tone. I thought to myself on how I sort of felt the same way.

"I think so? I mean I was just curious. I never really moved except once. Sounds like you had really mixed emotions!" I watched him nod and then smile over to me.

"Well yeah, I mean, you're doing close to what I did. You've gotten lucky with being able to already know more than like three people! That's a good start, hun." I nodded in agreement with him as I saw his positive views. I really liked that he could be that ray of sunshine.

"You're right, I didn't mean to worry you, just was like, wondering and getting an idea through your eyes, ya know?" I smiled at him while he grinned at my interest.

"I promise I won't let you be too scared. I'll show you places and such. You'll be fine. I'm still really glad you're gonna move here. So speaking of, when did you want to start looking for places?" He leaned his head toward me as he came into heavier traffic. I figured this was so he could hear me as he made sure not to hit someone. I hummed in thought and he chuckled.

"I can surf the web tomorrow while you track and stuff? I know you have music work going on." I eyed him and he looked guilty.

"Yeah, yeah, even on my day off from recording a game, I still, yes, have work to do." Dan sighed. He made a turn down another street and I noticed the city.

"Baby, are we in, are we in Los Angeles?" I felt my wonder and amazement overcome my straight face. I never been before and I think he knew.

"Ha, yes we are my dear!" Dan chuckled as I sat more forward taking in the lit city lights. Everywhere was twinkling, and I felt like a little kid at Disneyworld.

"Please dear god, don't be spending a fortune on tonight!" I begged.

"Fine, I won't tell you the bill. You'll just have to guess and I still won't tell!" Dan said with another chuckle. I watched him look over and me with a mischievous smile and shrug.

"You're an ass if you are going all out just for a first date!" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't realize you were going to have to be dragged into this place kicking and screaming!" He laughed at me and I huffed. He ran his thumb over the hand he kept hostage and frowned a little, "Baby, come on, please just let me treat you, just one night, please?" he started to beg and I felt really bad instantly.

"Agh, no I'm not mad, I'm sorry, just still I guess getting used to this." I sort of moved the hand he held as an example of what I was trying to imply. He cocked an eyebrow and suddenly was confused.

"Not used to? What? A man wanting to show you how special you are?" He looked over at me at another red light and I looked down at my knees. I nodded and he couldn't hide how surprised he was, "Are you kidding me? Seriously? No one ever just took you out and truly spent time with you without a care for price, cause you would be dining in another country if I could make that happen!" Dan raised his voice a little and I flinched.

"I'm s-s-ure you could, baby, but no, the only two men I was ever with never did this. I-I never expected it either, I mean I guess I never saw m-myself, that special." I started to tear up and placed my free hand over my mouth. Not now, why now? I was going to break down over this and Dan couldn't do much from a driver's seat. I felt Dan let go of my hand and he pushed up the middle compartment and reached for my shoulders. I unbuckled my belt and let him slide me into him. I snuggled into his side and cried for a sec. He hushed me and kissed my hair while rubbing his thumb on my shoulders.

"[Y/N], why would you believe you don't deserve this? Baby, you are worth more than my paycheck! Whoever the hell kicked off you believing this crap is a total jackass. I'm sorry that you are upset, and I didn't mean to get loud. Just, ugh, it hurts me to hear you talk about yourself like you don't matter! You do in fact matter! Very much! To me! To Arin, and those guys as well! We all love you, and I mean I love you way fucking more, but you are important. I love you so much babe, you are becoming one of the most amazing things that has ever fallen into my life. I am going to show you in not just one way that I mean it!" Dan smiled at the last point. I breathed in slow while looking up at him. He was watching the road the best he could without constantly checking up on my reactions.

"I get it, I mean, I'm sorry I guess that I am finding my own self-worth in a way. I know I shouldn't apologize. So sorry there as well, this wasn't my goal to make our time and your efforts seem complicated. I am very appreciative of what you have planned. Whatever it is, I shouldn't have let my insecurities through. I promise it's all your plans tonight." I smiled a little and he sighed in relief and yet still shook his head.

"Honey, I'm not looking for you to be sorry, I'm looking for you to see what I see. You're this amazing, down to earth, selfless, wonderful, girl! Who I know I am very lucky to have! Just try and relax. I promise not all of my plans for tonight are about me adding up dollar signs. It's just about us. Okay, fine, do you want to know one of the more simple ideas I came up with?" Dan looked over at me and waited. I chuckled at how hard now he was trying to defend him spending all this money.

"No, don't. You kept this a surprise for a while, and Suzy made sure to doll me up for it. You're dressed to kill so why stop now?" I was feeling better as I said that and he glanced at me showing his warm smile again.

"You sure?" he let me have one last chance to find out. I sat up straighter to peck his cheek.

"I'm sure! I mean thanks for giving me the option, but like I said, you worked too hard to keep it this huge deal. I want you to have that plan still." I smiled at him and he looked all bashful.

"Okay, good! Cause I know you're gonna love our first stop for dinner." Dan grinned now and I chuckled at his excited-ness coming back. I never moved back to my seat as I kept myself against his warm leather jacket. His arm remained around me for the rest of the ride as well.

He only moved it to make a sharp turn into a huge parking lot. I looked at the bright building and read the sign out loud.

"Nobu Los Angeles?!" I gasped, "Danny, you're taking me to eat sushi? IN LA?!" I gasped and he was laughing at my amazement again.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I am like in love with sushi. Please tell me this is amazing of a choice?" Dan was second guess his choice and I couldn't believe it still.

"I FUCKING LOVE SUSHI!" I couldn't hold it in. Dan cracked up at my enthusiasm and little did he know it wasn't even sarcasm fueling it

"Well fuck, is this how you would have reacted if I never like personally met you?" Dan's left fielder caught me off guard. I snapped my head to him and he stifled giggles.

"No, not at all? I mean I would have stuttered and such. Not like screamed at you uncontrollably!" I laughed as he nodded.

"Fair enough, but I told these guys eight o' clock, and we are on time!" Dan got out and grabbed my door. I followed him to the door and he held it open for me. I smiled sweetly as he stepped to the greeter whom asked for his information. We were led to the back and seated almost in a private corner. Dan ordered drinks and I scanned the place with curiosity dripping from my expression.

"We need to live here," was all I muttered. Dan took both my hands in his across the table as he chuckled lightly. He rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles and I looked over to him. His face in the lighting was breathtaking. Every feature was handsome and I smiled warmly. He sighed just looking at me and I was pretty sure he felt the same.

"Baby, I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Danny." I replied back. The waitress came with our drinks and I noticed something about them. He had ordered us wine with dinner tonight. I tilted my head in awe at him because I didn't expect him to order something with alcohol.

"What?" he noticed me smiling between our glasses.

"Wine with dinner, huh? Really going for all out eh?" I mused. He gave me these eyes that said yes. I shook my head still grinning at the glasses. He lifted his and I followed We toasted to us and took a sip. It was very tasty and Dan sighed before he looked down for a second.

"Ya know, I haven't had a glass of this in a long time. I wouldn't have chosen to share this one or the next with anyone but you, you know that?" Dan's voice was so sincere and honest I blushed looking away with a sigh.

"So what of the one after the other?" I joked. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, I gotta make it up to Arin, somehow!" he said as he took another sip.

"Oh right, right, yeah, sorry forgot I share you." I teased him. He gave me a bitch face for a moment causing me to stifle a laugh.

"Really? You're gonna totally say that?!" he said laughing. I nodded and took a sip of wine. He huffed for a moment then leaned forward, "Fine, let's say you get me, hmm, every night, and he cannn have me every day?" Dan leaned more as I met him in the middle with a kiss. I giggled into his lips while he did the same. We sat back as he noticed the waitress finally coming to take our orders.

He ended up ordering for I as well and I just had nothing special. His was more elaborate than mine with it just being a California Roll platter with some sauces. The waitress smiled as she scribbled down what Dan said. She nodded and took our order to the kitchen in no time. I looked back around the room noticing the light fixtures and tones on the walls. Dan I heard chuckled again at me for staring.

"Baby, I'm really glad you like this place!" Dan spoke up which made me snap my head back to him.

"I honestly do. It's very, relaxing. I could get used to it!" I blushed at how I sounded. Dan grinned wide, he apparently liked that too.

"So, can I ask you something?" he sounded curious. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ask away Daniel!" I laughed. I took another sip of wine as he thought for a second.

"Alright so," Danny sipped his wine after me, "What is like, totally, honestly, your biggest fear." He cocked his head and glanced down for a sec. I exhaled not wanting to say because it was cliché at this point.

"That we end up on different frequencies." I worded it using the title of an old song of his. He sat back almost looking deeper in thought. I let him take his time on how to respond. He looked back to me and folded his hands on the table. Dan then nodded slowly while trying to look at me still.

"Yeah, that, that is very similar to what I been wondering about. I mean mine at the moment, is that, we get you all settled and something clicks. Like you just totally wake up and look at me and just want to be back home, and I think I'd eventually, ya know get it just, right now, my selfishness would drive me to beg you. I don't want you to feel like I'm pestering you though, ya know?" Dan sighed and sat back with another sip of wine. I smiled at the case he was stating but yet understood a ton of where he was coming from.

"I'd be pretty much over you if that was a case. Like, you'd have to have cheated on me and we would have to have been just torturing ourselves at that point. So don't, like, go out of your way thinking it's going to be a sudden ending. It's not. I care about you too much to find myself instantly one day going into a place in my mind where I suddenly don't want you. So far, you're stuck with me, babe!" I watched him smiled and he leaned in for another kiss. I gladly accepted as we heard an "awe" come from the waitress. She had brought our food and it smelled, looked, and hopefully tasted amazing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back seat, windows up, eh you should know the rest...

I had tried three out of the seven different sauces Dan had ordered for us. I seemed to enjoy one that tasted very rich in something that was like garlic almost. Dan had traded me a spring roll for one of my Cali Rolls and we hummed in time with how well everything was tasting. Our wine glasses had been refilled almost twice and I could tell we were feeling it. My entire body was warm, but I was still aware of everything. Including Dan whom had been getting slightly giggly.

"B-Baby! How's your sushi!?" Danny giggled and made a face like a fish. I cackled at his silly face and nodded.

"Oh god, Dan! It's actually amazing, babe. Thank you again for doing this!" I laughed as he nonchalantly sat back and shrugged.

"It's all for you!" He smiled. I took another sip of whine after our third time toasting over just being out.

"Well I assume there is another stop?" I asked suspiciously. Dan nodded quickly with a smile.

"Of course! We aren't getting dessert here, well, okay, nor the next place, but hush, it doesn't matter!" Dan cackled at his attempt to make sense. I rolled my eyes knowing if he had another refill we were walking home. I held my hand and he tilted his head still grinning, "Wha-what are you doing, hun?" he asked confused.

"Give me the bill and your card, I'll go pay before you turn into a fish!" I giggled. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Baby, really, I'm totally fine. Here I'll go pay the nice people, kay?" He shifted to get up and I was nervous how his balance was. From passing events, I prayed he had it really. Sure enough, he did actually stand straight, kinda. He giggled as I apparently looked afraid for him, "S-stop, you're looking at me like I'm drunk, I said I'm okay." Danny reassured me as he walked to go pay. I rose up just fine grabbing my purse and meeting him at the door. He held it open for me as I walked through the other I got it for him. He bowed like a gentleman and I chuckled. The cooler air hit us and suddenly I was being carried.

"Danny! What the hell, why!?" I held on for dear life as he set me on the hood of the SUV.

"What! Come on, I didn't go down any stairs this time!" He threw his arms up and laughed. I pulled him by his jacket to me while he leaned down to kiss me. It was slow but building the longer I let it. He hummed for a moment and I felt his hands wandering a little. I pulled back and his eyes were hungry, but not for food. Dan looked to the car and back to me for a moment. I hated when he thought to himself because his facial expressions were harder to read.

"Well? Are we going to get a ticket for PDA or wasn't there somewhere else we had to be?" I snapped him out of his thought. He leaned in to scoop me off the trunk and placed me by the passenger door. He held me close with a grin and I felt something against my thigh.

"You have no idea how bad I wanna skip to dessert." Dan looked pained and I smiled at his comment. He looked down with me and nodded, "Yeah I really want to, but I promised, so totally going to suck this one up, and be patient. I've asked you to be, so I need to be." Dan opened the door and I slid back in. He rushed to his side and got in quickly. He pulled me over to him and sucked the air out of my lungs as he continued to make out with me in the front seat. I pulled away breathing a little harder as Dan smiled huge whilst finally starting the car.

"Okay, so I bet I can guess what dessert is. Now, here is a way off topic, but relatable thought." I waited for Dan to give me a look to continue as he pulled into traffic, "Barry is going to be where?" I shrugged. Dan looked to me and sighed.

"He's um, going to be, home for a moment. I have a specific job for him." Dan bit his lip through a smile. I was now so confused, but had to know anyway.

"What is his duty, captain?" I asked sensually which made Dan make a face of frustration.

"Why the hell that sounded sexy, I'll never know, BUT Barry's job is to play music he liked as loud as he can and stay put for the night!" Dan laughed and I snapped my eyes to him. He shook his head after he calmed down, "Babe, totally kidding, in fact he is honestly helping me out with desert!" Dan watched my face at a red light. I was going through all the scenarios that could have happened. I even touched on something I never would do. I looked to Dan with worried eyes. His chuckles were growing into laughter and he shook his head again, "Okay, okay, watching you try and figure this one out is priceless. What do you think it is?" Dan asked me probably knowing what I was looking so scared for.

"Uh, well, I, am, not into um, certain, special occasions?" I swallowed hard. Dan was dying of laughter at my thought.

"Oh god, baby, um, no I would not include Barry in any of our sorts. I promise. No matter how much wine I have consumed!" he made a turn down a slightly less paved road. His reaction from my guess still had him snickering.

"Okay, well I am still confused beyond all reason, so! How about you just stick with him not being included, and I'll let it go?" I tried to not ask, but it came out as that of a question anyway.

"Deal. I, by the way, have only been in one or two things you are asking of. Both times, not with another dude, like ever." Dan's attempt to reassure me was interesting. I sat on the thought and attempted to not picture him with two women slithering around him. I turned to look out the window before letting Dan see my jealousy rearing its head. He let the conversation die down and I noticed between houses that the ocean was looking right at us. I didn't say anything but heard Dan's famous snicker.

"What?" I asked almost too knowing. I felt a hand take mine and I smiled. He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"You think I don't notice. Well I do. I'm gonna ask something and you need to be honest with me." Dan warned me. I looked down and breathed in slowly. Dan cleared his throat for me to look at him, "I know that you are this selfless person, and you are absolutely understanding about a ton of things. Yet, I noticed something instantly changed in you when I tried to explain my past experience that has totally been eons in passing. Now are you jealous or worried about this?" Dan had pulled into a space and I looked up ahead. Nothing but sand and water had been before my eyes. The sun had already gone behind the horizon and yet it was still gorgeous. I looked back to him remembering his question. I felt foolish, but at the same time, there was no hiding it.

"Yes," I said flatly, "yes I was hurt because I decided to try and picture what you mentioned. That's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry." I felt really guilty for once again sort of being a pessimist. Dan opened up his door without a word. He came to my side and I watched him unbuckle me and he helped me out. Taking my hand, he led me down to the beach. It was the part of the day where no one was going to be there. I felt him stop for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked down at me. I watched him lean down for a moment and I heard something drop.

I glanced down as he let go of my hand and I noticed he was slipping off shoes and stuffing socks in them. He looked up sideways at me and smiled. I did the same. By unzipping the boots and shoving my stockings in them I now matched Dan with bare feet. We stepped over the parking brick and headed down to the sand. I had my boots in one hand, Dan had his tennis shoes in his other, and our free ones held each other's. I couldn't help but forget the terrible idea I had a moment ago. We reached the water's edge and he stopped to look at the sky.

"Baby, welcome to our next stop!" Dan said with grin. His eyes were starting to shine as the moonlight shown on the area. I looked down at the sand and wiggled my toes into it. Dan giggled and I watched his slender toes do the same.

"I love you, and our silly antics!" I chuckled. Dan smirked at me and nodded.

"I can totally agree to that, hun!" He threw me on his back after that and I squealed as he went to trek into the waves. The water drenched his pants and he was almost like a tree just by the shoreline. I peered down around us and felt him shake as he laughed.

"Baby! Please for once have a great ability to hold me. I am very sure if I ruin Suzy's work so soon she will kill us both!" I laughed as he readjusted me so I could wrap my arms from behind around to his neck.

"Oh come on, [Y/N], you're fine, what could possibly, WHA!" I scrambled hectically to find balance as a wave came stronger than the last set and took out Dan from the side. He caught himself in the sand with his arm but it was no use. His weight had pushed him farther in the sand and the water overlapped him and I both. We sat there drenched cracking up hysterically. I instantly screamed as more cold water hit my back as I tried to make it to Danny whom was snorting at that point due to water winning over me. One bigger one helped by pushing me almost to where I could grab him and then the same wave pulled back harder, taking me with it of course.

"DANIEL! I CAN'T, HAHAHA, I CAN'T AH! REACH AND THE OCEAN HATES ME!" I shrieked as again, more water repeated the process until Dan could control his howls long enough to grab my arm and drag me with more water into his lap. We sat letting the waves hit us over and over until both of us stopped laughing at our misfortune. It would have been a simple task had not I been dressed up for land. Jeans weighed me down and the shirt now was pretty much hanging off of me. My bra was exposed and I am sure Dan noticed but understood.

"Oh god, I, haha, am sorry, I forgot the moon's gravity, and the waves ya know?" Dan chuckled trying to help us both stand. I got pulled up before we looked each other up and down. Dan's hair was drenched and mine was just sticking to everywhere. His jeans were now hanging onto his hip bones thanks to his belt. He took off both his jacket as I took his flannel and wrung it out as he did the same with his jacket. I threw his still soaked flannel over my shoulders as he carried his jacket on his arm. He nodded if I wanted to walk and I smiled at him.

"Ya know, we ate fish, now we smell like fish, Dan? This seems, well, fishy!" I giggled as he made a dramatic motion to my horrible pun.

"Sssstop, you! Oh that was awful!" Danny teased. I laughed with him for a moment and then it got quiet. We kept our movement at a stroll while the moon continued to light our way. I looked over and saw that Dan had stopped. I walked back a couple paces toward him as he planted himself on the beach more away from the water this time. He noticed me coming toward him and smiled while pointing up at the sky.

It was a twinkling fest of a million other places that no one had been to yet. A million other adventures that were yet to be had. The moon was brighter now that I got a chance to see it. I went to sit down just next to him and I pulled my knees up to my chest. He looked over at me and then pointed back to certain constellations he recognized. I nodded and tried to find other ones as he noticed he didn't see anymore. The quiet of just the water and us talking was perfect. Even if we were soaked and still dripping, nothing could really be better to me.

"Baby?" Dan looked over with literal stars reflecting on his eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied smiling up at the sky. Dan stood up and I noticed he was hovering over me. I looked way up at his face and noticed his hand was out for me to take, "What's this hm?" I stood up with him as he held me close. He had me put my left hand on his shoulder and took my right with his. He hummed for a moment before swaying and turning me in small half circles.

"Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance with the stars up above in your eyes! Yes a fantabulous night to make romance, beneath the cover of July warm skies," Dan began to sing softly as he and I slow danced, damp, cold, and barefoot on the beach. He improvised a part since it wasn't October. I smiled as he twirled me through the verse. He pulled me back as he belted out the chorus nice and loud, "Can I, just have one uh more moon dance with youuu, my love? Yes! Can I just make some a-more romance with you? My love!" he held me close and whispered the last line after singing the entire song. I closed my eyes as he dipped his head to kiss my lips softly. I never had done anything like tonight before, and all of my cares could have been anything but at that time. When I opened my eyes I saw him adoring me just by facial expression alone.

I grinned while taking both of his hands and lacing our fingers. He smiled as well and I stepped back until both our arms were pulling the other. His confusion grew as I let go of one hand while holding up my pointer finger. I smiled mischievously as I quickly tapped his wrist of the hand I still held and screamed two words, "YOU'RE IT!" I broke from his grasp and took off down the beach. It was freezing but I looked back and noticed he finally let it click and suddenly was screaming and cursing as he chased me down the shore.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DONE FOR WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Dan shouted playfully.

"GONNA HAVE TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT, SLOWPOKE!" I yelled behind me. I kept bounding forever how long it was going to take for me to get tired. The burst after burst of energy was just what I needed.

"I AM NOT MEANT TO DO THIS SHIT, BABY! FUCK!" Dan started sounding winded and I laughed harder while still trying to keep up the pace.

"IF YOU WANT IT BAD ENOUGH YOU'LL CATCH ME!" I teased him and noticed he was starting to run faster. I had no idea how far I had gone, but all of a sudden I was lifted in the air and thrown over a shoulder.

"You're," Danny tried to breathe and talk, but ended up inhaling not from being tired, but he was laughing really hard at his victory, "right! And do you know what happens to the loser?!" Dan said in a villainous tone. I knew from staring beneath me that he was going back toward the now colder water. I started wiggling all over trying to escape and he landed a firm slap on my ass.

"BABE!" I screamed with a laugh trying to think of a plea, "You don't want me to ruin your interior! I'll be wet and ruin your seats!" I went for the car idea and he chuckled.

"Oh you've been wet before in my car! So no, nice try there darlin'!" Dan was almost to his knees in ocean and I felt like a cat. I reached now and clutched his belt so if he were to try anything before I got to plea again he would give himself a wedgie! He noticed and I felt him laugh into the sky. It wasn't quite defeated sounding but I knew he wasn't giving up either. I felt him poke my side in an attempt to tickle me. I stifled my laughter into his shoulder blade and he continued on, "Come on baby, it gives me an excuse to warm you up! Now just, let go!" Dan was laughing as I was laughing but still clinging to him.

"No! I don't wanna! You aren't gonna make me either! Hah-AH!" I hit the water before I knew it and Dan was bent over laughing harder than I ever heard. I frowned and sat indian-style with my arms folded until he was done. He was still bent over and looked at me through his fishy-fro.

"I do believe, I did." Dan said quietly with a grin. I looked over with eyes narrowed and cupped my hands to let him have it. A splash of water flung up at him while he stood glaring at me with his hands on his hips. I fell back not caring about how soaked I was anymore and howled loudly while I pointed in his direction.

"Oh man, that is like the most I have seen you try and be angry with me, so far!" I giggled harder at him and he continued to stand there. I sat back up eventually wondering if I really made him mad. I crawled over to him dragging my knees through water and sand and pretty much used him to get back up. I pulled up by his pockets and noticed something, "Baby, did we leave our shoes down there?" I pointed passed him back to where I took off and he continued to glare at me. I dropped my hand after a moment and frowned at him, "Okay, fine, be mad, you're already soaked, but sure, now get all angry faced, you weren't thrown in the damn ocean, what? Twice now!" I shook my head to walk passed him. He grabbed my waist and spun me to face him. I now glared at him confused and hoping no weirdo walked off with Suzy's boots. I folded my arms and was now going to wait on Dan to speak.

We stood there for a good five minutes it had to have been before he even sighed. I shrugged eventually to walk away and heard feet running up on me. I stopped instantly to see what he would do and from behind I was hoisted into the air. Screaming and cursing I tried to get away and eventually he set me down with a chuckle.

"I love you, and no I wasn't mad. I was waiting to see what was going to happen if I just stood there." Dan smiled and I kicked water at him and missed.

"You're such an ass! You're lucky I love you!" I laughed but tried to sound aggravated. Dan had me walking backwards trying to keep him from another round of being carried anywhere, but it was no use. Dan took three long strides and I was back over his shoulder.

"I am lucky, and you are now stuck till we get to the car, baby!" He smacked my ass again as he came up on our shoes. I squeaked but giggled and to just steady myself grabbed his soaking wet belt again.

"Are you carrying both pairs?!" I asked him to make sure he got those boots. All I needed was to explain how they got left at a beach.

"Maybe, I mean I didn't wear these!" Dan swung the boots behind him so I could see. I made a noise seeing the stockings wondering if he was curious as well about them.

"They'd look good on you babe!" I said still hanging off his back. He chuckled at the thought and I joined him.

"You think they're really my style, hun?" his smiled shown through his comment. I drummed on his ass and he almost dropped me.

"You wanna warn a guy? That could have ended badly!" Dan sounded concerned and I giggled like an idiot.

"Okay, next time I will announce it!" I said still working up to a cackle. I heard a sigh and noticed grass was blending more and more with sand. Dan made it up the small slope and set me down on pavement. I noticed he was covered in sand and I made a face.

"I know, I know, I'm Dan the Sand Man, hush!" Danny laughed and I noticed both our outfits were ruined. Danny's flannel was still around me and I started stripping. There was no use in keeping all these wet clothes on and getting chills. Dan's eyes watched me and I shrugged.

"Mine as well, I mean, it's late, where else are we headed?" I asked casually. Dan had a look in his eyes that was not fueled by anything but him. He stepped to the side and sat down to slip out of his jeans and ended up throwing his damp jacket on the hood. He stood up in his boxers and walked over to the trunk. It popped open with a thud and he threw his clothes inside. He turned to me holding my pile and motioned for me to toss them. I did so and he shut the trunk after throwing them in as well. I wasn't paying attention but he had now opened up the back door to his car and grabbed a large blanket out. He shook it a couple times and wondered where this was going to go. I walked over to him as he held it out then he wrapped both of us in it.

"Jump. Just jump so I can hold you from the front for a sec." Dan requested. I hopped up and he lifted me to him. I wrapped my legs around him and rested my now freezing cheeks on his shoulder. He turned and dipped us into the back and shut the door. The car was already started and I heard the heat blowing. He sat still for a moment and then began to rub the blanket on me to warm me up. I shivered at the temperature change and he pressed warm lips on my forehead. We were in our under garments and in the back seat with a blanket. I got the hint of how things could go but so far he was just making sure we didn't freeze anymore.

"Danny?" I shivered trying to talk. He chuckled at me as I lifted my head to look at him.

"Hm?" he hummed and smiled at me. His hands worked the blanket up to my hair then he frowned at a thought.

"Um, I know this is like an obvious result how us being back here is going to go, but um, is this dessert?" I raised an eyebrow and he started laughing.

"N-NO! Baby, totally not! I am back here to be able to hold you and dry us off! Sure it looks quite a perfect opportunity! Yet, this is just a reason to snuggle and get warm before we drive back sitting in the front looking like we got mugged for our shit!" Dan shook his head at my question and I looked down almost embarrassed.

"Oh. I was just wondering, but I get it." I smiled bashfully and he stopped to look at me for a moment. His wheels were turning because his evil grin started to appear. I froze like usual and he noticed.

"Why did you ask?" he asked softly. I blinked at him. For once, I had no answer. I thought hard and Dan stopped rubbing me down with the blanket and kept his hands on my lower back. I looked back up at him after a moment and he cocked an eyebrow waiting for an answer. I still didn't have one and I didn't even have the ability to fake one.

"I, um, don't know? I thought I would have that figured out by now." I said shyly. Dan looked down and shook his head with a grin. He raised his head back up and tucked his finger under my chin. He pulled me to his lips and I lit up like a sunrise. Sparks instantly ran through us and I leaned into him as much as I could. My hands rested on his chest while my legs automatically tightened around him. I deepened the kiss as his hands wandered slowly at first. I rocked a little on him as our tongues danced a familiar dance that was even hotter than before. We were so close already to just screwing in his back seat that it was a taste in the air. I slid my hands up to the back of his head and held his lips to mine harshly. He dug his fingertips into my sides and slowly rocked me more on top of his lap. I let him do so as I worked his neck with nips and sucks that caused him to groan. I nipped his jawline as I worked back up to his mouth and I noticed he was sliding me against a growing erection. I pulled away for air and he took a chance to dip his head and claim his territory.

Bites were all I got from his time spend around my neck and collar bone. I was whimpering loudly as he worked me more. I noticed his hands had moved higher and were fiddling with my bra. His mouth took me back out of the thought and I was kissing him deeply. We were inhaling and exhaling each other's breaths as I felt my chest give way. It was a swift move as rough, large, hands found my tits. Danny breathed heavier after a moment until I was dipped backwards. He rested my head on his middle compartment while I felt lips and tongue on my right nipple. He massaged the other with his hand and I was moaning softly just enjoying his attention. He switched on me after a moment and I was becoming so sensitive that it was going to be painful if he stopped. He grazed his teeth over the left peak and I grabbed the two seats up front while repeating his name the best to my abilities. He popped the left one out of his mouth and I heard a dark chuckle. I was now aware I had been gasping for air from how intense things had been getting. I cried almost feeling the touches and kisses come to a stop, "Danny, baby, please..." I squeezed my eyes shut and was trying to find friction anywhere.

"What angel? Tell me, baby, what is it?" Dan's voice was a coo so velvet soft I was could’ve climaxed right from it. He waited before kissing between my boobs then made me let go of the seats. His fingers laced in both of my hands and I whined.

"Danny, D-Dan, BABE!" I cried out again and he stroked my hands with his thumbs before hushing me. His lips worked back up and he sucked hard around my collar bone making me squirm. He held my arms out still while he went back and worked his mouth on my nipples some more. I felt my back arching unwillingly and he kissed the parts that rose up to meet him.

"I love you baby, so beautiful, even when you're like this. Does it hurt honey?" Dan kept his voice the same tone and I whined before I could reply.

"Y-yeah, it does." I said quietly in a small voice. He made an "awe" noise then allowed me to plant my hands back on the seats. His free hands roamed down my sides and hit the band of the lace underwear. I heard him moan a little as his fingers curled under the elastic to slowly slide them down. I gasped just at his touch before he softly kissed further down me as I arched to him again.

"You want me to make it all better, baby?" He asked softly. I was in tears from being turned on so bad and just needing a release. I ended up letting a sniffle go and whined a barely audible sentence. Dan pulled one leg at a time up and rest them on his shoulders. He cradled my back with a very careful hold having me scoot towards him waist down. He bent one leg back and slid my panties off to expose me front and center. "Tell me what you need honey," Danny's finger grazed where I was dripping and I moaned loud enough to hear it echo back in the car, "come on baby, tell me, I'm right here." He coaxed me to try and beg him and it was about all I knew how to do at this point.

"Baby, pleasssee... Just aghhhh-do it!" I clawed the seats befpre Dan hushed me. He pulled me close to his mouth by my ass and I finally felt friction. His tongue lapped at me and dipped in and out of where I felt on fire. I rolled my hips to his mouth until he had to hold me still. I cried in joy and pleasure as he finally swirled tongue around my clit that was begging for attention for what felt like ages. His face must have been buried into me because I felt everything. His hot puffs of him just enjoying me being in a haze he'd created were noticeable as I became more sensitive by the second. His tongue would swirl my clit and dip down into my core almost in a figure eight. I was starting to feel waves of everything wash over me and I pushed my hips forward more while he continued his work. He started to moan with me and I couldn't have thought to be more turned on. His mouth was as close as it could get to be able to work me closer and closer after I felt him hold me to him more. His mouth started working harder as well as he sucked my clit between his lips and I was screaming for him. His tongue flicked it quickly as he slurped me up again and it was going to be an eruption from how bad he had worked me up to this.

He continued this neat little pattern of burying his tongue into my dripping center then licking back towards my bundle of nerves. I tried to writhe in his grasp but realized I was close at the same time he did because his tongue dipped down into me a couple more times while his fingertips pressed harder into my skin. I felt one more wave before I arched passed his hold feeling all my senses explode. I could feel drops falling from me and I was gasping for air high off the height he took me too. I let myself relax before I lowered back down onto him. My ass touched his knees before I started to notice from holding myself a certain way just how hard Danny got me to orgasm due to my legs that were trembling. Once I came down I breathed out in a long, tired, sigh glad Dan was tentative and patient.

I inhaled really deep one more time before I felt him looking for my hands to pull me up. I let him do so carefully and was met with a warm, sloppy, kiss that tasted like me. I let my eyes close so I could relish his lips moving with mine for a moment. I felt him wrap us back up as he let me snuggle into him. I was so worn out I had no idea how I was going to last for round two at his place. I let the thought go while a gentle hand brushed my hair out of my face and a pair of lips kissed my nose with a smile after. I nuzzled his neck a little before he sighed with me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded afraid to speak and sound funny. "Did I really hurt you?" He was concerned, and I lifted my head to look at him. I was so tired I tried to smile and show him no, that he didn’t. He pressed me back to nestle on his shoulder and chuckled. "I promise I won't expect anything from you. That was rewarding and super sexy enough. I even enjoyed it!" Dan reassured me and I sighed happily. I chuckled in a small and quiet manner before he hugged me tighter in the blanket. "Well, you're totally warmed up now!" Dan joked and I blinked at him with another smile. He nuzzled my forehead as I kissed his jaw softly. He moved me carefully slipping my underwear back on then slid my bra back on as well. I just let him dress me quietly watching while noticing he seemed not to mind. He had me hold onto him after to slide out of the back seat. The colder air made me shiver and a small whine escaped my lips. Dan set me down by the open passenger door and wrapped me up so I could be warm again for the trip back to his house.

Dan slid in and pulled the middle part back so I could scoot in my cocoon and lean against him. He pressed a kiss to my hair before backing out and pulling onto the main road. The ride home was just full of quiet music and him with his arm around me rubbing my shoulder. I was relaxed almost enough to sleep, but my curiosity was keeping me on the planet. It wasn’t long before he pulled into his drive and I let out a yawn.

"Hey princess, we're here. Come on I'll carry you inside, sleepyhead." I sat up a little drowsy while he came around to slide me out of the car and into his arms. He kicked the door shut before he carried me to the front door. I tried to blink to see clearer in the night when I noticed Barry was gone.

"Wh-where's Barry?" I asked softly. Dan finally got the door and stepped with me still in his hold. He shut the door the same way he did his passenger door and walked me through a small living room then down a hall. His bedroom was across from the bathroom I noticed when he opened his door.

"Barry is editing all night. It worked out honestly, I thanked him a million times and he has been promised drinks sometime soon. Now, can I set you down, just for a second?" Dan smiled at me and I nodded that he could let me stand. I stood in the door way staring at his dark figure move around until he found something. I heard a couple clicks and a flame illuminated his face as he lit a candle. Danny stepped to the side to light another then about three more. They smelled like cinnamon and I smiled warmly at their placements. They had been placed on different levels of furniture around his room causing a glowing effect towards the bed. I assumed he set this up while he was gone. I got to light one more by the bed on an end table closer to his bedside. When it was lit, there were rose peddles sprinkled on his comforter. It was black on grey and the red from the roses stood out. I couldn't help but tear up a little at how much effort he had put into this entire night. I looked up seeing he was taking in my reaction causing him to smile wider. He gently took my hands then pulled me tight against him.

"I love this baby, you out did yourself by a longshot." I muttered and I felt a sigh leave him.

"You are worth so much to me. In all honesty Suzy helped with only dinner. The rest, I ran by Arin to just get an opinion. Like, he couldn't believe I even thought of it. I mean sure, natural moments worked their way in as well, but it was not unwelcomed. I love you, so much, [Y/N], and like I said, even if I didn't get a kiss goodnight, you were worth my time. I'm really glad you’re enjoying this." He kissed me sweetly before walking me back until I sat on the edge of the bed. He then stepped to the side to grab something off his dresser. I cocked my head trying to see what it was then soon realized it was the letter I originally wrote him. It was opened as well and I blushed really deep remembering what was in it.

"Oh god, Dan, please tell me you’re gonna forget about all the things I said in that!" I begged and he shook his head with a smile.

"I’m going to tell you that, your words, are so sweet and kind. That I could never have ignored this. You really expressed your true feelings, as a fan or not, to me and I have to admit I teared up knowing that this was an impact I had on one person. You really are amazing and this just proves it further. Thank you, [Y/N]." Dan finished and I was a blubbering mess. I was getting over a huge orgasm, I was mush already, and now he was telling me that I made him cry from being a fan-girl. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. He hugged me tightly and let me just get it out. He even rocked a little to help sooth me. I pulled back to finally look at him and I inhaled the many scents around me. From sea to cinnamon it was interesting. I smiled and looked down trying to just let it all sink in and let it not overwhelm me.

"I guess, you're welcome. I mean I'm still doing this crazy thing where I find relief in little things. You making sure to tell me how this made you feel," I tapped the envelope, "is a huge deal. I wrote that in tears just realizing I cared about this person who I knew never even had an idea I existed." I wiped away another tear and noticed Dan's eyes were warm and dripping with happy tears. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I looked around and took in his room from the bed for a moment. I smiled at the art, records, posters, and knick-knacks he collected from fans. I looked back at him and he smiled like it was entertaining for him to watch me be curious and take in everything like at the restaurant.

"So um, I know you were expecting dessert, or well I told you that was happening. I was going to suggest folding back the blankets and just letting wherever take us. Whether it's sleep or something else. I just really want to hold you right now if that is not the lamest request ever?" he shrugged as I chuckled at his innocent thoughts. I slid off the bed like he did to help pull back his comforter. We snuggled up together and I couldn't help but love how comfortable I was.


	32. Chapter 32

Dan let the candles burn as we just relaxed in his bed. Not much was said for a while, but it was nice to just finally see where he spends his time privately. I let my mind wander to some of the moments he probably had in here. Times he cried, screamed, cheered, and just probably hung out. It was almost a feeling like I was discovering another side of him. I breathed out a sigh at these realizations and felt him trace my arms softly with his fingers. I looked over at him and smiled. He searched for my hand and laced my fingers with his followed by a soft kiss to my lips. His sweetness made me giggle in a way until I watched him make a face asking me to explain myself.

"Okay, I giggled because you're being so sweet right now, I may develop a cavity," he blushed a little and nodded to that so I continued, "yet I am feeling very, small? I think? Because you're such a wide range person. You put yourself out there and I am aware of so many things you've shared based on just the channel. Here though," I pointed around his room, "here is so much more important. Here, you are you. Like, you are hidden away and able to just take off your persona as an entertainer then wind down away from everything. I think that is one of the most personal details you could share." I was lost in my rambling and hadn't noticed Dan grinning ear to ear over it. I looked over to him eventually with a smile as he shook his head. He propped himself on his elbow and rested a hand on my stomach.

"I rarely get nights to just be in here without my face in more work," Dan shrugged in the dark, "I'm gonna totally agree though, that yeah, I have come in here to get away. I will admit, like, I love the shit out of entertaining and being all goofy and it's fun as fuck, don't like think I am a miserable bastard. I do appreciate that you understand that I eventually do need to just reset. Tonight, will be one of the best ones I can get! You here with me just alone in the dark and sharing thoughts, honestly is really, really nice. Again, after our wonderful escapades I am sure this sounds totally like a bunch of horseshit, but it's true. I don't get this chance often, ever." Dan sighed with a smirk and I reached over to place a kiss on his lips. He smooched back and we both just stared into each other's eyes. The quiet of the night fell upon his bed with a lovely hint of cinnamon as well. Nothing was bothering Dan, though I did realize something important was missing.

"Baby?" I perked up coming out of our bubble for a moment.

"What's wrong, [Y/N]?" Dan sat up a little to see my face better. I looked over on different surfaces noticing our phones weren't with us. I had a moment of worry to what if someone needed us or something happened. Dan stroked my cheek seeing my slight concern for thought, "Babe? What is it?" Dan asked again and I looked back at him.

"It's not- that bad of a thing, but our phones are in the car still aren't they?" I asked him calmly as he tried to figure out where I was coming from.

"Yeah, I left them in there because I kinda had no pockets and you were more of my concern?" Dan cocked an eyebrow at me with a confused look to show he wasn't understanding.

"I'm not like, needing to check Facebook, or anything but what if something needs our attention elsewhere?" I shrugged before he nodded getting it.

"Agh, okay yeah, gimme one sec, I'll be back!" Dan hopped out of bed and slid open a drawer. He pulled out a pair of sweats and another t-shirt. I watched him slide them on with a smile that starting to creep onto my face.

"I just noticed something!" I said almost too excited. He hopped into his other pant leg while waiting for me to continue, "You’ve never been seen with sweats on before I do believe." I giggled at a slightly creeped out Danny. He stood up straight with his hands on his hips looking at me funny.

"I, uh, I mean I wear these yeah, but, do you really pay this much attention to my attire, babe? It's a little weird, not going to sugar coat that." Dan remained standing by his dresser now folding his arms. I could barely see his face so I couldn't tell if he was screwing with me.

"I don't always, okay didn't always, make it a point to notice, but it's something that popped into my head, I guess." I shrugged casually as he took a step to my side of the bed before going to get our phones.

"Well, now you have, okay?" Dan said while exaggerating the cheerfulness in his voice. He skipped out of the room yelling down the hall about wearing sweats for the first time. I sat quietly laughing, yet slightly embarrassed that I even said that to his face. I heard his screen door slam shut so for a second I was actually alone in his room.

I looked over to his side where he had just been. It was strange to me that I knew someone had once probably done the same thing. It didn't hurt to think about, but it was almost a scare of what if something happened with Dan and I. Then another girl was just here wondering the same thing about me. I knew that our relationship hadn't been long enough at all for me to wonder these things, but I let my mind run wild for a moment. It almost felt better to think about this. I barely heard him come back in as he caught me staring at the empty space.

"Don't ask. I'm just letting my mind venture is all." I mumbled calmly without looking back to him. He set my phone down by his and sat on my side of the bed with me. I felt him take my hands and once again stroke my knuckles. I looked back to his face finally noticing it was concerned.

"Baby, what is it? Don't wave it off either. I left you alone for two minutes, I come back, and you're staring at my side like it's going to talk to you. Now, just explain to me this, please?" Dan's concern for me was different I felt like. He seemed to have a mission to be sure I was either okay with something or making sure I voiced my feelings to him. I could understand it, just I never really had to before him.

"I'm not upset, so let that thought go. I'm just, wondering, I guess." I shrugged as he now looked more confused. So with a sigh I continued, "I've never really had to think about different people long gone, but once in places I am in currently. Like, okay, and I'm not being jealous either, I just am sitting here knowing someone else has been in this space. Someone else has shared a sleepy morning kiss with you, and I am just wondering about like, what time ago was this? Ya know? Where was your heart at or maybe where was she? Did you meet her randomly? Had you guys been friends? I know it's all silly and such to say out loud, but it just is almost trying to figure out a story without ever seeing the book." I shrugged again as I looked back to his side. He had been amazing with listening whilst continuing to massage my hands pretty much. I had wondered if it was a nervous tick. Just to want to keep his hands moving to pay attention. I watched Dan's soft expression remain calm as he sighed after a moment.

"So, you ask about your phone, mention that I am never dressed to do nothing, and then wonder about who has been in bed with me?" Dan chuckled as he shook his head. I felt like he was going to make some rude comment or scold me about something, but he did none of that. He instead leaned down and planted a warm kiss on my forehead. I made a small noise out of surprise as he continued to look at me like I was silly. "What in the world else could you add to this list of thoughts you have, honey? You crack me up with it! I mean who just jumps from all sorts of topics, but remains so innocent to it? I mean, I love you of course baby, don't think I'm mad at all over it, I totally think it's interesting, just, when does it ever stop?" He tilted his head while running fingers through my hair. I didn't feel attacked or threatened or offended. I honestly thought about my racing mind as I contemplated his question.

"I never really do? I just go on to the next thought. I know you're not mad and are very understanding about it. I do love that quality. I guess I just think more than some?" I was trying to guess how to word it. Dan smiled again then grew to a soft chuckle before he climbed to hover over me.

"Yes, I know, I know you think tons more than some. More than me, and that totally blows my mind, but my question was, when does it stop?" he had an underlying hint that I wasn't quite getting. I made a face and shrugged. Dan lowered his face closer to mine. I could feel him exhaling on my lips. His smirk curved into a knowing smile and I was still lost.

"I, um, don't think it ever does?" I mumbled as he locked his eyes on mine.

"I happen to know when it does." Dan whispered. I caught his intentions just as his lips crashed into mine. I entangled my fingers in his hair leaning into him. His hands began to roam and I was caught under him with all my thoughts disappearing. It wasn’t a long moment though because after a moment his phone had vibrated its way onto the floor. Dan sighed dropping his head and I watching him shake it in aggravation.

"You may wanna get that?" I laughed as it "thud-thudded" across the wood. Dan jumped off the bed to tackle his phone before it went to voicemail.

"HEY! Uh whatsup?" Dan jumped up and tried to sound not out of breath, "Oh, um literally my phone was running across the floor and I dove on it. Everything okay with you?" Dan shrugged my way and I giggled more. He suddenly made a really worried face as his eyes darted to me and to the bed, "Uh excuse me? They want to what?!" Dan was freaking out so I crawled over and pulled him down to sit by me. He was breathing uneasy as he continued to listen to who I think was Ross. He sighed getting angrier when he finally responded, "I thought they fucking said they were done with us after that day? The dude literally told Arin over the phone they had more than enough footage from us! Totally not cool man!" Dan squeezed the bridge of his nose and I was running out of ways to try and calm him down. Ross said something else and I heard a "sorry". Dan shook his head and jumped up off the bed. He stalked out the room while closing the door behind him. I had no idea how this helped since he shouted in his living room, "I HAVE HER HERE FOR THE FUCKING NIGHT, AND IF THEY HAVE HER FACE ANYWHERE ELSE IN A SHOT AT THE FUCKING CON I WILL HAVE TO HIDE HER AND HOW FUCKING FAIR IS THAT?! THEY CAN'T JUST DECIDE ON A FOLLOW UP, CAN- WELL GEE ROSS I'LL HAVE TO ASK HER! Ya know what?! Let me call you all the fuck back, wait, no! We're on our way. This total bullshit!" Dan marched back in the room and I froze.

His face was red, he looked like he had been pulling at his hair, and he was completely in a rage. I was almost scared for a moment over his reaction to whatever must have happened. I kept my eyes on him though as he searched for something to say. He was trying to slow his breathing but it wasn't happening. I finally got brave and spoke up.

"Baby, come here, whats"- I started to sound as calm as I could.

"THE FUCKING CAMERAS WANNA COME BACK AND DO A FOLLOW UP, TOMORROW MORNING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Dan was still yelling when I finally got his reasons.

"So, um, that explains your, um, current emotions". I stumbled over my sentence and he whined with almost a fist in the wall. I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me closer to him almost desperately hanging on. He dropped his phone from his grip then almost fell into me. I held him as I kept my balance to continue to stand there with him. He was so tall, but he still slouched to rest his forehead on my hair. He inhaled shakily trying to calm down again and I ran my hands over his back. I rested my cheek against his chest, and heard his heart going nuts. I shushed him comfortingly as he tried to exhale easier. I looked up at his face that was returning to his color slowly. He eventually sat me and him down on the bed before he explained more.

"Okay, so, we have to drive back to the house. Before I get there though I need to ask you something super important. I need to know if you can recall if they filmed you or not. Now if they have, are you going to be able to handle being part of the footage of our supposed "post con" because I find it totally unfair hiding you for a day like, well, a Jew." Dan sighed. I took his hand and shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I never noticed. If you have to hide me I don't care. Except I'm already in the Grumpcade episode and on your Instagram. So what is it that you feel is best?" I looked over at a very frustrated Dan. He shook his head. His hand let go of mine to place his face in both his hands. His elbows rested on his knees while a line of curses left his lips. I rubbed his back for a while unsure what else to do. Dan huffed finally after contemplating for a bit.

"I'm going to say, fuck this is not going to sound good, just, stay at Arin's until the cameras fucking get whatever they need. I know this was supposed to be something special, but this is not a free-for-all and I still have privacy I want. You are more than enough for them to question me about you and this is not something we are going to parade. I know it sounds fucking awful of me, but I will share you as I please. Not some company that thinks they can just barge in on anyone they want!" Dan looked so worn out about everything even if he was still worked up. I understood him well, but still was a little hurt when I thought about it.

"Okay, before we go, I get a chance to say something. Right?" I looked to Dan whom nodded clearly listening.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't you?" He furrowed his eyebrows at my comment.

"Because eventually we are going to be able to not have to worry about this, right? I just, I understand and am not mad at your decision, but do you think I should like stay in the guest bedroom all day, ya know make myself scarce?" I wondered more out loud rather than suggesting it to him. Dan sighed along with me. We looked at each other just both tired of racking our minds over the best ways to go about this. At least the tension broke a little when I stood up to stretch. Dan looked me up and down while giggling slightly. It was because I was without clothes since we ruined the ones I had on at the beach. Danny looked over to his closet door and then back to me.

"Babe? I know we are going to be the ass end of the joke, but I refuse to stick you back in the lovely getup you were in. You would smell awful and possibly become sick. So how about we try something from my closet?" He stood up to open up a normal sized closet full of mostly t-shirts but I what saw in the back were a few kimonos. I couldn't stop my reaction of seeing them in person. I noticed he had all of them from his videos. Dan was busy finding a shirt still that would fit as I secretly freaked. The whole "fan" feeling was overwhelming and I tried hard to swallow the happy squeal building inside of me. Dan spun around holding out a shirt and I hadn't noticed that I wound up in a ball with a giant open-mouthed smile. He cocked an eyebrow then followed my stare. I was frozen and locked on the wonder works of art that hung over Dan's body and couldn't stop it. Dan threw the shirt at my face with a laugh and I screamed finally. Dan made a face like I was officially a weirdo.

"I'm s-s-sorry! Just, I, ya know what I'M STILL NEW TO THIS!" I yelled in defense. Dan nodded slow as he flipped on a light to see his pajama bottoms.

"It's very clear hun. So should I show you the grand prize so you can just combust all over my bed?" Dan was laughing at me now. I jumped up on his bed and threw my hands on my hips.

"Dan? What's the grand prize? And stop laughing at me!" I warned him. He turned with a pair of black pajama bottoms that had Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon cover plastered in a pattern all over. He threw them at me as I hovered over him with more laughter. I caught them and felt his hands on my waist as he lifted me off his bed. He directed me toward his closet again and held up a finger.

"Do not actually implode. You may scream one time. Okay?" He said with an over-serious face. I nodded excitedly as I heard plastic being agitated. "Ya know what, close your goddamn eyes. I'm making this worth it." Dan demanded and I shut my eyes tight with my hands covering them. I heard plastic and something metal moving. A zipper noise came into play next. I heard him moving around and suddenly heard Dan cuss about something else. He sighed in whatever he was doing in a finalizing tone. I felt the air become still but I was not going to ruin his fun by opening my eyes too early. I was taken off-guard though when an arm snaked around my waist and a hand guided my lips to Dan's. They were soft and warm as my sense of feeling heightened. He kissed me lovingly, while I wrapped my own arms around his neck and felt spandex under them. I made a face, but kept my eyes shut as it was new material. Dan chuckled then spoke softly, "Babe, open your eyes."

I squinted at first with the light change. My focus came in and all I saw was blue with white that had been rounded. I was so up close to him I couldn't tell what in the world he had on. I blinked while he stifled giggles. He held me tighter trying to keep me from leaning back to see.

"Baby, what in the hell?" I glanced up a little and noticed white that had been rounded was indeed in a circle covering most of his chest. I craned my neck back and saw the red Star of David as well. I shoved him back forcefully with a scream of pure joy. Dan posed in his Danny Sexbang outfit and I tried hard not to lose my shit. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU PUT THIS ON FOR ME?!" I yelled then laughed hysterically at him for making the effort. He could have just shown me the outfit in his plastic cover. Instead, there he was all in his glory. I stopped my next scream from building as he got down on one knee and inhaled. Danny then held out his hand to gently take mine as he put on his best smoldering expression.

"Lady, I, have been told that you only date nice guys. Well if that's how you judge a lover's worth, your ass just hit pay dirt! I'm the most sensitive man on God's green earth!" Dan belted out sincerely as I turned red. I kissed him so he would stop because it was too much for me at the moment. He remained on one knee and smiled up to me when I pulled back.

"You are so hot Danny Sexbang, however could I resist you?" I pretended to faint in his arms. He caught me to the right in his arms with a laugh.

"Well it isn't hard if you're going to faint!" Danny teased. I was still in his hold as I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. He giggled before he rubbed our noses then kissed me sweetly.

"I think I'm going to be okay from now on?" I tried to reassure him as he too his turn to roll his eyes.

"Uh huh, now you, change, so we can go, I gotta strip back into what I had on." Danny commanded with a stern tone. I went to grab what he gave me and head for the bathroom. He caught my arm before I got too far holding the Rush hoodie I had taken from him before, "Here, it's chilly. Now go!" Dan pointed to the bathroom that time with a chuckle as I shut the door behind me. I changed quickly then snuck out to venture to more of the house. I knew he'd be a minute so I took a chance. I snuck back down the hall to where we had come in. On one end off to the right was a medium sized kitchen. To my left was the living room. I shuffled into the kitchen running my hand absent mindedly over the counter then stopped at the bay window. The night sky was still twinkling but not as bright. Feeling a little paranoid I turned to see if Dan was watching me, but to my surprise I was still alone. I walked over to the living room and noticed their couches were fluffy and soft. They were a brown color and had a couple rugs under them as well. Their ataman was a black modern style with a matching gray stripe down the sides. I liked their simple setup. It was cozy and yet also not too badly screaming two single guys lived here. I smiled at the thought, but was soon interrupted by myself reaching the ceiling with a scream.

"What the fuck!" I spun around in Dan's hold as he laughed at how jumpy I was.

"I heard you wandering around and wanted to see what you were up to. I didn't mean to scare you!" Dan looked around his place wondering probably what I was doing in the dark.

"Well make a noise or something, acknowledge you're behind me! Geeze, one more time, and I am strapping a bell to you!" I play hit him as he let out a snicker.

"Sorry, but um if you weren't being sneaky, why not turn on a light? Because I swear this totally looks better like that." Dan leaned over and flipped a switch after calling me out. The warm lighting was a nice touch. I smiled as he watched me observe now what I had honestly been trying to get a glimpse of.

"You guys honestly don't do half bad for bachelors!" I complimented. He squeezed my sides from behind and hummed.

"You're going to have to get a grand tour eventually. I mean not really much to tour after you took it for yourself, BUT I mean allow me to be a better host sometime?" Dan grinned as I contemplated his offer.

"Sure, why not. Sorry I kinda did take it upon myself. Honestly I wander in any home. Just I knew Suzy would be excited to show me around so I let her do so." I explained the best I could. Dan nodded in understanding as he walked us to the door.

"Alright I have our phones, you have pockets so here," I took my phone from him and thanked him, "now we just go and see what everyone's got to say about this shit. By the way, again, be prepared for some brutal jokes. Arin's probably going to crack up thinking we totally fucked and threw on clothes to come over and that's why I'm pissy!" Dan warned. Towards his description about Arin he mocked Arin's voice which was scary good almost. Dan shut the door behind us before I shuffled to the car.

His sweats and Rush hoodie were comfortable and I was enjoying his musky smell mixed with detergent. He unlocked the car as he got closer to it so I could just hop in. The entire interior was smelling like our wet clothes. Dan noticed as soon as he got in because he cringed, "Oh fuck, totally not cool, man! Is that from our shit in the trunk!?" Danny looked to me as I nodded. We made poop faces the entire drive. He even froze us out with having the windows down on the small bit of freeway he had to take. Nothing was going to save it until we got them out.

Dan pulled into Arin's drive and searched for a plastic bag or something. He managed to find one shoved under the passenger seat thankfully.

"You want me to wait to go in with you?" I met him by his open fishy smelling trunk and he nodded.

"Please?" he tied the bag tightly and threw it back in the trunk, "I'm trying really hard to not like lose my shit. You seem to be able to calm me down, not that I have totally no control but yes I would like us to go in together." He shut the trunk after trying to just bury the bag as far down into random crap he collected. He turned to me with a face telling me he was far from wanting to do this. I stepped to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't want him to be mad, but this was unavoidable. He sighed softly in my embrace as I looked into his eyes.

"We're going to go in, not rage and bite someone's head off, and then I'm going to kiss you goodnight. I know after this mess we're both going to be tired." I reached up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into it with sad puppy eyes. He kissed my hand and laced our fingers. He walked up to the front door holding hands with me. The front door was unlocked and we walked inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room and turned to look at us. The whole atmosphere was tension and I looked at Dan for the first time since we were soaked. His hair was insane more than usual and I got a whiff of fishy. I tried to run a hand through mine and realized it was stuck until I showered. I was barefoot and so was he. Dan sighed and led me to a recliner that hadn't been taken.

I sat in Dan's lap and snuggled into him. No one said anything, but looked at each other wondering probably what Dan had predicted.

"Okay, what happened?" Barry nodded to us. Dan and I both sighed.

"I took her to the beach, it was fun, except we fell in, I smell like shit, she does as well, our clothes are in a bag in my trunk, this is what I had, and no nothing was "interrupted." It's been a great night until now. So let's just get this over with." Dan grit his teeth. I heard him grinding them and looked at him. He glanced at me so I grazed my thumb across his cheek so he'd relax. He held me close and tucked me under his chin. The recliner rocked slowly and I assumed he was trying to relax us both. Arin came into the room from the kitchen with tea for us both. I nodded with Dan as we took a sip. Suzy came out and took one look at us before she sat down.

"Good god! What the hell?" She gasped.

"We went to the beach and Dan fell into the ocean with me on his back." I said flatly. She nodded that she understood as Arin wrapped an arm around her. Dan and I sipped tea until Ross started.

"Alrighty, so, Arin and I got calls around ten in the evening about this crap. I really didn't want to bug ya cause I figure that you and her were having a great time out, but yeah. No surprises just bad timing and I'm really fucking sorry. I have no idea why they called us and not you as well, but yeah so how is the game plan going to go?" Ross shrugged, but looked around the room to anyone willing to answer him.

"With-with what exactly?" Barry asked confused.

"Oh, um, Dan and I talked a little about [Y/N]'s predicament, like do we mention her? Do we even comment that she exists? Does she really hide all day in her room? I mean she's on one intro and one episode. That's it." Ross explained.

"Instagram." Dan flatly said. Ross looked at Dan and nodded, "I mean I know it was a night of fun and pictures, but no one still knows her except the possible chance she was filmed at the con. Babe I really wish you could have known for sure." Dan sighed and looked to me almost hurt more than angry.

"Dude, they have her name and face!!" Arin snapped his fingers. Everyone snapped their heads to Arin as he continued, "Dan picked her for a question at the convention! Meaning if whoever posts their end of it, they already have her identity. Right? I mean it blows, and I'm sorry bro for it but like what does it matter now?" Arin tried to make the situation better.

"I wasn't with her, dude. She was just, sorry hun, another fan. The only crap they can see is the back of her head anyway. The fucking morons filmed only us from the front. So any shot of her is sort of nameless otherwise." Dan threw the optimism out the window.

"Okay well, eventually someone will get weird and put two and ten together." Arin sighed.

"Well fuck by then they'll have to divide by two and I'll already have had her on a few episodes by then, and she'll officially be moved here!" Dan threw up his arms but made sure to not spill tea on us. Arin was beginning to lose patience with it all. I started feeling guilty again. Dan looked back to me and must have noticed, "Don't even say it. None of this is your fault, these asses didn't mention a post con shoot!" Dan started to rant and Barry stopped him.

"Dan, yes they did." He held up his hand, "Let me finish, okay? We get you are trying really hard to protect her and make it more a you thing to spread who she is how you want, but, we still have our prior commitments to deal with. I'm not mad man, no one is, just they did indeed say this when we signed up. Now, did you two talk about where she would be?" Barry pointed to Dan and I.

"Yeah, I agreed it'd be fine to just be locked in the room and let you guys do whatever. I'm fine with entertaining myself. You guys are good!" I tried hard to sound more okay than usual. Dan's breathing was a sign it was irritating him. I hopped off his lap to go throw my cup away and I heard Arin ask Dan if he was okay.

"I'm going to be fine. I just am really fucking stressed out. This was not even supposed to happen like this," Dan lowered his voice as I hid out for a second in the kitchen. I wanted Dan to handle some of this without me. Not that I felt bad or clingy, but this was irrelevant to me by this part.

"Well Daniel, here's the thing, it's one day. We're all gonna feel the pressure, we're all going to have to put on a smile for the people, and it's just one day. She will be fine she said. Now what is your deal?" Arin asked sternly on the last part. I grabbed a water and leaned against the counter farthest from the doorway.

"I guess, I just forgot. I forgot about this part. I forgot about a ton of things. I been spending so much time in my own world that I guess I forgot. I hate admitting I'm wrong, but I just was so focused on seeing her in the light without influences that I was just blindsided foolishly. I'm sorry." I heard Dan get up and I peeked around the corner. Arin held Dan and they put out the fire that was not even a huge deal. I stepped back out and Dan was wearing a familiar smile that I missed even it was an hour ago.

"You gonna live?" I teased. Small chuckles came from different people as I waited for Dan to answer.

"Yeah, I am, come here baby." Dan held his arms out and I snuggled up to him. Arin awed in a mocking manner and I sighed. Dan rocked me again as Barry spoke up.

"So, like, when are you looking for places exactly, [Y/N]?" I looked to a curious Barry and I smiled.

"Tomorrow I am hitting up sites while you guys play Kardashians." I giggled. Dan hummed happily at the thought.

"Okay, well that's one way to pass time!" Barry laughed. I nodded with a grin and noticed Ross was on his phone again. I heard Suzy inhale and I knew she was dying to know and or yell at us.

"So Danny, how long did the hair last? How about my awesome job?" Suzy and grinned seeing Dan and I had guilt on our faces.

"We uh, ate dinner so that was like what, three hours? I had to drive so stack on maybe fourty-five minutes? Um, we were at the beach for about ten minutes before I dropped her, soooo," Dan added in his head, "About four hours?" he giggled. I ducked as a pillow came at his head.

"Did anyone take pictures besides me?!" She asked. Dan and I made faces at the other and shrugged. Suzy nodded proud of herself then, "Well I'll have memories of your first date!" She laughed with us. Dan nodded and then turned more to her.

"Hey Suze," he began to giggle and she knew it was coming but let him ask, "can I uh, get those sent, please?" Dan's giggled grew into laughter. Suzy shook her head and smiled.

"Not until you two are under one roof. They are special and I want to frame them for you guys. It's a great marker for you both. Move in, survive each other, then you can have them!" She declared. I nodded with Dan on that.

"Actually sounds like an amazing idea!" I smiled. Dan chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"Of course it does! She's making us stay together so I can see the damn pictures!" Dan laughed rolling his eyes. I never even had that dawn on me till then.

"Oh wow, smooth move, babe!" Arin high fived his wife. Arin nodded to Dan with a grin.

"So uh, how long have you two known each other?" Arin snickered. Dan had to think and I knew so I answered.

"Almost a week." I said flatly. Dan's eyes were wide and then full of embarrassment.

"Right, so uh, you have about, oh let's say, a million more weeks to go before anything is decided with you guys moving in yeah?" Arin laughed making a face. It was a strange realization. Dan and I didn't know each other that long. I looked at Dan who was off somewhere in his head. I snapped my fingers in his face and he jumped.

"Wha-what?" Danny looked at me startled.

"Where'd ya go?" I asked with a smile. He rubbed my back and sighed.

"Thinking about that whole time thing. I feel like we've known each other longer. Guess not." He shrugged and let it go. I got comfortable as Ross must have noticed the time.

"Okay, wow, since when did it become like fucking ass crack early in the morning?" Ross said looking to everyone.

"Why what time is it?" Suzy asked. Ross made a face and looked back at his phone.

"It's literally three thirty." He muttered. I knew there was a reason I had been too comfortable suddenly. Dan continued to rub my back not caring what Ross had announced. He wasn't moving from what I could tell anytime soon.

"Okay well what time again are these guys coming?" Suzy asked now anyone.

"Seven." Arin said annoyed again. Suzy sat up and shook her head.

"No, uh-uh, really?!" She looked to her phone and looked back to Arin whom nodded with a clearly aggravated face.

"I should probably get going. If it's anything like leaving, they'll parade in around that time. I believe having any sleep is better than none and killing someone." Barry said standing up and stretching. He hugged Suzy and I good-bye. Arin and Dan nodded as he made his way out the door, before he fully got out front he leaned back in and was focused on Dan, "Y-you coming home dude? We kinda gotta be up later? I mean I'm not your mom, but ya know?" he suggested. Dan's rocking mixed with his heartbeat and back rubs made it hard to focus on his answer. I barely had heard him.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm just not going to leave yet." He said more in my direction. I heard Barry tell him bye and the door closed. A warm hand pushed hair out of the way and started slowly brushed against my forehead. I felt my eyes closing and my breathing even out. Arin was barely understandable on my end when I heard him say something. My mind slowly shut down and I remember Dan's lips replacing his hand before I fell out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

I knew it would totally knock her out if I continued to keep up the relaxing pace. The rocking, the back rubs, and making sure I was breathing easy since she was against my chest was all one huge comfort zone. I pressed my lips to her forehead as she sighed indicating she was gone. Arin and Suzy looked at me like I was their son, and they totally proud parents. Arin nodded at the sleeping angel in my arms and smiled.

"So uh, Dan, how did it go tonight, really?" Arin asked me curious as always. The guy was like my best friend and I would never trade that. We'd been through so much together on and off the channel that it was insane to think about. His concern for my well-being was that of a brother. I never could find that I think in another friend. We were always making sure the other was still themselves, but yet supporting their decisions as well.

"I was honestly blown away when I stepped in here," I looked to Suzy who was a mom some days, and a sister others, she was amazing and such a hard worker on and off the frontline, "Suze, you did awesome! Like, she matched me so well and I know that wasn't a huge deal, but you do wonders chick! Thank you, and I hope she had fun as well." I smiled down at [Y/N] she had no idea how much I loved tonight.

"She did actually! I mean yeah she seemed hurt when you walked out, but I told her Ross," Suzy I noticed glanced at Ross whom was never paying attention if it didn't involve him exclusively, "has a thing for being unable to know when a surprise is really one." She explained this and I tried to picture exactly how I looked before blowing up on the guy. I know I didn't say good-bye properly but I didn't also notice in her eyes she probably felt guilty.

"Right, yeah, hey Ross," I tried to get the guy's attention. For once in our friendship I was going to sincerely apologize, and I needed to be sure he was front and center so I totally never had to remind him again. Thankfully he looked up from whatever he does on his phone and looked at me like I startled him.

"Yeah Dan?" he said unsure of what I could possibly say. Not that I'd ever honestly tell him, but passed the douchey tendencies and terrible jokes, Ross was awesome. He had a huge heart that sometimes was bigger than mine I believed.

"I'm-I'm sorry I blew up on you earlier again." I sighed at the dude who kept staring at me like I just spoke to him in Latin, so I tried again, "I'm apologizing fuckhead, did you not understand?!" I figured my usual tone would get him fully focused. He tilted his head and made a gesture for me to speak up.

"I didn't catch that, huh?" he was screwing with me because I could hear the sarcasm running from his obvious question.

"Oh come on man, really? Fine I'll play along. Ross, I, Dan, am sorry for being a total dick to you earlier." I huffed and looked to Arin who was of course finding humor in this. I looked back to Ross who almost had a sincere look on his face. He started to grin his famous idiot grin and I glared at him as always.

"Like how sorry are ya? I mean like is it "never gonna do it again" sorry, or just a "because you actually feel bad for being a dick to me for once" kinda sorry?" He waited for a moment as I let him just have the moment he craved. I counted to like twenty and finally answered the son of a gun.

"It's the "I feel guilty" one, Ross." I said with no intention of looking the part. The hobbit nodded at me and smiled a different smile.

"It's okay, Dan. I mean thanks." He was genuinely meaning this and I partially was scared.

"Don't like hug me or anything, okay? Totally just an apology not a date invite." I loved being able to totally fuck with this guy and he be cool at the end of it all.

"Next date invite anyway is me, because I'm your like main man!" Arin piped up and I laughed. He wasn't lying honestly.

"Duh, I mean you'll always be mah main bro, dude!" I smiled at the big guy. He made a kissy face at me and I returned it with comfort of being just close with him. I went to mention something when a weight was shifting in my arms. [Y/N]'s hand began searching for somewhere to rest and I helped her out. I laid the one she was trying to find a space for on my chest while putting mine on it while stroking the top. She relaxed back into me and I felt her sigh on my neck. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and safe I was able to make her. It was very touching to have someone express such joy to be around myself. I looked back up and noticed Suzy taking an interest in us. She was smiling warmly and I smirked bashfully remembering [Y/N] and I were not the only ones in the room still.

"Danny, I know you guys have been together a week, but, you seem amazingly content with her." Suzy mused. I finally pried my eyes away from the love of my life resting in my hold to converse with Suze.

"I am. I mean I totally am comfortable with her. She is just, really anything I could ask for. I mean she deals out jokes, takes em, she is smart and I love her tastes in entertainment!" I had to add in the last one with a wink. Arin threw his head back and scoffed jokingly.

"You're her entertainment, Daniel, that's cheating!" Arin said with a smirk. I laughed a throaty laugh at his comment.

"Oh come on man, [Y/N] laughs at you as well! She said she has watched us for a long time. I mean not just me, okay?" I watched Arin roll his eyes. He knew what I meant and I knew what he meant. I loved that we could do this and it come out always a great laugh. Ross I caught yawning out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the bastard and noticed he was falling asleep where we was.

"ROSS!" Arin barked. The dude jumped up and looked like he was quite aware now. I laughed hard at the sight as he looked to the three of us still awake.

"I'm up! God why you gotta do that?!" Ross mumbled but still clearly startled.

"You have to go home, man, I'm not a hotel! Sleep with your wife whom loves you!" Arin explained with a snicker.

"Yeah cause I don't." I added in just to be sure he knew for the millionth time. Ross stood up and yawned. He shook Arin's hand as he hugged Suzy good night. I looked up at him as in how was I to do either with [Y/N] in my arms.

"Drop her, she looks like a heavy sleeper." Ross said sarcastically. I glared at him and shook my head slowly.

"I wonder if that's why Holly has headaches sometimes. You just, 'oh well, totally needed that thing and she was in my way resting peacefully in my arms!'" I mocked the shit out of Ross the best I could before he just waved me off and left. I looked now to just Arin and Suzy, whom was falling asleep herself on Arin's shoulder. Arin was chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief. I know he wondered how Ross didn't just hate us eventually, but that was a plus to being friends with the loving idiot.

"So, how in the hell are you going to get her to bed?" Arin asked me looking at [Y/N].

"I'll carry her? I mean I'm not gonna disturb her after a long night." I shrugged. Arin cocked an eyebrow at my reply.

"She is like what, twenty-five? It's okay to disturb her Daniel." Arin said sort of sternly. I rolled my eyes and he threw up his arms that he wasn't going to argue me.

"Look man, I don't mind the little extra things I do for her. If she had an issue, I'd hear it." I explained. Arin nodded and I caught Suzy losing the battle of being awake still. I nodded to her and Arin did his husband thing.

"Babe?" he muttered to her. She didn't respond and he slightly shook her and spoke again, "Suzy?" he watched her eyes flutter open and look at him almost offended.

"What? I'm here." She defended herself. I looked down for a sec figuring out eventually how I would get up without feeling like dick for waking [Y/N] up. When I looked back up Suzy was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a bit." Arin coaxed her. She looked back to him and made a face. She knew we were going to talk about stuff.

"Yeah right, but okay, just, no killing each other please?" She said in a soft sleepy voice. We both agreed as she stood up slowly. She hugged me and waved to the sleeping person. Arin walked her to their door and kissed her good night. She hugged him tightly and finally shut the door. Arin sat back down as I adjusted so not to get stiff.

Arin and I used to be able to pull all-nighters and even go grump before it was a three ring circus. Nowadays we bullshit for a couple hours, I'd go home, track, and pass out. It was weird how our timelines were changing in a span of just a year. I remember even Ross and I just bored and dicking around with Steam Train ideas until it was sunrise. Not that I don't mind actually sleeping at night, but we had some good times. Arin and I sat in silence for a moment just relaxing. It was a calm before a storm indeed.

"Dude, I gotta say, as gross and cute you guys are, I can see the awesomeness between you both." Arin motioned between [Y/N] and I. I smiled huge unwillingly at the thought.

"Yeah, I uh, totally dig her. I just wish time wasn't such a bitch." I sighed. Arin looked at me confused. I knew I was going to have to drop a bomb sooner or later.

"Spill. You look like you really need to say something man!" Arin encouraged me to tell him what I had been making obvious.

"Dude, like, way the fuck off the record, okay?" I waited for his nod of honor, "I could possibly spend literally the rest of my life with her. Ring or no ring, doesn't matter. Like, I totally just clicked with her tonight. I'll admit spray my backseat before you shove Barry back there or maybe even Ross, but it wasn't even about sex at all, dude. I literally just feel like we're two halves of a whole fucking oddball, and I totally love it! I feel so damn stupid for how happy I get just talking right now even, about it!" I babbled like an idiot and my best pal just smiled in genuine happiness for me. I blushed at the thought of me actually committing and I no longer had a hint of fear.

"You seem confident, Daniel. I mean, don't move too fast, ya know, but like it's awesome to see it. You look better, you sound amazing, and you seem like you are just enjoying being around someone special. That's the shit!" Arin chuckled with me over the conversation. I know we sounded like total chicks and we both had no care who thought of what. Bullshit was no shit with Arin and I as partners in crime.

"Thanks, and yeah I honestly feel all those things. I mean it's one thing to like find a girl that catches your eye for a second, but when your head and heart agree on something, that's like, totally the best feeling ever!" I gushed so bad that I had to check myself. Arin shook his head knowing I sounded like a complete pansy.

"Getting really deep here, man. I know Suzy and I are different from a ton of younger couples. Like someone asked me once if I was this ill-affectionate type of guy, and I laughed like, no, dude, I am a teddy bear, but she and I are that odd power couple I guess. We get goofy on our own time and I guess cause we been together for so long, it works as we grow. Sounds all like old-fashioned, but hey, she's happy, I know I am more than happy to be by her side, I mean it fucking works! You and [Y/N] are in your own way going to do the same. You guys will more than likely be that like whinier couple but still work hard as independent people. I don't know, I just don't see the cute, caring, silly aspects ever fading. Maybe I'm wrong, but ya know?" Arin babbled in return which made me feel better. His suggestions and such made me really like how different couples really do grow.

"I know personally, I would totally hope we could never wind up hating the other. Even in a playing form. Like those people who are just always bitching before the other one calls or something and then they are all "I miss you too baby!" and as soon as they hang up they look at you like they just had to bite the bullet. I never wanna be that way. I want her to fucking smell my breath in the morning and embarrass me over it but laugh with me. I want to catch her dancing in the kitchen to something stupid and he not stop just cause I caught her. I want to look into her eyes and just see the adoration. I want her to throw a controller at me during a fight and she says "we're settling this like gentlemen!" and its so on! Then after we have makeup sex and loser is on bottom!" I laughed at my last part and Arin knew exactly what I meant.

We talked for another hour before he checked the time. It was almost five in the morning and neither of us were people-people in the wee hours. I looked to the room and Arin smiled. He stood up and wished me good night with a small hug. I leaned on him and he kissed my forehead before shuffling to his room. I waited for him to shut the door and went over how I was going to do this. Slowly but surely I rose up cradling [Y/N] in my arms. She almost automatically held on without waking up which made me smile.

I headed down the hall and pushed the door open. The bed sheets had been changed and I blushed for her and I's sake. I'd have to tell Suzy thank you after tomorrow. I dipped down and threw the comforter back before I dropped her. I knew this was the harder part. Not for her really, but because I didn't want to leave. She and I had only two nights together that were spent sleeping. I was going to hope she'd find a place soon so we could have a more permanent way to go about this. I came back from my thoughts and slowly laid [Y/N] on the comfy mattress. Her weight barely dipped it down as I covered her up before she felt my absence. I stroked her hair for a moment and kissed her cheek. I snuck out of the room and made a silent move for the front door.

I got passed the rooms remaining and had to sit back down for a moment. I let my own head wander to how fast this individual had me wrapped around her much smaller finger. She had no idea what she did to me on a daily basis and I totally would creep her out if she ever had asked. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment picturing all her faces she had let me see this passing night. If it wasn't for a sudden yelp coming from her room I would have probably passed out there!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts back at Reader's POV, but will switch off. Just for this part.

I was standing back stage at a convention watching Dan do his Ninja Sex Party set. He was bouncing around in a kimono and I was shaking my head at the big kid. I felt a hand on my shoulder that seemed to grip tightly. Clearly someone was trying to get me to turn around, but all my senses said for me to do otherwise. The feeling of fear was creeping on me as I continued to ignore the feeling. Something was beginning to become quite wrong the longer I stood there attempting to focus on Danny. The sound guy was slowly turning his mic down. I made a face because Dan continued to go on as if nothing was happening. The crowd I glanced to didn't even seem to bother. I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder that whomever was attempting to use to spin me around now and it was rather irritating.

No sooner had the sound faded to a low hum the lights began to darken. House lights weren't coming on. The fading to black effect I never heard Dan describe as part of the show either. I looked around towards the crowd and realized Dan was no longer on stage. In fact, the stage was gone. I was aware that the venue had disappeared away into a void as well. My mind began to race and also continued to remind me to ignore what was now a building burning pain behind me still. I looked around without turning too much around and tried to step forward. The force of the hand digging into my shoulder stopped me from moving anywhere. My panicking increased as the difference between eyes open or closed became very little. I reached out to touch anything, but nothing was in my reach. My feet felt like they were giving way as I remained in place feeling weightless.

There was a noise behind me, but bells and whistles were ringing louder. All signs were screaming to not turn around. I felt another hand latch onto me as I tried to fight what was blocking me from moving forward. I fought it off for only a moment as I stepped into almost a stride ahead. I couldn't hear anything but the buzzing of nothing and I started screaming to try and make some sort of sound. As soon as I tried more hands latched onto me, pulling me now backwards. Their fingers felt on fire but made of razors. In the midst of fighting back, a ton of horrible voices rang back to me. The buzz faded into name calling, insults, horrible descriptions of ways to kill me, I felt my lungs give out as tears covered my eyes and cheeks. I was going to die as my body felt like it was going to give out. The voices were overlapping louder and louder. I desperately tried to listen passed the commotion and chaos for anything I could recognize. I let out a scream for Dan finally in a last desperate attempt. It was turning into the only thing I could remember how to pronounce. My voice was horse, but I would hope somewhere he would hear me.

***DAN'S POV****

I leapt off the couch as the yelps became whimpers. I rushed to see [Y/N] starting to thrash under the covers and instantly recognized what was happening. I instantly jumped in on the other side by the window and struggled to get under the covers with her. Her limbs stiffened as I tried to grab her up to hold her. I let her go trying to see what was next for her building night terror. In a split second she was sitting right up with a mortified stare into nothing. I wrapped my arms around her for a second attempt as she started as a whisper with calling my name.

"[Y/N], hey, hey, baby I'm right here." I said calm and softly. She shook her head in terror as if something was talking to her and she didn't want to know. I had to cover my ears for the next part. A scream finally made its way to the surface. Arin and Suzy bounded down the hall and flung open the door. Arin's mouth I saw drop as Suzy's did and I shook my head to not talk. She was almost sounding as if she was suffocating from screaming so loud. I scrambled to sit in front of her and took her face in my hands. I blew a couple times to hopefully startle her, but it didn't seem to work. I noticed her starting to reach out to grab something while shaking and it was scaring me that I couldn't bring her back. Tears were threatening my vision, but I had to remain calm as possible.

Her arms looked as if she were being pulled forward or happened to be leaning forward for something. Nothing was still coming back to her as I tried once again to hopefully have her hear me at least. "Baby, please, please, please, come back to me, everything is okay I'm right here, sweetie. No one is hurting you it's okay!" I pecked her cheek with a little force and still nothing. She screamed another time with no wording that I could understand. Her screams were cries soon after and I was losing my sense to help her through this. I almost considered pinning her down, but I knew it would make it worse. I didn't want to plunge her into an altered torment more than whatever had her in her place at that point.

"Dan, Dan, DAN!" Arin shouted at me and I whipped my head to him. I must have looked like I was going to be sick because he came over to comfort me. I was breathing really heavy as I watched the love of my life try and scoot away from her demons in the dark. She was going to crack her head on the headboard and I threw Arin off of me to catch her. I slipped in sitting behind her to protect her from any other injuries.

No, no, no, no, NO NO NO NO NO! I WON'T FUCKING GO!" [Y/N] cried out verbally now. I had one last idea that dawned onto me. I inhaled and breathed before I could do it so I could sound as soft and safe as possible. I put my finger to my lips and Arin and Suzy stepped back unsure of what I was going to do. It was just her occasionally thrashing and screaming. I was almost calm when her helpless voice that was becoming weaker it sounded cried out in pain almost. "Danny. D-danny, DANNY DAN, BABY, NO DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY, BABY I NEED YOU, IT'S SO DARK AND THEY WON'T STOP, AHHH AHHHH!" I had to stop it before my last resort was going to have to step in. I took her in my arms the best I could and leaned in her ear.

"Lady I, have been told you only date nice guys, well if that's how you judge a lover's worth, your ass just hit payed earth. I'm the most sensitive man on god's green earth..." I sung in her ear hoping it would sooth her. Anything was worth trying. Arin looked at me like I was insane and I nodded to him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" he said in shock.

"Shhh, she's stopped thrashing," I scolded him and continued, "....here's a rose bouquet, I also baked you some fresh crème Brule, now mount this stallion and we shall ride, while also flying kites, and make love inside a rainbow through the niiighttt" I inhaled for a second. Her limbs were going limp slowly, the screaming was reduced to sobbing, and her demeanor was just relaxing a little, "And after sex, I'll cryyyyyy, cryyyyy, and also before sex I'll cryyyyy, cryyyy" I wondered if me saying the small verse where I spoke would help. I honestly didn't want to trigger her again so I instead hummed and kissed her neck softly. There was no sensual motive, it was something I did the morning we had slept together in here. I was hoping her mind would call back to it because that was the most relaxed I had seen her before our date. Sure as shit my prayers were answered. She almost fell back into my arms with dead weight.

Arin I noticed was completely weirded out. This reminded me I'd have to explain it to him later on. For now I was waiting for her to either wake up, or at least stay peaceful. So far it was peaceful.

"What, the, hell, was that?!" Arin whispered. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Later, for now we'll just say night terrors." I said slowly and calmly. Her instinct was to find me now as her hand almost petted the space between us. I wrapped my arms tightly around her to let her know she found me. I nuzzled her cheek and jaw like always. She hummed in delight as her entire person officially relaxed. I exhaled in relief that it was over. Arin stood watch folding his arms. No one mentioned how I still hadn't been home, and if anyone did now, I was going to lose it. Not in rage, but just pure emotional stress relief. I knew it was going to sound so lame, but my idea of going home and just losing it in the shower was needed.

I came back to my head as she stirred just a little. Her nose softly rubbed mine as I smiled like an idiot. I hummed in relaxation because I knew she would recognize it anywhere. Her right hand was tucked into my hair, while the other was casually hanging over my side. Her fingertips occasionally grazed my back as I breathed with her. I caught myself passing out from being so worked up and going on with barely any sleep. I let my eyes memorize her features once more. I was running them back up to her perfect sleeping face as I noticed her eyes slowly opening to meet mine.

****[Y/N]'S POV****

I was so close to death it felt like. My breathing was lost, my voice was lost, I saw nothing. Nothing was terrifying. In the abyss I had been dragged to, my mind knew where it was. It registered I was gone. I was gone, and I was forever just away. Nothing could save me and I accepted it. The cold, lonely, and loud silence had me scared stiff. All this was real. I was real. It was real. All of my thoughts were real. The nothing void was incredibly terrifying, but real. I couldn't believe the voices that had faded into a buzz once again, but I still knew what they were saying. I screamed one last scream, and just let tears fall however. My body was so weak it just didn't even cry. I just felt as if my tears melted literally down my face. I sobbed in defeat, and believe this was the end. I was just dying and had to understand it.

My thoughts were unplugged and replaced with fear. All the wonders of my memories and theories were gone. Just the buzz of hurtful long passed words were there to keep me company. Nothing was going to help until I heard something different. A soft, familiar, and yet strange new sound spilled quietly in my head at first, and then became louder. It was so on the spot of something I knew, but the nothing fought it off almost. I focused so hard on it, that somehow it came back as if I called it.

"If that's how you judge a lover's.....I'm the most sensitive man on god's green earrrthhh...." It rang almost in my mind. I whispered the next line to myself as if I had been singing it. My body slightly felt warmer. I knew the words, but still couldn't put the sound in place. Nothing made sense except this new warming ringing. I closed my eyes as it almost wrapped me in itself like a blanket or a hug. My body was definitely feeling slowly more alive. I sung with the fading voice that I almost got right, but something caught me off guard. A warming sensation grew more heated in one place. It was soft as a feather, but left a moist sensation right on my neck. Even without being able to see my hands, they still touched the area. I smiled a little at this feeling. I knew it as well as the song. My body had been still increasing in warmth as I heard the song fall away and now was just in this state of unsureness, but leaning more towards the thought of I was safe.

I still was trusting to remain still more after a moment passed and it seemed to grow quiet again. My only new feeling was the silence that had once been harmful, turned warmer suddenly. It had a hint of cozy as I felt it out just a little. The more I did feel it out, the more it became a main feeling. Another warm and soft area on my neck radiated over me as I hummed a familiar sound. I usually did it when I was with someone. It was the same someone whom belonged to the song as well. Something wasn't entirely ready to let go of the fear yet or I'm sure remembering would have been a success by now.

I closed and opened my eyes to see if there was any change as well, and I discovered there wasn't though. Everything else was intact, and I was trusting the warmth, but my senses were still tattered except for my hearing. I realized the more relaxed I became, the less buzzing I witnessed. I tuned into as hard as I could by then and I took a chance. I relaxed fully, blindly, and scent deprived to see if this was really something to endure. I noticed though as I did I was falling backwards at a pace that wasn't scary at all. Something almost was lowering me down. It was warm as well, and I just had an instinct to trust it too. I smiled and let my eyes close again. I figured to enjoy whatever was going to happen next. I felt myself land on a soft area and then warm puffs of air tickled my face. It was that and a familiar nuzzling sensation on my cheek. I knew still whom I was surrounded by, but my voice was still absent. Instead somehow, I blindly moved my nose which felt as if it were softly grazing something like it.

Whatever it was I was interacting with was very relaxing. It seemed to be this entity or whatever that had seemed to take care of me. It chased away the void and was now cradling me in its own, dark, safe, bubble. I sighed longingly with a feeling of life racing back to me. Not a painfully quick speed, but enough to tell. I panicked a small bit but as my hands blindly searched for something I felt out something indeed. It was warm, fuzzy, and yet my nose was abused as it was hit with an odor that reminded me of a fish. I could feel my face scrunch up but as I let my fingers tangle into the smelly, yet comforting, floof, I relaxed again. I inhaled passed the smell and my nose found a new one. It was musky, but comforting. It registered in my head that it went with the entire warm, nice sounding, comfy, loving, bubble. I knew it was still dark so I didn't bother with my eyes yet. Though my ears seemed to pick up something new as well.

Besides feeling the small puffs of warm air like before, I ended up now hearing it. Something was breathing beside me. It grew into I could hear it, then it cradled me closer to it. I knew those arms and the smell and everything that hit me all at once. It was Danny. Danny was my bubble. He was the amazing things that saved me. Had he heard me? Had I actually screamed and reached him in the void? It didn't matter. He was definitely the missing puzzle piece to all this. I inhaled it all and felt it all. Lastly, I finally gave my eyes a shot and met his as I let mine open slowly. He looked relieved and I had to blink to make sure I was with him.

I watched him observe me as I sniffled. He stayed very still. I realized someone else was there as well, but I was so nervous with a thought of moving. I remained locked on Dan as he froze his gaze back on me. I looked from his hair, to his nose, back at his eyes. I looked at his lips, and his arms, and back again to his eyes. I moved my hands and one slightly had his hair, while the other planted on his spine. This caused him to slowly rub my back as he remained watchful. I blinked again at him suddenly recalling that last time I checked, I was on his lap. I was now laying in what had to have been the guest bedroom with him. I finally had the sensation of my voice and picked what to ask first.

"Danny?" I sounded like I had been to a concert. He inhaled slowly and seemed unsure of me still.

"I'm right here, angel." He replied with a whisper. I felt really emotional, but before I cried in reality, I needed to know.

"What-Why are we in the bed?" I looked over because someone gasped quietly. I peeked over to see Arin, white as a ghost, and looking scared. I looked back to Danny whom glanced up almost asking Arin what to say.

"I, uh, let you fall asleep on me honey. I was trying to tuck you in and head home so I could, ya know, be ready for the cameras, and I went to just sit for a sec after I had laid you down peacefully. I had zoned out until I heard you sound like something was wrong, and I ran in here, and you um, you weren't here baby. Something had you and you had a really harsh night terror. Do you remember any of it? The episode itself or me at all trying to bring you back?" Dan's explanation made me actually recall the best I could to what brought me here. I breathed for a moment and tried to remember. I looked back to him and shook because I knew I was scared to death, but now the process of how and why was gone. Danny held me close as I became frustrated with myself. He kissed my temple and pulled back to meet my tears of just pure emotion.

"I-I-I can't remember!" I sobbed. Dan looked so hurt from my attempt to try and tell him what happened and I just couldn't. He nodded before he spoke.

"Baby, oh, god, no, honey, it's okay. You came back to me is all that matters and I am sorry that you can't tell me what it was. It's going to be okay though, I promise. I love you and I won't let it come back again, okay?" He hushed me as he kissed my tears away off my cheeks. Arin I noticed looked upset as well. I turned my attention to him while he wiped a tear away.

"Arin? Why are you upset?" I asked sounding like a child. Arin shook his head and then I saw Suzy in the doorway. She had a tissue for Arin and looked like he did. Scared stiff.

"Oh, [Y/N], you have no idea what in the hell happened while you were wherever." Arin said as his voice cracked. Suzy came and wrapped his arms around him. I had to sit up and see him better. I looked back at Dan after I did and he swallowed before he spoke quietly.

"Baby, do you wanna hear what happened on our end?" he asked cautiously. I nodded interested in hearing about how I've woke up and scared the crap out of three people.

Dan explained in detail of what he felt, and what I also did as well. Arin huffed at the part where Dan had to sing as a last chance to snap me out of it.

"You what?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, honey, I grabbed you and sung in your ear. I remembered it was something you always seemed to respond to in a relaxing manner. So, I took a really big chance. I figured the last time I sung to you was in my room and it was Why I Cry. So I hoped your mind you hear me and call back to a happier feeling." Danny smiled a little and I looked back to Arin who was shaking his head.

"Trust me, he got the first line out and your whole body froze in like mid flail. I could not believe it. He was so awesome at keeping his voice level to not sound scared and avoid you rejecting it. I would have lost it. I silently did actually." Arin sighed. I looked back at Dan who was nodding.

"I will admit. I felt helpless and lost with you not responding until then. It's one of the first times I have dealt with not me and night terrors. I knew only that to just keep trying even if at once point I was very close to crying because you were so," Dan's voice cracked, "you were so fucking scared and alone," he was letting it out as he cried, "I knew something bad happened because you fucking kept screaming and clawing at something and I couldn't do shit it felt like! I couldn't fucking save you it felt like, and I totally just, I couldn't handle it! It was like torture!" Dan's head fell in his hands and I pulled him to me. He was in a ball and just sobbing. I looked over at Arin whom was being comforted by Suzy. Seeing his best friend so hurt and tired was the worst, as Dan would say.

I rocked him while he just let it all out. All the worry and fear he had built up and stowed away to calm me down had to be let go. It was his turn to just be saved. Nothing was painful sounding as him describing his thoughts throughout my episode. I kissed his hair for once and ignored the aftertaste of ocean. He sniffled and cried out a couple more times before he finally picked up is head to look into my eyes. I stroked his cheek and hushed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and hiccupped a couple times before accepting a tissue from Suzy. He blew his nose and wiped his face. He nodded that he was going to be okay and I swallowed back unnecessary tears of my own. We stared at the other sniffling together.

"Come here." He demanded softly. I leaned into a very loving kiss that took a minute. Dan pulled away with new tears just spilling over. I tucked myself under his chin as he did the rocking now. The bed dipped down as I looked over to see Arin crawling over to Dan and I. Suzy squeezed over on my side and wrapped her arms around me. The four of us cuddled in silence for what was needed forever how long. I felt Dan's lips remain on my temple again as Arin held him tight. Suzy stroked a thumb over my shoulder and I smiled a little at her. It was going to be a long day for us, and sadly I was the only one who would be able to sleep. To think of all this I had gone through, I still was comfortable enough to pass back out. I knew though that Dan would have to leave me soon, so I stayed awake wondering if it was because my body knew he was leaving and missed him so it attacked me. It had been just a theory, but it was the only one I had.

"You guys, we have an hour." Suzy muttered. We all looked to the other and I felt Dan inhale unevenly. Arin sat up and sighed looking to the rest of us.

"Dude, you gotta get showered and stuff man." Arin patted Dan's shoulder. Dan nodded and moved so he could see me better. Suzy climbed off the bed and helped Arin stand. They nodded at us as they went back in their room probably to get ready. I looked to Dan who had a hint of worry still.

"Baby, you gonna be okay?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna be okay, yeah. Th-thank you for rescuing me. Sadly though, you look so tired, dear." I frowned at him while he nodded.

"It's just one day, for a few hours, then I am declaring nap time, to which we are going to do at my place after these asses take off." Dan's face went serious as he poked my chest while he announced our plans.

"Sounds fine, but really baby, Arin had a point. Just go home and shower, okay?" I stroked his cheek and he nodded. He pulled me tightly to him and kissed me deeply. His worry was all over it as his need to invade my mouth happened. His tongue almost wrapped itself around mine and he moaned a little from it. I lifted myself onto his lap and he hugged me tighter. Our mouths molded together, hands began to search, and the heightened breathing pace was spiking. It was going to be hard letting go.

I had to pull away as soon as I felt Dan reach for my bra. I was breathing embarrassingly loud while he bored into me with his eyes. They were exploding with longing and glazed over with wanting. I shook my head slowly and he threw me backwards on the bed. I landed on my back as he crawled over me looked me over like I was prey.

"I got," he looked at the clock that hung above the bed, "an hour. They still have to set up and get there." His face was expressing his determination and I felt my breathing hitch. I sighed hating myself for having to do what was right all the time, but we could always screw and such later at his house. I planted both hands on his chest stopping him from continuing.

"Baby, stop, stop, DAN!" I snapped him out of his trance as he blinked to what I figured to focus as I continued, "Baby," I cooed at him softly then, "we will continue this after they leave okay? You need that hour to look alive. Not walk in looking like hell and them having footage of you out of it. I love you, and I know you just need me and I understand, but be patient, okay? Please Danny?" I watched him look upset for a moment. I knew it was killing him to just stop, but he also knew I was right. He scooted back and pulled me to his chest after a moment.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I just, I really was scared and all this shit, but I get it, and you're right. Thank you my beautiful voice of reason." He said softly. I pulled his lips to mine one more time. He sighed more humanly now rather than a horny animal. He pulled away and I held onto his hand as he got off the bed. "Miss you already, baby-girl." He said with a sad smile. I pouted my lips at him.

"Aww, I miss you as well handsome. We'll see each other though later okay?" I reassured him as he got to my door. He nodded and blew a kiss to me. I caught it mid-air and he giggled before shutting the door. I relaxed back laying down still in Dan's shirt and Pink Floyd pajamas. It was a weird morning, but the night before made it seem more a dream. I sighed thinking about it when I heard Arin come out of his room after about a half hour. He screamed he was coming and sounded so tired as well. I heard him open the door and voices I didn't recognize faded in through my walls and closed door.

"Babe! The lovely cameras are here! You ready yet?" Arin yelled to Suzy.

"No! But I'll join you in a moment!" She replied back through the bathroom door. Arin I heard say something to them and he started in through the hall way. He opened the door and I heard him explain how their trip was coming back and such. A female voice made comments on their Instagram and YouTube. She was talking about their content after con and I was mad I could barely hear her. After a couple laughs from Arin probably joking, they moved into the living room where Arin must have sat down waiting on Suzy.

He talked more on about future things and what he planned on doing for the channel as well. He talked about Ross and his work and Dan was mentioned with Starbomb as the subject. In the middle of that Suzy came out and I heard Arin compliment her on how she looked. The woman asking questions made a noise that said she liked how Arin and Suzy must have been either sitting or acting. I yawned quietly still knowing there was more hours to go. I heard them finally move to the basement as Arin explained more of what happens. I couldn't hear them anymore so I took out my phone and texted Dan.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bad, bad, girl ;)

“Hey you! Hope you got in alright. Cameras are here and I'm so bored, but I guess that I can use my time to look for a place to live huh?”

I hit send with a sigh. My laptop was indeed still packed and I was stalling to grab it. I knew I needed to get hunting, but I was so tired. I huffed again while crawling off the bed, figured I mine as well look at least. I booted it up and heard my phone go off. I was thankful I had been smart and left it on vibrate. I saw Dan had replied back.

“Yeah I did. I just got out of the shower though. Barry has been keeping them busy. Is it a terrible move as a friend with just taking my time because I absolutely do not want to talk to whoever Barry has been discussing shit with? By the way, what's Arin and Suzy doing? Do you know?”

I laughed quietly at the thought of Danny hiding in the bathroom. Poor Barry! I went over what I could hear from earlier as my fingers tapped the keyboard. I hit send just letting him know plainly what was going on. I clicked on my laptop Google Chrome and started it up. The Wi-Fi here was freaking amazing as I opened up multiple tabs with information on different apartments. About all of them asked for an arm and a leg. I blinked over this thought as my phone went off again.

“Oh well good, I'm glad Arin kinda got to the point. I have to probably watch my texting due to I have no idea how nosy these people are, ya know? I mean feel free to respond and shit just I'm sorry now if I come off as a dick, haha!”

I nodded at my phone as if Dan could see it. I figured we're treating this like at the con. We text when he can. I found it silly, but again understood Dan's point. I personally would want me to be the one to share my happiness, not some uppity Netflix crap.

“I get it, babe. By the way, never accused you of being a Dick, well, okay, lately! I mean as in today, lol. So also, these places for rent, um, I am not made with this kind of price range. Know anything that is more...affordable? PS...LOVE YOU!!”

This was going to be a hassle. I could see it. If Dan had no idea, I honestly was screwed. Just for now really. I mean I'm sure Arin could help. He seems like a good person to know. Something caught my attention as I heard Arin's phone ring. He asked the crew to hold on a moment.

"Uh Buttface, what's up?" he greeted someone with a laugh. He immediately started marching toward the hall and I heard him clearer, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SCREWED?!" Arin yelled. It was a long explanation because Arin was silent. "So wait," he laughed at whomever on the phone, "so Barry gave them a tour again and walked in your room, as your bed was covered in-" Arin laughed harder as it hit me who was calling him. Dan must have been freaking out over his bed for some reason. I mean we didn't destroy it. I shrugged while Arin said his good-bye after discussing that yes they all will meet up here so they could film one session and take off. My phone was buzzing almost too quickly and I wondered how Dan texted so fast.

“So um we totally forgot something. Youuu wanna guess? :/”

I was so lost in what we could have forgot.

“Um, did I like leave my phone charger there? I'm so confused!”

I sent the message and Dan's replies came through fast.

“Well my love, Barry decided to tour the house for our lovely guests. I told him already ya know, show them the place, include my room if I'm not out by then. He did and they have, ON FILM, my bed covered in fucking rose peddles! How the fuck does this even keep happening, I totally must have the worst luck or something!”

My eyes were wide, but my face was trying not to laugh. Dan had tried so hard to hide all this, which it backfired. If I would have remembered, I would have reminded him. Sadly, running on no sleep sort of made me forget. I had finally remembered why in the world Arin was laughing so hard. Obviously Barry and Dan were just friends. Well now Dan had an option for a joke, the truth, or a lie that was going to sound so bad.

“Oh wow, so how did you handle it? I'm so sorry I meant to tell you to not forget, but with all that has been going on for not even a day, it's been hectic. Sorry baby :(“

I huffed while going back to my actual mission. A place caught my eye on another site. It had two bedrooms and a bath. The dining room was separate from the kitchen and the living room seemed to have a nice spacious area. The price was about 800 a month. It included mostly all the utilities and I seemed to have to just provide my own entertainment. I got lost in details with researching even further into the area it was even located, I didn't hear Dan arrive with his lovely filming friends. What caught my attention was his greet to Arin.

"Hey buddy!" Dan must have hugged Arin cause I heard him hit his back a couple times.

"So you brought friends!" Arin said really excited. I snickered at the sarcasm that had been behind it. Though I also gave him props that it was not noticeable if you didn't see him on a daily basis. They must have sat down because I heard couches being disturbed. I heard someone clear their throat while shuffling papers. I looked to the door as if I could see through it now full on paying attention.

"Okay so we have the dynamic duo back at their humble abode where things have definitely calmed down from the convention. How would you guys describe your trip after?" A woman asked. She sounded professional. I heard Arin reply.

"Uh well we posted a vid on the plane, ya know. I mean it's fun, and it's exciting especially when," there was a pause but I heard Arin chuckle, "when Danny is not on his phone!" I heard shuffling around.

"Oh so sorry, I'm like a popular guy for some reason at the worst of times! Yeah uh the time we have there is different always. We run into so many interesting fans it's insane!" Dan caught himself. I felt my phone go off again.

“I didn't explain it. Like all questions I don't feel the need to answer I make up some lame excuse. So pretty much I said Barry likes to do that and I had no idea! No worries on the reminder hun, just totally a thing now to remember! I love you too always, duh! By the way sitting just feet away from you and knowing I have to ignore you sucks!”

My face was red and he couldn't even see it. My head's wheels turned as I had an evil idea. I mean I already found a place so now would be to just discuss it with Dan with what happens further. I slid off the bed as I pushed my laptop away and looked through the lovely sets of lingerie I had packed. I snickered quietly as I hopped back on the bed and stripped. I was praying the whole time the bed would just let me have my fun for once. Sure enough I did actually successfully change. I was in a mint colored matching bra and panty set. The tops of both parts had a mint and white plaid layer with a bow in the middle. I tapped the camera icon on my phone and breathed for bravery.

I took a few pictures of some suggestive poses. All were helping my confidence in this idea as Dan and Arin decided to continue the interview. I figured they were so overtired they now just were going with it. I picked my best one of me, and it was definitely one Dan would pop an instant boner over. I had ditched just me in the set and threw on Dan's Rush shirt with my earbuds on. I was sitting up on my knees looking like I was jamming out as the shirt had hitched up showing my underwear. I hit send and smiled. I could count to five and would hear the picture notification. I did count and it did go off. Dan sighed.

"Uh excuse me, sorry, I have family that likes to get a hold of me and HOLY FUCK!" Dan's change in reaction to what he was looking at was so funny! I was rolling on the bed picturing Arin looking at him like he was losing his mind.

"Dude, language, I know we cuss on the show, but dude come on! What did your mom mistake your number for your dad's again!" Arin was chuckling. I could hear Dan having a hard time now.

"Heh, um, uh, well no, actually, I uh, received a lovely picture of, uh, my favorite band. Heh." Dan coughed. Arin made a noise that I knew meant he knew exactly what happened.

"Well Dan, you wanna share?" Arin was baiting him. Dan stuttered before he actually made sense.

"Not really. I mean it's just rush, see? A friend of mine knows I love their album 2112!" Dan got noises of approval from the woman whom was interviewing them. I felt my face drain as my heart dropped. What the hell was he doing!? I had no way of knowing at the time so I actually did plug in music and just try to let it pass. He was declaring war or trying to scare me and it was working. I couldn't let him win this one though. My challenge was before me and I needed to accomplish this. I threw the shirt across the room and snapped another pic.

This one was going to cause me a whole ton of torment later, but now was when this was happening. I was nude from the waist up and had wrote "FUCK ME DANNY" on a blank document in Word. I made it all NSP colors and hit send. Dan's phone went off as always, but the noise he made was interesting.

"Okay so you said we get one episode to film right?" The woman asked, "Just as like a down time, welcome back, deal?" she added in.

"Oh yeah sure, I mean we set up a time to film like a ton so fans don't feel like we just up and left them, but we can do that! Dan what do you think?" Arin waited on Dan's reply. I had no idea what was going on until Arin spoke up again, "Danny? You okay there bro?" Arin sounded concerned, but a hint of laughter followed the question.

"Yeah, but if you guys want to set up before we start making a mess that's fine. I gotta go and call Kevin anyway. I mean Barry is down there ready to go, just we still haven't picked a game." Danny was babbling nervously. It was not subtle at all I was frustrating him.

"We could do that, do you guys need a moment to go choose?" The woman asked and I heard a few things shift.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind?" Arin was vouching for Dan and hoping she'd go wait.

"Okay, um we're gonna have one of the cameras follow you and show your picking process! I heard a few fans at the convention asking how it was done, okay!" She immediately fired back.

"Not a problem!" Dan said almost too enthusiastically. Everyone was moving around. One set of bodies had moved toward the stairs, then a set were going towards the wall in the hallway that had held even more games. I froze knowing the three of them were close to the door. I silently leaned to throw a bra on and Dan's Rush shirt. I saw the sweats I had thrown off just by the edge. I maneuvered to lying flat on my stomach almost and pulled myself toward their direction.

"Okay so Daniel, I know we've played a million things. I know I won't remember them all, but if I were to pick something, could you know more than sixty percent wise if we have done it?" Arin must have been asking Dan for the sake of the camera.

"Oh yeah, I mean I know most of the ones we didn't even finish. So if that were to happen, can totally just finish the series!" Dan was actually proud sounding of the idea. I heard games shuffling again and I reached for the sweats. I was just out of reach and knew I was taking a chance with putting more weight on the end. More weight usually made it squeak loudly so I was trying to avoid it. I got the leg between my fingers and sighed triumphantly. I pulled myself back to the middle and waited again.

"Okay soooo what about this one?" Arin asked. I heard Dan hum in thought.

"Ya know we may have tried that one, and the content was just bad." Dan said more surely.

"Okay, ummm, oh! What about this!" Arin said more excited. I wondered if the camera guy was having a blast. I know right now, I was just trying to put pants on and listening to them was not that interesting.

"Oh um, I was hoping that would be for an actual serious series. I mean no offense camera dude, but certain games are on a list that we made. They are meant for like ones that are either for a certain time or holiday or show." Dan sighed as Arin kept finding games.

"Dude, let's give them a taste of versus!" Arin laughed.

"Okay! I'm sure you guys will be more than entertained. I do feel bad for your censors though!" Dan laughed with Arin.

"Okay so if we do versus um why not do this one!" Arin must have found a good one because Dan agreed. I heard Arin announce they were going to the basement. Dan stopped for a moment.

"I'll meet you guys down there, I'm gonna use the restroom!" Dan said happily.

"Yeah, sure dude! Don't be long man!" Arin laughed. I knew and could almost see where this was headed. I heard shuffling to the basement as a single pair of feet stepped on the wood floor just outside. I stared for a moment before the knob turned. The door slowly opened with no creaks and I saw a very frustrated Dan slide in and shut the door behind him. I giggled as he stood there. He was glaring at me while his hands planted on his hips.

"You! Are in soooo much trouble, missy!" He said loud enough to make a point but not to be heard downstairs. I pointed to the bed and shook my head.

"You c-c-an't touch me! I am literally in the only quiet place in this damn room!" I laughed a little harder. Dan raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really? So then how did you get away with the little stunts you pulled? Hm?" Dan had a smirk that was dark.

"I'm talented!" I said quickly. I couldn't wipe my own shit eating grin off my face. I knew he knew he was stuck where he was and I was stuck as well. He was making it worse for both of us now. All I wanted was to jump into his arms and kiss him all over. He huffed and I noticed his hands were moving toward his jeans.

"Allow me to show you how badly I am in. I still have to record," Dan in one move dropped his jeans and my eyes went wide, "Do you see this?!" Dan pointed to a very hard Excalibur.

"How um, could I not?" I looked from him to him. He leaned back against the wall and took himself in his hands. I blinked very unsure what he was doing.

"Strip for me." Dan said nodding to me. I remained where I was still wondering what the hell was running through his head, "Baby, you seemed to do so well with a camera, well, this is what you wanted right?" Dan's voice was getting huskier. He stroked himself a little while he bored into my eyes.

"You made your point Danny." I said sort of feeling bad now. I knew the after effect was going to go sideways.

"And you've made me clearly need attention. Now I can't move, you can more than I. So before they come looking for me, strip." His hand slowed as he spoke. I swallowed hard and sat up on my knees. He nodded quickly as I rocked back to arch my back and slowly slide his Rush shirt up. I let it bunch in my hands as I came back to a straighter position slightly letting my legs spread while still on my knees. Dan's hand worked him a little more that I could see. I was on the right track. I eventually pulled the shirt over my head and threw it at him. He let it fall in front of him to the floor with a smirk. I slid my hands down my naked self and stopped to squeeze both my boobs. I was slowly turning myself on noticing Dan's evil plan come into play. I tweaked my nipples and made a small noise just so he could get a little closer to his climax. My hands slid down to my undies and Dan was almost hanging onto the corner of the door arch. I played with the elastic band while letting it pull down from the motion. I carefully slipped them off and simply dropped them in front of me. I let my hands wander and had to tell myself it was him. I never had done something like this before and it was very embarrassing until I let my mind just pretend.

I finally dipped a finger down to my core and Dan sped up his pace. I let my breathing hitch a little more than quiet as I continued. My left hand I slid back up to now play with my right nipple as I forced my left hand to circle and rub my clit. I focused on Dan's hard cock being stroked as I worked myself slowly. I knew he was close by the small groans falling from his lips. I pinched a little harder and dipped a little deeper to increase my own process. My huffs of air were turning into small moans while Dan started breathing out ‘ooo’s’ encouraging me on. 

"Oh god baby, if I could be over you right now I'd rock your world so hard. Fuck, make them little noises for me. Ohhhh yeah baby right there I know where that spot is and what I could do to you with it, fuck, oh moan my name baby-girl!" Dan's voice was a whisper but it was so sensual I couldn't avoid it.

"Danny, oh baby, Dannnnyyy" I slurred his name seeing he was losing his rhythm. I went faster on myself which caused me to shut my eyes and just fall back. I was on my back masturbating to his voice as he continued.

"Yeah baby, that's all mine. That beautiful pussy is mine always. God you're so sexy I wish I could just take you so bad!" He was losing his voice as well and I knew he was close. I was peaking quickly and knew it was going to be a mess in here soon. I let out a moan and Dan hushed me softly as if he were in bed with me. I whined a little just wishing he'd blow his cover and come to me.

"Danny, I'm, I'm gonna come baby, I need you sooo much, agh, fuck Dan-ny!" I flicked myself two more times and exploded. Dan I heard struggling to finish so I tried to keep playing with myself.

"Oh fuck baby-girl, oh god look at my beautiful fucking girl, all spent over me turning her on, oh fuck, oh f-f-fuck babe!” Dan I heard draw out his quiet moan before he went silent. His huffing from breathing so hard was all that was left. I was busy coming down but had to see what a mess he was. I sat up and looked down passed my chest to see him milking himself. He had the shirt I wore the first night to dinner wrapped up and I'm sure his load was there. He breathed in after a moment while putting his jeans back on. I sat up fully and slid the rush shirt on and crossed my legs back to how he found me.

"I love you, baby" I cooed. He looked at me with soft eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I love you too, my mischievous girlfriend!" he teased back. I frowned as he fixed himself trying to not go back looking different he noticed and sighed, "What's up?" he asked softly.

"I can't hold you or kiss you and with what just happened and that's what we did I feel lost." I admitted. Dan was looking from the bed to where he was. He held onto the wall and tried to see if his leg span would put him close enough to the bed to where it wouldn't squeak. I giggled at his strange mathematics and how he was measuring this out.

"I'm going to risk this, and it's gonna be fast okay?" He warned me. I watched him almost treat it as the floor was lava. Danny threw a leg over to the bed and almost leaped to me. With as tall as he was I somehow managed to catch him. He snuggled to me for a moment and we both sighed. "Better?" he asked warmly as I felt his lips brush mine. He squeezed me before attempting to go back to the door.

"Yes, sorta?" I mumbled. Dan successfully got to his spot and frowned.

"One episode takes ten minutes. I'll call you as soon as they leave okay? I love you so much. Thank you for being understanding by the way. You're amazing." Dan mused. I smiled at him as he shut the door. I was back in silence again with now a sad feeling. As much fun as it was to do what we just did, I was so used to almost a half hour of snuggles after this. I shook my head to physically stop myself from going any further and freaking myself out. I remembered I was also sitting with no underwear or sweats on either. I did the same move to get the pants and slid on both. I turned back to my laptop to see if I could find a movie or something to keep me occupied until it was over. I knew that this was going to be the last time though, I would allow Dan to hide me ever. I was feeling very strange at the feeling of what just happened, how I was just left alone, and now was faced with encouraging Danny to get me moved in so we could just relax and I didn't have to be this huge secret!


	36. Chapter 36

It seemed like forever before I heard the doors open and close after everyone had said good-bye. Ross and Kevin showed up toward the end and I heard a ton of back and forth below me. I noticed a couple times I would laugh and things would go quiet. Though I assumed no one heard me because things continued on as normal. I still felt silly as I waited for the call that I could move finally. I hadn’t eaten, slept, or been able to stretch since last night. I sighed while surfing the web when my phone finally rang.

“Hey!” I said into my phone. Arin’s number had popped up. I swear it felt like a million years.

“Hey there, Little One, you ready to come out of hiding?” Arin asked with a snicker. I huffed over the phone and that’s when he laughed.

“Shut up, can I come out now?!” I whined. Arin by that point swung open the door.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP!” he yelled as if I had been sleeping all day. I jumped as he keeled over laughing.

“COME ON ARIN!” I play hit him after I hopped off the bed to grab something from the kitchen. He followed me in and I met Suzy standing at their counter with a huge yawn and a tea in her hand.

“Hey there! You sleep any after we all left?” she asked sweetly. By the look on her face she didn’t sleep at all. I would have thought she’d catch a few while they recorded.

“Nope! I am starving though, do you guys possibly have anything for a sandwich?” I was very hopeful. She nodded and turned to the fridge. I waited patiently still noticing Arin just hanging around the doorway.

“Um, when you’re done, I want you to follow me. I need to show you something.” He said with a smile. I nodded before starting to make my double decker. I started thinking about the song Ninja Sex Party did called “Ultimate Sandwich.” This caused me to begin humming. Arin I heard chuckle behind me. I looked over and smiled continuing to hum the strange song. Suzy made a weirded out face as I looked back down to cut the sandwich in half. I had used anything she placed in front of me. I laid it on a paper towel before I turned to Arin.

“Can I eat while you show me?” I asked taking a bite. 

“I, uh, heh, guess? I mean you’ll never guess what it is.” Arin said very cryptically. I shrugged as he turned to lead me to wherever this thing was. I munched on half for now and figured after I’m done seeing this thing or whatever I can sit and just enjoy the other. Arin turned to me before we reached the basement landing and shushed me.

“I need you to be as fucking quiet as possible.” He whispered.

“Why?” I whispered back. He rolled his eyes and I shrugged again with another bite as we descended down to the basement. I noticed all the lights were on, the screen was going, but had a game paused on it. It wasn’t until I heard snoring did I figure anything to be new. I looked passed the screen from the TV to see a very knocked out Danny. He had a controller barely in his hands and his head was laying back on the top of the couch. If he had been any straighter his head would be upside down on the other side. He looked as though he had been waiting on Arin to come back and passed out. I looked to Arin who was giggling. I looked back and Dan twitched causing the controller to slide slowly down off his lap. It made a loud thud that barely even phased the sleeping giant. I started giggling now with Arin just seeing how pathetic it was.

“I was gone to piss, came back, and he was dead. I knew you’d get a kick out of it, so here we are!” Arin said a little over a whisper. I giggled some more and shook my head at him. There were two ways we could do this. We could be dicks and wake up Danny in the worst way ever, or we could just let him sleep. I looked to Arin who was thinking way ahead of me. “So, he’s at a point where I found out, his snores almost are his responses if he were talking in his sleep. I know one of his like jokingly worst fears would be that I just up and start an episode and he falls the fuck out. So, [Y/N] I have a proposition for you!” Arin smiled darkly. I looked to Dan whom was clearly not responding anytime soon and grinned back to his best friend.

“Lay it on me.” I said cracking my fingers. Arin pointed at the TV.

“How would you like to help Danny out? The controllers are special wireless one so this will work. I need you to continue the verses and just ghost play. Get what I’m saying?” Arin asked me pretty much to play for Dan as Dan drooled and grunted in his slumber. I nodded slowly but had to know details.

“Alright, yes, and yes, and how do we do this?” I grabbed Dan’s controller slowly from by his socked feet. Arin nodded before he answered me.

“Ya got the first part. Now stand behind him and make sure you can see, can you see?” Arin asked quietly. I nodded and he continued, “Okay, good. Now I’m going to play against you. We decided on Tetrisphere. Do you have any idea how to play it?” Arin asked unsure. It was a very unpopular Tetris game for the Nintendo 64. You had different ways to battle and I knew them all too well.

“You wanna race for clearing the sphere, or saving the bots?” I grinned proudly. Arin leaned back in approval to my knowledge and set it up to rescue the bots that are stuck in the sphere. I watched him place a totally different controller in front of Dan. It was an older wired one, but the same color as the one I had. Arin got through the details and such and I let my memories of playing flood back. It had been a minute, but not two.

“Okay so play your best. If at any point I sound mad, ignore it. I rage, well okay, you being a fan know then! Now alright, at some point I am going to purposely lose my shit. I don’t know when but it will wake his ass up and just sit back and watch the panic ensue. It’s not going to hit him until he fully is aware that he is actually not playing! Arin explained with a snicker. I smiled agreeing that this will be mean, but Dan would approve for someone else. Arin turned to Barry behind us and told him start. Arin hit play and began his commentary. “Okay so sorry that I took a piss break guys. Um long day, as we said we had our fucking post con stuff to shoot. They seemed to like us coming back and settling back into work. So APPRECIATE IT! Right now I have a tiny secret to cue you all in on. Um, Dan left, kinda! You see we all had some pretty times just sleeping and such. So! I come back from the pause and hang on, let me see if he’ll do it.” Arin pulled the mic to Dan’s sleeping face as we continued just casually playing. He got close and talked to Dan as if he had been awake. “So Dan!” he started. Just as Arin explained Dan responded in a way.

“Hmph, wha?” Dan barely made out a ‘what’ before a snort send sound waves through the mic. I heard Barry start laughing. Arin continued on snickering quietly.

“Dan’s asleep if anyone without a brain has to be told! It’s actually really fucking funny, and your next question should be, ‘well Arin, if Dan’s asleep, how is he controlling the figure, must be scripted’”, Arin used his cliché let’s player voice. It was just whiney and sarcastic as always, “Well fuckers it’s not. Dan is asleep, and I have a special someone here ghost playing for him! You see, being my best friend has perks, he can sing in the car all he wants, eat all my food all he wants, hang out if he wants, AND get pranked so hard on our show, all I want!”

“Memph fu-ck them pigeons!” Dan was now talking in his sleep. Arin looked up at me to find my face was buried into the back of the couch gasping for air from laughing so hard.

“Well now Dan, why are we fucking pigeons!?” Arin shrugged and shook his head. I couldn’t do it, it felt like I would explode.

“Dumb shi- fuck their flying s-shit on me!” Dan mumbled louder almost as if he was raging. Arin froze as not to lose it and wake him up.

“Alright kids, well fuck, uh, pigeons? And back to me explaining what’s going on more. So picture the scene I have in front of me. Okay?! I literally have Mr. Dan Avidan sitting like he is so casual as casual comes. His head is almost upside down the other side of the couch cause his legs are too long, he is holding the fake controller I gave him naturally. And if or when he wakes up, but oh trust me I plan to surely wake him up during this, he is going to freak out before he realized my lovely assistant here is actually standing in and behind the couch so he doesn’t notice her right away!” Arin looked over at me with a face. He had his eyebrows raised and nodded to the mic. He mouthed the question if I wanted to talk and I shook my head no.

“Welcome to Game-r-Trains, Ross!” Danny suddenly snorted and I made a face trying to hold in the laugh that was building. Arin snickered again while continuing on his own.

“Okay so Dan has no idea what show he’s on, though his hate for Ross seems to be normal! Haha! So right now, FUCK!” Arin was going to say something as I found the combo move I had looked for. He blinked at me with building rage and I smiled proud. “So miss unimportant person over here is clearly going to attempt, ATTEMPT to whip my ass, which she will not be doing so!” No one is going to beat me unless it’s Dan and I may like it, right Daniel?” Arin snorted.

“You’re so stu-Ross shut up!” Dan mumbled now. Arin was going to have multiple emotions soon. I spun the sphere around to show I had my bot half way through!

“Oh okay, you, person! Fuck, how in the hell did you do that?” Arin was getting nervous and yet I knew in order for this plan to work I was going to have to play dirty.

“Combos my dear friend!” I chimed in. Arin shook his head but smiled that I at least spoke up.

“Combos eh? You mean not good enough combos!!” Arin hit half a hemisphere combo and I stopped myself from yelling. He noticed as well and stuck his tongue out. I flipped him off with a smile. “Alright, so it’s mother fuckin’ on girlie! No more mister nice, FUCK!” Arin made a face as he saw my set up. I was going to knock him out of the park here in two moves.

“Mister, sister, don’t fuck-“ Dan twitched with another snort after his phrase. Arin blinked at him because Arin’s rage was building, he was getting beat by me, and now Dan was just being weird with the sleep talking.

“Ya know, I love being on a show with you Danny! You are so lucky I do, because right now you’re being such a snooze! Am I right!?” Arin made his voice exaggeratedly excited to make that pun. I shook my head no glaring at him.

“That was so bad, dude.” I said to him. I was in a block mess trying to set me up again when I noticed Dan’s breathing. Arin saw as well and it was great timing I found the spot I lost. The brick I aimed at had a TNT stick ready to blow when I hit it. All in one move, Arin yelled, Dan spazzed awake clutching the controller, and I had a single move left to free my bot.

“FUCK YOU MAN! I KNOW I ASKED IF YOU COULD PLAY BUT GEEZE WHY NOT JUST CLEAR MY SPHERE FOR ME AS WELL!” Arin was yelling at the screen, but Dan was unknowing I was even behind him kept looking from the screen to Arin.

“How the fuck did I beat you in my sleep?!” Dan yelled. Arin looked at him with a dead serious face.

“I don’t know Dan! How! I mean fuck your controller isn’t even plugged in, you witch!” Arin pointed and Dan flailed the unattached cord. I remained silent as he kept staring at the screen probably looking confused. Dan looked back at Arin who was still playing off he was mad Dan beat him.

“Dude, there is no way, what the fuck, who unplugged me before I woke up?!” Dan was so confused. I watched Arin make a face that he didn’t understand.

“Bro, I walked upstairs, pissed like I said, came back, and your ass was just knocked out. I hit play and figured you were awake as I continued on! I mean you spoke and everything!” Arin shook his head. Dan must have been freaking out because his chest was rising faster and faster.

“Are you fucking serious, I’m that under slept I just totally functioned as is?!” Dan slid a hand down his face and stretched, “Dude how did you not realized my eyes were closed?!” Dan slid the controller away from him. I at this point casually walked around and sat in between them. Dan looked down at my hands as I spoke.

“Great round Arin, go again?” I smiled. Arin looked away and was clearly losing his shit.

“Did you? Did you asses just freak me out? Like Arin are you totally dicking with me?!” Dan had a laugh in his tone. Arin shook his head yes but said the opposite.

“Noooo, I had no idea!” Arin was giggling up a storm. Barry was howling from the other side of the room and Dan spun around. He flipped off Barry and turned to me.

“You too huh? Do tell me how this works?!” Dan was laughing but red in the face. I shook my head and pointed to Arin.

“He was the mastermind!” I threw Arin under the bus.

“Oh fuck you! I asked if you wanted to, you said yeah!” Arin threw back at me. Dan looked between both of us unamused but trying not to laugh.

“So you mean to tell me, hang on, she played behind me as my guy, I was just here dead, and you purposely stuck a controller in my fucking hands to totally freak me out as I woke up from your raging, because she from what it sounded like, actually whipped your ass?” Dan pretty much had it. Arin fell on the floor laughing really hard. His loss was not even as big of a deal as hearing Dan get it. I too, was laughing really hard. I had been keeled over since the middle of Dan describing what was going on.

“Dude, we are so going to have fun reviewing this one!” Arin shouted. Barry walked over and was shaking his head.

“Guys, I am crying back here! Kevin is like ‘oh what’s going on tell me,’ and I’m like dude, post is going to be fun tonight!” Barry patted Dan’s shoulder and walked out. Dan then leaned his head back.

“You all are such a bag of dicks! Is no one on my side!?” Danny shouted at the ceiling. Ross ran in and had a dumb smile on his face.

“I AM DAN!” He shouted. Dan turned around and shook his head slowly.

“I DID NOT MEAN YOU ROSS!” Danny laughed as he scolded his friend. Ross frowned and walked out. I knew they were kidding which made this better. Dan spun back around to me and glared. His smiled was showing so I knew he was being a good sport.

“I um, I, uhhhh,” my first instinct was to not give away the obvious, Dan folded his arms and waited for me to save myself, “I’m sorry?” I squeaked. Dan nodded laughing now as he knew I almost slipped. We looked over to a crying Arin whom was trying to calm down.

“So uh Dan, you mad?” Arin asked wiping his eyes. Dan rolled his and smiled.

“I gotta admit, I honestly had zero idea I was even asleep, until you scared the shit outta me! So no, not mad just, prepare for revenge Hanson, MAYBE NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS!” Dan noticed the ticker and did the outro. Arin waited a second before replying.

“But Dan I thought you loved me!” Arin laughed but tried to sound sincere. Dan chuckled and then screamed really fast.

“I do, AND ALSO DANNY WINS!” Dan heard Barry tap that they had cut. Arin and I looked to each other and fist bumped.

“Worth it!” we said together. Dan grabbed me from behind because I had faced Arin full on. He held me to him as he tickled my ribs.

“I FALL ASLEEP ON ACCIDENT AND YOU JUST TEAM UP WITH THAT ASSHOLE AND BE ALL SNEAKY HUH?” Dan yelled as he laughed at my demise. I squirmed reaching for Arin, but no help was found.

“Lovers’ quarrel is not my own!” Arin jumped up and left me to die from Dan the Tickle Monster.

“HAHAHAH-HANS-AHAHA-HANSON FUCK YOU!” I shrieked. Danny kept going until I was coughing from lack of oxygen. He stopped to let me breathe for a moment before I turned around to face him.

“Lemme guess? You’re sorry?” Dan teased me. I sighed at him before smiling. He took me in his arms for a moment as it got quiet.

“You beat me to it, but no it was funny. I now can finally say what I wanted!” I realized. Dan chuckled low and I felt the vibrations from his chest. He leaned back with me in his arms still and inhaled.

“So, say it, hun!” Dan encouraged. I looked up at him upside down with a bigger smile.

“I love you!” my voice was raspy, but proud. I felt his arms squeeze me tight and another throaty chuckle came from him. He rested his cheek on my forehead while I grinned trying to see him still. Dan noticed my attempt and blew a raspberry on my cheek quickly. “BABY!” I squealed. He laughed while I buried my face into one of the couch pillows.

“Awe, look at my totally goofy girlfriend who thinks she is an ostrich now!” Dan teased. He pulled me out of them to look into my eyes. I blinked up at him due to his comment.

“Ostriches don’t actually do that, Daniel.” I teased back. His smile was sarcastic but his kiss to the side of my head wasn’t. I snuggled up to him slowly sliding deeper into a thought. I could have this conversation now about hiding me no more or I could wait. I sighed deeply and Dan noticed the change.

“Alright woman, I’m starting to sense when you and I are about to have a deep conversation. Now I’m not sure if you mean to do that, or you just sigh not knowing that that is like your thing?” Dan said softly. Fingers stroked my hair as I closed my eyes. Looking for how to do this since he figured me out.

“I do it when I know it has to be done, and I don’t want to, but you picked up on it, so now I have to.” I said trying to relax. This should really be an easy fix. I just had a feeling though he wasn’t ready.

“Well, I mean totally listening here, no one else is around to butt in, and you seem calm so I don’t feel worried about this.” Dan explained. He was continuing to stroke my hair. I breathed in and approached this as calm and casual as possible.

“My day was interesting.” I started. Dan I felt shift and heard hum.

“Mmm yeah, I mean I’m sure being quiet and what happened before I came down here was quite interesting. Was for me as well.” Dan’s smile was apparent in his response, he pecked my forehead as I continued.

“I found a place for 800 rent. I mean, two beds, nice space, kinda fell in love with it.” I figured why not throw in my moving discussion in as well. Let us just have to tackle two birds with one stone. Dan must have been thinking because he took a minute to respond.

“That’s not bad, I mean if someone were to live with you.” Dan made sure to annunciate ‘with.’

“I was thinking, because it is quite close to here and the office, you and Barry um may wanna come live with me, or we all live together?” I asked cautiously. Dan shifted and I let him get comfortable.

“Well I mean would you want that? I’d thought you’d want your own space?” Dan questioned. I looked up at him finally with a smile.

“I like you and Barry invading my space!” I said gratefully. Dan smiled warmly over the thought.

“So you want us to all get a place?” Dan was making sure I was sure. He wasn’t the only one picking up on little things.

“Yeah! I mean we all work together! I’ll have my own vehicle so it’s not even like you’d have to drive me on days off!” I suggested. Dan nodded again in agreement. He was liking the sound of it.

“We’ve only been together a week, and you just say fuck it totally, and just figure we move in together?” Dan was still making sure I knew what was happening. I blinked at him with a face saying I was sure.

“One more time, ask me once more!” I sarcastically demanded. He inhaled playfully and I covered his mouth with my hand, “I’M SURE!” I said loudly. He kissed my hand and chuckled. I took it away and snuggled back into him. I was glad this was going well.

“Okay, I’ll run it by Barry, see what he thinks! I mean closer is nicer. Less gas and shit. Now from the way you are and your beautiful mind works, this is not ending yet. What else?” Dan asked flatly. I huffed seeing that he honestly did have me down well.

“When I move in, wherever, I’m going to do a tour. If you are in the shots or not, I no longer care. You and I are going to break from this weird secret thing. I’m more than ready to just casually be a part of your life. On camera and such. Okay?” I stood my ground, made myself sound serious, and waited. My back began to vibrate in great waves and I had to turn to see Dan snickering in his hand. He was looking at me with adoration again and I cocked an eyebrow. He calmed down finally to explain the reaction I was not expecting.

“Do you realize you totally just sounded like you were pitching a sale?” he started with teasing me, “Because I’m very convinced right now. You wanna make yourself known? You wanna make a video of you moving in and I be in it wherever? Honey, go for it! I mean I’ve been trying to just let you get comfortable and figure it out. You almost seem scared of what I would have said! Did you think I was going to be mad at you?” Dan’s sincere question had me wondering. I tried to let go of the idea he wouldn’t have gone for this, but the fact he did indeed was throwing me off.

“I am or er was. You seemed very sure about your privacy and I didn’t want to start anything, but at the same time, hiding today had me almost hurt. I was scared you’d keep me in the dark for longer so I figured standing my ground on this was a good way to sound.” I explained almost disappointed I sort of expected this to end up sideways. Danny turned me to face him full on. I wound up sitting just in front of him with my legs folded. I watched him match me awkwardly due to his height. His knee that bent off the couch caused him to angle himself a little. He held out his hands for me to place in them. I did so and he softly brought them to his lips. He smiled letting them down but still holding on.

“You should never have to feel hurt or scared from me.” He said softly. I looked down unsure if I was going to cry or not. “Hey, [Y/N], look at me angel.” Dan encouraged me tenderly. I looked up at him slowly with a half-smile. It was hopeful, but he saw through it. “Seriously, if I EVER, even a small ounce, seem to come off in a negative form that makes you feel less than loved, please fucking tell me!” he was begging for me to remain honest with him. I nodded slowly but understood. “And yes, we will do a Date Grumps, and we will get us to a point we cannot have to be afraid of people and their words. Trust me, watching you fight to not tell me you love me, even if it was totally joking, on the take was heartbreaking. I mean nice save and all, but babe, it is not going to be like this. My main concern though was doing it on either your time or mine. Not, again, with some dumb unheard of show for Netflix to tell. So smile my favorite smile, and let’s go see what’s on our agendas and go from there okay?” Dan had me smiling either way. I leaned forward to hug him tightly with a peck on the lips. He returned both but held me for a second.

“So no more hiding?” I asked to be sure. He chuckled and had me facing him.

“No more, I promise!” he said positively. I wrapped my arms back around his neck as he suddenly stood up carrying me in his arms.

“We’re going to test up the stairs now, awesome!” I said sarcastically. He laughed as he cradled me. I buried my face in his neck but decided to press my lips against it to let him know it was okay.

“Yes we are testing up the stairs, and now my ability to conceal a boner while holding you. This’ll totally work!” Dan sighed. I started laughing at his issues and he smacked my ass.

“AH!” I yelped, but continued to giggle, “Not my fault you’re lovely boners don’t know how to keep a secret honey!” I teased. Dan pretended to drop me as he hit the first step and I screamed. I clung to him for the rest of the way up as he laughed evilly.

“Oh man, that’ll totally never get old baby!” he sniffled from dying at my expense. I huffed, but got him back. He almost hit the doorway from the office and I nipped his neck instead of just kissing it. He stopped for a second to pull himself together.

“What’s wrong?” I asked sounding too innocent. He huffed and all of a sudden I was dipped down so he could look at me.

“I would like to try and not think about locking us in the bedroom and getting my revenge on the stunt you and Arin pulled! Now, quit babe!” he chuckled playfully and I held in a laugh. He kissed me before pulling me back up. I got my grip back before he got into the living room. I could tell when we entered because Suzy ‘awed’ at how sweet Dan was being. I heard Ross sigh and Arin of course I didn’t need to see to know he rolled his eyes before running to pretend to throw up. Dan set me down on the couch to go grab a water.

“So since when can’t you walk up or down stairs anymore?” Ross asked just being an ass. I rolled my eyes but laughed.

“Ask him,” I pointed at Dan whom decided to sit with Arin, “he’s the one whom figured it’d be funny to try up instead of down!” Ross looked down nodding. He started laughing and I could feel a terrible joke working its way in.

“Dan, you do realize up and down are necessary for sex right?” Ross said it and Dan I watched contemplate on wasting water by throwing his bottle at him. Suzy stopped the action and idea before it continued.

“Dude, seriously? Your humor has like been getting worse than cancer, man!” Dan fired back. Arin muttered an ‘oh shit’ as once again their antics had begun.

“I’m not the one clearly having issues on how to screw my girlfriend!” Ross said sitting back and crossing his legs. He was believing himself being ahead and I watched him turn cocky.

“Ross, you don’t even have a girlfriend!” Dan threw up his arms as Arin stepped in.

“You’re married anyway dipshit!” Arin spat at Ross but laughed. It was like a tennis match with how my head kept turning to whomever spoke.

“No shit! Still though I at least know how that works!” Ross defended himself.

“I don’t know man, your Instagram screams virgin!” Dan threw back. All of us were laughing at one thing or another and I noticed for once Dan just let himself relax and joke. He didn’t look to me to make sure I was okay, he didn’t try and sit with me. He let us just have fun with friends. It was a nice change I’d have to say. Not that him holding me all the time was terrible, but I was glad to just see him be normal and himself without worrying about me.

“Oh come on what do you think happens when the filming stops, hm?” Ross’s response brought me back. Dan and Arin both were shaking their heads.

“Oh, I don’t know, another fucking WoW raid!?” Arin cracked himself up. Dan was belly laughing over this. I looked over Barry’s way just to see what he was so quiet about. I noticed he was like me and liked to just sit back and laugh. The back and forth didn’t end until almost a half hour later. That was due to Dan waving Ross off due to ‘lack of content’.

Things got quiet and Arin finally spoke up, “So what’s the plan man!” he asked looking at Barry. Barry thought for a second before looking to me.

“Honestly, Kev and I have to edit tonight, so Dan, you’re going home alone!” Barry winked. Dan looked back and forth then shrugged.

“Guess I’ll track since I slept!” Dan eyed Arin and I. I erupted into laughter it was too funny. Arin shook his head still denying he did anything.

“Glad you did buddy!” Arin now was laughing with me as he patted Dan’s back. Dan huffed playfully then turned to me.

“Since apparently you’re, this sounds weird, spending the night with these two guys, I’m actually going to go home and probably sleep then track some more Starbomb. You got this?” Dan smiled.

“Yeah, I can handle them. No biggie!” I smiled back with a shrug. Familiar giggles came from my right and I snapped my head to see Ross working on another bad one.

“Oh Dan, how sad, two guys are going to show her how to do things right and you’re going home by yourself!” he smiled like he had won it all. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Well she has great taste, cause you weren’t included!” Dan flipped him off and stood up to stretch. He check for his keys and went to go put his shoes on. I watched him just seem so casual that it was making me sad almost he was leaving. He stood back up and I figured I could walk him to his car. He led the way out the door and I mentioned I’d be back.

We strolled to his car and he stopped to wrap his arms around me. I breathed in his scent as he kissed my hair.

“Behave! Haha, no, Barry and Kev will make it fun. I’ll text you goodnight okay?” I nodded up at him and we both just smiled like we were kids in high school.

“You do realize this is where it really begins? I’m going to be on a different schedule hun.” I warned him. Dan cocked his head to the side but smiled after a moment. He lifted me onto his hood without a word. I pulled him to me by his over shirt and kissed him hard. He tangled fingers into my hair and deepened it. I let his and mine tongues dance their familiar dance for a while before he pulled away.

“We’ll always meet right here in the middle babe.” Dan’s voice was soft and I smiled hopefully at him.

“’Kay. Promise? I mean like I’ll be going to bed as you have to wake up.” I sighed. He shook his head and pointed to the house.

“Barry and you will be on the same schedule. Which if you haven’t noticed, is just working in different parts. I promise I will come in to bug you once in a while. That and since you are a part of this now, could always come snuggle with me while we do episodes!” Dan’s puppy dog spark of energy came back as he explained how we could still see the other. I giggled and kissed him again before he let me down. I opened his door and he slid in. He rolled down his window to kiss me good-bye officially before backing out of the drive. I slowly walked backwards to watch him go and saw his face turn into a smile.

The windows on his car rolled down and he parked in the middle of Arin’s street. I was confused and I’m sure everyone who was watching was as well. A loud bassline came booming out with a familiar guitar riff. He was blaring Armageddon It by Def Leppard. He turned it all the way up as I barely heard the front door open behind me. Dan climbed out of his car and jumped on the hood as the chorus rang through the neighborhood.

“ARE YOU GETTING’ IT! OH REALLY GETTING’ IT?! OHHH COME GET IT FROM ME! YEAH GIMME ALL OF YOUR LOVIN’, EVERY LITTLE BIT, YEAH GIMME ALL THAT YA GOT! EVERY BIT OF IT, EVERY BIT OF YOUR LOVIN, OH COME ON LIVE A BIT, NEVER WANT IT TO STOP!! YEAH ARE YOU GETTING IT?! ARMAGEDDON IT? OOO REALLY GETTING IT? YES ARMAGEDDON IT! WOOO!” Dan belted out the words and I was redder than all the other moments he had done something so outgoing. Suzy stood next to me and I heard her laughing. Dan screamed he loved me and he’d see me later before hopping back in and taking off, radio still was at full blast. I turned to Suzy whom was waiting on me to say something.

“I don’t, know? That was interesting though!” I laughed now embarrassed. She laughed too but still shook her head.

“I honestly didn’t hear him until Arin was dying on the couch while staring outside. I was coming out to tell Dan to not fall, but was more into watching you two just be adorable and stuff. I gotta say, something is definitely going right with you guys. He usually only is like that during music videos.” She smiled at me and I had to agree.

“I was just seeing him off, he did the show part. I’m shocked and slightly bashful from it. Pretty sure he really loves me, haha.” I was nudged by Suzy as we walked back in the house. I looked over to see Arin shaking his head.

“Boy oh boy, Daniel has it bad for you. I swear if you stay here and he shows up with a boombox outside your window I’m going to send you home with him!” Arin joked. I laughed at the thought and realized that it was not impossible. I looked over to Barry whom was nodding agreeing with Arin.

“Yeah, and if he does it while you’re staying over, I’ll kill him, cause sleep is nice and he can just sing to you softly in the room!” Barry smiled overly sweetly as Arin giggled at a picture of Barry yelling at Dan to shut the hell up.

“Oh man, so okay, we need to get going, where is Kevin?” I asked. Barry looked over at his phone and smiled.

“He is where we are going!” Barry announced. I looked at him confused and then got it.

“We’re editing over there now huh?” I shrugged. Barry stood up in a reply and we both waved good-bye. I walked out with Barry and noticed he and I never really hung out yet. We got to his car and it was cool to just hang. I knew it was work still but the drive was a thing. I got in and Barry turned down the radio. I didn't recognize the music, but it didn't matter. He looked over at me and smiled.

“It’s weird huh?” He asked with a grin.

“What is?” I asked with a chuckle. Barry shrugged and looked back at me as he came to the light at the end of Arin’s block.

“Being away from Dan. Knowing we are actually breaking you in tonight?” He made a motion that it wasn't how he meant it. I laughed now and shrugged again.

“Ya know it will be different but I am excited just getting time to find my place!” I said confidently. Barry nodded and continued to smile at me friendly like.

“Very true, and hey I promise, we play as well. So don’t think you’re just all serious time, okay?” he reminded me. I thought about the live action stuff they filmed and remembered that yes that is a thing.

“Right on! So why did we work out of the basement before?” I asked curious. Barry waited to make a turn down another main road before he replied.

“After we finished the last one we had you on. I realized all my other stuff for regular timed recording is still over there. So now it really is back to business, kinda, but you get it!” Barry I noticed was easy going and very good at just explaining things without making you feel weird. We took the car ride as time to bond. I found out he was the first one to notice Dan’s change with me and was the one also who talked to Dan and Ross in accordance to me working. I never knew that Barry did those things and was thanking him again as we pulled into a lot. I looked at the building noticing it was unmarked and that I never had seen it from the outside. Barry and I talked and joke more as we walked in. I silently welcomed myself to the first night on the job. This was going to be interesting.


	37. Chapter 37

We walked in and it was very interesting. A long hall had plenty of different other halls and doors and people were walking around. Some I never saw before and it was a perfect place for me to just explore once I was comfortable. I followed Barry quietly down a couple more halls and found a flight of stairs.

“Holy shit! This place is huge!” I said musing. Barry chuckled as we ascended to another couple floors.

“Yeah we thought the same thing!” He agreed. I pictured the day they got the place. I imagined Arin and Dan goofing off and getting all excited they came this far. We headed up a couple more steps and I came to a blue door. It had the logo on it that was two G’s in their font. Barry pushed it open to reveal almost an apartment style office. There were the all the familiar things I saw in older videos around the room. I looked over to see the sectional they had, the Grump room, the TV that they played on casually, the other side of the room had multiple desks with everyone’s own personal desktop PC’s. The game wall was even more massive in person! I wandered closer to it to examine what other games there were. I could not make out from just seeing it casually across the room. Barry sat down I heard, but was letting me venture I guessed. I noticed a game that I was one of my other favorites and grabbed it off the shelf without asking. I made sure to keep note where it was incase Arin had a filing system.

The game was more than likely played before, but I never could consider it a one and done. I wondered if Dan had an idea what we were going to be playing or I was going to choose. I heard the door open behind me while I sort of daydreamed. I heard Kevin before I seen him. He walked up to my right and tapped me.

“Oh hey! Kev!” I smiled. He pointed to the game I was holding and he chuckled, “So you’re a fan huh?” I asked him. He shrugged before he answered me.

“Yeah, but I mean I haven’t played that in years!” Kevin laughed. Barry spun around in his chair. I looked around after putting the game back. He pretended to row himself to us while we laughed at him. Barry stopped when he reached us with a little help from Kevin pulling him the rest of the way. He laughed over the silliness we already were enduring and sadly nothing had gotten done yet.

“Okay so! Now that I have reached land! What are you looking at?!” Barry reached out to take back out the game and smiled, “Wow, yeah, this would I remember cause so many fights over my place!” Barry held the Mario Kart 64 cartridge up as he spoke.

“Have-have they played it?” I asked trying to remember before he answered.

“Never did an episode that I can remember?” Barry shrugged. I quickly took out my phone and held up a finger. I dialed up Arin needing to know.

“What!” Arin yelled startling me. I made a noise as Arin laughed over the phone.

“Really?! I’m calling with an episode idea for Date Grumps and you’re just gonna give me a heart attack?!” I laughed into the phone. Arin chuckled with me before answering.

“Ya know it’s either you or someone else! So whatcha got for me Little One?” Arin’s nickname for me was interesting. I knew I was short, but so was Suzy! I took it as a compliment until otherwise.

“Mario Kart 64 Arin!” I said child-like. I was really hoping he’d say yes. Instead he said he’ll call me back. I hung up and shrugged to Barry and Kevin. They both rolled their eyes playfully. I made a face as they returned to their stations.

“How much you wanna bet he’s calling Dan and Dan’s going to say eh nah, I have something better blah blah” Barry joked. I thought about how close Barry could have been and agreed.

“He’s probably had it planned since I landed. The guy seems to think over a ton of things, but what else is new?” I sighed. Barry smiled at me in a way Suzy did. It was the moment they noticed that Dan and I were thinkers alike. Kevin spun around to Barry and got his attention.

“Dude, so we have a weird thing?” Kevin pointed at his screen. Barry zoomed over and looked as the camera guys totally crowded Dan and Arin. The woman who I instantly recognized from taking my papers at the con, had been sitting out of the shot. I looked between them and cocked and eyebrow.

“Does um, she need to be there?” I asked curiously. Barry nodded and Kevin sighed.

“Do you think she fully ever is in a shot? At all? Cause that means they have the angle we need.” Kevin rubbed his temples as he theorized how this could work. Barry shook his head and was quiet for a moment.

“So we call them and ask them for a copy of what they have?” I suggested. I know I was new at this, but something had to help. Barry sighed again as my phone rang again.

“You take that, I will figure this out, okay? Your idea isn’t bad by the way, but that’s like asking them for their own footage that we would have to edit their way.” Barry tried to not look mad, but grateful for my input. I looked to see the name and went to go sit on the sectional.

“Hey baby-girl!!” Dan’s excited voice was one of my favorite sounds, “So Arin called and said you needed my opinion on something?” he was very straight to the point.

“Oh, um, he said he’d call me, but seems you beat him to it?” I laughed. Dan chuckled with me.

“Yup! No actually, I said I’ll take out the middle man. Sooooo what’s up?” he asked again.

“I um, I was going through the game wall, anndddd” I smiled as I spoke.

“Annnnndddd?” Dan mocked me happily.

“I may have an idea for date grumps?” I proceeded with caution. Dan hummed.

“Oh yeah? So what idea ya got, darlin’?” Dan sounded as if he was sitting down somewhere.

“Well my handsome Not-So-Grump,” I decided to get a little sweet with him and he exhaled a little uneasy, “I found Mario Kart 64! Oh can we baby, pleassse!” I begged like a little kid. Dan giggled over it for a moment.

“Are you by Barry and Kev?” He asked randomly.

“Yeah! Why?” I was so confused.

“Okay now can they hear me?” Dan was either planning something over the phone or about to say something weird.

“No?” I had no idea about any of what he getting at.

“Okay I’ll get to that in a sec, but uh would you be mad if I totally said I have the game already?” he sounded afraid to let that slip.

“It’s fine, baby, can I know what it is?” I asked trying to sound innocent as possible.

“Um, would you be mad if I said no? I totally want this as a surprise up until the reveal!” Dan begged almost as if he were sorry.

“Ugh fine, oh hey, what did you want to know if they could hear you for?” I went back to at least something he’d seemed to want to tell me.

“Oh um, heh, I uh, well, may or may not have um, a situation, going on over here.” Dan was cryptic about whatever it was. Sadly any situation with him could vary in so many ways.

“Babe, I’m not following.” I said flatly. He giggled embarrassed, but I waited.

“Are you so sure they cannot hear me? Like at all! Cause this is like super crazy news.” Dan laughed again as he asked.

“Yes Danny, what is it, I’m sure these guys wanna get working!” I said sort of rushing him to get to his point. I looked behind me as Barry had folded his hands with a goofy look on his face. I shrugged looking entirely lost. Barry pointed to my phone and I rolled my eyes.

“Babe? You there?” Dan got my attention and I quickly replied.

“Yeah hun I’m here, now what!” I laughed. Dan got really close to the phone and I heard him breathe out.

“Ya know, I really miss you so much baby, I just, ugh, wish you were here so bad, ya know?” Dan’s voice was low and he was trying to be sensual, but something sounded really different as well.

“Yeah, dear, I know, was that it?” I chuckled. He gasped and I barely heard what I thought was something falling or smacking something.

“N-n-no, babe, I just figured you should know, that, agh, I really, really, feel so lonely without you h-here.” Dan’s voice had dropped to a huskier tone and was right on the mic. I kept listening to the same noise and nothing was making sense.

“Well I’m sorry baby, maybe we can do breakfast in the morning?” I asked casually. It was strange that he was seeming needier now in this moment then all the other times he could have been.

“Oh god, angel, you have no idea how bad I wanna eat,” Dan paused and grunted over the phone before talking like he was away from his phone now, “you out.” I stood wide eyed staring at the floor. How I had asked the next question was a dead giveaway. I turned fully around with my back toward the guys before whispering into my phone as calm as I could.

“Danny, are you actually doing what I think you’re doing?” I asked quickly. There was a moment of silence then I felt Dan grab his phone.

“Oh babe, it’s why I’m the one who called you back actually, fuck!” Dan let a moan fall from his mouth into my receiver. I cleared my throat trying to ignore it.

“Seriously!?” I said louder than what I had intended. Dan’s mouth sounded like it was back on his mic before he answered me.

“I love youu, my sweet- fucking- sexy-amazing-talented- gorgeous- baby-girl..” Dan cooed into the phone. The sound of him working himself was really loud and I felt my face turning a deep red. I felt bad for asking my next question, but I was really needing to go.

“Babe, uh, how can I help?” I was really trying to not give any clues. I heard Barry snicker and I flipped him off without looking.

“Just talk honey, yeah, so I can hear your voice.” Dan was close I could tell because me just talking shouldn’t have been it.

“Okay, Dan, so I miss you so much too. You’re my world you know that?” I heard a noise that was pleasure from him but sounded like he was in pain as well.

“Oh fuck, as you’re mine princess.” He muttered almost incoherently. I sighed a little more enthusiastically than I should have and he breathed out.

“God, your voice is so sexy right now.” I murmured into my phone. Another happy noise rose to my ears and I smiled wickedly.

“Oh baby, say something else, please?” Dan’s speech was slurring meaning he was on edge.

“I, uh, wish I was there so you didn’t have work, oh, so hard, by yourself Danny,” I said his name slowly and breathlessly. His voice hitched and I heard him finish. He had cursed a few more times then I heard the phone drop away from him. I heard more shuffling after a moment before I recognized his tired, after sex voice.

“Mmm babe, see this is why I love you, so so much.” I could tell he was curled up just laying by his phone, “I should come get you for actual breakfast. Like around seven AM. We can come back and take a nap before I have to get over there for my shit?” he was so innocent after his orgasms. I had to think quickly because now I knew I had to get going.

“Let’s do that, I’d honestly love it. By the way, nice to know why you need me, hm?” I teased him.

“Oh baby no, I was completely kidding, stop.” Dan was now whining into the phone. I rolled my eyes but was smiling like an idiot.

“Baby, get some sleep, I’ll see you later on okay?” I felt bad but I needed to get stuff done.

“Kay, still wish I could hold you, though.” He was pouting. I didn’t want to hang up, but I had to like right then.

“You will in a while baby, I love you I really have to go!” I was frowning. His face was so sad in my head.

“Kay, love you too angel, don’t let Barry boss you ‘round too much!” Dan tried to joke but sounded so spent. I giggled as I hung up. I turned around to my audience whom knew exactly what just happened.

“Uh.” I had nothing. They fist bumped and pointed.

“So, um, that mic, the one you were sitting by, um, I turned it on before sitting down. My headphones are connected to it.” Barry pointed. I felt my face drain. He pointed to a screen and back to the mic. “Talk, but watch my monitor.” I looked back to it and thought of something to say.

“I’m screwed.” I said and waves went across his screen. I swallowed hard not knowing what else to possibly say.

“So uh, Danny-boy have a boner? Needed some help?” Barry folded his arms as he just let me stew. I blinked with a guilty face slapped on.

“I just wanted to know one thing, and he apparently had other intentions.” I walked toward them and Kevin was giggling to himself.

“Kev, did you get it?” Barry held up a finger before I said anything.

“Oh dude, it picked up Dan as well. I gotta say that was like a side of him I thought only existed through jokes. Never pictured him to just, wow, yeah.” I looked between them with a terrified face.

“So hold on, you caught both sides?” I was going to faint I believe.

“Oh yeah, Dan and you! I can let you have a copy for future needs!” Kevin was screwing with me. I turned red as I shook my head at him.

“Just delete it you little shit!” I laughed. My face was still shocked, but I wasn’t mad. I should have known they’d make their wait worth it.

“Ya sure, I mean, this is legit Danny Y. Sexbang audio, haha!” Kevin pointed at his monitor. I rolled my eyes as he deleted the saved file. Barry stood up and slapped a hand on my shoulder.

“I needed to have the one moment. Now, then, haha, shall I show you to your dojo?” Barry smiled playfully. I nudged his shoulder before following him to another computer. I sat down at the chair he pulled out for me. I created a username and all the simple things before Barry had me open up a few programs.

“Okay what episode am I working on?” I asked. Barry handed me a drive and I plugged it in.

“Okay click on this, now this,” Barry pointed at multiple things and I did as he directed. He had me working on a part that included the versus they had the audio for. Kevin eventually came over to check on me as I cut a few parts out that were requested as so.

“Okay, so far, you are doing well! I had a moment where I like didn’t know if it was good or not. Arin was my wonderful mentor if Barry was busy. So no pressure on you ha!” Kevin laughed. I felt bad about thinking of new Kevin, so nervous, and just unsure what to do, and then it being Arin helping him.

“So um, how did that even go? The whole Arin and you thing?” I asked. Kevin looked at me funny.

“He um, made it known how open he was eventually about his comfort with everyone. Dan was the one that completely just made it clear he would like me in more ways than one on a table.” Kevin nodded as I cracked up. I always pictured it to be Arin being how Dan was. It was a humble reminder I still was learning. About the time Kevin and I worked on placing things where Dan or Arin had requested I checked the time after almost forever.

“Holy shit, it’s like six!” I gaped. Barry nodded with bags forming under his eyes. I frowned at how tired he looked. Kevin was young and sort of had a small up on him. My phone buzzed soon and it was Arin.

“Hey boss!” I said playfully. Arin chuckled at my name before he spoke.

“Hey! So Dan and I are coming out to set up for later. How’s the first night going?” Arin asked sincerely.

“Oh cool, and I’m fine. I mean this place is absolutely badass!” I had to get it out. Arin huffed a smile.

“Glad again you enjoyed it! So did Dan ever call you, dumb question, but I’m making sure!” Arin was keeping everyone in line always.

“Yeah, um, did he sound funny to you?” I asked cautiously. Arin thought for a moment.

“Uh, the only off thing at all was he very much so insisted on calling you for me? Everything okay?” Arin was concerned and I had no idea how to explain.

“No it’s um,-“ I was about to try and tell him when Barry snagged my phone.

“Dude! He fucking called her and begged her to talk to him in a very naughty way!” Barry said it so fast and soon I was catching my phone. Arin I could hear howling on the other end.

“Shut, up! I had no idea what to do as I’m pretty much at work!” I hushed Arin. He took a second before he calmed down to continue his phone call.

“Oh man, so how does Barry know? You guys girly friends now?” Arin teased.

“No um, I sat ya know on the sectional and I get off the phone and Barry was like oh hey! I turned on the mic, here let me play this back for you!” I explained while sticking my tongue out at Barry. Barry chuckled and pointed at me.

“Oh, wow, so do they still have it, and did it totally pick up Dan’s end as well?” Arin asked. I blushed again thinking of poor Kevin.

“Yeah, and Kevin had a live feed.” I facepalmed. Arin laughed hysterically for a moment and I took it. I figured let him get it out, and there will be nothing to laugh at.

“I’m trying to be sincerely sorry that this has happened to you, but I just, oh Daniel.” Arin sighed. I huffed while Kevin and Barry both snickered. I walked up to Kevin and flipped off his hat. Kevin spun around still snickering.

“So Dan and I supposedly have breakfast plans, I was thinking everyone sort of lets us bring it to here? I mean so we can all chow before the day starts?” I suggested. I knew Dan said naptime, but I also wanted to spend some time with everyone.

“That’s actually not a bad idea! Does he know?” Arin asked and I thought for a moment.

“Is he up? I mean is he awake? WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!” I attempted to ask an innocent question and I ended up having to yell at two hyenas behind me. Barry and Kevin shoved headphones on after I yelled. I was definitely going to get along with them. They even continued to laugh, except no one could hear me! Arin was giggling at my lovely moment of being picked on.

“Aha, um, yeah he said he’s showering before he comes by. I was gonna ride here with him. I mean save gas, and shit. Why, you gonna have a yank at his wank beforehand?” Arin laughed at his own joke, and I sighed.

“Come on man! I didn’t even expect it, I just had one simple question!” I whined. Arin sighed and let me continue, “I was going to text him asking how he felt.” I said before anyone else had a comment.

“Hang on, yup, he just pulled up. I’ll run the idea by him, see you in a bit!” Arin hung up and I feared for my life. Arin was totally going to rip on him, I knew it. I went back to double check my work and motioned Barry over.

“Hey, look at you! You got one done!” He high fived me proud. I grinned, but noticed Kevin had the one before me.

“So wait, which one are you doing?” I asked. Barry walked me to his space. I looked over and it wasn’t even a Game Grumps episode. He was working on Grumpcade. I made a face and he explained.

“You guys officially have the Game Grump show. I have literally everything Ross isn’t animating.” He pointed over to a space that had a tablet set up and another screen. I looked it over from afar.

“So are you weighed down still?” I asked curiously. Barry shrugged but seemed content.

“I mean, when it was literally just me, I was, but now it’s kinda nice to let someone run with it and I just advise. I do have harder days and nights, but you and Kevin are going to double up on that with me eventually. Got it?” Barry tried to sound stern, but we laughed as I agreed. I stood back up and went back to review what I had done. I was still feeling like I wasn’t done, but Barry said I was for sure.

It had been a good half hour and suddenly the door flew open. In walked Arin carrying bags and Dan had been carrying 2 boxes and like three different drink holders. They set them down at a longer table and started setting up. I remained where I was and quiet. I was trying to see if Dan was ticked off or anything. Arin looked up and motioned for me to come to them. I got up slowly and made sure not to take anything with me cord wise. I stepped across to them and noticed Arin pointed at a box that was smaller.

“We got you a special something!” Arin sounded excited. I looked at him funny not sure what it could be. Dan still didn’t speak but grabbed a hot tea and went to sit down to check his phone. I looked over to Dan and Arin waved him off.

“Okay so what’s in the box?” I asked cautiously. Arin opened it and it had a stack of heart shaped apple pancakes in it. There were hash browns and eggs and bacon as well. I looked up to Arin and he pointed to Dan. I stopped caring if he was mad and ran to hug him. I reached him and threw myself on him. He held his tea away from spilling on anything as he giggled while landing on his side.

“So you like it? It’s not creepy?” Dan looked into my eyes. I rolled mine and sat up.

“Duh, that’s cute, did you like go request them somewhere?” I asked. Dan nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

“Honestly they thought it was adorable so I felt like less of an idiot. Glad you like em!” he kissed my cheek and we both stood up to go grab food. I sat with Arin and Dan sat across from me.

“Yo, you two clowns wanna come get some food?” Arin yelled over their headphones. Kevin bounced over to make a plate. There were containers all over and everything smelled while tasting amazing.

“Dude, I am in love with these eggs!” Dan said with his mouth full. I giggled to him as he showed me his full mouth.

“Hey where’s Ross?” Arin looked at the three of us whom had been here.

“He never came? I mean was he supposed to be here?” Barry asked confused.

“I called the dude and totally said come eat with us!” Dan said to Arin. Arin shook his head not caring much.

“Well he missed out, he’s probably like sleeping through ten alarms!” Arin said taking a bite of what looked like was a fruit parfait. It had oats and such in it as well. I grabbed a coffee and everyone toasted to breakfast. After about a good half hour Suzy walked in and grabbed some food while I went and threw my plate away. Dan followed me to do the same. When we came back Ross still hadn’t showed. Suzy yummed as she ate while Kevin I noticed had some more bacon by his computer. I looked around as everyone happily was munching when an arm made its way around my waist. I turned my eyes to Dan’s gorgeous chocolate orbs. I couldn’t help but smile up at him as he blushed. He squeezed me to his side and I let a yawn slip.

“Uh oh, sounds like someone tapping out!” Arin noticed and I blushed then.

“Dude I did not expect the coffee to fail! I guess, I mean if you want I can just go nap at your place and you can call when you guys are done or on a break?” I shrugged. Dan rolled his eyes and stumbled over to a container that was made of fabric and held blankets. Well, one single blanket. He pulled out a giant white fleece blanket and shook it out. I was confused to what he was doing. I know he usually curled up underneath it himself.

“I like um option mine, you can sleep on my lap while I record. Unlike you two, I won’t mess with you!” Dan eyed Arin and I as he grinned. I thought hard about what if I snorted or had another night terror. Dan watched me think it over and my face must have given me away. “Babe, what’s wrong? I’m not saying you have to, just I thought you’d wanna be here?” Dan’s smile dropped a little and I shook my head.

“If I have a night terror, because I have not slept at all either, and you guys have to trash an episode because of me, I’ll feel bad.” I admitted. Dan cocked an eyebrow as Arin matched his reaction as well.

“If you have a night terror, we can pause all processes to make sure you’re okay. Don’t feel bad for being cautious. It’s great you’re thoughtful an all but seriously [Y/N], it’s okay if you wanna sleep on Dan.” Arin comforted me from across the room. Dan motioned to Arin saying he was right. Suzy frowned at me after looking me over.

“I would just take their offer. You look like you could fall over.” Suzy said in a caring way. I blinked still wondering if it was a good idea. Dan huffed and I was off my feet.

“DANNY! WHY!” I squirmed in his grasp. He carried me over to the sectional and kicked his shoes off then got comfy with me snuggled to him. He tucked us in and thumbs upped.

“Well aren’t you comfy!” he looked down at me with a victory grin. I huffed and tried to look unhappy. Dan stroked my arm with his thumb and I sighed lightly. He pressed his famous kisses to my forehead and Arin giggled.

“Dude you just cuddle raped her!” Arin pointed. I nodded in agreement and Dan looked at me pretending to seem offended.

“Well, fine! If you don’t want to snuggle after eating and such I can take you to my bed?” he laughed. I looked up at him with a face that told him to just hush.

“I’m fine, okay! God! Yes it’s nice to snuggle you just if I snort and the mic picks it up, I warned you!” I said with a shrug. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Oh the torture, a snort! Babe we snort and spit and cry over this. Pretty sure one small snort from you is gonna be okay.” He was teasing me, but I suddenly noticed he was slowly losing my attention. My body was relaxing into him finally and it felt so nice. Dan noticed because he rested his head on mine while making sure to rub my back. It was a shame he couldn’t rock me because that knocked me out. Arin finally cleaned up and came over with a case. He sat down and looked to Dan and I.

“You now have a fused head with yours Dan!” Arin laughed. Dan once in a Steam Train video for their shirts said he was just a head on a blanket or something close. Now he had a head friend!

“Yes, she will do nicely, just sucks cause I can’t get a boner with just a head.” Dan chuckled. Arin nodded.

“Sucks to be you!” Arin laughed now. Barry came over and set more things up as they prepared to record. I was drifting while all the preparations were continuing. Dan occasionally checked on me which caused me to notice and wake back up. He kissed my forehead and I reached up to rest my hand on his chest.

“Baby, you can fall asleep, it’ll totally be fine. I’ll wake you up after!” Dan coaxed. I shut my eyes and buried my face into his chest near my hand. Dan giggled and decided to run fingers through my hair. He had this way of knowing when to do things to have me just feel like mush. I hummed in delight feeling sleep coming on and just being close to him. Arin I felt get up and suddenly small hums of a familiar melody washed over me. Dan was humming the song he sang to me yesterday before going home. I barely remember it, but I ended up falling asleep smiling. My hearing cut out, but I did recall Arin introducing Dan and he as the episode kicked off. I officially knocked out thanks to Danny’s magic ways and felt very peaceful doing so.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

Arin sat down while my love in my arms finally fell out. She looked so worn out from literally no sleep since two days ago. I wondered how she was even alive when she came here to edit. I sniffled a couple times due to the tea clearing my sinuses that seemed to act up in the freezing office we worked out of. I watched Barry walk into the room where we officially recorded and set up. I yawned over at Arin and he made a face.

"Gonna be a long one huh?" he said to me sarcastically. Trust me I love this job, but we had human instincts still and I was not ready to be up yet. [Y/N] stirred for a sec and I knew I was going to be testing myself. I was going to have to almost ignore her there since we weren't really making it a point to say she was here. I kissed her forehead once more and Barry came out for a sec to nod. Arin hit play and it was another day at the office.

"Well hello Lovelies! We're back with some more time to waste here in the Grumpspace, OH! I said energetically. Arin laughed at my sudden upbeat and hyper mood.

"Well gee Dan! You sound happy to be here!" Arin piped up and sounded excited as well.

"Nope! Actually, I am so fucking tired, but these guys make it worth getting up in the morning, and at night!" I totally played on the cheesy lines and was feeling slap happy sooner than usual. I adjusted and noticed [Y/N] was in a very deep sleep.

"Dude that's when I am up the most!" Arin laughed at my line. I shook my head at him with a chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding, um, have you ever," I started in on one of my random ass thoughts.

"Oh god, what?" Arin knew it was coming. I took a moment and he went into a fit of giggles.

"Have you ever, like, had a boner that totally would not go away and you're laying there so damn tired, but it's just fucking ready to party?!" I laughed at all the times this happened to me personally. Arin leaned forward laughing hard which caused him to fall off the platform in the game we were continuing.

"Um, ha, okay, your wording has me totally in another direction with that!" Arin was cracking up which caused me to crack up loudly.

"Go on!" I encouraged his explanation. Usually if I can get him keeled over and fucking up in a game, he has something totally worth hearing.

"I picture, aha! I fucking picture like, your boner just erect and it has a fucking stupid party hat on with a thing you blow into that extends and just like twitches cause it's tryin to dance and shit!" Arin erupted with me in laughing so hard. I leaned forward and just it was automatic to lose my shit. I looked over as he's trying to stay with the game, but falls again and starts cursing.

"Oh damn, maybe you shouldn't be thinking of my dick with a party hat, and maybe you'd not fall so much!" I teased. Arin laughed harder and shook his head.

"Oh god, man, no I do not think that is my problem, like at all!" Arin was cackling as I snickered, but had to speak fast.

"Oh right, right, no it's just that you possibly could not suck and harder at this game, am I right?!" I snorted as Arin have me a look like he was so offended.

"You know what Daniel! MAYBE I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SUCK YOUR PARTY DICK, BUT NOW I WONT BECAUSE YOU MADE FUN OF ME!" Arin went there and I was gasping for air now.

"Bahaha, oh please, you'd be the person to like, well if I lived with you, to like fling my door open and yell at my raging party boner to go to bed!" I inhaled but noticed I was wheezing from laughing to hard.

"AHA, Oh I so would like, AYE, SHUT IT DOWN BONER, JUST FUCKING, GO TO BED, IT'S OVER!" Arin acted out his scene and used his dad rage voice.

"What if like my boner got all sad and like looked at you like 'oh, okay, man I'm sorry.'" I giggled now. Arin snorted next and shook his head like he couldn't believe this conversation was even happening.

"I'd like feel bad, internally, but have to stand my ground! Just like, 'okay thanks, I mean maybe tomorrow party boner? Okay?'" he tried to sound sincere as I totally lost it picturing Arin comforting some dick that was now just upset wearing a party hat.

"It like slightly shrinks back down, but twitches with a hint of hope that you mean it!" I pressed on with this crazy thought and Arin laughed again.

"Dude, I would party with your boner if I could, man!" Arin giggled. I chuckled knowing this was going to be one for the books.

"I know, but ya know ya got Suzy, and the whole invitation process is just awkward." I sounded disappointed and Arin followed with it.

"How, how is it awkward?" Arin was snickering waiting to see how I came up with this one.

"Cause I mean how else do you invite someone to party with your boner?!" I exclaimed, "You literally are coming down to just asking them to do shit with you, but in almost a role-playing innocent invite. Like, hey," I tried to not let my giggles ruin my explanation, "you uh, haha, so I'm having this thing, um, tonight? And I uh-" I barely got through before Arin picked it up.

"Uhhhh, and I uhh, I mean you don't have to if you're busy, but it's gonna be really great if you could come with me?" Arin made the joke and I was just a giggle monster as he continued, "Yeah it's like no big thing, really. Anyway um, agh, okay I'm inviting you to suck my dick tonight! That's yeah, that's what I'm doing. Woo, so glad I got through that, so you wanna come?" Arin made himself sound like a nervous school boy asking a girl out. I had a good ending and needed to stop laughing to execute it.

"You-you can wear a party hat! I know he will!" I laughed as Arin was cackling so hard he paused the game. He inhaled harshly, but coughed. Ah yeah, that's when you knew it was good. Arin's coughing indicated he had reached max laughing abilities.

"Dude," he coughed a couple more times and shook his head, "we just wasted, like half an episode on the party boner idea!" He pointed to our counter and I lost my shit. I looked over crying and Arin was wiping his eyes from us laughing so hard.

"Totally was not my intention, man!" I apologized. Arin pushed his hair back trying to snap out of it, but he had a hint of giggles still brewing.

"We never have intentions! I mean seriously, if someone did a compilation of all the retarded scenarios from like the first one to the most recent, I feel like it would be just terrible ideas for days!" Arin explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh of course, totally just someone attempt that! Please cause I am so sure we have forgotten some that probably were like real fucking treasures!" I sent out the request to the fans. Usually someone complies eventually which was always interesting. Arin looked at me with a smirk.

"Dude I think, swear to god, that we have more, like actual tales that really happened than scenarios that never will or could happen!" Arin shrugged and I thought about it for a sec.

"Ya know it's almost a challenge, with what you just said, heh." Arin cocked an eyebrow at me and I let him ask.

"Oh how so, Dan?!" Arin shrugged looking back to the game while I explained.

"Well like, right now! I totally take that as a ‘could happen’ situation! I mean it's totally do-able, like me!" I loved throwing lines like that out honestly. Comments were fun to read in response to them. Yet not the sole reason why I said shit like that. It was just a natural thing to add goofy shit in like that.

"Do tell, cause I'm not picking up what you're putting down, unless you seriously are going to shove a party hat over your dick and like take a picture." Arin guessed right while focusing now on a harder part.

"Oh dude that's a hell of a jump right there!" I will admit some of the moves Arin did in certain games blew my mind. I know they were programmed to look like it's not gonna happen, and the magic of that totally always was a thing with me.

"Yeah, I keep feeling like I'm gonna miss, and I have to stop myself from dying cause I freak mid jump and like a dumbass try and go back mid-air!" Arin shared and I understood all too well.

"Oh yeah, that is like a thing I think everyone has done that deal who plays video games! I know I'm terrible for it!" I admitted and Arin chuckled.

"Okay so I know now how this episode has been and I again, please tell me your challenge is to not do the party boner thing. Just cause I said no it's not happening." Arin reminded me of that and I giggled for a moment.

"Ya know what, now I have to! It's that or fucking the internet is going to for us. Which we know no one has shame in this community! So send in your party boner pics guys! Arin and I will judge them and a winner will be announced the third Tuesday of next year! Send em in now!" I sounded like cliché salesman and Arin was dying again.

"Fuck! No please dear god DO NOT send us your dicks with party hats on, I will be forever scarred and I know this is worthless to beg because you fucks are insane, but NO PARTY BONERS!" Arin laughed for a long time as I joined in. Just picturing what I set off was terrifying and hilarious.

"Oh man, what have I done, please dear god no one send that shit in! Zip up your pants asshole, I SEE YOU!" I yelled into the mic and suddenly a weight shifted returning me to a different mindset. Arin was still laughing, but noticed I was focused on [Y/N].

"She okay?" Arin asked without even thinking about it. My head snapped up and I blinked at him. He shrugged and went back to focusing on his game.

"Ugh okay, if anyone wonders what Arin just meant, which, yeah this was not supposed to happen so soon, but even I noticed a change from this, um, I sort of have a person sleeping on me at the moment. She was just getting comfortable so no worries, guys!" I laughed bashfully and Arin smiled almost proud.

"Yeah we um have a new face around and she was working really late into the morning and she just looked so out of it. So Dan is her personal pillow until she's able to make it back to her place. Honestly it's kinda cute. She's all snuggly. Makes me wanna join you Dan!" Arin was joking. I smiled warmly but knew nothing was going to hide how I worded what I wanted to say.

"It is actually adorable cause this entire time she's been like dead to the world and after she moved she was just buried into my chest and now her face is like visible and she looks almost innocent." I mused and I didn't even fucking care who said what in the comments. I smiled down and stroked her hair. If only she could hear us.

"I love when Suzy does that, like her lips pucker a little and I just have to fight squeezing her to death cause she's so cute!" Arin got all giddy and I heard Suzy awe from across the room.

"So she heard him and we just hear this tiny 'awweee' from out of nowhere!" I chuckled and Arin nudged me about the time.

"Dude, we totally are next time on Game Grumps now!" Arin laughed at how much we did not talk about the game.

"Ha! Okay so yeah next time on Game Grumps, we actually discuss the game you just watched Arin play and say not one thing about! Woo!" I outro and of course Barry lets it run a couple seconds longer. Arin took his chance and nailed it.

"Dude," he began quickly.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can-can you actually send me a party boner picture?" he laughed but sounded serious.

"Sure man, always for you!" I said before Barry came out and cut. I looked down to my sleeping beauty and frowned. Arin stood up to stretch and noticed my face.

"Dude, just, take her back to your place and grab an hour, I'll call ya." Arin smiled with me. I nodded and was going to attempt to totally mission impossible this again.

"Thanks bro, um, now to just see if I can do this shit and win the best boyfriend award!" I chuckled. Arin slapped his knee.

"I'm just gonna hear thuds going down the stairs and just, SHIT!" Arin cracked up. I laughed at the joke, but knew I'd feel like a piece of shit for a long time for that. I stood a little uneasy, then managed to hoist her into a bridal-style hold. I looked to my shoes and sighed. I balanced by a straight miracle and got one shot half assed on and the other was no better.

I swear the woman could sleep through a house fire! I wondered if it was because she was just so exhausted or this was an always thing. I nodded to everyone and used my hip somehow to open the door. It thankfully shut behind me and I looked down to a few steps was more than a couple flights. I huffed and went down slowly one at a time. A few people passed me and I would make a sleeping face that made me look like a moron but it was so quiet still I was almost home-free. Well car free, but still!

I got to the door Arin and I usually come in and my phone buzzed. I glared at it mentally while trying not to run as if getting her in the car as she woke up would be like a game of baseball. Except I'd get no fucking points and she wouldn't have been out. At the moment it was just getting her in the car and such. Though I was still impressed because it was warmer outside. To me, temperature change usually gets my attention, but I sleep so-so. I mean I can pass out, but staying asleep is hard. I know one day she'd either figure it out or I'd man up and just tell her. Either or it was still insane how she still just snuggled into me until I came to an issue.

I got to the car with her as is, and I noticed my keys were in my pocket while I left my third arm at home. I knew if I hit the button it would be so simple. Well I mean I could risk it and nudge my remote from pressing up against the car and hope my panic button doesn't get touched as well? I mean there was the obvious part of waking her up and just freaking her out a little that I got her outside! I looked over at my side and noticed my dumb self had helped me out. I had left the bitch unlocked! I did a small happy bob with my head as I quickly pulled my passenger door handle to open it. I slid her down into the seat and buckled her in as quietly as I could. She tossed herself toward the driver's seat which helped so I could know if she was awake or not.

I jogged to my side of the car, got in, and paused. Arin and I had been jamming to Rush and shit before we got here. My chances of the radio being super loud was a good one honestly. I squeezed my eyes shut and the run up to the solo in Closer to the Heart was blaring before I watched her jump, but remained at peace. I quickly flipped my volume to a soothing 4. I mean eleven was usually my thing, but I was so content with her just finally getting some sleep. I felt the need to hopefully get her to bed. I figured if I could just get away with it, I could call Arin and just come back. I had my rest for the day and I knew there was tons more of shit we needed to work on.

I tapped on my steering wheel pretending I was a less hectic version of Neil Pert. His set was always one that I had admired in my days of now and then. I got to a light and stopped slowly. She was out but now had been jostled a little from natural turns. Her head was trying to rest on the middle counsel and I couldn't help but take my jacket off and try to tuck it under her head as I was waiting on green. She sort of nestled it and sighed as a sign that she was once again comfortable. I smiled like an idiot before looking back at the road. I knew it was all silly, and I knew also I could easily have just woke her up so I could go lay down with her, but she has had one too many bad luck spells here, I figure one day is not going to hurt. I surely loved the thought of staying, but I needed to just try and keep balance. Work and play needed to not topple over one side or the other. It was easier though I had to admit that her working with us made that line sort of seem translucent.

I made one more turn after staying on an expressway leading to a more urban area and I saw my street for home. I grinned remembering us being barely clothed and having to just deal with the fish smell that ran through the inside of my car. She was so pissed when I dropped her in the ocean but her laugh after was heaven. I never knew someone could have such a hold on another individual until I got to experience it with her. It was very surreal to me.

I parked in where I usually did as the sun was hitting my hood. I looked over to [Y/N] whom was once again going to test my abilities of maneuvering with her in my arms. My brain actually kicked in after a moment with a plan to possibly open the doors ahead of time. Yes, that made more sense as I did so quickly before she woke up on whim to see I had her in my car. I came back with a bounce in my step as always and opened up her door again quietly as I could. Her weight shifted the closer I brought her to me while I also noticed she had wrapped her arms around my coat.

"Shit, no, no, babe, come on let it go." I whispered more to myself than her. She didn't hear me obviously as I watched my jacket fall on the pavement by the time I had her back in my arms. I rolled my eyes in a ‘whatever’ mindset. After stepping over it I pulled the front screen door open to make my way toward my bedroom. I was going to hope it would be just dark enough still to not disturb her sooner than needed. I shuffled into the living room with her and sort of chucked at a random thought. I felt like I was in a Bernie movie. The one where the dead guy gets dragged around by two schmucks whom pretend he's alive and somehow have the time of their life during it.

My head snapped back to reality when I reached my room at last! All this work to just make sure she can sleep alright, as she is sleeping alright, shut up me, totally worth it. I lower her onto the side she was on the night of our date with a very gentle touchdown. The blanket I had pulled back was now in my grasp to tuck her in. Her body reacted to finally laying down because she got herself comfortable as I stood there for a sec to not only make sure I was in the clear, but to grin some more at the angel whom snorted lightly as she dreamed. I bent down, before taking off, to kiss her forehead once more just cause it had become my thing. I heard a small sigh of content as I stood back up. I looked around to possibly find something she could cuddle with that I had worn recently.

I grabbed one of my hoodies and tucked it by her in case she needed me in her sleep. I stepped into the living room to finally call Arin when I noticed I had a message. The number wasn't in my list of contacts, but I hit my voicemail anyway. There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything

"Hey Dan, um, sorry I know it's been a while, but I figured I'd give you time to heal from all the shit I put you through, um, you can call me at this number if you'd like to try and just get on better terms. Hope you're doing well, okay bye!" the message ended and I felt my everything stop in shock. I hadn't heard from Shannon in a year ever since I caught her cheating on me. I even forgot for a moment what I had just got done doing while my head raced. I leaned it back on the couch and sighed. I could cry, I could rage, I could just dwell and dwell on this forever. She always had terrible timing. Bedroom, life, my life, fuck life! I remember [Y/N] asking about the wonders of whom shared my bed last and it was not a forgotten answer. I just refused to let her see what baggage at one point I had let into my place.

I stood up to leave when that number showed up again. I made a face and manned up as I stepped outside to answer.

"Hello?" I made it question to let her think I had no idea who she was.

"Dan! Hi, oh I was thinking of just leaving you another voicemail saying it was fine no need to call back, but I guess I caught ya!" her voice was raising a familiar hurt in me that I hated and yet part of me remembered for the better.

"Um, yeah just heading back to the office, uh, so, what’s up?" I felt like two people. This was killing me and all I needed was to hear her just say she was sorry.

"I um, called to see honestly if you still were mad at me?" She never stopped being honest. It was something I had to think about.

"I, uh, you know I'm with someone right?" I sputtered at her. She chuckled and it was the same one I remembered. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Oh, is that so? Well does she know what you had before her?" this was going to be an argument. I wasn't going to let her talk down about [Y/N].

"Yeah and it apparently was total shit or I'd still be with what was before her." I blurted out my honesty. Shannon huffed over the phone and I felt smaller and smaller.

"Does she know about you? Fears? Likes? Spots? Passions? How to make you beg?" Shannon's voice was sensual and I closed my eyes as I leaned on my car. I knew this was bad to keep talking, but I just needed to hear it.

"Actually she really does. Like, I will totally be honest with ya, um, she's the best thing to happen to me!" I couldn't have been more truthful. Another huff came from her and I was slowly getting annoyed.

"For now. Don't you remember that line with me Daniel? I was your everything, your world, inspiration, and soul mate. Let me guess, you used those on her?" Shannon waited for me to answer quietly. I gritted my teeth as she threw the things I have indeed said to her and meant at the time. I shook my head slowly trying not to sound upset.

"Why are we even speaking? What purpose did you have to reach out to me, when you are the one that hurt me?" I had to know. I was tired of discussing how terrible I was of a person from a year ago.

"Why? Cause I miss you, so much." She sounded sincere and I took my phone away from my ear. If [Y/N] could see me now it was apparent something was wrong. I decided to continue the call as I drove back to the office. I'd explain to Arin this mess when I got there.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's POV

I woke up to lying flat and certainly in a different place. Before I opened my eyes a scent that was familiar grazed my nose. I sighed as I let myself see where I had been and it was unreal. The walls were white and the records on the walls held the reflection of his window in them. I looked over at his desk to see he had his Macbook and some notebook on top of it. I decided to turn over to see my sleepy Dan, but was met with an empty space. His hoodie was what I had woke up thinking was him and I eyed it like it had done something wrong. I swung my legs over decided to get up to go find him. I needed to ask how in the world he got me here without me even realizing I was being moved!

"Dan?" I called for him in a sleepy voice. I heard the echo through the house but no one replied. I made a face that was unsure of being left possibly alone. I stood up to shuffle down the hall. "Barry?!" called a little louder. No one replied again so I continued until I was faced with the rest of the place. No one was here. No one had been here it seemed. I checked my phone that had miraculously stayed intact as I slept on it and the time was eleven in the morning still. I had slept for four hours and felt like it had been longer. Shockingly no messages from Dan or anyone looking for me so I assumed they knew. Dan must have dropped me off to be more comfortable. I smiled at this gesture and decided to call him. I could have cared less if it was during recording. He said it was fine to not hide so in a way I was testing that.

"Baby?" his voice was off, "h-hey how'd you sleep?" he asked sounding rough.

"I feel like a million bucks, and apparently like a rock is how. Did you really just Houdini me to bed?" I giggled at my mental picture of Dan dressed like a magician.

"Oh yeah! Even ask Arin whom thought it was ridiculous." Dan seemed to drop off after answering me. I felt like something was wrong so I asked him.

"You tired yourself or somethin'? You sound weird." I bluntly laid it on him he sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, um, just tons of shit, tons of tea, tons of more shit to do." Dan replied very vaguely.

"Okay, uh, are you busy as well, did I disturb you?" I was feeling like I had done something to upset him. The darker feeling of paranoia and anxiety creeped on me slowly.

"Um, no babe, not at all, just stuff is going on." Dan's voice cracked and became soft. I was really wishing I had my truck here.

"Is it me?" I closed my eyes tightly knowing I asked for a good reason, but was hoping for the best.

"Is what you?" Dan asked sounding short.

"Is whatever is wrong with you involving me?" I asked scared, but sounded snippy. Dan sighed drastically and I could see almost through the phone his annoyed expression.

"Why would it be you?" he asked with no laugh or anything. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"B-because I don't know who else could set you off or have you feeling so opposite of what I was greeted with this morning, I just need to know what I did wrong!" I let a couple tears fall just to ease the pain of holding back them all. Dan huffed before he spoke again.

"Ya know, I have to go, Arin's wanting to start another recording session, you did nothing wrong, I'll be home in a bit. Bye." Dan's words were stiff when he hung up. I stared at my phone as the call screen disappeared. I curled up in a ball on the couch and sobbed. My entire world was supposed to be out here. Now either he's having an off day, or something was wrong, or just anything. I checked my phone to see nothing was sent. I was stuck in his house, upset, and feeling guilty for anything I could think of. I looked to music to just chill me out and it was almost a curse to hear Different Frequencies come on. Dan's voice faded in with talking about finding hope in disaster and I whimpered just forcing myself to hear Dan in a not so harsh tone. I sung along quietly through the whole EP and cried. I felt so alone right then and it wasn't easing up.

I let Spotify just play through the radio stations I had as I slowly felt more numb. Time had gone by faster than I expected and I soon heard the front door open. The couch I was on wasn't facing it so I just waited to see who it could be.

"Oh look she lives!" Barry said joyously. He came around to see my face that was all red with tear stains. His smiled disappeared while he immediately grabbed me up in a hug. I leaned into him just to start crying again. "Oh, god, what's wrong, [Y/N]?" Barry asked as he rocked me for comfort. I sniffled trying to calm down while he waited patiently.

"Where is he?" was all I got out in a small voice.

"Dan? He's with Arin at the office still. I came back to grab something and seen your head barely over the couch." He explained quietly. I nodded and just leaned on him for support. "Now are you guys fighting or what's going on?" he pressed but in a way I wasn't needing to be defensive.

"I called him, just to ask how this all happened, I wanted to thank him, but he sounded off." I shrugged looking at Barry.

"I won't lie, he did show up looking upset. I know him and Arin were talking when I left. Looked intense honestly." Barry frowned over my pain. I breathed in deep just trying to think.

"What do I do? Do I just wait it out? Do I consider going back and seeing if he changes his mind? Am I insane for even thinking like this?" I started to shake while rambling. Barry held me tighter to eventually cause me to stop. It worked surprisingly, but he sighed very loudly.

"I honestly would let him get here, talk it out, and see where that goes. I mean he's been amazing to you then why would he have a reason to lie or anything? Right?" Barry's advice was very much so well put. Everyone has fights and bad days, so I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I mean, it's one thing, I'll just try not to overthink. Thank you Barry. I know it was simple suggestion, but really, thank you." I smiled warmly to the grizzly man. He hugged me tight before getting off the couch.

"Stay calm, breathe a little, help yourself to something, our house is yours for the taking, haha, no but really if you need someone to talk to and are afraid of Dan's reaction, text Arin or I. Okay?" he walked in and out his room with a notepad. I smiled at him and thumbs upped. I pointed to the TV and he laughed. "Yes, you can play games as well! Talk to yourself to get some practice in eh?" he winked at me jokingly and I was left alone again. It was three in the afternoon so I killed more time by jamming out to music and playing Minecraft.

I was building on to my castle when the door opened behind me again. Instead of it shutting it slammed. I hear large strides stomp through the house and I knew who was here. I focused hard on what I was doing even though every fiber in me wanted to go to him. Eventually he came out after what it seemed like looking for me. I glanced out the corner of my eye. He had his hands on his hips just watching me. I paused the game without even turning to him.

"Um Hi?" Dan said a little dark. I looked over at him still standing there. He had this look that I couldn't decipher.

"Hi, uh, um, I just, Barry said...” I couldn't form a sentence so I pointed at the screen. Dan nodded but still had a look that didn't sit well with me.

"Yeah, Barry told me. So why in the hell were you crying?" Dan sat down opposite couch looking at me not even a little worried.

"I felt like you just were mad at me. You were so short on the phone, I mean you didn't even-" I started just rambling out how I felt and Dan cut me off.

"I didn't say what? And again why would I be oh so mad at you? What have you done? Nothing. Nothing is the answer!" Dan chewed into me and I snapped my head to look at him closer. He was about to breakdown and I wasn't sure how to handle this one.

"You um, you didn't even say you loved me. You just like, blew me off, and I get it if you had a rough day, but I'm just, I'm not a mind reader, okay?" I mumbled as I stared at the floor. Dan huffed loudly. He stood up and suddenly his phone rang. I watched him look like he was hurt as he shuffled to the front door. He again slammed it shut and I heard him talking on the phone. Being nosy and just sort of over him being anymore upset I turned all volumes down and listened.

"I'm not gonna just send her back! That's not how this works! I hear you! Yes if I could change shit it would be different but I just...I loved you, and you just decided I wasn't enough. For once I feel more than enough and because you decided to just change your mind, I'm just supposed to do the same?! Fuck no!" Dan was yelling but his voice was cracking. I was appalled that he was talking like that to someone. I kept playing Minecraft on mute while the conversation continued.

"You know what, even if I tried with you again I would always be in fear. Always! Whether it would be trust issues or just if you would up and leave me. Now how goddamn fair is that! What about my feelings and shit?! You honestly believe in such horseshit, NO YOU WILL LISTEN TO THIS, CAUSE I DO NOT DESERVE HER! NOR DO YOU DESERVE A CHANCE AGAIN WITH ME! No one should be held on trial for something that was officially a year ago. It is long gone, and ya know what I am happy as FUCK without you! I love her, and that is something you aren't even close to being a part of! None of my choices are relevant to you! Ever! Now what!?" Danny yelled some more and then was listening I assumed. I just let him be and figured eventually he'll come in maybe more himself. Sure enough a couple more curses and he threw open the door again. I remained playing Minecraft as is while he stomped into his room and slammed his door. I paused the game and looked at the hallway wondering if I should make a move.

It took me a good few minutes before I got up slowly and headed for his door. I put my ear to it and heard some pretty heavy music coming from it. I knocked lightly and heard the music turn down.

"What?" Dan said clearly not over his conversation.

"Babe, can I come in?" I almost was begging. His floor creaked and I jumped as his door flew open. He towered over me just glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" Dan snapped when I didn't speak right away. I swallowed trying to find the words to say.

"Dan, please tell me what's wrong." I was officially begging. He cocked an eyebrow at me then rolled his eyes.

"Why? What if something has absolutely nothing to do with you and I wanna be left alone?" He challenged me. I looked back down to the floor controlling my emotions.

"If something were happening with me you'd do the same, Danny." I weakly fought back. Dan scoffed then shook his head.

"Here's the thing, lately your issues have had something to do with me. I, help us fix it and we, move on. This," he pointed to his phone, "is nothing concerning you and I. It is my shit I have to deal with. So please get it through your head, we are fineeee!" Dan was breathing heavy and looked madder. I never seen him look so pissed off. I found my fire in me and had to say it.

"Fine, so I guess we don't work things out together anymore? So if I tell you right now you are being an asshole and I feel so small because you won't let me help or even talk to me, I'm wrong? Bullshit by the way," Dan looked taken aback, "I heard you, plus I am damn sure your neighbors heard you, on the phone with some whore!" I watched his eyes grow wide. Something hit him close to home. He was grinding his teeth as I watched his jaw twitch.

"Don't you dare call her any names that you have no idea about. Ever. I need you to leave me alone, and I swear to god you try and insult her again I'll ship your ass back home so fast-" Dan was making the threat so I made him a promise.

"You know what, fuck you, I'm calling Suzy, she can help me ship myself back home, and because I just realized something you didn't even have to spell out for me! You still love her, and I will not be asked to wait until you make a goddamn decision and feel terrible because I chose to just stick around and hang out! Fuck that, I don't deserve that, and you are damn straight you don't deserve me Dan Avidan! So I am going to give you your easy way out and leave! You go back with her, give her another shot, follow your honest feelings and leave me out of it! Please dear god make sure Arin knows about this, because I'm sure he's going to totally agree on this one, not! Consider us done." I pulled his door shut and it boomed through the house. I never felt such fire and rage, but it was lethal in my hands.

I shut off the Xbox and shut off the TV. I slammed Dan's door when I got outside. I called up Suzy and she answered right away.

"Hey, [Y/N] did you get some needed rest?" she was bubbly and clearly unaware of what was going on.

"Yeah, and I got some well needed honesty too!" I said sarcastically into the phone. I was unable to hide my rage in that moment. Suzy went quiet before she said anything else.

"Oh, wow, are you okay? What honesty did you hear?" She asked nervously. I had no idea if she knew, or I was scaring her.

"Dan yelled over the phone today while talking to his ex. He has been treating me like I am not supposed to be there for him and as I tried to say he didn't need the whore, he threatened to send me back home himself if I insulted her one more time. So I am promising him I'm shipping myself back and I broke up with him." I sounded all confident, but I knew it would fade. I just needed this to be felt at the moment.

"Holy shit, you, wow. Did he really like say those things?" Suzy was clearly shocked over it. I huffed trying to still keep my anger from being dominated by tears.

"Yeah, and I don't understand it. I was so snuggly this morning and now? I'm going back to Michigan. I won't be an option. He and her can work shit out." I shook my head over how this sounded. Suzy eventually agreed to come get me and I waited outside for her. I wanted nothing to do with that place. I was prepared to leave Dan behind and let him figure anything out. I knew I couldn't be a part of his life as long as he protected her. I shivered once and then made sure to not look to the house as Suzy pulled away with me.

Today, I was editing my first episode. I was under slept majorly, but I did it because I loved helping these guys out. I got to have breakfast that Dan special ordered and snuggle with him while he worked. He amazingly carried me to his bed, and tucked me in. I woke up, and it was like waking up from a dream. It had escalated so harshly I was sure my meltdown was going to be on the plane or drive there. Whichever the case, I figured either way, Dan was not getting the privilege of seeing me hurt. No one could convince me to stay anyhow. I was saving money, I didn't have to move, and everyone can be back in their normal lives. This, to me, was the best mistake Dan could have made. Everyone wins.

Except me, but what did that matter? I mean sure in time I'd find something or someone to remind me of self-worth. In time, Dan will also fade from my vivid memories and become another night terror. Yes in time, I'd not be hurt or wondering how things worked out. It would all make sense, in time. Lesson learned. Really, I'd be okay, in time.

Suzy helped me pack when we got to her place. I made the bed and straightened the room as well. Arin begged me to stay and I told him what happened. He looked very upset and I knew that if their friendship was as true as they claim, Arin would either let Dan go free, or ream him. Either outcome mattered nothing to me as I became numb to everyone around me. Even Ross cried for me not to go. I hugged them all good-bye before walking out with Suzy to the airport. She barely said a word, but was fighting I'm sure with her emotions as well. She looked over at me a few times before we arrived and I saw her hurt for me. I shook my head before I got out and hugged her. I wasn't up for losing my mask yet. It wasn't anything against her, just, I needed it to stay on until I was safe.

I walked through the terminal and I found my seat after the long boarding bullshit. My earbuds never came out, but I did have something to listen to. It was everything around me. I made sure to focus on everyone. Music was going to ruin my mask, but people kept it on. I sat tight and just listened to everyone on the plane. Their voices were hums and it was lifeless. No feelings could go into it and I needed that. I had turned my phone off as well with no intention of it turning back on until I was okay. Meaning, it was going to be days. I could care less who called. I stared out the window when I finally lost interest in the hums even. My mind for once wasn't racing and Dan had officially figured out how to make it stop. He'll never know it wasn't his kisses or touches, it was his rejection and failures. I huffed as I settled into my seat just waiting to go back home.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle part turns to Dan's POV

I landed about ten minutes before seven in the evening. Michigan weather was well normal for the summer. Hot as shit and showing no mercy. I stood there breathing in Metro Airport's atmosphere and truly felt home at last. I looked around to the familiar things that I remembered as I went to luggage claims then out to my truck. It took no time to grab up my things and strut to greet my long-missed vehicle. It was exactly how I left it and I couldn't have been more pleased to be in control of something again.

I threw my things in the cab and started it up. I revved the engine just to make sure it was awake and ready to go. I threw it in reverse and pulled out of my spot. Before I knew it I was slamming on the breaks due to a black, tinted, Chevy cobalt, had decided to not see me and flew passed my bed almost taking it out. I sat for a moment to watch it park two spaces over. My head was telling me I was going to be wrong, but something made me stare and just wait. The driver got out and my senses all dimmed to disappointment. I had no idea whom I was expecting to exit the vehicle, but that no longer mattered. Why would anyone specific be here? They had no business being here. What did it matter? I left to make sure it didn't. I threw my shift in drive and headed back for home.

I made sure to just avoid the radio, my playlists, my anything to do with reminders of whomever. I didn't even look over to the right mirrors much because of this. My drive home took a good half hour and I decided to even take the fast way. How in the world was I going to just sit for longer than needed? I wasn't. I pulled into my driveway and quickly got out to unload. I wanted to just get everything done so I could work on something I been planning since I got on the plane. I needed a reason to stay busy, and needed a new way to express myself.

My phone remained off and I still was refusing to touch it. Nothing was going to follow me home that I didn't allow. I wound up turning on my desktop pc I had for a bit and took back out the webcam I had from ages ago. I set it up and let it install as I unpacked and put all my dirty clothes in the wash. I figured there was no use sorting them and I lazily threw em all in at once. My caring part of me was in her own vacation and I figured I would deal with the consequences later.

After I was unpacked, I changed into something comfortable but still cute. I ran a brush through my hair and styled it very similar to how Suzy had done it. I smiled sweetly to see what me smiling looked like. My mask was still on and I was fooling myself into believing I was actually okay. I sat in front of the camera and hit record.

"Hey guys! Alright so! This is my first post so bear with me. Seriously, laugh after! Anyway so I just wanted to give a post Great Lakes Comicon review of my own. I know a ton of those who are around here have mentioned their own, well this is mine!" I made a slide show from my camera and it came to the first picture of the building itself. "Oh wow, this place was pretty awesome! I think the space was impeccable just great job! I know that sounds lame, but seriously I expected it to be maybe a half size smaller!" The next picture was the entire view from the entrance doors. "HOLY SHIT! CAN YOU GUYS FEEL THE NERD LOVE!? Oh man just from walking in I got to see not even half of what was really there. There was over in the left, all the green, oh man, all of those were Xboxes and it was awesome! I totally wish I had a picture, but I met and got a chance to chat with the ProJared from YouTube! He actually snuck up on me on accident while I was checking out the new demo, but it was amazing! Great guy if you ever get a chance to talk with him!" I pointed to the muffin stand that was closer in view, "Over there is called "Sweet Street". Can I just give a shout out to the amazing creator of this booth?! She totally had the best muffins I ever tasted, if you ever get the chance, please stop there for a snack, just wow!" I flipped to the next picture without missing a beat. It was of the line for seeing the panel. I inhaled trying to keep composure and continued. No one was going to know about my terrible turn of events, "Okay so boring one if you have no idea whom this line was for! It was indeed for the grumps and I will say I had the best time there! Everyone was fun, and it was amazing! All the grumps were kind and funny! Not to mention but I even got to ask a question, I'm sure it is on a video somewhere but it may sound lame, but really when you're nervous, it's hard to think ya know?" I flipped to the next photo which I did not take. It was clearly a shock because my pause the entire time was followed by a gasp. I inhaled noticing that it was clearly not in Michigan due to palm trees on the side of the road and the sunset behind me was gorgeous. The picture was of me in someone's car in my bra but it looked like a bikini instead with how I was sitting. I had a huge smile on my face and I was looking over to something in front of us. In the reflection in the window, I barely saw his face. Though, anyone could make out whom took it and it was then in the video I was doing. His hair was still wet, his grin was so proud and warm, and you could make out his long fingers sneaking the picture. I inhaled harshly and continued. Mine as well say something, I shrugged to myself. "I um, wow, okay, so after the con, I did meet up with some friends in California. Um, if anyone has seen, at all, yes I got to hang with the Game Grumps. Now yes be jealous they all are," my mask slowly ripped off piece by piece, "really warm, loving, fun, and caring people. Like I got to work with Barry and Kevin for a day. I got to hang out with Arin and Suzy in their amazing home. Uh Ross and Daniel actually are very much so in a love slash hate thing. Their banter is funny on and off camera. I am blessed to have had the opportunity to have experienced this passing week with them. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Um, the particular picture you see is of a night that I hung out with one of them and we took a drive to show me the ocean. I never knew this was on here until I showed you guys so, yeah. Convention review for me, totally five stars, A for effort, and as they would mock, IGN ten outta ten guys! I really hope someone gets the same feels out of it. I know it's a rare thing to have my chance to actually hang with them after, but, anything can happen in this crazy, unpredictable, fun, world! So don't let little things get you down, don't wait on hopeless and hurtful people, and my last piece of advice is for literally anyone including myself, don't got through life thinking you're not special. You are. To me. Always. Okay so feel free to click the buttons to make it known you'd like me to keep doing these, I am going to grab some needed sleep now! See you all later, byeee!!"

I hit upload and went to go shower. I sighed letting silence fall over me as I turned on the water. I stepped into the steam and wet to just let everything wash over me. Dan's reflection in the window was very hard to compare to now. He was ghost-like. He was very distant, but seemed to care. I leaned back against the wall of the shower and finally peeled off the last of my mask. I inhaled so unsteady I had to eventually sit. I sat in the tub, naked, sobbing, and letting the water just run over me. It took one picture detail to break me and I knew I was foolish. Nothing was going to fix the fact I took a chance to give someone else a chance by taking myself out. I curled into a ball as I just let my heart break with no one there to watch or catch me. It was Dan's face and his voice and the memories all flooding my eyes. His calm and warm morning voice, his smile, his cries, even, were repeating in my head. As wrong as I felt for doing this huge move, I knew it was better for me. It was all going to work out in the end. I wasn't going to be played or mistreated. Dan always wanted me to be okay and do what's best for me. Well now, I wondered how badly he was eating his advice. My head led into all the painful wonders of what he was doing. I sniffled at my last thought tonight that we were going to be alone for the first time in a week. Being it just a week, it was the best week I could ever have. I eventually shut off the water and got out to get dressed for bed. The entire time I was forcing myself to just breathe and let go. It was what I needed to do. It was for the best.

****DAN'S POV****

Hours. I sat in my room hours after she fucking walked. I ignored my fucking noisy ass phone and just stared at the damage I had done. She pulled away with Suze and I lost my mind. Everything in my room was on the floor and across the room in pieces. I would clean it later, but right now I needed it to be where it had landed. My hands shook noticeably as I examined their wounds. My knuckles were still white, they were cracked, and my left middle one was open. I wiped my tears away the best I could only to make paths for more. I shook my head before feeling it fall into my hands. Total bullshit brought us together and more drove her away. I raked my nails over my skull and through my mess of hair. I felt it building from inside and let it out when it arrived.

"FUCCCCCCKKK!" I wailed and raged as loud as I could. It had been the only word my mind could form. I had been doing this ever since I sat down out of breath, weak, and alone. Every fiber in me was telling me to go after her. To go fix it, but my head, my head had other plans. It screamed for me to fulfill my part and let her go. She was so dead on with the fact I still loved Shannon it burned me. I tried so hard to just deny, deny, deny ever since she called. I should have just left my past in the past and fucking looked forward and appreciated what I had. I knew [Y/N] would be hours ahead of my time and if I even tried to catch her, just the look in her eyes, and the hurt in her tone as she ripped into me, she hated me. She deserved better than I. So much fucking better.

I was brought out of my misery for a moment when my phone rang for the million and first time. I looked over at the name and knew he was either going to break in my room or keep calling. I sighed before I hit talk and winced as I held the phone to my ears.

"Where are you?!" Arin sounded worried and mad. I gulped back the lump now forming in my throat before answering him.

"I'm um, at home...” I sounded like I was sick. It was terrible to think I had been that upset. I heard a car door slam on the phone and outside.

"Let me in, now!" Arin demanded. I slithered off my bed and opened the door. I saw his figure shadowing through the glass. His face was red and I could tell he was upset as well. I opened up the door shaking my head.

"Look dude if you're gonna wreck my shit, or totally tell me off, or what the fuck ever just do it." I surrendered before he could do anything. Arin blinked at me with a look of disappointment. His eyes were burning into me and I knew he knew I was going to lose it where I stood.

My eyes burned with more tears, as my heart poofed from becoming dust. I dropped my head while shutting my eyes but not before dropping to my knees with a dead weight. I balled my fists and yelled as loud as I could. Arin didn't move, he didn't put a hand on my back. He stood there and let me just fall apart. I struck the hardwood beneath me and screamed some more. Nothing was okay but the fact Arin was there told me it was okay to just let go. I knew he'd stop me from wrecking anything permanently further.

I took a couple more shots at the floor before my strength gave in. I sunk over just so tired. It was then that Arin dropped to one knee and I fell into my best friends arms. My yells resorted to sobs, but it didn't faze either of us that we were having this moment. Arin held me tighter just so I could calm down from being clearly unstable. My clouded mind was so tired and I couldn't think a coherent thought. All I felt was Arin just waiting for me to be able to listen before he said anything.

"We're gonna fix this. Don't think we won't." he began as calm as he could. I just stayed quiet knowing he had a plan. "I just don't understand though man. Why? Why in the hell were you so sure of [Y/N] being around, but you just, couldn't keep your past away? Are you still hung up on Shannon? I just, I need answers Dan!" Arin's voice cracking made me look up from our manly embrace. He was going to lose it himself but I wasn't going to lie now.

"I told you she called. I just, she begged me, and I just, a year ago I felt so alive with her and then all the bullshit happened and I just felt lost. I loved Shannon though. I do absolutely love [Y/N]. They both are extremely important to me and I know it's totally unfair to just pick one or the other. I get that. I was going to tell Shannon off and she wouldn't hear me. She just kept calling and I was so scared to hurt [Y/N] I wound up sending her packing from it! Now she's got it in her head that I want to go back to Shannon just because I fucking told her not insult her. All I wanted was to be left alone to figure it out. Yet here I am, unable to stop the regret of answering a goddamn phone call!" I sobbed for a moment before looking back up at Arin. There was a second of him shaking his head that I was wrong. He inhaled and I braced myself.

"Do you ever hear yourself? I mean do you realize you just told me exactly what I thought happened, but prayed it didn't. Dan, you can answer Shannon's calls all you want, but you were with [Y/N]. Whom you adored, and claimed to just be the most amazing thing to ever walk into your life. Yet, you just gave it all away. How? By telling the one you're with you're still in love with some TRAMP who never gave a shit about you or your life! Jesus FUCK DANIEL! HOW DARE YOU TELL HER SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO TALK SHIT ABOUT SOMEONE WHO HAS DONE YOU WRONG AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE THE PERSON SHE FUCKING LOVED! YA KNOW WHAT ELSE DAN!? WE ALL LOVED [Y/N]! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I COULD GIVE A RAT'S DICK IF SHE SUCKED AT EDITING, OR OR WAS TERRIBLE AT PLAYING GAMES! I WATCHED HER TERRIFIED IN A FUCKING AIRPORT AND VOWED RIGHT ALONG WITH YOU TO NEVER LET HER FEEL LIKE THAT AGAIN! GUESS WHAT! SHE IS BACK HOME NOW WITH ONE LAST MEMORY BEING THAT SAME GODDAMN FEELING DAN! HOW OBLIVIOUS ARE YOU?! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE MAY CLAIM TO HAVE CHANGED, DOESN'T MEAN TO SHUT OUT THE PERSON WHOM HAS CHANGED YOU FOR THE FUCKING GOODAMN BETTER, OKAY?! NOW I SWEAR TO GOD IF I CALL [Y/N] ONE MORE TIME AND HER PHONE IS STILL OFF, I BLAME YOU AND YOUR FUCKING ACTIONS FOR THIS. YOU AT THIS POINT HAVE NO RIGHT TO FEEL BAD FOR YOURSELF OR HER! AM I CLEAR?!" Arin's words rocked my bones. My entire being felt so small. Not once have I ever felt like I needed to change, right now all I wanted was to. I held my tears back and I nodded slowly. His breathing was insanely aggressive and I flinched as he shut the door behind him. He led me to a couch and sat down next to me. I stared at the floor as I spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I could do even now to fix shit. I'm a total head-case man! One second my life is fine or whatever and the next I'm pulling my hair out over a spontaneous shit storm I created. I'm so selfish and unaware of shit, I just, I'm really s-s-orry!" I couldn't hold the dam. I cried over my apology as Arin huffed. He put his arm around me again and let me accept my fate. I had lost her forever and there was nothing I could do. Being literally millions of miles away nothing was even close to an idea. I looked over at Arin after a moment and he wiped away a few tears that escaped.

"Dan, what do you feel is right?" he asked me this sincerely. I breathed in for a moment before choosing words wisely.

"I feel like letting her go, is right? I mean, what fairness is it to go after her when she called my ass out and was right one the money dude. I absolutely am not meant for her. She knows I was in between a rock and a hard place. So in a way, she threw her rock at me and said problem solved." I held my face in my hands and sighed. Arin scoffed at me and it caused me to snap my head to him confused.

"So that's it? You just, you let her go? You want her back why? Because she was right? Because she knew? You want her back cause honestly you feel guilty? Dan, why the hell not want her back because you love her? Need her back dude! Your feelings are so ass backwards. Stop looking around and saying you miss her now! What caused you to suddenly miss her always?! Seriously! She went to go edit with Barry and you pulled a Ferris Beuller in my street! Now because Shannon has a small grasp on your head, you just, let the person whom caused you to just lose your mind in the best way ever, walk out?! Do you know how many more volumes that screams then?! It proves to her you chose Shannon. Seriously did you even scream and cry after her before she left?" Arin called me out on everything I never even considered what it looked like now. I threw my head back and sighed loudly.

"I sat in my room until I heard Suze pull away. I then threw all my hung up things everywhere and destroyed half my shit. For how sure [Y/N] sounded as she closed my door harshly in my face, I took her word over her tone. I was so upset with myself too late that I couldn't believe I threw her out." I stared at the ceiling hating myself more now than ever. Arin turned to me shaking his head.

"Well from the sound of this, and the effort I'm seeing, I guess back to business as usual tomorrow. What more could you do anyway? Ya know what, just, make plans with Shannon and I'll see you at the office tomorrow. I need sleep, I need to get over losing someone I considered, family. So bright and early tomorrow man. Enjoy your night." Arin got up and hugged me. He walked out with doors shutting behind him. I stood there in all my nothingness alone. He said the effort he was seeing and I saw none. Yet due to the fact he and I were so close and knowing he'd never break our friendship over a girl, I felt worse that he let it go and left. I threw my arms up and then noticed my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I croaked. I didn't even see who it was.

"Hey you, what are you up to? You busy?" it was Shannon. My breathing slowed but the alarms in my head sounded. I ignored them as I just needed her attention right now. I'd deal with regret later.

"Oh no, just said bye to Arin. Why is everything okay?" It came out more sincere than I thought. She chuckled into the phone as if I should have known something.

"Um, no, cause you're not here sharing this gorgeous view of the ocean with me." She sounded so convincing. I let all the alarms go on silent in my head as I felt my smile break through my despair.

"Give me ten?" I said almost too sweetly.

"Sure thing handsome." She cooed into the phone and hung up. I went to go shower and change. If this was for certain, nothing would go wrong. I needed to know for myself if I had made the right decision. I decided to make plans as Arin suggested and went off to the beach to find Shannon.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's POV

It had been a huge adjustment to be back home, but it did happen. I did eventually turn my phone back on, but changed my number. All the twenty missed calls from Arin and such were gone when I got a new phone. It was like a fresh start. I had eventually hit it off with my channel on YouTube and was known for just reviewing different things. From music to movies, to foods and drinks, and anything else! I did a few game reviews set up as let's plays as well. One of which was mentioned by none other than Markiplier! It made me so giddy when he had said that because the next morning I had an email of him inviting me out to his apartment to possibly do a fun let's play and have him show me around! It took me a while to determine this. I knew last time my visit was eventful and that was just with the Grumps.

Speaking of, they continued on as normal and no one ever questioned whatever happened to me. It was okay with me because it made the process of not crying myself to sleep every night better. Trust me it also helped not seeing Dan's face as well. I watched episodes here and there but not as much as I used to. It was business as usual from what it seemed so I left it alone. I opened up the email and decided to accept Mark's sweet offer.

“Hi Mark! I read your email and figured I could never turn down your lovely facial piece! Just send me details and such so I can come see you and we get that video going! Can't wait!

With love and stuff,

[Y/N]!”

I hit send and looked over to my camera. I hit record since it was my day off I could do a small announcement before I started my day.

"Hey there ladies and gentle-sirs! [Y/N] here with a huge message that is totally not completely-sorta-meant to brag on! Kidding, kidding, but if you guys remember when I was reviewing Minecraft for just a fun time there were a TON of hits on it. One of the likes I received was from Markiplier himself! Now if you know whom this awesome dude is, then you are freaking out, for those who have no idea? Get out from under your rocks and hit his channel up! He plays tons of games, is so humble and honest, and just is amazing all around! So! My announcement to you all is that I will personally be starring, well co-starring, in a let's play with him! Yes! I will be visiting California and cannot wait! It has been a million years it felt like since this has happened! I am hoping to have a good time, I'm sure Mark will make sure of that, he seems like a great buddy to have so yeah! Can't wait to go, I'm actually getting off here now so I can check this email, he literally, just sent! See you all soon! Bye!!"

I sounded off and hit upload. I sat back and clicked over to my Gmail account. Mark's email read back that he had taken the offer for me and had information about my flight he paid for. I shook my head at his nice gesture as I responded with my huge thank you! I printed off the stub with everything on it and flew into my room to pack. I had recently updated my graphic tee collection while taking a couple new ones with me. I had purchased a shirt with the Game Grumps new logo, even though things had gone the way they had, I still supported them. Mark had a shirt of his own and that was going too. I planned on sporting it for the vid just to make it awkward, but funny. I smiled as I folded my last one which was not so much for wear, but something I just felt not ready to let go of.

When I had come back from California the first time I hadn't realized I had packed a certain Rush shirt when I threw my clothes in my bags. It was when I folded my laundry and seen it I pretty much fell to pieces over it. I also was then struck with the memory of that he still had the outfit Suzy had me wear when we...well anyway so I also grabbed my laptop and such and noticed I needed to head to the store for random things as well. I hopped into the truck to go do so when my notifications went off on my phone. I shrugged it off figuring I'll check after I get to the place and park.

It took me about ten minutes to get there and actually find a spot. The fall leaves had started to change colors and the nicer weather was slowly fading. I had my grump hoodie on that Arin made sure to give me insisting it will always stay true to the message on the back. I swore to him I would retire it when I seen them again just to give him some hope that he wouldn't be without me for long. I'm sure if it wasn't bittersweet he would have called me out, but no one else wanted to make good-bye any harder.

I walked inside the store building and noticed there wasn't too many people around. Crowded places didn't make me breakdown, but they made me feel sick after a while. I grabbed a basket and headed to just grab up simple travel needs. I bounced to the song on the radio while heading down an isle when someone behind me mentioned me. I spun around and the girl was about my age, longer hair than I, and had on a Grump tee.

"I really like your hoodie, sorry to come off awkward!" her sincere voice made me smile. I nodded and pointed to hers.

"I gotta say no awkward at all! I totally have that design just in the black!" I grinned back and she smiled wider. It was the "Goopy" logo Arin and them came out with a while back. She looked like she had something else to say so I waited.

"Thanks by the way, um, so not to like sound creepy either I remember you from way back on the Grump Instagram and I totally love the review channel!" she gushed and I turned red slowly.

"Oh wow, well thank you like a lot. It was just a project I wanted to work on when I got back. I'm actually heading out to California again tomorrow!" I couldn't help, but spill. She was harmless and I didn't mind connecting with people lately. I told her about Mark's invite and she freaked like I had.

"You are so fucking lucky! Damn I'd give anything! But hey does he know what you guys are doing yet?" she asked and I actually had no idea.

"Ya know, I don't think he sent me that! Just the complimentary plane ticket to go hang!" I sort of fan-girl’ed with her and she was excited with me I noticed.

"Okay, well, I have to get going, but if I happen to run into you again, maybe we can hang out or something? I promise I'm not like trying to get to your fanbase, or fame, or whatever. I know that it can be hard to kinda trust people you randomly meet whom are fans, ya know?" she sounded really awesome and I believed her honestly.

"Yeah! I mean I'm sure you know but I am [Y/N], by the way!" I shook her hand as she smiled sweetly.

"Yes I did but the awesome move to introduce yourself is really cool. I'm Jessica!" Jessica laughed and we still shook hands.

"Well Jessica, I'll be sure to hit you up when I get back!" I took down her number and she did mine. We waved good-bye as I walked down the rest of the isle. I grabbed all my things off the list I had made and headed to check out. The difference of the lines had changed, but I could have sworn not many people were there before! I waited patiently in line before pulling out my phone a second later to check those notifications.

Mark had thanked me in an email for the kind words again. I responded back with my number to make our lives easier. Another one was a new subscription, actually two subscriptions to my channel. I almost screamed and dropped my phone at the names. One was Game Grumps, and it was the second one I felt my heart stop at. Staring at me was Ninja Sex Party's channel now subscribed to me. I blinked back shock tears as I moved forward to scan my things. I was not going to do this again. It was not happening. I was going to see Mark this week, and Dan was not going to take those excited feelings from me!

I paid for everything and walked out with my two bags. I got to my truck as another email came in. I made a face wondering if Mark wasn't comfortable with my suggestion. I checked it and the email was from no one other than Arin. I opened it and read it slowly.

“Hey Little One! I was skimming through videos and something came up under a certain tag. Dan and I were seeing who caught the cons we've been to and your review popped up. I'm writing to tell you we, yes we, have been watching ALL your other videos and you really have picked up the knack for this. I'm so proud you have come out of your shell on your own and have grown into an amazing woman! Not that you hadn't been before, but you've transitioned into an ever better version! I will let you know that as much as I doubt you watch us still, very understandable, things still seem a little less full here. I miss you dearly as does Suzy. I know things happened the way they did, but I needed to tell you that yes, we do miss you. I speak for everyone but one person because I said he can write his own damn letter if he needs to. The one thing I did notice and not blaming you is that you also have seemed to change your number. I understand and moving on must have been a bitch but I want to say that things did not exactly end well after you took off. When you remember things how we explained we usually don't say much. I'm more than happy to let you know, things were said and I did make sure to avenge your feelings because you were and are still family to me. Yes Dan and I are still friends and shit, but the fact that I was upset you were hurt made it my problem. Now I guess I'll end it here, sorry if this upset you, but I needed to just make sure you had no misleads to how we feel and how much we miss you! Feel free to email me back or something. We planned to give your channel a shout out tonight because I believe you deserve it. But hey again I miss ya, and hope all is well.

Love ya! —Arin!”

I covered my mouth to not wail in my truck. Arin's touching words were crazy to hear and I was unsure if I should email him back and say I was going to see Mark this week. I chose to leave it as a read message, but knew eventually I would reply in time. Things were just different now and it was a different me he had messaged. I had built a ton of walls around myself. I had a harder shell to crack. I noticed how he left Dan to speak for his own and nothing so far had come through. I nodded to indicate a hunch it wouldn't happen and I instantly started my truck to head for home and finish packing.


	42. Chapter 42

The plane ride was amazingly easier for being a nervous flyer. I remember someone once telling me it does get easier and I will never have to admit to them they are right. I walked through LAX's airport a little more confident. I didn't have a stalker psycho to worry about and it was nice. I looked around after grabbing my stuff from claims for Mark. I had to remember he was not a beacon of hair, but the floof he had going on I couldn't miss either. I walked outside to at least grab some air when a voice caught me off guard.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe it is me you're looking for?" Mark's voice was very noticeable. I had laughed as he approached me.

"It could be, I mean unless I suddenly changed my mind?" I chuckled as he smiled. He was about a few inches under six feet and I never realized this before. We hugged and he attempted to take my things.

"Oh come on, let me be the nice host!" he begged. I laughed as he smiled. I shook my head at his kindness, but really it was okay.

"I appreciate it Mark, but you're fine! I remembered not to bring so much this time!" I smiled, but Mark looked confused.

"You've been out here before?" he asked tilting his head. We walked through the parking lot while I explained some of my stay with the Grumps.

"I um, was almost living out here due to-" I began until he suddenly pointed to me with a look of realization.

"I know who you are now! Oh holy shit, the-the pictures! You're from the convention! Dan mentioned you before when I came to hang out the day he said he like carried you back to his place! Wow, I should have known, really I'm so sorry to just not pay that much attention!" Mark smiled shyly and I shrugged.

"It's fine, and yeah that whole dead sleep thing wasn't a joke. I had had a night terror the night before and never got to sleep." I nodded as he looked shocked.

"He told me you did that, and then worked all night!? Holy shit you're nuts!" Mark high-fived to my crazy. I laughed as we reached his car. I threw my stuff in his backseat and he opened my door for me.

"Thanks man!" I said in a friendly manner. He slipped in on his driver's side and nodded.

"Not a problem, just trying to be a nice guy, so did you get a chance to see much while you were here?" Mark was great at keeping conversation. I explained some of the date Dan and I had, which felt easier to say out loud than I thought, and he smiled at the tale.

"Ya know, like I know, that things, from what I heard, got really tight and hard before you left, but you both seemed to really care about each other. Just a thought. Sorry if it like upsets ya. I really don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything." Mark was making sure to sound sincere. I smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Honestly I don't see anyone anymore. It honestly feels nice to kinda talk. So no worries and thank you." I looked over as Mark came up to a light. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Friends definitely are great to have! I love those guys, they have become a huge part of my life. Now, how is your relationship with them anymore?" Mark was curious in a way that reminded me of Barry. I was able to just talk and answer his questions.

"Arin actually emailed me as I was heading home to pack yesterday!" I smiled sort of excited.

"Wow, that's awesome, I'm so sorry if I seem prying like a nosy Nanny, but what did he say?" Mark shrugged with me as I snickered.

"He mentioned that he was writing me on his behalf and told Dan to write his own letter. So that was interesting. He also mentioned that he missed me and they all miss me, and they all consider me family still. It was very nice to hear, but I at the same time am also subscribed now by Game Grumps along with Ninja Sex Party. It sort of rattled me, I won't lie." I looked out the window then noticing I was getting quiet. Mark noticed as well. He let me just sort of be in my head for a bit before turning onto a street. It had a few houses and a couple apartment complexes by them. I noticed they were more townhouses which to me, seemed perfect.

"I am just around the corner of the second building. I really like this place. It literally is ten minutes from the office. I'm sure you've been since you did some editing, also heard, over there with Barry and Kevin!" Mark made a turn as he spoke. I looked back to him and nodded with a polite smile.

"Place was huge! I mean, those guys literally had a double office!" I mused. Mark laughed at my interest as he parked.

"I said the same thing, no joke! They film a ton in their space so I understood after seeing it. You do know I film there as well!" Mark smiled big. We got out and I grabbed my stuff.

"I had an idea you did? Yet, now I definitely know, so thanks, haha!" I laughed as I followed behind him to his door. He unlocked it and we stepped into a living room. His kitchen was to the right then had a staircase leading to a loft room. I remembered he had posted a video once showing it off. I wandered for a moment while he headed to the fridge for some drinks.

"Hey! So I don't have a usual whatever Michiganders drink, haha, any preference?' Mark joked and I eyed him.

"Figures for a Buckeye!" I winked at him and we both cracked up.

"I feel like that doesn't count anymore?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"So much support for Ohio in that one, great job Mark!" I nudged him with a smirk.

"You know it sistah!" Mark said in a sassy tone. I eventually just picked a water as he showed me upstairs.

"Okay so it's a little odd, but, I do have my old office, which I occasionally use? I can set up the futon I placed in here for you, or you can rock a couch or I also have an air mattress!" Mark let me peek into his old workplace and I smiled. He knew I was enjoying the tour, and I chose the futon.

"I never knew you even had that!" I said as if we had known each other for years. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I occasionally would be lazy and just play games without a recording session. Was nice when I was sick ya know?" he walked over to the closet and made up the bed. I smiled and thanked him after.

"Totally cannot wait to try it out!" I joked he rolled his eyes at me as we walked over to his room.

"This is where the magic never happens, ha!" he pointed around the white room. It had different things on the walls from family and a nice sleigh bed that totally looked like heaven.

"You have like the ultimate pillow top mattress don't you?" I guessed. He went and jumped on it like I had with Suzy's. I chuckled and he patted by him. I followed his lead and as soon as I landed I laughed. I was exactly right.

"You're good at guessing! Guess more!" Mark egged on and I made a face that made him laugh.

"Okay? Well from the looks of things, you are very much so missing, but love your family!" he looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, very much so! Keep going, I like this!" he was interested in my skills to notice things. I looked at his collection of games and saw a ton more scary games than any other genera. I laughed and he waited.

"You are a scary game addict. No matter how bad you seem to hate it, you're a thrill seeker when given the chance." He sat up and folded his arms shaking his head.

"One more thing, before it gets creepy! You're like seriously awesome at this!" Mark gave me one more shot. I hopped off the bed and headed back to his kitchen. I leaned on his island just looking around. He had followed me and matched how I was leaning.

"Everything is pristine. Very cleanly, you were expecting me and decided to be courteous and cleaned!" I sniffed the air for cleaner and sure as hell I smelled bleach with lemon.

"Alright! You so win! That's hilarious!" Mark shook my hand in defeat while we shared a laugh. He led me to the living room and told me to pick a game.

"I though you recorded at the place?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I do, but if there is something they don't have here that I do, can bring it silly!" Mark smiled as I sat on the floor. I tapped different titles while he observed carefully. Occasionally I spoke about one or another. We bonded over Skyrim and Fallout. He played as I did. Just cracked out on it and it was interesting to see that he was an archer as I was a mage. We laughed over other classes when I spotted something that caught my attention.

"Oh, wow, I know they have this there, but damn that would be such a bullshit move if I picked it." I held up Mario Kart 64. Mark cocked his head as his facial expression turned soft and caring.

"Why would it be bullshit?" he asked quieter. I swallowed before answering him.

"I um, wanted Dan to accept it for Date Grumps. I was going to be introduced officially and we were supposed to do it when I um, moved." I stared at the title in my hands and felt my memories coming back. I sighed deeply and stood up. I set it back in its spot and turned to Mark looking very sincere.

"I wish I had something to say. I mean I know only what Dan has told me. He never mentioned that specific thing, but he said his plans with you were that. I'm really sorry [Y/N]. Again you both seemed really great and happy. It's a shame that it happened and ended so soon." Mark hugged me tightly after he said this and I swallowed back a couple tears again. He rubbed my back in a friendly manner and I found myself squeezing tighter. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Please let me just try and show you a great visit? You are as kind and fun as Arin said. Like I can see why he was upset when you left." Mark said it quietly as I pulled back. I smiled the best I could and he nodded.

"Why don't I go unpack, and I brought some cash, lunch sounds good if that's okay?" I asked cautiously. Mark smiled warmly at me again.

"Of course! If you need anything I'll be literally in here looking for something for us to play. Again I hope I didn't upset you!" he sounded like he felt bad. I smiled wider and nodded.

"It's honestly nice to have a buddy to talk to. I appreciate your caring and kindness. I'll be sure to yell if I need something!" I hopped up the stairs to go unpack. I wondered if Mark considered us friends at all or was just being nice on the occasion. I tried to not let it bug me as I began to take out my clothes and set them in a small pile under an end table Mark said I could use as a dresser.

I sat back after sorting and setting out my clothes to read Arin's email again. I inhaled carefully before I tapped my fingers across the screen. I was replying for his sake and no one else's.

“Hey Arin! Thank you again for looking me up and contacting me. I truly miss you all, yes all, but I come with even better news. I am staying with Mark for the week and I just wanted you to know I am okay. He wanted to collab on a video and how could I say no! The guy is a great host and has been amazing to talk with about different things. I'm so sorry I left again and that you were hurt from all this. Thank you in a way, for avenging me even when you know I never would have asked you to. You're an amazing "Big Bro" and I will always think of you as family as well. I don't know what day Mark and I will be recording but if you are available maybe we can catch up? I mean I know you all seem to work together so it's a thought! I wish you well and hope to hear back.

Much love!

-[Y/N]!

PS: Tell Ross I said hey! I miss my buddy! And if it is acceptable, Let Dan know he is included in that missing point as well.”

I hit send with a hammering heart. I know that last part was not necessary, but I knew he'd get why. I laid down to stretch when Mark came in to check on me.

"Well aren't you just tuckered out after folding clothes, ha-ha?" Mark's teasing was so friendly it killed me. I was so used to Arin still just ripping on me I just smiled at him proud.

"Nah just responded to Arin's email. Needed a sec to just think I guess." I shrugged. He leaned on the doorway and held up a game.

"So, since you are a fan, from what I have heard from you and seen on Grumpcade, did you wanna co-op?" Mark had a copy of Halo 4 on him. It had been a while since I played but the fact he noticed my love for Master Chief made me grin.

"You know me too well man!" I jumped up and hugged him. He chuckled and I snickered.

"I figured let's put you in your zone and have some fun!" Mark bounced down the stairs as we headed out to go to lunch. My phone buzzed with another email and I cocked my head.

"Arin emailed back pretty quick!" I blurted out. Mark spun around and looked from my phone to me.

"Maybe he's not busy? See if he wants to come hang for food. Tell him my treat!" Mark smiled as he waited patiently for me to read his response and reply.


	43. Chapter 43

“Okay so you're in town then? Interesting! Yeah Mark, I would totally approve of staying with and I hope you have fun! I'll be sure to relay to everyone your message. You seem excited and that makes me feel like shit tons better! So what game are you guys going to do? Maybe I'll just have to come bug you during that process as a surprise! Well now it's not one, but fuck it! Anywho enjoy yourself! You're awesome and feel free to text me. It's not a terrible thing ya know?

Love ya back sistah!

Arin!”

I responded back with a question of lunch as Mark headed outside with me on his heels. We got in his car as my reply came in.

"So what shall be the verdict hm?" Mark asked as I pulled out my phone. I read the reply with a huge grin. I looked over with a quick nod that made Mark chuckle.

"He wants to know where we are going, and he is so there!" I said excited. I felt like I was getting to see a long lost family member. Mark then took out his phone to check for places.

"Ya know he asked something I should have known!" Mark laughed shaking his head. I giggled at his slight forgetfulness. It was something amusing to see him laugh at himself.

"I feel like you get so caught up in your work you just skip certain things that kinda are important." I laughed as Mark nodded quickly.

"You have no idea dude, I have walked out before without my glasses and tried to drive. Oh god, it was like so unsafe, but I had to turn around!" Mark chuckled while blushing a little. I laughed with him as he looked back to his phone.

"That just sounds horrible honestly!" I grinned. Mark agreed then made a noise.

"AH! I've done it! I know where we're going!" Mark smiled wide and I waited for him to tell me.

"Do I get to know?" I laughed after a moment. He narrowed his eyes thinking about it still.

"I'll just text Arin the address, and we'll be on our way!" Mark chuckled darkly. I playfully frowned and then snickered. Mark left the space of silence open for us to talk, but he gladly filled it as he drove us off to meet Arin for food. I got to hear more about Mark's process for videos and such since I was just starting on my own compared to him. He managed to give a load of advice and I truly appreciated it.

Mark came around another turn eventually and we were greeted by a medium building with normal diner lights. I smiled to myself liking the simplicity of his decision. I noticed the same darker sedan with a hello kitty sticker in the window as he parked. Mark got out at the same time I had looked up to see Arin almost leap out. I took a look over and noticed a few things about him had changed. He had trimmed his hair, he was losing a ton of weight, and for once he was not in pajamas! Overall he looked great, and his smile was so big the moment he caught sight of me.

"Holy shit!" Arin bounced up to me with open arms.

"ARIN!" I screamed as I pretty much jumped into them. We hugged so tight that it looked like we had been trying to morph together. Mark was very patient as he stood excited for our reunion.

"I've missed you so much, you have no fucking idea!" Arin said into my shoulder. I couldn't help but cry a little as he held on mutually tight.

"I may have a small hint?" I laughed through tears. Arin pulled away to look at me as I sniffled. I noticed he had a few betraying him as well. We wiped our eyes and suddenly were pulled forward as Mark made it a group hug.

"I feel like I found your long lost twin or something!” Mark giggled over his theory.

"Kinda. I mean I called her Little One because geeze, some of the shit you say or like do I sit there and just 'I'VE SAID THAT!" Arin looked to me with a huge, proud, smile.

"Well now, you explain it! I just guessed cause I was short!" I giggled to Arin. He shook his head in a playful way.

"Alright so! I say we go in, we continue this awesome time over some food?" Mark gestured to the doors. Arin and I nodded quickly as we followed Mark inside. We stepped into a chillier atmosphere. It was setup as any small town diner I had ever been to. The sign told us to seat ourselves so we listened. Mark led us to a table in the corner by the window. We pulled out our chairs at the same time and waited patiently to order drinks.

"Dude, didn't we come here that night you and Suzy did the Big Hero 6 thing?" Arin mused. Mark thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Oh god, yes! I ordered, oh, god that stupid jalapeno burger because the picture was just amazing!" Mark laughed.

"Dude, I felt so bad for laughing so hard at your misfortune! Your face was so red!" Arin giggled. Mark looked to me with a face of just torture at the memory.

"You have no idea! They like mine as well have said here is huge can of peppers, now, shove them down your throat, and that will be six bucks!" Mark explained. I felt my eyes go wide and I chuckled picturing it.

"Oh man, [Y/N], this guy was crying and so was I but we cried for different reasons. I mean, well, same subject, but totally not the same reaction!" Arin added. I laughed then cause I could honestly see it. Before Mark said something else the waitress finally came up. She was about 5'8 with long red hair and an hourglass frame. Her chest was larger than mine but it fit her well. She had fair skin and her smile was almost challenging. I read her name tag and tried to think about the way her name didn't sit well. I had never seen her in my life but I got it as soon as she greeted Arin.

"Oh hey! Blarin-Arin! How's it goin! I see Dan's not with you!" she had a very petite voice. Arin looked almost scared stiff to answer her.

"Yeah uh, hey Sh-Shannon. He's um," I caught his eyes glance quickly from me back to her," um, tracking right now. I joined these guys for some time to catch up!" Arin tried so hard to save himself. She still hadn't even looked mine and Mark's way.

"Well, let the no-so-devil know I'll be by later okay? He said I could come see him while you guys recorded!" she sounded so sure of the permission given. Arin nodded turning paler than his usual self. Mark cleared his throat and she snapped back to being at her job. She wrote down anything before Arin spoke. I knew he'd order lemon water due to his diet, but I had some more sick feeling she knew. She turned to Mark after a moment.

"Ah, yes, an iced tea please, no lemon!" Mark smiled. She nodded and wrote his drink down. I waited patiently for my turn. She looked to me and her eyes went dark. She looked over at Arin whom was paying really hard attention to the menu. She looked back at me as I felt like her and I should know the other.

"Uh, wha, what'll you'll be having?" she stammered like I was offending her by just being there. Mark I caught get something and suddenly was concerned.

"A coke." I said quietly. She walked away writing down what I said. I looked to Arin whom was still focused on the menu. Mark sighed looking at me with a silent apology.

"Alright both of you, clearly, I am in need of an explanation." I called them out. Arin bit his lip before a sigh snuck up on him.

Mark and Arin remained quiet. Shannon came back with our drinks making a point to talk to Arin.

"Hey, so I'm off next week, are we doing date grumps?" She asked almost in a boasting tone. I froze instantly getting it. Mark watched me carefully. He flinched as my eyes snapped to Arin's uncomfortable face. He sighed before answering her.

"I'll run it by him." Arin said softly. I remained locked on him until he caught me. She nodded as he almost waved her off. He met me with sad eyes. Guilt was clear in his face.

"Let me guess-" I almost yelled. Arin threw up a hand to stop me.

"Don't. Not here. I will explain in the parking lot. Please don't do this now." Arin's tone was stern. He swallowed hard before running his hand through his hair. I remained quiet the rest of the time being.

Mark ordered a different burger, Arin ordered a fruit salad, and I wound up choking down a Greek salad the best I could. No one really spoke, but Mark looked guilty with Arin by the time the check came. I threw my chair back and headed outside. I heard Mark say he had it to Arin as I stalked farther from the two guys. I pushed the doors open like nothing and heard Arin behind me. I got to the cars before he stopped me. A large hand grabbed my wrist quickly before I burst into tears. I wouldn't even look to Arin for a moment. I stood there accepting what I just got a taste of.

"Little One?" Arin was being smart just trying to approach this carefully.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN INFORM ME SHE WORKS HERE! I CAME OUT HERE EXPECTING TO HAVE THINGS GO JUST A LITTLE RIGHT FOR ONCE AND APPARENTLY I'M JUST GOING TO GET SLAPPED IN THE FACE EVERYTIME. WHAT FAIR IS IT? IS SHE REALLY DOING THIS ARIN? IS SHE DOING DATE GRUMPS?" I bit his head off. I was sobbing but so pissed off it wasn't funny. Arin swallowed hard before he spoke quietly.

"I had no idea she even did. Mark and I just really like this place. [Y/N], seriously, I had no idea about her being here. I'm so sorry!" Arin begged for me to believe him. I was leaning against Mark's car just crying. She was never going to leave him. He had his easy way out. Arin stepped to me and grabbed me up in his arms. I buried my face into him just screaming at his shirt. He sniffled as well after a bit.

"Y-you h-have NO IDEA! HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FINALLY NOT CRY OVER HIS RUSH SHIRT, OVER THE PICTURES, OVER ALL THE STUPID MEMORIES! FUCK NOW I HAVE TO LOOK AT THE BULLSHIT WHORE TOO!?" I didn't try and fight his hold. Arin held me tight just letting me rage and cry. Mark came out after a bit just shaking his head.

"I'm so, sorry, I had no idea, I feel so shitty, please if you want me to fly you home [Y/N]!" Mark touched my arm while Arin still held me still. I shook my head finding a new drive.

"No. Ya know what," I looked up at Arin with a serious glare, "Dan, and Shannon, can just do whatever! I came here to be with you Mark and do a collab and hang out with an amazing friend," I inhaled before having to add in a detail, "not that you and I aren't still friends Arin. Just making it clear." Arin nodded before tilting his head.

"If it's any amount of an answer, Dan isn't with her. She has been sort of making her territory known, but, there is nothing to claim. He's um, by the way, aware you are here, and I don't know what his feelings are, yet, on it, BUT," Arin loosened his grip to inhale deeply, "he's very nervous about running into you. I can say that much is a thing." Arin looked down at me as I let it sink in. Dan was aware, single, and nervous. These were the things I knew. I looked between Mark and Arin for a moment trying to accept this.

"If anything, we will definitely have to visit the office to do this. So I'm just warning you, in case you feel like you can't handle it, I can somehow make something work?" Mark was trying very hard to be nice and make up for what happened. I sighed calming down before shaking my own head.

"I need to let whatever happen, happen. I think if I run into him, natural notions will lead me to anything. I don't need to be dwelling in this. So Arin," I looked back to him. He had this expression of paying attention with a hint of wonder then on his face, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I assumed. It would never be your fault with Dan's situation." I looked to Mark whom I moved out of Arin's hold to hug tightly, "And Mark, we are going to do it right. We are going to collab there, and we are going to continue the good times! Okay?" I tried to cheer up and Mark's smile was helping.

"Of course! I'm again really sorry for the whole ordeal though." Mark apologized last time. Arin made a noise of guilt behind me. I turned back to him with a softer look than the one I had been sporting five seconds ago.

"I know you didn't mean it. I know you're sorry. We're going to just see, again, what happens okay?" I watched Arin's face almost seem hopeful.

"Sure, again, though, Little One, I-I fucked up. Let me make it better?" Arin shrugged. I blinked at him remembering the first time Dan almost side swiped me.

"Do you and Dan not get that I don't need someone to make something better by being specific? Just be around, ya know?" I shrugged back. Arin shook his head indicating he wasn't having it.

"Nope, I'm not him and just take that. I'm gonna do something for you, just wait!" Arin smiled as he hugged me goodbye. I hugged him back tightly before he stepped to shake Mark's hand.

"Better be good with how suddenly you're getting out of here!" Mark joked. Arin waved us off as he got in his car. I waved as he drove off and turned to Mark whom looked thoughtful.

"What?" I plainly asked. He looked down for a moment then met my eyes.

"I can see it. Like where Arin is coming from. You are truly interesting. I mean, he just offers to do something dealing with an apology, and you're just okay with him just being there. That is like heavy, but adorable stuff. Wanting nothing more than someone to just be in your life. It's almost refreshing." He was musing as I got in the car. I smiled wide at him just thinking about how long it had been since he heard someone just simply ask that. Mark and I continued to laugh and talk until we got to his drive. He pulled in slow, but sat there thinking about something.

"What’s up Mark?" I asked carefully. Mark smiled in thought as he heard me.

"I, uh, I know this sounds so lame, but um, can I ask you a really random question?" he tilted his head and was seeming very curious. I shrugged.

"Ask away, usually I'm pretty open!" I answered him cheerfully. Mark chuckled then swallowed before asking finally.

"What would you do?" He looked sincere to me. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"What would I do about?" I motioned for him to explain.

"If, ya know, Dan, and you, were face to face?" Mark sounded small fearing that I would become upset. I didn't really think about that. What would I have done? What would I do then? It was honestly a good one.

"To be frank, probably try hard to just not look so hurt and make casual conversation, why?" I was then the curious person. Mark let my words sink in slowly.

"Well, um, there is something I completely forgot I have to do while the weekend is going on." Mark's vague description of his plans seemed off.

"That is?" I let him finish my sentence.

"Ninja Sex Party, they uh, have a shoot going on. I'm sort of in it, um, did you want to go? You can stay here by all means, just well, I mean, I don't mind showing you around?" Mark shrugged quickly. I contemplated the thought. Never got to see how that all works. Honestly Dan would be busy so I would never even get noticed. I smiled with a nod.

"Ya know what, I'd never get another chance, sure!" I sounded eager. Mark chuckled then shut off the car. We both got out to walk inside when his phone rang.

"One sec," he politely held a finger up to ask me to hold on, "Hello?" he began. The voice on the other end I could hardly hear. It was low and clearly a guy, but I couldn't make out whom it could be that I'd recognize. "Yeah-yeah, um I still plan on coming out and doing my part what was it Saturday?" he waited for a confirmation, "Okay great, glad that I remembered, ha, so um I got sort of a question." Mark glanced my way as I leaned on the doorway being patient. "Yeah I have a guest coming with, is this a deal breaker?" Mark chuckled at his terminology. There was a pause suddenly the voice almost sounded higher pitched, like it was not minding at all, "Okay awesome, yeah cause I mean we have to collaborate on a video anyway and I figure they can check out where the magic might happen!" Mark laughed with the voice and agreed in a huff. "Okay so what tomorrow? You want us to come in?" Mark looked at me with a huge grin. He nodded to me as I smiled back. "Awesome, okay we'll be there around eight, alright? Sweet, see ya later babes!" Mark laughed with whomever and hung up. He looked over as I made a face to ask who it had been. "None other than the main man of NSP!" Mark watched me look extremely confused.

"Okay, wait, Brian and Dan are both, part, what?!" I stammered not getting it. Mark laughed at me before explaining.

"Brian and I hardly ever speak, so who else?" he let me get it and I felt my heart stop.

"D-Danny?" I mumbled shocked. Mark nodded but had a soft look on his face.

"He knows you're coming, and I have no idea what you heard, but he sounds okay with it." He was looking at me still as I let that sink in. I looked down wondering how in the world could he be okay with me just showing up.

"Did, did he sound just okay or like kinda excited?" I started sounding cliché by asking if he had a certain tone. Mark smiled warmly with another nod.

"He sounded like he was relieved. In all honesty!" Mark swore. I wiped a tear from my eye before he hugged me. His hug didn't cause me to cry really, but it did turn me into an emotional mess.

"I really, really hope that things just sort of work. I miss him Mark. I know I been avoiding it, but I miss him." I admitted finally out loud. Mark nodded in understanding as he unlocked his door. We stepped inside the brightly lit place and sighed.

"Always good to be home, let me tell ya." Mark mused. I smiled with a nod as he laid his keys on the counter.

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked him lightly. Mark shrugged with a smile.

"Honestly? It's more like homesick." He looked down for a moment with a sad sigh. I reached and placed my hand on his that had been resting on the island. He looked up and me with warm eyes.

"I wish you a soon trip back to visit Ohio then." I said kindly. Mark reached for a hug and thanked me. We had a moment just enjoying not being alone together which seemed nice.

"How about you? Think you can pack up and leave your place?" Mark grinned to me in wonder. I leaned back on the island in thought.

"Eh, I've moved ever once. It was from my mother's to my place. So I've been pretty on my own for a while. I think if it were here, I'd be better than there." I wondered about how it could have gone. Where things would have taken me to in the process of Dan and I living together with Barry. Mark hummed in thought again.

"Why out here?" he asked just to make casual conversation. I chuckled, but nodded.

"I think out here, I have more people who genuinely care for me, than back in Michigan. I sincerely feel more home and grounded here in California." I said confidently. Mark raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Seriously? You have no friends?" he was trying to keep it a light conversation, but his sincere face was breaking through. I swallowed hard because I never liked explaining it. Just how different I was caused some hard times with relating to others.

"I uh, I liked different things, very different things compared to a ton of people around me. Everyone is into more modern and upbeat fun. My fun is well, you guys, and then just gaming. I honestly am such a nerd that no one can relate. I don't even care for the same music!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. Mark made a silent "wow" face at my thoughts. His smile was gone and then completely replaced by concern.

"So what? Just because you're into different things, no one bothers with you?" he summarized what I was implying quite well. I looked into his eyes and just let my features speak. I looked back down at the floor with a huff.

"When I met Dan, and he and I had one conversation, I was so, interested in more of what he thought than a signature on something. I then met the rest of those guys and Mark," I choked up, "It was the most I had ever been accepted. They didn't need me to explain something when I made a reference, they never teased me, okay Arin did, and they just enjoyed me being myself. It was the best thing anyone could ever do for me!" I took the tissue Mark offered me towards the end. I blew my nose and wiped away my tears. I looked at him after a moment as he took it all in.

"I can see and hear, really how much that means to you. Count me in?" Mark smiled happily. I threw my arms around him gladly for the offer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Markimoo!" I chuckled at this nickname given. He stood back and we both noticed the time.

"Well no wonder it seems darker in here, huh?" I checked my phone. It was around 7 and we had actually made the end of the day seem better. Mark nodded as he turned around towards a light switch.

"Well, I got a couple hours before bed. I mean I know you'd like to go in the morning, yet I'm the one who has to look alive, haha!" Mark joked.

"Well why not just take it easy then? You into movies?" I suggested something to just stare at and relax to. Mark had me follow him to his room and pointed.

"I'm into movies. I uh, have a drive or three with a ton on there. All separated by genera. What are you into?" he asked politely. I sat down at the foot of his bed and held up each drive. One was labeled horror, the other was action, and the last one was comedy. I noticed he was watching me decide carefully.

"Ya know, a good scary movie is sounding awesome, but I sort of have an issue." I warned. Mark looked interested and concerned again.

"Are you like a huge sissy?" He teased. I shook my head and made an unsure face.

"Honestly, I been having night terrors for weeks. I'm afraid to test that water being here only for not even one full day. I did it while here last time and Dan said he had a hard time making sure I was okay." I looked away unable to tell Mark's reaction. I felt the bed sink by me and a hand on my shoulder.

"Call me Super Mark! I promise I will protect you. No one should be afraid of movies for the wrong reasons. If you want to watch a scary one, we'll watch one!" Mark's bravery and compassion was outstanding. I nodded slowly still holding the drive. He took it out of my hands and laid it next to us. I looked to his face to see him looking almost sincerely needing to say something.

"You okay?" I hugged his side and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was less lanky than Danny and yet thinner than Arin. It was a different body type, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to be the only one needing cheering up.

"I am, I am, I just," Mark put an arm around my shoulders, "I'm trying to imagine it. The feelings you and Dan had for the other so soon. To be so elated and in love then almost just as fast to have it gone. Yet here you are, just trying to make sure I'm alright. I would still be torn to pieces and numb. How? How did you manage?" his question was one I got to answer without saying.

"YouTube." Was my only word. He smiled big knowing what I meant.

"That does help, I can say. Was it fans or making the videos or just watching them?" Mark went in for a deeper idea. I chuckled and shook my head.

"All of it. From content, to community, to channels. I battled with it through keeping busy and working on myself." I sighed calmly. Mark stood up and pulled me off the bed as well.

"Then we are celebrating! Horror flicks and popcorn for us! Come on!" Mark took my hand and we ran to the kitchen. He pulled out popcorn by the pound almost and threw it my way. We brought out a maker and he had oil that was for butter.

"You rule! I love homemade!" I was tickled as we both excitedly set up the popper.

"I can't have it any other way honestly. I know I am a lazy guy, but this is worth it!" Mark giggled as it heated up. Slowly one by one at first then almost as an explosion, the kernels transformed into fluffy white bites of yum! We were both laughing when it overflowed one bowl. It was almost chaos trying to catch the eternal amount that was spilling over!

"AH! MARK I NEED ANOTHER!" I screamed as another giant mixing bowl gained a mountain of popcorn.

"I HAVE LIKE CUPS LEFT, THIS IS INSANE!" Mark yelled back as he came back with a stack of plastic cups. We eventually got down to two left when it finally was over. I popped a piece in my mouth as he did before I made a declaration.

"We officially have our own movie theater going! Too bad we get to only see the premier just us!" I giggled Mark shook his head.

"No but see now we can totally spoil it for everyone! We get to be those people!" he suggested laughing.

"Oh gosh do you know how many of those people I knew!? I never wanted to see anything due to their spoiling!" I took a handful and snacked while we calmed down from the mess we made.

"Yup, I know exactly what you mean. It's why I took up another hobby! It's called pirating!" Mark laughed as I looked at him like he was ridiculous.

"I can toast to that!" I held up a cup literally filled with popcorn. He grabbed one and toasted with me. We filled our mouths with a ton of popcorn and tried not to laugh. Mark took out his phone and pulled up his camera. We got close still having popcorn chaos behind us. We tried to smile with popcorn spilling out of our cheeks and he took a picture.

"Oh god that looks awful!" Mark showed me the capture and I spit out what was in my mouth from laughing.

"Ahaha, oh my! We look like we did it on purpose!" I cracked up as the background was literally looking like an advertisement for popcorn.

"Oh man, I gotta think of an awesome caption!" Mark had Instagram up and we sat there for a moment.

"You'd think it wouldn't be this hard." I looked at the picture. Mark nodded and made a face.

"I got it!" Mark yelled happily. His fingers tapped his screen and I giggled at the caption.

Things are really POPPING OFF with @[Y/SN] and I!!!

"Oh god Mark! That is so, corny, I could die!" I nudged him playfully as we both smiled wide. We grabbed the huge bowls and headed for the living room. I sat on a couch and watched Mark hook up his laptop with the drive. He turned on his PlayStation 4 and synced the media.

"Awesome setup. I feel like I'm at home except for the P-S-Snore!" I teased him. He narrowed his eyes and made a face.

"Oh please! Like the Xbox Done is any better!" Mark fired back with a laugh. I shrugged with a nod indicating I was out of insults.

"Okay so! What do I have to choose- WOW!!" I was going to ask what he had, and I saw nothing but titles come up. The list was almost infinite as he threw me the controller to scroll through it.

"You were saying?" Mark's voice was suave and I raised my hands in defeat.

"Nothing at all apparently!" I joked. He sat back and shoveled popcorn into his mouth as I went through and named the titles I've seen. We talked about a ton of them and our favorite parts. I came around to one that always made me jump.

"Oh dude, I cannot stand this one!" Mark agreed. It was the movie Dead Silence. The summary goes that an old witch had dolls that she casted to come to life since she had no children. There was an old rhyme that went with it that was said throughout the entire film.

"It makes me like pee myself!" I explained. We shrugged and I pressed select. Mark reached up to dim the lights as the opening credits rolled.

I noticed that Mark and I were on separate couches and quite content with giving the other space. I looked back up to the movie and suddenly was met with the scare of not the movie, but my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"WAH!" I screamed. Mark jumped and looked over at me as I wrestled with my pocket.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Mark yelled with a laugh. I noticed it was a text message that I had to blame.

"I got a text, I'm so sorry, Mark!" I apologized for almost giving him and I heart attacks. I touched my screen to unlock my phone and prepared to scold whomever scared me. To my surprise whom the message was from and what it said was beyond any possessed doll. I mouthed the words as I read:

“Hey, so I uh snagged this off Arin's phone since he mentioned he saw you today. Congrats on a great up and coming channel! I hope you are having fun with Mark, and I will be sure to say hi tomorrow when you guys come up here for the vid. I know things are at an odd place, but I also know you probably are still not ready for this message. Well I threw myself in the deep end with this mostly because I am aware of your reaction to a certain person. I promise with everything in me that is NOT a thing and I have been wrestling with having to see her because she was hired to be the person I have "interest" for in the music video. So be ready, yes she will be there, but when it all comes down to it, it's been totally all you I've wanted to see. Please hopefully believe this, and if not, I understand. We have much to catch up on and I plan to do so before you leave. Not to sound like I am making you, of course, but at the same time I'm not fucking us up any more than I have. Can't wait to see you! Sleep well!- yeah I'm just gonna put Love, Dan. Fuck it right?”

I couldn't stop my tears as my heart mended and sank all at the same time. I opened up a new message as the movie continued. Mark motioned for me to notice him and I looked up with a face that must have said I looked horrified.

"What is it?" Mark asked scooting forward and facing me concerned. I swallowed hard and breathed in deep.

"Dan." Was all I could get out before more tears fell


	44. Chapter 44

I hadn't noticed until his arms were around me that Mark leapt off his couch to come comfort me. I wasn't sure if I was upset or shocked. Mark's firm hands gently rubbed my shoulders as I tried to calm myself down. His words ran through my head on repeat as I examined them. Each part was sincere, and he just had to end it with that he loved me still. I was brought out of my thoughts when Mark spoke softly to me.

"Was it bad? Did, did he say something to upset you?" Mark was cautious in his questioning. I huffed to jolt my breathing right so I could talk.

"I-I uh, no. He honestly sounds sincerely needing to talk. He doesn't want to force me but has made it clear I won't be going home without us sitting down." I explained quietly now holding my phone as the screen blacked out. Mark paused the movie and turned me to him. I looked into his warm eyes while he smiled.

"I think that is brave and very noble of him. I would say tomorrow if he isn't busy after shooting, maybe, try and just talk with him? I have some shit I gotta do around their office anyhow! Besides, we aren't doing the video till geeze, Friday?" Mark was trying to remember the schedule he had for the week. Being it only Tuesday I had a few days to make up and relearn my way around here. I thought for a moment silently trying to wipe my red cheeks away from tears as well.

"So, I just, I walk in there with you, and just march up to Mr. Sexbang and say I think he and I should talk?" I looked down waiting on whatever Mark was going to come up with for advice. He chuckled which caused me to look back up at him.

"I think honestly your presence is going to be enough. Let him come to you. I mean, I saw what reaction Shannon had just for lunch, you do realize she is going to now see you come back and is probably going to give you a hard time. Dan as well, but he, I'm sure, will protect you." Mark's advice and warning sent me back to the last time I even was with Dan. I was screaming at him and so mad that he had demanded I never say another harmful insult to Shannon, as long as he was around. I remembered him flat out shutting down and making sure I knew she still had a hold. I then was back to lunch and her face. Her face was that of fear and mixed with unrealistic territory. I shook my head to try and escape it. Mark was patient once more when I again thought about what was about to happen tomorrow.

"She's going to kill me. He's going to be stuck in the middle. Someone is going home hurt. Mark," I looked back down with a worrisome sigh, "I am going to start so much shit showing up. I mean is it even worth it?" I frowned now knowing this was a huge mistake. Drama did not need to come back with me. Mark pulled me into his chest and I found it oddly comforting.

"Ya know what?" Mark let me hum so he could continue, "You are so worried about causing so much trouble, when I do believe that Dan wouldn't suggest this if it would be too much for him." Mark was reassuring me of Dan's thoughts and I sighed. He softly stroked my arm and allowed me to stay against him.

"This should not be this goddamn difficult! I mean, sure, he knew I was going to be there, he knows how he feels, but who is he to assume I feel the same!?" I tried to build my walls back up until Mark took the tools away.

"Is he wrong?" Mark flat out asked. I gasped before turning to look up at him.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. He wasn't even offended I got lippy.

"I asked, is Dan wrong about how you feel? I do recall you admitting you miss him. I mean if it was just a moment, it's okay, really I understa-" Mark was going into calling me out in a way that made me admit it finally.

"OKAY! YES! I miss him more than anything in this world. Yes, when I heard that, thing, ask about Date Grumps, it shattered me. I clearly was broken down! I just, I don't like much that Dan knows still. I hate he knows me so well still and I feel like I should get a chance to stand tall and not let him see how terrible I've been!" I tried for an independent woman approach and was watching Mark become amused.

"You're quite the spitfire, dear." He said before laughing. I frowned his way and he stopped.

"If you know how everything went, then can you blame me?" I looked at him with a less confident face. He sighed while tilting his head.

"I can't, but if someone knew how I felt, and was aware of this because they cared about me that much," he smiled warmly at me, "I would very much so just let my walls down. I mean it's going to be I am very sure, a hard, but private, conversation. Who are you hiding from then?" Mark smirked knowingly that he had me beat. I sighed in defeat, but had to hug him.

"You suck, Mark!" I laughed with him. He looked back to me after pulling back from my hug. I ended up trying to look like I was serious, but continued to laugh. We both looked to the paused movie and shrugged.

"So all that goddamn popcorn going to waste?" Mark sighed. He wasn't irritated, but who could be at the funnier thought that we did make too much.

"How much is there?" I asked curious. I slid off the couch with him following behind me. I stopped to see 2 more big bowls, 4 cups, and husks everywhere. I giggled taking a cup.

"A lot, there is A SHIT TON, of goddamn popcorn!" Mark keeled over laughing. I leaned on the door frame to his kitchen joining in. I shoved more into my mouth with a crunching noise. Mark sauntered over and leaned on the island thinking.

"Okay dude, wheels are turning in your head, lay it on me!" I threw my hands up and skipped over to lean facing across him. He spun around and smiled.

"How many fucked up uses can you think of for popcorn?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh man, are you thinking of a video?" I gasped with a giggle following it. He tossed a piece in the air and shockingly I caught it in my mouth. Mark and I cheered for a moment before calming down to continue to think. During this I pulled out my phone and hit video. Mark spun around back to the mess and started talking without realizing I had started filming.

"It's just, everywhere! I mean who makes this much with only eating so much!" Mark spun around to meet my giggles and my phone clearly still rolling. "I mean what in the hell! We just wanted to watch a movie, and here we are! Looking as though we are addicted to this like it's, it's, a drug! I mean it could be better than Mary Jane! Or goes well with it, oh, uh, yeah STILL DON'T DO DRUGS! I just know things folks! So since [Y/N] has decided to film my breakdown over fucking," Mark laughed hard, "P-popcorn! What do you decide we do dear?" Mark grinned as I spun my phone around.

"Well Mark, it has been hilarious listening to you, rant and what not about popcorn, yet, I have an idea for a nice little short for us! Care to make it a challenge?" I winked at him while turning the camera around. He placed his hands on his hips and nodding intensely.

"State your terms, ma lady!" Mark cocked an eyebrow. I giggled and tossed up a piece with one hand. I caught it in my front teeth as I turned the camera back to me.

"We see how many pieces we can catch in our mouths and hold. Winner gets to dance around as they please while the other," I sang out a sinister tone, "cleans up the mess!" I made a serious face. I flipped the shot back to Mark. He opened his mouth for me to toss a piece into his mouth to catch. Shockingly he did so and nodded with a grin.

"Bring it on sister!" he declared. I pressed upload to YouTube. We grabbed two chairs and sat at the island. We made sure to line up the containers of popcorn on either end. Mark brought down a better camera and set it up.

"Ya know, I like that you have all this. Makes it tons easier!" I mused. Mark chuckled before looking up as his tripod finally locked in place.

"I have to ask then, how in the hell, did you even record?" Mark's tone was not to offend but it made my reaction seem to sound so.

"Uh, well, there are things called webcams, still?" I shrugged. He made a bashful face indicating he was sorry. I smiled warmly accepting the fact he probably forgot about old ways and less hi-def content.

"I'm again sorry, I film all the time now with a legit setup that yeah I kinda look over other methods. We okay?" Mark smiled with hope and I jumped off the chair to hug him.

"Duh, I wasn't offended, dude! I just figured ya know you'd forgot that some of us "newbs" have less to work with?" I smiled to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I did, gah, that was dumb, but hey! We are collab-ing more than what was originally planned!" Mark pointed it out proudly. I thought about this and became really excited.

"So we're friends now?" I sounded chipper but had sarcasm in the response. Mark laughed at the tone change.

"I guess so! Like officially! Woo we're friend status!" Mark jumped up and down like an idiot and brought out his phone. He hit record on it and we got close.

"Okay, so-" I started speaking and he looked at me jokingly offended.

"Hey now! You did yours!" he waved me off with his hand in front of my face. I laughed and pushed it out of the way.

"WELL THEN GO ON!" I encouraged through giggles.

"Alright, so, before someone tried talking over me, haha, I was fixing to let you all know that [Y/N] and I have officially hit, friend status! Now if that isn't awesome here is one better, we are about to film extra content for you guys in a celebratory manner!" Mark and I high-five and I leaned in closer.

"So for those who aren't following me yet, subscribe and check it out! I have the introduction video up already as we get to the good stuff to post later on, for you smexy beasts!" I laughed as Mark turned to me with a finger to his chest.

"But, do I count as well?" he grinned widely. I looked over at him purposely hesitating for the punchline.

"Uh, well, OH LOOK IT'S ALMOST TIMES UP!" I walked off the frame quickly as he hit pause as well. He set his phone down and laughed at my timing.

"You crack me up!" Mark chuckled. He tapped upload and I giggled. We finally settled and I jumped up thinking of something.

"Hey Mark!" I peeked back into the kitchen. He looked over and grinned.

"Yeah!" he waited for me to come back in.

"Grab a cape-blanket!" I squealed in excitement.

"Why?!" He asked, but still came into the living room and tied a blanket around him like a cape.

"We're going all out!" I said still excited. He adjusted my bow and I adjusted his. Before we got back Mark noticed the time.

"Okay so, after this, we are going to have to hit the hay! Sadly our fun will have to kinda be sped up and no matter who wins, we'll both dance and clean, okay?" I knew Mark was making sure he at least had part no matter what in cleaning the mess. I smiled big and nodded to agree. We waltzed back into our seats and Mark began shooting. Both of us began the video and decided to just go and fix it in post.

"Hello everybody my name's Markiplier and welcome to our, what is it?" Mark looked for my answer and I giggled.

"We are doing a popcorn catching and holding challenge! I, [Y/N] have thought of it since Mark and I decided to obviously make way too damn much popp'n corn!" I gestured to the displays of containers.

"Yes! We were just trying to watch a movie, uh in the description below is the intro video, she," Mark pointed to me, "honestly did catching me ranting about popcorn!" Mark laughed for a second while shaking his head.

"Indeed and since in the vid we have declared our absolute honest friendship we are going to do a challenge to see who is to pick up this chaos of a mess in Mark's kitchen!" I said excited. Mark nodded again before explaining.

"Now, we didn't exactly come up with rules, per say, but, I'm guessing since that is something, we were so smart to skip over," we both chuckled, "the determining factor would I guess be whomever chokes to death and dies, OR whomever cannot possibly hold anymore in their mouth! It is then one of us," he pointed between he and I again, "shall bust out the broom, while the other busts a move, yeah!" Mark's ending to his explanation sounded sensual and I was laughing really hard. I shook my head at him and he smiled.

"So may the best man win?" I shrugged with a goofy look on my face.

"Okay, hold on, you said man, now are you implying we uh, are settling this," Mark let me say it and I was cracking up.

"Yes, we can settle this like gentlemen!" I sang out the lyric and Mark looked at me trying to remember who it was by.

"Oh man, I know that song, I've heard that line!" Mark began racking his brain over it and I stifled a laugh.

"I know it, but if you don't is it copyright?!" I made a face as he snapped his head to me grinning.

"Actually, yes! Just because I don't know who did it, does not mean that someone else in the comments will spoil your fun!" Mark cackled with me.

"Okay, okay, yes I totally pulled A Day to Remember, sorry!" I apologized and nudged Mark playfully.

"AH HA! See I knew I knew it! Just, give me a hint, and BAM it's there!" Mark shook his head more before I called him out.

"I never hinted! I just flat out blabbed! Dork!" I joked as Mark turned our attention back to the camera.

"Okay fine," he spoke then to the fans, "I suck cause I didn't know it, sorry for failing you all once again! But you'll come back, they always come back!" Mark sounded creepy and I giggled more as he continued on, "Okie dokie so let's get started, shall we, sir?" Mark gestured to a cup of popcorn to start out with. We both grabbed one of each and smiled widely.

"Ready when you are!" I said excited to be actually do this. Mark and I counted down from three and began tossing popcorn at the other. We both missed a ton of shots and were now uncontrollably laughing so hard it was becoming just who could hit the other with popcorn.

"As- HEY!" Mark tried to talk and I pelted him with more popcorn, "AS YOU CAN SEE-HAHA-We have totally said fuck this challenge and, [Y/N] is winning somehow at just making sure to hit me, STOP IT AND LET ME TALK WOMAN, UH, SIR!" Mark took a handful and chucked it at me, I threw my hands up to stop it and laughed harder.

"I say my good dear Mark, you're cheating!" I spoke in a British accent as he huffed now confused.

"HOW THE HELL AM I CHEATING! You're the one just wailing away as I try and speak to the good people!" Mark ducked at my handful. We were two grown adults throwing snack food at each other whilst entertaining the other by being slaphappy. I started bobbing my head and caught one he tossed without looking.

"MARK, MARK, LOOK!" I said with popcorn nestled between my teeth. He spun back to see me and threw up his arms!

"YAY! So what does it mean?" Mark laughed and then bobbed his head trying to catch my piece that I tossed. He missed more before he finally caught one.

"YAY! HE DID IT!" I said to the camera. Mark danced in his spot with cape still on and I noticed he didn't even explain the cape idea.

"Okay now it's game on!" Mark re-declared the challenge after he got one in. I laughed trying not to drop the only piece I caught.

"Oh yesh now! Now we are doing it 'cause you realized you have a chance!" I taunted innocently. Mark shook his head trying to tell me otherwise.

"Nuh uh! I just, said cause you finally caught one!" he laughed with me on that assumption. He tossed another and I got it barely. The side though was softening from my saliva and fell out. I made a face but pointed to my one.

"Does not mean I lose!" I announced. Mark stopped and made an evil face.

"I do believe it does so!" Mark laughed. I shook my head as he taunted me some more. I looked quickly to the bowl and jumped up in one move and dumped it on his head. I looked at the camera and thumbs-upped with a wide grin. I almost recalled someone else doing that move once but it slipped my mind as soon as I saw how Mark reacted to what I had done. Mark sat there pretending to be so done just glaring at me.

"Aw Mark, don't be so, corny!" I made the pun and couldn't help but scream as Mark dumped the other large bowl over my head like I had done him. We sat there just no laughing, looking upset with the other. Mark and I looked to the camera and exaggerated frowns.

"Looks like we settled it like gentlemen alright. Just said ah screw rules!" Mark waved off his statement. I chuckled noticing we were in capes, covered in popcorn, and kept the bowls as is.

"We rebelled, and may I say you look dashing in your cape and bowl style!" I giggled pointing at him. He stood up and posed in a posh style.

"Why thank you, love!" Mark chuckled. I stood up to take his hand.

"Shall we?" I asked Mark with a hand out to begin a waltz. He circled around the room but remained in the frame. I was going to have to tell Mark he was quite the dancer. He dipped me down and did his outro.

"Well everyone seems as though we are the losers and winners here! So now we shall dance, we shall clean, and we shall go to bed! Thanks again everybody for watching, and," he turned to me still dipped down now laughing, "thank you, [Y/N] for a fun night! And as always I will see you in the next video, BUH BYE!" He waved with a smile and I joined in noticing my hair was to the floor. He lifted me back up and cut. I leaned back on the island and began evaluating how much of mess we had created.

Popcorn was now all over and even worse than before. I giggled as Mark had left the room. A door opened and closed from across the apartment. I waited patiently to see what he was going to do. It wasn't long before he returned with a dust pan, a bag, and a broom.

"Now, what is it that you'd like to handle?" Mark chuckled at his innuendo.

"Just gimme the broom Markimoo!" I giggled. He gave me a look over the nickname. I shook my head as I began to sweep up the popcorn. Mark followed with the dust pan giggling and it turned into me moving a couple steps then he'd moving a couple steps. We decided on the routine and it seemed to work smoother than expected.

In a matter of minutes the popcorn Armageddon had been stopped. Mark held up the back and all we could smell was butter.

"You'd thing after this, we'd swear off popcorn forever." I sighed. Mark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I uh, am pretty good on it now that you mention that!" he chucked before throwing the bag in a larger trashcan. I stretched for a moment realizing I was actually worn out.

"Well, sir, I gotta say, we have had a shit ton of fun before bed! I am so ready to pass out!" I managed to sound excited for bed even though I was tired. Mark yawned then laughed because I caught it from him.

"Indeedly do! Now are you all set with everything? I just wanna make sure you're comfortable!" Mark smiled sleepily as I nodded that I'd be okay. He pulled me into a hug in the middle of the kitchen and I sighed into him. Mark held me for a moment knowing I was so tired, but my nervousness was creeping in.

"Mark, what if he hates me tomorrow? What if we walk in there and he changes his mind?" I rambled for a moment before he answered me.

"Well, you'll just have to see and if it comes down to you hurt, I will be right there to make sure you won't anymore, okay?" He stepped back and I nodded. He led me up to the futon and I tucked myself in. Mark flipped off the light and before he could walk away I called him back.

"Mark?" I said quietly. I heard him turn back around and in a second he was outside in the doorway again.

"Yes dear?" he waited for me to respond.

"I just, you're really amazing. Like thank you for showing me what a good friend feels like. Not that, ya know, Arin and them, aren't but just you alone. You have a special place, so thank you!" I smiled with glossy eyes as Mark came in and hugged me tightly.

"You are most welcome, and I'm pretty sure you're finding a nice place in my heart as well." Mark's voice was soft and kind. He bid me a final goodnight and shut the door. I laid there still smiling at the new pal I had. It was interesting. To think I can dub Mark, the Markiplier, a true, personal, friend. I knew Arin would approve of this friendship, not that I needed his, but seemingly so I just felt better knowing he was okay with it. I found myself slowly drifting to sleep when my phone startled me.

"The hell!" I screamed. I waited to hear Mark come running and when he didn't I slipped my phone out from under my pillow. It was a text from Dan.

“Okay so I know you have to either be sleeping or still up hanging with Mark. By all means please keep having fun! I just was getting ready for bed and wanted to say good-night and I am well prepared for anything. Someone told me she saw you and no worries, I got it. Please don't be totally freaking out to the best of your abilities. I already had my moment of panic and if I remember right, you seemed to have a mind that is well off still gorgeous, but always going. SO! Get some rest, I'll come find you tomorrow and we will totally catch up and see where it goes. Mark is aware I may just steal you for a while if, at your complete expense, would like? Up to you, but hey sweet dreams, stop freaking out, and I promise nothing is your fault. Whatever happens just let me take care of it. I love you- Danny. Xoxo”

I was sitting up not tearing up but instead letting my fingers walk. I was needing to hear that. I needed him to remind me things and this text was easier to handle. He was certain of things being okay and I felt almost relieved he had taken control of the situation. I reread my text before I hit send.

“As if you were watching me, yes I was completely a mess. I saw her and well I sort of chewed both Arin and Mark out and it was an interesting sight. Thank you for making sure I will be safe and I honestly would like to let you steal me. Which sadly isn't stealing cause you have permission, huh. I honestly am nervous because it has been a while, but excited all in one. I gotta also admit I can't hide from you and you are right how I'm feeling. So thanks, heh. I was just laying down and to be honest some more I am sleeping in you Rush shirt I completely packed on accident. So if you've thought that you'd lost it or I burnt it, the answer is it simply got a free trip to Michigan, and you did not. Lol. Thank you for the good-night, back at ya and off the record, I love you as well Dan. Xoxo...[Y/N].”

I watched it send before my eyes grew heavy. Tomorrow was a new start and a whole other world. I was going to see Dan during a shoot, we were going to talk, and then who knew. I almost fell asleep missing him holding me even though I hadn't been in his arms in months. Once I felt my hearing fade out I was more relaxed than I had been in a very long time.


	45. Chapter 45

I groaned into the pillow as my phone made sure to sound my alarm loud and clear. I heard Mark stumbling up the staircase grunting due to not being awake yet. He huffed leaning on the doorway after throwing the door open. I lifted my head to look at him with a yawn, but then lazily let it fall back into the pillow.

"What is life?" I mumbled into it. Mark hacked up a lung before answering.

"Hell, right now, it is fucking hell. I'm so tired. Apparently you are as well." He grumbled. I shifted to turn over to my back. I sighed heavy lying there before turning back to try and respond. Another yawn stopped me which passed over to Mark.

"Dude, what time do we have to be there?" I exaggerated 'have' because if I could catch another minute while Mark got ready it would be almost awesome.

"Um," he blinked at his phone. It took me a moment to notice he was without his glasses, "I have to be there at, god, eight?" he mumbled. I shook my head seeing that he had a half hour.

"Guess you have to get ready huh?" I mumbled back to him. He nodded with a yawn and moseyed to the bathroom. He stopped and turned around to say something.

"Uh, I don't shower long, and I'm sure you'd like to not see prince Sexbang-Charming smelling like butter." He shrugged as I nodded.

"I can get ready pretty quick so go shower, I'll find clothes, and I'll meet you to leave?" I shrugged as he nodded. He shuffled back to go get ready. I slid out of bed and sat on the floor next to my clothes. I found a regular black V-neck t-shirt. I matched it to a pair of boot-cut jeans and pulled my boots out. I figured an edgy look worked for how I was feeling about later. It was almost a feeling of going into battle. I smelled some amazing scent that was of body wash as Mark approached my doorway again.

"Okay, I'm awake and out, it's all yours ma lady!" Mark's chipper tone returned, I assumed, because he was awake now.

"Okay, going." I flatly said still not awake. He chuckled at how pitiful I must have looked. My hair was messed up, I was sitting on the floor, and I'm sure my face was just so full of nope. I stood slowly as Mark bounced back downstairs. I shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door. It was a medium sized space. The black and white tile was small but it matched the bigger patter on the walls. Mark's mirror was medium sized with all black trim. I pulled back the black shower curtain and turned on the hot water I stepped in after undressing and began to just let my head wander as I bathed.

I stepped out with the steam engulfing me and toweled off. I hummed to myself but was interrupted when my phone went off. I wrapped my hair after changing into my outfit and leaned against the counter as I saw Dan had texted me.

“Morning beautiful. I am already in makeup and wardrobe. Early as fuck, but I said I had plans. You're welcome to join me for those if you'd like? ;) No biggie. But I am going to go and shoot, hope to see you soon! —Danny Sexbang”

I smiled warmly at the fact he was indeed Danny Sexbang over text for the moment. I replied back as I headed back down the hall to grab my brush.

“Morning! Already hard at work, I'm so proud! I just got out of the shower and changed. Don't have too much fun there Danny! And yes I would like to join you, :D have fun shooting, don't hurt yourself, and I will be there soon! Xo”

I sent the message as I began to tame my [Y/H/C] hair. It was seeming to fight me due to lack of conditioner. I heard Mark open his front door and scream it was nice out. I giggled loud after hearing him then noticed we were mutually awesome at getting ready with little time. I shook my hair out then brushed it one more time before heading downstairs. Mark came back inside before stopping to look at me up and down.

"Well damn! I may have to go all dad on ya and say you can't go out with Dan!" Mark tried his best dad-face while I giggled.

"I didn't plan on seeing him! This was my outfit either way!" I spun around. Mark smiled wide clearly trying not to step over a line.

"I gotta say, you look great, I mean clearly a simple outfit, but yeah, you definitely can pull it together!" Mark chose words wisely and I blushed. I appreciated his ability to try and be respectful.

"Well thank you, you look quite handsome yourself!" I noticed he had on his black, 8-bit red M, shirt on with a pair of jeans that had to have been a relaxed fit. His black shoes matched and he had styled his hair.

"Oh come on now, this is just every day!" Mark blushed. I smiled with a chuckle as he ushered me out the door. I walked to the passenger side and slid in. Mark got in before I laughed realizing something.

"Mark?" I waited on him to back out before continuing. He looked at me as he came to a stop sign.

"Yeah? Did you forget something?" he sounded curious as I shook my head.

"No, but, heh, I realized something." I giggled. He made a face confused as to what it could have been. I pointed between us and he smiled.

"We match!" he laughed, "oh wow, so this is kinda cool! We're like the wonder twins!" Mark and I laughed.

"Yeah, people wonder how we got to be so damn good lookin'!" I made the joke and he agreed fully.

"Oh hell yeah! I mean come on, we're on fire!" Mark made a sexy face and I snapped a picture. I went on Instagram and captioned it "#SexyMark, Sexy face before video shoot!" and hit send. He saw it at a red light and laughed.

"Dear god that tag is never gonna die! Not that it's weird just, why!" he shook his head. I cackled in my seat and shook my head.

"You are attractive, I mean at least it isn't a worse tag. I mean poor Pewds is dealing with 'fuck me daddy'!" I noted. Mark nodded quickly to agree.

"In full, yes, I am very thankful now!" Mark laughed as he turned down another road. I sat back and snapped pictures on my phone of the bright sunlit environment. I gasped after a few more shots realizing I didn't vlog yet.

"Shit!" I said aloud and Mark looked over startled.

"You okay?" Mark sounded concerned and I nodded.

"I forgot to post!" I laughed. He sighed and then understood.

"Well get to it woman!" he encouraged. I saluted him as I brought up my video.

"Well hello guys and gals and look at the amazing view!" I pointed my camera to the window and it focused on the area Mark stopped in. "Mark and I are going to be heading to see, well okay, Mark," I panned to him driving. Mark looked over with a smile and waved. I panned back to me, "he is going to be in a Ninja Sex Party video! I am going to witness it! Totally awesome I do have to admit. Also maybe get some behind the scenes footage! Yay! Right now I do believe we are pulling up to the location so I do have to go! Mark you wanna sign it off?" I panned back to him as he parked. He looked over and had a huge smile.

Mark looked over the camera. "Really? Can I?" he asked and I nodded. "Alrighty well folks, we are here, so we will see you in her next video! Buh bye!" he waved as always and I stopped the video. I uploaded as we walked up to a larger warehouse. Mark knocked hard and a yell was heard that someone was coming. Lo and behold Brian was the one who answered. He took a look at Mark and nodded. He was in his Ninja Brian outfit and apparently was in character. Mark stepped with me on his heels and Brian must have recognized me. I got in the door and he put a hand out to stop me as he shut the door. Mark I watched giggle as he continued on to wherever he needed to be. Brian and I looked at each other before I decided to talk.

"Hey Brian! I don't believe we met personally yet!" I said cheerfully. His large eyes looked me up and down and he slowly shook his head no. I smiled up at him and he narrowed his eyes. I played along happily. "Mark and I have been hanging out and he said he'd bring me so here I am!" I explained his silent 'why are you here?'. I tried to step passed him, but he blocked me from moving. "Oh come on Brian! What is it?" I sounded whiney but his cheeks scrunched up meaning he was smiling. He held out his arms and I hugged him. "So since when are you loving?" I pulled back then watched him put a finger to where his lips would be. I assumed we were keeping that a secret and I nodded.

Brian placed a hand on my back before he escorted me through a forest of cords, screens, racks with clothes, and cameras. We reached a small room and he held a finger for me to hold on. I leaned against the white cement wall as he knocked on the door. I heard it open but didn't see who it was. However I did hear a familiar voice.

"Whatup Brian? I was just grabbing a water and sitting for a sec before having to do another take!" It was Dan and I made sure to just play it out. I was grabbed and thrown in front of Brian as he displayed me like a product on a gameshow. I laughed awkwardly up at Brian before turning to be met with two familiar soft brown eyes, all too familiar butt-chin, chiseled cheeks, long nose, huge Jew-fro, and gorgeous smile. I couldn't stop from mirroring it as Brian placed his hands on my shoulders. Dan was in his famous blue kimono and I could tell they had plastered him with makeup. His eyeliner was thin, but I noticed how much it brought his eyes. Dan looked from me to Brian and it was a forever feeling of just us staring the other up and down. Brian I felt move then bow to me ninja-style and left. I smiled after him before turning back to Danny. He was looking deeply into my eyes while smiling warmly.

He reached out his hand for me to place mine in it. He led me into the room which seemed to be his dressing room. It had a mirror on one end and his personal rack of kimonos traveled with him. There was also a couch with a small recliner as well in another corner. The carpet was more an area rug sporting just enough comfort to relax between takes. We still hadn't said a word as I took in his small nook. He quietly shut the door before returning to where I was standing. I could feel him behind me probably knowing I had so many things I was feeling. It was getting warmer with each moment of silence we let pass. Dan placed his hand on my shoulder slightly startling me. I looked to my left and saw he was standing next to me just taking me in. I examined his features some more before feeling a grin creep up on me.

Dan's eyes were darker in the dim lit room, but it was almost perfect if they hadn’t looked so tired. It reminded me of the sushi place. His face was smoothed from him shaving as well. He motioned for me to sit so I took a step to sit on the couch. I sat facing him as he swooped the kimono down before he sat on it causing it to ruffle. He crossed his legs facing me then rested one arm over the back. His cheek rested on his hand that perched on the arm. I almost didn't want to talk but keep staring at him up and down. Part of me was realizing he was dressed in a kimono for the first time in front of me and I wondered if he was waiting on my reaction. He sniffled a little but not in an emotional manner as I grinned still at him. I felt like neither of us were sure if it was real or not. Dan shrugged and shook his head smiling a little wider. I made a face as if telling him to say something. He looked down fidgeting with his blue silky bet and sighed.

"I, uh, shit." He nervously tried to say something but ended up stumbling over his words. He chuckled still looking down and messing with the fabric. "I didn't um, realize Brian was going to do this." He said quietly. He looked away for a moment before turning his gaze back on me. I looked confused I'm sure cause he was speaking very vaguely. He tilted his head and glanced down at my hands. "I was um, supposed to come find you when Mark went to go do his take. Apparently that is not necessary, huh?" he snickered trying to sound lighter. I nodded slowly trying to think of something. Dan shook his head still smiling. "I get it, ya know, being unsure of what to say. Trust me, it's totally just as terrible as rambling." Dan looked down as he sighed. I looked down at my hands, but could only think of one honest thing.

"I've missed you, Dan." I said quietly. I felt him shift to face me again. He was looking me up and down from what I could tell out of my side view. Dan slid a little closer to me almost not to startle me. His leg he had folded under the one that hung off the couch was barely touching me. His arm was on the back of the couch again. My breathing sped up a little as I decided to just get it out, "you look great too." I looked up at him with a warm grin. He returned it with his own then cautiously took one of my hands in his own and rubbed the back of my knuckles. It was very classic Danny to do this. He smiled down at it while I felt my cheeks becoming pink.

"Nah, make-up does wonders. I promise I look like shit. It's you who looks stunning." Dan met my eyes and they held me for a moment. His thumb continued circles on my hand as we stared at the other. I shook my head with a grin before looking away. Dan moved closer slowly as I turned back to see him. He examined me some more curiously after we let silence fall on us again. His fingers grazed my arm as he carefully tested putting his arm around me. I smiled a little with him while we both sighed. Dan gently nudged for me to lean into him. Both arms squeezed me tight as he laid his cheek on my head. I snuggled him when he sighed again. I felt lips kiss my hair before he spoke softly. "I missed you too, angel." His voice was small and sounded a little rough. I placed a hand on his chest as we sat there in a familiar hold. Instead of leaving it be, Dan placed his own over it and stroked the top with his thumb. Gradually that led to him softly running his fingers up and down my arm too. I hummed happily but softly over this moment. I wasn't scared or feeling terrible. I was right where I wanted to be.

"Danny?" I almost was just able to whisper his name. He tilted his head and lifted my chin so I looked at him.

"Hm?" he sounded curious to what I could have to say. He ran his fingers through my hair softly as I continued.

"Is it almost a crime that I fear getting into talking about, last time, because I didn't realize the amount of feelings I had with how much I missed you were stacking up?" I searched in his eyes for something. He was thinking about this and smiled slightly.

"Listen, for now, I'm okay with this," he kissed my forehead, "we'll get to the hard part later, okay?" his voice was almost a coo as he reassured me it was okay. I nodded slightly as he lifted my chin back up while glancing from my eyes to my lips.

"Kay, Danny." I barely blurted out. He moved his lips cautiously closer to mine while holding my gaze. I barely felt him exhale when a knock startled us both at the same time.


	46. Chapter 46

Dan let me go to answer the door. I felt my color drain just from being jumpy. Dan opened the door as wide as him and I heard someone say they needed him. Dan nodded then shut the door behind him.

"I uh, have to go do this take, um, I'm not going to kick you out, but if you'd like to sit on the loveseat they have out there just so anyone who may be needing to sit can, feel free? Or you can hide in here." Dan's offer to stay in here seemed wrong. I remembered he swore no more. I got up without a word and opened the door in front of him. He smiled with a shrug then closed it behind us as we walked deeper into the place. I took his hand with mine and smiled at him. He looked to it then back to my face smiling slyly.

"You said." Was all I reminded him. He sighed and closed his eyes remembering. When he opened them he lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine. I smiled wider up at him as we passed a ton of people who must have been helping work on this.

"So I did, huh?" Dan chuckled lightly. I smirked at him as we rounded a corner. A green screen was in front of our view and a few props were off the side. The ceiling was really high and I caught Mark dressed as a sailor. He was laughing with Arin who was dressed as a sailor as well. Dan kept our hands together as we strolled up to them. Mark looked between us and Arin shook his head.

"Well look at you guys!" Arin pointed between Dan and I. Both of us blushed asDan shrugged.

"You know me, picking up groupies and shit!" Dan joked. I play hit his chest as he pulled me close to him in a hug.

"Mind if I get a piece of that?" Arin looked to Dan whom looked at him pretending to be offended.

"Uh no! I saw her first!" Dan retorted with a laugh. Arin laughed hysterically then shook his head.

"Uh I was asking her?" Arin pointed to me and I shook my head looking to Dan. He thumbs upped me with a grin.

"I love how Dan is completely okay with her disagreeing!" Mark chuckled. Arin pouted before quickly grabbing Mark up with a glare towards me.

"Fine! I'll just take your best friend!" Arin said spitefully. I looked at Mark whom was unable to protest as Arin dragged him away. Dan and I laughed still holding each other. A few crew members smiled at him and I as they walked passed making me feel a hint of pride rush through me that I was Dan's. I was brought back to my own head when Dan rubbed my back.

"[Y/N], hun?" he was trying to talk to me. I looked up at his face clearly amused.

"Yes?" I said a little bashful. He pointed to different things and me a rundown from where we stood.

"That green screen is going to have like a yacht on it and I totally get to bounce around and be goofy. Over there," he pointed to the other wall that had a kitchen set up, "is a totally different gig I have to do with Brian! Andddd that is the director, he was the one whom called me out. And pretty soon they'll need me so I mean, wherever you feel better standing feel free!" Dan I noticed left out something. I sort of spun to have him resting his arms around my waist as I faced everything. I softly clung to his arms as we swayed naturally.

"Danny?" I had to know where she was. Dan leaned straight forward so his face was close to mine but upside down.

"Huh?" Dan answered in a chipper voice with a huge grin that I was the perfect height he could do that. I smiled wide before I spoke.

"Where's my favorite person at?" I sarcastically sounded excited and he shook his head then rolled his eyes.

"She's in this take, don't worry. Remember I said it's handled okay?" Dan rubbed his nose to mine still upside down. I cocked an eyebrow with a devious smirk. He shifted a little closer to peck my lips. I let a giggle slip as he stood back up to his original position. A couple 'awes' rang across the room. I leaned back to look up to see Dan nodding but also looking very red in the face.

"Seems as though people like to see you happy Dan." I commented. Dan combed both his hands through my hair as I looked up at him with a smile. He didn't look down, but had a huge grin.

"Seems that way, I mean, I like being happy, so it works!" Dan shrugged and then looked down to me. I read his lips as he said a silent 'I love you', and I smiled wide and silently mouthed 'I love you too' which caused Dan to leaned back down with my hair in his hands and kiss me just a little more than a peck. His hair almost blocked the view, but a few chuckles came from different directions.

When my view cleared I saw a man walking up with a headset. Dan kissed my hair but sort of stiffened up to pay attention.

"Alright Danny, they're good to go, we just need Shannon and you guys can get this done so we can move on okay?" he nodded as Dan answered him with a nod back. I felt my heart race as the thought she'd be out here soon. Dan picked up on it cause I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Follow me, come on." Dan protectively took my hand and led me to the loveseat he mentioned. It was empty but not for long. Dan sat down and pulled me into his lap gently. He held me tight and I felt myself unable to calm down.

"Dan, I don't-I don't know if I can see her. If she sees me it could go really bad!" I panicked out loud. Dan looked into my eyes concerned that I was scared. He held my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Sh, it's going to be fine. Okay?" I inhaled uneasy but he had me focus, "Listen, [Y/N], I promised nothing would happen to you again. Now I plan to make sure of it. Okay? Do you hear me? I will protect you and deal with whatever the hell she says. Now from what I was told I have to go up there. Are you gonna be okay or should I take you back to my room?" Danny looked into my eyes scared for me. He gave me an option to go hide but I shook my head.

"No, I can't not face my fears so, go be Danny Sexbang and I'll make sure to stay out of trouble." I tried to sound sure while he saw through it. Sadly they called him up and I heard another door shut across the room. Dan looked upset to leave me, but didn't forget to make his mark before going. He had me stand up so he could but then pulled me in close. His arms tightened as I met his eyes very worried for me still. He held the back of my head and kissed me warmly and protectively. He pulled away with an attempt to smile so I would, but I barely smirked.

"I love you angel." He rested his head on mine before turning to go.

"Love you more, baby." I said softly before he got too far. He turned to mush in front of the entire crew smiling away as he got to where they put his mark. I was as well until the bubble popped while a familiar, and quite irritated voice, sounded like an alarm.

"Are you fucking serious?" Shannon was outraged and in my face in seconds. I huffed just not ready or sure how this was going to go. "You! I know exactly who the hell you are! You fucking thought you'd win him back so easy! Do you know how much shit I had to go through to make him better? God you left him in ruins! He'd cry after sex and just ugh! Who the hell even asked you to be here bitch!?" I got closer to her face and was well aware everyone was debating on who to stop who.

"Oh yeah, of course that's how you see shit! You missed the part where you got in his fucking head and made him believe you weren't some manipulated psycho anymore! I'm sorry he loved me and was guilty for doing me wrong. I'm sorry that you had to endure his pain of realizing he screwed up with the one goddamn woman in his life not out to be with him over selfish reasons. AND I am so fucking sorry you were there to pick up all his goddamn pieces. Oh boo-hoo on your ass honey! Please dear god play the dumbass victim card some more!" I yelled at her. The buzz in the room quieted as everyone listened. I saw nothing else but her face and I felt my knuckles cracking the more she spoke.

"Really? I got in his head? You mean I did all this? He made no choice what so ever to come back to me? Ha! You think he's all sappy for you, well, hate to break your rainbow and pony pictures, but honey, he has always been mine! You're just here for his closure, didn't he tell you? We are together! Him and I are in love! There is nothing going to change that, so get it out of your head!" she was getting too defensive and thinking fast I asked a simple question.

"Does he know you guys are?" I cocked an eyebrow and waited. Her facial features grew more pissed off as she attempted to save herself.

"Fuck are you stupid? How could he not know!? Didn't he even mention it? I mean agh, really? Honestly he's probably just saving you another sappy trip home full of broken dreams! Of course he knows he's with me! Why the fuck am I even here if we weren't?! Ya know what, I'm going to have you thrown out. I don't know how the hell you even got here but your dumb little shit thinking self is gone! He never will love you so go home!" she stepped over the line. I didn't even process what I did but I felt it. My right hook connected with her and she hit the ground. I dead weighted on my knees then proceeded to pound her head into the concrete floor. It barely heard a louder buzz around me with couple screams. I saw red while getting a good workout on her. She tried choke me until I knocked her out before she even had a chance.

Arin's familiar arms grabbed me up as I spat on her still locked on for more. I let him drag me away with bloody knuckles and raging mind. Someone handed her an ice pack as she attempted to recover before I couldn’t see anymore. Arin got me into a corner and held himself in front of me. I grinned sadistically passed him as the crew had mixed emotions. Some were nodding in approval, some were freaked out, and some were confused. I leaned back in the corner expecting Dan to come in pissed to high end. I hadn't even thought to check on Arin's face until he cleared his throat.

I snapped my eyes to him and had his head tilted shaking slowly like he couldn't believe it. I made a face for him to talk as he smirked while gesturing behind him.

"I gotta say Little One that was some insane shit. I had no idea she really made you that pissed off!" Arin hugged me when I finally looked stable enough to calm down. I looked to the floor and back to him with now worried eyes.

"Yes I got to get it out, but damn have I ruined a video and Dan's day. I was trying to avoid this." I let the words trail off as my mind raced in fear. Arin had me look at him straight in the eyes by grabbing my shoulders.

"If he is mad, I will personally hit him. I just watched you stand up for the both of you. That was noble and you had every right to shut her ass up. No one deserves to be talked to in a way like that!" Arin spun around looking for him. Dan made his way after a moment to us with a wild look on his face.

"What in the fuck was that!?" Dan was shocked, upset, and yet confused all in one. Arin scoffed pointing to me.

"Your woman, just fucking beat the shit out of your ruthless ex for like seriously getting in her face Dan. How did you not hear them?" Arin cocked an eyebrow as Dan continued to stare in disbelief.

"I didn't hear shit with the fucking fans in my face and I just look over and you're pulling her away from everyone and I noticed her hands are covered in blood. I swear to god I though she got hurt!" Dan stepped closer to me to examine me better.

"Nah dude, maybe like verbally she was hurt, but dude she laid Shannon out! I'm sorry but not sorry, I'm quite proud she stuck up for the both of you!" Arin smiled now. Dan took my reddened hands in his and stared at them.

"Do they hurt?" Dan put pressure on my knuckles and I shook my head. He held my hands a little while longer before someone with another headset came over to see me.

"Hey guys um, I'm Chris with a first aid kit. Is she okay?" He looked to me and I sort of got nervous. Dan noticed and shook his head.

"I got her she's okay, can I have a couple alcohol cloths?" Dan took the packets and ripped one open with his teeth while Arin held the other. The blood wiped right off while I only saw bruising begin. Dan's eyes widened and he looked up at Arin whom was shocked as well. Dan stood back up straight after cleaning my hands off then shook his head.

"Arin, you weren't kidding man. Look, no busted skin on her at all." Dan met my eyes and I was really unsure what I was feeling.

"I saw the entire thing man! She has an amazing hook. Like I dare some motherfucker to come knocking on you and her." Arin smiled in realizing I was a fighter in many ways. Dan blinked a couple more times before someone called for him. He turned to go see what was going on as Mark walked up.

"H-Holy shit, [Y/N]! What in the hell did you do?" Mark gestured behind us and I huffed.

"I don't care to hear someone run their mouth and yell in my face. So I let her have a taste of what an aggressive letdown feels like." I spat. Mark backed up noticing my attitude was coming back. Arin looked to Mark with a smile still proud of me.

"She made sure to stand her ground. I gotta say, I would give her a cookie!" Arin shrugged not apologizing. Dan jogged back over and looked at me with a sigh.

"Shannon wants to apologize." Dan blinked and sighed again in annoyance. I furrowed my eyebrows at him wondering how in the world he would even ask me to hear her speak some more.

"She only wants to, because I kicked her ass. FUCK HER!" I got loud and Dan cocked an eyebrow. Before he got to speak I added in, "And! If you are going to be mad that I refuse to fucking hear her out just because she lost in the worst way ever, then you are just as ridiculous!" Dan looked to Arin and back to me. He smiled after a moment and shrugged.

"Since I was very much so caught up on what was exactly said, due to uh, the mic's picking it up, I don't blame ya hun." Dan shocked me with understanding. I couldn't hide my surprised expression and noticed Arin was taken aback as well.

"So are you done? I mean can we let this possible assault charge be the end? Cause [Y/N] kinda owns your ass now man!" Arin nudged Dan whom got a little bashful.

"Yeah, it's over, been over, never was a thing, but yeah. It's you and me babe, I mean if you'll have me?" Dan grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and stepped to Dan. I grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled him to me. Our lips crashed together and I felt his arms lift me to the air. My legs wrapped around him tightly as he pulled away. I buried my face into his neck with my arms locked around it as well. His left hand cradled my head firmly while his right arm braced me up. I heard and felt people congratulate he and I with a few pats on the back that inched him forward.

I was looking at the floor noticing he was walking me back to his room. Arin got the door and all four of us stepped in. Dan sat on the couch with me as I sat back when he got comfortable. I noticed Arin plopped down by us and Mark sat in the chair. We all kinda were quiet for a moment. Dan rubbed my back and had been looking over my face for a bit. Arin leaned forward and shrugged.

"So, like, what now?" Arin chuckled. Dan kept his gaze on me as he answered him.

"Well, I am grabbing her things from Mark's, then her and I are going to go talk, and I'll call no one in the morning." Dan smiled wide. Mark's snicker was heard which made Dan look over.

"I may have it already in the car," he nodded slowly. I looked confused because I didn't know he left. "Yes dear, I figured when Brian told me he saw how you guys ogled each other and then the fashion you entered the main part in, clued me in that I'd be sleeping alone again." Mark winked and I laughed. Dan looked to me confused.

"You, you two," Dan pointed between us, "slept in the same bed?" he looked concerned. Mark and I both made faces then shook our heads in sync.

"He was kidding Danny. I slept on a futon. I promise!" I watched him nod in understanding the joke. Arin shook his head in disbelief at him.

"What?!" Dan smiled a little embarrassed at his assumption. Arin rolled his eyes.

"The woman sucks it up to come out here. Beats the shit out of some whore in your guy's honor, and you think she just slept with our mutual friend. Newsflash Dan, I think she loves you still!" Arin laughed at Dan's guilty face. I had to high five Arin on it but Dan tried pulling me back but was too slow.

"Alright, alright, you guys are killing me!" Dan scolded playfully. I smiled wide as Dan rolled his eyes once more. Mark after a bit stood up to stretch.

"I gotta get back and at least do my bits still. I'm sure they'll be changing up a few things since they have only half of the other crap now!" Mark winked at me.

"I should be out there as well, can't be Danny's Little Seamen if there is only one!" Arin giggled. Danny chuckled at the name as I grimaced.

"Sounds awful!" I said with a chuckle. Mark hugged me and Dan before making a face as he walked out. Arin hugged us even tighter before walking out as well.

"It's the closest I can get to Dan without it being gay." Arin looked sincere and I laughed still when the door shut.

The silence fell now between us as I continued to sit with Dan how we always did. Familiar back rubs began while I sighed a little.

"Well, seems as though you managed to buy us an entire day, how do you feel about lunch?" Dan shrugged. I turned to face him with a smile. My hands combed back his hair which made him lean back and smile with his eyes closed. I made a quick decision and placed my lips on his. He held my face as we dragged out hums before pulling away. Dan's eyes fluttered open and were lighter than before even in the dimmed room. He smiled wide with me and I bit my bottom lip. "Mmm so is that a yes?" Dan teased quietly. I rolled my eyes dramatically. I started squirming then after a moment as Dan tickled my sides softly.

I squeaked and tried to get away, but was no use. He threw me to the other end of the couch and I landed on my back. Dan hovered over me and I was full on stuck while unwillingly cracking up as he continued to attack me. I tried to get away but he laughed darkly before I was met again with Dan's hair monster.

"Baby! S-S-TOP, GODDAMN YOU!" I screamed. Dan continued and I was beginning to gasp from laughing.

"NEVER!" Dan said playfully. He threw up my shirt still attacking now my ribs and blew a raspberry on my tummy. I pushed his head away but it was useless.

"DANNY C-COME ON!" I begged through giggles. Dan puckered his lips and attacked my sides cause me to make incoherent words that crescendoed into more squeals. He snapped his head up once it happened and stopped causing me to startle and stop laughing. I was panting loudly before noticing Dan had a goofy grin on his face.

"Can I be free? Have I served my punishment?" I asked breathlessly with a smile. Dan thought about it while he made exaggerated thinking noises.

"Yeah, uh, ya know what," he laced my fingers with his and slid my hands above my head. I felt my body slowly think something else was about to happen, but was clearly wrong as I barely caught the second half, "NAH!" Dan blew more raspberries on my tummy and sides leaving me no way to stop him even a little. My hands kept just gripping onto his from reflexes but I couldn't resist him being adorably playful. The giggles and squeals again filled the small room while he also giggled at my expense.

"AGH! BABY WHAT WILL END THIS TORTURE?!" I shouted in a higher pitched voice due to laughing so hard. Dan slowed down his mouth suddenly and I felt him hover over my tummy. His puffs of air tickled in a different way. I felt warm kisses pepper my torso slowly while I exhaled becoming curious. His thumbs grazed my thumb knuckles as his demeanor turned into something sensual. He pulled himself up so look into my eyes. His features were smoldering causing me to smile huge at him.

Dan leaned closer and I closed my eyes for a second as he kissed my forehead sweetly. He then got both my temples before kissing my face softly around my cheeks. He rubbed his nose on mine and a warm smile crept across his lips. It was helpless and returned it. He let puffs of his breath come between us as he inhaled before he spoke softly.

"You have no clue, like whatsoever, how much I really love you baby." His voice was silk again as I hummed softly as a reply. He chuckled low then continued. "You, are so mine, and I would choose you no matter what. I know I said I missed you already, but I really fucking missed you. So much honey." Dan's warm smile slowly faded to a sincere face. I pecked his cheek the best I could not wanting to ruin his train of thought. He grinned at my gesture warmly. "I promise with all my heart," Dan placed his left hand overlapping mine on his chest with his words, "I will do my best to not let yours be broken, ever again baby-girl. Think you can trust me with that?" Dan's voice was so quiet, but so smooth.

I smiled warmly at him and he rubbed his nose on mine again. "Hmm?" he hummed waiting for my answer. I gently move my hand from his chest to his face. I stroked his cheek with my thumb when he leaned into it. I looked into his eyes just wanting to hold them in my sight for a while longer. He was everything to me still and I never lost that fully. I never could deny a future with him. I would pick him, and already did over and over since the moment I landed here. I never could be without him and I couldn't believe I even came to this point. I exhaled through my nose and watched him raise his eyebrows. He was waiting on my response. I pulled him to my lips to kiss him longingly for the first time in a long time. He hummed into it and I responded the same. I pulled back when he rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he let my other hand free to run his fingers through my hair.

Dan lifted my head up to connect in a needier fashion with our lips. He wrapped his other arm under me pressing me to him. I sucked the air from him before he let a small whine slip from his mouth. My hands tangled in his hair and I softly nipped his lower lip for entrance. My tongue curled around his thick one while I soothingly felt them dance together after months of being apart. Dan made a small whine again before I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. It took me a moment, but I realized Dan was crying as we made out. I untangled my hands to wrap my arms around his neck continuing to massage our lips together. He pulled away slightly for air when I opened my eyes slowly to see him an emotional mess.

I pulled him into an embrace and he hugged me tightly while sobbing into my neck. I started to let a couple tears fall myself then realized this was it. This was the last barrier to break in order for us to begin to fix things. Dan let out a louder cry out until he gasped trying to speak the best he could.

"I'm so sor-r-y, [Y/N], oh fuck- go-od, I shoulda fucking stopped you! I should have never even answered my fucking phone, I was so fucking stupid for even treating you like sh-hit, when you did NOTHING WRONG! I WAS SO LOST AND CONFUSED AND TOOK IT OU-HOWT ON Y-YOU THAT IT CAUSED THE WORST SHIT TO HAPPEN! BABY I'M S-S-O-O- SOR-R-Y, PLEASE FUCK, I LOVE YOU AND I AM SUCH A SHITTY PERSON, BUT I PRO-O-MISE I WON'T HURT YOU ANYMORE LIKE THAT! I PROM-MISE BABY-GIRL THAT I'M RIGHT HE-HERE AND YOU GOT ME, I'M SO FUCK-KING YOURS AND I MISSED YOU AND I WAS SO SC-SCARED WITHOUT Y-YOU BABY, OH G-AW-WD!" Danny was screaming into me and I was blubbering right there with him. I pushed his head up gently to have him look at me. His poor eyes were red like his cheeks. His tears kept pouring from his eyes as tried to swallow.

"Danny, baby, oh god, honey, shh, shh," I wiped his tears away and tried to calm him down, "we're gonna be okay baby, I promise. I know you're sorry, and I promise I forgive you. I know it was so hard and I was scared too! I don't want you to think I was fine," I started to lose it myself, "I-I was terrified, Danny! I fucking lost my-self and I just w-was so a-alone, and I couldn't sleep and my night t-t-terrors were so bad, baby, and I couldn't fight it alone! I would wake up and be so scared! I missed you and needed you so much and I just want you. I just want my Danny. I want him always!!!" I screamed into his chest as Dan pulled himself to sit us up. I was straddling him as he cradled my head and held me tight. I felt him sob into my hair while we both cried together. It was unreal how much we were mending and breaking down all in one. Something in me felt like this needed to happen.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good ;)

It felt like an hour or two before Dan and I calmed down. Occasionally one of us would hiccup or sniffle. Dan could have done a million more takes if they had asked, but since his co-star was out of commission they wrapped for the day. Dan and I were to a point of staring at the other occasionally whispering sweet nothing's and sighing. I pecked his lips once more before he broke our silence.

"Mmm, Baby?" Dan's voice was raspy and low. It was above a whisper but still for some reason he sounded like heaven. 

"What handsome?" I quietly asked while running my fingers through his hair. He looked up with a small grin as he watched my arm for a moment. He reached up after a moment and stopped me by gently taking my hand with his. Our fingers laced before I watched him examine our movements. His smile was wide just looking down at them. He peered back up to me and bit his lip before speaking.

"I, um, fuck," he nervously chuckled, "after um, totally just like flooding the place and spilling our hearts out on the couch, can we um, try? Uh, just try and redo that entire day that I completely fucked up? Please, baby?" Dan looked hopeful while I thought for a moment. I didn't honestly want a redo on that day. I wanted a new start.

"No." I said looking down. Dan shifted and I heard him inhale sharply. I looked back up at him knowing he was thinking the worst. "I want us to have a fresh, real, start. I need us to actually, finally, just follow through with what we want. I love you so much, Danny. We have nothing to hide anymore. So can we please just be together? Can we just move forward?" I searched in Dan's eyes for an answer. He caught what I meant so I let him work it through. Dan swallowed hard as he nodded.

"Okay. I’d like that. Really." Dan smiled as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged his neck and felt his lips press to my cheek until I let go. I sat back on his knees smiling. Dan looked over toward his clothes then back at me. "So what do you say to a late lunch now? Hm?" he tilted his head as he waited for my response. I realized I actually was starving since Mark and I never ate. After being quite the emotional mess, a nice, quiet, place sounded amazing.

"I think that sounds great!" I giggled. Dan grabbed my face and pecked my lips.

"Kay, lemme get dressed and we are outta here!" he chuckled as I slipped off his lap. I stood up to stretch as he made his way around me to his kimono collection. I sat back down and watched him pull out a hanger with a white under t-shirt and his pastel lavender plaid shirt. He laid it down and pulled out boxers with a folded pair of his ripped jeans. I leaned on my hand as I tucked my legs under me. Dan looked up like he was thinking way too much.

His wheels were turning as I narrowed my eyes. The sides of his mouth twitched into a devious smile if I ever saw one. Dan sauntered backwards and fiddled with his belt. I squinted my eyes shut and shook my head slowly. I was grinning while blushing as he slowly pulled the belt loose. I ran my hand over my mouth looking up grinning. He bit his lower lip and held on to each side while doing a small shimmy. I was giggling quietly while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you," I had to control my giggles, "are you really stripping for me?" I kept giggling as he pulled the kimono tightly around him and puckered his lips.

"Do you uh," Dan slowly cat walked to me, "wanna find out if I'm totally free-ballin' or not, gorgeous?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows again and I chuckled loudly.

"I saw you had boxers in your uh," I pointed towards his clothes, "small pile over there, hun. So I'm going to guess, yes." I noticed he was standing over me. He held the blue, silky, kimono tightly around him and twisted back and forth.

"Maybe, they're new ones, hm?" Dan slid his hand up his chest as the other held it still around him. He slowly sucked on his pointer finger while I laughed bashfully.

"B-babe just get dressed, please! You're such a-" I started to get ready to tease him, but was cut off by him dropping to his knees and kissing me roughly. He lips molded to mine and I was instantly on fire. I untucked my legs before he scooted between them meeting me in height as I remained on the couch. I felt him slide his hands up my thighs then slither around my waist. Dan pulled me closer still making out with me. I bit his lip and he grunted quietly before shoving his tongue down my throat. I wrapped my legs around his ribcage then let a small moan as he pressed his fingertips into my back. Slowly I rose up as he muscled me off the couch.

Dan carried me over to where the mirror was to place me on the vanity. It was lined up perfect where I was face to face with Dan better. His mouth moved down to my jawline in small pecks but increasing in suction the closer to my neck he got. I raked my hands through his hair and tugged the more intense things got. I felt hands slowly slide up my shirt and passed my bra. It was almost an electric current going through me as his large hands massaged my breasts. I felt his fingers switch to just rubbing my nipples and another moan escaped through me.

"Mmmm, there's my girl." Dan whispered. His voice was low and I could hear how turned on he was getting before I felt it. I had forgot he wasn't holding the kimono closed as something kept brushing against my thigh. I let one hand reach for it gently as Dan continued to work on me. When he realized what I was trying to do he slowly thrusted into my palm while my fingers wrapped around him. I let him go for a moment before tightening it just a little so he could have a little more friction. He was exhaling harder after I did and I couldn't help but quietly let a noise slip passed my lips just thinking how it must have felt for him.

Dan worked his mouth back up to mine then pecked it before sucking the air from my lungs again. I felt his hands leave my diamond hard nipples before scraping nails suddenly were on my lower back. I jumped a little from the sensation and it caused my hand to jerk him a little. "Ah, mmm, easy baby-girl, easy, oh god." Dan whispered a warning at me to be careful. I felt him slide his hands further down to grab my ass under my jeans. The movement pulled me closer to him causing him to thrust down to his hilt. He moaned a little louder as I felt him trying to slowly lift me up to slide my jeans down for better access. My bare ass hit the vanity's cold surface when Dan pulled away to slide my jeans down. I kicked off my boots across the room for a smoother undressing before I heard Dan hum in approval.

He tossed my jeans to the side and pulled me in for another make out session. I felt his left hand roam towards my core while my left continued to receive his now throbbing erection in small thrusts. I gasped slightly when a long, warm, finger pressed against my clit then slowly circle it. I felt myself react and arch to his touch. Dan pulled away to rest his forehead on mine listening to us breathe heavy. I could taste his breath on my lips while feeling the warmth too. "Look at me, angel." Dan mumbled breathlessly. I whimpered when my eyes met his. His right hand held my cheek as he worked his finger a little more. He was pushing himself smearing precum all over my hand as our breathing heightened.

"B-baby, I-I—" I was trying to somehow get out that I needed him, but I couldn't form words. Dan's finger was joined by another as he leaned me back to dip them into my core. I moaned louder before Dan's lips hushed me. I was climbing higher as he dipped his fingers into me harder and I knew I was close. I whimpered again into Dan's mouth when his hand I felt leave my cheek to wrap itself around my thigh.

"Tell me princess, what is it?" Dan cooed hoarsely trying to keep a smooth pace before the final moment. I leaned my head back and cried out to him.

"Baby I need you! Baby I need it! B-aby!" I looked back into his eyes as I felt him reach to loosen my grip some. He rubbed his nose to mine before leading our hands both on his member to me. I felt him slide in and fill me to his hilt. I brought my mouth to his so I wouldn't alert everyone what was happening. Dan helped position me so he could pump into me without the worry of my head hitting the mirror. We ended up rocking the vanity into the wall, but since both of us had been so close we were careless. It was almost a metronome keeping time with Dan's movement. Our noises synced together too as Dan found the perfect spot inside me. He had his hands against the wall bracing him as my hands grabbed the edge of the vanity. He had my legs around his waist and I was leaned back enough to be balanced without fear of injury.

Dan grunted in between thrusts while he picked up his pace. This caused the vanity to hit the wall slightly harder as well, but Dan took no noticing still. I had my eyes shut and was slurring his name while feeling everything building inside of me. I felt hair touch my cheeks and popped my eyes open to catch Dan craning his head to kiss me deeply. His mouth took in the louder noises that I let go of noticing they were rising in pitch. Dan took my natural hint thrusting into me harder. I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck and held his mouth to mine again. It caused us to get a little more vocal as our climaxes came closer. Dan pulled away for a moment gasping bracing himself on his right hand flatly on the vanity by me. His left circled my clit while I arched my back again before sliding closer to him causing more friction for us. Dan and I locked eyes syncing up vocally again with moans and grunts. I knew Dan was getting close because he stopped his finger-work and braced himself fully with both hands flat on the vanity's top. I whined and yelped when his thrusts were erratic knowing this was it. Dan was attempting to form words in the last couple minutes reminding me of times like this before.

"B-ab-be, Babe, I, agh, love you, shit," he rolled his hips quicker as he spoke, "fuck I mean tha-hat, always-you're, agh, so fucking, gorgeous, a-ha-and, sexy-god I-miss-ed-you- agh, ba-baby, fuck, shit, god, fu-uck-ing, oh you-have-no-idea-ha-how amazing-you-feel-oh got so, fucking, shit!" Dan sputtered as I felt myself clench around him. He went one more increasing speed trying to get us both there. I clawed his shoulders now at my point when felt Dan tense up.

"DANNY!" I screamed his name unwillingly when we both came hard. I spasmed around his dick when he slowly dipped in and out trying to ride his orgasm out with me. I felt like mush from being so sensitive. He pushed deeper one last time and I whimpered softly as he leaned down to nuzzle my cheek with his nose. His hot puffs of air softly warmed my cheeks from it. He kept a slow pace of soft movements as I kept feeling myself react to him. I felt his arms pull me closer to him when I whimpered again from just coming down from such a height.

"Shhh, mm, shh, baby, I gotcha. Just hang on, I'm sorry it's been a bit. I'll be good here in a minute. I know you're really sensitive but that was a lot for me." Dan's cooing voice after sex always comforted me I could recall. He grunted softly trying to work himself out. I whined into his neck when he slowly pulled out after a couple more soft pushes. He held me against him still leaning on the vanity. His hand slowly rubbed my back in bigger circles while he held me. "I love you baby-girl, it's okay take your time. We got time hun." His voice stayed soft as he reassured me more. I swallowed after a moment then finally looked up at him. His brown eyes were light with love and he smiled wide showing his teeth. He pressed his lips to mine before I smiled back to him. He chuckled softly and I made a face that said I was confused. "God, you have no idea how amazing you look. Even being all spent and totally just wanting nothing but to just bury your gorgeous face into my neck. It's the true innocence after that that makes you seem so beautiful. I chuckled because like, I know that during it probably seems so insane, and rough then just bam! But the effects and aftermath are I think the most amazing moments I get to share with you. "Seriously," Dan had to stop me from looking at him with an odd face that I didn't believe him, "Babe," he sighed and smiled while shaking his head, "you are so fit for me, and I fit for you. Just it's totally amazing that we have those moments. Not many people get to experience that anymore. I'm honored to be covered in sweat with you and share sleepy after-sex smiles with you. It's another amazing benefit to being in love with you." Dan's face was so sincere and elated I ended up feeling like I was going to burst in happy tears. I held his face in my palms and tried so hard to try and think of anything.

"You have no idea, to me, that all of it is magic to me. Danny, you are insatiable with timing, and just even words, and no matter what I know always that if I seem like it was a lot, your voice helps bring me down slowly and just it's so comforting. I mean you love me so much and I promise I love you too. I am so into you and so relieved we are still here, together, and just knowing. I wouldn't be able to try and see someone like this whom wasn't you! I don't and choose not to think I ever could. I love you baby, and I'm so fucking happy, I get to be with you again." I pressed my lips to his in a loving kiss with the expected happier tears falling from my cheeks. Dan pulled back softly chuckling with me as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Agh, shit," he bit his lip as I watched him do it too, "fuck every time man!" he shook his head as tears spilled over too. I wiped his away before he hugged me up tightly so I could stand as he held me. We swayed just clinging to the other for a moment. I felt him run fingers through my hair for a second before I looked up at him. We smiled like idiots and giggled before looking around at the damage we did. I picked up my jeans then tossed them to the couch. Dan stepped back and let the kimono fall off of him completely. I stood there nude from the bottom down and folded my arms. Dan grabbed his boxers off to the side and slipped them on after taking a tissue to clean himself. He stood back straight and noticed I was checking him out.

"What! I think I'm allowed?" I asked curiously with a huge grin. Dan looked me up and down as I watched him bite his lip again.

"Mmm, ya know, I know I said I hated it when we were in the elevator that you had to put pants back on, but baby, Excalibur is working on round two. Trust me I love you, and god you are sexy, but I really, really still would like to grab something to eat and us try and function." Dan chuckled as I purposely strutted away from him. I slowly bent down to slide my underwear on and he huffed. "Baby, please! I know you think it's funny, and I promise it is later, but goddamn." Dan smacked his hand down shaking his head. His eyes were getting darker again and I smiled deviously.

"I have no idea what you mean, baby." I said lightly. Dan inhaled sharply through his nose and glared. He walked over in just his ripped jeans and socks and hovered over me. I giggled up at him as he leaned closer to my face. His exhaling I felt again on my lips and I continued to smile while another giggle escaped.

"You, are such an ass, and I love you. Behave please baby, for me?" he got closer with a smile like mine and his adorable begging voice had me awe-struck.

"I can try!" I said teasingly. He raised his eyebrows at that still smiling.

"Trying helps, honey. Now can I get dressed all the way without you being mean to me?" Dan leaned in closer and I giggled like an idiot.

"I guess, babe." I pretended to sound exasperated with my reply. Dan shook his head and giggled softly before he kissed my lips adoringly.

"Punk." Dan teased as he stood back up. He continued shaking his head and sighed as he made his way back to his shirts. I crossed my legs waiting patiently. I brought my phone out to check the time when Dan's laugh and snort made me jump.

"What is the matter with you?" I said startled. I looked over to him making a face and saw he was pointing at the vanity. I was confused at his gesture. Dan shook his head and motioned for me to go where he was.

"L-look, haha, look at the wall behind it." Dan explained. I stepped in front of him and saw why he was laughing. The corners of the vanity would line up if you rocked it back to the almost holes in the drywall. I blinked at it and slowly walked over to fix it. I pushed each side back where I had been before Dan and I destroyed it and Dan cracked up at my attempt to hide it.

"Oh god, that's totally not working here." I laughed holding my face in my hands. Dan was howling as he slapped his knee.

"Oh, AHAHAAH, OH MY GOD THAT IS SO BAD! OH MAN I AM GOING TO OWE THEM FOR FUCKING REPAIRS!" Dan snorted and keeled over. I joined him at his terrible pun. We were crying and wheezing at our mishap. All of a sudden a loud knock came out of nowhere that scared us quiet. I snorted as Dan tried to look casual before answering the door.

Dan opened it wider when it was Brian, not in costume, standing in the doorway. He blinked at Dan and I stayed where Dan left me laughing a second ago.

"You uh, wanna invite me in?" Brian asked. Dan stepped aside as Brian came in now. Dan shut the door behind him and looked passed me to the mirror. I hadn't noticed but now it was apparent, it was crooked as well. Brian put his hands on his hips and shook his head disappointed at Dan.

"What! I mean come on, they could have at least hung it better! I mean it's been this way driving me literally insane this entire time!" Dan crossed his arms as Brian stared at him for a moment. Dan's face eventually fell and he giggled.

"Danny?" Brian folded his arms. Dan made a face that was straight as it could go while trying not to laugh more.

"Y-yes, Brian?" Dan responded back in a light voice. Brian sighed shaking his head slower. I remained quiet watching this happen.

"Did you know, that your, um, time, like rhythm, is 3 different key signatures?" Brian got technical on letting him know it was heard. Dan's giggles escalated into snorts as he shook his head.

"Nooo? I uh did not know!" Dan's face turned red, "is this good?" Dan added on after a second. Brian slid his hand down his face with the same disapproving look Arin had when he caught us.

"Dan," Brian tried to find words, "do you know how honest to god thin these walls are?" he challenged. Dan's face and mine were scarlet. Dan scoffed and huffed and finally whined.

"N-no, do I wanna know?" Dan cautiously asked. Brian still was straight faced and disappointed. He gestured to the door.

"You could have had the door open, closed, cracked, no door, it did not fucking matter!" Brian got a smidgen louder making his point. Dan looked at him from the side.

"Are you jealous?" Dan started laughing. Brian sighed still almost glaring at him.

"Actually yeah, cause while you were having fun, I was trying to block out the drum beat you had managed to create!" Brian threw his hands up. Dan keeled over laughing at his aggravation.

"What about the crew? How did that go?" Danny asked still chucking. I was making sure to not bring attention to myself still. Brian turned to Dan and cocked an eyebrow.

"Therapy Night is now in the schedule, HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WENT! Goddamn poor Chris comes up and his like, 'uh, did some groupie sneak in or is Dan pissed off?' Well, Dan, I had not yet heard anything at that point and so I got maybe, ten feet? From this damn door and all I heard was you, literally, pounding," he stabbed a finger at me, "your girlfriend! I had to walk back over and ask him to keep everyone far away from this thing until like, maybe, a half hour, TOPS! DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS WAY OFF, DANIEL!?" Brian laughed a little but was still so disappointed. Dan was gasping for air as Brian had ranted.

"So, how long?" Dan calmly and innocently asked. Brian huffed and looked like he was going to scream.

"REALLY! You have like zero shame man, cause after all that, you ask how long?!" Brian glared at him again as Danny nodded quickly.

"Uh huh!" Dan responded with a smile. It was a Ross shit eating grin. Brian blinked and looked like he was going to kill him.

"Hour and a half. Now good night!" Brian spoke calmly like it was all an act and left. Dan looked over to me and I was matching the guilty look he had.

"I don't wanna walk of shame this Dan." I shook my head then laughed nervously. Dan looked proud after a moment.

"Man, an hour and a half, that's like wow." Dan mused. I snapped my head and almost felt Brian's pain.

"LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN!" I scolded playfully. Dan strode over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed as I heard him grab his keys.

"Yes, baby!" he laughed hysterically as I wriggled trying to get free. He smacked my ass as he grabbed up my phone and his leather jacket I hadn't noticed was hanging up.

"PUT ME DOWN AND YOU ARE NOT FUNNY! DANNY I SWEAR-AH!" I continued to scold him looking ridiculous as he went for the door then laid another crack across my ass. He pulled it open and sighed almost sounding refreshed.

"Well I had a good day, hope you guys all enjoyed it as well, it's been fun, um I'm gonna go on a lovely date now with my gorgeous girl here-" Dan was making it so awkward but played it off like nothing happened.

"NO WE ARE NOT AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL DANIEL THEY ALL HEARD-" Dan smacked my ass again laughing as I tried to scold him still.

"Nothing! Baby we are yes going to do lunch, well dinner, and they heard me having a really hard time dealing with the fucking mirror in the room that was hung crooked! God!" Dan kept playing the innocent card as he paraded me over his shoulder still to the exit. I huffed when I heard a few people laughing.

"Ya know what?! I quit! I give! This is ridiculous, and for the last time PUT ME DOWN YOU ASS!" I squirmed but was laughing the whole time as this was going on. Dan was gasping for air from laughing so hard when he finally stepped outside. He put me down by his passenger door and was grinning like a moron.

"I love youuuu!" he tried to be all cute and attempt to hold me. I playfully ducked out of it then stuck my tongue out at him.

"No! You are such a butt!" I teased. He pretended I stabbed him then I watched him make sure to fall on me. His dead weight was heavier than expected. I stumbled back a little and felt him silently giggling on my shoulders. "Dan! Come on!" I tapped him but he remained still. I tried to push him to look at me at least and wrapped his arms around me to help steady him.

"Nope!" Dan mumbled into my shoulder. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No what?!" I laughed. Dan shook his head and tickled me with his nose making me squeal.

"You called me a butt! So I am just nope!" Dan still spoke into my shoulder. I giggled at his play at being offended.

"Yes I did, and you should suck it up!" I tried again to push his face up and he tickled me again with his nose. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Stop! That makes me less fake-mad!" he whined with a small giggle in his voice. I sighed again and he sighed mocking me.

"So how do I make you not, uh, fake-mad?" I asked with a smile. He thought about it for a moment and remained in place.

"Nope, I am accepting that you believe I am a butt and will remain here being one truly!" Dan's stubborn side was coming out and I found it oddly cute.

"Baby?" I tried a softer tone.

"I'm sorry 'Baby' goes by 'Butt' now!" Dan said sarcastically. The fact he was muffled and whining into me made it hard to keep from not breaking character.

"Okay fine, BUTT?!" I obnoxiously asked. Dan yelled into my shoulder louder pretending to be irritated still.

"I'M STILL A GODDAMN BUTT, SEE?!" he threw his arms out and I laughed.

"Baby you're the one-" I tried to explain and he cut me off.

"ONCE AGAIN! 'Baby' is now 'BUTT' Baby has been demoted to butt, so please address me accordingly for the final time!" Dan play scolded me. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't help it.

"Again, BUTT?!" I screamed now still asking for him to answer me. Dan jumped up instantly pretending to freak out and be offended.

"APPARENTLY I WILL FOREVER REMAIN BUTT! FOR PROFESSTIONAL INQUIRIES, IT WILL BE MR. BUTT! THEN BECAUSE I HAVE IT AS A LAST NAME CLEARLY, YOU WILL BE MISSES BUTT! AND I WILL ONCE HAVE A LEGEND THAT MAY STATE I USED TO BE CALLED BABY, A TERM OF ENDEARMENT, A CUTE PETNAME, BUT NO! BECAUSE OF THIS MOMENT, AND YOUR WORDS CHOSEN, I AM FOREVER BUTT! TOTALLY JUST GONNA ACCEPT THIS, OH WAIT THAT MEANS ARIN HAS TO CHANGE EVERYTHING NOW! I'M JUST A JEWISH BUTT, AND NOW IT'S BUTT AND EGORAPTOR ON THE CHANNEL! MINE AS WELL MAKE IT-NOT-SO-BUTT! YEAH LET THE ENTIRE WORLD KNOW!" Dan was laughing harder and harder as he went on. I was dying while hanging onto the car. I wheezed as he folded his arms then glared like it was a huge thing.

"Okay, okay, let's try this again," I inhaled slowly to calm down. Dan rocked back on his heels and waited patiently, "B-B-aby?" I guessed. Dan screamed to the heavens in sheer disbelief.

"WHAT, THE HELL?! I JUST TOLD YOU THIS ENTIRE SEQUENCE! YET YOU STILL CALL ME THE WRONG NAME!" Dan giggled loudly trying to barely sound mad anymore. It had come down to he was just screwing with me then.

"Ya know what, I will call you whatever I please! You will be asshat here in a moment if you don't knock it off!" I laughed shaking my head. Dan's eyes got big and I waited for it.

"Ya know what? Butt sounds a hell of a lot better than Asshat. I accept this now!" Dan smiled huge and nodded so surely. I was down to silent laughing at how goofy this moment was.

"Okay, great, fine, can we go?" I still giggled. Dan nodded to me.

"Oh yeah sure, get in I'll look up places." His tone was normal as if nothing happened. I slid in and watched him slide in as well. He took out his phone and looked up diners. I tapped him on his shoulder because I was afraid to screw up calling him the wrong name again. He pretended not to notice and was leaving me with either being quiet or trying to guess what name was accepted. I huffed then tapped him harder. He nodded as he started his GPS deciding to ignore me.

He threw his car into reverse and pulled out of his space. I reached for his hands but he smoothly played it off like he needed to brace himself on my seat to see behind him. I huffed as he pulled into traffic hearing him clear his throat trying not to laugh. I nudged him to hold my hand but he leaned on his left hand and steered with the right. I sighed softly before leaning to look out the window. I made a subtle pouting face to see if he'd notice too. I saw out the corner of my eye him really trying to control the urge to give in, but he was learning. I scooted all the way up against the door and sighed louder. Dan came to a red light before I heard him turn the radio up. It was the classic rock station and I knew the song. I remained quiet fighting the urge to sing. Dan however, was jamming his heart out as if I wasn't even there. "CAUSE BABY I'M NOT, F-F-F-FOOLIN'" He belted out to the steering wheel. I looked over to him as he smiled trying to keep composure just in his own rock show world. I glanced to the volume and went for it. I turned it down but he looked over continuing the song. 

His smile wasn't even to be cute, he was mocking me and I frowned at him. He raised his eyebrows and when I couldn't choose fast enough what to call him he looked away. I huffed going back to staring out the window as well. I heard him chuckle proud as he hit another light. I took no mind to him and seen how this was going to go. He accelerated to take off and I felt a hand on my knee. I looked over at it and watched it slowly go up to my thigh. It massaged it sensually and I tried to pry it off to hold it. Dan let go then quickly went back to putting his one hand on the wheel and leaning on the other again. I went back to my position before he chuckled again. "It's killing you huh?" he asked quietly. I shrugged but hid my smile. "Ya know, you can talk?" Dan baited me. I looked over and glared at him as he snickered at it.

"Oh can I?" I said shortly. He quickly looked over to the window and back ahead. I realized he made it seem like he didn't hear me. I burned a hole in the side of his head. His grin broke though then he looked over showing it off. I inhaled again and he waited with raised eyebrows as I attempted one last time. "Danny?" I switched it. He snorted as he realized I didn't keep the infinite loop going. He had nothing and I laced my fingers watching him lose.

"You- you fucking cheater!" Dan said with a laugh. I giggled but still waited on him to acknowledge it. He sighed in defeat before looking back over shaking his head, "Yes dear?" he hated it. He hated losing and I smiled sweetly before I continued.

"Where are we goin'?" I laughed as his eyes got wide.

"After all that shit, and us going back in forth, I finally answer you, and your ass thinks of that?!" he was shocked and in disbelief. I laughed harder nodding.

"Yup! All that hard work and it's all I wanted to know!" I watched him shake his head more.

"You're somethin' else, hun." he looked back to the road smiling. His chuckles broke through as he thought of something, "ya know," he looked to me for a moment, "I'm laughing cause I probably had done the same thing with Arin. Well now I totally can go apologize. Just you're lucky I don't insta-rage like him." he smiled at me with a nod. I returned it agreeing.

"I'm lucky, you're right. I have you!" I sincerely said it and he tilted his head back with an 'awe'.

"Ugh, come here, you win, I suck!" Dan pulled up the middle part and I slide to his side. He wrapped an arm around me still gushing that I said what I did. "I'm all mush now, baby!" he pretended to whine over it. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You like it." I giggled. He looked back to me and shook his head.

"Hush, I'm still getting over you calling me a butt! Don't push me." he teased. I sat up high enough to peck his check. He leaned his head on mine and sighed.

"I love you too, by the way." I finally replied since he threw a fit. He giggled then squeezed me tightly.

"And give me a sec," Dan pulled up to red light. He quickly turned to me and cradled my face and kissed me deeply. By the time it was green he had my head spinning. I looked up at him lost a little. He glanced back and grinned. "What, babe?" He asked with a giggle.

"I feel like that sort of dropped off!" I sounded goofy, but I had no other way to explain it. Dan smiled a little dark as he pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car and unbuckled his belt. He turned to face me on and smiled.

"Now, you say that, so hang on, let me see if I can get it right this time, okay?" Dan's eyes lit up and his goofy smile was showing. He gently held my face again and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I let my eyes flutter shut and found myself leaning into him more. He slid his hands down my arms and pulled me closer to him around my lower back. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he nipped my bottom lip so I'd allow him to massage my tongue using his. I tugged his hair and he hummed happily through it. He pulled away but rested his forehead on mine as we both listened to each other breathing rapidly. In a huff he smiled like an idiot and I mirrored him still keeping my hands in his hair.

"I love you handsome." I whispered breathlessly. Dan stroked my cheeks and I let go to place mine on his. He softly chuckled as I closed my eyes still smiling.

"And I love you, angel." He replied back. I rubbed the back of his with my thumbs and he dropped his left hand to peck my cheek. The other followed and he held my hands in his and looked to the building. "Ready for food?" he piped up. I nodded quickly and exited the car. We walked up holding hands and I realized, it was the same sushi place he took me to on our first date.


	48. Chapter 48

We had stepped into a familiar and calming atmosphere. Everything was how I remembered it. I smiled with a nod as Dan stepped up to just grab a table. The hostess led us to the other side filled for more walk-in dinning. We pulled out our chairs and sat across from the other. The hostess brought our waters and said the waitress would be right with us. Dan was looking through a menu quietly while I did the same. I noticed a few yummier things that I was debating on being brave enough to try. I heard Dan shift and glanced up to see him checking his phone. He had a look of annoyance while he read something.

"Dan? Everything alright?" I tried to see if there was anything I could do. Dan glanced up and realized I did say something.

"Huh, what, hun?" Dan asked quickly for me to repeat myself. I snickered and shook my head.

"I asked if everything was alright," I pointed to his phone, "I looked up and you had this look like something wasn't what you wanted to read." I explained as Dan set his phone down with a sigh.

"Well," Dan was about to explain when the waitress came up to take our drink order.

"I'll have some hot tea, please?" Dan smiled politely at her. She looked to me and I gestured to him.

"Just bring a kettle if you could?" I insisted. Dan liked the idea as he nodded to me smiling wider. The waitress walked back to the kitchen and I turned back to Dan.

"Continue?" I said sweetly. Dan nodded quickly then began again.

"Okay, so I was just checking my phone per habit, as anyone else would," he shrugged, "I had a message that Arin needed me to head over there after this to grump a little. I was sighing because I feel as if we just played this out before except the Netflix people were behind it." Dan let his disappointment through. I tilted my head with a small smile.

"Danny?" I kept smiling at him.

"Hm?" he tilted his like I had and it made me giggle.

"If memory serves me right? I do believe we will have plenty of time to go on dates still. I mean unless this was a one-time thing?" I winked at him and it took him a moment to get I was screwing with him.

"Okay, you win, again, hush," he pointed at me with a chuckle, "I just, I mean, babe we just got back together, I wanted a nice night, I wanted us to not worry slash work, I wanted to wake up and be excited that we got to be lazy all night, but I get it as well. Sorry." Dan shrugged and looked down for a sec. "I'll let him know we'll be there soon." He tapped on his phone until I reached across from him. I laid my hand flat on his and he looked up at me confused.

"Arin knows where we are. Arin knows what we are doing. I want to bet he put to come when we can, didn't he?" I wanted Dan to calm down and see we weren't being rushed. He looked up with a nod and even showed me for reassurance.

"So what are you saying?" Dan asked still confused.

"I'm saying that we have time. He knows Danny. He knows where we are okay? He understands and I can hear it that he just wants us there when we are done." I said softly. I rested both my hands on his wrists and rubbed the back of his hands with my thumbs. He closed his eyes and breathed in slow. I could tell he was so worried about making sure they made deadlines and such that he was becoming really overworked. I watched him relax a little more as he shifted to holding my hands while smiling at them warmly.

"Thank you." He looked showing sincerity. He smiled knowingly back to him just letting him talk. "This, this is why I need you around and one of the bigger reasons I love you." He swallowed a sip of water before continuing. His hand was cold from the glass as he took mine back into his once again holding both in his. "You have this totally awesome Zen thing that works with me. I never really had someone be able to look at me and show me just how to calmly relax and evaluate shit. I mean, I meditate, but it's a whole new calm to have someone care about you and just be able to relax your being. Not just like the mind or soul apart. I just really am grateful for it. You're making me realize I am truly a lucky man!" Dan looked up now smiling wide. His smile reached his cheeks and I hadn't seen that one in a long time. I smiled back just as big so excited deep down to see him happy.

I leaned across the table and pecked his lips as the tea finally had come. The silver pot rattled just a little as the waitress set it down. She apologized for it taking so long as she poured our first cups. Dan thanked her kindly while I smiled as well. She bowed slightly then stepped away quietly. Dan and I toasted with tea and smiled before sipping it. It was perfect for relaxation and warmth. Dan and I chatted for a bit before finally ordering food. We knew it wouldn't take us long since we were starving.

"I feel as though," I shoveled sushi in my mouth, "this is a thing with us. Just like," I realized I was getting comfortable with Dan because I talked with my mouth full, "have a long, hard, day, and escape," I waved my fork around gesturing where we were. Dan chuckled, but nodded that it wasn't off. He stopped me from taking a bite of my food to dip a piece of his in a sauce I hadn't tried yet.

"I know you have no idea what it is, but it is absolutely my favorite and I want to at least try it!" Dan held his fork and I let him feed me it. The combination of tomatoes, salmon, garlic, and a hint of butter gave my taste buds something to think of. Dan had been watching for a reaction as I let the flavors sit for a moment. I finally stopped savoring the flavor and smiled after I swallowed. His eyes lit up excited as I giggled.

"That, was actually really yummy! Thank you for sharing with me!" I grinned wide and leaned in for another kiss. Dan paused after pulling away with a huge grin.

"Welcome baby!" he said happily. He pecked my lips once more and we returned to eating. Everything was then fair game. We attempted to swap concoction ideas; some being great and some being bad. Dan and I got a chance to laugh as the other would make a face if it was just terrible. It turned the relaxing time fun for he and I. We finished finally and continued to laugh while sipping a last cup of tea.

"Ya know what?" I smiled to Dan as he tilted his head casually smiling.

"What?" he was curious of my thoughts as always. He smiled wide again just enjoying our time out being together again.

"I cannot remember the last time I genuinely watched you have a relaxed and fun time out." I mused. Dan nodded slow taking the comment in.

"Gotta be honest, it has been a minute. I can definitely say that for sure!" Dan thought about it but kept a smile on his face.

"I know it is not a common thing, and I have to say you're a joy to watch when like this!" I commented on his posture and attitude. He was leaned back in his chair and looked comfortable, but not lazy or tired. He seemed like he did when we went out back in Michigan. It made me remember those feelings before we had any connection that determined us dating or anything. I let my mind wander until I noticed Dan was searched for a response from me.

"Oh shit, sorry, I was in a thought bubble!" I quickly apologized. Dan leaned forward resting his chin on his fists. He smiled wide and shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me, but I do love watching you wander mentally. It's a very mysterious process!" Dan mused some more. I giggled shaking my head.

"Honestly, I mean if you wanna know?" I let him decide to be curious or not. He shrugged again seeming to be not at all concerned.

"You can if you wanna tell me. I'm sure it's interesting as always, hun." Dan shrugged again as he reached for his tea. He finished it off as I began to explain.

"I was going through the feelings in different points in our timeline, ya know?" I watched him nod slowly listening now more than interested.

"I see, well go on, now you have me wondering how that must be!" Dan gestured and I smiled wider thinking.

"Well it's just that, I know it being a very short, timeline, a ton has happened." I shrugged trying to not over play nor underplay anything, "I mean my 'fan-girl' feelings for you are gone, I mean sure I'll always be a fan of yours, but the mystery of who you actually are is more interesting than attempting to wonder about it. I mean, watching you become more and more involved in my life as well has even changed you. I'm not even a fan to you anymore. I actually have a life around yours and we both sort of have grown together. Even, well, apart." I tried to make the picture clear as day that things were different but not everything was bad. Dan took it in and I watched him make a face that meant he was pondering on something himself.

"As I said, interesting! You make a totally excellent point on the fan theory. It made me see things different. I mean most people don't have the odd fate we did, and do. What are the chances of you meeting a hero of yours and they actually fall for you? It’s rare! Like I remember feeling super awkward just walking away with nothing of an offer except to see you as normal. Then the butterflies hit on our second fuck up, and the look, in your eyes as that water seeped into that poor hoodie, it killed me. I could not believe that I had spent all day hearing your excitement through texts and just one thing turned it all to shit. I remember like, hugging you tight and wishing I wasn't facing a line of people staring at me wondering what in the hell you did to deserve my attention as so. I remember you pulling away and understanding it but the fight to not just tell everyone I need to take care of this, of you, please give me like an hour, and seeing you just turn disappointed as hell made me just, agh! It was bad and I feel like it's been a rollercoaster, honestly! Like then it was us here and I was fine! I was realizing I loved you and appreciated you and then I had just, had to answer the goddamn phone!" Dan was still upset with himself as he got into the next part. I rubbed his left hand with both of mine as he went on. "I just, I left to go talk to Arin about it and knew I was not going to be able to save myself. I couldn't make myself sound elated to hear you over the phone when she was still a fucking huge issue. I remember hanging up and Arin shaking his head but he wouldn't say it. I knew it was what it was, but still! He just let me dig my hole and dug it to china I fucking did!" I squeezed his hand as he clasped his right one over my two. He looked down while rubbing his thumb over my top one. I shook my head slow thinking of how to respond.

"Baby, look at me." I sternly said but made sure not to sound demanding. Dan's eyes cautiously looked to my face before I went on. "We both said it was hell. Us being apart was hell, and it was I think something we needed." Dan's face I knew was working on confused and unsure. I shook my head meaning for him to wait to let me explain. "Dan you have access to fly back and forth, but no time. I have the time and we didn't even follow up on our plan to be apart! We never found ourselves apart but together! I just jumped on a plane to see you, so I mean the jerk back to reality helped. Eventually something else was going to blow up, and I'd wind up back there anyway. I know eventually Arin would have gotten ahold of me if I was home or not. You guys love me too much to just let me go. I know eventually you would have found me somehow. I know this because even as my number had changed, and things were tight, you still found me. It's how I think I believe you and your feelings! Not that I doubted you, but being in that harder time, and now just jumping back in, after us even just crying together, I can feel us becoming a better team than before. I mean think about it! We have zero baggage, we have memories to look on, we have amazing friends that are family, we know now the other's limits, and we just, we fit. Sorry to quote you," I giggled with him, "but we fit! And I love that we fit!" I inhaled catching my breath before Dan stood up to come pull me to my feet. He had a huge smile on his face and took my face in his hands and kissed me in front of God and everyone. I blushed deeply from it as he pulled away. His eyes were bright again and his rare smile plastered on his face. He saw our waitress and grabbed the bill from her.

"I love you, and your mind, and your soul, and I'm going to go pay, and we are happily going to go to Arin's and I am going to happily grump, and you're going to happily lay with me, and we happily are going to do this together." Dan decided. I chuckled then nodded following him to the register. The cashier looked between us and had a smile on her face like she knew something. Dan wrapped an arm around my waist after signing the receipt. He opened the door for me as I took his free hand and led him out. We stepped off the sidewalk and turned to face him walking backwards a little. He stopped when he got as close to me realizing I wasn't moving anymore. I grabbed his plaid shirt and pulled him to me for a kiss. He smiled into it and I continued it pulling him to his car.

I backed into the trunk and suddenly was lifted back towards his hood. Dan was so awesome at not breaking the kiss it was the one thing left a mystery to me. His hands loosely held my sides and my entangled in his hair. He was bent down to where he had to brace himself after a moment. Our lips molded together a moment longer before he pulled away to breathe. He kissed my forehead before resting his on it.

"Full of surprises, I swear." Dan said softly but I watched him grin. I smiled while resting my hands on his. He rubbed his nose again with mine before pecking my lips. He then stood back up straight shaking his head slowly.

"What?" I asked lazily. He smiled warmly as he pushed a strand of hair back behind my ears.

"You. Nothing specific at all, baby, just you." His voice was warm and sincere. I held out my arms so he could set me down and we could get in. I watched him text Arin as he started the car.

"Hope we're not too late." I sounded a little worried just cause we got to talking and I knew we were longer than average.

"Nah, he just wished us well. I said we're on our way." Dan looked over with a smile. He took our hands and laced our fingers for the ride. Before he pulled into traffic he turned on the radio and let it be soft in the background. We spent the ride to Arin's quiet just enjoying each other. When Dan pulled in the drive he kissed me before getting out. I smirked at him as he came to open up my door.

"You ever think like, if in a few years, you'll still do this?" I asked slipping out of the car. Dan shut the door and shrugged.

"Kinda hope not, I mean, I totally don't plan to, why?" Dan asked as we walked up. I shrugged casually before answering him.

"I know like, couples, ya know? They lose that spark, the pet names, the little things done sweetly, and the talks become as if it's just another person. I just wonder if that will ever be, because I mean as cliché as it sounds, I love us like this!" I smiled up at him. Dan nodded as we walked in.

"I mentioned this to Arin, and honestly I love us like this as well. He honestly believes we won't since you and I are sort of more on the mushy side of things. For now, instead of fearing change, why not let it happen first, okay?" Dan smiled back at me and I nodded. We headed toward the basement already hearing a few voices. I stopped at the stairs trying to hear who it could be.


	49. Chapter 49

"What?" Dan looked at me confused. I turned to him pointing to the floor.

"Who's here?" I asked curiously. Dan shrugged then went to step on the landing. I noticed he hadn't tried to carry me and it sort of felt funny. He blinked over noticing I wasn't moving behind him causing him to tilt his head.

"You okay?" he whispered coming back to stand closer to me as I felt foolish for my stalling.

"I, um, okay as much as I complain, usually you um-" I was trying hard to not sound silly but was cut short as Dan scooped me up in his arms.

"I knew you seemed weird! Is this really what it was?" Dan chuckled as he carried me bridal style down to the guys. I buried my face into his neck bashfully nodding. "Awe, baby, that's fucking adorable!" Dan teased as I looked back up at him. He got to the last step and I craned my neck to find my answer. In the brightly lit room there was a banner, balloons, streamers, and everyone was smiling warmly at me. I looked up to Dan whom was just as shocked.

"Uh guys? What the hell?" Dan set me down slowly but I remained at his side. We both mouthed the words "Congrats Danny and [Y/N]" on the banner. We both looked back to the other confused. Arin jumped up to hug us both.

"We're all so happy!" Arin gushed almost bouncing where he stood.

"Big Brother? What exactly are you happy for Dan and I?" I asked not getting it. Dan pointed to me with a nod.

"I second this question, and again, what the hell?" Dan scowled. Arin looked between us smiling wide.

"We are celebrating!" Arin danced back to Suzy. She jumped up and hugged us individually with a smile. I looked to her now and gestured for an answer.

"Okay, so, Arin and I were really excited to hear you two had gotten back together! Soo we threw a small shindig to celebrate!" her explanation was way better than Arin's vague one. Dan and I nodded slowly as Ross came up to us.

"It's so good to see you guys happy and together again!" Ross launched himself into me. I smiled warmly now accepting it that people really supported Dan and I.

"I honestly had a strange thought that they assumed I like proposed and I am not going to for a while possibly, and I was so scared that this was going to be awkward and just wrong!" Dan looked to me as him and Ross hugged as well. Arin laughed hearing him while making a face.

"Oh dude, I would feel so shitty for like celebrating something that never happened nor was talked about first! I could not handle [Y/N]'s face all confused and disappointed. No, we just honestly wanted to show you guys some lovin's since you two show each other plenty already." Arin wiggled his eyebrows more at Dan and I froze. Dan's hand rubbed my back slowly trying to relax me.

"Oh well yeah, I mean it's a great surprise! Just the initial shock was more so of feeling like I missed a memo!" Dan laughed pointing to the banner. Arin chuckled while shaking his head.

"Nah bro, we just yeah, wanted to say YAY and that you both deserve the other. Like a lot." Arin hugged Suzy. She snuggled up to him naturally as he kissed the top of her head. Dan slowly pushed on my back and gestured for us to sit. I stepped a couple steps before feeling Dan's hands on my shoulders steering me where. I let him sit first and get comfortable before he gently pulled me into his lap. Dan hummed before noticing something.

"Hey Arin, are we even grumping?" Dan said unsure. Arin giggled and nodded.

"Yeah but we're going to have the girls with us. Just commentary, not date grumps. Someone still has yet to move in!" Arin looked over at me with a sly smile. I blinked at him making the connection that I still was being offered to.

"I honestly didn't plan on it? I mean of course now that we," I gestured to Dan, "are gonna be okay, I can look more seriously now!" I smiled. Dan squeezed me tightly with a happy hum.

"Good! Cause I need you!" Ross piped up with a grin. Dan made a face that looked very protective.

"NO!" Dan pulled me closer to him and pretended that he was not going to share, "MINE, GET YOUR OWN!" He buried his face into my neck and I felt warm wet lips kiss it subtly. It shot a small heat wave through me and I blushed. Dan turned his face to keep scowling at Ross. Ross cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Gotta sleep sometime Danny Boy!" Ross threatened. Dan shook his head slowly while glaring at him now.

"Nope! Mine! Fuck off!" Dan sounded like a stubborn kid and I made a face for once signaling Arin for help. Arin giggled and shook his head at Dan's act of ridiculousness.

"Danny?" Arin asked calmly placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan looked over and softened his expression.

"Yes, Arin?" Dan smiled to his best friend. Arin pointed to me with an evil grin.

"I need her bud." He said innocently. Dan looked at me then back to Arin. He did it a couple times looking like he was so sad.

"But, but, but, she mine! I found her!" Dan pretended to whine. Arin made a strange face while snickering.

"Actually Daniel! You almost hit her. Causing you both to interact." Arin pointed between us and Dan huffed.

"SO IT WAS MY FUCKING RENTAL!" Dan argued back still pretending to sound like a kid. I smoothed Dan's hair trying to get his attention.

"We know babe, we know, you can't multitask, it's okay!" I teased him knowing he was going to hear the underlying joke in it. Dan blinked at me with a more serious face.

"Did you really just?" Dan was making sure he was taking it as I had intended it to sound. Arin was laughing hysterically at the new tone of voice Dan found.

"Yes. Yes I did. I mean come on! You said you blamed your radio, so clearly you have issues if you can't drive and listen!" I giggled a little sadistically. Dan sniffled with slowly nodding his head. He looked like he was thinking of how to get me back already.

"Oh okay babe. I understand. Guess I'll have to just practice." Dan sounded like he was indifferent but I could see it all over his face. I was in trouble. Arin was rolling clearly getting what I meant now. Ross looked over confused and pointed to me.

"Alright so since you're mad at her, can I take her?!" Ross chuckled as Dan looked like he was actually thinking about it.

"Yeah, no, still, sorry, she's going to be busy apologizing for the next ever!" Dan scowled to me as I giggled.

"Dude, I can't believe she went there!" Arin chuckled trying to high five me. Dan got smart and stole it.

"Baby! That was mine!" I pouted. Dan snapped his head to me and I swallowed hard.

"Oh yeah? Well that's a shame. Whoops!" Dan shrugged with a sly grin. I eyed him for a moment before shaking my head.

"This is almost as bad as the argument we had earlier!" I threw up my hands as Dan smirked now.

"You guys argue?" Suzy cocked her eyebrow confused. Dan looked up at me and raised his.

"Would you like to explain?" Dan was sarcastic and I shook my head.

"All you!" I encouraged. Dan looked over to Arin and Suzy with a finger stabbed at me.

"So! We are walking out of the shoot right?" Dan almost when to continue but saw me shaking my head.

"No, you threw me over your shoulder, and walked out!" I corrected with a laugh. Dan blinked at me before he tried again.

"I apparently am a cave man now, but any who!" Dan said louder as I tried to inhale to correct him. He looked over and I nodded towards Arin and Suzy. "WHAT! You wanted me to explain it! Now let me tell them what happened!" Dan pretended to spaz. I glared at him as he giggled.

"Tell it right!" I said simply. He sighed shaking his head.

"But babe! I totally am!" Dan snickered now grinning mischievously. I giggled at his attempt and shook my head still.

"No you're telling it left!" I corrected. Arin and Dan both got a kick out of my comment and chuckled.

"Honey, three lefts make a right though!" Dan countered. I laughed hard at his logic. It was a good one. I watched him smile adorably and I couldn't stand it.

"Just-just tell it right Danny." I begged now. Dan nodded slowly and kissed my cheek.

"Fine! Okay, so yes I carried her outside while everyone laughed at our nonsense," Dan let me lean on his shoulder as I became bashful. I hadn't realized through my scolding everyone was laughing, "We get outside and I set her down after messing with her and she calls me a Butt." Dan squeezes me a little and goes on, "well I totally fuckin' jumped on her. Like I made it so I was. I did this by like pretending to just be glued to her shoulder and I was yelling at her to call me by the right name!" Dan giggled proudly at his small win at driving me nuts. "Well she tries to call me "baby" and I screamed at her this huge rant of how I was just Butt now! It was a sealed deal! And she then was like okay fine, 'butt!' and I flipped it on her and was offended that she called me it again! I tell ya guys I had her going for half the ride to go eat. BUT SOMEONE," Dan smiled at me and pushed my hair back softly with a chuckle, "decided to get smart!" Dan looked back to Suzy who looked to me curious.

"So do I wanna know how you stopped it?" she asked clearly thinking it was something bad. I laughed and squeezed Dan's neck softly. He looked up at me with a bigger smile that was now full of pride that I out witted him.

"I called him Danny. I decided to break the loop and he was so mad!" I explained and Dan shook his head.

"I was like caught off guard and realized she won it. She out did me and it was so fucking simple of a move!" Dan giggled as Suzy smiled excitedly.

"Awe! That's badass! So were you like just seriously ignoring her until she tried to say one of those again?" Suzy looked to Dan who was nodding quickly.

"Oh dude, I turned up the radio because she sighed. I made sure to not answer her if she poked me. I pretended I was paying attention to traffic like more than usual. I didn't hold her hand even!" Dan shrugged as Suzy looked shocked.

"Dan! That's like so mean!" Suzy scolded him. Arin on the other hand was nodding in approval.

"I've done that to you! Now you're passing it on! I love it!" Arin was so elated. Dan and he high-fived with smiles only best friends could share. I shook my head with Suzy in sync. Dan and Arin shrugged like it was nothing.

"Alrighty, you ready to get rollin' here cause it is late, I know it's going to be late-er. And I have been a while, you've been up a while," Dan was pointing to Arin, "and I know that means she's been," he looked to me, "up as well and we're all whiney and crabby when we've all had no sleep! So! I say we do some work, so I can take her back with me and snuggle her to death!" Dan grinned up at me while I nodded looking into his eyes. He wrinkled his nose in a smile as Arin stood up to grab a different game they had been working on. We both watched him sit back down and turn it on.

"Baby do you wanna do me a huge favor?!" Dan asked sweetly. I grinned at him and shrugged.

"Sure, whatcha need?" I waited for his answer. Dan let his hold go so I assumed I could get up.

"Can you bring me a small bag of skittles and a water?" he let his voice raise an octave as he said the last part. I slid off his bony knees and stretched before looking to Arin. I figured I'll make one trip.

"Need anything Brother?" I asked nicely. Arin glared and me playfully and then nodded slowly.

"Yessss, water sounds awesome thanks, I guess." Arin breathed out. I walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Mochi was hanging around his bowl and saw me coming. I stopped my normal pace and carefully walked in casually. He of course was spooked anyway and shyly hid until I left.

I walked back down and handed Arin his water as I made my way back to Dan. He took his skittles and set them by him along with his water which went on the floor. He gestured for me to sit back down with him and planted a warm and now wet from his drink, kiss on my lips.

"Tank ya babeh!" he thanked me now popping a skittle in his mouth. I giggled at his accent when he had something he had been chewing on in his mouth. Suzy came down with a tea for her and I to have while they recorded.

"Thank you Suze!" I said cheerfully. We toasted with the foam cups and smiled. Arin took a gulp of water and looked to Ross to set the timer.

"Is that still broke?" Danny asked shaking his head. He set down his water now after taking another drink. Ross nodded and I heard them sigh.

"Getting older here!" Dan playfully yelled. I looked at him and pointed to his pocket. Dan cocked an eyebrow confused then slowly took out his phone.

"I thought you trusted me?" Dan winked as I took it from him. I tapped his clock and set an alarm to just buzz when ten minutes was up.

"There! Now no need to bitch!" I said happily. Dan and Arin looked down at the phone and back at the other.

"I feel stupid, Dan." Arin said saddened at the idea. Dan made a face looking at his phone. He looked to me and nodded.

"You seriously never thought to do that?" I asked shocked. The two grown men shook their heads slowly. Suzy meanwhile was snickering up a storm. Arin looked over and made a face.

"Babe! Come on! You didn't think either!" Arin tried to rope her in and she giggled.

"Actually I do that on KKG!" she said proudly. I high fived her and we both thumbs upped. The two men shook their heads and scoffed.

"Bah, women!" Dan swatted his hand down dismissing Suzy and I. I looked over and saw they were indeed recording.

"Oh really?" I said challenging Dan. Arin sat up straighter and inhaled.

"WELCOME BACK!!" He said loudly. It was a clue to Dan that indeed the opening sequence was me setting a timer for them. Dan made a face and decided to explain.

"Yes, indeed! Um what you heard a sec ago, was, my gorgeous, and very intelligent woman setting a timer off my phone! Our timer has been dead for a moment and Arin and I truly are morons as you can see!" Dan popped a skittle in his mouth and smiled as its innards stuck to his teeth. I wrinkled my nose in an 'ew' fashion at the sight. Arin continued on for a moment with the explanation.

"Yeah as you heard she just pointed to his pocket which I looked away cause WOAH, do not wanna see Dan's possible new magic trick!" Arin laughed as Dan shook his head.

"Dude you've seen it, let's be honest here!" Dan chuckled with Arin who looked down in guilt.

"Okay so maybe I've sucked, I MEAN SEEN IT!" Arin pretended to catch himself. Danny cracked up as my head shot between them.

"Oh, ahha, for those listening in at home and cannot see, I forget that we just talk to talk, and my lovely lady here is appearing to be terrified that I may have a small secret on my hands!" Dan giggled and rubbed my back as he shoveled more skittles in.

"More like a big one in my mouth Dan!" Arin said it fast before they both erupted into laughter. I giggled myself and Suzy I caught as well.

"Arin," Dan coughed a couple times, "I'm gonna choke, sto-op!" Dan coughed once more and continued to laugh. I ran fingers through his hair subconsciously and felt him lean towards it.

"Hey Dan, since when did you become a cat?" Arin looked over noticing Dan was enjoying it too much for him.

"Ever since now!" Dan nuzzled my neck and placed another warm kiss to it. He looked back while Arin started the game. He picked up where I saw them leave off before I came here. I smiled seeing it. Arin shook his head still thinking about that.

"Okay so if you're a cat," Arin started, "do you need butt pats like Mochi?" Arin giggled. Dan hummed in thought and I felt him shrug.

"Mmm, nah! I eat well on my own. I mean again the thought is hilarious. I'm sure you guys uh, remember Arin explaining that his cat eats better if he pats his buttocks!" Dan gave a quick reminder as he slowly became more into what he was used to doing. Arin fell off another platform and Dan made a noise.

"DON'T SASS ME WITH YOUR NOISES DANIEL!" Arin yelled out of nowhere. I giggled louder and it picked it up. "AND DON'T SUPPORT HIS SASS EITHER!" Arin yelled to me. I ended up snorting making Dan laugh harder.

"Ah shit, it's happened! She snorted and it is like one of Dan's weaknesses!" Suzy exclaimed. Dan shook his head trying to stop.

"I have to say, ha-ha that it's not like just her! Literally anyone can snort," Dan tried to explain but died when Arin snorted obnoxiously, "BAHAHA! Arin, you d-d-ick!" Dan snorted then and it was game over, all four of us were rolling. Ross you heard in the background sound confused.

"Are you dicks high?! You're all laughing cause well, you're laughing!" Ross yelled to be heard on the take. Arin and Dan immediately stopped laughing to glare at him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU ROSS!" Dan shouted! Arin laughed while shaking his head. Suzy and I giggled at their expense. Dan shook his head with a sigh.

"Okay, back to things at hand, because we have like," Arin looked at Dan's phone, "2 minutes left." Dan giggled at the thought.

"Yes, we know for sure for once cause again, our women seem to be smarter than you and I together!" Dan giggled. Arin sighed

"Yes, yes they are and we love them dearly, right Dan!" Arin made his voice over animated. Dan sat there and let the silence hit the air.

"Uh, I um...OH LOOK NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS!" Dan said quickly before he answered. I looked over at him and knew they had a second or two before cut.

"Really Dan!" I said aloud. Dan smacked his hands together sounding like I hit him.

"I'm s-s-orry baby!" Dan pretended to cry. They cut and we all giggled.

"Oh man, so now everyone thinks I get abused!" Dan titled his head proudly and I shook mine.

"BRING IN THE INSULTS!" I declared throwing my arms up and hopping off Danny's lap. Dan stood up to stretch and collect his things. I wandered over to Ross whom was checking out the audio. He looked up and grinned as I looked back to the screen.

"You wanna know what I'm doing?" Ross got my attention. I shrugged and leaned on the desk.

"I am listening for breaks in the audio. Just in case the mic shorts or something." he said lightly. I made a face that he sounded too happy about it.

"Sounds, exhilarating!" I sarcastically threw at him. Ross nodded that he understood. I watched him zone back into it and heard Arin and Dan laughing behind me. I turned to tune in and they were shaking their heads.

"Should I ask?" I looked to both of them. Dan shook his head slowly. Arin nodded slowly. I pointed to Arin since he usually loved spilling things. "What!" I said a little louder walking back over by the TV with them. Dan blushed shaking his head at Arin. His face was almost serious as he ever been around me. Arin sighed looking at me after getting Dan's hint.

"Nothing! Apparently I'm not allowed to tell you." Arin huffed and rolled his eyes. Dan exhaled grateful but stiffened up as I faced him then.

"I'm confused and curious! What isn't he allowed to tell me Dan?" I eyed my boyfriend whom was hating the fact of whatever it was he didn't want to tell me. Dan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Agh, babe, can you just take my word for when I say, it's nothing against you or anything?" Dan begged. I frowned at the familiar choice of words. Dan realized what he said as my facial expression turned. I felt my breathing hitch as his eyes grew wide. I hadn't realized I stepped back from him shaking my head.

"y-YOU DID NOT, You did not just say those words!" I half said a little louder than a normal voice. Dan stepped towards me his face looking like his heart was crumbling.

"Baby, no, no I didn't mean that, [Y/N], oh fuck, god, I swear!" Dan reached out for me and I folded my arms. He let his arm fall and shook his head. "Pl-please baby, I'm sorry, I promise it wasn't meant to come out like that!" Dan pleaded. I swallowed hard trying not to just cry.

"What was it then? If it doesn't matter!" My voice cracked on the last couple words. Dan sighed looking to Arin for a sec. I noticed Arin was in shock to one part or the other. Dan looked back to me and took his chance. He stepped to me and was towering over me. His arms grabbed me up tight even though I fought for a second. He braced himself and I cried into his chest.

"Arin and I, we were laughing because he was asking me if it was true cause Brian talked to him about the part I didn't want to tell everyone." Dan held me tighter and didn't even flinch as I barely smacked his chest with both hands. He stepped back to look at me and I saw tear stains on his shirt. His left hand stroked my cheek before wiping away tears. I sniffled now feeling foolish. I felt my face turning red. Dan's tired face from such a rush of emotion examined me. I bit my lip and looked down shaking my head. Dan pulled me back to him rubbing my back softly.

"B-baby?" I stammered. I was trying to calm down enough to apologize. Dan began running fingers through my hair back in forth trying to help.

"Hm? What honey? You okay now?" Dan asked softly. I didn't even care that Arin got to see my breakdown, I didn't even care if Ross thought I was insane. I stepped back out of Dan's hold to wipe my eyes and breathe for a second.

"I'm sorry Dan. I just, those words and how you dismissed me last time, it was an instant hurt." I explained calmly. I sniffled a couple more times before looking back up at Dan. He breathed in a little easier expressing a look of understanding. I looked over at Arin whom was looking at Dan. His face was concerned, but after realizing what I meant he sighed a little more calm. Dan nodded slowly showing softer features.

"I sadly realized that as soon as I saw your face. Babe I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." Dan apologized sincerely. Arin walked over and put an arm around each of us.

"You two need to go home, talk to each other, hold each other, fuck each other, and sleep like babies. That was intense and lasted two seconds. So please, and tomorrow I'll call later on. Okay? I love you both, now go!" Arin nudged us toward the stairs. Dan took my hand and led me upstairs.


	50. Chapter 50

We made it to the living room where we had left our shoes. Arin followed us up in silence and I was assuming to see us out. Dan got his shoes on and Arin started talking.

"Listen, guys, so really, how does it feel?" Arin looked curious between Dan and I. Dan cocked an eyebrow unsure of what he meant. I sort of liked that he didn't get it cause I surely hadn't either.

"Uh, having my shoes on or?" Dan blinked at Arin whom gave him a bitch face.

"Being back together Daniel! How does it feel?!" Arin said a little louder. Dan nodded and I glanced as I tied my left shoe seeing him smile to me.

"Honestly? It feels like being a whole person again. I know that is so lame, but dude, I mean you're my better half, but this one," Dan nodded to me, "is like, the better part of me. She really is." I caught what Dan had said and snapped my head up to him. His eyes were usually only warm and intense when it was him and I. Arin smiled wide and thankful it seemed. I warmly smiled back to them both not sure of what to say.

"So, like, what did you guys do anyway when Brian just showed up and pushed you in front of him?" Arin pressed on. Dan and I giggled before I answered.

"We froze." I said bluntly. Dan shook his head still looking to me, but now had been biting his lip.

"Dude you totally checked out, your face, pale as shit!" Dan teased. I stuck my tongue out and decided to keep honest like he was.

"Talk about me huh? Says the guy who was Casper until he realized we could sit down and talk!" I teased back. Dan rolled his eyes but continued to grin. Arin plopped down on a couch with a sigh.

"So honestly, gimme a time span of where the talking began." Arin challenged us. I assumed he was waiting to hear because he already knew we made up in other ways.

"Honestly, we talked a little before you saw us, after you guys left to do your takes we actually got it out a shit ton. I won't lie we could have flooded the place. Uh, we actually talked more at the restaurant as well!" Dan was looking up trying to make sure that was it. Arin nodded in approval then grinned a little darker than I enjoyed.

"And you two uh, from what I heard, uh, 'redecorated' for uh, how-long?" Arin stared at the both of us. Dan blinked at his best friend annoyed but guilty. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"According to Brian?" I began. Arin nodded for me to go on, "What did he say Dan?" I giggled as Dan blushed glaring playfully at me.

"Apparently we uh, cleared that area for an hour and a half?" Dan shrugged trying hard to not seem excited. Arin went from a snicker to howling in under 5 seconds. Dan folded his arms letting Arin just have his fun. I looked to Arin and tried hard to understand what was so funny. Arin gasped one last round before calming down and explaining.

"Okay I'm done!" Arin said wiping laugh tears away.

"Ya sure man? I don't think you quite got that out!" Dan laughed as he made fun of how long Arin had howled.

"You wanna share with the class Hanson?" I had my hands on my hips and tried to sound like a teacher. Dan giggled and I kept my straight face.

"Um, actually yes!" Arin cheerfully said as he sat forward. He had a huge shit eating grin on and we both waited patiently for Arin to tell us. "Ya see, okay, okay, Brian, was NOT the one who heard y'all first!" Arin shook his head. Dan and I glanced at the other confused.

"Uh he told me he was the one that had to try and keep them all from getting scarred." Dan tilted his head. Arin shook his head more.

"Nnnope! He yes, did do that, but no, someone else heard you guys. I can even repeat the quote she heard." Arin wiggled his eyebrows. Dan's face flushed then turned white.

"Wait, hold on, she?" Dan blinked more at him now looking like I did. We both had our eyebrows furrowed making no connection to anything.

"Yes, she! Shannon, she actually!" Arin giggled. Dan's eyes grew wide and I felt myself stop breathing.

"Oh god, now how did you know she did?!" Dan asked louder. I nodded in agreement to that demand. Arin looked between us and shook his head but still giggled.

"Sh-She came running to me, and said she heard Dan, well um, encourage, you, [Y/N], that you were his girl or some shit. It was really awkward cause like, dude," Arin looked to Dan with a scared smile, "I know you like have said sometimes you just let shit fly out of your mouth, but I had ZERO idea that you were that person!" Arin watched Dan and I become embarrassed. I looked down at their nice floors and avoided everyone looking at me.

"So she heard me screwing my actual girlfriend, comes to what? Tell on me? What in the hell did you say!?" Dan sounded confused again. I continued to awkwardly examine the carpet near Arin's feet. They were dirty by the way but that to me, was normal.

"I," Arin I heard slap his knee, "I looked at her with a calm, casual, face, and was like 'well, glad he knows she's his again!' And I walked the fuck away!" Arin sounded so proud. I glanced up for a moment and saw Dan nodding almost amused.

"Interesting, now uh, what did she do?" I blurted out. Arin grinned wider and shrugged.

"She called me names, threatened the channel, and I spun around and laughed like she told the best goddamn joke ever!" Arin held his hand up when he saw me coming. I high-fived him loudly and Dan even did so.

"She's under contract so she can't quit without owing the director funds. Seems as though she will really test her faking it skills!" Dan giggled. I looked up at him with a sly smile.

"So will you?" I said jokingly. Dan rolled his eyes and looked to Arin who knew something.

"Babe, as an entertainer I have had a ton of practice being around people I hate," Dan began to explain as Ross came through the living room. He waved to us and I heard him go in the kitchen to grab something to drink, "Like Ross!" Dan said loud enough so Ross could here. In an instant Ross poked his head around the corner confused.

"What's like Ross?!" he asked scared to know. I had to giggle at the timing these people naturally had. Arin shook his head and waved Ross off.

"Nothing, we're talking about top ten best animators who blow a ton of dudes." Arin said nonchalantly. Ross poked his head back out and I watched him think.

"So what number am I?" Ross decided to play along. Dan threw his hands up and turned me to the door.

"Wellp that is our cue baby, TIME TO GO!" Dan said pretending to be freaked out. Arin jumped up to hug us good-bye.

"I'll call you both since, Dan here, is not good at morning calls after he's had a long night." Arin glared at the tall man. Dan scoffed then and pretended to look offended.

"I answer you, dick!" Dan said with a laugh. I turned to Arin with a smile.

"I got it!" I reassured Arin. I stood up on my tip-toes to hug my "big brother" good-night as Dan sighed.

"I get doubled teamed now eh?" Dan looked to me as Arin hugged him good-night as well.

"Only if you say please!" I responded with a couple pats on his shoulder. Ross caught that and laughed with Arin.

"Oh shit! That was good!" Ross pointed at me as he headed back to the basement. Arin winked to me instead of high five. Dan threw his arms up and pushed passed us out the door.

"HAVE A NICE WALK HOME HUN!" Dan threatened playfully. I hugged Arin again with a small 'bye' before running after Dan into the warm night air. He had hid behind his car, but because it was dark I couldn't see his huge fro popping out of anywhere. I let my run take me weaving in and around the cars giggling.

"Baby! You can't leave if I am out here!" I said trying to find him. Dan giggled but it was so soft I couldn't tell from where. "BAYYYY-BEEEEE-WHERE ARE YA-AHHHH!" I began to yell.

"BAHHHH!" Dan screamed as he popped up in front of me. I had the fight part of the old saying 'fight or flight' when you're scared. I went to swing, but Dan spun me away from him and held me from behind. "I gottttchu I gotchuuuu!" Dan sang in my ear with a warm laugh. I brought my hands over his and exhaled finally not having a heart attack.

"Yeah, and I almost hit you!" I giggled. I felt Dan lean down and kiss my hair.

"I know! Why?!" He asked shocked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Uh because I swing if I am like actually scared!" I looked up trying to see his face in the dark. He must has had a better angle because his lips were on mine almost more roughly than just a normal kiss. I let him lead into wherever this was going until we both jumped as Arin's alarm sounded.

"THE FUCK DUDE!" Dan yelled as we both saw Arin dying at the front door displaying his keys.

"GO. HOME. DANIEL! MAKE OUT WITH HER AT HOME!" Arin screamed back. He turned still giggling loudly and I heard Suzy ask what happened. Before the door shut Arin yelled, "FUCKING TEENAGERS SUCKING FACE IN MY GODDAMN DRIVEWAY!" The door officially slammed as Dan and I were left blinking at how that just went.

"Did Arin really just set his own alarm off so we'd piss ourselves?!" I asked laughing. Dan looked back down at me and I once again couldn't see his face.

"Yes, yes he did. Ya know what, let's go to my place. Where uh, we don't have to worry about car alarms. Okay?" Dan sounded distracted as he spoke. I watched him run to his driver's side and throw open the door. The interior lights flipped on and I saw him hooking up his phone. I wandered to the passenger side and opened the door to peek in to see what he was doing.

"Danny? Whatcha got there?" I asked curious. Dan grinned wickedly and bit his bottom lip. He nodded as he held up his phone. It was on YouTube and the video was an audio only of Elvis's "You Ain’t Nothin’ but a Hound Dog." I felt my jaw drop but form a huge grin.

"Oh yeah babe, it is so on!" Dan said sadistically. I climbed in and threw my belt on knowing how this was going to go. Dan's volume nob hit just about twenty on the digital tuner. He started the car and revved the engine. Arin flung back open the door and Dan waited for it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING-" Arin began to scream playfully out the door, but was drowned out. Dan hit play and the song blared so loud the bass was rattling and it wasn't even a bass-y song. Arin was trying to yell over it and I watched Dan die as he put the car in reverse. He looked up to me and counted slowly to five. I watched him look back to Arin as his fingers ticked off 'three'. I watched Arin turn to someone and run out the door. I looked down as Dan hit 'five'. He whipped out of the driveway as Arin laughed chased him passed the house. Dan let it blare until he knew we were too far.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as Dan turned it off. We both died at a red light just passed the area.

"Dude, now wait, five bucks his ass calls raging!" Dan was belly-laughing holding his phone. I died even more because sure as hell, his phone rang.

"Oh guess who, babe!" Dan said cheerfully through laughter. He inhaled and I watched him answer. "Oh, hey Arin what's-" Dan hit speaker and Arin's voice boomed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Y-YELLVIS?! I MADE MY ALARM GO OFF FOR LIKE TWO GODDAMN SECONDS AND YOU WHIP OUT YELLVIS?! OH AND THEN I HAVE SUZY BY THE WAY WHO IS TICKLED AT YOUR SONG CHOICE! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Arin was laughing just as hard as Dan. Dan gasped for air with a squeak before he could answer.

"Hey! I was kissing my woman and you decided to add 'pissing myself' to the agenda! So yeah, ya get some goddam Yellvis!" Dan fired back but giggled still. Arin huffed trying to not laugh more.

"WELL JUST KNOW!" I heard Suzy in the background interrupt Arin's warning, "I'M NOT GONNA GO OVER THERE SUZY, GEEZE!" Arin turned back to the phone and sighed, "Let's try this once more, shall we? JUST KNOW IT IS ONNNNN BITCH!" Arin hung up and Dan looked at me with a goofy grin.

"What in the hell could he pull off?!" I asked confused. Dan shrugged with another chuckle.

"Beats me. I do believe Suzy ruined his idea though, he's said if I ever started this sort of deal he called dibs." Dan laughed at his memory. I shook my head but was still snickering at the fun these two had.

Dan and I eventually calmed down when he pulled into his drive. I unbuckled my belt and slid out. Dan walked over to take my hand as he led us to his door. I stepped in first after the door was unlocked. I stepped over to turn on a light to finally feel comfortable after what happened last time I had been here. Dan threw his keys on the counter and headed for the rest room. I heard the door shut as I flopped on the larger couch. I laid long-ways just to stretch out.

One leg of mine decided to lazily hike up barely towards the top of it, while the bottom dangled free almost to the floor. I watched my reflection in their TV for a while before zoning out into thought. I let my mind wander into future things between Dan and I. Just small things like how Dan would handle me working with Mark all day then having to head home to pack for when or if I pick a place before I do. Then what about the two of them moving in? Would Barry want to? Not that I minded, but it seemed as though I would be uprooting these two for no reason. I know the place I saw was expensive, but it was also the most reasonable. That and then the one bigger thing of Dan mentioning proposing. Nothing made me afraid shockingly, but it was on my mind. I was brought back to reality as the cushion my crotch area dipped down.

Dan had successfully snuck up on me and was now fixing to hover over me. He was in just his white T-shirt and jeans. I didn't move as he looked down to me with warm eyes. They had a hint of curiousness in them as his grin grew into a smile. He held himself up holding on to the top of the couch and had placed his hand to lean on carefully by my head.

"Whatcha doin' babe?" he asked playfully. I shrugged and looked at his lips for a moment.

"Thinkin'." I said casually. Dan dipped his head down and softly skimmed his nose on mine. It never failed to make me blush.

"What about hm?" Dan asked softly. I smiled a little at him and felt a warmth wash over us.

"Moving, the video with Mark I have to do in a couple days, um, our future, just normal stuff." I shrugged again like it wasn't a big deal. Dan tilted his head with a warm smile forming again.

"I see, now I noticed you mentioned us in your last detail there. Like what?" Dan was pressing me for details. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"It's lame and cliché. I bet you could guess within like three tries." I held up three fingers as he raised his eyebrows at my challenge. With a snicker he tilted his head upwards and thought.

"Three huh?" he glanced back to my hand still holding up three digits. I nodded as he bit his lip in actual deeper thought. "Alright so let me go off of cliché things I know I think of, um, is it, living together?" he tried. I put one finger down and he furrowed his eyebrows. "No? Why not!" Dan seemed to playfully not accept this idea.

"It's not it that's why, keep going!" I commanded. Dan scoffed but returned to thinking. He was looking into my eyes trying to find a hint. I blinked at him waiting patiently.

"Well fuck, baby, can I have a hint?!" he chuckled. I liked watching him struggle with this. I shook my head no and he looked more frustrated. "Well can you not be creepy-silent as I do this?" Dan laughed now and I tried to adjust. My one leg that sat higher was falling asleep. As if we had been one being, as I brought my leg down, Dan made sure to rest now on my chest looking to me. I laid my leg carefully on his butt and noticed he was literally laying straight with his feet jutting off the other end.

"How can you be comfortable?" I asked with a giggle. Dan shrugged and then hushed me.

"I'm thinking here!" he teased but sounded stern. I nodded and decided to stare at the ceiling waiting some more.

"Okay this has to be it!" Dan said after a bit. I looked back down and cocked my eyebrow at him. He was looking mischievously at me and I the narrowed my eyes. "Okay um does it have to do with uh, a box?" Dan was trying for hints before he said anything. I blinked at him emotionless and he growled in frustration. "Come on! You're killing me!" Dan pouted thinking it'd work. I shook my head as he huffed. "Okay fine, here I'll just, is it me uh, um, p-pr-proposing?" Dan said it cautiously as could be. I felt the side of my face twitch into an unavoidable smirk. Dan's eyes grew wide as his breathing did hitch. "Th-that was it?!" he stammered. I just held my silent treatment with a grin. Dan carefully pushed himself back to hovering over me and was frantically waiting for me to do anything to confirm it. I slowly put one finger down and a time and raised just my thumb up. His expression was almost a surprised look.

His eyes turned bright again and his smiling was proving he was elated he got it. I let my eyes flutter shut as he dipped down to kiss me lovingly. He chuckled softly as he pulled away. A happy sigh came following it as well. I looked back up at him as he shook his head just not believing it. "You really are? I mean sure, you're also correct, it is cliché, but I will disagree totally on it being lame." Dan shrugged on it. I made a guilty expression that caused him to chuckle again. He lowered himself back down and took one of my hands with his. "Okay, so? I mean is it adorable little daydreams, or like how it'd be to be married, or a wedding or like just, come on spill chica!" Dan was excited to hear more about it. I giggled to myself almost bashful now.

"It's um, it's more like a thought. The thought being if you, yourself, ever just go off and wonder. I mean yeah I've given it thought and I've attempted to just see how the Dan Avidan, would actually make that happen, but never like crossing the line into 'Creepy Town' and planning something in my head that will never happen." I rambled for a moment as Dan kissed my fingers. I looked into his eyes and we both smiled like idiots.

"See, that is interesting enough! Yet, I sadly cannot reveal anything, because, well, if I do, and then planned on it, you'd be robbed of an amazing moment!" Dan laughed as he announced it as if it were a punchline. I laughed with him over it, but when he stopped I felt a new change in the air between us. Dan looked seriously at me and I almost was scared for a second over it. He held my hand a little tighter while lacing our fingers. His eyes closed and head tilted down making our hands rest on his forehead.

"What baby?" I used my free one to gently pet his hair. He huffed and snapped his head up. His eyes were still bearing into me and I felt myself forget to exhale.

"Would you?" Dan shot at me. I blinked at him and just kept inhaling. Dan kissed our hands and looked worried. "Hun, breathe!" he puffed air in my face and I exhaled deeply. My breathing went back to just quick inhales and exhales. I felt myself get hot all over as Dan stared into me less intense but not relaxed as well.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the dressing room, into the bedroom. ;)

"Babe?!" Dan chuckled to me as I felt my eyes grow wide, "Honey, it's okay I'm not proposing, silly!" he sat up and pulled me into him. His chest rumbled as he chuckled while trying to calm me down. "I was asking would you, as in would you marry me if I do!" Dan laughed harder as I blinked up at him getting it.

"Y-you're not?" I had to make sure. My voice came out smaller than usual. Dan shook his head and kissed my hair.

"No baby! Geeze how terrible of a man would I be?! Just ask you frantically out of nowhere after we just got back together!" Dan looked away shaking his head.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LOOK SO FUCKING NERVOUS YOU ASS!" I let my panic drain finally and it came out in a yell. I swatted his shoulder as he howled.

"B-because! I was! Hell I never right out asked someone before if they'd even consider me if I did!" Dan threw his arms up and laughed out of embarrassment. It dawned on me quickly what he just declared.

"Wait!" I said wide-eyed again. I climbed into his lap so I could face him. His surprised face was back but now was mixing with a confused expression as well. He blinked at me as his arms wound around my lower back. "Did you just admit that you never proposed to someone before? Or ever like thought about it?!" I almost screamed in shock at him. Dan blankly stared at me thinking about his words.

"Did-did I say this?" Dan acted innocent and oblivious. I bounced on him knowing he'd crack because if I were to continue the motion he'd be revved up but nowhere to go.

"Baby!" I barked at him. He was starting to literally chub after a moment and finally held me down.

"Okay, yes! I said it that way cause indeed I have not tried to be wed another woman!" Dan smiled awkwardly. I folded my arms in victory and then had a thought.

"Okay, why?" I asked bluntly. Dan let his head fall back with a sigh.

"I- I honestly couldn't tell ya! Seriously I never have I guessed, wanted to?" Dan looked back to me and I saw his face fall.

"I thought you, ya know, loved, Shan-" I tried to ask, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. Dan held my head steady with his right hand. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I grabbed up his shirt in my fists. We made out for a moment before he pulled away with force. His breathing was hard like mine was but his expression was almost terrifying, but sexy.

"I will say it once. Understand me?" Dan stabbed a finger to me and I nodded. "After you left and I spent only two, godforsaken, awful, hurtful, nights with her, I came to the truth of it. I. DID NOT. LOVE. HER! I am in love with you! NOT HER! JUST. FUCKING. YOU! I never asked her to do shit with me because I think deep down I knew it wasn't real. Trust me, I totally sound like I'm mad at you, and baby I promise, I'm not at all, just I knew it was comin'. I knew the question was coming! So for the last time, she, was never the one. Okay?" Dan held my shoulders as I took it in. I believed he wasn't mad at all and I let it click. I smiled at him as he closed his eyes and breathed out in relief.

"I promise, I believe you, Dan. No more, I promise." I whispered softly. I reached him to hold his face as he placed his forehead on mine.

"Good. Cause you are the one who means the world to me, along with Arin and the clan, okay? No one else is going to take your place in my heart, mind, and soul, [Y/N]." Dan kissed me less aggressively. I felt him slip his hands under my thighs and lift us off the couch. He tilted his head to the side as I nuzzled his neck while wrapping my arms around it as well. "Now then, I am ready for snuggles and bed, what's your take on it?" Dan asked softly as he opened the door to his room. I yawned loudly realizing I was tired.

"I agree. I mean come on all it's going to take is me lying next to you and I'm set!" I joked softly. Dan pulled back blankets on the side I was on before setting me carefully on the bed. I waited to pull the covers up so he could get comfortable. Dan slid in with a yawn and a sigh.

"Alright baby-girl come here." Dan mumbled sleepily. I forgot we had been up for a long time and it was showing now that Dan had me in his bed. I scooted closer as he wrapped me in his one arm. The blanket flew over my head accidentally. Dan and I giggled over it. "Whoops! I seem to have misplaced you!" Dan peeked under the covers at me. I saw him smiling like an idiot as I felt him scoot me to his chest. I was so short compared to him that if I bent my knees they'd hurt him. Dan tucked me under his chin and we both sighed happily.

"Danny?" I whispered in the dark. His lips found my forehead leaving a warm spot after he pressed them to it.

"What angel?" he whispered back. I reached up to stroke his cheek then kiss his jaw line a couple times.

"Do you ever wonder, if anyone else is as happy as we are with their ‘someone’?" I pondered randomly. I felt fingers run through my hair and a low hum come from him.

"I sure hope so baby, I also wish that more people could. Ya know, maybe it'd be a better place." Dan's deeper thinking was coming out. His voice was a whisper but it was interesting to listen to him. I pulled his face down to kiss him deeply. A small noise came from him as a large hand pushed back my hair to hold my cheek. I slipped my tongue in his mouth to gently massage his. He softly growled in his throat at this motion. I molded my lips to his after a second then had to pull away for air. He had a hold of my hair and had another arm pressing me flat against him. Our lips smacked as we kissed again making it echo around the room. I pulled away after a couple minutes to examine his face. Dan searched mine as well but spoke first sounding out of breath. "You okay?" his thumb glided against my cheek soothing me even though I was calm as it was.

"Yeah, I'm just, lucky." I whispered realizing it over and over again. Dan smiled wide then snickered softly.

"Am I allowed to totally disagree, but steal your answer?" Dan said above a whisper. His smile went to his eyes and I sighed while smiling back at him.

"What if we do this?" I paused to climb on him and hover over him. Dan held my hips instinctively. I leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "What if we agree to disagree?" I laced my fingers with his as he bit his lip shifting under me. He looked at me deviously and nodded.

"Kay, but unfortunately, there is something I do need your opinion on babe." Dan said vaguely. I grinned back curious as to what it was.

"And what might that be Daniel?" I said playfully. Dan pressed his hips into mine and I felt how turned on he was. I chuckled as he pulled my face closer to his.

"Any thoughts?" his voice was sensual but still playful. I reached for his erection behind me and ran my finger tip along it. He had sprung from his boxers and I felt him stiffen at my slight touch.

"I got a few." I whispered to him with my own smile. He brought his mouth up to mine then in a swift maneuver he flipped me on my back. I gasped in surprise and giggled into his kiss again. His hands wandered to my shirt and then slipped under it. I felt his thumbs and fingers pinch my nipples agonizingly soft. He pulled way with a dark snicker as I whined quietly.

"Mind if I share mine first?" Dan asked sensually. I smiled back before biting my lip. I nodded quickly as he pulled me to sitting on my knees with him. His large hands pulled my shirt over my head and then unhooked my bra. His mouth reconnected with mine as held onto his hair. My fingers tangled themselves in it and moved downward while his mouth worked down my neck. Dan once used to just suck hard, he then added biting too. I tested my vocals at that point and thought I heard him sadistically chuckle. I huffed then groaned as he moved farther down.

His mouth reached to the top of my chest. I felt him gently push me back down to the pillows so he could reach more. I then was suddenly arching my back as he sucked between, around, and nipped on my boobs. His hands massaged my legs while his mouth was busy taking care of my nipples. He worked his hands up and I was very sure I would never be allowed in a choir at the moment. I felt my entire body emit heat and take in waves of please just from Dan's hands and lips.

His warm lips sensually sucked marks into my skin as my chest was heaving the more turned on I was. I tried to pull his face to me just needing a kiss but he moaned before he spoke softly. "Patience baby, I always tell you," his mouth kissed down my navel but stopped at the waist band of my underwear. Dan looked up with lust filled eyes then smirked a little, "So gorgeous and I can already tell, you are soaked for me. No worries I'm gonna make all this worth it honey. Okay?" Dan peeled down part of the band using his teeth. I was so ready for him to just do something down there it a feeling like I could’ve gone insane.

"Baby, please love me?" I begged quietly. Dan's mouth kissed back up slowly. He even kissed both my nipples before slithering back up my neck and my jaw. He rubbed his nose with mine before locking his lips down on mine. I automatically wrapped my naked self around him and pulled him closer to me. Our tongues danced again and I felt his hand running through my hair. Dan pulled back what I felt had been too soon causing me to whimper at the loss.

"You want me to love you baby?" Dan cooed as I held his head in my hands. I nodded slowly with a strong need for him. Dan ran his hand from my hair to my cheek. He stroked it with his thumb then kissed my forehead carefully. "Okay, angel, I'll love you, I promise." Dan kissed my lips softly again before shifting back down to where he was. He threw the underwear I had on across the room. He wriggled out of his before kneeling on the foot of his bed.

"Danny, baby, please-heese-ahh ahh-" I begged softly until I felt him kiss my dripping center. His mouth was gentile and he was making sure to take his time on his promise. His hands massaged my thighs as he pushed them up so he had better access. His tongue dipped in and out of my core gently while I squirmed more than I thought. I felt the absence of Dan's mouth then heard him sigh.

"You gotta stay still hun, I promised now I need you to promise me you'll be still." Dan's voice was a velvet coo as I gripped his sheets and tried forming words.

"I'll try-mmm, mmm, ahh, ahh…" I slurred then was moaning louder. Dan held me still anyway as he continued to send me a little more higher. I felt pangs of electricity shoot up myself with each lap of his magical tongue. I cursed even louder when he sucked up my clit then flicked it again. His fingers slowly replaced his mouth before crawling back up to me. Two slender fingers dipped with a curling motion taking me a little higher as I tried to keep my eyes on him.

By the time he reached my head I was gasping and moaning in time with his digits. His lips grazed from my cheek down to my neck. He sucked harder on it while I couldn't help but run my fingernails over his scalp. He kept up this bit until I was screaming.

"B-BABE, D-Danny, ah, ah, ah, Ah, Ah, AH-" I was a mess under him and knew this was one of those "long nights" Arin mentioned. I eventually got past the point of being able to hold still. Breaking my promise I felt my hips meeting with his fingers. Dan kissed my jaw softly noticing I was getting there.

"Sh, hush, baby, I'm right here, just tell me when okay? God you're amazing and so beautiful, baby-girl." Dan whispered in my ear while I whined trying to respond. "Tell me baby, say it angel, what is it?" Dan encouraged me on. I let go of his hair to wrap my arms around his neck. I whined louder as his fingers started pumping me as if it were him. He nuzzled my neck kissing it roughly before grazing his nose on mine. His breathing was hitching telling me he was being patient while also wanting this to last.

"D-Dan, baby, please." I begged slurring. Dan licked his lips and kissed mine harshly. I felt his teeth then graze down to my collar bone. He looked back at me in the eyes and smiled warmly.

"Shhh, angel, okay, okay, I know, I know, it's okay, I got you." Dan whispered before he slowly pulled his fingers from me. I whined louder then heard him chuckle. "I know, you need me, it's okay babe, here I am." Dan kneeled between my legs and I felt him guide himself in. I grunted adjusting to him. Dan eased in and out slowly still taking his time trying to keep his self-control. I resorted to making a grabbing motion with my hands just wanting him back near me during this intimate moment.

His warm smile was apparent as he carefully pulled my legs up around his waist when he came back up towards me. The pace he rocked in was still soft as I smiled before he was kissing me. I quieted down no longer feeling tortured in a good way and hummed in time with his movements happily. I felt Dan pull away and I smiled now at him. I reached to stroke both his cheeks with my thumbs just in awe of how sexy but loving he was.

"Baby, I love you, so much." I said quietly. Dan rolled his hips upwards making me hiss. He smiled more then kissed my forehead.

"I love you more, angel." His voice was still cooing as I closed my eyes. He rested his forehead back on mine. I giggled softly, but was slowly feeling the heat waves through me when Dan added more of a pick up to his pace.

"Ah, ah, ah, hmmm, nnnope, I love you more, Daniel." I cooed back at him now. Dan's smile was replaced by him biting his lip. His pace picked up more feeling us both getting to a higher point.

"N-nah, ah, no, hun, pretty sure I love, ya way more than that!" he teased back a little louder. I shook my head with a grin and he nodded in argument. "Baby, come on now, hmm" Dan went to attempt to explain and I shut him up for once. My mouth captured his and I was pretty okay with that. Dan's switch flipped before I started feeling it again. He was pumping in a faster pace as he explored my mouth frantically. Our breathing was getting erratic which made it easier to pick up on if someone were to walk by the door.

"Bay-be, bay-be, agh, agh, Danny, god you're amazing-" I tried to speak but ended up moaning for him more. Dan's dick was going to the hilt while our skin was slapping together. We moved with each other feeling it was coming soon. I raked my nails over his back as he dipped his head to suction to my neck then thrusting harder. Each movement was closer to us exploding. I was screaming silently losing my breath due to being so into it I wasn't exhaling. Dan noticed the small gasps when his head came up to see my mouth hanging open and me a hot mess ready to cum.

"Breathe angel, scream it out, I'm r-right, here, babe- I gotcha." Dan reassured me and I found my voice again. I started having small bursts of moans then due to Dan thrusting erratically coming so close, it was in time with him and his body. Dan's exhaling turned into his own curses and I knew he was close too. I pulled his face to mine so he crashed his lips sloppily into them before I grabbed his hair.

"F-F-UCK BABE!" Dan got louder reacting to it while feeling me wrapping my legs tighter around him giving him leverage. I felt myself building up then tensing around him. We were in time as my core suctioned to him. Dan's mouth got dirtier the closer his edge came. "Yeahp, agh, agh, that's it baby-girl just, agh, gimme it, come on, honey, give it up!" I was loud as could be with my whines and cries just trying to get to that moment. I was so there, but so far it felt like. Dan was rocking the entire bed as we inched closer and closer. "Come on babe, we're right here, come on, my sexy, gorgeous, woman, come on-" Dan was straining but I was almost in a ball as he pounded no longer caring. I got so much closer before he let me back down still going at it.

"B-baby-y-, I'm, I'm, g-agh, agh, Agh Ah!" I screamed and trying to tell him and still knew I was needing one more wave. Dan was cursing under his breath before launched his lips into mine to suck the air from my lungs.

"Cum, f-for me baby, come on, cum for daddy-" Dan kissed roughly again. When the words hit my ears I felt like a rocket took off. I felt myself explode around him then tense back up for another. I orgasmed twice and of the second round Dan finished as well. He let himself drop to his elbows before he laid his forehead on my collarbone. I didn't move, touch, or even look at him. I sat there panting just staring at the ceiling for as long as however.

Dan's fluids I felt milk themselves from him when he did small after-pushes. I whined after a while tired and spent. I noticed Dan turned his head probably for air when huffs from his mouth warmed my left nipple. He slipped out of me finally after what seemed like forever after taking his time. He rolled over to his side and faced me from what I slightly caught. I still hadn't really looked anywhere else but the ceiling coming down. I felt a pair of lips kiss my temple after a moment as a warm hand stroked my cheek.

"B-babe? You gonna make it?" Dan asked still out of breath, but trying to sound playful. I nodded before finally looking at him. He had his eyebrows raised and was smiling down at me. "Fuck, look at us, we-are-a-mess, I tell ya!" he chuckled shaking his head. I reached for him to come to me, and instead he did me one better. "Awe, baby I'm right here." Dan whispered softly taking me in his arms. I snuggled him as much as I could while he drew lazy circles on my bare back.

"That was the best one besides the other time." I mumbled into his neck my hazy head made no sense. I felt a soft chuckle come from him as he thought about was I said.

"Hun? Do you actually rate us?" he sounded confused but seemed to understand my jumbled thought. I shook my head just not wanting to talk I was so tired. "Okay, well why did you say-" he tried to ask but I cupped my hand over his mouth.

"Never mind. I just was apparently rambling. It's hard to think about what I'm saying after two consecutive orgasms okay?" I mumbled louder into his neck again when he giggled.

"Two huh?" Dan sounded surprised. I nodded this time hearing him sound proud in the hum that rang in his throat. "That explains why I felt what I did then!" his voice sounded like he discovered something new with that. I had to actually look at him unsure but curious.

"What the hell did you feel?!" I asked louder than I had spoken in a moment. Dan's smile was full of pride matching his hum.

"Well, uh, I was about to finish, and you totally spasmed on me, then I like was mid jizz and another one hit you and I like literally exploded from the sudden pressure!" Dan explained shocked he could even manage to do that. I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"You're welcome?" I shrugged burying my face back to where I was. Dan pushed hair off my neck and giggled.

"You are as well!" he said nonchalantly. I groaned but laughed thinking about something. "Oh come on! What now?" Dan asked laughing like I was ridiculous.

I lifted my head up and cleared my throat. I pretended to fix a fake mustache and eat a sandwich, "Ugh you're so welcome." I mocked him from one of his songs. He shook his head grinning. I giggled glad he got it but felt like a dork. He brushed his lips to mine and grinned bigger.

"Maybe it's starting to sink in how long three minutes really is!" he played along. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Ya know, honestly, if that is how long you lasted, and then came AND passed out, I'm not sure how this would work!" I teased. Dan laughed but shook his head.

"I don't blame you, and kudos for being the first woman to ever quote me and it being totally in the right moment!" Dan pecked my nose while I hummed happily. It was cut off by a huge yawn though which then attacked Dan as well.

"Okay, we've pretty much stayed up way longer than before." I noted. Dan shifted to where I tucked under his chin then carefully pulled the covers over us.

"Yes, yes we have, but, it was a super amazing reason, hm?" Dan ran fingers through my hair softly while pressing his lips again to mine. I sighed in delight agreeing.

"Oh yeah, definitely, was totally worth it." I was fading noticing Dan began his ritual.

"Ah, ha! It does still work!" Dan heard me falling out as tried that last sentence again. I softly pushed him after he made his discovery.

"Sh, it only does a little." I barely managed to argue. Warm lips pressed to my forehead as Dan sighed sleepily himself.

"Hush baby, you know you like it." Dan added in before he softly hummed while squeezing me tighter.

"I love you Leigh Daniel Avidan." I formally declared. Dan barely snickered before kissing the side of my mouth a little sloppily.

"I love you as well [Y/F/N] [Y/M/N] [Y/L/N]." His voice was fading like mine had. We both seemed to not even fight the battle and just relax nude together. I barely heard him softly snoring as my consciousness faded into sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

The light from Dan's window wasn't surely as bright as in Suzy's guest room. I let my eyes open to the sight of Dan's bare back and mountain of glorious hair facing me. I smiled warmly watching his figure rise and fall with each breath. There was something always peaceful about waking up before someone and getting to experience them still in a deep slumber. I slowly wriggled out from the covers and off the bed. I searched for something to throw on incase Barry was home. I found my underwear that Dan had tossed across the room. I threw those on with one of his shirts. I looked at the wording and noticed it was his black Starbomb shirt. I watched it cover me nicely as I noticed Dan had a body mirror by his door. I slowly opened it up after silently amused from modeling in the mirror and stepped out silently shutting his door. I wanted Dan to have a morning he got to sleep.

I padded down to his kitchen when I heard Barry in the living room before I saw him. He had cleared his throat as I spun around startled.

"Uh, heh, morning!" I smiled awkwardly. Barry was grinning way too wide for my liking. I buried my face in my hands sighing.

"Rough night?" he asked innocently. I shrugged blushing trying not to seem over excited. Barry pointed to the coffee machine and smiled. "You look like you could use some." He snickered. I rolled my eyes as I found the cupboard where they kept their mugs.

"So what time did you get in?" I asked finally being able to change the subject. Barry looked up while thought for a second.

"I believe it was around three?" He shrugged. I mixed some cream and sugar in my coffee then leaned on the counter. I looked over the fridge and saw the fan-made magnets people must have sent them. I smiled to myself as I pictured being there at one point.

"It's weird still when I get a chance to think about it." I said more to myself. Barry had walked into the kitchen tilting his head at me.

"Think about what?" he smiled curious to know. I grinned wider at him with a shrug.

"Being just a no-named fan. Sending in my hard work to just these people whom I looked up to. Now look at me." I gestured to the magnets then looked back to Barry as I spoke. Barry looked me up and down laughing.

"Yeah, look at ya, wearing Dan's Starbomb shirt and nothing else." Barry laughed. It wasn't in a flirtatious manner but more how bad my timing was to mention that. I bitchfaced at him before huffing.

"Okay, fine, bad choice of timing, but anyway, are you hungry?" I offered nicely. Barry shook his head but pointed to a cupboard.

"I'm taking off here to go meet the others. We have all breakfast mixes just cause Dan and I occasionally get creative over here." Barry smiled. He grabbed his phone and keys before putting on his shoes.

"I'm sure Dan and I will be meeting you there okay?" I grinned innocently. Barry looked at me like he knew what was going to happen.

"Not on my bed is all I ask!" Barry pointed to me with his request. He opened the door and we laughed as he said good-bye. I heard him leave and I was alone in their kitchen contemplating how I was going to get away with breakfast. I looked over to notice that my phone was resting on the counter as well. I wondered if Barry found it somewhere and decided to plug it in and charge it for me. I flipped through the music I had and stopped on my Def Leppard discography. I grinned knowing I could play this at a level I could jam to and possibly not disturb Dan.

I checked out their eggs and found sausage in there as well. I checked further and realized their bread was good thankfully. I didn't doubt their abilities as adults to make sure to clean their fridge but at the same time, grown guys sometimes just failed to pay attention. I heated up a frying pan and cracked six eggs after melting butter. I whipped them into a scrambled egg mix and hit play as I prepared the sausage. A couple cowbell count offs with a bass kick started off after a familiar voice cut in with Rock of Ages. I strutted around alone singing along with Joe Elliot as I grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured it into two cups. Dan's coffee choice could be on him since if I poured it too soon it would have been cold.

The scrambled eggs were turning out fluffy as the next song came on.

"Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, HEY HEY!" I sang out loud with the intro. I flipped my hair down away from the stove and was in my own world. I automatically turned it up and air guitar-ed fearlessly occasionally moving the eggs around. The sausage I found a fork to help flip them as I swayed my hips while singing. "Take the bottle, shake it uuuup, break the bubbbleee, break it uuup!" I sang to the ceiling flipping sausage and even did the power fist as the guitars climaxed for the chorus. I jumped big time when someone else's voice rang in before I could.

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE, IN THE NAME OF LOVE! POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEE, COME ON FIRE ME UHH HUP!" Dan bit his bottom lip into it as he slid behind me smoothly grabbing my hips and swaying with me now as I giggled unwillingly. I felt his familiar stubble on my cheek indicating he was close to me as he could be. "I'M HOT, STICKAY SWEET! FROM MAH HEAD TO MY FEET YEAH!" He belted in my ear. He stepped back to my right almost seeming like he could play the guitar as well. I was laughing by this point and before the verse came back up he slid back behind me. "Red light, yellow light, green light go! Crazy little woman in a one-man show! Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, a-loosen up! Ya gotta squeeze a little, tease a little please a little more! Easy operator come a knockin' on my door! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah, SO COME ON!" Dan I felt run his hands up and down my sides and cupped my ass under his shirt. It caused me to yelp with a giggle as he placed a warm, long, kiss to my neck followed by a low hum of delight.

I heard my music turn down before Dan placed himself behind me again. I was red as could be but smiling wider. I felt something cold touch me as I looked over. He was helping me make plates, but was just humming the song still. I took it and kissed his cheek.

"Well you certainly are awake this morning!" he said teasingly. I glanced up at him as I placed eggs, sausage, and toast I had worked on, on a plate. Dan grabbed my waist with one hand and the plate with the other. I felt him kiss my cheek with a goofy grin.

"Maybe because I actually liked waking up for once!" I fired back. Dan handed me my plate to make as I scooped the rest of the eggs onto it along with the other sides. Dan took it back from me and I watched him in just his boxers set them down across from the other at the table. I turned off the stove and tried to wipe it down a little before I heard a noise behind me.

"Babe! I didn't even see this!" Dan held up both our glasses of juice with a huge smile. I was tickled at how excited he seemed to be.

"Well coffee was a move I couldn't make because I tried to let you sleep in and didn't want it cold when you finally got to it, ya know?" I shrugged as he nodded in approval.

"Ya did amazing [Y/N], really I didn't honestly expect it. Thank you!" Dan handed me my glass and pulled me to him. We toasted after kissing for a moment just having my playlist keep working itself. He pulled away and I took his hand to the dining area they had. I sat down then noticed I forgot forks.

"Shit, don't move!" I jumped up but was noticing he had the same thought.

"Nuh uh, you don't move!" Dan ordered me to sit still as he jumped up to grab them. He returned handing one to me before he sat back down. As we ate we kept smiling at the other just not needing to say much. I noticed his juice was low and decided to grab some more since mine was as well. I got up quickly so he couldn't say anything, and headed for it. I came back and poured him more along with mine. I was almost passed him to go put it back as he grabbed his shirt and tugged me backwards. I landed softly in his lap as he took the jug from me and set it on the table. His arms went around my waist as he happily took another bite of toast looking up to me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but isn't it one ass per seat?" I giggled as he snickered at my joke. Dan wiggled his eyebrows after he swallowed.

"Nah, not today, I'm sorry but you looked lonesome over there and I thought maybe you'd like to totally join me?" Dan reached for my plate and set it next to his. I grabbed my fork off of it and took a couple bites with one arm hanging off his shoulder and my legs dangling off to the side. I noticed he was looking at me before I took another bite. I met his eyes so full and adoring with my own. He laid his fork down and grabbed his glass. I grabbed mine and heard him sigh softly before he spoke. "To my amazing woman, who forever shall look super amazing shaking her ass and cooking eggs in the AM." Dan made a toast to me as I blushed bright. We took a sip and shared a kiss before finishing up.

"How um, how much did you catch?" I asked Dan curiously. He looked up at me taking his last bite of eggs before answering me.

"Babe, I am a Def Leppard lover. I literally can recognize them in my fucking sleep! I heard Rock of Ages kick on and I was like 'hmmm'. So I got up and heard clinking in the kitchen. I searched for my boxers, found em, well obviously, but the shirt I planned on throwing on was gone. Now I knew I worn it and remembered where it was laying. Ahem," Dan tugged the fabric near my chest. I giggled as he pecked my lips before continuing, "Well I slowly slid down the hall to peek in at the perfect timing to catch you just in your own show. Oh babe it was adorable and you were so not even aware. You'd turn around and I hid behind the corner just tickled over you!" Dan smiled wider getting to where I finally saw him, "So I eventually heard what was next and was trying so hard to just time it perfect. I heard the chorus kick and just, BAM! Your face when it happened was priceless. I've never seen you so surprised and elated before! I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on the planet!" Dan squeezed me tighter while pecking my neck happily. I squirmed and squeaked in delight over it.

"Barry got a glimpse of your shirt as well." I admitted. Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well geeze babe, so glad it covers ya then!" Dan laughed lightly. I nodded agreeing fully.

"I had coffee in here, he and I talked, but he sat on the couch. I said we'd meet him over there." I shrugged. Dan nodded with a sigh.

"Just gotta love knowing world don't stop for shit huh?" he smirked a little my way. I ran my fingers through his hair and had to sigh myself on that thought.

"No kidding. Babe, you do realize I either have to fly back to my place after this week or start finding a place to be. Mark's tickets are still active. I still have to be back there." I remembered that I had a video I had to do with him soon. Dan nodded looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I been meaning to ask about that whole scenario." He shrugged and took a drink of juice. "I was going to talk with Arin as well today during the session anyway." Dan looked at my reaction. I blinked at him not getting it.

"About? What? Me?" I asked confused. Dan made a face that I was on to it.

"Well, I know you have to go back by Friday. Mark and I talked and I found that out. Um, I was going to ask Arin if he'd let me loose for that weekend?" Dan asked slyly. I let it click noticing he wasn't kidding.

"Y-You? You wanna come back with me?" I stammered surprised. Dan smiled wider showing me I was right.

"Just to uh, help ya pack, baby." Dan's subtle hints were dawning on me.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH AVIDAN! Pack how? For where? I have not found a place!" I spazzed a little more than I should have. Dan chuckled lightly but shook his head.

"Babe, you have not been looking like I have." Dan bit his lip letting it go further. "Ya gotta think, yes, you were looking when you did, but babe, I was the one getting less sleep. I may have found somewhere you'll like. It's affordable, and just for you!" Dan's eyes searched mine as I became flustered then.

"Y-y-ou, when, how, you're always so busy, and really?!" I stammered some more as I got it. "You sly Jew you!" Dan pretended to be offended at my term, "You fucking knew it! You knew I'd move out here regardless! Wh-Where is the place?!" I was many emotions and they all seemed to fit. Dan chuckled shaking his head before answering me.

"Here, baby. Here, with me and Barry. I mean, we all have space, not like you need your own room, and just, it's worth splitting rent three ways then paying a huge sum when you more than likely would be here!" Dan laughed as I hugged his neck tightly. I felt tears of joy flowing down my face.

"You're serious?" I pulled back seeing he was nodding already. "Like you realize we just got back together and-" Dan kissed me quiet suddenly. I relaxed into him and he sighed with a smile.

"Yes, baby, I am serious, I know the timeline, but yes I want you here." Dan covered all of my questions for the moment. I snuggled him just letting it sink in.

"So, like, Arin, and all them?" I peeked at him through my lashes. Dan smiled but rolled his eyes.

"Like they don't already see how this is going to go?" Dan predicted and I giggled.

"True. Yeah, it's still like fast paced I feel like!" I thoughtfully said. Dan nodded but seemed content.

"Sure, yeah, it totally is, but honestly, I have feared more long term ideas than this. They weren't even involving women!" Dan explained while laughing over it. I hopped off his lap and made him take my hand. I led him back to the bedroom door without a word. "Babe? The dishes and shit?" Dan pointed back down the hall. I scoffed and shook my head.

"They can wait, and besides you need to practice on your multitasking remember?" I winked up at him before he hoisted me into his arms.

"Oh you're so going there again?!" Dan recalled when I had teased him about it before. I nodded quickly as he shut the door behind him. Dan definitely got his practice in before we had to leave for Arin's.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tease ;)

"Mmmm, God I'm a lucky man" Dan pulled us closer together cooing as he finally came down. We decided to have our or sort of second breakfast. I squeezed him as I giggled at how dramatic he was over a quickie. He pulled my face to his and obnoxiously kissed me before rolling over to hover over me.

"We should have been there like, yesterday!" I giggled as Dan's stubble tickled my cheek and neck. I squealed for mercy when another raspberry had been planted on my stomach as he slid off the bed heading my warning. I caught my breath before sitting up. Dan held out a pile of clothes that looked familiar. "These are not!" I took the stack and smiled at them.

"Yes, they totally are, and we totally need showers! So! You can join me, or you may take your own!" Dan just had a towel and I thought about it.

"Well I mean we would be saving water!" I giggled mischievously. Dan shook his head still standing before me in all his glory.

"You're the one also wanting to get going!" Dan laughed as he teased me. I cocked an eyebrow his way making him laugh more.

"Get in, I'll go grab a towel and meet you!" I declared. Dan kicked off his boxers realizing he didn't need em. I watched his bare butt strut away as I giggled. Dan turned halfway back to me and attempted a smoldering expression. I whistled as he shut the door. Dan's cackling gave it away that he got the hint. I looked in the small closet I heard him open earlier and found a fluffy towel for myself. I threw off the shirt Dan had left on me during and crept to the door. I did so because the closer I got the more singing I heard.

"...The blacksmith and the artist, reflect it in their heart, forge their creativity, closer to the heart..." Dan's voice was soft and just like Geddy sang. I slowly pushed open the door and watched his silhouette rock as he now hummed running soap through his hair. I let myself lean on the doorway and take him in. He was just himself and had no idea someone was even there. As creepy as it could be I smiled as I did let my mind wander as to how this would be like. My left ring finger felt heavier as my mind let itself imagine being his wife. I watched him slowly turn around and he must have saw me. Dan moved slowly to push the shower door back to reveal himself.

He held his soaking wet arms out as I let the towel drop. I stepped to him and he helped me in. I let myself be turned to be the one under the water as his warm, wet, lips took mine. The water spray hit my back and I relaxed under it. Dan pulled away then turned for shampoo. He put some in his hand and scrubbed my dirty hair. "Babe?" he asked almost with a giggle. I had my eyes shut in case he missed and got soap in my eyes.

"Hmm?" I hummed while he worked up a better lather than I ever did. I assumed from having a huge amount of hair he knew how to handle the chaos that was my head for a moment.

"You uh, wanna tell me why you were just totally creepin instead of just getting in with me?" Dan's smile I could hear in his tone. I sighed loudly getting ready to sound like a cheeseball. I stepped back as I felt his fingers gently tilt my head.

"I uh," I let him get the front part so I could speak, "I heard you singing Rush, and I didn't want to take you out of your own little moment. Honestly, it was comforting to watch and hear. Sorry I mean if it bugged you I just," I took the reins on rinsing my hair. Dan's hands took my hips and stepped closer to me.

"So wait, you just, stood there, and let me be alone for a moment?" Dan was making sure that's what I was saying. I nodded as I rang my hair out of excess water. I opened my eyes to him warmly smiling while musing at the idea. "That's actually super sweet of you." Dan smiled wider and looked to the side for a sec. I casually grabbed up body wash and used my hands as a luffa. Dan's face was confused then comforting as I scrubbed him myself. I worked my way down to his shaft and balls and then to his legs. I took the shower head as he handed it to me and rinsed him working my way up. I handled his jewels with care and even pecked his inner thighs as I stood back up. Dan's eyes were glossing over just curious and content all in one with how I did things.

"Turn." I said shortly. Dan spun and I did the same except scratched his back which from what I could hear was a good idea.

"Oh babe, you have no idea how amazing that fucking feels! Ooo ooo! Left, a little lower!" Dan and I were laughing as I drew soapy letters on him and he began to guess.

"Okay okay, last one!" I giggled after about three rounds. It went from back scratching to this. Dan laughed and agreed finally. I wrote out slowly the phrase "Sexbanged Me" and listened as he sounded it out.

"S-s-e-e-x-b-b-a-an-g-ed, okay Sexbanged, nice! And the other one is totally me." Danny laughed hard as he got it. "Oh my god, you just did that! You're somethin' else [Y/N]!" Dan giggled and I watched him shake his head. I let the water hit him as we switched so he could rinse more. Dan snapped both his hands and had the buddy-Jesus pose going on. He whipped his head back and forth, "You've just got," and I was dying before he said it. "SEXBANGED!" He then sang a quirky 80s TV theme with it. I shook my head as he joined me in our new inside joke. If anyone had walked in they would have thought we were retarded.

Dan cut the water and remembering I had assumed from our first time showering together he pulled me tightly to him as he stepped out. I shivered more trying to keep warm by him than just wrapping a towel around me. I must had had a visible thought bubble because suddenly Dan shook out a huge fluffy white towel and wrapped it around him and I. I felt him kiss my wet hair before tying it around us. I heard him hum in acceptance as he took mine out to begin drying my hair.

"Babe? I could just go do that?" I offered to just let him get ready, but he shook his head. This caused me to scream and bury my face into his warm damp skin. The water droplets from his hair were freezing as they hit my shoulders.

"Ah, god, I'm sorry honey!" Dan stopped drying my hair and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. He hugged me tight and hummed a song I knew as he slowly had me step backwards back to his room.

"This probably looks ridiculous!" I laughed as Dan and I figured out if we waddled we moved easier.

"Oh come on, we'll remember this and laugh together like now!" Dan chuckled as I finally felt the doorknob poke me. I reached behind us and turned it opening the door to a cooler room. The air hit me and I squealed over it.

"I hate being cold!" I clung to Dan's body as he steered us in the room and shut the door. He unwrapped the towel that he had tied and tied it back to me. He then reached up and tied the one covering my shoulders to me like a cape.

"There! Now I can get changed and you can be warm forever!" Dan sang it almost with a child-like smile. I blinked at him but snuggled my face into the towel for a moment. Dan threw a pair of jeans down with socks, boxers, and then he was hunting for a shirt. I looked over at my clothes and decided to start with the stockings I remembered all too well. I slid those on and heard Dan toss a hanger back on the bar in his closet. He slid the door shut and watched me get changed for a moment. I looked up at him and he tilted his head smirking.

"Please do tell." I said simply. Dan turned red looking up at me from across his room.

"I, uh, I never got to see you in just those." Dan was daydreaming. I sighed and slowly untied the top towel and let it fall. Dan swallowed hard and shook his head. "This is going to be a long day, at the rate this is going." He said awestruck as I turned around slowly bending over to let his larger towel slide off. It took not even a second to suddenly feel him behind me still nude and getting turned on. His hands kneaded my ass as I planted my hands on the end table.

"Dan you are not capable of just going for it!" I reminded him sweetly. I cried out though as he penetrated me from behind for the first time ever since we had been together.

"Who says? Though this isn't for pleasure baby, this is to make us even." Dan said sternly. I braced a hand on the wall as he slammed into me causing me to become as horny as he was. He slapped my ass harshly and I felt myself hit a wave of soaking him. Dan made a noise sounding as if he discovered gold. "So that's the secret?! You're into the rougher shit!" Dan's tone made me fear for my life. His hands grasped on to my hips as he took me from behind some more. I felt him fill me easier after a shudder went through me. I was begging for him to stop or not stop at one point but was so into it I just let him keep going.

"B-babe! Baby!" I screamed now and Dan slapped me again with his left hand. I felt him pick up the pace and I was so close to finishing it was like me finding gold myself.

"Oh fuck, babe!" Dan's plan failed as he exploded into me. I felt my entire body still yearning after he pulled out. Dan noticed I was still whimpering when I felt his hands turn me to him. He wasn't spent like usual but he definitely came before I did. His thoughts were apparent as to how to make it up to me. I let my forehead fall above his bellybutton in exasperation. I sighed long while Dan's hands stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry." He apologized quietly. I shook my head before I spoke.

"Don't be, I'll live, and it's already passing. I promise I'll be fine. I'm glad you got to have fun though!" I chuckled sincerely as I looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me unsure he should take my word on it.

"Ya sure? Cause I got a long session to do and I'm not sure when it ends." Dan tried to warn me and I smiled shaking my head.

"I promise baby, I'll make it! If anything during a break I'll come see you! Please stop worrying!" I smiled warmer and reached up to kiss him when he made a move for it. I stepped back out of his hold and got dressed quickly. Dan noticed the time then was rushing us both.

"We seriously cannot keep doing this!" Dan laughed as he locked the door and met me by his car. I was brushing my hair waiting on him. He unlocked it and I slid inside quickly so I could use his mirror.

"I hear ya, well at least he won't have to complain about you smelling like a whore house!" I joked. Dan was backing out but stopped abruptly looking at me funny.

"You think after we sleep together, that is what it smells like?" Dan made a face that crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't know honestly cause we never are alert enough to tell!" I giggled. Dan shook his head and continued to pull into traffic.

"Maybe I'll invest in some Febreeze if that is your first idea." Dan teased and I nodded.

"Honestly," I went to finish it but Dan held his hand up.

"Stop, haha, just stop babe, please? I left my room door open as well so if Barry now says something I'm going to kill myself!" Dan joked but shook his head with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh come on! You know what smell I mean!" I poked him and he flinched with a giggle. He took my hand again and held like always.

"Is this really what we are going to discuss?" Dan looked over at me at a red light. He shook his head back to the road giggling.

"Oh what, now its too weird for you and I?" I scoffed, "Since when!" I then laughed. Dan sighed again still shaking his head.

"It's the fact I'm trying to be all sweet and shit and hold your hand and I'm sitting here contemplating if my room smells like a brothel now!" Dan squeezed my hand giggling still. I pulled his hand to my side and kissed it.

"I'll stop. You seem weird-ed out." I chuckled lightly. Dan smiled like it was too late.

"No, no! Please continue, honestly it gets weird enough that I can tell this over Mario 64 today!" Dan sarcastically mentioned. I huffed and looked at him.

"I said I would stop! Now you want material?" I shot at him playfully. Dan stopped at another red light and looked to me again.

"You, yes, you started this bizarre simile!" Dan let me have my giggle fit before continuing, "Honestly! If anyone is the butt around here!" he threatened me with my own name and I looked over pretending to be offended.

"Don't you even!" I warned. Dan nodded with a dopey open-mouthed smile.

"Oh yeah! You're being a butt! Bam! I said it, and so worth it!" Dan sounded proud as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well I guess it's true then! I am Misses Butt!" I shot back. Dan shut up all the cackling and went instantly straight faced.

"I'm tellin' on your ass!" Dan sounded five. I nodded slowly letting him have it.

"Okay, now who are you gonna tell?" I asked innocently

"I'm gonna tell Arin and he's gonna, well," Dan shrugged seeing his loss already, "proably not even give a shit. Well damn, never mind, we're not butts!" Dan took both back and I felt him lift our hands to his lips. He kissed them both together on our fingers and I felt my entire body fire up.

"That's new." I said smiling warmly at him. Dan studied me for a moment before pressing his lips together holding in a laugh.

"I know that look in those gorgeous eyes. Oh man, babe, how ya feelin'?" Dan asked curious but seemed to pick on something I hadn't realized fully. I huffed defeated. Dan's simple gesture had me reacting like it was Christmas. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"No, this is not going to be my day for the next ten hours!" I said frustrated in more ways than one. Dan snickered just shaking his head.

"Oh babe, I feel terrible, but this is some kinda new entertainment!" Dan's off apology made me slide out of the car first then stalk to Arin's door. Dan didn't even cut the engine before I was already out. When he get out I eyed him as he walked up.

"I usually don't do this!" I said amazed at myself. Dan kissed my hair then noticed he sincerely was feeling bad.

"We'll uh, agh, fuck, I'll get back to you on that okay?" Dan seemed determined to fix it. I felt silly knowing his mission was to pretty much screw me somehow before I imploded. I pushed open the door and walked on in with Dan following me.

"Just, I'll come down with ya and cuddle. I don't know why but this is horse-shit and I just want to be by you.” Dan giggled with a nod.

"Okay, fine with me! Uh you want me to carry you as well, or?" Dan was trying to make this as easy for me as possible. I knew it was simple sexual frustration but it was rendering me helpless.

"Yeah, I mean why change it up right?" I genuinely smiled as I followed him to the stairs. Dan carried me as if I were just wanting to be held. I was facing behind him as my legs wrapped around his waist. My arms were around his neck and I was resting my forehead on his shoulder.


	54. Chapter 54

"Oh look, the princess still refuses to walk down nine stairs!" Arin joked. Dan, I felt shake his head with a chuckle.

"Honestly I gave her the option, and she wanted me to." I felt Dan shrug as he rubbed my back so I'd look at him.

"Dude, just don't offer!" Arin kept going and I craned my head to narrow my eyes at him.

"What if I don't feel well?" I shot at him with a giggle. Arin rolled his eyes.

"OH-MY-GOD! Stop the goddamn presses if you get sick! Fuck Dan would like go missing for days!" Arin cracked up with me over it.

"I would not!" Dan defended himself poorly. Arin shook his head and waved a finger at him.

"Bet me! She'd have you waiting on her!" Arin kept kidding around. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Nah, just totally Nyquil her ass and leave!" Dan shrugged looked for a place to park me.

"Oh wow! Is that the length you'd have to go?" Arin's eyes got big in amazement. He cackled shaking his head. "That's just as bad as not doing anything!"

"Ya know what buddy, I've seen you mope and bitch and totally wish Suze could carry you, okay? I think you're just jealous!" Dan teased. He scooted the smaller blanket out of the way and dipped me down on the couch. I grabbed a pillow and leaned on it on the arm. Arin watched Dan walk back upstairs before turning to me.

"I am not jealous!" Arin defended himself to me instead of Dan. I looked over with a pity face.

"You really are offended huh?" I giggled. Arin blinked at me with a straight face.

"I think it's bullshit," Arin laughed through his words, "you won't walk down the goddamn fucking stairs!" Arin threw his arms up but still laughed. I cracked up shaking my head.

"Arin! I've done it! I got you guys’ sustenance! Remember?" I said louder. Arin was about to rage on me because he shut up then just stared at me intensely.

"REALLY?! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE YOUR ONE, SINGLE, TIME, AS AN ACHIEVEMENT!?"Arin laughed but was yelling by this point. I heard Dan come down the stairs faster probably concerned. He blinked over as Arin was shaking his head continuing. "I mean COME ON! You have not gone up and down them pieces of shit-" Arin was suddenly cut off by Dan.

"WHY DOES THIS EVEN MATTER!" Dan screamed but laughed as well. He scooted into the middle of Arin and I. Dan held his arm up so I could rest my head in his lap. Arin turned to Dan and tilted his head.

"It matters, BECAUSE IT BUGS ME!" Arin shook his head then picked up his controller. Dan giggled at his rage.

"Dude, you get so mad over petty things sometimes, but your rage like makes it seem so much more until it is said again out loud the original idea!" Dan's genuine laugh rang through the basement. Arin huffed as he turned on the Nintendo 64.

"I'll keep going! I don't care!" Arin bobbed his head in a sassy manner as he spoke. Dan chuckled but I noticed he was looking down at me. I glanced up and smiled for a moment before turning my attention back to the TV. His long fingers stroked my hair for a while as Arin waited on Barry to come down and set it up. I snuggled, in a way, Dan's thigh but felt his body stiffen.

"Uh, babe?" Dan sounded nervous. I managed to turn on my back to face him. Arin looked confused as to why Dan sounded funny.

"What's she doing wrong?" Arin asked now calm but just curious.

"Oh um, I was going to warn her, sometimes watching you do these intense levels, ahaha," Dan giggled but tried to finish, "causes for some strange boners." Dan looked back to me with a guilty look. I nodded for a second understanding him, but then confused.

"Okay, so, what is it that I do?" I asked. Dan shrugged and sort of seemed indifferent now.

"Well, nothing I was just warning you, cause I mean it happens, so no surprises?" he shrugged again and I was confused but decided to let it go.

"Okay, well, do you have a preference for me to lay?" I asked trying to give him a choice. Arin snickered and muttered something.

"Oh, did you wanna share some more Hanson?!" I asked sternly. Arin nodded quickly like last time.

"I know how she can lay!" Arin sounded excited to solve the riddle. Dan looked at him from the side and waited for it.

"Wellp, say it!" Dan knew it, but gave his best friend the punchline.

"SHE CAN LAY HER MOUTH OVER YO DICK! OOOOOOOH!" Arin shot at him and Dan shook his head.

"You're an asshole, Arin!" Dan keeled over laughing. I blinked away from them and shook my head.

"I'm sure I could." I said flatly. Arin snickered some more as Barry ran downstairs.

"Hey sorry, just got back from grabbing food! Oh! Hey Dan and [Y/N]!" Barry waved to Dan and I as he headed for the audio and video monitors.

"Sup Barry!" I said smiling. Barry grinned to me before Kevin was next to come down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kevin hadn't seen me yet and ran over to hug me. I jumped up and squeezed his neck.

"KEVIN!!!" I squealed having missed him! He did a small dance with me still hugging before he let go.

"Are you guys?!" Kevin asked looked to Dan and I.

"Yeahp! She couldn't resist the Sexbang for long!" Dan let his tone become nonchalant and I shook my head.

"He lies. It was totally the other way around." I stuck my tongue out at him as he giggled shrugging.

"Ya know she isn't wrong." Arin teased him. Dan looked over and flipped him off.

"Shut the fuck up Arin! So what, I missed her, I love her, MOVING ON!" Dan laughed. Kevin giggled to himself as he went to help Barry.

"Okay guys, so you're all set, um you guys got a timer set?" Barry smiled slyly. Dan groaned the narrowed his eyes at me.

"Babe? You wanna set it?" Dan asked me politely. Arin huffed and threw his phone between them.

"Already got it!" Arin said like he was the man. Dan laughed at how goofy Arin was.

"Okay, babe, nevermind!" Dan let me turn back to the TV to watch Arin play now. He ran his fingers through my hair for a while as they bickered back and forth about things.

I felt myself growing stiff and went from lying on my side to just flat on my back as Arin and Dan closed out another episode for Mario. Dan waited for me to adjust before letting me take his hand and hold it comfortably on my stomach. Arin tilted his head and couldn't help but almost smirk.

"You two are gonna make me throw up." Arin said almost in a tone of endearment.

"Good!" Dan cracked up watching Arin get up to switch to the Wii. I watched and sort of zoned out over Arin as a thumb stroked my hand. I looked back up to see Dan wiggling his eyebrows and smiling goofy.

"What?" I asked quietly. Arin had to go find the case for the Munchables which seemed to be missing. Dan glanced to how far Arin was and quickly leaned down to mold his lips to mine. I knew it was going to be a short moment, but it seemed longer. I felt Dan stroke by my temple with his fingers as he attempted to make out with me. I hummed softly before he pulled back up I assumed hearing Arin coming closer.

"I love youuu." Dan sung softly to me. I smiled wide and kissed our hands like he does.

"Love you more." I said crinkling my nose with a grin. We hadn't noticed Arin just observing us while we playfully argued over it.

"I told you already babe, I love you way more!" Dan giggled quietly.

"No you did not!" I argued back. Arin cleared his throat before it got too bad for him. Dan looked up and glanced back to me like he was in trouble.

"Can I just ask one thing, one tiny thing from you both?" Arin squeaked his voice and it made me cringe.

"Sure buddy!" Dan said overly excited. Arin sat down and smiled dramatically huge before speaking.

"Get. A. Room." His voice dropped to be darker and darker each annunciation. Dan snickered and shook his head.

"We have one!" Dan gestured while laughing to Arin's basement. Arin blinked at him and I knew it was coming. Arin got way too quiet for a second.

"I MEANT ANOTHER ONE! AWAY! FROM ME! YA KNOW! SO I DON'T HEAR YA GUYS!" Arin shook his head and huffed. I noticed he had hit the timer and that meant this was their opener. I blushed scarlet and Dan I saw turn pink.

"Well maybe we like this one!" Dan argued with a chuckle. Arin sighed as he started the game.

"Okay well for the folks joining us and probably puking, yes, we have Dan and his lady here. She’s here because, wait, [Y/N] why the hell are you here?" Arin was confused finally why I was in on this one.

"She's just having one of those days. Suzy would know what I mean." Dan explained simply. Arin cocked an eyebrow at his wording.

"I'm sorry what?" Arin was not understanding. Dan called for Suzy and she came down.

"What’s up guys?" She asked smiling. I waved at her and she waved back but looking to Dan.

"So Arin asked why [Y/N] is down here and I thought, because you two are happily married," Dan was cut off by Arin.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" He said loudly with a laugh. Suzy flicked his ear and giggled. "Uh Ow Babe!" Arin reacted. Dan sighed before continuing.

"Okay, anyway, so I told Arin that she is just having one of those days. And he doesn't get it." Dan shrugged and Suzy nodded.

"Oh! I know! Uh, babe, she's just in a cuddly mood. So Dan's just letting her have snuggles!" Suzy placed a hand on Arin's shoulder as if comforting him through the confusion.

"Oh! Well, get over it, butt!" Arin teased me.

"Hush babe! Oh man, I hate those days because like it's always a bad timing! Like Arin knows!" Suzy shook her head but grinned. Arin nodded slowly understanding.

"Usually I'm so busy and I'm like 'Babe, we have like two cats who can suffice, now cuddle them!' I'm kidding, but yeah I feel bad cause I mean I do sound all big and bad but honestly I love those days. It's nice to just curl up with your person!" Arin admitted with a smile. Dan took his opportunity and proceeded to pretend to throw up.

"Oh Sorry! That was just gross!" Dan said flatly looking over to Arin. They both giggled for a sec over it.

"You two are weird, is that all ya needed me for, cause I do have work I gotta do." Suzy double-checked. Arin nodded and kissed her good-bye.

"Dude, uh, ew!" Dan obnoxiously said and Arin glanced at him from the side.

"Shut up, you two do it all the fucking time!" Arin said smiling but quickly panicked as his game caught his attention. "HOLY SHIT WHY BOMB FUCK!" He shook the remote to recover.

"Dude, you like, are adorable and have a serious binge eating issue, but I feel so hurt for you when you're like spazzing cause you've been hit!" Dan sighed. I giggled shaking my head and felt Dan kiss my forehead.

"Fucking, Dan, Daniel! You made me mess up cause I caught you being all such a fucking boyfriend and I got exploded on again!" Arin yelled and then realized why Dan was dying. "SHUT UP MAN I KNOW WHAT I SAID AND YOU KNOW HOW I MEANT!" Arin laughed a little as Dan squeaked as he laughed harder.

"D-do I really?!" Dan asked still giggling. "I mean, you said again like this issue has happened before!" Dan teased him and Arin laughed.

"Oh it has! Indeed so! I mean come on man, it was you who did it!" Arin turned it weird and Dan made a noise like he remembered.

"Oh yeah! It was to claim my territory cause Ross was all up in your shit on Steam Train!" Dan cackled and Arin did with him.

"Could you imagine instead of like the animal thing to claim that would be to jizz instead of piss on shit?" Arin blurted out. Dan sounded scared and just dramatically unsure.

"Oh man! That would be fucking exhausting!" He began. I looked up at him as he began to get into it. "Like you go out with a woman and instead of asking her out you just cum on her before she leaves. Like 'HA YOU'RE MINE NOW BITCH!'" Dan cackled as Arin sighed with a laugh.

"Dude like I walk out in the morning and Ross is like claiming my car." Arin mused.

"Oh god! I'd hate that! 'ROSS I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE' and he just all over and it magically comes to he gets the keys and takes off!" Dan fires back still giggling. I was making a strange face but laughing every so often. Dan occasionally would look at me if I did and I noticed he'd genuinely grin at me just happy I wasn't bored I assumed.

"So, [Y/N], rumor has it you're moving here. When?" Arin challenged. I felt my color drain unsure how to break it to literally the internet.

"Soon!" Dan answered obnoxiously. Arin laughed.

"Soon, got it, thanks [Y/N], you oddly sound like Danny now!" Arin teased. I sat up lazily leaning on Dan's shoulder as his arm hung off my shoulder.

"Well we talked about it this morning during breakfast." I went to being to explain and Dan cut in.

"Oh babe, them eggs! Can we talk about your culinary badassery?!" Dan got excited remembering. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked them! I mean Joe Elliot helped!" I mused. Dan giggled remembering the better details.

"Oh man, I woke up to perfection in my kitchen, Def Leppard was blaring and food was being made, ugh, God it was heaven!" Dan mused some more. Arin puked into the mic.

"Oh sorry, that was too sweet for me!" Arin teased some more. They continued on with different stories as the time wound down. Arin's phone buzzed in no time as he finished a level.

"Wellp next time on Game Grumps! We look into how music and cooking help each other out!" Dan joked. Arin watched Barry cut and got up to stretch.

"Dude she's making us all food one day. I gotta know!" Arin chuckled at me. I shrugged not minding the idea.

"Honestly I would!" I smiled. Arin blinked at me mad I shot his attempt to rattle me down.

"Oh please, you're not that amazing!" Arin shut me down and I cracked up as he went upstairs to see Suzy for a sec. Dan looked back to me smiling.

"So, you seem better!" Dan hinted. I nodded slowly but smiled back to him.

"I told you I'd be fine. I mean kinda helped with that little move you pulled while Arin was gone." I blushed. Dan's devious smile slowly creeped up on his face.

"Oh yeah?" he asked now leaning closer to me. I smiled wider and nodded. I did remember Barry and Kevin were down here and glanced to them hoping Dan wouldn't test it.

"Babe?" I whispered still trying to get him to notice. Dan leaned forward more and I leaned away from him now poking my finger in their direction. Dan glanced over and his smirk grew.

"They're busy..." Dan smoothly whispered back as his lips met mine. I leaned into him and felt his arms snake around me. His one hand held my head and another rubbed my back soothingly. I pulled away still not wanting to test it and smiled big.

"They could catch us doing bad things once, I don't need more shit." I giggled. Dan rubbed his nose on mine and pecked my lips before sitting back how he was.

"Gotcha, by the way, glad you moved. Thinking about this morning totally backfired on me!" Dan laughed. I glanced down and saw a hint of a disruption in how his jeans laid on his crotch.

"I see you have a disturbance in your denim!" I teased. Dan huffed and shook his head.

"Oh god, just stop!" he was so done with my puns. I reached up and pulled his lips to mine quickly and he glared at me. "Yes, make things worse!" he spazzed. I sat back against him and sighed.

"Too bad you have like a million more things to do!" I pretended to sound indifferent. Dan groaned in agony and the chuckled,

"You're so close to being told to leave, I can't just cum during an episode and you're certainly not helping dear!" Dan said breathlessly. I stroked his hair and smiled warmly.

"I'll hush then, I'm sorry baby." I said innocently. Dan hummed unsure. "Baby! I promise!" I said finally. Dan and I were taken out of our bubble as Barry and Kevin were noticeably now chuckling over to themselves.

"Oh what are you two finding so funny hm?" Dan asked. Barry poked his head up around a monitor and shook his head.

"Nope! No telling!" Barry hid again. Dan and I looked at the other and back to them.

"Barry?" I asked again. Barry giggled now and Kevin hushed him.

"Fuck it." Dan jumped off the couch and jogged behind where they were. Dan blinked down at Barry then I heard Barry curse.

"Okay! God! Here!" Barry handed Dan headphones and I watched while Dan listened to something.

"Are you shitting me?" Dan said blushing.

"That mic works amazingly!" Kevin piped up. Dan spun to him and was grabbing the top of his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! IS NO ONE SAFE?" Dan freaked out but was laughing. All three of them laughed and I was confused.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, you do. In fact, you know!" Dan nodded as his lips went into a flat line.

"I like your Star Wars pun! So bad!" Barry giggled. My mouth dropped open and I went wide eyed.

"NO!' I jumped off the couch and ran to them. Dan held me back as I tried to go after them.

"Baby, BABE! It's fine it wasn't live!" Dan said as he held me. I looked from them to him and I saw Kevin know I had to tell him. "Okay Kev," Dan noticed as well his odd face, "why are you looking at her like that?" Dan looked between us and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Agh, this isn't the first time these two have caught us." I admitted. Dan looked back at them and Barry nodded.

"Phone call. She was editing. You had problems." Barry said vaguely. Dan's eyes now widened and his mouth now hung open.

"What the hell! REALLY?!" Dan yelled with a hint of a laugh.

"They're fucking sneaky!" I accused. Dan looked to me still surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I DO BELIEVED I ASKED YOU AS WELL!" Dan tried to understand how and I laughed embarrassed.

"Babe, they showed me after the fact. I had no idea just like now!" I defended myself. Dan blinked and couldn't believe it.

"Do you bitches do this all the time?!" He asked laughing harder. Barry looked at Kev and they both nodded casually.

"Yeah, we do. It makes for a very fun night!" Barry smiled innocently. I heard steps and saw Arin coming down.

"What the hell is Dan spazzing for!?" Arin barked. Dan pointed back to Kev and Barry and explained. After Arin stopped laughing hysterically he was able to explain he knew.

"WHAT! WHO ELSE KNEW!" Dan sounded almost irritated. Arin and I chuckled as Dan sighed.

"No one man. Calm your tits!" Arin patted Dan on the back. Dan looked down for a moment. I rubbed his arm and he looked over at me.

"It's fine, they'll delete it baby." I said softly. Dan nodded and put his arm around me and walked back over to sit with Arin.

"You'll live man, lighten up!" Arin said shaking his head. Dan nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I know, heh, just had no idea joke was on me." Dan shrugged. I looked to Arin and he waved it off.

"Dude let's get crackin down and then go for dinner huh? Make it a double date?" Arin suggested. I smiled as Dan smiled back to him.

"Alright, fine! That sounds fine! Now let's get these over with!" Dan seemed to feel better and I felt better knowing so. Arin popped in another game and they did what they do best!


	55. Chapter 55

After about two rounds worth of episodes Dan and Arin finally declared their session done. I wound up with my legs across Dan's watching contently by the end of it. Arin turned off the systems finally and noticed how I was sitting.

"You look comfy!" he said with a smile. Arin tossed his legs over mine and I was met with his bare feet. They of course were dirty as hell and I tilted my head up so I didn't have to see them. Dan groaned at all the weight on his knees, but laughed as well.

"So I just will remain here, trapped." Dan said rocking back and forth with a goofy look on his face. Arin nodded and thumbs-upped him with a smile and a wink.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully. Dan blinked at him and then looked over noticing my end of it.

"Oh god, [Y/N] how in the world have you not thrown him off of you?" Dan scrunched his nose up knowing what Arin's feet were like. I made a face clearly not okay with the idea but dealt.

"My feet are gorgeous THANK YOU!" Arin defended himself. Dan shook his head and pointed to my face still.

"That face, says no, not really!" Dan giggled as I nodded with what he said. Arin wiggled his toes and I cringed.

"Please, Arin, come on!" I turned my head away and felt Arin try and inch towards me.

"LOVE THEM! TELL ME THOSE AREN'T THE MOST AMAZING SET OF FEETS EVER!" Arin loudly challenged and I notice Dan was trying to help me out by lifting Arin's feet away from me the closer he scooted.

"THEY'RE THE WORST FEETS!" I yelled back and Arin pointed with his toes at me and made spooky noises.

"ARIN COME ON! YOU KNOW IT'S GROSSING ME OUT!" Dan finally piped up clearly not having anymore. Arin scooted back and I watched Dan jump up throwing Arin and mine's legs down and doing a full body shiver.

"Y-you okay there Danny?!" Arin cracked up as Dan continued to look mortified.

"Dude, you know how I feel about them monsters!" Dan chuckled as he pointed to Arin's feet. Arin frowned then looked back up at Dan with a puppy-dog face.

"They're not that bad." Arin said pouting. Dan shook his head disagreeing.

"No, dude, they are!" Dan chuckled. I stood up finally and shook my head at Arin as well.

"Okay, whatever, at least Suzy still loves em!" Arin declared defeat in a way and I thought about how dinner plans were gonna go.

"Okay, so! Double date? Food? What’s up?" I said cheerfully. Dan nodded thinking and looked to Arin who shrugged.

"Well, uh, why don't we ask Suze, she might have somewhere in mind!" I suggested. Dan and Arin liked the idea as we headed for the stairs. I stopped in front of Dan then looked to Arin. "Okay, do you see me climbing these?" I asked slowly. Arin shook his head with an evil grin.

"No! I see you standing there pretending you're going to!" Arin said sternly. I sighed following behind Dan as he giggled at the on-going argument at hand. We all got to the living room when Arin asked us to sit for a minute to go talk with his wife. Dan and I took another couch and waited patiently. I leaned into his side and humming contently over the quiet for a moment. Dan kissed the top of my hair and I felt his head rest on mine. I closed my eyes until a sigh caught my attention. I opened my eyes to Dan looking deep in thought.

"You okay?" I asked quietly. Dan's head snapped to me seeming as though I startled him.

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine hun." Dan kissed my hair again and pulled me closer to him. We went back to the quiet for another moment before my curiosity took over.

"So, what was the sigh for?" I asked cautiously. Dan quietly let out a laugh and I felt him inhale before he answered me.

"Well, ever since um, our conversation on my couch? I been sort of thinking about a ton of different things." Dan started to explain.

"Like?" I sounded like him pressing me but now it was sort of unavoidable.

"Uh, heh," Dan rubbed the back of his neck, "just like how different our lives are gonna be. Ya know? I mean we talked about this before but, tonight I officially get to determine if I can go back with you in a couple days to help move. It's rather excitingly scary, but I'm more excited to have this happen. I mean that's its own thought island, cause I mean there are more." Dan shrugged and I nodded slowly. I raised my eyebrows and he continued. "Curious huh? Okay so there's that, and the bigger thought of us. Like, are we totally going to be those people who just say screw it, and just sign ourselves to each other? Not that I am ya know getting scared or anything, I mean sure a little, but I know your feelings as well and it makes it not so terrible! I, trust me, I'm right here, and not going anywhere, so if you say either or, I'm okay!" Dan smiled brightly and I felt a weight lift off of me I had no idea was there.

"So what just cause I brought it up and like accidentally planted a mental seed, you suddenly have the ideas as well?" I giggled as he blushed. Dan shook his head still smiling down at me.

"Maybe, I mean it's a big deal! Who knows right?" Dan shrugged but kept the grin. I nodded thinking about how smooth he was being about it.

"You seem, oddly better with this than I thought. I mean you were a man-whore with no trace like not even four to five months ago, Dan. Most guys freak just with simple dating commitment in those situations. You're suddenly just like white picket fences and fluffy puppies, huh?" I couldn't wrap my mind around it and Dan sort of tilted his head processing how well he'd actually taken to being with one person.

"In all complete honesty? I mean total naked truth babe? I think I'm so okay with it because I let myself love you and you've given me so much new hope for things that it's become far less terrifying than what it could have been say you were totally not as calm and collective about a ton of shit." Dan smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. I nodded taking it in when I felt lips on my temple. I snapped my head up back to Dan as he winked at me.

"Dork!" I giggled. Arin I heard coming back into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good news! Uh she is almost done," Arin pointed back to where Suzy had been working, "and she said she has to get ready um, you guys wanna wait or meet us there? All up to you." Arin shrugged and I looked to Dan whom shrugged unsure.

"We honestly don't have to be ready, uh, she's already dressed to kill and I just am myself, no big deal." Dan continued to shrug and I eyed him.

"You could honestly go throw on something a little nicer of a shirt." I suggested. Dan looked over and made a face as I heard Arin snicker.

"She's totally pulling a wifey move!" Arin said quietly surprised. Dan snapped his head to his best friend whom was having a hard time hiding his amusement.

"She just made a simple suggestion, come on Arin, let me keep my last since of being a bachelor left, please!" Dan giggled as Arin shook his head.

"Dude, you lost that the minute you snuck out to go try and talk to her that night and came back with nothing!" Arin cracked up. Dan huffed and I felt bad then.

"You don't have to, it was really a thought Dan." I said bashful now. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I could though. I mean you look nice, they'll look decent, and I'll look homeless!" Dan giggled as I shook my head.

"You do not look homeless!" I said cracking up. Arin nodded quickly disagreeing.

"Oh dude, there are days I believe he is until I remember he has a home with Bear!" Arin said as he nods continuously. Dan made a face then jumped up taking my hand.

"Come on, I'll go change, we'll meet you two up there!" Dan huffed playfully. I put my boots on as Dan tied his shoes. Arin laughed walking back to Suzy about his move and I heard him explain it as the back door shut.

"So, uh, I just remembered something." I laughed a little dark for myself. Dan scowled confused as he opened the front door.

"Do share?" he asked cautiously. I stepped out as he held the door open and waited for him on the porch. He took my hand as he shut the screen door and headed for his car.

"Um, well, knowing Suzy will be um, a moment, and Arin will as well, we sort of, ya know?" I didn't want to say it. Dan stopped at the hood of his SUV and blinked at me.

"Are you, implying, an idea of what I think you are?" Dan slightly turned his head smirking slyly. I looked away on purpose and heard him snort. "Holy shit, you fucking are!" Dan declared surprised. I made a face as I slid in the passenger seat in silence. Dan bit his bottom lip eyeing me as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Would you please not look at me like you're in high school and about to get lucky?" I asked with half a grin. Dan backed out of the drive and pulled up the middle compartment.

"Come here, you." Dan pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I looked up at him through my lashes as he smiled paying attention to the road, but clearly thinking about other things.

"You're making it weird!" I giggled. Dan chuckled and I felt his arm move for the radio. He turned up the song and it was amazing how well the songs on there timed themselves.

"I WANNA TOUCH! YOU!" Dan pointed to me and belted it out, "TILL WE'RE STUCK LIKE GLUE! I WANNA TOUCH YOUUU! YEAH!" I giggled as Dan made it through the song until we were half way home just singing his heart out. I shook my head as he displayed all the moves the lead singer did and I at some parts sung backup. It crossed my mind that Dan and I clicked in other ways because we usually could be seen having fun together like friends.

Dan went through about two to three songs before pulling in his drive. I noticed that we had a bit and had been so distracted by the musical numbers that my frustration was gone. I got out without clinging to Dan much and he took notice. "So you okay?" Dan tilted his head just making sure. I smiled and shrugged.

"Honestly? Yeah! I had a lot of fun just now, and I think I'm gonna live!" I threw up my arms in joy as Dan chuckled.

"Well good! Except now we need something to do since after I change it will still be about," he checked his phone and squinted, "eh twenty more minutes?" he guesstimated. We stepped inside and I shrugged thinking.

"Well, can always, ya know, hang out, on the couch, and well, witness me whipping your ass at something!" I challenged. Dan stood back and scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, what ya gonna beat me at? Hm? Minecraft?!" Dan taunted. I kicked off my boots and ran for the couch. I was tackled into it as Dan had leaped on me.

"MAYBE I WILL!" I squealed while Dan shook his hair making it tickle me.

"OH YEAH! BRING IT BABE!" Dan hopped off of me trying to calm down.

"No seriously, whatcha got?" I asked. I didn't wanna play just Minecraft. Dan opened up a case with the title hidden from me.

"I got it! Just hang on!" Dan chuckled as he turned on the Wii. I tried to look passed him as he stood up. The title screen loaded and I cackled.

"You're joking!?" I said unable to contain my laughter. Dan narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"No? Why?" Dan tossed me a controller and I caught it as he sat be me.

"Cause! Super Smash Bros and Soul Calibur are my jams!" I bragged. Dan nodded in approval.

"I will say two was totally my favorite!" Dan explained. I thought about it and had to think which one I had come to love.

"Honestly three and I were buds! I played it forever of many hours!" I laughed. Dan started up the game and got to the character select screen.

"So you wanna play for anything?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows and I thought.

"Sure! If I win, you have to be stuck in one of your kimonos for the night. Just, you." I giggled. Dan blinked at me and I saw the question coming.

"Why that?!" he asked confused. We both chuckled as I shook my head.

"Because, I like you in them and I know you'll be comfortable!" I shrugged. Dan nodded slowly knowing the real reason.

"Or ya know cause your inner fan-girl is like on fire still for that!" Dan teased. I blushed deeply.

"Hush! Now name your stakes!" I demanded. Dan smiled slyly and I felt the need to suddenly hide.

"Alright missy, I whip your sexy ass, your lovely self has to totally drive there. I know it sounds lame, but I wanna see you handle some Cali traffic!" Dan snickered as I shook my head.

"I feel as though you have an underlying sub-request as well." I tried to look for a hint. Dan shook his head and giggled.

"NNNOPE!" Dan giggled. I rolled my eyes and cracked down focusing on whom I wanted to be. I usually went with Kirby cause I went with him since the first Super Smash Bros came out. I went to him until heard Dan groan.

"Oh come on I promise I'm not Ross!" I declared. Dan eyed me for a moment before sighing.

"Fine! Just please, do not be an asshole!" Dan begged. I blinked at him in thought.

"Dan? This whole game is about-" I went to be a smart ass but Dan cut me off.

"SHUT UP WOMAN AND BRING IT ON!" Dan yelled as he hit random for the stage. I inhaled and watched our characters set up to fight. The announcer spoke and it would be in two seconds, with Dan trying as Luigi would whip my small, pink body, off the side of the map. I watched Kirby implode in a burst of light as I heard him snicker beside me.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many traffic.....violations. ;)

Dan and I battled for three rounds for what seemed to take longer than what it really was. It was one to one and the final battle had been long but not to my advantage. Dan shockingly had a huge up on me. That and the Grumps had done challenges and VS on it off the show as well. If I had known this I would have more than likely declined for bets. I watched one more time Kirby blast off into hell finding my features falling. Dan on the other hand was busy doing a ridiculous victory dance as the winning screen appeared.

"Do you have to keep dancing?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh, YEAH!" Dan turned around to shake his butt and I reached over and grabbed it, "HEY!" Dan touched the ceiling as I now laughed. Dan spun around to sit on my lap for once. It was quite the sight and I could tell his height difference more when he did so. His legs stretched to the end of the couch and he still towered over me just in an awkward way. I sighed up at him as he dangled the keys in front of me.

"Yes, yes, I get to drive!" I said rolling my eyes. Dan nodded but I noticed something in them. "Alright, I see something, what are you plotting?" I playfully eyed him as he shook his head slowly.

"Nothin'! Not-a-thing!" Dan said with a giggle. I kept eyeing him as he giggled a little harder.

"Don't believe you, at all!" I laughed. Dan's smile turned into a pouty lip and I sighed.

"No tricks baby," Dan scooted closer to me and snuggled me, "I wuv you too much!" he said in a child-like coo. I remained eyeing him and he snuggled me more.

"Danny..." I noticed his phone was going off. Dan peppered my neck in kisses and I squealed trying to grab his phone. "BABE, YOUR PHONE!" I finally got his attention and he pulled me sideways with him so he could reach it.

"Heylo!" Dan said cheerfully. His one arm wrapped around my collarbone and I leaned into his side. His thumb rubbed my shoulder while I waited patiently as he talked. "No, no, we're totally ready! I was just waiting to see when you guys wanted to- oh OH, no that'd be fine! Yeah I whipped her ass in a game so she'll be driving! Ha, no I'll totally let her know! Alright, see ya then!" Dan hung up and smiled down at me.

"Let me guess, they're ready and thought we came back to-" I guessed as Dan was way ahead of me nodding.

"Of course! Um I'm gonna change you wanna go start the car?" Dan asked shrugging. I shrugged but grabbed his keys. Dan shut his door as I headed toward the front yard. I unlocked Dan's car and slid in just sort of wondering why this was a big deal to him. It was almost a joke how much I had to adjust the seat. I was shocked it even went as far forward as I needed it to. Trying to keep from dwelling on silly thoughts I turned on his radio. I hooked up a blue tooth connection and looked to my phone for my own music. I nodded with a smile when the song I had been searching for came up after a thousand skips.

In times that are common, but not far and few I tended to lean toward a band that seems to stand out among the others. I knew Dan would eventually find out about the other side musically of me so I figured let's do it now! The chorus of bells and lighter percussion faded in and the alternative beats were soothing. The pause before the verse hit a few seconds in and I decided to sing it.

"I can't say I didn't see it comin', I pushed the peddle and we hit the wall. I can't say I don't want nothing. I want it all or nothing at all. I shoulda known, shoulda know better, I can't say I didn't see ya fall. I wanna save all your love letters. I want it all, or nothing at all. YOU FEEL YOUR HEART BEAT LOUDEST WHEN IT'S BREAKIN', YOU AND I BOTH KNOW OUR FATAL FLAWS, WE BOTH KNOW THAT LOVE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT! I WANT YOU, ALL OR NOTHIN' AT ALL!" I jumped before the chorus continued in due to someone flinging open the passenger to scare me. I turned down the music and he made a face.

"What babe?" Dan asked confused. I tilted my head just as confused.

"Okay, why are you asking what?" I shrugged at him. He smiled wide understanding now.

"Oh! I was moreso like asking that cause you turned the music down. I don't mind hearing what else you're interested in. Honestly, it sounded kinda different. Who was it?" He nodded to his radio. I smiled bashfully at his question.

"I know usually we listen to the amazing 80s Rock and stuff, um, I also, well besides you, listen to this band called Switchfoot. They uh, are a sort of more alternative surfer band deal? They're actually from San Diego!" I started to ramble. Dan smiled warmly at me as I lunged into how much I actually loved them.

"Wait are they the, um, what is it, Dare you to moooove, I dare you to mooove, guys?" Dan sung part of the song and I blinked at him before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, those are the same ones. Look like I know you love me, but you are free to express like if you don't like em." I backpeddled. Dan rolled his eyes with a smile and turned the volume back up. I backed up and continued to sing along. Dan was counting off with the drums with his head.

"Hey-hey we won't stop till we get it right, hey-hey we won't stop till we get it right, hey but now I know, now I know, now I know better, I want it all, or nothing at all!" I pulled into traffic doing their second bridge as Dan pointed where to turn on the road. He kept his eyes on me as I drove I noticed a couple times he kept a smile on his face as well.

"What else ya got on here?" Dan wondered. I handed him my phone so he could look through my library. He made a couple noises that sounded like approvals. He stopped on one and I heard him snicker.

"What did you find? Something you like?" I giggled. I pulled to a red light and looked over.

"NO DON'T LOOK!" Dan shielded my screen from him as he turned up the radio. A slow acoustic came on and I knew instantly what it was.

"Baby, you know this?" I asked sort of tickled by it. Dan sat back and mimed to me while lip singing.

‘(Whatever you do) I'll be two steps behind you (Wherever you go) and I'll be there to remind you. That it only takes a minute of your precious time, to turn around, I'll be two steps behind!’

"I used to listen to this thinking about like knowing I could be right there if I needed to go find you. It sort of was my saving grace from going insane." Dan explained during a nice acoustic break. I reached for his hand and sung the chorus with him smiling. Dan add-libbed a few power chords of vocals when it faded out. I giggled as it went quiet.

"I know it sounds really bad, but I almost wanna put on Skyhill and hear you sing it just in the car." I shrugged. Dan smiled warmly as he kept looking through my phone.

"It's not bad for a request, now if I totally just like decided to do it on my own, well hit me, kay?" Dan laughed. I had to snicker thinking how he was so humble. I got to a red light and watched Dan smile wider before he spoke again. "Any song you particularly dig? I mean it's a great album, but I know everyone has their favorites." He shrugged. I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Is it wrong for me to love Different Frequencies?" I shyly admitted. Dan shook his head and bit his lip. I glanced over before pulling forward and noticed he scrolled quickly looking for something specific. "Did you remember something I have?" I asked curiously. Dan was quiet but made a noise saying no. I heard him set my phone down as he reached over for the radio. He let go of my hand to fix it.

"Okay, so, there! Now hang on, and do me a favor?" Dan said with a strange tone I heard before.

"What?" I asked confused. Dan lifted up the middle compartment and I felt him lay his arm over the top of the driver's seat. His face was close to my ear and I almost didn't hear it come on. Dan softly sang the verse to me as his right hand was on my thigh.

"Do you agree with me? We're finding hope in disaster, aim it casually, and I can't go any faster than, you are, beyond sight, howlin' at the moon each night, howlin' at the moon each night..." Dan massaged my thigh as his voice rang through my head. I swallowed hard realizing I was going to need to focus. "A veil you secretly, will hide behind until after. You run easily, farther than my hope could ask for. Break open, the sky. Forcing up a black sunrise. Break open, the sky. Forcing up a black sunrise." Dan let his words trail off as just the instrumental part played. I was blushing entirely too noticeable as he softly kissed my neck after I made a turn. I looked over thankful for a red light meeting him with my breathing louder than what I thought. He bit his bottom lip as he leaned forward to mold his lips with mine. "Green, baby." Dan pulled away whispering. I snapped my head back to the road trying to blink my vision back to where I could see.

"Do you have any idea how distracting that mouth of yours is?" I asked sarcastically. Dan giggled before placing his right hand now on the side of my face and buried his into my neck. I gasped quietly as sucks and nips began to alert every nerve ending I had. Dan ran his tongue over parts he'd nip harder and I was falling to pieces trying not to get in an accident. I felt his hand barely leave my face to grope my center as he lifted his mouth from my neck to my ear.

"You ever try this before?" he asked sensually. I shook my head slowly and heard Dan chuckle darkly. "Good, cause I've mastered this. All you gotta do is just pay attention and don't kill us, can you do that for me baby?" Dan's voice was silk. I was so unsure how this was going to turn out. "Can I pull the seat back, at all?" he asked before reaching for a lever. I nodded in silence and adjusted as the seat slowly slid back. "Okay now I know it's gonna be awkward, but I promise baby, you're gonna love this!" Dan slowly leaned down and lifted my shirt. I felt his hands on my belt and suddenly felt it jerk loose.

"Danny, should I lift up the steering wheel?" I giggled making a road head joke.

"Actually, no, I'll be fine!" he smiled almost a mix between erotically and lovingly. I felt myself automatically lift up a little and my jeans and undies slid down to my knees. "Just relax and drive babe, we got a good half hour to be there. I made you take the long way on purpose." Dan sighed but snickered. I grinned shaking my head.

"I get it now." I said shortly. Dan nuzzled my cheek and placed warm kisses trailing down it towards my shoulder.

"Get what, angel?" Dan cooed and I leaned my head back unwillingly relaxing as he blew hot puffs of air on the damp skin.

"You wanted me to drive so you could play." I said quieter. Dan chuckled before he used his right hand to massage my inner thigh.

"I might have. That and watching you handle my car is sort of sexy. That and your singing, ugh, god, I wish I had auto-pilot!" Dan mused for a moment. I hit a red light and Dan's mouth was on mine when I turned to him. I sucked on his bottom lip and jumped almost as a finger brushed against my clit. The light hit green and I slowly took off trying to find a way to not be so surprised.

"B-babe, you're tes-testing my talents here." I was stuttering like an idiot as Dan went back to working on my neck. He rubbed small circles around my bundle of nerves and I bit my lip trying not to make any noise. Dan put a little pressure on his circles and I arched into him. Dan nuzzled me again with a couple hushes.

"Baby, watch your speed. Don't need the officer to see what a bad girl I've got driving my car, do you?" Dan was talking dirty almost for the first time in public. I whimpered shaking my head trying to still keep steady. Dan circled a little faster and I felt his mouth nip my jaw making me yelp a tiny bit. I huffed a little more when Dan added another finger to his circles. I arched and felt him slide the two into my core swiftly. I threw my head back and moaned a little still keeping my eyes on the road.

"D-dan?" I mumbled. Dan hummed acknowledging me as I exhaled sharply. "N-not sure if I c-can keep this s-steady, babe." I was shaking just needing him. Dan pumped his fingers a couple times and I panted seeing another red light.

"You're fine, I gotchya, baby-girl, just keep going, I promise it will be worth it." Dan cooed again in my ear warmly. I nodded quickly as I passed a few cars. Dan sucked harder on my neck and I slurred his name and a few curses. I slowly stopped at the light pulling his face to mine. I crushed our lips together and found my right hand groping him through his jeans. Dan made a suppressed moan before I pulled forward going again.

Dan curled his fingers and put his thumb to work. I hissed as he nipped behind my ear. "Do that again, babe. Grab me, feel how much I need you baby." Dan almost had a whine in his voice. I placed my left hand on the steering wheel and my right massaged him. Dan's thumb worked me harder and I bit my lip trying to now multitask.

"How tinted are your windows?" I asked breathlessly. Dan bit his lip and shook his head.

"Why baby? Getting brave are we?" Dan scooted closer and I tightened my hand on him a little. I felt his tension as he hissed himself.

"M-maybe." I replied back cautiously. Dan groaned in my ear as my hand worked him.

"So what, ya gonna totally work me as I work you?" Dan asked curious and turned on. I let my hand answer him as I got his jeans undone. "That, oh shit babe that is hot." I glanced to see Dan exhaling slowly at my little trick. I reached into his boxers and whipped his throbbing member out. Dan was breathing heavy as I felt his hand leave my aching center.

"B-aaabbbee!" I whined. Dan was thinking from the look on his face. We were in almost a back road for a city as he examined our situation.

"Okay, fuck this, I've done this once, but oh fuck I'm not fucking on the side of the road here." Dan looked at another red light ahead wrapping his left arm around me. "Babe, we're gonna try something quite illegal, but I know what I'm doing. I need you to let this car pass, and stop like you're driving for the first time, okay?" Dan's idea was slowly coming together in my head. I did as he asked and the car passed us. I hit the brakes and felt his foot by mine on the break. "Okay lift that pretty ass up. Hold yourself there as I pull this back." Dan jerked the lever and the seat went back farther than my reach whereas, he was fine. "Okay this is gonna get a little tight, but worth it." Dan slid over and placed a hand on my thigh and one on himself. I could not believe this was happening.

"You're joking?! Baby how the hell?!" I stammered remaining lifted up. Dan saw we were running out of red light and plopped me on him. I screamed in pleasure as he grunted then blew air out in his own state.

"I'm going to literally test the tint you asked about, now, wow you're tight and wet, shit, okay, I am going to lean the seat back. I need you to keep your eyes on the road with me. I am going to drive and you pretty much are going to ride me. Got it?" Dan sounded stern, but very sure of this feeling amazing. I nodded and felt him right up on me. We were panting as I let him take the wheel and gripped the seat up to grind on him. His exhales were in my ear and I could feel stubble on my cheek every move I made. Dan looked over and switched lanes. He was on the far left lane then and I felt him nip and suck my neck as he drove. It caught my attention and I started grinding a little hard on him.

"B-baby, I'm t-trusting you." I said breathlessly. Dan planted a wet one on my cheek and I felt him nuzzle me again.

"Mmm good, because," he sucked another spot before continuing lower by my shoulder, "this has got to be hottest thing I've watched you do to me." Dan mused some more. I let it overtake me and I picked up my pace to where our needs were slowly being met. I leaned my head back on his right shoulder as I pulled up again. Dan moaned as I let myself drop with another string of curses. I continued this pace until Dan had let most of the cars pass him. I sped up more as I then felt a hand cup a boob under my shirt and bra.

"Baby, you're itching toward really rough waters, here." I managed to say quickly. Dan planted kisses on my cheek with a smile growing.

"I know, baby, trust me, you're doing amazing. All on me, riding me like you need me, god, you're amazing, angel." Dan whispered in my ear. I whimpered as I picked up more of a pace and was officially riding him as he drove. "Oh, fuck, babe, there ya go, shit. Oh fuck if we finish before we get there I may just take you in my back seat for dessert!" he moaned out. I moaned back thinking of dessert fully and felt myself needing him more. He was throbbing inside me causing me to lean forward to feel him all. Dan bucked his hips a few times and I cried out for more. I threw myself back against him and kept up the pace. We both were falling apart as cars flew by and I cried out louder as his hand left my bra and appeared on my clit again.

"D-Dan-Danny" I whined and kept moving. Dan hit a red light and I felt the car jerk with the thing being thrown in park. Dan grabbed my thighs and bucked into me erratically. I continuously cried out with him as he came to our final moment. His mouth latched on to my neck and I screamed happily while my core wrapped around him releasing all the tension from today. Dan came after me as the light hit green. I took the wheel from him recovering and scooter further up so I could drive again. Dan slipped out and I felt him on my lower back.

"Shit." I exhaled. Dan's hands were on my back under my shirt. He was rubbing it still catching his breath.

"Wow, talk about intense, huh?" Dan almost had a chuckle and I nodded.

"How ya feelin' handsome?" I used my right hand to reach for him and stroked him a couple times. Dan I felt lean back and heard some happy noises come from him.

"F-Fine, shit, baby, even better now that you're sorta milking me the rest of the way, heh." Dan admitted and I shrugged.

"Kinda hard to do our same routine in a moving vehicle. By the way how much longer?" I had to know. I let go of him so he could sit up to see. He kissed the back of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist as he looked.

"Actually, make a left and it's over there!" Dan pointed to a small Thai place. I nodded as he hugged me. "You feel any better hun?" Dan's sincere voice turned me back into mush.

"Yes, actually, scary, but you were right it was amazing." I grinned. Dan planted a kiss on my cheek and shoulder before he maneuvered to his side of the car again. It was just in time as Suzy and Arin came into view waiting out front.

"Think they saw?" Dan asked wiggling his eyebrows. I blinked at him before crossing to the parking lot.

"If anything they saw you move." I said flatly. Dan snickered and shook his head.

"How odd of a situation to explain if so." Dan thought out loud. I nodded as I parked. Dan I heard zip himself up. I sighed fixing myself back up as well. I felt him trace my neck with a sigh.

"Don't even tell me." I knew it was coming. Dan had only so many places to put his mouth.

"Yeah, um, your neck looks like mine did in the elevator sweetie." Dan said in an apologetic tone.

"They're never going out with us again." I said unrealistically. Dan chuckled disagreeing.

"No they will, just I think they'll assume we just fuck before functioning." Dan shrugged. I smiled shrugging back and it turned into us laughing.

"So, we're like bunnies, fine!" I threw up my hands after cutting the engine. Arin almost ripped Dan from the passenger side. I heard Dan laughing but sounding in trouble. I assumed Dan was hugging him. I slipped out to hug Suzy and the wind kicked up.


	57. Chapter 57

Suzy blinked at me as I dropped my head with a sigh. I felt her move my hair then sigh as well.

"Well, ya wanna spill?" Suzy asked stopping us from walking further away from the car. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling my cheeks burning.

"I lost a bet. Seriously. Dan beat me up and down the block in Smash and I had to drive. Clearly his intentions were not just to get out of towing us around." I shrugged highly embarrassed. Suzy snickered then chuckled and then was laughing.

"Y-you mean to tell me! T-that you innocently believed Dan was just wanting you to drive?! Really?" Suzy was cracking up at my expense. I nodded just staying quiet, but snapped my head up as I heard Arin howling. I looked up to see Dan buttoning up his stripped blue over shirt. 

"SUZY! SUZY! WE WERE RIGHT!" Arin was pointing at Dan's crotch and I wanted to be anywhere but there. Dan shook his head at me glancing down and back up.

"I know we were already!" Suzy said laughing, "You haven't seen her neck, babe." Suzy swiped my hair back and revealed Dan's work. Arin shook his head quickly like a kid and pointed.

"I got a better idea of how it went down. Dan! Unbutton your fucking shirt you horny muffin you!" Arin watched Dan sigh and unbutton the three buttons he had just done. I felt my eyes widen as the bottom of his plain black T-shirt was spotted with mine and his aftermath. I looked up at him clearly about to cry of just how awkward this was. Dan sighed as he buttoned up his shirt while Arin and Suzy snickered.

"Ya know, it's not something ya think of when in the middle of shit okay?" Dan sighed taking me by the hand as the disapproving parents shook their heads in front of us. I looked up to Dan before we hit the door and he caught my face not looking any better. He stopped quickly to pull me into him. "I'm sorry babe, I had no idea." Dan kissed my hair as I tried to breathe.

"Not your fault, I would have never guessed." I shrugged trying to let it go. Dan turned to open the door so we could go inside. My cheeks felt on fire and I was hoping the feeling was going to discontinue eventually.

"Good afternoon how many are with you guys today?" The hostess was as tall as I was and seemed to be fit for her job. Her welcoming tone was sincere and her smile was genuine.

"Oh four please!" Suzy replied seeming to catch the same tone. The hostess grabbed four menus and we followed her quietly. She seated us in a booth. Dan and I snuggly were on one end and Arin and Suzy seated across from us. I looked over and noticed Dan had buttoned up his shirt before looking down at the menu.

"So uh, as gross and creepy as this sounds, when I called you said you were leaving, so how did you two make time for, ya know?" Arin smiled awkwardly as Dan shook his head slowly still embarrassed.

"Talent." He muttered. I hadn't noticed I was sitting on my hands and was just zoning out staring at nothing. Dan's right hand carefully tried to comfort me by softly rubbing my thigh. I untucked my left and laced our fingers. I watched Dan's figure slightly relax at the motion. Arin must have picked up on that we were past kidding and just trying to get over it.

"Okay, I'm sorry for having such a reaction guys." Arin huffed. Dan nodded and I looked up finally.

"No really its fine, just we didn't realize we had left so many breadcrumbs." I tried to sound lighter. Dan sighed and looked over at me.

"Hun, your neck is an entire loaf." Dan said shamefully. I brushed my hair over it all and looked at him from the side.

"You guys really, we didn't mean to embarrass you both this bad, really, we're sorry." Suzy said softly. I looked more to Dan who shook his head trying to get over it. I turned back to Arin and Suzy after a second.

"It's fine, gotta learn to laugh about shit right?" Dan chuckled half-heartedly. Arin huffed and looked just to Dan.

"Dude I seriously will hug the shit out of you!" Arin threatened. It honestly made Dan smile for the first time in about a half hour.

"No hugs necessary man, but thank you." Dan politely declined showing signs of feeling better. The waitress came and took our drink order along with our entrées. I took a sip of the water in front of me as Dan finally let go of my hand to take out his phone.

"Okay so, how in the hell did you get whooped so hard at Smash?" Arin giggled at me. I rolled my eyes and I heard Dan finally snicker.

"I had zero idea you guys just cracked out nonstop for like ever, and then realized that Mr. Avidan hustled me." I eyed Dan then. He looked away with a grin for a moment before laying eyes on me, amused, yet he was also finding this cute.

"You never asked, and besides, how can you complain with such terms that literally were just met!" Dan was now getting into being better because he finally was joking about our ride there.

"Wait, what does that, oh GOD!" Arin's lightbulb overpowered in his head as all the lights clicked on. Dan blinked at his friend and waited patiently for the initial reaction to pass.

"I wanna know what you think happened now." Dan challenged Arin. Arin looked down at the table and shook his head.

"How, please tell me, HOW in the hell did you not get a ticket, crash, or seem suspicious?" Arin was shocked, but curious. Suzy was misunderstanding all the subtle talk and I watched her look between the best friends.

"Talent, pure, boning, talent!" Danny shrugged but had a mischievous smile showing. Arin eyed him for another moment and finally I heard Suzy speak up.

"Arin, what are you two going on about?" Suzy nudged her husband as he made a strange face like she wasn't going to want to know.

"Babe, if you think hard, they somehow achieved climax, as they got here. Now they were clothed and innocent until found guilty when they got out of the car. So think about it." Arin explained vaguely. Dan put an arm over the back of our seat and leaned back letting the punchline create itself. I stared back to the table red again in the cheeks.

"No. Okay, if what he is saying," Suzy pointed to Arin as she looked to us, "is true. How!" Suzy now had Arin's wonder. Arin nodded then gestured for one of us to explain. Dan shook his head slowly and zipped his lips.

"Sexbang secret man. I cannot give away my moves! Then how will I impress anyone!" Dan joked, but Arin stabbed a finger to me.

"She is now the one you need to only worry about, so now what?" Arin fired back. I looked up at my boyfriend's face as he looked back to me.

"He's Righ-" I was getting ready to side with Arin, but Dan threw a hand over my mouth.

"Hush your mouth wench! I KNOW!" Dan pretended to be stern and I giggled as he let go. I sat back and noticed Arin and I looked similar. We both were cocking an eyebrow, had folded our arms, and were waiting for Dan to figure out how to explain.

"Well Daniel?" Arin asked innocently sounding like a father.

"Well what! Okay! Is this what our dinner talk is going to be? Just 'oh how did you guys bang in the front seat of the car while it was moving, Dan?!' Okay fine! I pulled the goddamn seat back and she rode me while I drove. I've done it before, but" Dan looked to me now reassuring me time frames, "I haven't done it in almost 5 years." He huffed and I watched Arin blink surprised at how Dan just up and told on us. I looked to Suzy who was trying to at least picture the idea of how to try it.

"Wait, hold the fuck up, you both just went at in, in traffic? Moving traffic? No one thought to question it?" Arin was confused, but still continued to ask. Suzy nudged him to stop. Arin held up his hand seeing Dan nodding.

"Yeah, um, well, if you let all traffic pass you, and keep on the left, no one can see her passed my hair, and-" Dan chuckled as Arin cut him off.

"Literally, it's a Sexbang thing. Cause I-I don't know if you pay attention, man, but uh, no one else has hair like yours." Arin made a face before he giggled. Dan joined him and it was nice hearing the tension dissipate.

"Totally genius right? I mean come on, it's good for something!" Dan bragged. I reached behind him and tugged it earning a look that was meaning to stop before I was in trouble again.

"It really is!" I said folding my hands both back on the table. Dan looked at me from the side as he sighed.

"I wonder how much longer you got before it can be donated?" Arin tilted his head curious. Dan thought and must have been doing some math because he mouthed numbers.

"I gotta say, six to seven more inches, but totally by winter." Danny declared. Suzy grinned over to me looking like she was curious again.

"So, [Y/N], ya gonna be sad when it goes?" She nodded to Dan's mane. I looked into Dan's eyes and twisted my fingers gently through a couple strands. I smiled helplessly as he too waited for my answer.

"As long as he stays, I'll be okay." I looked back to her. Dan wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Well thank you baby, and yes of course I'll stay!" Dan giggled. Suzy 'awed' at us and Arin snorted.

"Yeah cause a ton of female lovelies are going to wonder what the hell happened!" Arin teased. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes dude, because ya know, my hair is secretly my personality, and once it's gone I'll be just a vegetable!" Dan said sarcastically. They laughed at the thought as the waitress reappeared with another hostess. They had two larger trays filled with our order. Everyone passed around different plates helping them out. Once settled back in we dug in. It was one of the best Thai places I had been to. Dan and I tried our different dishes as Suzy and Arin cracked up at us.

"You two I swear are adorable!" Suzy gushed. Dan wiggled his eyebrows at me and I pecked his lips.

"We have fans babe!" Danny joked. I looked to Suzy and Arin and had a thought of my own.

"I noticed," I quickly took another bite, "you both seem to be independent more than us." I observed. Arin brushed hair from his face before replying.

"Well shit, we've had years of just what you and Daniel do. Eventually you kinda like are extending your life with someone and enjoying their time, I mean we have days where we just get all snuggly, but at the same time, we also are known to work hard and play harder." Arin then did put an arm around Suzy. She blushed a little but was enjoying his gesture.

"See, man, I told her we talked about that. Like the different types of couples thing. Now she asked actually if like in a few years would we still be all snuggly and whatnot." Dan added in. I watched Arin think about it. His smile grew as he shook his head at me.

"Do you want it to stop? I mean cause at the rate and personality types you and lover-bang, have over here? It won't. You guys are too playful for the other. So it'll work out. No worries!" Arin shrugged.

"Sure, but in another sense, we sorta moved fast, or well, according to-" I was trying to explain and Arin stopped me.

"According to those not in your relationship?" Arin challenged. I furrowed my eyebrows and he continued. "Little One, no one has any say in how you and Dan do things. If you guys make huge choices that seem too early then so be it! I mean come on, you guys broke up for like three months and took not even a damn day to realize that you guys missed each other. It's a fast time to think about, but you two seem to just be those people. Get all the bullshit out of the way and just enjoy yourselves. It's not a bad concept in terms for you both." Arin I watched and heard get really honest. Dan sighed and lazily looked at me as we both smiled at the other. I felt his fingers stroke my shoulder before he spoke.

"Which brings me to my next question." Dan looked over to Arin whom was waiting. I kept a straight face so not to send off any signals. "What is the schedule looking like for this weekend?" Dan asked cautiously. Arin furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his phone.

"Why?" Arin was concerned at the sudden remark. Dan glanced to me then back to Arin as he eyed his best friend over his phone.

"Um, well, I uh, was needing to take a trip." Dan chuckled. I smiled as I shook my head listening to Arin huff still confused.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Arin was wild-eyed and laughed over his confusion. Dan nodded to me and Arin looked between us.

"I told you Dan, you can marry her, just not in Vegas!" Suzy scolded him playfully. Dan shook his head I gave in.

"Dan wants me to move in with him here. He wants to go to Michigan when I go back, help me pack, and begin moving me." I explained. Arin thought over this then tapped his phone some more.

"So what you're saying is," Arin smiled genuinely as he looked up at us again, "Danny-boy is gonna go home with you to help you come back, huh?" Arin looked more to me and I nodded with a huge smile.

"Yeah, that'd be it!" Dan said proudly. Arin looked to Suzy and showed her his phone. She smiled knowing something we didn't as they both suddenly looked to be planning something.

"Well, uh," Arin looked unsure and then his true feelings shown through, "you need any help?" Arin let it sink in that he and Suzy were wanting to pitch in. I let my reaction get big and jumped up to hug Suzy.

"Seriously dude!" Dan reached across to hold Arin's hands in a thankful manner. Arin nodded and stood up to hug me as well. He lifted me off the floor and I couldn't stop my giggles.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I was so grateful. Arin chuckled as he still hugged me tightly.

"I get to have my Little One finally on board!" Arin laughed then. Dan got up and thanked both his friends dearly.

"Dude, like this is probably gonna be so much easier, now!" Dan smiled to me and I nodded quickly.

"Exactly! So this weekend, how do you wanna do this?" I asked the three of them. Dan and Arin shrugged looking to the other.

"Well I mean we could get a moving truck, put all your big stuff in it and since you said you have your pickup we can shove all the small shit in and around us?" Dan suggested. Arin looked to Suzy whom was on her phone looking at something.

"It says for a van we can rent it for 200 a day?" Suzy shrugged still looking. Arin tapped a space on the screen and nodded.

"That one will work. Um, [Y/N] how much shit do you have?" Arin looked over to me. I was going to answer when the waitress came with the check.

"Sorry I saw you guys standing and figured you'd wanna go." She said apologetically. Arin grabbed it and sweetly thanked her. We grabbed up our things and headed for the door.

"Honestly," I grabbed the door as the three of them passed me. Dan grabbed my waist as Arin walked backwards listening to me still, "I have like minimal things." I felt almost shy explaining it. Arin spun to make sure he didn't run into his car and then turned back around as he leaned against his trunk.

"Interesting! So then a van is like perfect?" Arin made sure. I nodded but looked to Dan with a face that was unsure.

"What babe?" Dan brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes searching for an answer.

"I um," I looked to Arin, "Nothing against your nice gesture, but" I looked back to Dan again, "I didn't really expect everyone to take part and chip in. Not used to that, sorry." I looked at my feet and felt Arin's arms wrap me in a hug.

"Listen you," he spoke stern but quietly just to me, "I just got the last piece of my family back, and I am making damn sure, she gets here smooth as fucking possible. Now tell me again what's wrong with this idea?" Arin had me look up at him. He was serious but I saw the compassion in his eyes. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry, yes help all you want!" I felt defeated, but in a better way. Arin stepped back looking cocky.

"That's what I thought, now what day are you leaving, because I remembered we will have to be there a day after. Suzy has an episode to do then we can go." Arin turned to his passenger side as Suzy leaned out and mentioned he was right.

"Well Mark's plane tickets are set for me to depart Friday night. Um, so I guess Saturday Dan and I can pick you guys up?" I looked to Dan whom liked the idea.

"Oh hell yeah, which, thank you for reminding me, [Y/N], I have to book my flight back with you!" Dan instantly took out his phone and began that process. Arin nodded in agreement.

"Cool, so uh, we'll rent the van from here, and pick it up after you guys grab us. Sounds pretty damn good to me!" Arin smiled with me. Dan looked up and nodded as well.

"Okay so tomorrow is Thursday and I have to go film with Mark. Dan?" I tugged his shirt slightly like a kid to get his attention. He looked up from his phone again and waited. "Tomorrow I will be at the office with Mark, if you wanna like all of us do lunch together I can ask him tonight. I gotta call him anyway." I offered. Dan and Arin shrugged.

"Usually, hun, we always do, so sure, haha!" Dan chuckled. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"Okay so I totally knew that one, not!" I teased him. Dan bumped his hip against mine and I did it back with a fit of giggles."

You should also know, my dear, we have to work tomorrow as well. So while you and Mark get all cozy, Dan will be mine!" Arin laughed like a villain and I blinked at him unamused.

"Ah but one day Hanson, one day, your plan will be squashed, and I shall take the most precious thing you'll never have!" I sounded evil back at him. Arin gasped and begged for mercy as we both were in character.

"No! Never! You can't do this!" Arin grabbed his chest and reached his hand out to Dan pleading. I swatted it away and thrusted a finger at him with another evil cackle. Dan meanwhile was dying at the scene before him.

"YES, YES I CAN, I WILL TAKE," I paused dramatically and I caught Dan's eyes widening now from not knowing what in the world I could mean, "His. Last. Name!" I bellowed out another villainous howl and Arin pretended to brace himself on his car. He wailed and reached out to Dan with a whine like he had been defeated.

"I must, I must never give up, I can't let, no! This is, oh god, it is the end of me Daniel. She is unbeatable. For I, I cannot, I cannot bestow the power of a woman and take which would never be mine." Arin weakly pulled Dan to him and coughed dramatically. Dan threw himself in, playing along, and cupped his face.

"My sweet, sweet, best friend, you mustn't forget the times we got so close, so, so close to homo that it was scary. Please, never let those memories fade as you shall my dear Arin. But go and rest in forever a peace for I shall be consumed and taken, yes, by the gold ring and the high priest commands that she wins my heart. Oh whoa as me!" Dan's voice sounded like he belonged in Shakespeare. He and Arin looked almost serious. I let the last line sink and I grabbed Dan's shoulder breaking character.

"What the hell do you mean whoa?" I laughed as he and Arin broke as well due to giggles. Arin was nodding in approval.

"I was waiting on you to catch that!" Arin cackled. Dan threw his hands up and looked back to his buddy.

"It seems I have angered the beast and now will be possibly not meeting my fate after this, AH!" I rushed Dan and tickled his sides. He jogged backwards after breaking free in the parking lot a couple feet away from where we were.

"Take it back Daniel!" I shouted. Dan and I were laughing like kids as he made another round that lead passed the cars.

"Never! I take my own life and set my own fate!" Dan rebelled. He stuck his tongue out with a wide grin. I heard Arin and Suzy laughing as we kept going.

"LEIGH I SWEAR TO FUCK YOU BETTER NOT BACK OUT NOW!" I stopped in my tracks as he got too far and pulled out the official first name. I giggled at the abrupt stopping motion Dan made. He glared back in my direction and stood there planted like I was.

"Oh SHIT! Dan done got it now!" Arin played audience. I locked eyes on my now very seriously looking man as he started back towards me. His stride grew into a jogging pace as his features grew back mischievous but playful. I started trying to step backwards and not fall as he closed the gap between us. I had spun around to take off too late and was tackled from behind by Leigh himself. We giggled as he held me tightly against him while we faced Arin whom was shaking his head. Both of us were out of breath as well and it made us giggle harder.

"So, [Y/N], what the fuck are you gonna do about it, hm?" Dan asked aggressively as his mouth was right by my ear. I shivered at his warm breath and smiled.

"Promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life." I said whole-heartedly. His giggles stopped and he felt the air around us become more serious. He spun me to look at him. His eyes were wide and his breathing was now heightened from my words. He held onto my shoulders as his mouth slowly dropped open. I searched his face for anything but all I found was amazement. It was almost as if he didn't believe me until then.

"W-wow. Holy, f-fuck, baby." Dan's shock and awe was peaking. He was frozen in place by such a simple promise and I hadn't noticed for the first time Dan was speechless. I grabbed his hands and held them in my own. He almost held onto them tightly as if he was being held up by the simple move. I stroked the back of his larger palms with my smaller thumbs and let him work through what wasn't supposed to be something so deep. I wondered for a moment if anyone ever spoke to him like this. If any woman, at all, looked into his eyes and vowed anything to him. Dan's mouth still hung slightly open as I watched him take it in.

"Suzy, look at this!" I barely heard Arin yell to her from outside the car. I heard a gasp from her, but returned my attention to a still frozen Dan.

"B-baby?" Dan stuttered quietly. I stepped to him still feeling his death grip in my now sweating hands. I blinked at him and tilted my head.

"What?" I responded just as calm and quiet. Dan looked me up and down and it was becoming harder to read him.

"D-do you actually mean that, I mean, as you said it?" Dan was definitely still processing it.

"I do." I said it as if he didn't need a ring, a ceremony, or a license. His mouth slowly worked into a smile that was accompanied by his chocolate orbs growing glossy with a couple tears spilling over.

"W-wow, just, oh wow. Shit, oh god wow, baby, that is, that is fucking one of the most amazing things you have ever said to me." Dan let his sniffles come into play and I felt him lace our hands together as we stared into each other longer. I smiled warmly up at him as he now stroked his thumbs along my hand.

"I promise I mean it." I said softly. Dan looked up passed me and bit his lip as he looked back down.

"I hope so, [Y/N], cause um, well, I uh," Dan's smile and entire being changed on a dime. He stepped back still holding our hands and I kept my eyes on him. His face went from happy tears and smiling to a very intense gaze. I never saw the look before of such serious and yet so much adoration coming from his amazing facial features. I watched him clinch his jaw a couple times as he glanced again over my head and back to my eyes. Not once had he blinked but I didn't either. He glanced around himself and looked back up to make sure he still was baring into me. I watched him shift slowly. His hands dropped in height as I locked on to his eyes myself. I hadn't realized they were slowly lowering as I followed his gorgeous face down a few feet that rested just aligned with my lower lip and chin. I inhaled after realizing I wasn't breathing and became aware of something different.

Dan was down on one knee


	58. Chapter 58

My eyes were wide and I was shaking my head. The pounding noise of my pulse was echoing in my ears and I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open. I felt my hands trembling as I glanced again at Dan's position. He was kneeling on one knee and looking into my eyes searching them for something. He still had a hold of both my hands and remained quiet as I kept my eyes frozen on his face. All I could think of was not here, please not here, not now, you said it was too soon, we agreed it was too soon, but we also said, and you said-

"Baby? Hun? [Y/N]!" Dan snapped me out of my hectic ramble going on in my head after I heard him almost yell my name. I inhaled finally and blinked quickly to focus. "Breathe, beautiful. You look extremely freaked!" Dan's thumbs rubbed the back of my hands as I attempted to calm down. I still couldn't speak in fear I'd just continue to spaz out loud. I just kept glancing to him kneeling and back to his face. "Care to tell me what in the hell is going on in your gorgeous mind?" Dan now was going to make me speak. He was no longer looking so intense, but was smiling in wonder up at me. I exhaled loudly with a shake to the end of it. Dan dipped his head waiting for me to come out with it.

"Question first?" I squeaked. Dan smiled a little wider and continued to rub my hands.

"Anything?" Dan mocked my tone. I made a face for him to not and he snickered.

"Why, um, the knees, you're on one, and looking very, um, formal?" I stammered like an idiot causing Dan to chuckle then.

"Well, your reaction to it, well when you totally figured it out, was quite impressive. You rendered me speechless and I was going to bow to your greatness, but then I got down on one knee and it hit me. You thought I was proposing, and I couldn't help but stall to see what exactly I was in for." Dan slightly shook his head as he spoke. I let it process and noticed he was actually not doing what was looking so. He raised his eyebrows and I almost glared at him.

"So, so you're not? You really were just gonna-?" I stammered some more. Dan hung his head low and chuckled. He looked back and shrugged almost looking guilty.

"No, not this round, babe. I'm sorry, I didn't notice the gesture until your pretty face looked so many different emotions. You're not mad are you?" Dan was slipping into a point where he was going to beat himself up about it. I looked down and sighed. I had to actually think if I was really mad or not.

"I'm not, just was a crazy moment. I mean we just went over it and I was like freaking out because we both said too soon, then you did that and I was like okay why the hell not, but why the hell now, ya know?" I explained the best I could. Dan's mouth twitched into a smirk before I helped him back standing up.

"Okay, well, that is totally the best way to have put it, because, you looked very unsure whether to be disappointed or not." Dan called me out. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. Dan ran his hands through my hair tilting my face up to him to observe me better.

"I promise, I'm not mad, disappointed, or anything else you could come up with. The look you saw was pure realization and understanding. I love you, and when the time is right, and completely unexpected for me you'll make your move. You're Danny Sexbang, and I'm sure the process is going to be original and amazing, like you!" I smiled wider. Dan matched my expression and nodded.

"I won't lie, you're working on it, and I'm not too far from the idea of just fucking going for it. I love you too, [Y/N]. You're my heart and soul piece that I've been searching for without even knowing it. I promise we'll get there, and when we do, you'll never forget it okay?" Danny's eyes lit up and I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. His arms hoisted me up to him better and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips molded to the others and it was fireworks almost for a feeling. We were brought out of the moment, due to Arin's confusion since he couldn't hear us.

"SO DID SHE SAY YES? WHAT THE FUCK?" Arin yelled from the car. Dan rested his forehead on mine and we giggled softly. I turned to see Arin and Suzy trying to figure it out as Dan looked over as well. Dan set me down and I walked with him back to their car.

"Whataya mean?" Dan asked innocently. Suzy huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You want to warn us?" Suzy shook her head and folded her arms. Dan looked between us and shrugged.

"You guys totally thought what she did." Dan nodded towards me. He chuckled seeing his own humor in it and I heard Arin gasp.

"Whoa, hold on, you didn't?" Arin cocked his head to the side looking between us.

"Nope!" Dan said proud almost. Arin furrowed his eyebrows and I saw Suzy look to her husband for answers he didn't even have.

"So what was with the knee and you being on it?" Arin drew circles in the air pointing to Dan's knee still confused.

"She rendered me speechless over there with a vow to cherish and love me for the rest of our lives after I had asked what she going to do about me rebelling." Dan shrugged then. Arin still was waiting on more of a conclusion and then I heard Dan sigh. "I was going to bow to her for the achievement, but as soon as I hit my position apparently everyone was about to totally lose their shit. But no, no proposing today folks!" Dan snickered at his two friend's just dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me? I mean great cause I was partially mad I had like no camera or anything, and you literally told no one, but your facial expression was very intense Dan!" Suzy play slapped his shoulder. Dan pretended to be in pain but laughed.

"Trust me, try being the person whom you thought was being proposed to!" I threw up my arms. Arin nodded that I had a point and Suzy shook her head slowly.

"No kidding, we saw both your reactions and I was so certain this was it!" Suzy exclaimed. Arin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we all sighed.

"Well I have had enough close calls today! I say we all grab a movie and hang around the house?" Arin shrugged. Dan and I nodded to agree that it was a good idea.

"Mind if we stop and grab comfier clothes? I mean don't get me wrong, still wanna come hang, but since we're doing movies why not make it a thing?" Dan smiled with Arin.

"Should we expect you guys to be long?" Arin teased. Dan huffed and shook his head.

"Ya know man, her and I just talked about this. Does everyone believe we just get it out of our system every time where are alone?" Dan's eyes were wide over the assumption. Suzy nodded with Arin and I even giggled.

"I knew it!" I said spinning to look up at Dan. He made a face at me and I giggled harder.

"Babe, please tell the nice people we don't." Dan gestured to Arin and Suzy. I spun back to them and couldn't keep a straight face. They had put back on the disappointed parents personas and were shaking their heads in sync at us.

"I promise it's not every time?" I sounded small. Dan pinched the bridge of his nose at the ridiculousness. I heard him sound exasperated before, this was no different.

"Okay, look, it takes me about 5 seconds to change and her the same, clock us at 10 minutes. Okay?" Dan sounded like he was pleading for him to prove it to them. Suzy chuckled and shrugged.

"None of our business how quick you last!" She spat out jokingly before she got into the car. Arin looked her way and back to Dan.

"What she said dude! See ya in an hour!" Arin went to get in his car as Dan grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his. I chuckled at their disbelief for a moment before I was almost thrown into the passenger side. Dan ran to the other side and slid in. He started the engine with a huff and headed for traffic quickly.

"Baby!" I squealed as he took a sharp turn towards home. Dan giggled at my surprised reaction and flew down the freeway once he hopped on it.

"We're beating their fucking ten bullshit minutes I gave em. I'm throwing on those sweats and you can change in the goddamn car!" Dan joked quietly sounding like he was mad. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window for a moment. We both got quiet as I heard Dan continue to accelerate.

"Danny?" I turned my head back to him. He was focused on weaving in and out of cars with a child-like smile on his face. Once my voice hit his ears his features changed. He looked over and I saw smile more warmly.

"What is it baby?" Dan asked lightly. My gears were turning in my head but I managed to inhale like I wasn't plotting.

"Um, how bad were those stains on the ends of your shirt?" I asked innocently. Dan nodded understanding that I didn't really look. He shrugged and waved it off turning his eyes back to the road for a moment.

"They were visible, but eh not as bad as what Arin made it out to be, why?" Dan glanced back to me as I shrugged.

"No reason, I just wondered how terrible of a job it was!" I giggled still working on my revenge in my head. Dan snickered and made a gesture of whatever it is, it is. I watched him lean back and focus just getting back after a moment. I made sure to just keep quiet slowly executing my idea. Dan sighed in content and leaned on his left hand as he cruised.

He barely noticed I lifted up the middle part and slid close to him. When he actually did he smiled warmly and rested an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and ran my hand over his stomach area just watching the road with him. Another happy sigh left his mouth after a little with my motions. I looked up cautiously as I slowly let my hand slide down further towards his belt. Dan's eyes shot to me and back at the road and I watched him slowly smirk and shake his head.

"Whatcha doin there angel?" Dan glanced down at my curious hand. I giggled playfully as I slowly slid my hand on his belt buckle. Dan shook his head more now smiling darkly.

"Whataya think I'm doing, babe?" I asked softly. Dan looked over and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You tell me beautiful." Dan replied with a shrug. I got it the same way I had before and heard Dan hiss slightly as he felt his waistband loosen.

"I can stop." I said innocently to watch him start to come undone. Dan's breathing went back to normal and he shrugged trying to seem indifferent.

"Up to you, baby." Dan's replies were getting shorter. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see. I let my fingers graze his happy trail just continuing on with my subtle teasing. I reached up with my other hand and gently ran my fingers through his mane. My eyes glanced to his face to see that his eyes were giving him away then. I slipped my hand down into his boxers to find that something else as well was telling on him.

I slowly nipped Dan's neck in a couple spots as I wrapped my hand around his thick, warm, member. I heard Dan exhale in a puff of air clearly not being able to just play it off anymore. I kissed behind his ear and exhaled slowly myself.

"Mmm, look at my baby, all caught up in a moment." I slowly said in his ear. I heard him swallow hard as I pulled him free as well. I let my hand slide up and down stroking him while I watched him glance down and at the road. "You like that Danny, you like it when I surprise you, baby?" I whined almost in his ear again and heard him softly moan before closing his eyes for a sec as traffic slowed due to congestion. We came to complete stop in a jam and I stroked him a little faster.

"Fuck, babe." Dan's voice was a whisper like mine would have been in his situation. I planted wet kisses on his neck some more and sucked a couple hickeys onto it as well. His breathing was growing more rapid as I continued. I took a moment to pull my hand away from him and silently spit in it to give him less of a dry friction. When I returned to my stroking Dan's moan was more audible as he reacted to a slicker feeling. "Mmmm, baby, that's so fucking hot." Dan's voice wasn't coming above his soft tone. I lightly peppered his cheek as he inched further down the road still in a jam. When he came to a stop he pushed up into my hand and had managed to grab my face crashing his lips into mine. I surrendered for a moment and let him dominate the kissing. Our lips smacked loudly and I felt Dan's precum continue to keep my hand sliding nicely up and down his pulsating cock.

"Forward, Daniel." I sternly said as I pulled away. The car inched forward as it needed and I tightened my hold on him a little causing him to gasp. I made a quick move seeing I had room and went for it. I felt Dan freeze realizing what was going on as my lips wrapped around his head. I slurped up his mess he had made as his chorus of curses spilled from his mouth.

"Oh shit, fuck, goddammit babe, agh, fuck, Christ, that gorgeous mouth of yours feels fucking awesome." Dan sputtered as I bobbed my head letting him hit my throat a couple times. I kept up a relaxed pace for me and I swirled my tongue around him as well. It wasn't long before I couldn't contain my own noises and moaned occasionally from Dan just so turned on. It wasn't long before fingers cautiously stroked my hair and I heard the engine get louder.

The traffic jam must have let up because I felt the force of the car speeding again. I noted back to my task and began to deep-throat Dan more often than before. His juices were spilling out and I was swallowing small amounts as I went to town on him. His width and length made it a challenge but not one impossible to meet for him. I picked up my pace and felt Dan twitch along with a verbal reply as well. "Baby, oh god, oh don't stop, fuck, fuck oh god you're gonna make me cum so hard, agh, yeah, baby just fuck keep goin'." I kept it as his request the speed I was going.

Dan's head was slowly causing me to choke, but I held my ground just giving him all he wanted. I felt his pulsating cock become more and more noticeably close to finishing as I tried to work him a little faster. Dan's hand was forcefully harder to move back up the closer his orgasm was. He was holding my head down as much as he could and still allowing me to move. I took it like and champ and helped him out by humming from my own pleasure again causing him to curse one more time and all at once I felt him explode into my throat as he sure as hell shoved my head down to his base in the heat of his moment.

"Sh-shit, agh, ah, f-f-fuck, oh fuck that was sexy, oh god b-abe" Dan was out of breath as I sucked him clean just to finish the job. He tasted sweeter than the first time I had gone down on him and noticed he was much thicker to swallow. I slowly came back up as his tip 'popped' out of my mouth. Dan readjusted himself while trying to catch his breath all at the same time. I sat back staring at the floorboards still trying to get the load in my throat to go down the rest of the way. I hadn't noticed Dan was pulling onto his street until I finally looked up surprised that lasted the entire ride home. Dan parked the car with both of us in a haze after what just happened.

He looked over to me and I read concern on his face. His sleepy eyes barely asked if I was okay and I reached up to kiss him softly. He leaned his head on mine and held me to his side with both arms. It wasn't long before his fingers stroked my hair now soothingly unlike a moment ago. I sighed contently the same time he did. I placed a hand over his chest letting my fingers softly tickle it. Instead of a sigh, Dan then hummed a tone where I heard the smile with it. It was a moment after a kiss was placed on my hair before he spoke. "I'm not sure what the hell to say, but damn baby. Catch me totally off guard twice in one day! Which I have to ask where in the hell that ballsy of a move came from?"

I looked up and Dan smiling proudly with a shrug. "I sort of just, wanted to. Never done it before, and figured you'd never see it coming." I listened to Dan chuckle at my pun as he kissed my forehead.

"Well you're not wrong. I did not see it coming, but goddamn, baby, I sure as hell felt it!" Dan nodded quickly. I blushed a little realizing he was praising me for road head.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby!" I smiled wider matching his tone of voice. We both cracked up for a second before Dan sighed as his lock screen lit up.

"Hello?" Dan answered to someone and I felt dumb for not noticing it was actually a call. "Yeah no we're on our way, no tricks or treats had!" Dan motioned for me to get out quietly. We both ran for the door as he kept Arin, I assumed, talking. "No no, I mean fuck I hit the damn shit load of traffic from rush hour but other than the freeway was fine." Dan and I scurried out of clothes and into comfier ones. Dan and I mischievously headed back to the car feeling like kids getting away with something bad. "Dude what movie did you guys even pick?" Dan asked as he muted his phone so Arin wouldn't hear the warning bells that rang out loud as the engine turned over. He pulled out of his driveway as he listened carefully to something. "Oh right right, no um, wait did you say Mark too? Oh cool, no I don't mind, pshh, if anything those two can go record late if he wants and I can just head on home!" Dan glanced to me as I seemed confused. Eventually when Dan was on Arin's street he let him go. Arin was at the door when we got out.

"So uh, I figured basement? Comfier couches and shit?" Arin shrugged. Dan was taking off his shoes still when he nodded.

"That's fine, who else is here?" Dan looked over to his buddy raising his eyebrows. Arin thought for a moment about that.

"Um, Holly, Ross, Barry, Kevin, Mark, Suzy, Me, You guys, and that'd be it!" Arin laughed as Dan made a face.

"Gang's all here then!" I raised my arms in joy. Arin nodded with a laugh and hugged me tight.

"Finally!" a voice I recognized boomed as Arin let me go. I turned to jump into Mark's arms happy to see my friend again.

"Finally is right Mark! I do believe I have missed your face!" I said cheerfully. Mark smiled warmly and looked up at Dan.

"Hope you kids have been having a riot!" Mark did his dad voice and pointed to Dan. Dan giggled while shaking his head. 

"It's been okay." He shrugged before winking at me. I rolled my eyes still keeping an arm around the other YouTuber.

"Well damn Dan, I mean she's going back in twenty-four, why not just tell her like it is!" Arin joked. I made a face and folded my arms. Mark I heard make a funny noise before he pointed something out.

"Holy shit her and Arin do the same damn pose!" Mark pointed between Arin and I. Dan looked with realization and made a strange face.

"Holy fuck, the man's right, Arin did you know you and [Y/N] do actually look like similar right now?" Dan pointed as well. I cocked and eyebrow at Arin whom I watched helplessly do the same to me. We both made the same surprised face and Arin gasped.

"Okay that is fucking weird, stop!" he held his hands out looking to the other two and back to me.

"Look man, I didn't plan shit!" I defended myself. Dan and Mark were giggling as Arin and I slowly backed away in opposite directions.

"Dude she could pose as you, with tits!" Dan giggled harder. Arin looked offended at his way and back to me.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ME!" Arin yelled quickly and ran for the basement. I looked up at Dan and shrugged.

"No worries babe," he leaned closer knowing Arin would listen, "you're prettier than he'll ever be." I smiled warmly at him and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Mark pointed to Dan like he was watching him.

"Don't you dare do anything in my presence!" Mark teased. Dan looked playfully frightened to Mark then back to me.

"Uh, is this, okay?" Dan moved his fingers and Mark hesitated.

"Go no lower!" Mark warned as we got near the stairs. Mark stepped in front of us and I was pulled back against Dan's tall frame. He bend over like he had at his video shoot and placed a quick peck on my lips while his hair engulfed the view in front of me. I smiled up at him showing teeth.

"I love you Leigh." I whispered quietly. Dan stood back up straight and spun me to face him. His eyes looked to mine and he tilted his head to the side.

"You're going to get away with this one last time, [Y/N]. But yes I love you too, angel." Dan leaned down and scooped me up in his arms. He placed a loving kiss on my forehead before grazing his nose on mine.

"Being carried, or?" I tried to outwit him and he stopped after taking a step to look back to me. I smiled innocently as he sighed."You should know by now which, [Y/N]." he said with a small hint of sternness in his tone. I leaned my head on his shoulder and pondered this as he got to the last step. It was going to bug me why in the world did his actual first name seemed to be a pet peeve of his.


	59. Chapter 59

"Holy shit! So many places and people!" I almost hopped out of Dan's arms as I heard Dan chuckle.

"Ya know, it could be like a ton of butts in those seats hun!" Dan I heard laugh behind me then. Arin and Ross were adjusting just like for halo, a ton of places to sit. Barry was in his own recliner I saw when he waved from across the room. Mark was on a chair not too far from Barry laughing with Holly over her shirt. Something about it being fan-made and adorable was mentioned as I continued to scan the room. Suzy was on the one end of the comfier sectional. She had a few remotes and her phone next to her. She looked me up and down as I went to go hug her.

"Hey guys!" She squeezed me tightly before hugging Dan the same.

"Dude, how in the hell did everyone get over here so fast?!" Dan asked nodding to the rest of the room. Suzy laughed looking just as curious.

"Arin and I got back and everyone was calling us asking if there were any plans after that session you guys did earlier, and Arin and I were like explaining just movie night!" Suzy shrugged. I looked around and wondered where we were going to plant ourselves.

"Yo! Daniel! Come here, Ross is being lame and can't lift this to make room!" Arin yelled from across the basement. I looked over as Dan strode over to help. Suzy tugged at me to sit with her and I smiled taking her offer.

"Before I ask what has been bugging me to ask I gotta say, I like the pajamas you're sporting!" Suzy pointed to the guitar hero pajama pants and Def Leppard shirt I had on. I chuckled and thanked her. "Okay, now then, since those two mother hens are all busy, how do you honestly feel if you ever had to come face to face with Dan's proposal?" Suzy smiled wide with me as I blushed. I shook my head slow and looked down to my lap. I had automatically tucked my feet under myself as soon as the question came out. I looked to her from the side still smiling after finding my answer.

"I think, I think I'd be more shocked he actually did it, than the action of saying yes?" I sounded so weird personally, but she let me go on, "I mean Suzy," I gestured to Dan giggling as Ross barely held the end Dan muscled up on the love-seat, "he has shocked the crap out of me with how well he has been with having a girlfriend. Not even like, me in general, ya know? I mean yes sure, it's still the newer part, but even being away and not with him for those three months, I can still see him want to willingly be a part of this. It's really not just me in it. We both want the other." I hadn't realized her reaction to my deeper thinking. I usually only spoke barely like that with Dan. Suzy nodded slow taking in the idea that I laid on the conversation table.

"Wow, that's um, not usually what you hear huh?" Suzy smiled at me. Her warmness just from her caring personality alone was addicting. I found it always hard to be bummed around her from the short time I have known her. "You and Danny really blow me away. Most guys, nuh-uh," Suzy shook her head at her thought, "they'd break by now and run for it." I shrugged and looked over to see two eyes watching me. They were indeed with wonder but that familiar gorgeous brown. I looked back to Suzy blushing again just in time to see her silently laugh at me.

"Oh, god, every time he does that, and I catch it, I catch butterflies!" I quietly squealed. Suzy's eyes were bright with understanding as she glanced over to Dan I assumed by her next comment.

"He does too, trust me, him and Arin are like so bashful when it comes to certain things or people." She giggled with me. I sighed after a moment remembering something that I knew I could only ask her or Barry.

"Hey um, he won't exactly tell me, and by all means if you won't either I'm okay, but why does Dan like seem to pull away when someone calls him Leigh?" I looked back down at my lap while Suzy thought.

"Honestly, I have no idea, I mean if he marries you, they're going to be calling him that. Huh, maybe it's a family thing?" Suzy shrugged as I looked back to her. I nodded but then thought more about it.

"Doesn't his parents call him Dan?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Suzy made a gesture pointing to me nodding that it was indeed true.

"That's right, wow, who knows, maybe he just doesn't care for it?" Suzy and I both now made faces that we had no idea. I looked back over as movement caught my eye. Mark was now lifting another sofa while Dan splayed across it wiggling his eyebrows over to Suzy and I. It was clear Arin and Mark were trying not to drop him as Dan made goofy sexy-faces towards more I than Suzy.

"Whataya think, ladies?" Dan's large hand caressed the space near him that he was laying on. "Think If the whole, internet star idea doesn't work out I could sell furniture with my," Dan flipped his hair back dramatically as everyone was now laughing with Suzy and I, "Amazing, looks?" Dan cocked an eyebrow and blew a kiss to Kevin. Kevin made a face and shouted he wanted twelve of those couches. I took out my phone and snapped a couple pictures. Dan noticed by the last one and I then had one of the best pictures ever.

The screen for it came up as I tapped to view it and I showed Suzy as I rolled. Dan was still making a ridiculous kissy-face, but was pointing over our way clearly knowing this was happening. On the left Arin was being cheeky as well while Mark I hadn't noticed but struck a pose indicating he was kissing his arm while holding the sofa up. I opened up Instagram and heard a thud. I shot my head up to see that Dan was giggling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Danny!" Mark was kneeling by Arin and Dan laughing just as much as the next.

"What the hell happened?" Suzy perked up. Dan waved her off and laughed harder. Arin giggled trying to answer.

"Well, while you girlies were looking at pictures, Dan leaned too far and tumbled off the damn couch. This caused," Arin pointed to a howling Mark, "D-dingus here, to drop his end due to snorting," Arin then placed a hand of his to his chest, "I then had no choice, but to let my end go, because well, it's it's-just a disaster!" Arin keeled over as Dan groaned from his sides hurting.

"Maybe, aha, maybe, ow, maybe I just will do the rockstar thing with that ninja dick!" Dan rolled over looking at the ceiling. Suzy and I looked to the other and made faces then laughed. She was thinking what I was.

"Honey?" I said sweetly. Dan rolled just his head to my direction and stifled his laughter so he could hear me.

"Yeah?" Dan giggled quietly as I shook my head at him.

"Maybe you could just sell floors?" I shrugged but started laughing. Arin giggled looking away as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Why cause I seem to always end up on them?" Dan held up his fingers and began ticking off things I then had called him. "I'm now a-a butt, a dork, um, a-oh shit what was it, a-uh, ass, and now a clutz! Great! Why are you still with me then?" Dan joked. Everyone including me laughed as I shook my head at him. Dan stuck out his tongue before being pulled up to his feet by Arin and Mark. Suzy nudged me playfully and I blushed again.

"I'm gonna get cavities, [Y/N]!" Suzy gushed. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. She then looked around the room and noticed all the couches and chairs were in a "U" shape again. "So, babe, we are all set?" She asked Arin whom was taking a second to breathe. He, Dan, and Mark had plopped on the couch out of breath. Mark was resting his head on Dan's left shoulder and Arin took over the right. Arin looked tired, but smiled to her nodding.

"Yup! All moved! Be there in a moment!" Arin thumbed up and then pretended to sleep. Dan shrugged his right shoulder causing Arin's head to bounce. Arin giggled while squeezing his eyes shut still pretending to sleep.

"Dude, come on! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Dan whined at his best friend. Arin just barely caught me snapping some more pictures. Barry giggled in the corner as he looked at his phone.

"That's so cute!" Barry held out his phone showing the picture of the three of them seconds before I was caught.

"What's that caption say? I can barely see it Barry!" Arin squinted his eyes trying to read.

"She put, 'Damn movers passed out!'" Barry read off. Dan nodded with a giggle and Mark liked it.

"I love the subtle joke that we did indeed become worn out from moving a couch!" Arin chuckled to me. I nodded quickly with a proud grin.

"So what movie are we even watching guys?" Kevin shrugged to the room. Suzy looked to Arin whom was smiling proudly now.

"We are in fact, watching one of the most epic movies ever!" Arin threw a fist in the air. Kevin made a motion for him to continue to say what and Arin shook his head quickly.

"I bet I can guess." Ross said flatly. Holly poked Ross and made the motion for him to guess.

"Whatever Russ, you're wrong even if you're right, ya damn hippie!" Dan sounded like his own dad voice by the end and Ross flipped him off before turning to Arin.

"Now I won't say my guess because Dan's a dick!" Ross shrugged and I could feel the entire room not able to sigh hard enough.

"Well then, um, I'll give a guess!" Mark piped up. Arin raised his eyebrows awaiting his attempt.

"Oh god, Mark, it could be anything knowing your head!" I giggled. Mark smiled with a wink before turning back to Arin.

"It's gotta be like Star Wars, for how excited you got!" Mark chuckled with a shrug. Arin smiled darkly and shook his head like a kid.

"Wrong! Not even remotely close!" Arin bobbed his head side to side still looking sly. Dan was clearly still trying to think like the rest of us were now.

"Uh why don't we just watch it like normal people?" Suzy shrugged and looked to me. I nodded in agreement. Holly made a noise and raised her hand a second later.

"It better not be like Birds, cause those ones are mean as hell!" She commented. Ross snickered before being swatted on.

"Oh come on Holly! It's not real!" Ross threw his arms up and shook his head. Holly glared at him long enough to where he just kept quiet. Barry snapped his fingers and Arin looked over with a grin.

"It's gotta be like, awesome right?" Barry laughed. Arin sputtered jokingly then nodded.

"Psh, yeah!" he said now walking over to Suzy and I. I scooted over so he could sit and watched him rock into Suzy and I for space. I giggled while scooting further down as he made his point. Dan I saw sitting on the loveseat now talking with Mark for a moment before the lights dimmed.

"Spooky, Scary!" Ross and Barry called out in the dark. Everyone chuckled and noticed I was going to have a half of a sectional to myself. I sprawled out watching Arin fiddle with remotes to get everything turned on. I saw Suzy glance to me relaxing alone as she nudged Arin. Arin looked over at Dan still talking with Mark and cleared his throat.

"Yeah Arin, just a sec." Dan held up a finger and Arin scoffed. I looked to Arin who was pouting almost for me.

"What the hell are you two even discussing over there, Myrtle and Yertle?!" Arin turned back to yell at Dan and Mark. They both looked up now and looked at Arin.

"Okay first? Who the hell is which? Second, um singing lesson shit, why?" Dan cocked his head waiting on Arin's response. I stayed quiet like the rest of the room knowing they were about to go at it. Arin leaned his head towards me and I felt my face get hot.

"I was gonna start the damn movie, but noticed you and Mark were busy because for once Little One over there has a shit ton of room to move." Arin teased Dan. Mark giggled as Dan nodded with a smile.

"I think she's fine, Arin, I mean she looks okay." Dan motioned towards me and I shrugged. I wasn't needing him to be over near me at that moment. He seemed interested in being in conversation. Arin looked over at me and I knew it was coming.

"Well, Little One, are you?" Arin smirked from what I could see in the dark and I nodded.

"Really, it's fine, I mean Dan and I have been stuck like glue for the past two days!" I defended Dan the best I could. Arin shrugged and leaned back.

"I promise I'll be over there [Y/N], Mark has been needing this shit answered." Dan reassured me more for Arin's sake than mine. I thumbs upped and slid down to where the arm of the couch propped up my head. I was facing Arin and Suzy long ways. The first scene came up black with an orchestra of very mellow music. I recognized it before anyone else got it and had to high-five Arin.

"DUDE I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" I shouted excited. Arin laughed and nodded with me.

"It is one of my favorites, it's so dumb but so good!" Arin cheered! The room slowly turned from confusion to everyone got it. Mixed reaction noises and lines being sited were beginning to overpower the volume. Arin paused the film and looked over his shoulder to everyone. "You guys wanna reenact it or watch it?" He laughed.

"Just hit play babe we all know you're going to do some scene with Dan anyway!" Suzy sighed. Arin frowned and did as asked. I sat back and happily watched a movie just feeling at home for the first time in a while.


	60. Chapter 60

"NI! NI!" Arin and I chirped like the knights in the movie. It was always a part I knew I loved and when Arin began reciting it I cracked up. Suzy was giggling at us just being goofy together. Barry had sung the "Knights of the Round Table" song with us as well earlier. It involved us doing some of the dance number along with it. Dan and Mark remained in place during the movie still, but had joined in on certain scenes. Dan explained the coconuts in the beginning followed with Mark playing as the French. Everyone knew a part that had been their personal favorite and had no problem reciting it.

"Alright I need a Pepsi, or somethin', anyone want anything?" Dan stood up with a stretch.

"Grab me some more popcorn, Danny?" Suzy held out an empty bowl with a smile. Dan nodded and took it from her. He brushed passed me and I grabbed for his hand. Dan I felt jerk then walk back to wait for me to say something.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" he asked with a warm smile. I let go of his hand and reached up to tug him down to me. His smile grew wider before pecking my lips happily. "I love you baby." Dan whispered softly still down to my level. "You wanna come with me upstairs?" he asked. I shook my head after some thought.

"I'm alright, Dan, just wanted a kiss is all, love you too." I said just as quiet. Dan nodded and I heard Arin pipe up.

"Um, yeah, I'll have what she's having!" Arin pretended to be obnoxious. Dan giggled before rolling his eyes.

"Sorry man, one per customer!" Dan shrugged with a smile. Arin frowned for a moment then looked up with an idea.

"Can I just have a water then?" Arin asked more polite. Dan stood back up straighter with a nod.

"Sure, man! Um anyone else, just so it's one person, one trip sorta deal?" Dan offered again.

"Oh dude water sounds awesome!" Ross mused. Dan looked over and shrugged.

"I don't know Ross, usually makes me have to piss. But cool story." Dan chuckled sarcastically. Ross sighed and went to make a move to get it himself. "Calm down, dude, I got it. Geeze!" Dan sighed at him.

"Hey Dan can I have a tea?" Mark seemed to ask bashfully. Dan nodded then turned to Barry whom asked for a snack. I realized through the nice gesture Dan would be having his hands full. I slid off the couch as he made it to the stairs.

"Dan, you need more arms, so I'll come help!" I said cheerfully.

"Alrighty, thank you, [Y/N]!" Dan said with a smile. Arin hushed us as if we had been in a theater as we climbed to the main floor. I huffed playfully, making sure it came out louder, and watched Arin looked my way with a unamused face. It caused me to laugh and then Barry followed suit. Before we got to the landing Dan and I were giggling over the hushing war that had begun downstairs.

"Oh man, I love those guys!" Dan headed to the kitchen with me in tow still laughing. I nodded as we approached the dining table.

"I really like tonight." I said happily. Dan was grabbing the snack Barry requested before replying.

"Me too, hun. It's nice for everyone to just be here together isn't it?" Dan leaned against the counter that faced me. I smiled at him just taking him in. He was in his sweats from the very first time I had seen his room. His black Rush shirt fitted him nicely and it was interesting to see him without tennis shoes for this long. His hair wasn't as wild, but it was still poofy. He had this look on his face that seemed to match mine as we just took the other in. I felt my face get warm as we stood there in silence just staring at the other. Dan pushed off of the counter after another minute and grabbed my waist to pull me to him. I rested my head below his chest and wrapped my arms around him tight. We swayed there another moment in silence. I knew neither of us wanted to ruin the conversation being had even if no words were involved.

I eventually looked up to find Dan had beaten me to meeting gazes. His eyes were a warm lighter chocolate than usual. I felt my grin come back about the same time his did. We must had seemed to look like dorks just eyeing the other with dumb grins, but it didn't matter. I stood on my tip-toes to make the move for a kiss and Dan giggled at it. He leaned down slowly and instead of a kiss I was hoisted into the air and set on the counter he had been leaning on.

"A kiss would have sufficed!" I said quietly. Dan shook his head and shown his teeth with how big of a proud smile he had.

"Why just a kiss? Why not many? Why not be comfortable and just let me do my thang, baby?" Dan had a hint of his Jersey coming out when he got to the last question. I blinked up at him with an innocent look before turning my smile a little dark.

"Then come do your thang, hm?" I said sensually and pulled him by his shirt to me. After snickering at my reply, Dan allowed me to drag him the couple steps. As he got close I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slipped my hands under his shirt and up to his chest as he took my face in his large hands. He leaned down still a little to softly bush his lips to mine at first. I barely felt him pull away for a second to look down at me. His deep, throaty, chuckle made me feel warm all over as he came back for a deeper kiss that last longer. Dan's mouth forever was a magical mystery to me. Each kiss never being the same, but always sending the right messages. I let my hands wander down lower and I pulled my right one out from his shirt to pull his hair as he roughly built up his process. His lips smacked and his tongue entered my mouth almost passionately as he felt the sensations from his small kink. Our tongues collided as I slowly let my left hand lazily make a move for his sweats waistband. Dan leaned into the touch as he realized where I was going. He pulled away out of breath as he gently, yet reluctantly took his right hand and held my wrist.

I looked into his eyes almost asking why and he must have understood my confusion. He laced our hands together and pecked from my cheek to my neck swiftly before leaning back away from me slightly.

"But baby," I whined, "you haven't snuggled all night, and I missed you." I pouted as he shook his head then and noticeably hot and bothered because he bit his lip trying not to give in to screwing on his best friend's counter. A small grin broke through as he rocked back on his heels still having to say no for once.

"I thought you were okay without me for a bit?" Dan cooed back and stepped back to lift me off the counter. I looked down and shrugged knowing this was only sounding this way from our small make-out session.

"Maybe I liked that you got to have a bit to hang around and not have to be all boyfriend-ish?" I looked up at him still in his warm hold through my lashes. Dan made an 'awe' face followed by the noise as he kissed my hair.

"Why didn't you just get my attention? Were you embarrassed or something?" Dan rubbed my back and I shrugged.

"Possibly. I mean, we're always sitting with the other and being sweet to each other and when Arin made the comment, I didn't want to hear it, so I played it off." I started noticing I wasn't exactly lying. I knew if it had been me begging Dan to come sit with me everyone would have thought I was either needy or just pathetic. I looked up to Dan who nodded slowly, while thinking about something. I let him take that time to figure whatever out. Dan's conclusion came with a hint of a snicker.

"Ya know, hearing it or not, I don't think it ever will bother me that you want me near you, baby. Like I totally understand what you mean though. Yet, totally get that the other end. Well, I mean, I can snuggle you when we finally get back with the stuff?" Dan offered sweetly and I smiled as my answer. "Now, then, my gorgeous helper, before they believe this was a way for us to get up here and clean out our systems shall we?" Dan made a move for the fridge and I microwaved the popcorn Suzy had asked for. We headed back after it was done to find thankfully the good part of the end hadn't come on yet.

"Wow, thanks for the speedy trip!" Arin sarcastically joked. Suzy grabbed her popcorn from me with a classic warming smile. "Let me guess," Arin looked at her bowl, "it's cold right?" Arin waited on her to respond and she shook her head with a giggle.

"Actually it's fresh, babe!" Suzy turned and thanked me as I turned to give Ross his water.

"So what took ya?" Barry asked with a shrug. Dan shrugged back and casually handed Barry the chocolate covered almonds he grabbed him.

"We got to talkin'. S'all." Dan answered like it was no big deal. Barry looked at me with an expression if we were alright while Dan had his back turned. I nodded that we had been as I reclaimed my island of couch.

"Hey thanks Danny, I been craving some tea!" Mark smiled up as Dan grabbed his phone from where it dropped in a cushion.

"No problem dude! But sadly I must go!" Dan sounded dramatic. Mark almost frowned confused as to why.

"Where-where are you going?" Mark asked unsure. Danny snickered as he pointed to me.

"I haven't snuggled with [Y/N] like at all during this and I said I totally would. So for the second half of the movie, she gets me." Dan was smiling proudly to be able to say that with confidence. Arin slowly shook his head at how sweet Dan continued to be. Dan stepped toward the sectional and I scooted forward so he could slip behind me and hold me. I reclined back on his chest as he rested his chin on my head. Mark I caught smiling at us and I couldn't help but blush.

"So Dan, are you gonna miss her when she goes back?" Mark asked looked at us still. Dan smiled and I looked up at him from the side. He glanced to me and I felt arms hold me closer to him. His lips placed a warm kiss to my temple before he answered him.

"Actually, I um, am attending her trip home." Dan slyly announced. Mark grinned bigger and I watched him get it.

"Wait, so you're flying back with her then?" Mark was trying to make sure. Dan nodded slowly and I overlapped my hands on his rubbing the tops with my thumbs. Mark made a happy noise and I then heard Ross inhale.

"So wait why are you-" Ross began to ask and Arin paused the movie. I watched him flail to turn towards everyone and suddenly the lights brightened up. Arin laid the remotes down and bore into Dan for causing everyone to suddenly be interested in what was happening.

"Go on Daniel, tell em all at once. The bunny is about to rock their shit and I would like to hear it!" Arin pretended to scold Dan.

"Okay, fine, at least everyone is here!" Dan laughed. Dan rocked back and forth happily like a child almost so excited before he told everyone. "Okay so, [Y/N], as everyone was aware, was supposed to like totally live here right?" I turned to see everyone else nod. Dan looked down at me as he continued. His eyes grew apologetic for a split second. "Well, due to my shitty self-choices, that like, never happened. Well now," Dan smiled warm like normal again to me then to the rest of the room, "since she and I have worked things through, and clearly are happy together, um, I'm letting her move in with Barry and I, I mean Barry, I was going to ask but," Dan began to back track and I watched him let Dan stew.

"Well Dan I mean, come on, she is the woman you obviously love, so, why the hell not?" Barry grinned. I smiled wide to him and looked back up at Dan who almost seemed tearful.

"Oh, wow, well thanks man! Dude, really sorry for not asking first, but really this was not an expected conversation." Dan sounded whole-heartedly grateful. I looked to Arin who seemed to just be waiting for everyone to get over the initial idea. Arin had already did this with us so now it was just him trying to let everyone else at the same time do the same. Ross tilted his head confused.

"So you three are going to just live together?" Ross asked furrowing his eyebrows. Dan nodded slowly before looking to Barry.

"Yeah, I mean, that is until I balls-up and put a damn ring on it!" Dan giggled. Ross examined Dan and I for a moment before he thought of another question.

"Do you honestly think you could do it?" Ross asked sort of sounding intense. Dan looked down at me from his side and ran his fingers through my hair. I watched him think for not even a second and he was grinning proudly.

"Honestly," he looked back to Ross with eyes full of just love, "yeah man. I could. I mean, come on, how can you not look at her and I and see no future?" Dan gestured to me and I looked over to Ross again. He seemed to be trying to accept Dan was really okay. Arin huffed making me look to him then.

"Ross, just ask whatever it is you're wondering." Arin said flatly. Ross then had officially the floor. Dan looked curious to know.

"Dude, just say it, I mean, really what am I gonna do?" Dan reassured his friend and co-worker. Ross sighed and looked down shaking his head slowly. He looked back into Dan's eyes as he wrapped an arm around Holly.

"It's not just a ring, man." I never heard Ross's serious tone until then. It was almost father-like. "It's memories, and vows, and moments, and fights, and tears, and kisses, and dedication. It is literally the most important choice you will ever make involving someone. You aren't allowed to just blow her off if something goes down, you have to literally be her hero even if you wind up being the villain! Hell, I mean she is yes, the most amazing thing to happen to you, but Dan. Your track record and old habits don't just go away. Like I know right now we are in an eye of the storm deal. All the cons we are yet to be attending are far off, but really aren't. I know right now, you'll be sure to have her go with us, but, what about the ones that are not for just your fiancé? What if you have to be married to be there because it is business to some? Like what if you're there and you have to be Danny Sexbang, and some gorgeous woman happens to be like her, and you just, are met with an old situation? What do you do? I mean I hate sounding like a dick and shit, but Dan, once you say I do, you really have to mean it, man." Ross never got loud but he sounded passionate. He sounded like he actually knew what he meant and I watched Holly look at him like I looked at Dan. I looked back to Dan whom was nodding and taking it all in.

"Where did this all come from?" Arin asked Ross quietly. Ross shrugged, but looked to Holly.

"I was there. I at first just was like oh cool I can marry my best friend and love her. Then we got into it and I was so bent out of shape and unsure until she made me realize it is more. So much more worth it once you learn that you officially have someone perfect in your eyes and want to make sure they never look at you like you're their last failing hope." Ross kissed Holly and she smiled more at him. "You literally grow up in a ton of ways when this is figured out. I don't ever want to watch her," Ross nodded to me, "leave like how she did. So Dan," he looked back to Dan still serious, "Do you believe that you can do those things? Overcome and love together?" Ross's challenge was huge. Dan usually never backed down and I watched for a moment Dan clench his jaw.

"Ya know what dude, I can. I will. We," Dan hugged me tighter and I felt his sureness in his grip, "will do this. I would not have so much faith if she hadn't came back and reacted as she did. When it comes to crunch time, she is there, and I know she will be. Babe," Dan looked into my eyes with them overflowing with promise, "I will be your hero, and I will be your rock, and I promise on days it seems less than true, I promise I will honor my words and do whatever I can to help us see why we chose each other, again, in the first place." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dan held me to him tighter and I kissed his cheek before burying my face into his shoulder. Dan did the same back and we both held the other in front of everyone. I peeked over in time to catch Ross shake Dan's hand and smile proudly that his friend got it.

"You passed." Ross chuckled. Dan smiled more and shook his head.

"I hate you some days man, but there are more days where I love you Ross, you dick!" Dan let go of me to half hug Ross. Barry was cheesing it next to Kevin who was nodding in approval.

"Is this the first time anyone has heard him talk like that?" Mark wondered out loud. Arin smiled knowingly that he and Dan of course talked before. Suzy I saw even shrug herself with a devious look.

"Besides when they first met?" Barry laughed. Dan and I blushed and looked at the other then back to Barry.

"Really guys? Come on you know I never share anything!" Dan joked as he winked. I nudged him playfully and he grabbed me up again.

"Hey Dan I got a few questions for ya!" Kevin chimed in. Dan looked over and smiled. He waited patiently for his futher interrogation.

"Dude, come on, we're gonna play twenty-questions, now?" Arin teased. Kevin rolled his eyes but smiled back to us.

"You um, have any ideas on details about this shindig?" Kevin chuckled. Dan I caught glance to me and I watched his smile turn devious.

"Nope! Nothing!" he answered with a giggle. I eyed him for a second and noticed he didn't acknowledge me during the next question.

"Does Danny-Boy, even have a ring?" Kevin pressed. Dan locked his gaze on Kevin and I even heard him telling him to mentally shut up. Kevin nodded and held up his finger, "one more?" Dan sighed and then motioned for him to just get on with it. "When did you know?" He asked with a warm smile to me. Dan's cheek nuzzled my temple before replacing it with his lips. I continued to rub my thumbs on his hands as he sighed.

"I knew," Dan squeezed me tightly, "when she came back, and I saw her on set. The look of just, her forgiving me, and hating me, and loving me, and feeling everything I was feeling exactly as I did was when I knew. Because if I wasn't worth something to her, she would have never looked that way at me. She would never have been almost having the expression of seeing for the first time like I did. I swear guys, nothing compares to that moment. Nothing." Dan shook his head before kissing my temple again. "I love you so much baby." He mumbled to me. I was curious to see Arin's reaction. I let my eyes wander and saw Arin smiling at us.

"You know Dan, I remember telling you what a number you had done the day I found you there at your place, man. You for sure, so I believed, had done it good. Closed, locked, and cemented that door between you both. I was wrong. I was wrong and I am so excited I was wrong. I love you both, as a couple, individual, spiritual, homo-" Arin tried to go there and Dan held up a hand for him to hush.

"Woah man, it's almost a threesome now, stop!" Dan laughed. I heard a couple chuckles as Arin smiled again actually wanting to mean it.

"Nah dude, you guys are good! You guys are gonna make it. I'm proud of you man." Arin got up and hugged us both. I wiped a couple tears away and everyone sort of looked to the other.

"So the movie?" Mark joked. Arin waved it off then sounded like it was nothing.

"I honest to god, would rather sit here with you fools, and bullshit, then a movie now, like true shit!" Arin nodded. Everyone agreed and I suddenly had an idea to kick things off.

"Okay so!" I sort of said a little loud, Dan smiled at how I took control and got everyone to listen.

"I swear to god Arin, she is like a mini-you!" Mark made another connection and Arin laughed.

"Already barkin' orders eh?" Arin looked to me.

"Oh dude, you know she's practicing!" Dan teased. I looked up to him as he giggled knowing he was in for it.

"ANYWAY," I began again, "so speaking of twenty-questions, I got one." I smiled. I looked around the room and fired it off. "Anyone got some crazy story they wanna share?" I felt Dan nudge me and I looked up to him again.

"Baby, why don't we ask you? I bet you've heard a shit ton of stories from us!" Dan made a face that knew I knew. I smiled back and then let it falter.

"I feel like that's so conceited?" I shrugged.

"Dude, I've been interested in the life tale since I met you!" Arin chuckled. I honestly was going to give them that when we packed in Michigan. I made a face letting him know and Arin rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, what got you into us?" Arin looked at me intensely. Dan hummed in thought and I watched him nod having to agree.

"Man's gotta good one on his hands, baby, I'm curious." Danny shrugged. I sighed and then smiled before I told the tale.


	61. Chapter 61

I looked around the room to each person as I came to a certain part that was influenced with feelings based on the person.

"Well honestly, my brother got me into it, well, the show I mean." I started. Dan seemed most interested considering I had left out a ton of details about my family. Not that it was on accident either, but they also were distant with me for a lot of my life. "He honestly showed me Amazing Frog, featuring Dan and Arin being tards." I looked up to Arin and Dan and heard Ross sigh almost as if I missed something.

"Dude, when are they not being tards?" Ross asked teasingly. Arin looked over to him and flipped him off.

"Oh dude it's about the same amount of time you go around being a douche, who knew!" Dan fired back and I giggled.

"Come on guys let her talk, I wanna know this stuff!" Suzy spoke up finding me room to continue. I thanked her and kept going.

"Yeah well it was hilarious and I was rather surprised of how much I laughed at it. You guys," I pointed to the two best buds, "were insanely goofy and I had to know more." I went on into the other playlists I watched and even slept to. I moved on to Ross and glared at him first. "Then, there was you."

I continued to look at him shaking my head slowly. "Do you know the first time I ever raged, with, these guys when after Civ 5?!" I let my rage sort of come back. Ross bowed his head and nodded.

"Go figure right? I fuck it up and never get a chance to feel like it was let go! After all this time!" Ross sighed and yet chuckled. I huffed at him causing him to look back to me.

"Oh that was only the first time! Buddy!" I felt Dan silently laughing near me, but I kept locked onto Ross. "Dude, like, do you check out? I mean mentally?" I was waiting on Ross to answer but Dan did it for him.

"Oh, god," Dan let out his laugh, "b-babe? You should know by now he does, all the fucking time, man!" Dan squeezed me still giggling while Ross took his turn to flip Dan off.

"Okay, so I also sometimes don't catch what I am going to say before I speak, so? I'm not the only one!" Ross's defense was bad. Arin was howling in disbelief and Holly I caught even looking slightly embarrassed for her husband.

"Dude, come on, we all yes, make mistakes, but you man, I just, HOW!" I was so confused to how he does it. Ross's face was flushed and I even heard Mark chuckle.

"I can't explain it, I mean it just happens, and then I realize it too late, and then it's a disaster!" Ross whined.

"Oh it's like a, dare I say, train wreck!" Mark chirped. I giggled at his pun as Arin, Dan, and Ross groaned. I felt arms tighten around me and a face bury into my neck before I continued.

"Dan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Arin asked laughing at the goofy motion. Dan's nose nuzzled my neck making me squeal as it tickled me. I looked to Arin the best I could passed Dan's hair.

"Usually he snuggles more when he is tired, so I am going to guess, Dan, are you sleepy?" I looked to the mound of hair and pushed some back with my hand. Dan nodded still buried into me and I smiled warmly.

"Well dude, maybe you should go sleep?" Arin said with a sarcastic tone. Dan snorted like he already was out and I rolled my eyes.

"Well gee that was fast, huh? Guess he won't get to hear about when I actually zoned in and really liked him being on the show!" I teased. Dan popped but blinking at me curiously.

"When? When did you?" Dan asked almost frantically. I giggled looking to Arin who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dan! We all know it was in the elevator!" Arin slapped his knee and cackled. I turned red again and Dan sighed looking to his best friend.

"Dude, that was like eons ago!" Dan tried to make the idea seem indifferent.

"Actually it was 3 months ago, Dan." Ross chimed in. I snapped my head to him and he looked everywhere but at me knowing I was going to tear him a new one.

"Whatever! It wasn't in the damn elevator when I knew I liked Dan!" I spoke up. Barry chuckled and I looked to him with a smile.

"You, uh, sure it wasn't during our coffee conversation?" Barry winked at me. Dan blinked to me then at Barry.

"Speaking of, I never heard about that one!" Dan looked back to me concerned. I rolled my eyes then gave Barry a look to say thanks, but why!

"Wait, you and Barry had coffee together?" Mark sounded like Dan had in his dressing room. I sighed and looked to Mark. He was totally picking on Dan and I heard Dan chuckled catching it.

"Shut up Mark! I was stupid okay!" Dan stuck his tongue out and I heard Barry laugh. "Okay, so what did you guys even talk about?" Dan looked back to me grinning.

"Well Barry and I spoke about how it was interesting to me. I noticed these magnets fans had made you and was wrapping my head around the timeline." I shrugged. Dan knew what I meant and nodded with a smile. "Okay, so for the rest who are waiting on it, um, it's still surreal to me. To wake up and be in Danny Sexbang's arms and feel at home, rather than like I won a grand prize. To come over Egoraptor's house and feel like he's family rather than an idol." I ran down the list some more and felt myself looking down shyly trying to still come to terms.

"So pretty much you're trying to tell us it still is almost a dream?" Suzy summed it up. I looked at her with a wide smile and shrugged.

"When I stop and let my head just go, yeah! I am still expecting to wake up and go to the con and see you guys just in the light I've always seen." I nodded and felt a kiss on my cheek. I looked to my culprit who smiled wide for me.

"Honestly, I get it. I still look at you and believe that I'm dreaming. It's totally normal, I promise, hun. Like, even Arin, who cannot lie right now, but has told me, it's insane how it could have been hit or miss with you in so many ways." Dan kissed my hair and I glanced to Arin whom was being Ross and avoiding me now knowing he was still a softy.

"Well Dan, ya did almost end her life in a car accident, right?" Ross spoke up with a giggle. Dan huffed and I put my small hand over Dan's mouth.

"Leave it alone, you're not dumb enough to let him get you going Danny." I removed my hand slow and Dan was the one who put it back over his mouth.

"Yeah, Danny, no need to fight back, we know who is right!" Ross's cocky attitude peaked and I heard Arin snort.

"Ross you couldn't sass yourself out of a paper bag, ass!" Arin laughed at his own joke and I watched Dan still keeping my hand over his mouth thumbs him up. I giggled while shaking my head at the three of them.

"Alright, since I am not part of the Grumpcapades! When did you seek me out?" Mark piped up curious. I smiled at him and felt Dan lace the hand once covering his mouth with his larger warm one. I sat more forward facing Mark as Dan also wrapped an arm around me.

"Honestly Mark I had seen you before these guys. Completely forgot, and was reunited with you about a year ago! You were playing The Impossible Game!" I giggled as Mark threw his hands out to stop me.

"Don't remind me, I remember that series, and oh it still hurts!" Mark laughed but I saw him almost seem sincere. I heard a soft whine from Dan and felt him get comfortable. He had his head buried into my neck again and I watched his breathing even out.

"Okay so you left off on Barry, what of Holly over there!" Suzy kept me talking. I giggled at her as she looked like she wanted to know more than the rest. I looked to Holly whom shrugged shyly.

"So okay, Holly, honestly, I never got a chance to really make any connection before now! I apologize, but I mean nothing it wrong, you're amazing and sweet as hell. Plus me and you could chat owls all day I believe!" Holly nodded after I sadly explained. She and I agreed to hang out soon so we could get closer. I turned to Kevin whom was grinning eagerly.

"Dude, I'm slightly just as new as you are!" he cheered. I nodded with a huge grin and thought for a moment.

"You came out of nowhere and I love it! Like, your story, to me, is almost like mine to the fans. No one really has an idea where I came from, I'm just here." I giggled. Arin spoke up after some thought.

"Damn right you're here Little One, destroying fan-girls's dreams and Danny's sheets, BAM!" Arin made a fist in the air and I realized Dan was out when no reaction was found. I giggled harder knowing he would have sassed Arin so hard.

"Well the prince of penis is out for the count, damn!" Kevin shook his head at the sleeping Sexbang. I shifted so I could run fingers through his hair and I caught Suzy smile at how sweet I was to her friend.

"They're so good to each other." Mark thought out loud. Suzy looked over at Mark and agreed.

"All they do is pet the other and sleep." Arin shrugged trying to sound indifferent. I stuck my tongue out at him until Barry scoffed playfully.

"Glad you all get to sleep at night." He said flatly. I shook my head slowly begging him to stop there. Ross of course just had to then carry it on.

"Why can't you Barry?" Ross teasingly asked. I sighed and looked to Arin whom did the same thing. Mark I heard snicker catching it again.

"Gee Ross, why don't you come stay over and I'll let you get a taste?" Barry sarcastically threw back at Ross. Arin giggled this time and looked to Dan.

"I love how he just knocks out at the worst time, seriously!" Arin made a nudging motion to me and I shook my head. "Oh come on, Little One, just wake him up. He has to be home anyway!" Arin had a good point. I sighed as I reluctantly shrugged my shoulder while watching Dan's head bounce a couple times.

"mm-no." Dan groaned into my shoulder. He wasn't fully awake and I knew it because he whined again and wrapped his long arms around me pulling me close to him. "S'not time yet, baby, stop it." Dan muttered into me. I felt my cheeks grow warmer as everyone held their chuckles back seeing Dan for the first time be full on boyfriend. I shrugged again but not as hard. Dan pressed a kiss to my neck and huffed. "I know you want me up, but I want snuggles still baby, please?" Dan spoke loud and clear in front of everyone. Suzy pouted slightly at how adorable Dan actually was being and it was breaking my heart yet funny at the same time. I reached up to stroke his face softly.

"Baby?" I cooed and Dan sighed quietly, "Babe?" I said a little less soft and Dan groaned.

"Hm." I got as a response and I even giggled.

"Honey, get up." I said more flat. Dan nuzzled me and I was being squeezed for the moment.

"Nuh Uh, snuggles, baby." Dan said into my shoulder. Arin was dying from holding back laughter or rage, I had no idea. I sighed annoyed now because he was digging his hole deeper. I poked his side and Dan hit the ceiling.

"THE FUCK!" Dan was breathing sharply as his eyes I watched dart to everyone and then back to me. "I-I- the fuck, we never left?!" Dan sounded panicky. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nope." I looked down and could feel how embarrassed he was.

"Awh fuck, I thought we got up and went, back, to, so wait, you all heard me?" Dan's voice was almost a squeak. I looked back up to catch him hiding. Arin and everyone else that had been holding in their cackling let it out at once. Dan groaned into my shoulder and shook his head.

"So-, aha, so Danny?!" Ross slapped his knee. Dan huffed harsher than when he was waking up. I pouted at him and he returned it back. Dan looked to Ross and I watched his features look annoyed and tired.

"What, Ross?" Dan flatly asked glaring at the still giggling Aussie.

"Do, do we get snuggles too?" Ross let Dan have it. Dan's face was not in any way showing amusement as he leaned his head back on sectional in humiliation. I stroked his cheek softly and he laced my hand with his.

"How bad did I sound?" Dan turned his head to me while it continued to rest on the back. I felt my face get warm before I tried to speak, but Arin cut me off.

"YOU WHINE LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Arin teased, "No man, but that is weird to hear you talk like that. I had no idea you even did the things you do during sex! One second it's Dan's dirty speech during, now it's Dan sounding like no one ever hugs him. Dude, who are you?" Arin giggled as his best friend sighed staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, I get it, I sound like a pathetic twat, thanks!" Dan threw his arms up letting my hand fall. Suzy looked to me then to Dan with a small smile.

"Actually Dan you mentioned you loved to cuddle so I can see why." Suzy shrugged like it was no big deal, "In fact, Arin does it in the morning as well." She looked to her husband whom immediately shut up and glared at her for telling on him.

"Babe! Are you kidding me?" Arin whined now. Dan blinked over at him and stabbed a finger at him.

"For all the few moments you have laughed at me! I shall now give the same in return!" Dan sounded like he was declaring a war. Instead, he then after began to howl really loud. I shook my head as Arin then pouted to Suzy who shrugged almost with a face to challenge him to say something else. Ross's attention, just like the others were now just having a good laugh at the two embarrassed men.

"So we went from [Y/N] sharing her way to falling in love with the channel to two whiners now being made fun of, awesome!" Mark threw up his hands in pure humor. I nodded and had to agree.

"Oh yeah, except one is going home alone tonight." I looked at Dan who immediately got quiet until he remembered what night it was.

"Ah shit, that's right, you and him were gonna do that collab!" Dan looked between Mark and I. Mark must had forgot because his reaction was that he had been surprised.

"What, well, night, is it?!" Mark looked to us.

"Thursday, in the afternoon just about, I go back." I shrugged. Mark thought for a moment and I slowly was losing understanding. Dan looked unsure as well as to what was going on in Mark's head.

"Well, dude, if she is moving here, why not just postpone?" Barry chimed in with a shrug. Mark nodded looking like Barry had solved his riddle.

"That actually would work out better to try another day. I may have accidentally left a shit tone of editing work I need to do. Including our popcorn challenge." Mark sheepishly smiled. I giggled shaking my head at him.

"Well okay, fine, Dan looks like we are gonna crash together again!" I smiled up at Dan who looked very tired, but thankful for it.

"Babe, hate to break it to ya, but um, we get to do this for the rest of our lives." Dan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me tight. I nodded then felt him kiss my hair. I looked back to him while he winked to me seeming to have a spark of play left. Arin stretched for a moment then I saw Suzy check her phone.

"Okay what time are you guys leaving for the plane tomorrow?" she asked. I yawned now and was thankful Dan knew.

"Around one, why?" Dan looked to Suzy, but from hearing me yawn pulled me to rest on him. I placed a hand on his chest like I had done before and immediately he covered it with his. I smiled at the gesture before snuggling him. Dan looked back to me with a smile and I always put it that he looked like the proudest man ever when he got me like this. His left hand was rubbing up and down my arm while his right thumb rubbed the hand that was on his chest.

"Oh because sleeping sometimes is a thing." Barry answered for Suzy. Dan cocked his head to the side and blinked at him.

"Barry, I never would have guessed!" Dan said overly joyous. Barry shook his head and Kevin looked down knowing what Barry meant.

"Why do you two always look like you're itching to just say something else?" Dan looked between them and Ross turned to Barry giggling.

"You wanna stay at my place, man?" Ross glanced to Dan who got it.

"Oh come on man! Why didn't you just tell us we were too loud?" Dan sighed then I noticed had felt just as bad as I was.

"Because, I seem to get home right when it's in the middle and I figure, I'll wait, then by the time I can talk, the process repeats!" Barry looked like he was going insane. I laughed with shame all over my face and Arin shook his head now just in disbelief.

"Poor, poor, Barry!" Arin said sadly. Dan looked over to Arin and shook his head like he knew something.

"You my good sir, have like zero right to talk to poor Barry." Dan smirked as Arin waited for him to explain. "It used to be poor, poor, Dan! Remember those days, Arin?" Dan made a face as Arin looked at Suzy whom was blushing deeply for once. Dan looked to me nodding confidently. There was a story or two here. I could feel it.

"Gee Dan, we just all gonna throw the other under the bus?" Arin joked. Suzy looked to him almost telling him to shut up in her head.

"Well let's see here, I think I have been thrown like five times now?" Dan shrugged almost challenging his best friend and co host. Arin shook his head with a sly smile.

"Well Daniel, what would you like to share?" Arin gave Dan a chance to say something about his sex life. Dan huffed and I saw the better man in him win.

"Fuck it, never mind. That'd make me no better so fuck off or whatever!" Dan sighed looking over to Arin who nodded slow and seemed to enjoy that Dan would pick friendship and respect over a cheap laugh. I felt myself growing more and more tired as everyone kept talking. My eyes were closing longer each time I blinked. Mark I heard mention me and I barely felt Dan adjust to look at me.

"She's gonna fall out, then what?" Mark chuckled. Dan kissed my forehead softly.

"Honey, you wanna go?" Dan asked me quietly.

"mm, no, you hang out, I'm fine." I mumbled hiding in his side. Dan I felt run his fingers through my hair and I knew he was trying to put me out.

"Okay baby, I'll just carry you, its fine. I love you." Dan spoke softly again to me and I hummed in response. I heard then bits and pieces of Arin teasing about the stairs again and I was out.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

"Come on Arin, you totally watched her do the stupid stairs the other day, man!" I was so over hearing how I just carried [Y/N] everywhere. Arin, I believe, was the only one who could get away with it anymore. I remember coming back the day Shannon had called and before I even got through the door Arin couldn't believe I had succeeded in getting [Y/N] back to my place without stirring her. Personally, I found it my best achievement with her so far. I mean, besides thankfully winning her back.

"Dude, are you serious? I never seen her use them bitches!" Arin mocked me and I rolled my eyes but still chuckled. His attempt to be oblivious was less than subtle. I sighed as I glanced to Mark whom seemed confused. I could have swore I told him about this peeve of Arin's.

"She followed Danny up the stairs earlier though!" Mark came to my rescue, or attempted. Arin shook his head and I knew that stubborn bastard was gonna deny his ass off.

"I didn't see shit!" Arin proved me right once more. Mark scoffed then looked to me like he couldn't believe that guy.

"Is he serious?" Mark chuckled. I nodded slowly as Arin snickered to himself like he was on to something.

"Dude, I promise, she can walk, has walked, and will walk. I," I looked to Arin for emphasis, "promise, I do not carry her all the fucking time!" I defended myself. I hadn't noticed I got loud until a hand still on my chest flinched. I tried to keep cool as I calmly made myself not shoot my eyes to that angelic face. Her hair was in front of it now, and I gently pulled it back so I could see her better. She nuzzled my side and I smiled like the pathetic twat I am. Mark hummed towards my way causing me to glance at him.

"Are you positive she is like done for?" Mark asked with this weird look. I kissed [Y/N]'s forehead and smiled at him with a nod.

"Oh yeah, as long as I hold her, she's fine." I explained. Mark scooted closer and I waited for him to say whatever it was he needed.

"How ya gonna do it?" Mark asked vaguely. I cocked an eyebrow before noticing Mark was asking what Kevin was asking earlier. Just Kevin was an idiot about it and I wasn't going to tell him I hadn't had a ring, but knew what I was aiming to totally do.

"I um, well, sorta, wanted to do it at a convention." I shrugged. Ross cocked an eyebrow at me, Kevin I saw start wondering about it, Barry made an unsure face and I heard Arin make a noise. My head went to my main man first to begin the debate. Geeze was it that bad?

"So, you go through all these lengths to hide her identity pretty much from Netflix whore, but want to publicly propose to her in front of about a thousand strangers?" Arin was summing up what I said. I nodded, but knew I was having to explain.

"Okay, well, yeah. I mean how like off of me to do? She probably expects it to be over dinner or here or like in bed!" We all chuckled over that theory. I sighed with a smile before glancing back to her then making my way around the room. "I say, at PegFest, we do the show, in the middle have her come out, dude you can present her with her grump head as a distraction as I grab the ring from backstage. I can come out and have her turn to me and BAM on one knee!" I felt like I was selling my own proposal to a bunch of businessmen. Mark nodded with something to add it seemed.

"What if, well, are we doing Smash?" Mark asked Arin and I. We looked to the other and shrugged.

"We could, why?" Arin shook his head like it was no big deal. Mark's smile was devious. The man did have something.

"Hi there, I am actually the announcer, and I can help ya Danny!" Mark chuckled. I thought about this and wasn't quite getting it.

"Go on." I encouraged him. He almost bounced out of excitement and I almost enjoyed him seeming into it.

"Well, I will be able to have pockets, so give me the ring, and I can pass you it as Arin has her attention? I mean it's gonna get me killed, but it would be so worth it!" Mark nodded and I smiled warmly. The fact he wanted to be a part of it made me more and more confident about the plan. Arin nodded like he was into it now as well. Suzy shook her head my way but was totally cheesing.

"What?" I asked her now sounding dopey. Gosh, [Y/N] knew, but really I'm such a sucker for her I swear.

"You do realize she is gonna be on to you right? I mean what reason would she need to go out there? Why would you stop?" Suzy asked the right questions. I grinned proud and held up a finger to answer her.

"Actually, Arin and I do stop for a short break, if you don't recall?" I tried to jog her memory. She looked unsure and I was always thankful for Arin to step in.

"We talk about the band, and well, banter. At that point I could be like so we have a surprise, yadda yadda yadda?" Arin shrugged to his wife whom seemed better with it then.

"I mean, I'm allowed to bring [Y/N], so it would be like a good first experience and second convention for her! She told me when she met us, literally was her first one!" I sounded elated. It was hard to just talk and not motion with my hands as well. Ross I heard chuckle to my left and I turned waiting to see what he had possibly thought of now.

"You do realize the next one where we do an actual panel and you guys perform is like soon-ish, right? Meaning you're going to propose literally right after getting back with her." Ross knew how to always put a smile on someone's face. Well no, a smile on his face. It made me want to ignore him, but I knew someone was going to say it. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'm aware, and glad that you are as well! I do honestly believe that it is my decision though, but I appreciate your input." I rolled my eyes as Ross shook his head. They guy already reamed me for going too fast once and here we were again.

"You lie so bad! Dan, once she is like, moved here, you can't send her back!" Ross was hinting we'd have another fallout. I glanced to my one and only and back to his smug face. I swear one day I'll be in the right place and wrong mood to just...never mind.

"Okay, man, look, I am in love with her. Like she has thrown Shannon at me twice, and both times, I fucking told her the same thing. The same thing I will tell you, so listen you chode! I am, without any doubt, like zero can be named for me, head over fucking heels for her. I would be willing to drag my ass across a bunch of shards of glass to prove it. I would silently let her walk away again, just to prove to her how much it kills me to do so. I would be right, the fuck, there if she told me to. She totally is my universe Ross, now wipe your ass with that smug ass grin! I fucking love, [Y/N], and I never will be so sure or confident in anything else like this." I threw all my heart on the table for everyone to see. Ross sat back just taking in all I said as I slowly felt myself calming down from how intense I become just explaining my feelings.

"Wow man. That's real shit right there." I heard Arin seem shocked. I just kept my eyes on Ross as he continued to think over what to say to me next.

"No kidding, like when have you ever heard Dan Avidan, speak from his mind and heart?" Kevin chimed in next to Barry. I glanced to see them both nodding in amusement and wonder. Had I really been that much of a womanizing-manwhore?

"So you're sure? Like you wanna do this publicly?" Ross decided to save himself with just another stupid question.

"Ross, it is the one idea that I can get away with. It is so off my usual abilities and things I do, that she will be blown the fuck away. I plan to leave her speechless like she did me earlier." I looked to Arin who knew what I meant. Suzy smiled at me as she recalled as well.

"So, what did she do to earn that?" Barry asked unsure. I grinned at my other brother and looked to the sleeping angel drooling helplessly on my shirt now.

"She um, well okay, Arin, Suzy, and her," I nodded to [Y/N], before looking up at Barry and the crew, "we went out for dinner. It was nice. Well we got to the parking lot to leave and Arin and his smaller twin," Arin scoffed but let me continue, "were arguing over who really gets me in the end. Ya know Arin, he will fight to the death on it!" I heard Arin laugh now and it caused me to chuckle. "Well [Y/N] totally went for the jugular and pulled the marriage card. Arin and her had this huge villainous show down just in fun and I made the mistake of sounding like I was going to be in agony from marrying her." Barry and the others chuckled at my mistake, and I smiled continuing on occasionally glancing down to my woman. "Anywho, well I take off in the lot and she screams at me my first name. My, uh, actual first name. So I just, it caught me so off guard I spun around and she like backed up and I sort of asked what she was going to do about it, and she said she would love and cherish me the rest of her life!" I paused inhaling, just remembering how sincere it was of response. "So yeah, she was so, sure, that she knew. I like, geeze guys, blown away with such a simple vow. So with that being said," I was almost going to wrap it up when Suzy took the point off track to express her ideas during that moment.

"Oh no! Before you end this, he, from all we could see was him just staring at her like he was going to do it in the parking lot! So I am like raging and Arin is like freaking out, and we're both by the car like here? Why?! So Dan like from what he explained was going to drop on one knee and give her the proper motion that she took his breath away as an ultimate victory, and she took it how we did." I watched Suzy shake her head at my foolish gesture. I smiled sheepishly to apologize and she continued on. "He drops, okay? And her face was like how it would have been if he was actually doing it. Poor Dan didn't get it, and eventually he was saying something, but we couldn't hear and she just hugs him and Arin finally was like yelling asking if she said yes, and then well, we heard Dan laugh. So yeah he comes over and explains, and yeah, Ross, she won't see this coming, after that. I promise!" Suzy seemed to do the job of letting Ross see it for me.

"Well thank ya Suze! I now don't have to explain that!" I giggled at her and she fist-pounded me. Ross nodded now more in approval than just agreement and I feel like it was a strange goal to be sure his ass was on board, but whatever. So what if he was my good buddy deep down. Kevin was still bouncing with interest and I sighed getting to finally answer him.

"Dude, so come on, you got it already! Right?" Kevin went for the fucking ring question again. I sighed with a smile, but knew I couldn't stop me biting my lip.

"I was gonna look when she went with Mark in the AM." I shrugged and looked a little guilty. I felt like an ass for saying it then, but I mean she was literally right there. Kevin thought about something and I watched his face light up once again with another idea.

"Okay dude, what if," he looked to Arin, "Arin and I just go check out rings, we take the day off and you take her out whatever! We go look at rings, send you pictures, and if we get lucky you won't have to stress too much?" Kev seemed to be way into helping. I looked over at Arin whom shook his head at the kid.

"Dude, why bother sending him pics when we have the fucking internet. Who needs to leave?" Arin laughed. I chuckled with a small shrug, but I appreciated the help. Kevin bobbed his head to the sides indicating Arin was right.

"Okay, so fellas, what about this, none of us go, and you send in the actual badasses of jewelry?" Holly spoke up and looked to Suzy. I grinned wide. It was a pleasure truly to watch them getting involved with helping me make this totally amazing. Suzy grinned a little too dark for my taste but I knew that usually meant she was down.

"Danny, just leave it to us! We got this!" Suzy thumbs upped Holly and I nodded impressed.

"Can-can I at least see what you find?" I asked sort of hoping that the surprise was just for [Y/N]. Suzy thought about it for a sec and nodded happily.

"Yeah, I guess!" Holly followed and I just couldn't stop smiling like it was fucking Christmas. Arin noticed and laughed at me.

"Dude, are you like cheesing or what? I swear to you, you look high!" Arin giggled then and Suzy agreed.

"Maybe he's high off love." Barry smoothly put. I laughed loudly with a nod. He was totally right. This woman in my arms could never possibly bring me down. Mark I noticed was quiet and yet just looking over at [Y/N] and I. I looked down to her face and noticed she wedged herself too far in between my side and the cushions. I was glad everyone threw around places and such as I gently moved her so she could lay her head in my lap and seem less scrunched up. Thankfully she complied still passed out. Her face was towards my stomach whilst her hands wrapped around my waist tightly. I pushed back her hair a couple of times to sooth her back to wherever her gorgeous mind had wandered. I barely heard Mark speak almost getting lost in a bubble.

"She cried when you first texted her Dan." Mark mumbled. I looked up and blinked at him. My heart raced as he continued. "Like, I got her from the airport man, and she was not the person I saw with you. I could tell she had been underslept, upset, and just broken I guess. I made sure to just let her talk, and Danny, she may not ever would have said it, but oh man, she was so scared to be back here. It was like, it was like she wanted and did not want to see you. Yet, during the scary movie we put on just to hang out, and watch, and her phone went off. I looked over and saw how much she really missed you." Mark placed his head in his hands and I knew he didn't mean to upset either of us, but it happened. I blinked back tears thanking whomever for not noticing. Mark shook his head at me almost looking like he would lose it himself.

"I, I figured she would do something. I was scared to hit send on that, like, total shakes, and I was closing my eyes just letting my fingers talk with my heart. It was terrifying. I, just, thank you. She seemed to be a loner the first time we talked, and you were there, and thank you for picking up my mess, man. Really." I smiled genuinely to Mark. He nodded back returning a warm grin looking more to [Y/N] than me. I never heard about her end much. Arin of course read to me what he sent, and her replies. I never asked, I guess because I hated myself already, knowing that I had broken her heart like that, would cause me to just fly off the rocker.

"You deserve each other though, Dan." Mark spoke stronger as I looked back up at him. He nodded and I nodded as well. "She is so perfect for you. I can see and hear how much she loves you. It almost has me sitting here hoping I find that. I mean Arin and Suzy," Mark got their attention and continued. Arin glanced to me confused but understood once he heard Mark. "You guys are just amazing together. It's like this puzzle piece idea. You guy fit, and Dan and [Y/N] fit, and Holly," Mark looked to Holly whom was grinning at Mark already. "Holly bless your goddamn sweet-heart for marrying Ross. Like Ross you're awesome, but dude I don't know how she hasn't collected on your life insurance yet pal!" Mark and Ross shared a laugh for once. I caught Arin and I snickering over it as well.

"He's a special one, but also I love him so!" Holly had declared. Ross kissed her forehead and I smiled warmly for once at him. He smiled back, and I was thankful he did. If he had a dick comment to make I was going to hit him.

"So like I gotta say it has been awesome of night!" Suzy piped up. "Everyone is here, in a good mood, we got to hear a few new things, and now have a proposal to plan!" Suzy was excited as I was. I nodded and Arin did as well adding in a couple 'woops'.

"Dude, did you know we all have been bullshitting till like 3 in the morning?" Barry smirked at his phone and back to the rest of us.

"Damn, almost time for me to make sure I get her back to sleep in a bed before we head out." I looked to my lap to see [Y/N] was full on just sleeping. Arin stretched in his spot but fell over on Suzy.

"Maybe it's time we call this meeting adjourned?" Mark shrugged. I nodded slowly looking over as everyone else seemed to get tired now.

"Dude, we got editing in the mornin', FUCK!" Kevin cursed and I sort of made a face.

"I get the weekend off to help her pack so ha!" I did a small dance. Kevin flipped me off and I winked to him. I loved weirding that guy out, but he was close to getting used it finally.

"Kevin, go home, you're Kevin!" Barry pretended to sound drunk. Arin chuckled as Mark had pretended to pass out spreading like a starfish on the sofa he had been on.

"Man, I wish I wasn't all limbs so I could do that without looking weird!" I mused. Mark broke character and chuckled looked over.

"Well we can swap?" Mark suggested as he stood up getting ready to head up to his car.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure if she woke up to you in bed spooning her she'd kick technically my ass!" I laughed and shook his hand as he stepped near me for good-byes.

"Oh dude, that would be hilarious!" Arin pointed in my direction hearing my comment. Mark agreed but we all laughed more on the thought.

"I would die." Suzy picked up on it and I nodded agreeing.

"As would I, but totally in a different sense!" I teased. She rolled her eyes and laughed with me.

"Alright gals and guys, I am off!" Mark waved as he ascended to the main floor.

"Yeah, WAY OFF!" Arin yelled after him and we all heard him dying as he made it out. Ross and Holly did their round and took off as well. Barry I said I would follow home and Kevin happily half-hugged me good-bye. It was finally quiet as I made my move to get [Y/N]. Out to the car, at least.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV first half

I slowly cradled [Y/N] and slid her body to being in my arms. Usually anyone else would have woke up their person, but I kinda liked the challenge. Her subconscious worked well with me, which was kinda creepy, and yet awesome. Her head rested on my right shoulder and I pulled her torso to me so I could stand. Arin shook his head slowly, and Barry for once saw what lengths I go to just to keep her comfortable. I had her bridal style when automatically her hand placed on my chest while she snuggled into my neck with a sigh. Barry smiled warmly at the sight and I shrugged.

"What dude?" I was curious to hear what he had to say. Barry glanced from me to Arin and seemed thoughtful.

"I honestly never seen you do this. Like yeah that one day you got her to the car was impressive, but usually that seemed like a one-time deal. The fact, you're just you, and do it all the time is almost really cute to see. I don't know man, I just," Barry shrugged and smiled wider more to me, "I'm almost at this weird peace to see you so happy finally." Barry then chuckled and I smiled down at my future fiancé.

"Trust me, she gets a little heavy, but the reward to be able to have her trust that I'll keep her safe enough to where she'll sleep continuously is so much better of a feeling." I giggled a little as a content hum came from [Y/N]. I totally would have believed she was listening in if it hadn't been for the constant slow breaths she took. Arin I saw watched her and I just still sort of in the place of making a joke and just giving up on me ever waking her up to walk up the goddamn staircase.

"One day man, you're going to have to do it!" Arin spazzed a little but laughed. I nodded looking to her then back to him with my famous "do somethin' about it" grin.

"Well when the day comes, I'll be sure you won't see." I teased Arin with that idea and he huffed jokingly.

"Whatever, you asses get out of my house so my wife and I can fucking sleep!" Arin pretending to be a grouchy old man always got me to snort and I did not break habit as usual. Suzy stood up with Arin and yawned. It was late and I, myself, was missing my bed.

"Don't worry about him Dan, he'll get over being jealous that he can't be carried to bed anymore!" Suzy totally recited what I had told [Y/N] once. Arin blinked from her to I like he remembered as well.

"Once again I'm not jealous!" Arin playfully defended himself and I rolled my eyes grinning at him. He mozied over to pat my back and hug Barry while we moved for the stairs. Everyone allowed me to go first and I had a hard time not snickering as Arin acted out me hitting her against the walls or dropping her. I reached the top and yawned myself. Man I feel like not much had happened today, but I was exhausted.

I reached the living room and slipped my shoes on like I had the day at the office. One time was all I needed to learn how to do it. Barry giggled at my technique and I hushed him with a laugh knowing I was being ridiculous, but again this was worth it to me. Arin saw us out with another good night and I was smart this time to have my keys hanging on my belt so I could reach.

"You're heading straight home right?" I looked over at Barry who was unlocking his car. He nodded in response and slid in. I got the passenger door open and got my sleeping beauty in easier that I had an idea how to move with her. After buckling her in and I placed my hoodie on the middle counsel and watched her, like before, she totally snuggled up to it. I smiled with so much fucking adoration in my chest that I could've exploded.

I got in my end and started the car, thankful we had kept the radio down. I let my hand lazily stroke her hair as I made my way back to, well, our, house. The silence I had to say, was nice to let my own head wander. I came to a red light and had enough time to glance over to check on her. She was still out and I leaned quickly down to place a feather kiss on her temple just to hear her sigh. It was one of the benefits of being able to watch her peacefully accept it and continue to dream. Which that thought led me to wonder about what was said. Ross seemed really intense about his ideas and I know the man meant well, but I had to remember that it was her and I in this, not anyone else. I knew she'd go with me till the end and even after she'd be there.

It was silly of me to ever believe that she never wanted me. That whole three months of just sitting and working on auto-pilot was torture. To go day, and day out, and just never smiling to my full potential, never laughing truly, or even sleeping through the night. I remember she mentioned her night terrors without me there and I failed to tell her, I knew. I knew because, well, mine were the worst they had ever been. Thinking of this then had me fearing something. What if we both had one in the same night and neither of us could save the other? Oh man, the insane ideas that seem crazy to think of, but sadly not impossible were going to haunt me. I had to turn on a song or something to drown this out.

I hummed to Rush's Limelight as I pulled in the drive. Barry had kept up and I saw him pull in next to me. I shut off the engine and leaned back for a moment taking in the sight that was adorable to me, and I hadn't even noticed it was occurring. She had taken a hold of my hand and was holding it to her. Her smaller fingers engulfed it and I realized it was resting above her boobs. I slowly rubbed my thumb and she hummed slightly. In just awe of how amazing to me, this was, I rubbed my left hand over my mouth feeling just how wide I was cheesing. I barely heard Barry come to my window as he tapped behind me.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked as I slightly cracked my door. He saw the look on my face and shook his head slow.

"She has my hand hostage, and I don't have the heart to move her just yet." I had a hint of a whine in my voice which made him look to me like I was lame.

"Whatever man, I'll leave the door open. Good night!" Barry waved me off and I nodded as he got in. I turned my attention back to [Y/N] who seemed to never show signs of letting me go. In retrospect, I was very grateful. Though, I also was very tired and this was going to be so much easier to enjoy in bed. I carefully moved my hand and was thankful she let it go. I glanced to the clock reading it saying for me to get moving. I slowly got out and made it to her side to once again carry her inside. In a way, I was getting the redo I asked for, and she had no idea!

I managed to get inside, this time I shut the door after laying her down, and stripped pretty much down the hall to my boxers. I threw my clothes in a pile and padded to my side of the bed. I slid in no problem and saw she had turned herself on her side away from me for once. I smiled thoughtfully as I scooted over to clutch her to me only getting a mumbled mess of words that I couldn't decipher. I mentally made a note that yes I did indeed set an alarm as I came to bed for our flight. It was then I kissed my love's hair and let myself drift off to sleep with a smile.

****[Y/N] POV****

I hadn't remembered falling asleep so hard until I peeked passed my eye lids to see the familiar walls. Dan had done it again! I was laying in his arms in bed and I smiled to myself in wonder how in the world I just let him drag me places unconscious. I absentmindedly traced patterns on his arm and knew he'd pull me closer out of habit. I heard a sigh, but instead of the usual I instead, felt a warm breath puff on my neck followed by a familiar nuzzle from a nose.

"Mornin', we still have a little time to sleep if you're not ready yet." Dan lazily mumbled to me. His words I felt on my neck and it sent chills down my body. I hummed quietly as he placed soft pecks leading to my hair. His hand was tracing my side and I pressed myself up against him more with a soft giggle knowing that he'd find it a little erotic. "Or," he began to softly speak, "we could use our time more wisely?" Dan pressed his hips to my rear end and I giggled some more before rolling onto my stomach looking at him. His body instantly curled to me and I felt a large hand rub down my back and stop on my butt. I watched him smile sleepily but bite his lip anticipating my answer. I pulled myself to him just using my elbows and kissed him softly. He gave me a content sigh as I pulled away smiling at him.

"Or, we could pack and grab a bite before sitting on a plane all day?" I whispered to him. Dan smiled giving it a thought and I felt his warm lips connect with mine after a moment. Dan whined in my ear and I knew he wasn't going to let it be that easy of a decision.

"But baby," I smiled to myself knowing he was gonna fight me on it, "we're so comfy, and snugly, and I just got up," he paused with his own giggle, "in more ways than one." I felt the once soft kisses on my neck become a little more intense. His entire body seemed to slide onto mine as he drug the blanket over us as well. I folded my arms under my head and rested it on them without even attempting to look at Dan. He pressed his hips into my rear end now, now flat on top of me and I felt Excalibur greeting me a good morning as well.

"Danny, come on baby we can do this when we get to Michigan!" I whined burying my face into the pillow. Dan's arms snaked around my shoulders and his breaths I once again felt on my ear.

"Babeeeeee, that's such a long time awayyyy, let me love you before we go, hmm?" Dan nosed the back of my hair causing me to squirm and laugh. The sensation was tickling and I hadn't realized how I had to move was giving him friction.

"Daniel!" I barked into the pillow still laughing. Dan pressed a more erect Excalibur into my rear and with a chuckle. He buried his face back near my ear sounding less whiny and more turned on.

"What baby, what's wrong?" his voice was low and I huffed playfully before answering him.

"You and Excalibur are working against me it seems!" I laughed into the pillow. Dan chuckled low, but didn't ease up.

"He just wants to say good mornin' baby," Dan paused to push my hair away and kiss my neck before continuing, "and I just happen to like his idea!" Dan's voice raised back up to his playful tone that I loved. I giggled and shook my head thinking how I felt like I was being teamed up on.

"Baby, it's bad to be a follower!" I joked still not giving in. Dan laughed at that one and I felt him kiss behind my ear.

"I sort of have little choice here, hun." Dan spoke softer trying to win me back and I sighed knowing my limits, but on the other hand enjoying him try so hard to convince me.

"You can always say no!" I giggled some more attempting to reason with him. Dan scoffed and I then laughed loudly hearing him become frustrated.

"You could always say yes, baby!" Dan argued back playfully. I shook my head no and I then heard another sigh come from above me.

"Babe?" I was going to give in just cause it was killing me. His erection was clearly just resting into my backside waiting for an okay. Dan I felt shift to hear me better.

"Hm?" Dan's tone was knowing and I could hear a laugh behind it. I huffed myself and reached to lace his hands with mine. He complied with a hum and I shoved them under my chest.

"Better?" I asked him with a tone as if it soothed some savage beast. Dan tested where his hands were and I heard him chuckle softly getting my hint.

"Mmm, it's a start, babe." Dan hummed contently. I had a moment to think about how loving Dan was all the time. That is until a simple sentence raised up all the hairs on my skin. Dan exhaled for a moment and I felt him shift. He dipped his head back closer to my ear and I felt the words as he spoke them "Get on your knees baby."


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun before Flight ;)

I felt Dan raise up behind me as I slowly moved with him. I pushed myself off the pillow and tried to turn to look over my shoulder to make sure I heard him right. He was perched up on his knees waiting for me to move. I turned to face him until I felt him lean forward to keep me still.

"Babe?" I almost squeaked out as his larger hands pressed against my bare back and pushed up the fabric of my shirt. I dipped my head forward to pull it off down in front of me. I went to try and turn again as Dan ran his hands back down stopping at my bra.

"Mmm." Dan groaned unclipping it. I felt him run his fingers along the straps as it fell under me as well. He hovered over me then cupping both my breasts and squeezing sensually. I gasped in delight when he caught my nipples between his fingers and squeezed harder. I heard him hum approvingly at the noises I couldn't stop from creeping out of my mouth.

"Baby?" my voice was above a whisper. Dan I felt scoot closer to me. His right hand left its post, but he worked his left still massaging. I felt my hair fall to the side and a set of lips appear on my back. They kissed up to my ear and I was again feeling double the pleasure on my chest. I hummed some more feeling actually relaxed and slightly aroused. Dan slipped back behind me and I felt his hands leave my now needy chest. My nipples I could feel were missing his touch and I whined low at the absence.

"Patience, my dear, patience, you always are so eager to just go hun." Dan cooed so I could hear him from behind me. I felt his hands then massage my waist working down to the waistband on the sweats of his I wore. His fingers curled underneath it and I felt the cool air hit my skin as they slid down to me knees. "God you are gorgeous from all angles darlin'." Dan complimented my assets. I felt him shift more and a hand gently lifted my right leg and then my left. I felt the sweats and underwear in them disappear as I tried to picture what he was doing.

"Danny you'd said you were gonna love me, baby, you promised." I whined softly to him. Dan hummed low and I heard the warm smile behind it. Dan shifted again, but I couldn't feel what he was doing. I barely heard something else hit the floor.

"I am baby, just in a slightly different position. I'm right here though, and not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Dan's coo was easy to fall into a trance with. I nodded trusting him and suddenly felt puffs of air near my lips. I inhaled uneasy as Danny's tongue slowly worked to my core. I gripped the sheets up in front of me and cried out softly.

"Baby, no, D-Danny" I tried to imagine where he was or how he was having to be positioned to make his eating out session successful. I had a poor picture in my head and tried to hope he'd understand.

"You're fine, it's still just me, and still the same thing, I'm fine, we're fine. Just let me take care of you angel." Danny was soft with his words and I swallowed hard as he went back to slurping and teasing me. I tried very hard not to back into his mouth the more intense it had got. Dan's tongue did it's famous figure-eight motion and I felt my hands cramping and legs shaking from how close he had me. I moaned into the pillow louder and wound up giving in unwillingly and pushed myself more towards his mouth.

"Baby, ah, ahhh, ahhhhh, Danny, ohhhh" I whined out into the pillow. Dan wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me in even closer. I felt his stubble near new places and whined louder.

"Mmm, baby, that's it, gimme all ya got. There, ya go, its okay, I gotchu." Dan took a second to encourage me that I was doing fine. I leaned in closer to the source of pleasure as Dan flicked my clit a few more times. I was full on screaming into the pillow trying to not explode all over him. Dan fought me on it though and I felt and then heard him slurping and nipping at me.

"Baby no, no, no, agh, no, no BABY!" I exploded anyway and as I increasingly begged him not to let me do it. I felt small kisses pepper my thighs from behind me as Danny let go of my legs. I was still face down into the pillow as Dan soothingly massaged my rear. Dan's kisses slowly snuck up to my lower back and then trailed to my shoulder. I hummed back to feeling blissful earning a low chuckle from Dan. "See? Not so bad huh?" Dan slightly teased me as his warm body hovered over me again. I exhaled softly trying to use all my senses to help figure out what was next.

"You're right, was just new, sorry." I cooed back at him from the pillow and heard a sincere 'awe'.

"Baby, no need to be sorry," Dan wrapped his arms around me and I felt him press a longer kiss to my shoulder blade. He pressed himself to me in a hug, "I said I gotchu, and I meant it. Now I'm gonna take you from behind, baby-girl, is that okay or are you done with new for today?" Dan's voice was sincere and still soft. I smiled into the darkness of down-feathers that he gave me the option at least. I shook my head and he chuckled at me. "So you want me to then, hun?" Dan made sure not to misunderstand me. I nodded letting him know it was alright and felt kisses trail back down until I assumed he was back behind me.

"Baby?" I had a slight unease as to what he meant. Dan hummed acknowledging for me to ask.

"What is it princess?" Dan asked softly. I lifted my head out of the darkness so he could understand me.

"You're not gonna um, go anal are you?" I asked slightly embarrassed. Dan slithered back up to me and I felt his erection warmly pressing against my skin.

"Not until you want me to babe. Why?" Dan seemed amused by my curiousness. I almost physically felt myself relax knowing he meant what I was hoping.

"No surprises." I answered him with a small voice. Dan kissed my shoulder lovingly and I felt him smile.

"Oh, baby, I'd totally ask your permission for that delicate of a position. I promise I'd never do that." Dan reassured and I nodded. He scooted back down and I felt pressure against my core. "Here angel, let me just get in here and love you okay? No more being scared, alright?" Dan pressed a little in and I felt myself stretching to him. There was no pain, but I felt my body tense up in case. Dan's large hands pulled me back into him and I exhaled with a moan.

"Danny, ohhh, Dan" I mumbled over and over as he worked himself into a rhythm. I gripped up the sheets over the fact that he filled me perfectly each thrust and it was almost more enjoyable than when he had done missionary. Dan leaned forward closer to me and I felt him take a nipple in his hand and began his multitasking talent.

"Ooo, babe, so tight like this, and loving the gorgeous sounds you make for me, baby." Dan cooed in my ear and I felt him slowly slip out and push back in more sudden. It caused me to moan very loud into the pillow again. His busy fingers tightened their rotation grip and the electric current that ran through my chest to my core was refreshing and so intoxicating. I found my body timing it right and eventually sliding back to him causing more friction between us. Dan's moans were becoming audible as he caught on what was naturally happening with me.

"Danny, b-baby, I love y-youuu, ohhh" I cooed to him just loving every motion. I let my hips fall back on his causing him to slam into me every so often. Dan's hands I felt grip my sides after a moment and run soothingly up and down as he let me take the reigns for a moment.

"And I love you angel, oh god, so much, fuck you're beautiful, agh, ooo, and you're gifted hips drive me insane girl!" Dan sounded drunk over this moment. His slurring was means for my undoing soon. Dan slammed us to each other and I yelped over the sudden ping of intense pleasure. I heard a dark chuckle on that as Dan picked up his pace. I felt the bed start rocking with us. Dan had been kneading my lower back when I felt a hand of his disappear.

"Agh, agh, agh BABY!" I soon to find out where he had taken it. A loud slap to my ass caused me to jump and tense up all over. Dan kicked it up another notch, and I was full on screaming for him. Dan and I rocked harshly and suddenly another slap came down on me. I shuddered before yelping again and felt Dan twitch.

"MMM babe, someone likes it rough. I almost forgot about that!" Dan's light bulb I heard buzzing from being overpowered. Another swat and I cried out this time unwillingly. Dan was leaving no room between us at that point as he rode me harder into the bed. I felt me inching closer to an orgasm as a set of teeth nipped my shoulder. I begged him to ride me harder and deeper like a cheap porn star. Dan complied with a couple grunts as he pulled back further and full on rammed me.

"Baby, FUCK BABY, OH GOD, YEAH YEAH" I lifted my head and carelessly encouraged him sounding like I had been hiding from him all along. I never spoke that way before with him and I heard him moan over it now with us getting closer.

"Ooo babe, oh FUCK come for me babe, come for me gorgeous!" Dan was encouraging my orgasm and it hopelessly was working.

"Just fuck me Danny, agh, god, I'm almost there babe" I was so close against him that he bounced himself back off my ass. His long, thick, cock I felt throbbing in time with our movements it had me at the edge. Dan laid a harsh slap on my ass and I recoiled feeling my core tense around him.

"Mmm, you like that huh baby-girl, you like when I slap that sweet ass of yours hm? Dan was getting ruthless with his slurring talk. I felt his movements match and I caught on to him.

"Mmm, I think Daddy likes it too, agh, oh yeah, you like plowing into my sweet center huh?" I let it fall out of my mouth carelessly. Dan's breathing hitched as his thrusts became erratic.

"Agh, agh, oh fuck yes, baby-girl, you have no idea how much I love it. I could fuck you all day baby, ohhh yeah." Danny slapped my ass again and I felt myself suction to him. I screamed out his name and felt myself explode over him. Dan was still hanging on the edge but not quite going over. His thrusts grew sloppy and I used what cockiness I had left before I though too much about it.

"Mmm, come on daddy, let me feel you blow that sweet cum inside me. Agh, fuck, I love you so much baby, agh, god you're so sexy, Danny!" My voice was still heavy with lust as I encouraged him closer. Dan groaned still thrusting with all his might. I felt myself beginning to clinch around him again and I kept talking. "Yeah baby, ohhh fuck, come on Danny, I'm here babe, let me feel you fill me up." Danny moaned more helplessly and I pulled my one last card out. "Danny Sexbang, oh fuck me harder Danny, agh agh Agh Ahhh!"

"OH FUCK! SHIT! B-BABE-BABY!" Dan's voice boomed as he exploded inside me. I felt the pulses and spasms as he seemed to jizz buckets into me. Dan bit down on my shoulder just breathing through his teeth roughly. I whined as he milked himself dry just not stopping. I then cried out as he thrusted one last go all the way to his hilt. His teeth found the side of my neck and sank into it. I cried out in pain and pleasure then dulled it to a whine. Dan's weight on my back was causing me to weakly lower myself back onto my stomach. I knew I was spent and assumed from how intense he had finished that Dan was going to be a minute before he moved.

I felt Dan just relax on me as his sweaty forehead rested between my shoulder blades. I heard a faint whimper from how spent he was and I wondered what time it was as my head came back to earth. Dan's hands slid down to my elbows softly as he shifted trying to relax still. I crossed my arms over and laced our fingers together. I felt small kisses on my spine then a prickly cheek rest on it.

"Baby? You okay?" I for once spoke to him soothingly. Dan still sprawled over me like a narrow blanket. I rubbed my thumbs on the back of his hands waiting for him to answer.

"Mmhmmm, I'm okay, are you angel?" Dan softly spoke. He sounded tired, but I knew it was just his after-sex tone.

"Of course baby, no worries okay?" I felt warm and wet kisses twice in the same place on my back. Dan's fingers tightened around mine along with his arms squeezing him to me.

"You sure? That was like rougher than what usually works out." Dan had a slight coo still to his voice. I smiled and kissed both our hands.

"Baby, really, it's okay!" I had to giggle now. Dan kissed my back before raising up slowly. I heard a couple of his joints pop as he sat back on his knees. I remained still unsure what to do.

"Come here baby-girl." Dan said from the foot of the bed. He had a sincere tone now and his voice was coming back. I turned over to see him naked as a jay bird with his arms stretched out to me. He made a grabby-hands motion as I scooted to him on my knees. He embraced me tightly and kissed from my neck, to my cheeks, to finally, my lips. I smiled mischievously to him and he shook his head with his own smirk.

"I love you baby." I cooed quietly to him. Dan bit his lip and tried not to smile wide.

"Hmm, I love you too." Dan brushed my hair back and held my head. His amazing smile that reached his eyes shown through and I found mine. "Where have you been all my life, honey?" Dan asked looking me over. I slid my hands behind his head and caressed his hair.

"Mmm, who cares, I'm right here now." I responded softly to him. He nodded liking that answer. I pressed my lips to his jaw and snuggled into his neck. Dan folded his arms around my back and held me there for a moment. I sighed contently just really liking being in front of him again. Dan and I both jumped though suddenly as his phone blared an alarm tone.

"Wow! That is a mood-ruiner!" Dan let me go and rushed to turn off the alarm. I fell back laughing and realized neither of us had made a move yet to change. I bit my lip looking over the love of my life in all his natural state. I smiled looking up slow knowing all too well I was caught. Sure enough I watched Dan shift as he firmly placed his hands on his hips. I covered my mouth from giggling as he shook his head looking away.

"I'M ALLOWED SHUT UP!" I squealed at him. Dan looked back with a face that had his own expression of 'really babe?' I purposely oogled Excalibur in it's also natural state and looked quickly back up to Dan whom was pinching the bridge of his nose and laughing to himself.

"Oh babe," he exhaled loudly, "you're so gorgeous and yet such a goofball." Dan looked back to me and leaned down to place his hands on the bed so he could crawl over to me. I curled into a ball full of giggles as his mouth twitch into a playful grin. He reached me from the side and bit my lip again trying to quiet myself. Dan loudly smacked a hand down on the other side of me and growled lowly.

"BABY DON'T!" I begged for him not to do it. He wiggled his eyebrows and looked me up and down licking his lips. I hugged my sides trying to brace myself for what came next. Dan straddled me and dipped his head closer to me. "DANNY, PLEASE DON'T!" I laughed but tried to whine again. Dan held back chuckles as he inched closer to my face.

"Don't what, hm? What am I gonna do baby?" Dan almost sounded oblivious as to what he was plotting. I knew it was coming but he was making me stew.

"You're gonna tickle me and make me squeal and then you're gonna- DANNY SEE I TOLD YOU!" I tried to explain his plan but was too busy fighting off Dan the Tickle Monster.

"HA! THIS IS FOR OVER AT ARIN'S! COME HERE!" Dan laughed loudly as I tried to scoot away from him but was met with the headboard and nowhere to go. Dan's fingers attacked my ribs and I squealed loudly hearing it echo across the room.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FELL OFF THE BED!" I argued back dying. Dan laughed harder at my attempt and I tried to wriggle to the side to get away.

"IS TO FAIR! YOU TICKLED ME EVEN AFTER I FELL OFF!" Dan shouted through howls as I successfully had turned. I scooted away but eventually was stopped by a pair of knees clamping me down on my sides. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOIN' MISSY?! DID I SAY YOU COULD RUN?" Dan and I howled as I nodded quickly. I couldn't speak I was laughing so hard. "OH REALLY, I HAVE TOTALLY NO RECOLLECTION OF THIS! DO TELL!" Dan pinned my arms at my sides and blew raspberries from my neck to my stomach. I squealed louder as he did so. "I CAN'T HEAR THE EXPLAINING BABY! YOU SEEM TO BE LAUGHING WAY TOO FUCKING HARD FOR GOD KNOWS WHY?!" Dan went back to then ruffling his hair in my face. I gasped for air before squealing again just thrashing trying to get away.

"B-BABY! S-STOP- DANIEL C-COME ON!" I tried to beg him and it was no use. Dan continued on and I waited for him to look back up to me. His eyes caught mine as I tried to pout at him without laughing still. Dan smiled slyly and stopped for a second.

"You okay? Can you breathe hun?" Dan asked through giggles. His eyes were bright and his smile was so child-like it was sunshine to me. I took my chance and flipped us over as I straddled him. I smiled darkly at him then and I watched him shake his head slowly.

"You fell for the damsel in distress gag!" I laughed manically. Dan rolled his eyes just trying to seem brave. I slowly stroked his sides making him twitch out of habit. Dan looked at the ceiling holding in giggles. "I know you're ticklish baby, don't even!" I challenged. Dan shook his head and I watched him try to speak.

"M-Maybe I lied?" Dan bit his lip as I moved my hands faster along his sides. His giggled escalated to laughter as I then did him like he had me and attacked his ribs. Dan's howling was louder than mine, but it was adorable watching a grown man struggle underneath a smaller-built woman. I kept even going further to giving him raspberries and it caused him to cry out and tear-up from laughing so hard. I eventually calmed down without him having to beg and just sat there straddling him nude while he caught his breath.

"You're gonna live ya know!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Dan weakly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his chest. I giggled as he kissed my hair and held me tight with both arms.

"Yes, I know, thanks!" Dan stuck his tongue out at me and I caught it with my lips. I slid down until his lips were against mine and I heard an alluring grown form in his throat. I pulled away to see Dan with raised eyebrows just unsure of what to do.

"What?!" I asked with a shy giggle. Dan smirked at me and I watched him press his lips tightly together.

"I think, you," Dan bumped his nose to mine and held it there so we went crosseyed, "have been holding out on me." Dan looked at me like he was then challenging me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I wish I could say I was." I said looking down at his lips. I looked back into his eyes for a moment noticing he was thinking of something.

"Answer me this. Do you like have any preferences when it comes to sex with me?" Dan was blunt about his question. I thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly, it's never dull with you. I could go either way with it." I shrugged before resting my head on my hands looking up to him. Dan cocked an eyebrow and waited. "What! Babe I just told you!" I was lost at what he was asking.

"Okay, let's try this, why is it I get more of a response from you during whatever that was that just happened, rather than when I'm more sensual and soft with you?" Dan waited patiently as I blinked at him unsure of how to put it.

"I um, what that was, with my um, response, um, was like a 'fuck it' moment and I sorta tested waters?" I felt my face flush as I explained it. Dan smiled slyly and nodded slow.

"Mhm, and the whole 'Danny Sexbang' ordeal," Dan rested his hands behind his head, "that was, what?" Dan was digging for something and I felt my heart racing. After all this time I still found myself nervous.

"I um, again, was into it, and was just running with whatever." I tried to keep my eyes on him. Dan chuckled and shook his head still.

"Uh huh. Well, you're guessing of what to say, very interesting. I never had a woman honestly call me Danny Sexbang, during. I will admit, very sexy." Dan smiled proudly to me. I felt a grin sneaking up on me and breaking through. My blushing cheeks grew warmer as Dan bit his lip with a soft, low, snicker. I looked down trying to hide it was slightly flustering me, but it failed. "What's the matter beautiful? Them cheeks are awfully rosy-red, babe!" Dan was calling me out and I let my smile through.

"Shut up Sexbang!" I kissed him and raised up to hover over him. Dan placed his hands high on my sides. His thumbs grazed my nipples making me look up trying to avoid his cocky grin that he had me.

"Mmm baby, I love you so much." Dan made his voice sound like velvet as always and I swallowed hard. I looked back down and saw him just gazing at me with adoration. I dipped my head down to kiss him passionately but was instead yelping as Dan threw me to the side he usually slept on as the door flew open.

"GODDAMNIT BARRY!" Dan yelled throwing the blanket over him and all the way over I. I poked my head out to hear Barry howling in the doorway.

"Shut the fuck up, I can't let you asses go for round two!" Barry said quickly and Dan I heard made a frustrated noise in his throat.

"Oh please tell me why!" Dan sounded sarcastic with his question. Barry I watched hold up his phone and shake his head.

"You both leave for a flight in like a half hour." He said flatly.

"FUCKING CHRIST! THANKS MAN, SORRY!" Dan waited till Barry slammed his door before jumping out of bed.

"I KNEW WE WOULD DO THIS!" I yelled hopping around trying to get changed. Dan huffed as he sat on the bed putting socks on.

"OH PLEASE LIKE YOU WEREN'T INTO IT!" Dan frantically yelled with a smile. I glared at him playfully as I sat by him throwing my boots on.

"WE CAN ARGUE LATER ON THE PLANE AND BE ANNOYING IN REVENGE FOR YOUR SHITTY FLIGHT MEMORIES! LET'S MOVE IT!" I flung open Dan's door and left him in his boxers and shirt.

"BABY THANKS FOR LETTING BARRY SEE ME IN MY UNDERWEAR YOU ASS!" I heard Dan yell with laugh as I skipped down the hall to find Barry waiting by the door. He was shaking his head in disappointment and I was really getting over the feeling of being guilty.

"You guys are never going to have to set one alarm. You're going to have to set five! How are you guys ever gonna raise kids?!" Barry joked and I laughed with him.

"Well guess it's good we don't have any!" I shrugged. Dan met us finally by the door and looked funny between us.

"Have any what?" Dan curiously asked. Barry smugly looked to me to answer.

"Kids. Barry thinks we'll let them starve before we ever check on them due to our lovely morning habit." I rolled my eyes. Dan blinked not laughing and almost looked a little scared.

"Uh, yeah, can we just, go?" Dan ushered us out the door. I had my bags and he had a backpack thrown over his shoulder. We headed for the car and took off to LAX.


	65. Chapter 65

"You guys got it all?" Barry asked as Dan and I lugged our things towards the door. Dan stopped to help me check my bags.

"Babe, I don't know why you're making sure, I'm literally coming back here?" I chuckled as Dan overlooked my things.

"Yes, I know dear, but, I want to be sure we know what you're taking so it all comes back as well." Dan looked up as he knelt in the middle of the airport between my bags. I looked around us wondering how many people recognized us. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of just Dan's hair and him looking at a tag. I turned to side hug Barry and we cheesed in a departing picture.

"Let me see!" Barry sounded excited. I flipped my phone screen to him and he laughed.

"We're dorks!" I panned then to the next showing Barry Dan's snapshot I had. Barry laughed and pointed.

"Oh man! That is like his life story in one picture!" Barry looked to Dan whom was standing back up. He made a strange face as to what Barry meant. Dan wrapped an arm around Barry as I showed him just that. Dan wrinkled his nose and snickered.

"Barry said it was your life story, hair and traveling. I agree!" I giggled. Dan shook his head and gave me another look.

"So glad this is all I've become known for! You guys really cracked the shell on this!" Dan playfully teased. I looked up at him with a smile as he stepped to grab one of my bags.

"Dan, I got it! It's fine!" I tried to argue over it and lost due to a pair of lips hushing me. Dan smiled wider knowing I was over it as soon as I tried to start it.

"Alright Barry, we'll call ya as soon as we land, thanks bro for the ride!" Dan hugged Barry tight and I did the same.

"Tell the guys we love them!" I smiled wide. Dan had a thought I noticed as Barry nodded while walking out.

"Hey baby, let's go get settled and I'm gonna do something you're gonna get a kick out of." Dan nodded towards security. I followed him through the crowds this time holding his hand and occasionally us looking to the other excited this was happening. We approached the desk and I had to give Mark's info to make sure I got the ticket for home. Dan gave his next and I watched her smile to us as we thanked her.

"Okay so we are on the flight over, there!" I pointed to the longer line with a sign above it saying "Detroit". Dan and I headed over to wait on boarding.

"So what did you wanna do?" I asked curiously. Dan smiled at me and took out his phone.

"Hang on, we'll get to it, babe." Dan said as he snapped pictures of the airport. I grinned watching him and snuck a couple shots of him with his camera. There was one I liked where he was grinning and you could see him and his screen. Dan glanced over to me before I took a third one.

"Don't be mad?" I shyly hid my phone behind my back. Dan stepped back and held his phone infront of his face.

"Smile for me gorgeous!" Dan was about to get his shot when I whipped my phone back to infront of me.

"Not gonna do this alone Danny!" I giggled. We both laughed as we stepped back huddled looking at our screens together. I heard a small 'awe' come from behind us. Dan and I both turned to see an older couple musing our way.

"Hi there sir, madam!" Dan waved politely and smiled to them. They waved back and nodded to us.

"You two are so cute! How long have you been together?" The older woman asked almost looking proud we were so happy. Dan looked to me and I spoke up with a grin.

"About four months, but loving every moment!" I looked up to Dan whom had his features locked on to adoration mode. His eyes were bright and he couldn't have been more elated.

"Well young man, you have quite the sweetheart. She's so pretty too!" The gentleman complimented me and I blushed. I felt Dan's arms around me and a kiss to my hair.

"Thank you, except, she chose me, and I never could figure out why!" Dan winked down at me and I shook my head slow.

"Maybe because you seem to have a sugar-coated smile! You both look so young!" The woman smiled wider at us both and Dan looked down with blushing cheeks.

"Eh, well, I feel young, in all honesty, I have a decade on her, but you could never tell. I'm such a big kid sometimes!" Dan chuckled. The older man touched his shoulder and smiled to Dan.

"Sir, it is okay to still have fun into your years, never lose that sense of play. Too many serious folk anymore!" The older man winked and I looked to Dan whom nodded in total agreement. We moved up closer to the gates and I found myself enjoying speaking to these individuals.

"I'm Lucy by the way!" Lucy shook mine and Dan's hands with a warm smile.

"Yes, and I'm John!" John did the same and Dan lazily wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Lucy and John, I'm Danny and this is [Y/N]!" Dan smiled wide and I saw him liking being able to just casual talk with these people as well. The couple smiled at us and I saw Dan noticed something.

"So um, how long have you two been married?" Dan asked with a shrug. They looked at each other with warm eyes and I smiled unwillingly at how it made my own heart swell.

"Thirty-Seven years!" John said proudly. Dan's surprised face was genuine and he looked down to me.

"If you plan on marrying her, you better have a good ring and good place. She deserves the best from you, Danny!" Lucy winked at me as I felt Dan tighten his hold then.

"Oh trust me, she's my one and only, being yes, soon, but I won't let her go again." Dan looked to my eyes and I saw him make his standing vow. I swallowed hard and smiled the best I could without letting a few tears go.

"What's this again crap, eh?" John locked on Dan and I saw Dan quickly have to figure out how to explain. Our time in line was growing shorter as the security check came up before we could board.

"Well, I was a fool, and made a mistake. She was much smarter and decided to not let me have the ability to drag her along with it. I fixed my mistakes though, and she thankfully, still loved me enough to forgive me." Dan had both arms around me I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek as he helped by leaning towards me. John smiled at him like a proud father.

"That's a good man for ya. Dumb enough to let her go, but smart enough to fix it. Dan, you're a lucky one if she is smart enough to walk away, but forgive you as well, and still love you as much as she does." John smiled warm at us and Dan agreed with a nod and smile.

"Oh look! We can board!" Lucy pointed behind us. Dan and I turned back around to go through security. We both made it through and waved to Lucy and John as we worked towards the plane. Dan and I quietly walked with an arm around each other feeling almost lucky to have met those two.

We got on the plane and found our seats. Dan had his phone out and was putting it on video. I looked out the window, but suddenly heard Dan talking behind me.

"Well, here we are! Made it on the plane and I get to share my row with this beautiful chick!" I smiled still watching out the window before hearing Dan some more. "Babe!" I spun around to face his phone. My smile broke through again and I giggled.

"Yes Danny?" I leaned on my hand and wrinkled my nose playfully at him.

"Tell the folks at home or whatever where we are headed!" Dan sounded cheerful and I dipped my head down to laugh before looking back into his lens.

"We, are, going, toooo, Michigan! Which you were like just there huh!" I played it off to Dan and he had no problem answering from behind the phone.

"I indeed was, and dare I say, was one of the best trips there, ever!" Dan giggled and I flushed.

"But why are we going back now?" I asked raising my eyebrows still sounding light. Dan knew he was going to have to spill now.

"We are going back, because, you live there and shit is going down son! Whoo!" Dan took the joking way out of it. I shook my head smiling and he giggled some more.

"What kind of shit, Daniel! People wanna know!" I set him back up and he hummed as he pretended to think.

"Ummm, I think something to do with you moving to California with some douche!" Dan's guessing tone made me roll my eyes.

"Close, the guy's not only is a douche," I got closer to the mic, "but a terrible singer!" I sat back and covered my mouth. Dan gasped behind his phone and I laughed.

"Oh really! Come on, I just called as I seen it, you just totally took farther!" Dan and I chuckled. Dan exhaled and made a groaning noise. He flipped his phone to him and I felt him tug me into the shot. "Alright yes, we are indeed flying out to Detroit for the weekend. And the huge reason is because I and her have decided to totally bunk together cause we're the shit," Dan looked to me and we made thug faces that lasted a Nano second before we laughed. Dan kissed my cheek making me squeak, he then lost himself in our bubble, "Awe, baby, you're so cute when you do that!" he gushed. I shook my head slightly and pushed his face back to his camera. He grabbed up my hand and kissed it as he smiled to the camera more warmly. "Yes, with all fun set aside, [Y/N] and I will be living together soon. I'm excited, she's excited, and I hope to god that you guys can be excited. I promise I still love you, and I'll still be posting with the channel and making music so no worries, but we gotta go, see ya'll later on!" Dan hit stop and opened up YouTube.

"You're uploading it?" I asked stunned. Dan smiled down at his phone as he typed out "Leaving on a Jet Plane" as a title for the video. He posted it to Game Grumps's channel and I shook my head not believing it all yet.

"Indeed I am! Why not?" Dan looked over to me and smiled. I bit my bottom lip and smiled looking away. My cheeks were red as could be. Dan reached his hand behind my head and I felt him run fingers through my hair. I looked over to him and he smiled wider to me.

"You do realize what you just did right?" I asked hoping he would still smile about it. Sure enough he did and it was my favorite one. It reached his eyes and I matched him once more as always. Dan and I then heard the announcement to buckle in for takeoff. We did so and I bit my lip wondering if it was because Dan was here why I suddenly felt nervous to fly or something else. Dan must have noticed because he took my hand in his and soothingly rubbed his thumb on my knuckles.

"I'm right here baby. You don't have to be afraid of this anymore, okay?" Dan's sincere, chocolate, orbs looked into me. I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. The plane took off down the runway and I squeezed his hand tightly. Dan kissed my forehead hushing me softly as the plane inclined to the air. It eventually leveled off and we could unfasten our seatbelts. Dan undid mine for me and pulled me closer to him. The arm raised up and he let me snuggle just trying to relax.

"I did fine when I came out here for Mark. I don't get it." I shrugged. Dan swept the hair off my forehead and kissed it gently. I looked up at him and he then kissed my lips.

"Sometimes I get anxious more on certain flights than others." Dan shrugged and I nodded understanding him.

"You eventually got used to it you said." I remembered Dan mentioning something about it. Dan nodded remembering and looked back to me.

"Well, that doesn't mean I got completely over it. You're gonna be fine though, just think I got my laptop as my carry on so we can be bored and google shit or watch something!" Dan smiled with a shrug. I nodded as I made a move to sit up more. Dan's phone went off and I watched him raise his eyebrows.

"What is it?" I chuckled lightly. Dan kept an arm around me as he unlocked his phone. He tapped on his messages and up popped Arin's face with him waving at us.

"Oh shit! It's Arin and everyone!" I cheered. Dan shook his head and Arin laughed some more before he began.

"Okay so like you left, and um, Suzy left, and it's just Ross, Barry, and Kevin and I here and we miss you both already and wanted to say hope you guys have a safe flight!" Arin panned the camera to the other guys and they screamed 'hellos' and 'love yous'. Ross winked uncomfortably to the camera and Dan and I both shook our heads 'why?' Arin popped back up and screamed then, "YOU TWO BASTARDS GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEMS BEFORE SUZY AND I SEE YOU! LESS TIME SPENT ON ROCKING THE BOAT, MORE TIME SPEND ON GETTING MY LITTLE ONE OUT HERE!" Arin's messaged closed and Dan and I sunk down in our seats embarrassed.

"He's your best friend, Dan." I grumbled. Dan shook his head in annoyance.

"You know he did it on purpose." Dan grumbled looking straight ahead to the seat in front of him.

"I know a few good spots to put a body at home." I joked. Dan laughed darkly at me.

"I may think on that." Dan said too pleasantly. I looked over at him and we sat back up. I felt my eyes grow wide as I remembered I hadn't put up crap for my channel in almost two days.

"Shit, shit, baby, um, do you mind if I film a little?" I said unsure. I took out my phone and Dan leaned back casually.

"Film on babe, your channel!" Dan gave me permission. I hesitated because he didn't catch what I meant.

"Um, possibly my boyfriend as well?" I squeaked out. Dan blushed a little but nodded while biting his lip.

"This'll be interesting!" Dan giggled. I hit play and had it facing the window. I let it start there and went into it like I always did.

"Well folks, I'm hitting the old dusty trail!" I brought out a southern drawl. Dan giggled quietly. I was sure he was curious as to what I was going to do. I continued letting the picture still be the clouds in the window. I flipped it back to me and smiled. My eyes clearly glanced over but back to the camera. "Okay so, few apologies for not like vlogging like I said I would, um, yeah I'm insanely poor at doing so. I uh, definitely did get to hang with Mark! It was awesome, OH! The video shoot went okay," Dan snorted at my comment remembering what happened, "I got to see a ton of people I had met once before. I even got to um, bring a souvenir home with me!" I panned to Dan whom rolled his eyes but smiled wide. "Say hello random souvenir!" I encouraged Dan to speak for the first time on my channel.

"Hello! So um, this, uh, souvenir," Dan glanced to me and smiled wider, "is Dan! You probably have no idea whom I am but that's okay, just know me as Dan the Man!" Dan threw two thumbs up and I snuggled under his arm casually. Dan smiled down as I reclined to his side. He laid his arm over my torso and I looked up at him cheesing.

"Okay Dan the Man, so people who probably do recognize you, know you from the Game Grumps! Yes, this is the Danny! I um geeze," I stalled trying to think quickly Dan giggled and looked to me.

"Have a shit ton of explaining to do, yes?" Dan filled it in and I was so thankful for him knowing how to time things.

"Yeah, definitely, so um as you may have remembered, my very first review I mentioned I got to hang out with the Grumps, and well, Not-So-Grump and I became close!" I giggled looking back to my camera. Dan snorted again and shook his head. I couldn't see his face but he was too quiet to not be doing something goofy. "D-Danny?" I stuttered purposely. Dan straightened up and looked down at me.

"Uh, yeah? Whatsup?" he giggled like he had been caught. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What did you just do?" I asked laughing. Dan laughed with me and confessed.

"I was pretending like you kidnapped me? I mean, NOTHING!" Dan tried to playfully defend himself. Dan nodded to the camera and I blushed looking back.

"Well I'm more than sure you guys will give him away in the comments huh?" I smiled until Dan tapped me on the arm for me to look back to him.

"Um, this makes you playback to upload, so you'll, uh, see it before they do." Dan corrected me for the humor and I made a face at him. "Oh come on, don't let them think you won't know!" Dan was defending my fans and I giggled over it.

"Ya know what, comment on anything, I don't care, even tell me how long you think Dan's hair is! Whatever, my point was to tell you guys I also have some bigger news!" I sat up and Dan held me in his arms and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked over and scoffed to Danny. "Comfy?" I asked sarcastically. Dan smiled like a kid and nodded.

"Very much so, thank you!" Dan responded cheerfully and I ran a hand through his hair. I smiled bashfully before I continued.

"Okay so my news is that, I will be relocating! Now don't be all sad, so soon! It's gonna be a process and I promise to keep up with you guys on how that goes. I am indeed moving to California. Now where I'm staying has also been decided. I have found my home actually being Danny's home! Yes! It is true, I, [Y/N], have definitely decided and am actually moving in with the Sexbang and Barry! Gonna be tons of fun and awesome sleepovers and shit!" I laughed. Dan sat up like an excited puppy and looked like he was going to burst.

"WE'RE TOTALLY BUILDING A FUCKING FORT WHEN WE GET YOU SETTLED!" Dan raised his hands and I cracked up. We high fived. Dan pointed between us and kissed my cheek quickly as he turned back to the camera, "Relationship goals!" He joked. I let my head fall as I laughed harder. I eventually sat back up and smiled at him.

"I honestly would love the fort idea, and think you just like became the best boyfriend ever!" I mused. Dan rolled his eyes trying to be humble.

"Oh you!" Dan swatted my comment away and I grabbed him up to kiss the side of his head.

"Shut up! You are absolutely amazing!" I gushed. Dan snapped his head to me while having a dorky look on his face.

"I'm gonna lay the amazing, on, you, mmmbabeh!" Dan snapped and pointed to me. I shook my head as Dan pulled me close. He loudly kissed my temple as I blushed deeply.

"Okay, so! That is happening, apparently a fort is happening, cause we're like oversized kids now," I went to go on and Dan stopped me.

"Hey, hey, hey! We are allowed to be fun here okay!" Dan motioned for the fans and I laughed at how naturally he took to my style of filming.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him with a chuckle and Dan placed his hands on his hips and looked to the camera.

"See, now that I'm here, maybe your channel can be more fun?!" Dan joked and then immediately took it back, "No, babe, I actually love your channel, I am indeed a fan of your content! You're awesome and I love that you decided to have me on!" Dan genuinely thanked me. I smiled to him and he glanced at the camera.

"Well you're welcome, and hey! Maybe it won't be the last time, ya know? I mean who knows what trouble we could get into on here! Right?" I laughed lightly. Dan nodded looking from me to the camera.

"I'd be down!" he shrugged I nodded with a smile and turned back to the camera to attempt my outro again.

"So yeah, of course, and totally I promise updates on the move coming your way, thank you all for giving Danny here a warm welcome! I will be posting tomorrow morning, maybe tonight if we find the time, and Dan will hopefully come back and sprinkle more Sexbang sprinkles on a video?" I looked to Dan whom was tickled by my wording.

"I promise, I actually don't make sprinkles, I think?" Dan made a face and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"You're too cute," I gushed a little. Dan 'awed' and I barely registered the peck on the lips in front of the entire internet.

"Thank you baby! You're pretty adorable yourself!" Dan blushed with me and I giggled like an idiot.

"Once again, thank you for watching, hope you guys don't puke too bad from all the lovey crap, wasn't my intention, but this guy makes it so easy to be content and excited, and I just, love him! But please comment, and subscribe, a little click of a like may work out as well, hope to post later, love you guys! Bye!!" Dan and I both said bye before I hit upload. I put in the tags and such and titled it "Getting High ft. Danny Sexbang!" I hit upload and it sure indeed played back for me.

"That was actually fun, babe!" Dan laughed. I nodded liking that we both did well in front of a camera.

"You realize I have to weigh out how much you're on here before everyone expects it?" I sighed lightly. Dan nodded understanding, but smiled after a moment.

"Trust me, I get it. You should see the inflammation of views between all of us on Instagram. Everyone has their favorite take overs. I sometimes feel bad that like Arin and I get some of the more views." Dan shrugged with me.

"Can't really weigh that out and be sorry. I'm sure there are people who just anticipate it altogether. I mean I won't be shocked if that post hits my first million mark because of you." I laughed. Dan smiled notcing it was going to be insane how many hits it would get. We both sighed at the other until Dan leaned passed me to see out the window.

"Look at that sunset!" Dan pointed. I turned to see the purple and orange mixture in the sky. Dan held me against his chest as we enjoyed the view. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of it and then flipped the screen. Dan snuggled next to me and placed a kiss to my head. I smiled genuinely and snapped the photo of us. I looked at the preview and saw Dan had been smiling as well in it. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair as I posted both pictures to Instagram.

"I love you baby." I softly said to Dan. Dan held me tighter and I felt his stubble tickle my cheek before he kissed it.

"Love you too angel. You happy to be going back for a few days?" Dan's voice was just as soft as mine. I shrugged and thought about it.

"A little, I mean, I'm more excited to get my truck, is that bad?" I couldn't see Dan's face but felt him shrug as well.

"Not really, I mean, you sounded like you never really had anything keeping you here. Which makes me wonder about something we haven't discussed yet hun." Dan shifted so he could look down to me. I met his eyes and stopped petting his hair to rest my hand on his cheek. Dan's grin and warm kiss to my forehead made me blush which caused him to chuckle low.

"Alright handsome, what have we not yet covered?" I asked casually. Dan took my hands in his and rocked me for a moment.

"I have not heard one word about your family babe. Which, to me, is not like, I don't know, bad per say, but it's definitely a wondering thought." Dan shrugged and I nodded slowly. I knew eventually with either marriage, or something just as important, I'd have to spill. It was seeming such a weird time to start on a plane but I figured it would relax him and give us something to talk about for the rest of the trip.


	66. Chapter 66

"Okay well," I began my tall tale of how I wound up seemingly distant from the folks. Dan was more than listening to me as I explained. "I um, never really been the member of the family that anyone really addressed." Dan cocked an eyebrow as I looked up at him. I sighed and knew I had to explain. "I felt like my significance was below radar. I was anyone's last resort, last call, last invite, I was always just, last." Dan's sigh told me he was taking it in, but very much so not okay with this. I watched his eyes grow sad to hear that this is what he was asking to hear. I looked back out the window into the sky fading from sunset to starry night. "My mother, for starters, she is away." I let if fall off knowing he would ask.

"Away, where?" Dan's soft voice was curious yet sounding hurt. I looked down then as I fidgeted with my fingers. Dan must have noticed me hesitating because he gently placed his hands over mine. I swallowed hard before forcing myself to just get it out.

"A year to the day, that I um actually met you, her brain sort of checked out permanently. Um, she struggled. She had alcoholism and it became too much for me to handle. I was raising my parent and there was no progress to be made. Well one day she um fell," I had to pause so my crying wouldn't begin. A plane was one of the worst places to have a meltdown. Dan hugged me tighter feeling me shudder. I turned to snuggle into him and more so hide my face. His hand gently ran through my hair as he gave me a second to recollect myself.

"I'm right here, baby. You can take your time." Dan soothed me quietly and I nodded slowly. I huffed after a moment and sat back up so I could continue. Dan kept a hand running through my hair and the other holding mine tight. Maybe it was really me holding his tight but I let the thought fade as I fought through to keep going.

"Okay, yeah, she fell, and I found her. She was still breathing, but knocked herself out. I called the ambulance and had to explain how poorly she took care of herself and they put her in a hospital, first." I didn't have to look at Dan's expression to know he was confused. "I say it that way because, well, second, came the rehab center. Yet, that wasn't her final destination." I breathed in uneasy and the hand that was once through my hair was now gently rubbing my back. I glanced to Dan whom looked pained to see me fight through this.

"Where did she end up, [Y/N]?" Dan asked softly. I nodded slowly remembering. The nurses, the doctors, the needle, the distant look in my own mother's face as I committed her and at the same time how she was drugged due to being intoxicated, but fought them all. I felt myself numbing almost as if I were reliving it.

"A nursing home." I said dryly. "She had no idea where we were, she never asked, I literally had no feeling of guilt or anything, I took her like an unwanted animal, and told these strangers, take her, there is nothing more I can do. I studied and researched and made sure the state couldn't fight me. Once I knew she would fail rehab, I found my window. She had been the age, and mental abilities were so slim, she was almost running on pure instinct." I bit my lip and looked to meet Dan's horrified face. He shook his head slow not believing it.

"Could you have done more? I mean was there any fucking way to save her?" Dan almost seemed louder but I had realized I had gotten so quiet, his normal voice seemed booming to me. I shook my head back and sniffled.

"Nope. I spoke to doctors and they all said it. She had destroyed herself and with not taking rehab to its fullest and then falling prior, she was gone. All that was going to be left was a confused, helpless, and angry shell. The only reason she knew who I was, was because she had become obsessed with me. I was barely allowed to leave and I just now, a year later, found out how to live for myself. I'm sorry Danny, I'm so sorry you had to hear this. I wish I could have had a better lie prepared." I sobbed quietly finally getting the first part out. Dan's arms protectively enveloped me in a hold and I found him rocking me. I fisted the back of his shirt and shook from just not having talked about it in so long. Dan hushed me a couple times before I relaxed. When I finally pulled away to look at him his thumbs were wiping the last of my leakage and his features were that of a man whom was heartbroken for the one he loves.

"I had no idea, baby. I'm so sorry that you had to do that. I wish I knew what it could have felt like. Really wasn't my goal to make you cry. I'm the one who is sorry." Dan spoke lower and I shook my head. I looked away from him just trying to breathe. "Please tell me your father was the opposite? Please let me have some hope that I'm not the only one who loves you so much." Dan was demanding that there be something better. I looked up with weary eyes knowing he wasn't going to like the next half either. Dan closed his eyes and I knew he was taking a minute to calm himself. He was making himself upset from realizing he was my actual happy ending. Probably not even the ending, more the beginning.

"If you want me to stop-" I started to give him a chance and he snapped his eyes open and looked over at me. His jaw was clenched from either anger or trying not to lose it. We wound up sitting just regularly in our seats as I had went on.

"I need to know." Dan blurted out. He sounded frustrated and I noticed he was demanding I go on. I nodded and huffed again.

"My father, um, he saved himself. He was very much so in a dark place like my mother. Yet, he found church, and he found a better way of living. He and I love the other very much so but there are obstacles that prevent me from fully ever going back to see him." I was calmer to tell about my father because he was less of a traumatic tale. Dan picked up on it and was back to now being more interested and less emotional.

"So what happened there?" Dan asked softly and I made my lips into a line and rolled my eyes.

"He remarried. He remarried a woman whom very much so disliked mine and his relationship. She and I tried to get along and it just never worked. She had too much emotional baggage from her past and I wouldn't let her boss me around like I was seven. So, because of that, and because my father being a working man, I never would know when he was available and she never made a point to have me over. That is, unless she wanted me there for something ridiculous being done." I was crying five minutes ago from one story, but my feelings were almost aggravation. Dan noticed the switch and saw that he was never going to find someone close to me who cared like he had.

"Did anyone, friend, foe, distant cousin, ever give a fuck about you?" Dan blurted out. I snapped my head to him with lips again pressed tightly together and shook my head. "What did you ever do so wrong? What more of a selfless, caring, intelligent, woman did you have to be to earn someone's affection besides my own?" Dan's turn to cry slowly worked its way through. I couldn't believe we spent more than half of the plane ride, just leaking all over and not one stewardess had been concerned. I wrapped my arms awkwardly around Danny and pulled him to me. His hands held my face and I watched his eyes wildly look me over. I blinked at him just trying to let him work through the newfound information. His mouth occasionally would drop open then snap shut. I looked down after a moment feeling just how alone I had been until him. "I can't, I can't wrap my head around it still. Did you make a mistake? Did you push people away? Even then! If they loved you they'd stick by you!" Dan's shock wasn't wearing off and I looked back up at him knowing my eyes were heavy with sadness.

"I," I sighed and braced myself for what I knew I didn't want to admit, "I know, that you asked about when I got into you guys. Ya know, the channel and all that." I watched Dan slowly become confused, then get it. He let me go on thought just so he could confirm it. "It was when I was officially alone. I had no one. I had no friends, job, happiness, I had nothing. My grandmother left me a sum when she passed. I been wisely using it for rent and utilities. So yeah. I found you and Arin, when I needed someone the most." I swallowed more tears as a hand brushed towards the back of my head and pulled me in. I leaned on Dan's side as I felt lips kiss my hair.

"I could never have imagined this for you. I'm so thankful Arin and I were there even when we had no idea. You deserve the life I want to help you build and share with you, beautiful. I love you, so much baby-girl." Dan mumbled to me while resting his forehead on my hair then. I sniffled at his kind words and pulled his side tighter to me. His arm was around my shoulders, but I felt him look up. I peaked through my lashes that were drenched and noticed he was looking for a stewardess.

"Dan, it's fine I can use my shirt." I mumbled to him. Dan brushed a hand along my cheek and caught the hair that was sticking to my face. He pulled it back as a young woman with brown curls and hourglass figure stopped at our row.

"Nervous flyer? I can bring her a water?" She sounded so caring and I knew because I was being emotional is why it sounded so nice.

"She'll be fine, but I would appreciate a water and maybe a couple Kleenexes as well?" Dan spoke politely but softly. I watched her legs walk passed as my head rested partially on his chest. Dan went back to stroking my hair as we waited.

"Dan?" I spoke above a whisper finally. Dan shifted to look to me before responding.

"What?" his voice was soft and I breathed through my nose.

"Thank you." I simply said in a soft voice. Dan lifted my chin and kissed my lips. His warm, comforting, smile shown through.

"Anything for you." Dan promised. He pecked my nose just as a glass of water appeared in front of him. I reached before he could and took it with a small smile.

"I brought ya some napkins too sweety!" She handed me a small stack and I nodded still trying to smile as I blew my nose quietly.

"Thank you so much, we appreciate it." Dan nodded to her and smiled his famous polite grin.

"Let me know if you need anything else, I'll be right here." Her reassurance sounded more genuine than professional then.

"Thank you, really, I'll for sure remember that!" I piped up noticing her kindness as additive. Dan rubbed my shoulder nodding as well. The stewardess passed on into the back and I looked up at Dan who was looking me over.

"We're gonna make it, baby. I promise, you're never going to experience all that," Dan used a circular motion with his finger almost pointing at my story, "ever again." I smiled hopeful to him. Dan returned his and I reached for him. He caught what I was trying to do and tilted his head my way. I took his face in my hands and touched my lips to his. I pulled away after letting them linger and was able to smile finally showing my teeth.

"I love you, Danny. I really do and I am holding you to your word now!" I teased him. I needed us to laugh after that entire mess. Dan chuckled and bit his lip. I saw the look in his eyes knowing all too well where this night was headed if we weren't zombies when we landed. I turned back to look over at the window. It had gotten dark almost suddenly it felt, but I knew as we inched closer to the Eastern Time Zone, plenty of people would be sleeping. I looked closer and saw also it was a clear night. The citied below us were almost twinkling falling stars. Dan I heard scoot closer and wrap his arms around my torso.

"I love watching you become infatuated with simple pleasures. Like city lights and night skies." Dan smoothly whispered in my ear. I smiled now thinking about how that sounded.

"Sounds like you could write a new hit off of that." I leaned back into him and found myself under his chin like when we first sat in my truck together. Dan hummed in thought and I fiddled with a stray strand of his hair.

"I could work with it I think. I mean it's not about dicks and banging, but it could possibly be something." Dan chuckled with me. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to tell me it might not be Ninja Sex Party worthy. Dan kissed my hair again and I then snickered knowing I had to say it.

"Hey Danny?" I giggled louder as Dan leaned his head forward to look at me upside down. His hair encased me in fuzz and his eyes widened for me to say it. "We're totes having the hair sex right now!" I laughed quietly and Dan took a second before laughing himself. He then pulled my head back to looking at him and kissed me upside down in our seats.

"You're right baby!" Dan smiled wide and sounding playful. He fluffed his hair on my face as he did before and I had to cover my mouth to not squeal. A few others around us had been trying to sleep as Dan and I joked around to ourselves. Dan stopped after noticing as well and we went back to snuggling and looking out the window.

"So, I have to admit, I do not actually live in the motor city." I chuckled to myself as I knew I'd just thrown a confusing statement randomly at Dan.

"Okay, so uh, where do you live?" Dan was indeed then confused because it took him a second. I giggled and shifted in his arms to try and look to him.

"Small suburb. I promise, like, no one is going to know who the hell you are. If they do, I will be surely just as shocked as you will be." I smiled and Dan tilted his head for a moment in thought.

"Honey? Do they know you?" Dan questioned in a weird tone. I wasn't getting it, but I answered the best I could.

"Some? I mean, are they fans of you as well? I have no idea." I shrugged and heard Dan sigh with a laugh.

"Baby?" Dan sounded like he was getting ready to tease me. I looked to either side then spoke unsure.

"Wh-what?" I blinked at him now the one confused. Dan shook his head slow and sighed but still had a smile at least.

"You, um, just posted, well okay, fuck, we just posted that you were bringing me back? Now, again my point was that, if they say, were fans as well, do they um, know where you live?" Dan watched me understand finally and I didn't even think of it.

"Ah shit, no, but that doesn't mean no one will try?" I chewed my thumb nervously. Dan shrugged and smiled.

"Well, fuck it! They know now!" Dan's eyes were wide and his expressions facial and physical screamed that we had no turning back now. I looked down and felt bad almost. We had done so well to sort of smoothly place that we were together and make the timeline seem less public. Until then.

"This will be interesting." I flatly said. Dan rolled his eyes and leaned against his seat facing me.

"You realize we absolutely cannot mention Arin right? He's more fucking known than me!" Dan laughed and I couldn't help but follow. I suddenly thought about something on the lines of payback and had to let it go.

"Well either way, yes, small town girl living in a lonely world, I relate to that line." I joked. Dan nodded at my creativeness and had to snicker himself.

"Well seems as though your Journey is beginning now huh?" Dan smiled like a dork and I shook my head at his pun.

"Did you really have to go there?" I asked sounding annoyed. Dan pulled me closer and kissed my cheek a little rough.

"Why don't you like my puns, baby?" Dan giggled as I squirmed in his arms. His stubble was tickling my cheek after he'd just kissed it. I finally got him to quit and we sighed looking at the other like morons.

"FLIGHT 218 ARRIVING IN DETROIT METRO AIRPORT, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT-BELTS, AND TURN OFF ALL DEVICES UNTIL YOU HAVE EXITED THE PLANE, THANK YOU." The intercom seemed to startle Dan and I out of our trance. We did as told and I found my nerves less heightened. Dan still held my hand, but must have noticed.

"Look at you! See? I knew you'd be fine!" Danny sounded like proud parent for a moment and I smiled bashfully at him.

"Maybe, just maybe, I'll survive?" I teased. Dan waved me off and laughed. We touched down finally and I stood up almost hitting Dan's elbow as he grabbed his carry on out the compartment.

"Amazing how I didn't need this at all!" Dan swung the backpack over his shoulder and let me stop out in front of him. He kept his hands on my shoulders quietly making car noises as he steered me off the plane. I giggled as he made a brake noise when we finally got to security from the terminal. I caught Dan looking around but rubbing his arm that was covered in goosebumps.

After stepping through I got to Dan's side and stood facing him. His cocked an eyebrow down at me. I moved his hand away from his arm and quickly rubbed both of them warming him a little. "I guess I should have mentioned you'd want a hoodie huh?" I said feeling a little guilty. Dan shrugged but kept his one arm rubbing the other that was reaching for my hand. We made our way to baggage and I heard a gasp from behind me.


	67. Chapter 67

"Holy fuck it's you!" a rather high-pitched squeal came a second after the gasp. Dan and I spun around to see a 5'4 girl with medium length, brown hair, slender stature, and wide blue eyes. Her hands were covering her mouth as she bounced in place, clearly shocked to see, from following her gaze, Danny. Dan smiled politely and tilted his head to her. I was about to watch him, like second nature, for the first time, talk with a fan up close and personal.

"Hi, I wanna guess," Dan teased her, "mmm- lovely?" Dan lazily pointed to her as he guessed. She giggled and nodded. He smiled wider and she couldn't have turned redder.

"How could anyone not love thee Not-So-Grump?" the girl squealed. I looked up at Dan to see him snicker to himself in a thought before answering her.

"Honestly, you'd be surprised! But hey, thanks for the compliment!" Dan's cheery voice was heartwarming. He was very most appreciative and that was just him being him. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"So, um, I saw the, the thing! On the plane! Is this, [Y/N]?" the girl caught me off guard and I watched Dan looked down at me, proud, and now smiling wider. Dan ran a couple fingers through my hair and nodded.

"Yup! She is my new roomie! Well once all things are settled." Dan jokingly rolled his eyes and the girl looked to me with a smile and offered a handshake.

"I just gotta say, you are really pretty, and I checked out your channel! You had me at the Markiplier collab idea! Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha!" The nervousness of her own was wearing off and I smiled wide back.

"It's an honor really! I really started it as a pass time, but hey, looks like maybe more now, eh?" I lightly joked and she giggled at me like she had at Dan. Dan's hand ghosted my back for a second. I felt a little calmer wondering if that was means that I was doing alright.

"You definitely can call me a fan! I really like how you're down to earth! It's a good feeling being able to relate to someone like you!" Samantha mused. Dan winked down at me when I glanced at him.

"Hey! So would you want a picture or something before we get out of here?" Dan offered sweetly and Samantha lit up like a freakin' Christmas tree!

"Oh shit! You have no idea how much you've made my year!!" Samantha beamed. She took out her phone and wrapped her arm around Dan and I. We got close and all three smiled. Once she snapped the photo Dan hugged her lightly. She gave me one as well and waved as she almost skipped off to go show her friends that had been waiting.

"Well done, babe!" Dan congratulated me. I turned to grab my bags as Dan grabbed his. I looked back to him with a sigh that sounded more tiring than it had meant to be.

"I was so unsure how that was going to go after the last time I ran into one of your fans." I said shaking my head. Dan set his stuff down for a moment and gently took mine out of my hands. He placed them on the other side of him and gesture for me to step into a hug. I complied and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him sway a little before a kiss to my hair was apparent.

"Don't think I wasn't ready for anything at that moment. Once you go through that sorta shit, you seem to just be on your toes for a while. Was very cool to see her give you props as well. If she hadn't I was going to totally plug you!" Dan pulled away with a giggle and looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile at how supportive and how he wanted to include me.

"Well thank you Dan. I will say, I sort of was glad her nerves calmed down. I felt almost bad that she was so anxious!" I was remembering how I felt when I met Dan, personally. Dan smiled and nodded at the thought.

"Personal experience, hm?" he was syncing up with my thought process. I nodded quickly and had to giggle.

"Of course! I mean did I look like that as well?" I questioned now the moment I had barely said anything to him due to anxieties of my own. Dan snickered trying to avoid teasing me.

"Um, well, you stuttered, turned red, then white, then we kinda just, bullshitted." Dan shrugged and I eyed him waiting for it. Dan's grin finally broke through and I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"And?" I pressed on. Dan grabbed his bags and I grabbed mine. He looked down as we walked and continued to explain.

"It was almost like, a mutal nerve-wrecking meet ya know?" Dan's voice was casual as he let that slip. I physically had to stop to make sure I heard that right.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him unsure and surprised at the same time. It must have been an odd expression because Dan laughed as he looked me over.

"What? Oh come on! I was nervous that you were either going to beat me with something or I'd caused you a heartattack!" Dan continued to grin while defending himself.

"Nuh uh- Sexbang, out with it. You not once have stated that fun fact before!" I started walking with him again towards the desk to grab my information so I could retrieve my truck. Dan shrugged but kept his eyes ahead as he spoke.

"What? You think I just was awe struck by your looks? No way! I cared about your well-being too!" He was screwing with me now. I picked apart his reply and slyly looked up at him even if he wouldn't look at me. His cheeks were pink for once and I stayed locked on him until the color deepened.

"Babe, stop staring at me!" Dan finally snapped his head to me and had a bashful smile playing on his lips. I shook my head in disbelief and he sighed realizing he was going to lose this one as well. "Okay fine! I thought you were attractive before you spoke, or tried," I play hit him and he winced jokingly back, "okay, okay, before you said anything, yes, I thought you were adorable! Then you got all real as fuck with me and I couldn't stop my own set of butterflies! Ya happy now?!" Dan laughed embarrassed and I smiled wider liking the sound of this newfound confession.

We reached information and I handed over my license and social security card. The woman went over to a farther computer to look up what she needed. I turned to Dan whom was still trying to not seem bashful now.

"So, I was adorable eh? Me and my boring hair, grump hoodie, Mario shirt, and jeans?" I teased him some more and earned a groan of defeat. Dan leaned on the desk and laid his face in his hand.

"Yes! Yes I did [Y/N], I thought you were adorable in your oh so boring attire. What more do you have to know?" Dan peeked through his fingers and I saw his cheeks raise up that he was grinning.

"Why in the hell couldn't you just out with it then?" I asked teasing him further. The woman came back with a ticket and Dan perked up smiling at her almost too out of character.

"Thanks so much, have a good one!" he took the ticket and stalked passed me. I heard him chuckle as I tried to catch up to him before we got to the doors. I finally reached him as we stepped into the cooler, fall, Michigan air. The night sky was starless due to the city lights surrounding the areas.

"I parked this way, come on, you can load up and explain more of this in the truck!" I said overly excited. Dan followed me grunting jokingly to find where I parked.

"Hey!" Dan sounded like he made a connection with something as I rounded the row I saw my vehicle in. I turned to face him when we finally reach the tailgate.

"What?" I asked confused for the random realization he seemed to have made.

"You, never told me how you felt that moment either!" Dan threw his stuff in the bed with mine. I sighed with a smile and looked away.

"Get in the truck Danny." I unlocked his door when I swung mine open. Dan got in and immediately slid over to me.

"I'm in, now, your tur-" Dan started to say and I held my hand up stopping him.

"Ohhh no, you are not getting off this easy, sir! Spill." I brought my engine to life as Dan huffed seeing his attempt to put it back to me failed.

"What was I explaining again?" Dan I could hear grinning as he innocently needed a reminder. I pulled out to the main road before I looked over to him rolling my eyes.

"You were about to tell me why you waited this long to spill about how you felt when we first literally almost collided." I teased him some more. Dan I saw nod out the corner of my eye. He was sporting his grin and biting lip motion. I looked over as he nervously ruffled his hair and stared out the windshield.

"Okay, well, I didn't know if what I felt was from nerves or actual interest, okay? I was scared I had hurt someone innocent due to my impeccable driving skills. So I mean it was after I had literally ran into you the second time, that I realized it was more feelings. Which irritated me." Dan was sounding a little ashamed at the last part. I came to a red light and looked over more at him. He was looking away out the passenger window sort of lost in thought. I reached up with my right hand and combed my fingers through his hair comforting him at whatever it is he wasn't saying. In almost as if it was natural for him, Dan leaned his head on my shoulder still keeping his eyes on the passing trees and field.

"Hey," I said softly as I leaned my head toward him a little.

"Hm?" Dan hummed quietly acknowledging he heard me. I conveniently found myself another red light and was able to look down at Dan's forest of hair. I pushed back some so I could kiss his temple for once.

"I love you, my over-thinking, handsome, dork." I said softly almost smiling to myself at my choice of wording.

"Love you too babe." Dan said then trying to look up at me before I had to go on green. He finally sat up and I felt my arm swing around so he could take my hand in his. He kissed the back as always and sighed. "I'm sorry I suck sometimes." Dan sounded sincere and I smiled knowing he was doing exactly as I described. He was indeed over-thinking.

"Danny," I sighed then still keeping a smile. I looked up at how goofy he sounded. "Babe, why are you apologizing for this?" I had to know. He had to talk this out so he could hear how silly this was sounding now.

"'Cause I suck! I suck with timing, I suck at knowing if what I am actually feeling is really me and not situation-based! It was totally unfair for me to just, agh! I should have said something like, at dinner, ya know?" Dan shook his head with a sigh. Clearly he was frustrated over this. I couldn't help the giggle that fell from my lips. "What! I clearly have not found it funny since we got in the car!" Dan sounded like he was slightly offended.

"Baby!" I barked at him to shut up for a second. Dan went silent and I knew I had to speak quickly. "You're over-thinking like I called it, you're apologizing for something silly! I had no idea this was a huge deal, and if you think about it, neither of us said a word! Really! Think about that one for a moment! Neither of us knew how the other felt until later! So I'm guilty too!" I looked over at him for a moment and watched him process this. He was looking at our hands and had become very straight-faced. "I mean Dan, clearly I was a fan, and clearly the interest was there, but seriously? I did not spill my feelings until the stupidest moment!" I was going to keep explaining until Dan hushed me so he could speak.

"Yes you did tell me! Not like out right but you surely did before the elevator bullshit!" Dan must have caught something before I had. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him then back at the road confused.

"When! I have no recollection!" I was now finding myself spazzing. Dan chuckled at how I was lost. I had to make a turn but was waiting at the light. Cars I forgot seemed to have nowhere important to be in the mitten state. Dan's thumb rubbing my fingers slowly caught my attention for a moment. I glanced to him and back to the road. "You gonna explain or just leave me hanging?" I asked shrugging. Dan chuckled again but did eventually speak up.

"Well, when I told you about the signing. How terrible I felt about ruining your work of art, how badly I wanted to just comfort you, but uh couldn't? Your eyes spoke up before you verbally ever said a word, dear. Trust me, the look in them was very much so speaking a million different things at once." Dan let it sink in for me. I sighed taking it in. I remembered very well what he was trying to paint for me and I did indeed lose this one. I cruised down to the on-ramp finally and merged. I remained quiet until I was able to just go straight toward my home.

"Okay, okay, maybe, yes, I never verbally said shit then. Yet, how could you tell? I mean I was a sobbing mess over a damn hoodie!" I needed to know why and I wasn't even sure why. I probably was just trying to finally get a feel how mutually we died a little at the sight of the other in such a short time.

"Well, if you think about it, I am sort of fluent, by now with women-" Dan went to make an age joke and I stopped him.

"Oh please don't even use that with me old man! Seriously. How the hell did you know?" I looked over as I knocked down miles till home. Even in the dark cab I could see Dan flush.

"For one" Dan giggled, "Call me old man again and we'll see how our next sexy time goes, cause it won't! Two! Maybe because I looked at you the same way and it was almost like a fucking crazy-ass mirror!" Dan threw up his hands while still holding mine. I blinked and had now glanced from the road back to him. I stayed quiet a moment really thinking about how Dan looked that day. I felt my eyes grow wide and I heard myself gasp.

"Oh my god." I blurted out to myself. Dan squeezed my hand before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What? You suddenly remember?" Dan teased and I felt my jaw hit the steering wheel in shock. I absolutely never noticed Dan's expression because-

"I was too upset." I blurted out again. Dan scooted toward the edge of the seat to look at me better.

"Babe? What are you talking about? You seem fine." Dan's confusion was brining me out of my memory.

"I-I am now, but then, at the signing. I was too upset." I blinked back to the road and heard Dan sigh.

"I-I'm not following?" Dan motioned for me to continue. I switched to the fast lane so I could talk and speed.

"I, I was too upset to notice how you looked when we hugged good-bye after the water ordeal." I flatly said. Dan 'ahhed' getting it. "I can't believe I never noticed. God am I that terrible of a girlfriend?! What else have I missed?!" I felt myself feel guilty as I tried to remember everything I could have overlooked due to my own selfishness. A hand ran through my hair whilst a thumb ran over my fingers again.

"Baby, you're fine, you haven't missed a damn thing! Literally we only could have missed three months at least! You're very aware of anything and everything between us! It's okay, stop panicking, hun!" Dan tried to calm me down as I flared up. I looked over to him and looked back to the road.

"Then how come I didn't notice your butterflies? How come I didn't see your face while we both apparently felt terrible about a glass of water? How come I feel like I still am finding new things out about us?!" I inhaled deeply trying to breathe evenly as Dan rubbed my pack then. He scooted closer to me and peppered kisses on my cheek to my neck.

"Hush, baby-girl, those moments were during weird times. It's okay, I don't hold shit against you for it. Relax for me please?" Dan was almost begging softly. He let my hand go to wrap his arms around me. It was an awkward move due to his height but he managed. I swallowed hard trying to just let it go, but still felt the pang of guilt.

"What if, what if I forget more things? What if it's like your goddamn birthday? Or what if it's like our anniversary? Do you even know what day to count?!" My head took off. Dan laughed through his nose at this and I huffed feeling irritated. "What!?" I snapped at him almost. Dan's warm lips went from peppering to lingering longer in different spots.

"Stop this madness angel!" Dan pleaded softly but stern. "Christ, babe, you're gonna throw yourself into an anxiety attack and over a ton of theories! Is this like a built up fear? What's causing you to freak out? Talk to me honey!" Dan was pleading and then demanding sadly. I breathed in and out attepting to not freak out on him over his simple questions. I noticed I still had a good three exits before I was needing to get off.

"I feel, I feel like all of this is suddenly going really smooth. I feel like we are overdue for a shit fest! Maybe my head is so unsure of why for once we are happy that it makes it up! Healthy? No! Understandable? Sure! I'm sorry, I'm a mess." I felt better for just saying it, but the apology at the end was habit. Dan knew so he didn't even acknowledge it.

"[Y/N], I promise, with all my fucking heart, I understand. Trust me, it's a scary, paranoia. Yet, for me, I look at you and anything that happens is worth it, as long as you're by my side, baby. So yeah, you were upset and overlooked a few things, but that does not mean I love you less, fear for us, or will blame you for doing so again! I promise nothing in this world is more okay, than us being together. Now, to answer an actually decent question, I count honestly movie night slash into that morning as us finalizing being together. I mean honestly, as funny as it is, we never really did me asking you. It sort of just-" Dan was on a roll and I was smiling warmly as he spoke.

"Fell into place." I finished his sentence. Dan nuzzled me and I felt a kiss on my temple. He sighed happily. I was sure he more than likely was relieved I calmed down.

"Exactly, angel." Dan almost whispered as he then kissed behind my ear. I hummed contently liking the gesture and wording he used. It was what I needed.

"Finally, exit, then home!" I merged off the freeway and noticed the time. It was almost three in the morning and I felt a little foolish. Being tried could have played well into why I was feeling so strange. I pulled up to a red light and looked to Dan. I smiled wide as I kissed him lovingly. "My hero." I said breathlessly. Dan shook his head now bashful before looking back to me smiling wide.

"I do the best I can, babe." He shrugged. I looked back to catch the light changing and turned onto the main road that led me to the house. I reached for Dan's hand blindly and felt him get the hint. Another warm kiss on my fingers earned him a sigh of my own relief.

"God I can't wait to get into my comfy bed." I laughed to myself. Dan kissed my cheek as I turned down a back road.

"I can't wait to snuggle up to you in it." Dan smoothly whispered in my ear. I blushed deeply thinking about how long it had seemed since I was home. Let alone had someone come home with me whom wasn't just a friend. I finally pulled onto my street and heard Dan chuckle.

"I warned you, total suburbia dude!" I laughed as I parked in the drive. Dan I saw was nodding slowly agreeing with me.

"You definitely were not lying. Well then! Let's get our shit inside and you can give me a tour?" Dan smiled before I pecked his lips. I opened my door and watched him slide out. He shut his side the same time I did mine. We both grabbed our things and I hopped up the porch infront of him.

"Shit, stupid keys!" I accidentally dropped the keys between Dan and I. Dan set his stuff down and picked up my keyring. As he came back up I gasped feeling hot air work its way towards my center. Dan had stopped to tease me before handing them over. I suddenly was aware that he indeed was getting a quicker tour than I intended.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice Kitchen ;)

"What?" Dan innocently asked. His devious smile told me he knew the answer as I stepped in with him close behind. I heard him shut the door as I made my way for a light.

"Watch where you step, um, with this place dark as shit and me have been gone, no idea how I left it." I warned him as I finally found the switch. My small living room illuminated showing off the white comfy couch, recliner in the left corner, and a couple end tables next to my flatscreen. Pictures hung around the walls of my family. The walls were a blue that always seemed to bring a calming feeling to me. I watched Dan study some of the pictures and heard him sigh.

"I noticed," Dan tapped on one of the frames after quietly examining it for a moment longer. It was a picture of my parents and I when I was little. We had been at my grandparents' house and it was right after Christmas. "None of these are recent, it's rather somber." Dan almost had a frown. I stepped next to him and studied the same photograph that had never moved since I had hung it up. The fire for getting to bed with Dan evaporated as I forced myself to see what he did.

"The recent ones, are non-existent. Pictures stopped happening as soon as the distances started." I quietly explained. Dan's arms pulled me to his chest comforting me. I rested my head on him and stared at the picture with him. He rested his head on mine as we silently swayed. I never would have made the connection that my loneliness shown through just a few pictures displayed. I sighed unable to hide my disappointment in all the years that were decreasingly great to me. A soft run of fingers through my hair caused me to look into a familiar pair of eyes. Dan's brown, gorgeous, orbs were looking down at me with such emotion. I glanced back to the frame and then looked down between us.

"[Y/N], I know you talked about it, but it just dawned on me. You mentioned friends as well. You said you had some, but they didn't like what you did. Where are they?" Dan innocently asked me as he slowly rubbed my arms. I shook my head just not wanting to answer that right now. "Don't tell me, 'no'. What happened there?" Dan sounded concerned again and I reached to take his left hand and led him to sit on the couch. Dan sat facing me and I faced him like when we had talked on the sectional in the grump space. I swallowed hard really not wanting to do this, but Dan patiently waited. He was cross-legged, and had folded his hands in his lap. I glanced up at his face before focusing back on his fingers.

"I wish I could say something normal, like, ya know, I was a terrible person and they all got sick of me. Unfortunately, it was the opposite, and I was too forgiving." I rested my head in my hands just slowly shaking it back and forth. This was going to make no sense to him, but he was the one whom asked. "You see, I um, I gave advice to anyone. I never had the heart to turn a soul away. I cared very much about them all. Just," I finally met his gaze and continued, "they never just wanted me. It's always been a doormat sort of thing. I got their burdens, I help them, and they just, go missing." I sniffled but was not near crying. The abandonment issues were more than just a few people walking all over me so by the time I had experienced it, I was long numb to the feeling. Dan finally took my hands in his and it was him who sighed unevenly.

"Wow." Dan spoke hoarsely meaning he was upset once again. I had for a second time rendered him speechless. I remained quiet just hoping he understood. "So you just," Dan looked from our hands to my eyes. I occasionally looked away just so I wouldn't tear up. "You literally lost all those people, family, and finally meet some friends to lean on, and instead, they use you. Yet you told us as if they existed and it was a thing!" Dan shook his head in disbelief. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep holding back tears. "Baby? Why in the world did you not tell us it was really like this? Why couldn't you even tell me?" Dan was getting ready to accuse me of a lie and I remained silent. I had been called many things and this was no different. Dan squeezed my hands and I looked into his hurt orbs. I couldn't take it then.

"BECAUSE I NEVER BELIEVED THIS WAS GOING TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN! I SINCERELY BELIEVED YOU AND I WERE JUST GOING TO BE A FLING! YES, I LOVED YOU, BUT I'M SO USED TO BROKEN PROMISES AND PEOPLE WALKING OUT ON ME, I COULDN'T TAKE IT WHOLY AND WIND UP HURT WORSE! SO YES! YES DAN, I LIED, I FUCKING LIED! I'M SORRY, I JUST-" I broke the dam and everything was flooding. I hung my head and just cried. I cried for all the years I quietly let people go. I cried from feeling hurt by family. I cried cause I had lied to Dan about having friends. I cried about everything that I should have already had time for to do so. I felt myself tunnel, and it was beginning to muffle out my sobs. My vision was blurry anyway so I just let my eyes squeeze shut. The tears stung worse than when Dan and I were apart. They had been small million pound weights just looking to be freed. Now here, in the moment of complete truth they got their shot. I had barely noticed by then that Dan had grabbed me into his lap and curled around me protectively.

"Baby, no, no, no, baby, no, hush, shh, baby, it's okay, it's gonna be okay, I'm totally not mad at you, baby, no, please, oh dear Christ, [Y/N], breathe baby-girl. Oh, I so promise I am totally not mad at you at all!" Dan tried to calm me down, but waves were rolling through me. I could have swore I wasn't this upset over all of it, but I guess I had been wrong. I reached for anything and I felt finally Dan place my hand on his chest as his overlapped it. Slowly he laid himself on his back just cradling me to him. I wailed some more just letting it all out the best I could. Dan shakily ran fingers through my hair continuing to try to help. "[Y/N], I'm sorry baby. I wish I could have known. I really do. I never would have guess with how amazing you really are, angel. I, fuck, if I had the ability to reverse my feelings to show you how I see you, you'd never doubt yourself again, but I can't so, baby, please, understand it's okay, you're okay, no one is mad, I completely understand baby-girl. Hush my love." Dan's voice was calming as he could get it and I hadn't noticed I was crying less and now just whimpering. Dan pulled my snotty hair off my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. I buried my face back into him and inhaled slowly trying to take in his scent for a distraction to calm down. I continued to knead his shirt into bunches until he wedged his thumb into my palm and I just grabbed onto his hand. "Shhh, there's my girl," Dan placed another kiss to my hair as I calmed down finally with just an occasional fit of tears, but without anything else. His hand ran over my back in circles as he continued to speak softly. "I'm so, so, sorry, [Y/N]. Really, angel. You got me now, and I'm right here honey. No one is fucking walking out on you, ever, again if I have a say so. You know you have a home with me and Barry. Arin, fuck, he is never gonna let you out of his sights. Suzy loves you so much too! Ross and Kevin as well and I know Holly is happy to have you. We're all here sweetheart, and it's gonna be better once we move you. You can finally leave all this shit behind okay?" Dan waited for me to clear my throat so I could answer.

"You're right about the last bit. I'm, I'm sorry though, I should have been honest with you, and I should have just laid it all out. I was scared, and was so unsure of us honestly working out. Then we broke up and it was like, it was like another person leaving me, and I lost my mind. I know you want me to understand how special I really am, and how many people I have now surrounding me that care. I believe you, I do, and there is no 'but', I just, it is so much to take in and almost hard to not wonder how long is it going to last ya know?" I sniffled after he wiped the random leaking tears away from my cheeks. I rested my head on my wrists and looked to him realizing he had me flat on top of him just lying on the couch.

"It's going to last for well," Dan slightly chuckled before finishing his promise, "as long as we both shall live." He let a smile break through and I couldn't help, but weakly smile back at him. "We're going to be fine, baby-girl. No one is leaving you. You're not leaving me again, that, is for sure! Hell! You mine as well kiss ever being single again, good-bye! You're stuck with me, gorgeous, and I won't let you go. Not ever the fuck again! So deal with it!" Dan's proud statement made me giggle that time. I carefully scooted closer to press my lips to his neck and earned a throaty chuckle.

"Thank you, Dan. I know I keep saying this, but really, you're such a wonderful man." I quietly said as he smiled down at me. I blushed at the gesture and felt a soft touch to my cheeks. Dan hummed softly and I watched a warm grin grow to his features.

"Mmm, babe. I love it when those adorable cheeks get all pink. Means I still am able to getchya' all bashful. Just almost as bad as when you'd fangirl." Dan teased me quietly and I shook my head slowly at him. I never was going to live it down, but it did make me smile. Dan slowly pulled us up and I remained in his lap. I reached up to stroke his cheek and sigh. A smile of my own played on my lips and I watched Dan's curiosity become known.

"I think, I think even when we're old and grey, I'll still have some sort of fondness that comes from the fangirl part of me." I mused. Dan gently tilted my face to his using a finger under my chin. I looked into his eyes just lost then.

"I can't fucking wait, babe." Dan mumbled before deeply kissing me with his soft, warm, lips. I reached up to twist my hands into his hair and earned a groan from him that evolved into another chuckle from his throat. Dan pulled away first and just left us there stunned and in love. I almost laughed thinking about Arin puking at how mushy we were being at the moment. "So!" Dan's sudden upbeat reaction startled me and we both laughed after I slightly jumped. I wrapped my arms around Dan's slender neck and felt him squeeze tightly in response.

"So?" I asked as I faced behind him. He pulled me back to face him and had a huge smile on his face.

"So, before we um, desecrate your bedroom," Dan's choice of words flared up my body temperature and I again felt my cheeks get hot. Dan smiled wider with a laugh as he again held my face shaking his head. "I would still like a tour of your home, if that is still a thing?" Dan raised his eyebrows and I slid off his lap.

"I need you to remember I am not of the same financial level yet, and ask you to stifle all laughter until the tour of my crackerjack box is completed?" I teased my living situation and Dan took my hand to get up.

"Yes ma'am!" Dan complied with a salute. I led him from the living room to the small kitchen. The walls were a dual color. The top half had been a warm yellow whilst the bottom where it had been paneled was an army green. The tile I had recently done and it matched as well. The diningroom table was a bar height and the wood was cherry. The pantry had been used for just random knick-knacks of my own that I had acquired over the years. The counters had been a fake marble print and it was clearly aging due to the multiple things spilled on it and had left their stains from before I had even existed.

"This!" I spun around the small space, "Is the obvious kitchen area!" I smiled as Dan looked around. He placed a hand on the table and tilted his head.

"I really like this. Did you wanna see if Barry agrees to have it at the house? Me being, well, tall, I like the bar-stool height it has going on. Plus I absolutely love cherry wood, babe." Dan mused at the table and I smiled at his reaction. Hearing him like my taste in furniture made me feel like if we ever needed to furnish our own place it wouldn't be a hassle.

"Sure! I picked this out honestly before my mother lost it. She also had me pick out the paint job as well. I'm really glad we can agree on a dining set, at least." I teased the idea. Dan nodded with a smile again and took out his phone to snap a picture.

"Totally hope this happens. It's that, or storage for when we finally get settled in our own house." Dan mused. I hugged his side and reached up to peck his lips. I felt and heard him chuckle at something he must have thought of.

"What, baby?" I asked sweetly. Dan smiled down at me almost seeming like he knew a secret.

"You're so, geeze, you have this look about you, I-I dunno." Dan kept smiling warmly at me and I was confused.

"A look? Like what?" I asked not really understanding him. Dan leaned on the back of one of the dining chairs and ran a hand down his chin trying to think of how to explain.

"You're persona, it's, it's getting this cute, housewife, hint to it. Like almost as if you're my blushing bride already. It's quite a turn on, but also very cute." Dan shook his head slowly but mused on. I looked away finding myself bashful. It was becoming obvious I was ready to just move in with him. I mused on my own thought of waking up in the mornings and making him, and Barry even, breakfast before we all went to work. I let myself drift off into other possible and likely situations not feeling a pair of long arms snake around my waist.

"Baby? Whatcha thinkin' about, hm?" Dan sing-songed his question in my ear before his warm lips kissed behind it. He had us swaying when I finally snapped back to him in time to feel those same lips appear sensually down my neck as well. I hummed content letting him have his victory in proceeding to turn me on. I giggled softly trying to explain through a hazy head.

"Well," another 'smack' of Danny's lips ringed through the kitchen as he continued on probably half listening, half working on me. "I let myself picture things." I let the sentence fall off so he'd have to stop and ask. Sure enough the lips disappeared but hadn't gone far.

"What about, hm? How I'm going to make, fucking kickass love to you all night?" Dan's alluring tone was hypnotizing. I giggled again quietly just knowing it was his wording being so original that helped along the idea. Dan gripped me up tighter and sank his teeth into the spot he had suctioned to last and I moaned for him. I then, buried my head into the crook of his neck and repaid him the favor. Dan replied the same way and I kissed up to his jawline while I cradled his cheek. Dan's hands roamed down my back and slowly found my ass. He gripped it up effortlessly as I took control on the neck kissing. I hummed sensually into him and then heard him snicker.

"What, baby?" I pulled away and noticed my voice was soft and smooth like his usually. Dan kept his hands on my rear-end but had them at ease. He looked down with needy eyes and yet had managed to smile to me again thinking about something. I waited patiently as my hands ran up and down his chest.

"I was right, you've got that new wife glow and feel about chu, baby-girl." Dan cooed. I felt my entire self just light on fire and had no idea why that was so hot to hear. I pulled Dan's shirt downward begging him to kiss me. When his lips met mine it was like my entire being was awakened. Dan pressed us together and I had no idea what had gotten into me, but it was strong. My lips overtook control and I crashed them into his over and over until he bit my bottom lip to change up the pattern. It was then I shoved my tongue for once down his throat it seemed earning me a long moan that had for once came from Dan. I felt his hands grip anywhere from my waist, to my torso, to my ass. He was trying to steady himself and I gave him no chance.

My hands had already gone for their target by the time Dan realized it. I quickly undid his belt and kept my lips locked on his. Dan was allowing the rolls to be switched and I found us both loving it. I got my hands passed his boxers to find my prize. Dan was throbbing like he had been teased all day. I gripped him up carefully but assertively and stroked him. Dan finally pulled away at that point and let a string of curses fall quietly from his lips as I worked him more. "Baby, agh, hssssshit, fuck, ohh, babe, agh, mmm, ohh, baby please let me get in there, honey, fuck, oh god, you're, oh, man, fffffuck!" Dan was losing thoughts and I took the time to just show my multitasking off.

I latched onto his neck while keeping time with working his needing cock. His precum was everywhere and I knew I was getting use out of my washer one last time. Dan had braced himself up against the chair he had been leaning on and I glanced as I nipped his neck to the other side to find him helpless against my touch. His mouth was all the way dropped and his head was tilted back. He was falling apart in front of me and I felt like this was what I waited for a long time to do for him. I stroked a little faster and then felt Dan's hands make their move.

My jeans were unbuttoned in an instant and thrown down to my ankles. Dan's long fingers slid up into my core and I felt myself brace for it on his chest. We both were grunting and huffing just wildly exchanging handjobs. I couldn't find the ability to lift my head to look up at him knowing we both were going to either have to finish the other there or someone was going to have to make a move to take this further. I was losing my mind in an amazing way and felt it become better as Dan's thumb worked its magic further. I bit my lip trying to focus on him and his needy member just pulsating, begging for more friction.

I finally broke my silence after a moment when Danny's mouth made its way to my neck and sucked harder knowing leaving his brand. I fisted his shirt as he had me in pieces just barely remembering to keep working him still. I let out finally more than just a hiss and found it turning Danny on more.

"Baaaabyy, oh, fuck, D-Danny, fuck, aghhh, aghhh, mmm, mm" I tried to stop my sounds and heard Dan growl low.

"Lemme hear it babe, no one is gonna be around for HOURS, sing for me mama!" Dan encouraged on and I let myself just react as loud as I needed. Dan's thumb was cirlcling declaring my defeat sooner than expected as he continued on with his coaching. "F-Fuck you're amazing, agh, agh, oh you know just how to work me, baby. Shit, and you're dripping all over my fingers. Mmm, babe, you gonna come for me, princess?" Dan's rhetorical question earned him unwilling choruses of 'Yes's' that just flew out of my mouth. Dan's other hand reached around and slapped the bare skin making me jump and setting off a chain reaction.

Dan's fingers slipped further in than they had reaching deeper then what he had been doing. His thumb hit the pressure point needed and I barely had enough sense to just let him go as I came standing up from his hands. My sticky, precum-covered palm fisted his shirt with the other as I wailed out in ecstasy. Dan huffed giving me barely anytime to think before placing me on the counter. I felt him rip my shirt off and pull my bra off as well. I pulled his lips to mine as I heard his pants fall to the floor. I lazily tangled my tongue with his while his hands pulled me quickly to the edge of the space.

"Baby-" I breathed out as Dan pulled away from my lips frantically.

"Not even gonna ask if you're ready, fuck, I'm so close babe." Dan muttered to me as he lined himself up. Dan pushed in causing me to grab his shoulders just from the sudden fill. A loud bang by my head from him slamming his hands on the cupboard doors so he could brace himself startled me. He dipped his head to lock his lips to mine as he thrusted quickly just needing a release. I pulled way after just sloppily kissing for a minute to embrace the deep penetrating Dan had sported.

"B-babe, agh, fuck, Dan, oh my god baby, you're cock is so, agh, big, aghhh, yes, yes, god you're amazing, Danny, yes, baby, just aghh, right the fuck there!" I gripped his hair tight and felt him hiss then slur it into a loud groan. His hips sped up faster and I went from intimate encouragement to locking onto one name. "DANNY, D-DANNY, DANNY, DANNY, FUCK DANNY SEX-BANG, DANNY- AGH AGHHH!" I felt Dan just plow frantically knowing he was close. Dan's turn to reply back was no better than the mess I yelped out.

"FUCKING, AGH, GODDAMNIT, BABE, SHIT, DAMN, FUCKING RIGHT, I'M DANNY GODDAMN, SH-SEXBANG, AGH, FUCK BABY, I'M GONNA EXPLODE, F-FUCK!!" Dan's undoing came harsh and I indeed felt him explode. Dan's load was lengthy and I found myself slowly quieting down as he milked himself. I went from screams to now it was small whimpers. Dan's head was down as he slowly pushed back in one last time and finally slipped out. His hands braced his tired body via countertop near my thighs and I leaned my head resting it on the doors. It made a small 'thump' earning a second of panting to stop from me before I started again. Dan's panting was ongoing and he more than likely was so tired from the unexpected, yet amazing, part of the tour.

I softly pulled Danny to my chest as he leaned more into me than on his hands. His sweaty hair soaked my shirt, and I couldn't have cared less. I pulled it from his face on the sides and wished I had a hair tie to keep it off of him so he could cool down. His arms wrapped around me and he just rested himself against my bare chest. His pants were turning into small huffs as he came down from his orgasm.

"Baby?" I croaked softly. Dan took a moment, but I barely heard a hum as a response. "'Love you," I huffed, "honey." I croaked as sweet as I could. Dan nodded just trying to catch his breath. His thumbs softly grazed my thighs before he managed to clear his throat.

"Love you," he inhaled sharply still out of breath, "agh too, baby-girl." Dan's voice usually was sleepy and still sexy sounding. It was a new tone to embrace as it sounded he had ran a mile. I remembered there was paper towel behind me and ripped off a few. I dabbed the back of Dan's neck just trying to help him relax. I a felt a puff of air emit from him before he made a move to finally look up at me. He was still a little winded but managed to try and crack a smile while looking through his lashes. I managed a small, quiet, giggle, at him as he looked back down and shook his head.

"Need a minute?" I teased him. Dan nodded then and rubbed my thighs again with his thumbs. I heard him attempt to speak again and waited patiently.

"I didn't expect you to totally just," Dan huffed again but not as harsh, "just like, fucking go for it, babe, that was like, so hot, agh, I will be honest," Dan managed to slither up to meet my eyes. His hands rested on my lower back and I felt his fingers soothingly rub. "I never have been so turned on and just like, vulnerable looking, I'm sure, like, f-fucking ever!" Dan had a hint of a snicker at the end of his confession. He had looked back up with a pink face and I found myself blushing unable to take that. Dan smirked looking at my cheeks back to my eyes. I had let go of his hair and paper towel while he spoke and was then covering my face in just straight shyness. I felt Dan shift and slowly my hands were being moved away so he could reveal him just smiling warmly at me.

"Sstop! Geeze, Danny!" I blushed harder and giggled like an idiot. Dan giggled too and took my face in his hands and turned my gaze back to him. His goofy smile was showing and it was a mixture of love and pride for what I did then.

"I love youuuu" Dan sung as he pecked my lips softly. I smiled wider and wider each time and eventually couldn't kiss back due to a growing giggle fit ensued from me. Dan then peppered my cheeks with kisses whilst giggling with me between them. They were loving, and yet tickling me causing me to try and playfully push him away.

"Baby! Okay, I l-love you too!" I squealed as he avoided my playful shoves and moved to my neck still showering me in pecks. Dan finally stopped after a bit and sighed standing back up to eyelevel. I shook my head at how goofy he was, but my smile I couldn't stop even if I tried. "As you would say, you're so adorable baby." I cooed. My arms wound around his neck and I watched him do a small shuffle. He kicked his jeans and boxers over to the side and dipped out of my hold. He pulled his shirt over his head and I tilted mine confused.

Without a word he reached behind me and swiftly unhooked my bra and daintily held it up before letting it drop to the floor. He stepped back between my legs and I felt his hands shift to under my thighs. He smiled warmly to me and I couldn't help but mirror that loving look. He leaned in towards me and I met him half way with a longing kiss that seemed to calm any beast. Before he pulled away knowing I would wrap my arms back around him, Dan hoisted me off the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me back to the only other room he knew of.

"Bathroom." He demanded to know. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and pointed.

"Down the hall, door literally is at the end of it. Shower?" I asked curious. Dan chuckled softly and looked down to me the best he could.

"How big is the tub babe?" he asked with a smile. I thought for a second and slowly realized he was rocking me while I pondered.

"Honestly, we could both shower fine. I just had it redone." I shrugged casually. I barely lifted my head to focus on him better as he nuzzled his nose on mine.

"Well, I was thinking, how do you feel about just a relaxing bubble bath together?" Dan's eyes watched my reaction. I snuggled into him and hummed happily.

"That sounds awesome, baby. You're almost too good at knowing how to do this romance thing." I mumbled lazily. Dan snickered quietly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"I figured, bath, relax, get pajamas on, well or not, oddly it's weird how free we are from anyone seeing us for the night, and snuggles in bed or on the couch? All up to you!" Dan's cheerful tone was always something I loved hearing. I hummed thinking as he opened the door. I flipped the light on to reveal a smaller bathroom I was more than sure he was used to. The bathtub had been redone a year ago and I made sure to pick one that was wider just cause I liked spacious tubs. The glass doors were tinted a blue and the curtain was the same matching tone. To the left was the obvious sink and toilet next to the other. Both also done. They were a sparkling white with a mirror that was almost wider than what needed, but I liked the style.

Dan set me at my feet and I shuffled over to grab bubble bath I coincidently had. It was lavender and honey smelling. I always found the combo like a lullaby for the senses. I plugged the drain and ran the hot water. After standing back up from pouring in the suds, Dan wrapped his arms around me from behind and planted a sweet kiss to my temple. "Hey," he softly mumbled. I turned to look at him with a grin and raised my eyebrows.

"What handsome?" I asked softly. Dan squeezed me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Never answered me babe. Whataya wanna do, hm?" Dan reminded me that I had not made a decision. I tilted my head up thinking again.

"Feel like a movie baby? Gots pop corn and I do still have perfectly good cans of pepsi in the fridge." I shrugged. Dan hummed happily squeezing me again.

"We can do a movie. Sounds nice actually. Whatcha got?" Dan asked interested in what choices he had. I looked over noticing the bubble levels and gently pulled away. I shut off the water and looked back to him leaning against the wall smiling at me like he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Well, why don't we both see after we get out?" I smiled back gesturing to the bathtub. Dan nodded slowly as he stepped in passed me. I watched him settle in and get comfortable.

"This is exactly what we need after that. You want a hand to help ya in, hun?" Dan offered me his unsoapy hand and I grabbed it firmly as I lifted my leg over the side. Dan shifted to make room and I eventually was both legs in. I reached for him to help me lower in with no injury and eventually plopped inbetween his legs causing bubbles to poof into the air. We shared a laugh for a moment as our kid-like selves watched them float back onto our heads.

"When's the last time you sat in one of these Dan?" I asked lightly. I looked back to the bubble pile he was making between our legs and giggled.

"Fuck, I totally have no idea, but, I totally am giving you a bubble-boner ha!" Dan laughed with me at his goofy creation. I then felt him lean on my shoulder and a puff of air sent it flowing to the other end of the tub.

"Do we consider that a blow job?" I looked up at him and saw him sighed at my pun.

"Shut up, just stop baby! I swear your puns make me just, ugh." Dan chuckled at my lame joke. I giggled more at his fake-exasperation. We stopped and let things calm down and I leaned back to recline on his chest just closing my eyes for a moment. Dan hummed as he did the same and I felt him lace both sets of fingers and rest them on his knees. I breathed in slow the aroma from the scent I had chosen and I heard Dan do the same.

"Name the scent, babe." I playfully told him. Dan inhaled again sniffing trying to actually play along.

"Mmm, I wanna go with, hmm, it smells like um, fuck what is it? L-Lavender? Yet, it's totally got a hint of something else." Dan's nose wasn't bad at all. I giggled softly and nodded.

"You officially have like half right. What's the other?" I let him continue on. Dan hummed in thought and sniffed again.

"I can't, I can't fucking get it! It's like making the lavender sweet, but what the hell is sweet like that, besides you?" Dan's corny line made me laugh. It echoed in the tub and I felt Dan silently laugh over it.

"I dunno, honey, you tell me." I subtly gave him the answer and waited to see if he'd get it. Sure enough I heard Dan giggle out loud and felt him squeeze our hands.

"Hah, honey. So clever babe." Dan lifted his head to kiss my cheek as he caused me to hug myself when his arms enclosed around me. He kept us close like this and started to hum softly. "And I can't stop lovin' youu" Dan managed to turn Van Halen into almost a lullaby for a moment, "no matter whatchu say or do. You know, my heart is true, ohh, I can't stop lovin' you." Dan slowly rocked us as he placed small kisses on the back of my neck. We fell quiet again and I snuggled into him. I couldn't help but love the warm water and relaxing state this moment was in.

"Mmm Danny?" I sunk slowly further into bubbles and warm water. My head leaned back on Dan's chest and I felt him unlink our hands to massage my shoulders slowly.

"What, angel?" Dan cooed back to me. I smiled again just closing my eyes as he worked his magic.

"You're perfect baby." I cooed softly matching his tone. Dan's thumbs worked behind my shoulders and I heard him chuckle.

"Not without you, gorgeous." Dan said softly. I smiled wider and reached up behind me. Dan leaned his cheek into my palm knowing what I was searching for. I stroked his face and felt a pair of lips kiss below my thumb. I opened my eyes and carefully turned to face Dan causing me to wrap my arms around his neck holding me up so I wouldn't submerge fully.

I looked over his softer features and gently ran fingers through his hair. His hands simply continued his massage down my back causing me to slowly let my eyes close and as a hum escaped passed my sleepy smile. Dan leaned forward from what I felt and I heard a throaty chuckle come from him softly. I was met with a soft kiss that earned him a wider smile as he let me adjust back to how I was.

"This, this right here, is heaven on earth, I swear." I lazily declared. Dan giggled out loud at my comment.

"Now if only my timing could just get to where it needs to be, hm?" Dan was hinting at something. It didn't click until he massaged down to my left ring finger.

"That's all on you Dan, whenever you're ready I'm there babe." I sighed. Dan pulled back my hair to kiss behind my ear and down to my neck.

"You can still back out, remember when someone asks a year from now 'What does your husband do?' you're gonna have to look at them straight in the eyes and declare 'he plays video games, and sings about dicks, plus his cock is astounding!'" Dan mocked my voice and this caused a crescendo of giggles to laughter to erupt from me. I shook my head and leaned to look up at him. Dan met my eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You almost were right. Except, the part about Excalibur." I let him try and take it however he wanted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, hm?" Dan's expression was that of a worried man. I continued to howl knowing he totally thought I was going to down play him.

"Why, please tell me, why in the hell would I share how amazing that weapon is between those gorgeous thighs? That's like a huge tease, baby!" I continued to giggle as he then let a chuckle consume him.

"So, I can't have groupies then?" Dan teased. I play hit him with a small splash of warm water and bubbles.

"Only if I can sleep in Mark's bed!" I teased back. Dan cupped his hands and let bubbly water splash down on my hair. The only thing I could manage was squeals and laughter.

"Does that answer your question?!" Dan roared as I shook my head. Bubbles spun off onto the wall and glass doors.

"Yes! And may I remind you, I kindly did not splash water in your hair!" I sternly tried to scold Dan but wound up giggling with him.

"Well, may I remind you, that you are mine and the only other bed your butt is gonna be in, is any one we get in a hotel, here, or at home, more specifically, in our room!" Dan's annunciation had me crying from laughing so hard. I wiped tears from my eyes and gasped for air trying to stop. Once I did I went to inhale to respond back with a sassy comment but was stopped due to a hand over my mouth. "Don't you even fucking ask if I mean just your butt to be a smartass! Don't f-fucking even do it!" Dan was having his own giggle fit as he read my mind. "When I say 'butt' I mean you're entire being, including, your amazing butt! So stop looking for loopholes before I dump the bubble bath soap on your head, woman!" Dan had removed his hand and I was keeled over laughing hard. I started to hack and cough like Arin did and shook my head at how ridiculous this was.

"Oh-Okay! Okay! No more loopholes, promise! My butt is yours along with all of me, no groupies, no mark's bed, just us, I promise!" I choked out and sounded slightly like I was begging. Dan dipped me to the side to kiss my lips. After he pulled back he rubbed his nose along mine.

"Damn-right." He said softer. I smiled up at him and we both laughed softly. Dan pecked my lips again earning a happy sigh.

"So, I say we've dwelled in this amazing bath for ages! Movie and jammies and snuggles, yes?" I asked smiling. Dan smiled at me through tired eyes.

"Of course, though are you able to get out okay?" Dan looked to my exit and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you gonna be alright?" I asked making sure. I wasn't helpless and Dan knew that. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"After you babe, I'm good!" Dan gestured. I leaned forward and got to my knees. I rose up from the water and felt Danny's hands ghosting by my sides incase. He never was going to let me fall or injure myself if he could help it. I grabbed a towel off the rack and let it flow to the floor. I stepped carefully onto it and grabbed the other that was bigger. It was white with a red stripe on the ends. I wrapped in it and poked my head to see Dan getting up.

"We can share this!" I motioned with the towel. Dan stepped out and giggled remembering how I hated the idea when he first tried it.

"I remember someone not finding this so funny, what's changed?" Dan unwrapped me and I stepped to him. I enveloped him in a hug and felt the towel reappear around us both. I shrugged thinking about how maybe it was because I was more comfortable here.

"Eh, it's my own place, and not strange to me?" I shrugged again and felt Dan push back my hair to kiss my forehead.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that." Dan smiled. I rested my head against him and hear him hum. "It is nice to see you very zen, hun. I really love it. Now to get you used to the new place, well for you, so I can experience this more." Dan tilted my chin and kissed me lovingly.

"It'll take time, but with your help, I'll be alright." I assured him softly. Dan nodded and held me.

"Okay, so shall we execute penguin maneuver 1?" Dan giggled at the name. I cocked an eyebrow over it.

"We're naming this goofy waddle we're about to try again?" I snickered at his excitable nod.

"Yup! Now, ONWARD" Dan stabbed a finger towards the hall. I clung to him and walked backwards not realizing we had a little further to go.

"This, this is harder training right here!" I giggled still wondering how this looked. Dan made a face and stopped looking at our bags we left in the living room. We looked from the bags to each other and seemed to come across an issue.

"You're the one who totally freezes. So why don't you complete our training and I'll grab our shit?" Dan offered and I smiled with a nod.

"Okay, um my room, right here!" I flung open the door and stepped inside. Dan was back seconds later following me with our stuff.

"Holy shit, I did not expect like cotton candy colors for walls, babe." Dan stood nude, and yet in wonder of the strange color scheme.

"What? I like the happy colors." I defended the walls. Dan held back a snicker and looked over at my shelf. It was stocked with xbox games and controllers. He stepped over mothing titles as I grabbed pajamas from my dresser.

"So, Microsoft fan? Kinda had an idea with the Halo thing." Dan looked over as I threw on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well what other way is there?" I tested to see what he thought.

"Um, hello? Nintendo? Remember, my dad works there? Geeze!" Dan and I giggled over the famous quote. I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed. Dan finally unzipped his bag and pulled out the sweats from the night I almost stayed. I smiled at them and titled my head. Dan threw them at my face and huffed.

"Yes, I am officially going to wear these, again! Do you mind?" Dan's snarky attitude was followed by a giggle. I took them and shook them out. Dan sighed waiting for me to give them back. "I'll fucking sit on your couch nude as the day I was born to this planet, I do not give a single, shit!" Dan laughed as I casually sat with them in my lap.

"Hmm" I pondered a thought and heard Danny sigh.

"Oh what now, babe?" Dan pretended to sound exasperated again and I chuckled.

"Just wondered about somethin'." I innocently gave him back his sweats. Dan slid them on looking at me waiting for me to tell him.

"Uh, that is-what?" Dan placed his hands on his hips and waited. I shrugged and slid off the bed. Dan grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He leaned in close and whispered as if someone would hear him. "Don't make me replay the day you were trying to plot against the guys with the girls, baby. You'll lose so bad." His warning was alluring to me. I smiled at him darkly and grazed his chub with my hand.

"Promise?" I said softly, but had an innocence dripping from it. Dan froze just caught up that I could play too. I was soon taken off my feet and thrown on the bed. Dan crawled up me like a predator and stopped to hover over me. I giggled as this happened causing him to get deeper into a sinister character.

Dan took my wrists in his hands and pinned them over my head. I then watched him dip down and warm, long, kisses migrated under my jaw to my neck. Dan leaned his more-than-chub into my groin area and started to grind.

"Tell me." Dan demanded in a half spoken, half growling tone. I made sure to focus on the ceiling knowing eventually this was going to get worse in the best way ever.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexiest Chapter ;) [hence the number]

"It's not even that important, D-BABE, STO-OP!" I whined helplessly under Danny's touches that had progressed further from being soft to torcher. I giggled slightly as Dan's growls became more and more apparent that he indeed was frustrated with my little secret keeping. I felt the shirt go up and my belly exposed. Dan's mouth suctioned down towards the waistband of my shorts. Each milestone he made towards my center sent a shockwave that I refused to acknowledge in hopes I could fight this. His fingers curled on either side of the elastic part as well, and I watched him look up with and evil grin before he spoke.

"Last chance baby-girl, Tell. Me. Now!" Danny grew from asking simply, and now had turned demanding. I could only imagine for a moment how far he went into role playing in bed. I blinked out of this thought as a warm, wet, set of lips appeared just above my groin. I giggled in another response and heard Dan's tongue click that clearly I, had made the wrong decision. "Wellp, now I'm gonna have no fuckin choice, but to make you scream." Dan's casual shrug and hint of a chuckle forced me to fall back to laying down with an arm over my face.

"Oh, how will I ever survive, such torture?!" I dramatically whined. Dan responded just as dramatically back, and I felt his words right where I couldn't have been more sensitive as he spoke.

"Oh, well, um, you," Dan's mouth edged towards his target before he finished his sentence, "wont." I in an instant felt all of Danny's face buried into my crotch. My back arched as if I were being possessed and I grabbed on the sheets for dear life. Tongue and lips were all over every part near my dripping core and I was loving it. I tried very hard to keep in whatever character we were portraying here and tried my best to see if I could push it further.

"Ah, but, b-Danny, I-I was-s-s-" I was slurring while hissing as Dan went to town. I felt him flick my bundle of nerves with his magical tongue with no mercy. Only was it replaced by a thumb so he could respond quickly.

"Youuu what, baby?" Danny asked casually before slowly torturing me as I tried to find the rest of my statement I was trying to execute. I let out a cry while unwillingly feeling my body betray me and shift toward the magical movements that man's mouth was working. Dan had slowed to suckling on my clit earning happier cries from my betraying mouth as well.

"I-I was- I was gon-na, t-tell youuuu ah, AH!" I felt hands grab up my ass and Dan lifted me to him. I could tell somehow he was sitting up on his knees on the floor and was resting on his elbows, enjoying the promised torture he did indeed produce. Dan smacked his lips as he stopped for a second to dip his tongue into my cunt with a hum short after. I peeked down at him and his eyes had been waiting for me to finally get curious enough to look. I locked on to the piercing stare that was aimed at me. Danny dipped further and I let my head roll back as the waves washed over me. I immediately snapped it back to him however, when the ghost of panting breaths had replaced his lips.

"What were you gonna tell me?" Dan asked almost sternly. His eyes had no play in them and his mouth was just a sliver open to even his breathing. I swallowed hard not ready at how much the stare of him and the tone of his voice had caught me in a trance. My eyes darted to his face looking for any sign of his loving side and when I saw none. My head told me to keep playing along. Something in him would have to give.

"I-I was gonna tell you, um," I started to try and sound innocent as possible which caused my voice to sound higher pitched. Dan swiveled his tongue in a quick motion causing my entire body to react as if electricity had been sent through me. I let the quivering whine passed my lips and Dan chuckled darkly almost on queue.

"Go on baby, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Dan's tone was a mocking sort of had a villainous polite fix on it. I swallowed hard and breathed out. Danny lifted his head waiting for me to continue as I tried to find the words. I felt his hands slowly continue to knead my ass that was cradled perfectly in his larger hands.

"I mean, I um, about earlier?" I stalled and kept my voice innocent. Danny cocked an eyebrow and I saw the impatient character he was portraying almost tap their foot if he could. I felt myself react to this naturally and my breathing sped up as if I was actually nervous. Dan watched my chest heave and I tried to stall more just to see where it would lead further. Danny cleared his throat then and I noticed his jaw was clenching.

"Tick, tock, dear, I don't have all fucking night!" Dan's stern tone projected almost louder and I jumped. I hadn't realized the squeak that escaped until another dark, low, chuckle vibrated in Dan's throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I just," Dan sighed and looked down at my vagina like it was gold. His finger grazed my clit earning all my muscles to tense up under his touch. "I though, that maybe, we were passed the whole, secrets thing? Hm?" Dan's twisted tone and choice of words was intoxicating. He reminded me of a Danny Sexbang that had turned bad. I mean worse. I shook my head slowly denying his assumption and watched him tilt his slightly.

"I didn't keep nothing from you, baby." I said still sporting my character, but adding just a hint of devious to it then. Dan then suddenly pushed my body back towards the headboard in a harsh movement. I watched him slowly crawl back up to me beginning to monologue. He definitely was roleplaying.

"Oh no? So you didn't muster up a giggle, you didn't imply you weren't telling me whatever it was that created such giggle, and then you certainly didn't, challenge me on being able to get whatever it is from you that caused you to, again, giggle, and as I worked on your pretty mound, you absolutely did not, indeed so, hold back your precious moans that sprout from that sexy mouth of yours, nope! Not. At. All. Hm?" Dan had crawled back up to hover over me as he spoke his part. I let my eyes follow him the whole way he dramatically moved with how he spoke. By the end of it his hands firmly came down on either side of my head and his lips had grazed mine seductively. I inhaled uneasy as I tried to find a retort. Dan during my silence slowly nipped my cheek down to my jaw keeping the mood going I assumed. I felt little teeth marks appearing closer and closer to my collar bone when I managed to respond.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I was bad I guess, I didn't mean to keep a secret from you baby." I let my words just drip with cheap, porn-star, guilt, and Dan was about to nip my right breast as I let that out. His puffs of air from him exhaling disappeared as his eyes met mine. I watched them look me over and for a second I saw him unsure of how to proceed with the ongoing scene we had been playing out over a simple giggle and unfinished thought. I let him remain frozen until he flinched as I attempted to reach up and stroke his cheek. I had just barely grazed his stubble when a hand caught my wrist grabbing it tightly. It pulled my hand away from his face and I watched another dark smile come over Dan.

"Mmm, baby-girl," Dan let his voice keep quiet but have a low growl to it. He looked to my hand and back to my face. His lazy, devilish, smile slowly formed as he slowly pushed my one hand back over my head. I watched him adjust to balance and his head swayed side to side. "You have been bad. Then she thinks she's gonna just make it all better and stroke my cheek, hm? Nah nah nah, you are gonna take your punishment, and then tell me like a good girl what secret you've been keeping, kay?" Dan balanced back onto his knees while his voice had rang with the hint of just him, but mixed still with the villain voice. While holding my right hand still above me, his other slithered up my arm and I let him put it in his other one. He now had me hostage and from the grin splayed on his face, he was really was enjoying this. While he had spoken my shirt had come off as well so when I finally analyzed how much more vulnerable I was it was much easier to execute my next line.

Danny used his one hand and shimmied out of his sweats and boxers. After kicking them off I eyed that he was indeed needing some him time and waited patiently to see where he exactly was taking this. Dan clenched his jaw as he stroked himself looking back to me. I made a small noise and took my chance. In the smallest voice, without sounding too child-like, I softly acknowledged him.

"Daddy?" I whimpered. Danny's hand stroked himself a little harder and his breathing hitched at the time his mouth fell open. His hold on my wrists in his other hand stayed constant and I made note to innocently make my center more accessible by widening my leg span. Dan sat there frozen I was sure taken aback to my term. His hand continued to stroke his now dripping member more than likely thinking again how to respond to me. I wondered if either of us knew how dark this could get before the other reached their limit. I watched Dan let himself be freed from his grip as he crawled back to hover over me. His face contorted into a sinister look about him that also had a mix of caring to it. Dan leaned barely touching my lips and exhaled.

"What baby-girl? Daddy's right here." Dan's cooing took a new turn and I felt my own breathing hitch in anticipation. I pouted just a little before answering him. I felt a soft touch running through my hair as he waited for me to answer him.

"Is my punishment gonna hurt?" I asked innocently. Danny's lips grazed mine just so I could barely feel him. I felt my arms twitching just wanting to touch him, but he kept a good hold onto my wrists continuously. I watched Dan assess my angle and figure out that I was indeed asking what he was wondering. His eyes were dark still, but concern played on his the rest of his features. I let my eyes grow wide in dramatic wonder as he grazed my lips again before making a choice.

"Only if you think you deserve it baby, do you think you were that bad?" Dan left the option open to me and I almost believed he could hear the 'drats' I screamed in my head. As much as I was enjoying the idea of how roleplaying was with him, I was feeling antsy. I pouted again and nodded.

"Y-you said. Remember?" I tried to let Dan have the outcome of how this was going to go. He tilted his head slightly asking me what I was referring to. Danny grazed his nose on mine softly and I noticed he was trying hard to control himself seeing as both knew it was going to be worth it.

"Remember what sweetie, remind Daddy please?" Dan breathlessly whispered to me almost begging for me to say it. I whimpered as he pulled his face back. His left hand stroked my cheek softly as I responded.

"You said that I was bad and needed to be punished for not telling you the secret. You-you sounded really mad and if I was really that bad then it should hurt I guess. I mean, don't you want me to learn my lesson?" I almost cooed back to him in the small voice I had created. Dan nodded slowly understanding in the situation before us that he did indeed seem very unhappy with my choices. Dan's bottom lip puckered out as he thought. He rolled back onto his knees with almost grace that he had done this for years. I watched him carefully still thinking while occasionally looking back to me contemplating on what to do.

"Hmm, I did say this, didn't I? Now if I didn't hurt you, this time, would you remember for next time that this may be your only chance?" Dan threw it back to me and I knew he was going to hate me, but I wanted a taste of what kind of freak he claimed to be. He had mentioned it in an episode a while ago that he has done some interesting motions. I swallowed hard and decided to be brave. I shook my head to him saying that I wouldn't.

"No. I'm a bad girl, you said so!" I pitched a fit with my tone causing Dan's eyes to widen at my acting. Dan's fuel was there and I saw him nod and tilt his head. His free hand slowly rubbed up my side and it was a new sensation going down. Dan dragged his nails slowly back down and I tried to arch myself almost thriving off of the pleasure and pain mix.

"One more time, baby, think you can be a good girl for me?" Dan's voice almost cracked at the end of his question. I felt his hand shift down and fingers curl to my clit again. I whimpered quietly as Dan lubed me up with my own concoction. "Tell Daddy the truth baby-girl." Dan knew I was stalling to make sure I was gonna be ready for either. I kept myself in character and braced myself.

"I wont." I mumbled. Dan looked over me and brought his hand back to himself. He licked his lips and had a very sexy smoulder that still rang him in as the 'bad guy' here. He looked down passed his nose at me needing clarification.

"Won't, what?" his voice was almost stern again as he pressed. I watched his head slowly move towards my core and felt Dan resting it at the entrance. I made a small noise again and looked up at him passed my lashes.

"I wont be good." I retorted back in a pout. Dan looked up noticing my hands flexing and snapped his eyes to me. I heard a couple tsks and watched Dan clench his jaw again still not rushing what was so close. I glared back to him just as cold as he then fixed his eyes on me. I watched him breathe out and in just slowly seeming to let the silence be the filler. I was almost lost in a haze from his glare when a pressure down below and hard thrusting motion caused my moans to become yelps that were just begging for more.

Dan's breathing was through his nose and out his mouth as his hips slammed into my thighs. I didn't even have to move with him with all the force he had. I was moving on my own because of him and it was the hardest I ever felt Dan fuck before. His restrain around my wrist for some off reason excited me more when I noticed he still was not letting me touch him. It was like an earthquake in my bed and I was very vocal just how he liked it.

I had only closed my eyes for a moment still being fucked into the mattress as hard as Dan could and felt only teeth bite down on my nipple. I felt my eyes shoot open before my vision caught up and cried out before his tongue eased the pain. I looked to Dan whom was very into what he was working towards and I made myself whimper giving his character satisfaction that his punishment was working. Dan's dark, knowing, smile grew on his face and I watched him drag his nails down my leg so he could rest it on his shoulder.

The new position was even sweeter in pain and pleasure due to his leverage he now had. I tried to grip anything and wound up thrashing beneath him and throwing my head to the side just crying out for more. Dan's skills were amazing in this new area for us and I was enjoying having not said anything to him. I rocked back and forth with his harder thrusts and heard him clear his throat when he noticed my head was not coming back to look at him.

"Look at me baby-girl, I wanna see you." Dan grunted out and I slowly turned my head to him as he continued to drill me. I kept trying to reach for him, what for a second was exhilarating being restrained, now was turning into frustration. I glanced to my hands and saw Dan follow it. I whined when I was able to swallow another yelp and heard Dan snicker sadistically. "What's wrong baby?" Dan asked almost mocking me. I pouted and genuinely was starting to show I just really wanted to touch him. Dan's hips slowed to less drilling and more thrusting as I watched him analyze me. His eyes glanced from my face to my hands still in his wrist as he pumped his hips forward once more.

"Daddy, please? Please lemme touch you?" I hadn't meant to sound truly like I was begging but it came out as so. Dan I watched try harder to keep a stern sense about him as he fought back to giving me my way. I loud slam of our hips together as Dan thrusted harder again into me in singlular motions caused me to return to crying out but clearly loving it.

"Tell me why then." Dan grunted out once more and I swallowed hard trying to regain composure in between his agonizing hard drilling that was stalling him and I.

"Be-cause!" I wailed out not able to say much. Dan dropped my leg back to the side and picked up his pace again. I increased in cries and moans as he did so and felt him shift to hover over me. His hand landed by the side of my head and I glanced to his arm then back to his face.

"Because, why, I thought you said you needed Daddy to punish you, hm?" Dan's darker tone mocked me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Dan's actual mischievous grin broke through and I made sure to try and not do the same.

"I lied!" I cried out in my small voice to him. Danny rolled his hips a little slower and it felt as if he was about to break character. I watched his features go from the villain to the caring lover almost. His features almost spoke to me in a way that I couldn't miss. He wanted me to touch him in all honesty. Dan wasn't with someone for just a night to where he could never say he felt bad because he had no feelings with them. I watched him almost want to let go of my hands, but since he was a man of the performing arts, he played it out.

"Why would you lie twice to me, baby-girl?" Dan almost cooed and I almost felt my heart break at the sincerity of his acting. I felt his thrusts become his normal pace when he would focus on just being a romantic lover and looked over him as I quickly thought of an answer.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Daddy." I let my voice fall off and noticed Dan's hard cock twitch as it filled me slower. Dan was switching back and out of the roleplaying mindset very smoothly. I looked passed him and up at the ceiling again unsure if he was going to psych me out. A pair of the softest lips I ever kissed, and the stubble I could recognize in my sleep, grazed my cheeks, my nose, and I was faced with the man I loved once more as his lips planted for a moment on my forehead. I felt Dan roll his hips up earning a small moan from me that was more turned on at how well we had played this out to be. Danny lifted his lips from my forehead and I let my eyes flutter open again. Another roll upwards and I let my mouth drop open to sing for him the song he knew too well.

Dan continued to thrust like that and I looked at him with pouting, big, eyes, as I slowly exhaled with a soft cry. Dan did it again a little more rough and earned the same noise just trying to time his kiss perfect. I was inching closer to the edge and hadn't noticed until I was hot all over and it wasn't helping with Danny's softer then, brown, loving orbs waiting on his moment. I whined trying not to set it off course and he dipped his head to carefully kiss my neck and shoulder. I whined again and decided to speak again now that I hadn't been almost screaming from him. "Daddy, p-please." I breathlessly whispered. Danny heard my actually voice in it and found his moment.

Dan's nose grazed down mine and I heard him hum low before bringing his lips close to mine but not touching them. I close-mouth whimpered to him and watched his heart almost beat out of his chest. I felt a puff of unsteady breath on my lips and the entire moment was pushing me closer with Dan keeping his pace still and yet focusing on my reactions. I felt him roll up and I bit my lip trying not to be too loud when he was right there. It caused me to sound like I needed him badly, and I was grateful. Dan hushed me and I finally heard him.

"I'm right here baby, it's gonna be okay, let me make it better." Dan's coo was slowly cut off my many motions. At once, his lips molded to mine, and my wrists were freed. We both grabbed to cup the other's face as we synced up perfect. Dan's thrusts were more sensual than rough and I had my eyes closed just taking in all the sensations. Hands reappeared on my breasts as Dan massaged them occasionally grazing my nipples with his thumbs. I moaned contently at the state I was being lulled into more gentle and I heard Dan softly chuckle at the sight. I let my eyes open to a very in love Sexbang whom was biting his bottom lip, trying not to show how much he honestly loved hearing and seeing me react to us in pure bliss. I bit my own lip back at him and he wiggled his eyebrows to me before dipping his head down to my right nipple to finally give it some attention.

"Danny, hoah, baby, mmmm" I arched my chest in towards his mouth more and heard a content, throaty, hum rise from him. Dan swapped and looked to me innocently letting his tongue flick my left nipple as I gently reached to tug his hair slightly. My head tilted back naturally and I let out more moans mixing with his named being slurred. Dan's mouth disappeared and reappeared on my neck causing me to giggle softly due to his stubble ticking my jawline. Dan's own giggle was heaven and I bit my lip just loving his attention. Dan sucked a little harder before coming back to kiss me longing and lovingly just as he always did. He pulled away and I tangled my hands in his hair just gazing into his eyes.

"I love my girl. You're so good for me baby. Mmmm" Dan smoothly whispered as he thrusted at a little more than a relaxing, sensual pace. I reacted the same and huffed out air only to inhale sharply. I hadn't noticed my eyes were shut until a soft touch grazed my cheek. I reopened them after a moment and couldn't stop the lazy smile before curving my mouth into an 'O' as Dan brought us closer to our climax. I felt his fill and soon a long finger curl towards my clit for a little extra help. I sung for him louder feeling wave after wave and thrust after thrust. Dan's movements got a little more sped up and I was back to crying out for him.

"Baby I need you!" I did my best to spit out before he slammed into me again. His thrusts were not violent but a sign he was so close to finishing. Dan dropped to his elbows and engulfed my lips in with his and I wrapped myself to him. My legs curled me into a ball and it was enough from me so he still was able to drive it home for both of us. Dan pulled away for a second and I heard his all-too familiar moans break out. I kissed harshly along his jaw and neck and felt him pulsating inside me as well. Dan dipped his head in the crook of my neck and grunted out as his hands raked back my hair.

"Fuck, agh, babe, I love you, s-so mu-ch F-f-f-uck baby girl-" Dan's mumbled words from what I could hear sounded like his undoing was close. I nipped at his neck and heard a good hum come from him before he snapped up back on his hands. His breaths were pants and I let my moans fill the room louder with his frantic finishing pace upon both of us. Dan rocked his hips swiftly and we both just let it out.

"I'm gonna, agh agh, baby I'm gonna, F-F-FUCK!" I tried to tell him even if he knew. Dan thrusted into me as my walls clenched around him indicating my release. My entire body I felt lock into an arcing position and it must have been bad because Dan's arm held me steady before his own climax hit him.

"Fuck baby, oh f-fuck, shit, agh, yeah, oh, shit, baby-girl!" Dan slurred to me as he pushed softer just getting over the aftershocks. I watched him hang his head and slowly exhale. I reached to softly rub his cheek with my thumb and felt lips turn to kiss it gently. Dan then lowered himself onto my chest just keeping himself relaxed and calm. I attempted to slow my breathing so my heartbeat would help him. I closed my eyes and let both my hands aimlessly go through as much of his hair as they could without hurting him. I felt soft kisses on my chest where he rested just peppered only as far as he could reach without moving. We both let the silent room fill back up as we enjoyed our moment of peace and release.


	70. Chapter 70

It had been almost a half hour it felt like before either of us made a move. I was almost startled when Dan's chuckle erupted from him. I watched his head roll up to look to me and had been met with a dopey, lazy, grin that had me smiling back to him.

"And what are we finding humorous Dan?" I asked as Dan shifted. He slipped back out the rest of the way and stumbled on his way to my side. I watched him shake his head indicating for me to give him a chance to move. Dan eventually made it unscathed and I noticed he was in a mood to be held instead of holding me. I tried to ignore the scratchy hairs on his cheeks as he rested against my chest. His arm gently hugged my torso close to him as I brought my arm under his hair so I could run my fingers through it. Dan snuggled for a moment before finally answering me.

"I laughed because, well, I never got my answer damn you." Dan mumbled into my side boob and I had to giggle at the thought that he was unsuccessful. I sighed and looked to the ceiling in exasperation. After all the hard work he just tried to do, the least I could give, was him the answer to his riddle.

"Danny, I owe you, hm?" I smiled back to his hair more than his actual self. I heard a groan fall from him that sounded like he was thinking I was going to wind up teasing him again.

"Are you actually gonna tell me, or do I have to just accept this nonsense?" Dan's playful tone was back online and I giggled shaking my head. I watched him shift to face me but still on my side. His hand had been making lazy patters on my tummy as we had begun the conversation. I smiled with a nod finally able to just let him have his way.

"Babe, geeze, I giggled because you get so worked up about my small little thoughts sometimes. It's rather entertaining to wonder what you think I am wondering, and then when you got nothing, it's like you lose your mind!" I started off explaining the giggles first because after some thought I had wondered if to Dan, it had been humiliating. Dan shook his head and sighed, but kept the growing smile on his face.

"Well, hun, you certainly got me there! Seriously it is entertaining to guess, but once I am out of options, and then you just sat here and told me that you weren't going to tell me; it drove me up the wall!" Dan explained and we both shared a giggle fit. Dan buried his head into my neck and I felt warm lips press to it softly. "I thought maybe, if I could turn you on enough, you'd just tell me!" Dan looked back up and me and shook his head like he was still shocked it went the way it did. "I mean, I tried, and then you did the thing, and I was like 'Oh fuck this is not going to go my way at all!' Then you like followed suit and I freaked out for a sec! I mean babe, usually our shit is sickening vanilla, and honey," Dan looked into my eyes sincerely, "do not think for one second I become bored, or uninterested, from it! Please! No, like," Dan sighed still and displayed a crooked smile, "that fucking voice, you let it just fall from your lips. I mean yes, I will admit, I have done some, well, interesting, role-plays, but usually it's fuckin decided beforehand! No, not this, this was like," Dan looked up passed me trying to figure out the word he needed, "my head wants to say spontaneous, but that completely isn't the entire deal. Fuck, no, this, you, and the entire mood, like, clearly, it shifted. It's why I stopped and was like stalling. All I could do was hope to god I was getting the right idea and thank you for making sure of so! So all the work I planned on doing to you, just for funsies, and shit-" Dan was on a roll but a term made me have to cut in.

"Funsies?!" I laughed at his choice of terminology. Dan laughed with me then.

"Yes, funsies, lemme finish!" Dan placed a hand over my mouth and we both giggled as he continued, "Anyway! So yeah! Okay you sorta ruined my fun, but we created a whole different kind of fun which, let's be honest, that was some intense, work! I mean damn, baby! I still cannot get over you pulling the fast one on me! All I wanted was to totally eat you out, make you scream, and then was going to be like okay, I'm sorry, please tell me." Dan bowed his head as we continued to laugh in between his thoughts, "But NO! Instead, it was like," Dan swallowed but continued on, "one of the most smooth in and out of character moments I honestly ever endured in that situation and I cannot tell you how elated I was when we came out of it. It was almost like a natural thing! I love it," Dan scooted to lean his forehead on mine and I smiled up at him. His small, lazy, snicker, followed by a bit lip caused me to caress his face then with my hands. "Yes, I love it, and I love you. So much." Dan kissed me longingly and when he pulled away it was a different feeling.

It was the feeling of when your heart syncs with your head. The two combine and you feel as if you are one finally and the moment I got to feel that way and have Danny as an extension was priceless. I looked into his eyes noticing they had that same feeling. Dan kissed me again and this time had held my face gently. I molded to his lips for a moment just not wanting to pull away too fast. When Dan did pull away his kiss to my forehead earned a content hum from me. Dan looked back down and laced one of his hands with mine. I let my smile grow wider knowing he was going to realize, I still hadn't told him the freakin reason why I giggled to his sweats.

"Alright you, now!" Dan sat back on his knees swiftly and had pulled me to him. I pressed my warm, nude, body to his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Dan smiled to me as he pecked my nose. "Back to where originally why this happened! Please, babe, [Y/N], my angel, the love of my entire being, why in the hell did you giggle and then hum as you held my sweats. Please dear god, let me just in on it!" Dan giggled with me and I rolled my eyes before looked back to him.

"Okay, fine! When you tossed the sweats at me, I looked at them and remembered how that night went. How different our lives were. How new everything felt. We were so delicate and yet so in love. Not that we are any less of either, I mean the most amazing part is that we're less delicate." I let it sink in and watched Dan feel like an ass. His cheeks flushed and I watched him laugh as he looked down. His head slowly shook as he bashfully let the words hit him. He freaked out over nothing. Dan finally looked back up at me with a bit lip.

"Sorry, babe. Am I really that bad of a spaz? Like seriously?!" Dan slowly worked his way to a ridiculous description of himself. I shook my head not believing how some habits of his resurfaced at the silliest of times. I firmly took his head in my hands causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"No. Absolutely not! If anything, I'm the strange one whom associated pants with memories!" I laughed at myself with Dan. He smiled looking as if he felt a little less crazed then.

"You know, pants, no pants, any memory with you is honestly my favorite. Swear to shit!" Dan raised his right hand in promise. I giggled and playfully peppered his face with kisses before letting him wrap us in a hug.

"I love you, baby. Even if I know that you prefer no pants memories." I teased as Dan pulled back to face me. I got a lovely look that I was being goofy before he shifted to get off the bed. I bounced back to where I had originally been and threw my jammies back on. Dan smiled to the sweats he was then trying to adjust and looked to me shaking his head. I giggled to him knowing he understood then.

"Hush. I get it. Now, we did have movie plans, did you still wanna do that? I mean it's like what 3 here?" Dan ruffled the back of his hair as I hopped off the bed. Dan had placed our phones on the small floor speaker as we had changed. I let my lock screen come alive and noticed he was indeed right.

"It is, hmm," I tried to think of what time Arin and Suzy had been coming out. Dan the meanwhile had thrown a shirt on and I glanced to notice his arms again. I looked over at him then shifted passed him to grab a huge blue, fleece, blanket. "I was wondering what time those guys were gonna be here." I said to him as I wrapped his tall figure in it. Dan flared it out for me to step into his arms and I snuggled into him as we stood there trying to figure things out.

"Well, uh, I can call him? Wouldn't hurt to ask the source right?" Dan shrugged interrupting our natural habit of swaying. I slabbed my phone on his chest and snickered. Dan looked over and leaned to reach for his instead. I shrugged and dropped mine into the bigger pocket of my shorts.

"How 'bout we migrate to my couch, flip through movies, and we can snuggle while you call Arin?" I suggested. Dan's warm smile with a nod turned my cheeks pink.

"Sounds like a plan, and by the way, I'm stealing the blanket. It's perfect!" Dan nuzzled the part that covered his shoulders.

"It matches your sheets, I feel like I got it in honor of you. Maybe it was fate?" I joked as Dan let me free to move. I walked out into the living room with him and let him find a comfy place to relax. Dan laid his legs across and used the arm to sit against. He stretched for a moment and sighed leaning his head back.

"Maybe this goddamn couch was fate! My god we need this! I mean I love mine and Barry's set up, but shit babe, this is like totally amazing!" Dan laughed as I shook my head. I never seen someone excited over a couch. Dan opened his arms and waited for me to come snuggle.

"You sure you don't want anything?" I nodded towards the kitchen. Dan let his arms drop almost child-like and I watched the blanket flop down with them. I waited as he thought for a moment.

"Mmm, nah, just you in my arms!" Dan's huge smile was now open-mouthed as he extended his arms again welcoming me to snuggles. I couldn't help but smile at him like he was the best thing ever. I crawled between his legs and shifted to where I reclined back on him. Dan made a dramatic noise as he engulfed me in blanket and arms. The noise reminded me of air pressure cabs in a star wars movie. It made me giggle for a sec, causing Dan to giggle liking the idea I was indeed just as entertained.

"Alrighty," Dan's screen lit up infront of me as his thumbs unlocked his phone and found Arin's number. "Get this, out of the fucking way, and then we can go back to 'us' time, kay?" Dan snickered as I nodded quickly. He hit talk and kept an arm lazily over me as his left one rose the phone to his ear. I hear the other end ringing before Arin answered.

"Oh good, you guys made it!" Arin sounded excited to hear from Danny. Dan chuckled and I looked up to see him nodding as he spoke.

"Totally was one of the smoothest flights I ever had man!" Dan smiled down at me as I nodded agreeing with him. His thumb rubbed above my belly button subconsciously as he continued on with the call.

"So uh, whatsup man? She change her mind or some shit?" Arin teased. Dan's inner laugh vibrated me and I shook my head.

"Not at all, in fact!" Dan glanced to the back of the couch, "I am totally needing you to ask Bear if he wouldn't mind me swapping out some shit at the house. [Y/N] has an awesome set up here dude. Like, I want a couple pieces in our place, stat!" Dan's excited tone was making me warmer to the idea I was indeed moving in with him. Arin's laugh was heard before he responded.

"Well he is, ah shit, SUZY!" Arin was sounding unsure where Barry had been. Dan jumped a little as Arin probably yelled in his ear. "YEAH WHERE THE FUCK IS BARRY! DAN IS LIKE HOARDING ALL [Y/N]'S FURNITURE!" Arin was then quiet and huffed after a moment. "Okay, apparently Barry and Kevin went on out with some friends. She has no idea where he is, if those two are out, I would suggest texting him. You know how they seem to forget how to answer their phone's once them bottles be poppn' ya'll!" Arin mocked the rapper lifestyle and I giggled hearing it. Dan smiled down again to me and shook his head.

"Fuck it then, he can fight me on it. So now to my original idea why I even called you tonight." Dan sighed. I stroked his arm softly and felt him quickly kiss my hair.

"Cause you um, miss me? How sweet Daniel! I miss your dick too, I mean you!" Arin joked. Dan sighed loudly then it formed into a giggle.

"Ya know, people are going to think [Y/N] is a set up the way we talk. I won't doubt that they already do man!" Dan joked back. Arin laughed then and agreed.

"You know she is, shut up! Anywho, so what's going on? You guys okay?" Arin's slightly concerned voice had Dan roll his eyes.

"Nah, dude, it's totally alright. I got a tour of the place, it's small but nice. Um we decided to relax in the tub and-" Dan was simply telling Arin how it was honestly going and I heard Arin gag.

"Ew, ew, and fuck you! Now did you call to tell me like how your first time went while she's pooping or?" Arin left his question hanging. Dan was laughing then more than likely amused at the thought.

"I was getting to it before you had to express your distaste in fuckin romance, ass! No! I called to ask what specific time the goddamn plane was bringing you guys here to help! [Y/N] and I were going to base what movie to watch before bed on how early we needed to be up to come get you two, gosh!" Dan exaggerated his playful aggravated tone. Arin chuckled getting it finally and I heard him hum in thought.

"Uhhh, SUZY!" Arin yelled again and Dan huffed with a laugh.

"Do ya have to like blow out my ear every time you scream for your wife like an old, Italian man who's just disappointed in life!" Dan's simile made me crack up. Arin must have heard because I heard him mention me then.

"Does yours have to like sound like a crack headed chipmunk every time you pick on me?" Arin retorted playfully. I pretended to frown and Dan 'awwed'.

"Aww it's okay babe, I love your crack headed chipmunk giggles!" Dan reassured me quickly before he replied to Arin. I heard Arin groan and then Dan yelped as Arin managed to scream again.

"SUZY PLEASE TELL ME THE GODDAMN FLIGHT TIME, THESE TWO ARE BEING, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO WORD IT! THEIR ALL TOGETHER AND SHIT, ALONE, AND DAN'S BEING GROSS!" Arin sounded like he was being tortured.

Dan waited patiently as the other end grew quiet. I shifted looking back to the TV waiting on Arin's return. Dan sighed with an impatient sound. I linked my fingers with his and felt Dan rub my knuckles.

"Sorry babe, didn't know this was going to be a process." Dan said quietly. I leaned my head to look at him and shrugged. At least eventually we'd know. Dan leaned forward and pecked my lips quickly. We both ogled the other and made our noses scrunch up with a smile. It caused us both to chuckle until Dan hushed to finally hear Arin had returned.

"Okay, so! Are you still there or did you two like slap groins while waiting?" Arin teased.

"Dude, just, the time, please? I can't even muster up and finish in like what, two minutes?" Dan defended the statement sounding exasperated jokingly. Arin laughed and I heard keys typing.

"She said for me to look it up, Mr. Three Minutes. So now we all get to put our nights on hold!" Arin sarcastically sounded cheery over it. Dan coughed waiting once more and finally Arin must have found it.

"AHA! Okay, so we board at, like fuckingggg, noon, it takes what three to four hours?" Arin questioned. Dan nodded having the answer.

"Four man, okay so you guys will land here about like seven?" Dan calculated between time zones. Arin hummed in thought.

"Damn I forget like eastern time zone and shit! Yes though, so you guys get like a shit ton of the day to pack ha!" Arin teased. Dan nodded and I had to agree at least it was some time to get stuff done.

"Right, I mean it's gonna be such a bitch, but we got this, right babe?" Dan kissed my hair again and I nodded.

"Oh shut up and let me go so I can puke and you both can just 'nuggle on the couchy!'" Arin mocked Dan and I. Dan giggled and shook his head slowly.

"Love you too bro! Just cause you're jealous she has me!" Dan retorted. Arin laughed and they wished the other good night. Dan sighed shaking his head as he placed his phone on the coffee table.

"I swear that was the longest phone call just for a flight time ever!" I joked. Dan widened his eyes and nodded.

"Fuck yeah! I mean sure, I bet Suze is like busy and shit, but my god! I could have texted him easier I think!" Dan laughed with me as I grabbed the remote and Xbox controller off the back of the couch. The familiar white screen popped on and the logo ran it's opening sequence.

"Alright, so, now that we have a time," I looked up to Dan whom was listening with his eye brows raised, "Do you, for the last time, want anything, to snack on, or drink?" I asked making hand motions to the kitchen under the blanket. Dan thought again and glanced at his phone. I felt his hands link again with mine like in the tub and he hummed for a moment.

"Well, we do have what, a few hours," Dan giggled with me on his understatement, "until anything like needs to actually be started on. You mentioned popcorn right?" Dan titled his head and ran a hand down my hair. He flipped the end at me playfully as I nodded slowly.

"Yes sir! Want some?" I asked kindly. Dan smiled bigger and nodded.

"Pepsi too? Cause that's like movie-snack-magic!" Dan mused. I laughed as I hopped out of my spot to the kitchen. I heard Dan get up and noticed he leaned in the doorway still wrapped in the big blanket. I opened up the cupboard and held to boxes of instant popcorn.

"Choose?" I offered. One was 'Butter Lover's' the other was 'Kettle Corn'. Dan made a face and looked to the two and back to me.

"That's wrong! I don't know! I can't!" Dan pretended as if he were disarming a bomb. I laughed and wiggled the boxes again. Dan bit hit thumb looked at the choices and made a nervous noise.

"I like them both, I am okay with either, Danny it is literally just popcorn!" I laughed while Dan stalled. I left him with no way to ask for me to choose. Dan smiled wide and took a step.

"Gimme! I know!" Dan gestured with his hand for me to hand them over. Dan let the blanket fall and shoved the boxes behind him. I watched him shuffle them between his hands behind his back with a goofy smile.

"Okay, let me guess, now I am left choosing?" I shrugged. Dan nodded and shuffled them once more.

"Yup! Whatever one is the winner! This way, I don't have to stress over a goddamn snack food!" Dan's solution and proud face had me shaking my head, but laughing at his silliness. I sighed and stepped closer to him. Dan stepped back and over the blanket shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I can't kiss you now?" I teased. Dan leaned straight forward and puckered his lips obnoxiously. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his and he shot back to his position waiting for me to choose.

"PICK A DAMN CORN WOMAN!" Dan was eager to get going and I giggled at his need to sit back down. I tapped my chin and watched him bounce in place losing patience.

"Let me see here, hmm" I twisted my torso back and forth and Dan huffed. He cocked and eyebrow after a moment and blinked at me.

"I know what you're doing." Dan playfully said but sounded stern. I snapped my lips and shrugged.

"That is?" I played the innocent game. Dan rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"You know I am excited to just snuggle and watch something and because you know I have no patience and really really wanna watch something, you're stalling so I'll just, FUCK IT BUTTER LOVER'S THROW THIS SHIT IN, I'M DONE!" Dan tossed the box at me with the correct label and then tossed the other on the counter. Dan played it off like he was going to explain this long bit of how he was antsy and instead had once again, backfired on himself. I laughed loudly as I punched in the time for popcorn on the microwave. Dan flopped back on the couch and I spun around noticing the blanket had been left on the floor back in the kitchen. I looked at it and back to Dan who was eyeing it and then looking to me. His head fell back and I witnessed a middle-aged man turn into a toddler in seconds. "BAAABEEEEEE" Dan whined from the couch looking like he was so done with the last five minutes. His arms flailed at his sides and I smiled at him trying not to laugh. Dan whined without words and pouted.

"What baby, what is it?" I looked to the blanket again. Dan made his lip quiver and his eyes were big.

"I forgot the snuggle blankey because you totally made me fucking pick popcorn! Now it's over there, and I'm back over here and this totally blows donkey dicks!" Dan whined his bit and I shook my head. I couldn't help but find something adorable about his new attitude. I set the pepsi's down on the counter and reached for the blanket. I wadded it into a ball and tossed it his way. Dan caught it and nuzzled his cheek into it. I leaned on the counter waiting on popcorn and looked back to see Dan wrapping himself back up.

"No one will ever believe this." I motioned towards Dan. He smiled wide and lit up over having his blanket back. I giggled as he rocked in his spot hugging himself with the damn thing. I heard the beep and snapped my head to open the microwave and take it out. I shook it a couple times and poured it in the bowl I had reserved for it. I chuckled quiet to myself remembering the popcorn war at the hotel and mine and Mark's video. Dan let out another whine and I looked over to see him then pouting over something else. "Aww, what Danny, what's the matter now?" I cooed from the kitchen. Dan huffed and looked over to the TV and to me.

"I can't watch a movie, I can't hold you, and I can't believe it's not butter dammit!" Dan mocked a frustrated child-like voice. I cocked an eyebrow and held back more laughter. I walked out with the pepsi's and set them on the table. Dan frowned at them and looked back to me. I watched him look down to the blanket and then excitedly spread his arms for me to come back to him.

"Not yet, dork! Popcorn has to come in here as well, duh!" I teased him. Dan's bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows furrowed as I spun around to go back and grab the bowl. I came back and waited for him to open his arms again. Instead, Dan blinked at me like he had been offended.

"No wanna 'nuggle now! You ran away!" Dan's adorable temper tantrum was oddly cute to me. I set the bowl down and placed my hands on my hips just watching him pout. I got an idea and leaned closer to his face. He was busy locking on and pretending to ignore me as I kissed his jaw. I pecked near his ear and leaned to wrap my arms around his blanket-covered shoulders.

"Baby?" I equally made my voice sound like his and Dan huffed.

"What?! Meanie!" Dan still looked straight ahead and I swallowed laughter playing along. I nuzzled his stubble and it caused him to lean into the back of the couch as if he fallen over.

"Pease can we 'nuggle now? I needed to get the poppycorns!" I defended my case sounding five. Dan huffed and tried to pull the blanket up higher. I kissed the side of his neck hearing muffled giggles followed by another huff. I chuckled softly knowing this sounded stupid probably but it was too cute between just us.

"Fuck off! You randed aways now I no wanna 'nuggle. Go 'way!" Dan prentended to sound aggravated as he shrugged his shoulders so I'd stop kissing his neck. I pouted and whined pretending to be hurt.

"Fine, dick whore! I'll sit on the damn floor, and you can 'nuggle the damn couch for the night! See if I cares!" I flopped onto the floor and started the Netflix app using the Xbox. Dan's long arm swiftly snagged a piece of popcorn like he was trying to be sneaky. I looked to the side and scooted the bowl further forward knowing he'd do it again. I looked at the sci-fi movies and scrolled for a moment before noticing the same arm reaching alright still for the bowl. Dan snapped it back and I heard obnoxious munching coming from the pouting burrito. I shook my head slow and scooted the bowl even more forward. I continued to scroll on through titles now making it a game. Dan shifted and I felt him rest his chin on my head as he again performed the same task. Except this time his whole body flew back to his original spot.

"Haha, I eated your poppycorns! Neener!" Dan taunted me still sounding like a kid. I shrugged but scooted the bowl almost to the edge then. I slid it more infront of me as well and heard a frustrated noise come from Danny. The next time he'd have to grab some, he'd have to have an arm around me almost to brace himself. I finally found a movie and hit play. Dan quietly 'ooed' in approval. I loved that we, again, appreciated good flicks.

"I heard that." I called him out for liking the movie. Dan didn't respond and I watched the opening credits as I popped a husk in my mouth. Dan shifted again and this time he didn't reach for anything that I paid attention to. I hadn't noticed he indeed snagged his pop and this wasn't apparent until the hissing can gave him away. I giggled softly at his ongoing stubborn act wondering how long it will take for him to end it. I heard the can gently be placed back on the table. Dan then let out a belch and I couldn't stop myself from turning around to him. Dan had an accusing look when I met his face. With a stabbed finger after a moment, Dan shook his head as well with another offended look.

"Rude! Burping during a movie, oh and ew!" Dan teased me and I turned back to the screen. Dan had left me a perfect moment to respond, but I was curious to see how again, much further he could go with it. I rested my back on the bottom of the couch and zoned in after a bit just enjoying the movie with the man of my dreams even if he was a goofy brat for the moment.

After a couple incidents with the popcorn, Dan stopped trying. We had finally gotten to the climax of the movie and I was so into the intense, quiet, action part of the protagonist in a cave I hadn't noticed a fro slowly ascending infront of me. Dan was towering over me from the couch and I barely glanced up as he let out a shout that caused me to reach the ceiling. Dan's arms snaked forward around me and I felt lips kiss from my face down. His giggles and nuzzles into my neck eventually made me happily squeal. "I 'cared youu, I 'cared youuuu baby!" Dan sung into my neck. I sighed with an eye-roll that he couldn't see. Another kiss planted on my cheek and I looked over my shoulder back to him.

"Brat. That wasn't nice!" I whined almost but couldn't stop the laugh that followed. Dan frowned for a second then opened his arms while lying on his side by that time. I cautiously looked to him wondering if it was a trick.

"I make it better, baby!" Dan cheerfully said. I sat back on my knees and leaned on my elbow. It rested on the cushion of the couch and I thought for a moment.

"So what, now I can come nuggle, why?" I narrowed my eyes to him and Dan giggled. He shook his head like he now had to explain a punchline.

"Cause, I wubs you, baby!" Dan declared happily still holding out his arms. I tilted my head still looking unsure.

"But you didn't before? You said-" I was getting ready to obnoxiously reenact his fit he had but was cut off by his huff.

"I didn't mean it, damn you! Now get up here, this whole alone on a couch thing is killin' me as you sit there! Yeesh!" Dan sternly let his voice come back and I laughed over it. I crawled onto the couch and Dan spooned me for the last bit of the movie. I felt a set of warm lips behind my ear before he rested his head on mine gently. I had realized how comfy this was until Dan came. I sighed and shifted closer into him. Dan's arms tightened around me and a low content hum softly drifted from his lips.

"Dan?" I calmly spoke as the credits finally rolled. Dan and I hadn't moved for a while and I had no complaints. Dan sighed as he stroked my arm that hung over my torso.

"What?" he responded almost playfully curious. I finally turned to face him still laying on our sides. Dan held me closer to him so I couldn't fall off. I played with the collar of his shirt before looking up into his eyes as the movie officially ended its stream and had now gone to the 'Related Movies' screen. I knew this was going to be another deep conversation moment, but it was a thought that was for once not haunting my mind, but entertaining it.

"Based off tonight, do you think we'll be like, this grossly adorable on our own? I mean years from now?" I asked grinning like he does. Dan smiled down at me before glancing to the TV and back to my face. His eyes were once again warm as he let the thoughts of the evening playback to him. Dan's arms almost cradled me in a way while his lips pressed to my forehead. Danny breathed out softly as I snuggled into him just letting him think. He always spoke when he was ready.

"I hope so, angel." Dan's voice was above a whisper but his tone was thoughtful. I pressed my own lips to his neck softly and nuzzled him. Dan's arm under me tightened around me while his other hand stroked my hair softly. I couldn't help but feel so relaxed and sleepy. I giggled at something and Dan hummed acknowledging he heard me. "Something else I should know, baby?" Dan whispered again but was seeming content whether I said anything or not. I shifted to look up at him and was met with a loving smile. I looked at him for a moment realizing he had been trying to put me to sleep a second ago. I smirked at him for a moment before letting him know something.

"You're doing it wrong, Danny." I simply said. Dan furrowed his eyebrows and looked concerned that he messed up something bigger than what it was.

"And what could I have done wrong?" Dan defended himself quietly. I giggled and then had to smile up at his then confused face.

"A second ago, you were trying to put me to sleep. Don't think I don't know." I called him out. Dan's entire body relaxed back into me and I heard him chuckle low.

"Oh really? Now, do tell what I should have done?" Dan played along. I rolled my eyes but smiled still.

"Well usually I am laying on your chest with my hand on your heart." I started. Dan smiled knowing he was going to have to move.

"Okay, well then, let me move and see what we can do about this, hm?" Dan shifted and I soon was resting comfortably on his chest like I described. Dan held up his hands pretending not knowing what he always did.

"Then you stroke my hair and rub my back." I went on. Dan gently ran fingers through my hair and I felt lazy circles on my back. Dan hummed softly as he kissed my hair.

"And then?" Dan playfully, but quietly asked for the last bit. I smiled to myself always loving the last part.

"Well, the last part, is new." I said cautiously. Dan hummed for me to continue. "You quietly sing to me." I carefully requested in a sense.

"I do, huh?" Dan kept up and I nodded to him.

"Yes." I said with a smile. Dan's left hand stopped it's pattern and rested on top of mine located on his slow rising chest. He knew what to do after all and I smiled wider to myself as a thumb rubbed gently across my knuckles. I thought I heard a small wondering hum from Danny for a sec before he inhaled to respond with something back, like asking into detail what to sing. Instead I was met with a soft voice slowly working into a slow love song that we both knew.

"I believe, that there's something deep inside, that shouldn't be from time to time. I sure found out, thought love was such a crime. The more you care, the more you fall. No need to worry, no need to turn away, 'cause it don't matter, anyway." Danny's voice was slow and comforting even if I had no worries at the moment. I felt my eyes flutter shut but kept fighting on just to hear him continue on. "Oohh, oohh, oohh, I miss you in a heartbeat. Oohh, oohh, oohh, I miss you right away. Oohh, oohh, oohh, I miss you in a heartbeat, 'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way." I sighed enjoying the soft, soothing, sound Danny's voice kept filling my ears with. Dan noticed I wasn't falling out and I felt him shift. He stopped singing for a moment and I became confused.

"Mmm, whats wrong?" I asked out of habit. Dan softly chuckled as he managed to shift again to sit up. Without a response he took me into his arms and I felt him maneuver to carry me. Dan stood up slowly with me bridal style. I placed my hand back over his chest and curled the other into his hair. Dan slowly walked towards the bedroom and I heard the lullaby again.

"When we touch, I just lose my self-control, a sad sensation I can't hide. To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away. I keep the faith and there's a reason why, yeah. No need to worry, no need to turn away, 'cause it don't matter, anyway, baby" Dan got us into my room and I was slowly falling out. I barely felt him gently lay me on the bed. He continued to hum as I barely heard him shift to climb in with me. Dan softly brought me back to him and I curled into his side. My head went back to where it had been and his warmer hand guided mine to his chest again. It was curling around my fingers as a heartbeat and tune worked their magic. I at last barely remember drifting under, feeling Dan shift very slowly before I was out like a light.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV for half.

****Dan's POV****

It was never the last part, first part, or fucking middle part that I loved most about how I put [Y/N] out. It was my part. The one part she never got to feel. The part that on I personally had. It was the part those adorable lips puckered and that content sigh escaped from said lips. It was then, my cue, to press my lips as tender as I could to that forehead. Nothing, nothing was the same after tonight. I had seen it in her eyes earlier. Her entire system linked with itself and I watched us both realize, this was it. This was our next stepping stone, milestone, timeline tick, what the hell ever you could call it. We were going to begin another chapter tomorrow. I was excited. I mean sure, yeah, it's her. It's always been her. She even totally knew it. She rocked my world, hard, and I liked it.

I gently rolled her over to her side knowing that even if it had been once, a night terror with no backup would ruin me. I was strong for her, brave even, but that whole scare shut me down faster than a baseball bat to the sack. I watched her readjust as I wrapped my arms around her. I kept her small hand on my chest. It was forever that she needed that small touch. I smiled to the peaceful body that seemed to have drooled a little already. I gently wiped my thumb on the corner of her mouth and dried it on the blanket. She was a trip, man. Not even a drug-induced trip feel, nah, she was totally this mindset I wish I had known so much longer, but it was okay. Things I never thought I would fuckin even imagined I'd plan, I was indeed planning.

I sighed myself, and let my head wander to the night where we all just bullshitted in the basement. I hummed remembering telling Ross and them the idea I had. I still was going to do it. I was going to bring her into my world with me. It was inevitable for her to be meant for this. I mean, I was kidding when I had said she'd have to describe her husband's bizarre career, but at the same time it's what I do! I love my job, my friends, my family, and of course my sweet angel. I mean next up was, well, that's years beyond us to talk about.

I came back into the bedroom. It was dark but the weird cotton candy colors almost illuminated it. I looked around to see a few things hanging up. One was a Guitar Hero decal she saved. I smiled wondering how well she played that one. I scanned over to her plain dresser. It was white but looked almost as old as I. It was so cliché of me to then think that maybe it was time I considered getting us a set for the bedroom so we could live just a little more comfortable with all our wardrobe. I knew for sure my closet was going to be split. I also could have just let her have it. Totally going to have to talk more about this when she's not passed out. I found myself then wishing I could sleep. It was quiet but morning quiet. I knew the sun was going to rise sooner than later and if I don't catch at least a three hour drift, she'd kill me.

Oh that'd always been my luck. Insomnia, night terrors, cold body all the fuckin time. I was a mess. Yet, I had a woman whom loved and cared about me way beyond anyone ever did. Except Arin. I almost let myself begin to imagine him and I's better hits when I heard something familiar come from [Y/N].

"Mmm, Danny, right...there." [Y/N] moaned softly and I almost felt like I was intruding. I brushed her hair from her face and froze when she shifted. "Yeah-mmm, agh," she was totally getting laid by Dreamland Danny and I held back a snicker so hard it hurt. I was so tempted to wake her up when something else decided to join my night thoughts. I swore it sucked being a guy sometimes!

I felt Excalibur attempt to answer her calls and I sighed heavily. I had no idea what I was going to do. I thought about sneaking to the bathroom to work one out, but what if she caught me? A hiss escaped [Y/N]'s lips and I huffed really stuck in a literal rock and a hard penis, I meant, uh, pace. I inched my groin away from what would be her torso and lean my upper half more towards her. I decided to leave the idea of fucking her while she slept for another time. I softly caressed her cheek and she gripped up my shirt with the hand that had been resting peacefully.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my cock twitch and if it were some sort of comedy movie, I'm sure my best friend would be rapping at the window! I turn my attention back to my girlfriend whom had no idea how much of a tease she was and contemplated my option. She gasped a couple times and I recognized she indeed was not being fucked, I was definitely eating her out!

"B-babe, shit, shit shit!" She squealed quietly and I wondered if she even knew she talked in her sleep like this. I was almost lost in it then. The act that was taking place had me wonder if she indeed was soaked. I bit my lip and lifted the blanket to see she wasn't going to make it easy if I really wanted to know. I caught a bit of birds coming alive outside and shook off that thought some more. I listened to another moan and it was just torture at this point. I slowly inched my hand toward her waistband and was scared shitless at what happened next.

***[Y/N]'s POV****

I was so close. So so close and he was just drawing it out and it was so sexy. I felt the familiar build up and felt his hair as I tugged it. Oh the sweet bliss I was about to embrace always! Dan's tongue had worked so much magic it was almost as great as a dream. I was so close to cumming and I finally let it out.

"YES!" I arched my back and gripped them sheets, "YES!" I then felt my release and shot straight up to be met with darkness.

"BAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dan screamed and I screamed! I scooted till I hit the wall and felt my eyes darting around the room. Dan was breathing loudly and I was no better. I looked to the end of the bed and back to him and noticed even with no light he was pale.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I was more asking because I was so close and here it was really all a dream.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU, GOD, F-FUCK BABE WHAT THE HELL!" Dan clearly was still shocked at my sudden rising and I blinked at him. I had nothing but almost anger that I didn't let dream him finish me and or that it was so intense that my body couldn't handle the finale. I shifted and realized I had came in reality and placed my head in my hands. "YOU WANNA LIKE, I DON'T KNOW, CUE ME IN HERE?!" Dan spazzed and I could only just laugh at how stupid this was. I let my howling rise in volume for a moment as Dan huffed.

"W-Where do you want me to begin, Dan? Cause-" I tried to answer him and he cut me off still freaking out.

"WELL GEE BABY, WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU?! CAUSE GOD, FUCKING, CHRIST, I'M LIKE RAGING BONER AND HERE YOU ARE JUST SOAKING THE PLACE!" Dan's spazzing was not because I scared him anymore I noticed. He was frustrated that I had dream sex. Well dream him ate me out.

"Why- why do you have a boner?! I'm the one who was being pleased?" I was confused why this was suddenly involving him as well. Last I checked my sleeping did not include talked.

"HOW ELSE BABY?! YOU FUCKING PRAISED ME FOR FUCKING YOU, IN YOUR SLEEP!" Dan held nothing back and I felt my face run scarlet. I curved my lips inward and even if it was Danny, I wanted to hide. I did indeed do the next best thing and throw myself back laying down with blankets over my head.

"You're lying!" I yelled into a pillow. I really hoped he was but knew it wasn't the case. Dan lifted the blanket and finally giggled.

"How could I, shall I show you? I can't, but babe, I can definitely repeat it back for you!" Dan's teasing was making it worse. I still had a war going on whether to tell him I had the wet dream and not him. I rolled onto my side attempting not to make a face at how my underwear felt.

"Please don't, I had no idea, just, ugh!" I threw my hands up as I ended up just back on my back. Dan giggled again and propped himself proudly on his elbow. He went to stroke my hair and I caught his wrist. "Gimme a moment. I'm embarrassed, and currently um, in need of, well," I stalled knowing he was going to fall off the bed laughing. Dan I could see grinning as if he read my mind.

"A release perhaps?" his suggestion made me lock up. I had to tell him before he went for it. I shook my head and noticed he was then confused more.

"A change." I mumbled. Dan shook his head still not following. I sighed and sat up practically sounding insane I was sure. "I NEED TO CHANGE DANIEL!" I flailed. Dan snickered and shook his head.

"You seem fine babe, I don't get-" Dan was still oblivious and I jumped off the bed. I turned to him and dropped my shorts.

"I CAME, DAN, I CAME AND I CAME A SHIT TON, THAT IS WHY I NEED A CHANGE OF-" I spazzed but was overruled by the obvious howling. Dan was rolling at my expense and I huffed. I folded my arms and kicked the shorts back at him on the bed which hadn't phased him.

"AH! AHA! AHAHAHA! OH SHIT! ARE YOU FUCKING, OH GOD! BABE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THAT IS TOTALLY THE FUNNIEST SHIT YOU HAVE DONE YET! OHHHHH MYYY GAWWWWD!" Dan sure as shit also did what I mentally predicted. He rolled too far and laughed his Jewish, happy ass onto the floor at my feet. The giggles were at least quieter as I brought out my drawer and fished for a new pair of underwear. I figured since we were alone till evening tomorrow I could go without anything else bottom-wise. I stepped over Dan to put them on. They were grey and silver boy-sort underwear and one of the most comfortable pairs I had. After slipping them on I noticed Dan just watching me quietly.

"You good Sexbang?" I asked with an eye roll. Dan nodded but remained on the floor. I looked over to find that he indeed had issues of his own going on. Dan followed my stare and sat up facing me.

"Don't. It will go back to bed, just like us. I don't want you to feel like just because you got your fun, I need some as well. That was my fault. I should have woke you up. I'm sorry." Dan sincerely felt bad even with a boner. I nodded still thinking about disobeying his plea. Dan ran his hands up my thighs as he sat on his knees still. He hugged around my waist and kissed my navel. "It's okay angel, I'll be fine, come on, I bet you'll sleep so much better." Dan gestured for me to lay back down and I complied. I got comfortable again as Dan finally climbed in as well.

"I feel bad." I mumbled. Dan kissed my hair and pulled me close. I nuzzled his neck and for once felt his entire body lockup.

"Um, baby, not to be rude, but maybe just like virgin cuddles huh?" Dan looked pained to even say that and I just nodded trying to do as he asked and not worry. I felt him laugh internally and had to ask.

"From the angle I have of your issue, where are you finding an ounce of humor?" I flatly spoke. Dan shifted and giggled out loud again.

"This is karma." Dan turned his head to me, "Remember the day I um, just nailed you, and left you unfinished?" Dan's sudden memory had me in the same moment and I almost laughed. Dan heard my nose laugh instead and made a knowing face. "See? This is what I deserve!" Dan laughed with me that time and I looked between us noticing no change in his situation. Dan must have followed my gaze again and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Baby, please let me take care of you?" I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him sleep or not sleep like that. Dan 'awwed' me and kissed my lips.

"Princess, I appreciate this, but really it's fine. I smell shower sex in the AM, sound okay?" Dan tried to make the deal and I shook my head.

"Why not two for the price of two?" I offered half smiling. Dan huffed and looked back to Excalibur whom was locked and loaded, literally. Dan blinked back to me and swallowed. We let silence fall between us and I wondered if he was just not saying anything so I would make a move or he was dropping it.

I contemplated what I could do. How I would start. I knew it shouldn't have been a process but for once I had the upper hand on where to go and it was almost refreshing. Dan cleared his throat and I snapped my head to him. A sly smile played on his features and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't even need to ask, because your face shows it, you're plotting, share." Danny was very aware of my head at the moment. I thought about how to even explain it without sounding like I was a prostitute on her first date. Dan hummed the Jeopardy tune and I rolled my eyes just done thinking about how to word it.

"I'm plotting how to fuck you." I bluntly said. Dan's shock face was back and he blinked at me almost terrified to hear me speak in such a manner.

"Excuse your French madam! Did you really just say that?!" Dan was needing clarification. I laughed and made a face.

"Oh what boner takes away your hearing too? Yes, I said that! I. Am. Plot-ting. To. Fuck. You.!" I spelt it out again and Dan snorted.

"May I say, you sound like a horny super-villain, it's rather hot." Dan mused on the thought as I went back to my own options. Dan I caught examining me again and I rolled away from him.

"Stop it! I need to think!" I laughed while staring at the wall. Danny chuckled and I hear him shift.

"Okay well, you think," I suddenly felt something poking my ass, "we'll be here!" Dan wrapped an arm around me lazily. I huffed and halfway turned towards him. My idea was insane, but I was willing to try it. Dan cocked an eyebrow waiting for me to speak.

"Proposition? And also questions?" I asked him if I could know some things. Dan looked confused but nodded.

"Sure, go on?" he gestured that I had the floor. I rolled back toward him and sighed knowing he was going to be thrown way off guard by my idea.

"What is the weirdest thing you encountered, and liked, during?" I started there. Dan thought hard on it before he remembered.

"Well there was this one time, um, shit, this isn't like a test is it?!" Dan's paranoia hit him and I sighed.

"Just, answer me, please?" I motioned for him to continue.

"Um, well, this one time I was tied to the goddamn bed, blindfolded, and this chick, um, used, agh, she fuckin totally used a vibrator on my cock and like I remember being scared it was, ya know gonna disappear and end up not where I put things, but like she didn't and to be that terrified and turned on can be magical." Dan wound up musing and I blinked at how odd that sounded. Dan smiled and shrugged and I moved on. That was not relevant to my idea.

"Interesting, she sounds, weird," I made a face and Dan agreed no comments or anything. "Moving on, so, how do you feel about different positions?" I shrugged trying to seem like I innocently was working towards something when I already knew. Dan smiled and nodded thinking.

"I um, totally am a romantic creature, you know this, obviously, but I mean sometimes different things are good as well. I mean different places too are goo-" Dan was on the right path.

"Like where?" I almost demanded rather than asked him to specify. Dan blinked at my forwardness and made a face.

"Uh- like besides the car, bedroom, shower, ya know, locations, wh- wait, what did you mean?" Dan kept on track for me and I shrugged. I watched the lightbulb flicker then beam above his head. "HOLY FUCK YOU MEAN," Dan stabbed a finger and I nodded still trying to be casual, "Are-are you screwing with me right now? Cause I know my baby-girl is totally not a freak in- BABE REALLY?!" Dan almost seemed like he again discovered some ancient artifact. I let him take it in for a moment.

"What?" I asked because he was flipping out again. Dan swallowed hard and looked me over.

"No, you what, I am like, thrown for a loop here, what are you exactly asking me. I have to know for sure before I lose my shit over something that I may be assuming but am pretty sure about!" Dan's need for me to out with it so he could have clarification had me almost giggling.

I turned on my side more and stroked him through his sweats. I looked into my boyfriend's scared, but slightly excited eyes. Danny's face was anticipation all over just needing that punchline. I smiled deviously letting him stew another moment. Dan leaned closer to me and I inhaled. I bravely looked to Daniel Avidan and finally asked:

"How do you feel about anal?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeamish about anal? Look away now!

"[Y/N]", Dan's alarmed expression was almost comical. I knew it was a shocking idea and I let him just work to an answer. "I know you like, didn't stutter, I promise, I uh, wow, really? You want me to ef your aye?" Dan continued to stammer and I huffed letting him know I was still waiting on an answer. I stopped stroking him and locked onto his still shocked face.

"I thought maybe you'd wanna see if I like it and add a possible option to our list?" I shrugged as Dan nodded slightly seeing my point there.

"So, okay, I hear you, hun, but no girl 'likes' it," Dan did air quotes, "the first time." I blinked at him thinking about the process. Dan let me analyze what he meant and what I was honestly asking.

"What happens if I maybe not like fall in love with the idea, but not mind it either? Is that like bad?" I kept myself open for the thought as Dan pondered my question.

"Uh, well, um, n-no? Yet, babe, do you know how like intense and tedious it is going to be. Like all I need is one whimper and it's like game over. I cannot stand feeling like I am hurting you. At all. So I mean really understand you're asking me to concentrate on keeping it up, not hurt you, and make sure that it's continuously okay for the both of us. I mean, agh, I can do it, please know that, just it is all you I am concerned for." Dan's explanation threw me off guard. He made it sound really harmful or whatever and I sort of felt myself want to awkwardly 'aww' at this notion. I did also, trust him fully to be able to execute it.

"I still want to try." I said courageously. Dan closed his eyes and sighed. I felt afraid that he was going to flat out and say no until I felt him bring me into his arms. His mouth and fingers synced in movements to get me going. Dan ripped down my shorts and I felt my body coil to his touches. I worked my tongue into his mouth and Dan aggressively worked to tango with it. I could taste him and hear our lips and throaty hums filling the room once more.

Dan had flicked my clit so much and I felt like he was just going to satisfy me in now real-world, to make up for dreamland. I gripped him tight still lip-locked to him and felt myself relieve again. I was dripping down the side of my thigh and had to pull away.

"I said you! Not-not me!" I almost was offended over this. Dan huffed and slipped his sweats off.

"Never know why I even put these on." He muttered under his breath as they went to the side of the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Danny!" I barked at him and was met with another kiss. Dan pulled away and was panting.

"Blow me." he responded breathlessly. I looked to his erection and wiggled my way down. My mouth slid over his thick cock and I let my eyes shut. I dipped my head down and bobbed while swirling my tongue on his head as I came up each time. Dan was exhaling in long puffs as his hand pressed my head down for a moment. I was at his hilt and almost felt myself gag but relaxed in time. I came back up and shot down for something different and Dan's body I felt tense up. "Agh, oh, shit, babe, do that like again and sh-hit" Dan was begging then and I obeyed. My cheeks hallowed out and I let myself drool uncaringly so I wouldn't have to stop to swallow excess saliva. I felt Dan twitch and I felt him grip up my hair causing me to stop as I came back up again. "S-Stop, I-, agh, fuck, I need you on your hands and knees if this is still happening, babe." Dan was out of breath from holding back. I could hear his voice straning and I was wondering how he taught himself such discipline.

"Yeah, I still wanna." I confirmed my answer and crawled back over to where I was laying. I stopped resting on my hands and knees as Dan shifted to behind me. I felt him pull my legs back softly and a tongue invaded my area gain. Dan's mouth licked, sucked, and dominated my core. I thought I was going to cry from overstimulation, but instead my muscles all locked and it was a moment before he had me a third time technically. I felt my fluids drip and suddenly Dan's fingers dabbed into them.

"Baby, this is gonna be strange sensation wise. I'm just, warning you, okay? I'm making this painless as I can hun. Kay?" Dan waited for me to nod and I felt his pointer finger, slathered in my orgasm, press toward a different place. I bit my lip just focusing on the new feeling as he dipped into my hole. The stretch from his one finger was putting into perspective of what I had asked for. Dan then slowly pumped gently in and out and I felt my body adjust slowly. "You okay, angel?" Dan's voice was keeping calm and I nodded silently. Dan I hear breathe out slow and his finger disappeared and reappeared with his middle one dipping from my cunt. I got what he was doing and found myself still trying to calculate in my head how his cock was going to feel like.

Dan's two digits got me to inhale sharply but make no sound otherwise. I felt his fingers dip again and his right hand caressed and massaged slowly keeping me relaxed. I let him work his magic when I felt his mouth breathing on my rear end. It was by one of my cheeks and I payed more attention to it once the pressure of three fingers became apparent. Dan kissed up to about my lower back from my cheek and I felt the need to back into his mouth. The bed shift and I assumed it was him climbing back onto it. Dan hummed to me and I felt more kisses up my spine and back down. My arms bent down and I rest on my elbows just falling into a haze. Dan kept pumping slowly with his fingers and I felt his cock massage my core. He rocked his hips back a couple times and then slid into it. I exhaled in pleasure and then really leaned back forgetting it was his digits, and also his dick. I made the motion back and Dan 'ooed' in pleasure as well quietly.

I felt him fill me in the better area and knew then the next step was going to be the big test. Literally. Dan had pumped a little harder and pulled out I was sure lubed up naturally from him and I. I braced myself as his fingers left and I felt his head resting near the other entrance. "Okay babe, it's gonna sting, and it's gonna have to adjust. I need you to just relax no matter what you feel okay? The tenser, the harder this is gonna be on you. Just listen to me baby-girl. Okay?" I swallowed hard and exhaled.

"I hear you Danny." I said quietly. Dan pressed a little and I winced. He slowly pushed in a little more and I never felt such a stinging sensation in my lifetime. I gripped the sheets quietly and Dan exhaled slowly.

"I love you baby. You're so brave for me, hmm." Danny's voice was a coo and I felt more pressure with a little more expanding than predicted. Dan's hand that had been resting on my right cheek ghosted away and I heard Dan spit into his hand. "Don't be scared, it's just to help, I know that sounded sleazy." Dan apologized and I hummed to respond. "God you're worth more than this, so, so gorgeous like this though. My precious baby-girl." Dan continued to coo to me and push finally the head in and I was white-knuckling the sheets and biting my lip. I let my forehead dip to the pillows and my eyes squeezed tighter. Dan slowly slipped in a little further and I heard him panting. "It's okay, It's okay, you're amazing honey, I love you, so much, baby, oh, you're doing really well babe, I got you, I promise you're okay. I just gotta," Dan eased himself in further and deeper than he had yet and I exhaled almost wishing he could move, "mmm, there almost babe, almost there, this is just the initial thing hun." Dan kept speaking softly through it and it was working as the best distraction he could get. My thoughts were gone and I was just focusing on Danny. I let my eyes relax but remained closed, but was still going to grip the sheets. Dan's sack I finally felt against me and two hands rested on my ass.

"Wow. You're huge." I muttered. Dan I thought couldn't hear me and I heard a happy sigh come from him.

"Ya know babe, perspective is really a wonderful thing." Dan said softly. I felt him massage my ass cheeks and he tested to see if he could further push in. I hissed as he pulled out a little just working himself carefully. Dan stayed up against me and rocked softly until he felt my body relax after a while. I was panting by the time he moved easier and noticed I wasn't minding it. I almost wished he'd moved faster if he could. I huffed out loud and Dan stopped. I felt my frustration hit and I whined. "Oh fuck, please tell me this is not killing you?!" Dan's concerned tone had me sigh.

"Move, Dan, just, please move, baby, please?" I begged in the tone Dan knew usually was me impatient. I heard a slight confused gasp and then Dan inched back and pushed forward. A small sound fell from my lips and I heard Dan stop himself from breathing to make sure he heard what he heard.

"Babe? Was that a?" Dan was surprised and repeated the inching out and pushing forward motion again. My mouth freed another small moan and Dan let lose a breathless chuckle.

"Danny, come on! Marvel in wonder after!" I barked at him. The pressure was getting to me, not because of pain, but because of my climax building again. Dan pulled back more and pushed in a little faster. He started a nice pace and I was beginning to find my vocals again. I let curses fall as if he were fucking my core and Dan realized he was in the clear to just go.

I felt the light bulb click rather than hear it over my sounds. Dan's hips rocked me into the matress at a tempting pace that I never felt before. His hands grasped my cheeks as he pulled out fully but pushed back into me. I came back meeting him after a moment and heard him let loose his own sounds. We had a pattern going as we both sung for the other. I had no idea this was ever a pleasure-felt position, but it had to have been Dan and his patience with a dash of love in a way. He made it so smooth and comfortable that I could say I was enjoying it.

"Fuck, baby, oh shit, oh shit, keep going, oh slam into me baby, AGH" Dan encouraged me on and I was working him out. His hips slowed but my body fell back into his groin over and over and I was making high pitched noises that I had no idea could exist in my language. Dan took back the reigns and I felt him expanding for his orgasm. Dan thrusted naturally like always and I yelped as he tested the waters after laying a hand flat to my right cheek.

"B-babe- agh, yes, yes, fuck this is awesome!" I called out and Dan spanked me again with a mischievous chuckle. I felt him get right up on me and soon he kneeled over me just giving no space to pull back before slamming back in. I felt puffs of air on my ears and another chuckle rang through my head.

"Mmm, b-baby-girl likes this way hm? Yeah she does, I'm so proud of you baby, I love- y-y-ou so fucking much. Fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah I do ohhh yes." Dan slurred into my ear and I cried out feeling myself rearing close even if I would never thought it be possible. Dan kissed my shoulder and continued to thrust more erratic as his end was catching up to him. "Mmm, there's my baby-girl, ooo, you're so sexy, and all mine, yeah, yeah, yeah, f-fuck!" Dan slurred with a hint of a coo before I felt him expand a little more with his load ready to be released. I felt my own undoing sneak up on me and I tensed everywhere hearing and feeling myself soak the bed under us.

"Baby, agh, agh Agh, Danny, please!" I cried to him. Dan rolled his hips up and I whimpered just waiting patiently for his turn, but loving the constant pace. Dan swiftly got to his knees and gripped my sides. I felt him slam into me and then felt his head explode while he let out a long and loud 'FUCK' that dropped off as he milked himself before pulling out. I felt slimy inside for once and I remained still just taking in how this felt after.

"D-don't move babe, but tell-tell me where the towels are baby." Dan breathlessly asked and I had to find a way to speak. I was left speechless and I finally found the answer I seemed to stall remembering.

"Closet, right outside the door, baby." I said out of breath like Dan. I heard it open and then heard him working his way to the bathroom. I heard water being turned on. From the length it took I assumed he had waited for it to warm up and then it shut off after another moment. I was afraid to move and then was glad I didn't as Dan returned.

"Okay, angel, let me clean you up. It's just soap and hit water babe. It might sting, I'm not sure." I felt a cloth near my asshole and gentle swipes began to trail around and almost in it. Dan eased my ass from being so high and I whined a little. The soap did sting.

"Any b-blood?" I asked quietly. Dan lowered me to a relaxing kneel and clicked his tongue.

"Not a ton, baby-girl, you actually have just a paper cut worth I'll say." Dan continued to clean me up and stopped for a moment with an awkward sigh.

"What? Can I move now?" I asked curiously and Dan breathed out unsure.

"Uh, yes but I need you to be ready. Since I finished in ya, some may not like pour out, but it's gonna feel squishy. So I suggest using the bathroom?" Dan was trying to be serious and yet caring with me. I eased myself off the foot of the bed and stood. Dan steadied me and I indeed start to feel what he meant. I awkwardly waddled to the bathroom and shut the door. Dan I heard giggle to himself as I sat down to take care of the rest of myself.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to look now.

I came back in the room to find Dan sitting on the end of the bed. He was in his sweats again just checking his phone quietly. I wandered over and pulled out a pair of actual pajama pants and threw them on. They had black, red, and grey plaid to them. The fleece was comfortable and I had decided to just leave my t-shirt as is. Dan looked up as I sighed in relief and tilted his head. He set his phone back on the speaker and rose up to places his arms around me. I laid my hands on his chest and rested my head between them. Dan leaned his head on mine without a word and swayed with me in his arms for a bit. His steady heartbeat and occasional swallow was all I heard.

I eventually pulled back slightly and we met the other's gaze. I blinked up to him and noticed he was just content looking at me. I whined a little just being needy, but didn't know what to say. Dan leaned down carefully and pressed his lips to mine. He remained on that level after pulling away and I felt while hearing him sigh. "Ready for bed officially?" he asked curious. I glanced passed his hair to the bed and nodded. Dan led me back to it and tucked me in. I watched his hips sway a little as he stepped over to turn out the light he had put on to see when he cleaned me off.

I blinked in the darkness and watched his tall figure slide into bed as well. I hadn't noticed he retrieved the big blanket he was attached to and threw it over him and I as well. I was under a smaller purple one but now with two it was cozier. Dan laid flat on his back and sighed for a moment. I reached for his hands and intertwined our fingers. Dan looked over to me and I heard him swallow again. I breathed out content just staring at his face in the slowly building morning light.

"I love you. That was, interesting, yet, enjoyable, honestly." I said quietly. Dan made an approving noise and I watched his head nod slowly.

"Well, that's good, I'll be honest I was terrified, but turned on." Dan's sheepish smile was barely visible, but I caught it. I chuckled to myself remembering he described his experience with the vibrator like that.

"So, was it better than the vibrating blow job?" I teased. Dan let a throaty chuckle ring from him and I heard his smile in his words.

"Babe, seriously, anything we experience together is going to register better in my head. So yes. It was. Oh and I love you as well!" Dan said cheerfully. He brought our hands to his lips and I smiled like his dopey, bashful, girlfriend again. He must have caught it because he did it again but left his lips close to do it again for a sec.

"Think we need to set an alarm?" I wondered out loud. Dan huffed and tried to get up but I held tightly to his hand. I didn't want him to move again. Even if we were laying apart oddly for once, I wanted him in bed. Dan almost maneuvered like it was an elastic back and shot himself back but rolled to me. His back was against my front and I giggled down to him.

"Well seeing as though I have been unsuccessful at totally agreeing to set an alarm, what supposedly are we to wake up to then?" Dan teased looking up at me over his shoulder. I hummed in thought and felt him snuggle back to me. I shrugged not really having an answer and a giggle from Dan caught my attention.

"What? I looked to him and smiled down to him again. Dan giggled again and waved for me to give him a second.

"I know why you like to sleep with me like this." He began to explain. I made confused noise and he continued. "I may be like a fucking tree, but being held is always nice isn't it? Laying here with you totally being big spoon is actually comfy. Like I could definitely sleep like this if you'd let me!" Dan's smile was in his tone and I giggled as he had. I petted his hair and kissed his temple earning a happier hum from him.

"We're so backwards sometimes, I sorta like that." I mused. Dan reached to have me hug his torso like he does to me. His long fingers laced through mine and he nestled his cheek into my arm he had as a pillow.

"Me too, babe. I like us, I love us, and I like our different. It's nice. Not many couples I think can do role switching unless like the girl is already ya know more dominant." Dan started rambling and I knew he was fighting sleeping first. I thought about it though and liked how he had the picture set.

"I think I can agree, and add in something. Like, Suzy and Arin, I know we use them as an example a shit-ton, but babe is it bad I see her with the upper hand sometimes?" I left the discussion open and Dan hummed in thought like always.

"Really, they kinda are like that. I mean Arin can ya know, be the husband and shit, but totally Suzy is a strong, amazing, independent individual, hun. It works with them because she is also like so down to earth that she doesn't necessarily fight for that position. Like if she is sick, she has no problem wanting to admit she just wants someone to take care of her. Which I think is awesome." Dan's explanation had me wondering if ironically, I was the needier one.

"Danny?" I had to know how he thought about it. Dan turned to me and looked up at me for once.

"What baby-girl?" Dan's eyes searched for anything that told him to be concerned. I smiled to him contently and he relaxed more.

"Do you think, that I'm the needier one between us?" I asked almost cringing. Dan furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face me fully. He went over something mentally and I waited patiently for once on his answer.

"I think we both like to be needy. I think both of us wanna be held, kissed, made loved to and do for the other. I think it's not either or sometimes either. Our bond, our like thing that is between us comes in whatever form needed depend on what the day holds. To be honest, I find it ideal. I mean for me? I need someone to want me, love on me, but also let me do it back. You, are indeed the best person for it! I could not ask for a better example of my personal perfection. I promise." Dan let the truth come out and I surprised by it. I hadn't noticed I was beaming over the fact that I was wrong, I was seen perfect to someone for the first time, and little or maybe not so little, but he was mine as well.

"Well then! Consider my worry extinguished. Damn baby, that was, really deep and just, wow." I couldn't stop my wonder at how he was able to just almost speak poetry. Dan rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him.

"What's your head tell you?" Dan piped up after more snuggling. I sort of froze and blinked at his hair that was barely letting the rising sun slowly through. Dan shifted to watch me and I looked back down and figured to just say it.

"Before you said that, I was thinking I was just needy and you didn't mind. After you putting it into perspective? I can see it. I feel bad for not being so clever, but I agree if it helps? I mean geeze, for the first time we got to be officially alone, I cannot remember us having this much of a ball since our first date. Maybe I'm wrong but we do fine with people and without people around and I believe that is another great feature. Yeah sure, when it comes to work, I noticed from a second from the shoot, you do just fine balancing. I seemed to handle editing the first night okay. Sure it's not months from now, but I have to say again, you hit the nail on the head! We play, work, and love together!" I laughed with Dan whom held up a finger. I stopped and listened to his sudden thought with only a snicker escaping.

"We are adding on living together as well, remember this! Which I believe will be totally amazing! Though sadly that reminds me, we are still awake, and now the sun is as well." Dan turned to the brightening window and frowned. I caressed his cheek softly and he turned back to snuggle me. I for once in a rare moment kissed his forehead and watched a sleepy smile spread across his face. His eyes were gently closed while a hands carefully tickled my back to sooth me as well.

"I love you so much Danny. Nighty night." I whispered. Dan brushed fingers through my hair and with his eyes closed found my lips to softly kiss them.

"I love you more baby. Nighty-mornin'" Dan's sly smile knowing he could have started that argument again left silently. I brushed my own fingers through his hair while he pecked a kiss to my neck as we both sighed. Faintly we both giggled, and I felt Dan playfully scratch my back.

"We're dorks." I mumbled then feeling tired. Dan nodded silently as his breathing evened out. My own body drifted off with his as we fell asleep to birds chirping and a city coming alive.


	74. Chapter 74

I huffed not ready to move even after feeling like I had slept for eternity. Cars and trucks were speeding down the main road outside. Birds whom hadn't migrated yet were singing their big hit. I felt a cool air waft through that made me instinctively groan sleepily and pull more cover over my head. A faint noise from the kitchen is what had me curious enough to stop mid turn. I let my eyes open less than a flutter and groaned at that too. I was too comfortable, too overslept, and too worn out to be this in need this early.

I felt stranger when my smelling sense came back to me and a hint of food caressed my nostrils. I blinked and then and flailed an arm to be sure I was thinking correctly. Sure enough, the other side of my bed was empty. What was new? I lifted my body slowly to sitting with my legs crossed and rubbed my eyes. I knew who was here, I knew what they were doing, but I had to see it. My entire being was going to make me go into the damn kitchen and check it out. I almost grunted again and scooted to accomplish at least dangling my legs off the bed. Another huff escaped my lips and I stood finally.

I mosied over to my phone, noticing Dan's was just out as well. It eased me somehow that he didn't keep it on him always with us. I pressed my lock button to reveal the time. It was officially way afternoon and felt a hint of guilt then wonder. How long had Danny been up? I set my phone down carefully not to make a noise. I didn't for some reason want him knowing I was alive yet and ruin whatever he was attempting in my home. I slowly opened the door to reveal that the actual body of the house was freezing. It then dawned on me that a cape blanket wasn't terrible attire. I spun to grab my purple one and draped it over me.

I stepped into the door way that was leading into the living room silently and heard popping noises of bacon becoming louder. I made a face to myself that was due to me thinking it silly he was going to make breakfast for me. I slowly wandered to the next door way through the living room and poked my head around the corner. It was almost a role reversal at it's finest.

"And I can't let you go! I can't let you go! Gimme no reason, HEY gimme no rhymes, just gimme that feelin, all of the ti-HIME! I WANNA TOUCH, YOU! Till we're stuck like glue! I WANNA TOUCH, YOU! Yeah baby that is true!" Danny was belting out acapella Def Leppard and I held my mouth shut with my hand just shaking my head. He was in his own stadium, with his bacon, just tearing it up. I shifted to lean on the door frame just enjoying him in his own rock show. His curls bobbed with his head each time he dipped his head with the beat. I smiled wider as his facial expressions grew serious with the song. He flipped over another slice of crispy pork and I almost blew my cover as grease popped back at him. "Hey! You just, calm your tits bacon! Don't make me burn you! AH!" more grease spit in response and I shook my head looking at the ceiling.

I wondered how long he had been in here still now that the bacon and he seemed to have been battling it out. Dan went back to murmuring his song and bobbing after he quit. I looked over as a yellow box got my attention. It was my pancake mix and I felt my hunger applaud the man. He was one-upping me. I was willing to accept it too. I eyed a couple glasses of milk on the counter-top closest to me. I barely reached for the closest one when Dan slapped a spatula down on the stove making me jump. He narrowed his eyes looking to the glass and back to me. I grinned like a child caught with their hand in a cookie-jar and wrapped myself in the blanket blushing. Dan raised an eyebrow like a parent waiting for an explanation and I blinked to him with a mischievous look. We were suddenly having a stand-off with facial expressions in my kitchen. I looked to the glass and back to Danny and noticed he could flip pancakes while keeping an eye on me. I giggled quietly behind my hand that covered my mouth again and I watched Dan shake his head slowly with a smirk giving his true thoughts away. "You can wait, missy, I assure you, not much longer." Dan said looking back to his work.

I shifted a little closer to the glasses and heard Danny sigh then. "Don't make me send you back to your room young lady!" He scolded stabbing the spatula my way. I waited until he seemed busy again and stepped forward to him. He anticipated what was next knowing we couldn't stand it. I wrapped my arms from behind his tall, slender figure and rested my forehead on his back.

"We could have gone out." I whined softly into his t-shirt. Dan I heard set the spatula down and felt him turning to face me. He rested his arms over my shoulders and grinned down at me.

"I thought you'd dig pancakes, and bacon, and clearly the glass of milk. Besides, it's my turn to turn up the heat for once!" Dan's eyebrows wiggled and I tugged him down to me for a kiss. Dan cradled my face and let his lips work their magic. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth for a moment and I moaned into it. Danny slid his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss more and I felt like mush underneath. He sadly pulled away all too soon after getting me close to panting and hovered over my lips. I felt him exhaling slightly more than a moment ago and a sexy, loving, smile grew on his face. I had searched from his mouth to his eyes and watched Dan lick hip bottom lip before grinning wider. "Good morning my love, would you like some pancakes?" Dan's voice was low and alluring. I watched him inch back to get a good look at the stupid grin I was sporting. I bit my own bottom lip and shook my head at his ridiculous do over method. Dan waited for me to actually answer him and had placed his hands firmly on my hips. I pretended to think about it some more and was met with narrowing eyes. Dan knew I was screwing with him.

"Well the do smell amazing, and I assume that bacon and yourself finally made amends?" I chuckled at the sudden pink that crept up on his cheeks. Dan rolled his eyes embarrassed I had heard that and nodded.

"Yes, we did indeed, here!" Dan spun to grab one that he had placed on a paper towel to drain, "Let me satisfy your taste buds." Dan's sensual tone made me giggle as I let the bacon crunch in my mouth. I had to admit, he seemed to know what he was doing. Even if it was just bacon. I nodded as I swallowed and his face was turning into an 'I told you so' expression. I rolled my eyes but reached to kiss his jaw line. Dan blushed deeper and turned still keeping an eye on his art. He kept an arm around my shoulder and before he kissed my hair so he could feel better about just turning around to go back to finishing up. I stepped to the side and leaned on the counter just observing him. I almost didn't realize he successfully handled a gas stove as well. Most people when they used to come over, had no ability to control a flame. I nodded to myself as Dan stacked another pancake on a plate.

"How long have you been up?" I asked casually. Dan thought as he poured more batter.

"Well, I got up and my phone said like ten? Which was odd cause I swore, babe, I slept like a rock! Yet, we literally only took a nap, okay well I took a nap, you slept a little more." Dan winked at me and I shook my head.

"Hun, it is like almost one!" I laughed at how he mentioned it was a little more than him. Dan snickered and I huffed playfully.

"I was glad you slept in actually. Cause I knew you'd stop me from cooking for you. So thank you for giving me the chance, okay? Fuck!" Dan's playful tone and smile had me giggle like an idiot again and I pushed his arm as I walked back towards the glasses. I heard a frustrated sigh before I even touched one again.

"Come, on! I'm thirsty!" I whined like a child to him. Dan looked at me like I could haven't been more impatient. He shook his head again and flipped one last pancake onto its other side.

"I swear baby, one day, ONE DAY, these will be done and we can eat and fuckin have milk with it all!" Dan sounded dramatic and I grabbed the glass quickly and took a swig. Dan glared at me like I had just committed a crime and slammed his spatula down. I set the glass down and backed away slow as he stalked to me with a dark smile on his face. I rounded the coffee table and squeaked as the couch played on his team. I tripped over to sitting down on it and Dan straddled me awkwardly pinning me to my spot.

"Dan, babe, let's-let's be reasonable baby, it was one drink! I swear, okay?" I treated him like he was holding me hostage and caught a glimpse of his hand raising up. I flinched with a giggle as he wiped my milk mustache I hadn't realized I created. He rested his forehead on mine and giggled with me.

"What did you think I was gonna do?" Dan asked softly and I exhaled nervously.

"Well you have a great change to tickle the shit out of me, but I mean you honestly don't have to follow my idea!" I begged for mercy as Dan exaggerated a thinking face. I laughed just at how silly he was when he shot a serious gaze to me.

"Or!" Dan piped up with a finger pointing to the air, "I could!" Dan jumped off my lap and shuffled to the kitchen. I heard things flying all over and soon he returned. He held a plate in one hand with food on it and the glass I drank out of in the other. "I could serve the love of my life, put on a short movie, eat with her, and then help her pack to move in with some loser?" Dan suggested and I rolled my eyes. He stepped forward and set the plate down with a kiss to my hair.

"It's all a good idea except the loser. Honestly I still find him not too shabby." I winked as he came into the room with his plate. He hopped onto the couch and sat Indian style leaning over to cut his pancakes up for a bite. I munched on bacon first and started up the Xbox. Dan made a 'yum' noise and I looked over with a grin.

"I promise, you'll cream over my 'cakes babe!" Dan wiggled is eyebrows and I decided to cut into my short stack finally. Dan had almost got me figured out. The syrup amount was close to perfect, the fluffy amount was perfect, he was right, if I was that into it, I could have.

"Okay, so as much as the victory dance bugs me, yes, these are worth an orgasm." I nodded and watched Dan's eyes light up with joy. I wondered if he was worried that I wouldn't like his cooking. Dan leaned in and kissed me softly tasting of syrup and we both smiled to the other.

"Thank you baby, I'm glad you like them." Dan said softly but proud. I pecked his lips again and smiled wider.

"Welcome handsome." I said back in the same tone. Dan and I sat back and rested our plates on our lap as we finished eating. I was leaning on his shoulder finishing up my last bite contently as he took a drink of milk. I set my plate on his and squirmed off the couch. Dan watched me rinse them off and clean a little. I had left the blanket that once was my cape in there with him and I heard him giggle to himself while the sound of my couch being rustled on caught my attention. I looked over as a very tall Dan tried to bundle up in the smaller blanket. I laughed at his antics as he had finally warped into a ball, clearly uncomfortable, but made it so he was now a purple snowball.

"Did I do it right?" Dan joked as he made a face trying to stay put. I walked back out and headed for the bedroom. Dan I heard get up to follow and stopped right behind me following the gaze I had going on. When I had arrived back into a more brightly lit room, I saw the mess on the sheets and clearly was freaked out, but also wasn't prepared for a laundry day to go with the stress of packing.

"Well, this is wear it begins." I muttered. Dan's stifled laughter gave it away that he thought of something. I turned to see him clear his throat and look overly-serious at me. I folded my arms and waited for him to just tell me.

"I uh, was going to say, I mean before I realized how um, bad it sounded, but it's not wrong, that uh, that," Dan nodded to the sheets, "is actually where it ended babe." Dan swallowed hard waiting for me to either swing or yell. Instead I sighed and stepped passed him to go start the washer.

"Dan!" I yelled from the washroom. I heard his footfalls as he stopped at the top of the three stairs leading to a lower level. He raised an eyebrow and waited. "We have an issue I had no thought about until now." I sighed and rubbed my face frustrated.

"What's wrong baby?" Dan stepped down and wrapped my in his arms. I sighed again just shaking my head. We forgot the one major thing you needed to move. I mean I could have all the help I could get, but without the one thing it was pointless.

"We have no boxes Daniel." I said flatly into his chest. Dan chuckled at my silly worrying as always and leaned back so I would look to him. His fingers brushed a strand of hair behind my ear before he shook his head slowly.

"Why do you and I organize, okay? Then before we go and grab Arin and Suze, we'll snag some boxes and one of us can just stay while the other gets started just filling them?" Dan shrugged and I thought about the humor in that. I fill the boxes, Dan takes my truck and gets a feel for Michigan roads. As much as I loved occasionally driving him mad, I looked back to him and shook my head.

"Let me start this load, we go get boxes, I come back and switch and we both fill and organize until we have to both go get them?" I suggested watching him think on it. Dan made a face realizing something I should have known.

"Babe, your cab holds three people." Dan said with a defeated smirk. I let my head fall back into his chest and let out a long sigh. Danny ran his hands over my back soothingly as I freaked silently.

"I suddenly hate this. I didn't even think about it!" I threw my arms up and made an exasperated whine. Dan's face contorted to an upset expression as he watched my stress level rise up. "I mean come on, we get them here they get the van in what? Two days, then it's back and forth because not everything is gonna fit, Dan! We cannot do this in one go! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I worked myself up to yelling and I hadn't noticed I pulled a him. My hands clung to my hair as tears fought to spill from my eyes. I blinked them away and felt Dan pull me to him. His hands slid to my thighs as he hoisted me up. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and cried as he carried me to the couch. Dan laid down with me and stroked my hair.

"Shh, baby-girl, it's okay, we're gonna get this down. I'm right here to help figure it out babe. Look at me, princess!" Dan attempted to calm me down and I snapped my head up to meet his sad eyes. He caressed my cheek and caught tears as they spilled over. I whimpered so upset so suddenly that it was worrying him. I sniffled and tried to regain composure but the feelings were unable to be fought for the moment.

"You're gonna know, okay? I get so worked up, and so stressed that this shit," I pointed to my tears he wiped away again while just quietly listening, "happens. A lot." I looked away and heard a small gasp. Dan's own emotions were breaking through just from hearing how I sounded. I looked back to see him choking up and not knowing how to answer to it. I wasn't telling him he'd leave, but I was warning him since he was staying. I was an emotional person and he was going to see this.

"Oh baby," Dan's voice cracked and he slung his arms around me to press me into him. Dan pressed lips to my temple as I sobbed and I felt shaky fingers raked my hair. I inhaled to cry some more and felt Dan sit us up. I locked my arms around his neck and felt him rock us. I knew some habits he never could help, but I had some of my own. I began to try and calm down again and wound up in a fit of hiccups. Dan sniffled and another kiss to my hair was placed on the side of my head. I got the hiccups to stop after a moment and noticed Dan had been cradling me close. His left hand rubbed my back softly and his right held the back of my head. His thumb petted my hair and I heard him inhale slowly. I was assuming he was just letting me get through it before trying to talk to me. I had been resting my forehead on his shoulder which was boney if I thought about it hard enough and my legs had been tightly squeezed around his torso. "Baby, it's gonna be a stressful time, I wont lie, but I am right here. I am here to help you, you treat it like it's just you in this hun! We are in this, we, like as in me too! Things are gonna get crazy, but we are going to figure it out! It's just boxes and a truck run for friends. Not the end of the world. And also, you have a boyfriend who needs to be organized or I will drive him insane. I will work with you and play the realest game of Tetris you ever seen!" Dan's Tetris idea got me to chuckle quietly. I faced him finally with red cheeks and half a smile for him.

"Promise?" I asked almost child-like. Dan smiled a crooked grin and held my face. His eyes grew warmer and I couldn't help but melt from them.

"Till death do us part baby." Dan whispered. He let me tackled him leaning back on the couch in a kiss that was either going to happen or I was going to sob more. I chose kiss because crying wore me out and plus it seemed better. Dan deepened it slowly with suddenly having the urge to let his hands wander. They lifted up the back of my shirt and ran nails down it smoothly as he sat us back up and pulled away. We both had hooded eyes and huge smiles. I swallowed back emotions as he took my hands in his. I leaned my forehead on his and sighed finally just relaxing after all that mess.

Dan shook his head slow and closed his eyes breathing with me. I heard him hum softly just probably relaxing himself after experiencing my fit. I squeezed his hands and he responded with a squeeze back. We both looked to the other and just took features in. I felt like I needed to freak out now rather than later when everyone would be around and I'd be more prone for another, worse, fit. Dan was watching me think about this and hummed in a way asking for me to tell him.

"I'm not, ugh, I am not used to having someone." I started. Dan leaned back and cocked an eyebrow.

"That is very clear. Go on." Dan says with half a smile. I narrow my eyes at him but do continue.

"I suck at dealing with anything! Like I know that you are here, and amazing, and smart, and we really can figure this out I just-" I sighed and felt Dan nudge me to rest into him before I work up to another crying fit. "I psych myself out! I-I have knowledge of how much we have to do and yet my head for some odd reason claims it to be this mess, and really, it's just some details needing to be changed! I mean, come on! I love my truck and you'd think I would have worked that small bit out! I mean we can still, and have more than likely, but geeze! I'm a mess, not the situation! Who wants that till they part or whatever!" I stumbled over his quote and watched him seem almost, amused? He was amused at my small explanation. Dan looked down and shook his head with a knowing grin. I wasn't telling him anything he didn't know.

"[Y/N]" Dan sighed and blinked at me still looking as though I was repeating myself. "Hun, you-you have the most amazing personality. You are loving, caring, strong, funny, witty, smart, and even brave as shit. Yet! You're forgetting that I understand all of the other parts that may seem totally not cool as well? Like, seriously, you've watched me spaz, and whine, and freak, and get pissed! Yet you stay. We both stay for some glorious awful reason," Dan winked at me and I smiled while playing with a lock of his curls, "but what's awesome is that I understand where you come from. I totally see ya know, your, mind and how it could just spaz! Babe, you've been so used to flying solo and fighting this shit yourself, I can't hold it against you! It's something that we both, and I mean both, can work on. Together, you and I are a massive powerhouse! I promise. So don't try and tell me that you're going to pull the emotional mess card when I'm doing the same damn dance!" Dan smiled and I reached up for him. Dan shifted to kiss my forehead and then my cheeks and I met him in the middle for lips. Dan pulled back and hugged me tight kissing my hair.

"So I guess, we just, boogie together huh?" I pretended to sound defeated. Dan laughed at the idea and stood up abruptly. He threw me over his shoulder and caused me to squeal and laugh like I was kid again. I grabbed onto his shirt and he slapped my ass playfully.

"NOW THEN!" Dan almost yelled. I felt him pull me forward and eventually I faced him again with a smile as he held me.

"Now then what?" I snickered as he stuck his tongue out being silly. Dan looked passed me and thought for a sec.

"You have like four doors. Pick a number!" Dan's cheerful tone and new game was working it's magic on making me feel better. I dipped backwards and examined my hall upside down as Dan giggled. I lazily let my pointer finger swing back and forth as I hummed trying to choose.

"I like four?" I swung back up and Dan kissed my nose.

"THE LADY HAS CHOSEN FOUR! LET US GO INTO IT'S CHAMBERS AND TOTALLY FUCK SHIT UP!" Dan bounced as he headed down the hall for the last bedroom. He hadn't been in there yet and I was too busy laughing at how he had me choose what room to start in on to organize first. Dan had me open the door and he stepped us both inside. I felt the air change as I had forgotten about her room. Dan noticed the look on my face and furrowed his eyebrows. "Babe? Whatsup?" Dan set me down and I remained near him with my arms around his neck. He was bending down to me and I glanced back to him and inhaled uneasy. Dan looked around confused and back to me as I swallowed and shook my head. "Tell me. Clearly this is something I should know." Dan stroked my face softly. I looked down and shrugged.

"This was my mother's room." I answered him just as quiet.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' Dirty in the shower ;)

"Oh, oh shit, babe, you can have a do over! We can save her for last?" Dan tenderly held me as I let my eyes look it over. It wasn't upsetting, but more like a reminder. She used to make me sleep with her, and she used to be my only friend, and then everything happened. I had childhood memories that were all I once knew in this room. I shook my head and looked back to Dan.

"No, we should do this first. I never honestly cleaned it, I never did anything with it. I let it go like I let her go. I promise baby," I looked into Dan's eyes and breathed in easier, "I'll be okay. I just have memories in here when she was better. Really, I mean I know where all the embarrassing pictured of me are hidden." I tried to coax him into believing me and I was thankful a warm smile replaced the concerned hardened line of his lips.

"You're totally sure?" Dan needed me to say it. He knew I would press passed something to just get it done. I smiled assuring him and nodded.

"I'm as sure of it, as I am of you." I squeezed him tight. Dan sighed relieved and kissed my hair as he squeezed back.

"Okay well, do we get boxes, or organize?" Dan shrugged looking around. I thought more about this and huffed not wanting to have to change. I looked at Dan and I making a face.

"Boxes. Okay well, shower and boxes?" I looked up at him sheepishly and Dan was already shaking his head. He ruffled the back of his hair and sighed.

"As much as I'd rather shower later after the sweating has been done. I recall last night's events and totally will take that offer." Dan smiled defeated. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He laced his fingers with mine as we roamed back to the bedroom.

"I know what you meant, but I am glad you understood? I mean I don't feel terrible just-" I needed to explain no more as Dan held up his other hand and nodded quickly.

"Gotcha, now then, towels, clothings, and well, okay, I'll let you choose. Separate or Together?" Dan shrugged as he dropped my hand to rummage through his stuff. He pulled out deodorant, tooth brush, and his own brush. It had metal bristles and I finally understood something. Dan then pulled out his clothes. They were his usual jean with a few worn spots, a New York Giants graphic t-shirt, and his red plaid flannel. I still eyed his brush and he finally noticed after looking to me when I never answered him. "What? Geeze I know by now you're curious face!" Dan chuckled sitting on the bed near me. I looked back to him feeling stupid.

"It's um, odd, but I made the connection on the huge brush mystery!" I giggled and Dan seemed extremely confused.

"Totally unaware there even was one?" he shrugged grabbing it off the speaker where he phone was still. I took it from him and sure as shit, it was meant for him. I reached over and slipped my out of my bag. I held them next to the other and he still wasn't getting it.

"Stop thinking I'm a weirdo and just listen. Okay?" I laughed as Dan zipped his lips and gestured for me to keep going. "My hair is yes, thick, but, your hair is like insane. I suddenly feel terrible for running mine through yours, dry, sex ridden, and unshowered. Babe, seriously I should have known metal bristles were the only things needing to tame your head!" I concluded my explanation and Dan blinked at me. I huffed and handed his back to him. He looked back to mine and then his. Dan blinked some more and I was unsure if he was officially weirded out or not.

"Did you, my lovely woman, apologize for having the wrong brush and not knowing so?" Dan's smile was interesting. He was needing to know of my goofy means. "Because baby, I didn't even know that was why, until you pulled it out and just compared them in front of me." Dan giggled at me and I thought about how he had no idea it mattered.

"So you just, liked yours and had no idea it was meant for-" I let my sentence drift off suddenly looking to the brush Dan held and felt my own odd expression come on. I looked back at Dan whom was trying not to go passed giggling and I sighed feeling really awkward.

"I always hated plastic bristles because they'd get stuck and shit. I didn't even think about metal ones being better. I just liked the change!" Dan threw his arms up and shrugged. I was leaning on the bed still caught up in what a strange place a simple explanation over a hairbrush was. Dan stood in front of me and was thinking about something. "Tell ya what," Dan had a proposition. I looked to him and leaned forward into him. Dan handed over his brush and smiled, "we take a shower tonight too, after we've killed ourselves, you can see what my hair is supposed to do when raked through. Sound good?" Dan let it sink in that he was giving me a chance to brush his hair. Any other time I had tried I ended up treating him like he was seven.

"Deal!" I said almost too excited. I pecked him on the lips and earned an approving smirk. I stepped back and went to go grab some jeans and a t-shirt as well to change into. Dan I heard make a noise and saw him shaking his head at the time.

"Where the hell does time go around here?!" Dan sounded amazed. I cocked an eyebrow not thinking time changed here.

"Uh, well, why do you say this?" I looked at him funny now and he waved me off.

"It's um, three babe. I feel like we lost track or an hour?" Dan shrugged and grabbed his stuff. He turned to me and had a hand on his hip. "Also, you never answered my question, punk!" Dan widened his eyes that he was gonna go crazy and I laughed.

"Um, well together is quicker. We are kinda now on a schedule." I shrugged. Dan nodded that I had a good point and shuffled down the hall. I looked after him and saw him strip down as if he had been alone. I watched him catch me looking at him and he stared at me for a moment. I was frozen unsure to say something dumb or just blow him off.

"You comin? Or am I now nude modeling for you?" Dan chose the dumb comment and I was thankful. I thought of an idea that was going to get me in trouble but knew later on, we weren't going to be able to do this. I dropped my clothes next to me and slowly shimmied out of my shorts and stepped in front of them. Dan leaned his bare ass on my bathroom door frame and smirked slyly. I then turned around slow to sway my hips as the shirt slid over my head. Dan cleared his throat and I looked back over my shoulder watching him mesmerized.

"Like whatcha see there, handsome?" I asked flirting with him. Dan was licking his lips and biting his cheek staring at me up and down. I bent to the side to grab my stuff and heard him having a rough time keeping composure. I snapped back up and locked my gaze on him as I strutted down the hall. I got just to the door frame where he had turned to lean his elbow on and stopped right in front of him. I noticed he was slowly getting a boner and tossed my stuff passed him. His eyes were dark and I watched him swish hi tongue in his mouth waiting for one of us to make a move. I glanced down to him and stepped closer touching my body to his. I ran my hands up to his chest and snaked them around his neck. Dan reacted and hoisted me into the cold sink.

Dan held the back of my head still looking me over and got closer to my lips. I reached to stroke him a couple times slowly. Dan's breathing was a huff and I smiled wickedly knowing it was going to happen. Dan held steady just enjoying the hand job when finally he leaned in and I felt his hold tighten.

"Bet your sweet little ass I do!" Dan answered my rhetorical question and smashed his mouth into mine. I was tilted back against the mirror and stroked him faster trying to work him. Dan pulled his left hand from my face and had his right grip the back of my hair. I then felt his mouth appear on my neck rougher than usual while his left hand started working me as well. "Oh no you don't you mischievous vixen! I'm not the only one getting hot and bothered before a shower!" Dan promised and also figured it out what I was doing. His mouth latched back onto my neck and instead of needy moans coming out, pleasured hums rang from me. I stroked upwards a couple times causing Dan to bite down. It was a chain reaction that was almost for the books.

"AGH Oh fuck!" I cursed as Dan then curled his fingers and dipped into my core. Dan wickedly let a throaty chuckle escape and I finally decided to play dirty. I used my other hand to grab him to pull him closer as he worked harder at me. I almost let out a long moan but stopped myself as I sucked hard on his neck just under the jawline. Danny was feeling it by the way his mouth let go and a long string of curses fell from his lips. I let that pay me no mind to stopping and worked down to his collar bone. I used nips and felt Dan add a digit to the party as he fingered me helplessly. I nipped back up towards his ear and let myself sing for him right in it. Danny bowed his head vulnerable but still not completely mush.

I felt him take a nipple and suck hard on it earning me to run a free hand through his hair and tug just how he liked it. I felt a little bit of teeth added with his thick tongue and I let my head fall back not needing to throw things off by making any specific goal to rule him. Dan eventually sucked back up towards my mouth and had a lazy, yet sleazy smile knowing all to well I was close just as he was. Dan reacted yet stalled for a moment before stroking my wrist that had been jacking him off. He softly pulled it and I found myself in his trance and let go. Dan kissed my jawline hard and got right by my ear like I had him.

"Let me eat you out, and I promise the best fucking shower sex you'll EVER have." Dan's raspy, yet extremely sexy voice worked its magic and I scooted forward with his help. Dan hummed telling me this was the right choice and I felt his lips on mine as a reward almost. Dan pulled his fingers out and both hands tangled into my hair. Our eyes were on the other's and both of us were just itching for further motions. Dan pulled back, but stayed close to my lips. I breathed out in a shudder just turned on by him this much. "I love you princess, now let me treat you as one." Dan whispered before dominating my mouth for a moment. He pulled back and swiftly knelt to his knees on the tile. I felt my legs over his shoulders and noticed I was able to watch him.

Dan's eyes were smoldering and locked on to my face as he kissed around before licking a stripe to initially say he was ready. I panted anticipating it and felt the tip of his glorious tongue gently start off flicking my clit upwards over and over. I held myself up wanting to watch for once and became away for a moment of my breathing. The shudder I then received through my entire being was due to the sensation of Dan curling his tongue back and forth around the bundle. I let out a breathless 'fuck' and continued to witness the process of my own doing. Dan flattened his tongue then and licked another, but more wide, stripe and I watched him working himself. The more he did I saw him get into it. His eyes were glazing over and I realized he took this as a form of art. It was pleasure but something he took pride in.

Dan held me steady after a moment of teasing when he finally dipped in deeper. I couldn't stop my legs from tightening on his shoulders and looked to see his eyes were hooded still gazing to me. The figure eight process had begun, but Dan added something. I couldn't tell but it was amazing. I felt he swivel and flick motion a couple more times and then Dan worked back up to my clit. His lips covered it and I screamed leading into needy groan trying to not arch into him but that was unlikely at that point. I braced myself on my arms and my head fell back finally as Dan sucked up my clit again causing my toes to curl. I was so close and then felt that he knew so as well. Dan dipped his tongue a couple more times in my center then lapped back to my then throbbing bundle of nerves. He added a finger to the game and the aggressively built to a pattern of multitasking he hadn't gotten to use yet.

I called out his name over and over as he flicked and fingered until finally Dan curled his finger and slurped up my clit and I lost my mind. My eyes snapped open and I didn't even care I made an actual 'O' with my mouth that was trying to find words but couldn't. Wave after wave as Dan rode out my high for me had me white-knuckling the sink and arching my back somehow. I eventually felt him just clean up the juices with his mouth and I relaxed back as he had found me. I let my breathing settle before rolling my head forward to see him and his proud devious smile watching me. "Wha-What the hell, the fuck, gah, fff" I was trying to ask him how or what he had done or something. Dan lifted my legs off of him and returned to me. He had a sinister giggle and smiled wider to me.

"You wanna try that one again?" he teased. I huffed but tried to not let it come out harsh. I blinked for a moment just coming down and was hoping to finally be able to mentally take things all in.

"I uh, was, um, I love you?!" I couldn't think of anything to ask. I couldn't have been more brain dead at that moment. Dan pulled me to him and kissed me softly. I tasted myself and realized it wasn't as gross as I had always found. Dan helped me off the sink and I clung to him unsure how well my balance was. I noticed the boner still and looked back to him as I went to start the water. I was still not all back yet but knew we were running out of time. Dan held me steady with a small chuckle as the steam filled the room. Dan's soft kisses peppered my neck as he kept it going not make his promise empty. I hummed softly just enjoying those small things he did to relax and yet keep things smooth.

"I love you too baby." Dan whispered in my ear as he lazily swayed with me. I placed my hands on his and wrapped them around my tighter just under my tits. Dan's thumbs grazed nipples and I inhaled sharply knowing he was indeed not breaking a promise. A low chuckle rang through my ear as Danny spoke some more. "You, are, in for it. You know that?" Danny's breath on my ear was erotic and I was reacting now to anything. I hummed in thought and leaned my head to this side so I could indulge in more of Danny's kisses.

"Mmm, and why am I so lucky?" I asked softly yet sensually. Dan let his mouth suck a little more and I hadn't noticed I was grinding my ass against him. Dan inhaled uneasy then, but kept composure.

"Because, I promised my woman a clean fucking in the shower that I totally am ready for." Dan pressed his boner almost perfectly against my ass cheeks. I shuddered thinking about everything while Dan went back to paying attention to my jawline. I stepped forward with him still hanging on to me and slid the doors back. Dan noticed and slowly let me slip away from him to get in. I watched Dan step in and shut the doors casually behind him. I stepped forward really still revved up and let him tug me forward so he could go for his round two that was promised.

Dan's hands gripped my hair and he tilted my head back. Steam, and droplets of hot water hit me occasionally as I got lost with his kisses. Danny's tongue owned mine and I pulled his hair with my hands to keep him steady on me. Dan eventually released my hair and I felt the shocking touches as he slid his large hands down my back smoothly from the water hitting it. They reached my ass and I felt him cup both cheeks and massage the masses as if he would never get to again. I groaned into his mouth and felt myself rise up. Dan's hold and stance was amazing as I wound my legs to rest on his bony hips. Dan shifted to rest me against the wall and I gasped from the sudden temperature of hot to cold as the tiles met my back. I kept my hands and lips massaging in time with Dan's movements as his sensual touches continued on.

I pulled away to gasp out of pleasure again feeling that he had wandered towards my sides and had pressed his fingers into my skin. Dan's mouth took advantage and sucked down to my left nipple. His thick tongue lathered it in his sweet saliva and I begged for more with moans and hisses. My fingers scraped the back of his neck through to his hair as I wallowed in the attention and mannerisms that was Daniel Avidan, current boyfriend, future husband, sexiest man alive. Dan grazed his teeth over to my right nipple and I dropped his name like it was the only one I'd ever know. It was heaven to me the way it fell from my lips, the way he responded with sucking up the mound in his mouth and letting it bounce from his lips slightly, the way his voice lowly growled then hummed in just enjoying watching his woman fall to fucking pieces.

"B-a-a-a-a-b-e-e" I let the moan take its own syllables and it happened to sound like a coo mixed with a whine for him. Dan pressed his lips back in between my boobs and had sucked back up to face me. I gasped and panted meeting his lust-blown gaze just begging for me to say it like that again. Dan took my lower lip between his teeth carefully and pulled back before groaning to me. He began grinding his erection on my thigh and I grabbed his hair again and let my mouth form its own words again. "D-d-dan-n-n-y, agh, fu-huck-" Dan cut me off with his mouth and I had realized he had said nothing the entire time and then let that go. This had to have been the most sensual, erotic, and sexy thing he could have done. Not to mention, the way my voices reverberated off the shower walls even had me there as well.

Dan rocked against me and held me still as I felt him hold me steady with an arm while the other slipped two fingers into my needy cunt. I panted in his face as he curled his fingers each pump. Dan's eyes were looking through his lashes and no pose in a picture could've reproduced the expression he had. His jaw was clenched but his cheeks seemed relaxed. His lips were puckered lazily as his puffs of air passed between his lips. I noticed his face was flushed but still held his olive tone whereas I was sure mine was just red from being turned on so bad.

Danny pumped his fingers a little harder and I knew he was going to either finish me off or finally fill me. I bit my bottom lip and hissed just so into everything it was becoming almost dream-like. I was on a different high and I loved it. I love him. I kept biting my lip and suddenly heard myself whine as he fingers pulled out. Dan's head was then near my entrance and I couldn't stop the begging once I felt it. "D-a-a-a-n-n-n-y, baby plea-se" I whined and Dan shifted to kiss my plumped lips.

"Tell me baby, you need me, hm? You need me so bad huh baby?" Dan was right front and center coaxing me on to just crumble. I felt him tease and graze my hole causing me to give in finally. I whimpered a couple times and Dan kept humming like he did when he asked. I watched his eyes grow loving like he needed to take the pain away, but couldn't unless I asked.

"B-a-a-by, f-f-uck," I was dying at his mercy. Dan peppered my neck in kisses and continued to hum softly. "I-i- agh, pl-lease Dan-ny, t-take me." I almost whispered in his ear. Dan looked into my eyes and I felt him slowly slide in. Dan let his arms both steady me as his hips rolled carefully at first. I exhaled longer than usual and just let my head rest on the tile with my eyes softly shut.

"I love how sexy you look, mama." Dan's small giggle and kisses on my jaw had me 'ooo' just at the right moment. "Mmm, sing for me sexy, tell me what I do to you." Dan rolled his hips a little faster and I let a long moan just drip out of my mouth. Danny's voice was soft and yet so alluring it was its own stimulation for me.

"Agh-h-h-h-m-m-m-m, b-a-a-be-a-h, I need y-you to f-f-fill me." I slurred my request and Danny complied. His hips jerked and I felt his entire length indeed invade my entire cunt. He kept the new pace up and started to nip my cheeks working to my mouth. Dan stopped hovering his lips to mine and I felt his breathing even pull me more towards where I needed to be.

"'Love you, mmm, so much, god you're so tight for me, and so fucking hot. Hooo, look at my baby-girl all in pieces for me, mmmf" Dan's speech was causing more pleasure. It was something I always got off too. The way he annunciated, the tone of his velvet voice and how his words just flowed. I connected my mouth to his and felt him speed his hips up. My body reacted and I felt my self unable to not move with him. Dan's moaning was directed into my mouth and I stabbed my tongue into his just tangling up with his warm thick one. Dan's hips shifted some and I broke away to cry out in pleasure feeling his long, gorgeous, throbbing, cock hit that sweet spot. I felt it more frequently after my sounds meaning Dan's thrusting was working towards his climax.

"Babe, b-a-a-aby, I wanna-I w-wanna come with –y-you!" I whined out with a cross into a longer moan. Dan rested his forehead on mine and I heard him inhale to try and respond.

"A-a-nything for you, baby-girl, unmf" Dan's sounds were mixing with mine as he sped himself up knowing I was closer than him. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled as I latched my mouth to his neck. Dan's cry out and cursing let me know I had him. Dan's erractic tempo suddenly gave way and I bit down while full on pulling tuffs of his hair as I came with him. Dan's cock throbbed while his released and I stayed locked up just letting the waves roll through me. Dan's sounds of that he finished quieted down and I eventually let my head fall back just staring at the bathroom ceiling that was dripping with condensation.

I looked finally to the man that had me in so many ways and proved it over and over. Dan was gazing upon me just in our own high searched for something or maybe nothing at all. His uneasy exhale as he pulled out had me react by softly kissing him then leaning our foreheads back together. Dan kept us pressed against the wall and I stayed quiet just honestly enjoying the best shower sex I ever had.

"Tell me you love me." Dan whispered. His eyes were full of wonder and love and I looked into his eyes intensely before I said a word. He was anxious, he was in love, he was passionate about us, I could have sworn if we were a song he'd play it on repeat.

"I love you, Leigh. You are my soul. You're my best friend. You're everything to me and more. I am whole with you. You're my missing puzzle piece found. I feel beautiful, and sexy, and needed with you. I believe you when you promise that I'm not alone anymore. I. love. You. Leigh." I let the tears go from how happy, and stupid high I was from sex. Dan's face was entranced in the truth I laid on him. I had no idea how in the world I'd ever write my own vows with how many times I've said how much I've loved him. Dan teared up and smiled his wide, amazing, smile and shook his head almost in an unbelievable and overwhelmed manner. I cradled his entire head to my shoulder and gently ran fingers through his curls. Dan kissed the crook of my neck softly and I heard him sniffle. "I promise baby, I'm right here, I do. I do absolutely love you." I whispered over and over. Dan looked back up and mouthed 'I love you too' before looking down and back up to my face.

"[Y/N], You're, so much to me that the list becomes endless. These days are gonna get so much better and our days have already been brighter, but the sun isn't fully up yet in our lives. You make me feel so honored, even when I feel like I totally don't deserve it, to be the man of your life. To be the one to share this gorgeous time and sunrise with you. I'm so blessed, so god damn bless, and I fuckin' love you so much beyond anything I could sing or, or, write, or even speak! I am so in love with you baby, it is maddening, but I would never want to say I wasn't crazy about you! I cannot wait to fucking spend the rest, and best part, of my days with you. Nothing in the world is ever going to turn me away from those feelings. Again. No one has me like you do. Not even Arin. You are the piece of me I been needing and have finally found. I'm all yours, and you're all mine and I will never ask nor wish for someone or anything else. I love you too, [Y/N], thank you for saving me." Dan smiled so wide with me and I felt my heart swell up. I wrapped my arms around him and felt my feet finally touch the shower floor. Dan slowly stepped back and I felt warm, not hot, but warm water hit me.

We shared a laugh as realizing the temperature had been a warning we took too long. Dan decided to kneel in front of my letting me quickly scrub shampoo and conditioner in his hair. I hear him hum happily while my fingers massaged his scalp. Dan then spun to rinse as I did myself knowing I could just do it faster. With no argument from either, Dan lathered me up as I rinsed and even dabbed a bubble print to my nose causing me to giggle. I washed up Dan as well and we both were out shockingly before the water had turned to ice. Dan guided me out and noticed I brought two towels. His eyebrow cocked and I sighed.

"I figured something would happen, we don't have time for PM1, and so yeah, I'm sorry darlin'." I looked to Dan whom nodded understanding.

"Well, let's quickly get ready then and head over to some local places whom would have boxes. Okay?" Dan let me lead him back to the bedroom and I remembered suddenly his deal.

"Can I still brush your hair?" I asked pouting for fun. Dan made it sound like he was exasperated and rolled his eyes.

"I guess." Dan then smiled as he sat down and handed me his brush. I let my towel fall and sat behind him on my knees. I pulled the brush through gently then remembered something else.

"Um, do you like part yours? Or?" I leaned to his left and seen he was unsure how to answer.

"I uh, brush it back?" Dan answered cautiously and I nodded but smirked at his expression when I knew he couldn't see. I pulled his hair through straight back and heard no detesting. I shrugged and carried on until it was all back neatly behind his head. I pulled the tangles I had gotten from it and threw them away. Dan didn't ask to fix it and I wondered if he then was just learning to deal. "You okay?" I asked and he rolled his eyes knowing what I meant.

"You did perfect. Thank you!" Dan took my hand and pulled me do him. I held his face and rubbed my thumbs on his stubble. Dan glanced to his left where it could have been seen and made a face that looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You know it's comin'." I said smiling wide. We were synced up that I had no idea why we even spoke. Dan let the giggles out he had been saving up and nodded.

"Tonight? Can you wait that long, my impatient love?" Dan placed his arms around my lower torso and I felt his hands rest on my ass. I rolled my eyes that time and smiled like he was somethin' else.

"Maybe!" I sarcastically teased. Dan wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss him. Dan caught my bottom lip and I was reminded of what just happened but with less of a hazy mind. Dan gently let go and I flushed.

"Mhm, I promised didn't I?" Dan was so proud of himself and I looked away and nodded before chuckling as he made me look back to him. He licked his lips before he spoke again. "I love youuu, babe. Totally always and forever that shit okay?" Dan's casual side was showing and I nodded with a sigh.

"Yes and yes." I grabbed both answers and finally turned to change. Dan followed suit as I grabbed my own deodorant. We both seemed to be changed and ready to go at the same time. Dan grabbed his leather jacket he brought and I threw on my grump hoodie. Dan looked me over before closing the door and smiled.

"My baby's still a fangirl!" he teased. I tossed him the keys and laughed.

"Just for that, babe, you can drive!" I hopped in the passenger seat as he smiled wide as he got in my driver's side.


	76. Chapter 76

Dan let the engine come to life and I understood his fascination with something. Watching him sit in my throne was something I couldn't not smile for. Dan looked over to me to ask something when he caught me staring. He slowly leaned back facing me and swiftly threw on his aviators. Danny tilted them down and made a very sexy face. I smiled wider just overly excited that he knew this was probably one of my more favorite things.

"I like you in my seat I think." I mused. He kept his eyes on me as I slid over to him and kissed him. I slowly reached up and snagged his aviators and slid them on as I returned to the other side. Dan eyed me jokingly and then took out his phone. He tapped a couple things and smiled like he was being sneaky. I took a look back out the window and before I could pull out my own phone Dan shift.

"Babe." Dan said casually just to get my attention. My head looked over and I heard his camera go off. I smiled and shook my head going back to reaching for my phone now wanting to get him back. I pulled up my camera as he had done so and slid towards him. Dan liked the idea and let me recline back with him. I snapped the photo and the preview came out awesome. Dan was resting an arm over the seat with a grin on his face that wasn't big but just casual. He was comfortable and I noticed even with the glasses on I had the same look of that we were just enjoying our time. Dan's arm reached around and I felt him tug the aviators off of me to steal them back.

"Oh come on I love those!" I whined with a giggle. Dan threw them back on and I sat up on my knees back to the camera. It meant if he snapped a picture, "Honorary Grump" was going to read with on the back of my hoodie and Dan was pretty much giving the approval. I left my fingers softly work into his hair and looking into his shades. Dan's smile grew wider as we both looked into the other's eyes. Another camera sound and I moved back to my spot.

"Okay, now that we have stalled, had a little photo shoot, which I totally like how you have Arin's seal of approval in a shot, very awesome, we need to get going. It is like almost after four! We have three hours to find shit, and pack crap!" Dan looked over as I was typing in a list of places we could go. I nodded acknowledging him and felt the truck shift. Dan slowly backed out and pulled up to the main road and stopped.

"Left." I said without looking up. Danny did as I said and I looked up to make sure I knew the rest of the way. I was having him drive to Meijer first. It was a huge store, there had to be an abundance of boxes. Dan got down the road, and I noticed for once no music was playing and we were quiet. I smiled to myself and snapped a picture of him driving.

"Saw that, punk!" Danny smiled as he pulled to a red light. He looked over and I blushed.

"So! Just wait until the moving vlogging starts!" I laughed. Dan raised an eyebrow and noticed the light and focused back on the road.

"You sure you want my hideous, loser, face in those? I mean come on, let's not scare away viewers!" Danny joked and I shook my head. It amazed me how much he didn't get that I was very much so wanting to include him.

"Um, yes I would like your not-so-loser face in my shit! Come one now! I won't get to do this but one other time!" I explained. Dan tried to catch that and then got it.

"Okay, fine! So where are you telling me to go?" Danny stopped at another light and I looked up.

"We are headed to," I was already recording a video and he noticed once the phone looked up with me, "Meijer!" I said happily. Dan nodded as the light turned again.

"So am I turning or no?" Dan hesitated and I shook my head.

"Straight way there!" I laughed. Dan smiled as he watched me acknowledge an audience.

"Wellp ladies and gentleman it has begun! Bonus features at the moment include the awesome Daniel Avidan," I let the camera pan to him. Danny threw a thumbs up and smiled as he watched the road. "he is for the first time handling Michigan roads that actually aren't that great. And for fun, if you haven't noticed already, indeed he as well driving my crappy truck that I honestly love so much!" I laughed. Dan kept a grin on his face more than likely enjoying me work myself. "So, Danny?" I began my little interview with him. Dan stopped at a red light and looked over.

"Yes ma'am?" he responded looking over his aviators dramatically. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"How weird is it to be like in suburbia, driving through it, and also being interviewed for it?" I shot out my string of questions and Dan shook his head and smiled wider.

"Well, it is almost like Jersey, but less assholes on the road. Uh," Dan was talking with his hand as he cruised, "as for the interviewing, I feel like a washed out rockstar, like um, those 'Behind the Music' like aftermath part!" Danny giggled and I couldn't help but agree.

"Sorry? I can stop?" I laughed and Dan shook his head.

"It's totally cool! I feel famous! ARE YOU PROUD NOW MOM?!" Dan yelled and I was dying. Dan kept straight down the road and passed the overpass to come into a different town.

"Okay so!" I turned the camera to me to start talking and updating. "We so far have not organized, packed, or really planned much. Literally we got here last night, way late, passed out till afternoon. Okay I did sleep a ton, Dan napped almost!" I panned back to Dan who was grinning.

"Ya gonna talk about what you woke up to, or is that not a thing?" Dan shrugged but giggled as he was asking for me to give him credit.

"So, okay, Dan is shooting for brownie points on being amazing," I heard Dan snort and watching him look back to me.

"Babe, come on! I got all them b-p's this morning!" Dan raved. I laughed harder and couldn't believe him.

"Fine, yes, you did! I'll let you hear it, he got all the b-p's!" I announced officially as Dan turned to me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tell em why!" Dan pressed. I rolled my eyes, but was loving this.

"Ugh, fine! I got a surprise this morning, and no one go that way! Heads, out of those gutters please! No, I woke up and Danny Sexbang was on his A-game! Pancakes and bacon, and a glass of milk awaited me!" I smiled brightly and turned back to Dan who was shaking his head remembering the milk incident. "What!" I wanted to hear him say what he was thinking.

"Okay, well, you would have had a full glass of milk, if you hadn't drank it!" Dan's voice got an octive higher and some Jersey shown through. I giggled more over than than what he had to say.

"Oh man, did you hear it folks? Cause I just watched Jersey Dan appear before me! Babe!" Danny reached over and scooted me towards him. I felt him throw and arm over my shoulder. He took off his aviator's and cleared his throat.

"Ya want Jerseh! I'll give ya some Jerseh, ya see here, lemme tell ya about Janice in room two-forteh-eight! She, oh, moi, gawd, has like the worst luck I suh-ware!" Dan went into an entire bit in his accent and I just let him go until he was cracking himself up.

"Oh wow! Really that just happened? You do the hand motions and everything!" I let my head fall back and howled. Dan smiled up at me at another red light before he had to turn and I looked back to him.

"You really love that don't you?" Dan shook his head and I nodded.

"I love other things as well." I explained. Dan looked confused on where I was going with this and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked as he pulled into the parking lot. I smiled up at him as he finally parked and looked back to me. "Hm?" he waited now knowing it was coming, but wasn't going to spoil it.

"You." I said looking into his eyes. Dan smiled wide and you couldn't not see how he felt as well on it.

"D'awww, and here I thought you were going to say like puppies or some shit!" Dan kept it light and I giggled.

"Nope, just you." I reached up and kissed his cheek. Dan blushed and then snuggled me as I realized I had to end it. "Alright well this has been another exciting adventure! Tune in for me later, we now get to go bother some people about some cardboard. See you later guys! Bye!" I waved and noticed Dan was smiling wide waving as well. I sat back and let it start uploading after I entered in the title. Dan waited patiently and I heard him make a noise indicating he liked something. I tapped upload and looked over. "What are you up to?" I asked with a smile. Dan looked over at me and showed me his phone.

He was on Instagram and it was the picture of us that I had posted. Dan took it back and scrolled. I had my notifications off so didn't see all the responses until he showed me.

"They like seeing you happy, baby. I mean I do as well, but like, the comments on here are far from rude or hurtful. Most of your fans are excited to see that you've found someone. It's totally awesome!" Dan held up his phone and scrolled through. I didn't read but he was making the point of how many people were supporting me. I smiled at his phone then back to him. He had a very approving grin on his face as I accepted this fate.

"Weird huh?" I noticed something, Dan tilted his head confused.

"What is?" he asked unsure. I sighed but kept a small grin on my face.

"The difference between followers. I mean what's your plane bit look like even?" I asked curious myself. Dan got the idea and shrugged. He was so used to not caring about what the comment section had to say it was interesting.

"Who knows, who gives a fuck? I'm happy, we're here, let's do this!" Dan unlocked the doors and I hopped out to meet him by my tailgate. Dan rested his hands on my hips and smiled. "Why are you so curious as to what people have to say, baby?" He asked nuzzling my nose. I sighed knowing it was going to sound awful.

"I'm curious as to how many lives I've supposedly ruined." I said quietly. Dan shook his head and kissed me. He pulled away and looked me over thinking.

"Why worry about that, when you totally have no idea how much better you've made mine?" Dan let that one sink in and I looked down. A finger pushed my chin back up to meet his eyes. "Let the thoughts of others go, and just focus. No one is going to sway you either way from loving me and the same goes the other way. I could give two shits less whether someone disagrees with us. It's not their call. Okay?" Dan looked at me more serious and I nodded. Another peck on the lips and we turned to walk towards the door. Dan looked down at me noticing I was thinking about what he said. I looked back up and felt him take my hand as we got closer to the entrance.

"How does it not grab your curiosity? Seriously, like, you share shit then just ignore the feedback?" I shrugged the same time Dan did. He nodded and let me step in front of him to get through the automatic door. I stepped inside and noticed we could also pick up stuff for a home-cooked dinner here.

"I have to ignore things because then that leads to more stress that I honestly don't need in my life. I have enough shit to fight with and adding a bunch of other little opinions would just be a terrible idea. I mean sure, yeah, we look sometimes on Game Grumps, but babe, the rest, is just left to be." Dan shrugged again as we walked aimlessly towards the electronics. The bright lights had Dan still with his aviator's on and I noticed he had to have been freezing with the heat barely turned on in there.

"I see your point, I'm sorry. I just, I feel like you'd be interested in the possible support you have from people?" I shrugged back and Dan thought about it.

"Okay, well, let me ask if you remember how that turned out when all of us went out that night?" Dan let me ponder and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The Italian place?" I made sure. Dan nodded and I tried to recall what he was getting at. He instead beat me to it just to keep the conversation going.

"I know you were paying attention when the comments came in after I posted that picture babe. You watched me freak out. Now imagine if I kept up with that all the time! I'd be a mess and quite the unhappy person!" Dan raised his arms as he spoke and I understood. I threw my arms around him and leaned my head into his side.

"I get it. You would be quite the mess huh?" I felt him pull me closer as his arms went around me as well. He quickly kissed my hair and smiled.

"I would, but since I don't do so, I'm not. Even less cause I'm totally with you!" Dan's eyes got brighter and I smiled myself. I hadn't noticed we roamed to the game section in the back of the store. I stopped to look at titles anyway and heard something to my right.

"It's totally not him, shut up Macy!" a slender girl about a few years younger than me was peaking around the corner up at Dan. He was looking at different games as well. The girl had longer blonde hair and glasses. She was wearing skinny jeans and had a cute striped sweater on. Her friend poked her head around the corner as well and was dressed similar except in polka-dots not stripes. She had a rounder face and was eyeing Dan trying to figure out if it was him. Dan hadn't noticed and I went back to doing what I was doing.

"How the hell has she not freaked, that's totally him! Come on Leslie, look at him! Who else would it be! I bet the chick by him-" I was almost too into the conversation they were having slowly turning to me and I heard another voice catch my attention.

"One more time, BABY!" Dan was knelt down tapping the glass. I glanced passed him and didn't see the girls anymore. I walked over next to Dan and knelt with him. He steadied me with an arm around me and that's when even his attention was on them. Two voices gasped and I saw passed Dan that Leslie and Macy were definitely on to being right about Dan. Dan kept his eyes forward with a smile that grew almost a little darker than it should've. I focused on him and he glanced over to me with a look. Dan swiftly moved his eyes to their direction and back to me. I kept a straight face knowing they had more of a view with my reaction then his. I looked back forward and tried his way.

"Okay so what am I looking at?" I asked and Dan nodded hoping to say I was doing the right thing.

"Can we get this for the house?" Dan tapped again and he was looking into wanting an Xbox One. I blinked to him and made a face.

"Thought you had one?" I asked. Whispers rose up in pitch and I was having a harder time focusing. Dan noticed and leaned more in front of me as we kept kneeling the entire time.

"Arin does, we have just a 360 like you. I mean sure a Playstation 4 as well, but I figured, we get this, the Halo collection, and BAM! Build a fort and we totally have the first night moved in planned!" Dan smiled big and I couldn't help it. I sighed knowing he was going to pay for it and I thought about this until he helped me stand up. Dan spun me to look at it and had his hands on my waist from behind. He giggled softly to me and I smiled at the stupid box. "You know you want tooo!" Dan cheered me on and I sighed. He wasn't wrong.

"Fine! Geeze! You want me to go find someone or you?" I let Dan decide who was going to stay in the area with the two girls clearly still near. Dan shrugged and walked away with a smile. I knelt down to look at the specs when shuffling near me caught my attention. I looked over to see the two girls covering their mouths and bug-eyed. I swallowed hard and was prepared for anything. Honestly they looked like they were going to pass out.

"Okay, uh-um, alright, hold on, we're sorry first off for like being creepy!" Leslie approached me and I stood up slowly. I smiled and shrugged casually.

"Not a big deal, I mean like, I'm pretty sure I would possibly do the same." I leveled with them. Macy looked a little more relaxed than Leslie. I assumed one was more a fan than the other, but I kept my calm.

"Okay so, we saw you notice us before, and um, can we ask you something? I'm Leslie by the way!" Leslie stuck out her hand and I shook it. Macy introduced herself with a small wave. I smiled to them both and shrugged.

"Well, if I don't answer here, I'm sure google would tell you, so ask away!" I joked. Leslie and Macy giggled and I knew the question before she even said a word to me.

"We um, okay, okay, shit, this should not be so hard, and I know it's gonna sound so weird!" Leslie stumbled over it and I heard a laugh behind me. I looked over to see Dan walking back with an employee. Leslie's reaction was priceless and I smiled nodding. She looked from Dan to me and blinked. I answered her question and Dan proved if further by how close he got when he finally stopped. He had his hands in his pockets and nodded to the girls while smiling.

"Hi there!" Dan greeted them and Macy even freaked a little. Leslie beamed and I noticed she kept looking to both of us. I turned my attention to the employee who was patiently waiting. Dan stepped aside and I pointed to the system we both agreed on. Leslie finally spoke up after probably letting herself relax. I turned to see Dan in his element just patiently understanding how some people enjoyed him and his work.

"Okay hi, Danny, shit, sorry we were like being weirdos!" Leslie pointed between her and Macy and Dan shrugged.

"Honestly, not an issue, as long as you totally like didn't follow us here!" Dan teased and I laughed quietly as the box slid from where it once sat. I held out my arms and Dan stepped forward taking it. "I got it babe, no worries, these can get heavy if you have to walk a little more." Dan being helpful was sweet, but I glanced over to notice the two girls had it definitely answered for them. Macy smiled more to me this time and I shrugged back.

"Sweet huh?" I nodded towards Dan whom smiled proud. Macy looked from Dan to me then I watched her have a moment.

"Oh fuck! You're [Y/N]!" She reached out to shake my hand officially and I nodded. "I just watched the plane ride and oh wow, I am retarded I should have put the two-together, LES! I just got that we're like subscribed to both of them!" Macy laughed and Leslie I watched sigh and shake her head.

"Oh come on, you didn't figure it out? Weirdo!" Leslie nudged her friend then turned her attention back to Dan. "So um, can we like, get a picture maybe? I know you're shopping, and I'm sorry to seem like a nutcase!" She apologized and Dan shook his head while gently setting the Xbox One down. Macy smiled to me and I even pulled out my phone with her. Macy and I snapped a couple shots and it made her day. Leslie then gestured between the four of us and We all huddled together. Leslie and Macy snapped their pictures and Leslie I heard quietly squeal. It was a move I used to do when excited as hell for something. Dan and I looked at their pictures with them and laughed casually at a faces and such made.

"You guys are the shit! I'm again so sorry [Y/N] that I just whatevered until my head kicked in!" Macy smiled bashfully and I waved it off.

"It's fine, I've done it!" I laughed and looked to Dan. Dan smiled knowingly and Leslie pointed to me.

"Didn't like, you almost get hit by him?" She looked back to Dan and Dan blushed still embarrassed he managed that one.

"I did, but I mean no big deal. I'm not one to tell someone off really!" I cheerfully said. Dan agreed and then checked the time.

"Fuck, um sadly, we gotta go, we were meeting with some of her family later on, and have a couple more things to do. You ladies have been exceptional and thanks for the fun pictures!" Dan hugged them one at a time and both of them hugged me as well. I was secretly once again thankful that nothing bad came out of another run in.

"Thanks Danny for your time, really, it was awesome!" Leslie smiled to Dan and he nodded with a goofy wave. I stepped passed them and smiled wide thanking them again. Dan wrapped an arm around me as we headed towards the food section.


	77. Chapter 77

Dan shifted the box to his other arm as I looked over meats. I had no idea what to make tonight and I knew we were losing time.

"Babe? Do you know what meal that usually go for?" I asked shrugging. Dan thought hard on it and nodded towards the chicken.

"Grab like two pounds of fillets, and lead me to the seasoning!" Dan wasn't telling me much but I did make sure to pay attention so I could guess. We got down the aisle with the seasonings and Dan looked closely even taking off his shades to observe. I rocked back on my heels until Dan made a noise.

"What am I grabbing?" I looked to where he pointed and grabbed powders, peppers, and a couple salts. We headed further and I made sure to grab dressing for marinade and veggies. Dan and I balanced a ton of stuff by the time we got to the line. When the belt was clear to put things down. Danny set the Xbox One down and looked over me.

"I am gonna grab a manager or someone, here is my card, and my license. I'll be back with news on boxes okay?" Dan let me nod that I was gonna be fine as he walked off with a slight bounce. I stepped inch by inch and finally got to pay. The cashier gave me the total just as Dan came back. He had a cart full of boxes and I smiled at the speed he seemed to get them.

"Okay how in the hell did you get those so fast?" I looked to the cart and to Dan. He smiled proudly and nodded to the boxes.

"Apparently they had stocked more than half the store last night! I am pretty sure we are set?" Dan chuckled. I turned back shaking my head so I could swipe his card. She finished up our order and I took the bags. Dan placed the food in the smaller basket on the car and I carried our new system. I laughed softly thinking about how that sounded to me in my head. Dan noticed and smiled down with a curious noise.

"Whatsup hun?" Dan waited for me to answer as we filed out the doors. I looked up at him with a grin as I held the bag up.

"Ours? I said that this was ours in my head and that sounded so, I don't know, different?" I shrugged. Dan laughed with a nod and thought for a second.

"I never really thought about it. 'Ours'," Dan let it linger like he was savoring a taste, "huh, I sorta like it honestly!" Danny's chipperness had me liking it more. We got to the truck and I checked the time.

"Okay we have, about two hours before they land. I can start dinner if you'd like to start packing? I know we seemed to keep changing this up, but I just want this to go smooth as we can ya know? I mean look around we've wasted half a day! I mean it's been an amazing day don't get me wrong I just I know that we only get till Sunday before we have to all trek back to California and it's such a long way, and the process is crucial and just-" I hadn't realized I was just rambling until a soft pair of lips met mine mid-sentence, and two arms pulled me to a leather jacket tightly. I let my eyes flutter shut as Danny deepened kissing me, making sure I was understanding to calm down before pulling away too soon.

Dan pulled back after a minute and I blinked a couple times. My breath was unstable, but I wasn't completely lost. Firm fingertips had been pressing into my hips and I swallowed just watching Dan look me over waiting to see if I was going to continue or not.

"You okay now? Ya done, cause we gotta go. I'm about to send you back to bed when we get back and wear you out if you don't relax, baby. Seriously. I'd rather you be comatose from sex and let me do it instead of stressing so easily. Now, I am going to load up the truck. You're going to simply just get in and sit." Dan stabbed a finger at me as he opened the passenger door. I sheepishly made a move to help and he grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and then led me to go sit. "I got this. You. Stay!" Dan heard me giggle as he shut the door. I watched from the mirrors him load everything into the bed except the groceries.

With a huff I checked my phone when Dan opened up the driver's side door. I took the bags from him and he saw what I was about to look at. "Ohhh no! Gimme." Dan motioned for me to hand over my phone and I made a face.

"No? It's mine!" I frowned. Dan sighed and shut the driver's side door.

"I wasn't born yesterday sistah, now gimme. You absolutely do not need anything else on your mind. I swear one more thing and I am going with my idea." Dan shook his head as I handed over my phone with a sigh. He then started the truck while I leaned on the Xbox box and looked out my window. I let myself try and relax until Dan's phone went off. I looked to his pocket then him and noticed he wasn't checking it.

"D-Danny, your phone-" I stopped talking as Dan threw a hand up to stop me.

"I hear it, angel. It can wait." Dan said sternly. I went back to looking out the window for a while and I heard a guilty sigh come from Dan's way. I looked over cautiously to see him frowning.

"What?" I asked softly. He glanced to me as he came to a red light. I watching him shake his head and bite hit lip.

"I'm sorry. Here, I shouldn't be so hard on you when this is new to you." Dan spoke low and handed my phone back. I took it slowly and set it on the dash. Dan huffed and looked at it as it slid down while wedging itself in-between the windshield and the dash. I sighed and looked to Dan whom was quiet then.

"It shouldn't matter, you're right honestly. You're also right about me not needing anything else to deal with. So no, I'm shutting it off for a while until we get re-settled." I said quieter. Dan looked over with a concerned face that broke my heart a little. He shoved some of the bags on the floor and gestured to me.

"C'mere." He said softly. I scooted toward him while putting the Xbox on the other side of me. Dan's arm wrapped around me and I leaned my head on his chest. Fingers ran through my hair and I felt a kiss to my hair. "I love you." Dan's tone was soft, and sad. I placed a hand on his chest and snuggled to him.

"Love you too, Danny." I said sniffling, but not sobbing for once. Dan squeezed my side after a moment.

"Hey," I looked up at him and he half smiled to me, "don't think that was being trying to be an asshole okay? I promise I'll never use sex or anything along those lines to get you to hear me out. I know I did it a couple times with you not telling me something silly, but I swear I'm not that man. I just needed you to know this before it possibly became a thought. So please totally, understand I didn't want you to hurt yourself or even get a high off the nicer things. Babe, I am right here to let you know how things are between us. You have your own intuition as well and are smart enough to understand when things are what. Being good or bad, so when I ask you try not to depend on the social media to declare what is there, I'm just trying to help. Okay?" Dan swallowed and pulled up to another red light.

"I never would picture you as someone whom would use sex or whatever for that. Thank you though for reassuring me. I mean not just on that, on everything, really. I'm a lucky woman, I have come to realize this. I'm again, sorry, for spazzing." I looked to the New York Giants logo and felt a hand on my cheek.

"Baby?" Dan whispered and I looked back to him. Dan slowly leaned to meet my lips halfway and I reached up to stroke his cheek softly. Dan must have been paying attention cause the truck took off from the light as Dan pulled away. I kissed his cheek as he looked back to the road and it caused a small smirk on his face. Dan leaned still looking on and pressed his lips to my cheek and I found myself smiling again. I watched Dan glance to me and chuckle.

"Oh share the humor please?" I rolled my eyes as he smiled even bigger at that request.

"I keep looking at you and notice the hoodie and it just, it brings me back to that time. Ya know?" Dan smiled at me and I tilted my head like he usually did. Dan passed under the same overpass and we were closer to home.

"Which time? I mean this hoodie has been around for a lot of shit." I teased. Dan rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Our history is on that hoodie. Think about it. It's been through the tragic ends that weren't even the beginning of much! I feel connected to it other than the awesome grump head on it!" Dan made a good point and I smiled down at this toon head. It rested by my heart and I had designed it so to symbolize he indeed touched my heart. Dan smiled more as I looked back up to him.

"Ya know I put yours over here," I pointed to the head, "because it represented how you touched my heart. I wish I was laying but I promise it's all true." I blushed as the smile that touched Dan's eyes shown through. He swallowed back tears and continued to smile.

"Wow, I never like would have guessed that placement, like ever, babe. I'm flattered and very grateful to have had an impact on you before we got together!" Dan looked over as he came on one of the last lights before my street. I bit my lower lip and just decided to wrap my arms around his neck in a huge hug.

"You have no idea how long you've been with me in a sense. I love you so much Danny." I said into his hair as I kissed his temple. Dan turned down the street and parked my truck just how I did. He cut the engine and turned to hold me for a moment.

"I love you too, [Y/N], and I am more than thrilled to finally be a part of your life and actually be with you!" Dan pushed my hair back as I stared into his eyes. We both smiled and I wondered but hoped on the change it ever would stop. I pecked Dan's lips one last time and looked to what we were having to carry in. Dan looked passed me and tapped my lower back. "Alright angel, I think we have spent the past twenty-four hours confessing how much we love the other, don'tcha think? Maybe we should get down to business?" Dan chuckled and I nodded having to agree.

"I promise no spazzing and I will definitely work on dinner, if you'd like to do the packing some?" I can help you after we get Arin and Suzy settled?" I offered up his idea and he smiled warmly.

"We can totally pull that off. Why don't you take the keys, I'll grab the mess of boxes. You can just head on in to start and I'll be like mouse while doing this!" Dan shrugged and I took the dangling keys from his hand. I snatched up the bags and headed inside. I kicked off my shoes and set the bags in the kitchen. I heard Dan yell from out front and realized he was alone, so he had to be talking to himself. I rushed back out to the porch to find him yelling at boxes.

"Babe?" I folded my arms as Dan raked his hands through his hair. He looked to me and I swore I never saw such a helpless face. I stepped off the porch and touched his arm. "What's wrong baby?" Dan sighed and had me follow him to my tailgate. I giggled to myself as he glared at me. I had forgotten to tell him it takes a sec to open.

"You could have like, totally warned me!" Dan laughed but had a good point. I sighed and reached under the handle. There was a lever and I had to jerk it so the mechanics worked themselves to unhinge. Dan watched me slowly bring it down and huffed.

"Better, what was that about stressing, AH!" I was going to tease him but was caught off guard as I was set on the end of my bed. Dan slid between my legs giggling but trying to sound serious.

"Not. A. Word. Hush you!" Dan pulled me to him and kissed me in-between words. He lifted me off the panel and set me down. I grinned up at him and he stopped me in case I was going to continue on. I motioned I was done and turned to go in the house. Dan laughed after me and I flipped him off. I turned around to deviously smile as the door shut behind me. Dan I could hear still threatening the sex idea playfully as I worked my way back into the kitchen.

I started rinsing off veggies and setting them in a clean bowl so I could prep for cutting. Dan came in the door with boxes and headed to the room. I heard him close it behind him and went back to what I was working on. Dan said it was almost just roasted chicken with a bit more flavor. I liked the idea of something that simple as I marinated the fillets in the dressing. I washed my hands and began cutting. The amount of veggies we had was almost therapeutic in the time it would take. I was never much in a kitchen, but could wing it well. I smiled remembering the last dinner I cooked was honestly for a ton of friends. It was a barbeque dinner and everyone was pitching in. I remember the smells, the chaos, and at the end of the night the party that we had. I hadn't noticed Dan sneaking up on me until he cleared his throat.

"Oh hey ba-oh whatcha got there?" I noticed his phone was out and I smiled. Dan's camera snapped a picture then he smiled and continued on to talk.

"My lovely woman is here, in the kitchen, at her place. Babe whatcha makin' for us tonight?" Dan was smiling wide as he did his own thing. I watched him pan the camera down and he 'yummed' as I cut up another carrot.

"We are having a roasted chicken, requested by you! Then I do believe later on we are going out for treats!" I smiled to the camera before going back to what I was doing.

"Oooh what kind of treats babeh?" Dan wrapped an arm around my waist and had the camera on me front and center. I looked back up to him and smiled.

"There is a local place that you guys have to try the ice cream! It is amazing, I swear!" I rambled and Dan beamed down at my enthusiasm. I looked back and slid the slices into the dish I was going to use before looking back to him.

"So is it far or what? I mean you say local around here and it's like anywhere from on the corner to like two cities over!" Dan joked and I rolled my eyes. I shook my head and continued to smile at him.

"It is literally two cities over, like you said, so good estimating!" I laughed harder than I wanted to over the dumb realization. Dan giggled and cursed as he had been right and had no idea. I felt him totem poll and kept the camera on us.

"So that's it huh? Dinner, treats, packing?" Dan frowned at how boring we sounded. I frowned too as I spoke.

"For now until I move in. Guess we're just lame huh?" I added a hint of whine as Danny rubbed his chin back and forth on my head when he nodded to agree.

"Guess so, babe." Dan sighed big and I grabbed up celery. I started cutting again and Dan continued to stay put.

"Danny?" I stopped cutting noticing he wasn't moving. Dan leaned his head down in front of me and had his camera off to the side.

"Yes?" he giggled and I huffed.

"Can't do this with you doing that, can you at least scoot back to where you were?" I asked nicely. Dan jumped back to the side and smiled.

"Can do, and oh! I need to go show them something! I love you!" Dan pecked my cheek as he took off commentating down the hall. He closed the door while still talking and I assumed he found baby pictures. It never bothered me to show those because I was never ashamed of being an infant. I heard Dan say bye loudly and then he must have gotten a call. Dan opened the door slowly and came out to the kitchen again. He made a move to grab a piece of cut celery and I snatched his wrist like he did to me.

"Not for you! For dinner, now whatsup my mouse?" I teased him and Dan frowned as I gave him back his hand. He wiggled his phone as he spoke.

"They landed a little early, am I gettin' them?" Dan looked to my mess and I sighed. I turned to Dan and nodded.

"I guess, just make sure your GPS is right and if you get lost call me. Okay?" I sounded worried and was. Dan smiled at me and took me in his arms.

"I'll be fine babe, just keep going and I'll be back with those guys, is there anything we need while I'm out?" Dan sounded sincere to be okay and I thought then about wine maybe for tonight after dinner.

"Well if you want to stay in and pack and not go out? How do you feel about a glass of wine and a packing shindig?" I shrugged and Dan thought for a moment.

"Arin and Suze aren't really like drinkers babe, nevermind, I'll ride on that idea and come up with something okay?" Dan shrugged back and I nodded. He went to turn to leave and I pulled him back to me.

"Packing tape, and please again, call if you need me, Michigan roads and turn arounds are hard to get used to so soon." I looked serious at him and he smiled wider. I felt him slide his hands to my ass and pull me closer than before. I rested my hands on his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Mmm, I like when you talk like this. All concerned for your man. I promise, I'll call even when I get there, okay?" Dan kissed my forehead and I huffed. I tapped his chest as I nodded.

"You better! By the way, I am most certain going to be concerned for my California-man. I am not kidding Michigan is confusing!" I watched Dan shake his head with a grin. Something was tickling his fancy.

"Keep talking baby-girl, I like this tone you got!" Dan giggled and leaned his forehead on mine. It finally dawned on me how I sounded and my face flushed. I reached up to snag fingers in his hair and made my voice a whisper.

"Come home to me okay?" I let my tone linger with a hint of innocence and Dan exhaled with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Dan pressed his lips lovingly to mine and pulled back with a snicker, "Love you, wifey." Dan whispered low and I panted out a short laugh.

"Love you, hubby." I smiled wider mocking him. Dan's throaty laugh earned him another good-bye kiss. "Be careful, please, Dan." I said little more solid. Dan nodded and pulled back with a promising expression.

"I will, babe." Dan pecked my lips before walking to the door. I looked over and threw him my keys. He caught them and smiled back to me over his shoulder. "BE BACK IN A BIT! LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE YOU MORE!" I yelled quickly as Dan shut the door behind him. I heard him scream that it started again and giggled to myself. I turned back to my paused task and smiled for a different reason. I let myself cheese over the fact Dan used the term that I thought would never pass his lips. I returned to cutting when my phone buzzed. Dan must had been at a red light because it was a text from him.

"That was shady! How could you!"

I giggled for a moment and knew what he meant. I let my thumbs glide over the screen and hit enter.

"Shady, but true. ;) Now drive and I'll be here when you come home."

It took me a moment and I realized what I called this place. I wondered if Dan caught it and I was going to get my response as I read over his text.

"I will fight you woman! Red lights are helpful ya know, and stop talking like that, my pants only have so much room! :p"

I blinked and felt him almost have me even without having to touch me. The idea of us talking like a married couple excited him. I found this enlightening, but wondered if he was really serious.

"Are you actually turned on by the fact I boss you around like we're married?"

I let it send and made a face at my dark screen. I chopped the rest of the celery when my phone, yet again, notified me of a message.

"Maybe I like being bossed around? You ever wonder about that? ;)"

It sank in with me and I couldn't stop the terrible ideas that clouded my mind. Dan was usually dominant in bed, not that I made it a point to try and yet I felt like he possibly had been waiting for this to tell me a new piece of information I could use.

"Maybe I am now... you ever wonder about that, huh? ;)"

I played his line and felt my face turn red again. Dan was hinting something and of course tonight would be the night. It was going to be one of the busiest nights we were going to have here. I got the chicken into the pan and slid it in the preheated oven as my phone went off once more. I opened up the messaged and giggled some more.

"I do actually. In a less porn-esque, matter, I am very much so anticipating making you my wife one day. I hope you feel the same, as well? I told you, I love you very much, and I mean this. I'm almost to the freeway, baby, so if I take a moment, DON'T PANIC! Lol"

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned against the counter staring at his message. Dan Avidan was making it a point to explain he was thinking about the marriage idea still. I smiled wide wondering again what that was going to be like. I rubbed my ring finger and sighed thinking of a reply.

"I do feel the same. I very much so love to be your wife. I love you very much and I mean it lots! Now drive safe, and come home with my brother and sister-in-law! The faster we all get this done, the faster I can nuggle with you! :D"

I let the message send with a dopey smile on my face and stuck my phone back in my pocket. I decided to venture to my mother's old room to see what I could get more done that Dan hadn't already done.


	78. Chapter 78

I got down to business pretty quickly. Dan had managed to organize a ton of stuff and then packed most of it. I was shocked he had gotten to it as much as he did with all the sidetracking. I was folding up one of the few last boxes needed for the room when I heard Arin scream.

"HONEY I'M FUCKING HERE!" the door shut and I heard Arin ask where I was. I decided to just be lazy and let him come find me. I heard the steps top at the door and Arin twisted the knob slowly. Suddenly the door flew open and Arin was looking down to me with his hands on his hips and a huge grin. I spun around and stood up to fling myself into his arms.

"BIG BROTHER!" I screamed in joy. Arin lifted me straight up and carried me down the hall. Both of us were giggling as he stopped in the doorway to the living room.

"SUZY LOOK! I CAUGHT A MICHIGANDER!" Arin looked to my face and was just straight expression. I heard Suzy laugh like he was ridiculous causing him to look to her for a second. When he looked back I had folded my arms and Arin then looked to Dan quickly. "Uh, here, she's doing the weird expression thing where she does me, but I'm me and JUST TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DAMN YOU!" Arin shoved me at Dan whom laughed but gladly accepted his forced gift. Dan placed me on my feet and Suzy jumped up to hug me as well.

"I missed you, [Y/N]!!" Suzy rocked us and I smiled wide.

"I missed you tons! It's so different not being back with you guys!" I confessed as Suzy stepped back and Dan, I noticed, was in the kitchen checking dinner for me. Arin curiously went to go check on it and I decided to give Suzy a tour like she had me. "Alrighty! So this is the livingroom!" I mocked her tone and we both giggled. "Kidding, but no, this is!" I opened up my door and realized the mattress was still bare. "Here is my room!" I suddenly heard Arin bound back to us and I turned to smile to him.

"Dan! I was missing the tour over chicken," Arin looked back to me and saved himself, "fuckin' good ass chicken, but still!" Arin laughed and I shook my head with Suzy. I heard Dan congratulate him on the save. "Sorry carry on?" Arin said in a more proper tone. I sighed and made a face as I continued.

"This is, as I was explaining to your wife, my room." I let them look and Arin snickered. In a monotone voice I added on, "Please excuse the bare bed. Nobody guess what happened. I swear the goat survived the sacrifice." I turned to open the other door to where they'd be staying and heard Dan howling. He went on and laughed harder as he kept mentioning something about the similarities with a goat and anal sex. Arin made a face and I held up my hand. "Please keep all questions and concerns until after the tour." I kept the same tone until I flipped on the light. Suzy was still in my room and I raised my eyebrows to her.

"Cotton candy walls?" She questioned. Arin huffed and folded his arms at me.

"How come she gets to make a comment and I don't?!" Arin made a face and I shook my head slowly. Dan from the kitchen giggled once more and I sighed loud enough for him to hear.

"Sorry babe," I heard Dan mutter 'goat' as I turned back to Arin. He was still waiting on my answer.

"She can ask, because I knew as soon as you saw the bed, something about Dan's dick was going to come out. So okay, youuuu, are not allowed to ask anything till after. Okay?" Arin pouted and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"I'm going back to play with Dan, meanie!" Arin shuffled back and I heard Dan greet Arin with an apology.

"It's okay, I'll just know where the bathroom is and he won't!" Suzy and laughed at her idea as Arin pretended to sob loudly. I turned back to my room and smiled as I explained the color explosion.

"My color choice is honestly from hippie me. Well sort of hippie me. I was into like nature, and peace signs, but no drugs. I was thirteen I had no idea!" Suzy shrugged with me but found it interesting. "Honestly Dan said the same thing about it looking like cotton candy." I told her. She smiled liking she wasn't alone and moved on to the bedroom I had for them.

"Oh wow, you repainted this!" She noted and I looked over shocked she could tell.

"How did you guess this?" I was curious and she chuckly bashfully.

"I have an eye for colors and some parts are brighter than others. Did you want me to say lucky guess?" she teased and I shook my head grinning.

"Nah, but yeah, you guys get in here, that is a full bed. Dan has survived on mine, Arin will as well. I have extra everything. I am going to guess Arin brought his own pillow?" as soon as I asked Arin scoffed from the kitchen.

"Uh duh! Cause fuck yo pillows gurl!" Arin joked and sounded like a rapper. Dan giggled and I waited for it.

"I have!" Dan chimed in and laughed harder knowing I was still listening.

"DANIEL!" I snapped. Dan giggled again and Arin pretended to puke.

"Babe, we, we can't stay here, they're," he gagged, "being cute! Okay well Dan's being gross!" Arin tried to sound like he was tattling and I realized I had inherited the famous eye roll and sigh. Suzy I swore only did it and now I caught myself as well.

"REALLY?! Says the guy who video messages me, while I am on the plane, and tells me get it out before you guys get here!" Dan finally let Arin have it about the embarrassing message. Suzy cocked an eyebrow and I nodded to the kitchen.

"Ask him." I dared her. Suzy laughed and shook her head.

"I'm all good, I can guess I wasn't around. Whatever, so I like this house so far, I mean sure you're moving out of it, but it's cozy!" She mused. I nodded and smiled warmly to the room we still were looking into.

"My childhood, teen years, and like adult life is here. Well half." I chuckled as Suzy thought for a moment.

"You selling it or just moving out of it?" she shrugged. I hadn't noticed I had options and was met with something.

"I thought I'd just sell it? I don't have the money to really keep it. I barely was able to get by on what I had left. I wonder what Dan would think?" I shrugged back. Suzy made a face that I should and I nodded. I wondered if in bed or at dinner I should.

"Is that the room Arin found you in?" Suzy gestured further down the hall. I nodded and led her to it. "Dan mentioned it sorta holds a lot of feelings for you, can I ask why?" she looked curious and I smiled as I opened the door. The queen sized bed was where it always had been. Her dressers stood tall on the other end of the small area. Suzy touched the headboard and started investigating it.

"That has been here before my time. It is cherry oak. Like the matching set, she and my father got it when they got together." I explained softly. Suzy wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her friendly hold.

"She had nice taste. I like the older style. I hate to rat him out, but he did explain." She mentioned softly of what I had told Dan. I was grateful he again saved me the stress of reliving something tragic. I sat on the bed and took out a picture from under the pile of papers in a box. The black and white printing of it had a woman about one-hundred pounds thinner than I. She had darker hair and her eyes were like mine. Her smile was amazing and you could see so much life just in the complexion. Suzy held it gently and looked to me with a smile.

"That is her. The woman whom would become ill, but still my mother." I said softly. Suzy smiled more and looked at my face.

"She blessed you with her features, [Y/N]." Suzy pointed to the similarities.

"Yes, she did." Dan spoke up leaning in the doorway with Arin. I looked over to them and felt my cheeks get warm. "I was looking at that one and another of your grandmother, you come from a line of babes, babe." Dan giggled at his own joke. Suzy nodded and had to agree.

"The man has a point!" Suzy nudged me worsening the temperature that betrayed my composure. Dan stepped in and pulled out the one of my mom's mom and handed it to Suzy as well.

"It's the eyes, cheeks, noses, and mouths. The color at least. I wanna bet you do look more like your dad though." Dan pointed as he described to Suzy and then smiled at me. I nodded quickly hearing that before.

"I have his head shape, his ears, um build, pretty much," I shyly chuckled, "I mean my mother was so much prettier than I could be I think." I let it out without realizing who had been near me. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not saying it." Dan raised his eyebrows and his smirk was telling me I should know better. Arin finally stepped in and found something else. I got up to let Dan and Suzy look at the pictures he had found more of. Arin was holding a small book and was furrowing his eyebrows observing it closely.

"Open it." I said to him. Arin did so and fingered the pages. They were full of hand-written entries and he mouthed the words to the first one. He looked up ahead and then to me with a face that reigned I knew it was that specific on.

"He, he cheated. Then left you both?" Arin blinked to me and looked down and nodded. I felt thick arms grab me up in a famous Arin Hanson-hug. I let my head rest on his chest as he seemed to comfort us both for the news I knew Dan may had left out.

"Wha-what did you find buddy?" Dan spoke up and Arin shook his head. I realized Arin cared tons at that moment because it clearly was effecting him. I held out a hold-on-finger, as Arin squeezed me tighter. Dan must have caught what he had read because he let it be.

"Fuck, you were what, FOUR?! And he just peaced out! What the fuck is wrong with people?! You didn't deserve that! You don't deserve it still! God has anyone you met in life stuck around?" Arin was emotional as he spoke. I cleared my throat and looked to him. Arin got it as I stared for a moment and shook his head not believing it. "No, no, NO! There is no way!" Arin was about to lay into the situation as Dan stepped in. He rested a hand on Arin's back and chest to try and calm him down. Arin looked up to his best friend almost with tears and I heard him sniffle.

"Dude, we are all she has got. I know it makes you wonder how long she suffered alone, and let me tell you, I did this already. It's not a fun time. At all. Baby?" Dan looked to me and I raised my eyebrows acknowledging him, "Do you wanna tell him about it hun, or me?" Dan was giving me a shot to explain. I thought about it and sighed.

"Will you please?" I asked in a small voice. Dan nodded and led Arin out. Before he walked out of the room, Dan turned back around to hold me tight.

"I gave you an option so you didn't have to break down again. Okay? I love you so much, once we're all passed this part, it is just downhill to town babe, hear me?" Dan stroked my hair and a smiled weak to thank him for saving me once more. Suzy was watching us have a moment and I noticed Dan had relaxed around everyone. He kissed my forehead and nodded to her as he went to talk to Arin. I turned back to explain to Suzy because I knew she was needing to know as well. I had no idea why it was harder to explain to Arin for me than Suzy. I wondered if it was because maybe I couldn't handle breaking another man's heart even if not romantically involved.

Suzy did tear up but she also understood. I was glad it went better than it had with Dan. Suzy finally stood up and I heard Arin coming back. I was already down the hall with Suzy in tow when he met us in the livingroom archway.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Little One, I'm right here honey!" Arin scooped me into his arms still needing to just make sure I knew. I squeezed back and nodded.

"Thank you Big Brother. I love you." I whispered into his neck. Arin squeezed tighter and nodded as well.

"Love you too." He whispered in the same manner. Suzy ran a hand down Arin's back and soothed him. He eventually set me down and I heard Dan in the kitchen. I had them follow me out and I saw him setting the dining table he fell in love with. I smiled slightly knowing it was an emotional night for them. Dan set the final plate down and gestured for me to come to him.

"You alright?" Dan muttered into my hair and nodded before looking up at him.

"I told Suzy, and yeah I'm better. He," I nodded behind me, "seems really upset Dan." I said quietly. Dan looked up at Arin and back to me.

"He'll be fine, initial reactions suck." Dan stroked by hair and I looked away for a moment. Dan sighed and I looked back to him. He waited for my usual self-guilt and I swallowed that back and tried to just let it be.

"I'm going to be fine. I know what you're waiting on, but officially letting the three most important people in my life know, helped." I reassured him. It was becoming truer the more I noticed it. Dan nodded and smiled with loving eyes.

"Okay, well good, cause I know you. Good though, I'm less worrisome over this then. You're my heart and I don't like when it breaks. I love you, [Y/N]. Dan nodded sternly and I snickered knowing he was trying to make a point. I tugged his shirt and he smiled wide knowing what I was asking. I met his lips and then as if on cue, Arin stuck with tradition of making sure to gag.

"Come on babe, Dan was making sure she was okay!" Suzy shook her head but giggled. Arin wiped his mouth after sitting back up and looked sickly on purpose. Dan's mouth twitched and I was soon dipped down like he had done on our first date. I felt him nip my lower lip and lick it as well. Dan's mouth molded to mine and I tried to ignore Arin practically throwing himself on the floor in disgust. Dan wrestled with my tongue for one more second when Arin finally screamed in defeat.

"HOAKAY YOU FUCKING WIN SEXBANG, JUST, BLAGH STOP EATING HER FACE, PLEASE!" Arin was begging loudly and Dan and both broke away to look. He was on his knees and puppy dog eyes looking for miles. Dan brought me back up and shrugged casually.

"Dinner anyone?" Dan asked with a chuckle. He wiped away the extra saliva and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked into the fridge noticing a bottle of red wine.

"Danny? I thought you said?" I held out the bottle and Dan smiled warm again.

"One glass will not hurt them. They agreed because it is a special occasion for you." Dan looked to Arin whom was taking a seat.

"Yeah, so, I'm getting white girl wasted for you!" Arin exaggerated. I laughed and sat down by him. Suzy was on Arin's other side and I watched Danny take out wine glasses he must have picked up as well.

"Okay, everyone take one of these sons-a-bitches," Dan passed em out and sat down with his in one hand and mine in the other. Dan raised his to the middle and smiled to me and his friends. "I'd like to make a fuckin toast, to you sassy bitches!" Dan's playful announcement had the rest of us snickering, "Hush you fools! Totally gonna get serious here!" Danny looked to me and I blushed red knowing he was going to drop a sweet bit on me. "[Y/N]," he began, "I love you sweetheart, you have been nothing but amazing to me, and I thank you for letting me have the opportunity to help you and be a part of your life. You're my everything and I toast to my lovely woman, may she move west! And may she find peace in herself, and a home with me." Dan raised his up and we cheers-ed. Arin stopped us and held his up still.

"To the both of you! Shut up, and hear me out, you may wanna record this cause I'm not repeating myself!" Arin nodded and Suzy I heard sigh but giggled with Dan and I. "Daniel, you are my brother, my homie, and the love of my non-existent gay- life! You have taken a huge turn for the better with your life and I could not be happier to be a part of that. Thank you for being an amazing man. I love you! And my Little One!" Arin turned to me and smiled. I was going to cry from Arin's words because he rarely had a chance to just talk like this. I noticed he caught himself before he continued. "How brave, and caring, and hilarious, and loving can one be? I swear you and Suzy are just angels sent to set us asshole's straight! I cannot imagine our bond ever dwindling and I swear to you, no matter what, I will always be here. I never will get why we connected like so, but hell, I would never trade for another strange twin-like, female, me, for the world! I toast to you and Daniel, may the both of you drive Barry mad and live happily ever after!" Arin raised up and we followed. We looked to Suzy whom was smiling. I knew she had something of her own to say.

"I just, wow, you three are so amazing. I love you guys. [Y/N], don't think that because you're still so new, that it matters the amount. I have grown fond of you and cannot wait to watch you and Danny get married one day! I remember talking with Arin and it was after you guys left for the first time on a date, and he and I both mutually said that is it. That is where they officially begin! I know we haven't had a ton of time spent together but that will change. I love you like a sister and couldn't possibly trade you for the world. Welcome to the family!" Suzy had done it and made me break. I took a swig and hopped off the tall chair to hug her tight I cried into her shoulder and was so happy and relieved all in one. Arin's hand on my back and a few sniffles from me confirmed we all were just going to cry tonight out and celebrate being together again.

"Well geeze Suze, just, fuck, make us all feel like babies!" Dan said as I wiped my eyes laughing to him. His chuckle was weak and I noticed Arin was looking down just leaking as well. I hugged him next and it was another bear hug but I knew he wasn't playing for once. Arin inhaled uneasy into me and I squeezed him as tight as I could.

"You're an ass Suzy!" Arin muttered into my shoulder. Suzy sniffled and I felt him let go to go hug on his wife. She cried with him and I for a rare moment saw him be the loving husband she described.

"You're welcome, babe!" Suzy said passed tears and a small snicker came from them both. They looked to each other and Arin smiled weakly to her.

"C-can we keep her?" Arin nodded to me and she made a face like he was dumb.

"Duh! Shit after all this and now I'm going to say no, hell no!" Suzy smiled wide at me and I did the same in return. Familiar arms were around my waist from behind as Dan leaned me back into him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I reached back to play with his hair.

"Welcome home baby." He mumbled into my neck. I felt him kiss it softly and I had to turn then to kiss those lips of his. Dan smiled into it and I felt him stroke my cheek tenderly. When we pulled away we still smiled like idiots and I then held his face just emotional.

"I love you, babe." I whispered. Dan let a forehead kiss linger before looking back to me, then leaking like Arin had been.

"Love you, angel." He whispered back to me. Arin made an approval hum causing Dan and I to look over at Suzy and Arin just letting us be. Arin shook his head and smiled genuinely. I giggled and noticed something.

"Smiles are a good look for ya Arin." I wiped my cheeks and heard Dan snicker. Arin blushed and I wondered how many times he actually had been told that.

"Shut up, butt! It's the wine, now are we eating or just crying all night like someone died?!" Arin made the room lighter feeling and I laughed to that. Dan took a sip of wine and looked to me with his head tilted. I felt like it was meant for me to ask so I did.

"Okay I'll bite. Why are you looking at me." Dan giggled and I heard Arin and Suzy munching and making happy noised the I was successful for dinner.

"Do you not recognize the wine, baby?" Dan scooted the bottle closer and I smiled softly at it. He had found the same wine we had at our first dinner.

"You're so sweet, baby!" I leaned over and kissed him even with his mouth full. Dan chewed quickly and then smiled showing teeth.

"Wait, you guys drank on the first one?" Suzy asked casually. Dan nodded and I grinned to her.

"Not the reason he fell in, but yeah!" I referred to the ocean incident and she held up a hand saying I answered he next question. Arin looked at his glass and made a face.

"Am-am I crying because of this?" Arin was thinking out loud and we all looked at him. Suzy giggled behind a hand and Arin looked to her.

"Babe, you legit missed them, is all, you'd need more wine for that to start." She explained well and Arin understood.

"Yeah dude, the plan is just to have this with dinner, not like a week binge okay?" Dan teased and Arin narrowed his eyes at him.

"So, this, won't get me white girl wasted?" Arin motioned to the glass. Dan chuckled harder and shook his head.

"No man, just a relaxer and something for a special night is all. Swear!" Dan made a face and I winked at him. Arin caught it and pointed to me.

"No, no, I saw that, you guys are trying to loosen me up for another sacrifice! Arin made his eyes big and I threw my fork down dramatically.

"Fuck DAN! I snapped my head to my boyfriend who caught on and looked frusterated.

"What! I had no idea he'd fucking guess, shit, babe!" Dan giggled with me and Arin had one closed-mouth-unamused laugh to offer. Suzy was dying and looked away to calm down.

"So okay, actual thing, here," Dan spoke up. We all looked to him and he smiled to us. "We bought an Xbox One today, okay? Now there is a Master Chief collection here with it. Arin, would you wanna-" Dan went to ask him if he was into a match or two and Arin shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth and threw back the wine like he was a drinker.

"Bring it the fuck on! Both of you!" Arin jumped up like this meant serious business. Dan nodded to the living room and Arin jumped almost as he bounced to see the box untouched waiting to be violated.

"Set it up man! Let's whip some ass, eh baby-girl?!" Dan was excited and I nodded confidently. Suzy hurried to meet Arin and help him set up. Arin shooed her away loving the idea of him just doing it. Dan and I threw plates in the sink and refilled our glasses. Dan did theirs as well and just brought em out to the table.

"Dude you're so done for!" I confidently said to Arin. Arin poked his head out from the TV to shake his head slowly.

"So wrong, so way wrong. Cause," Arin was back being gangster and I couldn't not laugh, "I gots mah bling, mah girl, AND my mothah fuckin' MC-Master Chief backin' my ass up! What Son?!" Arin puffed his chest out and Dan was on the floor.

"Wha-what the fuck Arin? You sound like you're in Detroit! I told you, she's just near it you asshole!" Dan barked laughter and I was dying looking to Suzy.

"Ya boi here! Ain't gotta be in duh hood to be hood niggah!" Arin continued on and Dan eyed the glass wondering if he needed it. Arin stepped out and switched on the system after that. We loaded up the second Halo and prepared for battle.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' domesticated eh there guys?

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as Arin clipped my head. The sniper noise of it reloading had my ears hypersensitive to Arin's screen. Dan held back a chuckle as Arin and I seemed to keep meeting in the middle. I glanced over to reach for my glass and downed the rest not paying attention. Dan followed suit and smacked his lips at the taste.

"FUCK!" Dan I suddenly heard scream. Suzy this time was giggling up a storm as I saw her trek across the map probably after shooting Dan. Arin high fived her and even drank the rest of his. I headed to the shotgun in the map and saw a blip.

"Come on, Little One, shall we tango, s'more?" Arin taunted and I knew he was the blip. I ran for the gun still, since I was almost there, when a bullet made entrails passed my head.

"Dude you already fooled me once! Not gonna happen Mr. Noscope!" I giggled probably more from the wine than the taunt. I deep down was mad that Dan and I were unable to catch up, but I kept giggling. Dan chuckled to himself and I glanced to see him looking to me.

"Let me guess, you wanna know, don't chu?" Dan's words slurred at the end and I blinked at him.

"I can guess, just keep looking for them!" I said sternly. Dan chuckled again but nodded. Arin I saw sneaking to grab plasma grenades in the fort on one end of the map. I zoned in on where he'd come out at seeing I had the BR. Arin's head poked out and I patiently waited.

"Someone is like way to fuckin' quiet over there to be just hunting for someone." Arin hinted to me. I huffed and remained still. He was not going to drag me out.

"I can see her!" Suzy shouted intensely. I spun to see how and Arin I barely caught making a break for it.

"FUCK YOU HANSON!" I screamed as I popped a round or two into him. Arin threw the controller down and looked to all our empty glasses.

"Fuck you! Is there any more of that crap left?" Arin looked to Dan and I watched Dan get up and grab the bottle.

"Dudes, we got like one more round!" Dan yelled from the kitchen. Which in spite, he didn't have to. Literally the place wasn't a mansion. Dan and Arin brought back out the sets of glasses and I was handed one. I paid not mind to it though and set it down and grabbed the controller back up.

"Oh come on man!" Arin whined as he stumbled back over to sit on the floor with his glass. He took another drink and scrambled to get his controller from the table. He had set it too far from him and I giggled trying to race to grab a dirty kill. I lined up my sights with him and Arin whined trying to get settled again.

"Three!" I started counting down and I watched Arin down the glass and throw it on the table. Dan inhaled with slight worry and I nudged him to hush.

"Don't, stop wait!" Arin looked around and I continued.

"Two, cause Arin is slowww!!" I yelled tauntingly. Arin growled then and I saw him still looking but not moving.

"No, no, no, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A-" Arin started up raging again and I pulled the trigger. The headshot icon popped up on my sceen and Arin's character was down.

"One." I said sadistically more calm. Suzy was cracking up with Dan, as I watched Arin slowly turn to face me.

"Dirty, little, whor-" Arin started to slowly say and Dan stopped him.

"HEY whoa, big guy! Maybe we should all just pop in a movie, okay? Arin wins!" Dan shrugged and Arin blinked from me to Dan. I looked at Dan as well and scoffed.

"Why does he win?" I asked, slowly feeling warmer than I had noticed. Dan downed his glass and sighed.

"Because he's my buddy! And guest rules?" Dan looked nervous that he didn't say I won. I smiled just kidding and noticed Arin was definitely not feeling so hot. He had flushed cheeks and was zoning out. Suzy blinked at him and back to us. She gave us a look as if asking what to do and I looked to Dan who would know how to handle it better. Dan sighed quietly and stood up.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom!" Suzy dismissed herself and I was left hoping Dan knew what to do. Arin was looking at the kills then just muttering to himself. Dan sat by him and I giggled as Arin leaned his head on his shoulder. Arin sighed and then started rambling.

"Ya know Daniel," he began. Dan looked down and I could see his cheeks raise from smiling.

"What Arin?" Dan responded. Arin shook his head slowly over something. It was a very lazy movement and I curled up just watching.

"I love ya man. Like, I know that bullshit is making me feel like I need to tell you, BUT!" Arin got to the 'but' and his voiced raised an octave higher. I giggled and earned a middle finger to the air from Arin. "Excuse me, but I am talking to Danny!" Arin scolded me. I zipped my lip and heard Arin laugh then look back to Dan. "Heh, your woman listened, TO ME! Why? Cause I'm the 'Big Brother'" Arin mocked my nickname for him and I made a face. "So therefore, I, get to boss her around, too!" Arin was going to be that guy and I had no idea what to give him to help. We barely had any snacks considering it was just supposed to be dinner.

Suzy returned and made a face as Arin began again. I held up a hand for her to just listen. "A-Anywho, so Dan, I love ya!" Arin threw an arm around Danny and I watched Dan nod.

"L-love ya too big man!" Dan said quickly. Arin nodded then sighed.

"You're like my bestest dude friend. Cause I married my bestest chick friend. Like it's crazy right!? How we're all bestest friends but you and I can like marry certain ones! It's like they come with a bonus!" Arin slurred on and on. Dan cleared his throat nervously about something and I caught that. "Like, look, I-I know I make the puking noises, oh god it's still funny cause [Y/N] gets all mad, then you do your sigh thing, and like but I-I think it's funny! Just wait until like the thing happens! At-at the uh-place! Shhh," Arin tried to whisper and I was putting together what could be meant there, "I promise, I won't say what the thing actually is!" Arin nodded and Dan's body was stiff. Arin leaned more into Dan and I heard another sigh from one of them.

"Babe?" Suzy spoke up finally and Arin turned to smile at his wife. Oh boy, the wine had taken him. His eyes were glossed over, his cheeks still very flushed, and he wobbled a little just sitting on the floor.

"Yes? My wonderful, gorgeous, badassery of a waifu!" Arin giggled at his description. Dan looked to me with a different expression. His guilty look broke my heart and I tried to nod that he was okay.

"Maybe it's time for bed? We've been having so much fun but I'm tired from flying, and I know you were tired when we got in." Suzy spoke softly to Arin and I watched him think about it. I hoped Arin's sober head would help him out somehow.

"Sleep sounds aw-w-w-esome!" Arin leaned back too far and plopped on the carpet. Dan giggled as Arin slowly closed his eyes relaxing on his back. Suzy sighed and looked to me. I smiled that I had this. I got up slowly and held up Arin's pillow.

"Let's go get you guys comfy, yes?" I smiled at Arin who opened one eye and grinned lazily. He made grabby-hands to the pillow in my grasp and I shook my head. "Pillows go in beds, just like Arins go on pillows! So where does pillow go?" I let Arin think about it. Dan had a strange look on his face like he couldn't believe this was working.

"Pillows-Pillows go in bed?" Arin guessed with a giggle. Dan snorted and nodded.

"Yes they do! Now where does Arin have to go to lay with pillows?" I asked like a parent coaxing a five year old. Arin sat up slowly and snorted before another giggle fit came as he tried to answer.

"Well, Arin then has to go in there!" Arin pointed to the bedroom I had them set up in. I stepped passed the boys and stood by the doorway.

"Come on then! Pillows go in beds, so now Arin has to too if he wants pillows!" I happily declared. Arin got up then looked to Suzy. He thought for a moment and pointed to her.

"Suzys go with Arins?" he asked like a child. I nodded and Suzy played along.

"Awesome, now we all can be in bed together!" she cheered. Arin hugged Suzy as she stood. He kissed her hair and smiled.

"I did good!" Arin complimented himself. Suzy kissed him back and nodded.

"Yup, now then, time to hit the hay, babe!" Suzy led Arin into the bedroom. I made sure she didn't need help with her husband considering if he missed the bed it could have been bad. Dan rested an arm around my shoulders as they both snuggled under the bed.

"Arin is with pillow and Suzy is with Arin, now we can all sleep!" Arin snuggled to Suzy and I smiled huge. Suzy nodded to shut the door and I did slowly while backing away. When the latch clicked indicating it's closed. I snuck back to the living room to help clean up.

I picked up a glass and Dan took it from me and set it down. I looked up at him and he had a worried look on his face. I placed my hands on his chest and watched him cover them with his own.

"Did you wanna talk?" I asked carefully. Dan nodded and looked behind him. He plopped back down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I stroked his hair softly and kissed his cheek. "Whatsup?" I asked so he could just start. Dan looked away and sighed then back to me. His eyes still looked like he was upset and I waited to let him speak.

"I'm sorry Arin said those things." Dan mumbled. I shook my head and smiled warmly.

"Hun, he was drunk, it's fine." I assured him. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head more.

"Not the names, the-the we get to marry our bestest friend bullshit or whatever." Dan waved his hand and placed it back on my lower back. I tilted my head and let myself show I was confused.

"Why are you sorry he said that? He isn't wrong. You guys do get to marry your bestest friends!" I looked deeper into Dan's face and he was avoiding me looking at him. I thought more and then let it dawn on me. Arin had almost spoiled something big. Dan was tensed up over that. I hugged Danny's neck and pressed my lips to his temple.

"Baby, I barely know what it is. I don't know anything else. I promise." I watched him look at me with hesitation. He glanced down to my lap and back up. I knew Dan had a little bit of a buzz so I reminded myself to just let him say what he needed.

"You almost had the entire thing spoiled in front of you. I mean, I totally understand, he doesn't have a drink. He doesn't touch it, ever. Yet, I feel bad!" Dan sighed. I knew he was going to beat himself up until the morning and I just didn't want to take the easier route yet.

"Danny, babe," I pushed his hair back as he tried to hide his guilty face in it. "I know that you're going to want to make that particular move soon. It's okay! I promise I only know that. The rest is safe with you, please don't beat yourself up over a small mistake?" I gently held his cheek and had him look at me. Dan sighed and licked his lips thinking it over. His saddened eyes wandered back up to mine and I tried to smile even though he was killing me.

"You sure? You are totally sure all you know is that I want to ask you?" Dan looked for his answer in my eyes. I couldn't help by roll them and shake my head at how silly he was being. I leaned in to nuzzle his nose with mine and a giggle slipped from me.

"Yes, Danny." I whispered to him as I kissed his lips gently. Dan chased me a little to press his lips to me again almost like he needed it. I kissed him back and leaned back a tad more to look at him. He was breathing a little easier with his lips partially apart. I smiled a little wider and slid off his lap. Dan watched me with almost no expression and I reached for his hands.

Danny placed them with mine and I helped him stand. I pulled him to me and proved him right about both of us needing the other. Dan hugged me tight and I comforted him. I had no idea it was this important to him with it being probably a year away. I rubbed his back as he rested his head on mine and we just stood there quiet. Dan stood back straight and yawned and I knew we were headed that way soon anyway. I shook my head slow and continued to rub his back. "Awe, look at my sleepy baby." I cooed to him softly. Dan nodded then closed his eyes remembering something.

"'Still have to shave, fuck." Dan rubbed his eyes and sighed. I smiled to him and thought of something.

"Let's do this, let me shave your stubbly chin, so you don't goof?" I smiled a little and Dan nodded liking the idea.

"Okay, um just don't kill me okay? I'm tired, not ready to die." Dan chuckled slightly. I giggled and lead him to the bathroom. I looked over to see Dan's shaving stuff he had set out for this moment from earlier.

"Alright Sexbang, shirt off." I motioned to him. Dan sat on the toilet with the seat down and threw off his shirt that he had on. A small chuckle escaped from him and I smiled curiously.

"Just wanna see me with my shirt off. I know your games baby." Dan wiggled a finger at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hush like it's a secret!" I teased. Dan smiled at me and I could see he was coming out of the wine's hazy feeling. I had to reach up behind Dan and grab the shaving cream, but noticed I was going to have to stand in between his legs to get it. Dan held me steady as I leaned passed him and suddenly felt him catch my shirt and bra in his teeth. I gasped a little and looked passed my arm to see a mischievous Danny looking up at me. I snagged the can quickly and remained between Dan's legs standing over him. Dan let go as I caressed his face shaking my head at him. "Perv." I muttered. Dan slid his hands up slowly and I felt them reach my bra.

"It could get messy if you're not used to it." Dan said simply as I felt him in hook the back. My chest gave way and I huffed playfully knowing what he was getting at.

"Well then," I smirked at him knowing and shut the bathroom door. I pulled my shirt and bra off and straddled him. Dan held my hips as I sat shirtless with just my jeans on. I heard his breathing hitch and I played it off like it wasn't bugging me. "Better?" I asked after he had looked me up and down almost wondering if it had really been that easy of a move.

"I uh, yeah." Dan mumbled still looking me over. I let my feet hang off the sides of his legs and shifted on him wondering as I studied his hair. "What?" Dan looked at me funny as I internally wondered if I should put his hair up.

"Baby, do you want your hair back?" I asked biting my limp more from wondering about this than being slightly heated from the way we were sitting. Dan shrugged and I leaned back up to try and reach for a hair tie I kept where he had placed his stuff. I was almost there when a sensation on my left nipple caused me to curl my fingers into the back of Dan's mane. I heard the suckling and knew Dan was horny from earlier with the 'wifey' thing. I looked down and watched Dan use his hands and massage the one while sucking the other. I breathed out in a low huff and tried to close my eyes and ignore it, but that made it worse. Dan switched and I leaned into him feeling his touches and hot breathes puffing out like small heated clouds onto my sensitive mounds. His tongue was warm and wet as it flicked and lapped around my nipples. I shoved my face into his hair and breathed out causing the spot where my mouth was to get warmer.

Dan moaned into my right boob as he felt the exhales into his hair. He kept switching and had gone back to the left just letting one pop out of his mouth and sucking up the other. I could feel myself needing him to keep going more and more as I forgot slowly what I even was trying to do. Danny let the right one fall out a last time and I almost moved until his lips sucked skin near my peak that missed his mouth then. He switched back and forth working his way up till he reached my neck and collar bone. I was still breathing yet added moaning into his hair. My hands were fisting tuffs of it as well and I realized I was rocking my hips slightly the more he let his mouth wander.

Dan nipped and sucked and I felt how hard his lips had suctioned to me that he was leaving marks. I whined into him when he pulled away finally and his hands rested on my sides while his thumbs stroked my belly. I heard a throaty hum tell me he was savoring me for bed time. I leaned back to look down at him and his eyes were wide with wonder and desire. Dan was smirking at me knowing what he had done. I sighed and looked up biting my lip hoping this was just until I got started. Dan giggled to me and I looked down back to him as he wiggled his eyebrows daring me to ask what that was all about. Dan rubbed his hands up and down my torso as I finally grabbed the hair tie and sat back normal and not above him.

"Heh, I love you baby-girl." Dan cooed out and I made a frustrated noise at him. I pushed his hair back and was leaning to see behind him then. Dan's hot breath was on my neck and softly he began kissing it as I tried to not turn him into a pineapple. Dan almost started up again, but as soon as his hands twitched to move I sat back facing him with a serious look.

"Let me do this. Please. I could have been half way done by now." I huffed and watched him hold back another giggle. Dan's face then went softer but he kept a small smile. He reached up and slowly stroked my hair and 'awed'.

"Why can't I play?" Dan pouted as he spoke. I blinked at him and swallowed. I tilted my head confused like he had no idea why we even were in here.

"Because I'm the one shaving you with a sharp object." I explained. Dan then softly peppered little kisses on my neck, but softly argued between them.

"So? Just let me play baby, you can do this." Dan was going to get me thrown in jail for accidental murder and him, well, killed for the accidental murder. I held his face to look at me and he was quite amused at how far my limits were. I looked at him more serious and sternly spoke to him.

"This," I held the razor up, "first, then," I kissed him hungrily but pulled away just hovering over his lips, "Daddy can play." I let my voice become soft and sensual. Dan stole another kiss and sighed.

"Fine, lather me up, babe!" Dan's crooked grin left me to smile at him. He could be adorable at times I had to admit. I leaned to my side and popped the cap on the shaving gel. Dan looked passed me concentrating on where I slathered it. I tried to be precise seeing it was someone else I was doing this for and not my legs or something. Dan held my ass just so I wouldn't fall and I bit my lip out of making sure as I finally did his other side. I sat back and triple checked then noticed some had gotten on me.

"Dammit, I hate this stuff sometimes!" I set the razor down and turned to reach for a towel. I almost just went forward but snapped to Danny first. "Do not, DO NOT, even think about it!" I stabbed a finger as I turned back to grab the towel. Dan giggled as I faced him again wiping the mess off of me.

"Too late honey." Dan chuckled. I glanced up then back to my task. Dan waited quietly until I was done. I grabbed the razor again and tilted him to the left.

"Hold still babe." I muttered. Dan did as I asked and I swiftly pulled the razor down without much pressed and got the first couple lines done. I ran it under the sink's faucet and continued. Danny sighed a couple times and I rinsed it again but leaned to be in his face and smiled. Dan kept still but looked at me to ask why I was looking at him. "You okay there baby?" I asked lightly. Dan smirked and I felt him rub my back.

"Yeah, just um, thinking honestly." Dan looked away smirking almost bashfully. I leaned back up to give a few more stroked revealing more smooth skin by Danny's cheek and jaw.

"Whatcha thinking about hm?" I asked casually. Dan waited for me to rinse again and sighed happily.

"Us, like how I totally am digging on you shaving my face. I oddly find it intimate and I love it. It reminds me of something." Dan looked up to me with his puppy dog eyes. He showed teeth with another bashful smile and let me continue on.

"I see, well Danny, it kinda is since you had be go shirtless as well, and I'm sorta straddling you, babe." I shrugged running the water again and let him lean facing me as I continued on going over to his left just working my way through. I leaned over to rinse and heard Dan make a small 'hm' as a sign of amusement.

"Not intimate like cause your gorgeous upper body is uncovered hun." Dan let me face him before continuing. "I mean like being close, trusting you to shave me and not hurt me, and how you're handling this is just feeling comfortable. Familiar, but not in a sense that someone has done it, nah. Familiar feeling baby, I know it's stupid right?" Dan's eyes looked into mine and I sighed seeing them just warm, but light like caramel. I smiled at him lovingly and shook my head. I worked on his mustache and chuckled myself.

"'S not stupid at all baby. I think's that's rather, shit how do I put it, um," I pulled the razor back stuck on the word I needed. Dan shifted holding me a little tighter with his fingers laced behind my back and smiled.

"The term you want is idyllic, baby." Dan smiled warmer at me. I tilted my head and shook it slowly. I snapped my fingers finally getting it. I laughed almost proud of myself.

"Domesticated." I said smiling wide. Dan's smile grew as well and I blushed realizing what I even said.

"I totally like your term better!" Dan mused. I looked away and tried to regain my composure. I had to hold off on admitting so soon, that he wasn't the only one starting to think about a certain song and churches. The feeling was mutual. I peeked back over my lashes and saw Dan smile but he narrowed his eyes. "You're suddenly quiet there babe. What's going on in your pretty little head?" Dan stroked my back with his thumbs. I sighed and shook my head. I went back to get the other half of his mustache and couldn't as Dan leaned away from me.

"Baby! Come on, before this shit clumps and gets all blagh on your face! I don't wanna start over!" I whined. Dan smiled to me and I huffed, "What!" I threw my arms up like he does and waited. Dan kept looking at me like he knew a secret and was making me stew before he told me. "Daniel! I will call you by your first fucking name of you don't just let me do this!" I whined but threatened more. Dan snickered and rolled his eyes. He pulled me further towards him looking like a bad Harvey Dent/Two Face cos-play.

"Not the dreaded LEGAL, FIRST, NAME! OH PLEASE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Dan giggled as he tried to be dramatic. I blinked at him then just waiting to know. Dan sighed giving up finally after a small giggle fit. "Okay! Fine! Ugh, babe," Dan smiled wide, "I can see it on your face. I'm not alone on the idea of liking being domesticated with you." Dan called me out and I squeaked. He nodded and I watched his mouth open over-joyed that he called it and knew it. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Dan shook me softly from side to side and chuckled. "My baby wants me to marry herrr" Danny sang softly teasing me. I blushed scarlet and hid my face in my hands keeping the razor between my right ring finger and pinky. Dan I felt get closer and his breathing I felt near my left ear. "Mmm, my baby-girl wants her a ring hmm? And a gorgeous dress, her wants me to make her allll minnneee hmmm? Her wants to be my wifey, and I'll call her Misses Avidan in bed, ohhh yeahh." Dan's voice dropped down and was low and teasing still in my ear. I nodded clearly still as red as when I hid my face initially in my hands. Danny chuckled and I just kept nodding in my hands hiding bashfully.

"You're a butt baby!" I said into them. Danny I didn't have to see was more than likely grinning from ear to ear loving it. I felt his hands disappear from my back and softly wrap around my wrists. Dan gently tugged for me to stop hiding and I let him pull my hands down. He was indeed beaming and slid his hands down to take mine. His thumbs rubbed my two sets of knuckles and I looked down to watch. When I looked back up I noticed the sight that was infront of me. I actually took a look and I started giggling at first. My giggles grew to cackles which proceeded into a hysterical laughing. Dan made a face but laughed cause he always thought it was funny to him when I found something amusing enough to howl like I was.

"Cue me in? Can I know?" Dan asked innocently not understanding. His face was half clean shaven, half covered in shaving cream. His hair was back in a pony-tail and he was shirtless but still in his jeans. I held up a finger and calmed down eventually.

"Okay, okay, uh," a couple more chuckles escaped and I tried again to control myself, "Okay, babe, if you hear yourself, then actually see what I was being teased by about this, oh and there is a bonus! My fangirl side is like tickled to death by the thought as well! Um. Baby?" I swallowed back more giggles and Dan cocked and eyebrow waiting on my punchline.

"What?" Dan asked nervous and I squinted my eyes shut then let them pop open as I stifled more giggles.

"I feel like, oh god, I feel like I kidnapped Danny Sexbang, decided to try and strip you, wound up getting only your shirt, you got mine out of fighting it, then I decided to shave you because I'm a fan of you, not the beard! And then my fangirl in me kicked in as you're taunting me cause I am very much so excited to eventually marry your avi-dorable ass! So yes, THAT is very amusing to me baby!" I laughed again and Dan giggled too. He shook his head and slid his hands holding my face in a giggle fit with me then. He rested his forehead on mine and I had planted my hands on his chest as we died over the vision I painted for him. We hadn't noticed Arin had came out to use the bathroom until he spoke.

"What in the hell are you two fucking doing?!" Arin barked and Dan and I stopped laughing barely to look at him at the same time. We had rolled our heads still together and giggled then knowing not surely where to begin. I almost forgot I was shirtless like Dan until he wrapped his arms around me protectively and censoring me.

"Uh, well, um, not having sex for once!" Dan shrugged. Arin blinked a couple more times and noticed Dan's face. His own giggles started as he rubbed his eyes still coming closer to see if he wasn't fooling himself.

"Daniel," Arin asked pretending to sound dumbfounded, though I couldn't say part of him wasn't actually, "why in the hell are you half shaved?!" Arin blinked again and Dan bit his lower lip and shrugged.

"She hasn't finished yet." Dan casually said like it was nothing. Arin looked to me and back to Dan trying to figure out what he could say to that.

"Doesn't he look stunning?" I asked cheerfully. Arin chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I uh, love the, creamy skin thing ya got goin' on there pal!" Arin mocked Dan's unshaven half and motioned to his own face referencing to Dan's.

"It's a thing now, gets all the bitches!" Dan shrugged and looked to me. He puckered his lips and I cracked up.

"Augh, Dan," Arin whined in disgust playfully, "come on man, okay, why is she shirtless? I get perfectly why you would be!" Arin threw his hands up and Dan blushed.

"I um, instead of reading, like to stare at a nice pair while being taken care of!" Danny fired back creatively and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay this is getting weirder, can I like piss? Please? Then you two can go back to whatever it is you guys are into now?" Arin whined and Dan let me slide off of him. I turned my back to Arin as I threw my shirt on and threw the bra outside the door in the hallway. Dan giggled as Arin shut the door behind us.

"So glad that boner I had earlier is gone!" Dan whispered to me laughing under his breath. I nodded and heard Arin moan in annoyance.

"Danny! Please dear god why?!" Arin sounded unhappy and Dan seemed confused.

"What did Danny do now?!" Dan asked speaking in third person. Arin flushed and came out with his fatherly hands-on-hips pose.

"These walls man," he tapped on the wall that Dan leaned on, "paper. Rice, paper, bro. Like you whispered that shit and I heard it!" Arin laughed at the end of his explanation and Dan and I joined.

"S-sorry dude, I love ya!" Dan shook Arin's hand lazily and Arin waved to me as he headed back to bed. Before he opened the door he turned back to us.

"Did I get smashed enough to hurt anyone? Call anyone? Or even like tell a secret or nine?!" Arin asked nervously. I looked to Dan whom waved it off.

"Close, but not enough to like ruin lives. You're cool. Though can I ask you something man?" Danny snickered waiting for permission. Arin shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Go for it dude." Arin rubbed his eyes again.

"Where do pillows go?" Dan giggled. Arin recalled and then flipped him off.

"And to think, I was gonna tell you goodnight!" Arin shut the door before Dan could retort. I shook my head but giggled as Dan went back to sitting down on the seat.

"Now then, can I finish this?" I straddled Dan again and kept the shirt on. Dan looked at the shirt but nodded after a second.

"I hope it's not like dried up!" Dan said cautiously. I dabbed my finger in it and smiled.

"Thankfully you're fine." I reached to rewet the razor and Dan sat still again so I could finally attend to the other half of his mustache. I swiftly got through it and was happy to finally uncover his mouth. Dan looked up in the light for me and I nodded happily that another part was done.

"I was gonna check in the mirror your progress, but I can just do so when you're actually finished." Dan smiled to me. I brought back the razor, rinsed and ready, but had to stop for a sec. "What hun?" Dan watched me look at his mouth thinking I missed. I tilted his chin up and smiled more. I slowly let my lips get close to his and I was cheesing knowing I wanted to say it. Dan smiled at me waiting for whatever I was gonna say to him. I leaned more towards his lips and had rested my hands in my lap. My feet swung casually on either side of his legs, but almost also from excitement.

"I love you, hubby." I whispered to him. Dan's eyes looked at me hooded and I felt hands wander up the back of my shirt. His fingers did lazy dances along my back and I let the words linger. Dan breathed out his nose and grazed my lips.

"Love you more, wifey." Dan whispered as he softly kissed me. It wasn't to turn me on, it was very different. His loving kisses usually were ones that lingered, but this one sent the message with no linger at all. I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes not even noticing I was biting my lip. I was still trying to figure out where that came from.

"Baby?" I sort of snickered embarrassed I was about to ask the question on my mind. Dan smiled to me and giggled unsure.

"Y-yes, my angel?" Dan cocked an eyebrow and I decided to start on his left cheek while I contemplated giving my curiosity a break. I rinsed off the couple more strips and finally decided to just go for it.

"Don't, like, laugh okay? Like you think you ask or say dumb shit, this is gonna be like, beyond anything you've ever answered." I warned him. Dan nodded and waited for me to ask. "Okay, so, now we've kissed, about, a billion times, right?" I blinked as Dan pecked my lips quickly and giggled.

"Billion, and one now, but go on, sorry." Dan smiled and I couldn't stand how cute that was.

"Goddamn you! Quit being adorable for a moment!" I pouted and then chuckled as Dan tried to look sorry, but ended up defeating the purpose. "I love you, shut your hole for a sec! Okay, now I say that because the one you just um, gave me, I never encountered before, where did that come from?" I watched him blink at me looking around and back to my face confused. "See I knew it! Dumbest shit ever right?" I laughed at myself. Dan reached up to caress my cheek and softly kissed me that way again. I blushed liked before and Dan sat back with and arm over his stomach observing me.

"I don't see a huge change. You still get all bashful, and please don't ever stop, but yeah I'm not quite getting what you're saying." Dan shrugged and I couldn't help but grow frustrated. I tightened my lips together and thought for a moment. Dan kept blinking at me while I sat there wondering about then not how it was different or why, but how I felt when he did so.

"I screwed up my question. It's possibly not so much a question anymore actually. Okay well maybe for you, but still." I rambled and Dan tilted his head interested. "I felt, I felt different when that one was planted on me. Not bad at all, mind you, um, more like how we tried to describe me shaving your beard." I leaned him towards the light and talked while continuing on with the process. "I felt like already passed the walking down the aisle, and honeymoons over. Though, not," I rinsed, "not in a bad feeling at all, babe. It was sweet, but filled with all your love. Second one as well, I felt the same. Are you even listening anymore?" I chuckled at my last accusation. Dan let me rinse and looked back up at me. He was taking it all in but seeming amused about it.

"Alright, I think I hear ya." Dan sat back forward and held my ass as I still swung my feet. He took a second to sigh before summarizing what I said. "So, you felt all of my love in that um, new, kiss. You said it made you feel married already, like this, and you're pleased about it. Right?" Dan shrugged with a smile on his face. I nodded and he then was slightly confused again. "So what are you trying to ask me?" Dan made a face and I became more frustrated.

"That's where I want to ask the dumb part I think?" I guessed on myself. Danny nodded slowly and I tried again. "What inspired that one? YES that's it! That is how I needed to word it." I felt proud finally figuring it out and Danny chuckled, more amused, that I talked myself through it finally.

"Inspired is an odd term, but I'll bite, baby." Danny shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows while pressing his lips in a weird fashion. "I didn't really, look, or need, inspiration. I guess the thought of you being my blushing bride, had my brain somehow form a-a- well? What I guess we could awkwardly call a 'Hubby Kiss'? I don't know, now I feel stupid!" Dan laughed bashfully and I sort of couldn't stop myself from smiling like a moron once again. Dan smiled unsure of what I seemed to think and I nodded finally considering the term.

"'Hubby Kiss' sounds kinda cute actually!" I mused. Dan rolled his eyes. I saw him slightly become aware of the monster he was creating.

"Can we uh, further discuss this in the mornin' babe? You have one last bit to do, it's killing me, I'd like to have my way with you, and sleep, if you don't mind?" Dan requested playfully and I nodded.

"Eh I suppose." I went to finish and Dan held a finger up for me to wait.

"Now hold on, cause we're not gonna start what I am stopping now. Do NOT, PLEASE, baby, do not use it as currency. I just started getting into the enjoyment of marrying you, so no requests for a 'Hubby Kiss' unless before, during, or after, sex or whatever. I really don't wanna take the magic away just yet." Dan's puppy eyes pleaded to me and I smirked. I leaned back close to him and looked into his eyes testing to see how badly the weird tone I could give him worked.

"Or, I can request one when I want since you are or will be my hubby, how does that tickle your fancy, Sexbang?" I usually called him just Sexbang when I was serious. Which was ironic, but got his attention. The corners of Danny's mouth twitched and he kept a straight face just locked on to me with his eyes. They held mine and I stood my ground with him. Dan cleared his throat before glancing to the razor.

"Finish shaving me." Dan almost demanded. I without a word, tilted his head to the side and got his side burns that were all that needed to be done. I grabbed a washcloth behind him and wetted it using warm water and soap. I didn't smile to him, I didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes as I hand rinsed off his face. Something in me clicked that was almost like a spark of an old feeling. Dan looked so stern and serious. Then it hit me. The elevator. Dan was so intense with his feelings that day he looked like he almost was just going to fuck me out of anger. This was the same look and I remember I was stunned before and couldn't even think to try and sooth him. This time I wanted to try.

I almost stood hovering him as I leaned to the side to rinse out the washcloth and hang it on the faucet. Dan watched me carefully, but had not said a word. I indeed was dealing with this again. I closed the door I hadn't noticed with left open and locked it. I walked back over to Dan and perched myself again straddling him. I threw off the shirt as well and cupped Danny's face. I maneuvered him to check a final time that I got him all fresh and smooth. He didn't fight me or hesitate. He let me move him and just gave me the stern, silent, treatment. I slowly rubbed my thumbs over his smoother jawline and noticed Dan had placed his hands back on my hips. I didn't take my eyes off of him and leaned forward to kiss him.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej in the BR

Dan thankfully kissed back but kept his eyes on me as well. I molded my lips to his and played with his bottom lip. I at first licked it then nipped it a little. Dan pressed his fingers into my thighs and I pressed my tongue into his mouth and felt him carefully let his teeth graze it. I pulled back and let it drag out. I leaned back in for more and started rocking my clothed hips against his gently, but enough to cause more friction. Dan remained quiet as I continued to knowingly turn him on. I felt heat in my own center start up again and I pushed the feeling out of my head. I was going to work Danny this round.

My hands did their routine of tangling up in his hair and I pulled his head back for the first time. Dan complied silently and I attacked his neck a little more rough than what he usually got from me. My teeth I let bite in his sensitive spots then licked them so sooth the pain. I sucked up behind his ear and knew he was suffering in silence as I still rocked on him and then had started this. I nipped his earlobe and breathed out with a warm puff.

"Awfully quiet for a man who is struggling behind his zipper, baby-boy." I breathed into his ear. Dan's breathing I could hear from his nose sped up at that little tid bit. I rolled my hips more in a sudden change up and felt Dan's struggle. His hands remained digging into my hips as I continued with my little fiasco. My mouth eagerly nipped his jaw and I let a pleased hum let him in on how good of a job I did. I worked back up nipping his cheeks and eased his face back to mine. I bit his bottom lip and let it go a couple times before shoving my tongue back down his throat. Danny finally inched his hands to my nipples and rolled them between his finger and thumbs. I let out a long groan and flicked my hips before returning to agonizing rock I was still managing somehow without losing it myself. Dan watched me over and could tell from his breathing he was getting more into it. I felt his hands leave my nipples to pull me to him swiftly.

Dan had me right up on him and I felt a hand cradle my head but grip my hair and Dan's mouth repaid my favor. His lips sucked down and back up with ease. I breathed out quietly not giving him the satisfaction until his teeth came into play. Danny bit like I had on him and whimpered digging my nails into his shoulders. I felt the inhales and exhales on my sensitive skin and it was a rush of pain and pleasure as his canines got a taste of my jugular. I hadn't felt like this before with him. It was almost animalistic, but still had our twist of loving on it. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Dan clear his throat. My eyes snapped to him as he sat back for a moment. I kept my hips rocking as I felt his hands scrape down my back causing me to arch my chest towards him. He did it again and I hissed loving it. Dan continued on and clicked his tongue just watching me.

"B-b-abe-" I breathed out. Dan looked at me clearly listening, but no response. "Baby?" I squeaked as Danny stopped half way with the scratching. The placement he left his hands had me just with my chest sitting in his face. Dan looked down and took a nipple. He watched me carefully as he sucked on it like he had before I got into shaving him. I rested my head back on top of his and moaned into his hair again. Danny suckled and then nipped almost as if he was continuing his task I interrupted. He let the right one go finally and worked on the left. I then noticed he switched his game up. One of his hands traveled and I felt my jeans come undone. I rolled my hips unwillingly at that point and Dan let the left one pop out of his mouth. Dan worked back on just sucking one sensitive spot on my neck as I felt him slip his two fingers passed my underwear and jeans.

Danny had totally stopped my idea dead in its tracks and I whined from that and the sensation of my clit getting some attention. Dan curled his fingers and those bad boys when to town. I faltered and had slid down to resting my head on the tip of his forehead. Dan pulled away from the spot he left his brand on and looked up to me falling apart on his lap. His forehead then lined up with mine and I felt him shift inching his fingers towards my dripping hole.

"You like that?" Dan asked in a soft husky tone. I looked into his hood eyes with my own noticing his mouth was hanging slightly open. I rolled my hips into his fingers, fucking myself on them. Danny moaned for me and I breathed out my answer.

"Yeah, I like it when Daddy plays." I let my emotions speak for me and Dan lazily smiled liking what they had to say.

"Momma could play too." Danny suggested and I scraped my nails down his chest. Dan leaned back not breaking his position with his hand and I rolled my hips multitasking like a champ. His belt came undone easily and I felt in record time I whipped him on and stroked him the pace I was fucking myself. Dan other hand slipped to grab my ass and had me grind harder to him. I let my head fall back and stroked him pulling sliglty toward me without knowing I was hurting him.

"Oooo, mmm, like that momma, oh fuck-" Danny encouraged me on and I narrowed my fist and felt him thrust into it. I watched hypnotized by it for a moment before stroking him more. Dan's precum lubed him up nicely and I then felt his fingers disappear. I whined, but let myself slip off his lap and was on my knees on the tile of the bathroom. I pulled him to me and slid off his jeans and boxers. I took Danny's needing, pulsing, cock and let my lips suck the head for a moment before lapping my tongue over his tip. Dan hissed and I let it slip down my throat and I bobbed my head closing my eyes just enjoying being able to get him like this. Dan's hands shifted to do something and I then felt my hair moving. Danny managed to put it up and was gently holding it as I continued to go down on him.

His tasted was phenomenal, and I sucked harder as I came up earning moans from him. Breathless versions of the word 'fuck' was his favorite for a while until I deepthroated him for another moment. "Fuck, momma, oh fuck, yeah god that pretty little mouth of yours drives me up the f-fuckin wall, babe, mmmm" Dan I could hear biting his lip trying to not sound so vocal. I popped him out of my mouth and looked up at him. I licked up his shaft and swore Dan's lips were stuck making a small 'o' just watching me. I sucked his head a little and saw he indeed was trying to stop himself. I sat up highed and grabbed his face to slip my tongue in his mouth. Dan's hands held me tigher to him as I stroked his cheek while he sucked off my tongue. I slid back down and took his throbbing cock back down my throat a couple times more. Dan moaned quietly then hissed. I slid him back out of my mouth and licked my lips.

"Lemme hear it Daddy." I said lowly. I sucked softly until he got over his bit of trying to be quiet. Dan panted from the torture I was sure of and finally cleared his throat.

"Swallow me, momma, lemme feel that amazing throat of yours again." Dan encouraged breathlessly and I dipped my head down and got to his hilt. I let him indeed hit my throat and felt his hand on my head gently. "Babe- oh fuck, baby- shit, ohhhh fuck, god you're so sexy baby-girl" Danny instinctively thrusted deeper and I gagged but pressed on. He was expanding as he neared his climax. I came back up and let him slide down my throat quicker. Dan's nails barely scratching my head and I swirled my tongue again. I slowly even reached before I did my finishing move and gently caressed his balls. Dan's gasp and the string of moans finally rang out like I was waiting. I bobbed my head a little quicker as I kept my hand busy and my mouth moving. Danny expanded more and I let my mouth slide to his hilt even quicker. "Oh god, baby! Fuck, fuck, shit, babe- ah fuck I'm gonna explode in your mouth baby-girl, ugh!" Dan was so close and I kept it up. I let my other hand snake around and run my nails down his thigh. Dan gripped tight on my hair then and I let him hit my throat a last time before I felt a hot burst of his cum stream down my pipe. I sucked softly as I swallowed making sure I got every drop.

Dan whimpered out little moans and I took away my other hand from his sack to massage his thighs instead of scrape them up. It had to have been relaxing because I felt Dan losen up after a hard finish. I worked my way back up and cleaned off his head before I looked back up to him. Dan was staring at the ceiling covered in sweat. He was slowly trying to calm his breathing and shimmied out of my jeans and tossed em aside. Danny looked to me and smiled lazily. I knelt down and slipped his boxers up carefully and he let me dress him at least for bed. I stood between his knees and let him get a breather before just plopping on him. Dan shifted forward and rested his forehead on my tummy with a soft couple kisses around my navel. "I love youuu." He tiredly exhaled into me. I took my hair out of the ponytail he had it in and pulled his hair back so he could cool down easier.

"Love you more." I said softly. Dan huffed and shook his head still resting into my abdomen.

"I totally love you way more." Dan responded in the same tone. I let my nails scratch soothingly back to the ponytail his mane was and giggled softly.

"I disagree, cause I said so." I let him think about it and heard him groan.

"You can't say so yet." Dan muttered some more into me. I sighed and asked.

"Why not?" I giggled again and he sighed.

"Because, you don't have your Wifey card yet, babe. So no, it stays at I love you more. Cause I say so!" Dan declared into me. I cocked an eyebrow even if he didn't see. I stopped scratching and thought about that.

"How in the hell can you say so? You don't have a Hubby Card!" I playfully accused. Dan huffed and finally leaned back to look up to me.

"Because, you know damn well why!" Dan smirked playfully. I blinked at him needing to hear this ridiculous conclusion.

"Oh do tell!" I let him have the floor. Dan smiled with a giggle and nuzzled my tummy again. He placed a kiss to it and shrugged.

"Cause. You can't get a wifey card unless I ask you. Which earns me a hubby card. SO! We both can't get one without the other, but, I-I'm the one who said it first, so therefore I get a headstart! So again we are back to, I love you more, because literally I said so, before you, end of argument. You're done!" Dan rested his cheek on me and I watched him smile proudly. I nodded thinking about a good argument when the best one was the one that was going to drive him insane.

"Okay." I shrugged and stepped back to grab my shirt. Dan blinked at me and I watched him lose it.

"You're just okay with that?" Dan was freaking out slowly like I expected and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got nothing! You clearly love me more! Danny wins!" I mocked the show and Danny wasn't accepting it.

"No! Like come on, I know you have a comeback, you're just trying to get me to freak out cause that's like a reverse psych thing! You want me to hear I won but not let me feel like it cause you know you actually won by doing so! It's not that hard to see!" Danny spazzed and I unlocked the door without another word. Dan grabbed up our jeans and his shirt and followed me down the hall. He shut our door behind him and I crawled into bed and turned over. I was away from him and up against the wall. I heard Dan throw our stuff down and inhaled loudly through his nose. "This isn't gonna end like this." He said sternly. I stifled giggles badly on purpose so he would know I wasn't done either. I watched the room go dark and a click indicating Dan shut off the lamp.

I anticipated him crawling into bed and when I didn't feel it for a moment, I turned to see what he was doing.

"BAHHH!" Dan yelled and I jumped as Dan popped up at the foot of the bed. I growled hating when he startled me and heard giggles as he slithered up my figure to hover over me. I folded my arms and pouted to him and barely saw him holding in more giggles. Dan lowered himself to lay on me, but rested on his elbows. I pouted still but looked at the ceiling pretending to ignore the one-hundred and fifty pound Jew just there flat on me. Dan snickered and pulled himself up to where he became in my sight of the ceiling. I puffed strands of hair I missed when putting up his hair and watched the wheels turn. "Hey, hey babe, guess who hasn't visited in a while?" Dan playfully asked. I huffed, but gave it to him.

"Who." I didn't ask I just spoke it. Dan bit his lip from what I could tell and in one motion he set his hair loose and shook it out on me. I felt all the little bits on my face and I couldn't escape their torturous tickles.

"DANNY! WHY!" I whined. Dan's genuine laugh as I struggled to make it stop rung around the room causing me to giggle harder.

"COME ON IT WAS THE HAIR MONSTER! WHO ELSE?!" Dan shook his head and continued to adorably make me squeal out of being unable to laugh that hard. I blinked trying to see through the forest of thick, long, brown, curls to see my pest of a boyfriend's face. Dan's hands slid up my still bare sides and I stopped reaching for his face to kiss him, but grab the wrists that held a worst fate. Dan rested the floof that always appeared on top on my face and I continuously puffed at it trying to keep his wrists still as well.

"Danny! Pick one! You're only aloud one! Hair Monster or Tickle Monster!" I barked with a laugh.

"But babe their cousins," Dan let his sentence linger and I couldn't stop it before it happened, "AND IT'S A GODDAMN FAMILY REUNION! OH FUCK!" Dan got out of my smaller hands' grasp and attacked my sides. I thrashed and wailed in laughter while Danny howled. I whined but couldn't sound sincere as the giggles came back halfway through it.

"DANIEL Y. SEXBANG I SWEAR TO GOD!" I started to threaten but was silenced. Dan swallowed my yelling with his lips and the tickling stopped abruptly. I caressed his soft face and arched into him not longing for another round, but just in reaction to the sudden change. Danny's hands brushed my hair back and he softly went from kissing me quiet to a gentle forehead kiss. When his lips left and his eyes met mine I couldn't help but still smile even if I sounded mad two seconds ago.

"Now that I have you front and center, and not being a butt, cause you were being one." Dan caressed my cheek as I held his face gently, "I just wanna give you one redo on this argument we seem to never conclude nor agree on." Danny smiled warmly and I smiled back. He wanted my arguing statement.

"Name the terms on the redo." I giggled quietly.

"No terms, no guidelines, nothing." Dan shook his head as he stated.

"Nothing, at all?" I made sure he had a last chance before I took advantage of what he was saying.

"Yep! You're free to state your case, in anyway you please." Dan nodded.

"Does this include the final decision, or do I need a jury?" I played along and Dan chuckled lightly.

"No jury, it is your word, and your words alone, baby." Dan kissed my lips and waited.

"Well, on the subject of who loves who more I declare, I, myself, and me!" I grinned. Dan let me continue just gushing over probably how cute this was sounding to him. "I say this with evidence stated in the bathroom, about five minutes ago. In this facility it was declared because," I paused for dramatic effect, "I said so! Now since the court has given me full rule, for the moment I presume, of whether to play judge and declare case dismissed and I that I have presented all evidence and proven to be the first choice siding on the verdict! I have to announce, after looking over the entirety of both sides. [Y/N] [L/N], gorgeous girlfriend, and awesomer love maker than her opponent Daniel Y. Sexbang, is indeed the case winner and shall be awarded half the man's bed, half of his life, and all of his heart. CASE CLOSED!" I shrugged as Dan blinked down at me. He couldn't believe how elaborate I got with it and collapsed on me laughing until he wheezed.

"AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, B-WHAT THE FUCK!! AHAHAHAHAHA OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL, BA-ABE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TOTALLY DID THE ENTIRE CLOSING STATEMENT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Dan died to a point he rose up and had to wipe away tears. I giggled at his reaction and remained laying flat on my back with my hands going nonchalantly behind my head as I shrugged. Dan looked back at me and leaned on his hand as his arm hovered over my torso. He kept shaking his head thinking about how I just sounded like I was the most insane courtroom. I kept quiet and shrugged letting him also realize what I had said.

Dan's reaction once he actually worked it through was very obvious. His eyes narrowed and his head snapped down to look me directly in the eyes. I watched his jaw clinch up and his lower lip tightened a little over his upper one. It was the look of defeat and also shock. "You little vixen!" Dan still shook his head. "Unbelievable! Now I know why you pressed so hard for me to make sure I wasn't going to hold back anything! That's dirty baby!" Dan laughed then and I giggled while rolling my eyes.

"Three times, I gave you three times Danny. You didn't get it! So I took my chance! Admit, it was something you would have done!" I eyed him and he sighed.

"Whatever, maybe, okay yes cause I fuckin hate, ugh, losing! I mean not as much as Arin, but Christ! With that little argument you have had me hooked on for almost what? Two months now!? Hell I will even give you while we were apart, cause sure as shit it bugged me then too! So fine for officially four goddamn months, you totally have been having it out with me over this! Then you just pull that little gem out! I feel like I should be mad! Yet, I cant! Why? Cause you fucking worded it so professionally and critically that I thought it was the damn cutest thing you ever reenacted! Fuck you baby!" Dan laughed some more and I was cracking up at his rant.

"Are you ready for bed yet? It's like two in the morning?" I simply asked. Dan glared at me and I sat up meeting him closely. I let us settle down before I hugged his torso. Dan stroked fingers through my hair and kissed it. We sat there for a moment just relaxing before either of us spoke. I listened to his heart rate slow down and even out. Dan sighed indicating he finally was calm and I found myself doing the same.

"I'm reopening the case soon. But for now, after the amazing attention you gave me in the bathroom," Dan and I looked to the other. Dan stroked my cheeks with his thumbs as he cradled my face. His eyes were creasing from my favorite smile I blushed over remembering how into his beej I got. Dan kissed me like he had and I had to know about it. He pulled away as well and grinned. "For now, you get your 'Hubby Kiss,' and," Dan leaned back and kissed me longingly but lovingly to where he lips actually stayed on mine and massaged them, and oh how soft they could be sometimes. "Ya get your Danny kisses." I smiled widely and rubbed my nose with his. Dan softly giggled to me and wiggled towards my shirt and shorts I had thrown by the bed. Dan stopped me and grabbed them so I could be decent incase Arin and Suzy came in. I watched Dan lay on his side patiently waiting for me to snuggle as I wriggled to get both on.

Once I was set I did indeed snuggle to Danny. I noticed something though as we laid there quietly. Dan was performing his amazing move to have me conk out when I gasped. Dan shifted to look at me and I suddenly teared up.

"What is it baby? What's wrong? Honey why are you so upset?" Danny held me close and I felt so stupid for letting it get to me. I sniffled and shuddered before I looked back up from quietly crying into his chest.

"I just noticed, th-that I don't have any special k-kisses for you." I spoke softly with tears still streaming down my face. Dan looked heartbroken that I had said something so stupid, but understood what I was coming from. He pulled me up to face him and stroked my hair more.

"Baby, it's okay, you do have kisses special for me! Think hard baby, I even know which are which!" Danny tried to make me feel better and I sniffled again missing one I hadn't found yet.

"Okay fine, maybe I have a [Y/N] kiss for you, and maybe I have a goodnight and morning kiss. But you found your uber special one, and I haven't!" I whined softly. Danny's face was torn between not teasing me and feeling so sorry about it.

"What one are you missing baby, and if naming them is going to hurt you then we shouldn't. I can't believe I'm laying here listening to my poor baby seem so upset over this!" Dan pouted. I breathed uneasy trying to calm down enough. I shockingly did and was just quiet again. Dan scooted to rest his forehead on mine so I could breathe with him. I felt the big blanket pull over us and watched his same hand cradle the back of my head carefully. I softly grazed his smooth and soft face for a moment before I answered him. Dan let me just relax and knew not to rush me.

"I, okay, I'm upset because I have your 'H-Hubby Kiss' and I don't have-" I went to try and explain and Dan closed his eyes while a soft sigh came from him. I grew quiet again wondering if he was mad that I was upset over this now.

"Baby," Danny whispered as he let his fingers rub against the back of my head soothingly. He swallowed hard and looked into my eyes. "Your 'Wifey Kiss' will be amazing. Just let it come baby. I'm so sorry that you feel this way momma. But just know, okay, either way, I love all of your kisses. Each one is another butterfly in my stomach and I love you more with even the ones you don't get to give me always. I will never expect special kisses to be a diehard thing baby-girl. This isn't a competition nor am I expecting anything more to where you feel like you've failed me because it hasn't happened yet. I love you so much, and I cannot wait for that moment. For now though, why don't we sleep some, I'll set an alarm a little early." Danny's small, comforting, moment for me helped. I grinned to him almost into a smile and hummed contently.

"Can we 'nuggle when we get up baby?" I cooed a little but sincerely wanted to. Danny kissed my forehead and chuckled softly.

"We can 'nuggle now? Sound okie dokie? Then we'll 'nuggle when we totally wake up! And before breakfast!" Danny kissed my nose and I nodded.

"Kay!" I almost cheered causing Danny to smile.

"You're adorable I swear baby-girl." Danny watched me tuck myself under his chin and wrap my arm around him. I felt a kiss to my hair and a content sigh fall from his lips. Danny's hand rubbed my back as the other had tucked under my head and was stroking my hair. I hummed happily in his arms as I started drifting.

"Danny?" I mumbled barely conscious.

"Yes, princess?" Danny barely mumbled back.

"I love you." I mumbled even worse. Dan pressed a lazy his to my hair with another sigh. There was a pause where I felt the waves of sleep come over me. I barely heard his response before the darkness enveloped me.

"Love you more."


	81. Chapter 81

I was snuggled up to Dan when I came to. The morning sun was rising up and I smiled just gazing to my window. Dan's small snores were still slightly buzzing in my ear causing me to smile to myself. I recalled last night and hoped Arin and Suzy were feeling okay. Tired I was sure was still part of it, but drinking while tired can be interesting. I sighed to myself thinking more, then, about Dan and I's future. Apart from finding a new type of tone, kiss, and now feeling, I wondered how he would actually do it. How could Dan Avidan pull off something so special to where he would be able to sit back and know it was going to be perfect enough for him to say that it was indeed, the right moment to proceed on and request me to be with him always?

I let my head ramble on and felt Danny shift. I let him curl me closer to him just settling back and sleeping on. I felt no want to move even though the guilt that Suzy and Arin had got here and nothing was done besides a hint of one room. I frowned to myself as well for pondering how long we had. It was about a two day's drive along with it and I wondered how everyone was going to pile everything into just two vehicles. It was going to be such a mess, but I figured I also could throw away a ton. Danny shifted once more and I knew he was awake by the sudden intake of air as he started to stretch behind me.

Arms disappeared and the bed slightly shook as Danny's limbs extended then coiled back in place. His arms reappeared both around my torso and for once, a very soft cheek pressed against mine. It slowly turned though, and then warmer, soft, lips ghosted over my cheek to behind my ear. They reached behind my lobe and their exhales caused me to shiver, but also giggle softly. A lower-pitched giggle responded and a firmer press of those lips appeared where I had felt the exhales.

"Morning babe, how ya feelin'?" Danny whispered in my ear. He kissed above it and nuzzled me. I breathed out before answering.

"Not as upset," I shrugged, "I mean I'm trying to also figure out this stupid moving process." I mumbled. Danny nuzzled me again and gently pulled on my shoulder so I would roll to face him. I snuggled into his chest and felt fingers softly comb strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey," Danny started and I looked up at him as I gently drew circles on his chest, "no stressing during 'nuggles. Totally not cool." Danny smiled down at me and I buried my face into his neck. I felt and heard him hum contently liking my response. I let out a sigh and it had a hint of a whine he did indeed catch. "Shhh, we're gonna get this. It's just boxes, we have more help, and we got all day now. It's gonna be so much easier, okay?" Dan tried to look at my face and I huffed. Danny rubbed my back after holding me tighter just letting it be. I eventually looked back up to him examining his face.

"You look cute babe." I whispered reaching up to stroke his shaved skin. Danny smiled warmly at me and I couldn't stop my own as always. Danny breathed out and I watched him cover my hand. It overlapped it and then slowly stroked down my arm soothingly.

"I had an amazing barber." Danny continued to whisper softly and I giggled. "She had great tits too." Danny's voice was lower as he executed his line. I blushed deeply seeming to not get over what compliments he always seemed to say at certain moments. Dan stopped stroking my arm and tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. As I complied the hand pressed between my shoulder blades as Danny deepened it. I reached up to stroke from his cheek to his crazy morning hand and heard a small throaty moan rise in him.

I felt his warm tongue lick my bottom lip and I let him have his way. He tongue greeted mine a good morning and I started making my own noises. Dan gripped a little tighter and rolled to hover over me. I heard him chuckle between kissing and figured out why as my senses noticed one of us was multitasking. My hips were slowly rolling to his out of just instinct and when Dan pulled away I stopped. Danny leaned down and nudged my head a little to the side with his lips and began kissing my jaw. He wasn't nipping like last night, but opposite. He landed butterfly soft kisses down my neck and pulled away when he reached the collar of my shirt.

Danny rocked back to sitting on his knees as I laced my fingers with his for a moment. I stared into his eyes wondering if I should let it continue or have us get moving. Danny searched as well for the same thing because he gently let my hands go and cautiously rubbed his thumbs on my hips and up my torso under my shirt.

"Mmm, hold on there, Jersey, think about this." I said softly Danny looked down and back up to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have been, why?" Danny replied softly and I giggled liking his innocence.

"No, baby, we have stuff to do, and we don't know how to quickie." I explained still speaking the same. Danny smiled at something and I saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"We don't have to quickie," Danny shrugged slowly lifting my shirt, "we're technically not on a schedule, babe." Danny continued lifting the shirt when all of a sudden the door flew open.

"GET UP DAD IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" Arin yelled with a hint of laughter and tackled Dan on the bed. I scooted up with adrenaline coursing through me as the two friends hugged good morning as well. Dan was on his back somehow and I was really glad we hadn't just went into it then.

"Gah! Arin! Okay! Okay! MORNING TO YOU TOO! GOD YOU SUCK!" Danny giggled as Arin snuggled him harshly as a joke. I was laughing at the sight and very tickled to see the two reunited.

"Hey, [Y/N]! Morning!" Suzy was in the doorway already dressed. I looked at her and tilted my head.

"Early riser?" I asked messing with her. She motioned for me to come see something and I slid off the bed.

"Arin, please don't rape Dan on here okay?" Suzy begged for me. Arin sat on his knees and laughed as Dan was trapped still under him. He waved off Suzy and I even said something.

"Dan, yell if he sticks it near ya, okay?" I shrugged and got off the bed. Dan wailed in laughter as I got further down the hall following Suzy.

"Okay," I heard as we reached my mother's door and she turned to me before she spoke. I hadn't noticed but she had very minimal makeup on, and a cute plain t-shirt with some casual boot cut jeans.

"So I have a surprise for you cause I heard how you really stressed out in the parking lot. Sorry, please don't be mad Danny sort of cued us in. He's so worried about this." Suzy almost pleaded and smiled nodding to the door.

"I'll be better as it get's going, so I mean thank you, really. This is awesome so far!" I meant every word. Suzy beamed suddenly and let the door open. The room had been packed, cleaned, and organized. I let my mouth drop and saw no boxes though."How, what the hell, how did you?" I stammered not sure where to start. Suzy smiled sweetly and then put a finger to her lips.

"Someone also asked me not to tell you, but screw it, you fell asleep and someone got up to make your life a little easier." Suzy whispered and glanced to Dan whom was talking with Arin just sitting on my bed. I blinked back to her and tilted my head.

"He literally went to sleep like I did. I know this!" I pointed back confused. Suzy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So you believe. He said he got you to pass out and snuck out. I was awake watching a movie when he came out. We both agreed it was needed for you to rest and for a little work to be done. Consider us your moving fairies! Also, look outside!" Suzy pointed to the living room and I slowly crept to the front door. I looked out to see a huge moving truck had been backed up to the porch ready to go.

"No, way. You guys took my truck this morning didn't you?" I turned back to see Suzy smiling still. She nodded and then shrugged.

"Dan took me to register it. He drove it back and I parked your baby!" She giggled. I shook my head not believing it. The man literally outdone himself and now was wrangling everyone it. I was smiling but still shocked.

"Wait, is it, is that loaded?" I pointed to the door and then Suzy suddenly was quiet. I turned back around and quickly unlocked it. I threw open the back door and sure as shit, Dan had loaded the sucker.

"Don't be mad. Baby? Come on, please understand, I just really-" Dan was pleading for me not to explode in anger, but was suddenly cut off by my excited and thankful person thrown into his arms. I tackled his face with kisses and he laughed trying to keep up each time I went back to his lips. I pulled away elated just so grateful I had the perfect man in my life then. "So, I take it you're not so mad huh?" Dan teased.

"How the hell can a girl be mad waking up to about a million pounds off her shoulders and the most amazing man I can call a boyfriend. Please explain, no wait, don't shut up, I LOVE YOU!" I clung to Dan squealing with joy as he held me tight in his arms, literally.

"Oh, cool, the van's packed up!" Arin casually pointed and shrugged. Suzy rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"While you two were busy sleeping, Dan and I decided to just get shit done since we couldn't sleep." Suzy explained to her husband. Arin looked sheepishly at Dan and the back to Suze.

"You both are badass, I'm, wow, I feel like a jerk!" Arin pretended to duck away and sadly walk back to bed. Suzy grabbed his hand and he pulled her to him. He held her face in his hands and smiled to her. "Nah, I'm kidding, baby, you did awesome. I needed that sleep, so thank you beautiful." He kissed her softly and I watched the both of them fall in love probably another countless time. Danny looked over with me and I heard him start to make gagging noises in return from all the times Arin had done it. Dan got a little louder and Arin finally looked passed to Suzy who giggled looking over her shoulder at us as well."I earned my right to look at her like that, you two," Arin pointed to us. Danny had me still with my legs around his waist and arms locked around his neck, "Are still gross and new! So shove it, bitches!" Arin sang to the last word and I huffed.

"Oh come on, I bet you guys did the same thing!" I called Arin out on trying to be less-than-cuddly.

"Pfft, we invented that shit!" Arin fired back. I cocked my head to the side and made a face.

"Pretty sure ya didn't but whatever." I shrugged. I looked back to Dan and kissed him for a moment still thanking him. When I pulled back I realized why he was up for snuggling so long today.

"Well, I totally see that you just had an epiphany!" Danny teased. I smiled and wrinkled my nose at him.

"So!" I started. Dan did it back and mocked me.

"So! What?" he giggled.

"I now know why you were very certain on being a little lazy today during 'nuggles!" I accused. Danny blushed a little and Arin never missed his moment.

"NO WAY DID SHE JUST SAY 'NUGGLES'!?" Arin blurted out with disbelief in his tone. "Dan, dude, okay, look man, I know you had me dying at 'snuggles', but you take a letter away, AND IT JUST GETS WORSE!" Arin pointed out and Dan was looking down shaking his head.

"Dude, it's our thing," Dan looked up and tried to shrug, "you and Suzy have your own words, we got ours, man." Danny looked to Suzy for help.

"He isn't wrong, babe, I mean it just is a thing. Theirs are cute words for cuddling in bed, ours are names for-" Suzy almost went there and Arin glared at her.

"They get it!" Arin scoffed jokingly. I shrugged as well and looked to Suzy.

"Thanks, for that, and again for like knocking this shit home!" Dan let me down and I hugged Suzy tight. She and I swayed for a moment. It was nice to say I knew her.

"Dan? Can I have a hug too?" Arin pouted to his best buddy as Suzy and I watched Dan smile and hold his arms out.

"Come here my snuggle man!" Dan cooed. Arin held Danny tight and I nudged Suzy who nudged me back. We giggled over watching Dan and Arin finally have a moment that didn't involve wine. "Alright so um, all we have left honestly is the two bedrooms and shit. Babe?" Dan looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah?" I stepped back towards the bedroom to assess what was going. Danny followed me in and had Suzy and Arin behind him.

"Sit for a sec hun." Dan motioned to the bed and sat with me.

"W-what's going on?" I asked unsure where this was going. Dan looked to Suzy and back down to me with a smile.

"So I know you and Suze talked about like what you're going to do with this place. I um heard you wanted to possibly sell it and such but um what if I threw at you a different option?" Dan shrugged but looked at my features carefully for a reaction. I blinked at him then back to Suzy still confused.

"I don't- what are we saying here?" I felt Dan rub my back and turn to me more.

"Hun, uh, did you ever consider keeping it?" Dan let me think about the weirder question.

"Why? I can't afford this place anymore really." I still felt lost. Suzy cleared her throat and Dan just got to it.

"Okay, [Y/N], would you want to, your choice here, keep it and have it sort of like a small office get away? Like we could fix it up and like take an overnight flight and disappear into suburbia for a week or so if we needed. Honestly, you are home here, and I could never take that from you completely. So I talked with Suzy and we thought it'd be cool. I mean eventually, yes, I would like to have our own actual house in California, but babe, once we get that we could rent this place out for a little extra income. I just thought it was totally awesome of an idea. Again though, your call." Dan rambled nervously and I smiled liking that he understood about feeling at home. I looked at my hands in my lap and thought on this.

"You'd help me keep it up?" I asked carefully. Dan smiled and nodded quickly.

"Hell yeah! It's got a cozy vibe and I enjoy you being comfortable. I mean you have memories here and such and who would want to just throw those away?" Dan tilted his head knowing I indeed was sentimental.

"Like seriously. You're giving me the option to keep it? Like cause babe right now I have no income until I am official with your company and all that." I looked to Arin whom was thinking and I saw Suzy glance to him with a look that said he even had another trick up his sleeve. I crossed my arms and dead stared him like he had done to me when he first met me at the signing.

"Wh-what! Creeper! Come on like I would help you? Pshhh" Arin scoffed but then got antsy.

"Arin, come on, give it up man, she has ya!" Dan chuckled. Arin looked to Dan and then to me with a sigh.

"Fine, maybe, I helped out and knew about this as Dan brought us here. Okay? Maybe I like that it can be saved. Alright, and office space is never bad! It's not a terrible neighborhood and you guys will almost have a vacation home. So fuck it, yes, we all pitched in. I set it up for you to have shit redone, Dan is gonna co-sign with you so he can make payments too, and Suzy is interior decorating because she said you really liked how she did things. YOU'RE WELCOME!" Arin slapped his hands at his sides and I was jaw-to-the-floor shocked!

"Y-y-you all are asses! Holy fucking, Christ, are you serious?! Like don't screw with me, here, you all are willing to do this? For this place? Really?!" I let the excited feeling build in me and I looked to Dan who was smiling proud he decided on this.

"Your call." Dan said with a giggle. I leapt off the bed into Arin's big arms. He scooped me up and I was freaking out onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh shit Arin you are, amazing, holy fuck thank you!" I had happy tears as Arin smiled wide just letting me freak. He laughed and set me down as I tried not to tackle Suzy. "You're the shit, I love this, I love you, agh! Thank you!!!" I bounced and noticed Suzy was glowing with excitement like Dan and Arin. I turned around to Dan whom was loving the reaction and had a smile that was full of compassion and love. I stepped slowly between his knees and two large hands reached up to stroke tears away from my face as I smiled as wide as I could to him.

"I love you. You know that. This is something I been thinking about since the first time we planned on moving you. You deserve this baby. I know it has been such a long time. Okay? Since you felt alive in this place, but after forty-eight hours here with you, [Y/N], I have never seen you more life-like and animated than when we got here. If it's me being here with you, so be it, but from my eyes, you have driven me home with the thought of how much home means to someone. Here is home for you, but I know you'll find it there too. So I wanted you to be able to keep one for now. You're my world and as I told these guys, I literally would do this all over again in a heartbeat for you." Dan's speech had me shaking my head and not believing it was still real, but now it could have been a dream and I would have comatose to stay under. It didn't even matter. This was happening. I was keeping my home, and Danny was going to be a part of it in a way.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to drive a manual? ;)

"Okay so we have clothes, shoes, lady things, um-" Dan was ticking off in the livingroom, well not empty room since he and Arin shoved the couch in the back of my truck somehow. My entertainment system, games, and all were going in the office at the Grumps Space. Arin and I suggested keeping it for backup. My Xbox 360 was going to uh, my new home with Daniel and Barry, which I was trying to get used to. 'Yes my name is [Y/N] [Y/L/N], and I live in Glendale, California with my boyfriend and his brother from another mother, Barry!' I laughed to myself as I went back to paying attention to the mental list Dan seemed to have then named off three times.

 

"Dude, come on! We have like a day or two drive! This is going to be long and this is going to be tedious. She has EVERYTHING!" Arin was begging Dan to stop remembering things and I had been wondering as well.

"Did you get the blanket you desperately needed?" I pipped up. Dan's eyes got big and he bounced out of the room.

"I KNEW I LOVED YOU FOR SOME ODD REASON!" Dan yelled from the other room as I heard rustling. He reappeared with the blanket and a pillow.

"I said blanket, not it's buddy too!" I cocked an eyebrow as he smiled wide.

"One of us is gonna crash eventually, babe. Why not be comfy?" Dan shrugged smiling still.

"I was just gonna use you, haha!" I shrugged. Arin looked to Suzy whom was looking jokingly guilty of something.

"Annnnd what are you gonna use, cause Dan has an excellent idea, hmmmmm?" Arin bore into her and she giggled pushing him away.

"You, cause I won't drive this thing long." Suzy nodded towards the huge moving van. Arin rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Always gotta do shit! Pussy!" Arin received a small punch to the arm as he laughed before apologizing.

"So are we officially out this mother?" Dan stepped forward. Arin looked around one last time as I did. Suzy giggled and I heard Dan sigh.

"They so do it." Suzy must have said to Dan cause Arin and I were still making sure everything was with us.

"It scares me honestly, except she calls me 'Danny' all the time and he does it only when to scold me. So I mean as long as I have that ONE difference I am not as terrified. Turned on yes, but scared she's gonna wanna blonde streak soon." Dan laughed and Arin and I both snapped our heads to them.

"Glad we all can laugh at the mini-me you wanna bring home, Danny!" I watched Arin roll his eyes with a grin. I blinked up at Arin with his scowl that I started doing to him so he'd purposely freak.

"You say it like it's a bad thing Hanson!" I cocked an attitude with him and yet still was unable to not smile.

"Or maybe it's like the best thing ever!" Arin sarcastically chimed back and we both laughed high fiving.

"Honestly I prefer it to be a little less of thing." Dan said quietly. Arin glanced and Dan and back to me with a sly smile.

"Dude, just, don't, come on big brother, we got a sun to chase!" I slapped Arin on the back and pushed open the front door. I held it open as Suzy and Arin stepped out and noticed Dan was lingering. He was hesitating in the doorway looking on as Arin and Suzy slid into the front of the van. I tried to read him, but was unsure about what it could be.

"Babe?" I finally just figure I'd get his attention. Dan smiled and I noticed he looked almost like he didn't want to go. "What's wrong?" I asked letting the door swing barely shut behind me. I stepped back inside with Dan and placed my hands on his chest. He was wearing his leather jacket, same aviators, ripped other pair of jeans, and his shirt was just a plain and grey v-neck. His sigh brought my gaze up to his features and I felt a hand pull me closer while it rubbed my back.

"Home." Dan whispered, "I'm finally taking you home. All there is, is pavement between that. It's surreal." Danny kept his eyes on the outside as he spoke in the same whisper. I rubbed his chest and he finally looked down at me. The sunset was reflecting off of his lenses and his hair lightened from where it was touched as well. His eyes I couldn't tell but the way his face was not as relaxed had me understand he was just in deep thoughts.

"We're gonna do this. We got this. You and me babe." I spoke softly. Dan's mouth smirked sideways and I relaxed seeing it.

"You think so? I mean I'm not backing out, nor am I gonna send ya back, fuck no, just, I can see where you ask yourself if this is still real, ya know?" Dan shrugged one shoulder over the idea. I let my hands slide down his chest and rested my head against him.

"It's fast, I mean for normal life, but for you, I feel like you're needing all of this to sort of go this speed. We settle as we go. So far, nothing has made me doubt it. It's only when stop and realize that you indeed no longer have to wake up alone is where the fear and excitement stops you. Like I feel like we were meant to do this now instead of three months ago, Danny." I placed a small kiss on his shirt and heard him sigh.

"Maybe, I mean look at us! We took just forty-eight hours together, and away, and fuck, I feel like I know more about you now!" Dan placed a kiss on my head and I felt him brush my hair with his hand.

"I feel, lighter? Leaving here. I mean all that weight, and sorrow, and regret just has vanished. All that is left in my sights is really us cracking down and finding our pace. Which so far, we've said we haven't found, but, kinda feels like maybe we have?" I shrugged again and watched Danny nod.

"I feel the same, not gonna lie. Like, you just, fit. We fit! I believe we will continue to fit! Even when shit gets rough, we're there. Like you've officially done your freaking out initial thing, and I will say as much as it broke my fucking heart, baby, we lived! You survived! I agree, we have this, momma." Dan was smiling wider and I nodded feeling proud to hear him talk like that. I tugged the leather jacket and watched him raise his eyebrows knowing what it meant.

"Come here." I muttered. Dan leaned down as I took his cheeks in my hands and rubbed my thumbs softly on them. His smooth warm skin was comforting and I let myself relax. I placed my lips on his and pressed softly enough to where it was a kiss but it wasn't a move. Dan pulled back and grinned from ear to ear. His style screamed bad-boy, but at that moment, he was boy-friend. "Now that I have my one last thing before we take off, I can say I am ready to go." I spoke as he smiled still level with me.

"What was your one last thing hm?" Dan snickered. He bit his lip knowing what I meant.

"My loving boyfriend whom I could never leave behind after all this!" I nuzzled his nose and he smiled into his own kiss to me. He pulled away after inhaling through his nose louder than usual and I felt his hand disappear for a sec. It came back around with my keys dangling from his finger. He looked over his aviators at me with a sly smile and I smirked darker at him. "You're driving out of here. So I'm calling shot gun, beautiful." Dan wrinkled his nose in a smile as I took the keys and stole a kiss.

"One request?" I took his hand as he lead me outside so I could lock up. Dan kept a hand on my waist as he continued to carry the blanket and pillow.

"Yes, baby?" Dan sounded sincerely curious and I laughed under my breath as I lead him off the porch. He tossed the stuff in the cab through my driver's side window and I realized he was playing only innocent. He backed me up against the door and took my face in his hands and pinned me with his body. I let his lips move with mine and it was not just a cute kiss, Dan was implying his thoughts for the road and I chuckled before biting my lip as he pulled away. Dan wiggled his eyebrows and I shook my head slowly. "What is your one request, baby-girl?" Dan asked smoothly. I smiled wider shaking my head as he slightly rolled his hips letting me feel what this moment was doing to him.

Danny cocked his head to the side and bushed his lips against my neck a few times while letting his hands firmly grasp my hips. I was holding the flaps from his zipper tightly as I giggled softly while his mouth worked up to my ear. "Getting awfully flustered, baby, why?" Danny teased. His left hand slipped between us and I felt him palm my pants. It was all he needed to do to feel what effect he had on me. I knew it was very warm down there.

"I wonder." I muttered as he looked back to me. He bit his lip again as I coyly smirked to him.

"I still am waiting on the one request ya know? You stall and I need something to keep busy, so I decided, well, what better way hm?" Dan kissed my jawline and I huffed needing to get out of here before he just strips me in front of the neighborhood.

"Babe, you can only play on one condition," I rethought my terms. It was going to be he doesn't get to do anything until the California state-line. Yet this could work out to be more interesting with the mood he was in.

"Ooo, I like this, go on!" Dan's excitement rang in his pitch. I rolled my eyes still up against the truck and now realizing Arin had been laying on the horn behind us.

"Let me get out of the state first. Please?" I watched Dan like this idea. Little did he know it was a couple hours of just settling into getting used to a ride this far is why. Dan smiled and nodded after a second.

"Sure, I mean I can still hold your hand and shit, right?" Dan laughed and I looked down shaking my head.

"That's taking it too far if you think that's included. If that was the case, you play all the time in the car then!" I joked. Dan stuck out his tongue and went to turn to walk around the hood. I grabbed his wrist and he used a finger to lift my chin up smiling wide.

"Love you Wifey, ready to go home?" He asked proud to say it that way. I reached up to kiss him and pulled back grinning just as proud.

"Bet your ass I am Hubby!" I giggled. I let Dan go and we both hopped in. I noticed a CB radio and heard Arin scream in it.

"FUCKING FINALLY! Christ you two are like walking a thin line. Mine as well have fucked while standing there. Lord knows Dan's boner is like out there!" the radio cut off and Dan pulled back the mic for it. It was like a walkie talkie almost. Dan shook his head as I started the truck. He put the mic to his lips and chuckled.

"That's uh-uh good ten-four big guy. Boner is concealed I promise, there will be no misfiring on the road." Dan let go of the button and I cracked up. I backed out the truck and headed for the freeway. I noticed Arin was good with following and heard him respond after a bit.

"Dude, you misfire on the road, and that could end up coming home with a plus one. You ever think of that?" Arin cut out again and I laughed at that response. Dan sat back and cheesing at the way they were speaking. He rested his leg on the other and shrugged as he responded.

"That is a no-go on the plus one theory. I assure you the only baby coming back with us is the one driving. And she's beautiful I gotta say." Dan was eyeing me waiting to see if I was paying attention. I let my mouth hang open in surprise and then it turned into a smile.

"I love you, Dan." I laughed, but meant it as I said it. Dan pecked a sweet kiss on my cheek and I could feel his smile as he pulled back.

"Love you too, [Y/N]." Dan said lightly. Arin's end made a static noise and he was responding again. Dan looked back as he listened with a laugh.

"Sorry was too busy throwing up over the horrific words coming through here. So I know she can hear me, um, hey Little One, you mind like going a speed limit that is legal, you're flying dear!" Arin cut out and I looked down. I was going eighty and rolled my eyes. I motioned with my right hand for Dan to give me the mic. He placed it in my hands and I smirked darkly.

"What's the matter Hanson, can't keep up with a wolverine?" I handed it back and leaned back with my accelerator going slightly faster. Dan, I saw out of the corner of my eye smiling slyly, I dropped my right hand to my shifter and threw it in mutual. I missed driving my truck and now it had road to cover. I switched gears and really flew. The radio cut in and I about that time watched Arin pull up next to me flipping me off.

"Little One, I swear to god, if you do not drop the cocky bullshit I will be forced to whip your ass in a freeway race to the state-line. Do you hear me?! Remember who has your shit girl!" Arin kept glancing over and I sped up just a little more before I answered.

"I got your what? Co-host, best friend, life-time lover, in my front seat. Whom seems to be enjoying this, so no, DAD, you can kiss my ass at the state-line!" I sounded like a child and threw the mic down and weaved in and out of cars. Arin came back through and I laughed as he gave the final word.

"Bring it BABY!" I glanced to see Arin drop the mic and hear the engine of his van heave as he slowly tried to slide passed me. Dan was next to me dying.

"Where the fuck did this you come from?! Babe I knew you loved driving a little faster but fuck, babe, this is like boner-worthy content for me, fuck! God you're sexy when you get cocky I swear!" Dan's laugh as he relaxed trusting me was an even better reason. I watched all sides and flew passed cars. I looked in the mirror to see a move that was going to get me a perfect reaction.

I watched an suv switch lanes. It revealed Arin trying to catch up to me and I cut him off and got infront of him. I switched back on the mic and taunted him like as if we were playing games.

"I promised you, didn't I? How you like the Chevy logo Hanson, pretty nice isn't it?" I held the mic at my side and heard nothing for a second. I smiled knowing he was cussing his head off and Suzy probably was not having it.

"Oh so Little One has jokes, that's cool, I remember my first time driving as well, eat a dick!" Arin cut out and the van flew passed me. Dan looked to me and I was not having this. I checked my timing and swerved passed him. I got in the fast lane and looked over to Dan. He was shaking his head just baffled.

"Still wanting me to drive?" I asked smirking. Dan shook his head and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over and he was trying to concentrate.

"Babe, I am two seconds from letting Excalibur out of the cage. I am so turned on right now over your Fast and Furious skills, it's getting painful." Dan exhaled and I slid my hand down his thigh knowing what I could do and couldn't do in a vehicle that wasn't alien. Dan slid closer to me making it easier to reach. I watched him shrug off his jacket and kick the heat up. He leaned back and undid his belt and I reached down to stroke him.

"I can handle a stick shift as well." I said casually. Dan leaned over and I felt his exhales before his lips on my shoulder. He was biting down a little harder as he situated and finally found where he wanted to be. He pulled the blanket over him and I carefully got around another car as my hand released his cock outside of his boxers but under the blanket.

"Fuck-" Dan breathed out and I slowed a little but not breaking touch. Dan's left hand was on my thigh caressing it in time with my motions. Arin came on the radio and Dan grabbed the mic waiting. I had passed him up again and heard the yelling before it even came through.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU RIDING THAT S-10 PIECE OF SHIT SO HARD AND YOU NOT IMPLODING?!" Arin was raging and I put it back in automatic with a slight jerk. My hand stroked up with it and Dan moaned with it. He had the mic to his lips and finally responded for me.

"Did you know she can drive like this? At all? Cause dude she had this sucker in manual and just jumped it back to automatic, by the way, I'm keeping her even if she beats you!" Dan dropped the walkie, and leaned his head back. "Fuck babe," he breathed out and felt him needing to come as I stroked more. He lubed himself up and I was thankful for it. Dan's hand shifted under the blanket and rested on mine. "Fuck, I wanna feel you handle me. Oh babe, shit, what the fuck, ahh, ahh, agh, F-FUCKIN, CHRIST!" Dan's words matched as a second later his head expanded and I felt him explode. My hand was covered in warm spurts as I milked him. Dan groaned and leaned his forehead into my shoulder.

"Gimme the pillow case babe." I said sternly still needing to watch what I was doing. Dan sighed and remained still.

"What, the fuck, babe, oh fuck, I needed that. Fuckin' wow. Yeah I'll get it." Dan was mumbling but I understood most of it. He used his other hand and tugged the pillow case off. Dan got my idea as he shifted to use it to clean him and I off with. I took my hand out and sucked my fingers knowing he'd fall apart. "Baby, sto-op! I already came, and you're making me need you! Now you're just getting mean with it!" Dan was begging and I popped my pinky out of my mouth with a sly grin. Dan relaxed for a bit as I noticed Arin catching up again.

"Fucking god, damn, cock-sucker!" I said out loud. Dan chuckled, but it sounded tired before he responded even if it wasn't about him.

"I wish I could have had that instead of a handy, honestly!" Danny giggled some more as I narrowed my eyes but smiled.

"How would I manage that?! I'm good, but not that like able!" I laughed and Danny joined in. He was nodding the thought off when Arin came back in.

"I have to call a truce you buttmunch!" Arin was sounding like he got in trouble. Dan grinned and I didn't have to ask.

"Dude, why? Didn't you get a handjob for this? Or was I the only one?!" Dan cracked himself up and I shook my head.

"Babe, really?!" I laughed eventually. Dan rolled up the pillow case and turned around. He opened the back window and stuffed it in the couch for a wash later. When he turned back to close it I felt him rest his arm on the seat near me.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU GUYS ARE SICK MAN!" Arin was mortified. Dan shrugged and smiled coyly.

"Well I certainly loved it, thank you baby!" Dan sounded appreciative and I giggled before looking over at him.

"Suzy probably was yelling at him. I don't blame her, if you're not used to this kind of thing, it can be scary." I mused. Dan nodded and then I felt him hug my waist and kiss my neck.

"I had fun, watching you handle this fucker like it's me, and taking charge. Gotta say, maybe it's weird, but damn, just, mmmf, I feel like I watched you fuck your truck and I feel honored to have watched!" Dan was joking but his tone was almost too truthful. I did have a weird love for fast cars and street races. It wasn't a lie. He kept his hand on my thigh while his other picked up the mic to talk to Arin. "Hey bro, you mad?" Dan giggled and waited.

"Man, I am like far from mad, but a little grossed out you admitted that just now!" Arin laughed and I thought I heard Suzy threaten him to not think about it. Dan laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch, I really do love you baby, you're awesome!" Dan kissed my cheek again and I watched him zip himself back up. I hadn't been able to see if he got on his jeans, but from how he casually tossed the blanket aside and slid his jacket back on I guessed it was cool.

"Love you too Danny, and I hope I didn't like scare you, I'm sort of a sucker for street racing!" I smiled excited about it. Dan shook his head and shrugged.

"Once I watched you flip this bad boy into manual I had an idea someone knew how to drive better than what she had done last time." Dan I caught wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and tilted my head.

"Like I said, we'll settle down as we go! So many new things to discover, huh!" I looked over and Dan nodded agreeing with a smirk. He reached up to tap my hand so he could hold it. I complied happily as he pressed his lips to it.

"No kidding, so like okay, where did you learn it?" Dan shrugged curious. I smiled remembering who showed me. It was an old friend of mine. We had a sibling friendship and he drove this way a long while ago.

"My um, brother, whom is actually a really close friend. He knew how to drift onto the freeway from the ramp. It was our thing to take drives and just bullshit. He visited a couple summers ago and we just picked up where we left off, except I drove." I smiled. Dan I caught grinning and looking down at our hands.

"Was he the last person to come see you?" Dan asked wondering something. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, even then I never saw him much. He is in the navy. It's a big travel thing with him. I will say you would have liked him. He kinda is like Arin." I mused. The sky was darkening and I smiled liking how it was going to be night time soon. Driving at night was peaceful and if I was able to, which never was a problem, I could play soft music just to set the nice mood for cruising.

"Did you guys ever like, discuss being more, or was it just you both knew it was siblings only?" Dan seemed more interested in him. I smiled and shrugged.

"We never had one idea of it, honestly. Like I never once looked at him and thought about it. He was my protector and my brother. We'd be there for anything. I love him, very much. Really if ever, I need you to meet him. He has the best stories of me I will say." I mused more and wished he was around. The man was on a sub at the moment just working. Dan must have noticed me getting lost in memories cause he leaned on me with a sigh that sounded light.

"I'm sorry babe that he had to go away. You sound fond of him, like I'm gladder he left you with reason than the others. I also more enjoying hearing about your past for once without it being so upsetting. Not saying that all of your life has been terrible, but that's totally awesome you had a friend like that baby." Dan was smiling and I felt him stroke my hair as I leaned my head into his.

"It's hard to bring him up cause then it's like, I wish he would be around, but I mean he's working. So you're right, he has a good excuse." I shrugged a little to not disrupt our moment. Dan snuggled more and I smiled to myself. I could never lie to him about how that motion helped. It was already a nice feeling, but him getting more involved then snuggling seemed to ease the missing-that-person thought. I lifted our hands to my lips and kissed both of them. Dan I heard hum happily right after. We let the ride become silent for a while just enjoying the miles counting down before us.


	83. Chapter 83

I made it through a few states before letting Dan drive. It was about a mile outside of Iowa when we switched. It was definitely dark and since I had been driving so long I hadn't noticed my eyes getting tired until Dan was the one whom offered.

 

I was now propped up under his arm as he quietly just put it in cruise control. I had warned him sometimes it's not gonna happen with my old-timer truck, but it seemed to like Danny just fine. I had my hand on his chest and just watched the lights go by. Occasionally I would look up at him and wonder what he would be thinking of. His face had a peaceful, calm, expression as his eyes would light up each passing street lamp. I sighed after a moment realizing I was just as comfortable and Dan must have heard me.

He didn't say he had, but he showed it. Dan's hand tilted up and fingers aimlessly combed my hair. I then dragged out a yawn and was almost annoyed I was tired. I had really wanted to stay up and keep him company, but the way he was trying to just let me sleep seemed he didn't mind this. I looked up at him blinking longer than usual and his glance caught it. I felt a small rumble from him snickering at my fight like a child.

"I see what you're trying to do, and you know it's unavoidable. Just sleep, I'm okay!" Dan smiled down at me for a second. I scowled up at him and shook my head. Another yawn betrayed me before I had a chance to even respond.

"I wanna stay awake with you! I'm always dead by this point! We never get to have like real late-night conversations cause I'm always comatose to a point you can probably throw me into bed by now!" I whined without caring how I sounded at him. Dan smiled like he had been amused at my small tantrum.

"Okay, so you're mad cause you're able to sleep at night?" Dan giggled knowing he was making a point to have me see, I sounded dumb.

"Maybe!" I snapped back with a laugh. Dan shook his head and glanced back down as he switched lanes.

"Must be nice, you do know I only sleep at night with you, right?" Dan shrugged and I thought about it again. Three months we had been apart. It struck me.

"Wait if that's the case then, like, so you haven't slept well since then? No wonder why you've been so lazy!" I laughed getting it. Dan snickered and still shook his head.

"If you'd like to call it lazy, sure! Honestly with you back around and things finally okay, that's me more relaxed, not lazy so much. Yes though, uh, with how much work I had and such with tracking, shooting, recording, all that fun shit, I did not sleep. I'm shocked I haven't been just drooling in a coma as you drove longer. Seriously." Dan's expressing turned a little more serious. I hadn't noticed that we indeed were in our first late-night conversation I requested to have.

I sat up a little more so I was resting on his shoulder and not so much into his side. Dan stopped stroking my hair until I settled again.

"How many days?" I asked knowing he needed no further explanation of what I was getting at. Dan sighed and glanced to me.

"Well um, I would do two, sleep one, two, and sleep one, ya know just pure unhealthy hours!" Danny's face fell deeper into a hurt look. He knew it wasn't just him upset with how he managed himself. I watched him glance back again to me and wait for the yelling I was sure. I instead took a different route. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead into his temple. I breathed him in just stroking his hair as well. Dan sniffled a little and I hushed him softly.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. No more restless nights, no more nightmares, I'm right here. We can both sleep sound." I softly kissed from his temple down to his neck. I stopped there and snuggled into the crook of it. Dan rested his head on mine as I stroked his hair still. "It's gonna be okay, Danny, I got you baby." I whispered softly.

"M'Kay, love you." Dan whispered softly I squeezed his shoulders with both arms and kissed his jaw in the dark cab.

"Love you more, handsome." I said in his ear. Dan's cheeks rose in a smile that I could see from the side. He sighed out happily and wrapped an arm around me. I was pulled more into his side and felt lips on my forehead. Dan leaned on it and sighed again.

"Thought I won, gorgeous?" Dan questioned lightly. I giggled softly with a shrug.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking!" I said louder and reached up to kiss his temple. Dan shook his head slowly and let me snuggle back into him.

"I also thought someone was tired? What happened there?" Dan grinned and I shrugged again.

"Dunno, just really wanna stay up with you." I mumbled. Dan stroked my shoulder and hummed understanding.

"Okay, well, I mean, if you want. You do see that we're really not getting a lot out of scenery?" Dan nodded to the passenger side. It was fields and exit signs. I watched it for a moment before turning back to look up at him. He was just watching the road not really much of expression going on again and I just took a moment to smile that this still was happening. I hadn't noticed my happy-hum until I was heard if faintly drop off. Dan looked down and me and smiled. "Someone's mind is wandering, wonder who's?" he teased.

"Oh hush, I'm gonna tell you anyway!" I shoved him slightly with a laugh. Dan nodded waiting on it as he let a chuckle slip.

"Well saves me the trouble of asking!" Dan joked. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the road knowing I was gonna ramble.

"Well, it's still, hitting me. All of this is still. I look up and see you driving my truck and it's cozy like this and I just feel better. Nothing has me weighed down in stress right now, it's all thanks to my amazing man!" I stroked his cheek before kissing it. Dan I could see blush a little as he grinned.

"You did stuff too, don't sell it short, hun." Dan shrugged casually and I tried to figure that one out.

"You moved all the stuff though? I slept! I also just hung out. I didn't do anything!" I laughed confused. Danny shook his head as I clearly missed something he knew.

"Babe, you kept calm, and relaxed. You showed guests a good time and made an excellent dinner. We got a change to just chill the fuck out for a night. It helped a ton. Geeze could you imagine if we hadn't done those things?! We'd probably be at the other's throat just aggravated. So by you taking that different way and just sort of keeping me calm. I wanted to repay you!" Dan's explanation was interesting. I saw what he meant after that and smiled.

"I see it. I mean, we haven't been alone except for then and, well, now. I mean don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the clan! Sometimes though, being all snuggly without you having to answer to someone is a nice change. That and well, not seeing you for three months has me still feeling needy." I admitted it looking away. Dan ran his hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Which is why I am thanking you, babe. We got our chance to wind down and catch up. Yeah sure we pretty much destroyed a dressing room um, "reconciling", but it's nothing compared to the day and a half we shared." Danny smiled bigger and I couldn't stop myself. My grin was solid on my face just hearing him sound appreciative to have that private time. I shifted to slowly meet his lips, but not block off his view. Dan knew what I was trying to do as I felt him cradle my head with his left hand so I wasn't straining too bad. We pulled away for a second and I reached up with one hand to stoke his face. Dan smiled more over my touch and leaned into it as well. I pressed my lips to his again, but like I had in my room and heard him hum happily remembering it as well.

"Love you hubby." I sung softly to him. Dan knew what it was and I felt his thumb stroke my hair as he carefully held me steady still. He brought me back closer and pressed his lips to mine again with a softer kiss. I looked into his eyes that were glancing to me and back at the road noticing their color. They were once again so warm and his chocolate was going into a caramel. He let me sit back to where I had been snuggling him and pressed a hand to my thigh.

"Love you too wifey." Dan said pecking my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his one on my thigh and snuggled it. My eyes once again were growing heavy as I felt him stroke my leg with his hand. Dan switched back to another lane before looking over to see I indeed was losing the battle. "Baby, get comfy, hun. I brought those so we could sleep easier." Dan nodded to the pile of comfort on the other side of the cab. I thought for a sec before stuffing the pillow by his side and wrapping myself in the blanket.

"There!" I declared with a giggle. Dan snickered while shaking his head knowing I was being ridiculous.

"So apparently I am your headboard, is that it?" Dan teased and I nodded playing along.

"Sexiest headboard I ever seen!" I laughed. Dan stroked my forehead a couple times chuckling some more at my antics.

"Well I appreciate the save at least! Now are you finally gonna sleep, or is this just you appeasing me?" Dan's tone was almost that he was on to me. I smiled up at him even if he couldn't tell before I yawned giving it away.

"Sleep might be nice. I'd be useless tired when it was my turn to drive, huh?" I shrugged. Dan's right hand stroked my hair a couple times before resting above my chest.

"Very true, my love. I feel bad I can't quite knock ya out, but totally if this helps at least, I'll feel less guilty." Dan curved his hand and stroked my cheek softly. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. At least giving them a break would help. Dan's voice softly I could hear begin singing as I tuned into the sounds around me. "They say that the road is no place to start a family. Well right down the line it's been you and me, and I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand, by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully." He sung it so quietly I was forcing myself to pay attention. His hand slowly stroked my hair again as he hummed the chords. My eyes indeed were getting a break as well as my whole person. I let the darkness consume me as I feel asleep against my favorite headboard.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency Stop! ;)

"No no, she's still sleeping, man." Dan's voice came to me as I slowly woke up. I felt like I had slept for eons. A hand softly caressed my face as I laid still just not ready to move.

"Well wake her ass up! Come on now, I even have Suzy driving this early!" Arin came back in over the radio. I heard Dan sigh probably disagreeing with waking me up. Little did he know I was playing opossum.

"Dude, she's like snuggled up so adorably, I just-" Dan was beginning to describe my position when Arin cut him off.

"Lame! You are so stupid-mushy for her! I wanna be you're like dead tired, but heaven forbade the man rest! It's not like she'll escape!" Arin was getting at a point Danny had made last night. His sleeping patterns needed to change. I huffed quietly before stirring as if I was just waking up.

"Dude, I got," I turned to lay on my back as Dan was about to respond, "gimme a sec, dude. She's I think alive." Dan teased. I blinked my eyes open and was staring at the ceiling of my cab. A yawn helped out my act as Dan's hand grazed my forehead.

"Oh is it time for your morning handy?!" Arin was teasing some more as I stretched. I made a motion for the mic. Dan hung it infront of my face and I snagged it.

"Listen here Hanson! I am not a morning gal, and hearing your butt as I am trying to wake up, not a good idea. So just for that he may just get more. Now hush and let me wake up peacefully!" I barked. Dan reached over and turned the volume down as I handed the mic back so he could hang it up.

"You're mood sounds awesome!" Dan teased. I turned to rest on my hands looking up at him. His guilty smile knew he was gonna hear it. I grunted and balanced as my right hand held the pillow up in a threatening manner. Dan braced himself when I swatted him with it then threw it to the passenger side

"This is not a good morning. Ugh, where are we?" I huffed as I wrapped the blankets around me. I sat up sniffling and coughing a little waiting to hear it. I stared out the window trying to focus my eyes. Dan I heard snicker quietly as I shot a glare his way. "You can ride with them and I'll drive the rest of the way if you wanna be like that, Sexbang!" I snipped at him and waited for his giggles to come through. He always found two things amusing. When I was amused, or when I was mad.

"Maybe I will if you wanna be a grouch, geeze! And we're in Colorado." Dan shrugged seeming to notice I indeed was not a morning person.

"You need sleep I'll drive. Pull over or whatever." I muttered lazily. Dan immediately pulled over to the side of the road and shut the truck off. I looked over as he suddenly turned towards me.

"What, the hell, is wrong?" Danny asked sternly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic look.

"I'm f-" I was going to say I was fine and was cut off.

"Don't even fucking tell me you're fine! Why have you woke up in such a mood?! Please share, cause you fell asleep fine, you slept fine, and all of a sudden! You snap at Arin, and then almost demand to know shit and to drive. Please just tell me what the fuck is your deal, [Y/N]." Dan's voice grew eerily softer as he spoke. I blinked at him almost more mad he didn't just let me wake up.

"I'm a terrible morning person! Okay! God! I was going to tell you, but you snapped at me!" I defended myself. Dan shook his head and glared continuously.

"No, I don't believe it. Not once have you woke up that I have witnessed in a bullshit mood, but if you wanna be like that, fine." Dan ran his hands through his hair in distress and I sighed looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Dan." I started quietly. Dan looked at me from the side. I felt bad for just blowing up for no reason. "I shouldn't have just up and began our day like this. Really though, I'm just grouchy in the mornings, all I needed is a second to wake up." I looked over to Dan more as he bounced his leg. I slowly moved for his hand that had been resting on his knee. I laid mine over it gently and stared at it. Eventually I looked back up to see Dan had been looking at it as well.

His eyes looked back up to mine and he almost looked hurt still. I rubbed my thumb on his knuckles and glanced back down. I felt the heat of tears trying to break through and I pressed them back into place. This wasn't a necessary crying moment. It was my body over reacting. Dan sighed and I felt him move the hand I had been tending to. I held mine over his knee unsure of what that meant until the same hand pulled me into him so I was snuggled into his chest.

"Why are you such a grumpy gal in the morning?" Dan muttered as he kissed my head. I sighed just unsure of why. I just had always been.

"Not sure, really. I just never been one to like waking up in the morning, honestly. And again I'm so sorry for just being a bitch for no reason." I softly stated. Dan turned me more to face him and rested his forehead on mine. His hands soft stroked my cheeks and I held them as I closed my eyes.

"Relax. No one is here to attack you. I'm sorry I teased you myself. I had no idea that this was you without sex the night before." Dan's joke he weaseled in made me snicker. I heard him sigh in relief that I was able to take it.

"How far from Arin are we?" I asked quietly. Dan's small hum while he thought rang in with a hint of something.

"He's a good distance. Got held up by an accident that happened behind us." Dan's voice was opposite of when he snapped at me a moment ago. I scooted a little closer with my body cause Dan to pull away so I didn't head-butt him. I looked from his eyes to his lips and went for it.

I kissed him softly at first just to test the waters. If he wasn't into it, I'd be okay with that. Dan kissed back as he reclined a little up against the wall of the cab. I was pulled to his chest without breaking away while his hands wandered over my back. His lips were a little chapped, but had his soft hint still. His breath tasted of morning and I was sure mine was no better. When he pulled away his features were that of a tempted man. I slid my hands behind his head and let my fingers entangle in his curls. "Mornin' baby, we're almost home." Dan softly muttered as I grinned up at him liking he was trying to redo this.

"Good. Cause this is gonna not be as amazing in a car." I spoke quickly but just as quiet as I let my lips latch back on to his. Dan got my hint and licked my bottom lip for access. He was granted said access and my lips sucked on his tongue. The murmurers and hums from the both of us as we maneuvered in the cab were just getting started.

Dan eventually leaned forward. He kept kissing me as I wound up underneath him. My head was laying back on the seat toward the other side by the passenger door about the time Dan ventured from my lips down to my neck. I moaned very softly when he added in grinding himself on me. My hands pulled on his hair causing him to ring out his own sounds while also earning some love bites that were tracing from one side of my neck to the other.

Dan continued his assault but added in his hands which went underneath my shirt and bra. His massaging and pinching on my boobs had me grinding with him on my own causing my volume in sounds to raise. It was something we had been needing since we left. Just a good round and it was happening on the side of a highway. Dan sat up after a moment leaving me breathless and scared he was going to stop in the middle of things getting good.

His eyes scanned over the mess of me on the seat as he hovered. His mind was racing with thoughts and I watched him bite his lip trying to process how to go about this. I pushed up to meet his lips and figured to let it play out. Dan slipped his hand between us and I felt it toying and groping my crotch again through my jeans. I opened my mouth wider to take Dan's tongue deeper while letting a long moan express how well this was working. My back suddenly was supported and Dan had moved so I was straddling him in the passenger seat.

I ground my hips on him just furthering what we both were looking forward to as my hands pushed off his leather jacket with his help. Dan pulled away and held up a finger for me to give him a second. Dan leaned passed me to shove the keys in the ignition to be able to roll the driver's side window down a tad. He pressed the small amount of fabric through and rolled the window back up. The jacket hung blocking most of the view inside as he returned to sitting facing me. I felt my devious smile come into play and we both giggled softly liking this idea.

I lifted my arms and let Dan slide off my shirt while noticing he somehow got the bra as well. I was then dipped back with my head resting on the dashboard. Dan's thick tongue worked my nipples with his methods of suckling and pulling with his lips. I exhaled in huffs causing small fog spots on the glass above my head. Dan's mouth sucked between my boobs then and down my torso until he couldn't reach. I was then pulled back up by my arms and met his mouth. I let him shove his tongue down my throat while his hands cradled my face. He felt my head tilt for better access to my neck. His lips nipped and sucked sensually while his hands groped my ass causing friction for the both of us.

"Babe, I need you." Dan said breathlessly against my shoulder before kissing it. I let my lips graze his cheek then nipped his jaw to his neck. His small sounds had me grinding again more than before on him. His erection was coming through and I tugged his hair while letting my teeth sink into his jugular area. I slowly slid back undoing his jeans and mine but slipping my hand into his. I reached to carefully pull him free. "Fuck babe," Dan whispered as I stroked him slowly. I rested my other hand in his hair and tightened its grip. His hair strained in my hold and a long hiss with a rough exhale escaped his lips. I stroked a little more and tugged a little more earning louder noises and curses from him.

Dan shifted after a moment of trying to control himself long enough to get situated. His hand gently pulled my zipper down more than what I had and slipped in to work on me. His fingers rubbed the sweet area and I huffed out in pleasure bringing my lips to his. Dan moaned between kisses with me as we both had the other coming undone. I bit and sucked on Dan's bottom lip before our tongues sloppily started meeting in the middle unable to get to the other's mouth. I eventually molded again to him just stroking him a little faster before he pulled away again. He slid his hand out soaked and I felt the hint to be ready while two hands tugged at my jeans.

I lifted one leg and then the other getting them off and throwing them by Dan's feet. I lifted up for him to slide his down to his ankles. His boxers were with them as he pulled me back to him. I hovered over him just feeling my own self pulsing in need for him to fill me. I reached between us to guide him in, but not before stroking him slowly to get him more riled up. "Mmm, babe, let me feel you." Dan was almost begging as he kissed my jaw to my bare shoulder again. His hands held my hips as I sank slowly down on him. I felt every inch just fill me amazingly as I savored every bit.

"Fuck baby, agh, you're so huge." I let the dirty thoughts just spill out as I breathed out finally to his hilt. Dan groaned agreeing while I felt him press his fingertips down my spine. I felt him open-mouth kissed my neck as he gave me a moment to adjust.

"Mmm, baby's so tight for me, mhmm." Dan mumbled against me. His hips softly pushed him up further and I gasped quietly. My mood went from turned on to needy and I could have cared less.

"Danny, please love me." I begged softly. It had felt like forever that I had asked him. Dan kissed back up and rested his forehead on mine. I tangled my hands in his hair less harsh as Dan deeply kissed me still keeping our foreheads together. His hips slowly found their pattern that was slow but steady. I let my own hips roll with him as well. Dan breathed out slowly in between kisses and touches. His hands were massaging my boobs for a moment and I breathed out raggedly from it.

"That's my princess. Fuck, roll them hips for Daddy, oh yeah." Dan's encouraging but low voice had me hypnotized. I let my hips naturally roll a little faster and I couldn't stop my own sounds. My moans were mixed with small whimpers as I rode him. Dan leaned me back after a moment and supported my back his arms. His hips thrusted him into me at a different angle causing me to call out his name while digging my nails into his forearms.

"Baby, agh, agh, gah, oh god fucking Excalibur-" I cried out when he found my g-spot. Dan pulled me back to him and I locked my lips to his. Dan thrusted up deeper as I was coming down and I pulled back to rest my forehead back on his while I let out a chorus of moans.

"Fuck baby-girl, singing Daddy's favorite song, hm." Dan's smile met with a bit lip was even something for me. I moaned louder having it echo in my cab after seeing it just letting him hear it. I felt lips on my neck and fingers pulling my nipples as I rode Dan harder. My edge was coming close and as I picked up my own pace, Dan's cock was pulsing getting there as well. I stopped trying to be soft and loving by then and was pulling Dan's hair the harder I came down on him.

"Mmmf, Danny, I'm gonna-gonna come soon, fuck baby." I moaned against Danny's lips as he thrusted into me syncing up again with my timing. I let my head fall back at a peaking point when Dan's two fingers swiftly rubbed my clit as I cried out louder and louder.

"Come for me, babe, mmm, come on baby-girl, you're right there I can feel that pretty thing between them sexy thighs taking me. Come on babe, we're almost there." Dan's velvet tone was in my ear and I bit his neck finally falling over the edge. My hips flicked a couple times riding it out as I felt myself mold to Excalibur. Dan's hands cupped my ass as he thrusted harder finding his climax. I hadn't noticed he built me up quickly again for a smaller, but second round as I came on him while he finished with both of us moaning together. Dan pushed up a couple times due to his habit of just slowly riding both of us out while I buried my face into the crook of neck. Small whines of pleasure mixed with exhaustion slipped from my mouth. Dan's left hand eventually reached up to sooth me by brushing fingers through my hair. His right held me close to him as we both came down.

"Baby, I love you." I whispered letting my head finally rest more on his shoulder. My right arm was around his neck playing with a small mess of curls. I kept my left rested on his chest while my hand softly laid on his shoulder. Dan nuzzled my nose with his and smiled sleepily at my remark.

"Love you too," Dan kissed my nose, "my grouch." Dan teased and I made a face pretending to be offended. Dan chuckled before proceeding to cradle me to his left and peppering my face with kisses.

"Baby!" I giggled and Dan pulled back after a couple more before grinning wide.

"There she is! My gorgeous girlfriend! I missed her's smiles!" Danny cooed to me as he gave me eskimo kisses playfully. I cradled his face and smiled shaking my head.

"Dork, it's just in the mornings! Not always!" I laughed while explaining to him. Danny giggled but shook his head.

"Well I don't like you like that, so from now on, if you decide to wake up like that I'm gonna just pester you until you learn to fucking wake up with a goddamn smile! You hear me woman! I will not allow grumpy-ness before work! I deal with enough as is!" Dan winked on the last part and I couldn't stop the laughing that was coming from me. Dan peppered my face again and pulled back quickly in spurts. "Okay?!" he would ask and if I didn't answer quick enough he'd do it again.

By the time I was squealing and wriggling in his arms still naked in my cab I was out of breath and couldn't answer. The best I could do to earn a moment to breathe to actually say something was when I caught Dan's mouth in the palm of my hand.

"Hoakay, Babe! One minute here. Can't, breathe to answer you, cause you've got me out of breath. Now then," I sighed finally calming down, "yes. I understand my punishment and promise to try and not be grumpy before we have to get up. I'm once again dearly sorry that I took out absolutely nothing on you and Arin. I'm going to move my hand. I answered you, so no need to attack me with kisses anymore, okay?" I giggled as Dan nodded in promise before I moved my hand away. I let it still hang in the air between us and watched Dan debate on going back on the promise. "Don't, even." I then pointed the lingering hand at him. Dan smiled looking at it and pecked the tip of my finger.

His other hand came up and wrapped around the smaller fist he made my hand into and kissed it. I looked from it to his loving expression before his thumb rubbed it a couple times. I was then dipped back to straddling him when Dan's phone started ringing. We both giggled knowing who it was and made a break to get dressed. Dan answered his phone quickly after at least throwing on his shirt.

"Hellooo?" Dan greeted in a small, but sweet tone. He took it off his ear and put it on speaker.

"So after wondering why no one was talking back to me, I have figured it out. About ten miles down the road, figured it out. Now Dan what am I looking at on the side of the road here?" Arin was trying not to laugh and it was failing. Dan let me get situated with getting dressed before sheepishly rolling the window down so he could take his jacket out from hanging in it. To the big reveal, Arin had pulled up beside us. Suzy and him were staring at us out her window as we both waved casually.

"So um, how long you uh, been sitting there buddy?" Dan asked still looking to them. Arin blinked then looked at his invisible watch.

"Oh I dunno Dan, let me see, long enough to catch the body of that thing moving even though it's in fucking park!" Arin cracked up as I listened. My cheeks felt hot and Dan's I saw had been gaining color as well. "Let me guess, you guys couldn't stand just a few more hours! Just had to get it out, huh? Genius with the jacket idea, man, but really?!" Arin shook his head and Dan blinked from me to him. An awkward smile appeared slowly on his face as something hit him.

"Arin? Did you guys wait for us to be done before calling me?" Dan made a face and I found myself making just as confused of one. We looked over and Suzy was covering her mouth shaking her head.

"Man, come on, really?! You think we sat here and just waited casually for the truck to stop fuckin' rockin?" Arin was in between laughing and being grossed out. Dan shrugged before answering.

"Great timing then cause seriously we were just uh, well, cuddling nude right before you rang." Dan explained Arin's timing and I laughed into my hand.

"Seriously? We honestly pulled up like 5 minutes ago to see the thing rock for a sec, then it stopped. So I guess? Uh yay me?" Arin's sarcasm showed on his face through the window. Dan thumbs upped and smiled to them. Arin flipped us off and the phone hung up. Dan turned back up the radio just as Arin we had watched, pick up his mic to talk. ."Now, I'm ready to be home, you fools wanna get back actually driving, cause clearly both ya'll have done enough of the riding part, haven't ya?" Arin teased. I bashfully nodded not looking over anymore as I started the truck. Dan rubbed my thigh soothingly knowing I was embarrassed.

"S'okay baby, last time before we get home you'll have to hear it." Dan assured me. I knew Arin was waiting on a response and nodded to the mic. Dan inhaled to speak into it. "Yeah man, guess so, hah, trust me I'm ready to be home as well!" Dan set the mic down and I motioned for Arin to move the van back into traffic. I followed behind him and sat back just quiet. Dan scooted to me as he nuzzled my cheek. "I'm sorry baby." Dan pressed his lips to my temple. I sighed before looking to him for a sec.

"Why? Why can't he finally just let it go? Usually it's funny, but I just wish he would have worded that different. Do we have sex too much?" I rambled a small bit and was stopped by lips hushing me from going further. Dan pulled back and I looked back to the road to be sure I was still good. I went to say something and stopped. A hand ran softly through my hair while another wrapped around my waist. Dan kissed my hair before leaning on me.

"We're fine baby-girl. Don't let the jokes start becoming too personal now. You know he doesn't mean it. We're okay, and no we don't. We make love just as much as any newly together couple. I promise." Danny had both arms around me and was snuggling me. I leaned back into him sort of and tried to let it go. We were in silence for a while after that as signs and more trees passed us.

It had been about a good three hours of occasional mentions of city lines and random conversations of trips taken to different places before Dan's yawn slipped out. We had finally made it into Nevada around 5pm. When I couldn't take him fighting it anymore.

"Alright you!" I said a little loud to scare him alert. Dan snuggled me more and huffed.

"What, I'm fine, I love you, no yellings!" Dan's tired voice and thinking was apparent.

"I love you too, but you need to sleep babe." I nodded to the pillow and blanket in the middle of the floor. Dan whined and peppered soft kisses on my neck.

"Babbbyy, I wanna loves you and stay up with you!" Dan's whining continued and as cute as it was I knew he was tired.

"Danny, come on, a couple hours, please? For me?" I asked sweetly. Dan's fight to change my mind went on. Dan buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed.

"But Wifey, I don't wanna!" Dan pulled a dirty trick and I sighed before shifting to throw the pillow between us. Dan pulled back and I watched him crossed his arms before looking back at the road.

"Dan, you're clearly tired, whining, and I'm not letting you drive the rest of the way here in a few if you do not sleep. So please babe, just take a siesta, I promise I will wake you up!" I changed my tone to the one he couldn't stand in a good way. Dan made a face knowing he was going to lose and sighed. I saw out the corner of my eye the blanket rustling around before a head with a pillow scooted to my lap.

"Can I sleep like this? I'm taller so this is better. If it's bothering you let me know, okay?" Dan softly asked and I smiled down at him shaking my head.

"You are just fine, as long as you sleep baby." I let my right hand come down and rub his belly softly. Dan eventually held my hand with both of his for a moment. I let myself just relax on focusing on where I was so no distractions would keep him awake any longer. After a moment, Dan eventually turned on his side and letting my hand go. I rested it on his arm rubbing it softly to comfort him further into sleep.

Dan's small snores hadn't started yet, but I knew he was almost out. I smiled to myself feeling him nestle into my lap with a long sigh. His arms crossed over themselves and I noticed he had left his jacket off. I pulled the blanket over his arms and felt him catch my hand with his. I held it there rubbing his with my thumb smiling to myself. Dan hummed softly and I looked down wishing I could kiss him good-night."I love you hubby, dream of me." I said softly. Dan's mouth was a sleepy smile, but he kept his eyes closed. I felt him snuggle some more and his hand squeeze mine.

"Love you too wifey, and I always do." Dan's small reply drifted off. I finally heard the snores I was waiting on and smiled to myself enjoying this entire trip so far.


	85. Chapter 85

Dan eventually wound up with his face into my womb area and his arms curled around my waist. His nap turned into eight-hour rest as I eased passed the state line finally. I smiled to myself and got on the radio with Arin.

"Dude, I'm home!" I said happily. Arin came through the static and I heard him chuckle."

Yes you are dear! How does it feel?" Arin sounded like he was smiling as he spoke. I smiled down at Dan as I came to a stop for traffic and came back on the radio.

"Honestly, it feels amazing! I just gotta wake a sleepy Dan here in a bit." I placed the back of my hand holding the mic on the wheel and used my left to stroke his messy, fluffy, brown curls. Dan's arms wrapped tighter slightly and his nose I felt nuzzle me. He was pulling himself closer to me in his sleep.

"Well do so and just call me, we're not needing to follow anymore. I know you know it from the next exit, okay?" Arin signed off and I took out my phone. Arin reminded me I needed to post something for my channel. I hit my regular video and stroked Danny's hair again.

"Dannny, we're almost home babe. Come on." I sung quietly letting the video go. Dan shifted and huffed.

"No wanna, gimme five, baby-girl." Dan said into my shirt. I panned the camera up and smiled sweetly while glancing down to hint how cute he was.

"Next exit is literally us Dan. Come on, I'm gonna need you here in a moment." I still spoke quietly as I stroked his hair. Dan eventually turned over and barely opened one eye to see my face holding in a laugh as my phone was out.

"Please tell me you're not automatically uploading that?" Dan mumbled. He was holding a hand up blocking his face.

"Nah, I figure I can edit later. I wanted some for our personal stuff." I reassured him. Dan smiled a little and dropped his hand. He reached up with his other to stroke my cheek. I smiled wider, but had to look back to the road. Cars were plentiful near our exit and it was indeed going to be stop go for a moment. I eventually looked back down and Dan smiled wider. I held the phone still rolling away so both of us were in the shot and I watched Dan take his chance. His hand still rested on my cheek and I watched him push himself up. He turned to not hit the week and kissed me softly before sitting up off to the side back on the seat.

"Thank you for letting me sleep, I needed it!" Dan smiled still into the camera. Dan then had an idea and gestured to take my phone. "May I?" Dan smiled and I nodded. He threw and arm over my shoulder and I saw he had the better length for a wider shot. "Hello anyone watching this, haha," Dan looked to me and laughed. "I feel stupid knowing we could either show our like kids this or just a general crowd." I shrugged and nodded.

"Well I mean that is in general what all videos could be. I get what you're saying though." I smiled to my phone and then looked back to the road.

"Uh huh, so [Y/N], where are we!" Dan smiled wide looking back to me and I grinned nudging him.

"Close to where we've been like freaking out about since the plane!" I giggled. Dan kissed my hair and leaned on my head. I was officially almost out of traffic and remembered to at least give some sort of commentary. "Alright so now that I am out of traffic and I, by the way, appreciate Dan helping me out while I drive, I am actually in Cali for like good! We made the trip, with no stops, just driver switches. Um we have some friends meeting us there in a moving van with my crap. Hey hun?" I looked to Dan quickly and back to the road.

"Yeah babe?" Dan asked casually letting the camera pan to view us from the windshield. I looked at it and cracked a smile before continuing with my question.

"Am I allowed to show um at least before the house? Or should I just wait for small clips as we unpack?" I shrugged. Dan nodded more at the last part.

"Um yeah just small stuff with boxes and shit. We're actually not heading home first. We are heading to the grump space." Dan nodded toward a road and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Okay and why?" I asked confused. Dan smiled and turned to me.

"Cause, things." He said quickly. I came to a light and was able to study Dan's guilty smile.

"No, tell me!" I laughed and shook my head, "You're not allowed to keep secrets Danny!" I raised my eyebrows waiting on my answer.

"What if it's more like a surprise?" Dan bit his lip and smiled wide. I blinked at him and smirked like he knew what was gonna happen if he didn't tell me. "Hun! I can't tell you! They made me promise! Stop!" Dan giggled and pulled me to him. His lips pressed on my forehead and I giggled back to him. I looked up into his eyes and forgot about my phone still on. Dan didn't stop me as I softly gave him a kiss that lingered. Dan's eyes did shift as his eyebrows danced. I looked over and blushed.

"Fuck! Danny why did you not remind me!" I covered my mouth with my hand and looked up to the road again. We were on a service drive so I had to pay more attention.

"It's your phone! Dork! Geeze babe! By the way come here." Dan's voice grew soft as I came to one last light before turning into the parking lot. I slowed in the skirt of the drive and looked over. Dan held the shot still and let his lips softly meet mine. His hand cradled my cheek and I let him film us have a small make-out session. I let my eyes flutter shut and felt Dan work his tongue to mine. I felt the truck jerk as I put it in park to be able to turn to him. My hands slid up to his face and my thumbs stroked his cheeks as we continued to kiss longer. Dan eventually was smiling ear to ear with me as we pulled away. We rested our foreheads together eventually and I looked over biting my lip at my phone.

Dan used the arm around my neck to pull me in for a snuggle. I giggled softly and kissed his neck as I rested my head in the crook of it. Dan kissed my forehead and I felt his fingers stroke my upper arm.

"Glad I will have time to edit this." I laughed lightly. Dan smiled at the camera and shrugged.

"I kinda don't want you to. I want this for us I think on like a disc." Dan suggested. I looked up at him from the side with a smirk.

"You realize that is the only time you're getting us like that, right? We're not releasing some YouTuber porn tape. Fuck no!" I joked. Danny looked back to me and laughed.

"Why! It would be fucking rad! Literally!" He teased back. I turned red and made a face.

"No, Daniel, it's not happening. Maybe our honeymoon." I let my mouth hang open in exaggerate shock but put my hand slowly hiding it.

"You silly girl, that means I'd have to marry you!" Dan's eyes widened while his face was a crooked smile. His tone took on the tone of someone in a bad sitcom. I watched him follow my glances from him to the camera a couple times. We sat there and finally just looked at the other jokingly awkward. I made a face like it was obvious and Dan blinked at me slowly growing serious but still playing around.

"Dan!" I barked at him teasingly.

"YOU'RE-NOT-THE-BOSS-OF-ME-WOMAN!" Dan said loudly really fast before taking my phone with him. He lept out of the truck like he was escaping like a paranoid Batman. I put my truck back in drive so I could park by the moving van. Dan I saw filming me pulling into my parking space and I smiled liking that he wanted this as a living memory for us. I cut the engine and finally hopped out. I stretched as Dan came to wrap an arm around me. He handed me my phone and smiled.

"Thanks, ya know what I'll just worry later. Get some of the grump space." I shrugged. Dan kissed my forehead and nudged for me to walk with him.

"That's fine. I gotta say though, I'm like stupid fuckin happy to be back." Dan hugged my waist as he opened the door. I stepped in first and heard him shut it behind us. Dan kept hands ghosting on my waist as we climbed the many stairs again. I got to the door and looked back. Dan shifted and nodded for me to open it. "Go on babe, it's unlocked for us." Dan smiled wide. I eyed him and turned to the door.

"Someone planned some bullshit I just know it!" I threw the door open and was met with a room full of people.

"SURPRISE WELCOME HOME!" they all cheered in unison. Dan held me from behind and I turned to him gesturing with my hands.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY BEFORE I OPENED THE DOOR!" I laughed as Dan chuckled with me. I turned back and recognized the grump family, Mark, and then there were a couple others whom I didn't.

"Oh come on, babe, this is totally far from bullshit!" Dan scooted us forward and I sighed.

"You know what I meant!" I joked as Arin stepped forward. I crossed my arms and he displayed a smug look. I shook my head and smiled defeated.

"You should have known Little One! Come on now!" Arin gestured for a hug but sported a teasing tone. I stepped out of Dan's arms and sheepishly hugged Arin. He lifted me in the air and I huffed pretending to still be mad. "Stop it! You're such a sassy doof!" Arin let me down and I pulled a facial expression he usually did when dealing with something he pretended he didn't agree with. "Fucking, okay! Stop I have to introduce you, and now you're being creepy and doing a 'me' again!" Arin threw his arms up and down before looking to Dan.

"What! Dude, I don't control her! She's just, well, sassy, like you!" Dan teased and Arin looked back to me. He placed a hand on my back and led me to the sectional. Ross, Barry, and Mark were playing a game whilst two other guys sat watching. I glanced to see Dan go off and speak with a couple other people. It was a group of four and there were two girls and two guys. One of the woman hugged him and he laughed over something with them that had been said. I snapped my head back to Arin as he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Focus!" Arin sighed dramatically. He pointed to one of the dudes I hadn't recognized and introduced me. "[Y/N] this is Jeff, he is one of the directors for Polaris. He comes and goes and bullshits. He's actually pretty cool." I stuck my hand out and Jeff nodded while shaking it.

Jeff looked about thirty and had a smaller build slightly on Arin. His floppy dirty-blonde hair had been recently cut I noticed into a shorter almost fringe bowl cut. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Hot Pepper Gaming" on it. He had on jeans that were washed out as well. He went back to watching the match going on. "And this, is whom you have to definitely worry about!" Arin turned me to another gentleman. He was more slender and wore glasses that had wire frames. His face was more rounded and I noticed he had a professional persona to him. I wondered if he was indeed who would officially tell them if I was to be hired in with them or not. "Little One, meet your actual boss, soon-ish, maybe, haha, Mr. Polaris, himself!" The man looked away from the television to rise and take my hand. He squeezed confidently and shook like he was making a deal. His shirt was the symbol from Assassin's Creed and I smiled to it.

"I heard a lot about you. Arin here seems to be quite fond of you!" Mr.-uh-Polaris smiled genuinely to me. I looked up at Arin whom was proud to see him and I finally meet.

"Well honestly sir, this was all crazy matters to how I came about. I'm sure he's told you?" I nodded to Arin as he let smiled. Arin nodded before he spoke.

"I gave him the rundown!" Arin grinned as I looked back to see Mr. Polaris' reaction. He chuckled at me with a casual shrug.

"He did, and I will say, like you and Dan seem very close. I mean the guy is a happy dude, but the gleaming smile when he watched you come through the door was priceless!" Mr. Polaris was able to have me blush from being bragged on.

"Erm, well, thank you, sir! I mean he's amazing! I couldn't ask for someone better!" I almost rambled on and caught Arin nodding assuring me it was okay. He knew I was bad for it and must have explained so.

"Good, it was nice meeting you! I hope you grow to like it here! I can't wait to have you officially on board!" Mr. Polaris nodded to me as he sat back down. Arin smiled with a wink and I play hit him as he walked over to a box.It was sitting on the counter that held the other snacks usually and I had a feeling they got me a cake. I was almost about to ask what was in it when I felt a large hug from behind me. I looked up over my shoulder to find that Suzy had made her way to me. I smiled up at her as she swiftly let a few strands of my hair fall from her fingers playfully.

"So! Did he show you!" Suzy nodded to Arin before pointing behind her to the guys on the couch. I nodded with a huge grin.

"I did, and I am excited, nervous, and just elated all in one?" I laughed with her as she agreed.

"We all felt the same way! You'll be used to it in no time. Those two are actually really cool. Now, did he show you the cake yet?" Suzy laid a hand on the lid and I looked up at her shaking my head slowly.

"Nope!" I smirked back up at Arin whom was looking at Suzy.

"Was going to before you came along!" Arin played like he was annoyed and Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up babe, [Y/N], here!" Suzy lifted the white, cardboard, lid and revealed a medium sized cake. It was around and had almost a black tinted and blue frosting. I recognized the patter as it was my grump hoodie. I placed my hands over my mouth hiding the squeaking that fell from my lips. I was speechless as I read in Arin's handwriting, "Welcome Home, Little One!" Around the words were the grump heads and I felt tears starting to peak. I was so touched from just a cake it was silly internally, but externally it was true initial reactions.

"Oh my fucking, god!" I eventually breathed out. I heard footsteps behind me and familiar arms held me close. I returned my hands over my mouth and felt a nose nuzzle my cheek and a head rest on my shoulder. Danny had came behind me probably seeing me see the cake and decided to be a part of it. His curls were tickling my neck, but it was all part of the smiles that just kept appearing on my face. Dan kissed my cheek and I finally rested my hands in his. I was shaking with excitement and had a hard time calming down a little even as Danny rubbed my hands with his thumbs.

"Whataya think, did they do good or what with it?" Dan asked softly. I felt us swaying and looked up to see Arin and Suzy waiting on my answer.

"It's fucking perfect!" I smiled to both of them. Dan stood up to high five them both. I lifted the lid the rest of the way and looked to it some more. Dan placed a hand on my lower back and leaned in. He was looking with me then while I had noticed more people came to see what was going on. I looked back behind me and felt my cheeks on fire as phones were being held up catching my face from just a cake. Dan looked up as well and kept an arm around my waist.

"What's on it?" Ross asked stepping further forward. I stepped aside and Ross smiled warmly knowing what it was from first sight.

"It's badass to me, even if when I have to explain it, it's going to be such a lame story!" I laughed. Ross shook his head and hugged me up tight. Dan had let go so I could have my moment.

"S'not lame! It's got history like a mofo! I mean, I met my buddy over this!" Ross chuckled still pointing back to the cake. I nodded and had to agree with him.

"Very true! Now we get to see the other all the time!" I laughed with Ross as I sounded overly excited.

"What the, when was this here?" Barry walked up and looked it over. He made a face then pointed to me."It's your hoodie, holy shit that's awesome!" Barry hugged me from the side and nodded back to it.

"Kinda brings back memories from all of us?" I shrugged shyly. Barry looked around and laughed.

"Yeah, it indeed does! Kinda sucks, Mark isn't on here!" Barry said loud enough to get Mark's attention. Mark's voice boomed in a loud gasp as I felt an aggressive set of arms hold me to a body.

"Why the hell am I not on here?" Mark joked over my shoulder. He had wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and I was hanging on to them giggling at his good question.

"Well gee Markiplier!" Arin boomed in with a joking stern tone. Mark looked over and glared at him.

"I CAN BE A FUCKING GRUMP JUST LIKE YOU!" Mark shot back and made an unamused face. Eventually after a stare down, the two men laughed as Mark looked back to the box. "I'm just kiddin, dear, it honestly looks awesome! Congrats on your move!" Mark hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled wide and turned to wrap my arms around him in a real hug.

"Thank you Mark! Now I can bug you always!" I giggled. Mark shrugged and played the indifferent card.

"Eh oh well, now I have at least one friend, huh!" Mark teased as Arin and Dan both made motions they had been waving him off. Everyone laughed over it. I watched the four people Dan had talked to walk up and the girl who had been personally talking with Dan leaned on him and nodded to my cake.

"Nice, now why isn't it orange?" she asked curious. Dan shrugged and explained to her the story behind it. The girl whom was about a few inches taller than I, without heels, had looked about Dan's age, had longer blonde hair, great smile, and gorgeous blue eyes, giggled over it once he came to the finish.

"Wow, that's an interesting meet!" She paid her close attention to Dan and not once made an attempt to acknowledge me. I turned to see Ross, Barry, and Mark almost setting up another match when a hand gripped my shoulder. I turned to see Arin with a drink in his hand. I took his offering and he looked to Dan who was in deep conversation again. I felt a twinge in my chest and looked up to Arin who was watching closely.

"Don't do it. I know it's gonna look funny, but just, leave her be. She's on a different channel on her own. She said she wanted to meet you." Arin looked down to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"She uh, hasn't mentioned crap to me." I looked away to the floor. Arin huffed and I could hear him growing a little uneasy.

"I see. Did Dan introduce you?" Arin asked curious. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nope." I said shortly. I sipped the drink it and noticed it was vodka and sprite. I licked my lips in time to hear the girl laugh loudly and hug on Dan. I contained myself remembering that we had just got back. He was fine, you were okay, and there was nothing to fret about. She just really was into something unavailable. Arin nudged me and I looked back up.

"You good? Wanna go play something?" Arin nodded for me to follow him. I caught Dan noticing Arin taking me to go play something with him on a different tv. Arin held up a copy of another game I once had mentioned I was good at.

"Dude, it's like you know me!" I laughed feeling better already. My attention was on Soul Calibur and what character I was going to whip him with. Arin set up the PS4 and I sat back with a controller on the love seat Dan and Mark had chatted on before. Arin booted it up and I was in my zone. We set up verses and I let him pick first. It was an old method. If you were good, you knew who to go up against with whom. Arin picked Kilik and I giggled.

"Shut up, I know cliché, but I love him!" Arin smiled and looked so proud of it. I shook my head with a smile and picked Maxi. Arin looked more to me and glared.

"What?! You have combos, so does he!" I gestured to the screen and Arin huffed, but grinned.

"Butt." Arin mumbled and I giggled with him. Arin started the first match and it was awesome! He did a few jabs, but knew his move list. I was honored to be facing Grump and realized he and I had an even match after a moment. We timed out but with my health a tad below, it gave it to him.

"Oh fuck you!" I laughed as the second round began. Arin got the first attack, but I played a little dirtier with Maxi. I did a move with three combos and watched Kilik fly toward the edge. I grappled quickly and threw him over.

"YOU DIRTY BITCH!" Arin laughed but yelled out of automatic rage. I was cackling until a higher pitched happy-squeal caught my attention behind me.

"AH! I'M SO PUTTING THIS ON TWITTER!" the girl that was slowly making my skin crawl I watched had put Dan's hair up like a pineapple. They took a picture and I sat back trying to just full on focus on the game.


	86. Chapter 86

"Dude! It's totally," I overheard Dan laughing then saying in a deeper dramatic voice, "Pineapple, The Return!" I felt my eyes close unwillingly and my lips tighten harder.

"Right! You were so freakin' cute on Table Flip like this! I couldn't stand it!" the girl squealed again. I inhaled slowly and opened my eyes to a pause screen. Arin was watching me silently remain aggravated and had a look of worry on his face.

"Little One, you know this happens, right?" Arin touched my shoulder. I looked at the floor and nodded slowly and reluctantly. I was working on just accepting that he was entertaining her. The buzz of the rest of the party I wished would overpower my sensitive hearing, but it didn't. I even tried to find Ross's voice in the crowd from where I sat and had no luck. I was only human, yet I was a human whom was jealous over no reason she was sure. I looked over to Arin whom was resting on his right hand that propped up on his knee. His blonde streak fell on his face softly and he huffed, blowing it away. We sat there as I noticed he finally picked up on what I was listening to.

"...I honestly had cut off my circulation from it, but thanks! Maybe it'll be a new look for me!" Dan's voice rose in tone as he sounded enthusiastic about the hair thing.

"Well call on me to put it up for you in the morning, eh?" the girl suggested with a giggle. I bit my lip then really hard and just listening to her dig a grave for herself.

"Um, if you can get passed [Y/N]! She will definitely fight you on that, no joke!" Dan tried to hint to her that I did indeed exist. It made me relax not even barely until she just had to respond.

"Oh come on, since when are you one to let a woman lay down what you can and can't do. Here, I know something I can do for ya then, let me get you another beer since I'm running low!" she sounded so giggly. I couldn't tell if she was buzzed or just naturally bubbly. Either way she was getting deeper under my skin. I almost jumped when I felt Arin move.

"Wh-where are you going?!" I almost panicked as Arin spun around pointing to Dan. I blinked to where he stood turned talking to one of the other guys. I tried to find my future dead body and found her getting him and her another drink. She even popped the lid off and smiled to herself. I slid off the sectional and exhaled. My feet casually took me near her to fix my vodka and sprite. She barely looked up as I scooped more ice into my cup. I grabbed passed her the vodka and poured a little more than I had before I was sure.

"Can you pass me the sprite?" I nodded to it and she handed to me without another glance nor word. I poured till about the third higher line on the cup and grabbed a mixer. I mixed it quickly to take a swig. I leaned back on the table where she stood making her girly drink as well and shrugged. "So I hear you work in this building as well, what's your channel name?" I asked innocently. The girl turned to me and had a look that sent more irritation down my spine. I kept a poker face that had me wondering if I looked like Dan when he was interested in something someone had to say. My eyebrows were raised and my eyes looked to hers curious. She blinked a couple times before answering.

"Uh, well, honestly that info is wrong. I am indeed an employee, but not an actual 'Youtuber' persay." She made air quotes and looked like she had to be somewhere. I nodded and took my time just talking to her like it never bothered me she had my boyfriend's beer in her hands that seemed to be gripping it a little too tight. She was either nervous or annoyed with me.

"Ah, yeah I just started here too. Gotta say, it's pretty cool to be working in the same place for some of my favorite internet folk!" I smiled proud and she smiled out of such fake courtesy I almost wanted to tell her not to bother.

"Right, yeah, I love the Game Grumps! Dan especially, I mean Barry is cute, but not as much of a charmer nor looker as Mr. Not-So-Grump himself!" she smiled then more excited and I smiled back nodded casually. She indeed had no idea who I even was.

"Yeah, he is, very smart and loving, yeah!" I mused genuinely and looked back to her. She was looked at him with not love, but I saw it, she indeed was thinking over a more physical idea. She looked back to me and nodded like she had been paying attention all along.

"Wonder what it takes to get a piece of that?" She blurted out. I blinked no longer aggravated but now beyond pissed. My head decided to turn it into a sick game. Why make a scene involving myself, when she could do it on her own? I placed a soft hand on her shoulder and took another swig of my drink. It happened to go down smoother than before then. She glanced at me and I nodded before speaking. I gestured to Danny across the room whom was not even aware of this moment.

"Well you seem like you've got it down, I mean come on! Get him drunk, talk him up, then just go for it! How hard is it, he is just a man in the end, not some god." I shrugged. She turned to me more welcome now that she realized I was helping her. She smiled a little more hopeful back his way and cupped my shoulder. She nodded thanking me and walked back to the group. I cheers'ed to no one smiling wickedly. I watched her hand Danny his beer and giggle like a little idiot. Maybe I was catching a buzz, but I was rather entertained to watch her already fail and not have an idea of it.

"Well you seem to be playing nice with someone clearly interested in your man." I heard a familiar voice come up from behind me. I spun around smiling to Suzy who was on to me before I said a word.

"Ah, did you catch any of that?" I asked nonchalantly. Suzy tried not to snicker but failed. She nodded then gestured their way. I took a sip this time and gave another 'Dan' look.

"What?" I asked innocently. Suzy turned to grab a shot of liquor and poured some coke into a glass with it. She turned back to me and shook her head.

"You set her up to be crushed? Why not just call her out?" She eyed me and I shrugged. I looked to Dan whom was almost taking the bait when my head snapped to a gasp by me.

"You're so testing him!" Suzy got it and I nodded slowly. My cocky grin was now a sinister, and very worried straight line.

"Happens all the time, so says Arin. I wanna know what happens if I don't step in. I mean, I assaulted the last one." I looked and felt a little guilty at me hot temper from the video shoot. Suzy sigjed and shook her head. We both knew I was being dumb over this.

"What says he goes for it?" Suzy shrug casually. I looked over and rolled my eyes.

"I trust him. If all what he's been saying is true, he'll let her know. He's already tried once." I nodded as Suzy frowned not believing that the girl didn't get it still.

"Didn't she like notice Dan holding you when looking at your cake? I mean that's sort of obvious?" Suzy questioned further and all I could do was shrug more.

"She walked up as soon as he stepped back to let Mark and everyone through. So possibly not." I looked back to see Arin hanging on Dan. I knew that method. Arin stepped in and that meant she was playing her part too well. Dan hung on Arin as well and I watched him find me across the room. My arms crossed and my eyebrow cocked on its own. I was talking to him without us having to be near the other, nor did either of us have to talk. He blinked to the girl and I nodded at his beer. Dan gave me a face that said to stop, and I pointed to me head. His hair was still up and he then got it. The guilt on his face was subtle, but I caught it and that's all that mattered.

"You guys got couple-speak down." Suzy sounded a little further from me as she had turned her head to talk. Now three people in the room were being subtle over an elephant in the room. She was making it seem as if something else had got her attention but remained near me. I turned back to Danny whom was looked down and clearly now was upset with what had happened. I inhaled and glanced to see Suzy paying attention. I made sure Dan wasn't paying attention before I answered her finally.

"I'm glad, cause this is helping ease my mind in ways. He's looking awfully guilty since he noticed me." I glanced back and Arin had let go of Dan. The girl was clearly trying to console Danny whom was shaking his head no that he was fine. Arin placed a hand on his shoulder and got him to chuckle a little with whatever was said. The girl laughed as well and hugged Dan's side. I watched him smile thankful for the motion, but stepped closer to Arin. She wasn't even paying attention he didn't want it.

"She really is persistent huh?" Suzy asked now stepping closer to me. I smiled as if she had said something good and turned to her. I brushed hair out of my face blocking my words.

"He's not buying into it, and I almost am wondering how he'll get out of it." I mused. Suzy nodded and I caught Arin looking between us. He glanced to his wife and rolled his eyes then glance to the girl whom had reattached herself to Danny's side. Suzy and I both then looked to Arin and blinked at him like we knew. Arin looked to me and shook his head slowly. Dan wasn't even aware we all were just waiting to see how far his niceness was going to go.

"I would think Arin would bail him out by now." I mumbled. Suzy shrugged and I felt her slightly bump into me from just swaying. We had been just standing by the drinks for a while and subconsciously had begun swaying.

"He's waiting like we are. We all know Dan's not drunk, and he looks so uncomfortable." Suzy analyzed and I nodded agreeing. I looked back to see the girl pull him toward her and kiss his cheek. Dan's eyes went wide, mine went wide, and Suzy's matched Arin's. Everyone was shocked including me. I set my drink down and looked to Suzy.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I was holding back rage and was trying really hard to not ruin tonight for everyone else. Suzy squeezed my arm and I walked passed her. I locked on Dan's pleading eyes until the bathroom door shut behind me. I leaned back on the sink and pushed my fingers into my eyes.

Everything was just so messed up. I was aware there were fans, but what happens with this? What was I going to do anytime someone showed Dan some sort of attention? Would it have mattered had he introduced me? I mean he gave a hint I existed! You would think a normal person would make sure beforehand. Was I just a jealous bitch? How in the hell was this-

"[Y/N]?" I heard a muffled voice outside the door. I recognized Danny and sighed loudly.

"Maybe?" I squeaked out through my voice being caught in my throat. I heard the handle slightly move before Dan spoke again.

"Can I come in? Please?" Danny was clearly upset as well and I huffed dropping my hands from my face to gripping the sink. I looked to the floor and shrugged to myself.

"If you feel the need, I guess." I stopped hiding the tension in my voice. I heard the door open and swiftly close. Danny locked it and I saw my gaze of the floor interrupted by him stepping in front of me. I was just staring at his jeans and tennis shoes. His hands were shoved in their pockets to where the sleeves of his leather had bunched up. I smelled the beer on his breath and had tuned out everything outside the door. I found his shoelaces a new thing to focus on.

"I know you saw it." Danny started first. I made a face then shrugged. Dan stepped closer and sighed. His hands slipped from his pockets and overlapped mine hanging onto the sink. "I'm sorry she wouldn't listen." Danny's voice was faltering and I inhaled jaggedly.

"She never asked who I was, never wondered about your hint. She just," I bit my lip holding in the feeling I needed to cry finally, "she just took whatever." I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Danny's arms moved again to wrap around me. I had to hold him too. I let my own arms squeeze him tightly and felt him hold the middle of my back and the back of my hair. I let my forehead rest on his shirt.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I thought she got it. I mean god I stepped back and you were hugging Mark, and she asked who you even were! Guess she didn't pay no mind." Danny sighed as I huffed.

"You think? I mean CHRIST!" I wound up shoving Dan away finally letting out my aggravation. Dan let me be mad and hit the wall with my force. "I know girls want you, fucking, god knows I do! But do they all seem so, so, fuck," the word escaped me for a second as I stammered, "persistent!? Like good lord Sexbang! Is there a repellent?! I mean!" I laughed out of the ridiculous amount of rage I had, "If ever there was a way to get me to run to alter, babe, you found it! Fuck, I sat back and just let her dig the grave. I was trying really hard to not cause a scene. Who the hell knows who can hear me bitching now, not that I care anymore," I dug my nails into the top of my head and heard Dan barely mumble that no one could as I went on. "I mean cool if she could hear me, maybe then she'd get the hint! Seems as though, only a ring chases them away! Fucking vultures!" I stopped to breathe. I was gasping for air and ended up swatting away a gentle hand on my hip. Danny recoiled and remained against the wall. I finally looked up to his face and tightened my lips together just glaring at him.

His eyes were hurt, and his bottom lip was bit in worry over what my final decision over this was. His cheeks were flushed slightly still from drinking and I found myself quite sober. Danny remained silent as his head rested straight with his body on the wall. This hair flowed like I loved all over and I looked away trying to just get over it. It wasn't going away though. This moment had to happen for me for some reason, it was weird but I felt like so. I shook my head slowly not understanding my luck and thought out loud after a moment. "It's almost like, a lose-lose. I'm left here, in a goddamn bathroom, just yelling at you, when you didn't do shit!" I looked back to Danny as he listened on. "What am I supposed to do to get the message across?" I stepped to in front of Danny just tired and worn out finally. I was still breathing rather hard and shaking my head. "What am I supposed to do?" I let it fall off and looked into Dan's eyes. Danny shook his own head slowly. His breathing was a little rapid as well I noticed. Danny looked down as he took my hips and pulled me to him.

"Well [Y/N], I promise you, this isn't a way to quicker a proposal. You know that." Danny looked down to me and had a look that I knew better. I sighed and looked away. Danny pulled me closer. I let him tug me a little which caused me to look back to him as he continued. "I know you're trying, and I appreciate the effort, I do. I mean, you went from assault to, just, dealing. It's not a bad step." Dan shrugged and I blinked up at him.

"Okay, doesn't mean it wasn't a thought, I wanted to." I said shortly. Danny nodded knowing.

"I'm sorry," Danny shrugged again, "I promise, they are not all like this. Hell you've seen it firsthand that being so." Danny's voice got softer and I swallowed.

"Yet, those," I nodded to the door, "are still out there." I said short again. My temper was flaring, again. I let it come back a little just cause it felt better to let it out.

"I know, and I know it's unfair, but I cannot just prepare you for that. I can't stop it always, and sometimes it's a ride it out thing! Hun, it's not like I can detect when a woman is going to do something like that." Danny's eyebrows peaked and his expression was that he was out of ideas. I felt my teeth grit behind my lips. We couldn't tell honestly, and we couldn't stop them, all. Yet, tonight was just one I had to worry about. My head was working on something and I snapped my eyes to Dan's. I had no idea how long I was silent. Dan's patience for me was the same as always. He knew how much my head went. I stepped closer and watched Dan wait with a straight face on me to speak.

"You're right, we can just stop them all, that's stupid to even bring up." I shook my head and kept a hard gaze on Dan. I slowly gripped up the flaps of his jacket and white knuckled them. "But, tonight," I pulled him to my level. Danny complied and was close to my face still listening. I kept locked on him continuing to speak. "I only have one to worry about." I yanked Danny further and connected with his lips. I grabbed his hair and roughly gripped it as my kisses deepened, but did remain aggressive. Danny grunted in his throat, as he kissed back. I felt his hands snake down and grab up my ass. He threw me on the sink and barely broke stride as he threw off his jacket. I pulled back to tear up his neck. Danny's moans were where mine usually were. It echoed even louder as I cupped him in his jeans.

"B-ah-fuck!" Danny tried to say something and I gave him not option. I gripped his hair tighter and enclosed my legs around his hips. Danny leaned down and let me reclaim his mouth after experiencing my teeth and lips all up and down his throat. I groaned as he pulled my hair back and sucked harder on my neck leaving similar bruises. I gasped out loud but kept working my hand through his denim. Danny exhaled sharply once he ran out of room in the clad area. He pulled back with hooded eyes and held my face in his hands. Danny's mouth remained agaped and I watched him rock into my touch before pulling him back down for another round of fighting with his tongue. He breathed out between kisses and I growled at him. Danny whimpered as I rubbed just my thumb over his locked up Excalibur.

"Tell me, Danny." I demanded breathlessly. Danny cursed in exhales as I kissed his neck waiting on a response. Danny pulled my hair back and I pulled away following it. Danny breathed out through his nose and looked me over. I gently put some pressure where his zipper seemed having trouble and looked back up to him.

"Please, let, fuck, baby, please," Danny got right on me and spoke against my shoulder. He was rocking again into my touch. I rubbed him with more pressure and demanded again.

"Tell me, baby, let you what?" I had almost a sinister tone, but was still turned on as well. Danny's exhales I felt in the crook of my neck. I waited quietly until a moan slipped. Danny kissed up to my lips from my shoulder and I swallowed hard. He rested his forehead on mine and was just huffing.'

"Let me fuck my wifey against the fucking door." Dan's voice was low and needy. I reached up and met with a very rough stubborn kiss that lingered as Danny's hands scooped under my ass. I said not another word and just continued to kiss him. Danny slammed me against the door and started to tear our clothes off as quick as he could.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh...great party huh? ;)

"Fuck, babe, I-love you, shit!" Danny moaned out as he thrusted into me while I tried to kiss him again. I noticed the door played as another natural metronome to Danny's timing. He arms held me steady with him and I was still hoisted with mine around to the back of his head. My hands tugged his hair as he buried his head between my tits. His mouth sucked up one of them and I moaned louder than I had yet. Danny suckled loudly and popped it out of his mouth to leave sloppy kisses leading back to my lips.

"Hubby, fuck, h-harder!" I whined out. Danny let his hips pulled back and flicked em faster at my request. I screamed out his name in pleasure before nipping his jawline. Danny and I were working out the tension from earlier and it was definitely not a secret. I met him back face to face as his grip on my ass tightened. I whined over it and watched him love it.

"Mmm what princess?" Danny asked but it came out as more a taunt. His lips went for mine and he kissed me sensually. I quieted down but he kept me rammed against the door. His pace was that to torture as he knew I was almost there with him. Even if he knew he'd suffer as long as he could get his small bits in to hear me beg back at him it was worth it.

"H-Hubby, I wanna come!" I whined at him louder. Danny rolled his hips more and I felt him going to his hilt. Danny kissed my neck and mumbled on my skin.

"Getting' awfully bossy, almost like you plan on marrying me, hm?" Danny's smile was there in his voice. I moaned as he slowly escalated to a little bit faster just so he could keep me begging.

"I do, you ass! Danny! Come on-please!" I was screaming at him just so close. My entire body was shaking as he kept his sensual kisses leading behind my ear.

"Please what babe?" Danny flicked his hips for a preview of what technically we both needed. I scowled at him as he grinned sadistically. I whined quieter to almost sporting a pout as he bit his lip.

"No! Just-Da-DANNY!" I gripped his hair up in frustration. Danny winced and held back his bluffing moan. His grinned stayed and another flick had me gasp.

"Tell me momma, what?" Danny snickered softly as he started thrusting like as if it were just he and I and no one else, counting twenty people, outside the damn door. I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder and whined.

"You know! Just, please-" I felt soft kisses to my shoulder and heard Danny hum softly. We had gone from frantic, hate, sex to love making on the door. Danny was not letting us end that way, he was forever a romantic over savage fucking.

"Tell me baby-girl, just tell me." Danny whispered in my ear and I shivered. Danny's his rolled up and I 'mm'ed into him. He was calming my beast of a temper and knew it. I softly kissed his shoulder and he thrusted deeper but was not meaning to hurt me.

"I need you-" I heard my voice turn into a soft moan as I let Danny know what it was. His lips kissed my shoulder again and he breathed out.

"You need me and what baby?" Danny was cooing to me and I whimpered just feeling my body still on fired.

"I need you, and I love you, and just please-" my thought dropped off as Danny's hips picked up more. He nudge my head with his and I groaned.

"Hey, look at me baby-girl." Danny nudged again and lifted my head tired of being on the edge and settled it down on his forehead. Danny breathed out slow and I felt the warmth on my lips. "I love you too, so much, I promise no one is gonna lead me astray, you hear me?" Danny kissed me softly and I huffed trying not to get emotionally distressed adding onto the pending orgasm. "Do you hear me?" Danny asked still cooing, but it was a harder cut off. I breathed out and it was ragged.

"Yes." I barely whispered it. Danny kissed me again and bit his lip playfully.

"Yes-what? Tell me, baby-girl." Danny was hunting for something and I knew what he was asking me to say. I knew everyone was just gone, dead, or mortified to silence. My ears were tuned into the nothing that was now outside the door. My ears ran hotter as my attention was back to another set of deep hip rolls pushing me just a little closer. Dan's ridiculous discipline was unimaginable.

"Danny, please, just-" I tried to beg for him to not have me do it and Danny softly shook his head.

"No, 'justs' please what, hm?" Danny pressed his lips to a sensitive bite mark he had left and I closed my eyes to feel the sensation. It radiated through me and I noticed the fire pit originating from my belly was close just from him having been cooing and kissing on me. Danny sensually thrusted a little faster and started panting in my ear softly. "Tell me baby-girl what you need. I'm right here." Danny cooed just to me and no one else. I held his face and brushed my lips with his.

"I want you to love me, Hubby, I want you to marry me, I want you to take me home, and I want us to be okay." I placed my lips after softly telling him on his and let it pressed slowly more and more. Danny's moan in his throat and his sensual thrusts quickening told me he got the message. He just wanted me to tell him out loud what I had been asking all along. I pulled back and Danny nodded quickly as we both moaned to each other.

"Okay, mmm-wifey, okay, we can, just, oh fuck-" Danny's coo grew into a curse as he got us back to the actual edge of fate. I watched Dan dip his head back down to slurp my boobs again and cried out as he got the left one between his lips. Danny's tongue flicked and his lips rolled the nub cause me to spasm around him. Danny's thrusts hit the spot needed and I let my string of 'fucks' roll off my tongue. My walls tightened and Danny's cock snuggled it's way back in a few more times before I reached down to myself.

"So close, so close, fuck, Daddy!" I sputtered as I rubbed my own self helping both of us out. Danny watched silently huffing at the sight. I let my head fall back as a silent scream ripped through me. My waves of need washed away and I exploded internally and externally around Danny.

"Oh, baby-girl, oh baby-g-girl, fuck-fuck-FUCK-SHIT!" Danny's voice boomed as he followed next. He had been riding my climax out, but got to his not long after. The thrusting stopped, he didn't milk himself. Instead he buried his head into my shoulder and I held it there. Dan's and I's fluids I knew were either straight to the floor or running down his legs. Danny huffed and I softly brushed my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, shh, shh, Danny, we're fine, set me down baby." I coaxed Danny to at least move so he didn't just drop me suddenly. I slowly found the floor, but stayed leaning against it. Danny's arms snaked around me and pulled me to him after a moment. I snuggled into him and sighed. Danny sighed as well before he finally said something.

"We're so fucked as soon as we open that door. Please be ready to never live this down." Danny huffed and we both looked to the other. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I examined him.

"Baby, I probably look no better, but damn, I tore you to pieces." I gently placed my pointer and middle finger measuring the size of just one of the large brands that I created. Danny made a face and I pulled back.

"It's gonna be so brutal, cause that, what you just did, it's sore babe." Danny brushed my hair behind my ears to examine me. I felt him rub his fingers over multiple spots and he made a guilty face.

"That bad?" I gulped. Danny sighed and nodded slowly while running his hand down his face.

"This is so bad, baby, I uh, shit here." Danny spun to grab his jacket off the floor. I threw on my shirt and was thankful the grump hoodie survived back in the cab of my truck. It had been through enough of Dan and I. Dan waited for me to adjust and draped his leather over my shoulders. I slung my arms through the sleeves and shrugged. "I like you in it, now that I see this." Danny bit his lip with a small giggle.

"Round two after we unpack a little?" I looked pathetically at him knowing our night was far from through. Danny pulled me back into his arms and held me. His lips touched my hair and I felt him sigh.

"I kinda like the idea of just unpacking then a bath before bed. I am honestly so fucking sore it's unreal, and you know me." Danny watched me watch him talk and I nodded when he made a face that indeed I did know. He was romantic but had his own kinks.

"It is weird to hear, but sure, moving then relaxation. Good god, though, I'm sorry I just, sorta-" I stalled and Danny was then smiling proudly.

"You uh, claimed your territory. I get it, I'm sorry too. I should have I guess been more aggressive towards making it known I was taken. Forgive me?" Danny smiled a little but still had a hint of apology. I looked up to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda have to, you didn't know, I never would have known, and the territory thing won't always happen." I tried reassuring Dan of my last time and his mouth then twitched into a real smirk.

"Kinda dig the aggressive, back-off, attitude. It makes for great bathroom sex!" Danny teased me and I felt my cheeks flare. His hands held my face and his thumbs rubbed my cheeks. The softer skin of his fingertips and smile that was less devious and more loving always had me.

"I love you, hubby, even if the entire vaginal race wants you." I giggled. Danny rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss me softly. He pulled away and we both giggled to the other.

"I love you too, wifey, and I will come home to the only vaginal that totally has more than just my penis on lock down. It has my heart as well." Danny and I shook our heads laughing harder. I kissed him again but barely got it due to the fit of giggles that kept invading.

"It was such a moment!" I mused playfully. Danny laced our fingers and laughed shaking his head still as he stood back straight.

"Oh hell yeah, was super romantic. I'll cherish it always!" Danny placed his free right hand over his heart and looked dramatically to the ceiling. I shook my head and laughed in huffs at him being him.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING DONE?!" Ross was pounding on the door suddenly and it caused Dan and I to both jump holding each other. Dan's hand squeezed mine as he went for the handle first.

"YEAH MAN! Just," Danny opened the door to everyone quietly looking but talking amongst themselves, "cleaning up for cake." Dan's voice faltered to a whisper. Ross blinked at both of us and I noticed Arin coming our way.

"Whatever, I have had to piss for like ages, and while you seemed to already have had your cake," Ross flicked one of Dan's hickeys as he shuffled passed still talking, "I have been awaiting patiently!" Dan scooted us out of his way and I noticed Ross was drunk. Dan and I helped shut the door and heard a sigh behind us.

"Don't mind him, but dear god you two! I know it's her thing, and it's special but, fucking, REALLY?!" Arin was shaking his head in misbelief. Dan kept me close looking for anyone wanting to start shit. He looked back to Arin and breathed.

"Dude, you know why." Dan said letting Arin nod.

"Her truck is out back." Arin nodded. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes because her leaving wouldn't have made me feel worse or jump to conclusions!" Dan blinked at his best friend. Arin rolled his eyes again then understood. We all knew if I had just left to even go sit, Danny would have believed I was gone.

"Fine! But up against the door? Really?!" Arin did a weird whisper-yell and Dan smirked to that.

"Hey man, I kinda don't have a ring, she was bugging me and not getting the hint, so my obvious clue involved satisfying my lady and making an obnoxious statement!" Danny snickered as Arin sighed. His eyes closed as his head looked up.

"I don't believe you, really?! Why that?! You could have just said like a normal person that you had someone!" Arin half chuckled knowing that statement with Dan and normalcy was useless.

"You're laughing. That tells me, you already know the answer! So uh, Danny wins!" Danny shrugged and I looked to the floor just not believing he went there.

"D-Danny also owes Ross another, like, fucking beer!" Ross had came out and was leaning on the door. Dan and I looked from Arin to Ross with faces of what do we do.

"Um Ross, maybe I should go grab Holly, I heard she uh was looking for you?" Arin pointed behind him. Ross blinked at Arin and shrugged.

"Woman hates me, but loves me. Whatever go ahead." Ross waved off Arin as he slowly stepped away. Dan made a silent gesture he knew what to do. I saw something get my attention from across the room. In the far corner I was being glared at. Random bubbly blonde was eyeing me. Dan followed my sight and cursed under his breath.

"Let her say something." I mumbled. Dan's hold on me was protecting. From her or from me going after her I wasn't sure.

"Babe, you wanna stay?" Dan gave me an option. Stay and brave all the awkward and glaring whore, or leave and let the crowd just gossip.

"I wanna know what she's thinking." I muttered slightly enraged. Dan's sighing had me looking up at him. His face was conflicted with the same thought but also not wanting to. Danny glanced and I heard him curse again.

"You uh, are going to get your chance here dear. She's headed this way." Danny ruffled the back of his hair in stress. I looked back and she traveled fast for being in heels. She got to Dan first whom was not having it this round.

"What the fuck?! You just pick her?! After I have been clearly coming on to you, and horribly obviously for hours!" she stomped her foot and I blinked. This woman was an adult and was throwing a tantrum. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked at her with a straight face.

"Yeah I did." His voice was a-matter-of-fact. She raised an eyebrow like he owed her a better reason.

"What the hell did she even do? All she did was flirt with Arin and bug the shit out of me, then Suzy by the drinks!" she stated the case that was so shallow you couldn't drown an atom in. Dan huffed and then cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention whom hadn't been already watching. I watched multiple people turn as Dan looked from her to his now audience. Arin even stopped when he saw how done Dan had been.

"My dear," Dan sarcastically addressed the girl loudly to make a point, "you ask me what in the hell did this woman even do huh?" Dan gestured to me with his right hand as he put me infront of him.

"Yeah, okay why are you being weird now?" she asked with an attitude. I figured out her tick when she was nervous was to play it off. I stayed stone faced planted. My arms folded still wearing Dan's jacket. Dan held me and continued on.

"I'm going to explain one damn time what this woman has done to earn my fucking attention!" Dan looked around the room and cleared his throat. "This here is [Y/N], guys. She and I met at a con back in Grand Rapids. Now, everyone knows I am not the committing type. Well, she changed this." Dan glared back to her and I felt my social anxiety creep up to where I was backing into Dan more than I wanted to. Dan placed a hand on my back soothing me as he proudly went on. "Yes! I have a badass, super rad, GIRL-FUCKING-FRIEND! Do you know what that means?" Dan asked the whore still taking in what he even said.

"What it means you are lying to yourself and her? Cause Danny Sexbang fucks whoever he wants!" she fired back. Dan nodded and shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh wow, well yeah, the second part is true, I just choose to fuck her for the rest of my life. Now again, so if I have someone, that means what?" Dan was calling her out. I heard drunk Ross say pick me and Arin hit him. My attention turned back to the situation in my face then.

"It means she's gotta be dumb enough to go this long! That or a gold digger." The cocky head movements, the accusations, the chuckle, the fucking attitude, I couldn't do it.

"BITCH LET ME TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL IT MEANS!" I almost socked her good and felt and heard Arin and Mark at the same time. Two sets of hands grabbed me as Dan stepped in front of them before she could get a dirty hit.

"NO I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS!" Dan got in her face and held it to his nose to nose when she tried to smile my way that I was held back. "I'M THE ONE FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, NOT, HER, MELISSA!" Dan's voice boomed. I stood there behind the two just fuming. Dan swallowed and kept her front and center. "Now you will let me answer the question I asked for you." He dropped his hand and stood up straighter. "What it means, when someone has someone, you don't fucking try shit! Whores and homewreckers NEVER win! Fuck you! Way to make it known you came on top as a double trouble. Brav-fucking-o'! Now then! As for the others here in attendance who clearly heard the festivities that happened. YES! I GLADLY BANGED MY GODDAMN FUTURE FIANCE IN THE COMPANY BATHROOM. FUCKING CHRIST STRIKE ME DOWN, I MADE AN ADULT DECISION TO PLEASURE MY WOMAN! Now that we've all gotten that elephant and whore out of the room you may all return to your OWN lives and shut the fuck up like we are in grade school, okay!? I and my woman are leaving, yes Melissa, I am taking my girlfriend home. She has had enough of this and so the hell have I. Arin?" Danny turned to his best friend and other friend.

Arin nodded and walked us out. Mark stayed behind me and we all quietly walked to the parking lot.

"Dude, I am so done, with people. For like ever I think." Dan vented as we walked across the lot. Arin placed a hand on his shoulder with a nod.

"You definitely let them know what's up. I do believe that was the most pissed off I saw you yet." Arin kept his hand on Dan as we reached the truck. Mark occasionally rubbed my shoulders with a sigh as I had listened to the main Grumps.

"Never have I watched Arin move so fast either!" Mark piped up. Arin shook his head to me and pointed.

"Well did you want to be sued? Last time we got lucky." Arin rolled his eyes.

"Dude you jumped up across the room and I saw it as I was just automatically reacting as well!" Mark nodded and squeezed my shoulders. Dan was leaning on the bed of my truck and shaking his head. He kept muttering the term 'bullshit' and sighing.

"...No way man was I going to let her get in trouble. So thank you for helping." Arin nodded and I watched Mark step aside to hug him. I had remained quiet just calming down enough to not walk back in.

"Did anyone notice if it was being caught on anything?" Mark suddenly blinked to any of us for an answer. Arin sighed then growled.

"Looks like I know my job for the fucking night!" Arin shook his head.

"Man, I'm really sorry we ruined the nice night. Honestly we tried." Dan looked down and I saw him retreat into himself. Arin stepped in front of his best friend with open arms. Dan hugged Arin tight just holding him.

"It's okay man, this shit is gonna get darker before we all can relax. No one likes new around here for some shit reason, so we just gotta be cool now. I love ya." Arin patted Dan's back and they nodded.

"You too dude. But really though, please like Mark had mentioned, make sure. We don't need anyone causing a bigger problem." Dan nodded back to the building. I still had just stood there listening. Arin finally got to me and looked up at him. His arms were crossed and he had a look that I was in for it.

"Little One, why? What is with your tiny body, and like big temper?" Arin shrugged but had a slight grin knowing the obvious answer.

"Guess I watched too much Egoraptor." I shrugged mimicking his pose naturally. Mark giggled and mentioned something about 'twinsises'. I blinked for a moment up at him and then back to Arin. "I'm sorry I lost it." I looked down then and was brought into a big hug. I rested my head on Arin's shoulder and sighed.

"You were thinking it from the get go hun. I watched, as soon as she giggled it was on." Arin said as I pulled to face him.

"No really, you guys did all this for me and I ruined it. I crashed my own welcome home!" I threw my arms up and frowned. Arin rolled his eyes and Mark held a hand up.

"No worries kiddo, you just made an interesting entrance! Welcome home Dear!" Mark let me high-five him. I hugged him tight and looked back to Arin again.

"If you apologize again, I'm sending you home." Arin smirked and I made a face.

"I'm so-so-sorry!" I started in a exaggerating tone and Arin threw me over his shoulder. I squealed in better feeling giggles as he set me in the bed of my truck.

"Wellp sorry Daniel looks like she has to leave now! Once again, your dick has chased her away!" Arin cracked up. Dan cocked an eyebrow and smiled. He stepped to where I could reach and I clung to his back as he held me up.

"Good thing too! Cause her home is with me, so I mean it totally chased her in the right direction!" Dan laughed as Arin shook his head. I nuzzled Dan's hair and then rested my head on it. Dan's cheeks I could see raise from smiling wider.

"Oh please, go home!" Arin waved us off. Dan let me climb off and helped me down. We hugged Mark and Arin before they stepped back to watch us get in. I tossed my keys to Dan and smiled.

"Oh what don't wanna night drive Cali, baby?" Dan teased me. I ran to the passenger side and slid in as he did on the driver's.

"Nah, I've have enough excitement." I rolled my eyes but smiled. I slipped Dan's jacket to him and threw on my hoodie. It was a cooler night where we were and I liked that it wasn't a waste to have warmer clothes.

"Alright, that's fine. Hey," Dan had me looked over to him and I noticed he had the keys just hanging from the ignition and an arm out for me, "come here my hot mess." Danny giggled as I slid over to have him wrap an arm around me.

"I was gonna make her a mess man." I shook my head with a sigh. Dan started the truck so Arin and Mark would go in. Danny nodded as he backed out to head to the driveway.

"Babe, agh, I would have let you as soon as she cocked her head to the side, but, ya know, legal shit." Danny I never heard root for violence. I blinked to him as he pulled up to the red light that was a few feet from turning out of the Grump Space. Dan glanced down and smiled.

"I uh, why are you suddenly okay with that? Mr. Safe than Sorry?" I mocked. Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You can only deal with that sort of attitude for so long. I mean hey, I couldn't hit her really. You could've, I would have paid the ticket or whatever!" Dan shrugged and I made a face. Dan must have noticed cause he laughed. "What! I'm serious, she fucking deserved it, whore." Dan muttered the last bit but I caught it. I wrapped my arms around his torso and watched cars go by on the other side of the road just letting the adrenaline die down. Dan sighed and leaned back letting us be in the quiet until we pulled into his drive.

"Hey! Home sweet home!" I said after Dan had backed my bed up facing the door. Dan cut the engine and I smiled seeing him like the sound of that.

"Yes, my love, we are indeed home! Now can you lift furniture? Not that I don't believe you couldn't just, how tired are you is totally I guess what I should ask hm?" Dan shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"After the events we just gone through, I could hulk some shit. Why?" I laughed with Dan at my reference.

"Um, I wanted to move the living room some and have our couch put into like infront of the tv, maybe have the love seats on either side, who knows, why don't go investigate and take it from there?" Dan rambled on and I smiled waiting on him to just finish. Eventually we got out to head inside. Dan unlocked the front door and lead us in. We stood in there for a moment before I turned on a light. Once again the room illuminated, but things were different. Shit was already arranged and for once, Dan clearly had not been in on it. We both looked to each other and back at the room.

Together we blinked back and forth, but had the same idea and just blurted it out

"What the fuck?!"


	88. Chapter 88

I stepped passed him into the newly reset living room and turned around a few times just in shock. Danny had a seriously confused look as he stepped behind a love seat. He let his hand drag on the top of it while looking down the hall.

"If this is done, are other rooms done?" Dan muttered as he trekked down the hall. I wandered to the kitchen and dining area. I stopped seeing that the table was gone already. I blinked at the awkward empty space until I heard Dan come find me. "Okay so the bedrooms are still the sa-HAVE WE BEEN HALF ASSED ROBBED WHERE'S OUR TABLE?!" Dan shot his head my way and I was still blinking at it silently. I thought about how long it could have taken to do all this. I then noticed other things.

"Dan. Someone cleaned. Like rearranged and fucking scrubbed, I'm scared to know what has happened here while we were gone." I mentioned it softly as Dan leaned on the counter. He was looking down shaking his head and shrugging.

"I noticed, but now I really notice. It was what, two days? How in the hell could they do all this in two fucking days?!" Dan pushed off the counter and walked back into the living room. I looked over as his tall, lanky, self decided to stop in the doorway to rest his hands on his hips and shake his head more.

"Hey when you went in the rooms, did you pop on a light?" I asked curious. Dan just turned his head and looked behind him.

"Well no, I mean I sorta glanced and everything seemed in place, why?" Danny then half turned towards the hall and I. I stepped passed him and headed for the bedroom. Danny was right behind me as I opened the door and flipped on his light. The room brightened and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. What once was wreckage trying to be placed back, was replaced, cleaned, and as I looked to the bed I backed into Danny. We both inhaled sharply as we examined the newly made bed.

"S-Someone bought you knew bedding Danny." I muttered. Dan's hands gently pushed my shoulders forward so he could come in more. He sidestepped to the bed and felt the fabric. It was very earthy of a green and brown. The swirls on it had a hint of blue as well. The newly bought pillows matched as Dan poked a few and made a face. I stepped to the decorative pillows as well and saw that the nightstands were redone. What were once old, ragged, and worn down pieces of whatever wood, now were sanded, repainted, and matching the bed legit nightstands. I spun to that his dressers stayed and yet had been cleaned as well.

"Did you like, make a call while I was somewhere?" Dan asked me as I walked up to the newly framed art that had been redone. I stepped back after noticing the repairs on them as well. I spun back to see Dan looking worried a bit.

"No, baby, I swear I wouldn't have done this without your consent." I spoke softly as I gestured around the room. Dan shook his head, this being his common thing of the moment. I noticed as he sat down that I had missed something on the night stand. "Dan, look, hun!" I pointed quickly to a card on the top just hanging out.

"The fuck?" Dan snatched it up. I sat by him on the admittedly comfortable new set as he read aloud. "Dear Danny and [Y/N], it is our awesome pleasure to welcome you both back HOME from a safe trip. Please excuse the newer look for the bed, redone living space, and area to finally bring in the table you requested. I recruited Ross and Kev to help out, and with much bribery and well, beer, they happily complied. I left also a space hearing about some couch or whatever for you to move in as well. We all love you guys and hope you enjoy this small surprise. Welcome Back Guys!" Danny and I were leaning on the other cheesing. I sniffled back a couple happy tears while seeing Dan wipe his eyes as well. I hugged Dan's side and we both chuckled lightly.

"I should make a dinner for them soon." I said as Dan nodded in agreement.

"Totally, this was super amazing of him! Fuck, man, just, damn!" Dan laughed with me as he spoke for the two of us. I stood up and straightened out where Dan and I had slightly wrinkled the new set. Dan pulled me to him and we swayed just holding the other.

"We should get this couch in. It's at least got a spot we don't have to make." I said into Dan's chest. Dan sighed and ran a hand down my hair.

"Yeah, I guess so, eh? You sure you got this?" Dan smiled down to me and I nodded.

"We can do it, come on!" I stepped out of his arms and took his hand. Dan chuckled as he pretended to have me drag him. I was giggling insanely as we got to the living room again and Dan caught me in a hug from behind.

"Woo! Couch movin' time!" Dan bounced passed me as I jogged after him. I got out the front door as Dan was lifting down the tailgate. I smiled wide and congratulating him that he got it. Dan stuck his tongue out and looked over how we could do this.

"Well now, this is going to be fun either way. Do you wanna receive or give?" I asked looking up at Danny. He looked over with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know I'd give before ever asking to receive, baby!" Dan shrugged playfully as I shook my head with a small shove to his shoulder.

"I can let you receive down here, dork. Meaning you'd lead me off the bed." I winked at him as I climbed up. Dan's smile over the innuendo was wide as he adjusted the couch to smoothly come to him. I stepped on the other end with my butt up against the back window. I examined how I could lift is and cradled the end using the back and bottom front corner.

"You got it? Cause shit is gonna get real when we finally touch ground, hun." Dan warned as he stepped back. I walked with it and when I got to the end I scooted on my butt until my feet hit the ground. I was able to still lift as Dan backed into the doorway. A couple curses left our lips from having to scrape skin off our knuckles getting it passed the initial door way finally and I had to set it down for a moment. Dan gladly followed as we stretched our backs and chuckled by how much we were mirroring the other.

"Now you'd think, right? That we just moved all of this shit from how we sound!" I joked. Dan nodded with a knowing smile before turning around to see what space Barry spoke of.

"Okay now I wanna assume the space literally right the fuck in front of us is where, but, I sorta want it directly across from the TV." Danny motioned as he spoke and I had to say, we definitely were going to be great at moving shit from here on out. He seemed to like things positioned like I did in a room.

"God I love you, was thinking the same thing!" I had to say it. Dan grinned liking what he was hearing and nodded to the couch.

"Well let's set this shit up, and get closer to ending tonight. I'm seriously dying for a hot bath with you and some sleep." Dan was speaking the right language. I nodded as we walked over to place the loveseat that had sat infront of the TV over to where the couch could have gone.

"You ever think we make our lives harder doing this sorta thing?" I joked as Dan and I picked up the couch again to move it. Dan grunted as he maneuvered it around the table.

"As long as you let everyone believe we don't, I'll admit that yes, yes we totally do! But," Dan set the couch down before lining it up with me, "this is way better of a thing. Maybe my OCD is coming back?" Danny teased. I plopped down on my couch and sighed. Dan backed up to the far left arm and let him self fall back. "SEXBANG TRUST FALL!" he said quickly with a laugh. His head shocking plopped in my lap and I giggled ruffling his curls.

"Did I catch you right?" I asked obnoxiously. Dan giggled with a nod. He puckered his lips and I leaned forward to kiss him softly letting my own giggles out softly as I pulled away. Dan then turned to bury his face into my stomach and wrap his arms around my waist. I played with tuffs of his hair for a moment as we took time to calm down.

"I don't wanna move now, babe. Help!" Dan mumbled loudly into my shirt. I thought quickly and shoved him off me and watched him plop onto the carpet. He blinked for a moment then made a face. "Well that totally backfired! Now you gotta drag me down the hall!" Dan lazily held up his hand. I knew he would pull me down if I fell for it. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand without even grabbing it in his. Dan jerked me down on top of him with a noise that I knocked the air out of him for a moment.

"You did it!" I laughed as he pretended to pass out. I sat up and straddled him with my arms folded. Danny opened one eye to see what I was doing and giggled as I caught him. I poked his sides while he had nowhere to run for the time being. Danny wiggled under me and giggled with a couple squeaks.

"THIS IS NOT RELAXING! WAITER MY FUCKING ORDER IS WRONG! BABE!" Dan screamed while still howling as I made it worse and attacked his sides. Danny's limbs were all over as he tried to escape. I scooted down to give him a raspberry or five and caused Danny to wheeze instead of laugh after a moment. "YOU-YOU ARE SO DEAD WOMAN! C-COME-STOP, BABY! I CAN'T!" Danny cried out still laughing and wheezing. I giggled and stopped letting everything including my lips hover over him. Danny tried to catch his breath as I smiled wide but devious. Dan's limbs relaxed while he huffed.

"You'd never hurt me, hush, big squishy Sexbang!" I teased Dan as he placed his hands over mine and kept them to the floor.

"Nuh uh, I'm scary as shit! I'll cut a bitch! I swear!" Dan giggled looking to the ceiling. I kissed his tummy and heard him stop. I looked up at him innocently and his hands let go of mine. They raised up to cover the spot I had just placed my lips and I heard him whimper a little. I looked at his hands and back to him confused.

"What's wrong?" I sat back up on my knees and placed my hands on his. Danny shook his head slowly and then looked back up at the ceiling.

"Just, don't, please?" Dan asked quietly. I gently got him to hold my hands as I looked him over. I noticed I never had just kissed his tummy before. The expression in his eyes was worry or something. I looked down and felt Dan's hands twitch. I let them go and he tugged his shirt down. I titled my head and he waited for me to ask hoping I wouldn't.

"You don't like it?" I pouted a little hoping it wasn't insecurity. I knew Dan was thin and such, but in all honesty he wasn't sick looking. Dan sighed while lacing our fingers and pulling me up more so I couldn't just glance down at his tummy anymore. I would have had to lean back. I sat there looking at his sad eyes.

"No. I don't like my tummy kissed, it's not something I like really about myself. Sure I have chub, but no, just, please?" Dan looked upset as he spoke. I scooted back with a little force since as soon as Dan caught what I was doing he tightened his hold on my hands so he could hint not to move.

"Dan, I love you and your tummy is included. Why are you insecure about it?" I asked softly as I rested my hands on it under his shirt. Dan gently held my wrists as he whined.

"I just, I don't like it! I'm a toothpick and it looks so weird and fuck, please just no more kisses to it baby!" Danny was begging then. I felt a piece of my heart break as I slowly took my hands to place on his shirt and rubbed my thumbs on the fabric. Dan sat up and held my hands in his between us. I looked into his eyes and knew I was sporting a sad look like he had. Dan held up my hands in his and kissed them both and rested his forehead on them.

"I love you. Please don't hide from me?" I asked sadly. Danny's hurt sigh escaped as he lowered our hands and looked back into my eyes.

"Why? What is so awesome about a fucking stick as a boyfriend?" Danny's attitude was hurtful for he and I. I hadn't noticed he felt this way about himself. Usually he had no problem going shirtless around me or even letting my hand rest on his tummy if we cuddled. I blinked at him wishing I could make him see what I did.

"You're not a stick, baby. You're gorgeous and slender. You're built that way. I love that you're built like that. You have a soft, Danny, belly that is comfortable to lay on and some of your best laughs come from it! I'm sorry you feel like this, but I won't lie or let you just have that. Don't get me wrong, I have insecurities as well, but with you, they almost disappear! I know you love me and accept how I'm built. I just wish you'd see that too." I frowned looked at our hands. I felt Dan sniffle as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead quietly.

"Thank you, [Y/N]," Danny squeezed me to him in a big hug. He laid his head on my shoulder and sniffled more, "I-I love you too, and I shouldn't feel like I have to hide. You're right. I'll try, okay? Thank you just, for loving me as I am. Even if I feel like skin and bones." Danny lifted his head and I caught his lips with mine. I had a few tears as we kissed just sitting on the floor in our apartment we shared with Barry. When we pulled away I gently held his face in my hands and smiled still teary to him.

"I'm gonna marry that skin and jump those bones Danny Sexbang. I'm gonna kiss your everything and love every bit all the time, I won't let you feel like this. Not when I've accepted it for myself, no! I promise, I will always love everything about you, a part of you, and that even relates to you! You're my Hubby, and I love him." I heard him chuckle a little with how I worded my response. Danny leaned his forehead on mine and sniffled but I caught a smile thankfully. I kept my smile wide as he bit his lip.

"Did I ever tell you, I always pictured you as nothing less, but perfect in my mind? I do. From your personality, to your looks, to you interests, mannerisms, like, you" Dan leaned back as he talked, "are truly super stunning! I never would change you. Not your grouchy monster-morning self, not your unsureness, overthinking, nothing! You are totally my perfection definition. I mean this. I love you wholly and will never accept anything less than." Danny smiled and I blushed, but heard so much raw honesty come from him in just a small moment.

"I'm so honored to hear that. You have no idea how crazy it feels to know someone loves you that much!" I gushed a little as Dan nodded slowly.

"Oh, but babe, I do know. It is a wild whirlwind feeling! Trust me, we can relate!" Dan winked and we both laughed over it. I leaned to kiss Dan nonchalantly and grinned on his lips after. Danny grinned as well. His throaty hum came through and I kissed him a little longer with that hint that he was feeling better.

"Shall we?" I nodded toward the bathroom and watched Dan look to the hall. His smiled nodding, but then made a face and looked back to me. "What?" I asked confused. Dan made a face and nodded to the front door.

"You have no clothes to change into yet." Dan chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes and stood to help him up.

"Pretty sure one of them kimonos will work." I winked as I teased Danny on that. Danny pulled himself up on my arms and rolled his eyes before fluffing the back of his curls.

"I got sweats and shirt, hush you!" Dan laughed as he snatched me up from behind. I was trying to head down the hall and was stopped due to Dan's nose nuzzling my neck mixed with small kisses as well. I squealed enjoying it when we finally made it to the bathroom. I had half dragged him as he awkwardly walked bent over to reach me. Dan raised up with a smile so proud to have me here as he grabbed towels out of the closet.

"I wonder how long Barry will be?" I wondered aloud. Dan shrugged tossing a towel to me as I opened the door.

"If he and Ross are drunk, they'll crash for a bit before driving home." Danny explained. I had flipped on the light and was pulling back the doors. Dan knelt down by the tub and I watched him reach to turn on the water. He stopped up the drain by pulling the lever and I stripped behind him. When he turned back around I was leaning on the sink casually just giggling. "Well hi there pretty baby!" Danny stepped in front of me and held my hips. He sported a crooked smile and winked to me.

"Hi my handsome stud." I said softly as I ran my hands up his shirt to his chest. Dan held the bottom of it and pulled it over his head. He tossed it aside and leaned to kiss me slow and tenderly while I snaked my arms around his neck. Dan held me close to him and deepened the kiss earning him some quiet small moans from me. Dan pulled away with a deep snicker and I blushed. I let my hands wander to undo his belt and jeans. Dan shimmied out of that and his boxers. I watched him shove them in the pile where mine were with his feet and turn back to kiss me more.

I let my hands just hold his face to mine taking in his lips and tongue. Dan's fingertips pressed into my lower back as things heated a little further. Our lips smacked as we pulled back for air. Danny trailed small open-mouthed kisses down my neck and shoulder just humming contently. He was savoring me as if I were a fine wine. When he came back to look me over, his expression was appreciative and loving. I felt myself fall in love with how he loved me. It was a smile over the feeling I couldn't hold back. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as he did the same. I felt lips on my hair and another throaty hum.

"Love you, so much. You're so gorgeous, I could never not love it." Danny held my chin having me look up at him again. I smiled wide over the adoring words he spoke to me. I let my hands rest lightly on his cheeks and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too baby. You're my personal perfect and I don't ask you to fix what's not broken." I felt my face turn sincere and passionate as the words danced from my lips. Danny's smile was thanking me and his nod told me he understood then.

"Okay, baby-girl, I promise." Danny kissed my hands as he softly held them to his lips. I beamed loving the tender moments we got to have sometimes. Dan looked back and raised his eyebrows excited. "You ready to fucking veg-out in some amazing hot water with me?" Danny's invite was unnecessary, but cute. I let him lead me to the tub, literally it was three steps away, but it would be not him to do such a gesture.

"Careful, it's been a long night babe." I said as he slowly climbed in to sit. Dan smiled and then thumbs'ed up.

"Totally made it unscathed! Now you!" Danny encouraged lightly. I took his hands as I stepped between his legs. Dan helped me not just plop down in the hot water this time. I made it as well and leaned back onto his chest with a sigh.

"The test is to not pass out now!" I joked with my eyes closed. A warm and wet set of fingers brushed my hair followed by a loving snicker.

"You could. I mean you forget who is totally the master at getting you to bed!" Danny laughed at the double sided joke with me. I rested my hands on his knees just slowly zoning out. Danny's hands slid down my arms massaging them before overlapping my hands with his own. He once again made a point to mess with my left ring finger. I hummed contently over it.

"What do you think of when you do that? It's only twice, but I'm just curious." I asked Dan as I lazily looked down watching him. I felt him nudge my head to the side so he could nuzzle my cheek. I felt his smile before he kissed below my temple.

"I think of how much I am going to enjoy seeing a ring on it. How totally amazing of a feeling it be the day it happens. Fuck it, I'll cry, I won't lie to you." Dan's small chuckle was additive. I lifted my right hand behind me and gently held the back of Dan's hair. Danny snuggled into me naturally with this and I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Love you." He whispered with a smile resting on the spot he had just let his lips linger.

"Love you baby. I promise." I whispered back as I curled into him. Dan's arms were around my front tightly. I leaned my head back as he kissed my shoulder. The warm water and his lips on me were earning small hums from me. Danny's snicker told me he was loving it.

"Mine. As in all mine, forever." Dan declared softly. I turned my head to kiss his lips longingly as an answer. Dan pulled away and we both smiled to the other. I softly stroked his cheek the best I could in the small space we had. Danny leaned into it just looking into my eyes with his gorgeous brown-puppy ones. I grazed his nose with mine and couldn't stop the yawn that snuck up on me.

"Damn, I was really shooting for an all nighter!" I teased. Danny shrugged and kissed my lips quickly with a giggle.

"Oh well, I wasn't! I missed sleeping in a bed. Love your truck momma, but damn, my cali king is literally super comfy!" Danny compared and I looked at him like he was a dork.

"Duh! And you make it sound like I had never been in it!" I accused playfully. Danny scoffed and nodded towards his room.

"Well, not since it was redone!" Danny play-argued back and I narrowed my eyes shaking my head.

"You either!" I laughed. Dan stuck his tongue out barely getting the tip of my nose. I wrinked it up and made a face. Danny bit his lip and snickered.

"So, at least we get to share this first! Brat! Come on beautiful, all this talk of bed has me anticipating this idea!" Danny nudged me and I folded my arms grinning.

"Nah, I'm gonna make sure you really wanna get out." I teased. Dan growled in my ear and I shivered. I felt him press his lips to my neck and breathe out sensually. I huffed knowing he knew he had me.

"Bed. Now." Danny demanded. His tone was dark but the playfulness was there as well. I stood up with his help and climbed out. I snatched up a towel and abandoned him in the bathtub. "BABE, COME ON! SO UNFAIR!" Danny yelled laughing as I got to the hallway. I held the towel around me and leaned on the wall next to the door. I covered my mouth giggling until Barry walked out munching on some toast.

"Hm?" Barry nodded to me and I watched him sway looking at me. He rested his arm against the doorway. I felt my cheeks catch fire as I froze there drawing a blank not wanting to remember that I was just right by Dan's door.

"Babe? Danny stepped out and saw Barry staring at me just planted in shock clutching the towel to me. Dan stood in front of me and folded his arms. I blinked finally remembering how to move and where I was supposed to go. I pushed the door to shut, but when I heard Dan still I noticed it left itself cracked.

"Dude, I had no idea she was like fucking gonna come out like that!" Barry was explaining. Dan sighed and I heard him lean on the wall.

"Did you have to finish your toast leaning on the doorway just staring though?" Dan asked sort of annoyed. I heard Barry move then.

"She was just there, I said 'hm' and she didn't do anything but look like I scared her! Sorry!" Barry was buzzed still and I heard Dan moved closer to the door then.

"Well I would be too, some random guy eating toast just staring at me. Thanks again though for the house shit, totally loved it. But I'm gonna go lay down with her, long drive, ya know?" I watched Danny's hand rest on the knob as he bid Barry good night. I was already dressed and laying down in the new blankets when Dan finally came in.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home indeed! ;)

I pulled the comforter over my head and giggled like a child having a field day. Dan I heard shut the door and rustle around in his dresser. The door opened and shut and I listened for more rustling. The elastic on his boxers snapped back and his foot falls I heard go passed the bed again. What once was a hint of light peeking through the stitches now was eternal darkness as the switch flipped off. The whole time I knew Dan was plotting how to go about this and it was killing me that he hadn't said anything.

More footfalls went back towards the foot of the bed and suddenly it got quiet. My entire being knew there were two things he could do and I felt my muscles locking in anticipation. I wondered if he was trying to get me to come out of hiding just waiting there so I told myself to just stay put. I didn't bother silencing my excited heavy breathing during all this and was sure the covers were rising and falling even noticeably in the dark. Dan I finally heard giggle a little and all at once the covers flew above me as he wriggled his way under.

Dan army-crawled up my person and the blankets laid over him and I in our own small fortress. I was cracking up as his lanky self finally made it to me. I tilted my head up to him as he rested on his hands hovering over to me. We both were just cracking up over how goofy this all seemed. Two grown adults playing under the covers like children. Danny rubbed our noses still keeping us smiling like idiots before leaning down to peck my cheeks.

"I found you!" Danny finally declared happily with just pure play in his voice. I giggled with a nod as my arms rested around his neck.

"You did! I was honestly wondering what you would do if I just never popped my head out!" I laughed with him as he thought about that.

"Honestly," Dan smiled down at me. His forest of fluff haloed over us and stuck some through static to the fabric around us. His eyes I could barely tell but were just wide with enjoyment. "I like did totally wait to see what would happen on my end if I just stood there never getting into bed while the room just was dark. By the way, these are super warm, I'm totally loving it!" Dan bobbed his head up gesturing to the blankets.

"Barry or whoever picked these," I started to say Dan had a thought who it really could have been,

"Probably Suze with how well it matches," Dan let me continue with a giggle,

"Right, well again, whoever, definitely had your health and self in mind. I really do like these." I let my sentence sort of fade off as I looked over just following the swirls. I smiled over how cute the pattern actually was and agreed mentally Suzy had to have done this. I hadn't noticed Dan watching me with an adoring smile just amused with patterns in a comforter. I trailed back to his face and smiled bigger when I saw it finally. Dan glanced over to look for himself after a moment and nodded.

"I never really pictured me having something like this on my bed really." Dan sounded spaced just thinking out loud. The swirls had his attention then and I watched him almost become child-like as he got closer to the one by his head to see it better. He was in thought just taking in the smaller details now that he had a moment to just look on. "Like, these are really cool, did you notice that closer it's a buncha small flowers? Look babe." Dan bunched up a section and held it closer to me. While from afar it looked very casual and neutral for a guy's bed, close up Dan was right.

Small flowers colored the swirls. Suzy had camouflaged the frilly woman's touch into it. I looked up to Dan and nodded liking this.

"It's almost like she knows I'm not very feminine myself, so she hid the girly touch. She's good!" I laughed. Dan let the bunch settle back to where it was nodding before turning back to me.

"She's like a fuckin' superhero with this shit sometimes. I can't tell you how many incidents we've had involving wardrobe with skits that she has like totally came to the rescue on!" Dan mused for a moment and I nodded just really appreciating all the work she did more and more. Dan focused then on me and smiled in a proud sense. I raised an eyebrow in question to this look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I just did something good?" I asked with a hint of a laugh. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head over my question.

"You do know you and Suzy are going to be badass together right? I mean she has it down to keep us in line, but babe, she has more say over Arin than I. Obviously we know why, but now there is a smaller, much more gorgeous dictator that I have to answer to here, and I am perfectly okay with you kicking my ass on occasion." Danny chuckled over this thought of his and I smiled bashfully. I knew they get riled up and have to sort of be calmed down, but I couldn't picture myself yelling at Dan like he described.

"You think I'll be doing this? I mean, the reason you even chased me technically was because I don't yell at you!" I pointed it out and Dan made a bitch face at my point.

"Just wait, once you get to star in something stupid we think to film and have to work with Ross and I, oh man, that will change. After about, I give it, eh, three takes, you'll be wanting to be done. That will lead to making sure I don't giggle, fidget, or do something stupid!" Dan ticked off reasons and I blinked at him. He was making it sound like I was just going to hate working with him on live stuff.

"Danny? Is it honestly that bad? I mean really now?" I asked flat out and Dan nodded with a shy smile.

"We may look like we just have it all down, no that is like perfect editing from Barry and Kev. Have you seen the blooper reels?" Dan asked remembering them. I nodded and he laughed before making his eyes bigger. "Those are just a third of what happened." Dan spilled and I blinked more thinking about how many times they restarted truly. I looked to Dan with a clear worried expression as he nodded seeing that I understood.

"How old are you?!" I sputtered out. Danny laughed and shrugged.

"On a good day, maybe like 15, and just a toddler with a speech enhancement on bad ones. I told ya!" Danny cracked up as I let that sink in. Sure I was goofy as well, but I felt the need to apologize to Suzy for that. I felt a hand gently caress my cheek as the laughing finally died down after that bit. I gently tickled the back of Dan's neck letting the mood change waft in.

I smiled more accepting and warm up at Daniel Avidan whom was taking me in for the billionth time. He smiled back before slowly coming down to meet my lips with a warm kiss. He pulled back, but not too far and rested his forehead on mine. I slid my hands down to hold his face softly and bit my lip with a smile.

"Never misses a beat." I mumbled to him. A happier sigh left my lips as Dan smiled big over the double meaning.

"Never had one lesson," Dan then looked up remembering he indeed did now, "well okay, until recently!" we both laughed more quieter just making the moment even more private than two adults talking in a closed room under their blankets. I shook my head slow earning another kiss as Danny's curious smile took over. "What beautiful?" he asked quietly. I grinned before answering him.

"I am in love with the biggest dork ever, and I couldn't be more satisfied." I let it come out just as quietly. It was almost like a secret being told just to Dan. His smile grew even bigger before leaning back down to take my lips with his. I felt myself come off the pillow chasing him as he pulled back while an arm slipped under my back to hold me steady. I kept my hands holding him to me as my thumbs stroked his cheeks. Dan's tongue made its way through and I let some familiar sounds come through. Dan's left arm was cradling me under him while his hand stroked my hair. I finally pulled back from making out with Dan and was biting my own lip at him.

"Welcome home my love." Dan said against my neck as he tenderly kissed up it. I hummed in delight and softly ran my fingers into his hair.

"Mmm, thank you baby." I mumbled as Danny worked his way to the other side. He slide a knee between my legs parting them more as his lips sucked a little more on the left side of my throat.

"Was hoping, cause I'm totally a perv, that you would have surprised me with just you under here, not you and clothing, babe," Dan spoke alluringly into my ear. His left hand trailed down my side and slowly hooked fingers under the waistband of his sweats. He nipped my jaw and I gasped lightly. I could feel his mouth have a hint of smile as he continued.

"If some people didn't scare me into being clothed, you might have gotten your wish, handsome." I kept my tone matching his just trying not to roll my hips over the sensation of his mouth. Danny pulled back and kissed my forehead then trailed down my nose until he grazed my lips.

"Maybe I'll just have to yell at Barry then huh? Ruining my fun and scaring my baby-girl." Dan teased. His lips came down on mine again just soothingly while his fingers slipped under the sweats fully. I let my eyes shut as the sense of touching and Dan's kissing took over my head. His hand traveled down slowly passed my thigh. I felt a small squeeze on his before my center was palmed. Danny pulled back and bit his lip playfully at me and I opened my eyes to watch him slowly hike my shirt with his nose.

"Baby, whatcha doin?" I asked playing innocent. It was one of my newly found favorite things to hear him tell me. Dan leaned to the side and slid the shirt up more with the help of his hand that had to leave it's anticipated area. Dan let the fabric bunch up above my chest as he leaned down to kiss softly around, between, and on my boobs. Dan kissed up before slowly sitting up to help pull the shirt off all the way. I helped him out a little and was able to catch his cheek in the palm of my hand before he could go back to work.

Dan leaned into my touch and kissed my palm. I stroked his cheek before sliding my hand further gently pulling him back down to kiss me again. His lips pressed into mine in a needy fashion just massaging out mouths. I let him pull away but had a pout on my face. Dan's eyes looked worried a little as he came back down to kiss lovingly towards my ear.

"What's wrong baby-girl?" Dan asked in a coo and I waited until he was looking at me again.

"I asked you something." I pouted further and Dan leaned back down to kiss my nose.

"I'm sorry baby, I was busy appreciating the fact you're so fucking gorgeous, now what was it?" Danny peppered kisses on my neck as he awaited my answer.

"I, I asked what you were doin' and you just ignored me!" I play whined. Danny stopped and I felt him stroke my hair as he smiled placing his forehead on mine.

"Oh did you? Well I'm sorry I totally missed that." Dan kissed me with a smile before looking to me almost sincerely sorry he didn't answer. "Well, did you still wanna know?" Dan's playful, low, voice was enough for me to nod with a small grin.

"Yes, I would, baby." I whispered to him. Dan chuckled softly before kissing me again. His tongue gently licked my lower lip before he reconnected our mouths again. His hand slowly stroked down to cup my left boob and massage it slowly. I felt my nipple brush against his palm as he kissed me more deeply. My eyes felt heavy again and I let them close. Dan pulled away eventually and I heard him hum before his lips reappearing on my nipple.

"Mmm, I love the way you taste." Danny mused quietly against my skin as he went to take my peak into his mouth. Danny swirled his toungue and suckled causing my hands to bury into his hair. I let the tangles in it catch on my fingers while my back arched. I breathed out loudly with a small moan as I pushed more of my mound into his mouth. Danny slipped his arm under my back holding me to him. His lips suctioned wider then grew softer pulling in the focus point down to the tip. His lips tightened on the very tip and I 'oooed' for him. Danny pulled back still holding me still and suctioned his lips above my chest.

"Baby, you still never told me." I whined softly. Danny throat-chuckled low continuing to kiss back up to me. He cradled me still slightly off the mattress and to him. His lips worked up to mine and when he pulled back he smirked a little.

"I'm loving you, angel." Dan whispered with a couple pecks on my lips. I smiled in my own haze and giggled.

"Better be." I said playfully but above a whisper. Danny's expression had his eyebrows raised and a smirk like he enjoyed the thought that didn't need to be said.

"Of course, babe, hell I could do this every night!" Danny's voice became more muffled as he attacked my neck again. I moaned but had to giggle realizing he actually could. Danny caught the new sound and lifted his head up with a chuckle, "Well some had an amusing thought, please share!" Dan asked no longer whispering sensually. I almost felt a hint of guilt for possibly ruining the mood.

"You could do this every night. I just realized that." I smiled wide and Dan squeezed his eyes shut with a small rumble of a laugh. His head swayed from side to side before he opened his eyes. They kept on mine while a warm smile grew for me.

"Do I have to tell you one more time?" Danny teased me and I flushed. I let him dip his head down to brush his lips on mine for a long kiss. He perched up on his knees so he could use both hands to hold my lips to him. I was holding myself reclined by my arms off the mattress pressed to Dan while he tilted his head before pulling away but only to kiss my nose and cheeks.

"And what is it that I seem to have to be reminded?" I teased softly with a smile. Dan scooted back and the comforter fell back behind him exposing us to the room again. We both chuckled but I caught myself grow quiet feeling the fabric of the sweats I had on slide down passed my butt and legs. Danny tossed them aside and knelt to push my knees up as he slowly dropped down to resting on his elbows near my center. I felt my stomach tighten knowing where he was headed. I watched Dan's mouth twitch into a devious smirk as his hands pulled me to him by my thighs. His breath I felt on my lips just growing wet waiting for it.

"Welcome home, baby-girl." Dan said it clearly so I could hear before plunging into me. I gasped out loudly as I felt the sensation from Dan's working mouth. His tongue immediately dipped down my core and lapped up the sudden excitement I had built up. I gripped the new sheets arching towards him when Dan's tongue flicked over my bundle of nerves that always knew his touches. The constant waves from Dan's work was washing over me. I was caught in a current and Dan could hear as well as feel it.

"Buh-hay-bee, fuck, Da-hann-nee" I tried so hard to call out to him but was so lost in the haze that my annunciation was right out the door. Danny's lips gently sucked up more on my clit and I felt my entire being lock up. I went from moaning to screaming out as Dan then added digits to the game. His two slid easily into me and while his tongue swirled in it's famous warming figure-eight his fingers did the famous 'come here' motion hitting the spot known to drive a woman wild. I tried so hard to savor the sensations going on and Dan took note.

"Stop it princess, I can feel what you're trying to do down here." Danny warned with a small singing tone. Danny added a third finger and I arched again off the bed being possessed by a Danny Sexbang. Danny's content hum gave another shockwave off through me and I breathed out with a silent moan. I was passing a point of no return. Danny was noticing me still trying to fight him on just climaxing and finishing as his tongue disappeared from where it was. I felt small nips on my inner thighs causing me to squeak and look back at him. I hadn't noticed my head had rolled back and my eyes were glued closed.

"Baby! Why!" I begged for him to go back and pouted to him. Danny kissed up the back of my thighs and outlined around where I really wanted him to be. Danny pressed his lips then to my panting torso as he crawled up more to me just planting a trail of kisses up. I was wriggling from missing him down there that I barely caught my hand pressing on to the top of his head stopping him before he reached my boobs.

"What babe?" Dan asked playfully. I frowned as he tried to see my face with a small push to him. Dan then chuckled realizing my request.

"Down!" I was throwing a small, one-worded, tantrum over him making me actually savor not finishing yet. My hand pressed more so he'd crawl back to where he was. Danny was softly snickering over it but complied slowly. He tried to kiss his way back and I gripped his hair up pulling his lips from my tummy. "No, just go down, no kisses baby just down!" I heard Dan's small moan at the hair pulling. I pushed him back a little more and Dan tried to kiss my thighs. He barely got to the other and I sat up pulling his hair for him to stop. "Baby! Come on!" I had a less higher-pitch voice and more an anxious girlfriend one.

I watched sad, brown, eyes slowly look up through his lashes. Danny blinked to me as he was barely back between my legs. Dan's arms slowly pulled me to the edge of the bed where my feet hung off. I rested my hands on either side of me and watched him part my legs more. Danny then looked up as he sat on his knees in front of me. I couldn't help but brush back his curls from his face and look into his eyes. Danny then leaned in to kiss my inner thighs. I kept my hand in his hair less harsh and got to feel him inch his way back to where he was.

"Mmm, baby, love you so much." Dan's slurring was almost intoxicating mixed with his breaths on my center again. I felt his lips kiss the other ones I owned, as he started to dip his tongue in and out again like he had when he first started. I petted his hair back and saw I was able to see every move his mouth could make from this angle.

"I love you," I gasped out breaking my response in half, "Danny, fuck." I was back to whispers and small moans. Dan's lips and tongue worked me back to my high, but I felt closer than before with the visual I was honored to see. Danny then replaced his tongue that had been ladled and dipping in and out of my soaked self with two fingers and his thumb working small circles. I blinked back to see him shifting to sit up a little more meeting me face to face.

"Come here, baby." Danny mumbled as I met his sloppy long kisses. Danny sucked on my bottom lip as I shoved my tongue in his mouth. I entangled both my hands in Dan's hair as I felt him curl his fingers. The pressure he used and the multitasking at hand was sending me right to the edge. Danny pulled away and nipped my ear lobe before kissing down a little more rough back to where he was. I watched him switch back to his mouth but instead of soft loving kisses, Dan's tongue and lips worked me over my edge.

"Fuck, shit, Dan, Dan, Danny, bay-abe, Danny, FUCK BABE!" I was screaming out and hadn't even caught I was grinding on his face as I hit my undoing. Dan pushed me softly leaning back as I kept my eyes shut just gasping over the explosion that came from me just then. I felt small tender kisses around my sensitive self now, and a tongue occasionally lapping up my mess. I blinked up at the ceiling just trying to quiet my obviously breathing. Danny's tender kisses trailed once he was done up to me and I did the opposite of what happened before. I pulled him further to me with a smile matching his wide one knowing exactly what he had been doing.

"I'm comin' calm down princess, geeze!" Danny crawled a little faster with a happier tone as I sat back up to meet him half way. I let my hands softly land to the side of his face and grinned wide.

"Gimme! Mine!" I sounded like a little girl again as I crashed my lips into his. Danny giggled as I kissed him lazily but still wanting to keep him close. Danny pulled away and bit his lip.

"So, did you like your present?" Danny giggled more as I raised an eyebrow.

"What, pr-present?" I looked around for anything different. Dan rolled his eyes and held me front and center to him.

"I planned on just treating you tonight as your Welcome Home, cause tomorrow we will be busy moving you in via the van that, it's probably gonna be a lazy night again." Dan almost had a hint of disappointment that we couldn't do more. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck softly.

"Danny," I whined out so he'd look at me. Danny cradled me to him and sighed.

"I'm right here baby-girl." Dan pressed lips to my forehead and sort of rocked us as I spoke.

"Baby, we can still do dinner, and be lazy tomorrow." I explained. Danny hummed softly and stroked my hair as I moved to look at him.

"You sure you wanna cook for everyone so late after being so busy? That's five people honey. Plus me and you, makes seven, total. We could have a better time going out another night?" Dan's reasoning was true. I sighed and looked down as he took my hands in his. He held them enclosed and gently stroked with tops with his thumbs.

"I just want you to not be so disappointed that you couldn't personally do much. I mean really," I looked up at him and smiled, "you being a part of this and tonight, has made it so much better. Thank you baby." I watched him put it all into perspective and smiled a little more. He still had a hint of guilt left and I made a face knowing I saw it.

"Well come on babe! I just, Arin and Suzy got you a super awesome cake, and they were a part of it too! I just feel like my head between your legs for what, a good almost two hours, is just so, unsatisfying as a gift!" Danny shrugged but tried to stay grinning. I reached up and stroked his cheek. Danny leaned into it and let the mask fall. His eyes were very guilty and I gently kissed him before I tried to save this rotten mood he was falling into again.

"Dan, anything you do for me, is more than enough, baby. Seriously, I couldn't be happier with your efforts." I tried to sound as sincere as I could and Dan slightly saw that. He sighed and looked to his left for a moment before I kissed his cheek and wrapped both my arms around him. Danny held me back before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I hear you, and I promise with all of my heart that it does sound awesome to hear. I just, I should like have something for you! Ya know, when was the last time I got you something?" Danny blinked at me and I thought long and hard about it. I felt my entire self freeze as I shot my stare up back to him.

"Danny...you um." I didn't want to say it. Dan looked at me like knew but wanted me to see his point.

"Say it. Cause I know." Dan placed his hands on my knees and rubbed them. I tightened my lips into a line and shook my head.

"No, cause there has to be something, there is no way-" I started seeing his panic. Danny nodded and said it for me.

"Nothing. I never bought you shit. Not for our date, not for getting back together, nothing! I have bought you nothing to show as a token of my affection. Do you see where I feel like shit?" Dan's voice got a little harsher in tone by the end. I frowned and looked down just unsure of what to say.

"What about the xbox?" I tried to pin it as something and Dan huffed with an eye roll.

"Really? Babe, we said it was for US, not something I was buying for you. That is for when we get you all settled! So we can play better shit! Seriously I have not one thing-" Danny tried his point again and I kissed him quiet.

"The house." I said sternly. Dan blinked at me surprised and still seemed skeptical.

"Wh-what about it? Arin, Suzy, and I all are a part of that for you." Dan furrowed his eyebrows.

"But you were the one with the entirety of it! You're the one who said to them I had to keep it! Danny please let yourself have that!" I held him closer and pressed my lips to his temple. Dan sighed and I felt him shake his head.

"Ya know what, fuck it! Tomorrow, as soon as the van gets here we are making like fast timing! I wanna get this done and we are going out and doing something. I just thought of like seriously the best thing ever!" Dan's laugh as he spoke came through in his excitement. I looked at him funny though wondering why the sudden change.

"What in the hell did you think of?!" I was sure I looked rather nervous to know. Danny smiled wider and sort of bounced where he sat.

"Y-you wanna know now? I mean now is okay, but don't want a surprise?" Dan sort of made a face like he was making sure it's what I was asking.

"For as fast as you flipped on me, yes, I would like to know!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at how silly he was being. Dan took my hands and then I watched him breathe out calming down. He looked back up to my eyes and smiled like the dork I loved. He sat there grinning just letting the idea of what it could be eat at me.

"You're sure you wanna-" Dan went to ask and I huffed.

"DANIEL!" I barked at him. Danny laughed and leaned in wanting a kiss. "No kiss tell me then kiss!" I demanded playfully. Dan narrowed his eyes then.

"Kiss first, then I tell, then we kiss again!" Dan countered stubbornly. I leaned back away from him as he tried to steal one.

"No! Tell first! The I kiss you! Nothing else, Sexbang!" I put the metaphoric foot down as Dan sat back with a face that told me I had won.

"Ya know," he wagged a finger at me and smiled, "that tone of yours, is going to get you into so much trouble here soon!" Dan wiggled his eyebrows after and I sighed.

"Danny, please tell me, it's late, we need sleep!" I started to plead. Dan rolled his eyes with a winded 'fine' as he got semi-serious again.

"Okay, so, terrible last minute decision. Terrible timing, but fuck it we thrive off of that I believe by now! What say you to like a ring?" Dan let the vagueness be his friend of the moment. I blinked at him notiching he then had a hold of my right ring finger.

"Um, hang on, like what? A-a promise ring? Is my words not enough? I've devoted myself to you now, like how many times?" I teased Danny. Dan looked at me now with a harder expression and I stopped before ruining it.

"Yes. Like a small something you can just wear from me. It's one of the better things I will personally be comfortable with okay? Is that alright?" Dan's eyes I could see in the moonlight were begging me to let him have his sense of justice for himself. I looked down and tapped his right ring finger before looking back up to smile.

"Match me?" I asked biting my lip. Dan nodded looking down at our hands before meeting my eyes.

"I'd like that, like so fucking much!" Dan stopped himself from leaning forward and I smiled knowing what he was asking.

"Yes, dork, come here! Geeze!" I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my legs around him so I was in his lap as he half crossed his ankles. I held his face feeling his jaw move to deepen his kisses. I let it sink in and started to beam under his lips which caused him to completely understand and smile with me. Eventually we pulled back but kept our foreheads together.

"Love you wifey, thank you so much." Dan whispered in almost a sing-song. I closed my eyes and laughed through my nose.

"Love you too hubby, you're welcome, baby." I cooed to him. Danny held my back and I felt him tickle it up and down with his fingertips. His warm hands and warm self always had me wondering how if the man couldn't sweat. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he started swaying a little. I felt a kiss to my temple and one of Dan's hands relax on my hair. It slowly combed through the strands that weren't too tangled. I let Dan's magic work and a yawn fought its way through.

"Mmm, my favorite noise right now. You're pretty little mind getting ready to shut down for a few hours." Dan cooed softly and kissed my temple again. I felt him stop combing my hair and lean forward with me. He adjusted something and came back to look at me still relaxed on him. "Think I can move you so we can sleep under our new blankets? I'd really like to." Dan coaxed me to move and I groaned.

"No, but I will anyway cause I know you're sleepy." I mumbled. Dan dipped me down to lay on a pillow and I hadn't noticed that it retook its form. I hummed in delight and then giggled playfully as Dan struggled to get out of my hold. I had tightened my legs around his waist and was listening to him chuckle over it.

"Babe, please can you let go of me! I would like to try out the pillows too!" Dan pleaded to me as I cackled watching him struggle.

"Only if you promise 'nuggles!" I bargained. Dan stopped struggling and hung his head with a few more chuckles.

"Babe, when was the last time we actually did not 'nuggle?" Dan's sarcasm was obvious in his question. I giggled and watched him full body sigh. "Baby! Come the fuck onnnn, I want to lay down!" Danny pouted then and I let him go. Dan shifted to scoot up to his pillows. Once his head hit he let a long, happy, sigh free.

"Comfy right?!" I asked watching him turn to me. His smile was huge.

"Fuck yeah! Damn it's like sleeping on well, yours!" Danny teased with a giggle. I made a face as he pulled me to him. I shifted feeling strange. I felt odd having been the only one nude, yes Danny was just in his boxers, but it was still odd to me. I kept shifting and Dan finally sighed over it. "What's wrong?" Dan looked at me funny and I pouted.

"I feel weird being without anything! Gimme a shirt or something!" I cried out with a small laugh behind it. Danny started wiggling and instead of covering me up, Dan threw his boxers out from the blankets. I huffed and watched him shrug.

"Now we both don't have anything, and you've slept just fine like this. So now what's wrong? Hm?" Danny's arms went back to holding me to him. I was tucked under his chin and admittedly felt comfortable with him being nude as well.

"I guess nothing now. Don't ask Danny, please?" I sighed hoping he'd just let it go.

"So either it's I have to be nude with you or we both have to be dressed?" Dan asked cause he couldn't let it go. I sighed again mentally banging my head on a wall.

"I guess! I wasn't all comfy until either I had a shirt, and you just willie-nillied the boxers across the room and now I'm fine!" I explained rolling my eyes, but he couldn't see. Dan shook from internally laughing at me. I felt him press his face into my hair and sigh. The warming from it over took my head for a split second.

"I don't-babe we're weird, okay? Like I was going to say I don't understand, but I'm the one who could have easily thrown a shirt to you. Oh well!" Dan sniffled from laughing and I watched him meet me looking at him.

"Why did you decide to just toss your boxers off?" I asked smirking a little. Dan went to explain and couldn't.

"I don't, I can't tell you because baby I have no clue. Okay? I blame the rough bathroom sex, the amazing dessert I got to have, and now these comfy ass new pillows. I'm delusional!" Dan pretended to sound insane and I grabbed his face to kiss him. Dan kissed back with a smile after and quieted down.

"Not delusional, hush, and by the way your neck is not as bad now that you reminded me." I pressed a finger on a bruise and Dan inhaled shakily but didn't instantly recoil like before.

"Doesn't hurt as bad, so maybe tomorrow it will be better. I can't tell cause you're not facing the light but I will assume the same for you." Danny tried to smile assumingly and I shrugged.

"Thanks Doctor Sexbang!" I mocked him and he narrowed his eyed.

"Oh really? Fine! I guess someone didn't totally just want 'nuggles!" Danny threatened and I blinked at him feeling my face truly fall.

"Don't." I quietly said sadly. I tried to scoot to him and Dan scooted away. I whimpered as tried again and he did the same thing. "Danny, no." I pouted. Dan raised an eyebrow and had a smile on his face that he knew he was gonna win this one. I overdid the sadness in my face to a point where I felt actual tears coming to help my case.

"Are you seriously crying?" Dan asked with a small snicker but had a hint of concern. I let them fall and rolled over away from him. Immediately Dan was near me trying to pull me back to face him. "Babe? Please, no no, baby I was kidding, please hun, I'm sorry!" Danny even crawled over me to put himself in my view. I looked up at him and saw the genuine hurt he had going on. His gentle touch and pouting lip he naturally did when he was upset had me trying hard not laugh. He fell for it hard and I semi-felt bad. I reached up to stroke his cheek half smiling.

"Baby, I'm fine, the tears weren't real. My body just reacted as so." I explained softly. Danny pulled me to his arms and held me tight. It wasn't much to guess why so.

"Okay, cause I felt like you were mad at me all over again, and I'm not sure I can handle watching you have another break down sweetheart." Dan kissed the side of my head down to my cheek. I met his lips with mine before letting another yawn go free.

"We need sleep. No more stalling. I wanna bet it is like passing midnight." I stroked Dan's face as he held my hand to it. He chewed on his lip with a nod.

"Yeah probably. By the way, why do I feel like your side if more comfy?" Dan giggled as he snuggled to me. I pecked his nose and smiled.

"Cause I'm over here, I don't know. Why do you ever lay on this end or no?" I asked curious. Dan thought for a moment and made a face like he came to a strange conclusion.

"I don't. Wow, no wonder! I'm usually like over there all the time, so guess not! Wow aren't you a lucky one!" Danny grinned to me. I giggled and nodded agreeing.

"Yes, I would say so!" I kissed Danny humming with him before pulling away. I noticed Dan getting comfortable and smiled to him. "Guess you're staying over here?" I stroked his hair and heard him sigh. I felt another kiss to my head as he crawled back over.

"Nah, it feels weird being over there, so you can have that!" Dan smiled and laughed noticing we sounded lame discussion how to share an actual too big of bed. "However," Dan pulled me while I squeaked in delight, "you can always come over here with me, gorgeous." Dan nuzzled and kissed my neck as I turned over. I faced him again and sighed contently as he tucked me back into place. I kissed his collar and felt him catch my legs up the best he could with his. Dan then had his turn to sigh before I heard him yawn loudly.

"Oh boy is so time for bed if you're yawning like that!" I teased quietly. Dan hummed in agreement and I felt him start his ritual. Danny's hand rubbed my back and I felt the other softly stroke my hair. I smiled to myself as my hand slid up to his slightly fluffy chest and rested where it always did. I waited for it and on time like always, he started softly singing as I fell out. I noticed Dan following suit because he was barely audible by the time my mind shut down for the night.


	90. Chapter 90

The morning came quicker than I thought. There were movements around the apartment and voices coming from everywhere. I blinked my eyes open, confused, grouchy, and still nude. Danny's arms had me still tucked to him and I let my eyes fall back shut nuzzling his neck with my nose. I small, sleepy, inhale through his nose had me guess he was becoming aware of my motion. I felt muscles twitch and a swallow caused the Adam's apple to bounce. I then slowly felt Dan stretch cautiously starting from his legs up. When he recovered a warm set of chapped lips met my forehead. His arm that I had slept on was pulling me closer even and I heard the morning detest of a hum that he loved to give when he wasn't quite ready to get up.

"Why does it sound like Barry has a zoo over?" Dan barely mumbled in a raspy tone. He must had also heard the obvious stampede like sounds coming from the front rooms.

"No idea, but I'm scared to go see." I pressed a small peck to Dan's collar bone as I snuggled him. I heard a throat-snicker of approval to this as a thin, long, set of fingers brushed my hair back. I smiled to myself since he couldn't quite see me. Mornings were the best for either of us to be together in my opinion. We were most clingy and just wanting nothing more than the warmth of the other.

"Told you so, by the way." Dan mumbled but had a hint of a teasing tone. It almost made me shift to see his features but I remained still. I felt a hand softly rubbing my back via fingertips as I tried to figure out silently what the hell he meant. "You're trying to guess, I can see the smoke rising from your pretty little head." Dan called me out sounding a little clearer in voice. I could tell his sinuses needed clearing, but the thought of how he could guess was simple. He was learning me still.

"Why not just out with it then, dork." I teased him back and earned more movement. Danny's arms and torso shifted. He made a little space so he could examine me. I looked into his still tired eyes and smiled. Danny then dipped his head to softly kiss and nuzzle my neck. I hummed in delight as he spoke softer.

"Not-so-grump says she's not-so-crabby after a night with him." Danny's subtle hint to my mood being not as vile this morning was a little right. He did know how to sooth the savage beast for the morning. I had to give him that. I giggled in response to his name though. Danny's kisses were almost a tickle as I noticed he was slowly chasing me to the other side of the bed trying to love on me. We wound up almost diagonal before he rolled on top of me holding my sides still. His sleepy smile and closeness was enough to have me grin back at him like he was the sun to me.

"Maybe someone knows the beasts weakness, hm?" I played with the idea and Dan raised eyebrows with a biting lip. I curled my arms under his and rested my hands on his back. Danny leaned to press his lips to mine. He was so close to deepening it when a large 'boom' from the living room. Dan and I literally jumped sitting up holding the other from being startled.

"Babe, I think their unloading the van. That or Barry is seriously done already and is moving out because of us." Danny tried to joke and I giggled then shoved him a little.

"I didn't shove my head between your legs as well, that was all your fault last night!" I teased him as he gripped me up peppering me with kisses.

"Oh trust me, I know, I happen to remember being on the receiving end of your gorgeous forthcomings." Danny teased back and nipped my cheek. I squeaked a little loud and instantly the moment was over as we froze. Dan's and mine's hearing was elevated and we noticed both at the same time, it got quiet, fast, outside the door.

"Babe," I whispered, "I think we need to find those clothes you had me in, and I think we need to prepare ourselves." I tapped for Dan to let me go and he stayed still. I couldn't tell if he was waiting on confirmation that indeed they all were out there, moving my things, now listening to see if we were really doing other things, or that he was just still startled. "Dan?" I whispered again and tapped his arm that still remained tightened around me.

"I heard you babe, one sec." Danny sternly whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and tried to move. Dan adjusted so he could look to me. I blinked at him confused as he looked back to the door. I shifted trying to move again and Dan held me tighter to where I grunted trying to breathe.

"Is this a sick game, trying to tell if they left or are waiting on us to continue?" I whispered and sort of yelled. Dan's mouth twitched trying not to smile. I huffed and wriggled out of his hold, but stopped from him grabbing one of my wrists.

"Not yet, baby, please?" Dan pouted from still sitting on the bed to me. I nodded to the door and made a face.

"Dan clearly they are doing what we should be helping with. Come on, we have the rest of our lives to test what we can get away with." I winked at him and smiled. Dan sighed but smiled as well after a moment. He let my wrist go and I went to hunt down the shirt and sweats Dan had me in.

"Here," Danny found my shirt and I found the sweats, "you got your underwear in here as well and bra, right?" Dan made sure as he threw on his own clothes. I nodded shuffling to the corner of his room and changed since my under garments had been over there. I straightened out the outfit that was hanging off of me and smiled over it.

"I'm gonna need to be in my own shit to help, hun." I lifted my legs that had a foot more of fabric that usual. Dan giggled quietly over it and nodded.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? Well let's hope that your stuff is out there and not still in the fan huh?" Dan teased me and I shuffled over to where he was. He leaned on his dresser and smiled down to me as I gave him a pouting look. I felt his hands pull me by my waist to him as he chuckled.

"Not funny! They're gonna see me like this and truly think we ignored what was going on!" I tried not to ironically laugh over the thought. Danny smiled, but was tight-lipped. He knew as well that I was right.

"Well, at least your neck isn't tore up as bad. I mean we may have a good chance that the truth will set us free?" Dan tried to be positive and I slapped his chest.

"Yes because that always works out!" I giggled trying to step passed him to go out and see what was up. I got half way across the room when two sets of long footfalls and long arms had me up against Dan with his mouth puffing hot breaths on my neck.

"Or, we could make their assumptions true, baby-girl." Danny's suggestion was not happening. All we needed were five people in the room making sure that didn't happen anyway. There was no winning in his favor today. I turned to face him and patted his chest.

"I'm not up for humiliation and another 'This one time Dan and [Y/N] totally were fucking and we heard them so insert what the outcome is for the umpteenth time.'" I watched him shrug and make a goofy face as to say 'oh well'.

"What's one more to add?" Dan teased as I blinked at him. He knew after the freeway remarks that I was okay with being out of the limelight for a moment. Dan sighed with a smile seeing no win in this one and took me into his arms. He planted a kiss to my forehead and leaned his head on mine. "I'm sorry still that you were super embarrassed that Arin said those things when the freeway shit happened. I understand though not pushing the envelope, I love you." Dan's voice was tender and I felt him run fingers down my hair. I looked up at him finally and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Dan, really. I love you too." I said warmly. Dan's arms slid in a familiar way and I then felt him lift me bridal style to him with a laugh.

"Good, plus, when was the last time I did this huh!" Danny grinned like he won a prize and I laughed shaking my head.

"Been a few days, at least! Onward!" I pointed my finger to the door and turned the knob as Dan carried me down the hall to investigate. I snuggled into his shoulder and kept my arms around his neck as he stopped at the end of the hall. Everyone was looking at us with smiles and I noticed they all just casually were sitting around.

"Uh hey guys? Hope we didn't miss anything?" Dan looked around bashfully to everyone as they nodded we hadn't. Arin I caught roll his eyes at the sight of Dan carrying me. Dan huffed and set me down but held me close to him. Suzy and her husband were on one end of the couch I had brought, Ross and Holly were on a love seat, Barry and Kevin were on the other and that left room for Dan and I on the other end of the longer couch.

"We thought we heard something popping off in the other room so we tried to not be too loud." Arin rolled his eyes again but chuckled. Suzy sighed at him and he shrugged. "What? Common courtesy!" Arin tried to save himself.

"We only heard a squeak from, the room, nothing else. Arin was the one wanting to hear more and then go embarrass you two." Suzy threw Arin under the bus with a laugh. Arin waved her off then looked guilty.

"Arin, if you wanna see my chode, just ask buddy, okay?" Dan teased Arin and I watched him roll his eyes.

"Seen it. Whatevs!" Arin fired back with more laughter. Ross groaned over the conversation showing his distaste.

"Oh come on Ross, you're just jealous!" Arin dragged Ross into the topic and I watched Ross look almost sick thinking about this.

"Man, that's you and him. I want nothing to do with that weapon of mass destruction, thank you!" Ross tried to fight back as Dan and Arin howled over it.

"Ross don't lie you want Dan to take you to Frisco town too!" Kevin piped up with a chuckle. Ross rolled his eyes and looked to me for help.

"Buddy, please, a little assistance?" Ross pouted and I sighed knowing how it felt to be where we was.

"Alright fellas come on, just let it go." I tried to be casual and Dan covered his mouth trying to stop more giggles. His left hand rested on my back and I noticed Arin was looking away from me then. Both were shaking with internal laughter and I was gonna kick myself, but I just couldn't stop myself. "What?" I asked clearly unamused. Danny shook his head then the damn broke. Arin did as well and was in tears from laughing.

"Clearly there is like a huge joke no one but them is getting here." Barry looked just as confused. I shrugged with a face that I had no idea.

"Hang on, we'll explain!" Dan held a finger out before wiping away his laughter. Arin waved off and continued to gasp for air with a couple coughs clearly not done yet. I stepped back and folded my arms waiting on Dan who was more promising to spill before Arin at that point.

"Well?" I asked sternly using that tone that Dan seemed to love and hate. Dan immediately I watched snap his head to me. His face was at a straight expression hinting I shouldn't have went there with nothing from me physically this morning since he only got mauled by an animal in the restroom. I raised an eyebrow and Dan breathed out uneasy.

"Okay, so, um, there was a joke that Arin and I had made about Frozen. Ya know the stupid movie." Dan started to nervously explain and I heard the punchline already.

"You guys made it into a porn scenario and using the damn song it now has become not even a kids movie huh?" I called them out and Arin howled a 'yes' through fits of laughter. Barry nodded remembering now and Kevin shook his head not surprised.

"Oh wow, way to go! You guys are gonna be awesome parents!" Ross sarcastically said with a laugh. I shook my head and pointed between them.

"Notice how neither of them even have any kids?" I raised an eyebrow as Dan suddenly stopped laughing to look at me seriously.

"Hey now," Dan wagged a finger at me, "I very much so will have one or two one day, okay? Doesn't mean until then I will make fuckin' porn jokes with my main broski, okay?!" Dan crossed his arms as I blinked at him. I turned back to Suzy who shook her head.

"Be thankful at least they know?" Suzy shrugged and I sighed shaking my head. Dan was going to detest but I cut him off.

"Guess so huh!" I laughed as Dan rolled his eyes then placed his hands on his hips.

"Well gee Arin, so glad our woman think so highly of us huh?!" Dan shook his head with Arin as they pretended to disagree with Suzy's statement and my action of agreement.

"You guys are like, good for that whole guilt tripping thing man! Even if it's a joke!" Kevin laughed as Grump and Not-So-Grump looked at Suzy and I still disappointedly.

"Not a trip Kev, we're truly offended!" Arin nodded to him then back to Suzy and I. Holly I heard giggle and I looked over with another shrug.

"I hate to say, I don't feel bad!" I laughed lightly. Holly made a face like she understood.

"I don't know how you could! It's very true, even Ross here," Holly patted Ross's head.

"HEY!" Ross looked over now offended officially as she continued.

"He honestly couldn't do kids either. I couldn't myself, I'm still too wrapped up in more selfish things, and my birbs!" Holly explained more in a serious way and I nodded liking that she knew for herself even.

"Oh come on Hol, we'd be wicked parents!" Ross smiled big but then let it fall as she disagreed.

"No way! You'd be crying on the floor with it the first time it threw a tantrum! You'd ground the poor thing for not liking your Transformer collection before it knows what it even is!" Holly's case was pretty on point as Ross seen it finally and had to agree.

"Well that's Ross, he's-he's a fuckin' moron!" Danny detested and yet somehow wound up agreeing with Holly in a way.

"True, I like Dan's case! Ross," Arin pointed to his smaller buddy, "No kids! Kay?" Arin winked at him like the stereotypical Hollywood producer as Ross huffed and crossed his arms.

"Coming from the guy who wears Hello Kitty pajamas!" Ross tried to fire back and Arin shrugged.

"So! I'm comfortable, and like hello kitty, fuck off, you've got nothing!" Arin shook his head and waved him off. Barry sighed and I looked over to him. We both shook our heads as the bantering continued for a moment.

"Dude, they'll go on forever! Expect to never be moved in ya know." Barry shrugged nodded to the center of the conversation. Dan had moseyed on to stand behind Arin as they argued with Ross and Kevin over fatherhood. I looked over at Suzy who was blinked and nodded to Barry and I. She apparently felt the same and I figured out what Dan had meant.

"Guys?" I tried just contently getting their attention. Suzy was letting me have a shot at the whole wrangling thing and I sighed shaking my head. "Fellas?!" I tried again and they grew almost louder. Knowing I had one say over Dan had me remember that if I could at least get his attention it would stop. I sighed and inhaled, "LEIGH DANIEL!" I shouted. Dan's head snapped to me and everything got silent. I glanced to see Suzy laughing internally behind her hand.

"WHAT!" Dan shouted back even if we had to have been not even ten feet from the other. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the moving van.

"Getting' kinda late, can we argue over the qualifications of fatherhood around here after we get me settled? I happened to also remember you wanted to do something this evening." I did it. I used the 'wifey' tone with him infront of everyone. Dan's cheeks flushed and he stuttered trying to respond. Arin I saw noticed how flustered Dan was and heard him chuckle.

"What's wrong Danny, not used to hearing that. I even know what that is man. Prepare for that for the rest of your life dude!" Arin sounded like it was a headed warning. Danny looked to his friend for a moment and instead of taking the joking way out to claim he wouldn't cause he was a man or whatever he gripped Arin's shoulder and strode back to me. When he reached where I had been standing his hands placed on my waist firmly. I watched him nod and slightly rock us as he smiled.

"Yes it is, and you're right we should. I'm sorry babe, let's get this done and do what we both, actually, said we were going to do. I love you." Danny's apology I liked a lot. He actually was sincere and I smiled nodding with him then.

"Love you too, babe." I said content. Danny then took me into his arms and the entire room awed, except Arin.

"Aw shit, looks like someone's whipped as FUCK!" Arin teased over the aw's. Danny laid his head on min and looked over at his best friend. I could hear the smile in his sassy comeback it was so obvious.

"Nah, dude, this is what totally loving someone looks like. You fuckin' apologize like a fucking gentleman and admit you were wrong!" Danny set the bar and I heard Ross mention a burn.

"Right, well, you play house, and when shit gets real, you'll see. Just is easier to ignore it!" Arin tried to tough guy come back and earned a well-deserved glare from Suzy.

"Oh yeah? So is that why I always repeat myself? I thought you just were going deaf from all the bullshit you were spittin' son!" Suzy totally one-upped Arin and even I made a noise that meant he was in trouble. Arin sputtered trying to talk back to her but shut up and apologized with no success.

"Oh look, Mr. Married Veteran-McBadass has been scolded for being stupid. Nice!" Danny taunted Arin as he still held me close. I was resting on his chest near where I had placed my hands still swaying. I giggled from Dan's comment as Arin flipped him off.

"Whatever dude, don't come crying when she starts just hollerin' all the damn time about your issues man!" Arin teased back. Everyone slowly started to stand to get to work and I felt better about not sounding too demanding for it. Dan held us still as everyone passed. Once everyone got outside he looked down to me with a smile and shaking his head.

"You really know how to get me going there, huh?" Dan chuckled as I blushed realizing what he meant.

"It was a last resort, none of you heard me the first two times!" I giggled quietly. Danny tipped my chin up and kissed me longingly. My hands inched for his hair and tugged it making him deepen the kiss. I felt hands grab up my ass and a tongue enter my mouth. Mine danced with his as I was pressed to him more. Excalibur was feeling it as well making me pull away before he showed up completely.

"We should get shit going, this will be the second time we have stalled huh?" Danny's hands left me and his left ruffled the back of his hair while he smiled to me flushed.

"We indeed should! I honestly am looking forward to this, and well, later on!" I smiled wide. Dan's eyes sparkled a little from the thought and more from the half chub going on in his boxers. I stepped passed him to the door as he held it open for me to go grab stuff. "Ma'lady!" Danny said all proper. I curtsied as he stepped through the doorway after propping it open so people could carry things in easier. He draped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out to the van.

"Love you!" I said grinning up at Dan as we reached it. Danny pulled me to him to kiss my forehead and ruffled my hair.

"Love you baby, let's move you in!" Danny smiled to me as Arin turned to him with a heavy box.

"Okay take this before I throw up, thank you!" Arin handed him a box that was labeled "Games 1". Dan hip bumped me as he turned to carry it inside. Before he hit the door he thought of something.

"Yo Arin, send me the game list for uh, three-sixty shit! I can add her stuff to what's missing!" Dan nodded as Arin nodded then handed me another 'games box'.

"Gonna have to with the collection you have here Little One!" Arin and I smirked liking that one similarity. He may have multiple systems across the variety spectrum, but I did indeed have it solely on the Xbox one.

"Hey! Consider me yours business wise!" I laughed as I walked off. Arin laughed as well in agreement. I stepped inside to see that the boxes were just going against the walls for now. I almost felt bad for making a mess in their place.

"Dude, please tell me you PC game as well!" Ross begged setting down a small desk I had owned. I frowned a little with a shrug.

"I never could get coordinated with it, I'm sorry Buddy!" I watched Ross frown too and heard him sigh. He wasn't sad for long when I saw literally the thought pop into his head. I walked out with him to grab something else when he spoke again.

"I can teach you!" Ross said with a huge grin. Danny was about to pass us but made a point to stop us with a stern look.

"Ross, you're not teaching her shit. You failed to do that even decent wise with WoW, I'm not letting you destroy [Y/N]'s soul as well!" Dan winked at me as Ross waved him off.

"Whatever, it's her choice anyway!" Ross defended himself as he kept on with me back to the van. Kevin had a lamp and comically placed it on his head for a laugh. He earned one from me as he waddled away with it. I returned to Arin and noticed half the van was already almost done.

"Holy shit, that was fast!" I laughed as Arin scooted back out with a smaller box.

"No shit, I was like thinking the same thing man! You were so easy to move!" Arin laughed with me as I took the smaller box full of clothes to the house. I set it down on top of one that I remembered had pictures in it. Suzy nodded to it when she came in with a thing of my clothes.

"I made sure to double pack it so it wouldn't get ruined. I know those meant a ton to you!" Suzy smiled to me and I hugged her once she put the box down.

"Thank you Suzy, you and Arin have been amazing from the start. I appreciate this." I grinned watching her feel touched. She hugged me again more affectionately and nodded.

"Anything you need, dear." She simply stated. Barry 'beep-beep-ed' passed us with my pc and set it on the desk. Suzy and I giggled as he did it again to get passed us. Once Barry got out the door I then heard the cries of a man in need.

"BABY! COME OUT HERE PLEASE! MY WONDERFUL LOVING GIRLFRIEND!" Dan was screaming from the van. Suzy and I both sighed scared as to whatever it could be.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy in the bathroom! ;)

Suzy and I walked towards the front door to see that the rest of the van had been unloaded. She and I nodded together liking this scene. However, we also began to laugh as Arin pressed play on his phone and a familiar song started playing. Arin, Dan, and Barry all had climbed on the top of it and I started laughing as they all started lip singing the song.

"I WANNA ROCK!" Dan called out like the song and had a pretty intense mug going on.

"ROCK!" Barry and Kevin called back being his backup. All three of them started head banging with the instrumental part.

"I WANT TO ROCK!" Dan sung more out and the guys called back again. Danny jumped into my bed smoothly as the verse came on. He posed with his left foot planted ontop of the closed tailgate and right on in the bed still. His left elbow rested on his bent knee and he leaned forward to me as he belted out the verse. "Turn it down you say, well all I got to say to you is time and time again I say" Danny made the motions as if it were a stage. His 'Attitude City' person shined through as they continued. "NO!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" The boys backed him up then jumping into the bed as well.

"Tell me not to play! Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play, is NO!" Dan leaned more and I stepped to him climbing on the tailgate and getting in his face.

"No no, no no, no!" I sung back to him under the guys who were still belting it out. It came out more intimate as I leaned more to him. Danny knew the music was loud enough to where the guys wouldn't notice what I was doing to their Dee Snider. Arin jumped passed Dan and marched up to Suzy whom I barely caught doing the next part of the bridge.

"So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it, there's only one thing I can say to you!" Arin sang loudly as he grabbed Suzy's hips. I took my attention back to Dan whom was not backing away as our noses touched from being right in the others space. Barry jumped and grabbed Dan away before he could kiss me as the chorus came back. Dan let his hair fly with a nod as he jumped to pose with the words.

"I WANNA ROCK!" They then yelled over the song instead of just lip singing it. I threw up metal horns as Arin jumped back on and air guitar-ed with them. Suzy climbed up and nudged me as we laughed at the supposed new line-up for Twisted Sister. By the end of it and much screaming to be had just for fun, Dan had leaned as the song faded out back to me and I pulled from the back of his hair his lips to mine in a sloppy yet very open-mouthed kiss. Danny slipped his tongue to me and the hoots of everyone was enough to break us apart to laugh with them. Eventually I helped Dan down, even if he could have done it to be pulled into his arms from behind as we faced everyone else and the last like three boxes.

"Oh man, for a second I thought I was in a corny eighties vid!" Arin laughed as he slighty hit Barry's shoulder. Barry nodded and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Holy shit that was intense jumping to her truck!" Barry commented pointing from the two heights. Dan I felt nodding with him.

"Fucking, right! Totally was like praying my clumsy ass didn't decide to take stage then! That would have blown so hard!" Dan raved and I watched Arin shake his head.

"Dude, like you jumped, and I was like oh shit can't have me up here pussin out! So I was like fuck it! Watched my life flash before my eyes and shit!" Arin exaggerated but it was funny. Suzy shook her head but was beaming. Arin kissed her temple as he grabbed her up close to how Dan had me.

"Buddy why didn't you get up there?" I asked Ross as he shook his head looking back up to the van.

"Nah, not my thing." Ross replied casually. Holly rolled her eyes then pointed with her thumb at him.

"Doofy here is really scared of heights! Therefore, he no climby!" She explained with a slight giggle. Ross leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed to his wife.

"Thanks for making me look worse, love you too!" Ross huffed and then looked back to everyone. Kevin I noticed was gone and it got me curious.

"So where's Kev?" I asked looking to Arin.

"Oh! He said to tell you welcome home, and that he will see you later. He had to go grab his girlfriend and take her to dinner or some shit. Their anniversary, or whatever!" Arin shrugged with a smile. Dan I felt lean his head on me and sigh.

"We have to be somewhere soon as well, sadly." Danny said a little tired sounding. I reached up to stroke his cheek like I did in the tub and felt lips kiss my palm before I did better and found his neck to soothingly tickle. Arin rolled his eyes but smiled after a moment.

"I see, and where is that? Better not be Vegas!" Arin winked and I got the hint.

"No no, big brother! We're not running away to get married! Duh! Danny here wants to take me to dinner and to look at rings!" I smiled wide and felt Dan's head snap up.

"PROMISE RINGS! NOT, ENGAGEMENT RINGS!" He quickly corrected and I then noticed everyone calm down in an odd way. Dan leaned his head back down and I returned to my tickles. "Don't scare the people like that babe, they get riled up easy for stuff like that." Dan kissed the side of my head.

"Wait, I thought those were like for virgins?" Ross craned his neck to match Dan I guessed. I felt Dan stand back up and his hands start playing with my hair as he spoke, sort of. Once he started explaining he talked with his hands.

"Well, it can be, but it also these days, apparently can be for like 'pre-engagement' so I mean I thought it was a neat idea! I mean we talked about it and oddly enough, besides a house," I felt Dan glared at the top of my head, "Or the idea of one," more glaring, "she literally has nothing from me. To which yes, I felt like shit, so this is my coming home present to her!" Dan bounced a little hinting that he was proud of this decision.

"So like you're making her promise to say yes?" Barry chuckled at the strange idea.

"Yup! I mean come on! Super smart right?! Dazzle 'em with one ring, and it's like a preview for their upgrade! It's like trickery at it's finest!" Danny mused and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Sure that is," I looked up at him from the side, "until you realize your money has gone into such trickery, Mr. Sexbang!" I called him out on the idea and he glared at me with a couple blinks. Classic Daniel.

"DON'T SASS ME! YOU'RE GETTIN' A DAMN RING WOMAN!" Danny shouted to me but laughed after it. I blinked at him with a shocked face and nodded after a moment.

"Okay, geeze, didn't realize you felt so strong about this!" I teased him. Dan knew I knew and I watched him express this so.

"You two are like totally perfect. She has Arin's sass and smartassery enough to keep you at bay!" Barry mused on his thought as Arin snickered.

"I usually hate being compared as, oh shit how has Mark been wording it?" Arin looked to Dan as Dan nodded knowing.

"Twinsies." He helped him out.

"Yeah fuckin' twinsises, like usually I'm all against it, joking of course, but how you word it Bear is like perfect!" Arin fist bumped his editing friend and I laughed liking this.

"So when are you to go for the upgrade Daniel?" Holly asked flat out. I felt Dan tense up.

"How are you even gonna find time man? We got like cons lined up here soon as well! Like we get today, and tomorrow to prepare for the two weeks of cramming shit before it hits Mid November and we have like 3 places we got to be within weeks' time!" Ross reminded Dan of life as usual, but put in a lot of information Dan needed to work with on doing his own shit. Dan I felt sigh and did the hand gestures to relax and he had it.

"No worries, things will happen as will. Speaking of what is the first one again? Cause I do believe we are playing that one?" Dan questioned looking to Arin whom was thinking hard about it.

"Um I do believe that is the one in like Chicago. I'll get the name, but um, yeah you guys have a gig. Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, which is like Arin on stage after three songs right?" Ross teased Dan and I heard him sigh.

"Well this one they set our set is like gonna have to be at least five songs. Starbomb gets to do two. Wow that is like super weird to think that it's close to an immature set!" Dan sounded excited over this. I felt fingers return to my hair. Arin nodded and looked to me.

"So are you gonna go?" Arin asked looking at me, but more was wondering to Dan.

"No idea, um, am I even allowed with you guys?" I shrugged looking to Dan who was chewing on his lip wondering about this as well.

"You'll probably have to register her ya know?" Ross made a face and Arin sighed.

"Ya know what I know, I'll talk to Polaris, see what they think and go from there. I mean I'd have no problem with her being a part of it!" Arin smiled at me and nodded.

"Even just to hang backstage, still best con I'll ever get to go to!" I smiled wide up at Dan whom had a look that was to Arin but changed to a nod when he noticed me.

"Exactly hun! First con you get to have like VIP shit!" Dan smiled to me and I nodded then.

"Right! I mean great first con was meeting you guys!" I laughed and shrugged as they nodded agreeing.

"Oh how did I get so lucky?" Dan asked musing a little and I shook my head before nudging him.

"I ask that all the time!" I teased him earning a laugh from the rest of them.

"Dude, you've like already been upgraded!" Barry joked and I nodded that he was right.

"Oh man, it's already going on four, FUCK!" Dan looked at the boxes and Arin I saw wave it off.

"Go do dinner and shit man, we got this okay?" Arin smiled warmly to his best friend.

"But dude, it's my shit!" I felt really bad that Arin suddenly was making this seem too easy. Arin walked closer and hugged me tight.

"Shut up and take it, this will be you two's last hoorah before we all have to crack down like Ross said, take it!" Arin almost demanded instead of insisted. Dan nodded and I noticed I never even tried to get changed.

"Mind if I grab a shower before we leave? Bum really isn't working with me." I asked looking up at Dan whom smiled to me with a nod.

"Of course babe, go get ready and I'll help these guys some. Not like I can sweat and get all gross ya know?" Dan's poke at his disabled sweat glands had me snicker as I turned to head inside. I waved to them as I reached the door. I heard foot steps behind me as I located most of my clothes.

"You caught it didn't you?" Suzy asked as I spun around to question what she meant.

"What?" I asked confused until she explained further.

"Dan's look to Arin when the con was mentioned." She shrugged as she helped me pick out something.

"Oh, yeah, weird. Whatever though, I have accepted they have their own, uh, planet. Language just doesn't cover the idea." I laughed a little with her as she pulled out a black lacy shirt that had a v-collar on it. It had quarter length sleeves and flowed towards the bottom. She held it up and smiled.

"I like this. By the way, if you go with us to that con, don't be caught off guard over things. I know that you and Dan are like sealed deal right now, but take no mind to anything that looks off." I got Suzy's hint as I rummaged through the jeans I packed. I held a few pairs up and let her pick the ones I could go out in.

"I hear you, just, okay, did they treat Arin like that?" I asked her looking nervous. I couldn't help but give the hint that I was indeed insecure about the fan base.

"Honestly, Arin appealed more to men for a long time, the girls just started coming in about two years ago. I know that Arin is like touchy with personal space, so like, most girls know not to push it with him. Dan is too in a way, but loves the attention. Don't get me wrong they entertain and both honestly love it, just Dan seems more open. Plus, sadly, the ring thing helps. Which I was going to say, I wonder if that is a bigger reason? Maybe to like help you in a way? I know he really wants you to go." Suzy's ideas had me wondering as well. Was a promise ring a way of helping out with the insecurities I clearly had?

"Should I ask him that?" I knew Suzy understood what I meant. She thought for a second and nodded.

"I would! Not a bad idea honestly. I'm sure if he didn't think of that being a reason, he shouldn't mind understanding it now!" Suzy smiled and I smiled back liking that her and I could talk about this. It wasn't long before she had my outfit down. I grabbed the pile I needed and shoes and hugged her awkwardly trying to hold it all before I headed to get ready. Suzy skipped back outside kinda as I shut the door. I heard the guys and two women tackle boxes as I turned on the water to get in.

I stepped out after a relaxing shower and noticed someone had placed simple make-up products on the sink with a note. I saw Suzy's handwriting and giggled as I read it aloud:

"'I want you just try it, I'll be looking for those selfies with you dolled up tonight, love, Suzy!'" She had a heart by her name with an evil smiley face. I giggled over the thought and wondered how she snuck them in. I decided to try as I leaned towards Dan's mirror and uncapped the mascara. I decided to stay wrapped in the towel so not to possibly ruin my clothes. I got the first eye done trying to remember how she did it to me before. I blinked and had to smile seeing as that I possibly could deal with this idea.

I got down to the blush and heard a knock. I froze just a small bit before hearing the familiar voice ring behind it.

"Oh beautiful, can I come in?" Danny sounded excited on the other side and I smiled.

"Maybe!" I teased with a giggle, "what's the password?" I let it be a game to help him anticipate just not barging in. I heard him laugh and then think.

"Is it, Danny is totally the best boyfriend ever?" Dan chuckled over his idea to sound conceited just once. I rolled my eyes finally working on blush.

"Nope!" I laughed back to him. Dan I heard sigh and didn't even had to see him knowing he was ruffling his hair.

"Um, what about, "[Y/N] is super rad!" Danny giggled with me and I shook my head to myself knowing he'd eventually get it.

"Try again, I know you'll say it eventually!" I teased him and heard a groan then like a kid.

"Babe, come on! Totally am not a mind reader here!" Danny whined.

"You can do it, come on!" I teased more. Danny huffed and then I heard a gasp.

"Oh! Here my dumbass has been saying phrases and I totally know the like singular word, fuck I'm stupid babe!" Dan laughed embarrassed and I giggled finally done making sure I looked alright in the face at least.

"The say it baby!" I encouraged. Danny opened the door anyway and shut it as he spoke.

"Hubby." Dan smiled wide as he leaned against the door folding his arms. I turned and he hadn't noticed yet cause he was looking down and shaking his head. I stepped closer to him still in just a towel and lifted his chin so he'd look at me.

"You're right." I said softly. Dan's eyes fixated on me and I watched his warm smile approve of my work.

"Damn, usually you go all natural! I like this you as well I think!" Danny pulled me closer and looked into my eyes. "Hmm, mascara, little bit of foundation, and blush, Suzy did this." Dan nodded with me and I shrugged looking back into the mirror. Dan I could see clearly over my own reflection smiling proudly.

"You do know part of me like feels weird right?" I admitted trying to still get used to it. I watched Dan push off the door and wrap his arms around my shoulders. Not even caring my hair was still wet, he kissed it and looked at my reflection with me.

"Babe, as long as you are comfortable, I love it. I love you, and hell, could totally have honestly gone out in my sweats and shirt and I'd adore you!" Dan teased and I rolled my eyes before picking up my brush.

"Well thank you handsome. I'm again, very lucky to have you. Someone who loves me no matter the case." I smiled before sadly inching him back so I didn't hit him raking my hair. I pulled the brush through and felt a hand on mine that held it.

"May I? I mean say no cause women and their hair, but you seem to not be too hard of a case, you part it and brush it and go, right?" Dan I saw smile more and I nodded. I took my hand off the handle letting Dan take control. His strokes were careful and I only felt a couple snags as he went through it.

"Shockingly, for someone who barely tames his, you know what you're doing!" I gave him credit and he hummed a yes.

"I figured since you certainly don't have my genes, curse, or whatever, in hair-standards, that this would be easy as hell for me. Turns out, I was right! Done!" Dan handed me the brush back and I parted my hair. When I finalized it I looked over to the clothes I still needed to get into.

"Two choices." I announced to Dan as he followed my gaze.

"Get out or close my eyes?" Dan guessed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes cause I never have seen any of you either Mr. Seven and three quarters!" I teased pushing passed him. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"But really, what?" Dan pressed on for me to tell him and smiled letting the towel drop. Dan swallowed trying to keep still and eyes on mine.

"Love me later?" I asked innocently as I slipped on the panties and bra I picked out. I got the bra on and felt hands sliding down my arms slowly. Dan's puffs of hot air were on my shoulder before his lips pressed into it. I shuddered growing silent and just letting him have a little bit of fun before I covered up.

"I'm gonna raise you one." Danny's voice was low and huskier. I leaned back into him as his hands trailed down cupping my ass under my panties. They slid around to the front of my groin and I felt his left middle finger dare to sit right before an easy dip in could have us in for the night. "Okay?" Danny grazed my slit as his right slid up to pinch and roll my nipple between his fingers earning a small gasp from me.

"Wh-what's your counter?" I asked breathlessly. Danny sucked on my jugular area and moaned into my skin. I felt myself grinding on him naturally before he answered me.

"How about, you love me tonight, hm?" Danny spoke into my skin as his mouth trailed to kiss behind my ear. I ground against him harder as he then did dip his finger in and out a couple times just to get me anxious for bed later on. I felt him grind back as he did so and moan in my ear softly.

"Baby." I whispered to him. Dan exhaled shakily before trying to respond.

"What, momma, tell me." Danny whispered almost before I reached back to palm him through his jeans.

"I want it now." I tried to whisper. Dan's throat-chuckle vibrated me as I still faced forward with him up against more my hand than anything else.

"Want what, babe?" Danny breathed out to me and I shuddered again feeling him dip his finger more just driving me slowly insane.

"You. I want you now." I said in a small exhale trying to stay focused on remembering how to talk. Danny nudged me to the wall that was tiled for the shower. It came out a little because the tub that had been added on. I pressed my palms into the still slightly condensated tile and felt Danny's hands tracing down and up my figure.

"So baby-girl wants me now huh?" Danny whispered in my ear and I breathed out a 'yes'. Danny got right up on me and snapped the back of my bra. "But why oh why can't she wait? Hm?" Danny spoke like velvet and I felt my bra come undone. Danny's large palms gently massaged my boobs as he waited for me to say something.

"Cause, you're turning me on, and I can feel you." I tried to explain with no issues. My tone had raised and my annunciation was barely hanging on. Danny nipped my shoulder causing my hips to roll with ground my ass over Excalibur.

"Mmm, I can feel you too baby-girl. Wanna feel more?" Danny was playing this out and I was eating it up. I rolled my hips again telling him my answer. Danny's hands were then cupping and kneading my ass as he softly 'ooo'ed'.

"Baby..." I let it roll of my tongue as I did it again. Dan's huffs came into play and I knew he was hurting behind that zipper. I felt the underwear slide down my legs and heard Dan kneel behind me.

"I'm right here, princess." Danny barely mumbled as I felt him softly slide his tongue passed my slit. It played with my clit causing my legs to tighten up. I rested my head as well against the tile with my hands as I tried not to claw at it.

"Hubby..." I moaned out quietly trying to remember people were here. Danny's tongue dipped into my center and I grounded my core on his face. With that being enough incentive, Danny used my hips to hold me to him as he shot hit tongue back up swiftly to play with my bundle of nerves more. I was so so close before I felt the absence of him and heard myself panting loudly finally.

"Mmm, my baby-girl loves that shit." Danny mumbled to me as I heard his belt being undone. I tried to look behind me but was caught. "You're fine, no need, you know what's gonna happen gorgeous, what do I always tell you?" Dan usually answered that one and didn't right away. I heard his jeans drop but instead of him saying it and slipping inside, he rubbed his head up and down my slit causing me to shake a little.

"Fuck, baby, please..." I bit my lip catching myself almost moaning loudly. Danny pressed more but rocked his hips waiting on an answer.

"Tell me baby-girl, what does Daddy always tell you?" Danny's motions had me almost finishing without penetration. I felt him pull my hips back and I whimpered just wishing he'd answer it. Danny flicked himself over my clit faster and I wound up clawing the tiles.

"P-patient. You always tell me to be patient." I said it quickly just losing my mind after. Danny's lips trailed over my shoulders and I felt him smile over my answer.

"Good girl, now spread those sexy legs just a little more for me, beautiful." Danny asked panting clearly needing a release at that point. I did as asked and felt him pressing against my entrance.

"Danny, please, babe, it's starting to hurt." I whimpered a little being honest with him. Danny slowly pushed inside and I felt him pull my hips to him as he got to his hilt. Dan and I both breathed out the quietest we could. This was going to be a fun test for sure.

"Fuck," Dan said quietly as he pulled back before rolling his hips back to me, "babe, god, you're so fucking tight, but sooo fucking ready for me." Dan's note was barely understandable to me. I was busy trying not to moan so I was softly 'ah-ing' to the floor as I rested my head on the tiles. It was all I had. Danny's tempo changed up from soft rolls to his hips flicking a couple times with that causing me to respond by rolling my own hips with him.

"Shit, babe, I'm gonna come." I whispered out feeling my end sooner than usual. Danny thrusted faster while digging his fingertips into my ass. I met him with my own motions making him twitch. Danny's own stifled noises I barely heard noticing for a moment he had been covering his mouth. I smiled deviously and met him more hearing his shield not working so well. Even with my orgasm so close I needed to hear him. I wanted to.

"Fuck..fuck..shit..ohhh..baby...fuck..mmmf" Danny couldn't hold it. I helped him slam into me and I let one loud one slip. Danny's mumble sounded like 'fuck it', and I then felt whilst heard the sound of him slapping his palm to my left ass cheek causing me to moan out loud again.

"BABE!" I yelped as he did it again. Danny's motions with his hips sped up and I felt him leave no space between us. Hot exhales washed over my back as I was drilled into the tile wall crying out for release sooner. Danny's arms wrapped around me as I felt his barely clammy forehead press between my shoulder blades.

"Fuck wifey, oh god I'm gonna, fuck, FUCKING CHRIST" Danny expanded inside me and I cried out as we finished together. Dan's pace kept up and I felt myself spasm around him. He was quickly milking himself and I let out small cries that were soft. Danny pulled out and I rested still on the wall just trying to pull myself down. It was the first quickie we could possibly claim.

"Danny.." I whimpered for him and felt long, warm, arms pull me from clinging to the wall. I was turned to be held to his chest that was still covered in his shirt. A hand stroked the back of my head and another just pressed me closer to him.

"I'm here." Dan's soft voice was stern but loving. I closed my eyes just listening to his heart as we stood there. He was pantless and I was just nude all over. I breathed in slowly when I felt him leaned down to place his lips on mine softly. I reached up to brush his hair back and kiss him again the same way but held him there just needing him. Danny's lips stayed pressed to mine getting my hint and he let me be the one to pull away finally. I looked into his eyes as he smiled down at me. His left hand came up to stroke my cheek gently as well. "I love you, I know I say it all the time, but I love you so much." Dan's words were there always but there was something about the way he declared it sometimes was just something someone should hear from their significant other from time to time.

"I love you too, baby. I promise." I smiled slightly as Dan's eyes were brighter over that small sentence. Dan pressed lips to my forehead and I heard a small chuckle from his throat. Danny's both hands cradled my face and I giggled as we both wrinkled our noses at the other. Danny pecked mine before chuckling again.

"I know you promise, baby-girl. It's why we're getting the rings." Dan's small tease had me giggle with him. It was a good reason, and one of the many.

"Well if you'd like to go before they close we mine as well do that first, then dinner?" I suggested looking over to the clothes I really swore I meant to change into eventually. Dan pulled me to him with a more casual laugh as he brushed a strand of my hair back.

"I knew we would have to anyway. I had a feeling something like this would happen." Dan winked to me and I blushed. Dan snickered then shook his head. "Also, you don't need blush with how often I still can get you to. Hey, what do I know though right?" Dan teased as he leaned against my tile wall. I threw back on the panties and oddly Dan helped me with my bra. I turned to throw on the shirt and jeans and heard a sigh from Dan.

"What?" I asked softly turning around. Dan was tsking while shaking his head looking me over.

"It's still so unfair that you have to put all that away!" Danny joked and I rolled my eyes. He never would let that line go. It was forever going to be the first after-sex joke he had made that wasn't cliché.

"One day babe, we'll have our own place," I finally was dressed and as I spoke I sauntered over for his pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck, "and I'll walk around the house just for you on days off with nothing on." I winked to him then watched him bite his lip getting the mental image.

"Oh god we need a house tomorrow!" Danny breathed out then kissed me roughly. I squeaked during it and felt him smiling as he pulled away. I laughed up at him with him before taking his hand.

"Eventually, yeah. For now? Ring, Dinner, home!" I led Dan to the door and heard him agree.

"Yes ma'am! Anything for you babe!" Dan closed the space between us and held me as we made it down the hall. Dan had his hands on my shoulders as we came out to the living room. To our luck, bad luck, everyone was wide-eyed staring. It was Arin, Suzy, Ross, Holly, and Barry just blinking at us unsure what to say.

"Um, okay, that," Dan pointed to the bathroom, "wasn't a thing? I didn't plan it? Well, we didn't, ah shit, okay ya know what it was great! We'll be back later to sit in the dog house okay?" Dan went from embarrassed to not caring faster than I ever seen him. Arin didn't even get a chance to say anything as I was dragged out the door.


	92. Chapter 92

Danny hopped into his driver's side as I mirrored him on the passenger side. I glanced to my truck and sort of felt like I was cheating on it. Danny started the engine and I turned back to look up at him. He had indeed changed between me showering. He had on his plain black t-shirt, and some ripped jeans. His stubble was slightly coming back and I almost had to admit I may have missed it. I felt the car jerk a little as he back out to the road before he whipped around to take off. Instead of holding my hand for once, Dan's right one rested on my thigh. He stroked his thumb across my denim and I caught him smiling as he watched the road.

"What's with the grin?" I asked giggling to him. Danny glanced over and shrugged but kept the smile going.

"Dunno, just super happy! I get to take my lady out for treats and officially get to say we both get to snuggle up in our living room when we get home." Dan's proud declaration was addicting. I smiled liking the idea as well when he put it that way.

"So okay, let's discuss rings. Just-just the promise rings, no panicking, I swear I won't be a dictator with something you're supposed to give to me." I made the gesture to calm down and Dan laughed when he glanced seeing it.

"Okay," Dan shrugged casually, "what are your thoughts?" Dan squeezed the hand holding onto my thigh and I shrugged back.

"What metal do you prefer?" I asked casually. Dan nodded slowly understanding what I meant.

"Well, heavy, but in this case," Dan glanced over and I laughed at the pun, "I kinda dig silver. Gold looks weird on me, you?" Dan turned his head at a light to me. I smiled wider and patted his hand.

"I'm a silver girl through and through. Gold never really tickled my fancy." I explained giggling at my wording. Dan chuckled at the thought as well.

"Cool, looks like we can definitely do the matching thing! Um, stone or just a band?" Dan wondered aloud and I thought about that as well.

"Um, well, we could get each other's birthstones?" I shrugged just throwing an idea out there. Dan 'oooed' liking that. His thumb stroked my thigh as he agreed.

"Very nice, which leads me to ask, what's yours?" Dan's question threw me off. I hadn't realized we never discussed my birthday.

"Um, wow, have we really sucked that bad at knowing the other?" I blurted out with no thought. Dan blinked and looked to me shocked.

"Fuck, babe, I'm such an ass, when is your birthday?!" Dan blushed deeply as I waved off his embarrassing moment.

"I never told you either, so don't feel too bad Dan. It's [Y/B/D]." I said shrugging still. I noticed he and I did that a lot when just talking. We were indifferent to casual conversation yet didn't seem to know how to not sit still.

"Alrighty, well, now that that is settled! I still feel like a dick!" Dan laughed trying to make lighter sense of the moment and I reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Learning as we go, remember?" I said comfortingly. Dan nodded slowly with a small grin.

"Yes I do. Yes we are. Super sorry though. Usually that's first date shit." Dan apologized and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Babe, our first date, was interrupted. We didn't get more talking in." I reminded him more and watched him remember that as well.

"I know! Still! You'd think if I was to marry you soon or whatever I'd know that! Come on! I totally know more minor things than major! Birthdays are a thing! I had no idea what that thing was till like now?" Danny rambled and I rolled my eyes over his freaking out. I took his hand that had been still squeezing my thigh and laced our fingers. Dan stopped immediately and I pouted at him.

"Stop panicking, it's no fun listening to you do so." I mumbled looking at our hands. Dan's thumb rubbed over my knuckles and I heard him sigh.

"Sorry, momma. I just feel bad is all." Dan quietly explained again and I shook my head.

"Don't have to. I'm still learning you too." I looked up to him at a red light and sighed. Dan made a face before responding.

"You kind of got an unfair advantage." Dan let me get the hint, but I wasn't following.

"That is?" I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Google." Dan's smile was gone and I had forgot most of his 'first date' material was public. I gasped a little feeling worse than he did.

"Baby I-" I was destined to apologize as Dan pulled to another light. He held my eyes before kissing me softly.

"Don't. We're fine. I'd rather you not remember that. Means I get to speak for myself, I get to tell you, not the world. Don't be sorry, please." Dan's voice was quietly pleading. I nodded and smiled a little liking that he wanted to let him show me about him.

"Okay, sorta feel strange about what that confusion was over and what it means." I blinked for a second as Dan made it farther down the road.

"You feel strange? Why?" Dan I heard chuckle curious as to what I was getting to.

"Danny, I forgot if I wanted to know your stats, I could search you. For like, days, I've either blogged for me, or done nothing but be at home around you! Danny, I forgot you were a fuckin' like youtube star!" I cracked up as I painted the picture for the two of us. Dan sighed with a 'wow' before building into giggles.

"That's kinda cool, like totally cool, let's be honest! Christ can I ask you to not remember this whole part and you go back to that?!" Dan joked liking that I was just his girlfriend and he was just not Danny Sexbang-Youtube-Pro-Dick-Advert. He was just Danny. My Danny.

"Well yeah, but I mean I feel sort of wrong! Could you imagine that whole realization coming back at the con?!" I joked and Dan played into it.

"That moment where it's just black around you and you hear this 'BONG' and suddenly stars invade your fucking eyes and I'm like uh babe? And all I can hear you mutter is Sexbang, over and over. Weirdo!" Dan teased. I was bent over laughing really hard seeing the image. I shook my head and even coughed like Arin did when he came down from a laughing fit.

"Oh god," I wiped tears away and tried to stop the strand of giggles sneaking back up on me, "Dan, you probably would be right. Geeze babe, that was good!" I complimented him for being himself and heard an airy laugh come from him.

"To be honest, since I've met that situation before I sadly would know how to handle it, sorta? I mean with the usual it's a make a joke, let them warm up finally, and that's a good thing. You? I have more options though half could like either make you implode, or orgasm on the spot if you're into whichever!" Dan teased on and I rolled my eyes.

"I would not!" I defended as he pulled into a parking lot. Dan found a spot and I watched him casually turn to lean on his seat as he faced me.

"Bet me." Dan smirked and I blinked at him.

"Bet you what? I already am over it!" I laughed shrugging again.

"Bet me that I can't make you fan-girl at the convention. Do it. I want the challenge!" Dan's request to challenge him had me at a disadvantage.

"Babe, that's dumb! I'm gonna be excited to be behind the scenes anyway!" I laughed as Dan shook his head.

"Nah, that's just you, I'm saying let me bring out the Daniel Sexbang and have you in the middle of it, babeh!" Dan winked and I giggled slightly shoving him jokingly.

"Oh how will I ever recover from such bonage!" I cracked up with him as Dan dropped his head laughing. Dan shook his head and went to turn finally as I did to get out. When I turned around I saw where he had planned for dinner.

The building was very hole-in the wall, but seemed to be one that held a secret. It had a very casual sign in white lettering reading "Matisuhisa" on it. I looked over to see Dan shrug as he strided around the car to me.

"And what is this?" I asked taking his arm. Dan shrugged again with a smile.

"It is change, my dear, I figure try out a new place?" Danny kept smiling as he walked us to the door. We went in and noticed it was definitely a nice place in disguise.

"Hmm, by the looks of it, I'd like to guess more sushi?" I giggled as we were seated. Dan pulled out my chair before bouncing to his own. We sat as the waitress came to take our drinks. We ordered tea, being our thing now before turning back to the conversation.

"Um, you have a more choice than just sushi. I'm interested in it, I mean if you don't like it?" Dan tried to give me an option to bail and I smiled sweetly holding his hand across the table.

"Babe, this is fine. I don't need fine dining all the time for special moments. Hell, I could do taco bell and be satisfied!" I joked with more a laugh watching Dan's face wrinkle.

"I haven't indulged in that sort of fast food in years, and let me tell you babe, I don't miss it." Dan nodded as he grabbed a menu up to browse. I did as well and saw a few soups I found adventurous.

"Baby, have you ever had, Nameko Miso Soup?" I asked trying hard to pronounce it. Dan giggled but was shaking his head.

"Heard of it, never tried. Why getting brave over there?" Dan looked up wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and then couldn't help the giggle.

"Maybe I am." I said softly stroking his hand for a hint. Dan swallowed hard and blinked at me.

"Stop it, you know I'm such a whore for you!" Dan chuckled quietly as he spoke. I laughed into my other hand at his description. I breathed in and stuck the menu back in front of my face. Dan and I tried to stilfe our giggle fits but erupted behind the other's menu when the other would start.

"Babe, s-stop!" I tapped his foot under the table and hear a bang from him being startled.

"Fucking Christ warn me!" Dan's voice got just a little louder and I slowly let down my menu. He was looking at me like he was serious and I blinked at him with a smile.

"You gonna be okay? I just tapped your foot there Dan." I did it again and he exhaled.

"I hit my knee on the table, no I am not okay!" Dan giggled and shook his head. I looked away laughing into my hand at his injury. "No, no, just laugh at my stupid ass, go on! It's why you keep me!" Dan encouraged me to keep going and I couldn't stop then. He was being so goofy that I laughed harder. I heard Dan sigh loudly from the side of me as I tried to slowly regain my dignity. "Whenever you're done there babe." Dan had stretched to lean back. He casually was leaning on his left hand blinking at me with a sarcastic grin.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't heh, I didn't mean to laugh so hard at something not that funny!" I tried to explain and could barely keep a straight face. Danny nodded listening to me struggle, but amused that I had been so relaxed.

"Don't choke on the soup you oh so want!" Danny teased and I blinked at him then resting on my hands.

"I don't choke on you." I said quietly but simply put. Dan made a face and looked down for a moment. When he looked back up his face was red. Dan scooted closer to the table and motioned for me to lean to him. Danny got right my ear and whispered to me.

"I will gladly test this in the bathrooms here, don't think I'm not that freaky my love." Danny's exhales as he spoke sent shivers through me. I looked at him and knew I was flushed. Danny sat back and casually sighed with a smile as if nothing happened. I was still in a trance but mechanically sat back not even focusing on what else I could want. "Ah, yes, I'll have the, Sashimi And Chicken, hmm, sounds good. Babe? What else were you thinkin'?" Dan was being too pleasant over his move. I shifted my eyes to him and bit my lip. I looked down and just shrugged. I couldn't believe he went there.

"I uh, think what you said sounds good. I'm not that brave." I emphasized my last part and watched Dan understand.

"She'll pull an Aerosmith, but won't do it in a public bathroom. Okay." Danny sounded confused as he mumbled it under his breath. I let my eyes widen wondering if it was a challenge. Danny smirked deviously as he made eyes that the waitress was returning for our food order.

"Hello and what will you be having today!" her pleasant tone was refreshing. It brought me back to Earth. Dan and I casually ordered quickly. She wrote it all down and nodded before going to turn it in. I looked back to Dan whom was smirking at me again.

"Dan." I simply warned. Danny's expression was acknowledging me as if I were going to say something. I blinked from the table to him before leaning forward.

"Yes, my love." Dan said low and took my hand with his. He kissed it sweetly and smiled trying to tell me he was kidding and sorry. I sighed and shook my head. Eventually a grin came to me as well; I never could remain too mad at that face.

"Stop doing the puppy thing." I tried to be serious but let a snicker through. Dan took my hand to hold his cheek. I watched his expression become very warm and loving as he intensified what I asked him to knock off.

"But-but [Y/N], my beautiful woman, I love you." Dan's small whine was melting my heart. The ass knew it cause I couldn't hide my face just twising into adoration for him.

"Agh, fine! I love you too! Now quit making me feel bad!" I laughed reaching for a kiss. Danny softly let a 'YAY' through before our lips connected.

"So Danny wins?" Dan asked giggled back to me. I rolled my eyes with a huff. Dan kept my left right in his left and stroked my knuckles.

"I guess, I mean I still love you more, but sure!" I smiled wickedly remembering the case I had presented and won. Dan's warm expression turned playfully cold as he caught that comment.

"I'm reopening it, due to more evidence being found!" Dan's tone was serious as they come and I giggled at him trying to sound all professional.

"Maybe we'll see out the trial before bed." I let him have a hint of later on and watched him nod.

"Bet your ass we will! This isn't over yet, you'll totally see!" Dan squeezed my hand and we both chuckled. I sat back like he did and sighed playing with my tea cup.

"So any other ideas for these rings or whatever? Which also, weren't we supposed to head there first?" I asked the two obvious questions. Dan shrugged taking a drink of tea.

"Well, I looked up hours and we have till eight. So I stuck with the original plan. If that's okay?" Dan teased and I nodded bashfully.

"Tis, tis, was curious. Now what about more of what we want with these silly things." I lightly chuckled as Dan thought over that.

"Well, um," he ruffled his hair and sighed, "I like the birthstone thing. We know we want silver, which is badass, um, oh!" Dan sat up excited, "I want them engraved. Like outside or inside. Either a date or something cute and casual." Dan had me wondering what on earth we would put. I sat back and was then in my head thinking as he continued on. "Like 'love you more' or 'wifey's and hubby's', or 'my loser', or 'dork and butt', or-" Danny would have continued on if I hadn't stopped him. I held up a finger with a smile and stopped him.

"I know what we need on them." I grinned wide. Danny raised his eyebrows waiting for me to spill.

"What is it?" Dan asked impatient. I smiled warmly not believing I even thought of it.

"I like 'I totally promise and she totally promises'." I blushed looking down with a smile. Danny's hands held both of mine and I looked up to see the proudest grin on his face.

"Awww, baby, that's like perfect! Really I love that!" Danny leaned to kiss me and I nervously chuckled still blushing over his reaction.

"You sure? Don't just agree with me okay?" I sighed trying to just get over the butterflies as Dan held my hands to his lips and kissed every knuckle.

"Honey, I love it. Truly super adorable. Done deal my dear!" Danny smiled to me and I comfortably finally smiled warmly back. I looked to our hands and back into his eyes.

"So we are really getting these huh? Like wow, I'm officially going to be sporting some heavy weight on a single finger. You know that right?" I snickered as Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Pretty sure we'll manage it. I'll be wearing one as well babe. Let the people lose their shit, it'll be a two second uproar then as long as no one makes it a deal or mentions it, they'll get bored. It totally happens all the time hun. We got this set." Dan nodded confidently and I swallowed wanting so bad to ask about what Suzy and I talked about. I was about to when a bowl of soup was placed in front of me and I saw Dan had ordered soup as well. It smelled awesome for being something I could barely pronounce.

The waitress slipped away with another nod to us. I turned my attention to my spoon, but couldn't pick it up. The thought was eating at me and I watched Dan notice. I bit my lip unsure how to ask or mention it with the moment slipping slowly away. I rested my head in my hands and just went for it.

"I need to say or ask something that's possibly going to ruin our evening." I started off with quite a hopeful intro. Not.

"Nothing you could say would ruin any evening I get to spend with you. Unless you left me, then I think I may lose my shit, but try me anyway." Dan joked and I laughed a little. I breathed out and just went for it.

"Suzy and I talked today before I got ready. She gave me a small hint of insight on what a ring can do. I know Arin was sort of lucky to attract more a male audience before he was married, but I also know with you it's different. I was wondering if the thought with the rings would help my case in anyway. I know I'm trying not to be all insane and jealous and I swore I wasn't that girl. I'm nervous that it'll push you away if I don't get better, and don't say that you like when I get territorial." I laid it out for Dan to take in. He did indeed let it sink in and I sat back feeling like shit for speaking about this. Danny nodded slowly after a while and looked up to me before responding.

"Babe," Danny leaned to me and took my hands holding them firmly, "what you're experience has been so far has not been complete normalcy. Most events don't happen like the one's you've ran into. Now I'm not saying that it never will happen again, but, the theory of a ring is going to shock you. There will be women, and men, whom will not even give a shit about a ring. Those usually are the ones that we have to watch. Their intentions and mannerisms we tend to ignore knowing just from their speech lately. It's better to just do it that way. No one is egged on, and no one feels unsafe. Now with you and I, it's like a showdown for some fucked reason and I don't blame you at all for feeling like you do. In our case, a ring will help. It will. Yet, don't let the magic of it reach so far. Again, someone will always push you to test you, or test me, or just strangely need to know shit that is not for them to know. And as for your behavior and fear of it pushing me away. I'm going to let you know I'm right here." Dan dropped one of my hands to intensely stab a finger to the table as he spoke. His eyes were on me baring into me. "I'm not going the fuck anywhere. I'm yours, your mine, that's it! I don't care how many assault charges, angry bathroom sex encounters we have, or times you stand up to someone over me, I am not leaving you. I couldn't, I don't want to, and you won't make me. I love you [Y/N]." Danny's eyes were serious but much glazed over.

I breathed finally after seeming to hold my breath as Dan told me what I needed to hear. I didn't look away from him for what felt like forever as he nodded with me. I swallowed hard suddenly losing my appetite from stressing for all of five minutes. I exhaled slowly relaxing as much as I could again before Dan leaned across the table to hold my face in his hands. I placed mine over them and closed my eyes. "Breathe baby. I'm right here, you're okay. No one is gonna take me away, no one is going to help even with that idea. Listen to me. I love you so much, and couldn't dream of trying to live without you by my side. Okay?" Danny's voice was soothing as I nodded trying not to cry. I let my eyes flutter open and noticed Dan was feeling the same way.

"Told you I'd ruin our evening. We're one hint of onion away from losing it in a public place." I tried to smile at me joke. Dan sighed glancing to his soup as he sat back the same moment I did.

"You didn't ruin shit. Babe, I love that you asked. I've thought about it myself and talked with Arin." Dan admitted this and I felt my jaw drop.

"Wh-what did he say?" I asked curious beyond belief that Arin had given Dan advice.

"Well we talked when you and Melissa were, uh, existing, I guess, by the drinks. He said it's a win-win. We get to have something nice representing the other, and it does help make a statement." Dan shrugged taking almost a shot amount of tea. I couldn't stop the warm smile over the thought that Dan felt the same. I watched him see me understand and it made us both smile bigger.

"So like, you're sure about dealing with me as a psycho?" I joked and Dan rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"As long as we don't have to hide any bodies, babe, I'm your man!" Dan cheerfully declared and I nodded liking that. "I will have to say, I owe you an apology my love." Dan looked down embarrassed.

"What in the hell are you sorry for now?!" I couldn't think of anything he had supposedly done wrong lately.

"I need to start sort of making it aware more when someone, not, a fan, I guess makes a move. I should have done it at your party. I get so lost in conversations though and don't even notice! Do you know how rare it is for me to be able to relax with a group of friends without feeling like I need to watch what I say due to spoiling something? Very! So I guess when we started having fun and then the hair thing happened and oh god babe, I saw the look." Dan admitted he caught my sour face and I blushed feeling bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Danny giggled waving me off.

"You had every right, my love. As soon as she said loudly about twitter, I knew it was comin'. When I noticed Arin had set up a distraction, I figured he was trying to keep you tamed. Worked for what, a good, half hour?" Dan shrugged trying to sound positive. All I remember is feeling sick and angry over it.

"Sure, and let's not forget how nauseous I was and how much I wanted to scream at her!" I shook my head not believing she still had done what she did. Dan nodded knowingly.

"Babe, that's why I'm sorry, I assumed she knew, and when she kissed me on the cheek is when that 'too late' mark hit. I really didn't believe she looked passed all the clues clearly in front of her. So yes, I promise if it happens again, when it does, I'll make sure to be upfront and introduce you." Dan's promise and apology honestly had me feeling a little better. I nodded with a smile liking that idea.

"I should have went over there to let you introduce me. I just, I knew we had a long trip and I saw how much fun you were having so I let you mingle and have your space!" I shrugged with a small breathy laugh. Dan nodded grinning to me.

"I figured babe. Which is what I was trying to let you do, but seems as though we had the wrong idea too soon?" Dan tried to make it a joke in a way and I snickered anyway. It was almost cold but I finally took a sip my soup feeling like eating again. I frowned a little mad at myself that I hadn't had it when it was fresh.

"Tastes good cold at least?" I tried be light about it and Dan nodded with a chuckle.

"Well, better late than never, and oh look our food is here as well!" Dan smiled as they set plates in front of us. I officially was hungry again and saw Dan was indeed too. Before he took his first bite he pointed at me with his fork wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke. "See? You didn't ruin our evening, ha!" Dan and I then dug in back to being happy and relaxed before going to see a man about a ring.


	93. Chapter 93

Dan had decided to check out this place that was located in some mall. When we had pulled up, it towered over the entire parking lot and I felt my eyes widen. People were everywhere and a low hum of different interactions were going on. Hundreds of stores were advertised outside and I blinked trying to focus. Dan had my hand in his and I only figured it out when he tugged it having me look at him.

"Pretty neat huh? It's got like five jewelers in it plus some of your department ones everyone knows of. If we can't find something here, we're fucked!" Dan's joking had me laughing as we crossed to find an entrance. We entered in through a Best Buy and instantly I felt at home.

"Holy shit those are badass!" I looked to my left and witnessed the 'home theater' section. Someone was trying out one of the displays. What caught my attention is the balance they had mixing with the acoustics of the test room. Dan looked down to me and smiled when I glanced up at him then back to what was going on.

"Yeah they sound great, maybe we'll look into something like that for future references." Dan shrugged and I kept walking with him. I smiled liking this whole future-talk he had going on. I was still weary though on when my nerves were going to kick in.

"You do know we'd have to like almost have the theater thing to have it register like that? I mean the acoustics have I'm sure been professionally adjusted for sale, but I bet we could recreate it!" I babbled and hadn't noticed Dan blinking at me. I looked up and blushed.

"Did you just? Wait hold on, you just understood how that does actually sound great?" Dan waited for me to answer. I shrugged casually.

"I um, was raised in a home with music being like a second nature. My father being a musician, taught my brother and I different aspects. I got to be around the audio part more because of my motor skills and lack of patience for an instrument. So hi, yes, I even know how to track and shit." I bit my lip watching Dan nod taking that lovely history lesson in.

"So lemme get this straight, you can edit, you can street race, you love video games, and you know how to totally mix and record. I'm sorry did I get your resume down? Am I missing ANYTHING?" Dan was laughing with me as I nodded trying to calm down. We had made it outside Best Buy and into the main corridors of the mall itself.

"Yeah, I sort of do it all, but the 'all' comes in strange descriptions." I smiled up at him as he looked on proudly forward for a moment then back down to me.

"Oh my perfect girlfriend, whom may always have strange talents that seem to coincide with my life, I love you." Dan let go of my hand to swing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side and smiled wide as he turned us down a hall almost. At the end of it was a 'Kay Jewelers', and I saw the cases of options before looking back up to Dan.

"I love you too, ya know. I think you're the only person I'd be moving so fast with ever. Just cause I understand your lifestyle." I smiled after that as Dan warmly grinned understanding what I meant.

"Well I am lucky to have you and am even more fuckin' stoked to show off that promise you've made." Dan squeezed my shoulders as we stepped across to the store's area. I noticed first off a case full of silver bands and that's when my nerves kicked in.

"Fuck." I mumbled looking at the prices. Each one was over a reasonable range in my head. Dan's hand traveled to my back and I felt him rub it softly. I blinked trying to take all my options in but wound up holding my face in my hands needing a moment.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Dan gently led me from the case and we stood giving a little space between I and the store. I breathed in slow and kept my hands up.

"I need-I need a price range because holy shit looking at those digits is like woah." I felt Dan pull me into him and hug me tight. I let my head rest on him as he brushed my hair with his fingers.

"Easy baby, shhh, I was going to say just pick one, but if it makes you feel better we can do a range. What's momma thinkin' hm?" Dan I felt lean away to try and look at me. I huffed uneasy before lifting my head up to look at him. He grazed my cheek with his knuckles and almost pouted that I had got so overwhelmed so soon.

"I don't, I seriously have no idea. You have to think stones, engraved letters, sizes, not one but TWO Dan!" I let the freaking out begin and felt myself oddly have a split second to realize he was now the calm one and I was the spaz. After the short amount of time we indeed had switched.

"[Y/N]! Listen to me sweetheart! We'll go 800 and down, is that okay? I didn't know you'd have a meltdown over numbers!" Dan's concern was true and I couldn't blame him. I stepped back into him nodding. Danny took me in his arms and held me tight. I felt a head lean on mine and a slow swaying insued. I breathed in a little just letting this pass. I eventually got to a better place and finally relaxed.

"We do 800 on it all?" I compromised. Dan kept his arms around me and smiled liking more that I was once again going to live.

"Anything, anything your goddamn heart desires. We can go in cheap, just leaves me to shop on my own for the next round!" Danny wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip. I eyed him not liking that yes he indeed did get that pleasure. I rolled my eyes eventually and smiled back to him.

"Good, fine, now that I have an idea, this won't be so bad!" I tried to sound more enthusiastic and saw Dan get that I was indeed trying. I turned back to slowly drift to where I had began initially, but kept a hand ghosted on Dan's lower back as he followed. We leaned over the counter and got quiet just observing different ideas.

"Ohh baby, look at this!" Danny nodded for me to come near him just a few inches away and I leaned to him trying to look where his finger was. It was on top of a band with a middle part that indeed rotated. I smiled thinking about a new thing I could fidget with incase I got nervous. The middle band that swiveled had a chain on it it seemed like and I noticed it had been wide enough to where it could be engraved, but not embedded with a stone.

"I like it, but no stone placement?" I sort of let the disappointment through more than I wanted. Dan nodded looking over to me.

"Okay, that's fine, my woman knows what she wants, alrighty!" Dan went back to looking and I stepped passed him to start on a new area. I wondered if Dan was going to actually match or maybe wanted his own style.

"Dan?" I waited for him to look up. He was about to come to me when I shook my head indicating it was just a question. "Did you want different ones or matching?" I smiled with a shrug. Dan thought about something before smiling wide.

"Well, what if we pick out each other's?" Dan was making it into a game. I felt myself really like that idea. It had a whimsical twist on this process. I nodded with a big smile.

"Sounds like more fun! Now are we going to show the other or?" I let him make up the rules. Dan laughed with a shrug.

"Well, do you want me to see if you'll like it?" Dan was using an example and I actually would have liked that. Dan's thoughtfulness was really on the dot today.

"Sure! We won't end up with rings we pretend to like that way!" I teased. Dan was looking down again when he replied.

"Heh, I don't care about the ring, hun." Dan was being suddenly cryptic which had me confused. I walked back to him and rested on the case facing him.

"Wanna explain, cause we are doing this being your idea?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. Dan's grin I saw between his forest of curls and realized there was a second, hidden, message.

"I said I don't care about the ring." Danny looked up and was still smiling warmly to me. His hands glided from my hips to my back as he revealed the second part, "I care about who is wearing said ring babe." Dan's hands slid down a little and I felt his fingertips above my ass. Naturally my body's lower half leaned to him as I placed my hands on my hips. I smirked at him mischievously.

"Well, Mr. Avidan, seems as though you may have a good point there." I let my fingers slowly walk up his chest to hook at his collar on his shirt. My voice was low just so he could hear and I watched him bounce an eyebrow liking my mood change.

"Seems as though maybe I make one of those once, in a great while, Mrs. Avi-" Dan stopped himself from slipping. I felt my entire persona go from 'soon-to-be-fiance-adult' to 'school-girl' in a nanosecond. My face flared up and I covered my own mouth shocked he almost naturally went there. Dan's eyes blinked at me in his own surprise. His face twisted into a bashful smile I had not seen since he and I spoke at the convention.

"You just did that." I muttered behind my hand still not ready to pull it away. Dan's head fell embarrassed onto my shoulder with a pathetic sigh.

"Sorry." He mumbled into me. I let one of my hands naturally reach to stoke his hair. My other felt and rubbed his back as I shook my head now able to laugh about it.

"Eager much, babe?" I grinned to myself after letting a couple giggles go. Dan slowly lifted off my shoulder with a sigh. His own hands ruffled the back of his hair as he looked to the ground still bashful over it.

"I um, well, before you got my attention, was um, okay," Dan looked over and defensively held his hands out with a small chuckle, "I may have started day dreaming thinking of something else." I smiled at him with a sigh and took his hips then to me. Dan rested his arms over my shoulders as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Hubby's getting' ahead of himself hm?" I whispered to him lightly. Danny's exhale was uneasy but in a good way. I continued to grin as he bit his lip trying not to beam at me.

"Maybe? I mean, I looked over at my gorgeous Wifey and my head just like took off babe, it was surreal!" Danny sounded amazed at himself. I reached up stroking his cheeks with my hands and placed my lips on his softly. Danny's hands slid into my hair cradling my head as he held me there for a moment longer than just a public, casual, peck. When Dan pulled away we both looked down and saw them.

"Danny, please tell me you see this?" I didn't even point.

"Third row, second and third one from the left." Dan said breathing out.

"Yes." I looked up at him then back down to the two bands. One was very much so perfect for Dan's finger. It was a bright silver with almost a swirl that went to the right from the middle. It had black inset marks from where it had been designed. I looked up at Dan and beamed. "Baby, I don't even care that you can't get a stone in it. It's so you!" I sort of bounced then looking over at one that I knew Dan saw on me instantly.

"I really dig it baby, like seriously, how perfect and totally crazy is that we have that moment and we just-ah, it sounds so lame, but I call fate!" Dan's enthusiasm and smile was very refreshed. Dan and I looked back to a very plain silver band that had almost a crease in it diagonally splitting the outer layer into two lines you could engrave. I smiled thinking how the stone idea was just out the door as I fell in love with it.

"I love it. I love you. Can I get it engraved with adding 'forever' on the inside?" I asked not even remembering I was like panicking over price. Danny held me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder looking over it.

"Nice touch. You're really not bad at designing shit either! I think I'm going to get like the lettering on the wider part of the band. People are gonna know once they see yours what mine is obviously supposed to be!" Dan had another good point earning him a happy sigh from me as I rested my head into his as he remained still perched to my shoulder.

I looked up for a sales associate so we could get this all checked out. Dan stood up placing his hands on the glass thinking something over. I glanced back to see a woman about my height with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes smiling to me. She had on the uniform I needed her to be in. She looked to Dan and I as she walked over. She reached our counter and I saw something catch in her that made her nervous when Dan looked up from his thought.

"Hi, um, wow, how can I help you guys today?" She stumbled over the sentence blinking as she stared on at Dan. Danny smiled and tapped on the glass as he spoke.

"Okay, two things, I um indeed will be guess this is a no, but can you do same-day engravements?" Dan asked unsure sounding. The girl remained slightly frozen in surprise but found her professional self eventually.

"Well we can, it'd take about an hour! Whatever it is would be done perfect time before closing!" She shrugged but still was fidgeting. I took over and pointed to the rings.

"We liked the two sitting side by side. Third row, second and third, both need engravings on them." I looked back up smiling as she looked over to Dan slightly before taking them out so we could see them.

"Very nice choice, so wedding rings is it?" She poked fun with helping our experience and I chuckled with Dan as he shook his head.

"Dear god this would be a whole-new ball game. Nah totally just going for some promise rings. You may however see just me back in here later on in the year!" Dan smiled wide to me as he kissed my hair. His arm stayed around my shoulders as we checked out the rings physically.

"Wow, yours already fits and shit! Nice!" I laughed as Dan modeled his in a goofy fashion. He held it by his cheek and made a smoldering pout to me. I giggled more as he reacted like an overly excited woman as well. The girl whom was helping us was dying as she got more comfortable with whatever she had to work through.

"Oh wow, you are so funny in person! Sorry, totally a fan of NSP!" The girl finally answered all my odd questions. She was nervous cause of Dan, which meant, now, one person knew of this moment. It made me stop to wonder more, how in the hell was he going to ask her to remain quiet over this?

"Oh hey thanks! Glad to meet you," Dan read her name tag, "Gina!" Dan shook her hand and I watched her smiled to me then.

"Okay, so that all makes sense and I apologize that for seeming so weird!" Gina shrugged and I nodded smiling casually understanding the idea.

"Not a problem, honestly I have been getting used to it." I said nonchalantly. Dan tapped the ring I had wanted and I went to reach for it but saw it disappear. Danny had snatched it away and was holding it in his hand. I glanced from Gina whom was confused as well back to Dan whom was smiling about something.

"Gimme your hand." Dan plainly said. I reached out my right hand and placed it in his. Dan's thumb smoothed over my knuckles and I watched him hold the ring in his left. Danny and I locked eyes on the other slowly getting lost in it. I looked to our hands again and watch him slide it on my ring finger comfortably. "Perfect." Dan said under his breath. I looked up to see him biting his lip and just trying not to lose his mind over a simple gesture. He got to put the ring on me himself for the first try out even. I never seen him so excited internally about something so small. He was staring at what he had done and I noticed him smile more when he was caught.

He raised my right hand in his left and kissed it just drinking in this moment. Danny grazed his thumb over the band that wasn't even real yet and I couldn't help but feel elated. It was becoming real. "I love you." Dan said almost declaring. Like he never said it yet, and I chuckled bashfully.

"Love you too." I said quietly back trying oh so hard to remember we indeed were doing this in front of a fan. Dan looked over and tapped the band again.

"No sizing needed for either, when can we expect these?" Dan was bouncing slightly and I looked back to a very emotional Gina. She sniffled and waved us both off with a laugh.

"Sorry, that was seriously the most romantic thing I EVER seen anyone do here! Danny dear god she is so lucky. Um okay, as soon as possible, but definitely today! Can we meet back here at say, oh" Gina turned to a clock to my right on the wall. It read about 6. "I give you guys an hour and a half, and come back to retrieve these! Now I got some paperwork you can fill out if you please? Just financial stuff and what's going to be engraved on them!" Gina pulled out a clip board and I watched Dan snag that from her and scoot down a little ways.

"Dan?" I was confused again but had a hint of a laugh with it. Dan looked over and rested on his left arm blocking whatever he as writing. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What babe?" Dan just let the pet-name drop casually and I swallowed trying to let that pass.

"Why down there? What don't you want me to see?" I asked as I stepped slowly to him. Dan wasn't stupid and slid down away from me. He giggled shaking his head.

"Nuh uh, you stay. I get to fill out the fun stuff! Gina! Don't let her move, you have a misson!" Dan pointed the pen to her and I rolled my eyes with her. Gina motioned and led me back to where we were leaving Dan be. She pretended to point to different things and I smiled following along as she told me actually what he was doing.

"On there, you can see the prices. Now I'm sorry for being nosey but I did hear, well, more so, see, you have a small anxiety moment. I heard the whole bit about numbers and figured that's why he is not letting you near that receipt paper." Gina and I smiled looking back down still pretending incase Dan looked over. Eventually he came back after double checking everything.

"Okay, so I did all that, you need my license and my card right?" Dan smiled to Gina taking out his wallet. Gina nodded taking his two cards.

"Follow me Mr. Avidan and we'll check you two out!" Gina stepped across the floor to a register. Dan held my hand as we followed her. I switched to his right side so he could use his left to enter his debit pin. The register made a noise and Dan stepped infront of me blocking the total.

"Danny, come on it's not that bad!" I whined with a laugh. Dan shook his head and pulled me to his chest. He kiss my hair and I felt a throaty chuckle rise from him.

"You don't know that babe, and honestly, I'm keeping it so!" Dan sounded overly excited and I huffed just letting him win.

"Here you go Dan, and I will see you guys at seven-thirty!" Gina slipped Dan a small piece of paper with his cards. Dan stepped us forward before looking over his shoulder and thanking her. I was finally able to walk just hand in hand with him as we stepped out back into the main part.

"Why wouldn't you let me see?" I asked curious. Dan smiled down to me and wrinkled his nose as so.

"Cause!" he giggled before continuing, "Maybe I saw something else I liked while I had ventured, or maybe I'm being a jerk and didn't, you won't know until later!" Dan bounced a little. He was proud he could keep this knowing I was gonna see one way or another. Dan stopped outside a record store in the next area to put his stuff away.

"She was nice, I like those kind of fans!" smiled acknowledging that I didn't feel insecure with her. Dan was putting away his wallet back in his back pocket but kept holding on to the small piece of paper. When we walked again he was looking it over. Something in his expression changed when he flipped it though.

"Just had to say it didn't ya?" Dan sighed looking at me. His face was that of a guilt not in himself but almost for me. I was lost on what he meant until he handed it over.

"Go ahead, look, the total's on there, along with something else. I'm sorry baby-girl." Dan's whole attitude was annoyed and upset as he dropped his head slightly but remained walking. I noticed the price was 750 and didn't mind that. I flipped it like he said to do and I stopped mid tracks. On it was a cute little heart next to her name and a personal number. Dan snatched it from me before I could even comprehend what the number sequence was.

"Why!" I said a little louder than I meant to. I felt tears almost wanting to come through and I felt myself trying not to buckle to the tiled flooring. Dan grabbed me up in his arms and I clutched him like I hadn't seen him in a while. Dan let me squeeze him tightly just needing him to be as close as he could. I heard him crumble up the paper and smoosh it in his jeans before using both arms to pin me to him more. I had my face burying into his shirt as the tears finally showed up. I started crying in the middle of the mall and Dan had nowhere to hide me.

Eventually I was dragged to a bench and sat on Dan's lap just to cry into his neck. I was tired of it already. I was losing my hope that I could handle this quickly. Danny rocked me not caring if anyone saw. I blubbered into him trying to speak but was unable to pronounce words. I was losing faith that there were any respectful fans out there.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry. Shh, we won't have to see her again. I can go elsewhere for your engagement ring. I'm so sorry again." Danny whispered into my hair as I stopped crying and just becoming clingy. Danny leaned back more to crane his neck so he could push my hair back to see. I slightly lifted my head and turned my eyes facing him. Danny's lips pressed to my forehead and I snuggled back to him hiccupping.

"I can't Dan." I said with monotone and rasp in my voice. Danny hummed asking me what I said. I felt Dan start stroking my hair as I repeated myself. "I said I can't do this."

"Do what?" Dan asked full of confusion and concern. I closed my eyes knowing this was going to suck so bad to tell him.

"I can't keep watching women, so far, disrespect the fact you clearly have someone." I looked into his hurt eyes understanding what I meant, but wishing he could fix other's intentions.

"[Y/N] I'm sorry I can't control people! I feel like shit now because I know it hurts you! I can see it and it breaks my fucking heart! I swear there are decent people out there who do love that you make me happy! Please baby, please don't start talking like that, you're scaring me." Dan's face was losing color as I slipped my eyes shut sighing just not knowing what we could do.

"I-I'm strong. Right? You've said I could handle this. When? When do I start understanding I can handle this?! Cause not only does it disrespect you it kills me, Dan. You're used to this! I'm not! Sure yeah we had a few run in's where it was fine. Yet the worse times are starting to get to me and I don't want to fail you on this whole thing where you have confidence I can do this with you. I feel like I'm failing though cause I'm hurt and I'm trying to not let it hurt me. Just, she stood right there and saw what level we are going to! She couldn't even just let that go! No! She left you a fucking heart and seven numbers that could lead you to her bed!" I was talking really loud under a shout when I finished. Dan's hurt was increased hearing me confess all of that. I watched him consider something then stand up after sliding me off of him.

"You know what, this ends. Come on, I'm going to show you how to handle this the way we've had to with Suzy and all that." Danny took my hand and led me back to Kay's. I had no idea what to expect when we got there either.


	94. Chapter 94

Danny had asked me to wait for him, but I insisted on hearing how he did this. Danny walked up casually back to where Gina had been and looked to her. She was waiting on a customer and asked that he held on a moment. She glanced to something and I watched her face look at me with a frown almost. Dan folded his arms and went to go lean against the case we had found our rings.

"Please don't yell." I quietly begged. Dan raised an eyebrow and I continued begging in expression. Dan's expression to me grew soft letting me know he wouldn't cause a scene. Gina reached us and I saw her know just by her face that she understood why he had returned.

"Gina, look, I know you're a fan, and I appreciated the service given to us. But," Dan slid the small piece of paper to her, "this made me uncomfortable. It made my girlfriend, whom I care about dearly, upset, and I know I said I'd be back to do more business with you but unfortunately I totally can't do that. We'll still be picking up our promise rings and I just hope that you understand that what you did was disrespectful. Not just to me, but to her." Dan gestured to me and I watched her nod a few times as Dan spoke. He made the complaint personal, and worded it to where she'd have to understand. Gina looked to me and to Dan before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, guys. Dan you're right, I don't know why I even did it. I thought it was still like how you've described it." Gina was growing antsy realizing Dan had changed as was indeed not the free-man-whore he joked about.

"Yeah, it totally isn't. I am devoted to one super amazing woman whom I love, and I am very happy with her. I thought you understood that but it's cool. You aren't the first." Dan shrugged but the way he talked it came out indifferent enough that you could hear the sarcasm in it. Gina nodded more and looked to me.

"I apologize that I was so dumb and made that choice. I don't blame you not forgiving a stranger." Gina looked down and shrugged.

"He's right, you aren't the first, and I do forgive you. You are however, the first to say you're sorry. Even if Dan had to help you out." I casually stepped back took Dan's hand. Gina smiled a little thanking me for at least telling her. "We'll be back in a bit." I said again casually. Dan nodded to her and left the paper in front of her. We headed back in the same direction quiet for a bit before a GameStop appeared.

"Babe?" Dan turned to me before going in. His arms pulled me close and I held his face in my hands.

"What Danny?" I asked looking into his eyes. Dan lowered his lips to mine and kissed me lovingly. When he pulled back his left hand held my right and I watched him look to my ring finger then back to me.

"Please don't break it." Dan said softly with pleading eyes as he kissed my ring finger. I sniffled getting it as he placed my hand on his heart stroking it still with his thumb. I inhaled slowly letting my emotions level out as I looked from our hands to Dan's eyes again. He looked like he could break down if I didn't respond soon.

"I'm right here baby. I would never break it. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to explain it any better. I swear I love you so much, I didn't mean at all to scare you." I shook my head slow feeling bad that I had Dan on edge. Danny nodded and pulled me back to him.

"I need you, here. It's not a want anymore momma, it is a fucking need, please just tell me you're totally here all the way, please just say it one more time for me." Dan begged into my hair and I reached up to cradle his face again. Dan and I hadn't care much for others around us seeing as how now he was the one having a moment in public.

"I need you too baby. I need all of you, and I'm all yours, right here. Okay? I love you, Hubby, my hubby!" I wound up making myself smile and Dan smile a little. I 'wifey' kissed Dan a couple times and whispered 'I love you' to him between them. Danny eventually inhaled calming down and hugging me tight.

"My baby-girl, my beautiful Wifey, my soulmate, and better half, I love you too. Now then," Dan eased back to look into my eyes with a warm smile. His emotions were better now as soon as I saw his color returning, "I say we grab a couple games for OUR new system, cause once them things get done, we are home for the night, angel." Dan took my hand again and I led him into the store. On the wall there were tons of games for the Xbox One and I grinned bouncing to them. Games always made me feel better, besides Danny.

Danny picked up something and was reading the back when I found the Elder Scrolls Online discs. I squealed bouncing over to Danny like a child holding it in front of my face.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, bab-" I couldn't stop the sudden surge of energy after being so emotional. Danny cut me off by jokingly placing a hand over my mouth and taking the case.

"Shh, now, is the the MMO one or whatever?" Dan flipped the box over reading. I bounced in silence while Dan giggled catching it out the corner of his eye.

"Yes! It tis! Please?" I begged with a grin. Dan eyed me for a moment. He held the case out of my reach when he replied.

"You did hear about Guild Grumps, correct?" Dan asked still eyeing me. I nodded and giggled then remembering the preview they had done.

"Yes! Duh! Come on this isn't fucking WoW! It's Elder Scrolls, think of it as Morrowind, but better!" I teased Danny. Dan had a look like he was so done but I caught him trying not to smile as well.

"Did you just diss Morrowind?! Dude, that totally hurts! I loved that game!" Dan frowned pretending to be sad that I had dissed the one adventure game he seemed to be into.

"Oh come on! You played it high that's why!" I countered trying to reach for the box. Dan stepped back and shook his head hiding it behind him.

"I happened to like the game! Weed made it better! Put the two together, it was a great experience!" Dan defended himself again as I stepped up to him no longer reaching for the game.

"I'll kiss you if you hand it over. Not like I can pay for it without you." I innocently made a deal with Dan and watched him think it over more than he had to. Dan smiled and handed it back to me after screwing around. I tugged his shirt and pecked his lips before turning to go browse some more.

"Nerd." Dan muttered and I scoffed turning to him. He was pretending nothing happened as he faked looking at some horror game. It was a dead giveaway he was kidding.

"Oh hey I heard this was super scary!" I plucked it from him and read the title. Dan cringed and I smiled sweetly. "Come on baby! Let's get this one too!" I waved it in his face. Dan coughed and recited I was 'meanie' trying to cover it up. I spun back around and smiled wickedly. "If I'm such a meanie do tell me why you're buying me a promise ring?" I giggled as Dan made a face he had been defeated. I put down the horror game and stuck my tongue out before going back to read Destiny's specs. Dan's hands slid around my waist and I felt hot puffs on my neck as he spoke.

"You stick your tongue out like that again I may have you blow me in the fucking bathrooms. You have no idea how hot it is to be game shopping with you." Danny's low warning was helped out as he rocked his hips softly up against my ass. I felt his erection and I couldn't help myself. I palmed him discreetly hearing him growl softly in my ear.

"You like that, Daddy?" I paused before calling Dan a name usually I never used casually. Dan's fingertips pressed into my skin and I felt him kiss my neck where the cashier couldn't see him. I put Destiny back and picked up another random game I didn't even care for. I decided to keep up the charade liking the attention Danny was giving me. Danny whined very quietly in my ear as I stroked him once then let him go. I put the other game back and felt Dan having to tear himself off of me so I could see what we had picked out. "Alright so ESO, you grabbed wait, Tetris?" I looked to Dan whom was trying to remember how to not be turned on and just casually answer me.

"I um, I used to play the shit out of it. Thought maybe we could go head to head?" Danny winked at me as I understood the pun.

"Of course, make for an interesting night!" I giggled clutchin it into the Elder Scrolls game. Danny hummed more lightly as he placed a third game in my hands.

"That one too!" Dan bounced almost now excited for games than sex later.

"I thought you wouldn't like it so I put it down." I shrugged but then smiled. Dan had picked up Destiny I wondered for me more than him.

"I wanna try it, Arin said he heard good things about it!" Dan's lighter, bubblier, tone was coming back and I really missed it. I smiled to him as he pulled out his wallet. We walked over to the counter and waited patiently for the guy to ring us up. I checked my phone seeing that it was already almost time to go back.

"Babe we get to go get them after here!" I smiled to Dan who seemed grateful to go home.

"Please swipe your card, sir." The cashier asked Dan nicely. He barely looked at either of us, but didn't seem rude. Dan swiped and then was signing when a gasp came from the dude. "Oh shit, please tell me this isn't reality cause I feel so shitty for not noticing who's signature is on this!" The cashier was wigging out and I swallowed really hoping this as far as he was going to go. Dan smiled casually going into his weird mode and nodded.

"Well, um, if you need my license man I can whip that out?" Dan was joking with the guy. It earned him a laugh and a polite 'nah' as the receipt printed.

"Dude this is too cool, LOVE, you and Arin! Like you guys make my nights worth it! By the way, you're girlfriend, hot as hell, nice job man!" The cashier whispered to what he assumed only Dan could hear on the sort-of compliment about me. Dan nodded nonchalantly and shook the dude's hand.

"Thanks, totally appreciate it! And I will agree, she is quite the fuckin' catch. Glad I caught her though, you'd be surprised! Totally just fighting assholes left and right!" Dan hinted at me being mistreated and the cashier looked to me.

"You found your hero!" I high fived the guy and chuckled with a nod.

"Indeed I did, you'd be amazed at how scary women can be when they want someone." I nodded as I spoke. The cashier-guy looked almost heartfelt when he responded to that.

"Ya know, with how far Dan has come along, just being with you, from what we, the not as nuts fans, can see, you two got something here. I don't think with how much fight Danny has for love, that anyone could take that away. You guys are cannon, but also my personal favorite ship!" The dude explained and I smiled warmly wishing we could have ran into him first. Danny smiled to me and bounced his eyebrows in an I-told-you-so fashion. I nudged him and got a laugh from the guy.

"Thank you, um what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh! Chad!" Chad smiled wide liking the personal touch to conversation.

"Well Chad-O thank you so much for the compliments! [Y/N] and I sort of had a bad run in and I think you just made her day with that. I appreciate you helping out my lady!" Dan shook his hand and smiled actually genuinely. Chad nodded and shook my hands as well before Danny took my left in his right.

"Really thanks again!" I said with a wave as we walked out. Chad had yelled 'bye' as Danny waved as well.

"Feel better my love?" Danny nudged me smiling. I grinned blushing and nodded.

"I do, thank you, that guy really helped. Not that you didn't!" I tried to explain but Dan stopped me. His warm smile told me he understood.

"I feel like you needed to hear that. I'm really glad he said those things, which, babe, now that he is out of earshot," Danny tapped my ass making me jump with a small squeak that was eventually a giggle, "You do look pretty sexy today! And it's not the makeup so don't even, no, you're outfit looks really awesome on you!" Danny's arm was around my waist as we made it back to Kay's. I did hang back checking out our Gamestop loot as he went to go retrieve our rings.

I was going over the Tetris game Dan had wanted seeing it was a different version. I smiled to myself cracking up that I forgot to tell him this was the wild card game I was excellent at. I was lost in my thoughts until my phone rang. I jumped trying to put stuff away and pull my phone out. Arin's name popped up and I immediately answered.

"Big Broth-" I went to greet him happily but was cut off.

"Where are you? Where the hell is Danny?" Arin dropped 'Danny' meaning something was up. I looked over to see Dan waiting on them to take his turn and got back on the phone.

"He-he's picking up our rings we're coming back to his place, what's wro-" I barely got a sentence out when Arin did it again.

"Jah-Just check your Instagram shit. Please, sorry for yelling but I didn't think you guys would approve of this." Arin was being vague, but I put him on speaker to go see. I let my feed load and scrolled down. I didn't get to far when a picture caught my attention.

"Wh-what is-how in the hell?!" I looked back to Dan whom was still waiting. He smiled to me and I barely could do it back to him. I held out my phone and mouthed 'Arin' to him. Dan flipped me off insisting I playfully tell Arin to fuck off.

"Dude, like, I know we can't like fucking ask everyone to just not, but COULD THEY NOT?!" Arin was just as mad and shocked as I was becoming. I heard Dan's voice fade in from him saying bye as he walked back to me.

"Arin should we come to you?" I asked unsure. Dan rested a hand on my shoulder concerned.

"What is it babe?" Dan asked quietly and I held up a finger.

"I don't, ugh, did he see it yet?" Arin asked annoyed and I asked Arin to hold on so I could show Dan.

"Babe, look." I held up the screen showing a picture. It was Dan and I when Dan was holding me as we looked at rings. The shot was wide meaning someone from afar and behind us took it. The caption was '#DanAvidan and gf looking for engagement ring! WTF!'. Dan looked from me to the phone. I held it sturdy as he tapped to see comments.

"Not a word, this is like insane. There are over five-hundred comments already." Dan mumbled as he mouthed some.

"Well?" I asked to hear the majority opinion. Dan sighed and bit his lip. I heard Arin on the other end huffing just waiting.

"Honestly, a lot, are excited and wanna see it. I'm impressed. Someone has started their own rumor! Good on them." Dan shrugged with a smile. I had one as well not minding this as bad. I leaned my phone back against my ear.

"Arin? You there?" I asked cautiously. Arin sighed on the other end.

"Yeah so what does Danny wanna do? It's kinda out there, you know people have screen shots already!" Arin I had put on speaker phone so Dan could hear. We had walked through to Best Buy before Dan came up with anything.

"Dude, let them talk, we didn't have thre greatest day doing this either, I just want to go home with my woman." Danny sounded tired like I did and I heard Arin agree.

"Yeah man, do that. Just take some time, come in tomorrow whenever. I'm gonna call up a few favors and get some advice." Arin sounded tired too and I frowned wishing we all didn't seem so, tired? Dan and I made it back to the car after Arin hung up. I hopped in and placed the bags on the floor. Dan I noticed was clutching the rings to him and not letting them go.

"So, can we put them on yet?" I teased Dan as he stuck the keys in the ignition. Danny smiled like he had a plan.

"Later. For now, home, with Barry, I want my privacy and my lady." Danny rest his hand on my thigh as he pulled into traffic after backing out. I smiled thinking how well our night was going to end. Dan must had noticed because he looked over asking me with his expression.

"I'm actually grateful to be ending our public adventures." I smiled more as Dan understood. His hand rubbed my thigh some as he nodded.

"Same here baby-girl. You had an emotional day, I had one, we did get some awesome rings though, I got to see em!" Dan's excitement broke though and scowled jealous of him for that.

"No fair, come on then!" I reached for the small bag that held the boxes. Dan had it tucked between his legs on purpose. I got barely an edge to tug to me when he grabbed my wrist as he let go of my thigh.

"Plenty fair, and you're doing it again!" Danny teased my lack of patience as I went back to my own side. I looked out the window sighing with a smile too excited to pretend to pout.

"I'm bad with waiting, you know this." I mentioned innocently. Dan's laugh was loud when he heard me say that.

"No shit! Totally okay with that though, I mean in some cases, right now? No, you are going to get yours at a good time, I promise!" Danny's tone changed at the end indicating he indeed made the terrible pun. I sighed turning to him with a look that expressed I was displeased at how lame he was being.

"When?" I asked simply. Dan looked to me from the side as he pulled up to a light.

"When you do! I know it's going to drive you absolutely mad, but baby I swear it will be super worth it!" Danny tried to emphasize the last bit. I rolled my eyes and took a wild guess.

"Don't do it after sex, please? That's so, almost cheating for the right reaction! I'll be all mush and shit anyway!" I called him out and shockingly Dan giggled while shaking his head.

"Nah. Nice try, but that would be shady as fuck. Nope, you'll see!" Dan kept his surprise reveal from me still and I was really hating that stubborn trait he paraded around.

Dan pulled into the drive and I saw Barry indeed was home. We both got out, Dan carrying the rings still, and I the games. We got to the door and Barry greeted us before Dan had to unlock it.

"Dude, you two caused like a shit storm!" Barry looked worried for Dan and I as he explained. I stepped to the side to slide my shoes off while Dan and Barry sat on the couches talking more about it.


	95. Chapter 95

I looked more as my eyes adjusted to the indoors seeing something different. I should have known they'd do it. All the boxes we had stacked for me to go through were all stacked, empty, by the back wall of the living room. I placed my hands on my hips and turned to Barry who hadn't noticed I was grinning at him. I shook my head and wandered into the kitchen. I looked over and saw indeed they had set up the table and chairs Dan requested as well. Everyone had moved me in and I found myself overwhelmed with gratefulness to their kindness.

I opened the fridge to find a water and took a couple sips before returning to the living room. Dan was laughing with Barry over the games I guessed since Barry had been holding one in his hands. Danny smiled warmly as I came closer to sit with him on the bigger couch. Barry I noticed had the same love seat he sat in before when everyone was here. I wondered if he had a certain place he liked to sit. I eventually plopped down by Danny and leaned back relaxing on the couch. Dan rested his arm above me and I felt him stroke a few strands from the top of my head as Barry went on about what I realized now was Tetris.

"So yeah I totally hated it, but was good at it and I never have felt this way about any other game!" Barry shrugged with a hearty chuckle as Dan nodded understanding.

"God that's like how I feel just playing Punch Out and having to redo it so many times! Like after a while, you really start questioning your love for it." Dan cracked up as Barry high-fived him.

"Man, you and that game are just, oh god, if it were a person I feel like you two would never get along!" Barry mused on the thought and I giggled then with Dan picturing it.

"Just shows up to a fuckin' party and calls my shit out!" Dan reached to clap as he rocked back with a snort laughing at his own theory. Barry was dying as well as I was.

"I feel like that with SoulCalibur!" I chimed in. Barry wagged a finger to me with a devious grin.

"That, missy, is one you and I will definitely have to go rounds on! Haven't played in a while, but man, it was not a bad fighting game!" Barry smiled at me and I grinned thinking.

"You know, we could do a Grumpcade on it? There is a story mode! I mean it won't be like forever, but could be a hit?" I shrugged trying to suggest it. Barry nodded slowly liking this.

"Maybe! We'll run that by Arin! See Dan? She has good taste!" Barry teased Dan making me think he had said otherwise.

"Uh," Danny scoffed with a laugh, "I happen to know! I mean come on! She loves me! Duh!" Dan winked to me as I rolled my eyes. I nudged him after he nudged me and we looked back to Barry whom was shaking his head smiling at the two children he now lived with.

"You guys, man, you make Ross's invite to go over there sound better and better!" Barry winked to us and Dan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, you totally are not allowed to go stay with Ross. I will drag you back every time!" Dan broke the news with a giggle as Barry shook his head joining him.

"I think I'd kill him after the fifth day of him playing nothing but WoW!" Barry confessed with a sad sigh. Dan nodded quickly pointing to me.

"Did you hear him try and take her soul as well?! I stopped that shit right before anything could be done further!" Danny joked but I saw the serious glance for me to not even think about it. I rubbed his back smiling with assurance.

"No worries Dan, you won't lose me to the evil that is Blizzard!" I joked as Barry laid a hand on Dan's knee looking approvingly at me.

"Man, please, marry her! Like soon!" Barry laughed a little with Dan as I felt Dan pull me close leaning his head on mine.

"All in good time buddy. All in good time!" Dan smiled to him and I noticed Barry remembered something.

"Hey! Where are those promise rings or whatever you guys set out to get?" Barry asked smiling. Dan looked to me and held up a finger.

"Don't move. Barry," Dan stood up and tapped Barry's shoulder walking passed him, "follow me so I can show you!" Dan was in the kitchen as Barry gave me a strange look while he slowly got to his feet.

"Don't ask, he won't let me see them, I don't know why." I mumbled flopping to the side of the couch. Dan and Barry were quietly whispering and I heard Barry make a noise.

"Fuck!" Barry barked as I heard Dan possibly whack him.

"Shh! God I got it this far! Don't fuckin', come on Bear!" Dan was scolding Barry louder than what he thought and I stifled a laugh noticing the two men return to the couches. Dan noticed me lounging and rushed before I could move.

"BAH! NO!" Danny yelled as I caught him. I saw his fingers out to tickle me, but instead I was ready for him. I reached out and grabbed Dan's waist and tickled his skinny butt causing him to howl in laughter almost falling on me. He saved the accident by palming the top of the couch and resting a hand on the arm.

"THOUGHT YOU WERE QUICK HUH!" I yelled up at him smiling wide before I stopped. Dan was tuckered out for the moment and I guided him to sit so I could rest my head on his lap. Danny did relax again and I looked over to Barry who was on his phone. No sooner Dan's went off and I lifted up so he could check it.

"You have to see why we all are saying it man." Barry said his vague sentence so kindly that it was almost a new tone with him. Dan was smiling at his screen like it was a precious moment. Little did I know Barry indeed catch one. Dan looked to me and showed me the picture. Dan was standing over me smiling before he sat back down. We both were smiling truthfully. I saw a man who once had eyes for all women, staring into his only one's like she was a brand new song. I then saw a woman who did indeed intend to be his favorite song to which, if I had ever asked, I bet I was. Yet I never could due to sounding conceited. I'd feel guilty if I had ever just up and done so.

"You're smile is so big Danny." I mumbled still observing us caught in a candid moment. Dan hummed approving this idea. You couldn't see our entire faces from Barry's angle but he did catch how high Dan's cheeks had risen along with mine. I looked back up handing Dan's phone back to him and watched him look concentrated on something.

"I want this on there." Dan mumbled to himself slightly smiling while tapping his phone's keyboard.

"Where?" I questioned confused. Danny peeked passed me and rolled his eyes.

"You'll see, again with the not waiting trait." Dan teased again and I watched him stare at his screen for a moment. It was then at the same time mine vibrated indicating a notification. I slipped my phone from my pocket to check. Dan had tagged me under the Ninja Sex Party's Instagram page. I tapped the image and saw he uploaded the one Barry had taken. Danny had put in his own caption that had me 'aww' out loud to him.

'She stole my spot.......and my heart. FUCK!' Was what I read and it was so him. Keeping the 'Danny Sexbang' wording alive in it had me smile bigger. His persona was in love as well and I felt honored to grab its attention.

"Dan you're such a romantic weirdo!" Barry laughed over the caption and Dan shrugged with a chuckle.

"Hey, someone at least digs it!" Dan rested his hand over my tummy and I snuggled his arm before playing with his fingers. Dan met my eyes as I looked up at him. His hair was all around him. Those bouncing, thick, curls just a perfect halo for him. His jawline was slightly moving as he smiled wide at me just looking him over. I looked finally deeper at his eyes that were always my favorite shade of milk chocolate and saw them glow as I stared longer. I eventually stuck my tongue out before he could tease me over it and got the expression back in return before Dan leaned to peck my lips with a quiet chuckle.

"Okay, now? You both are just weirdos! What's going on for the night?" Barry asked seeing as though things were quiet. Dan lifted his hand from mine and ruffled his hair.

"Dunno, maybe we could set the new system up and hang?" Dan was sounding cautious about it. I blinked looking confused at him and he understood.

"Dude, I bet ten bucks, we get into a really badass game, and Arin calls!" Barry challenged the idea and also answered my question. I got it then that neither of them could have down time due to their needy jobs. Dan shrugged laughing over it but then agreed.

"You really wanna throw in on it? Because okay, now is it five for one of us, or just ten? I wanna know how much I'm losing here!" Dan was smart about this idea and Barry had to laugh while thinking over Dan's terms. In another life, he would have made an excellent lawyer.

"Fine, five for one of us, seven if two have to, and ten big ones for all hands on deck!" Barry nodded with Dan and they shook. Barry looked over and reached for my hand.

"I shook with Dan already." I lazily tried to get out of it. Barry gave me a look causing me to sit up and shake his hand for myself.

"Shook with Dan, wow, nice try missy!" Barry laughed a little and I watched Dan take the moment of me sitting up to go towards the bag. Dan pulled out the Xbox One box and slid his key along the taped sides.

"Barry?" Dan asked without looking up.

"Yeah?" Barry got up to get closer incase Dan needed something.

"Can you totally help me hook this shit up? I'm good for reaching, but bad for placement. Knowing my ass I'll shove it in the wrong socket and totally hurt myself!" Dan laughed a little as Barry nodded and took a cord to where it could go. Dan got the cables hooked into the back as Barry instructed him. I looked over and pulled out the games Dan and I had bought.

"Babe, you want first pick?" Dan turned to see me looking the games over. I looked between them waiting on my answer and I blushed not liking that I had an option here. I looked to Barry and held them out to him.

"You pick, I would fuck up and pick Elder Scrolls Online and we can't all play that at once." I admitted as Barry smiled.

"Not a bad choice though! I get it, hmm, okay who likes Tetris?" Barry looked between Dan whom was still crouched on the floor checking connections, and I who was grinning over the answer as I laid back on the couch.

"That'd be the old-timer in the room!" Dan raised his hand behind him with a slight wave. Barry was tickled with his wording and I even snickered over it. When I did however, Dan's wave evolved into a stabbing finger in my direction. "I heard that!" Dan pointed to Barry then whom didn't care. "See babe," Dan actually looked over when he spoke again, "Barry here is a dick. He will probably buy me a cane when I turn 36! So! He has already made his choice, YOU," Danny giggled looking to me then to Barry again, "do still have time to not giggle at my age! Please! I love you baby, but damn I will totally stab a bitch!" Dan's joking threat had me pretend to be offended. I let my mouth drop and blinked at him.

"Well gee! Glad I'm so disposable!" I teased. Dan whipped his head back to me and stood up. I squeaked as he came after me while I tried to crawl away on the couch. I was almost crab walking as Dan crawled over the cushions to me. I reached the arm and curled in a ball as Dan snuggle/attacked me with kisses.

"Don't even tell me you didn't say that! DON'T YOU FUCKING EVEN TELL ME! I HEARD YOUR SMART BEAUTIFUL MOUTH! Now listen here you-" Danny was trying to jokingly scold me and I threw myself on the floor and ran into the bedroom. Dan I heard yelling but laughing really hard as he came after me. I threw myself under the covers and tried not to giggle, letting him just find me on his own. He stepped quietly through the door and I heard him chuckling under his breath. "Now then, where is my smart ass leading lady, hm?" Dan called out and I could hear the grin in his voice. Barry was giggling down the hall over this I was sure. "Babyyyy, come out wherever the hell you are!" Dan was taunting me and I remained quiet.

I heard his footsteps stop by the bed. He was going to startle me I was sure. Dan's exhales held small, airy, giggles that had me biting my lip so I couldn't giggle with him. I felt weight on his side of the bed and I watched the covers pin down to the sheets as he crawled towards me. By the point it was clear he knew where I was. Now it was just the cat playing with it's prey. "I really wish my loving, NOT disposable, woman would come out of hiding." Danny begged but continued toward me. He made a point to have a stern tone on his 'not'. I rolled my eyes at his terrible play to pretend like there wasn't an obvious lump in the bed. "I was gonna give her her ring, but I can see she just doesn't want it. Oh well." Danny I felt shrug I believed and slowly the weight trekked away and off the bed. I heard him pad back down to the living room and I heard him mumble something to Barry.

"But Dan!" Barry was jokingly talking loud so I would hear. I giggled then knowing I was alone as he continued. "How does a woman just go missing in this place!? Maybe she left for good!" Barry sounded like he was reciting lines. Dan I heard snort and I heard the couch cushions being sat on.

"I don't know, Bear! Guess I'll just have to give the ring to someone else!" Dan I knew was joking but it got me to move. I slipped off the bed not fixing the blanket and purposely stomped down the hall. Dan was trying to focus on the TV and I saw Barry was playing some mini game that must have came with the system. I leaned against the corner of the wall the TV had been on and folded my arms. Dan's mouth was losing the ability to not twitch as he pretending to not see me. I cleared my throat and Dan leaned back throwing his leg over the other and using the chance to cover his mouth, did so to hide his smile.

"Dan, do you feel like you're being, watched?" Barry's tone of being a bad actor was still in session as Dan shrugged.'

"Dunno, do you?" Dan glanced to his friend and they shrugged together then. I rolled my eyes and went back to crawl on the couch. Dan rested his arm over the back and I made my way towards him. I saw him glance and he put his leg down almost looking as he had when I was laying in his lap. Instead of going back to that I chose to sit in his lap and snuggle him silently. Danny smiled before turning to kiss my forehead then leaning on it. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he held me to him. I watched Barry indeed play a mini game that was almost addicting. Dan sighed contently and I watched that Barry had indeed finish another level. He looked over and made like he had been startled.

"WOAH Dan! Look!" Barry pointed and Dan jumped up pretending to be surprised that I was there.

"HOLY FUCK WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Dan's giggles erupted as he lost his character. I rolled my eyes and went to move if that's how he was going to be. I barely got up when Dan pulled me back down to snuggle more. "I love you beautiful." Dan whispered in my ear before I rested my head back on his shoulder. I smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Love you too, now where is it?" I sounded oh so heartfelt making Dan giggled then wanting another kiss. He made his lips pucker asking like so and I shook my head.

"Baby, please?" Danny begged and I shook my head more.

"Ring." I stated. Danny huffed and reached passed the arm on his side. He pulled up the bag and held it in his palm.

"Kisses, then ring." Dan stated shortly back. I frowned looking from him to the bag.

"Ring, then Danny gets kisses." I argued back. Dan pouted and set the bag down. He looked from under his lashes and sighed.

"Baby gets her ring, when Danny gets his kisses. No sooner, nor later." Dan demanded it quieter I wanted to guess not to gross out Barry. I pouted back and rested my forehead on his. Dan and I must have looked like little kids in an argument. We both had sour faces staring at the other cross-eyed.

"Hubby?" I whispered softly in almost a whine to him. Dan's expression faltered turning from play pouting to actual pouting.

"What baby-girl?" Dan cooed very quietly back to me and I whimpered so only he could hear. Dan reached up to stroke from my cheek to tilting my chin to look at him as he pulled back a little no longer resting his forehead on mine.

"Danny, please." I let my voice trail off in a begging tone just watching Dan's heart almost explode. Dan's thumb holding my chin stroked it a couple times. He was biting his lip trying to not give in yet.

"What babe?" Dan asked a little less coo more a comforting curiosity. I looked down with just my eyes at my lap as I sat on his. I toyed with my fingers before his left hand covered them gently. It got me to look back up and I watched Dan search my eyes for something. He sighed through his nose and half smirked.

"Danny." I was left with just begging through his name. Dan's smirk was relaxed as he knew he couldn't wait but had to just to let it build me up. Danny grabbed the bag again and looked over to Barry.

"Hey um, Bear?" Dan sounded soft and earthy. Barry paused his level and looked over raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Dan?" Barry asked casually. Dan took out his phone and handed it to him.

"Could you get this? Like just on a regular video?" Dan asked sweetly. Barry held up a finger and handed Dan's phone back before jogging to his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked now feeling nervous. Barry came back with one of the higher quality cameras they used sometimes and set it up.

"I want this for you and I to look back on and to make copies for Arin." Dan smiled warmly and helped me scoot back so we were sitting facing the other. Dan grabbed two ring boxes and checked one before handing the other to me. Dan smiled wide having planned something from what I was picking up on. "Barry just tell me when you're good and I'll start explaining." Dan went from turning to Barry then looking at me. I was trying to guess that he was going to announce this but at the same time why he wanted ten seconds of this I had no clue.

"Alright Danny, go for it." Barry said. Dan cleared his throat and looked from me to the ring boxes we had.

"Okay babe, here's the deal. I have your ring and you have mine. Okay?" Danny was making sure I was following.

"Okay?" I questioned him and he smiled still but his eyes told me to trust him.

"Alright, now before we give them to each other, I know this sounds so fuckin' stupid, but I want you and I to make our promises clear. I want us to know verbally what we want to promise the other. I can start if you'd like?" Dan swallowed back emotions and I did the same. This was so adorable and I knew I was going to cry. I nodded unable to speak and Dan whispered 'okay' before inhaling and exhaling calming his nerves. He seemed unsteady and I used a hand to brush his curls back so the shot of his emotions could be seen. Dan swallowed again before shakily laughing from his nerves. He breathed out again and it was silent. His eyes watched mine and I barely heard the inhale as he began. Dan's voice cracked when he tried the first time and I instantly reached up to cradle his face not on cue, but on will.

"Breathe baby, this is me, and it's me you're talking to. Relax Danny, take your time my love." I whispered to him. Danny nodded and smiled again taking in my words.

"[Y/N]," Dan said like it was his favorite name, "I know we joked and laughed and said we promised you'd marry me over these and I do still hold you to this, BUT" Dan and I laughed in an exhale as he continued, "I want to promise you so much more than just a wedding and me as your husband one day. I want to promise a shit ton more, actually. Like," Danny looked down at the ring box and back into my eyes with a wide smile as he thought out loud, "I want to promise first off that I will be your knight. I want to protect you from all the dragons in your life and slay them for you. I wanna promise to chase you every time you run from me. Jokingly or in seriousness, I will forever want to promise to follow you. You're never getting away from me again as long as I can help it, I promise this to you. I also wanted to promise that I'll be your equal in anything we do. Never once should you envy me and I would never want to put you in a place where I envy you either. I promise that on days you feel like it's a shit-storm with nowhere to hide, my arms will always be there to shelter you until you're totally feeling better. I lastly want to also promise, like, with more than what power I hold as a man, to love and respect you as your innocent and yet terribly goofy boyfriend until I can make you my wife. I promise, baby, I'm right here." Danny let his words fade out and I hadn't noticed me crying until his gripped me up tight and held me to his chest. I let it all out and not discreetly either.

Danny cradled the back of my head and let me grip his shirt tightly in my fists. I was shaking badly from all the emotions and words he spoke beautifully. Dan whispered 'I love yous' and 'It's okays' what felt like forever until I finally stopped crying. I huffed loudly before sitting back where I was. My eyes were red and puffy and my makeup was making black streaks that Dan and I had on my hands from wiping tears away. I sighed and while blinking a couple times finally back to being able to function.

"Now how am I supposed to follow that nonsense!" I teased. Dan and I giggled and I watched him shrug but smiling where it touched his eyes.

"Not a competition my love. I promise as well, not part of the speech, I did not rehearse that so don't be too stressed. Just speak from your heart beautiful." Danny encouraged me to just go. I nodded and breathed a couple times before placing my hands on his wrists. Danny dropped the ring box he held and slid his hands to hold mine with his. His smiled grew cheesy as he squeezed mine. "You know what this feels like, right?" Danny wiggled his eyebrows and then slightly grazed my left ring finger. I smiled feeling really warm looking to it. I nodded a couple times then closed my eyes before beginning my own lovely bit.

"Daniel." I opened my eyes to the man I was so in love with it was hurting, Dan was smiling a crooked smile letting me go on. "I love you, god do I love you." I said breathlessly. Dan breathed out with a open-mouthed grin.

"Love you too babe." Dan responded back in a whisper. I nodded slowly and looked to our hands still held together. Danny's thumb rubbed my knuckles and I continued.

"I am so blessed to be able to do this and tell you this. I first off am going to promise to you that I will always be here to listen to you baby. I know things get hectic and time for talk is plentiful, but time for listening isn't so much. I want you to realize that your voice matters to me and not just in a song. I promise as well to try and be more of a morning person." I chuckled as Dan turned to the camera and shook his head.

"That's a big one, you have no idea!" Danny sounded glad to hear I wanted him to know that. Barry was smiling wide as Dan and I refocused while I went on.

"Baby I promise to support and be your biggest fan besides your family. I am so goddamn proud of you, it's indescribable! I promise to you as well that I will indeed give my most honest and thoughtful criticism when asked and continue to respect your decisions even IF they are not what I suggested. I promise that I will also keep you safe from anything causing you pain. I'm not the only one who has monsters under their bed baby. I promise that no matter what, I will always kiss you good night, and good morning. I lastly would like to make my biggest promise I believe." I smiled with tears once again coming to the surface. Danny let his own fall loving this.

"Tell me." Dan asked and I swallowed back a small cry.

"I promise to love you with my whole heart and make sure you know that I will never give up on us, on you, or myself. Yelling isn't my usual nature, but neither is giving up since I met someone worth fighting for. I love you Daniel Avidan. You are worth fighting for." I held my arms as a weepy Dan fell into my shoulder. I felt his snot and tears fall into my shirt as he snorted and sniffled trying to wrap his arms around my shoulders. Danny cried onto me and I heard him try so hard to tell me something but I knew he needed the cry first from being emotional like I was. I felt small, wet, sloppy, snotty, kisses on the base of my neck the more Dan settled down. He mumbled out what he kept trying to say and I ran my fingers through his curls just letting him come back first. I even kissed his hair calming him down a little more.

"B-baby, f-fuck, oh god, I didn't expect to cry!" Danny whined into my neck and I rubbed his back.

"It's okay Danny, you have me. I'm right here handsome, we're okay." I rocked a little and Dan quieted down more. His breathing slowed back down and I felt him move to try and sit back up. He was back up straight with a bashful giggle as he wiped his eyes.

"Did I ruin my makeup?" Danny's small joke had me giggle lightly as I helped dry his cheeks off.

"Yes, but you're still the prettiest girl I know." I teased him and got a smile with a small hand gesture waving me off as he leaked singular drippy tears.

"Man, that was, you nailed that for sure! But while I was clearly like gross sobbing, um I was trying to correct you, hun." Danny smiled warmly as I waited for him to just say it. "We are worth fighting for baby-girl." Danny made it a point to say this and I held his face. Danny showed teeth smiling to me and I did the same. "Gimme one." Dan said leaning into my lips. We kissed softly but romantically. Both of us held the others face gently and massaged our lips. When we pulled away Dan glanced down to the ring boxes and back to me. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You ready baby?" Dan leaned forward still holding the box in his palm and the lid between his larger thumbs and long fingers. I mirrored him and grinned wide.

"Yeah!" I answered him excited now and watched him bit his lip.

"On three. One." Dan started counting and I laughed quietly.

"Two." I said back to him.

"Three." We both said together and pulled the lids back. Two dazzling engraved rings looked at us and even if Dan had seen them already it was like he was seeing them for the first time anyway. His had 'She Totally Promised' on his band. The design with the swirl was like new. I then looked to mine and it was just how I hoped. The band had the 'I totally' on the top half and 'Promise' was in cursive on the bottom. I let happy tears fall and mouthed the words 'It's beautiful' to Dan as he nodded slowly.

"Come here." Dan said quietly. I actually scooted touching his knees with mine as he slipped the band out. I saw "Forever" on the inside and felt my lip quiver.

"Baby!" I whined in joy and through tears. Danny nodded more and took my right hand.

"I know, honey, I know, it's perfect, like you." Danny held my hand in his right one and then slipped the ring on my right ring finger. He then leaned down and kissed it just like he had done in the store except he closed his eyes and let his lips rest on it for a moment. Danny finally opened his eyes slowly and looked to me. "My Lady." He whispered as if I was royalty to him and he but a peasant. I shook my head slowly, but smiled at his gesture. I slipped his ring out and heard an alien sniffle. Dan and I both looked over and Dan tilted his head and 'awed' "Barry man, you okay?" Dan asked as Barry had a wad of tissues to his face. He shook his head while trying to stop crying himself.

"God you both suck I'm sorry keep going this is priceless and fucking magical!" Barry said into the tissues. Dan and I chuckled before turning back to each other. I took Dan's hand and realized he was shaking.

"Danny, it's okay." I whispered as I slipped his on. Dan for the first time had a ring on his finger for a singular woman and I watched him realize this. Danny nodded and I kissed his ring then reached to kiss him a little harder than initially. I ran my hand through his hair as I pulled away. Dan's eyes were weepy still and I just held onto a smile of my own. I kissed him again the same way and leaned back as we laced our hands.

"My Danny." I whispered to him. Dan nodded and I watched his lip quiver like mine had as we let our foreheads rest together. Danny sobbed for a sec as he continued to nod. His hands raked into my hair and back down to cradle my face in his hands. I gently held his wrists as he whispered to me.

"Yeah, that's it. God babe that's so it, yes, I'm your Danny. Always baby, always your Danny. Forever." Danny kissed me and I breathed out slowly.

"And my Leigh." I added. Danny nodded quicker getting a little more emotional with that being such a personal thing with him.

"Yup, his Jew-Ass too!" Dan half chuckled due to him still being teary. I smiled but then snickered at his last alias.

"My Sexbang, as well." I declared. Danny laughed with me and sat up to let me wipe his eyes. Dan nodded still liking that one.

"Fuck, so many women will be so lost without him!" Dan teased. I raised an eyebrow and smirked waiting to hear it though.

"Say it." I kept my expression the same. Danny smiled warm again and kiss my hands.

"Yes, your Sexbang too!" Dan happily turned it over and I tackled him with my arms around his neck into the cushions. Dan's own long, lanky, arms wrapped around my torso while his hands pressed into my back. I pressed warm kisses to his neck where Barry's shot couldn't see. All it looked like was that I snuggled into Dan's left shoulder. When I lifted my head Dan brushed hair out of my face and was grinning really wide. We locked bright, happy, gazes to each other. Dan gently kissed my lips softly and I did it back pushing his hair out of his face doing so.

"I love you Danny, with all of my heart." I declared once again but hear my tone have so much more of a warm, fuzzier, feeling to it. Dan smiled looking to me more intensely.

"I love you too, my gorgeous angel. Thank you for saving me." Danny whispered the last part and I kissed him longer than before. Dan and I pulled away giggling and almost as if reading the others mind, we both looked up to Barry smiling away still rolling.

"I love you both!!" Barry confessed as he wandered over to dog pile on top of Dan just to hugs us. Danny was laughing over not being used to so much weight on top of him that it caused a chain reaction with Barry and I.

"Fuck! I can't breathe guys! But I love you both too! Shit this love's gonna kill me anyhow!" Dan yelled from wherever he slowly was being buried.

"Dan it's cool bro, she can carry on your legacy!" Barry teased as he slid off to go stop the camera. I scooted back to help Dan sit up so he could catch his breath. Dan nodded to me and I shook my head.

"He lies, I could never sing as well as you!" I tried to defend the talent I barely had and watched Dan roll his eyes.

"Hush, I actually love your voice!" Danny rubbed my back before pulling me to his side. He took out his phone and held out his right hand.

"Thought we weren't gonna post this?" I was confused once more and Dan nodded.

"We're not, I want this for me." Danny giggled as I climbed on his lap. Dan liked the way I thought better and laid my right hand on his with our rings together as he took a picture of us smiling at them. When he pulled his phone back to look I squealed at how good it looked.

"Send me it." I requested kissing his cheek. In the picture Dan caught he and I with rosy cheeks from crying, him and I's hair all snot filled, but our smiles were so true of how we felt. I even caught Dan had spread his fingers so mine would lay between his. The rested on the arm of the couch and it was even better that the sun made perfect lighting.

"Oh really? Why?" Dan teased. I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone out. Dan snatched it and opened up my camera. I immediately entangled my fingers in his hair and pressed my right hand to his cheek. Dan smiled up at me showing teeth and glanced to see if he had it right. He used his thumb to have it focus on the ring before kissing me lovingly and snapping my own picture. Dan tossed my phone in my lap and continued to kiss me deeper. I licked his bottom lip and he gladly granted me access. Danny's hands hand my face to his as we moved with each other just wanting it not to end. It took Barry clearing his through to have us finally pull back and I felt Excalibur grazing my ass. I was glad I was then sitting on Dan's lap helping him hide it.

"Sorry Barry. Thought you were still in the other room." I apologized. Barry smiled and waved it off.

"Tis alright, you guys do need some time alone I believe. Um, I got this on a drive," Barry held up a small hard drive and smiled, "was gonna go play it back and do some work at the grump space for a bit. Thanks by the way for letting me be here for it guys. It honestly was touching getting to see that." Barry came over and hugged Dan and I again. We said good-bye as he walked out leaving us be. I turned to Dan and moved to straddling him.

"Love me?" I asked innocently, but smiled mischievously. Danny hoisted me up and bit his lip with a similar look.

"Always baby-girl." Danny stood all the way and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. Dan pressed his lips to mine as he carried me back to our bedroom.


	96. Chapter 96

The touching, the kissing, the moving, it all was done before. Countless times we had rocked a headboard into a wall, made things a little weird, and definitely gotten creative. This time was just different. Everything synced up too well. It was almost in my mind like a movie scene. Choreography was perfect, the sounds were not of animalistic fucking, tears had been shed during, and then the ending. Sparks could not begin to describe how amazing it was to be over that edge. It was fire. We set that room ablaze and I faintly remember Dan and I smiling together instead of screaming out like someone had won the Stanley Cup.

We had been just lying there. Nude, sweaty, and quite in heaven. Dan's arms were around me cocooning me into another high. One that only existed, or so I thought, in the mornings. I rested my cheek on his shoulder letting him pepper kisses to my forehead and nose occasionally. His right hand was draped over my side and I could feel a touch of cooler silver graze my back when he'd run his fingers over it. It had me blushing thinking of that it was indeed a real thing. Dan was very much so wearing a promise ring for his lady. Every time I felt my cheeks heat a little more, another small set of soft kisses would land on my face. They were only for a short time because a small chuckle would soon follow after. I swore to myself this was complete zen for he and I.

"Please don't make us move, like, ever okay?" I wined through a whisper. Danny nuzzled my nose and let his billionth grin shine on down at me. A small kiss was given to me and I accepted it happily. Danny pulled back while curling me tighter to him. His cheek rested on my temple as he quietly agreed.

"So, who's gonna totally tell Arin I have to quit due to never moving?" Dan teased softly. I giggled letting my body shake a little with it.

"Let Barry explain. He has video evidence of why." I joked back and I heard Dan let out an airy chuckle again like he had been. It was so light almost as if he were remembering something to himself.

"Wonder how that turned out, now that you've reminded me." Dan hummed quietly. I shrugged the best I could under his arms. I grazed my fingertips up his left arm and watched goosebumps slowly rise up on it's surface. I smoothed them back over with more of my palm and caught Dan shifting I was sure to watch. I got back up by his shoulder and watched his left hand to bend up to take my right hand. His thumb smoothed over the silver band as I heard a content sigh escape. "How much you want to bet they expect this extravagant ring on you, and literally we both picked such simple designs." Dan was musing over their reactions. Whom in particular I couldn't pick up on, but the 'they' was definitely going to be shocked.

"And what do you think is 'extravagant' for a promise ring?" I asked curious. Dan shifted to rest on a pillow and look more to me. His facial expression shown that he was already thinking of this. I felt him take his turn to shrug before he answered.

"No idea really, I mean, there is the whole 'it mine as well be an engagement' ring. The one's I saw with like smaller diamonds in them. Yeah those!" Dan's hands twitched trying not to move as he spoke. I made a face I understood while nodding a little trying not to move still.

"Well I will happily tell you, that I indeed love my simple band, and am very much so not expecting a rock from you. So please continue on with the small, cute, idea." I stroked Dan's face and kissed him. I felt a set of knuckles softly stroke my cheek before I pulled him in closer. Danny allowed me access to massage his tongue with mine. Our bodies slowly tangled more until I was reaching the ceiling due to Dan's ring tone. "FUCKING-Danny, does it have to be like someone screaming?!" I whipped around to grab his phone off my nightstand. I threw it at him and sat up trying to stop my heart from pounding.

"Hey-lo?" Dan answered but looked over to me. He had sat up to focus on the call I had guessed. I made a face that the phone was evil as Dan pouted while rubbing my lower back as someone talked to him. "Uh uh, well we can, like can you totally give us like," Dan looked at his screen and then glanced back to me. His nails then softly scratched my back and I eyed him knowing he was trying to keep me in a good mood when I figured it was Arin asking us to come in. "Yeah twenty is fine." Dan then chuckled after Arin's laughter was heard. "Nah man, we're good! Did you see what Barry has on the drive? Well okay don't watch it until we get done tonight. I'd like to see everyone's reaction!" Dan wished Arin good bye then turned to me.

"Let me guess-" I went to list what Arin wanted and Dan stopped me.

"You knew it was coming, oh well, back to the grind." Danny sighed and I felt his hand disappear to ruffle the back of his hair.

"So when are we watching our promise video?" I asked calling back to him mentioning it to Arin.

"Oh, um tonight. I figured after we grump, everyone can sit down and watch it? Barry I guess had it done when Arin called." Dan looked at me for a reaction and he got a smile.

"Well then, let's get moving so we aren't all dead by the time that happens!" I slid off the bed but was pulled back by a large, warm, hand gripping up my wrist. I landed back in Dan's lap with my back against his fuzzy chest. I leaned more into him and watched him play with my fingers. His lips pressed to my cheek for a moment and it brought out a light sigh from me.

"I love you, and I want you to know that no matter how busy our work days get, we're always going to meet back here. I promise also, my one last, very personal, promise, that is totally for you and only you, that I will very much so not overkill on my work. Also, if you need me during something, I will never ignore you. Cause yeah, we're about to get really busy here my love, but it will be worth it cause we eventually can just go to the con and not have to worry for a nanosecond. Okay?" Dan's small yet huge promise and warning had me calm, yet terrified. I didn't want to mess up, but I also knew he wouldn't let me. I snuggled into him and kissed his lips when he looked down to make sure I understood.

"I love you too Danny, and you have no idea how thankful I am to hear those things. Overkilling on the duties you have was a big worry with me, let's be honest here! I was scared that was going to be a fight, but seeing as though you are gonna now be held to that," I watched him nod with me, "I can rest easier. Only other worry I have is reactions you're going to get with that shiny little, yet huge, statement ya got on that finger of yours." I spun the ring when I mentioned it before looking back up to Dan who was glancing from the ring to me. He waited for me to spin it back around and then wrapped me back up tight in his arms. His lips kissed my hair and then lingered there as he spoke.

"One step at a time, my angel. Let's work tonight, and then get to that when it comes. No use in being totally up in arms over bullshit that doesn't exist. Okay? Now then," Dan pulled back and tilted my chin up to him, "shower time, for you, while I find out how my wardrobe has been changed. I forgot to tell you, Suzy redid that for you and I. So now I get to pretty much hunt down where and how she split us with the space I only have so much of." Dan kissed me sweetly before letting me go.

I padded to the towel closet just outside the door and grabbed the white fluffy one I had brought with me from my house. I looked back to the room and watched Dan throw open drawers then shut them clearly seeming to be more frustrated with each one. I looked from him to the bathroom and decided to shower quickly just in case the room was destroyed before I got out. I was happy to hear a loud 'finally' when I turned the water on. Dan, I assumed, had found out Suzy's system and I then started to wonder if he'd pick out something for me.

I stepped in and out it felt like still deciding on a quick one. I wrapped my freezing self and slowly opened the door to sneak back to the room. I leaned in the doorway to see my lovely boyfriend indeed doing something I hadn't seen yet. He was dressed already in his Transformers shirt, his ripped jeans, and leather jacket. He was flipping the comforter one last time and singing to himself, but I couldn't understand the song. Once the comforter was down and straightened to his liking, I watched Danny pick one of the many fancy pillows and try to figure out where they go. His once upbeat cleaning song, slowly faded as he focused harder remembering how they went.

By the time Dan got down to one last pillow I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. Never once had I seen someone lose their mind quiet as possible, thinking they weren't being watched, over decorative pillow placement. Dan was threatening the bed quietly when I finally snorted causing him to jump then glare at me.

"Oh good lord! You're adorable!" I cracked up some more. Dan folded his long, skinny, arms with the small, rhombus, shaped, pillow in hand. He planted his foot and blinked at me with such a serious face I wound up laughing harder at him.

"Well that's great baby! Laugh it up cause if you knew how these things went all fucking long I'm gonna suffocate you with them! Fucking, god dammit! I don't understand why we even need these!" Dan ranted and I keeled over laughing in the doorway still. I was then caught off guard as something hit my shoulder and bounced off, landing at my feet. "Oh hey! I just fucking figured that shit out! They aren't for decoration at all! No! They're to piss off a loving boyfriend and then to ream at the fucking evil girlfriend whom is totally a meanie and shouldn't laugh at him cause he can't make a goddamn bed!" I felt more pillows bounce off me and I finally stood up with one of the ones I caught. Dan nodded and made a face daring me to throw it back.

"Well geeze babe, wanna hear my solution or not?" I giggled as I chucked it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the bed. Dan looked down and back up to me and made a face like he was waiting to hear it.

"Do tell, and I again, stand on my first fucking threat!" Dan threw his arms up and smiled sarcastically.

"We don't-" I giggled harder and heard Dan scoff.

"Oh great there she goes again, giggling away at my expense! Yes baby, it is funny watching my man card sail out the fucking window!" Dan sighed waiting on me to continue.

"We don't need to use them baby! God! I thought maybe you'd realize that it's not their bed, it's ours! Problem, fucking, solved!" I laughed as Dan blinked to the other pillows he had stacked on trying to be fancy then back to me. His hand went over his mouth as he shook his head taking in that he indeed did not think of something so simple.

"I can't, this, no, I can't believe I was so into trying to put it the fuck back together, I totally overlooked that factoid. Wow. Yeah, now I deserve to be laughed at!" Dan nodded to the bed more as he spoke. I stepped over and climbed from his side of the bed to mine where he was standing. I had let the towel fall as I done so and I watched Dan look at me still not amused with himself. I pulled myself standing with the arms that he again folded and wrapped my own around his neck.

"Baby?" I cooed to him softly. Dan looked to me with a small smirk. I played with the back of his hair as he wrapped his arms around me. The leather was cool against my skin and it made me shudder. I rested my forehead against Dan's and breathed out softly. "I'm sorry them pillows was mean to you." I cooed more as Dan whimpered back to me.

"They was baby! They maded me so may-yawd!" Dan stomped his foot but then busted out into giggles. I followed suit for a second before Dan's squeezed me in a hug. His lips kissed me twice before just his hands rested on my hips. "Wanna know what else maded me may-yawd?" Dan asked in his smaller tone and I smiled kissing him again.

"What Danny, what's wrong now?" I asked softly. Dan's fingertips pressed a little more into my hips as he replied.

"Meanie Arin made us move, and now I has a boner cause your all naked and shit and we have to work!" Dan's tone changed from youth-like to his aggravated and very frustrated self. I giggled and tugged his hair pulling him in for another kiss. Danny's moan escaped into the void of our mouths as he pressed my closer to him. We made out with me just standing on his bed in my birthday suit and him with a definite-reason-boner. I had to eventually pull away and grab the grabby hands that had made their way to cupping my ass. I pulled our hands up and kissed his knuckles for once before letting them go. Dan did leave one held up so he could help me down to get changed.

"Alright now that we've established how long your night is going to be," I smiled a little as Dan groaned into his hands, "where are my clothes?" I asked giggling a little as Dan shuffled over to his closet.

"Here." Dan softly said pulled the door open. Suzy had hung up a ton of my stuff, but I noticed a couple things in there that were indeed, new?

"Did she?" I stepped over pulling out to see a new babydoll shirt that was black and had pinstripes on it. There were buttons down the bust and the sleeves were a wider spaghetti strap. There was a black, fake, carnation sewn on the right side. I took it off the rack to see she had indeed included some comfy looking yoga pants to match. Suzy did indeed know how to be cute and comfy.

"I guess she did?" Dan tilted his head as I looked over the outfit again. I spun around and looked at the other one. It wasn't something fancier but it did tickle my fancy!

"DANNY! HOLY FUCK!" I quickly pulled out the darker brown shirt and bounced. I had the goopy one, and now I sported the older Not-So-Grump shirt. Dan shook his head but had a huge smile.

"Well at least she picked out the right grump!" Danny teased as I grinned at it.

"Show me where my underthings are so I can change and we can go!" I was so excited to see Suzy and thank her that my energy came back. Dan stepped to open the top drawer and pulled out a matching set for me. The bra was beige with polka dots and the underwear was the same. I eyed him for a moment causing him to grin sheepishly.

"What?" Dan shrugged but started blushing. I slipped into them and then threw on the t-shirt with a pair of my own boot cut jeans.

"Why those?" I asked finally as I slid back into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. Dan leaned on the wall by the door and looked over smiling still.

"Cause, they match the shirt, and I'm going to be a total gentleman and say they do indeed heighten your gorgeous assets." Danny wiggled his eyebrows when I looked back at him. I nodded accepting this before finally parting my hair and heading to the living room for my shoes. It was nice to put on my black Macbeth's and be comfy and not be in boots for the next week in a row. Dan handed me my hoodie and then my keys.

"So I'm driving then?" I asked as Dan tied his other shoe. He looked up and nodded quickly liking that I now had the ability to comfortably do so.

"Remember how to get there?" he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me when he stood to open the front door. I let my kiss linger before pulling away watching his eyes fill up with adoration that this was still real.

"No, but I have a Sexbang for a GPS, so I'm sure I can handle this." I winked as I stepped passed him so he could lock up. Dan sighed as we walked to my truck. I felt him squeeze my side and kiss my hair before rounding to the passenger side. We both slid in and headed out for a night at work.


	97. Chapter 97

Dan had survived my driving through traffic and managed to not pretend to kiss the ground as he had climbed out to take my hand. We had walked up the many stairs and managed to get in the door in time to see Arin leaning over Barry and watching something on the screen. We both looked to other and shrugged before walking over to see for ourselves. Arin was wearing his shorts and blank tank-top with his glasses for once, as he noticed that we had arrived.

"Hey fools! Was just watching for a sec this horror clip Barry has been working on." Arin pointed to the monitor and on it was a familiar scene. Dan and I were sitting facing the other and you could tell it was an emotional time. Dan's arm draped over my shoulders and his lips kissed my hair softly before his own hair sheltered me as he leaned his head on mine. Arin looked over and rolled his eyes, but broke out in chuckles. "Scary right?" Arin teased again. Dan lifted his head and sighed which had me look up at him to see his features.

"Ya know, honestly, yeah it was scary. That was the most nervous I had been in a long ass time man." Dan admitted and I blinked up at him. He knew I was looking from the side glances he kept giving me.

"Dude, why be scared?" Ross must have walked in hearing that little bit. He was wearing the old Steam Train shirt and black sweats. I suddenly felt as though I was in work attire after all. Ross placed a hand on Dan's back waiting on an answer. Dan looked to Arin before answering.

"Well seeing as though my last engagement didn't work out.." Dan rolled his eyes and it was almost on cue that Ross played into it.

"Woah woah, wait you were?" Ross dropped off his question when Dan sighed more aggressively through his nose and glared at him. Ross made a face and looked down catching the sarcasm. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh!" Dan mocked Ross then and I looked over seeing Ross shrug to me. Arin looked between the two and made a face.

"You guys are like total besties, I swear!" Arin teased watching Dan roll his eyes but then giggle breaking character.

"Nah, I love you, Ross!" Dan let go of me to hug the smaller Aussie. Ross smiled to his buddy before turning to go. He patted Dan on the back and nodded to the rest of us as he made for the door.

"Love you guys! Congrats Buddy, he's your Jew now!" Ross maniacally laughed as the door closed behind him. I looked over to Arin whom was shaking his head slowly.

"I swear he is only able to be nice to someone for a moment, then he just, the douche light comes back on!" Arin looked to Dan exasperated as his best friend nodded agreeing.

"No kidding, and here I thought I meant something to him!" Dan pretended to be hurt by Ross's rejection before I giggled at their antics. Dan looked down and smiled liking that I found him funny.

"Okay, wellp! You and me Shaggy!" Arin slapped Dan's back and walked over to the TV. Dan nodded after him before turning to me.

"Alright you, try not to stress too hard, first day back, okay?" Dan hugged me up tight and I rested my head on his midsection. Dan combed fingers through my hair and we both sighed.

"You too, but you're the one getting to watch Arin play video games!" I teased him. Dan's crooked smile and wink was enough to heat up my cheeks before he turned to go settle in. I grabbed his wrist though, before he got too far, and pulled him back to me. Dan giggled as I cocked an eyebrow and planted my foot down.

"What?" Dan asked knowing it was coming. I rolled my eyes and tugged the zipper flaps of his leather jacket.

"You forgot something, Hubby." I whispered the name on his lips as Dan kissed me lovingly before standing back up. His cheeks were even pink, but he smiled wide.

"Sorry, my love, but thank you for reminding me!" Dan let our hands slip from the others as he then slowly walked to Arin whom was shaking his head and glancing towards me as I sat at my desk. I opened up the programs Barry had me do last time and leaned to speak with him.

"Barry? You got something for me?" I asked with a shrug. Barry gestured for me to come to him and sit down. I sat in the spot usually I saw Arin in in their Grump Out stuff. Barry clicked a couple times and I watched the video Dan asked for pop up. It had a small lullaby playing in the background and was such a good set up.

"I promise...." I watched Dan's features just shine so bright as he bit his lip in the video. He took my hands and I leaned on my right one just watching in awe at how well it turned out.

"I got to fiddle with it, and finally decided that simplicity was perfection. The song really draws out the emotions, ya know?" Barry and I nodded at his decisions and I turned back to when it was me just then going into my speech. It got to the waking up part and Dan looked right into the lens to say it was a 'big' deal. His eyes were crinkled at their edges as he smiled when he spoke. You could hear our soft chuckles trying to not be so weepy even though I knew we were sobbing by the end of either's.

"He was so shaky when that ring went on his finger, Barry." I looked to see Barry smile then nod back to the screen. It was clear how scared Dan had been as he looked to his ring in my hand as it slid on his finger. The smallest movements had been picked up by the technology in the camera, and it was apparent when there were small motion lines by Dan's hands.

"God I never seen him smile like that before." Barry mused quietly and I leaned on him smiling with him over the fact that his friend was officially okay and happy. The footage kept rolling and faded in with no music to us taking the pictures and picking on the other. Right before the small make-out session it froze. Barry stopped on a freeze frame and I had to wipe away tears. I sighed out with nothing but a smile as he drew me in a hug.

"God that was perfect, he's gonna love it, Barry." I mumbled into Barry's shoulder. When he let go he was wiping a few small tears of his own but was smiling as well.

"I seem to have done my duty!" Barry laughed causing me to laugh as well.

"It was great, but I know also there is actual work to do so lay it on me before I go ruin their session!" I teased, but Barry shrugged thinking of something.

"Well, seems as though in literally two weeks we'll be at that con for panels and their show, so, we can either split a series or do our own and just have more content to cover." Barry laid out two possible game plans and I thought this over. I liked the idea of us doing one series to cover more content rather than him having to help me anyway if needed be on my own.

"I like the idea of us doing a series at a time." I smiled nodding. Barry nodded finalizing it then threw a pencil to get Kevin's attention.

"WHAT!" Kevin said louder with a chuckle. Barry pointed to me and I play-slapped his shoulder not believing he tried to say I did it.

"What are you working on, Kev Kev!" Barry asked as Kevin rowed over in his chair. I lost my focus hearing familiar giggles come from across the room. I looked over to see Dan and Arin behind the glass. They both were keeled over and I saw a hint of Sonic on the screen. Arin sat back up and pointed to Dan whom as shaking his head side to side not done laughing I assumed.

"They do that." Kevin touched my shoulder and I snapped my head back to the two. I felt my cheeks flush and got warm smiles that followed teasing 'awws' as my coworkers giggled at me.

"You guys, man! Shut up and just let's get going here!" I waved them both off and ended up laughing with them. Barry pulled up three things and I watched Kevin sigh knowing what they were.

"Okay, well, [Y/N] and I have been discussing and she said for all of us to work on a series at a time. Now Kevin I know you're skills so if you wanna like, do the next one as we do this one, that's more than enough episodes to get passed the con and may even cause a day off. Cross fingers?" Barry crossed his fingers. I did fingers and arms. Kevin crossed all his fingers he could, arms, and legs. The three of us nodded with a couple chuckles liking this idea.

"I'm down. Sounds like we actually could have an over-achievement going on here!" Kevin sounded so excited and I had to admit to myself as well, I could get used to this sort of thing.

"Alright so I have been finishing up on the series they have had me on for like ages. You're familiar with the programs still, right?" Barry smiled at me as I nodded.

"Yup! Hasn't been that long!" I winked and then giggled as Barry handed me a drive.

"Last episode I wanna see how much you honestly do remember. Just call me over when you're done." Barry smiled to me as I nodded going back to my own pc. I popped in the drive and got down to business.

I swore it took me ages, but I finally finished. It felt like ages, but when I looked over it was an hour later. Everything was mastered the best to my abilities and I didn't even have to call Barry over. After he had finished his batch he had come over to sit and observe. Occasional pointers were given, but it wasn't a complete spoon feeding. I clicked play one last time and smiled proud I still had it.

"Look at you!" a voice came from the other room but was increasing in volume as it came closer. Two hands rested on my shoulder and I noticed the wedding ring. "Barry, please tell me I don't have to fire her!" Arin winked when I snapped my head around. I rolled my eyes and turned back to what I had accomplished.

"Eh, maybe a few more trial runs." Barry teased. I huffed but then smiled as Arin leaned down to hug me.

"Hush Little One. I couldn't get rid of ya if I tried. Dan's ass would drag you back here anyway!" Arin stood back up to ruffle my hair and I squeaked attempting to stop him. It almost was like a summon cause then I heard another voice boom as it came out from the room as well.

"I HEARD HER SQUEAK, WHO MADE HER MAKE THAT ADORABLE NOISE?!" Dan pretended to sound mad while rushing over to see who the culprit was.

"It was Ar-" I started to say and Arin covered my mouth sorta. We both were laughing as Dan placed his hands on his hips looking to his buddy.

"Let her speak man!" Dan nudged Arin who looked down to me and then back to Dan with a guilty face.

"But she's gonna tell who done it! And I-I- didn't done it!" Arin joked and I huffed the best I could. Dan giggled as Arin removed his hand and placed it on the back of the chair. Dan kneeled down and took my hands with a goofy grin.

"Okay hun, tell me who made you squeak so I can hurt them, and by hurt them I mean not, because I don't do those things." Dan joked and I looked at Arin. Dan frowned as hard as he could and slowly stood up. He stabbed Arin's chest and Arin looked down with an equally exaggerated frown. "You!" Dan scowled trying not to laugh.

"I?" Arin said still frowning. His face when he had spoke reminded me of a muppet. Arin poked Dan's chest and scowled back. "You!" Arin said just like Dan had.

"Why you make lady squeak!" Dan pointed down to me. I was giggling up a storm and noticed it was eating away Dan's character as his mouth twitched.

"I no make lady do shit! I ruffled hair and she make her own noises!" Arin and Dan were coming off as frowning cave men. I didn't even have an idea how this happened after a moment of them going back and forth. I was keeled over by the time they were done.

"Tattler!" Arin said in a child-like tone and stomped away from Dan and I. Kevin was blinking confused from what I assumed, catching that entire thing too late. Dan shook his head and waved it off telling Kevin don't ask. I watched Dan plop in the office chair next to me and sit back as I added the episode to their queue. I leaned back and smiled still proud not even noticing Dan was smiling proudly at me even if it was one episode. Barry had stepped back to us to see that I was ahead of him asking me to upload it.

"You ready for the next ones? I got half set up earlier!" Barry patted my back and I nodded smiling just wanting to get ahead. Barry walked back to grab the drive and I looked over at Dan whom had this cocky expression as he leaned on his right hand. I raised an eyebrow which caused him to shake his head like he was seeing something I didn't.

"What?" I asked asked looking at Dan. Barry handed me the drive and I smiled quickly thanking him before turning my attention back to my crazy-haired Jew.

"You know what." Dan smoothly wheeled himself behind me and tapped the monitor. He rested his head on my shoulder and was cheesing. "Methinks I'm not alone in making a promise about overkilling it." Dan slyly said. I turned to look up at him as he eyed me waiting on me to admit it.

"It's so we can all not be so worked up and stressed when con-day comes around! Also possibly buying a day off with this! It's gonna be worth it, and I'm not overkilling mind you!" I sputtered as I spoke watching Dan not buy a word of it.

"Oh yeah? Well do tell me little lady, how much do you plan on working with tonight, hm?" Dan's interrogation had me rolling my eyes.

"Until you're ready to go is how long." I flatly answered. Dan nodded slowly then a smile grew on his face.

"Well Arin and I have a long round to do, so," Dan got closer to me in the chair and kissed my cheek nonchalantly, "have fun!" Dan casually got up and walked away. I scowled at his back feeling as if he was setting me up to spaz. I finally couldn't do it and huffed before he made it back to their recording room.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SEXBANG!" I yelled almost demanding an answer. All I got back was a mischievous laugh as the door shut behind him. I pursed my lips and flung myself back in my chair letting it bug me. Something was hidden in that statement. I was trying to figure it out when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Dan had texted me.

'Totally bugging you, huh? :P'

I sat there glaring at my screen. He did indeed know how to press all the right buttons. I let my fingers walk across the screen as I replied.

'Of course! You're an ass, tell me what that was all about!'

I hit send and tried to see if I could get some more work done. My phone went off again and I sighed before I even read the message.

'What?! I can't wish my gorgeous woman good luck with her shift at work? :P'

Dan was toying with me and I knew it. I texted back and laughed seeing how he'd take such a reply.

'Oh no you totally can, just means I'll be having fun without you I guess ;)'

I let that one sink in. I looked up and saw they were in the episode part and I grinned to myself. The back of Dan's head leaned down and then snapped up. I watched him turn around to look at me holding his phone up. I shrugged and casually went back to my screen pretending to 'oh well' him. My phone vibrated twice then and I bit my lip knowing I was digging a lovely hole.

'You know you don't mean that.'

'By the way now I have a boner thinking about you having FUN without me.'

The lack of emoticons had me rolling to myself. I snorted finally and Barry piped up confused at my sudden outbursts.

"You wanna share? I can keep a secret?" Barry giggled and I calmed down to embarrassed chuckles knowing what I was in for, but couldn't help myself.

'You do know I still have Barry and Kevin having fun as well right?'

I hit send then answered Barry.

"Nah no need for sharing, Dan's just mad cause we're having oh so much fun out here!" I made my own joke and heard Barry scoff.

"Pretty sure I'd rather be in there chewing up that terrible Sonic game!" Barry admitted and I shrugged not minding the quiet time.

"Eh, I guess that's where I'm still new. The time to myself and doing this seems almost relaxing." I half lied. Barry hummed sounding distracted back with work again as my phone went off.

'Babe, you know I don't share. Stop it. Don't make me take you hostage in the middle of an episode, cause I'll totally do it! :o'

I grinned wide to myself replying back knowing I was pushing it.

'But Baby, I like having fun with them too! :('

I watched the window for a moment, then turned back to what I really needed to focus on. I clicked and was about to do another playback when to door opened.

"[Y/N]! I SWEAR TO FUCK, COME HERE!" Dan purposely sounded cheesed as I slid away from the desk to meet him by the door. I blinked up at him innocently as he folded his arms but keeping the door open a tad with the toe of his shoe. His eyebrow was raised waiting on me to explain or apologize.

"What?" I asked innocently. Dan swung open the door and stood pointing to the sectional.

"Couch, now!" Dan commanded. I turned back to my space and was chewing on my finger.

"But Dan! I got work to-" I tried to get out of it and was cut off mid plea.

"What did I say?" Dan sounded like a parent for a moment and I tried hard not to laugh over this.

"But I don't wanna sit and watch Arin fail at Sanic!!" I whined dramatically. Arin snapped his head to me and frowned.

"Hey! It is hard to be this bad at a very bad game, alright!?" Arin grunted sitting back trying to beat the level again. I looked back up at Dan whom hadn't taken his eyes off me yet.

"Couch." Dan said lower and I huffed looking back one last time. Dan sighed and leaned passed me. "Hey guys can you grab her end of the load for a bit. I need her in here." Dan sounded more upbeat as he lied how casual this was.

"Sure thing Dan-o!" Barry said as he wheeled to get the drive I had left over at my area. I watched Dan look back down at me then snap his head as Arin cleared his throat.

"Sure would be great if Danny came back soon!" Arin hinted that he couldn't commentate alone. I huffed as Dan rested his hand on my back as I slowly shuffled over to sit between them. Arin looked over twice then to Dan confused. "Okay, why?" Arin looked back to the TV then as Dan answered.

"Why what?" Danny giggled as he draped an arm over the back of the couch casually. Arin glanced over again and sighed.

"You know what, Daniel." Arin shook his head as Dan shrugged looking like this was a normal thing.

"Not like she hasn't been on before!" Dan let it slip and I blushed. Arin shook his head and smiled.

"Well I was trying to keep it subtle, but apparently Dan has brought an audience to watch me blow this shit out of the water! Say hi Little One." Arin used my nickname casually. I swallowed hard then glared at Dan whom was looking as if I should have never challenged him. I turned back to the mic and smiled.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. Arin chuckled and Dan scooted closer to talk some.

"Should I tell her why she's in here?" Dan spoke more to Arin whom nodded.

"Mine as well, I mean what's the difference now and later?" Arin shrugged with a smile. I blinked up at Dan whom let his arm that had been on the back of the couch, pull me closer so he and I could share a mic officially.

"Okay, well, she wouldn't know until like a day from now if I didn't say it now." Dan smiled wider and I was really confused as to what was going on.

"Dude just announce it, it's not even that big of a thing man!" Arin laughed at Dan's stalling. I turned and looked up at him.

"Yes please announce whatever it is, I got shit I got to do!" I made it known indeed that I was busy. Dan shook his head with a sly smile before finally saying it.

"Well my dear, it has been officially decided that we are going to PegFest!" Dan began. I sighed clearly so you could hear.

"Okay, could have told me later." I sounded unamused which made Arin giggle.

"I love the anticlimactic reaction! She just uh-okay?" Arin mocked me and I shrugged to Dan whom was rolling his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish! Geeze! Both of you I swear!" Dan ruffled his hair as Arin and I giggled.

"You shouldn't swear Daniel!" Arin played off Dan as always and Dan huffed realizing this was bad.

"Fucking, just FINE! Babe you're going with! You'll be with us at the fucking panel. Polaris has agreed to it! So for those going! It's not listed, but yes you'll get to see [Y/N] with us! GOD HAPPY NOW?!" Dan spazzed playfully and I remained stunned that this was a thing.

"Well Little One?" Arin half turned to me. I felt like hiding in Dan's hair. I hated spotlights on me. I smiled bashfully and tried to find words.

"It's uh, wow, an honor, I guess see ya'll there?" I sounded unsure which caused Arin to erupt in laughter and Dan to giggle.

"Oh man, the unsureness of your tone." Dan teased me and I frowned wishing I was more used to that sort of thing.

"Dude, I wouldn't wanna hang around us either!" Arin tried to make it better and I nodded slowly.

"Oh dude, I wish we could replace Ross!" Dan joked changing the subject in an attempt to save me.

"Hell yeah, they like her better anyhow!" Arin admitted and I felt myself leaning more against Dan for support. He noticed I guessed because he tucked me to him as Arin and he discussed more of the Ross thing.

"I swear he can be such a caring dude! But like, it's like he's stuck being an asshole!" Dan explained with a laugh as I snuggled more into him trying to not to bring attention to myself anymore.

"Dude the only person he's like nice to is your girlfriend, why?!" Arin shrugged and Dan thought hard on this.

"Maybe she like gets one year to be on his good side then he'll switch it up?" Dan's theory was funny but I was in no mood to laugh. My face was constantly hot since my weird statement, I was shaking a little not able to just get over it, and now was really wishing I could just go back to my job. Arin went on about their first meeting and such and I felt Dan shift a little to hold me. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck after I was situated on his lap. Dan ran fingers through my hair and I noticed I had a new fidget. My hands played with his ring as he responded to how Ross and he wound up in their relationship. "Dude like, it was just how we ended up? I can't really explain it like he can be a total wise ass, then like do something that backfires to where you wonder if he has dumb luck or is unlucky!" Dan giggled with Arin over that idea.

"Dude, I still can't believe he almost drowned himself during that stream. I think that tops all the dumb shit he has said on the show!" Arin mused for a moment as Dan agreed before leaning his head on mine and leaning back to relax a little.

"What's a matter?" Dan asked softly but quickly. I hummed that I didn't want to talk about it then.

"Dude so like okay we have two minutes left, can you name your favorite Rossism?" Arin quizzed Dan to keep the pace going. Dan was good at swinging back into play.

"Oh man the door or window one. Fuck I can't remember how he said it but that was the best one I think!" Dan obnoxiously explained his tale and Arin nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh? So uh, you wanna elaborate?" Arin chuckled trying to give Dan another chance.

"Dude, I'm drawing a fucking blank on how that went! If I remember I'll just blurt it out like an asshole!" Dan joked and Arin shrugged with a giggle.

"I wonder if we have like anyone out there who has like Arin-isms or Dan-isms?" Arin mused out loud. Dan hummed in wonder as well.

"That's a good question, in the comments below or whatever it is now, um, fuck tell us if there is totally any compilations of Arin and I being asses?" Dan shrugged and Arin laughed harder.

"Dude! This show is all of that! So I guess WE have the compilations!" Arin laughed at his own joke and Dan joined him. They cracked up until Dan stopped to gasp for air noticing the timer.

"Wellp! Next time on Game Grumps, we do more self-plugging without meaning to!" Dan ended the episode as Arin continued to laugh. After calming down Arin stopped everything and took a breath.

"Oh man, I can't believe we never thought of that!" Arin smiled with a shrug.

"Dude, I totally feel the same way! How have people stuck around this long is beyond me!" Dan cracked up as Arin took out the cards and stuff to go give to Barry.

"Dunno Danny, I feel as though we just totally made more asses of ourselves just then. Sadly I'm okay with that!" Arin nodded and walked out to see Barry. The door shut behind him leaving Dan and I alone for the first time in their recording room.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put that in Danny... ;)

Dan and I sat in a silence for a moment before he grazed my cheek with his knuckles. I sighed into him still a smidgen embarrassed I had sounded strange in replying about something I actually was excited for when I thought about it.

"Hey, look at me, talk to me. What's the matter?" Dan asked resting his cheek on my forehead. I sighed not sure how to explain. All I knew was that he was going to tell me it was fine and that he has said shit before and I had to get over it.

"I didn't mean to sound like that." I mumbled feeling a little upset that I did make a fool of myself. Dan hugged me to him and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be fine. Arin saved it. I figured that's what it was." Dan's soft tone had me slowly trying to at least relax physically.

"I know he did, and I'm grateful, but that's now how I felt about it." I kept messing with his ring as I spoke. Dan shifted to look at me better which caused me to finally look up at him.

"Oh no? How do you feel then? I guess I should apologize for springing it like that on you." Dan frowned a little and I shook my head. I waved off his apology as I responded.

"No-no, no sorry's. You were meaning to be fun and I froze cause I was center of attention and that's not my deal. No honestly, I am kinda excited being up there with you." I smiled a little letting myself actually feel excited. Dan smiled liking that at least it was just the moment and not the entire idea.

"Well I feel better, god, you turned so white and I was like in my head going 'oh fuck, this was totally not a good idea,' but okay, good, cause I'm excited to have you up there as well!" Dan chuckled as I made a strange face. I knew he was better at not hiding or anything, but I knew he still liked some privacy. "What? Why are you still looking lost on this?" Dan booped my nose with his causing my expression to break into a warm smile.

"Well, the look was for the fact that you've seemed to be doing extremely well with us going more and more public. This is like the final plunge! You've already done posted updates and stuff of us!" I nudged him when he blushed remembering he had indeed been getting freer with his content.

"Indeed I have huh? Seems as though maybe it's not so bad sharing you a little more often." Dan admitted this to me and I blinked a little surprised that he did go there.

"Wow, really? So you're just suddenly okay? What happened to my Daniel?!" I teased him for once and grabbed his face up as he giggled to me. Dan grabbed my face as well and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm right here, beautiful." Dan whispered with a smile. I smiled back and watched him bite his lip before continuing. "Still want to have fun alone?" Dan's hinting was sort of adorable once I thought about it. I giggled knowing it could go two ways.

"Depends," I whispered back, "here, or home you mean?" I hinted back and watched him cock an eyebrow.

"Are you? Are you asking if we could, here?" Dan's whispering faulted on the last word. I bit my own lip but had to let it go due to the dark smile that crept onto my face.

"Maybe?" I didn't want to give a definite, incriminating, answer. Dan's breathing hitched as he thought about this. He was searching my face for any sign of joking and I knew he'd find none. I slowly let myself close the space between us to kiss him when frantic whispers started flying from Dan.

"Babe, babe, s-stop for a sec, babe!" Dan snapped me back to earth for a sec. I blinked listening then. "I'm not saying no, okay? But you do realize that that is one of our riskier ideas yet. Do you know how upset Arin would be? I mean come on I bet him and Suzy don't even do this!" Dan's quiet panicking had me let go to look out to the office space. Barry and Arin were going over something, Kevin was still working, and Ross who I had no idea even came back was at his pc as well. Dan I saw looking as well before turning back to me.

"Quickie. We keep it clean." I whispered quickly compromising. Dan huffed shaking his head looking down.

"Hun, we can't do clean. Fuck, quickie isn't even a possibility!" Dan started spazzing and I realized why this was our issue. The light bulb went off when I realized something.

"Yes we can!" I argued back trying to get him to hear me out. Dan shook his head and I watched his eyes get huge.

"Babe! No we can't we tried! It is not possib-" Dan would have kept going if I hadn't shut him up. I was kissing him harder than usual just forgetting the explanation. We were too romantic and worried about the other's feelings and wound up touching longer than needed. Not that it was a bad thing, but we missed some opportune moments. Even the first time we slept together it was a ton of caring and touching and feelings.

I kept Dan quiet kissing him and reaching for his belt. Dan tried to protest as I moved to straddle him and just get him undone. His hands undid my jeans and I raised up he could pull mine off after I kicked my shoes off. I sunk back down once I had him unzipped at least and reached to pull his boner out. It was almost a hidden talent I swore for Dan to be locked and loaded when it came to it.

I stroked Dan's length a couple times, swallowing his moans that rolled out quietly. Danny's fingers traveled down to my clit to rub a little quicker than usual. I pulled back to gasp at the sensation but was pulled back to Dan's lips as his other hand frantically slid up my shirt passed my bra. His finger and thumb rolled my right nipple and I sucked Danny's tongue trying to busy my mouth keeping quiet. Dan pulled back for air and I slid my hands up to the back of his hand and entangled my fingers in his curls. Danny sighed open-mouthed as I slowly pulled little by little knowing it would drive him mad.

"Mmm, look at them eyes roll back, Daddy loves his hair pulled huh?" I said into his mouth. Dan swallowed hard before using both hands to cup my ass and knead it. The motions of his hands had my hips rocking against him. I was grinding on his thick, pulsating, erection itching for more.

"I need in there baby, fuck!" Dan's voice was straining to stay level. I shifted up a little and let his head rest on my core's entrance.

"Daddy wants me to ride him hard?" I cooed to Dan softly. Dan's member twitched liking that idea. Danny's eyes squeezed shut and I heard him coming apart.

"Momma, pleasssse, ride me. Please baby-girl, I'm gonna lose it here!" Danny begged quickly and I sunk down as he finished his statement. I gripped his shoulders feeling him fill me. My mouth hung open as I stared for a second at the small space between us. Danny helped bring me to, by slowly rolling his hips up causing me to whimper a little.

"Fuck, Danny, oh god." I breathed out as I found my own pattern. My hips rolled against his and soon it was just us going at it in the recording area. I was in no time bouncing remembering we had limited time before Arin would return for another round. Dan helped by meeting me more causing us to for once just communicate with motions. I moaned into a kiss Dan initiated once he felt me tighten around him. Dan's own groan was inhaled by me as well as my hands fisted his hair. Dan was closing in on his edge as was I thankfully. The sensation and adrenaline of us fucking literally in the next room was enough to put some spice on this moment.

"I love you baby, fuck!" Dan mumbled out as I bounced on him erratically knowing we were close.

"Love you too, hubby, god this is ho-ot!" I almost screamed as Dan's lips caught me. I felt Dan meet me a couple more times before really thrusting up causing us to finish together. Dan held onto me as I shook from my hips down with the sudden climax. I peppered kisses on his neck and cheek before sliding off him still hazy but aware we were still on stolen time. Dan let his head fall back and puffed out an exhale as he zipped himself up. I threw my jeans back on and just left my shoes by the end of the sectional. Dan smiled a lazy smile as I climbed back onto him just in time for Arin to burst through the door.

"Goddamn they're like robots in there! Barry and Kev have like two of our series' literally out the door!" Arin was still in shock over that thought. Dan reacted as he should by raising his eyebrows and nodding. I noticed he was breathing heavy and watched Arin notice too. "You two like make out and I interrupted? What's with the hyperventilation Dan?" Arin teased then waved it off. "It's cool man I get it. Suzy and I, well, okay, do you remember the day Suzy and I came out all out of breath saying we had to move some shit cause cords were getting out of hand? Yeah nah, totally lied. I promise though we sterilized in here!" Arin confessed and proved Dan wrong and had no idea all in one.

Dan blinked then looked at me and then to the couch. He made a face and swallowed trying to not be so much as shocked that he was wrong, but more disgusted as he should have naturally been had we not just followed in their footsteps.

"Um, so how did you sterilize?" Dan cocked his head as Arin spun back around with a shrug.

"I don't know dude! She's the cleaning wizard, ask her!" Arin laughed knowing that would be weird to ask. 'Hey your husband and you fucked in the recording room, how did you clean it?' I pressed my hand to my mouth as Arin turned back around. Dan made a face to try and hold it together until we could leave and have a moment to talk about the weird events we just found out about.

"Well um, glad she did it and not you!" Dan joked suddenly and a little off his usual timing. He ruffed his hair and then looked at something over me. Quickly he ruffled my hair as if to mess with causing me to whine at him.

"Why! Why Danny!" I played along as he continued to do it so Arin wouldn't notice my natural sex hair.

"Because I can!" Dan answered overly excited, but that was a good natural response. Arin turned around and I had left it so he could laugh at my misery. He did so as expected.

"AHA! That's like caught-in-a-windstorm bad!" Arin's giggles caused Dan to chuckle and I glared as he enjoyed it that we had officially gotten away with this.

"Okay man, so is this our last bit?" Dan shrugged as Arin turned on the system. Super Mario Galaxy booted up and I smiled remembering this. Arin noticed and nodded to me.

"Hey! You're a fan?" Arin asked completely ignoring Dan. I nodded smiling wide. Arin sat down with the controller and handed Dan one.

"So uh, thanks for answering me!" Dan laughed while rolling his eyes. Arin looked back over and made a face that he indeed forgot to answer him.

"Sorry Dan, and yeah for the night. We're gonna do like three episodes and go home. You guys look pretty tired. I know I am!" Arin shrugged sitting back and looking up. Dan held up a hand.

"Don't start yet, hey babe?" Dan looked to me and I waited for him to continue. "Did you wanna go back or stay here? Cause I feel bad that this will be the third attempt to set you down for actual work and yet again you have not!" Dan laughed feeling bad and I scrunched my nose with a shrug.

"I can go work. It's fine." I smiled as I climbed off Dan's lap. He held my hand to steady me as I made it safely back to the carpeted floor. My hero.

"Okay that's all I asked. Love you!" Dan said it casually but it melted me for some reason. I leaned back over the arm and kissed him softly. Dan's ring was cool on a small spot on the cheek he held to steady me. When we pulled away it was like a loss of something. I saw Dan's smile become forced and I felt mine not being as great as well. We could do quickies, but sadly we still wanted the holding part after.

"Love you too." I said softly as I reached for the door. I grabbed my shoes as I opened it and shuffled back in my socks to my pc. I heard Dan and Arin start up their next bits happily as I sat back before focusing on the episodes again. I hadn't notice Ross come up until he plopped down like Dan had next to me. I huffed wondering when I'll ever just have to work before turning to him. I leaned back and crossed my legs as I met a shit-eating grin in my face.

"Hi, Buuuudy!" Ross drew out the nickname we had called the other since day one. I sighed sort of guessing what this was going to be about.

"Hi? Whatsup?" I glanced back to my episode work then back to Ross. He sat back and tapped his fingertips together thinking of something.

"Mmm, not much, you?" Ross tilted his head and smiled the same devious way. I swallowed and shrugged casually trying not to set anything off.

"Uh, well, this?" I motioned to the monitor. Ross nodded slowly looking at it before leaning forward.

"Right, right, so um, anything else new? You liking it over at Dan's?" Ross was playing me and I knew it. I nodded with a smile that was honest.

"Yeah actually, everything looked awesome when we got settled. Thank you. I suggested to Dan I make dinner one night for everyone actually!" I kept the talk peppy and light. Ross nodded liking that.

"Be pretty cool, though just try and remember some of us don't eat like burgers and shit. I mean we could, but eh picky people!" Ross made a good note for me to remember. I nodded understanding as he smiled less devious.

"Right on, so what brings you my way, I thought you left earlier?" I asked curious to his exit when Dan and I had just got there. Ross thought for a second then held up a finger remembering.

"Oh! Uh, yeah I had to run home to help Holly. Her birb fence is in need of fixing so sometimes I have to like help close the gate to it. No biggy though. Why did you think I was like mad?" Ross shrugged and I laughed shaking my head.

"No it was just weird you left so suddenly!" I shrugged. Ross smiled and shrugged again like I had.

"Oh well, that'd be why! I'd probably ask as well, no worries, though just doing my husbandly duties!" Ross winked and we both laughed at his teasing tone. After a moment we fell into a comfortable silence before Ross spoke up again. "So! Word is that you have a lovely new piece on a finger of yours, can I see?" Ross smiled as I stuck out my right hand. Ross took it in his and looked it over. He smiled and nodded seeming to approve almost of it. "Nice." He said warmly giving my hand back.

"Yeah it's so simple, but I do love it! Have you seen Dan's?" I looked over to see through the window. Dan was shaking his head but clearly giggling. Ross followed my gaze for a moment before turning back to me.

"Nope, can't say I have, why is it like the same?" Ross was being quite casual and I wondered if the shit-eating-grin was just his thing. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, actually it's very unique like him. Looks well on his hand." I mused for a moment. Ross was watching me and again looking like he approved of that.

"Good, so who picked them out?" Ross was interested in this and I assumed because it was his friend and well his newly other friend whom were together.

"Oh um well, both of us sort of saw them at the same time. Interesting huh?" I laughed with Ross as he nodded.

"Sickeningly cute! Love it!" Ross teased as I pushed his shoulder. We smiled to the other enjoying the company. I did then have it dawn on me what Arin mentioned earlier and decided to ask.

"Hey Ross? Why is it that you're awfully nice to me, but so, well, not to the others?" I shrugged again and watched Ross roll his eyes. He leaned in and cocked an eyebrow.

"Consider it your, free trial." He said a little dark and I covered my mouth trying not to giggle at his acting.

"Gotcha, well I wish I could make payments to keep that going!" I teased. Ross laughed lightly with another shrug from himself.

"Twenty a week and it's a deal?" Ross threw out a business offer and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah nice try, now, go on, I got shit to get done! Con's coming up and I don't want to be the slacker!" I joked. Ross stood up and waved as he walked over to his own space. I finally looked back to my work and began rendering the episode I had been trying for, for the past twenty minutes. It was about done when my phone vibrated. I glanced over to Dan whom seemed to not have changed. I took my phone out and saw it indeed wasn't Dan at all.

'I know by the way.'

The message's author went by Buddy in my phone. I blinked at it feeling my face drain of color. I looked up to see Ross's head turned to his project. I made a face as I replied.

'How?!'

I knew I wasn't just seeing things. He was gonna call me out but I probably got him wrapped up in conversation to where he found this to be a better way. I heard a snort and then my phone went off again.

'Because Suzy and Arin already "moved furniture" in there once. Your face looks like hers did when she came out not knowing I had showed up early to work.'

I sighed and felt my face drop into my hands. The one time I thought things would be a secret, still were a secret, just not a secret in the wrong hands. I picked up my phone and had to know then.

'Who else noticed?'

I stared at the back of Ross's head as he read it. He shook it from side to side as he tapped over his screen. I literally stared at my phone anticipating the incoming text.

'No one that I am aware of, but yeah that was your give away. No foul really, you and Dan are just notorious for fucking on site now I see.'

I huffed annoyed that this was the popular opinion. I really was going to have to start accepting the jokes easier. I remember a time when I did almost, but maybe because that was ALL anyone thought of us from what I saw, is why it was annoying.

'Well great! Now let's not remind anyone, which that was nerve wrecking enough!'

I hit send and turned my phone on silent. I knew if it was important Dan would just tell me after. I played back the episode again and smiled declaring it done. I went on to the next one and worked for another moment. I checked the time on my phone since it was right there and saw I had another message from Ross.

'Oh come on, not like the mics were on, were they?'

I froze. My head raced as I looked over to the window. Dan was flailing the controller and I couldn't even smile at the cuteness off him understanding barely how to do something. I felt my heart race and had to text Dan.

'Baby? I um, how much longer?'

I hit send and then went back to Ross's conversation.

'Thanks for making me now feel like I'm going to throw up!'

That one sent as well and I looked down at the keyboard but not really focusing on it. I looked over to see my screen's back light go off. I picked up my phone seeing Dan beat Ross.

'One more episode, why baby-girl? You okay? Do I need to come out for a break?'

I blinked and hadn't realized I was on the edge of tears. He was keeping his promise and I couldn't bring myself to take to it so soon. I breathed in like he would always tell me to calm myself down so I don't get so worked up. I let my fingers talk for me in a response.

'No Hubby, I'm fine, was jw. I love you.'

I hit send and knew he wouldn't buy it. I let myself hope though. I knew it wasn't too bad because we hadn't been loud, but to remember even the phone conversation and moment on the couch being bad. Imagining poor Barry or Kevin receiving that more intimate audio track killed me. I shook myself out and sighed.

"Okay, okay, [Y/N], just let it come as it may. Nothing is wrong, you're fine, and Arin took the drives out anyway, right? Yeah, so just, relax." I coaxed myself to calm down under my breath. I breathed out a little better as I went back to it. I needed no more worries or distractions tonight. I settled into my own bubble just throwing myself into work.


	99. Chapter 99

I was secretly cheering myself on as the series I had split with Barry had been finished by the time Dan was done. He and Arin decided to clock in some overtime which worked out perfect. I almost, almost was a keyword, forgot about the nerves that had been struck from Ross's lovely conversation. Dan shuffled over to me after grabbing a snack and sat back down where he had before. I leaned back mirroring his sitting style with a grin just content to see him.

"You survive?" Dan nodded to my monitor and I chuckled.

"Indeed I did! You?" I asked teasing him. Dan took a bite of yogurt and pretended to think about it.

"I think I may have pulled something, but not too sure?" Dan's joking had me cracking up understanding that he probably could have with how hard they were laughing. I reached over and pulled Dan's chair to me so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Dan leaned his head on mine while shoveling another bite into his mouth.

"So, are we watching this tonight?" Arin asked shrugged looking to anyone for an answer. I looked around noticing someone had indeed been missing and I felt bad I hadn't noticed yet.

"Where's Suzy?!" I piped up. Arin tilted his head losing that answer for only a moment.

"Oh well she decided to work from home tonight, but I can totally be like 'hey wench' if we still planned on watching that?" Arin shrugged again as we all sort of looked to the other seeing if anyone wanted to detest.

"Well, we could, I mean it's not terribly late correct?" Ross chimed in first as he spun to face Arin.

"It's like ten, dude. I mean I know it's not that long, but really, we've all sort of been staring at screens ya know?" Dan sat up to row himself to a nearby garbage can. He came back in no time to rest an arm over the back of my chair as the discussion continued.

"Eh true, but really we're all sort of used to it." Ross made a good point as well, but I could see Dan not feeling it. He wanted to see it, but at the same time I knew his eyes were tired.

"Lets do this," I came up with a different idea, "why not watch it in the morning? We all can go home and have a lazy night before coming back in and crunching more time before the chaos in what? A week?" I made an unsure face the shrugged as Arin had. Arin nodded slowly seeing that maybe it was okay to just go on home for the night.

"Well, I guess, I mean I'm not detesting to whatever. Though, I'm pretty sure Holly would like to be here so alright." Ross then clicked off all his windows and I saved all my work. Dan had gotten up to snag his jacket and stood over me waiting for me to finish up.

"Cool, so what time in the morning then?" Arin came over and folded his arms casually. I noticed everyone was sort of letting me have the floor and I tried not to freeze up as bad.

"Uh, like, 10 am? Think that's fine? Maybe have lunch after?" I sounded smaller as I spoke. Dan smiled and looked to Arin whom seemed to like that.

"It's settled then, we're here at 10 tomorrow, um, Ross?" Arin looked over making a point to call him out. "Please try and sleep okay? Again 10, IN THE MORNING! Got it?" Arin laughed as Ross huffed then flipped him off.

"Why yes Arin, I shall be here!" Ross's attitude went out the door with him as he left. Arin turned back to me as Barry walked up.

"So did I see it right?" Barry teased and I smiled proud.

"Yup! My half of the series is done!" I high-fived Barry and Arin even. Dan ruffled my hair causing another squeak from me.

"D'aww, she's like a mouse!" Barry teased more. Dan waited for me to stand before cocooning me into his arms and burying his face into my hair.

"She's my mouse!" Dan declared selfishly. I giggled as he kissed the side of my head before leading me out so I could put my shoes on.

"So Barry? How much did you get done, eh?" I smiled to Barry as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"My half, and a little of the next one since we're doing this your way. Which totally isn't bad either." Barry was giving me props and I smiled wide liking that it was working into a work-relationship as well. Kevin sighed as he stood up with a long yawn and a good stretch before wandering over to lean on Barry.

"So tired, can't, go on!" Kev mumbled into Barry's shoulder with a small chuckle out of all of us.

"Man, I feel like you guys just threw Kev here to the fucking sharks!" Arin joked but Kevin nodded quickly totally throwing Barry and I to the fishes as well.

"How rude!" Kevin pretended to be offended and stomped his foot. Barry patted his back and nodded.

"Always!" Barry declared earning another group-wide laugh from the rest of us. I stood back up and had my grump hoodie on when a yawn of my own slipped.

"Oh fuck! Looks like it's bed time for you too?" Dan pulled me to lean on him so I could relax a little. I felt fingers brush hair back when a scoff came from Arin.

"Oh please, you know you guys will go home and fuck then 'nuggle all night. Who are you kiddin'?" Arin teased and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Barry was shaking his head and making a face that he indeed hoped not.

"Man, I want earplugs, for Christmas, tomorrow!" Barry declared. I felt bad that the walls did little to help with privacy. Dan on the other hand, snorted finding it amusing.

"Oh come on Bear! You love hearing the Sexbang at work!" Danny teased but then waved it off that he indeed wasn't being serious. "Trust me man, I do feel bad." Dan tried to be sincere but then Arin snorted.

"Yeah you mean you feel bad after, huh?" Arin laughed as he gripped Dan's shoulder. Barry shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care when the bad feelings are there, it still happens. God I'm going to know how it's going down by just, [Y/N] I apologize dear but, by the sounds of these two!" Barry whined and then leaned into Kevin as he pretended to sound upset. Kevin giggled and looked to the three of us with a shrug.

"Love you Dan, but so glad I am not this guy!" Kevin teased Barry while also pointing at him when he spoke. Arin and Dan laughed nodding in agreement. I looked at the floor and shook my head not believing it was forever going to be like this. Dan must have noticed cause his hand softly rubbed my back.

"One day babe, one day someone else will do something and we'll be off their radar!" Dan tried to make it better and I looked up at him with a couple blinks.

"Nah, I don't think so. Suck it up you two, cause unless Pauly and Kevin here top the crap you guys have done, I suggest learning to take it!" Arin joked and I then turned to him showing a very unamused, and tired, face.

"I liked you at one point!" I joked sounding mad at Arin. Arin gasped like he had been offended and scoffed as he walked over to grab his bag and keys.

"Fine, I'll take my shit and go home! Meanie!" Arin joked back and I felt Dan gently push me to move so we could take off as well. We followed Arin out with Kevin behind us and Barry last whom locked up. When we got to the parking lot I hugged Arin and Kevin goodbye. Dan fist bumped Arin and then tried to dry hump Kevin as he screamed. Eventually he came to meet me by the truck.

I was leaned up against the driver side door with my eyes closed as his footsteps got closer. I knew he was leaving no space between us as his hands gripped my hips pulling me closer to him and off the door.

"Want me to drive?" Dan asked softly as I held his sides. I blinked my eyes open and shook my head.

"I can do it." I said before a yawn escaped me. Dan raised an eyebrow not believing me. I straightened myself up and blinked up at him. "I'm fine! I promise!" I argued. Danny let his hands slide up my arms to hold my face.

"Have you looked at yourself? You look like me after a night of nothing but tracking. I know I'm sexy as fuck most of the time, but babe by that point even I totally am turned off by me. Please let me drive?" Dan's point was in the making. I hesitated handing my keys over. Dan then ruffled his hair and smiled sheepishly. "Okay look maybe the quickie was a bad idea, I seem to have worn my woman out!" Dan got a giggle out of me as he had whispered that part. I rolled my eyes and took his hand to drop the keys into them.

"You win, and no that is not why I am tired, but thank you." I mocked him as I walked around to the passenger side. Dan slid in as I did and I watched him stall for a moment remembering something.

"You uh, you never really elaborated what the text from earlier was about. Look," Dan held up a hand hearing me inhale to protest, "I know you said it was nothing, but that tone you had in the text itself was not just, nothing." Dan leaned back and turned to face me. I really hated his memory sometimes, but it wasn't fair either that I didn't share at this point.

Agh, well, okay, so I talked to Ross." I started out my tale and Dan nodded.

"Well that's already alarming, but go on." Dan smiled with me. I knew he'd comment on that.

"And we had a decent conversation, not a big thing. Okay?" I bit my lip not wanting to tell the rest but knew there was no going back.

"Uh huh?" Dan nodded slowly waiting for the punchline.

"Well afterwards when we were done, or so I believed, he sent me a text saying he um, knew." I looked down to my lap for a moment then back up to see Dan's reaction. He titled his head unsure of this information.

"Okay, h-how?" Dan asked slowly, and yet his tone concerned. I flushed clearly as I swallowed hard.

"Ross caught Suzy the day Arin and her did shit in there. He said my face was flushed like hers and he knew we couldn't possibly be moving stuff around. He also went further and decided to scare the shit out of me by mentioning the mics, but that couldn't be a thing because Arin took everything to Barry meaning there was no way anything we did could have been saved." I tried to get myself to believe it as I said it. Dan's forehead made a 'thump' as he dropped it on the steering wheel. His eyes closed as he exhaled clearly exasperated over this.

"That little asshole. I should have known someone would figure it out. He didn't like blackmail you did he? Cause I'll wring his fucking neck!" Dan's aggravation was building and I reached to touch his hand trying to at least calm him down. His right hand curled around my left and I was then tugged to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my forehead on his chest. Dan tried to just comb his fingers through my hair but wound up hitting the wheel just once out of close to anger. "Fuck!"

"Baby, please!" I sat up more to take his face in my hands. Dan's eyes were dark and I knew he was then getting tired of this running joke as well. I reached up to try and press a soft kiss to him, but felt Dan just remain frozen in frustration. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his just stroking his cheeks. "Tell me, tell me how to make you better?" I whispered almost begging. It was scaring me even if it was a sudden turn of emotions for him. Dan breathed out his nose and turned his head to look out my windshield.

"Let's just go home. I need to just relax I think. M'Sorry, babe." Dan mumbled as he moved clearly wanting to go. I slid back to my side as he started my truck. It came to life and I for once watched him turn off the radio as he backed out. His jaw was clenching and unclenching as he pulled out into traffic. I sadly looked out the window thinking of anything to say that would be a possible key to making him feel better. Dan pulled up to the light and I had only one thing really.

"I'm sorry, Dan. You said it'd be a bad idea and apparently you were right." I said it quiet but he did indeed hear me. He looked over for a second and then back to the road. His head slowly shook and I was waiting for the backlash.

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad we did shit." Dan rested his head on his left hand as he drove. His voice was just as quiet but still filled with aggravation.

"I still feel bad." I mumbled hoping he'd not catch it. Dan huffed and I looked back over to see him rolling his eyes.

"I feel bad that we're becoming the ass end of every joke. I usually can take it, but man, it's like making me rethink shit. Like do we really fuck all that much?" Dan turned his hand and cocked his eyebrow wondering this out loud. I felt myself blush thinking about it.

"In comparison to most?" I shrugged but treaded lightly knowing I could mess up. Dan rolled his eyes at that.

"So what, it's wrong that we enjoy intimacy? That we like pleasing the other in that sort of way? God if I knew I wasn't allowed to fuck my girlfriend to their standards I'd-" Danny let that drop off quickly. He was going to say something that had the lines of not keeping a girlfriend. I watched him shake his head then shrug.

"I mean, I know we do seem to lock ourselves away, but the only reason I'd say to cool it would be for Barry's sake?" I sounded small again and Dan nodded agreeing then.

"See, that, I totally get! It's courtesy. I mean yeah he jokes but not like those guys. I don't know, maybe we're just sensitive and shit with the changes we've been going through." Dan sighed as he pulled into the driveway. Barry had clearly beat us home. Dan sat back as he cut the engine and sighed again. I slid back to him and snuggled into his side sighing myself.

"Love you." I said softly. Danny kissed my hair and stretched out the best he could just leaning his head back.

"Love you too baby-girl. I'm sorry this shit is just stupid." Dan breathed out but sounded calmer than five minutes ago. I laced our hands together as we sat in silence for a bit in my cab just relaxing. Dan resumed combing his other hand through my hair gently as the atmosphere was not even what Arin had predicted. In a sense, I felt that Dan and I mutually just wanted to be alone with the other and think for a bit. I had to admit it was nice to almost see stars. Danny eventually shifted and I was reclined on his chest with my back letting another sigh out that was less filled with stress and more with just being content.

"Danny?" I asked softly. Dan laced both sets of our fingers and crossed our arms so he could hug me like he had done in the tub.

"Hm?" Dan asked for me to go on with a hum that was far less aggressive. I looked out the passenger window and continued on with my thought.

"Has anyone else gotten picked on like this?" I tried to look up at him but gave up after feeling too lazy. Dan sighed but I felt him shrug before he answered.

"Honestly, everyone gets picked on, usually. I mean sure we have moments where we've all done dumb shit that has caused for jokes to linger, but no, nothing like this really." Dan spoke quiet, almost like he was exhausted. I sighed through my nose thinking about this but also finding myself growing tired.

"You'd think it would become old and worn out by now with us. I mean it's not like we'll change over this, right?" I hint of nervousness came through the last bit. Dan leaned to the side taking my chin and having me look him in the eyes.

"Yes, and no. They will find something else, I'm sure, and no you and I are not going to change for them. We are dating, not us and them! Got it? I don't even need to ask anymore, babe, I could hear that fear. I promise we'll nuggle and make love as much as we please. Don't think that their words and dumb jokes are going to push us away from what we love, which is each other." Dan's words and his points somehow always stayed the same. He was a constant man whom made sure to keep his points the same constant flow as well. He knew we were the types whom needed to hear that things were still okay once in a while. I appreciated that he understood. I leaned to kiss him lovingly letting it linger as we smiled before stealing another peck.

"Thank you. I just, from everything we've been through, in such a short time, I get anxious, and I'm sorry, but thank you for understanding." I whispered as if someone else may hear. Dan nuzzled my cheek before kissing it.

"I get it baby, I promise. I'm an anxious one as well, trust me, I got it." Dan's smile I could hear in his words. I shifted and looked to the house then to Dan wondering if we should go inside.

"Think we could put on a movie and take over the couch you love so much? I just want to zone out after tonight." I admitted this and watched Dan nodded with a smile.

"Totally. Maybe Barry will want to join us? Doesn't hurt to include him." Dan shrugged as he kissed my hair. We slid out of the cab together and I leaned into Dan's side as we approached the door. I opened it back as Dan held it for me. We both stepped inside to hear Barry in the kitchen.

"You guys sat out there for a while, you okay?" Barry poked his head around the corner with his eyebrows raised. Dan ran a hand through his hair with a long sigh.

"Well, um, not as okay as we could be?" Dan shrugged dropping his hand. I tugged on his leather sleeve causing him to look down acknowledging me.

"I'm gonna go get comfy. I'll be out." I reached up for a kiss and Dan pecked my lips.

"Kay, babe, I'll be out here for a moment, oh hey!" Dan called before I shut the door to our room. I poked my head out and raised my eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue. "What uh, movie did you maybe have in mind?" Dan asked from the kitchen. I thought about this then shrugged.

"Have Barry choose!" I said as I shut the door. I heard muffled talk continue as I wandered over to find jammies. They happened to be in the drawer below my underwear and I smiled liking that today was over. I grabbed blue plaid pants and found a tank-top that matched. As silly as it was, I never really mismatched for bed. I slid into those and then took a moment to flop back on the bed. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes letting my head review for a moment.

Everything was happening. Cons, work, Danny, life. It all was coming together in such odd time-spans but I accepted it as well. Who knew this is where my life would go. Here I was in reality, I was laying in Danny Sexbang's bed, wearing a promise ring from him, working for the Grumps, and moved into his place. It was almost a scary thought that sooner than later I assumed, I'd be upgraded. Oh the wonders that slowly piled on with that. Comments, pictures, theories, were going to sore in numbers. I was curious yet slowly becoming accustomed to how Danny did things. Don't bother with comments because it could become quite upsetting and no one needed more stress. He again, made a good point.

Even with the jokes and nudges with a wink, I still did indeed consider to have found the best family ever. Each one in their own way had found a place in my heart. I smiled to myself over this. It was nice to feel wanted. It was nice to have people whom cared. I sighed and opened my eyes needing to make myself move before Dan came looking for me. I pushed myself off the bed and wandered to the door. I made my way down the hall to see Dan and Barry waiting on me in the living room.

"Don't you look all snuggly!" Barry teased and I grinned. I made my way over and saw Dan had shed the jacket and jeans. He held out his arms and I snuggled into his hold after adjusting so we both were comfy.

"Okay so, we picked Pacific Rim. Is that okay?" Dan looked to me and I nodded.

"Love the scaling on that movie honestly!" I commented and heard Barry chuckle.

"I said the same thing!" Barry smiled when I looked over to high-five him.

"Well I haven't seen it, but figured it looked pretty awesome!" Dan admitted happily. I rested my head on his chest and sighed as he hit play. Dan's fingertips rubbed my back slowly as the room went dark for opening credits.

"You'll love this if you're into sci-fi." I mumbled. Danny rested his head on mine and I felt a low chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well good, cause I am." Dan's lips kissed my hair and I yawned feeling bad I may have been more tired that I thought. Danny grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped us in it. His tradition to knock me out began and I couldn't even fight it.

"I hate you." I said quietly. Dan giggled and shook his head as he continued.

"No you don't. You just hate that I know when you need sleep. I promise I'll re-watch this with you another night." Dan whispered to me. I felt my eyes losing the battle to stay open as another yawn snuck up on me. I placed my hand on Dan's chest like always and heard humming that wasn't in the movie. I barely heard Barry 'aww' before I conked out as the opening scene came on. I sighed letting myself drift off as warm, soft, lips grazed my forehead as I blacked out.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else care for the BEEJ-ies?

Morning came faster and I once again was becoming aware that Dan's trick still worked. I let my eyes blink open before rubbing them. Sleep was all over it felt like and it was a wonder how it didn't just glue my eyes shut. After dusting the particles off of me I looked over to see my phone had been plugged in and charging for me on my side's nightstand. I reached over and hit the lock button to see it was only eight in the morning. I made a face to myself that I was sort of annoyed with my internal alarm. Sleep was nice when had, but it seemed subconsciously I had already gotten plenty.

I had set my phone back down and turned over as smoothly as I could to see a mess of hair and a bare back facing me. His breathing was too shallow for him to be even slightly alive and I smiled once again getting the rare chance to enjoy him at complete ease. His small hum that indicated he was only dreaming came through after a moment and I covered my mouth trying to silence the small amused giggle that tried to build up inside me.

I sat up for a moment trying to get my surroundings in order. Yes I was aware I was in our room, in our bed, but I took a mental note of where my stuff was placed just by observing from the bed. I got lost almost into the details when I felt Dan shift. My head snapped to him and noticed in a rare moment he was on his back. His left arm fell over his face while his right draped over his stomach. I blinked at him just looking him over again and smiled to myself. His fuzzy chest along with the rest of him was exposed and I for some off reason found it cute that he sighed getting comfortable again.

I kept working my way down after remembering to get a mental snapshot of his sleepy face when something caught my attention. I skipped over his stomach and saw someone had decided to go camping because a tent was indeed being pitched. I looked from Dan's face to his peaking boxers letting my gears turn. I felt my own dark smile turn at the edges of my mouth as I decided to just go for it. I gently shifted down the mattress and made sure to stop if Dan flinched in his sleep so I didn't wake him.

I placed my hand slowly over his leg that was straight out and moved my knee the same as well. I then gently crawled to hover over Excalibur whom was barely covered and slowly slipped the fabric to the side letting him reveal himself through the hole. Dan inhaled a sigh but luckily remained asleep to my advantage.

With balance and excellent ninja skills, I gently stroked Danny seeing if he was sensitive to it in his dreams. When I saw his breathing quicken just a little I felt a small ping of excitement in my own pit that I was going to probably wake him up in one of the best ways ever. I looked back to see that Dan was indeed responding even if he was fast asleep.

His skin was soft and tender. I just sat there mesmerized for a second. His length expanded a little more and I felt him twitch under my palm. It was soon after a small hint of precum glistened on his tip. I breathed out silently then made my move. I gently sucked on his head starting him off slowly. I wanted this to last for a moment just savoring the thought of pleasing him. It had been a moment since I tended just to him without a reason except that I just simply wanted to.

I sucked down a little further tasting him more. His pulsing that I could feel on my tongue was beating steadily. I came back up and down getting lost in the act. Danny was indeed expanding as I went, telling me that I was working him to full capacity. I let my eyes shut and sucking become a little more apparent as the noises from the suctioning started to echo.

I finally dipped my head down after a few more times of just bobbing my head. I let my throat relax and felt Dan all the way to the hilt. I was on the second time down when I caught wind of a soft moan rise into the air above me. I smiled in my head liking I was on the right track as I let my tongue swirl down again taking him back down my throat a third time. When I came back up a more helpless, and solid sounding, plead rang out again.

I stayed up for a moment changing it up and suckled on Danny's tip getting the chance to look up to see him falling apart yet still asleep. His mouth was then hanging open and his features twisted into a helpless man just under the spell of his girlfriend torturing him it seemed. I popped him out of my mouth again and started to kiss his thighs as I pushed the fabric of his boxers up to uncover them. Danny stirred a little then and I stopped to hover over his left one letting him adjust. He took in a long breath and then breathed out almost sounding like he was trying to control himself.

I let him resettle and kissed his left thigh before returning to his erection. I placed my lips back over Danny's now throbbing thick length when I finally heard what I been waiting for. After a sharp inhale as I sucked back down to him I got more than a moan that time.

"Mmm, fuck, baby, good- shit- mornin'" Danny was indeed aware of his wake-up call. I felt him shift so I could comfortably work on him some more and I did do so. I went to go back down on him again and noticed his stretch he needed to do caused him to thrust up a little having me hit that spot he loved. I knew it was hit cause his entire body flinched and an airy 'fuck' rolled out of his mouth. I had this whole time just continued to silently blow him with no indication of needing to speak. I bobbed my head a little quicker noticing he was throbbing needing a release.

I let myself drool on him, and my tongue kept it's own swirling pace as I tore Dan's last bit of dignity away. I brought my hand into play as well and cupped him gently earning a longer moan ring out. Danny's hand finally made it's way to grip my hair as I edged him a little closer still enjoying this idea. I deep throated him two more times and came back up to suck his head the same pace and went back down. Danny's hips were meeting me by the time I tried to come back up and I felt him losing it. I let the pain of him fisting my hair tighter go keeping focus on what I set out to do.

My head I purposely let down slower just teasing him on and I got more vocals that I was waiting on. Danny breathed out with a whine. I came back up slow and used just tongue on his tip before finally speaking.

"What baby?" I asked before sucking his head and popping it back out. Dan was right there and I felt him tug my hair with another whine.

"B-babe, please, fuck, babe-" Danny was trying so hard to keep it together but was failing. I dropped back down over his length and lapped up the oozing precum. I popped him back out of my mouth and this time locked my eyes on him.

"Tell me, baby." I cooed to him softly. Danny whimpered as I slowly went down letting him thrust into my throat. Danny breathed out with an 'ooo' as I came back up still looking to him. I popped him out and kissed his thighs slowly letting him miss the sensations. Danny whimpered again and found his voice.

"I want, babe, please, lemme come, please, please, f-f-fuck!" Danny's hand I guessed went over his mouth hearing the sound difference as he begged. I at the same time let his length slide back down fully into my throat as I let him have his wish. I bobbed my head without a word further and used my handy-work as well. Danny's thick cock expanded and twitched each time I came back up. I even let him thrust a couple times hearing him pant while cursing just getting so close. "God, fuck, babe, shit, oh fuck, baby thatfeelssogood, yeah baby-girl ugh," Danny let himself just voice out his pleasure. I tightened my lips around him with a few more swirls and deep-throats before felt Danny's head explode.

"Mmm" I let out a nice long hum feeling pleased with his undoing. It vibrated against him causing more spurts to roll down my throat as I took him in. I used both hands to massage his thighs as he relaxed back down into the bed. I swallowed with him still in my mouth before sucking him clean. When I felt that my lovely morning present to him had finally been achieved I let my eyes come into focus as they opened and I sat back watching as Dan just laid there. His eyes were closed but his mouth hung open as he panted trying to come back down.

I ran my hand over his leg and thigh as I sat quietly letting him have his moment. His hair was even more wild, his arms were just out at his sides looking quite limp, and his muscles I saw nowhere due to him I assumed being that relaxed and in a state of nirvana. I crossed my legs and rested my chin on my hands as I grinned to myself at what a terrible person I was. How dare I.

After a few moments of finally catching his breath and coming back to Earth, Dan's eyes fluttered open. He stared dazed at the ceiling just blinking. When he finally spoke his voice sounded tired.

"I don't, know, what the hell I did," Dan's eyes finally found me still sitting at the foot of the bed just listening, his goofy grin came back eventually and his voice got a little more chipper, "but damn I gotta remember to fuckin' do it more." Dan breathed out in another huff before shaking his head smiling wider. I grinned back at him with a shrug as I watched him have his turn to blush. He threw his arm over his face and I heard a small whine. "Don't do that!" He sounded bashful realizing I indeed tore him apart, in a good way though.

"Do what?" I asked softly as I crawled back to sit against his headboard on my end. Danny peeked up at me passed his arm and I saw his cheeks still pink, but rise in another bashful grin before he rolled to bury his face into me.

"That, don't look at me like you've just won the grand prize!" Dan's plea was muffled as he spoke into my tummy. I giggled and stroked his hair while feeling his arms curl around me. I shook my head, even if he couldn't see, over how embarrassed Danny Sexbang was after an epic beej in the morning. "I can feel your giggling, knock it off, god I sound like a girl, but baby!" Danny whined some more and I covered my mouth trying to stop. Danny eventually turned over in my lap to stare up at me. I pushed more curls from his face and tried to just smile with zero giggles as he adjusted to get more comfortable.

"Good morning baby." I cooed to him softly just letting my fingers continue to play with those stray curls. Danny blushed again and bit his lip.

"You're a sneaky one, and yes good morning to you too! Geeze!" Danny finally found his sense of humor after that time. He turned to nuzzle his nose lifting a small corner of my shirt with it. He pressed his lips to my skin before smoothing it back down over the spot. I wound up blushing just a little but smiled down to him liking his cuddly, relaxed, side.

"So, you ready to go watch everyone witness how sappy we get?" I shrugged but smiled wide. Danny rolled his eyes but seemed excited in a way.

"Yeah, actually. I just hope they don't ya know, take it as more ammo is all. I don't like being tense and annoyed. It isn't me." Danny's smile faltered thinking about that. I frowned with him knowing the feeling. It was tiring to suddenly be aggravated all the time. Danny noticed us losing our moment and sat up to face me.

"Hey, come here." Danny's arms spread for me to lean into. I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh as I hugged him tight. Danny squeezed back, but rocked us a little. I heard him clear his throat before quiet, airy, vocals traveled from his lips to my ears. "If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.." Danny's classic rock memory was always something to put a smile on my face. He sung the entire song, even if it was slow, softly to me. By the time he had hit the chorus I had managed to wind up slow dancing with him in the middle of the bedroom. It was surely a sight to see. Danny in just his boxers and I in my jammies with my head on his chest just smiling as we swayed while he had sung.

"Baby," I softly spoke as we just kept swaying letting the song fade out on its own.

"What my love?" Danny asked brushing my hair back as I looked up at him.

"I love you, so much, and you're such a good vocalist. I just really wanted to tell you that." I smiled resting my head back on him not needing to see the smile. Danny tipped my chin back up to kiss me softly but lovingly while still swaying.

"I love you too angel. I cannot wait to marry you I swear." Danny's warm smile and another kiss had me hazy. I let out a bashful giggle as I stood on my tip toes trying to reach for one last one. Danny raised his eyebrows and I felt his arms reach under my thighs to lift me to him.

"Just not tall enough, huh?" Danny teased as he nuzzled his nose on mine. I pouted a little playfully back agreeing with this. "Aww, baby, it's okay, see? I fixed it!" Danny hoisted me up a little higher for a sec to tell me lifting me was the key for this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.

"You're a good fixer." I joked. Danny giggled softly giving me eskimo kisses.

"Well thank you, baby." Danny's soft polite tone was adorable to me. I finally leaned in after gently cupping his face in my smaller hands. I let my lips gently mold to his as we both closed our eyes. When I pulled back and let mine flutter back open Danny was already staring into them letting a chuckle free.

"What?" I grinned with him. Danny shook his head slow and sighed.

"Ya know, I see why they think we are disgustingly cute, but I can't help but love it!" Danny giggled with me then before setting me down. "Alright beautiful, what say we totally beat Barry there for once hm?" I spun to grab the other new shirt suzy had left and black leggings. I slipped on the underwear and bra Dan had again picked out before turning in time to feel Dan grab me by my hips and pull me close.

"Baby!" I rested my hands on his Starbomb logo Danny winked at me as his hands cupped my ass as he explained.

"Tonight, I am totally rocking your world since you actually fuckin' caught me off guard this morning. By the way, I loved it, and twas oh, so, sexy." Danny's last bit caused his voice to drop into almost a growl. I turned scarlet in the face and felt my breathing hitch thinking about what he had in store. Danny kissed my forehead with a laugh and let me get back to getting changed.

"I'm so doomed with you!" I muffled myself into the shirt. Danny giggled and I felt the fabric slip from my fingers.

"Yes you are now come on!" Danny threw the babydoll shirt on me and then handed me the yoga pants. He bounced a little waiting for me to put on the socks and converse I had also brought. Once I was done I wandered to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair so we could go.

"Hey Dan?" I looked over as he pulled up to a red light. We decided to take his SUV today figuring we'd just switch. Dan looked back to me raising his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. "Is that con really next week?" I looked down at my phone's calendar and then back up to look at Dan's reaction.

"Well yeah it is now, why?" Dan glanced back over and took my hand with his. I felt the metal from his ring and smiled like an idiot before explaining.

"Well Ross said two, but on here, I got one. Um, is there anything I need to know? Like should Arin or you be training me on what to not say?" I was curious since they decided to surprise everyone with another plus one, besides Kevin, for the panel. "And also, Can I sit by you or are they going to rope Suzy and I together?" I sort of fired off a few more questions than I wanted. Danny eventually heard I was done before he answered with a laugh.

"Okay, okay, um, the first one, we'll start there, okay?" Dan had a 'slow down' tone to his response and I nodded understanding that yes, I was nervous and was okay to be.

"Um, okay? So is there anything I should know when it comes to talking?" I rephrased it and waited on Dan's answer. He pulled up to another light and sighed trying not to confuse me when he explained.

"You uh, well you really already know. I mean of course you can't give out spoilers, um, obviously how fantastic I am in bed is off limits," Dan chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "Aww baby, come on, you know I drive you fuckin' crazy!" Danny kissed my hand with another giggle to follow as I shook my head.

"Keep going, and when it comes to you and I, I'll let you save those ones and play off of you." I explained quickly the compromise I already had thought of.

"Okay, we can do that, I see what you're saying. What else is there, uh," Dan ruffled his hair trying to think more. "Oh! Um, please dear god, try and keep minimal details as possible. I know Arin and I ramble or whatever but usually if you pay attention, we have to be short and sweet due to time. A lot of the times it's why we dick around with people and answer like we're just not serious at all. I mean sure there are, of course, those that you just can't but yeah for the most part just be you! Be the woman I know who is witty and smart as hell! I would tell you to also be gorgeous in that aspect, but you do that naturally anyway!" Danny squeezed my hand as he caught my cheeks turning pink again.

"Got it. Alright next one since I'm sure Arin will elaborate or add to it when we talk with him." I shrugged as Dan nodded.

"Yeah he actually may have more to offer with that, but okay, go on." Dan shrugged too as he stopped at the last light before the parking lot.

"The seating, thing. Am I allowed to sit by you or?" I let the 'or' hang on as Dan thought again about that.

"Usually we do um, Ross between Arin and I. Then it's Suzy by Arin, and Barry by me. I do believe this time around we can do like, Arin, Suzy, Ross, you, Me, Kevin and then Bear. Which, holy fuck that is a shit ton of people! Man now I wonder if Holly is going to be up there!" Dan mused excitedly as he turned to go park.

"It is a lot of people. Weirdly though I don't really have my um, place? Yeah place in the title cards or anything. I mean I got that basic grump head, but that's like the ten second sketch Arin did." I laughed awkwardly watching Dan make a strange face that meant he now realized that as well.

"I guess consider telling Arin soon? I mean also I guess consider that you induction?" Dan shook his head that he had no idea now. We both got out and walked hand in hand to the door.

"Again with weird timings!" I pointed out further watching Dan unlock the door but laughing at my point.

"Yeah, well, I wanna say get used to it. We're just weird and everything else follows that term as well!" Dan took my hand as I stepped passed him and up the stairs. I was leading him to the office space now and sort of smiled proud of this. We got to the last bit of stairs before I was pinned up against the wall.

"What Da-" my confusion broke as Dan crashed his lips into mine. I automatically tangled my fingers in his hair as I stood a step higher able to reach without him bending. Danny's hands were gripping up my ass as he pressed himself against me. His lips trailed from my cheeks, to my jawline, and finally suctioned to my neck. Danny then grazed teeth before letting his breaths linger on those spots as well.

"You did me so well this morning baby-girl I just can't keep my hands off of you. And now that I get to show you off is really making me want you more. God you're so fuckin' amazing, and all mine!" Danny's wicked tone matched the wicked grin he sported before kissing my neck again. I let out a small noise that echoed like his voice had and heard Danny hum. "God baby one night I'm gonna take you on these stairs so fuckin' hard, everyone will call in sick the next day." Danny growled into my ear as his left hand groped me. The first time not wearing jeans in public and now Danny can feel what he does to me without having to penetrate me.

"Fuck." I whispered into Danny's mouth as his two fingers stroked me through the thin fabric.

"Better be thankful this shirt you've got on is long. My baby's soaking my fingers through these." Danny whispered alluringly in my ear as he then circled his fingers causing me to almost lose my ability to hold myself up.

"B-baby, I want you so bad now, quit!" I tried to protest but Dan's other hand slid up my shirt and passed my bra. Danny was going to have me sidetracked until we made it home tonight.

"Mmm, baby-girl." Danny moaned into my neck softly as I caught myself grinding on his fingers. Danny's other hand massaged through my bra as I started falling apart on him.

"Baby, I-I-" I didn't want to now, not here, not like this when he had perfectly fine backseat.

"Ooo momma's not gonna come is she?" Danny encouraged me on to tell him and I found my own will to grope him through his jeans. Danny hissed and rocked into my touch. I felt him losing a lot of room and fast as we teased the other to really dangerous points. Danny's groans got louder with mine and when we heard the door close loudly it was an instant startle to stop. All at once it went from hand jobs on the staircase to frantic adjusting to look as normal as possible. I turned to let Danny seem as if he was opening the door when Barry came up.

"Hey you two! Crazy I didn't beat you guys here! Mornin' by the way!" Barry was so chipper and peppy. Danny looked back with a warm smile to him.

"Mornin' man I'm so ready to see this thing. [Y/N] said you did awesome. Better not be lying to me my love!" Danny turned to point at me as he stepped inside. Barry laughed with me as he walked over to grab the DVD out.

"Dude, it barely needed editing. You'll see!" Barry walked over to the bigger TV I remembered Ross and Arin using for Grumpcade. He started setting up as I turned to check where I left off at with work. I was aware of my taller-half slipping behind my chair as I started rendering so they could be done when I came back to it. Hands slid slowly down my arms and curled with my own. I looked up with a wide smile before Danny leaned down to 'Spider-Man' kiss me.

"Love you, wifey." Danny sung out softly to me. I blushed deep and kissed him a little longer the same way.

"I love you too hubby." I breathed out just as quiet. Danny then leaned in and kissed behind my ear.

"I'm still rocking a wicked boner, I think you and I will be taking a second lunch today. Oh, and" Danny got more casual as he went on, "I hope you don't mind? I'm stealing you today. I know after this video, I'm gonna be like 'The Cuddler', world's worst super villain, and just want you to love on. So! Yes, your schedule, as your um, assistant manager, officially has been changed." Danny winked and I thought about something.

"So um," I watched Dan turn back around before he got to far away.

"So um, what?" Dan asked casually. I tapped my finger to my lips and smiled a little dark.

"Does this mean I have to call you Mr. Avidan?" I said it innocently but watched Danny swallow hard. He knew what I was doing and by the judgement of his reaction, he indeed liked the idea.

"Only if you want to, Ms. [Y/L/N]. Dan sounded professional as they came for once and I felt my core hurt for him.

"Evil." I mumbled as he walked away. I folded my arms and scowled at my screen.

"Heard that, love you!" Dan said before going over to Barry whom had asked for his help I assumed. It wasn't long before the door flew open and startled me.

"OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING! OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Arin sung out loudly causing Suzy to slap his shoulder with a scowl herself.

"I do not do mornings! Shut Up!" Suzy grumbled as she stalked passed Arin whom was laughing at her. I heard her start herself a coffee and got up to go hug her.

"Oh come on babe! You love me!" Arin teased. Suzy was already in my arms resting on me humming like she was so happy to not be around someone obnoxious so early.

"Okay dude!" I heard Dan speak up with a laugh. "Why are our women so fucking angry in the morning?" Dan teased as I looked passed him I frowned at him. Suzy snapped her head up and glared at them.

"Because you're literally pieces of fucking sunshine and clearly we don't want to be disturbed!" Suzy rested her head back on my shoulder and I giggled with her quietly.

"You tell em sister!" I said glaring like she did jokingly.

"Huh, good way to put it, I mean," Arin looked back to Dan, "we do RISE in the morning, and they don't!" Arin and Dan high-fived before howling.

"Oh man that's a good one!" Barry cracked up too. Meanwhile Suzy and I sighed at the same time.

"You can still run." Suzy offered and I shook my head letting her go so she could make coffee.

"Yeah but you can collect on life insurance, kinda like your gig, ya know?" I joked making her laugh.

"Some days, oh man, some days, they all have holes in the graveyard." Suzy sounded exasperated but laughed with me over the thought. We watched the three guys set up everything and talked as we took our spots on the other sectional. Suzy sat on one end and I on the other. Barry and Arin pulled up two more bean bag chairs as Dan went to fetch something out of the fridge.

"Hey baby?" Dan was poking his head over the white door and I looked over smiling at how goofy he looked. His butt you could see out the front of the fridge, but his head popped over the side of the opened door. His hair bounced when he spoke and I giggled further analyzing him.

"Y-yeah?" I tried to stifle my amusement. Dan cocked an eyebrow and I saw his cheeks rising again telling me he was enjoying that I found it funny.

"Stop being amused at how I'm talking to you, even though you're giggles will always be a fave, and tell me what you want, to drink I mean." Dan got specific as he saw color fade onto my cheeks. Dan cleared his throat and I stopped musing to answer him.

"Uh, ya got orange juice in there?" I lazily fell back getting more comfy as Dan poured some for him and I. He walked it over and then looked over at the chase before scooting onto it. He reclined against me as he ended up sideways. I threw my arm behind him as he snuggled into my side somewhat.

"Oh how stupid cute are you guys!" Ross waltzed in on time as Arin took a seat as did Barry.

"Only the uh, stupidest?" Dan couldn't save it. I let out a groan at how bad that sounded as Arin and Barry, and even Suzy, laughed at Dan's mishap. "Wellp, seems I have proved my point!" Dan threw up his arms and motioned for them to keep going.

"Oh man, that was great!" Barry wiped his eyes while Arin coughed up a lung.

"Dude, come on, now Ross usually has like bad set ups, that was as bad as my 'up dog' gimmick on you!" Arin shook his head and leaned back to wrap an arm around Suzy. She snuggled him and smiled happily liking that he was quiet I assumed.

"So no one is gonna give me a cookie for being on time?" Ross threw himself on a bean bag chair and shrugged. Everyone looked to everyone else and it was Barry who got up. He went over to the counter to pull out a thing of Oreo's and threw the box at him.

"There, now for all of those, show up on time." Barry said sounding unpleasant but was actually kidding. Ross shoved one in his mouth and nodded.

"Sure!" Ross said cheerfully. Danny scoffed and I looked down at him giggling.

"That's bullshit and we all know it!" Dan motioned a circle saying for all of us. Kevin then came through the door with Holly then as they carried in a box and coffees.

"Oh yeah, uh they did things, Merry Kwanza!" Ross said rolling his eyes. He shoved another cookie in his mouth as Holly sighed at him.

"Nice way to put it. Yes!" Holly flipped open the box and Kevin pulled a Vanna White. "I got us all doughnuts and coffee cause I knew no one is happy in the morning except like, maybe Barry?" she guessed. Barry nodded smiling as he got up first to go scout out him a pastry.

"That's so sweet Holly, Arin?" Suzy looked from Holly to Arin as he already jumped up for treats.

"Yes babe?" Arin smiled but already knew what she was asking.

"Please?" She smiled wider looking adorable. Arin I watched mush up a little and then nod.

"Yes ma'am!" Arin wandered over to grab her and him doughnuts. Holly looked over and I smiled to her.

"I figured we could all watch this apparently like huge feel fest and enjoy breakfast?" Holly smiled with me and I nodded.

"Honestly I'm shocked no one else thought to!" I laughed. Holly giggled and shrugged as well.

"Guess I got the right ideas today!" She hugged me and then went over to tap Ross on the head so he'd get up to grab a doughnut.

"You want one?" Dan looked up at me and I shook my head.

"Nah I'm fine. Go get you one if you do though!" I giggled nodding to the box. Dan shrugged and shook his head.

"Eh," he waved it off and took a sip of juice before continuing, "Sorta saving room for later. Got a big meal coming my way." Dan winked and looked up seeing if anyone caught that. Dan giggled and stroked my cheek. "Look at the red on you my love, good god it's like you overdid the blush!" Dan snorted softly and I glared back down at him but couldn't hide the grin.

"Stop it! You're such a tease, Mr. Avidan." That got Danny to sit up and get close to my ear.

"You do know I don't mind role-playing, I mean if you remember, baby-girl." Danny whispered and I felt a whole body shudder rock me. Luckily no one caught it as they turned back to sit. Kevin passed out coffees and I took mine for later knowing after my juice was gone I'd absentmindedly sip on it. Holly nestled in with Ross on the huge bean bag, Arin and Suzy curled up munching, Dan and I sipped on our drinks, as Barry sat back down with the remotes between the four of us on the sectional. Barry hit play and we all sat back ready for a lot of tears, awes, and cheering to be done.


	101. Chapter 101

Tears definitely flowed and even Arin let himself not ruin moments. Dan and I wound up tangled together on the sectional as things got more intense. Barry was so right about the lullaby being needed.

"Holy fuck you guys!" Suzy had said this three times now with a tissue dabbing at her make-up. The part where it was the reveal of the rings came in and Arin made a noise when he breathed out.

"Oh Danny! You romantic ass!" Arin wiped more tears away as Dan kissed my ring on screen and said 'my lady'. Danny sniffled with me as he pressed his cheek to my forehead after kissing it for the billionth time. I wiped my eyes again and chuckled over again the shaking Dan had going on as I held his ring.

"Fuck, man. I felt like I was gonna pass out." Dan mumbled to me.

"But you didn't, and still haven't." I reassured him. Danny had me in between his legs until things got really into it. He then had tangled his lanky self with me just knowing we both needed to have the other close.

"Aww, pictures! I wanna see!" Suzy gushed more and Kevin mocked her earning him a pillow to the face.

"We'll totally get copies for whoever, I mean, I didn't realize this was such a hit!" Dan announced and Arin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up man, just cause we been picking at ya guys doesn't mean for bad reason so shut up! I want twenty!" Arin laughed with Dan before turning back to see the freeze frame of Dan and I kissing after pictures. Ross giggled with Barry as they watched Dan casually toss my phone in my lap to take over my lips.

"Oh man, how close to a bad porno move was that?!" Ross shook his head and I heard Dan laugh.

"Man all I wanted was the one picture and she just had to have hers so I said 'fuck it come here!'" Dan explained as everyone giggled. When it ended a black screen faded in and had the words, 'To be continued...' on it in sliver letters.

"Oh fuck!" Arin shouted looking over to Dan. Dan was red as a tomato as everyone knew what that meant.

"Oh come on! That's totally fuckin' bullshit Barry! Now I have to fuckin' propose soon with that kinda pressure, gee thanks man!" Dan looked over to Barry whom high-fived him knowing it was a joke.

"Shut the fuck up Dan, you're gonna do it soon anyway, gosh!" Ross rolled his eyes and then ducked as Dan threw a pillow his way.

"Can it, Koala Man!" Dan said sternly. They laughed after glaring at the other and then stopped looking over as Arin stood to stretch.

"Well seems as though we have options. That was awesome and like about what? Forty minutes long? We can all go for I guess brunch or whatever? I mean unless we just get shit done and do dinner?" Arin shrugged as he scanned the room. Dan shifted indicating he needed up. I let him move and he motioned to Arin.

"Uh actually we need to talk with her about the panel bullshit. Plus I am keeping her for the session because I am assistant manager and said so." Dan made his stand, if you could call it that, and I watched Arin nod slowly.

"We can do that? Barry you got this since Dan needs to get rid of his weird snuggle boner?" Arin giggled like Dan was over the term.

"S-snuggle-boner?" Kevin shook his head and wanted no part of it.

"Yeah man I just made it up, FIGHT ME!" Arin puffed out his chest as Kevin stood up and flicked his nipple. Arin flinched and let his chest go with a giggle. "Fuck you Kevin, you ass!" Arin laughed more as Kevin hugged him before getting to work.

"So I guess its mostly a normal day? Since [Y/N] honestly did a ton more than we usually get done just Kev and I?" Barry shrugged as he handed Dan the DVD in a case then.

"Well yeah, I mean usually we're like pulling our hair out, well most of us, some of us seem to just grow it." Arin nudged Dan with a chuckle. Dan fluffed his curls and then giggled not helping but lose character over being amused.

"Okay, we can do that, and yeah Dan start participating like a normal guy and pull yours out!" Barry teased as he went to go set up. I slid off the couch and took Dan's out stretched hand.

"To record and fuck it all up!" Dan announced as he marched in the room towing me along. Arin followed in and shut the door. Dan flopped down on their sectional and pulled me to him. Arin got everything running and hit 'play' to start from their last save on Sonic.

"Alright Little One, let's get you some pointers here on what to do!" Arin started the timer and the session/lessons began.

***

"Fuck man, how long have we been at it?" Danny stretched after about the fifth episode out of the way. Some of the equipment decided to space out so what could have been only an hour was resorted to two. I wiggled to get off of Dan's lap and test my joints.

"Well with all the bullshit, two hours. I need a pee break, and I'm sure you need to take a break of some sort as well." Arin looked to Dan and I with a smile.

"Hmm, well baby, you wanna grab a bite? Come back here and go for a few more?" Dan shrugged standing up. He cracked his back after asking and I thought about what he had mentioned earlier.

"You guys should go do that. I mean really, take some time with each other!" Arin suggested happily. Dan raised an eyebrow confused.

"Not that I don't dig the love, but why are you so for that?" Dan asked bluntly. Arin chuckled with a shrug.

"Dunno, you two got to watch through all of our eyes how important you are to each other? Figured you two would want a nice lunch date?" Arin wandered out to the grump space with Dan and I following.

"No man it's fine, quick bite and back. We got shit to cover and besides, her and I already did dinner over the day we got the rings. Really man." Dan shrugged. I got out my phone and looked up places nearby. I was trying to learn my way around here.

"Ah, I see, well still, go fuckin' be cuddle bugs in a diner. Make everyone jealous!" Arin encouraged on. Dan I heard chuckle as he came up behind me. His arms slithered around my waste as I stood by the recording room's door on my phone.

"Whatcha got there?" Dan asked playfully. I looked up with a smile then nodded to the list google gave me.

"Looked up places to eat, kinda would actually like a real lunch, figured I could get familiar with things?" I shrugged casually as Dan rested his chin on my head.

"Totally fine with that, we'll have to remember to let you drive on our free days. No better way to know the way than to actually get a feel for it." Dan's wise words made sense. I looked up after finding something.

"Panera sound yummy?" I asked smiling. It had been a bit since I had it and I watched Dan light up.

"Hells yeah! Did you wanna drive?" Dan offered and I eyed him remembering that trick.

"You actually gonna let me drive?" I teased. Dan smiled but rolled his eyes remembering as well.

"Yes, I promise no stupid shit!" Dan held a hand up to swear. I took it in my own and led him out the door.

"We'll be back!" I yelled as Dan shut the door behind us. A few muffled approvals came through but we were down the first flight on our way out before I understood them. Dan and I managed a mini game of follow the leader as we made our way to the car. Dan had now been leader and was having us step over cracks. Except, the cracks he chose were twice the leg span I had.

"Come on babe, you can do it!" Dan spun around watching me struggle for the third time.

"Shut up, LEGS!" I teased loudly. Dan crossed back over and threw me over his shoulder then.

"Fine, NO LEGS!" Dan teased back as he swatted my ass causing me to yelp. Dan laughed lightly before setting me down by his driver's side door.

"Why!" I whined with a smile clearly kidding. Dan rested his arms on top of his SUV while curving his torso into me. He looked down to me with a mischievous grin. I tugged on his leather jacket knowing he was waiting for me to give in. Danny leaned forward and kissed me longingly. I gripped onto his sides pulling him closer as he caught a moan in his mouth from me. My hands slid to his chest as we made out in the parking lot. Too soon it felt like, Danny pulled back chuckling as he wiped some saliva off his lips.

"Still just wanna go grab food?" Dan gave me the choice and I thought about this. He leaned on the door handle waiting for my answer. I huffed then looked down shrugging.

"Honestly? Yeah. I'm sorry baby just we didn't eat and I'm like star-" I wanted to go on and explain more but Dan's lips hushed me. I felt like he loved doing that knowing I would never push him away.

"I understand, and I promise it's okay for you to say no. I'm not going to leave you or bitch like I have to have my pipes cleaned babe." Dan reached up to gently put my strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled feeling silly thinking he would.

"So really? I just want to be sure that it's not going to like make you think because of the jokes is why." I said it quickly enough to where he had to let me get it out. Dan rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head with a small chuckle.

"My silly baby-girl. Oh boy what am I ever going to do with you?" Dan leaned back to look to my face. I blushed and smiled a little not knowing what to say. Dan pulled me back to him and hugged me tighter. "One of these times, you're going to spaz and I'm gonna just pull that ring out to prove to you I'm totally not fuckin' leaving, and you're going to even make sure I'm sure after being sure for eons now!" Dan sung out his small speech with a laugh at the end. I huffed in his arms still and he pulled back once more to look at me.

"Okay okay! I get it! I can say no and you'll be here! Don't ring-me if you're not ready though." I watched Dan shake his head and sigh.

"Get in the car, spaz. God, and again, please pay attention," Dan held my face in his hands and inhaled slowly, "I, DAN AVIDAN, AM NOT LEAVING YOUR ASS! I LOVE YOU AND WILL PROPOSE WHEN I PLANNED ON IT. NOW KISS ME BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY GET IN THE CAR YOU GORGEOUS WOMAN!" Dan kissed me roughly and then let go before letting me climb in. He walked over and got in his passenger seat looking at me. I blinked at him with a confused face and suddenly was afraid to say much in case he yelled sweet things at me again.

"I feel like I've just been scolded!" I cracked up after a moment. I was pulling out into traffic as Dan giggled liking that idea.

"You should! Cause, well, I totally did! Babe, agh," Dan paused trying to explain with it not turning into a too serious of discussion, "it's like, like you're waiting on something bad again to tear us apart, but that is not happening. So just, accept shit! Okay?" Dan laughed after with me as I nodded also with him as well.

"Fine, fine! You're right, I need to shake the paranoia." I admitted. Dan reached over to gently hold onto my thigh as I pulled up to a red light.

"Thank you, I love you." Dan said softly before kissing me. I smiled as we pulled back feeling foolish.

"Love you too, I'm just, I don't know really." I let the thought go as I leaned on my own left hand while driving. Dan swapped from holding my thigh to my right hand. I heard a pleased sound come from him as my ring began to be messed with. I glanced over watching Dan seem so proud. He looked up and blushed from being caught and it drew a giggle out of me.

"Hush, like you don't mess with mine now." Dan eyed me and I shook my head.

"I've found myself liking to fidget with it, yeah. You seem though, like a ray of sunshine over mine." I eyed him back before turning towards a small strip mall that had my destination in it.

"Because! It's getting real! I mean not that it wasn't before, but now it's fuckin' super real! I can't help but love the thought, okay?" Dan explained with a laugh and I had to laugh as well over it.

"Weird question." I had to go on not try and ruin the moment, but a sudden thought popped in my head.

"Anything?" Dan shrugged still spinning the band. I found a parking spot and waited to cut his engine before turning to him.

"Don't get mad, it's something I actually haven't thought of till now." I warned him. Dan raised an eyebrow and leaned facing me.

"Oh?" Dan titled his head waiting on me to finally out with it.

"Do you, and don't count this as something too serious, but do you ever like, miss the 'Dan-whoring'?" I watched Dan take in what I asked and noticed he was pretty calm about it.

"Not really," Dan shrugged, "I mean you and I totally like are a thing, and I love that thing, now you know I'm gonna ask you something." Dan's response was suddenly his own warning and I shrugged waiting. "What answer were you expecting? Hm?" Dan pointed out to me that I possibly wanted him to miss it. I hadn't a clue why though I'd think this. I looked away then back to him noticing he was picking up on my reaction.

"I sort of, I don't know, thought you would? I mean we really don't fight or anything, and we have great everything between us, just, I mean you did that for so long. You'd think you'd just go let your mind wander back to it." I sounded so unsure as I tried to explain. Dan nodded slowly looking at me like I was strange.

"Well, uh, no? If you haven't noticed, I don't really have that luxury to ponder too much. I mean I totally understand where you're coming from, I do, but my answer remains the same. And that is, no, and I'm gonna slap on a big ol' I love you to it!" Dan smiled towards the end and I chuckled understanding.

"The I love you, for good measure right?" I cracked up as Dan nodded quickly.

"Of course! So hey, now that we've survived this lovely discussion, can we go eat now? I've worked up an appetite for soup and sandwich!" Dan's cheerfulness returned in no time as we walked to go grab lunch.

Dan and I had ordered close to the same thing. Except I got the chicken panini and he had a grilled cheese. The soup love was definitely the broccoli one in a bread bowl. We had been half way through and I was noticing my thoughts kept rolling in on a certain idea Dan had mentioned back at the grump space.

"Baby?" Dan's callback made me jump and snap my head to him. He smiled noticing I was caught off guard.

"Huh? Yeah?" I blinked at him trying to focus. Dan covered his mouth over a smile he was clearly showing. I smiled back somewhat embarrassed and waved him off.

"Don't wave me off, what is causing your cheeks to glow so pink?" Dan giggled then rested his cheek in his left palm. I shook my head and tried to take another bite for a distraction. Dan blinked up under his lashes and smiled almost too warmly.

"S-stop! I'm fine, pay attention to your own side of the table!" I tapped by his sandwich with another shy grin. I hadn't even caught my pitch rising out of defense until Dan raised an eyebrow. I watched him get that look I knew all too well as he put my puzzle together.

"Oh I will keep over here, but I do believe I know exactly what the hell is going on upstairs. It's fine though, just lunch and back to work. I got it." Dan played off what I made a huge deal to request and I felt my expression turn to worry. Dan took another bite while tending to his phone. I looked down at the soup I had to have suddenly hungry for something else. I sighed and forced myself to eat, but noticed Dan was letting me stew in my own silence now that he had busted me.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay like ya didn't see this comin' ;)

After lunch Dan and I decided to swap letting him drive back to the grump space. I had noticed to watch my day dreaming after being caught thinking about a lovely side trip home for a moment. Dan had pulled up to a familiar now red light before turning on his blinker.

"Babe? I know I'm really new but I thought you'd just go straight from here?" I was questioning if I was actually getting myself mixed up after all still before Dan looked over with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh we would. But um, we're gonna stop at home for a moment. Just gonna grab some things." Dan popped his lips as he made his way back to the house. I wondered what in the world he needed because Arin had been convinced we indeed were coming back shortly.

Dan pulled into the drive and shut off the engine. He got out and came over to my window still smirking.

"You said you needed to grab stuff so I can wait." I shrugged. Dan rolled his eyes and opened my door.

"Get out, please, Ms. [Y/L/N]. I will be needing your assistance." Dan's sudden stern look had my heart beating fast. I finally let the blinders off realizing what he was here for. I slipped out of the vehicle and followed him to the door. Dan unlocked it and held it open. "After you, ma'am." Dan kept a professional tone about him and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling.

"Thank you Mr. Avidan. You're quite the gentleman." I nodded stepping inside. Dan smiled casually as he shut the door.

"Well thank you, now um right this way, what I'm needing assistance with is just in this room." Dan led me to our bedroom and I nodded slowly as he opened the door. Once again he let me step inside and shut it. I spun around to him towering over me. I took a step back still playing along.

"Um, Mr. Avidan, sir? I am not sure what it is you need assistance with?" I swallowed as Dan pulled me by my hips close to him. I felt his 'it' beginning to become less subtle in his jeans.

"Well, Ms. [Y/L/N], if you'd give me a chance, I will show you." Dan slowly massaged his hands up towards my face and held it firmly as I tried to make no advancements playing along.

"Mr. Avidan? I'm not quite sure this is, right." I blurted it out trying to sound convincing and Dan's mouth slowly inched towards mine.

"I never said it was, Ms. [Y/L/N]." Danny spoke softly on my lips before closing that small space. My hands slid up to his chest then spanned to his jacket to help him shrug it off. Dan broke away for a moment to lift my shirt off me as I had tossed his by his leather jacket a second ago. Dan's lips remained on mine just molding to me as he licked my bottom lip requesting to push it further.

I felt Danny's tongue slide right on to dance with mine as his hands slithered around to unclasp my bra. I heard it being tossed before his hands grazed my nipples as he backed us up. I felt the edge of Danny's side hit the back of my knees and stopped before I actually fell onto it. Danny's left hand left the nipple it had been tending to so he could hook it around me to hold my back. I pulled away from the longer kiss as he gently let us fall on the bed without injury.

"Mmm Mr. Avidan, I hope this doesn't ruin my chances for that promotion." I whispered into Danny's ear as his lips finally traveled down to kissing my neck a little rougher. Danny's warm, wet, lips reached my collar bone before he raised back up. He was kneeling on the bed in between my legs which instinctively formed to his hips. His wicked grin was trying to show as he bit his lip liking I was still in character.

"Not at all, Ms. [Y/L/N]. In fact, it could speed up the process, my dear." Dan replied softly before kissing down to my chest. Danny tended to each peak as always with a couple nips added just to draw a few approving gasps from me. My fingers entangled in his hair and pulled up. Danny groaned in his throat before climbing back over to kiss me deeply. My entire body arched into him slowly catching that familiar fire as he pressed to my lips more aggressively. I noticed I had left my jammies on the foot of the bed after a glance and thought of an idea.

"M-Mr. Avidan, are you-married?!" I blinked up at him trying to sound concerned. Danny looked down at me with wild eyes and I nodded towards the clothes I had left. Dan's head snapped to them and back to me. His hand came up to ruffle his hair as a playful, embarrassed, airy, chuckle slipped.

"Fuck, uh, well, soon? I uh, fuck I'm so sorry." Dan went to get off of me and I snatched his shirt in my fist. Danny looked back waiting for my next move. "What?"

"Did I say stop?" I asked sternly. Dan swallowed and looked back to the clothes again.

"Uh well no I just, I figured that you'd want to, cause-, well uh, ya know?" Dan's sputtering sounded almost believable. I raised an eyebrow and leaned up to crash his lips with mine. When I pulled back Danny was breathless. He returned to his spot but hesitated.

"Mr. Avidan, you did say you needed assistance, correct?" I sternly asked as Dan looked down. He licked his lips and I saw him trying to not just go for it. I reached up again and latched onto his neck. Danny hummed low enjoying that I was indeed taking well to my part.

"I did, um," Dan sputtered more and I reached up to tangle my fingers in his curls with a tug. I grazed my teeth down to his shoulder hearing him try to continue with his sentence, "fuck, sorry, yes, I do still need it. Fu-You're honestly," Dan was losing his train of thought by the time I had dipped my lips into the sensitive areas on the other side of his neck. "doing extremely well, fff-uck, so far!" Dan sputtered and huffed as he got it out.

My hands were wandering to his belt when a large one caught one of my wrists. I flexed my hand and felt him pull it back to over my head. I sighed out but continued kissing up to his lips trying to not lose myself in it. When I finally reached from his jawline I barely grazed his lips wanting him to want me to. I flexed my hand over my head and watched Dan breath out then glance between it and my eyes.

"I thought you needed assistance?" I asked on his lips alluringly. Danny inhaled through his nose as he connected with mine while taking the other hand that had been free still and pulling it over my head as well. Our heads and lips synced in moving as Dan's smoldering side came through. It was almost out of a romance novel with how passionate that kiss turned into. Our eyes were both closed and it was just nose-breathing and occasional pull backs before reconnecting. Our exhales we swallowed and inhales we stole. It was shooting off fireworks in my head and I felt the fire between us growing.

Danny pulled back and traveled back down with his lips kissing then every inch. His arms I hadn't realized were long as they were until he had hit my navel and still was holding my wrists. His groin slowly grounded into mine as we both still were wearing pants. Danny had to make a choice then to go further and let go or try his one handed skills like he had last time. I arched into him when he stalled lingering on my tummy with his lips helping him try and decide.

Danny took my hint and I was thankful when his palms slid down slowly from my wrists to my arms, down my torso. Fingers eventually took over hooking into the waistband of my now soaked, leggings. Danny tugged them off with the underwear I had on as I arched up to help him. I didn't hear them hit the floor as well as when I heard Dan's jeans do the same. I hadn't noticed I had left my arms above my head until I felt Dan's mouth begin to warm lower than my tummy. Danny stopped right above my slit and met my eyes. In his I saw him totally forget so soon what brought us here. His melted chocolate eyes were his own and in no way was he acting.

Danny kissed my slit and inner thighs before going back to kiss around but still not going further. I hummed out turning it into a happier sigh as he hovered again before he had shown his affection.

"I love you, Ms. [Y/L/N]." Dan tried to keep the role-playing up but all I heard was again, his actual, loving, self in those words. Dan's tongue then split my lips and I felt deeper kisses and a tongue massage my clit. I arched into him losing the entire scenario myself as electric sparks buzzed through me.

"Fuck, baby!" I whined with my eyes shut tight and my muscles all tensed. Danny's right middle finger and ring finger entered in my center slowly thrusting in and out. I felt metal on my sensitive area as Dan added small suckles of my clit. I moaned out for him and finally gripped his hair earning a deep growl that vibrated my whole nether region. Danny's fingers went a little deeper and I cried out a couple times for him.

"Tell me baby, what does she need?" Danny cooed out before dipping his tongue where his fingers were once. I moaned out again and felt his scruff that had been coming back in on my inner thighs as my legs tightened up from beginning to grind on him.

"Danny, I need you, I fucking really need you, baby, please!" I whined out breathlessly as my legs forcefully opened back up due to Dan's prying skills. His hands massaged my inner thighs as his mouth hovered over my slit again and I heard a couple 'shh's' before Danny crawled back to me. His lips hovered over my nude body so I felt his breaths before he reached my lips again. I half propped myself up to kiss him which had him on his knees holding me too him as I held his face to mine. His ring was warm for once on my bare skin and I was even finding it erotic connecting the thought of that.

"Tell me baby, tell me you need me, tell me you need me inside of you, tell me you want me to fuck you baby-girl." Danny slurred his plea into my mouth as we kept touching and kissing. I was panting like him trying to poorly explain that I did.

"I want you, I want you to fill me Danny, baby, please let me take all of you, fuck, Daddy, I want it." I begged finally after months of him trying to get me to be blunt and sensual, I managed it. Danny moaned into my mouth as I reached finally for his erection as I had begged. I stroked him slowly for a moment before he was instinctively thrusting just wanting his friction. I felt Danny's thick cock twitch before he slipped out of my hand. I watched Danny take his place as I tightly wrapped my legs around him aching for him. Danny's tip was at my entrance and I kept my eyes on his as he pushed in to his hilt.

"Fuck baby, you're always so tight and I love it." Danny mumbled as he thrusted slowly in and out just letting me feel him as I adjusted. I reached his head and tugged his hair earning a string of curses as I felt like I dragged him back to me.

"Come here." I said once he reached me. I held his face and watched as our mouths slightly fell open breathing uneven together. Danny's body rocked into me not hard but with some force that had me under him moving as well. Our eyes were locked on as Dan's hips rolled until he hit that spot causing me to moan to him. Danny's mouth then grew into a grin before he did it again getting to hear one his favorite sounds but with a bonus of my body arching to him and my eyes rolling shut. I felt Dan's breath on my ear as he then whispered to me.

"Fall apart for me baby-girl, I got you, I'm right here." Danny's lips were behind my ear then softly down my jugular. His hips rolled again and my hands slid down to his lower back almost where I felt the movement of those famous hips as he thrusted again noticing I was feeling him in more ways than one then. His eyes were on me as I opened mine trying to look into his. His grin came back as he thrusted suddenly again gaining a 'ah' from me. I swallowed but was remaining panting loving how he loved me in bed.

"B-baby-" I breathed out as another roll sent more waves through me. Danny grinned wider and was just enjoying please his woman it caused me to just whisper again. "Baby, oh fuck, baby, fuck I love you." I whispered up to him and was met with a long, deep, kiss. Danny's pace increased and I rocked with him through his thrusts' force. When Danny pulled back I gasped for air not realizing he stole my breath away literally.

"I love you too, fuck," Danny's thrusts were pushing him closer from the broken phrases that he tried to piece together. "Mnn-I love you so much baby-girl, I always will, and I will always want to make love to you, shit, agh, and I will always love your sounds, and your touches, and your, fucking, k-kisses," Danny's hands had gripped up mine and held them with his fingers linked as he tried the best he could to whisper to me, his head came down on the crook of my neck once his hips thrusted deeper taking us almost over. Our moans with each motion as Danny rocked harder were harmonizing. I felt Danny's hands grip tighter as he flicked his hips into his erratic pace feeling my body start to react that I was close.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, Dan-ny, fuck, fuck, baby I'm-gonna-agh, come!" I sounded less airy and clearer as I felt my entire body clench up tight. My core took hold of his throbbing member, my legs locked around his hips, and my hands were squeezing his just as tight as his were mine. Danny's breathing was harsh as he slammed himself a few more times with a string of 'fuck's that increased in volume until I felt him explode in me. His cock had built up with trying to go slow that the ending was such a climax I felt Dan struggle to do his small pushes to milk himself. I rubbed my thumbs on his softly and turned my head to kiss his temple.

"Come on baby, it's okay, you don't have to death-grip me anymore, shh, come on Danny, let me help." I cooed softly to him as I raised my hips a little to meet him. Danny breathed out a small 'ooo' into the crook of my neck as I helped milk him. Danny froze as I took over and when he felt he was out his lips pressed to my shoulder before his forehead rested on it.

"I'm good momma, it's fine. Thank you, baby, I love you." Danny reassured and I let my hips relax. Danny's left arm finally slipped around my chest over my boobs and his head tucked under mine. I let my free left hand gently brush through his mangled, soft, brown, curls as we 'nuggled. Occasionally 'd feel a thumb stroke up and down my side with a hot breath from a sigh on my chest. Danny whined after a moment and I pushed his hair off the back of his neck for a moment.

"What baby?" I asked softly. Danny nuzzled my collar bone and I watched his body relax with another sigh.

"I just wanna 'nuggle you and not go back. I'm still rocking a raging, what did Arin call it? A cuddle-boner." Danny's sleepy whine was a hit with me. I felt him slightly slide his cheek upwards and warm, soft, lips planted to under my jaw. I hugged him closer and kissed his hair before feeling him pull me on my right side.

"Awh, my poor baby, never gets his 'nuggles huh?" I cooed to Danny as he buried his face into my chest with a small, sad, throaty, hum.

"Never, ever, I never get my Nuggle-Butt no more." Danny's pouty voice was adorable and I brushed more of his hair back as I felt him hold me closer to him. I rested my leg over his hip and felt him tuck his under it. I kissed Dan's forehead before he softly kissed under my jaw again. It was a moment after that his head tilted more and I smiled down looking into his loving eyes. They had a hint of plea as if I was able to make it so we didn't have to head back soon.

"I know baby, I know, shit is gonna be busy, but at least we have more hands helping so less stress can be had. I'm sorry we aren't still back in Michigan." I spoke softly to him. Dan scooted up a little to nuzzle my cheek and kiss it for a second longer than usual. I turned to be pulled in and kiss his lips lovingly just letting him try and buy time. When Dan pulled back his sigh was more a huff as it came out.

"You're gonna hate me around Starbomb time, babe. I'm like short of a missing person's case. Like you think this shit has me clingy, and whiny now? Oh momma just you wait to see what BOTH of us fuckin' look like around December. I barely am heard from anyone with that shit." Dan's small rant as he looked down over us snuggled together sounded like a nightmare. I stroked his cheek then getting him to look back up with his eyes at me.

"We'll work it out Danny. I won't let you drown. Okay? We promised, yes we I'll include myself, no overkilling this. Okay? I love you, you are my world, you and the channel so don't think that's gonna happen. Besides," I smiled for him as he breathed out feeling soothed by those facts, "I'm gonna bring you lunch and shit while you work so we both have to take a break." I watched Dan grin hearing me out and seeing this was going to be better. He didn't have to lose himself and overwork to the point of being sick. Dan's knuckles stroked over my cheek and I held it there as his fingers flattened out.

"Okay," Dan whispered quietly understanding, "god I love you. My life reserve, and my fucking amazing woman, you just said what I've needed someone to make clear to me for so long. I promise again, we won't drown." Dan molded his lips to mine smiling confidently with me as we pulled away. I took my turn to hold him closer myself and heard a small chuckle.

"I love you. And this bed, and I don't want to move either. You caught me!" I giggled then into his hair. Danny scooted up to be eye-level with me and grazed his nose on mine.

"Love you more, but you know we have to. Which yes, blows, but um, Arin won't be mad I can promise." Dan's coy smile was enough for me to eye him playfully.

"What did you do?" I asked interrogating him. Dan smiled wide kissing my nose.

"I may have mentioned we changed our lunch plans around and would need another hour than what we expected." Dan's half shrug and nonchalant explanation earned him a playful shove as I gasped not believing he went there.

"You're such a perv! I can't believe technically you told your boss-" I went to scold him lightly but Dan cut me off hearing me deem Arin the wrong term.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he stabbed a finger at me as he laughed, "We agreed I was assistant management! He, being, management, not my boss! Just my co-manager! Don't give him that sort of theoretical power Missy!" Dan tried to sound serious but wound up laughing harder when I began to. "At least," Dan hushed me so he could finish, "at least I fuckin' gave the guy a head's up!" Dan was now at arm's length as we both sat cross-legged from the other giggling.

"Great! Now he knows when we come back what the hell happened! Good job on getting us off the radar!" I argued back with another giggle fit. Dan's shocked expression as he laughed had me rolling.

"Oh really!? So next time I guess I'll just ignore when you're sitting there in public day dreaming about how fuckin' badass these hips and lips are when all over you and not take you back home to let you live out such fantasy! That's totally fine with me, baby!" Dan almost keeled over but was instead trying not to fall back as I tackled him on to his back.

"Oh yeah! So I'm the only one eh?" I pinned Dan's arms above his head and raised my eyebrows while I straddled him. Dan's cheeks went red but he tried so hard to lie.

"Yup! Always you who needs her chimney swept!" Dan's accusation had my wheels turning. I shifted my hips back and lowered down still keeping my hands around below his wrists. Dan felt where I was going and suddenly his knees bent up causing a small thrust of his hips to grind against me. I squeaked and heard a low chuckle come from him. "Don't test me woman. I'll go round two right the fuck here, don't think I won't! I'll challenge-fuck you until they have to come looking for us!" Dan warned. I rolled my own hips against him and started feeling small, slow, pulses meet me.

"You wouldn't upset Arin for round two." I called Dan's possible bluff. Dan locked a serious glare and I felt his erection coming back to prove me wrong. Danny's muscles in his arms flexed as he assessed his position. I gave a daring grin waiting for him to make a move. I heard a darker chuckle hide in his throat as his smile turned wicked.

"Momma wants to play? Daddy can play too." Dan threatened as he thrusted up causing himself to slick up with my juices that were building from my grinding. I bit my lip and watched his eyes turn dark noticing he was getting to me. I felt my arms twitch from being stretched to hold him and Dan glanced to the side then back to me. "Better not let them bad boys go, game over if you do my love." Dan warned that his hands were stopping him from going further. I had my eyes on them when a suctioned feeling on my left nipple had my attention. I breathed out loudly and looked down to see Dan challenging me further.

"Dan, we both know we can't." I almost begged, but held on to my position. Danny popped my nipple from his lips and pushed up against me again.

"Then why are we still like this? If that's the case then let go and let me up." Dan's voice was hard to read. He sounded sincere, but I had one small red flag making me hesitate.

"How do I know you aren't trying to dick me over?" I asked sounding serious. Danny pushed up again and I felt him starting to more-than-chub.

"Looks like someone's gonna have to trust me." Dan shrugged as he dropped his knees. I sat there frozen for a moment just staring at him. I slowly raised to just on my knees hovering over him and noticed his head was grazing my slit. I couldn't control the anxiousness of just wanting to take another round and explain later. I kept stalling and noticed Dan was catching on. "Your move baby, I clearly can only do so much with the position you have me in." Dan smiled watching me have a hard time keeping my head straight and remembering we did have to get back to work.

"Fuck!" I let my head fall on his chest as I sounded exasperated. Dan's giggles vibrated through him and suddenly my hold on his arms was lost as he sat up to hold me to him. Dan had me in his lap and pulled close easily in seconds. I cursed under my breath as he hugged me tight and combed his fingers through my hair.

"You're so silly baby-girl." Dan said in my ear before kissing my temple. I whined hating that I lost anyway and that made Dan giggle more.

"Shut up, you suck Dan!" I said into his neck with a whine. Dan pushed my hair back and I looked up at him. Dan was cheesing loving the fact this happened.

"I love youuu!" Dan sung out and I huffed slipping out of his arms and trying to just get off the bed and dressed. Dan sat on the edge and didn't let me get far. "Baby, come back to me for a sec!" Dan pouted as I almost tried to pry his hands from my waist. I turned looking down at him as he tugged for me to step between his legs. I folded my arms as he made me sway a little while he tried to get me to smile. "Don't make me make you blush cause I'll totally fuckin' do it!" Dan playfully threatened. I blinked at him trying not to smile anyway to see where it would go. Dan tilted his head and smiled before sighing softly. His hands slid up to unfold my arms so he could hold my hands. "Lady, I," Dan started singing softly and I huffed again at him keeping composure. "have been told you only date nice guys." To Dan's small grin as he hesitated to continue grew while I felt my mouth trying not to smile so hard. "Well if that's how you judge a lover's worth, your ass just hit pay dirt. I'm the most sensitive man on God's green earth." Dan wiggled his eyebrows and slowly pulled himself up. "Here's a rose bouquet, I also baked you some fresh creme brulee! Now mount this stallion and we shall ride, while also flying kites," Dan's voice lowered as he got close to my ear. I hadn't realized he had us slow dancing again as he sung. "We'll make love inside a rainbow through the night! And after sex I'll cry-y-y-y-y.." Danny sung softer as he planted small kisses on my cheek just swaying.

"Baby!" I whined quietly letting a small giggle through. Danny hummed liking it was working.

"Mmm, don't make me do the break down, cause I will!" Dan teased as I buried my face in his chest.

"Okay okay! You win!" I admitted with clearer giggles. Dan's hands cupped my face and tilted up towards him.

"There's my pink cheeks and favorite smile. Mmm, lemme kiss them lips baby, and we'll get ready to go." Dan's leaned down and I met him halfway in a loving, warm, kiss before we made the move to get dressed at head back.


	103. Chapter 103

Dan and I got back in time to see everyone indeed got their own lunch. Suzy, Arin, Holly, and Ross all sat at the long, wooden, table in the middle of the space by the snacks and Keurig machine. Kevin and Barry I saw at their own pc's editing away in silence. Suzy had looked up to smile at Dan and I as we stopped to greet them.

"You guys enjoy yourselves?" Suzy asked still smiling. Dan shrugged with a grin while I nodded smiling back to her.

"Wasn't bad, I mean traffic is crazy here no matter who drives I've noticed!" I made the comment and heard Ross agree through his humming since his mouth was full.

"Aw man, you haven't even driven through the worst! Try near Hollywood!" Arin piped up speaking with a small bite he hadn't swallowed yet. Dan chuckled with a nod agreeing that it was.

"So [Y/N]," Suzy had turned to me and was gesturing to my outfit. I had changed out into jeans and left the shirt on. The leggings Dan and I ruined for the day and I knew she was gonna ask. I had mentioned it to Dan as a joke on the way there. "You didn't like the yoga pants?" Suzy tilted her head and I shrugged casually hoping Arin would just be quiet.

"Nah, not really my thing, I mean sure they were comfy, but I just mine as well be wearing tights, which normally I don't do either. But thank you for the other clothes!" I cheesed genuinely appreciating the gesture. Dan 's hand soothingly scratched my back as he and Arin discussed further for the con.

"Alright, so, you!" Arin pointed to me. I snapped my eyes to him and blinked waiting on him to continue. "Dan said you needed an actual grump head earlier?" Arin looked confused and I nodded slowly trying to find the words to explain.

"Well um, it's not that I don't like it-" I tried to speak but was cut off.

"Oh man, she hates it!" Ross started dramatically.

"Yup, totally trash!" Dan teased one.

"Fuck man! I'm the worst, I'm never animating again!!" Arin finished off the joke of a guilt trip. I looked to all three of them and rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Oh come on, we were kidding, but seriously do you hate it?" Ross's eyes were obnoxiously wide causing me to feel pressure to answer honestly but try to not hurt any feelings.

"No, no!" I shook my head and put my hand up so I could go on. Arin leaned back and blinked at me as I had him a few moments ago.

"Then what!" Ross threw his arms out almost hitting Holly. Suzy mentioned for Ross to be careful and Holly nudged him shaking her head.

"I just, I feel like it was a plain one? I mean the features in it were rushed due to the time we had before it went out there. I don't know, was wondering if there was going to be a more, like-" I tried to find the term and Arin was understanding. Now how sincerely I'd never know.

"I see, I see what you're saying. Um, let me see what I can do. I mean it's not like you're up for any episodes yet. You have like small mentions here and there, but yeah, um, give me like a month or so because now I have that on my list amongst a million other things, okay?" Arin looked somewhat disappointed with me that it would take so long.

"I get it, I know everyone is busy. I promise I don't expect it right now!" I tried to make the situation lighter and it sort of worked. Ross wiggled to get up and throw his and Holly's trash out before coming over to slap Dan on the back.

"Did you see?" Ross asked like Dan was supposed to know. Dan looked entirely too confused as Ross shook his head.

"Uh, see what? I'm not, sure what I missed in the passed like three minutes." Dan shrugged looking more confused as Ross walked over to grab his phone.

"We got a Steam Train tonight! It's perfect for us! Look!" Ross shoved his screen in Dan's face. Dan wrinkled his nose before taking the phone and scrolling through it. I saw something in the description it was slightly a horror game. Dan blinked at Ross like he was waiting for him to say he was joking.

"Ross? You and I both equally hate scary games. Why the fuck would you pick this?" Dan's half chuckle over Ross's ridiculous decision was fading out as Ross explained.

"Dude! It's not that bad! I've had tons of people tell me there are like at least two jump scares!" Ross tried harder to coax Dan and I saw him still not taking it.

"Man, that's like super rad, I mean for someone whom doesn't have night terrors." Dan's sarcasm was strong and I watched Ross sigh looking disappointed.

"I thought it'd be cool, I'm sorry Dan." Ross shrugged and put his phone away. Arin I guessed had been listening cause he stood up and held out his hand.

"Lemme see the details. I'll possibly do it with you." Arin scrolled through what Dan had read and nodded with an approving face.

"What do ya think?" Ross shrugged trying to not leap at Arin for being interested. Arin gave the phone back to his friend and exhaled in a puff.

"We can try?" Arin gave a very indifferent answer meaning that it was a possible chance. Ross's smile returned as he shuffled over more enthusiastically towards his desk again. I looked up at Dan whom seemed a little disappointed he couldn't participate.

"Hey," I laced our fingers together getting his attention. Dan looked down and gave a half smile trying to hide his feelings. "Don't be so upset, okay? You're looking out for yourself. Yes I could handle an episode, but I get it even. It's not worth the risk." I smiled up at him with a nod as he sighed.

"Yeah, I know, and thanks for reassuring me, I just, he and I haven't been on Steam Train together in so long, man." Dan mused for a moment as he ruffled his hair. Arin shrugged looking from me to him again picking up on the conversation.

"She is right and it isn't terrible. There will be other rounds dude, you're not just on Game Grumps, Dan." Arin patted Dan's back before turning to throw his stuff away as well.

"Gotta admit, at least she looks out for you! That was sweet of you [Y/N]!" Suzy agreed further as she got up to hug Dan and I. Dan smiled a little more liking that people did actually understand him.

"Thanks guys, really. I just, I know people miss me on there and it just sucks cause I'm either busy or Ross is an asshole!" Dan waited for it and Ross indeed did not miss his cue.

"What! Come on that's harsh!" Ross jumped up with a smile and Dan giggled shaking his head then pointing at him.

"No! What's harsh is getting hit the face with a fuckin' ball for no goddamn reason!" Dan shook his head as Ross giggled. I looked between them and stopped confused back at Dan.

"Dude you should really consider letting it go! I said I was sorry! Fucking Christ!" Ross cracked up more as he sat back down. Holly I caught shaking her head over her husband's Tom Foolery.

"I don't understand?" I blurted out still not following. Dan sighed then shook his head as he spoke.

"Okay so picture it is like fuck, like, early ass morning, and you walk in from no sleep still. You round the corner and suddenly your RUDE ass wake up call is this DICK reaming a ball in your face for NO REASON! Then giggling his dwarf ass off as he runs out the door knowing he was going to die if he didn't! Totally uncool!" Dan shook his head as Ross looked almost proud to hear about how he got away. I nodded slowly and then comforted Dan sort of to where he waved it off.

"I remember that, first time I ever watched Dan look like he could kill a guy!" Kevin finally turned around and must have heard the conversation at hand. Dan smiled shaking his head more at him.

"Could, would, should, didn't. He's lucky he's cute I guess in a weird way?" Dan shrugged looking over at Ross who tried to make kissy-lips. Dan then made a disgusted face and pretended to gag.

"Dude, I don't even like when he does that!" Holly said as she looked up from the book she had been reading. I laughed at the entire of it just enjoying them all not picking on Dan and I for once. It was nice to relax without any paranoia or embarrassment.

"Arin did it once and I said 'ew' so loud, cause we had been at Disney and walked away that these like guys pointed and laughed over it. They had no idea we were together!" Suzy cracked up as Arin followed her over to the sectional by the bigger tv.

"Man, those guys thought I totally scared you off, when little did they know we were fucking married and you were just joking around with me!" Arin chuckled shaking his head as he threw an arm over the back of where Suzy had been sitting. Dan and I joined them on the other end. Dan let me scoot up to the back of the chase end and he crawled to relax with his head in my lap and his legs hanging off the end.

"That's not comfy, is it?" Suzy asked giggling as Dan bounced his knee while he checked his phone. He looked over after a second and shrugged.

"Once you like, are as tall as I am, you sort of roll with it. No! Really this isn't so bad cause my back's all supported and shit. Oh her lap is quite comfy as well!" Dan's explanation had us all giggling as he had wiggled each part when he mentioned it. I smiled down at him and scratched the sides of his hair earning a soft him as he closed his eyes enjoying it.

"Okay, please tell me how?" Ross came over to plop down on the couch with us. I looked over at him confused causing me to stop my scratching.

"How? W-what?" I asked Ross not sure what he meant. He nodded towards Dan as he explained.

"How in the hell could you touch that grease ridden mess?" Ross half teased and I looked back to Dan whom was holding my wrists making me scratch him more. His eyes were closed and his grin was wide as he moved my hands for me.

"I'm not really offended by it. I mean, sure yeah, it would be great for him to be able to wash it all the time, but I understand why he can't." I shrugged then moved my hands myself watching and hearing Dan tell me that was what he wanted.

"I would rather look like an uber Jew, than have dirty hair, but whatevs!" Ross shrugged and I made a face at him that he was weird.

"Hush you!" Dan suddenly blurted out and pointed a finger at Ross's direction. His eyes were still closed as I went on just not really understanding how Ross didn't get it.

"No hush all of you!" Barry yelled and when we looked to him he slinked back into himself looking embarrassed jokingly. "S-sorry, totally just, um, yeah." Barry got quieter as he mumbled out his apology and slowly turned back to his screen. Dan and I chuckled amused at his sudden outburst. Arin shook his head smiling over it and I saw Kevin pat Barry on the back comfortingly as he came back from getting a water.

"Okay, so, what more is needed done?" I asked bringing most of the room's attention back on me. I felt my cheeks turn pink waiting for a response.

"Scratchies are needed to be done!" Dan declared with a giggle as I looked back down at him. He finally had his eyes opened and was smiling wider at his idea.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with giggle back to him moving my hands to scratch more on top of his head. Dan oooed liking the new location.

"Um, I didn't see a sign up sheet for 'scratchies'!" Arin sounded distraught over the fact and I laughed shaking my head.

"Uh, get your own scratchies! These ones are mine! Duh!" Dan fired back to Arin even if Arin decided to jokingly whine.

"Suzy! Dan's hogging the scratchies!" Arin sounded seven as he tried to tattle on his best friend to his wife. Suzy I watched roll her eyes over it.

"Uh babe? Notice how no one else is getting them either. You'll live." Suzy patted Arin's knee with a small laugh as he looked over at me and made a face.

"Tell her stop it! That's so unfair!" Arin tried a different way and I watched Suzy shake her head and get up to dismiss herself from the shenanigans.

"Hah! Danny wins!" Dan announced with his hands in the air doing the metal horns. Arin frowned and got up but not before flipping his hair dramatically.

"Fuck off, I don't need this! Gawh!" Arin pretended to obnoxiously strut away but not before turning around breaking character. He and Dan chuckled together nodding.

"Dude you look like a drunk runway model!" Dan clapped laughing harder. Arin high-fived him giggling in agreement.

"I'd rock it!" Arin laughed out as he sat back down, but near us this time. Dan rolled his eyes with another stray chuckle before looking up remembering I was there still.

"Boop!" Dan pressed the end of my nose causing me to flinched back not being ready for it. Arin did it to Dan and in a rare moment, Dan began sneezing.

"Oh fuck I accidentally pressed the Jew activator now his nose is trying to grow!" Arin teased. Dan let out a couple more sneezes as he sat up giving Arin the finger.

"Holy shit, DAN'S EVOLVING!" Ross chimed in teasing further. Dan got up to blow his nose in the bathroom but letting the door swing open revealing him giving Ross the finger after a moment as well.

"God," Dan threw the tissue away after another sneeze, "that was fucked up! You guys are also totally not funny!" Dan chuckled as he made his way back over to me on the chase. I offered to let him get comfy and he shook his head as he sat down pulling me to his letting my head rest on his shoulder. I felt a kiss on my hair while noticing Ross had been watching us for a second.

"What?" I asked shrugging casually. Ross smiled with a shrug back at me.

"Nothin' really, just was gonna admit it's kinda cool to see you two still enjoy being stuck together." Ross explained. Dan smirked down at me and I felt my cheeks warm a little.

"For once, I agree." Dan said softer before pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt him take my left hand in his right. His thumb stroked my knuckles slowly as I snuggled more into him hearing his heartbeat.

"Don't move. Please dear god, don't move!" Suzy I heard say and I kept myself where I was with no complaints as she from what I guessed took a picture. I indeed was right as I heard Dan sigh.

"It's like having a paparazzi as a friend!" Dan said lightly as I opened my eyes. Suzy plopped down by me and showed me her screen. Dan was casually smiling leaning back on the couch as I looked more than happy to be where I was with him. I smiled up to Suzy whom showed Dan as well.

"You guys are really photogenic is all. Which speaking of, I wanna see the ones you guys took!" Suzy grinned and had a small bounce of excitement in her. Dan rolled his eyes and leaned to take out his phone. His fingers tapped his screen a couple times before he held it up showing her.

"Women and their pictures I swear!" Arin sat down trying to see too. Suzy leaned so he could and I watched Arin's creative side come out. "That's a good shot, but I think if it were like sharpened just a tad with a black and white fade, it would be great for a frame at your wedding." Arin looked up nodding slowly as Dan took it back.

"Well, you can do that!" Dan chuckled as he sent it to Arin not giving Arin a chance to answer.

"There were two! You only showed one Daniel!" Suzy frowned jokingly. Dan nodded to me with a smile.

"That's on hers. Remember I said she wanted one!" Dan hinted for me to take out my phone. I did so and found the picture showing Suzy like Dan had.

"Oh shit! That's adorable!" Suzy's face lit up liking the kissing one more I thought. Arin observed once more and then did his thing again.

"Okay again, sharpen it, but the color is really good in that one, so I would like bring those out instead of making it look too professional." Arin grinned as I did what Dan did and sent it to him.

"Also, again, you do it if you want!" Dan saw what I did and said it for me. Arin scrolled between the two pictures and looked between us. Dan and I remained quiet like Suzy waiting on him to share.

"Spill." Suzy nudged her husband causing him to hold up his finger as he did something on his phone. Eventually he turned it around and we saw that he changed what he talked about just using his phone's editing. The black and white, when applied to Dan's, did make it look so much better. It had me thinking about doing a slide show or have our different memories in frames on a table during the reception.

I hadn't noticed how far I got into a detail until I gasped busting my own head for thinking that far ahead as I stared at Dan's promise ring. Dan, Arin, and Suzy all were looking at me as I came back with blushing cheeks feeling bashful.

"Why are you looking strange?" Arin asked looking at me funny. Suzy tilted her head not needing to repeat him as they then both sat there waiting for an explanation. Dan, on the other hand, was giggling silently from what I felt. I looked up at him and he looked away knowing what had happened. I sighed sitting up just with Dan's arm around my shoulders. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose before I spoke.

"I um, have this weird habit." I started off. Suzy and Arin nodded together and I continued feeling dumb. "I uh, seem to day dream quite vividly and I when I saw Arin's edit on the picture I instantly tried thinking of whether to have a-a slide show or just a few frames from different memories on a table," I inhaled feeling more color added to my cheeks, "at our reception." I lived through it and waited for it. Sure enough Arin did his building hyena laugh while Suzy gushed hugging me tight.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S FUCKING CUTE!" Suzy squeezed me like a plushie. Arin keeled over shaking his head not believing he just heard it. Suzy eventually stopped snuggling me and I was able to turn to Dan whom was pretending to be occupied with something across the room. I let my face fall in my hands just shaking it side to side slowly not believing I actually had to explain that. Suzy I felt get up after scolding Arin to follow her to the recording room I assumed to give Dan and I a moment.

I eventually felt a large hand rub my back soothingly and I soft chuckle ring through my ear canals. I remained stuck in hiding my red face from being humiliated from myself. Another hand not too long after the back rubbing, rested on my right arm gently rubbing it too. I groaned hating myself in response to the gestures receiving another chuckle.

"Stop, I hate my head." I whined quietly into my hands. Dan's arms curled me into him as he pulled me back onto the chase with him. This time Dan had been leaning back like I had when his head was in my lap. I buried my face into his chest and felt him hold me tighter trying to not chuckle again.

"I totally don't hate your head! Honestly it's super interesting to me." Dan tried to make me feel better and I almost smiled at his confession. I still though felt some part of the embarrassment being that the moment was still fresh. I shook my head and huffed before responding to him.

"You're used to it. I just totally lost a ton of cool points with those two. Well okay, Arin more than Suzy, but she thinks anything is cute." I sounded muffled as I whined into Dan some more. Fingers combed through my hair and Dan let out his airy chuckle over my foolishness.

"Babe, you did not lose cool points! Arin's gonna pick on you forever about whatever, you should know that!" Dan tried hard to defend and also make me feel better further, but it still wasn't working.

"Mine as well cash in the rest of those with him then! God forbid me from planning my wedding ever! I mean geeze it's like I'm not allowed to muse, or be cute, or even speak about how sweet you are to me!" I had been slightly hitting him as I spoke which led to him hold my hands tighter than usual making me look up.

"Hun, how do you think he's gonna treat me when I cry like a little girl at our ceremony? Or-or when our first baby is born?! You're not the only one ever whom is singled out for that sort of thing. He's a huge teddy bear though, and eventually we'll get him back okay?" Dan smiled wider to me and I couldn't help but smile over his examples.

"Okay, I get it! I just, I never was the girl really to sit back and say what she wanted for her wedding, like ever. I never even pretended to have a wedding even; so when they asked and I realized I actually thought for once about something it was a weird, awkward, thing to explain. I mean it's bad enough I mentally get lost in myself, but still!" I was glad let me spaz for that moment. It was nice to just get it out but I did forget there were four other people in the area who could hear me. I knew this because one of them spoke up.

"Dear god!" Ross shouted over to us, "Do you ever listen to how much to freak the fuck out?! I mean really Buddy I gotta say, I thought Dan was a spazzer, no, no, no! I was so wrong! You! Have completely taken his title!" Ross shook his head and blinked with his eyes wide. I looked up at Dan then down at my hands as I spun my own ring this time. Dan huffed and was about to snap at Ross when Barry cut in.

"Dude, we all get like that?" Barry summarized I was sure what Dan would have said. Ross shook his head slowly before nodding back to me.

"I never heard anyone do that! It's like as if she just holds it all in then explodes!" Ross sort of had it right. I sighed again and slid off Dan's lap. I managed to tune out Ross as I stepped towards the door. I barely heard Dan call out after me before him turning to scold Ross as it shut behind me.

I didn't feel like hearing it anymore. I was so tired of being judged as a spaz or someone who bottles it up. It becomes so repetitive, but not wrong I guess. I wound up sitting on the steps a floor below them to take a second to breathe. I just needed a moment to calm down my racing head and sort through all the crap that just happened and let it go. I knew it would be almost to the count of twenty before someone came looking for me.

"Baby?!" I heard Dan's voice echo and foot falls on the stairs. I sighed loudly so he'd hear and not have to worry if I went very far. When Dan found me I heard his sigh of relief even if he knew I was close. I watched him sit down by me out the corner of my eye. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Dan said low and sincerely. I nodded and breathed easier a couple times before saying anything.

"Don't be. Some just will never understand. I'm learning to accept that." I felt bad for sounding like I was blowing it off. Dan I heard exhale hard before turning to me.

"I wish they could. You have an interesting mind, ya know? It's super rare for someone to be able to just talk about shit anymore. You talk about crazy stuff and how it intertwines and relates with you, and I absolutely am in love with that!" Dan always said he thought I had a beautiful mind. He would never stop explaining this to me until I believed it. I sat back and looked above us at the staircase. I let my head wander just trying to figure out why I did what I did.

"I wish I knew why." I mumbled. Dan placed a hand on my knee and slid his thumb on the denim of my jeans.

"Knew why, what?" Dan asked for me to elaborate. I looked back at him and breathed out trying to word it.

"I guess," I shrugged, "why I do hold it all in. Ross was sort of right. I mean, whenever do you hear me just not go on and on in a situation like that?" I pursed my lips and looked down then. Dan breathed out and nodded understanding.

"Could be that you're so used to worrying about people, and listening for so long, you forgot how to express without just exploding?" Dan's theory could have been the closest I have heard. I smiled tiredly shaking my head. It was dawning on my but I didn't want to ruin it yet on what was happening.

"Yeah, probably, I mean you'd think that eventually someone would come along and just want to listen for once. No, though, no one does, they just all want you to listen." I licked my lips still looking down. Dan scooted closer and I almost felt like we could have been in high school.

"Right, it's really true, I mean, I totally get it. God no one has time for listening and it just is all talk. It sucks when there are the totally super rare whom are just out there listening. Like when the fuck do they get their chance?" Dan's points were always deep when we got like this. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Exactly. I wish those guys understood this." I nodded upwards and back to Dan. He shrugged and then smiled a little.

"Eh, they do when it is brought to their attention. Like Arin you know is good for it, and Suzy too. Holly and you don't talk much but she's alright. Barry and I have had heart to hearts just as well as Kevin has, but he's more the short version. Ross, he'll slip up and forget to be courteous sometimes, like now," Dan made a face that indicated he was still irritated that happened, "but he comes around." Dan tried to get me to see it, and deep down passed the stupid self-loathing I saw. Dan looked down and sighed after a moment.

"So when does the 'heart to heart' thing come into play?" I asked curious. Dan shrugged before looking to me.

"Doesn't really have a specific thing. I mean you should know. Arin caught you off guard at the con, Suzy got you at the house, Barry and you have talked a little, Ross even has talked with you, I'm talking with you like right the fuck now!" Dan chuckled as I smiled. I looked away for a second taking it in as I nodded still smiling knowing I was just being foolish at that point. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked back up at the culprit. He had a genuine smile going on as he looked into my eyes. I smiled back like him and looked down blushing at how fond Dan actually was of me. "Hey." Dan nudged me again and I looked back raising my eyebrows. "Get over here!" Dan opened his arms as I leaned into him sideways. His arms wrapped around me tight as he leaned his head on mine.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. Dan chuckled quietly at the fact for once again, he let me talk instead of listen. I looked up at him and met him half way in a warm kiss.

"You're welcome." He simply replied with a smile. I leaned back on his shoulder feeling his left hand stroke my arm. I breathed out feeling better before Dan spoke. "You okay to go back, or did you need more time. I won't rush you." He was giving me my space if I needed more and I appreciated that he even thought of this.

"I think I'm good, really, though, thank you for letting me talk." I again expressed my appreciation as Dan helped me stand. He took me in a hug and rubbed my back. He kissed my hair and then took my hand in his.

"Anytime. I told you I would listen if you needed me. It'd be shitty if I lied about that." Dan cracked a smile and I couldn't help my own.

"It would indeed, and since I am feeling better. How about we get back to work and actually have a decent line-up for when we're all gone next week, huh?" I nodded to the door as Dan stepped to open it.

"I am pretty sure everyone would agree on that!" Dan chuckled.


	104. Chapter 104

"Shhhh Mr. Alarm, back to hell with...thee." Dan mumbled as his phone raged loudly. We had been making sure to double time it so we didn't have to worry so much at work. Arin and the rest of the clan had agreed it was a great decision, just, we all lost time in how much we accomplished that the morning we had to fly out to PegFest seemed to sneak up on everyone. It was still dark out as my eyes barely opened before squeezing back shut. Not that I needed to squeeze but it helped relax them easier. This entire week had been almost how Dan mentioned his Decembers. We all felt as if we holed up in the office until we were more than okay with content.

I sighed as I laid on my stomach and snuggled my pillow. Dan's phone had been quiet for a minute and it was slowly back to dreamland for me. I was just about there in the comfort of our bed when a hand rubbed my back softly and an angel spoke softly trying to not upset me. Even if I had promised, with how little sleep I had gotten, I still had snapped at an ever so patient Danny a couple times. "Baby, come on, we can sleep in the room, I promise, baby-girl, come on beautiful, I'll make you coffees? Momma likes when Daddy brings her coffees." Dan sung it all out softly trying to encourage me not to turn savage and also slither out of bed.

Dan's technique, he discovered, and it worked for the both of us, had been to bring me coffee in bed and just let me wake up without a word. Yet when it was three in the morning and not even the birds were ready to get the worms, Dan was being extra cautious it seemed. I huffed and turned to him but not snuggling. I groaned fighting to have to respond to the offer knowing it would wake me up more. "Okay fine, no coffees, what about 'nuggles?" Danny sung it out asking again softly and I whined into a growl indicating that was a no. Dan's fingers trailed down my bare arm then and back up rubbing my shoulder. He let it grow quiet which had me feeling that was best for the time being until that coffee idea seemed safe.

His hand trailed from my shoulder to my back and when I sighed out content finally it was softly petting my hair back soothingly. I didn't speak yet but finally reached over with my left hand and tugged his thinner arm for him to come to me. I could hear Danny's smile in his exhale that held a hint of a chuckle as he slid over for once and let me cuddle to him. I fit myself under his chin and nuzzled his chest as I got comfy again trying still to wake up with no casualties. Dan's right arm held my back as his left hand came around to keep stroking my hair more. I rested my hands on his chest and tangled my legs with his with another sigh as he just waited for me to come around.

"Danny." I whined into him softly. Dan leaned back to look at me and I heard him chuckle softly as he continued with his fingers going through my hair.

"What baby?' Dan cooed back and I whined with no wording not wanting to move. I realized it was a bad idea to think I'd want to get up if we snuggled. "Tell me, it's okay, what is it?" Dan kept his voice soft and I sighed feeling his warm lips press to my forehead.

"I don't wanna move, cancel the flight, I just want my bed and my hubby!" I whined louder into his chest. Danny snickered low and held me tighter to him hushing me softly.

"Shh babe, I'm right here, I know though, it is awfully comfy, but we can't cancel this. We worked too hard to skip town now. I promise though, I booked a hell of a room, we can nap or 'nuggle after check in since we have till later that day to go explore. Okay?" Dan's soft explanation earned him a nod from me as I brushed my lips under his jaw before burying my face into his neck. Danny's right hand slowly rubbed circles into my back causing me to close my eyes and take shallow breaths. Once he realized what he was doing to me I felt his palm slide down my side and grab up my butt.

"Hubby, not now, it's too early, and don't even use the early-riser bull." I groaned pulling his hand away and placing it on my side. Dan giggled softly and let his hand slide higher to massage my upper back. I hummed more content and heard Dan breathe out before kissing my hair.

"You know it's comin', right?" Dan asked with a hint of a tease in his tone. I scowled tiredly as I looked up at his face. The moonlight wasn't shining as bright, but bright enough to see faintly the grin he sported.

"What is?" I asked sternly. Dan rested his forehead on mine and chuckled under his breath.

"The moment we have to actually get out of bed to go sit somewhere else for a few hours." Dan painted the nightmare ahead of me and I huffed not liking that. I felt Dan's nose nuzzle mine and soon a pair of soft lips on mine cautiously at first until I kissed back. Dan liked the green light finally and pressed a little more savoring the moment in case I decided to bite his head off later. A soft smack was made as he pulled back and a few eskimo kisses were shared before Dan pulled me onto his chest as he laid flat on his back. I rested my head on him and felt a set of hands rub up and down my sides just continuing to put me at ease. I hummed enjoying the moment until Dan shifted and I felt Excalibur clearly excited to be awake this early.

"No, Excalibur, not now!" I pouted letting my face plant into Danny's chest as I spoke. Dan giggled and I mumbled a few not nice curses under my breath hating that lovely trait. Danny Sexbang indeed could fuck whenever a maiden called. It was a blessing usually, but a curse for the moment.

"Baby, can you blame his hope? You're a beautiful woman whom happens to be nude and laying directly on top of him! It's very misleading for him." Dan defended his dick and I almost giggled at the thought of how he tried so hard to blame himself on himself. I rested my chin on my hands as I looked up at him blinking at the ridiculousness before sunrise.

"Well, he needs to learn that these legs don't open before sunrise." I shot back and heard Dan snort liking my comeback.

"I will surely let him know my love." Dan's words had the message I won that round as he scratched my back lightly just going back to being my personal Zen creator. I closed my eyes content once more and felt a hand disappear. I heard Dan's phone fall back on the table and a troubled sigh. I braced myself knowing it was time.

"No, just five more!" I whined helplessly. Dan kicked the blankets off the rest of the way and gently turned me back on my side as he sat up at the same time. I rolled more onto my back and stretched knowing Dan would eye me up and down unable to help himself.

"Damn baby, if that's not a tease, phew honey, I don't know what is!" Dan had a southern drawl for humor and I did giggle. I bent my leg up and crossed the other over with my arms resting under my head. I closed my eyes with a confident smile knowing he would die just a little. I heard a throaty groan come from the side of me as Dan held his face in his hands. I giggled innocently over driving him mad without touching him. I smiled up at him as he frowned not liking this idea.

"What's wrong hubby?" I asked seeming oblivious. Dan scooted closer and place his arm over my torso looking down hovering over me in a way.

"Stop teasing, it's not nice! Now get up and go shower! We gotta stop being 'those people'." Dan air quoted and I frowned wondering why the solo shower.

"Alright, are you planning on joining me cause I'll linger if so?" I offered as I sat up scooting to the foot of the bed. Dan sighed shaking his head.

"You go on ahead. I can shower after we get settled there." Dan seemed to be struggling with something. I grabbed the outfit I wanted while wondering how to ask. It was a t-shirt and sweats that would be fine to fly in. I set them down on the bed and then stepped in front of Dan with my arms folded. He had been just sitting on the edge of the bed waiting on something or thinking as I had moved about. I waited for him to look up at me with raised eyebrows wanting to know what I was doing.

"Something's going on in your head that is making you overthink." I called him out and heard what I thought was a snort before Dan shook his head.

"I promise you it's not as bad as you're thinking, really." Dan sounded bashful with a nervous giggle following his statement.

"So what is it then?" I asked unfolding my arms and kneeling to look into his eyes. Dan shook his head with a grin and looked down at his hands in his lap area.

"Babe, I'm good, it's okay. Just go get ready so we can be set to walk out the door with Barry, please?" Dan's small beg was not reassuring me. I tried to take his hands in mine and noticed he was holding them tighter than usual.

"If you're okay, why are you acting funny?" I called him out again and I watched Dan hang his head low with a huff before looking back up at me under his lids.

"Hoah man, uh, wellp, since you keep asking, why not be honest, right? Okay, fine, babe," Dan watched me shake my head like I was tired of his stalling, "baby, I have a raging boner this lovely cool morning and would appreciate it if you took a shower so I could jerk it and not be aching all afternoon on an airplane with you." Dan blinked at me with a slightly annoyed smile as I nodded slowly standing up without another word.

I grabbed my clothes even to give him more time and back out the door heading for the bathroom. I got in and locked the door before snorting as loud as I could. I cracked up holding my stomach just hyena howling over the fact Dan had to ask nicely the way he did so he could take care of himself. I eventually wiped away the tears and turned on the water to step in and get all scrubbed clean.

I stepped out and toweled off liking the hot steam when I heard Dan moving about. He had come out of the room and I snickered remembering his lovely request. I hadn't noticed he was outside the door until I heard him come in. I turned around throwing on my shirt as he shut the door. I smiled over at him as he looked me over just blinking at me. I hung the towel up and shuffled over to brush my hair out as he leaned against the door. "So!" Dan startled me. I looked at him through our reflections and shrugged.

"So?" I said back waiting for him to go on.

"You think it's funny?" Dan asked with a chuckle to his laugh. I turned to look behind me with a smirk trying to not laugh at him directly then and nodded.

"It's how you asked me to leave so politely and awkwardly is what did it." I explained further as I wetted my toothbrush. Dan nodded slowly and then shook his head smirking at how unbelievable it was that he even had to.

"Babe, you left me no choice, cause I was good! I was fine, I was like cool! She totally will go shower I can am and fire one off, you'd never know! But nah, that was too easy of a setup! Instead I had to like 'mother may I' you in order to get you to take exit, stage, bedroom!" Dan laughed with me as I rinsed and wiped my mouth clean. I spun to stand up on my tip-toes and wrap my arms around Dan's neck. Dan smiled down at me as I reached up to kiss him gently.

"I'm sorry hubby." I pouted for him and had said it quietly. Dan licked his lips and smiled with warmth to him accepting the apology.

"It's fine my wifey. No worries, was kind of, well, interesting?" Dan shrugged as he mused for a second.

"How so?" I asked confused and Dan giggled knowing I'd ask.

"The last time I did me, was, fuck, like, the night before you flew in?" Dan blinked realizing it had been a long time for that particular act.

"Which time?" I asked making a face that was almost scared. Dan ruffled his hair and laid his hand on the door before answering that.

"The first. I wanted to be able to not last two seconds for you that day and low and behold, we had to try and make it short anyway!" Dan threw his arm up as he opened the bedroom door. We both halted meeting nose to nose with Barry as he stood there blinking for a moment. He unfroze after a second of awkward silence and hung his head shaking it mumbling about 'needing ear plugs forever' as he shut the door to the bathroom. Dan and I giggled as we went to grab our stuff to take with us.

"Yo Dan!" Barry called out from his room as we waited on him to get ready. Dan and I had been on our phones looking at different details of the con before Barry had gotten Dan's attention.

"Yes, Dear?" Dan joked as he answer Barry. I heard Barry snicker from his room before he came out with his own luggage.

"Uh who's driving to the airport?" Barry shrugged. Dan looked at me and I shrugged as well.

"You wanna?" Dan offered to let me drive and I nodded not minding.

"Can do that, we'll fit and our stuff can go in my bed." I smiled. Dan nodded as he stood up to help load up. Barry grabbed up his things again and I followed Dan out to the truck. Barry I noticed was the one to lock up behind us lately and it made me smile inside liking how we all just formed this tradition.

"Alright my love, now you get to experience LAX my way!" Dan's sarcasm was played up as Barry sighed from the passenger side. Dan decided on middle so he could rest his arms on the back on the seat as I made our way to the airport. On the way I got to hear a few good stories from Dan's first days living with Barry and their drinking stories almost had me crying from laughing so hard. It was a first to be that amused as the sun finally rose up painting the sky orange.

"Fuck me runnin!" I shouted trying to get a parking spot. Dan giggled at me and my misfortune as I rounded the lot the second time. It had been huge and I was irritated all over again with it still being morning.

"Baby! There!" Dan cracked up as I threw my truck in reverse to steal a spot. I whipped my bed in first and heard Barry exhale nervously as I stopped. Dan patted his friend on the shoulder and bit his tongue cheesing that he enjoyed how I drove.

"What the fuck!" Barry breathed out still unsure of how that happened. Dan nodded to me still loving it as he went to get out.

"Isn't she amazing?!" Dan mused following Barry out. I slid out as well and tried to fight for my right to carry my own shit but was stopped as Dan threw the ever-famous backpack he only took over his shoulder. Barry blinked at me still getting over the stunt and I smiled apologetically feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Bear! I didn't mean to like scare you!" I hugged him tight as Dan pulled my luggage out of the bed.

"S'okay. I just wasn't aware you had been related to Paul Walker!" Barry teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I wish!" I joked turning back to try and offer to carry anything seeing Dan have full arms. Dan shook his head like I was silly as we made our way to the doors. We got inside and in line to register everything and everyone in our clan when Dan's phone rang.

"Fuck, uh, babe, will you tell Arin we indeed are fucking here and ask where the hell he is?" Dan shoved his phone at me and I stepped aside to answer.

"Hey Big Brother, we're at the airport doing the lovely luggage check in and all that dance, where are you?" I asked and explained in one shot and felt kinda proud. I looked over to see Dan nodding answering the lady I was sure about a few things.

"Hey uh, yeah, good, cause we are walking in soon. We decided to ride with Mark since Ross isn't meeting us there till tomorrow. He said since Holly is coming she has a day to film on some shit or whatever and will come with her." Arin sounded tired and yet tried to sound alive. I glanced back over seeing Dan talking with a couple fans. I blinked back remembering I was conversing with Arin and studdered trying to not seem so spacey.

"Oh well cool that she's coming! I been wanting to get to know her more, she and I have yet to hang out!" I hoped I saved the conversation.

"Uh yeah, she's awesome, but we're here so we'll see you guys in a sec." Arin hung up and I wandered over as Dan and Barry chatted up with the two girls. They looked about my age. One was taller than me by far. She had blonde hair with pink tips. Her shirt had a graphic design that was Danny's red Star of David in the white circle. Her small, denim, shorts fit her well and I liked that she was a fan of his. I noticed though that her friend I thought was pointing to Dan's promise ring. She was an inch shorter than the blonde and had pig tails like sailor moon. Her hair was brunette though and I wondered from how she was dressed had they been heading our way. When I got closer Dan looked over and smiled to me.

"Ah yes there she is!" Dan gushed and I blushed a little finding it goofy that he still pined over me.

"Oh wow, so this is her?" the blonde nodded down and me and Dan pulled me gently by my shoulders to stand in front of him. He let his arms rest over my shoulders and folded his hands. I felt him kiss the top of my head before resting on it.

"Yes ma'am, uh, [Y/N] meet Gina and her friend Mary, they're total fans!" Dan introduced me and I shook their hands with a huge smile.

"Pleased to meet you guys!" I beamed. Dan chuckled hugging me tighter liking that I was naturally good at meeting fans.

"Hey," the blonde-er-Gina said with a shrug.

"Hi there!" Mary smiled back.

"Hey so I heard you guys met via car accident?" Gina fired off to me and I blinked with a smile while bobbing my head.

"Ehh, kinda, I mean there was no accident? Just almost accident really." I shrugged. Gina looked up at Danny and then back at me. A second before I walked up I had noticed the giggly attitude but now she was very quiet.

"So how does it feel like working with these guys?" Mary seemed cheery still and I looked up between Barry and Dan grinning.

"It's never a dull time, I can tell ya that!" I giggled. I barely caught Gina's huff and eye roll. I turned to her and breathed out slow choosing my tone carefully. "So! How long have you been a fan of this dork?" I nodded up to Dan whom stuck his tongue out playfully at me.

"Well, you came on there after Jon?" Gina looked over me and clarified with Dan on that he nodded and she looked back down at me. "That was two years ago. So then." Gina rolled her eyes thinking I didn't see as I glanced at the floor. Out of nowhere though a loud, booming, voice caught my attention and I snapped my head in it's direction.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHNEZ!" Arin strolled over and I broke from Dan to hug Arin. Arin caught me in a bear hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Holy fuck hey Arin!" Gina waved as Arin put me down. I stepped back to let them greet Suzy, Kevin, Mark, and Arin. Mary smiled as she stepped to them as well. Dan noticed me looking over seeing Gina go back to her cheery self because he took my hand and led me a couple feet from them. I kept my eyes over that way and watched them even get giddy over Suzy. I tried to swallow a little lump of hurt trying not to take it personally.

"Babe?" Dan finally got my attention and I looked back up at him. He sighed knowing what I saw. I shook my head and looked over seeing if there was a snack machine I could pretend to want to go to. Dan stepped in my line of sight and took my face in his hands. I had no choice but to look into his eyes as he waited on me to talk to him.

"Stop, I'm fine." I tugged his wrists down. I glanced seeing him frown and then heard him being beckoned for a picture.

"Come on Danny!" Gina and Mary yelled looking excited. Dan went to bring me along and I waved it off casually.

"Go on, it's fine, they love the Sexbang babe." I smiled crookedly as Dan eyed me before turning to go be silly with fans. I knew it wasn't over but right now it had to be.


	105. Chapter 105

I watched Dan walked over and get them all giggling with his antics. Mark's presence had even drawn more over to them and it was almost a pre-con feel. I smiled sweetly as Dan occasionally would look over smiling but concerned in his eyes. It was nice being the one who could read him and no one else really see that. Mark posed with pairs and singulars. Arin and Dan even posed as well. Suzy smiled wide for a ton of appreciative lovelies as well. Eventually everyone bid farewell due to times and scheduling. Half the group that had been over there walked by me and I noticed I remained a ghost just overhearing the question everyone soon would ask.

"Is he engaged?!"

"Holy fuck he should totally explain something like that!"

"Thing ring though, is Dan off the market?"

"What will become of Ninja Sex Party with a married Sexbang?"

"What if it was for show?"

"What if it wasn't?"

Their theories had me blinking after them in silence. I heard Mark say something as they got close and noticed he had been talking to me.

"What?" I asked sheepishly. Mark laughed and shook his head.

"I said hey there stranger!" Mark repeated himself and I nodded then giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry just a lot to take in ya know?" I explained the best I could and sounded chipper. Mark nodded buying it before looking up past my shoulders.

"You ready to turn her lose yet?" Mark teased as Dan threw an arm over my shoulder casually. I looked up and he smirked shrugging with a wink.

"Not yet, still haven't decided if she's the one." Dan bumped me and I exhaled feeling better we weren't going to be bitter about this.

"Well let us know soon man, I mean her paycheck's sort of up for grabs if not!" Arin had spun around and winked as well indicating he was kidding too.

"Wow, so does anyone honestly like me?" I looked around joking and saw Mark the only one with his hand up. I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, "Okay besides Mark?!" I giggled. Arin shook his head and I shoved him forward earning a look from him.

"Danny! You're girlfriend just assaulted me!" Arin tattled and soon I was hoisted in the air and over Dan's shoulder.

"Baby!" I squealed laughing. Dan made sure to hold me steady as he carried me to the security line.

"Nothin' but trouble! Just can't take you any place huh?" Dan teased as I giggled hanging onto his belt loops.

"Better keep better track of her!" Arin warned.

"Hey it was a small push!" I defended myself still hanging from Dan's shoulder. Arin scoffed and turned back to me and Dan.

"Bit of a fibber too man, may wanna, ya know?" Arin I assumed was making a gesture cause all of a sudden Dan let one loud slap on my ass crack around us before pulling me back forward.

"Ow! Really?!" I wound up rubbing my slightly burning left cheek. Arin and Barry were giggling ahead of us and I watched Suzy shake her head at them. Kevin nodded and looked down awkwardly. Mark was holding his own giggles and looking away. I saved Dan for last whom had a cocky grin for me. I huffed playfully and folded my arms staring ahead. Mark looked back over at me then I saw him glance up and burst out in giggles. I kept my eyes ahead figuring Dan was doing something goofy beside me and I even heard Suzy giggle then take a picture.

"That's too cute, even if you guys are looking so mad right now!" She showed someone else whom I assumed to be Arin the way he laughed. I finally gave up the mad act as she showed me that yes, Dan was being a goofball. He had posed and had the same expression as I did. We looked like we hated being by the other and going on a plane here soon. I couldn't help but chuckle and then bump Dan like he had me a few moments ago.

"So, [Y/N]," Arin looked over and had a curious face, "why didn't you take any pictures." I inhaled slow and almost answered when Dan saved it.

"She's not been feeling too hot, man. Morning headache ya know?" Dan pulled me to lean on his side and I snuggled in the best I could while standing. Arin nodded and I heard Suzy offer some head ache meds.

"I just need a nap I think." I looked down and heard Suzy agree that it could help. We moved up a little more and I took out my phone. I opened up a completely blank message and showed my screen to Dan.

'I'm sorry I let that happen. I didn't mean to get so upset.'

I watched Dan read it and he took it from me. I watched him erase what I typed out to put in his reply.

'It's a learning experience. I didn't realize they'd act that way until it was too late. No worries though, at least you know that people do like you and I together. Try to remember that okay?'

I took back and pocketed my phone. I looked up and smiled a little to Dan. He nodded and smiled back before kissing my hair. I linked my fingers with the hand he had hanging over my shoulders. Mark awed and I smiled leaning into Dan more as we moved up.

"I swear you guys need to be hitched. How much more perfect does someone have to be for the other?" Mark shrugged with a smile. Suzy turned around pointing to Mark after hearing that.

"Exactly! Thank you!" Suzy high-fived Mark and then nodded to Dan. Dan ruffled his hair and sighed.

"You guys, I promise I will propose, fuck, lay off alright!" Dan chuckled shaking his head. I looked up from the corner of my eye and watched Dan catch me. Dan made a goofy face that I needed to not add to it before Arin chimed in.

"Oh but Dan, we want little Dans! You guys gotta go fast! Come on!" Arin mocked how quick we moved in our relationship and I felt my color drain for once thinking of that scenario.

"Woah, that's a new one." Mark had watched me space out and freeze in my head over that. Arin I barely heard laugh over the reaction he got.

"Dude, yes, I get it, we totally ran for it, but I'm fine with not having kids for like another two years! I would like to be engaged and then enjoy, selfishly, my wife for a year to myself before I even balls up to want kids!" Dan explained as I came back. I looked up and smiled liking he understood and shared my ideas.

"Thank you babe!" I grinned. Dan bugged his eyes out and mouthed 'fuck that' so Arin didn't hear. I giggled and kissed the hand I had been holding as we finally got to get through security. Arin went first, then Suzy, Kevin go through after a few checks which he called 'bullspit', Barry smoothly got through and teased Kevin, Mark shrugged as he made it, I and Dan got through no issue and continued the running joke with Kevin.

"Oh man, nice, lovely, plane ride, who knew that we'd be headed to Texas." Arin stretched as we walked through the terminal. I blinked up at Dan whom rolled his eyes.

"It's almost three hours. It could totally be so much worse." Dan reassured me as we boarded. We found our seats and I offered Dan window be he decline. Barry wound up taking it with me in the middle and Dan on the outside. Arin sat infront of Dan, Suzy was in the middle and Kevin over in their window seat. Mark I hadn't seen and looked around until Barry pointed.

"Behind us." Barry smiled with a chuckle.

"Yes because I like to be subtle and creep on you guys!" Mark laughed as he yelled from two rows away. I giggled at him shaking my head and waving.

"Hello back there!" I said cheerfully. Mark waved both hands and laughed.

"Y-yes hi up there! By the way Dan!" Mark got Dan's attention and I watched Dan turn around with a grin.

"Whatsup?" Dan giggled having to speak up.

"Did you know your hair is like covering all of your headrest? It looks hilarious!" Mark joked and Dan thumbs upped with a dopey grin.

"Gee thanks!" Dan turned back around with all of us giggling.

"Hey I wanna see Mark!" Arin leaned out to see barely and then made a face. "Dan move your, hair!" Arin teased. Mark made himself sound lost in Dan's hair and we all were cracking up.

"D-dude you can fuck right off!" Dan laughed but tried to scold Arin.

"Hey I will not take orders from a feather duster!" Arin teased back. I looked at Barry whom shook his head before waving them off.

"This is nothing!" Barry explained. Dan immediately leaned over my shoulder and wanted to know what that meant.

"Do tell!" Dan giggled. Barry pointed between him and Arin and Dan got it then.

"He said this is nothing?" I questioned. Dan giggled and then nodded.

"We have indeed done worse." Dan looked away trying not to giggle.

"Like?" I asked. Arin overheard because he pretended to sneeze and said 'penis' through it. Dan was in a fit of giggles and I heard Suzy curse.

"It's only three hours, no need to make everyone pin us as the assholes okay?!" Suzy said to the two kids in first class. I stifled my giggles when Mark did it from the back.

"Oh fuck Mark's playing too!" Arin chimed in sounding excited.

"No one is playing shit, knock it off!" Suzy tried again to tame her husband. The three of them got louder and louder and by the end Mark won having the deeper and booming voice than the two Grumps.

"Well that killed like, nothing." Barry sighed. The plane had only been in the air for a half hour and they guys had reached Suzy's tolerance limit. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment trying to tune out Arin's giggly apology to his wife for not listening. I was just about to sigh out and take a nap when my right arm gave way due to my armrest disappearing. I jumped blinking my vision back and heard Dan chuckle softly.

"Sorry honey, I thought you'd want to get comfy." Dan shrugged and I saw he had pulled the armrest up so I could snuggle him. I smiled sleepily as he pulled me to him the best he could letting my head rest on his left shoulder. His left arm wound up so he could comb through my hair. I placed my hand on his chest and heard Dan hum low happily. I felt Dan's stubbly cheek rest on my head as he rested his right hand curling around mine. I sighed feeling actually almost just as comfy as this morning.

"Love you baby-girl." Dan cooed quietly to me. I kissed his neck quiet as well and nuzzled him.

"Love you too." I whispered. Dan I felt smile a little glad this worked out.

"See, you get your 'nuggles still." Dan cooed again and I nodded slightly.

"I do, I get my 'nuggle Dan." I smiled to myself liking that. Dan squeezed me and then kissed my forehead.

"Yes you do baby and I get my 'nuggle butt!" Dan sounded just as delighted over this as I was. It wasn't a long moment though. Arin flipped around and stabbed a finger at us.

"Daniel! How, could, you!" Arin accused Dan like they had been lovers. Suzy turned as well to see what he was going on about and smiled.

"Aw, for shame Arin, let them be, Dan's always gonna be yours! Geeze, [Y/N]'s known this!" Suzy I could hear roll her eyes. I giggled though liking that she understood I got it. Dan held me tighter than just a squeeze before responding to the accusations.

"Suzy's right, she knows, chill Arin, I promise you'll always have my heart!" Dan smiled with Arin as they made faces like they had been infatuated with the other. I giggled at the sight with Barry whom shook his head after a moment.

"You guys get scary close sometimes, not that I don't want a piece but still!" Barry cracked up. Kevin finally turned around and shook his head.

"I'm still waiting on Frisco town, get in line!" Kevin chuckled looking at Dan.

"Man everyone wants the Sexbang tonight!" Dan nodded liking the attention and I took my turn to hold him tighter.

"No, mine!" I sounded like he had when Ross pretended to try and steal me away when we had gotten back together. Dan 'awed' and kissed my temple. He smoothed my hair back and whispered to me.

"Always baby, always yours." Dan went back to our 'nuggle position after everyone turned back around.

"Better be." I pouted with a giggle. Dan giggled too holding me close.

"I promise momma, no one else has me like you." Dan whispered again and I felt another kiss to my temple before Dan's stubble was replaced by it. Dan rubbed my back and started to hum. I yawned and closed my eyes resting them, or so I thought.

It was a little bit of a hazy feeling as Dan woke me up. We had reached Texas and I sat up to prepare for landing. Dan put the arm rest down and held my hand after the pilot announced a little turbulence. I felt the plan shake and squeezed his hand hard trying to breathe. Dan rested his head on mine singing softly a string of soothing lines he thought of the top of his head as we landed. Once we came to a stop I even then still couldn't let go of him.

"Shh, it's okay." Dan stroked my hair and I nodded eventually. Arin spun around after getting his and Suzy's carry on and looked almost freaked over something.

"Uh dude, she needs to lie down. That face I haven't seen in ages it seems." Arin had to move so Kevin could get off as well. Dan held me as I stood up with him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and pulled me close as we exited the plane.

"Damn man, you still look rough." Arin said in the cab to the hotel. I was stuck with my jaw locked and my eyes darting to different sights. Mark even tried to help, but my anxieties were peaking so it'd be a moment before I came down. I barely even heard their conversations in a cramped cab that was a van. Dan had remained keeping an arm around me and kissing my temple every so often. I would breathe in a little each time he did it.

"Dude you gotta think, she hated flying, almost got assaulted, had to fly back upset, come back out nervous, and now she's had her first time with turbulence. I'd be done too!" Dan explained to Arin realizing it was almost obvious why I was stuck for the moment.

"She'll be fine after a bath or something." Suzy smiled slightly as I looked to her. I nodded stiffly liking the idea, just unable to express it. Kevin was the one who made a noise of joy as we finally pulled up not too long after that topic. Dan opened the door and led me out. I reached to carry my stuff and once again was told no. I didn't have the ability to fight to I shuffled as Dan held me to the front door of where we'd be staying.

When we walked in the lobby was spacious. Wallpapered, curved, warm seeming lit walls surrounded us. The woman behind the cherry oak desk smiled as she took Dan's info. She was a red head with glasses and sparkling blue eyes. Her name tag I couldn't read from the glare off the lights, but I didn't make it a thing. Dan stepped aside with me as the others checked in as well. Arin looked up and waved us off to go get settled.

"Just don't make any stops in the elevator!" Arin called out to us. I felt my face go from white to red as Dan pressed the 'up' button. I heard Dan sigh then from afar Kevin was asking why Arin even said that it made no sense. I felt my eyes go wide wondering if he'd explain that. When the doors opened I noticed this one was decorated. Dan and I stepped inside the warm, pink, wallpapered elevator and I watched Dan press five. I managed to breathe out easier and inhaled before looking to Dan who was worried still.

"I'm right here, baby. It's all okay. We'll just get up to our room and take a bath to chill out." Dan smiled and I smiled finally not feeling frozen in fear. He smiled wider and stroked my cheek nodding. "There's my girl." Dan said softly as the elevator got to four. I swallowed as a ton of memories flowed a little too freely into my mind. Dan must have noticed because he giggled. "Ah yes, so nice to see red cheeks instead of pale ones. You may not be saying it, but I can totally see you remembering familiar feelings in one of these huh?" Dan teased and I nudged him with my elbow.

"Shut up." I bashfully blurted out. Dan chuckled as the doors opened for us to step out. I walked alongside him looking for our door just wanting to go hide-away for a bit. Dan carried my bags like a champ down a long hall when we got to a door with the number we indeed needed.

"Finally, fucking 520 right down the hall, bullshit, that was a day's hike!" Dan joked as he slid the key card. The lights went from red to green and I watched Dan push on the knob. The door swung open with ease revealing a very nice suite.


	106. Chapter 106

I stepped over the threshold to see more passed the door. Dan had really wanted us to be comfortable in such a small time. The bed was a king like ours, well his originally, had been. It was done up with fluffy white pillows that had matching decorative ones. The emerald comforter was going to be the comfiest to sleep up under just from the fleece and cotton fabric stitched together. I stepped to the right to see a small hall that had led to a grand bathroom. I found the light switch and as the area illuminated it was also it's own sight to see.

Pristine seaweed walls, fancy glass and silver lights, the floor was a pristine cream with what felt like heated tile. I looked over in the corner and saw we had our own personal hot tub as well. I walked over to touch it and felt my breathing skip due to the fact the base was marble. It too was a seaweed color with what looked like a bronze faucet. I was going to turn to exit when I noticed to the left in a different corner was the shower. I grazed my fingertips against the glass door before actually noticing it was one of the steam room builds. It had the small bench for two with different knobs and options for anything. I nodded standing back in the middle liking this so far. I finally stepped out and saw Dan had been watching me explore. He was leaning in the door way of the small hall as I came out beaming.

"Why? Why all this? Dan, we're here literally for four days! I doubt we'll be in here much!" I laughed as he shrugged casually.

"I wanted to give you the best experience I could. Down to the room." Dan smiled as he strolled over. I noticed we had a mini bar that could hold wine or champagne as well. It rested about 3 feet high next to the lovely vanity on cherry oak. Dan stood in front of the sheer curtains folding his arms occasionally snickering at me as I kept noticing things. I smiled up at him as I got closer stopping just in front of him.

"I love it." I simply said. Dan bounced his eyebrows with a coy smile before holding out a remote.

"Take this, press three for me." Dan said with a bite of his lip. I read that this thing controlled the air, the heat, the television, the lights, and then there was just a symbol. It had three options. The little icon though was two straight lines having two opposite diagonal lines almost making a terrible looking 'M'. I did as told though and pressed the third choice. What happened before me was magical to someone not used to this. The curtains slowly drew back and the lights dimmed. What I thought was just a normal sized, clichÃ©, hotel, window, turned out to be two large balcony doors that overlooked Dallas. I blinked stepping by a proud Dan just clutching the remote taking it in. He had got the presidential package or something for this. It was a gorgeous view of city lights at night and gorgeous mornings. I walked over to unhinge the doors and stepped out.

The fresh air wafting through was warm, but satisfying. I rested my hand on the balcony and leaned looking down at the parking lot. I let my eyes scan back up to a large skyline that had me smiling at the jokes that everything was bigger in Texas. I then panned up to the clear skies wondering if there was a chance to pull up a bench or so to stargaze. I had barely noticed Dan come up behind me and rest his hands on my hips. I smiled wider wondering how I got so lucky. How did I manage to wind up here? Was I dreaming still? I looked down at my ring and sighed seeing it wasn't a dream, this was my life. This was what Dan was saying I deserved. I almost believed him.

"You're spoiling me with this I hope you know?" I teased as Dan slid his hands forward holding me to him as we checked out our view some more. I felt lips and hair near my neck as Dan peppered it with kisses. I leaned my head to the right more as he took advantage of the advantage I gave him. I rested and curled my hands with his as we swayed after a moment just taking this in.

"Mmm, I love spoiling you though. Totally worth it, and not even for sex or shit." Dan smiled kissing my cheek. I tried to look up at him wondering then what for. Dan smiled wide loving the fact he pulled this off.

"What makes it worth it then?" I asked smiling back curious. Dan's right hand grazed over my ring just musing at his reason before he answered me. I felt another set of peppered kisses on my cheek and jaw when Dan finally knew what he wanted to say.

"Honestly, knowing this will be one of the best firsts. Watching you take in the room and it's luxuries I think was more fun for me. Really, like you were super stunned by a few things, but man, these curtains drew back, I watched the 'awe' of your head. You almost saw what I been seeing for so long. I was so close, and that's fine with me, [Y/N]. One day though, you'll realize your worth to me. It will probably be so easy to guess when, but you'll get there." Dan rested his head on mine as I took in those words. I tried hard sometimes to see what had him keep me. It baffled my ever-thinking mind to bits when I dwelled on it. I turned around in Dan's arms and watched him smile down at me warmly.

"Have I ever told you, that you are simply amazing, and not because of the fuckin' room?" I laughed as Dan rolled his eyes at how goofy I sounded. His hands held me close on my lower back and I held on to his arms stroking his biceps with my thumb just grinning.

"Agh well," Dan played unaware as he ruffled his hair with a bashful chuckle, "I think maybe once?" Dan played oblivious and I tried to step back jokingly offended. Dan's grip pulled me in tighter as his arms held me to his chest. I listened to his heart with my arms around him and head on him. Dan kissed my hair and I let my eyes fall shut savoring this feeling.

"I don't want this to stop, Dan." I mumbled to the adorable Jew of a boyfriend I had. Dan's low chuckled had me smiling wider as we swayed back and forth more.

"I won't let it, babe, I promise." Dan spoke with warmth and reassurance. I looked up to him finally and watched as he grinned looking out into the later afternoon. When I moved to rest my arms around his neck he looked down at me and smiled wider. A small gust of wind blew his hair in different directions as he held my face gently and kissed my lips lovingly. When he pulled back I felt foolish wishing the feeling of this much bliss wouldn't end as a yawn butted in causing us both to crack up over the candid nature my body had sometimes.

"Well geeze, seems I'm bored already!" I teased getting more giggles out of Dan.

"No kiddin'! Man two seconds is all you can handle huh?" Dan teased back as he turned to lay his arm around my shoulders. We stepped back inside and I watched him close the curtains with the remote then turn on the lights to a warmly lit brightness.

"Guess you wasted your money eh?" I giggled looking around the room again. Dan raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"As long as you promise you're just tired, and not actually bored, then no." Dan had me cheesing as I shook my head. I hadn't noticed he placed my two bags on the side of the bed I usually was on until I stepped further towards the bed. I smiled down at the gesture feeling goofy that I even enjoyed he did that.

"Thank you baby, I could have done this though!" I knelt down to take out my toiletries so I could set the bathroom up. Dan had already gone in there to do his as I had thanked him.

"Not a big deal, I did it while you silently gushed over the bathroom honestly." Dan shrugged in the doorway again. I stood up with my things and grinned stepping to him before he let me by.

"Well it's sometimes the little ideas and such that I'm a sucker for." I admitted from the shower. I placed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and razor by Dan's stuff. I noticed he had brought his razor as well and wondered if he was going to shave for this. When I came out Dan was yawning himself and in mid-flop as he fell back on the bed.

"Hoah, fuck! This, babe," Dan stabbed a finger in the clearly plushy mattress nodding in approval, "this is the shit!" Dan mused more as I stepped near him. He watched me move around him and rested on his hands behind his head with a sigh. I stepped between his legs and gently crawled up him watching him smile up at me. I stopped when I was in a spot I could straddle him comfortably and just rest back on my knees. Dan did almost a sit up to me. He had raised up though and grabbed my wrists pulling me back down on his chest awkwardly. I laughed at his failed attempt, but was soon just down to giggles as he rolled me off of him so he could turn and snuggle.

"Dear god this bed really is heaven!" I blurted out as Dan's arms wrapped around me. Dan chuckled agreeing that I had the right idea.

"It's even better cause I get to be in it with you, as lame as it sounds." Dan blurted his turn out and I rolled my eyes teasing him.

"I bet." I left it at that before reaching to kiss him. Dan's hands roamed for a moment as we deepened the kiss that could have set things in motion. I almost felt Danny go for the shirt when he pulled away due to a loud yawn he couldn't suppress if he tried. I smiled sheepishly at him as he sighed indicating he was done fighting it.

"Fuck it! I can't with you yawning, and me yawning. Apparently we need a goddamn nap!" Dan flailed as he rolled on his back upset that we couldn't christen the room yet. I sat up and removed my sweats anyway. Dan huffed as I stood up to pull my side back seeing that this was how we were spending our time alone. I giggled at his frustration as he kicked his jeans off and threw his shirt across the room mumbling 'bullshit'. Dan pulled his side back and threw himself into bed unhappy but I knew he was going to pass out soon.

"Baby, it's fine, you horny dork! We will have time to make that happen! Cons aren't all nighters!" I cracked a joke and Dan sighed with a smile knowing he was just being him.

"I know, I know, now come here and 'nuggly your horny dork so we both can sleep for a couple hours!" Dan had set his phone on his side table as I curled into him like I always did at home. Dan sighed once he was settled and kissed my forehead letting his lips linger. I sighed more content then and gently reached up to stroke his hair. Danny almost purred in relaxation telling me this was a good choice.

"I love you baby." I whispered as I felt myself starting to drift. Dan hummed with a smile pulling me closer so he could rest his head on mine.

"Welcome to Dallas, my love." Dan mumbled before snoring slightly. I kept stroking his hair until I let myself fall under as well. I couldn't wait though to see what this con held for later.

****Dan's POV***

I woke up before the alarm went off and saw that I had texts. My arms currently held the most gorgeous thing to wake up to and I felt bad that I needed them back. With a gentle slip and a couple moments of waiting to be sure I didn't disturb her, I finally got them free. I was able to then text back whom I caught was indeed fucking Mark whom was really pushing the idea of asking about the ring with her around me.

I sighed looking over finding it so unfair to leave her be, but I needed to be in a more private area in case she did notice my absence. I padded out after at least throwing a shirt on and decided to read what Mark had to say fully.

'Dude, so, how did she like your honeymoon suite?'

I smiled thinking about how much she loved the idea of luxury and seemed to accept my pricey surprise better than what I thought. I tapped out my response and waited just looking out into the city. It was always nice to enjoy being small sometimes since living in such a hectic world where thoughts sort of get put on hold. I glanced down to re-read my response wondering if it was totally weird for him to hear about how we tried to appreciate it more, but wound up taking a nap instead. I thought it was PG version, but people take shit differently.

I sighed looking back up and must have had bad timing because his response came in just as I was about to get lost over the details of my view.

'Um, well, I'm going to say glad you got sleep? Lol Anywho, so has she any idea about anything? Also, you did bring the ring as well correct?'

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Of course I did! I mean how fucked up would I be to just forget about something so fuckin' small, but my god so heavy. I was pleased to know that they didn't ask about it when my shit went through security at the airports. That's all I needed is to revise everything to cover up a simple mistake. I texted Mark back and turned to make sure no one was sneaking up on me.

'I got it, I promise, and not at all! She just thinks she's here to get a taste of what goes on and I made the point to not even acknowledge the type of suite. Hell, I fuckin' told her I wanted her to have a great memory! Not a lie, but still, ya know?'

I tapped my screen when another message came back through quickly. Mark called me out and I totally couldn't be offended at all from how he worded it.

'Man, you sound like you are nervous as hell over this! Like usually you got one emoji in your shit that has me question if you're alright. But right now you can't even space a smiley face or something! Is Danny Sexbang possibly trying not to shit himself?'

It made me laugh with a nod to myself. Mark did sort of have it right.

'Dude, fuck, like how the hell am I not going to be nervous?! Meaning, yes, you are in fact fuckin' right. I am super nervous! I can't let her touch my things, I can't let her see my phone, hell, I can't even fuckin' drink until all this is done, and I don't really drink!'

My text sent and I stretched with a loud yawn. Once the damn thing escaped my mouth I recoiled instantly regretting that I let my guard down. I decided to head back inside to see my angel was still out cold. I took a moment and sat at the foot of the bed as Mark's message arrived.

'That's awesome! I totally knew it! I'm not gonna lie though Dan, it's rather exciting on this end to be a part of this. I appreciate you including me. I know her and I haven't been close that long, but it feels that way.'

I smiled warmly remembering Mark did indeed leave his imprint on her. [Y/N] was scared, broke, and alone again because of me. I could never thank the man enough for just being her friend. It was very kind of him to just take it upon himself and reach out. I nodded as I went to text him back thanking him again.

'Dude, I couldn't ask anyone else besides Arin to help. You are amazing to her and I can't thank you enough for again helping her pick up her pieces and mine. Trust me, I owe you for like life!'

I nodded again and suddenly heard some movement behind me. I checked the time and looked back seeing my love turn over simply. She sighed softly and then I giggled as her snort came through making the situation go from cute puppies, to terrible sitcom. My phone vibrated again and I looked back seeing Mark had again waved off the idea of me owing him and then asked if we were gonna head down soon. I messaged back saying we were but I had to get her up after a shower for myself. Mark thumbs-upped me indicating we'd talk more when we met up.

I locked my phone and set it on the vanity before turning to my things. I had packed my costume shit in my backpack and remembered that my love looked out for me as one of her own bags shared my actual jeans and t-shirts with hers. I slipped over quietly and took out my transformers shirt and whatever jeans. I grabbed boxers and socks as well before heading to the bathroom with my pile. I shut the door behind me and got a chance to figure out how the damn shower worked.


	107. Chapter 107

***Your Pov****

I felt smooth hands on my back and a small amount of weight leaning on me as I was brought out of one of the best naps ever. I smiled to myself as those hands had massaged me so well as if I had been so sore. It wasn't long before lips appeared in random places ever-so lightly causing me to hum enjoying this. A small chuckle against my skin was felt and heard as well following it.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, okay?" I mumbled sleepily. Dan chuckled against my back again and kissed my spine then towards my lower end.

"Mhm, I bet you'd like that huh? Sadly though, we're meeting Mark down at the con soon, so now that you're awake and not a crabby little thing, get ready for me please?" Dan's voice was soft in his request. I almost would have felt bad to deny him, but I knew he wanted to explore before we landed anyway. I turned barely to see him smiling down at me as he threw on his Transformers shirt. I shifted to sit up with a yawn trying to wake up more. Dan walked over back into the bathroom and I heard him brushing his teeth.

I looked over at our things and sighed not wanting to move, but doing so anyway. I swung my feet off the bed and knelt down looking for something comfortable. I pulled out my black, arch-reactor, Iron Man, shirt and a red flannel. I found my darker blue, boot cut, jeans as well. I sighed more having to dig through my suitcase remembering I had stowed my underthings with Dan's clothes since it was less fabric and space. I went to unzip the suitcase and felt startled as two hands came down and snatched it from me.

"Daniel! What the hell?" I laughed but was confused. Dan waved me off not saying anything as he threw a bra and underwear my way. His green toothbrush was hanging from his mouth and he had Crest around his lips. I shook my head whatevering his weird gesture just then. I watched him walk back to spit and clean up as I gathered my brush as well to go shower. I stepped passed the sinks and Dan and stopped realizing I was going to have to learn how to work this damn shower. I set my clothes on the counter that had been to the right of the stall and stepped over to check it out.

"Oh! Let me!" Dan must have been watching me because he came in with a smile and set it up. "Here babe, you'll get off easier cause I totally decided to be the guniea pig. Um," Dan pointed to several things, "don't fuck with that, that, that, or that, okay? What you want," Dan then turned to almost a familiar set up and turned the hot on the left and then the cold. "Are, these! Trust me, you'll thank me. I sat here for like eh, ten minutes turning shit when it was right infront of my face." Dan giggled shaking his head as I nodded with a grin thinking about him probably cursing at it for being confusing.

"Well thank you for saving me a ton a trouble, I promise I'll be quick, okay?" I reassured Dan of no stalling and he kissed my cheek before nodding.

"I promise we'll see what that fucker can really do, together." Dan giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him to go so I could hurry.

"Will you go so I can do this? Unless you want to be late?!" I laughed as Dan bowed then turned to leave. I shook my head to myself at how silly he could be.

"By the way!" I heard Dan call out to me as I stepped in after tossing my bra and underwear aside that I had slept in.

"What now?!" I yelled back wondering what the hell it could be.

"Don't be sassy with me!" Dan barked back with a chuckle and I giggled to myself knowing he'd say something like that. I was so busy yelling to Dan over his random thought that I didn't even get a chance to form an opinion on how much I liked the shower system.

"You gonna tell me or just scold me?!" I yelled back after not hearing him continue. I looked passed the panel and saw him leaning in the door way.

"I was coming to tell you, just be prepared for anything okay?" Dan's voice being closer sounded sincere. I sighed looking down remembering we never talked about the picture thing.

"Yeah, alright, I figured as much." I said a little less upbeat. I looked up seeing Dan had came over to stand outside the glass doors. He folded his arms with a sigh.

"Babe, please? I tried to tell you, this was going to be an entire new world for you, and I just, I know it's rough. I promise, people are going to tear us apart for the next few days. Please just let it bother you as less as possible. I'm still sorry about earlier before the flight." Dan's voice trailed off as I caught that he apologized. I was done anyway and shut the water off. I slid back the doors and stood there quiet for a moment.

"Don't be, okay, I wasn't expecting it, and it's fine. You said it, honestly, it is really a learning experience." I stepped out and gently placed my wet hands on his arms. Dan looked up from under his lashes and nodded looking back down.

"Okay. Still though just," Dan sighed and handed me a towel. I dried off and wrapped it around me before stepping back to Dan so I could hug him tight. Dan's arms held me closer to him and I breathed out a little less easy, but didn't mind, "Just," Dan kissed my hair and I felt a finger rest under my chin to tilt my eyes to him, "be ready. I'm like their main thing alright? I want you to not have many surprises awaiting you that cause tension. I'm gonna be pulled in a million directions and I'm just hoping you understand if I can't hold your hand for a second. I promise though," Dan gently took my right hand and kissed my ring with a small smile, "I won't be far." Dan whispered. I nodded understanding but felt a hard swallow come on.

I shifted out of Dan's arms to throw my clothes on as we talked more about it. I kept telling myself that I knew he'd be busy, someone would want his attention, and or that I would indeed run into people disagreeing with this.

"Baby?" I came out of the bathroom after brushing my hair and teeth to see Dan sitting on the end of our bed checking his phone. Dan looked up with a soft grin waiting for me to continue. "Is it okay if like, people ask about my ring? Like can I tell them what it is?" I knew he wanted that to be sort of blow off thing, but I also knew that people were probably going to approach me after seeing us together as well. Dan sighed shaking his head in thought.

"I uh, fuck, cause people are gonna see us and these," Dan held his right hand up and bit his lip looking away still deciding.

"I can leave mine here if it's a big deal? I mean make less of a commotion?" I was trying so hard to make this go as smooth as possible for our first panel together. Dan looked up with a strange look after I had suggested that.

"Um, what?" Dan blinked at me before glancing to my hands. I had been spinning the band on my finger out of anxiousness.

"I mean, if you want less attention with this, I can-" I went to try and explain and Dan slid off the edge of the bed. He stepped over to me and I felt him tug me to him by my hips. I blinked up at him as he had a serious look on his face.

"Last time I checked, you were asking me not to hide us, right?" Dan's question already made it's point. I was being him.

"Yes." I sighed out my answer and looked down.

"Hey, up here." Dan sternly had me look back to his face as he went on. "Now you saying yes, has me confused because, I did indeed take full responsibility and not deny it when asked. I may have never really paraded it, but I indeed did not keep leaving us in the dark as a subject. So answer me this, why in the world are you trying to?" Dan's next question sent a shudder through me. I sighed thinking how to word my reasoning.

"I um," I licked my lip as I shook my head, "I don't want so much attention on us that is unnecessary. You're already going to be asked about us and with the rings it could get pretty intense. I just want us to not have to feel cornered." I felt foolish but I was honest. Dan looked at his phone and I knew we were going to be a little late. He shoved the thing back in his pocket and took my hand.

"Keep the ring on. We have to get down there. Mark said it's not so bad. Being our first night, I won't leave your side and feed you to the wolves, alright? We'll test this and see how things go. I'm not mad, just stressed cause that is a good point. I appreciated the idea and honesty though." Dan smiled a little as he opened the door. I had snagged his leather jacket and draped it over my arm. We reached the lobby and nodded to the woman at the desk as we stepped out. I noticed the heat was full blown and the sun was still attempting to make it's way down. Dan tugged me to walk over to the center that had been just across the street. I fell in pace with him almost as we finally reached the large glass doors.

I stopped as we just got inside into the place and held up Dan's jacket. Dan looked at it and shook his head saying he didn't need it now. I shrugged and continued to follow him hand in hand as we saw Mark in a corner looking scarce. When we approach Mark looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Hey guys! You ready to see this? I walked around a little bit waiting already, hope that's not a terrible thing I've done!" Mark teased. He was dressed in a regular blue t-shirt with jeans. His hair he styled different and I noticed he was wearing cologne.

"Nah man, totally fine, she's a monster if not woken up right, so that's why it took us a second." Dan teased me and earned him play hit to his arm.

"I am not that bad!" I defended myself letting my voice go up a little. Dan giggled and then looked back to Mark.

"Don't let her fool ya, total grouch!" Dan nodded toward me as he pretended to speak through his teeth like I wouldn't hear. Mark laughed with him shaking his head.

"Glad I kept my distance that morning we had to go meet Dan then!" Mark was in on it now and I sighed smiling and shaking my head.

"I give!" I said breathlessly as we started walking towards another set of doors.

"Already?! Damn that was quick!" Mark elbowed me and I giggled doing it back. Dan laughed at our antics before holding the door open for us.

"After you my good sir!" I bowed to Mark as he marched through with a smile.

"Why thank ya my good lass!" Mark sounded like I had as he got to the second door to hold it open for Dan and I.

"After you, M'lady." Dan motioned as I went through the first door. Dan followed close behind as we walked passed Mark and into an arena almost. Mark let the door close and we stood next to the other taking it in.

"Damn, someone could get lost in here!" I blurted out with a chuckle. The ceilings were high and the space was a football field or two. Tables upon tables were all over and even if it had been closer to the evening, people still were creating an ocean-like cover of the floor. I let my eyes close in on a few cos-players. Each set of people had been something different but not unheard of. I blinked again and saw a few tabled for gaming and smiled remembering ProJared and I's run in.

"You ready?" Dan smiled looking down at me as I snapped my head to him. He laced his fingers in mine and rubbed his thumb along my knuckles. I smiled back with a small nod as we shuffled closer to the chaos. Mark I caught smiling to the both of us almost seeming to approve that Danny had a hold of me. I squeezed Dan's hand as we approached the first table seeing it was piled with sushi plushies that had adorable animals in them. Dan giggled picking up one and booping my nose with it.

"They're the cutest!" I squealed picking up one that looked like a fat owl in a roll I didn't recognize. I booped Mark then Dan and soon it was us three trying to shove these cute plushies in the other's face. Mark put his down after a moment as well as Dan did. I started getting attached thinking it was adorable as I didn't let mine go.

"Babe? You want him?" Dan's smile to me over the fact I liked Sushi Owl was warm. His cheeks were pink over probably thinking it was cute that I enjoyed small things sometimes. I looked up and back down to it trying to decide.

"I dunno, I mean there are like a million other things and-" I tried to almost talk myself down, but was stopped as Sushi Owl was ripped from my hands by Dan. He rolled his eyes with a smile as he handed the woman taking the money a ten.

"Here," Dan gave me Sushi Owl back, "now name him since we just adopted him!" Dan giggled and took my hand as I held Sushi Owl in the other. Mark was giggling still over Dan's snatch and pay move as I thought on this.

"Um, I kinda like Sushi Owl. I know that's what he is, but I think it's cute!" I gushed over the plushie as I squeezed him to my cheek. Dan nodded agreeing with me on it before he chuckled at my motion.

"Sometimes simple works!" Mark laughed with a shrug as we continued on.

"Yes it does!" I smiled to Mark before a new noise from Dan's direction got my attention. I looked over to see about four girls in a group going bug-eyed. Their attention was on Mark and Dan and I knew it was coming. Dan looked to me quickly and pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay, it's okay, relax." Dan muttered to me quickly. I noticed his hand hanging off the other side of my shoulders and laced my hand with it. Dan squeezed reassuring me as they rushed over being too close for him to say anything more.

"Markiplier and Danny Sexbang! Holy fuck! We didn't think you guys would come out this late!" One girl whom was really excited mentioned almost yelling. She bounced in her cos-play of Meesa from Deathnote and I smiled remembering how I used to like the character.

"Hey, nice cos-play, Meesa was my favorite!" I complimented the girl and noticed her smile a little my way.

"Thanks! I worked super hard on it!" she motioned her entire outfit and I nodded smiling more. She turned back to Dan and noticed then more of how he was standing. I watched her eyes flick to our hands and her sight set on the ring Dan sported before looking to Mark.

"So are you going to be doing a panel the one?" She asked Mark as he smiled with a nod.

"Supposed to, let's hope they don't shut me down again!" Mark pleasantly joked with her. I noticed the other girls looking at each other then back at Dan before stepped closer probably not wanting to feel strange. The one that had been dressed as an Assassins Creed character smiled up at Dan and held out a Starbomb album.

"So, are you guys working on completing the tri-force yet?!" She blurted out as Dan brought his arm back around to sign her CD. He glanced up and smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Plan to! Why? Aren't you tired of us yet?" Dan winked and I watched her face turn scarlet.

"Uh- no of course not!" she giggled. Dan giggled back and shook his head.

"Well good! Cause we plan to melt faces off this one!" Dan hinted and I caught him glance to me as he pretty much toyed with her. She was breathing heavy as he handed her back the signed cover.

"Thanks so much, you're so awesome and funny!" she nervously complimented him and he opened his arms for a quick hug.

"No problem, glad you've enjoyed it!" Dan released her and she melted before him. The other three sighed but then giggled as they approached him with different things as well. Dan began his second-nature discussions and made them feel special. I stepped back away from the two as more people noticed them. I smiled gently when a few eyes saw me and seemed to question my presence. I had my hands behind my back and was just making myself blend in with nothing. I heard a familiar call out when I noticed Dan trying to get my attention.

"Yes you, dork! Get your beautiful face over here, people want pictures!" Dan smiled wide bouncing his eyebrows trying to seem light. I shuffled over and noticed everyone at once made the connection to whom I was. Dan had me on the other side of a fan whom actuall wound up being a fan of my channel as well. She hugged me tight and I thanked her for the support after a few remarks on the move. More people surrounded Dan and I after a moment and I was suddenly caught in a few pictures just with Dan and I alone. In a couple Dan and I simply smiled, but there were a few requests for certain things and being they had been not suggestive we complied to earn grins here and there.

"Alright alright you guys come on, let a man through!" I heard a familiar voice and looked over heads to see Arin and Suzy finally making their way to us. They had their own contraband and I laughed as Arin bugged his eyes out with nothing more to say on this chaos. Dan cracked up as they then had to do pictures and such. Suzy grabbed me for a personal Instagram celebrating our arrival. I watched her start the video thing and she talked really fast.

"Hey lovelies we're here at PegFest, come hang out! I'm here with the amazing [Y/N] who is totally my con-buddy for the evening yes!" I looked over and made a confident face.

"Hell yeah tons of fun, woo!" I said quickly and she let it upload. Suzy hugged me tight after putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Man, what a mess!" Suzy nodded to the crowd and I nodded agreeing.

"I have stood in for so many pictures, and half of them were with people whom were so not here for me." I giggled actually letting the shit blow over. Suzy laughed knowing Dan was just screwing with everyone's emotions doing that.

"He's making a point to say you're not just someone. You're his." Suzy shrugged and I smiled nodding more.

"Oh trust me I got to hear it before we got here." I admitted. I heard Suzy give a small gasp before turning more to me.

"What?! What happened?" Suzy's concern was peaking and I sighed looking on at him as I spoke.

"I just wanted things to not be so focused on our rings that I suggested leaving mine at the room! I mean it wasn't like I was saying no don't tell, but I also knew that he's going to have so much crap going on. Show, fan, panel, signings, me." I shrugged but noticed Suzy understood.

"I see, well he seems to be in his own world. Trust me they'll get over it." Suzy almost had a drop in her tone and I looked over slowly.

"You okay?" I asked watching her watch the guys.

"Yeah, yeah, just remembering when I first sort of stood up with Arin publicly. Sure, yeah, people knew, but there was always the others that knew, and could not care any less of who or what they said to who." Suzy's tone definitely got low and I blinked at her more. It was surprising to me that she was that ticked off over it still.

"Wow, I mean after so long, like, doesn't it become easier to shake off?" I wondered more outloud but it came out as a good question for her too. Suzy breathed out and looked over to me.

"You have those days where most of the time the words mean nothing. It's when they use details and cut deep into you as a person is when you begin to wonder what's worth it." Suzy warned me in her answer. I nodded thinking about this as Mark and Arin announced that they had more to cover and requested everyone move along. Dan was searching for me and smiled when he saw that Suzy and I had been just talking on the side. The guys strolled over after good-byes to us shaking their heads looking drained for the moment.

"Holy fuck that was like a swarm! I swore not that many people were here!" Mark's guess was way off and I watched Arin pull Suzy to him with a sigh.

"Ah well, it's like a bee swam really. I mean one person tweets, they all come!" Arin sounded grim and creepy as he explained. Mark laughed nodding and I felt arms around my waist from behind and I head resting on mine. I reached up to scratch the sides of Dan's head and heard him sigh happily.

"If you can walk and do that I'll love you forever." Dan mumbled into my hair and I giggled.

"You've already vowed to do that, so really I don't have a losing situation here." I said lightly as Dan huffed playfully. He lifted his head and must have looked up to the circle we had formed.

"So, where the fuck to now? I forget where we had been headed!" Dan sounded lost and I watched Arin turn and point.

"We wanted to check out the fuckin', uh, anime booths. I got whiff of a sequal to a movie I like loved!" Arin smiled excitedly. Suzy giggled nodding that it was true.

"Well damn, lets go! Better than standing here like a bunch of losers!" Mark joked. Dan chuckled before thinking of something.

"Right, cause in reality we're all just not at all super-lame!" Dan sarcastically stated. Arin laughed and shook his head as he turned with Suzy still on his side making his way to his destination.

"Right, we are so the coolest!" Suzy said with a giggle as she turned back around walking with her husband. Dan draped his arm back around my shoulders allowing me to hold his hand again. I looked up and smiled liking that first wave not being bad. Dan eventually looked down and seemed relieved I was smiling.

"You good?" Dan simply asked and I nodded quickly.

"Just fine!" I responded still grinning. Arin I watched nod liking that I was as well making me feel better about this.

"Glad to hear, I love you." Dan said before leaning to kiss my cheek as we walked. I blushed causing him to chuckle and squeeze my hand.

"Love you too, Dan!" I giggled. Dan's arm tightened to pull me to him for a sec in a side hug.

"I swear to Gosh Darn, Daniel!" Mark shook his head and I watched Dan look to him knowing it was coming.

"Go on, for the millionth time, pester me about how I need to put a ring on it if I like it so much." Dan teased Mark and seemed to have quoted him somewhere. Mark shrugged and looked to Dan knowing he didn't need to say it now.

"Yeah Duh-thaniel!" Arin played with Dan's name as he called him out. "Please put somethin' on it at least!" Arin teased and I watched Dan blush.

"Hey man, I don't pester you about not having kids yet!" Dan defended himself and I giggled over this ongoing joke. Dan looked down when he heard me and I looked away knowing he was going to tease me.

"Keep the giggling up and I'll just lick you and claim you!" Dan threatened with a laugh and I pursed my lips not even going there. Dan cracked up over my expression knowing I caught it. I bumped him lightly and let out a laugh myself.

"Wait you mean you haven't gone-" Arin went to make an obvious-oblivious accusation before Dan's groan cut him off.

"Ohhh god Arin, come on you're not that unaware of what I clearly meant! Geeze!" Dan shook his head and then looked up not believing Arin was freely just talking like that with ears around. Arin snickered in front of us before shutting up due to Suzy saying something.


	108. Chapter 108

We got to the booth finally after much weaving and even at one point Mark got caught in another tidal wave of fans! Although funny to watch it was also like training. He smiled, waved, hugged, empathized, and just remained himself as well! I at one point felt Dan's eyes looking over me. He was observing me taking in the situation from a perspective I could understand with less bias.

"Okay okay, so this!" Arin held up a posted he unrolled revealing the new anime movie he wanted to see. Suzy smiled up at him with a nod and took it gently from him for keeps.

"Yes, babe, this, I'll hang on to it. So when does it come out, does it actually say?" Suzy looked over the poster before rolling it back neatly. I even had stepped to the side to view the desert-looking environment, bad guys in the background with their poly-gon hair, and the heroes getting away on some sort of rigged trolley cart. I looked almost interesting and I was going to ask about it until I heard an excited noise come from behind me. I spun to see Arin cradling a plushie from the anime, I assumed, it was a creature of some sort, but was nonetheless adorable as hell to him.

"Mmm! I love this one! It's pink and shoots fucking fire rainbows!" Arin was grinning away like a big kid. I felt something nudge my shoulder to see Dan plopping Sushi Owl on me with a laugh. I snatched him away and wound up looking like Arin just cradling the thing to me.

"Are you sure that you two aren't related?" Mark was pointing between Arin and I as we both looked up and noticed we indeed did the weird twin thing again. I dropped my expression and just held onto Sushi Owl like normal.

"Trust me man, it's a little scary right now!" Dan giggled as I glared at him.

"Wellp! Plushie is ruined, so onward!" Arin declared loudly pointing his finger in the air. Suzy lingered by the table and made a face.

"So you don't wanna know when this is coming out?" Suzy looked to her husband and shrugged. Arin made a face and waved it off.

"I can look it up it's cool. Poster is all I wanted honestly!" Arin giggled as Suzy huffed following Arin further back to the other side of the arena. I felt Dan's arm come back around me as we walked and I looked over catching something I was actually interested in since the plushies.

"Baby! Look!" I nodded over to an area that was dedicated to Guitar Hero. Dan looked down at me and then over to it.

"You, uh, play?" Dan ruffled his hair and shrugged. I blinked up at him and then smiled.

"Dude, expert." Was all I said before dragging him then over. There were probably people just wanting to feel that fo-rockstar feeling. Being able to pull off the pull offs and runs were cherished and everyone had their favorite. I finally heard someone doing War Pigs as we got close with the crowd. Dan kept a tight squeeze on me and I was pretty much leaning against his hold trying to see.

"You want up?" Dan offered to lift me over the crowd to check out the screens. I thought about how tiring it could be since we weren't done walking yet and Dan must have noticed me hesitating. "You wanna see or not?" Dan giggled and I sighed looking down dramatically while holding my arms up. Dan giggled again and I felt myself levitate into a bridal hold.

"Holy crap it's only medium? I wonder if there's a contest or something going on!" I looked at Dan as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dan leaned his head to mine and shrugged.

"Dunno, so wait? Can you really play expert?" Dan raised his eyebrows and I smiled with a quick nod.

"I can, I can. What about you?" I asked smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Baby, these fingers are quite talented, I thought you knew?" Dan teased and I blushed but then thought how he still didn't tell me.

"So medium right?" I teased back and Dan shook his head.

"I got to hard and quit. Though I will play you of you'd like?" Dan nodded to the screen as the crowd dispersed. I looked back to Dan after thinking about it and smirked.

"Only if you can handle losing?" I sounded so cocky and Dan nodded slow and then set me down.

"Pick a song before we get up there." Dan said sounding ready for the challenge. I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers.

"Please can we do Impulse?!" I asked quickly. My entire being was filling with energy just wanting to simply play one of my favorite games again. Dan looked down at me and rolled his eyes grinning.

"Let me guess, it's hard as shit." Dan bobbed his head side to side while speaking. I nodded and smiled wider while hugging him.

"Please baby?!" I begged then and felt a rumble of chuckling go through Dan. I felt a finger slip under my chin and let my head tilt up as it gently pulled it so. I was beaming and didn't care waiting on his approval. Dan leaned in for me and I giggled watching him inch closer to my lips.

"One condition," Dan smiled to me and I smiled back letting him make his offer, "you have to promise me you'll enjoy yourself the rest of the time here, got it?" Dan winked as I nodded. I pulled his lips to mine in a short kiss when someone made a sound behind me. I spun around to see a guy about as old as I looking to Dan and I with a disapproving look. He noticed us notice him and decided to jump to conclusions.

"So she drags you to play this, against your will, which she's a chick so be ready for like three buttons, MAYBE, and asks for a kiss? Damn I'm sorry Dan." The guy was clearly a fan whom seemed out of the loop. Dan blinked at me and back to him scowling. I felt Dan's fingers lace with mine as he looked passed everyone whom was now realizing who had been in the crowd. Dan made a small move to see if Guitar Hero 3 was open.

"Come on." Dan tugged me with him as he commanded softly. I kept my eyes forward trying to pretend all attention was not on me. Dan got up there and picked up a guitar like I had. Before we pressed anything he stepped forward with the smaller instrument look-alike on a strap around his neck. I looked up at him as he held my face. "I love you. Now show em what you're made of." Dan's confident grin had me smiling back the same way. I tapped a few buttons and got us to the bonus list. Dan watched me pick the song and I heard a couple snickers when he stopped on hard, but a few confused reactions when I tapped that I was playing expert.

"There is no fucking way she's able. Not one chick I ever saw be into this game as hard as any dude." It was the same ass making more of an ass of himself. I tapped the song and glanced to see Dan preparing himself. The first set of notes came up and wasn't too bad. It was a memory feel for the rest of the song. The runs were just as I remembered, but that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. Dan a couple times had looked over from the 'Damn's' and 'Wow's' I kept hearing.

Once the song was over I turned to Dan biting my lip as he raised to fist bump me. I did so, and then was pulled into a tight hug. A couple new cheers came about, and I rolled my eyes and waved it off. Dan giggled and kissed the side of my head before leading me back from the crowd that had from what I believed slightly grew since we had been standing there. Before Dan go too far from them someone cleared their causing both of us to turn to them.

"Look guys, uh, I'm sorry. For a chick, that was pretty good! And Dan I didn't mean to like, offend dude." It was the same asshole that had given us issues from the get go. I looked up seeing Dan shake his head with a shrug.

"Assuming never helps, man, but thanks for apologizing. She is amazing though huh?" Dan looked down proud at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The guy tilted his head and still wasn't getting it.

"Uh yeah, really she is? So did you like win a contest or somethin'?" The dude had turned from Dan to me and I blinked before glancing at Dan whom I saw understand but was letting me try out and handle it.

"I appreciate the compliment, but um, no, I have won no contest, I showed up here, with, Dan?" I reached up and rubbed my forehead confused before letting it drop. I watched his eyes follow it and I noticed he saw the ring.

"H-holy fuck! Oh shit, man, okay I'm an asshole, a big one! You guys are?" the guys got it and I smiled almost awkwardly with a nod as Dan chuckled nodding too.

"Yeah, we are. No worries, I don't expect people to get it right off the bat. I'm not one to parade this big of thing around ya know?" Dan smiled wider and the guy nodded understanding more.

"Well uh, congrats, again ma' lady I apologize, you and Dan look good together I will say!" the guy smiled sheepishly and I felt Dan squeeze tighter.

"Well thank you, and thanks again for redeeming yourself. Maybe later on I'll come back and play you?" I offered kindly and watched the guy glance back to the screens. Someone else had got up there and was failing miserably at Welcome to the Jungle.

"I will gladly except getting my ass handed to me by Dan Avidan's fiancé after what a dick I've been!" the guy bowed and I caught the term that wasn't quite correct yet. I didn't want to explain the blushing for the real reason, but saw him take it as that I thought his gesture was worth it.

"What do you play on anyway man?" Dan asked casually with a chuckle. The guy's face turned into a cocky smile and nodded to me.

"Expert. And that level is not just in this." The guy nodded to the game play and smiled to us. Dan nodded and cocked his head with a sly grin.

"I'd rather be hard and have fun rather than an expert and have a high expectancy rate, but hey dude, all you!" Dan reached out with a laugh to share with our critic and they shook hands agreeing. We bid him good-bye and stepped further back to turn to go find Arin and them

"Danny?" I held Dan's hand he draped around my shoulders again as we casually strolled just looking as we searched. Dan I caught looking down with a smile but let me speak anyway. "He thinks we're engaged." I felt my face flush again just repeating it out loud. Dan shrugged and then smugly had a different expression.

"He's not far from wrong. Still wrong, yeah, but eh, not too far, ya know?" Dan giggled as I playfully glared to him about his grey area.

"I've promised to say yes, I have not actually said so." I corrected him and watched Danny nod before looking forward. His grin stuck to his face for a moment and I watched his eyes sparkle a little.

"You will thought, right?" Dan spun to face me as he stepped backwards taking my hands. We both stopped almost in the middle of the next area of tables and I blushed feeling him rub his thumbs over my knuckles. Danny searched my eyes waiting on his answer.

"How could I not?" I asked him back and watched him turn a little pink his cheeks. He let one hand go to ruffle his hair and nervously laugh. I rocked back on my heels giggling at him as he finally sighed tilting his gaze down to me.

"Babe," Dan smiled wide stepping to me and lacing our fingers. He held them in the space between our chests. We both squeezed just looking like idiots together. "I can think of a million reasons that you could say no, but deep down, I know you couldn't say no. Not to sound cocky or like an assho-" Dan was going to start babbling out of small panic and I had to shut him up somehow. My lips pressed to his while I stood on my toes just so I could barely reach him. He was balancing me holding our hands tighter and locking his arms. I tried to pull away and Dan chased, keeping close, to kiss me again longingly.

"I'm gonna say yes. I just need to hear the question baby." I whispered to him so softly. Dan smiled and Eskimo kissed before holding me tightly to him.

"You will. I promise, I love you." Dan kissed my hair and I looked up to smile at him before leaning on his side. His arm kept me tight, and he even pulled tighter for another forehead kiss.

"I love you more, Danny." I cooed quietly to him placing a hand on him for a moment and snuggling him as we ventured again. Dan chuckled and even held my hand steadily to him before letting it drop so we could walk smoother.

We had reached a few more tables. Dan signed about three more fans' things before we finally caught up to see Mark and Arin laughing. We reached them and noticed Suzy was over talking with someone else not too far from the area. I looked over their shoulders to see them laughing over the theme of that table being set up for popular Indie games. Mark and Arin had been playing 'Mount Your Friends' for a moment as I noticed the pyramid of bodies they had stuck together.

"Damn guys! You mount each other much?" Dan nudged Mark with a chuckle. Mark and Arin scoffed and then each made a disturbing joke how the other one had liked it.

"How many games does this make?" Arin spoke up looking over at Mark whom shrugged after ending his turn.

"Like, three? I fucking don't know! We got more into it as we played." Mark didn't catch how it sounded until Dan and Arin giggled over his choice of words. Mark then slowly shook his head before turning to me.

"Just think Mark! It's only a game!" I tried to be encouraging, but the two hyenas behind me made it worse.

"Dude you're so playing Mark!" Dan swatted Arin as they giggled louder. Mark sighed and blinked at me like I should have never said anything.

"Not helping, dear!" Mark patted my back and stepped back to continue their round. I leaned on the side of the divider they had up and watched as Arin balanced himself on one of Mark's guys' crotch.

"Oh my GOD! Arin that's so shady!" Dan laughed seeing Arin's idea. Mark sighed with a snicker and made so his crotch was on Arin's dude's head then.

"Wow, this is getting' so weird." I blinked looking up at Dan whom was nodding while showing a weirded out expression. Arin won that round after a moment and shoved the controller my way.

"Let's get weirder, play Mark!" Arin smiled. I rolled my eyes and took the controller and Arin's place. Dan I heard sigh and I thought of something to say remembering out talk in the tub at my place.

"This doesn't count!" I pointed between Mark and I as Dan giggled. He raised his eyebrows and nodded to the TV.

"Uh, you're going to mount him? So counts babe!" Dan stuck his tongue out a small bit and bit it with a cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Mark was full on cracking up but waving his hands in front of him denying it did for me as well.

"Dan, this so isn't the pleasurable mounting I wish to have done okay?!" Mark cracked up harder barely making out his words. I laughed too and heard Dan laughing with Arin also.

"Oh man, looks like Mark know how to mount like a pro!" Arin must have nudged Dan because I heard Dan mutter something that Mark had nothing. I scoffed hearing it and felt hands slowly slither around my waist. I was just about to end my turn in a very hard position when lips pressed behind my ear.

"Mmm, babe, why don't you ever mount me like that?" Dan breathed out into my ear softly. I quivered and my hands shook causing my mount-ee to end on a very easy pose to get to. When Dan noticed my sigh that he succeeded in messing me up I felt him pull me closer to him as he stood back up straight.

"Holy fuck well that was easy!" Arin giggled as Mark successfully did what I had attempted. I rolled my eyes and took my last few turns before I heard Suzy come back over.

"Alright so!" Suzy sounded like she was going to need our attention. I was happy with her timing just as Mark kicked my ass fairly on his part.

"So?" Mark set the controller down the same time I did and turned around. Since I was being held snug against Dan. I was awkwardly spun to face Suzy and Arin as she continued. "That was one of the directors. She said sometime tomorrow, probably, eight, we're down here. Panel will be in the main hall through the," Suzy leaned passed Dan and I to point straight back to a set of double doors, "doors back there! I told her awesome, she asked how many I told her seven and she was shocked that we've grown since our last appearance." Suzy nodded as everyone agreed that they understood.

"Man, how long have we been like, exploring?" Dan asked with a sudden yawn. I then felt him shift and as always he rested his head on mine.

"Uh, I'd say about four hours, they shut down for the night soon." Mark shrugged. I reached up behind me and brushed fingers through Dan's hair hearing a soft groan go through him.

"Looks like Dan's just gonna sleep on you back to the hotel?" Arin giggled. I dropped my hand and was instantly bringing it back up unwillingly due to Dan holding my wrist.

"Scratchies!" Dan groaned out as I gently did it some more. Arin shook his head at me and I flipped him off.

"Can it Hanson, I will touch my boyfriend how I please!" I chuckled. Dan I felt snicker and heard a happy 'ooo' as he got the joke. I pretended to drop my hand again and heard a whine then another happy noise in the seconds I went back to work.

"Oh dear god, Daniel! Do you know how pitiful you look AND sound?!" Arin laughed as Dan mumbled a sleepy 'fuck off' into my hair.

"Maybe it's a sign we call it a night. Gonna have to mingle again tomorrow!" Suzy shrugged and I nodded cause Dan to have to move. His head popped up and a low growl slipped.

"What time are we doing breakfast?" I asked Suzy whom seemed to be good at planning it all. She made a couple thinking faces before coming to an idea.

"Well, let's try for nine? See how everyone feels?" Suzy smiled and I nodded liking that.

"Works for us, let's Dan here pass out for a longer while." I nudged the sleepy Dan as he started playfully leaning on me like he was falling. I shoved him off of me before giggling with him as he lazily draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Nah, totally fine! I can definitely get great sleep then. I mean she can too, but knowing her she'll need to be brought to life earlier." Dan made a joke again at my morning self and I blinked at him until he giggled with an apology.

"So Mark?" I turned to Mark whom was smiling, but not really adding in anything. "Are you joining us?" I asked bouncing a little. I missed him being around and just there to talk with. Mark smiled but then sighed as if to feel bad.

"I um, was meeting Wade when he got into town. Him and Bob were gonna be down here as well with me. So no I'm sorry!" Mark hugged me tight and I patted his back reassuring him it was okay.

"Well I'll just drag Dan to bug you during your gig!" I teased. Mark made a shocked face then laughed with me.

"Well I would be honored to have you guys front and center! Not like I won't miss your first panel, [Y/N]!" Mark smiled genuinely and I grinned wide back.

"Pretty sure after the questions that I can already hear, you'll be her only fan!" Arin teased. I looked to Arin who shrugged but then shook his head indicating he was joking. "No Little One, we got you. Dan and I won't let the mean ones in. I promise." Arin hugged me tight then and I sighed thanking whoever that he wasn't serious about one thing. When we pulled away I watched Suzy yawn which set us all off.

"Oh, gee thanks," Dan breathed out then shaking his head, "totally needed the reminder!" Dan teased Suzy as he hugged her. She patted his back and laughed as he pretended to dead weight while snoring on her.

"Dan come on! You have a woman! No takes mine!" Arin playfully shook Dan off Suzy and then grabbed his wife up protectively. Dan stumbled back dramatically and I stepped to the side almost causing him to fall. Dan did catch himself and then looked over at me putting his hands on his hips.

"Glad to know you'll always be there to catch me hun. Totally putting faith in that!" Dan teased as he grabbed me up in a hold. Mark sighed in the tone that indicated he was about to go. He fished for his room key making sure he had it.

"Alright well, shall we be off then, or am I walking alone?" Mark smiled tiredly and then watched us all check to be sure no one was locked out.

"Yup all set here, oh um, Arin?" Dan pointed to his buddy before going on, "When did Ross say he was coming?" Dan piped up as we started to turn to head back towards the exit. Arin was walking next to Dan so he could explain that situation. Mark was on the other side of me since Dan was there. Suzy was by Arin on his other end and that's when I had noticed.

"Arin?!" I blinked as he looked over. "Where the hell did Barry and Kevin scurry off too?!" I scowled realizing they sort of disappeared.

"Oh! Those two decided not to partake in our evening functions. Basically Kevin wanted to just hang around the room and Barry stayed so he wouldn't be alone!" Arin shrugged and I nodded pushing the door that Dan started to open in front of Mark and I.

"He's not like sick is he?" Dan seemed concerned and Arin waved it off.

"Nah he's fine. I think he just likes to breathe a bit before the storm!" Arin reassured the concerned man. We stepped outside into the muggier air and I watched Dan slip his jacket off his arms and lay it over his right one.

"Wow, must be perfect weather huh?" I smiled up at him. Dan's face was barely lit from streetlights as he nodded smiling back.

"Super comfy for me! I love it!" Dan sounded almost excited as he took my hand. We trekked back to the hotel occasionally speaking, but mostly it had been casual silence just enjoying a good night ending.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And can I get-a-hot tub?! ;)

When we reached the elevator everyone had pretty much been anticipating bed a lot more than when we had left. It was a far walk, no, but the timing definitely had everyone worn down. Dan had me resting against him in the right corner while he leaned back against the wall. Suzy and Arin leaned on the other beside us as well. Mark decided to sit on the floor knowing he had the third floor while Arin and Suzy had the fifth floor with Dan and I.

"Good night all!" Mark waved as he stepped out when his floor came up. Everyone seemed to have mumbled some rendition of 'good night' and 'see ya' as the door closed. All of barely shifted with more floor space as we ascended higher. Eventually it hit fifth floor causing everyone else to peel ourselves from the walls and exit to our rooms.

"Night guys!" Dan hugged Arin and Suzy both quickly so I could step in as well.

"Good night you two, if you guys need us we're 501." Suzy said before she yawned. I stepped back to lean on Dan as we waved again turning down the hall.

"I'm so dead right now." I mumbled almost in his side. Dan's arm squeezed me closer as we approached the room finally.

"No worries babe, we're here. Just let me get it open." Dan fumbled in his pockets for the card for a moment. I leaned against the wall trying to stay alive.

"Come on Dan, before someone sees us out here and tries to rape," I let a yawn out having been fighting it, "you." Dan found the card finally in his leather jacket and swiped it smiling.

"Oh babe, the only one who has a right to rape me is you." Dan shook his head and booped my nose as I managed to shuffle inside the room. Danny shut the door behind us as I stepped more to the bed. With a small sway I bounced a couple times landing on the pillow mattress spreading my limbs out. Dan I heard chuckle as he came and stood over me. I looked up at him and tried to smile, but a yawn had my face contorting funny. Danny chuckled more before leaning down over me to kiss my forehead. I let my eyes drift shut, but made sure it was only to relish in his attention for a moment as he brushed a soft hand through my hair before standing back up.

"Why'd you stop?" I almost whined quietly. I blinked my eyes open to see him smiling down at me with his hands on his hips. He made a 'come here' motion with his pointer finger still wearing a huge, but tired, grin. I stood off the bed slowly and felt my right hand being taken. Dan led me to the bathroom with no words and I wondered if he really was going to make me stand longer in the shower he said he wanted to test. I was lucky though because he let go as I was in the doorway to go start a bath. I smiled to myself as I stepped further into the bathroom. Dan was in the middle of getting his shirt off when I smirked dark to myself thinking about it. I let myself let go of being so tense and reached to slide my hands gently up and down Dan's torso as he finally got the shirt off revealing the culprit.

"Hey, do I know you?" Dan asked biting his lip and grinning as I got closer to him. I felt him pull me by my hips closing the gap I had left and I just then let my hands rest on his bare chest. I giggled internally to myself as I looked from my hands to his face again.

"Oh Danny Sexbang, how could anyone ever be as funny and talented as you? Will you please have my babies and leave your fiancé for me?" I mimicked a terrible fan earning a throaty chuckle from him. Dan breathed out through his nose in a smaller laugh before he thought of an answer.

"Well, uh, I do love that kind request, but sadly, I love my fiancé even if she's not my fiancé yet, but I'll let you believe so, and I apologize but I'm not ready for kids." Dan and I both giggled as he played along just letting the tension in him disappear as well. He rested his forehead on mine as he gently rested his hands on my hands smiling warmly to me. "I take it that is all you heard, huh?" Dan quietly asked and I shook my head before resting it on his chest when I moved to hold him to me.

"Nah, but I figured it also could be the most obnoxious thing you may hear." I said softly. Dan kissed my hair and chuckled again quietly before wrapping his arms around me holding me tightly back.

"Okay good, cause I was going to say! My god you're brutal when it comes to jealousy!" Danny teased before kissing my head again. I looked back up at him and felt his hands slide down my side to curl under the bottom of my shirt. "You are joining me right? Or are you going to awkwardly watch?" Danny teased again as I laughed lifting my arms up so he could get my shirt off. When I could see him passed the fabric again, he leaned in to hold my face gently in his hands.

"I'm sorry if I seemed tense today." I apologized softly. My eyes drifted down and I felt thumbs softly graze my cheeks.

"Hey, look at me." Dan requested warmly. I carefully looked back to his brown eyes and held them in my [Y/E/C] one's. "You did really well, okay? The most tense I saw was when those two changed their tunes just cause you actually are real. We've all said it, some can accept and enjoy us being happy, and some can't. No worries though my love, you totally have this. I was very proud of how you handled the dick at the Guitar Hero area." I heard Dan's fondness of how well I did and I couldn't help but smile. I honestly didn't feel like I was as great as he'd said, but I guess he saw something else.

"I tried, and I mean it's sort of something I'm going to have to embrace being with you so, thank you for letting me know I didn't do so bad. Really I thought I was terrible-" I went to go on and put myself down, but lost that thought as Dan had already known it would happen. His lips were on mine as soon as I got the word 'terrible' out. When he pulled back after a long and loving kiss he sighed letting his exhale rest on my lips.

"Stop, baby-girl, just stop." Dan whispered almost as if it pained him to hear me say that. I breathed out uneasy not liking how hurt he sounded before meeting his then saddened eyes and pouting lip.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll stop, I promise." I whispered back hearing my hurt because of his come out. Dan nodded with a small 'okay' mumbled from his lips. He kissed me again and held me there taking my breath away. I felt my eyes flutter shut before he pulled back to breathe.

"Can we just, get in, and relax? Ya know, together? Just me and you after a long night?" Dan begged softly nodding over towards the tub that seemed filled just right by that point. I rested my hands on his that still held my face and smiled up at him.

"Of course, I'd really like that Danny." I said reassuring him it was gonna be okay. Dan smiled finally wider and pecked my lips before reaching for his belt so he could undress the rest of the way. I did the same and kept looking over at the tub's functions. The labels had been too small to see from across the room but I wondered if they controlled the jets and such. I hadn't noticed I was too into trying to figure it out went Dan stepped in my line of side, naked as a jay bird.

"I promise you can analyze and play with the buttons when we get in, goofy!" Dan swatted my hands away and undid my jeans for me. I giggled as I had to hang on so he could help me step out of my underwear. I stood back up as Dan tossed it in the clothing pile he made in the corner noticing my bra was still on.

"Oh what are you too impatient and going to help me with this too?" I teased Dan, but noticed he had slid his fingers under the straps smiling to himself.

"If only I could celebrate Christmas babe, this would be my favorite part to unwrap, I swear!" Dan let all that slip and I felt my cheeks warm up. Dan peppered my neck with kisses as his hands worked the clasps in the back.

"Mmm, well Merry Christmas baby." I hummed out with a shaky exhale as he tossed the final piece of wrapping he had to do away with.

"I love my present, momma." Dan whispered before kissing me deeper than he had yet all day. I rested my hands on his chests again, but gently pushed him back towards the tub so we wouldn't waste this bath. Danny smiled getting my hint when he pulled back looked to me. I kissed his collar bone before gently scratching up and down his chest grinning at him. "Take it you like yours too?" Danny teased.

"I wouldn't necessarily call you my present, per say. I mean you weren't just given to me." I giggled teasing him back. Dan playfully looked offended then curious.

"So what am I then? The stocking stuffer or whatever?" Dan joked and I rolled my eyes with a giggle.

"Nah, you're more like the tree. Bright, comforting, and everyone loves to look at you, but since you're MY tree, I'm the only one who gets to climb ya!" I winked as Dan's jaw hung open not believing I went there. I pressed my fingertip into the dimple in his chin and pressed up closing his mouth. Dan was holding back a cocky smile taking that in as I kissed his cheek and motioned for him to get in.

"No, no, hold the fuck up!" Dan stopped by holding the hand I motioned with. I looked up smiling innocently at him as he summarized my simile. "Babe? Did you really just indicate you'd climb my ass like a fuckin' tree?!" Danny snickered, then it grew into a giggle fit, and finally he keeled over laughing.

"Why yes Daniel, I indeed did." I said blinking at him as he sat on the edge of the tub still surprised.

"Oh wow, I wonder how many times someone has said that one." Dan mused for a moment and I broke him of that thought as I stepped between his knees letting my arms drape over his shoulders. I let my fingers tangle in with the bottom curls of his hair and pressed myself against him.

"You wanna muse about all the sex you're not getting, or would you like to take a bath and let me mount you like in the game?" I grinned mischievously at him and watched him blush a little. I licked my top lip waiting patiently for him to think that through just taking in him liking this side of me.

"Baby, I would very much so like you to mount me after said bath, please." Dan's sarcastic yet polite response earned him a kiss before he turned to dip his feet in over the other side before easing himself in. His long legs shockingly weren't cramps and he seemed able to relax with no problems. I stepped on the small indent they allowed for assistance and eased myself in as well. Dan's warmed hands help position me between his legs but instead of the usual, I straddled him carefully resting my head in the crook of his neck.

Hands slowly rubbed my back and small trickles of water flowed from Danny's hands. I hummed in delight liking the warm sensations after being uptight and paranoid all night. Eventually fingers stroked my hair and a long sigh with half a groan fell from Danny's lips as he relaxed more as well. I finally sat up slowly and looked to Dan's right to see those controls that I was interested in. Dan followed my gaze and giggled before leaning me more towards them. "How old are you?" he teased softly as I leaned more on the side to see.

"I am," I pressed the first set of jets on and heard Dan curse that it startled him, "five years old with how much fun this is going to be!" I pressed the second amount and was suddenly pulled from the mainframe. Dan was making a face that he'd kindly like no more surprises when I noticed he was sitting on one of the jets by accident. I blushed before trying to barely hold in giggles, "sorry baby." I tried to sound sincere as Dan tilted his head knowing I didn't mean it.

"Uh huh, sure! Just flip all them switches baby! Make sure though, that it's totally NOT going to penetrate my taint okay?!" Dan shook his head and laughed over the thought. I pouted then looking down pretending to feel really bad just to partially guilt trip him. Dan's fingertips grazed my sides causing me to jerk with a snicker knowing he was breaking me.

"B-baby! Qu-quit it!" I wriggled on his lap no longer able to just snicker. Dan's tickles were always torture due to him able to reach anywhere. Dan was laughing genuinely with his eyes crinkling at pure enjoyment from this. I eventually reached behind me to pull his hands away and lace our fingers together. Dan complied, but then wrapped his arms around me which caused my arms to be pulled just a little behind me. I smiled at the gesture and leaned forward carefully to rest my forehead on his. "You're an ass." I giggled to him Danny giggled back and smiled. I could feel his eyebrows raised as if he had been shocked over this.

"Am I? I mean you can still run if I'm so terrible to you!" Dan giggled more with me as I rolled my eyes at his dramatic pity party. I scooted closer on his lap with still no use of my hands and pressed my lips to his forehead. Dan leaned onto my shoulder and sighed feeling me kiss his curls before leaning my own head on his. It was a rare thing for him, because of our height difference, but he never denied the motion given the chance.

"I don't think I could leave you at this point if I really think about this." I started with my head wandering. Dan snuggled a little bit more into me and I felt him smile on my skin.

"Oh yeah? Well that's always good to know." Dan responded sounding lighter. I kissed his hair again and nuzzled it before continuing.

"Really I mean, I'm so ready for this. Whatever next step we take? I am there. I know I keep saying it, and I really do feel bad that you have pressure from all ends, but I have no idea if I ever been as sure as the thought of having a future with you, comparing to anything else in my life. Like," I let Dan meet my eyes and smile, "I usually have doubts, and fears, and just a mess about anything! With you, it just-" I went to say the ending, but Dan's emotions couldn't let me finish. I was not even surprised but anticipating when he would get too antsy again and kiss me quiet. I let his warm lips mold to mine as we both squeezed the others hand still behind my back.

Dan's tongue licked my bottom lip and I pulled back for a short breathe before letting mine dance with his. You could almost hear our nose-breathing bounce off the walls. Danny then shifted and I felt lips trail down my cheek to my jawline where a small nip earned him a long, edgy, sigh. It broke off uneasily as he continued down to new areas. Small suctions fluttered with a hint of Dan's tongue along my jugular until he reached my collar bone. From there lingering nips and licks had me gasping a little louder than the beginning and I tried hard not to allow my hips to slowly roll on their own. Danny eventually came back up and was watching me through hooded eyes slowly unwind under his mouth.

"You, okay?" Danny gently cooed as he leaned to pepper kisses until his lips touched behind my ear. I whimpered a little bit noticing I was squeezing his poor hand tighter. Dan's thumbs soothed my grip and I felt my fingers relax just a little. Danny's lips trailed back and I felt longer kisses mixed with hums asking again as he waited for an answer.

"God," I blurted out with an airy exhale. Danny stopped to watch me again and I noticed my breathing was then, embarrassingly loud for just a simple gesture. Danny gently brushed his lips against mine and I felt myself almost chase him as he pulled back. "Babe," I breathed out in a small whimper noticing then I was aching to the core. Danny shifted and gently pushed his hips up not even caring his mouth hung open. I whimpered again feeling friction just a little and watched Dan's mouth pucker into a small 'shh' knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Hush baby, I got you, I'm right here, shh," Danny softly kissed me letting his lips linger so I could kiss him back a little deeper than he had yet. Danny pressed back the same force and I felt my hips roll after fighting so long to keep still. Danny's breathing hitched a little more like mine had feeling his own sensations. His jaw clinched with a hiss when I shifted to grind on his erection easier.

"Hubby, please?" I let my weight shift to my thighs more as I ground into him begging. Danny rested his head on my shoulder and hissed again with a groan that time before he could say anything. I nipped his ear and whined a little softer until another groan and a long sigh fell from him.

"Fuck, babe. God you're so sexy." Dan breathed out jaggedly trying to keep himself together. He lifted his head and I slowed my movements to study his face. His cheeks were red with his mouth again hanging open. His eyes were full of just love but the needs of man also where obvious. I rested my forehead again on his and let my eyes flutter shut feeling Dan's hips raise slowly into me again. I whimpered again softly and felt lips barely kiss my nose and brush again with my mouth. "What baby-girl?" Danny cooed out softly on my mouth that was now hanging open like his had been.

I lifted my head and pouted as his hips finally moved with mine. Danny's thumbs were still rubbing softly on my fingers that had been submerged in the warm water. I whimpered slightly looking into his eyes knowing I was at a point of no return and needed his touches. Danny kissed my neck with harder breaths listening to me beg through whines.

"Danny, please baby." I breathed out unable to hang on much longer. Danny adjusted and looked to me trying to control himself for a minute.

"Here, or in bed baby-girl. You gotta pick one angel." Danny cooed and I whimpered not sure what I wanted. I exhaled jaggedly closing my eyes for a moment to feel Danny's small, warm, exhales on my ear. "God, I love this, watching my baby need me so bad. She's so sexy, and I can't wait to make her my wifey, mmm, fuck. Just feel her grinding on my dick in the warm water has me going insane, momma, fuck, baby. I want hers too though, oh fuck do I want you so bad baby-girl." Danny was pulling out the big guns just tearing me apart. I moaned out softly just over his soothing, smooth, voice. Danny pressed up again and I whined with a small moan following it. "Tell me baby, tell me what you want, you gotta say it momma." Danny whispered onto my lips then and I kissed him roughly. I was going to lose my mind one he was in I knew that.

"H-here, I want you here, Daddy." I rolled my hips a little harder and felt Dan's erection respond with a small twitch. Danny pressed up into me and nipped under my jawline just inching me onward.

"Mmm, baby-girl wants Daddy's cock in the tub, huh?" Danny's composure was slipping with a small hint being his voice raising up due to him hurting for his release by then. I whined into his shoulder nodding quickly as I felt his hands gently try to unhook from mine.

"Daddy, please, f-fuck I need you." I mumbled into his skin as he cupped my ass a little. I felt his head near my core before it traced my slit slowly, teasingly.

"How bad, how badly do you need me baby?" Danny pressed for more as he flicked my clit with his tip. I breathed out a longer groan feeling only a small bit of what I yearned for. My thighs were slowly shaking as he teased me.

"Danny, I need you please, baby, fuck, I need it." I whined a little louder in his shoulder feeling my muscles lock up from waiting. Danny flicked my clit again and I felt even the way the water shifted between us.

"Tell me momma, tell me you need Daddy." Danny cooed into my ear. I felt each word on his hot breath just caress my lobe. His lips gently suckled on it as I whimpered finding words. This was the worst feeling needing that friction and him holding it from me.

"D-daddy, f-I need your cock, it's killing me, babe, god, just, -oh fuck!" I tried to let myself beg on but using the phrasing I did, Dan got me distracted enough to slip into me with ease. I whined into his shoulder adjusting to his length before gently pushing myself up to meet his eyes. Danny gently held my hips letting me decide on the pace. When I found where I could be a little less off balance, I gripped his shoulder and slowly rocked my hips.

"Fuck," Danny breathed out letting his own walls come down. I lifted a little higher and let myself sink back down to his hilt letting us both curse between us. I thrusted my hips with a slight angle then when I found the rhythm noticing Danny would twitch with the motion. "Fuck, baby, oh god, them hips are gonna end me." Danny breathed out quickly as he laid his head back as I rode him full on. Danny's hands traveled and I felt my nipples getting attention. My eyes fluttered shut as he rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingers. Danny ducked his head down and I felt my nails dig into his skull when his lips sucked up drastically fitting each peak in his mouth with care. Danny's tongue did it's magical swirling technique and I moaned out his name louder feeling my hips thrust harder before he nipped around the sensitive area. I cursed then before feeling hands come back to my hips and teeth latch to my neck.

"Agh, agh, babe!" I squeaked out and felt Dan thrust up a couple times causing my muscles to clinch around him pushing us closer. Danny felt it as well because his hands slid under my ass and gripped tight so he could work me. I felt a tongue sooth the hickey he had created on my throat before another cry out ripped through me as he nipped back towards my lip. "Baby, baby, D-Danny, Danny, fuck, babe!" I blurted out before Dan's mouth locked on mine. The water and sounds we were making were colliding as we wedged closer. Dan's hands dropped away from me and I felt him shift quickly. We both rose up with his help as Dan sat on the edge of the tub. The water wasn't helping how much speed he wanted and I held on still trying to ride him harder moaning into him.

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna come, shit, keep movin' momma, f-fuck" Danny coaxed on as my hands tangled with his roots. I tugged both fists and heard a higher-pitched moan come through. "Fuck! Oh baby-girl, OH b-baby, FUCK!" Danny's cock twitched and I latched onto his neck not even responding to him. Danny's head dipped back with less resistance as I pulled him slowly back a little harder by his curls still wrapped in my fists. Danny's nailed scraped by back apart and I felt him bite on my shoulder with an audible whine as we both went over the edge. My entire lower half locked up around his pulsing cock that exploded into me. I barely could manage the small rolls to milk him like always before both of us were stuck for the moment just panting and whimpering happy more that we came finally than anything.

It was a moment of calming down and relaxing, ironically, again before I wriggled off Danny's lap as he slid out of me. I sat back down on the edge of the tub beside him letting my toes touch the water just listening to the jet's motors take over the silence. Danny breathed out slowly still coming down like I was. I leaned into him as he held me to his side after another moment feeling lips in my hair before his head resting on mine. His fingertips gently tickled my bare back as we both just quietly kept zoning out on the tub. Eventually I felt him press on something on my back and I flinched from a slight stinging.

"Ah, w-what the hell?" I flinched a little before looking to Dan who leaned back further before seeming concerned. His fingers followed something along my spine. Dan's eyes glanced to me before his left hand covered his mouth as he slowly shook his head.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so sorry." Danny said behind his hand as his expression turned from worry to guilt slightly. I blinked at him confused and he just slowly kept shaking his head. I leaned back from his touch eyeing him when another slight gasp made his eyes go bigger. His hand went from my back to my shoulder as it gently traced a clear set of teeth marks on me. I blinked from it to him as he shook his head more and dropped a few 'fucks' under his breath. "Baby, really, I'm so fucking sorry! Shit, I didn't mean to, oh god I tore you to pieces!" Danny dropped his hand and gently caressed my cheek with a small frown. I swallowed hard unsure I wanted to know. Dan must have picked up on it and ruffled his hair when he flinched himself.

"Too rough?" I sadly asked noticing Dan look away with a sigh. His head turned back to me with a shrug and a small chuckle as he took that in.

"Didn't feel like it. I, wow, babe, you should let me grab my phone to show you your back, Christ I feel worse about that than the fuckin' hickies." Dan blushed a little and I blinked at his term.

"What!" I jumped up after swinging my legs over to step quickly over to the mirror. Dan padded behind me with his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck as I checked myself out.

"Oh god, baby, I'm sorry!" Danny saw in better light what he'd done. I didn't regret it, but we both were panicking due to tomorrow. It was our panel and I felt my breathing hitch as I touched the largest one.

"Suzy is gonna kill us." I muttered under my breath. Dan huffed before leaning back on the counter to look at me. He folded his arms with a shrug as I looked him over.

"Agh, babe, maybe we could grab coverup?" Dan tried to think of something. I rested my head in my hands and groaned knowing it was our only shot.

"Gonna have to, I mean, fucking Christ this is like bad Danny, really bad!" I let my hands drop as I leaned more to see closer. Dan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, it was so fucking hot in there, and I just-" Dan tried to explain and I shifted over to hug him tight. Dan's arms held me tighter and rested his forehead in my hair.

"We'll fix it, and don't think I'm mad, I have to agree, I never seen you look as sexy as you did in there, so please don't apologize anymore." I smiled looking up at him even if my cheeks blushed. Dan bit his lip and I watched him flush again. Dan tipped my chin up and kissed my lips for a moment just massaging them before pulling away. When he did he let his lips linger with small exhales and a smile.

"Love you too." He simply whispered before standing back straight. I giggled hugging him tight feeling him kiss and ruffle my hair before we turned letting him lead me down the hall back to our bed and clothes.


	110. Chapter 110

"Baby?" I said rustling through my stuff. Dan was trying to figure out the TV so we could snuggle with a movie. I couldn't find something for bed and was sort of feeling a little too exposed. It was still a different place and not our room.

"Whatsup?" Dan stepped over me still nude as well as he watched me look up at him with a sigh.

"I can't find pajamas, did you remember to put them in here when you put some of your boxers in here?" I sounded helpless and stressed over the thought watching Dan blankly stare at me trying to remember.

"I uh? I'm sure I did!" Dan knelt down with me and grabbed even his stuff to go through. He dragged it to the bed and I spun to see him looking more and more concerned that he may not have. I looked back to the mess of clothes I had thrown around me and sighed to my new task of folding them. I began to do that when Dan's cheer that he may have found them startled me. "THANK FUCKING GOD, I was about to sacrifice a shirt for you!" Dan left a pair of shorts and tank top for me on the bed. I smiled before standing up to go to him.

"My hero." I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around him. Dan smirked shaking his head denying again this term.

"No hero babe," Dan stretched with a lazy smile as his torso curved to me, "just a boyfriend with a bad memory!" Dan joked as he came back to form curling his fingers into my hair before kissing the top of my head. I held his wrists gently while resting my forehead above his bare stomach. Dan's fingers gently scratched my scalp as he held my head to him. I sighed out feeling relaxed and a little sleepy from his small gesture.

"I love you Danny, you're too good to me." I said softly looking up at him. Dan's mouth turned into a loving smile before tilting my lips to his. His 'Hubby' kiss was tender as always and when he pulled back I felt finger tips tracing my spine.

"Love you more, angel, and I don't believe I could ever be too good to you." Dan shook his head slow still smiling. I rolled my eyes as he held me a little longer. I rested my hands on his chest gently tracing his skin smiling warmly to him as well.

"I should get dressed," I looked out to the balcony then back to Dan who had followed my eyes, "I wanna see the view before bed." I had no idea why I had been speaking with a softer tone. I assumed just cause how quiet it was with Dan and I tonight it made sense. Dan nodded then looked at his bags before taking my hand and kissing my promise ring.

"If my lady wishes for a moment on the balcony, so shall it be, princess." Dan softly replied as well. I blushed before he pulled back letting our fingers linger until he giggled noticing I eventually was at his arm's length near his bags. I let my hand drop and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as I turned to step into my shorts. I got them on my waist and heard Dan groan with a laugh.

"What?" I turned to Dan after I got my shirt on seeing him sliding his hands down his face with an incredulous smile. I knelt down to sit by him rubbing his back as he sighed.

"Remembered your shit, totally forgot even a decent pair of sweats. Fucking great!" Danny licked his bottom lip and shook his head. I frowned feeling bad when he turned to me. His eyebrow raised and I watched him seem confused.

"What? Do I not feel bad?!" I laughed out. Dan reached over to ruffle my hair with a chuckle.

"So my girlfriend, who just loves to ogle me, is upset that I am stuck in boxers at night?" Dan smiled slyly at me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Babe! I do not ogle you all the time! Gosh, Dan!" I joked with him following a playful shove. Dan giggled and shoved me back. I tackled him then onto the floor. Dan held my sides as he fell flat with a loud thud. We both were giggling like kids as we tried to flip the other. Dan being all limbs made it hard, but not impossible. I was about to flip us again when a knock that seemed loud was heard on the door. Dan and I froze snickering while we touched our noses together. The knock sounded again with a loud sigh from the other side. Dan pecked my lips before helping me up with a bounce.

"One moment, please!" Dan called out throwing on a shirt and his jeans. I noticed he skipped boxers before zipping his jeans. I sat on the bad casually pretending to be engrossed in the show when I heard Dan open the door.

"Who is it babe?" I asked in a monotone voice. I looked over seeing Ross trying to look into the room. He was leaning passed Dan who was trying to block the doorway.

"Come on! Let me see asshole! You said you got it and I wanna know!" Ross whined. Dan sighed and turned after a moment holding his arm out displaying the room.

"There! You see?" Dan rolled his eyes. Ross stepped in and looked around. He didn't have anyone else with him and I wondered if Holly was getting their own room.

"You did good Dan!" Ross grinned to his friend. Dan ruffled his curls with a shrug.

"Yeah, she loves it!" Dan nodded to me just curled up with my knees smiling at him. Ross wandered down the hall and I heard him curse.

"Well fuck, Dan! Did you have to fight Kim Kardashian for this package?!" Ross's voice echoed in the bathroom. Dan sighed and let the door shut. He rolled his eyes and shook his head looking at me. I shrugged giggling as Ross was heard messing with stuff. Dan stalked into the bathroom and I heard Ross laugh before jogging to the door.

"BYE BUDDY CATCH YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" Ross spit out before Dan came down the hall pointing with a giggle fit.

"OUT ROSS!" Dan kept giggling as Ross slammed the door. You could hear muffled laughing for a moment and foot falls. Dan dropped his pointing finger and sighed before turning to me. Dan stabbed a finger to the bathroom again though as he explained shaking his head. "He was smelling your shampoo! Fucking, weirdo!" Dan made a face like he couldn't believe it.

"He needs help Dan." I joked shaking my head too. Dan breathed out before looking down at his jeans and back to me. I laughed knowing he just noticed he was going commando.

"I don't feel free, I feel chaffed! How do dudes do it?!" Dan was wiggling making a face that showed his discomfort. I slid to let my legs dangle on the side motioning him to come to me. Dan slowly stepped over to stand between my knees. I gently unbuttoned his jeans and made sure to carefully unzip him. Dan watched me quietly as I slid them down his legs. I gently took him into my mouth and sucked gently a couple times before letting my lips slide off his chub and rest back on his sack.

"Better?" I smiled up at him before holding his hands in mine. Dan kicked his jeans off before leaning down to kiss me gently as well.

"Yes, thank you wifey." Dan smiled before turning to toss his jeans into the corner. He grabbed out a pair of boxers and slid those on. He walked back over and around to his side of the bed. Before he reached it fully he gently tapped my leg with his hand quickly just being a goofball. He finally half-bounced his body onto the pillow mattress and sighed leaning back into the pillow.

I tugged his shirt once he relaxed asking him to come snuggle. Dan rolled wrapping his arms around my torso and rested his head on my stomach. I ruffled his curls earning Dan's hand kneading across my lower abdomen back in forth. We focused on a movie that had come on in perfect time. Occasionally Dan's hand would stop and I felt his ring resting more on my skin. When a commercial came on I looked down as Dan shifted to look back at me as well.

"You sleepy baby?" I studied his face. Dan waved it off and mumbled a 'no.' He rested his head back down on my stomach and responded from there.

"Thought you wanted to go see the view on our balcony though." Dan turned back to look at me again. I had forgot from just being so comfortable and smiled with a nod saying I did still. Dan sat up slowly ruffling his hair. He came around to my side after hitting the button on the remote again. I turned to get off the bed while taking his hand. Dan led me to see the twinkling sky and city line. He opened up the doors and smiled watching me step passed him.

"Baby! It's gorgeous! I love this at night!" I mused loudly. Dan stepped beside me leaning on the rails. He folded his hands together and nodded agreeing. The city lights had a visible glow and you could hear the 'whirring' of the city still alive. All the noises blended nicely as I looked over at the buildings. I craned my neck to look up and slowly the city noises faded as I got lost in the sky.

"It's almost like, like you're taking a personal trip to the stars being this high, ya know?" Dan softly spoke. We stared at the sky together in silence for a moment just sighing content with this moment.

"You see any constellations?" I asked Dan after a moment not really seeing any specific from this point. Dan's hand curled around my waist pulling me to his side as he pointed.

"Over, about, there." Dan's arm shifted a little to the left and I saw the familiar dippers.

"Oh nice! I feel like those are the most common." I shrugged watching Dan raise an eyebrow with a quick nod.

"Usually they seem to be the ones I find first, so yeah." Dan chuckled. His eyes squinted and I noticed O' Ryan's Belt.

"Danny!" I bounced pointing in a different direction than he had been looking. Dan leaned following where I was pointing and got a kiss on my temple.

"Holy shit! I was looking for that! Nice, babe!" Dan's smile in his voice made me smile wider. Dan swept his fingers through my hair as we tried to find another one. I thought I almost had it when Dan sighed. "You know, I wonder if like, someone else is doing this. Like I know we totally talk about this a lot, but really I hope two people are just content and happy like this too." Dan sighed holding me a little tighter. His body shifted and I felt him press against my back gently while his arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"You and I both. I mean how often do we ever just do this? Not once I think besides our first date have we stargazed and talked for a second. I never got to tell you, by the way, that I was very much so into astronomy for a long time. So this, is perfect to me at least. Just looking into technically the future. It's hard to believe they aren't as close as they seem." I rambled softly feeling Dan rest his head on mine. His sighing was that of a happy man just listening to his lady explain further how she was enjoying this. Dan kissed my hair before dropping some serious thought on me.

"Baby, I will be honest with you. I could look up at the sky and feel so small in this universe. Yet, when I look into your eyes, I don't feel that at all. It's like staring into my own, personal, vast universe that has such a hold on me. Like I'm super aware of how much of a pull you've had on me, and I fucking love it!" Dan let me turn around with tears in my eyes hearing one of the most romantic things he could think of in that moment. I smiled up shaking my head as he reached to dry my cheeks.

"We're screwed writing vows!" I blurted out with a laugh. Dan laughed as well before holding me tight. I still felt him shake a little still as he laughed more. I looked back up at him as he shook his head smiling then.

"It will be a challenge huh?" Dan thought more about that silently and I watched him slowly go from giggly to internally stuck on a thought. I rubbed his back some as we stood there quiet again letting the city's noise fill the air. Dan glanced down before too much time had passed and I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking.

"You gonna tell me or is it a 'I have to ask' thing?" I smirked watching him give me a cocky look like he wanted me to dare him to say it.

"Hmm, why not guess?" Dan bounced his eyebrows with a smug grin. I blinked up at him running through anything in my head that could pertain to tonight. Dan waited patiently as I tapped into his head metaphorically.

After a moment of wonder I tried a go. "Okay okay, is it you're wondering how we're further going to handle tomorrow?" I smiled a little hoping it was first shot. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Nope, that never goes as planned anyway!" Dan teased. He giggled as I thought more on it.

"Is it," I held out the 'it', "something to do with the show?" I was just guessing desperately. Dan made a funny face which I figured it did but didn't then.

"Uh, in a way, but no still." Dan slowly stepped back to take my hand. Dan lead me back inside as I kept trying.

"Okay, it's gotta be the panel shit then!" I had nothing else really. Dan let the lights dim to dark and just the light from the TV was illuminating the bed. Dan sighed with a chuckle as he pulled the covers back. I went over to my side and did the same, but stopped watching him get in as I placed my hands on my hips waiting on an answer.

"Nope! That is not it either. Please come nuggle and I'll tell you tomorrow?" Dan threw his arms wide open with a pouty face. I sighed knowing we both were so tired, but I was so eager to know.

"Promise?" I asked as I slid in with a sigh letting the comfort of the bed take me once more. Dan pulled me closer to him and kissed me lovingly before pulling away to smile at how persistent I was.

"Oh, baby," Dan sighed trying not to laugh at me, "yes. I will tell you sometime tomorrow, I promise." I eyed him until it went really dark. Soft covers flew over my head as Dan hid my stare from him. I heard him giggling as I tried to pry them off my head, but someone was holding them.

"Baby! Please don't make me tickle you!" I threatened with my own giggles. Immediately Dan threw the covers off my head and tucked me into him with a unsteady motion of him trying to frantically put me to sleep.

"Shh, it will all be over soon." Dan playfully whispered in the still of the room. I sighed rolling my eyes before feeling his hands jokingly work faster. "SSSHHHHH YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP NOW!" Dan laughed as he tried to yell over my being awake. I laughed too at him being silly as I tried to pry myself at least to look at his face. Dan's hand's I felt trying to keep me still as we both laid there cracking up. Eventually he gave in and let me scoot up to kiss him.

"You're so goofy baby, I love you." I stroked his curls with a warm smile as we calmed down. Dan laced our fingers as he Eskimo kissed me before pecking my lips again.

"I love you too, momma, you do put a smile on my face as well." Dan nuzzled my nose with his before resting his forehead to mine. He closed his eyes and I felt his thumb stroke my knuckles as we both sighed with smiles. When I tried to see him again in the dark, I stroked his cheek softly listening to him what I thought was shockingly fall asleep first. I smiled to myself and glanced around the room before letting a small wave of pure elation wash over me. I let my knuckles gently stroke towards his hair and then threaded his curls around my fingers as I straightened my hand. I let my eyes gently close and breathed out in a whisper to him.

"I can't wait to marry you." It was airy, and soft and such a huge thing to just say. I felt my breathing start to slow when a soft, larger, set of fingers grazed my forehead to my hair and again appearing to gently hold my cheek. There was a small exhale before he responded.

"I can't wait to marry you either, baby." Dan's matching whisper shook me. It was so unexpected, but not wanting to ruin it, I just laid there in peace with him. If there had been any light Dan could have seen the biggest smile I could possibly give him for the moment. I rested my hand in his hair for another minute before I felt him shift. Dan tucked himself under me and snuggled into my chest with a smile that I felt grow bigger. I stroked his curls softly unable to let my cheeks relax and felt kisses on my collar bone and chest. Dan's arms wrapped me tighter to him before he nuzzled his cheek on my boobs getting comfier. He let out a long sigh and soon small snores slowly became apparent and I was even more overjoyed finally hearing him fall asleep for the first time ever before me.

I let my eyes wander over the room before they began to feel heavy. My eyelids slowly fell and I sighed to myself not noticing I was stroking Dan's hair still out of comfort. I shifted just a little and felt Dan rub my back, but still sleeping away due to his small grunts and little sighs. I gently drifted off feeling my face still at least in a content grin. Tomorrow was going to definitely be an interesting day.


	111. Chapter 111

The morning came a little slower than the day we had to fly here. So yesterday. I inhaled slowly hearing my sinuses hate me due to climate change. My lungs filled with chilled air as I noticed Dan had made sure to keep us both comfortable. Big blankets and a chilled room was perfect for he didn't freeze and I didn't die of heat stroke. It was nicer as well when I let my eyes blink open and realized why the room seemed darker as well. My vision was staring into the void that was Dan's mess of hair. I smiled making my limbs slowly come alive to move my hand. I combed the chaos down some to see that the sun had been up for at least an hour. Dan shifted some while pressing his nose into my cleavage and snorting when his body realized he can't do that. I giggled unable to help myself watching him accidentally wake himself up with a little force.

Dan blinked a couple times finding his face still pressed to me before sliding his head back a little. I stopped combing his hair with my fingers so he could move with no injury in case a knot caught my hand up. I watched sleepy, brown, eyes focus to me before a lazy smile crept onto his face. I swore this was an unspoken favorite thing. We weren't lazy, just very much into snuggling. To which, Dan's arms pressed him back to where he was but this time his cheek rested above my boobs.

"Baby, I thought you wanted to try out those pillows?" I asked him with another giggle while ruffling the pillows he never even laid on once. Dan sighed with an airy chuckle attached noticing he did indeed stay put the entire night.

"Tonight, baby, I promise." Dan mumbled letting a yawn through. He exhaled it into my skin letting his breath warm my clavicle. I ruffled his hair before letting my nails scratch his scalp soothingly hearing him almost purr again from it.

"I take it you slept well?" I teased noticing he wasn't trying to get up, he wasn't trying to start anything, he was just quietly snuggling me. Dan's sigh followed by what I felt was a smile raise his cheeks a little told me that was a yes.

"You have no idea how amazing I feel right now." Dan mumbled more. I giggled softly then gently pushed his fluffy, brown, curls back so I could see his sleepy face more. I felt small tickles to my spine which eventually was the reason my eyes fluttered back shut for a moment. I didn't know if Dan could see, or he took a wild guess, or just knew? But after a moment I felt a soft, internal, giggle vibrate him. "Momma looks relaxed too, no sexy time, and there she is." Dan made that note and I wondered about how. It wasn't the high of the fancy room or con-feels. I just liked how we woke up. I couldn't help but sigh happily with that out there in the open.

"Give me a moment, I'll tear into you." I teased Dan as I kissed his hair before feeling him try to scoot back up to my face. He eventually nuzzled his nose with mine and I had to open my eyes not wanting to miss it. When I did see his soft features in front of me I bashfully smiled. His cheeks were a light pink, while his scruff wasn't thick but it was coming in. His eyes were just a soft brown-his soft brown that I loved, his dimples also shown a little with the small grin he had going on was almost child-like with how adorable it was. Dan's fingertips gently traced my jaw before his smile grew showing his teeth. It was almost like we both were just lying there high together.

"I'm waiting." Dan teased before pecking my nose carefully. I reached up to hold his hand in mine and watched him lace our fingers. I looked back to his face and smiled wide feeling him gently rub his thumb over mine. I kept just letting the soft moment continue on as I scooted a little closer to rest my forehead on his causing both of us to close our eyes and sigh. Hearing both of us do so at the same time called for airy giggles that reminded me of two kids sharing an inside joke.

"I think I am as shocked as you are for how good of a mood I've woke up in." I blurted out when the thought that struck me. Dan's hand released mine to stroke my cheek before softly pressing his lips to my forehead. His grin followed by his own throaty chuckle had me feeling like he already knew it.

"I want so much to hope that this continues. You're so beautiful when you're lying here like this." Dan's voice was soft with sleep still yet it had a dreamy tone as well. I reached up myself to stroke from his cheek to put my pointer finger on the dimple of his chin. I tapped it once which caused him to duck his lips to it with a small kiss. I found the gesture adorable as well and let a genuine smile of mine come through.

"Does the adorable meter ever break with you?" I mused quietly as Dan's eyes blinked up at me innocently before pecking my finger again. When he tilted his head back to face me, I held his cheek not standing it any longer. I felt Dan remain still letting me come to him for once. I pressed my lips to his feeling his warm hand hold my cheek as well. When we pulled back after a moment I couldn't help but feel a familiar warmth waft through the air. Dan and I looked over the other for a hint on whether to make a move or not. Our breathing wasn't panting, yet, had heightened just that much.

"How much time do we have?" I asked clearly admitting that I wanted it. My thoughts of future events had my head realizing that I wouldn't see him much today. I would, but he'd be busy being pulled in every direction. Dan remembered how to move after a moment. He rolled over with his back facing me and I felt myself follow to curl up to him gently pressing kisses to his shoulder and back some. I heard his phone go back to the table and before I knew it Dan rolled back over tangled in the white over-sheet catching my lips with his in a deep kiss. I even gave him access with none of his motions involving a lip licked or anything it was almost like he just fit into my mouth. We caressed, and touched, and molded to the other. It wasn't out of the normal, but something was different.

Dan's tongue work continued into my mouth as I felt him roll himself on top of me so smoothly. His hair engulfed my head on all sides while his thin framed seemed to as well. His left hand firmly kept caressing my sides while working down to my hip. I also occasionally felt him press his fingertips into my skin slowly sliding them up and down further before he cupped my ass cheek with another firm squeeze. His hand then gently lifted me while pressing the lower half of me into him. It was almost like a different Dan, a much more intimate Dan, that didn't know how to anything else but love me, Dan. When he finally pulled back for air I searched his face that had turned very intensely serious on me compared to the grins and giggles five minutes ago.

"Baby..." I went to try and whisper to him but was cut off again by another long kiss.

"Don't say anything, I know." Dan pulled back to whisper to me almost as if he could read my mind. I softly slid my fingers from his cheeks to his hair and pulled him down to keep kissing me. Dan's and I's mornings were usually a little noisier than just lips smacking and hard breathing, but this was so opposite it seemed more sensual than anything Dan had done before. Our lips continued to mold together as Dan slipped his right arm under me bringing the rest of me to him. He hoisted himself pulling me with him straddling his lap as he sat on his knees. Dan's left hand remained on my ass cheek holding it firmly while his right arm held me tight to his chest. Dan lips eventually traveled kissing up my jawline until he was near my ear. His lips didn't stop until he gently nipped by my ear lobe earning a gasp from my lips.

"Danny..." I tried again and even curled my fingers around a bunch of curls. Danny panted out a little harsher for a moment before nipping my ear lobe.

"I know hun, I know, it's okay, me too." Dan's voice wasn't a coo, it was a solid, reassuring, tone for once. It took me off guard almost until his eyes met mine again as he smiled wide to me. His right arm kept me close still, but I felt his left one release my ass to travel up my side. It tugged the bottom of the tank top up and I looked into Dan's eyes silently asking if that's what he wanted. Dan nodded with a huge smile before I peeled it from me and tossed it across the room. Dan then pressed his lips to my neck down to kiss my then bare shoulder. His left hand found it's way to my bra's clasp and in a couple movements had undone it. I helped slide it off and tossed it by my shirt before holding on to Dan's shoulders as he gently dipped me back on the bed.

My head rested carefully back on the pillows as Dan's mouth traveled down. His eyes closed tightly as he held his same, new, fashion. His hands followed down my sides as his lips left warmed spots from him appreciating it felt like every inch of me. When he came to the waist band of my shorts he stopped to open his eyes and look to me. I wasn't gasping for air, nor needing him being all hot and bothered. I had been just in awe as I realized it. I was in awe of how much more mature this felt. It wasn't our teenage, hair-pulling, back-scratching, overly-needy, tradition of foreplay, no. This was another step, it was so brand new.

Danny's eyes searched further for something from me and I swallowed with a small exhale looking on. We almost stared at the other not saying a word for a moment before Dan slowly pulled my shorts down just a few inches. His lips continued their journey the further he got. I gently lifted myself so he could slide them off which he did slowly still. When I let myself back down Dan looked up again keeping his eyes on my face. His lips moved to the right then the left trailing more soft, warm, kisses on me. When he reached just above my slit his eyes pressed shut again with a longer kiss that lingered. I breathed out almost as he did before his eyes opened again. He licked his lips before swallowing quietly.

I watched Dan's glance go to where he was headed but his expression was pure question. He was asking me if this is what I wanted. His lips had been partially parted and his eyes wide. There was now smirk, grin, or smile. It took me a second, but I realized he was waiting on me to let my impatience come through. I honestly had never wondered what happened if I ever had fought it. Would he have done this more? Would I be in less of an awe if so? I came back from my pondering thoughts to hear him barely clear his throat. "I love you. Not just this," Danny pressed a kiss to my slit with his eyes fluttering shut before he pulled back up to look to me again, "I love ALL of you, [Y/N]." Danny's voice was still not a coo, but the reassuring tone that stood solid on its own. "You ARE worth more to me than anything meticulous in this world." Danny pressed his lips again to the same spot with a little more force than before. His emotions were slowly taking him to a place I hadn't seen yet. "You're mine, but so much more, I am yours." Danny kissed again with a slight parting with his tongue that time. "I'm your prisoner, I'm your slave, I'm your protector, I'm your lover, I'm your partner in crime." Danny was speaking closer to the sensitive skin. His voice remaining steady as well as his eyes each time they opened. "No one will have me for the rest of my lifetime, as you will." Danny I felt tilt his head once more to part a little wider the lips that protected my intimate holdings. I felt myself inhale in suspense and intensity from his motions and words.

"I need you to believe me, [Y/N]. All jokes aside, I need you to wrap yourself around this and hold it tight. I need you to know and hear and feel how much I fucking love you, please." Danny's solid tone broke into a more emotional ridden one. He was begging for me to accept and understand how much he loved me. I watched him remain locked onto me with his eyes. They were so serious at this point I was almost wondering if anything I could do in response would anger him. His jaw was tightening as I watched him over and over just memorizing his features in that moment. "Cause if you can't, I will fucking lose my mind today. You have to please let it stick and believe that in your mind." Danny crawled closer back up me with the same intensity in his looks and voice. "There are THOUSANDS of women out there, who want this." Danny sat back on his knees and laced our fingers tightly together. His hands squeezed as he kept himself baring into me. "They WANT me, [Y/N], and I need you to believe I DON'T want them like that. I don't want ANYONE like that, except YOU. I NEED you." Danny leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine with a small whimper letting himself feel as I still said nothing like he asked.

"I fucking need you so bad to believe this. To let all insecurities go, and let me be the man of your life, not just your dreams anymore. Let us be real, and not have to worry. Please, please, please, just please believe that I fucking am yours. I need you to. I need you to so much 'cause I love you so painfully much and I'm scared, baby." Danny's voice faltered and I felt him shudder above me. I gently rubbed my thumbs on his as he squeezed still with our hands together. They had been resting on either side of my head as he had gone on. Danny sniffled back the beginning tears and I took my chance to finally say something.

"Why are you so scared?" I whispered up to him. Danny exhaled out in a small, ragged, airy cry, before able to try and tell me.

"Because.." Danny whispered back. I tried to kiss him and he flinched, "No. No, no, no, no baby, please, I just, I can't explain why." Danny was begging still and I gently exhaled to him.

"Danny, baby, I'm right here, I believe you, I promise, baby, I believe you, if you're scared I won't, don't be anymore. I see it, I see you," I stopped for a second to really think about what I was going to say here and if he'd hear it right, but I needed him to hear it regardless. Our usual names and kisses and coos weren't what was needed here either. This whole new level was calling for a re-write on how he and I addressed each other in this moment. I inhaled deep and bared it to him. "I believe you, Leigh and I see you. You're not Danny Sexbang to me, you are my Leigh Daniel. The man in my life, my very strange, but amazing life. No one could ever tell me otherwise. I promise, I believe YOU Leigh. I love YOU, Leigh, not the money, the show, the assests, NO!" I released our hands and spoke firmly up to him as I tried to press myself more to him from head to toe. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU FOR THE MAN YOU ARE, WERE, AND STILL CAN BE AND WILL BE! Your faults, your fears, your anger, your sadness, I will gladly embrace just as I will the REST of you. You're a beautiful, worthy, man, to me, and I couldn't feel more honored to be a part of your life for THE REST of your life, Leigh. I love you, now, then, forever." I felt as I had gotten more intense him shaking and crying softly letting his emotions swallow him. I had naturally said his name not with fear, but with pride. When I was done I heard him breathe out harder before trying to inhale and calm himself down.

His hands had slowly relaxed and his eyes opened when he did find himself again. I hadn't moved and remained against him as much as I could. Dan eventually opened his reddened eyes and swallowed hard. His whimpering had stopped as well and I waited in the silence intensely looking to him wondering what now.

"Th-thank you, [Y/N]. Thank you for loving me for me, and not him. I was wrong for so long to beg you not to love me, but love him. HE isn't who I am. Not really, nor was ever close. He's not the man you're going to marry, and I'm not saying Danny Sexbang is going away or not a part of me, but the man you're looking for yes, is who you addressed. I shouldn't have scolded you for calling me L-Leigh, before, but I was so used to it. So used to everyone wanting Dan around and forgetting about Leigh I thought maybe for the better, Leigh could just take a seat. Then there came you, and Leigh wanted to love you, and I just, I couldn't understand why I didn't want him to. I was so scared, and up until now I been trying to understand this whole fucking mess. I do though, now, I get it. I know why I was scared to love you as him." Dan took a deep breath noticing he hadn't but said all that in one huge one. I nuzzled his nose gently and I watched his eyes close gently.

"Why were so scared, Leigh." I breathed out softly as I watched his eyes open again. His jaw relaxed and his breathing stabled.

"I was scared, because, then it was real. It would have been officially real that I could commit to one person and break away from the idea I had solidified publicly that I was never going to be able to. Yet, here I am. Crying and confessing to you in a suite before we have to go and I be worshiped for dick jokes and butt sex references. It's so day and night isn't it? How different I really am from what others see, but okay, okay," Danny shook off his wandering though getting back to what he was trying to say, "All that matters, alright? Is that YOU know who I am truly and also that I adore you so much that it hurts. Cause I was awake when you said that last night." Dan's voice dropped off and I smiled unable to even try to hide that.

"I meant it, it wasn't a joke or a moment thing." I watched him warmly look into my eyes proudly, as I outright let him know.

"I know, hun. I know you did. I sincerely meant it too. I was tired as shit, but yeah, I meant it." Dan's familiar tone was coming back the more he relaxed again. He still observed me and I wondered if he wasn't really searching anymore.

"I promise I love you, though, and I do believe you. I don't want you to feel scared like that anymore." I had to be sure this was coming to a close. Dan smiled as he swallowed back more tears.

"I love you too, and thank you. I'm sorry if I scared you or freaked you out, I, just," Dan sighed shaking his head but looking bashful, "I knew deep down, but just needed to know for sure that you indeed did love the right guy here, okay?" Dan's chuckle was heaven to hear after all of that. I gently let go of his hands and had to hold his face finally able to smile to him comfortably. I stroked his cheeks feeling his eyes crinkle on the sides as he giggled like always.

"Question before I kiss you." I snickered as he raised his eyebrows still beaming.

"Anything my love." Dan's voice was softer and I heard a familiar hint of velvet in it.

"So am I calling you Leigh now, or would you still prefer...?" I tried to finish my question, but was attacked with kisses all over my face.

"Shut up!" Dan shook his head before giggling as he placed kisses on my neck, they tickled from the way he purposely did so and I giggled back at him as well.

"But-but-I need to know! So when I yell at you, cause we're gonna be 'oh-so-miserable-" like Arin said, I have to yell at you by the right name!" I squealed out as Dan's fingers began to tickle my sides as well. Dan let me relish in the Tickle Monsters attacks for a bit before calming us down with a long kiss. His left hand then gently stroked my cheek as he shook his head smiling down at me. We let the warm feelings wash back over so easy it was almost illegal.

"As much as say I hate being called 'Leigh', I will gladly give you the honor of being able to do so." Dan smiled warmly under hooded eyes. I smiled back shaking my head. I knew he would come down to that decision, but at the same time if it were the case he indeed did want to actually be called 'Leigh' Arin and those guys would do so.

"Baby," I sighed but smiled up at him still, "I know that is a big deal for you to give me that, and I absolutely am awed from it," I paused Dan narrowed his eyes with a knowing smirk.

"Where's the 'but'?" Dan continued to eye me waiting for it.

"Right here, because I know you, and trust me I am thankful you are trying to be only one you. Yet, I do love all of you, which you and I both know, does include Danny Sexbang. I mean, really think about that. If you wanted to give rights to someone to call you 'Leigh', Arin and those guys would know that as your name. So baby, what I'm trying to say is that I like calling you Dan. Not that I don't want 'Leigh' around, but," I held up a finger smiling as Dan grinned wider liking that I understood him fully and now saw it for himself, "I fell in love with you as Dan and I know you still are comfortable with you as Dan Avidan. Therefore, I am sticking with Dan, and will continue to occasionally call you Leigh as not to let your privilege handed to me be wasted, okay?" I chuckled as he sighed with and eye roll.

"I guess so," Dan pretended to sound like he just let me win such a hard battle, "I mean you are right. I just, I was making sure ya know?" Dan shrugged with a small smile. I gently stroked his cheeks again smiling wider.

"I know baby, I know, c'mere." I pulled him to me quietly. Dan kissed me softly at first before pulling back to breathe out what I believed to be the rest of his stress of the morning. He went back for it when sadly his phone rang with his alarm. Together in unison we pulled away to sigh disappointed we couldn't beat the clock with that.

"My fault." Dan made a face before grabbing his phone. He sat back on his knees frowning as he turned off the alarm. I raised up holding onto his arms to face him. Dan held me steady looking like he failed me.

"Shower, go." I commanded resting my hands on his chest before softly pushing him towards the end of the bed. Dan breathed out with a smile and complied.

"So we're testing this bad boy then huh?" Dan said as he slipped out of his boxers with a sly grin. I was rightfully proven as Leigh snapped into a cheeky Danny Sexbang before my eyes. I crawled to the edge of the bed still nude where he had left me. I slid to the floor as he watched me stepped passed him smoothly grabbing his hand to drag him with me with nothing more to say. Dan was the only one making sounds as he giggled in surprise that I was the one wanting some before we left somewhere for once.


	112. Chapter 112

Dan stepped out after really testing the steam dial in the shower. We could have sworn it only went up so high but the whole bathroom was a sauna. I was giggling to myself watching Dan strut in a towel acting like he was in an 80s music video.

"Danny! S-stop! We have to get ready! Jesus you're a nerd!" I was keeling over in my own towel trying to get passed him to change but he slid in grabbing my waist making me sway with him.

"Better watch out when we're all alone! Heaven is a girl I know so well! She makes me feel good when I feel like Hell!" Danny bobbed his head pulling me closer as he sung out as if he was on stage, "Heaven is a girl that I've got to have, and she makes me feel better when I'm feelin' bad! Heaven is a girl that makes dreams come true! OW! Oh, no one does it good like Heaven do, no!" Danny spun and slid himself down me as his voice rang into the last bit he sung out, "She got the rhythm to drive me crazy; She got the rhythm of love!" Danny's hand shot up and pulled down in a power fist with the last note. Meanwhile his motion also caused the towel to slide with him that I had been wearing and replacing it was his soaking hair that left water trails down me. I squeaked and tried to bundle the towel that had escaped to me getting Dan's attention to spin back to face me.

"Baby it is cold, we are going to be late, we'll live out your rock and roll fantasy later! Come on!" I winded pushing him playfully. Danny made a small noise that indicated he was sad I brought him back to Earth. I shook my head as I knelt to lift my bag onto the bed. Dan I heard brushing his teeth still humming the rest of the song. "Babe!" I scolded him.

"WHAT I'M ALLOWED TO HUM AND CLEAN MY MOLARS WOMAN!" Dan barked at me playfully. I laughed shaking my head more while glancing to the side to see his figure swaying a little as he continued to try and end the song. I threw my panel outfit on the bed while grabbing out boxers for Dan. I heard the sink shut off and watched him step out. At the perfect time, I decided to slingshot his boxers at him with a giggle. They hit Dan in the chest and fell on the floor. Dan looked down at them and back to me with a look that he was trying to look mad but was shaking from laughing internally.

"Y-you tell me to stop goofing off, THEN totally just fling my fucking underwear at me?! Oh right that's fair! Geeze babe, focus!" Dan mocked me picking the boxers up and strolling over to his bag he shared with me full of shirts and jeans. He knelt down opening the pocket and took out socks for him. I heard him make a noise and spun around after pulling my shirt down.

"What's wrong baby?" I stood over him watching him shake his head.

"I usually have like something not normal on, but I'm like already gonna be in a kimono later, ya know? Which also! I am gonna need your assistance on that, and um, oh! Also, also, I am totally gonna ask you wear what I brought for you. Don't be scared, by the way, you're gonna love it, and probably laugh at me for it, but just shush okay?!" Dan's excitement and nerves were battling over something and I assumed it was the panel and show in one. I tugged at my shirt and looked like it was okay to wear for now.

"So I take it we are coming back to change?" I asked tilting my head as he pulled out finally his spandex and cape.

"Yes after dinner." Dan said quickly. I blinked at him as he jumped up. He sighed and held up his blue Kimono and his usual costume. "Help!" Dan pouted. I stepped up to him and folded my arms thinking. "Baby please!" Danny rushed me as I checked the time.

"We have a sec, stop, let me think cause I know one you wear for now and the other for the show. I get it Danny." I nodded looking between the two. Danny huffed standing there and I blinked up at him with a look that warned him to relax. "Okay," I sighed out with a smile.

"Oh my god, please tell me I don't have to try them on!" Dan teased as I shook my head with a chuckle.

"No babe, I've seen you plenty times in either, um, Blue Blazer for panel." I pointed as he smiled wide.

"Throwing yourself into the deep end huh? Cause you know that like I wear this, and people expect the worst! Also! Totally holding your fucking hand, you good with this?" Danny cackled as I remembered as well he did say he's changing AFTER dinner. I embraced my future husband's career style and nodded. Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Baby just get changed, I asked for this, I know, I promise I'm not suffering!" I cracked up as he flinged the boxers back to me.

"Oh but my love," Danny sauntered back over in the first part before he threw on the underwear that covers somewhat his 'dragon slaying nuts', "I remember the challenge of making you fangirl, while we're here! So do please, feel free to let me know if things get," Danny lifted my chin so I'd have to look into his eyes. His lips brushed mine tenderly before he finished his taunt, "too sexy for you." His voice went lower like he was trying to seduce me. I hated my cheeks as they betrayed me like always. Danny saw and smiled down biting his lip. I watched him eat it up before I gently ran a fingertip along his clad.

"I will." I said sensually and stepped passed him to grab my shoes. I heard Danny huff before turning around with a look that he couldn't believe I just pulled a-him.

"Really?!" was all he had from that. His hands hit his sides as he dropped his arms that had been dramatically raised in shock. I smiled to myself before turning around grinning that I could play too.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked innocently. Dan shook his head and waved a finger at me.

"I'll remember that, you have no idea how fucked you are!" Dan laughed darkly as he turned to finished dressing himself. I wondered how he could possibly do anything worse than what I had done in public. I made sure I had my pass and everything while Dan finally got to his shoes before putting his cape on. I noticed something and walked over to fix him. When I stepped up to him he watched me cautiously. "Wh-what are you doing?" Dan asked almost leaning away from me.

"Babe your hair is like not, not okay." I furrowed my eyebrows trying to reach to him. Dan did shift away from me holding his hands up.

"Hun I'm fine, stop." Dan stepped back a little as I dropped my hand.

"Baby you're not, you just, fuck, go look in the goddamn mirror!" I couldn't explain to him how the weather outside was already making his hair seem like he was actually trying to fro it out. Dan got into the bathroom and I counted to three before I heard him make a shocked noise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dan shouted as I quickly came running. I had something to help his frizz a little but he was going to have to trust me.

"Danny I can fix it, but I need you to trust me." I approached him slowly with his brush in my hand and the can behind my back. It was like sneaking up on a stray cat it felt like.

"Show me what you're hiding and I'll consider it." Dan held a hand out and looked quite serious like this was a hostage situation. I slowly held up the can before he snatched it. He mouthed the words as he read and snapped his head to me. "This," he held the can up and shook it, "is not gonna work on my hair." Dan doubted like I figured.

"What more could you possibly lose?" I countered. Dan was bouncing a little from frustration looking at the can and back to me. I watched him huff a couple times before handing it back lowering his head.

"Please try and make it even, okay?" Dan whined. I tilted his head up using my finger under his chin so he'd look at me.

"I got you baby, calm down. We're gonna be fine. They'll get it." I said calmly. Danny nodded and took my hand as I lead him to sit on the floor away from everything. I sprayed down his brush and worked through his hair. I started with the back and eventually got to the front. Slowly but surely it calmed down to a good day back in California. It was just enough to look washed still but not intimidated from the heat. When I finished I looked his hair once more over before helping him up. Dan shuffled to the bathroom again and I prayed he saw the change.

"Holy fuck!" Dan shouted a little less intense. I barely got a chance to step forward before he came out quickly to grab me up in a hug. "Fuck, you're amazing, thank you baby!" Dan kissed my face. I eventually got him to slow down so I could kiss him before leaving. Dan's smile broke through wider knowing what kind it was.

"You're welcome, hubby." I said quietly between the two of us. Dan reached down to stroke my cheek shaking his head.

"Let's go get weird," Dan spun with his cape flaring around him before offering his hand. I noticed he kept his ring on as I took it, "shall we?" Dan finished with a smolder that had me cracking up as we walked out the door to meet up with the rest of the grumps.


	113. Chapter 113

Dan and I reached the rest of the group downstairs. They all were either standing or even sitting on the floor off in the corner on some sort of device. Once Arin saw us everyone almost came out of their tech-coma to greet us.

"Hey guys!" Dan smiled as bodies moved. Arin shook his head slowly looking Dan up and down.

"Man, I thought I would never see you wear that to a panel! Usually you're in a kimono or some weirder outfit!" Arin teased. Dan shrugged with a smile still before nodding to me.

"Blame her, I told her pick and she figured this now and the famous blue kimono later." Dan squeezed my hand gently watching me look up at him with a grin.

"Well Little One, this will definitely be no longer a secret. You sure you wanna do this still?" Arin warned teasingly. I rolled my eyes before nodding.

"Duh! Why not start now, and be better at it once he and I are hitched?" I suggested. Arin nodded seeing my point. Suzy wandered up with a tablet and hugged me tight. She had a great smile on already even if it was early still.

"She'll be fine, I got faith!" Suzy nodded to me with a wink. I smiled back to her liking that she had such a positive attitude. Ross I noticed was leaning on Holly looking under slept. I waved to them both and giggled as Holly held up Ross's hand for him to flop it in a wave back. Ross groaned with a yawn before standing straight.

"Okay so we have like enough time for breakfast then um, are we going to Mark's panel? Or are we gonna just pal around and do whatever?" Arin looked between all of us and let ideas flow.

"Well I know [Y/N] said she wanted to see his panel. So her and I will totally be that way." Dan spoke up first.

"Okay um, Ross, you have to like do something before the panel to wake the fuck up dude. The zombie thing is not, it's not happenin'." Arin spoke a little serious to his friend. Ross saluted him as another yawn betrayed him.

"I guess Holly and I can walk around, grab coffee, like a shit ton." Ross sounded dead. Holly nodded like that was more than likely going to be their plans.

"Barry?" Arin looked over to Barry whom had a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Barry stepped closer to Arin, Dan, Suzy, and I.

"You and Kev doing anything?" Arin shrugged curious. Barry nodded to Dan and I indicating he'd be going with us.

"We we're gonna head to Mark's panel, crash it then go pillage the other booths before us." Barry grinned at his choice of wording as Arin chuckled while nodding that it was a good plan.

"Okay cool, uh apparently, cause this was last minute, Suzy and I are up for some interview thing in a moment, so we'll probably just hang around the main floor before we head on in. Um we are on at like five? So meet by the doors at 4:50? If you're going to be late, text someone, anyone, alright?" Arin sounded like a leader and a father all in one. Everyone set an alarm nodding as he listed a few more things. Like not to be afraid if shit got weird. Security was everywhere today because of Mark and us. It was surreal to be on this side of the fence I had to admit.

"Okay uh, Barry did you and Kev wanna walk with us? Or did you guys wanna just meet up?" Dan asked passed Arin. Barry shrugged then looked to Kevin who looked up from his phone waving us off.

"We'll meet up I guess, say like a half hour?" Barry shrugged. Dan nodded and stepped passed everyone.

"We're gonna take off then, see you guys!" Dan and I waved as everyone started packing up their devices to go. We walked out into the weather and I hacked not ready for the burst of pure hot, dry, air. Dan 'awwed' with a chuckle as we walked to the building.

"I swear it's good we have that whole set up in the room! I get cold, and you have blankets that help you get comfortable or whatever." I smiled up at Dan as we crossed. Dan nodded grinning back to me.

"Yeah, totally got like weird climate differences huh? Right now I'm like not dying, but at the same time, if I were out here too long, I'd probably pass out. Fucking hate that chance!" Dan shook his head over his logic. I frowned a little telling him I felt bad. Dan brought our hands to his lips kissing my ring reassuring me it was okay.

"Holy shit, Dan." I said in shock. We got more of the building in our sights and I saw floods of people. Colors, sizes, heights, almost blurring altogether. Dan squeezed my hand and held it tight.

"It's okay, I'm right here, we got this." Dan's thumb rubbed mine as we approached. It took one person to scream they spotted him and everyone shockingly kept their distance but did cheer Dan on. Dan raised devil horns and waved. "WHAT IS UP YOU SEXY MOTHER FUCKERS?!" Dan yelled before stopping to take out his phone. He held it up with Instagram open and hit record. Dan spoke quickly as he panned to everyone. "HOLY SHIT EVERYONE'S HERE TODAY AND PEGFEST, SCREAM IT OUT GUYS! WOO!" Dan's energy was addicting. I was cracking up off to the side. Dan let the video post and blew a kiss before walking in.

"Damn, way to work a crowd, baby!" I laughed as we stepped in. There was a long line over to our right I assumed for Mark's panel. I looked back up to Dan who was smiling wide liking that I seemed to be enjoying myself already.

"Just wait, holy shit, that's not even a thing! I will admit, it's fun to do that, just get everyone psyched!" Dan giggled. I took out our passes from a purse I decided to wear. Dan threw his on and let me arrange myself before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Okay my dear, we have like twenty, what to do?" Dan looked around with me. I noticed some new tables had been set up and I was curious.

"Can we go see what has been added since last night?" I asked looking up at Dan who nodded to me.

"We can surely do that! Can I ask you something really quick though?" Dan smirked a little. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what it could be. I shrugged making a funny face.

"Shoot. I mean it could be anything at this point?" I finally gave him permission. Dan giggled watching me not understand what it is. I watched him step in front of me blocking my view. His finger lift my chin as he smiled down at me adoringly.

"Would you mind if I kissed the most beautiful woman here?" Dan cheesed by that point. I blushed brightly at the compliment. I pressed my hands into his logo and closed the space between us.

"I'm sure she would be very elated to have that opportunity." I said quietly to him. Dan hummed liking that before bending down to press his lips to mine. I held onto him even after he pulled back enough to where I only felt his breath on my face.

"I love you baby-girl." Dan whispered softly on me. I smiled wide before pecking his lips again liking a tender moment right before the chaos.

"I love you too, Leigh." I let the name drop privately between us before feeling lips a little rougher connect back again. Dan pulled back with force sporting a widening smile.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Dan blushed himself before hugging me tightly kissing my hair.

"I have an idea, just a little one." I winked at him before turning to head in the direction I seen the new additions. Dan let me lead smiling every time I looked back to him. Eventually he had both my hands in his pulled behind me gently as he played with my fingers while we ventured. We saw what they had added in and I recognized one booth in particular that was at the con in Michigan. Dan noticed my pull a little more and I heard him chuckle.

"Geeze baby! You cannot be this excited over muffins!" Dan wrapped his arms around me from behind as I took mine back going through my wallet. Sweet Street had come here and I was getting Dan the muffin I owed him.

"Do you remember me eating a muffin before your panel in Michigan?" I asked smiling to Dan. He sported a thinking expression for a moment before lighting up.

"I totally do, why?" Dan laughed shaking his head. I nodded towards the table and watched him not get it.

"Same people I said I got the muffin from babe. I never brought you one, so, I am making that up to you!" I giggled as Dan smiled down at me with a chuckle. He brushed back my hair with his fingers before kissing my forehead tenderly.

"You're amazing, that's adorable, but alright, make it, um, fuck it, gimme blueberry!" Dan bounced a little. I walked up and ordered two blueberry watching her wrap them each for us. I handed the money to her and passed him his muffin.

"I swear they are amazing! Also, to us!" I tapped his already bitten muffin with mine. Dan's cheeks were full as he nodded quickly raising his to me. I laughed before walking by his side over to see what else was there. Dan quietly munched with me before the first round of fans saw him. It was a guy and a girl. She was actually cos playing him and the guy she was with was no one other than Ninja Brian. Dan giggled loving it.

"Hey guys, holy shit this is awesome, did you guys make them yourselves?!" Dan bounced a little as he asked them. The girl nodded smiling wide whereas the dude stood very stiff in character.

"We totally worked on these for a long ass time, my husband is a huge fan and so am I!" The girl explained smiling wide. Dan nodded before eyeing her husband.

"He's really good at this!" Dan giggled nodding to him. The dude flipped him off and leaned away as if daring Dan to do something. Dan nodded impressed even more before asking them if they wanted a picture.

"Oh that would be so badass, can your girlfriend be in one as well, I figured to ask cause we know that like you guys have been slowly trying to ease her into the scene." The girl smiled to me and I stuck my hand out.

"[Y/N], and can I say like I agree with him on how well you guys did. Also, uh, thank you really for the support, it's been a crazy transition!" I smiled genuinely expressing my thanks. The girl nodded understanding it felt like.

"Hey, I can't imagine the feeling, but you seem to be doing well!" she complimented me further and I felt Dan kiss my hair.

"She's been adjusting better than what we feared, so it's almost like a relief ya know?!" Dan sounded bubbly but spoke the truth. The husband gave the 'okay' sign with a hand signal including a thumbs up to me. He then turned to flip Danny off again. We all laughed before getting together for a picture. I was between the two 'Sexbangs' and decided to make a shocked face with two thumbs upped. 'Ninja Brian' flipped off Danny and his own wife as the flash went off. When she opened the preview, all of us cracked up.

"You guys are awesome! Thanks! We're gonna go head over for lunch. See you guys at your panel!" The girl hugged us as well as the husband. Dan and I said our thank yous and traveled on. We got to another part and I stood with Dan as people checked out the next version of the Oculus Rift they had in store. It was in a motion ball as well now and I watched on quietly until noticing Dan had stepped away to sign some things for a few girls. I oddly shrugged it off instead of looking on. I was so into the presentation I didn't feel Dan come back behind me.

"You okay?" Dan asked worried a little and I laughed looking up at him. Dan raised his eyebrows before leaning down to kiss me upside down.

"Of course! Honestly I'm wondering how this works and you don't get sick in it." I joked with an actual laugh. Dan shrugged as he rested his arms over my shoulders. I thought of something before turning to look up at Dan again. "Hey baby? Has anyone just up and asked you about your ring yet?" I shrugged with a laugh again. Dan tilted his head before nodding behind us.

"Those girls actually just out right did." Dan explained. I raised my eyebrows and took his hand so we could walk around some as he went on. "Yeah they asked and I pointed to you and said you were indeed my nerdy love, and they uh," Dan ruffled his hair stalling.

"They didn't like that did they?" I assumed. We came around towards Mark's panel. Dan held up a finger and walked over with me holding up the pass.

"Two under Dan Avidan." Dan nodded as they checked us in as VIP. Dan led me into the theater space. Dan continued as we worked our way to the front. "And no, they were clearly unsure how to take that. So! This is going to be an interesting evening, my love." Dan sat down next to me. Dan turned around looking for Barry and Kevin for a moment as I snapped a couple pictures of the setup they had for Mark.

It was a large screen behind chairs set up with mics. A large warfstache was placed on the said screen and I smiled seeing his 8-bit 'M' on a cloth draped over the table. The stage rose a few feet up and was covered in a black fabric as well. I looked to see where Mark was and smiled when he poked his head out from a side curtain. We made eye contact and I smiled with a small wave. Mark's eyes creased as he waved back with both hands. I heard to my left Dan greet someone and saw that Barry and Kevin had made their way in. I turned my attention to them by leaning forward to see them.

"Holy shit, there was like this swarm of people that like met us as we came in!" Kevin's eyes bugged out as he used his hands to gesture how wide the crowd was.

"Damn dude, you guys like got fans or what?!" Dan laughed as then Barry told how one was like trying to get him to wear a unicorn kigarumi and another like offered him cash to marry her. I held my hand over my mouth not believing this was true, but Kevin even confirmed it.

"Guys it was so cool but also like funny as hell. I mean we're just dorks and they are like willing to fight over us, I'm slightly scared!" Barry confessed and I watched Dan point and nod understanding.

"I will say like, dude, one con, this chick came up to me and offered my ass like two-hundred to sleep with her and I was like save your money, this is not happening!" Dan cracked up as Barry shook his head. I blinked at Dan with a wide grin that people actually truly did that crazy of things. Kevin mentioned the weird messages he got as well before music started. All four of us sat back and waited for them to introduce Mark, Wade, Bob, and even Jack. When the music stopped an announcer did so and we all cheered. Mark and the guys jumped out on stage hyper and ready to go. Jack jumped off stage and gave the front row high fives. Mark then lept off to run down the isles with a mic getting the crowd going more.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mark stopped on purpose and pointed jumping up and down, "FUCKING DANNY SEXBANG HAS ARRIVED HERE AS WELL!!" Mark shouted and the entire room freaked even more as Danny jumped up on a chair to raise his fists with a laugh. Barry and I helped him down and Mark then stood in front of me and I shook my head for him not to do it. Danny jumped back up and pulled me with him. Mark threw me on his shoulders they both shouted in Mark's mic my youtube channel name and I was shocked there were the same amount of cheers. Mark turned me to Dan and Dan laughed wrinkling his nose at me playfully before helping me off Mark's shoulders and into Dan's own arms. I held him tight before he kissed me as he placed me back on the floor safely.

The audience did see that and 'whoops' and 'awe's' rang from wall to wall. Mark even laughed and nodded to us as we sat done. Dan waved him off and grinned loving the response. Wade and Bob then did their round of playing with the crowd. I leaned on Dan's shoulder as we cheered before they actually got started. Mark wiped his face with a towel before sitting down.


	114. Chapter 114

"Hiya folks!" Mark started off his panel with a greeting. I grinned up at one of my best friends as he walked around continuing to open up his panel. "Today I have assumed you gathered here to gaze up all our sexy faces, except Wades!" Mark teased watching Wade roll his eyes shaking his head.

"Um Mark, what if I was here for Wade?" Jack spoke up with a laugh. Mark placed a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Come on Jack, don't give him that sort of false hope now!" Mark teased more getting a laugh from everyone. Wade sighed dramatically shaking his head more.

"That's okay Mark, I'll just tell these guys that you're secretly just upset cause you're going bald too." Wade chimed in trying to not seem so easy to make fun of. Wade smoothed over the crown and pointed to Mark whom was frantically shaking his head.

"No, No! Don't, don't listen to this lying son of a bitch! He's jealous cause I have hair, and he doesn't and just, SHUT UP WADE!" Mark sputtered purposely with a head nod at the last part. I was giggling like everyone else and even heard Dan snickering to my left. When I looked up at him Dan was grinning at me liking that I was having a good time. His hand I felt come up and comb through my hair which naturally had me rest my head on his shoulder as we watched more chaos ensue.

"Okay Mark, uh, you wanna finally have a seat here, or you gonna stand the whole time?" Bob was taking his spot with the rest of the guys waiting on Mark last as always. He was always drawn to be near the fans and interact as if he didn't belong up there.

"Well, I guess. Maybe everyone can see me a little better since I'm not as tall as some people, like Mr. Sexbang over here!" Mark poked fun at Dan's height and I felt Dan's chest rumble as he chuckled. I looked up to seem him wave Mark off to go on with it. I cracked up myself as Mark saluted me then with a proud smile. "Oh man, okay so um, oh wow thanks guys just set me in the middle." Mark climbed over Jack and almost fell into the metal seat. "Damn I feel like the president up here! Uh, MARKIPLIER FOR OFFICE!" Mark did the Nixon pose and Bob shook his head tugging him back down.

"Jesus Mark do you ever like sit still?!" Jack cracked up as Mark seemed to be moving constantly. He was drumming his fingers on the table shaking his head.

"Apparently not!" Mark laughed as well then sighed getting settled in. I realized it wasn't the crowd that needed a second to calm down, it was Mark himself!

"Okay! Well! Here we are, PegFest! How you guys feelin' about this?" Bob smiled to the other three. Jack shrugged and then giggled into his mic.

"Eh, it's okay, NO NO I'M KIDDING!" Jack got a wave of 'boos' playfully from the fans who played along. Wade nodded he was content with it and then sighed.

"It's great, I mean until Mark woke me up this morning!" Wade teased as Mark waved a finger at him.

"I am the best fucking alarm clock you could ever have!" Mark playfully gloated. I felt my cheeks hurt from smiling so much and loving their chemistry. Danny leaned his head into mine and I watched Mark eye him.

"Oh shit, you've been caught babe." I muttered to him. Dan kissed my temple and giggled.

"He can't say much cause he promised to let me make those jokes. So no worries about that." Dan gently laid his head back on mine as we continued to listen to them. They had started in on project memories that hadn't come out yet, but had some good times doing. Wade seemed to be the butt of a ton of jokes, but that was normal for these guys. He was almost like a cuddlier Ross to me and I wondered if every channel that involved friends wound up that way. Mark and Jack teased a new game series they had a little help in making and the crowd lost their shit with that. Bob and Wade scoffed over this idea and it was funny how they planned to make an entire game dedicating it to be about how they could be more awesome than Mark and Jack.

I hadn't realized before with panel, to panel, to panel, that everyone handled theirs different. The Grumps did more personal Q & A, Mark's was more about letting everyone in on secrets, and from what I had noticed a ton of channels just buddied up to talk amongst fans and friends. It had me taking mental notes as well watching how Mark spoke and joked in a way. Dan must have noticed because he sat up straighter to try and whisper something to me.

"Don't try and be-" Dan was almost there when Mark called him out for not paying attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Danny, did you wanna share? I mean if it's THAT important to just have to whisper something to your lovely lady while I'm up here trying to make sure Wade looks like a doof right now, then please!" Mark teased Danny and I watched Dan decide how to do this. His eyes almost changed and I watched him jump into character.

"I was just trying to tell her how fucking sexy you looked and that if I could meet up with you later!" Dan shouted hearing a ton of people go wild. Mark waved him off and laughed knowing Dan wasn't going to spill. Dan giggled as Mark then had to address that was not a thing, and I watched the two playfully glare at the other indicating the other wasn't being funny. I kissed Dan's cheek and giggled as he pulled me closer with a small hug.

"And you said I wasn't allowed, I see why!" I forgot Mark could read lips and I heard him bring the attention to me.

"See, now you done gave it away, and she knows! Great Danny! Now it's never gonna end!" Mark nodded to me and I blushed shaking my head. Dan keeled over cracking up and I saw Barry and Kevin shaking their heads while laughing. Dan sat back up and I watched Mark jump off the stage to grab Dan up in a hug then shake his head with mouthing that I couldn't have Dan anymore. Dan though made sure to hang onto my hand as Mark tried to tug Danny away. Dan shrugged noticing we wouldn't let go and said something that sounded like he didn't know what's wrong. Mark pretended to try and come over and pull our hands apart but waved it off that he was kidding and hopped back on stage.

Dan eventually got to sit down after another wave and yelled he was sorry for interrupting. "Yeah be sorry, Daniel! Geeze when you said that you and [Y/N], were going to come crash, I didn't think you were serious I mean come on," Mark stalled letting it build on purpose so he could plug his friends, "I mean, you guys have a panel at what seven?!" Mark laughed and Dan shook his head no as I did the shouted our times had been changed to earlier. "Earlier?! Why?!" Mark tried to listen, but Bob cut in.

"Uh guys, I believe we have guests?" Bob laughed as the crowd cheered over Dan's response. Mark and Dan nodded it was fine to wait and Mark settled everyone down again with an apology that he got off track for the hundredth time. I looked up at Dan for a moment and smiled liking the way things naturally flowed with him. He seemed to have such great rhythm with speech, and acting, and even if he wasn't completely faking it, the comedic timing was great. Dan wiggled his eyebrows showing me he understood what I was internally doing. We turned our attention back to Mark for a bit listening to more fun tales and things to come in the future. Occasionally someone yelled popcorn and Mark would glance to me and look over the clear request to hear it. Eventually a group yelled and Wade seemed confused over this and finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"Why are they screaming 'Popcorn' at you?" Wade asked Mark and I nodded that it was okay. Dan's arm hugged me close remembering the feelings I was sure that related as to that happening. Mark laughed and shook his head bashfully.

"Well uh, I did a cute little short with Danny's girlfriend, [Y/N] when she came to hang out! We had made like these short little Instagram clips and a video, it honestly was a blast! Like we were just going to watch a movie and..." Mark told the tale and I felt Dan full on hold me to him as it went on. I hadn't realized until now that Dan didn't hear about this part really. I snuggled into Dan some and felt small exhales near my ear.

"Was this the night I?" Dan whispered quietly. I nodded not wanting to bring attention to us. Dan breathed out a little uneasy remembering how that time felt. Even if it had been nearly a month and a half ago it still was pretty new when we thought about it.

"Yes, yes, and it was a great night, we totally destroyed my kitchen and love for popcorn!" Mark concluded and Jack looked at Mark giggling.

"True question everyone clearly wants to know is, have you eaten any since?!" Jack teased the crowd knowing that they all were either wondering if Mark and I had been a thing. Mark's fondness of our friendship could have been read into and I watched him smile to me before answering. Dan was still holding me, but I barely saw it was just him smiling content for a moment. No one really could see him and I for the moment and I liked how he figured that out.

"No, no popcorn has been consumed since then, but I will say that if it does happen, I'll probably like douse it in cheese stuff so the butter smell doesn't make me feel sick again!" Mark answered finally and I giggled with Dan then over the idea. Dan sat up and kissed my hair with a light chuckle before turning to me.

"Do you remember OUR popcorn incident with Arin?" Dan watched me chuckle with a big smile as I nodded that I indeed did.

"That was the night everyone watched movies in your room!" I pointed out. Dan nodded and stuck his tongue out remembering the bowls and all the chaos that small point had. I leaned back on Dan's shoulder as Mark and the guys closed out.

"Okay so we've had laughs, shared stories, um, we'll be doing a signing right after, the nice men will tell you where to go! I hope you guys had fun we'll see you all in a bit!" Mark announced and they all stood up to wave and bow. Dan held me still letting everyone pass by first. Barry and Kevin did the same and eventually I saw why. Dan wanted to be behind everyone so he could maneuver us out easier. I understood loving to meet fans but at the same time he was also on a schedule.

"Baby did you put anything I should know of in my purse?" I asked as Dan, Barry, and Kevin all filed out off to the side after me.

"Just my wallet in case I need proof I'm me, but yeah no anything else no idea!" Dan nodded and I smiled before closing it's flap. All four of us remembered times and stopped to check our phones.

"Wow it's like only three." Barry yawned after and looked around seeing if there was anything to do. Kevin pointed and I saw them smirk at the line Mark had. I leaned passed Danny and saw the entire thing could have wrapped around them all four times. Dan turned around and blinked shaking his head slowly.

"Dude, I know we do it, but god-damn! That is a super long line!" Danny commented looking back at Barry. I tugged on my pass and thought about something. I looked up to Dan wondering if it was even worth asking.

"Would they yell if I went behind Mark to congratulate him?" I tilted my head watching Dan think for a moment.

"Uh if you make it quick I don't see why not?" Dan shrugged making a face. "Why you want to?" Dan offered to take me and I shook my head with a smile.

"I can go myself, its fine. I'll find you, okay?" I offered to let Dan have a bit not worrying about me so much. Dan's concern for me flashed in his eyes before a reluctant nod slowly let me know I was okay. Before I could walk too far, Dan caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"You run into anything or anyone that makes you feel unsafe, you get someone around here, or you blow up my phone, or any of the others' phones okay?" Dan was scared and I knew he was trying to hide most of it.

"I'll be right back to you in no time. I promise. I love you, go pal around for a bit, I'll come find you unless it's around the time we need to be over by the doors. By then I should have found you anyway." I shrugged watching Dan still hesitating to let me go. I went to turn to go and his grip didn't ease up to let me get far. I turned back around to see his puppy-dog eyes and pouting lip. I sighed and shuffled back until I was in his arms tightly.

"I love you too, please be careful." Dan squeezed tight as he spoke and I nodded a couple times. Dan leaned back so he could brush my hair back before leaning to press his lips to mine. I held his face in my hands gently and even slipped him tongue before pulling away. Dan's warm smile followed by a chuckle let me know I had him convinced it was okay to let me go. I waved to Kevin and Barry before slipping off into the crowd to see Mark. I heard another 'I LOVE YOU' behind me and spun to shout it back before I blurred in with the rest of the crowds.


	115. Chapter 115

People zoomed everywhere it felt. I smiled at some who recognized me and waved as well. Mark's line was still growing the closer I got. I almost felt bad for intruding, but knew we were going to be busy soon. I was almost there when I heard someone address me.

"Excuse me?" I whipped around with a friendly smile to find a smaller girl looking to me with wonder.

"Hey, how can I help ya?" I sounded casual as could be and watched her tilt her head blinking at me.

"I um, my name is Ashlyn, and I like, really like your channel." Ashlyn dipped her head down bashfully. I felt a little hint of warmth rush over me.

"Hey, no need to be shy! I promise I didn't expect all this to happen. I honestly tried to go the opposite way. Things just worked out funny for me, really, I'm still a person." I tried to see passed her bangs that covered her eyes. She eventually looked up at me with a small smile.

"R-really? Like it's weird to think that way. Did uh, Danny help?" Ashlyn seemed to approach me with that carefully. I shrugged and looked to my left to see Dan's tall-self sticking out like a sore thumb. I smiled at him before looking back to answer her.

"Honestly, the truth? I um, I started the channel when he and I were going through some rough waters, actually. So no not really." I smiled still as she took it in.

"Oh, so like was it to keep yourself busy then?" Ashlyn was on the right track and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't like waste away over it. I knew things would pass, but I also had to sort of let myself worry about me and fix things as they came." I watched Ashlyn take that to heart. She seemed like she needed a kind word or so.

"Right, yeah, um hey, thank you. I just, I came here looking to try and enjoy some time for me, and I saw you and just really needed to say thank you. You really are kind and Danny and you seem amazing together and I really hope things stay like that." Ashlyn smiled to me more and I nodded smiling just as hopeful. "It's inspiring to see you guys working out whatever it was and have a good relationship. Maybe one day I'll have that again too. For now though, thank you for being yourself. Please don't change because there are people out there who really do love you and your content and find you just awesome." Ashlyn struggled with the idea of a hug and I let her have one. I embraced her tight and felt a small shudder.

"It's okay, I promise I'm gonna be here for a long time. No need to worry about that." I said to her as she remained embracing me. I stroked her hair some before pulling away. She had small tears but smiled with another nod.

"Thank you. Really." She beamed. I rested a hand on her shoulder with another warm smile.

"You're welcome, Ashlyn." I hugged her again before she bid me good-bye. I didn't get too far before she yelled to me. I stopped and turned around to see her coming back. "You okay?" I asked looking her over. She eyed my hand and smiled.

"I forgot to say um, as much as everyone else thinks it, I know it's a promise ring and I'm sorry people are stupid to think it's an engagement ring." She spoke quickly and I couldn't help but chuckle over her widened apology.

"Well I forgive those that don't know and don't blame them for panicking either. I was only his fan once too and I understand, but sadly he does indeed have his own life." I reminded her kindly and she nodded again being very understanding.

"Right, but okay, I just needed to say that, but have a good rest of your day!" Ashlyn waved as she walked off again. I smiled after her before turning around to head back towards Mark. I thought about how there was still a decent side to people. I started wandering closer and heard something that always caught my attention. I looked over passed the crowds to see Dan cracking up with some fans. He was holding up his right hand and shaking his head 'no' with a huge grin. I watched him glance around for me and smirked knowing when he indeed spot me smiling at him as he 'worked'. I shook my head turning back to paying attention to where I was walking realizing he was never letting me get far from his eyesight.

I took a few more steps before I was at the other end of Mark's tables that was filled with gifts. I stepped over to the security guy and nodded to him.

"I'm so sorry for being at such a bad time but I was needing to speak to Mark for a moment if you don't mind?" I awkwardly held up my pass and even took out my ID. The taller gentleman nodded and I shuffled quickly behind Bob and Wade's chair reaching Mark. He was in the middle of a quick conversation and noticed I stopped by. He held up his finger for one moment and smiled kindly. When he went to stand up I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Sit Markimoo! I'm only here to give a small hug and a congrats before we get too busy. Got like tons of shit I didn't even know was going on!" I hugged around his shoulders. Mark giggled and squeezed my hands smiling up at me.

"Well thank you dear! Say, where's the old man?!" Mark teased and I rolled my eyes.

"He is not far, I asked to come say hi on my own and he has made sure to not let me get far. I swear he thinks I may run away or something still!" I joked back and Mark shared a giggle with me.

"Well [Y/N], he does certainly love you huh? Guess I see his reasoning for why!" Mark let me squeeze him again and I patted his shoulder before taking off. Mark yelled his farewell till later on as I headed back to Dan. I got a little ways away and saw some girls had been watching me that were in line. I nodded to them and found myself ignoring their glares. I checked my phone and saw it was going on three-thirty. I looked up to see Dan meeting me half way as I placed my phone back in my purse. When we finally were face to face I wrapped my arms around him as he pressed me close to him at the same time.

"Did they let you?" Dan asked happily curious and I nodded looking back at their signing area. I glanced to see the same girls notice Dan and I and I watched them sigh and look away.

"He wanted to know where you were and I said not far." I joked letting him know he had been caught.

"Well I'm sorry, I'll just be sure to ignore where you're going and making sure you're okay occasionally!" Dan teased back and I sighed with a smile shaking my head.

"Yeah uh-huh, you couldn't even try to ignore me at this point. Plus, not even like you're the only one guilty, I did notice you as well." I admitted rolling my eyes. Dan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Was gonna say my love, but glad to know you can admit it!" Dan ruffled the back of my hair before pulling my chin up for a kiss. When he pulled away I watched his eyes look passed me and I noticed his small, dark, grin begin to appear.

"I know what you're looking at and I know this because they watched me go hug Mark and then come kiss you just now." I warned Dan but snickered as he looked down to me and back to them.

"I'm not that terrible of a person, but it is almost a silent challenge to see how many people I COULD make uncomfortable." Dan mused out loud and I gently hit his chest.

"BABY!" I scolded making Dan laugh but shake his head then.

"Hey I said could! Does not mean I am going to! Chill! I, again, am not that asshole, okay?" Danny backed off the idea and I rolled my eyes again. That had Dan pull me back into his chest as he looked down bringing the moment back to him and I. "Besides it being rude, I would still like to have some privacy with us, okay?" Dan smiled to me before kissing my forehead. I nodded and felt him take my hand as we looked for something else to do.

"So how was your time, uh, that way?" I nodded to where I had seen him joking with people and signing things. Dan shrugged but smiled wide liking it.

"Was alright, some people finally like came up and asked what kind of ring it was!" Dan chuckled as I nodded slowly liking that again there were some decent people around.

"And?" I pressed for his answer. Dan snickered before finally sighing and giving me a look like I should know already.

"I totally was up and honest, be proud! Why?" Dan cocked an eyebrow and nudged me. I giggled and smiled up at him while bobbing my head slightly from side to side.

"Cause I totally had a moment and she was nice and mentioned, THEN apologized on behalf of those who didn't get what kind of ring it was. Shocking part though, she like, really liked my channel and seemed understanding about how it got started. She said we inspire her." I pointed between Dan and I as we walked and I watched him think of something before he spoke.

"Well that's actually nice to hear on my end even. I mean sure, people tell me all the time and I adore what I do. Though the fact YOU and I inspire one person makes it seem a little more special. Did she like go through a breakup or something?" Dan questioned as to why and I tilted my hand in a 'kind of' motion trying to word it.

"She mentioned that she was here trying to I guess make herself feel better, which you and I know that was what happened with me." I stopped as Dan nodded getting it.

"Right." He agreed and I continued.

"So I mean, I didn't pry, ya know? I didn't try and figure her out, I let her explain as it and that is what she said, but hey, if she feels better and less alone cause of either what you and I do, or just I, or just you, whatever it is, I am glad she has something to help." I rambled on feeling very connected to Ashlyn. Dan pulled me to his side closely and kissed my hair.

"Now see that is why I love you. Your compassion speaks many volumes, baby, and I couldn't be more grateful for having such a lovely woman to proudly call mine." Dan beamed as I felt my cheeks flush. A few happy tears peaked and fell, but I wiped them away with a couple chuckles.

"Gee thanks for that lovely moment, now I've ruined my make-up!" I teased watching Dan roll his eyes. I had chosen just cover-up for my neck after the bathroom incident. They hadn't been too bad, but cameras these days pick up on every pore and we didn't take chances.

"Even if you did ruin your makeup, you'd still be gorgeous, so hush!" Dan booped my nose again as we walked passed the familiar area that held the Guitar Hero booths. I stopped to watch for a second and smiled for a moment while two people played on expert. Dan nudged me and I looked up at him smiling still.

"What?" I asked and Dan nodded to the crowds by it.

"Does that game mean something more to you than just like a great time pretending to be a rockstar?" Dan caught on and I blushed before pulling him to walk more so we could keep busy. Dan waited patiently as I explained.

"We used to do parties and tournaments at the house. It was me and like 8 guy friends. Sometimes the girls would come along that they were dating, but they usually made a night out when that happened. It's how I learned to get up there. They all played on expert, and I wasn't able to keep up until I made myself just do it! So did it I, uh, well, did and that's my connection to it." I shrugged with a grin still and Dan nodded seeming to like it was a good memory.

"Well baby, I am glad to hear you totally had a great story with it. I was almost scared it was another one that left you a little upset. Not, not that you're not allowed to remember those too, but like super fun times are always better to hear!" Dan smiled hoping I wouldn't take offense. When nodded back I understood Dan smiled glad that he didn't screw up.

"Okay so, it is like totally almost four-ten, should we like go find Barry and Kevin or keep walking?" I asked looking ahead searching lazily for Barry or Kevin, but not making it a big deal.

"Uh, well, shit, Arin said four-fifty? Mmm, well that's still forty minutes, hun, I mean we could call Ross see what he's doing? I mean if anything then we can look for Barry and Kev if that's not a go?" Dan shrugged and I sighed shrugging myself.

"Why not, for all we know Ross could be passed out hiding somewhere!" I joked but felt like it wasn't impossible. Dan nodded before walking us over to a wall to lean on so he could call Holly.


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bathroom help? ;)

We kept walking after Holly didn't answer sadly. Dan did leave her a message hoping they were alright. We rounded another area when we eventually spotted Kev and Barry more towards the front again. They were huddled around a few people watching someone test what looked like a new editing engine. Dan and I stepped off to the side and observed from afar as they got in their own zone. I wondered if I should have been over there and found myself leaning more to hear. Dan nudged me and soon I was being pulled closer. It was like he read my mind and wanted me to see for myself what I could work with in the future for them.

"Think you could work with it?" Dan asked looking on as well with me. I shrugged unsure, but knowing he'd support me if or when I tried.

"It'd take some practice just like with what we use now." I replied smiling at him. Dan nodded and dangled his arm around my shoulders.

"You could master it. I got faith." Dan winked to me and I giggled turning pink. Dan slowly raised his finger pointing out what was happening and I swatted him away.

"Does not count sir." I mumbled before folding my arms. Dan held me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Totally does." Dan sung out to me quietly in a taunt. I eyed him from the side before turning back to see the presentation almost over. Barry and Kevin coming our way caught my eye and I looked to them smiling.

"I'm so excited when they release that! [Y/N] did you watch the whole thing?" Barry asked looking overjoyed. I nodded smiling back to him.

"Kinda of interested to see how much easier our lives will be!" I commented as Kevin pointed to me.

"Was just gonna say!" Kevin and I fist bumped before turning to see Barry and Dan looking over in a certain direction. They were focused on it but not saying anything. "You guys okay?" Kevin nudged Barry who held up a finger.

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me right now." Dan said sounding annoyed. Barry shook his head over whatever they saw.

"You knew she'd do it! Anything to make sure she's still able to ghost around you." Barry's vague description had me finally move to go stand in front of Dan. I got two steps passed him and was yanked back to him. He held me tight with my back against his front. I curled my arms up to grip his that were around my chest still trying to see what it was.

"Dan, what's going on?" I finally just asked. Dan sighed out into a growl still clearly not liking this.

"If I show you, you have to stay with me. Understand?" Dan warned me with a deeper tone and I nodded.

"Yeah babe, why, whats wrong?" I asked suddenly worried. Dan knelt pointing and I saw it finally. The it was actually a who and I couldn't believe it. She weaseled her way into the con and had a pass on that gave her access to VIP shit.

"Don't." Dan felt me jerk and held me back tighter. I narrowed my eyes before looking up at him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I blurted out. My temper was rising and Dan felt it. I was jerked to the side as he walked shielding me from seeing her. Dan shook his head and pulled me to his side.

"What time is it, Barry?" Dan asked with clear aggravation in his tone. Barry looked down at his phone and breathed out.

"We can head over. Dan, let's hope she's not stupid enough to show okay?" Barry tried being positive and I heard Dan scoff in response.

"Oh please, she would be dirty enough to come where no one can touch her." Dan spat. I almost let me temper go seeing Dan more and more angered. Shannon had no right being around us.

"Dude, just chill, treat it like any other person." Barry tried again and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Right, verbally assaulting my girlfriend, lying about her and I, oh and making a scene during a video shoot, oh yeah just totally gonna ignore it." Dan had poison in his words. I completely dropped my temper at that point. I spun pressing my hands to Dan's chest and waved for Barry and Kev to go on. Dan glared down at me and waited silently for me to say something.

"Baby, I know how that feels. The rage? Sadly yes both of you are right. It is dirty yes, and I would go round two, if I could, but," I felt Dan try and stalk passed me and gripped his arms, "come on Dan let me finish." I begged for him to hear me out and he stopped stiffly.

"Oh yeah, no, sure, just let's forget about the bullshit." Dan sarcastically threw it at me. I flinched but remained in his way.

"Dan, please. It is already a stressful day and we haven't even gotten around to the big part yet. You have a show and we have a panel, babe, those are more important that a stupid whore with a terrible swing right now. Please can we try and look past it and even furthermore ignore HER as a person. Please baby, honestly I been having not so bad of a time okay? You made me promise and now I'm asking you to, please?" I felt my features soften trying to look for a hint in Dan's expression. Dan sighed out and I watched him think about it.

"It's so frustrating though!" Dan blurted out and I carefully stepped forward stroking my thumbs on his thinner arms.

"I know, okay, I get it, but please Dan, we can't go in there riled up. People pick up on that. We can save it for later." I looked into his eyes and watched him raise an eyebrow confused.

"Save what for later?" Dan asked confused. I tugged on his cape asking him to meet me half-way. I held his face in my hands and brushed my lips on his.

"We can have the angry sex you like so much later. Sound alright?" I spoke slowly on them. Dan turned his back to the crowds and pressed his lips to mine a little rough. He backed me into a corner and I was thankful he thought about these things. I felt Dan lick my lower lip and I let him shove his tongue in my mouth earning my hands to grip underneath his outer layer of curls so no one could see. Dan moaned on my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from pulling back with my own noise that had something fall off my lips before I knew it.

"Leigh," I breathed out barely before Dan nipped my lip that time and crashed his lips back into me as he pressed his fingertips into my hips.

"Fuck, [Y/N], say it again." Dan mumbled as he kissed me in almost a wave feeling.

"L-Leigh," I whispered again and felt him growl.

"Pull babe." Dan spoke into another kiss and I tugged his tuffs to me. Dan pressed himself up against me and moaned into my neck.

"God this is not what I meant." I breathed out feeling Dan nip my neck.

"Maybe we'll spend dinner alone, hm?" Dan spoke into my skin. I gasped thinking about and then remembered what Dan had on presently.

"Babe?" I tried to press my hands against his chest and Dan wasn't listening at first.

"Mmm baby-girl, you got another idea?" Dan chuckled darker trying to kiss me again. I shifted back from him and he stopped blinking at me. His lips were parted and I watched and felt his chest rising rapidly.

"Danny, oh dear god, baby as much as this is hot, you've gotta stop before-" I tried to explain and Dan got it before I could say it.

"Goddammit!" Dan was looking down and I covered my mouth. "Fuck, what now?! I'm like more than half mast here babe!" Dan's boner was apparent and I looked from it to him. We both kept shrugging and trying to think of what to do. Dan looked around behind him as I checked the time.

"Oh god," I blurted out Dan's head snapped back to me as he shook his head.

"Oh please tell me we have time!" Dan panicked. I turned my phone around and he blinked then thought quicker.

"We have like ten minutes for you to get rid of that." I nodded to his crotch. Dan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"There is literally a bathroom to our right behind the corner. Can you manage or should I just go?" Dan looked to me quickly and I shook my head unsure.

"Dan you know you better than I do-" I went to ramble and was tugged away from the wall.

"Fine, you can at least come help since half of this is your fault!" Dan whispered sternly to me as he wrapped his cape around him.

"Well gee baby you looked like you could murder someone and that's usually a decent idea when trying to bring you back to earth!" I whispered back. Dan shoved me into a stall in the men's bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Doesn't matter now! So whatever!" Dan sternly said a little louder. "I need you to help me out here. Alright?" Dan asked quietly but quickly and I nodded.

"Wha-what do you need?" I stuttered out the sentence. Dan stripped so he could reach himself and leaned against the door. He stroked up and I watched his eyes flutter shut.

"Talk, move to me, something, anything!" Dan sputtered out. I did the first thing that came to mind and pressed my lips to him and took his hand. I lead it down unto my jeans and heard him huff. "I'm the one with the fucking problem babe not you!" Dan spoke as I pulled away.

"Trust me, we've slept together enough by now I know what works!" I argued back. Dan complied still stroking himself as I guided his hand to me. "Rub." I commanded. Dan hesitated and I bit his neck causing him to gasp. "What did I say?" I barked quietly at him. Dan's fingers curled and started slowly circling my clit. I nipped and sucked Dan's neck feeling myself heat up. Dan finally understood after a moment when my breathing went ridged.

"Pull baby," Danny requested in a whisper again and I reached up continuing what he wanted just now not so much in public. I let my nails dig into his scalp before pulling harder and hard slowly by his roots. Dan groaned causing his hands to work us both a little more. His fingers pulled from my jeans and I felt them come undone. Dan reached up and gently took my hand and placed it on him. I pulled back from his neck and locked eyes on him stroking him just right. "Fuck, momma." Dan breathed out as his left hand pulled me closer to him. There was little space between us and I barely inhaled before Dan crashed his lips into me.

We molded together and found our rhythms. Dan's fingers were curling at a rapid rate up into me and I was stroking him swiftly but being sure to be almost a little more vocal for him to help the process along. The door we hadn't noticed on the stall was occasionally hitting the frame as we got more into it. Dan's costume was at his feet and if anyone walked in they would have known who was getting a handy in the men's bathroom at PegFest.

"Babe," I moaned into his ear, "I need you to cum for me Danny." I begged for his release and Dan I felt twitch with that.

"Fuck baby-girl, I want to, oh god, I want to." Dan whimpered back getting closer and I nipped behind his ear whimpering back to him.

"Please Daddy, cum for me, oh fuck baby I want it." I spiced it up and felt Dan expand in my palm. Danny's thumb circled my clit as he kissed me roughly again.

"You gotta cum for Daddy then babe, it's only fair." Dan had me closer than I thought when I felt a large wave hit me. My hips jerked about same time his did and braced myself on his shoulder.

"Dan, oh god I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" I started squeaking out with tiny breaths holding in moans. Dan's right hand gripped the back of my neck and held me to his lips. I moaned into his mouth needing him badly. Danny jerked himself up with his hips and I felt him so close.

"Fuck, oh fuck, shit I'm gonna cum, babe." Dan warned me but still seemed hanging on. I rolled my hips then on his fingers forgetting about him as my waves came in hot. I got right up by Dan's ear and let him hear it.

"Fuck Leigh, oh god, baby, I'm gonna come on your fingers. Oh shit, oh shit Leigh, god baby, f-Fuck LEIGH!" I felt my dripping release and was soon after Dan bit down on my shoulder trying not to curse out as his load pumped out onto my hand. Dan breathed out panting as I milked him. Dan rested his head on mine and kept repeating 'fuck' in small huffs trying to recover.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here." I felt Dan shaking a little from being standing up with so much going on. Dan's nod told me he understood as I released his hair with my hand to lean over grabbing a ton of toilet paper to clean us both off.

"My god, we're a mess, babe, and oh fuck our faces are probably fucking red, Christ this is so bad." Dan started panicking again and I let him get it out as I cleaned his load off of himself. I then tossed that aside and quickly got myself all cleaned up including the hand Dan had used for me.

"We're gonna be fine. And also we're going to both be wearing cover up cause I had no choice but to mark you, so thank someone for us having similar skin tones." I grabbed up my purse and started working the magic of the powder. Dan sighed waiting patiently as I made sure nothing would show.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad, you're right." Dan admitted after I put my jeans back on. I sighed shrugging as he got himself resituated.

"Well, this was another interesting tale to have?" I tried to make a lighter conversation and it sort of worked. Dan's crooked grin followed by a head shake was better than an eye roll and a sigh.

"True, okay so did I need to fix you or did you wanna risk using a mirror and getting caught? Cause I can do it. I just was wondering which you feel better with." Dan looked from the cover up to me and I handed it over."

"Be quick." I said shortly. Dan rolled his eyes and worked on covering up the new and old spots.

"Be quick she says, like I don't know how to do-" Dan was going to joke about this and I knew we had no time.

"Leigh! Just come on!" I barked at him. Dan stopped to put the lid on his and hand it back to me.

"By the way, that was very clever to use that as a way to help." Dan smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes but smirked back at him shrugging.

"It's got an intimate meaning with us, so why wouldn't I?" I blushed a little remembering our morning. Dan held my face and kissed my lips then my forehead.

"I love you." Dan said warmly. I chuckled considering the situation we were in and kissed him back before snuggling him for a moment.

"I love you too baby." I sighed out. We squeezed once more before Dan unlocked the stall. He stepped out first and then pulled me quickly towards the door. Dan swung it open and snuck us both out successfully. We finally were able to make a bee-line for the doors, I checked my phone and saw we had five minutes, till we had to go up.


	117. Chapter 117

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Arin snapped at us back behind the stage. Dan held up a hand and shook his head.

"We ran into an issue and I got heated, I'm sorry." Dan took the blame and Arin I watched look between us.

"Yeah? Good, cause I was nervous that you guys were going to have to be spoken for!" Arin nodded and then looked back to everyone else. "Alright everyone knows what's up we go on, we stick with the rules we agreed on and we answer their questions, and we can go eat!" Arin did a small dance and I giggled. Arin high fived me for liking that plan and I watched Dan relax.

"You're gonna be great, just smile and remember I got you if something comes up that doesn't seem right, okay?" Dan smiled down at me and I nodded again.

"Got it." I said smiled back to him. Dan hugged me close and we heard the monitors come on. An announcer got on and sounded all too familiar. He welcomed everyone and had them all take a seat before they got on to bringing us out. I looked around the darker backstage and noticed it was a very simple theater type deal. There were boards and stair pieces that could be used for risers. Dan gently started rubbing my shoulders as I tuned back in. The announcer finally said to make a shit ton of noise and music started playing. Kevin, Barry, Ross, Suzy, Arin, I and Dan ventured out in a file line. Everyone got louder when Arin came out and even roared seeing Dan. Dan jumped down in his outfit and threw high fives to the first row as we got seated. Arin continued to dance with Barry just goofing off. Suzy and I pointed and laughed to the other over the shenanigans.

"Holy fuck you guys expanded!" The announcer said, whom was just Mark being a doof. I watched him turn and hug Arin and Dan before letting them get seated. Arin patted my back and sat down before Dan slid into his chair smoothly and wiggled his eyebrows to me. I looked out and barely saw passed the bright lights they had everywhere. A small monitor was placed before us and I noticed a time on it. I assumed it was to let us know how long to go and I watched it start as soon as Arin spoke.

"Okay, sit the fuck down! No no, really!" Arin got the crowd laughing but everyone did comply. Dan's hand gently squeezed my thigh as I still looked out curious to all the people. Some I could see looking between all of us, some were focused on Dan and I, and others I saw paying attention closely as Arin continued. "Okay now that EVERYONE has taken a spot," Arin went to go on and Ross stood up proudly just to spite him, "Okay Ross, I said EVERYONE, stop being a dick, geeze!" Arin shook his head. I noticed nothing was planned and it was all timing.

"S-sorry was just trying to be a rebel." Ross joked and I watched Arin roll his eyes.

"Ross you couldn't rebel even if Darth Vader gave birth to you!" Dan chimed in and I shook my head smiling like I couldn't believe he went there. Dan made an expression like I should have known and I shook my head and went back to paying attention.

"Right!" Arin agreed and nodded to Dan. The both high fived and sat back down.

"Uh guys, these lovelies I'm sure have questions and we're just acting like Mark right now!" Barry teased and you heard Mark from backstage yell 'HEY'.

"Oh right, right, so uh first off welcome guys!" Arin smiled wide and I watched Dan lean in and chime in again.

"Hello you kinky ass sons of bitches!" Dan pretended to sound like a late night radio host. Everyone laughed and even I chuckled behind my hand. Arin nodded and went on casually.

"Second off, um, for those who have never been or have been dragged here by a friend, congrats, we are indeed the Game Grumps and we will say if you are afraid, awesome!" Arin teased.

"And if you're not you're probably used to it or Ross." Suzy added on nodding to him. Ross had an evil face going on and stroked his pretend long mustache.

"Dude you're so fucking creepy when you do that, I even get uncomfortable!" Dan laughed as Ross started rubbing his nipples for a sec before waving that he was kidding.

"Yup I'm out, come on babe!" Dan pretended to walk off and shook his head as he grabbed my hand. Everyone was laughing at the antics and I felt myself blush hearing him drop a petname so soon.

"Dan, don't go!" Barry giggled as Dan nodded he was fine and sat back down. He rested his hand on the back of my chair smiling.

"So uh, shit, guys I lost count!" Arin laughed and I leaned forward finally speaking.

"Thirdly, you were on thirdly!" I cracked up as Arin pointed my way.

"So thankful someone finally pays attention around here, uh Thir-" Arin went to continue on and Dan cut him off.

"Woah wait, what's going on now?" Dan pretended to sound confused on purpose and Kevin was heard then.

"Dude we're totally at a panel! Geeze!" Kevin grinned and leaned so he could see Dan's face. Dan nodded like he understood now and Arin blinked at him with a stern expression.

"You, you good, Danny? Cause we're kinda doing a thing here, and it'd be great if you could pay atten-" Arin went to try and again was cut off.

"Dude do you guys remember the time at RTX when the tablet thing told us to get off stage!" Ross butted in and laughed obnoxiously. Arin blankly stared at him before nodding slowly. The crowd was eating it up as this went on.

"Okay, um, Ross?" Arin sounded like a father and Ross nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Ross's enthusiasm was even silly as Arin nodded to the crowd.

"Mind if I finish up this small announcement before our time is actually up and all we've done is sat here and yelled at you?" Arin smiled and Ross scowled looking at Dan.

"Uh, Danny has interrupted to and I would appreciated you to not discriminate me, please?" Ross nodded sternly and Dan I saw lean forward.

"Uh Ross, you're more prone to being stupid therefore you're the one who gets to be yelled at!" Danny flipped him off as Ross sat back pretending to look done already.

"AWESOME! While Ross has a temper tantrum I can maybe list what thirdly was!" Arin glared at all of us, "I dare one of you to say something." Arin challenged and I watched Dan go for his mic and I slid it towards me shaking my head. There were more giggles as Dan looked like a cat trying to catch his mic as I kept scooting it further from him. Eventually I gave it back and sternly pointed my finger at him. Dan stuck his tongue out at me and I turned pretending to ignore him. More howls of laughter were coming from everyone as Dan made faces behind me from what I saw off the reflection of the mic stand. I snapped my head back and Dan quickly looked at the floor and then up at the wall as if it had his full attention. I stared at him until he slowly turned his head back to me and sheepishly smiled. I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes turning back to Arin. I gestured for him to continue and waved to pay no mind to Dan who was still mocking me behind my back.

"Um, okay, so while those two have their lovers quarrel." Arin shook his head and Barry leaned forward looking down at us.

"Dude those two are like little kids sometimes I swear!" Barry shook his head and pointed out. "No! Seriously I came in one night and he was arguing over a glass of orange juice with her as to whether or not she drank his when it was the same thing in either glass!" Barry laughed and I heard banging and looked to see Dan protectively taking his mic to speak.

"I'll have you know, I didn't want cooties and she totally just got all her girl cooties on my glass!" Dan teased me and I nodded slowly. I leaned to my mic and scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who ate half of my sandwich last week when I got up to use the bathroom!" I fired back and Dan then pointed to Barry.

"It totally was him, I swear it!" Dan tried to pass the buck and I shook my head.

"Barry doesn't like turkey, hun. So now what?" I giggled as Dan sputtered on purpose.

"Well, pfft, you know, that our place is haunted right? Maybe he was hungry?!" Dan even giggled and I heard a huff. Arin was waiting on us now and Barry spoke up again.

"See what I'm saying?" Barry watched Arin nod and wave Dan and I off that he got it.

"Sorry." Dan apologized and we motioned for Arin to go on finally.

"One more time, and then I'm letting Ross run this bitch." Arin warned and Dan shook his head no and mouthed he would kill himself if so. "Guess then we'll have to finally calm the fuck down then huh?!" Arin laughed as Dan got more serious and let him continue on. "Now then," even the crowd got silent and I figured everyone was finally ready to get down to business. "We have thirdly listed as rules. Um, some of you from RTX remember, those that don't here. Number one, no touching Dan's hair." Arin nodded and Dan looked all sad. I reached up and ruffled his fro and watched Dan hold his hand over his exaggerated shocked expression looking at me.

"Oh shit, SECURITY!" Arin teased but waved it off. I laughed and mouthed sorry. Dan made a smolder face and motioned that I couldn't resist him. "Oh god, see that's why, cause he does that for the rest of the time being!" Arin shook his head and Dan eventually cracked up with a snort.

"Could you imagine if like he actually did do that, just oh man, I'd be like cracking up for about eh, five mintues, then like oh okay Danny, you-you can stop now!" Suzy chimed in and I agreed with a point.

"Oh come on guys, everyone love the Blue Steel!" Dan teased and all of us shook our heads disagreeing.

"Not for like 12 hours Danny." I spoke up and Dan frowned. He got all the girls in the crowd to 'aww' and I rolled my eyes.

"You-you don't love my Blue Steel?" Dan whimpered and I blinked at him not believing he was guilt tripping me.

"Again it's alright for like two seconds, maybe!" I teased and watched Dan pout more. I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose as Dan glanced to the side just playing it up. "Okay okay fine! I love it, all the time, yeah sure." I let my response drop off and Dan perked right up with a overjoyed expression as he hugged me tight for a second.

"Yay!" Dan bounced back up and apologized again to Arin whom was looking to Suzy blinking at the ridiculousness.

"O-kay now, so besides no touching Dan's hair, please no gifts directly to us! We have people all around you guys who will gladly hand those to us later on. It's honestly so we're not crowded up here and trying to balance everything and it's less messy okay?" Arin let everyone take that in and continued, "Um, no kisses, no high fives, I mean guys come on everyone wants a turn to ask, we want everyone we can get to, to be able to do so, it's just less time consuming and more courteous of others for us to not. Um," Arin looked to his wife to be sure he remembered everything, Suzy thought of one other thing and spoke.

"Lastly we hope everyone has a good time, as always hold up the object in your hand, not a person or chair, and please don't throw things as well. If we see you and pick on you, then awesome, but just please be patient and I'm sure someone will totally choose you okay?" Suzy smiled and all of us nodded ready to start.

"Awesome, so um, oh! I have to welcome two new people really quick! Those of you who don't know this is our new-new addition her name is [Y/N], please make her feel welcome as fuck!" Arin clapped loudly and I blushed smiling with a small wave.

"Fuck say something chick!" Ross leaned forward and I shrugged thinking of anything.

"Um hey all, it's been a blast for me so far, uh, thanks for coming out and having me!" I shook my head knowing it was lame. I felt a hand on my thigh that soothingly rubbed my nerves away a little.

"Also um, I just wanna say thanks really quick for making her first time here awesome, you guys have been fucking so welcoming and it means a lot to me, AND her!" Dan chimed in and I 'awwed' away from the mic. Dan leaned in and got close so I could hear him.

"I love you, so much." Dan said in my ear out of the mic's range. Dan leaned back up and Arin nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and for those who aren't aware, uh she is Dan's lovely leading lady or whatever, but NOT the reason why you can't touch his hair, just so we're clear, okay? Also! SAY HELLO TO KEVIN WHOM EVERYONE KNOWS BY NOW!" Everyone roared for Kevin and I saw him blush a little with his own shy wave.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Ross trolled and Arin shook his head at him.

"Ross, just fucking, shut your face please!" Dan fired his way and Ross made a face like he was just asking.

"Oh my god dude, you know who he is!" Arin laughed as Ross looked at Kevin gain and shook his head.

"N-nope never saw him." Ross denied still and Arin waved him off.

"Ya know what man, I'll let you two get acquainted afterwards and you can just then understand is that okay?" Arin sarcastically asked Ross whom nodded it was with a thumbs up.

"That's a good ten-four." Ross said in a weird southern tone and I heard Dan sigh out into his mic.

"Just, Arin, please get this going, I'm so over him." Dan pretended to sound exasperated and Ross laughed with a squeak.

"D-DAN! YOU ACTUALLY ARE!" Ross teased Danny's height and everyone actually laughed really hard over that. I looked over at Dan and he was shaking his head waiting for his timing. Dan sighed out and inhaled. Everyone waited for it and sure enough it came.

"Goddamnit Ross!" Dan said annoyed, but the timing was that of a sitcom. The entire crowd lost their minds and I made a face not believing that was still a thing after so long. Arin was shaking his head looking down while Suzy looked up to the heavens asking why.

"C-can we get to the things now?" Kevin sounded like a little kid when he asked. Arin sat up and finally had his game face on.

"Yes, cause we've now wasted a shit ton of time and need to get cracking. Kevin, actually, would you like to start us off?" Arin offered and I watched Kevin smile with a shrug.

"Uh, why not! People hold up things!" Kevin awkwardly requested.


	118. Chapter 118

"Wow man, this is like harder than it-" Kevin went to finish and Barry spoke up.

"Looks?" Barry grinned as Kevin nodded to him. He was went back to searched and I found myself giggling at some of the things people held up.

"Um, screw it, you, in the back with the-the ninja turtles mask!" Kevin laughed. A taller man wearing the rest of the Michelangelo cosplay wandered on down to a podium. He leaned into the mic and waved.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. We all gave a 'hey' or 'hello' and he nodded continuing. "Um so huge, fan," he started and Ross scoffed.

"Duh!" Ross teased but waved on with an apology.

"You're not wrong Ross, but um this one's for Danny!" I watched Dan wink at him and then laugh.

"Shoot bro!" Dan said smiling. The guy chuckled and nodded before asking.

"Okay, okay, so um, not sure if this is too personal, but uh, when you guys have sex who's on top?" the guy stepped back and Dan blinked but then took the loop hole and made a break for it.

"Uh well, sometimes um Arin and I play rock, paper, scissors between sonic takes and like since he's really good usually I'll lose and yeah he's on top a lot. So Arin is." Dan laughed as Arin stood posing as the champ.

"No no I mean-" The guys tried gesturing and Dan cut him off.

"No, like seriously I suck at it and swear to god Arin is on top!" Dan kept with it.

"So, thanks man, that was awesome, um Barry!" Arin nodded his way. Barry exhaled and then smiled looking around the room.

"Man, oh man, tons of things to pick!" Barry laughed as Kevin whispered something in his ear. "Let's go with the freakin' oh what is it called?!" Barry lost his train of thought.

"Be specific man!" Arin joked as Barry nodded trying to remember.

"OH it's a anti-possession tattoo thing from that one show!" Barry tried and I couldn't stop myself from helping.

"It's, it's from Supernatural, Bear!" I piped up. Barry pointed and thanked me. A woman with longer hair, that I could tell passed the lights, dressed in a kimono walked up and waved with a huge smile.

"Hello everyone!" the woman sounded overjoyed as well and again we all said 'hello' back. "Alrighty so kind of a cliché question, if you will. Um," she went to ask and Ross sighed obnoxiously.

"Oh boy, another one!" Ross teased and Arin flicked Ross's ear.

"Be nice, let the nice girl speak her peace!" Arin scolded and then motioned for her to go on.

"Thanks Arin, um, I feel so bad for another one for Danny, but it is?" She sounded bashful and Dan leaned forward with a warm smile.

"No worries, not everyone is here for me it's really okay!" Dan reassured her and she smiled wider and nodded.

"Well good, cause the rest of you guys are awesome as well, but yeah so Danny, um, how do you and [Y/N] make a relationship work like being part of youtube, and sort of having to be more in the public eye?" she looked nervous to ask and Dan looked to me with a shrug. I used my honesty skills and spoke for him.

"Well uh, okay, do you mind if I sort of answer with him?" I got permission and the woman nodded liking this idea. "Okay so like Arin and Suzy will get this, uh, at first? We tried hard to sort of keep me out of the light. Like it's pressure anyways with natural elements of being with someone at first, and so we decided to keep me like not so out there. Which, I didn't mind, he didn't mind, and it was nice. Um, once my channel got out there and people sorta put two and two together it was sort of making sure that we knew that it was stable enough to come out and not so much parade it but," I let Dan take over and explain.

"Right, no, um she's right, uh we yeah, we made sure to be sort of locked down, and like she said 'stable' enough before just being together in front of you guys and shit. To 'make it work' um, it's sort of like you talk and get on the same page because if someone lets a detail go and you haven't talked about how much you're going to put out there together that is like World War Three waiting to happen. Um but yeah we don't parade around and make it known, we just were like, 'okay cool you're amazing and I freakin' like you, uh, let's go get pizza, okay?!" And ya know if we decided to be normal and post pictures of our stupid faces on the internet then there ya go! So yeah that's pretty much it!" Dan smiled with a nod and a thank you from both of us as she beamed walking back to her spot. I pulled Dan close so I could mention something in his ear.

"You had no idea what to do did you." I called him out and switched to hear him.

"Dude I was like fuck there is no way around this and then you did amazingly taking over, thank you." Dan praised me and I smiled with a nod. We both sat back up to see that Ross picked another girl who came down with a cute stuffed sonic and Arin made an 'ooo' noise liking it as well. She bounced a little after her greeting and looked to Arin who smiled at her.

"Well Arin, now that Dan's had like two, your turn!" she teased and it actually was nice to see someone else answering.

"Lay it on me sistah!" Arin swiveled his head in a sassy-manner getting a laugh from her.

"Sure thing! Okay, so you said you were going to do another Starbomb animation, um when can we expect this?" Arin made a face as he looked up to think about that. He held out a finger and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Uh, like, soon-ish? I'm sorry like I have help I will be honest, so it's not JUST me, but it's mostly me. I mean like I have a ton of shit that needs my attention so where I have help I take it, so soon, I'm sorry that's so lame but yeah it's all I can give!" Arin shrugged looking guilty and the girl had Sonic wave 'bye' and disappeared in the back.

"Alrighty babe, that's you!" Suzy smiled as Arin stood to do a little dance while he figured out who to choose. Barry and Dan did a small tune to it and the rest of us were giggling over it.

"OLAY! Okay um no, hah, you with the vader get-up!" Arin giggled as the guy marched to the stand. Dan breathed into his mic sounding like Vader and then chuckled waving him on.

"Hey guys!" the kid lifted his mask to talk and welcomed the 'hello's' like before. I noticed it was a pattern, a very easy pattern to fall into.

"Alright man whatcha got for me?" Arin smiled and waited patiently. The kid chuckled then pointed at us all.

"Okay so which one is actually Master Chief?!" there was a moment where we all looked to the other and then it clicked he was talking about the Grumpcade episode.

"Ah, yeah, um, me!" Arin scoffed nonchalantly and looked over watching Dan and I shake our heads.

"Really?! I'm just as good as you are!" Ross spazzed to Arin not believing Arin just picked himself. Arin shrugged and then smirked.

"I can't help ya man! I'm just the shit!" Arin laughed shaking his head before mentioning he isn't that cocky.

"Oh come on, Arin, we all heard the shit talking!" the kid then called him out and Arin shook his head again.

"Okay, fine, if anything we ALL are cause everyone honestly has their own setup that totally kicked my ass at one point!" Arin concluded it and I giggled to Suzy who was rolling her eyes.

"He totally doesn't want to admit you guys tied." Suzy leaned over to whisper to me. I rolled my eyes as well and then shook my head nodding at Arin.

"Suzy-Suze!" Barry sung off Suzy's name for her turn. Suzy drummed on the table and shrugged.

"Ohhhh let's go with the sunflower thing, yeah you!" Suzy pointed and then waved for the girl to come up. She had on a bee outfit and was carrying a sunflower staff. Dan 'awwed' into his mic and she blushed clearly.

"Well thank you Danny!" she squealed. Dan giggled with a 'you're welcome' then let her take her turn. "Okay well, this question is for [Y/N]!" the girl turned to me and I felt my face get hot. It didn't help either that Arin like whooped and made a huge deal about it.

"Breathe momma, I got you." Dan whispered in my ear and I exhaled slowly. I felt his hand squeeze my thigh and I wound up grabbing his hand under the table.

"Let's hear it!" I smiled wide excited honestly then for my first question.

"I was wondering, what are you and Danny like as a couple?" she rocked back on her heels and I had to think about that.

"How so like are we mushy, or like just prude, or whatever?" Dan asked I wondered for him or me.

"Yeah, like are you guys like inseparable or can you like co-exist and just function independently?" she rephrased it and I spoke up.

"Oh! Um, honestly, we work and play together. Like sure we can get a little cuddly now and then-" I was going to continue and Arin gagged over the mic.

"Arin clearly is choking on his pride, excuse him." Dan butted in and made a face at his buddy who laughed over at us. "Um, no honestly Arin is laughing because of us trying to be modest here and apparently no one is allowed ANY secrets, so fuck it, yeah we get cuddly as FUCK! Ya happy now Hanson?!" Dan eyed Arin whom bit his lip in a smile before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not because, these people don't have to hear you two on the daily, okay?" Arin pointed to the crowd and I watched Dan eye him to stop there and don't continue on. Arin leaned in and continued. "You see, like Suzy and I are the 'co-exist' types. We work, and we play, but like we don't need to be holding the other. I don't know if it's cause that's who we just are, but those two, over there? Stuck like magnets. ALL. DAMN. DAY. He carried her ass down my stairs to the basement the first month they were together! Not so say she didn't like get THAT needy but that was their thing. They literally coddle the other and I mean everyone is different, I'm not hating-" Arin was being a good friend and Dan shook his head.

"Oh man, you're super hating right now!" Dan laughed as Arin rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I'm not, I'm tellin' it like it is!" Arin teased and Dan waved him off.

"Okay so young lady, yes, we are 'those' people but at the same time again, like Arin said, everyone is different!" Dan nodded and I held up a finger then stabbed it to Arin.

"Can I just comment on the stairs thing? Um, Arin is in an episode out soon, and you will, swear to god, get to hear how he like overly defends him not being jealous someone doesn't carry him down his goddamn stairs so DO NOT let this man fool you!" I got Arin back and he jumped up to hug me shaking his head.

"You got me, Little One, you got me." Arin said in my ear over the sounds of people acknowledging my 'burn'.

"Oh shit! My baby's got that spitfire! Look at her!" Dan laughed as I sat back down. I laughed then shook my head Dan's way.

"Hey Arin? Wants some ice for that BURN!" Ross jumped up and high fived me before Arin could interfere.

"Alright! Knock it off ya heathens!" Arin waved it off as Dan and I thanked the girl for her question.

"Oh shit it's [Y/N]'s turn!" Suzy poked my way and I felt Dan behind me rubbing my shoulders. Everyone 'oooed' obnoxiously and Dan treated like I was going into a boxing match. He sat down and I pushed his shoulder before looking out into the crowd.

"Holy shit so many things!" I blurted out.

"That's what I said!" Kevin jumped in and I nodded to him.

"Pray to god they aren't going to ask us something else." Dan said through his teeth. I tapped his knee under the table and then made a face thinking whom to choose. I saw a small teddy bear in the back and smiled to it.

"Alright let me get that Teddy and you can come up!" I giggled as it came down. What followed it was why I immediately stopped.

"Oh god." Dan hung his head low and I couldn't avert my gaze. Up the aisle she strutted. Hour glass figure, red, hair and dangerous attitude.

"Well hello, hello ladies and gents." She said slyly into the mic. Dan was silently breaking down and I had no idea when he and I started holding hands ABOVE the table.

"Well look who it is, hey Shannon!" Ross said cheerfully but we all knew it was his way of being extra snarky.

"Ross! Great to see you again." Shannon nodded then turned to me.

"Well thanks for choosing me! Still want the bear?" she held it up and I put on my best poker face.

"Nah, was kidding, but I would like to hear your question, wouldn't you guys?" I looked down the line and everyone was on their best behavior. Even Dan smiled the best he could.

"Awe, you're too sweet!" Shannon sounded giddy and the crowd 'awwed' completely oblivious. I wanted nothing more was to hit her or even hide in Dan's arms which neither could be possible at that point.

"Wellp, let's hear it!" Arin cheerfully said almost like Ross. Shannon cleared her throat and eyed Dan.

"This one is especially for you, Sexbang." Dan flinched and I swallowed still grinning at him. Dan kept it professional and waited.

"After you!" Dan motioned with a wider grin. Shannon smiled a little too dark and I was going to piss myself if she kept us waiting any longer.

"I just wanted to know, when's the wedding?" Shannon batted her eyes as the crowd was chaos. She asked the question everyone was waiting on. She knew it too. Dan and I had nowhere to run. I felt my hand grip tighter and Danny inhaled slowly.

"Um, honestly, we aren't even engaged." Dan said flatly. The crowd instantly hushed. Dan shook his head and knew he had to go on. "The rings, they're not, they're not at all engagement rings guys. Just promise rings." Dan was defeated. Shannon smiled to me and I jerked clearly and Dan I felt bring his arm protectively behind me. No one but Shannon and the rest of us had any idea what was going on. They all 'awed' at Dan's gesture and Dan and I smiled nodding.

"Well now that's cleared up, so uh, what happened to 'I have commitment issues' hm?" Shannon asked the other one and the crowd again almost shut up fully waiting on Dan to speak it out. I looked to Arin and watched him give a look to hold on and give Dan a chance.

"People change, sometimes you find someone who honestly makes it all worth it." Dan spat at her in his own way. He was helpless in this because if I spoke up it was over.

"Well congratulations, and that's for both of you!" Shannon left that as that and thanked us for that. Dan was clearly rattled and I reached behind him to try and rub his back.

"Breathe Dan, we have ten more minutes." I whispered to him. Dan kept our hands on the table and was frozen to my side. He leaned back to seem more casual and I discreetly gently curled my fingers in his hair and scratched his head hoping it'd help.

"Don't stop please." Dan said quickly and looked around the room. He took his time and breathed out again still sounding very natural. "The lovely with the freakin kickass Ninja Brian doll!" Dan giggled forcefully as the person came down. They stopped at the podium and raised it to Danny.

"For you, my friend." It was a sweet older man who seemed proud of his work. Dan nodded with a smile and I felt him relax. "My question is for Barry!" he spoke up and we all exhaled looking to Barry whom bounced excitedly.

"Oh boy, please continue!" Barry said with a giggle. The man with the doll smiled and nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah! So how does it feel having two people helping you out now?" it was a simple question and was thoughtful. I was pulled away from Barry's answer as Dan rested his head on my shoulder.

"We're picking up something and hiding in the room." Dan muttered to me. I nodded and patted his head for show but continued to try and pay attention. Dan snuggled a little and I leaned on his head as well wishing everyone wasn't watching.

"Thanks man!" Barry's voice caught my attention and I looked over at Suzy who noticed Dan was not okay.

"Few more guys, few more." She whispered. Ross took his turn and I barely even tried to hear it. I smiled occasionally and heard Dan laugh on cue. I looked down and him smile up at me and boop my nose for show.

"You two wanna not look like lazy jews?" Arin called us out as an attempt to get Danny back on track. Dan sat up and folded his arms.

"We Jews, have every right! We followed some guy around a desert! That is commitment my friend!" Dan defended his heritage and I even laughed along with Arin. The attention was brought back to the panel and we seemed to have needed the small reset.

"Yeah yeah, well it's my turn and then we have time for like one more?" Arin looked at the time and nodded, "Gonna end with you Suzy, so okay here I go uhhh," Arin scanned the crowd quickly and I felt Dan losen his grip.

"Feeling better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Still going back to the room, I need a minute with you." Dan sternly said before going back to watching Arin answer a question for him again. I leaned on Dan whom turned so I'd be recline on him so I could see. His arm draped over the back of my chair as we intently listened to Arin explain the process for a grump head.

"Not mad at me are you?" I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"No, not at all, you'll see." Dan nodded with a smile to Arin pretending to sound a little slow as he sketched out a circle.

"Ya see with, with the roundness of it, I have indeed constructed the head!" Arin giggled but tried to go on.

"Babe, we are running out of time." Suzy nudged Arin and he waved her off.

"I'm showing them how I draw the head!" Arin kept tracing the circle he had and I giggled getting that he wasn't asked to add the face, just the head. The crowd caught on and Arin pointed laughing at them. "You all were like oh man, we get to see a grump head, and I'm just sitting here tracing the damn circle! God you all suck at Pictionary!" Arin teased the crowd and everyone laughed together.

"If it makes you feel any better, dude, I was like clearly the dude has eyes!" Danny chimed in and giggled. Arin pointed with a crooked smile.

"Y-you got me!" Arin laughed then and tossed the sketch pad down. He thanked the dude who was walking back still shaking his head that he fell for it.

"Man oh man who is last victim here, let's see," Suzy hummed with a bob of her head a couple times. "Oh! Holy shit! You totally have a KKG plushie!" Suzy gushed. The smaller girl skipped down and I thought it was so sweet of her to have made it.

"Uh thank you!" She sounded hyper and it got everyone feeling that last shock of energy for the time being.

"Right on! What's your question?!" Suzy smiled wide and she watched the girl giggle.

"It's actually for you Suzy!" the girl called out with a little bounce. Suzy pulled a fist down with an 'alright!' excited to hear it. "I was wondering um, what so far has been your favorite play through?!" the girl smiled at Suzy and we all nodded liking that one just as much as Suzy had.

"Oh gosh, um, honestly Hunie Pop has been interesting! I mean I think Arin and even agreed together that as weird as it has been, it's been fun as well!" Suzy nodded and the girl thanked her before walked back to her seat.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S FUCKING TIME'S UP!" Dan blurted out and Arin nodded.

"So it seems, well, we hope you guys had fun, oh man I'm sorry if we didn't get a ton of things answered that you wanted to know, we will be doing a signing, BUT it will definitely be AFTER Ninja Sex Parties gig later on! We wanna get everyone out of the way and just a chance to relax and meet you lovelies so we will be seeing you guys again soon! Don't forget gifts can be handed off as you exit if you haven't already, we love you guys see you later!!" Arin jumped up and Dan did as well. Dan got over to Arin and said something to him. Suzy came up and hugged me tight and I breathed out the easiest since Shannon's lovely appearance.

"It's gonna be okay." Suzy said comforting me. I was passed off to Arin whom held me tight for a moment. Barry rubbed my back as he walked passed and Ross hugged me from behind slightly before Kevin patted my back as well. It was Arin, Dan, and I left on the stage. Arin pulled back and looked between Dan and I.

"What do we do, she hasn't violated anything, man?" Arin asked looking more to Dan. Dan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No idea, all I know is I want her back with me for a bit. We're gonna just hide in the room until I gotta be back here. I'm sorry that was like too fucking close for me and I know she's gonna need a moment away from all the chaos." Dan sighed stroking my hair.

"I hear ya, um, I'll talk to someone and see if we can't do something. I'll text you or whatever if I don't see you beforehand, okay?" Arin nodded as Dan took my hand to lead me off stage. We followed Arin back out and said our good-byes. Dan kept me at his side searched intently as we headed to the doors.

"Baby?" I said as we got outside. Dan nodded and waved to a few passerbyers before answering me.

"Yeah? What is it?" Dan sounded freaked still and I didn't blame him. We got across the street and down a few ways before I responded.

"She's not gonna be at your show is she?" I thought out loud and heard a growl from Dan.

"Were gonna hope to god not." Dan sternly said. We reached our hotel and nodded stepping passed the woman at the desk. Dan pulled me into the elevator and tapped the fifth floor button. We began ascending and neither of us talked. I wasn't sure if he was waiting on me to say something or was just going to wait until we got back to the room. Dan was however nervously bouncing himself and ruffling his hair. I held his hand eventually as we hit our floor.


	119. Chapter 119

I watched Dan shut the door quietly to not alert anyone around before coming to sit on the bed with me. We hadn't really said much after hoping she wasn't going to be at the show. I stared at the floor as my feet hung off the sides. I noticed Dan's tennis shoes touched the floor when I glanced to them. I heard Dan sigh and felt the bed shift. I kept my eyes on the floor even when a soft hand rubbed my back gently. I felt from palm to fingertips occasionally and knew he was waiting on me to look at him.

"Hey," Dan softly spoke up and I turned after a moment. He was lying in his Blue Blazer outfit with his cape bunched under him. His hair was haloing his head and his eyes were softer than a bit ago. I felt a small tug on my shirt and followed the request. I let myself fall into his arms and didn't even realize what happened when I touched down. I had tangled myself with him and was pressing my face to his neck. I got one inhale in before the tears flowed with the exhale. I felt myself fist his leotard as his arms tightened around me. He just held me and knew I had to get it out. This wasn't his first round with me being an emotional wreck. Eventually soft strokes through my hair and quiet 'hushes' wrapped me in a safer atmosphere. I had gone from sobs to small whimpers as Dan worked his magic once more.

"B-baby I can't." I whined into Dan's neck. Dan shifted to see my face and I looked into his worried eyes with a hard swallow from him. It killed him to hear me say I can't and him almost have to side with me that he couldn't do it either. We stared at the other for a moment before Dan's lips molded to mine and his finger gently held my chin. I whimpered between kisses and heard Dan 'shh' a couple times softly before pulling back to tuck me under his own chin. I felt him kiss my forehead with a moment where he kept his lips pressed to it longer before speaking.

"Don't be scared, baby-girl, we're gonna be okay." Danny cooed before propping himself up next to me so he was looking down to me. His fingers gently stroked my cheek and I held onto his wrist. Dan let slid his hand into mine and laced his fingers with mine. I felt his ring between my smaller ones and closed my eyes. Dan's forehead rested on mine and I listened to breathe calmer with him. "I love you, so much. Fuck I'm so sorry, [Y/N]." Dan's whisper was soft, but a lot of hurt was in it. He was upset that my first memory of a panel would be this. Us upset over an ex that would never go away it felt like. I pulled Dan closer to where he was almost blanketing me. Dan's legs entangled with mine again as his arm slipped under me. He pulled me up to his chest and pressed me to him. "God I don't know what the fuck to do, here babe." Dan finally admitted into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his slender torso and kept myself to him tighter. "I can only hope that Arin comes through. We have a couple hours, um, maybe we should get changed and go eat or bring food back, and, are you even hungry?" Dan rambled off letting his voice turn a little more casual and I let myself try to think about that.

"Can we call Arin first before we decide on that? I can't sit here worrying much longer before I lose my appetite anyway." I tried to not sound shaky, but failed. Dan nodded and helped me sit up with him. He leaned off the bed and grabbed my purse from when I had let it fall off my shoulders. I watched him bring his phone out and unlock it. Dan's arm pulled me to rest on his shoulder. He looked over me for a moment and nodded to scoot up. He rested against the headboard and I laid my head down in his lap. I heard Dan typing something on his phone before fingers brushed through my hair softly.

"So, Arin texted me, and I think it's actually gonna be okay?" Dan started off. I rolled to look up his nose more than anything and sighed.

"What did he say?" I asked cautiously. Dan' hand rested on the crown of my head and his thumb stroked my forehead.

"He said, uh, 'Hey guys I talked to security and Polaris, apparently she had seemed fishy to them from the get go and they noticed her pass was not even a legitimate one and have removed her from the premises.' Meaning, she I guess is gone, but ugh, I don't know if it's my gut or us needing to chill out or what but that doesn't make me feel better really. God again, I'm so sorry my love," Dan's frown as he stroked my forehead more was apparent. I reached up to stroke his cheek trying to smile but not really feeling it. I watched Dan gently take that same hand in his and hold it to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and another sigh came through him.

"We can't let her ruin this night more if she isn't even here baby." I softly said as Dan just kept my hand to him in his larger ones. He stroked my fingers and kissed my ring again before nodding.

"I know, and I just, this was going so well, so-fucking-well! Then she had to just make sure to taint it. I can't understand why our luck seems to turn in the most important moments! I mean, alright that's dramatic, but MOST of them!" Dan ranted on and I shifted to sit in his lap on the bed. I held his face as he gently held my sides. I pressed my lips to his and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my hand naturally curl into his hair and just held him like that for a moment. Dan shuddered before taking a deep breath and I felt him relax in my arms.

"It's okay Leigh, I'm here babe. We're gonna get ready in a bit, you're gonna look amazing, and Danny Sexbang is going to shut the place down, okay?" I pulled back to look into his eyes. Those large, brown, doe-eyes that studied me, always searching me, and always in wonder. Dan then rested his forehead to mine and breathed out.

"I need you backstage tonight. I know you can't be like up there with me, but I want you back stage baby. I want you as close as you can be to me. Okay? Suzy will be there with you and I texted Arin asking for a little backup if anything happens. I love you and I know I have to go work and be silly and like make with the dick jokes, and I promise I'm not complaining, I'm just trying to have comfort knowing I can be up there without a hint of worry on my face, because you're right. They notice. So yeah and Mark will be back there for a bit until Starbomb, and Arin too. So you got them for a moment. Okay?" Dan nervously rambled and I tilted his lips to mine in a long kiss. I pressed myself into him the deeper it got and I felt Dan just hold me there. His hands didn't wander, and his lips never left mine except for a breath or two.

When I finally pulled away I was able to smile at him. Dan sighed out but smiled back with a nod that he was going to be okay. I nodded as well before resting my forehead on his closing my eyes. I heard Dan hum happily like he always did when he was content being this close. I let my eyes flutter open to see him almost going cross-eyed but looking to me.

"I love you baby." I whispered to him. Danny breathed out a laugh and smiled wide.

"I love you more, angel." Dan smoothly opened up that argument and I huffed with a laugh as he did the same waiting to hear me defend that title after all this time.

"With me still sticking by you after a crazy ex? Nah I love you more." I threw it out there and heard a famous Dan Avidan chuckle. Dan leaned back and shook his head. His smile was so warm and I smiled back to him as he tucked hair behind my ear. He bit his lip trying to not bashfully smile wider. When he did this lately it looked like he had this huge secret. Like it was so personal and enlightening for him to love me this much he never wanted to admit it. I waited quietly for him to retort and almost held a small ounce of hope when it took him a second.

"Get showered and changed," was all he said. His smile not fading and his eyes creasing from it. I looked over to our stuff and back to him with my own growing smile.

"And I can't without my attire this evening." I nodded to the bags as Dan snickered sliding off the bed.

"You are right my love!" Dan said across the room. I watched him pull out different things and he displayed them on the foot of the bed. "Okay, so shut up, I sort of like picked out my favorite things on you okay?" Dan waited for me to understand and he held up the bra and matching panties I wore on our first date. "Remember these? Yeah, I do, and I am totally bringing them back!" Dan set them down and held up the damn stockings. "Uh huh these too!" Dan sounded way too excited and I giggled behind my hand. What he held up next was something I hadn't seen yet. It could have been a shirt or a dress but from how it was cut I assumed dress. Dan swallowed with a smile and nervously chuckled. "Um, so I know I'm going on a stage and singing about bullshit and fun things, okay? I uh, am trying to complete your night and FIRST official Game Grumps con, with you able to finally dress up and look amazing. After the slightly ruined first date, video shoot, and like three months, I never got to take you out again and show you off with how busy we've been. I just, I had Suzy help me pick this out for you, and it's apparently super comfy, and I know you like comfy and black and I really-really, want you to have a better evening than what crap we witnessed earlier. So baby, what I am asking is, will you be my date to the Ninja Sex Party concert tonight?" Dan beamed waiting on my answer.

I jumped up onto the bed on my feet and awkwardly climbed over to cling myself to him. Dan laid the dress back down and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him a little hard from being so excited he actually did all that when I pulled back I laughed nodding that I would. Dan smiled wide and kissed me again with another embrace.

"Yes, all the yes! God baby you're perfect!" I squealed behind him. Dan was giggling up a storm and rocking us as he lifted me off the bed. Dan carried me to the bathroom just kissing all over me as we both exchanged 'I love you's' and 'I love you too's' between kisses. When Dan set me down in the bathroom I almost couldn't let him go until he was prying me off of him for once.

"Babe, babe, baby!" Dan snapped me out of it and giggled when I blinked up at him confused. Dan held my arms and huffed smiling trying to not give in. "Momma, I know this is our thing, okay? I know like we just have to be stuck together before we go out somewhere or just getting over an emotional thing, but we're gonna have to wait till tonight. I'm sorry but I got shit I gotta do and baby I promise we'll break in the bed tonight okay?" Dan sighed out again with a chuckle as I nodded understanding.

"Sorry babe." I blushed deep and watched Dan roll his eyes before holding me. His lips kissed my hair and I exhaled feeling foolish for having bad timing.

"Heh, no I should be sorry, because not once have I ever denied you and I guess we have another odd first here. I just, I have to make sure Brian is set, and I have to call up Mark and make sure he's set, and then I have to shave and shower too!" Dan laughed with me as I nodded with a bashful grin still. Dan sighed and slipped his fingers under my shirt. "I tell ya what, I'll stay with you until you get in then go make my calls, sound like a deal?" Dan smiled while holding my hips. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not that pitiful Danny." I pushed him a little and watched him step closer instead. Dan picked me back up and held me up against the wall. I giggled holding his face as he peppered kisses on my cheeks. I squeaked and squealed as his soft snickers came through the more he attacked me. I eventually threw my head on his shoulder and sighed with another set of giggles hiding my face from him. Dan switched the moment and rubbed my back gently before setting me back down. I kept my arms around his neck and he held me close for another moment.

"Ya sure hers don't need me?" Dan cooed and I wrapped a small tuff of hair in my fist before hugging him tight for a second before leaning back to shake my head.

"I'll be fine, go do what you gotta do, Danny." I smiled up at him. Dan kissed my lips gently before running his hand down my arm to catch my right hand up in his left. His fingers curled around it and I held a slight grip holding his hand as he walked passed me to let me be. When I felt my arm strain a little I yanked him back to where he held himself around the corner and leaned to deeply kiss me tongue and all. Danny brushed his lips over mine and I breathed out uneasy but had a smile. "Leigh..." I let it fade off and felt Danny struggle with still saying no. Dan's tongue slipped back into my mouth and caressed mine so carefully it was almost a new kiss for me. Danny pulled back and panted softly before doing it again.

"Say it always, baby." Dan whispered on my lips. I massaged my lips with his one last time before pulling back to strip with him watching. I let my shirt then bra drop on the floor before sliding my underwear and jeans off. Dan leaned on the door way for once not losing his mind. He wasn't in a needy trance. His eyes and body language came off to me a man who was in love and enjoying watching the love of his life give him a show of his own before having to take stage for himself. I let myself almost slide to the shower stall and smiled cheekily after watching a proud Danny snicker at his woman.

"I love you hubby." I said smoothly and was in not noticing Dan had stepped closer to the shower and was waiting for me to turn around. When I did Dan had quietly slid the glass door back open and took my hips in his hands pulling me to him. Danny softly kissed my neck and sucked down until he pecked my shoulder softly. Danny faced me again and stroked my cheeks.

"I love you too wifey." Dan whispered before reached his long arms to start the shower. Dan kissed my promise ring and smiled wide. "Enjoy, babe." Dan blew a kiss as he left me alone to get ready. I was left in my own haze of unfinished business and the fact my boyfriend was really good at being a romantic person.


	120. Chapter 120

"Babe?" Dan called from the sink in the hall. I was only in the underwear and bra as I went down the hall to see what was wrong. I peeked in to see him struggling with his razor. I placed my hand on his arm and he stopped to look at me. "It's not, I don't know, like sharp enough, you try?" Dan held it out and I hopped on the counter by the sink. Dan held himself up leaning on his palms as I rinsed his razor. I tilted his cheek he had been working on toward the light and found where he stopped. I slid the razor down like I had done before at the house and began the familiar process.

"It seems to work fine baby, but," I rinsed again before finishing my though, "if you think you need me to do this I can." I pulled another strip of cream down and rinsed I heard Dan shift and felt thumbs rub across my thighs.

"I would appreciate it. Also, you still look amazing even in just your underwear my love." Dan spoke softly and I smiled shaking my head. I tilted his cheek some more and did another strip.

"Well, it would seem," I rinsed again, "my boyfriend knows what I look good in for ANY occasion. Therefore, I would trust him to like me in just my underwear." I teased Dan's comment. Dan smiled a little but did well with not laughing. I got to his mustache and heard his phone ring. I stopped and watched him almost rush to get it. He left me swinging my feet on the counter and half his face once again not done. Dan was speaking quickly and then I heard him laugh before hanging up.

"Sorry hun, it was Brian." Dan rolled his eyes. He noticed then the sight before him and a crooked smile grew on his face. "Mmm, momma, didn't know you had them stockings on too, damn baby-girl!" Dan teased and I rolled my eyes. I kissed the cheek I had finished and couldn't help but smile up at him.

"So uh, food?" I asked wondering about how that was going to fit in. "Cause baby, you haven't eaten, and I'm not letting you get up there and pass out." I sounded bossy again and looked up after rinsing to see Dan's eyes go dark.

"We'll figure it out. By the way, you're getting bossy again and I would like to remind you what happens when hubby gets bossed around." Dan tried to sound like the man's-man and I giggled.

"Yeah okay hubby, remember I still have the texts that tell me you like it. So don't even try to wear the pants now okay?" I teased him back as he rolled his eyes.

"I would prefer not to wear pants when doing so anyway." Dan winked and I giggled shaking my head.

"Dually noted now hold still and lemme finish." I said smiling a little. Dan looked up as I got to the other end finally of his mustache and I smiled liking that I actually did well for a second time. I started on the other side of his face and worked a little quicker feeling the natural press for time. It wasn't long before I handed Dan a towel and watched him wipe him face off smiling that I got him smooth like he needed.

"Thank you baby-girl." Dan said before lip locking me quickly. I brushed my fingers along his jaw line and smiled liking how his skin felt. Dan lifted me off the counter and nudged me to go get dressed. I got two steps away and jumped as Dan pinched my butt before lifting me over his shoulder as I squealed. "HaHA! I got you now babe! Muahaha and she's all mine!" Dan sounded like a villain as he threw me on the bed. I caught his face in my hands as his lips peppered soft kisses on my neck while his fingers gently tickled my sides.

"BABY! STOP! AYEE!" I squirmed under him for a bit longer before Dan stopped to nuzzle his nose on mine with a long kiss as he pulled me up.

"Mmm," another peck and Dan laced our fingers, "you have no idea how much I adore you my beautiful baby." Dan softly said and I went scarlet. Dan smiled wide and cradled my head doting on me. I couldn't stop my widest grin expanding on my face as Dan kissed both my hands still grinning away. Dan stepped back taking only one hand and leading me to the dress he hung up. I let go to touch the fabric and feeling it breathed and was comfortable feeling had me cheesing. Dan watched as I took it off the hanger and slipped it on noticing it wasn't too short after all. I twirled in it and stopped when Dan snickered across the room shaking his head.

"What?" I bashfully covered my mouth Dan looked down thinking about something then back up to meet my gaze.

"You look absolutely stunning. I love it on you, I really do." Dan's formality had me tilt my head and smile a little warmer. I gently pulled the flowing part of his out and smiled to it.

"You did great Danny, I love it!" I gushed before looking up to see him slipping on a pair of boxer briefs that were his skin tone color and then slipping on his blue kimono. He tied the fabric belt and I stepped over to fix the back and gently pull his hair out of the back. Dan spun around and I was met with the man remembered from the video shoot. "God baby, I forget about this part of your job, and then I see you in that again, and I just, I crack up inside." At that moment, I let Danny win. He got me to fangirl in a different way about him. Dan smiled with a nod.

"Yeah cause I can see it, it's really real for you at this point." Dan gestured to his attire and giggled. Dan bounced his eyebrows and I pushed him a little with a chuckle.

"You're somethin' else Danny." I rolled my eyes but welcomed the hair kiss and embrace. Dan ruffled my hair and I smacked his hands away for once.

"Oh what now you wanna get all freaked about me doing that?!" Dan teased and I huffed.

"You wanted me to look nice and show me off, now how about you keep me that way until later!" I laughed watching Dan think about later dramatically.

"Hmm, fine! So okay are you ready then? Cause we have yet to grab food, and from what your tone said, I must eat!" Dan's voice mocked me and I crossed my arms after getting my purse over my shoulder.

"Uh huh, I see, well if that's how I sound Dan!" I playfully argued with him and earned a small shove before walking out the door.

"Oh ya, you totally do! Mrs. Naggington!" Dan teased back and I shoved him but quickly got a hand around his side to pull him back to me. Dan draped his arms around my shoulders as we even got in the elevator. We both had a small bounce in our step and Dan kept looking down and grinning.

"Oh what now?!" I asked shaking my head unsure of what the change was. Dan shrugged and then switched to taking my hand and lacing his fingers. He kissed out hands and then my cheek gently before we stepped out.

"Love you." Dan said smirking and I held his arm as we stepped out to the lobby.

"Love you too baby." I said back as we headed in the opposite direction to eat. Dan had found a small diner around the corner from out room and decided to go there. It was funny thinking of how well I was dressed then there was Dan in his kimono and tennis shoes. I only felt odd thinking about it from a normal person's view. To me I had to admit it was normal.

"Uh two please!" Dan smiled and I watched the hostess look him up and down before nodding to follow her. Dan and I were soon seated and his phone went off in my purse. I handed it to Dan and nodded it was okay as he answered looking apologetic to me. "Uh hey Arin, we're just grabbing a quick bite and we'll be there." Dan listened for a moment and smiled wide. "No she loves it, let Suzy know I owe her a lovely lunch date for it!" Dan must have answered a question on how the dress thing turned out. Dan giggled at something else and shook his head, "No man, none of that, just took a moment to talk before getting ready. And yes of course she said she'd be my date, I mean who wouldn't want to accompany Danny Sexbang to his own show!?" Dan winked at me and I rolled my eyes with a snicker. Dan eventually answered a few more questions on Brian and Mark and hung up.

It wasn't long after the call that we had our orders taken and were sipping on lemon water talking. Dan mentioned a Starbomb special and that Arin mentioned a weird surprise he wasn't aware of. I shrugged it off and suggested it could be for Mark to sing another song. Dan nodded with a maybe of his own before his phone went off again. It was Brian that time who sounded like he was laughing over something. Dan was in the middle of a sentence when a hand gripped my shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve you!" a deeper voice said from behind me. I spun around and smiled when Brian was smiling down at me. I jumped up and hugged him tight giggling actually happy to see him.

"Brian holy shit finally nice to see you on not so awkward terms!" I said happily. Brian spun me and whistled looking at Dan nodding.

"Yeah you don't deserve this lovely looking woman!" Brian teased. Dan rolled his eyes and stood up to hug him.

"Glad you found the place man have a seat!" Dan offered and I decided to settle next to Dan whom gladly made room so Brian could sit across from him.

"So what brings you here?" I asked with a shrug. Brian smiled and gestured to Danny.

"This guy asked if I had eaten yet. So when I said no he offered for me to come visit before the chaos starts!" Brian shrugged and I nodded understanding.

"Which yeah um order quick, we got fucking sound check in a half hour." Dan locked his phone back after checking the time. I watched Dan's persona change to business as he spoke with Brian about a few things with the show.

"Okay so there's that um, is Mark still down for Smash?" Brian asked as he and Danny went over the set list. I leaned on Dan's shoulder listening intently feeling him shift to stroke my hair as he answered.

"Yeah, yeah he's super excited for it, which I'm pretty stoked!" Danny's hyper energy was coming through the more they got into it. Eventually our orders came and Brian shockingly got his not too long after as well. We all talked as we ate quickly and I found out Dan was definitely crucial with punctuality. He would check his phone every few minutes and at one point I took it and told him to eat or he wouldn't get it back. Brian liked the chemistry between Dan and I and stated it sounded healthy for him.

"Oh my god I'm fucking stuffed, now gimme my phone!" Dan motioned for his phone I had kept at my side. I eyed him and took a sip of lemon water. Dan huffed trying to not be too impatient as I leaned back with his arm around me again smiling.

"Kiss." I started that argument as well and I watched Dan glance to Brian knowing he hadn't seen Dan do this yet and was probably afraid to. Brian was known for picking on Danny for those sort of things.

"Ugh, no. I said phone, th-then kiss!" Dan smiled and I shook my head.

"Kiss, then phone." I simply demanded. Dan sighed and tilted his head.

"Baby gets her kiss when," Dan paused knowing this was never gonna be let down, "when hubby gets his phone." Dan made a face and I scowled.

"Hubby gets his phone AFTER baby gets her kisses." I whined quietly. Danny stroked my cheek and pouted.

"Baby please?" Danny whined back and I pouted with him.

"But hubby?!" I whined back sadder and heard Dan sound frustrated.

"Momma," Dan whined quieter into my neck and I felt lips gently kiss it. I sighed handing over the phone and watched Danny instantly sit up excited.

"Yay!" Dan said checking the time. Brian cleared his throat and I watched Danny blush hard and his smile fade. "Wh-what?" Dan asked back to being serious as Brian shook his head.

"I take it back that was so sad to watch." Brian slid a hand down his face still shaking his head.

"I know I'm a good actor!" Dan played oblivious and Brian stood up.

"Come on, Jew-liet, or we're gonna be late for sound check." Brian sighed as he walked out with Dan and I following. Dan let me walk with me holding his arm and our hands linked like before to the hall. We found out it was to the right across from where Mark had his panel earlier. When we arrived Arin and Suzy were waiting out front with Mark.

"Sup guys!" Arin hugged Brian and Mark hugged me. Dan fist pounded Arin and hugged Mark as well.

"Sup bitches!" Dan said with a snicker.

"Dude this place has some great acoustics!" Arin mused and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Did-did you already do sound check?" Dan asked unsure how since they had to go on first.

"Nope I walked in and like screamed and yeah it was cool!" Arin revealed he was kidding around and Suzy rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Oh man, so like you guys took off, and Arin walks up to security and the dude was like let us see what's going on with the thing with Shannon? Well he comes back and is like her name isn't even registered how does she even have a pass?" Suzy began explaining more and I was shocked neither Dan nor I had a slight reaction thinking about this.

"Yeah so they uh, they come back, the name thing, and like, they found her I guess and asked her to come with them. She like full on admitted to it and left. Like they said that they did have her marked down so she can't return at all, but yeah like the escorted her out which was too civil for my liking, but eh, it's handled." Arin shrugged after finishing the story. Dan nodded still looking serious but understood that it was handeled definitely.

"Yeah I was backstage and seen her get up and was like 'oh fuck hope Arin can grab [Y/N] before she jumps over that table!'" Mark laughed shaking his head. Dan looked down at me and nodded agreeing.

"Oh come on I only thought about that for like two seconds!" I tried to defend myself but my laugh gave it away.

"Oh I saw it babe, and it was why I held your hand tightly on top of the table then. If you were going to make a move I had ya." Dan shrugged but had a knowing expression. Everyone had prepared themselved. Even Arin did.

"Dude, like, I could barely see but oh god when that bitch got up I looked over and Dan's like ghost white, [Y/N]'s like stuck just staring and I hear Ross mutter, 'good first pick'. And I look at him like fucking really?! You know she's gonna make a go for it! So then like I watch Dan like planting himself and dude you had the fakest, fucking, smile going on that even the front row knew something was up." Arin shook his head with a grin.

"Oh so it wasn't her facial expression or the fact I totally let my face fall and head drop down?" Dan rolled his eyes, but managed a chuckle. Arin shrugged then laughed as well.

"Okay guys we need to get in here so we can set up, so we'll be back in a bit." Brian spoke up nodding to Dan. Dan kissed me sweetly as Arin and Brian walked off.

"Love you baby-girl. Um, Suzy will show ya around backstage, and I'll come find you're beautiful butt in a bit!" Dan kissed me again waved as he caught up with Arin. I looked over at Mark who was on his phone and nudged him.

"Hm?" Mark blinked at me and I nodded to the stage. Mark jumped up and thanked me as he ran to go do sound check as well.


	121. Chapter 121

Suzy and I shook our heads as we watched Mark almost gallop into the hall before letting the doors shut. I heard Danny on a mic yelling 'OH FUCK' then his famous giggle rang in right after over the system. I looked over to Suzy whom had a huge grin pointed my way as we made a turn around a corner to a set of doors that lead to almost a widened hallway.

"What?" I asked looking at her still. Suzy had a look in her yes like she knew something I hadn't picked up on. When she shook her head, her longer black hair revealed the blonde streak her and Arin shared as a hair style. I stepped in front of her when she snickered still not telling me and folded my arms. "Come on, what is it?" I asked tilting my head with a smirk.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Suzy couldn't hold back a laugh and I sighed rolling my eyes. Suzy cracked up shaking her head more when she noticed I wasn't letting her take me to wherever until I knew. "Alright! Geeze! I was admiring how much you and Dan both just can't help but smile whenever one of you either says something, does something, or just even looks a certain way! Honestly it's cute as hell!" Suzy gushed over Dan and I. She was always one not to really tease me over it, but more so encourage things to go on.

"It's just a thing we can't help apparently! Like him being able to do his thing and get up there makes me happy for him. I could never ask him to do either or no matter what. Truly, if I could possibly speak for him, I'm sure he'd find that a top quality. Everyone wants that someone whom motivates you to keep going for your dreams, not try and change them along with the person you are!" I rambled on getting a little deep as Suzy had us traveling again. I cut myself off from further comments noticing the concrete walls looking similar to the ones that had been how Dan's dressing room nook seemed from his video shoot. We rounded one last turn and I saw the wider opening to my left being the stage's first half. Suzy tugged me to my right across from it into a small room.

"This is where we wait! If you haven't noticed, which you can hear them for sure now!" Suzy nodded to the stage and indeed so I heard Arin and Dan finishing out a song. "This is like their small waiting area I found out. So, welcome to backstage!" Suzy joked as she spread her arms advertising the small area. I sat down in the middle of the couch she had sat on as well. It was a grey-blue suede texture and I absolutely felt so comfortable. I noticed two sofa chairs angled in that looked like they matched. Then the walls were a simple white that was accented with small ticks in the paint. I wasn't sure if had been for show or just wear and tear from acts. The carpet was nice as well I noticed. It looked pretty new and I wondered if they had remodeled recently or I was just in really good lighting. Suzy shifted causing me to come back to just catching her open Instagram. She took a couple pictures before picking one.

"You know I've noticed you post a ton of hype videos for these guys. I bet they appreciate that." I mused on the thought. It was almost a week or so since I had made an appearance on my own channel and wondered if Dan would have minded me doing a small bit of his sound check.

"They do, well the guys do, fans eat it up, and even more when it's even reposted. I try and sort of have fun with it besides the underlying reason to let them see what we're doing, what's going on, keeping them involved somehow, ya know?" Suzy smiled with a shrug and I nodded understanding.

"Almost like the promoter but undercover deal eh?" I summed it up hearing Suzy snicker with a nod telling me it was pretty much it.

"Not that I find it 'work' or 'annoying' to do, but yeah that is it as well!" Suzy smiled with another shrug and I figured to ask her opinion on a small bit for my own sake.

"Hey Suze? Do you think Dan wouldn't mind me posting a small bit of his sound check for my channel would he? I mean I know it's not a usual thing? I just am weighing options here. It's been a week since my last update." I covered my mouth, but still unable to hide my sheepish expression. Suzy thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Why not do one WITH Dan when he comes back here? Maybe he can like help give you a sneak peak since it he has access to the stage?" Suzy suggested this and I didn't even think about that. I nodded slowly while tuning into another close out between Arin and Dan whom sounded almost finished. I wondered about just how long their set list was this time and thought about waiting and possibly doing a clip for Instagram instead during the show.

"Oh choices, choices, cause now I'm liking your idea, BUT the vlogs I usually do are like two minutes long. Which you know, seems short, but is actually hard to fill with content in some situations. Maybe a small clip on Instagram during would suffice. I could always do an update when I get back, right?" I thought out loud watching Suzy look to the curtains dividing backstage from the actual main riser back to me. She chewed her thumb for a moment as I patiently waited to hear her response.

"Well," she looked to me with a nod, "have you posted about your rings yet?" Suzy was leaning toward the clip and a bigger update later on idea. I sighed looking down at my ring noticing that I did indeed not post it, but that was due to being busy and the fact, as Dan stated, we didn't really parade 'us' around.

"I indeed have not, but that's just timing and personal decision really." I shrugged liking Suzy agreeing and understanding that part. "I mean I'm sure Dan wouldn't mind, and don't get me wrong I do love my ring, but I would rather send an update out whenever he proposes rather than just that ya know?" I tried to sound appreciative, but also explain my feelings. Suzy made a face that she understood that as well before sitting up straight with a plan in mind.

"Here! We'll just do another of our own like when we did the con that night!" Suzy smiled saving me the hassle really. It was a good idea, and I could always film bits as they actually performed. Suzy and I scooted close together smiling. She switched her Instagram over to video and tapped record. "What's up lovelies! I am here with the beautiful [Y/N] backstage for Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, woo! They officially go on around seven tonight at the con center over here in Dallas!" Suzy let me have a turn and I signed us off.

"Right on! Some come on out and do some weird butt stuff with these guys and listen to some awesome jams! See your sexy faces there!" I thumbs upped and laughed with Suzy before she posted it. I laughed even harder as she shook her head giggling while tapping out a caption and hashtags.

"You and Dan are meant to be. That just naturally came out of you and I swore you sounded like him for the first time in EVER!" she looked over to me and I blushed a little.

"Usually I sound like Arin, but that's a good trade off as well. I just found it something to say and went with it!" I sat back getting comfy again. We heard Arin sound distressed in a joking manner over the system before a couple distant high-fives or claps rang over a mic. The curtains flew back in no time as Brian, Arin, Dan, and Mark stepped down a few stairs before noticing Suzy and I had been waiting.

"Aw shit, got some fuckin' groupies!" Arin laughed as he plopped down next to Suzy on the couch. Brian took a sofa chair and leaned his head back with a sigh.

"How'd it go?" Suzy asked smiling attentively. I stood to hug Mark before he sat down on the other sofa chair as well. Dan waited patiently for me to let Mark go before he greeted me as well.

"Hey baby." Dan smiled down at me before pecking my lips. I nodded for him to sit so I could perch up on his lap. Dan leaned on my shoulder when I did so and spun my ring around while playing with my fingers.

"It actually went good, the sound guy had no issues, and everyone seems to know what's goin' on!" Arin explained while Dan nodded agreeing.

"Yeah um, so okay Brian and I did our thing, and then I'm like well shit what's a good transition for getting Arin out here, and I totally was like uh, fuck, trying to think and Arin just runs out and goes, 'So I see you're out of tunes man! Mind if I help?', and I am like 'what the fuck are you doing?' And Arin just ignores me and he's like 'I'm here to help!' And I'm standing there and Arin points to Brian which," Dan looks over to Brian with an eye roll, "thanks man for letting me know, you guys talked about that, while I stood there confused as fuck and believed you could literally just read Arin's mind and fucking knew what song to play!" Dan laughed with them as he shook his head. I looked between them just listening to the conversation.

"I can read minds Dan, I choose just not to tell you can't then-" Brian went to explain sounding serious when Dan cut him off.

"What the fuck am I thinking right now?!" Dan sounded excited to ask the obvious question. Brian blinked over at him before sighing.

"Yeah that is exactly why I never reveal my secrets, you ask the most cliché bullshit that follows!" Brian shook his head and went back to relaxing. All of us laughed hearing the natural chemistry come out between them. Mark thought hard about something and I wondered if he was nervous.

"You okay Mark?" I asked watching him snap himself out of whatever it was.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm perfect just remembering stuff from out there." Mark smiled and I saw Arin nod to him.

"Dude, like, timing is going to be key here. Like I'm going to invite you out to do Smash and then like I have the thing I want to do and then we finish out with a little some', some'!" Arin gave a smaller rundown as Mark nodded.

"I'm just keeping it in my mind. Knowing my lovely luck, I'll trip trying to get out there when the time comes!" Mark shook his head with a chuckle. Dan waved it off smiling confidently.

"Nah, you'll be fine, I mean, come on, if I haven't tripped in this thing," Dan gestured to the longer kimono, "then you should have no issues dude." Dan nodded as Mark took that thought in.

"Very true young Sexbang!" Mark smiled pointed to Dan. Arin made a face before pointing out the obvious.

"Dan's like ten years older than you, and yet he's considered young! Awesome!" Arin cracked himself up along with Suzy and I. Mark pointed to Arin nodding again.

"Another true factoid!" Mark chuckled as Arin gestured that it was indeed true. Dan I felt shift and pulled me leaning back some. He snuggled me for a moment before sighing as I stroked a couple strands of curls.

"Aw shit, there goes the almighty Sexbang, one second a self-proclaimed sex god, to kitten in point two seconds!" Arin teased as Dan closed his eyes and sighed happily. He eventually waved Arin off before trying to defend himself.

"I'm still almighty, just also really enjoying that she's so good at playing with my hair." Dan laved our fingers as I continued. He raised them to his lips and kissed them with a smile after.

"Right, right, cause it's SO hard to play with all that hair Dan." Arin scoffed with a laugh watching his best friend turn to mush.

"It is! There are methods to this madness!" Dan popped his eyes open as he pointed to his massive jewfro giggling.

"Right and those would be?" Arin countered jokingly. Dan looked to me and back to Arin with a shrug.

"Fuck if I know! Ask her." Dan nodded to me before resettling. Arin was about to do so when a man with a walkie-talkie appeared in the doorway. All of us looked to him as he checked his clipboard.

"You guys, uh, Ninja Sex Party?" he looked up as Dan and Brian nodded.

"The one and only, why?" Brian asked blinking at the man. Dan sat up with me more letting our hands go to bring it around my waist.

"Well we can let you guys go on earlier, say in twenty? You have been asked to head back to make-up and hair. It's being filmed and streamed so, that's just for the cameras ya know?" The guy explained the hair part and half of us snorted knowing Dan was not going to be tamed well for cameras.

"Uh yeah we can totally do that, um, they do know half of us has like a forest of untamable Jew right?" Brian nodded to Dan whom looked down slightly. I watched the guys smirk before nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, but she can work some magic, he'll survive!" the stagehand snickered.

"Oh he will, definitely, just your hairspray and combs will combust in great proportions." Brian teased before standing up. "Alright let's go do this, mine as well get Arin and Mark in there too, they're on tonight with us for a second half." Brian nodded before stepping out. Mark jumped up stretching then following Brian. Arin kissed Suzy and gave me a high-five as he joined the other two. Dan sighed as I slid off his lap so he could get up.

"Oh the joys of being a rockstar, huh babe?" I teased as Dan sighed hating the hair idea.

"It could be worse, they could try and straighten it." Dan made a good point as he held my hips. I rested my hands on his chest gently tickling the skin that showed smiling up at him. Dan bit his lip with another smile as he tilted his head. I stood up more on my toes the best I could in the flats I had on so he could meet me halfway. I slid my hands around his neck as our lips connected. Dan pressed a little more before pulling back exhaling back into a warm smile. I smiled back at him as well feeling almost a weight being lifted. I held his face in my hands just getting lost in his eyes. "Tonight is going to be the beginning of different things my love. No more bullshit for us, okay?" Dan sounded almost so serious but had such a huge grin it was hard to imagine that could be possible.

"'Kay. I love you Danny." I reached up again to kiss him softly Dan complied with a small chuckle beforehand. We finally returned to a normal embrace knowing he had to go.

"Love you more babe. Um," Dan thought for a moment almost snapping out of our haze when he remembered something, "the stairs where we came out, there is a small part you can stand in to see from the side. It would be nice to look over and know my leading lady is having a good time." Dan chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be out there?" I teased. Dan sighed but smiled after. He squeezed me tight before kissing my hair. When he looked down at me before letting go I saw Leigh for a moment in his eyes. "Go be Danny Sexbang, okay?" I gave him my own personal 'good luck' as he nodded genuinely smiling then.

"You got it baby-girl." Dan kissed my cheek before joining the guys outside. I could hear them teasing Dan as they walked farther off. I was left standing there giggling after it almost forgetting Suzy was watching me.

"You are wrapped so hard around the other's finger it is unreal." Suzy spoke up startling me a little. I spun around folding my arms. My face was on fire and my own crooked smile betrayed a pokerface I tried to attempt.

"I love him so much Suzy. He's amazing." I blurted out softly as I stared at the doorway. Suzy had stood up and placed an arm around me.

"Which is why you and he are together. He obviously sees the same in you, duh!" Suzy brought me out of it and I laughed liking her sarcasm.

"Exactly! So should we go reserve our places?" I asked her nodding to the curtain. Suzy linked her arm in mine and grinned.

"Before someone totally takes them, sure!" Suzy played along with the gag and I laughed shaking my head.

"Onward!" I said boldly as we went to go get settled before the show began.


	122. Chapter 122

Suzy and I had been chit chatting for almost the twenty the stagehand had discussed before the houselights dimmed. It was very surreal how loud the crowd slowly got, but once they got there, it was almost stadium levels. The amount of people that had joined were double what they had done at their last gig. I smiled unwillingly looking over how much people yearned to see Dan and Brian perform. Countless Danny Sexbang signs were popping up and even more had decided to dress up like him. Suzy and I took pictures of different areas and it wasn't long before the digital backdrop faded into showing the band's name. I covered my mouth in awe of it being really real washing over me. I was at a Ninja Sex Party gig, with Arin Hanson's wife, who I considered family. I was at a Ninja Sex Party gig and was going to see Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian perform. Mostly though, I was there to cheer on my best friend and love of my reality.

I felt Suzy grab my hand and lean to me once she had my attention. She asked loudly in my ear if I was excited and I nodded as fast I could. She high-fived me and another tick in the increasing volume hit from the crowd causing me to turn. I noticed Brian walking to his Casio and stop. A spotlight panned on him and all went silent. Brian slowly panned through the sections before flipping everyone off using both fingers. An uproars of different terms, greetings, and some just doing it back as a reply had Suzy and I cracking up. Brian eventually made the gesture for silence and everyone did listen. It was almost more hilarious to know Brian outside the character and then see him snap into a whole different person.

Brian stood glaring for another moment before placing his hands and letting a sinister note hold as everyone roared louder. When Brian cut it, the audience obeyed as one and went silent again. Brian did so again, and the same reaction happened. Brian then hit a note sharper than the beginning one and I recognized the first note to the melody of their theme song. Brian did it one more time and another spot light came on showing a small band that had set up. An electric guitar started the familiar riff with the drums counting off on time. Brian started the melody and more count offs. I looked over to the right and seen who everyone was actually waiting on. Dan jumped on stage with a mic, his hair, and kimono bobbing his head waiting for his moment. It was another drum hit and I watched Danny Sexbang put the mic to his lips and away he went.

"Runnin' really fast, jumpin' super high, flippin' over shit, makin' stuff explode, flippin over more shit, fighting lots of guys, writing kick ass jams, doing other things, giving you the sauce, that's what we do cause," Danny bounced over towards our side and pointed to the crowd whom had been on time with him singing the lyrics back to him, "WE ARE NINJA SEX PARTY, shooting music all over your SEXY BODIES LADIES AND GENTILEMEN!" Danny slowed down but called it out getting a reaction from the crowd. "I'm Danny Sexbang check out my kung fu! I'm getting' sexy, unf, I'm getting' sexy for you!" Danny pointed over in my direction and I died laughing shaking my head. Danny caught part of it and smiled wider diving back into his song. "And NINJA MOTHERFUCKIN BRIAN is fast and deadly!" Danny bounced over pointed a thumb back at Brian who flipped him off quickly before going back to playing. "Stabbing dudes and writing tasty medleys!" Danny turned to see Brian nodding quickly as if to agree with that factoid. "Are you seduced yet, no need to answer cause tonight we're gonna rock ya even though, you didn't ask us to!" Danny spun around during the breakdown and pretending like in the video he didn't know where to look. Brian eventually came around as the band who filled in continued, and spun him back the right way. Dan nodded in a thanks, as Brian shook his head and flipped him off. Eventually they played out the last part of it and Dan stopped for a second to greet the audience. "Holy shit you guys are awesome right now! My god, Ninja Brian, I don't think there is one person here who you'd wanna slaughter tonight!" Dan turned to see Brian glare at him and then walk around the Casio again to invade Dan's space. He looked into his eyes with a hard stare indicating it was Dan he could. Dan smiled and patted Brian on the shoulder pretending to be oblivious. "Aw come on Brian you wouldn't do that! I mean we have a song about how super awesome of friends we are! Ya know what, why don't we play it to show the nice people tonight?!" Dan gestured to the crowd whom obviously heard it before.

Brian rolled his eyes before shaking his head and placing his fingers on the keys. Dan bounced waiting for it, but when a moment longer passed Dan turned around flailing his arms. Brian folded his and shook his head that he didn't want to. Dan flailed towards the crowd that they were waiting and Brian sighed giving in. I then recognized the tune to Best Friends Forever, and laughed wondering if Brian was going to somehow stab Dan with a gag knife at the end. Suzy swung an arm around me and I threw up metal horns as she snapped a photo of us during the show. I did the same with a different idea. As Dan sung his second verse I spun around so they would be my background and took my own selfie. I tapped out the caption 'HOLY SHIT IT'S NSP LIVE!' Suzy thumbs upped when I showed her liking that angle. Dan got to the part about a knife and Brian was sure enough holding a knife then pretending to stab Dan a couple times. The gimmick was so cheesy it was funny as Dan fell onto the stage pretending to be hurt.

"Do you know the setlist?" Suzy got a moment to ask as the crowd set itself into a giggle fit as Brian nodded proudly at Dan's body. I thought about what they had talked about at the diner and realized I actually didn't.

"No, not at all, you?" I asked her nodding to the stage. Suzy shook her head and I wondered if they guys just didn't say anything or never bothered to think it was a big deal. I was back to giggling myself as Dan rolled himself over. He was still lying on his back and had the mic up to his lips again.

"I know you didn't mean that Ninja Brian, it's okay, I understand buddy." Dan didn't even see but I assumed it was part of the skit. Brian stopped mid trail back to his keyboard and spun on his heel stiffly looking offended that Dan had still assumed that he didn't want to kill Dan. Suzy even chuckled as Brian stood there while Dan was nicely asking Brian for a hand. Brian held up the gag knife again and made the motions to think of whether to actually help Dan up or stab him again. The crowd was laughing over this and eventually Brian again gave up and helped Dan to his feet. "Thanks man," Dan nodded with a thumbs up and doofy smile as Brian waved him off. Dan took a sip of water before continuing on. "Well since you all know, we just released not too long ago here our album, Attitude City, which holy fuck thank you for buying it, like serious that was worth the hand cramps and long nights! Please give it up for yourselves!" Dan clapped nodding with a huge smile. I looked over and Brian even was proudly doing so. Dan shook his head still not believing that and again continued on. "Okay well since then, we have decided to add a couple songs from that to the set tonight." Dan paused and I thought I saw a glance my way but didn't want to fool myself. "This one we showed the video to and have yet to perform it live," Dan paused, "UNTIL TONIGHT!" Dan shouted it out raising his fists, the cheers from the crowd and mutters of guesses among fans rang through the rows of seats. "Yup but instead of turning it up to eleven for ya, we're gonna turn it down, because we're gonna get sensitive and more importantly we're gonna get sensual, this is called, Why I Cry." Dan smiled then as everyone cheered liking this idea. Dan stepped over towards us and reached out his hand. I froze for a moment before he nodded for me to take it. Dan instantly got it was the right one and rubbed his thumb on my ring as he sang. "Lady, I, have been told you only date nice guys, well if that's how you judge a lover's worth, your ass just hit paydirt, I'm the most sensitive man, on god's green earth!" Danny winked with a squeeze of our hands as the rim hit came in. He gently let my hand go and turned to give the front rows some love. He sung on smiling to them and blowing kisses as he went towards the other side.

Suzy bumped me and tapped her cheeks then pointing to me. I rolled my eyes and waved her away grinning even wider but not before feeling my cheeks grow warmer as well. Dan found a random fan to do the break down to and it was awesome watching her not freak out but sing along as he knelt pretending to serenade her for a moment. When he stood back up he had the crowd waving their hands in the air soothingly to the beat. He came back over to the rows by Suzy and I and did his next verse. When he hit the final chorus a couple times on the longer notes he reached in our general direction and I shook my head knowing he was being a goofball. The song ended and it was into another that sounded like dragon slayer. Being one of my favorites I actually screamed my head off that time for it.

Dan slid over to the band as a joke and offered the guitarist the intro. Dan's offer for taking him out on the hottest of dates was up for grabs and I laughed like the crowd had as the guitarist shook his head no and awkwardly scooted away. Dan bounced back towards the drummer introducing the different guys in the song. Everyone in the filling band was a good sport as Dan made his rounds while even stopping at the bassist to bob his head with him. I blinked again and noticed the bass that had was being played was considerably close to Dan's blue one back at home. I focused in on it and wondered if it was meant to seem so.

My attention was brought back as Dan came back near our side this time to mess with Suzy. Dan got to the dragon part and something shoved passed us to jump on stage with Dan. Arin was comically in a dragon kigurumi. He and Dan did the dragon dance laughing at the other as they moved in sync. Arin then held up a mic and sung the dragon's part. Dan whipped out a dollar and shoved it down Arin's collar pretending to be sneaky. I was dying as Arin thumbs upped Dan, but continuing to dance as the song progressed. Dan eventually got to the end of it and named off everyone but himself of the girl's choices. Arin bounced back off stage not before pecking Suzy's cheek. It was her turn to laugh and blush a little.

"Uh, okay," Dan sounded winded and took another drink of water, "So we have never done a full setlist really and I have to say it has been AWESOME like no SUPER awesome to be doing this. I gotta thank the guys at PegFest for letting us come up here and seduce your eardrums! Thank you for supporting us as well, again, this," Dan gestured to the stage with a huge smile, "would not be possible without you guys so fucking thank you from the bottom of our hearts, and uh, well, see I have now said all this, and uh, man," Dan turned to Brain with a shrug. "I may have embarrassingly come to a halt forgetting our next song?" Brian made a 'why me' gesture. Dan was about to go on but a voice came over the system.

"DANNY SEXBANG WAIT!" Arin ran out in what he had on earlier. His shirt had on it a Hello Kitty face that covered the front. His jeans were his usual relaxed fit and his hair was feathering out due to him running his hands through it. Dan blinked at Arin confused.

"Uh what are you-" Dan went to ask and Arin stopped him.

"Dude! I heard you needed some help, well here I am!" Arin nodded with a grin liking the set up. Dan nodded slowly.

"Okay Egoraptor, what did you have in mind?" Dan asked clearly playing along their skit. Arin placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Well Danny have you forgot?! You're not only in Ninja Sex Party, ya doof! We got Starbomb as well!" Arin nodded confidently to Dan as Dan looked like he was an ass supposedly forgetting. The crowd cheered on liking where this was going.

"You're right! Boy, am I lame! Well since you're here now! What song are you suggesting?!" Dan folded his arms as Arin smiled wider.

"Uh duh, only one of the bestest!" Arin got his game face on as Brian broke into the beginning with the band of Ryu and Ken's rap battle. Arin nodded to Dan in character and started it off "Hey Ken." Arin motioned for Dan to come near.

"What's up Ryu?" Dan shrugged. Arin placed a friendly hand on Dan's shoulder as he nodded.

"You know I think you're a fucking dick right?" Arin bobbed his head.

"Yeah?" Dan shrugged back in an understanding fashion.

"Well, I think we should settle this shit with a rap battle to the death!" Arin suggested further. The guitar part heavily came in like the recorded version as it progressed.

"Okay!" Dan said back to Arin. Arin stepped back pointing to his bandmate.

"Do you think you can stop eating penis long enough to do that?" Arin looked disgusted and unsure.

"Probably!" Dan shrugged pretending to throw something behind him. Arin nodded liking that choice.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Arin announced. All of a sudden to fill in Mark jumped out of nowhere between them. No one got a chance to react as he said his part.

"Round One," Mark held up a finger, "RAP!" Mark stepped back and Arin got in Dan's face spitting his verse. Dan made accordingly disgusted faces as Arin described how hard he was going to beat him. I was highly impressed with Arin as he spat his rhymes well in time and being live. Suzy I saw saying them back with him and joined her in. It got to Dan's part eventually again and Dan made a motion as to 'can you believe this guy!?' to Mark whom waved his arms not getting in the middle of it.

Dan tried not to laugh as he portrayed Ken once again shrugging and seeming unsure about the idea of fighting. Arin jumped back in Dan's face doing his next and final verse. He even chest bumped Dan a little nudging him back further towards our side. Dan got to the part where he explained once again he was raised to protect others. Arin got to have the fun of making the sounds of Ryu taking out Ken. Dan purposely fell to the ground and finally rhymed on beat. Arin went to help him up and pretending to hit Dan again. Dan fell back and whispered about his scrotums. The song ended and everyone was standing cheering for Arin. Arin bowed before turning to actually help Dan up. They both looked to Mark whom pretending to awkwardly rock back on his heels. Dan and Arin walked back over to him and got on either side of him.

"Uh, Mark, why are you up here?" Arin asked grinning. The crowd, still on their feet, was getting a good hint as to why. Dan looked confused as well but waited for Mark's answer.

"Well, I uh, thought it looked fun, so I figured I'd see where I could fit?" Mark looked down and sighed. Arin nodded and then held up a finger.

"HEY! I got something for you actually buddy!" Arin made the motion to wait right there. Arin then turned and remembered something else. "Uh also, can, cause I see her by my wife, [Y/N] can you join us down here as well?" Arin nodded as he ran backstage. I blinked frozen to the floor before Dan strolled over to me. He reached out his hand again and nodded to come on. I awkwardly stepped passed Suzy and took his hand. Dan led me down the couple stairs and onto the stage with Mark. I stood by Danny as well feeling my face become redder. The crowd was roaring for the both of us. Mark leaned into hug me tight and I watched Arin come back with a tablet. He tapped his screen and on the digital backdrop appeared his homescreen.

"What the fuck are you doing dude?" Danny asked confused. Arin tapped a photo and up popped Mark's picture with them.

"I'm doing things, gimme a second Dan." Arin bantered. Brian even came over throwing his arms up as to ask 'what the fuck' "Just-just gimme a sec guys! Geeze this is important!" Arin glared at Brian whom shockingly backed off. For once Egoraptor trumped Ninja Brian. Arin turned to Mark whom was not understanding.

"Okay what he said." Mark pointed to Dan whom shrugged. Arin sighed and held the mic up to his lips.

"Well Markiplier, lord of YouTube!" Arin started and the fans cheered for him, Mark waved them off and shook his head.

"Pretty sure Felix has that but alright?" Mark shrugged and Arin rolled his eyes.

"Shh! Okay?! Geeze!" Arin huffed but went on, "So we all been talking and you have been awesome to us, man. We love having you work with us, and work in our place as well. You've become a permanent placement and I love you to death man!" Arin wrapped an arm around Mark's shoulders nodding with a huge smile. Mark looked up at the picture and back to Arin. Meanwhile Dan had his hands on his hips tapping his foot.

"Um, excuse me? Are you-are you fucking cheating on me?" Dan played out jealous and Arin immediately let Mark go.

"Uh, no, NO! I am not! I mean, we're just friends Dan! You're still my snuggle man!" Arin explained quickly. Dan giggled but went on. I rocked back on my heels and glanced to Dan trying to ask what this was but he was busy watching Arin continue on.

"I am so lost right now!" Mark blurted out. Arin nodded cheesing as he laid a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark, what I am trying to tell you is," Arin tapped something and a familiar orange screen came to life Mark blinked and I suddenly understood what Arin had done for him. Arin tapped again and a remastered Markiplier Grump slid onto the screen. The text literally being 'Grumpiplier' in their channel's font. "Welcome to the family man, I, Arin Hanson, and behalf of the fucking Game Grumps channel, bestow upon you your very own ACTUAL grump head!" Arin excitedly announced. Mark's face was of shock and elation. His arms wrapped around Arin and you could hear Mark almost crying out of pure joy. Mark hugged up Dan as well thanking both of them. I even hugged Mark with a congratulations. Arin laughed as the crowd went nuts. Brian got the nod from Dan and slammed his hands on his keys after a moment.

"Uh Arin, Brian says you're not done?" Dan nodded to his buddy whom shook his head he was right. Arin thought hard before turning to me.

"Ya know now that you mention it. I'm not!" Arin wagged a finger at me. "Come here Little One." Arin gestured to me to come closer. I stepped passed Dan who was trying to move passed Mark as well so it was just me and Arin center stage. Arin tapped again and pulled up my grump hoodie. Dan yelped a curse before I heard Mark laugh.

"Dan you, uh, may wanna tie that shoe there." Mark said. I was looking up at my grump hoodie and back at Arin shaking my head.

"Arin please tell me." I begged for him not to do this now. I was feeling so faint but so excited guessing what it was. Arin leaned passed me noticing something Arin shook his head and I then turned when Brian started playing the funeral March. Arin spun around and shook his head more.

"You guys always gotta have something up your sleeves huh, ugh, christ Danny you said you needed to tie your shoe, what the hell are you doing?!" Arin motioned for me to look as his 'disappointed dad' expression was all over. I hadn't noticed until I made a connection when I turned around to see why the crowd was the loudest it had been all night.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale....Yup...There's a Sequel... ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading!! It took me Seven Months to write this. 
> 
> For those maybe wanting to see what songs I used here is the playlist of all songs mentioned in this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTaQMHX_puM&list=PLIdZ4OC5jTimn77JESdW4NLaefT86DCA0

It was there. Sitting in front of my face. Five digits, all grouped together to hold it. Dan was shaking, I couldn't tell from laughter, adrenaline, or pure fear. Our eyes were searching the other's and slowly the crowd became a lull. My heard raced and I could hear my frantic breathing. Dan inhaled uneasy and leaned to the side passed me. He asked Brian to stop playing and everyone, I barely noticed, was silent. I almost heard Dan's breathing not through the mic even. Dan's five fingers continued to present to me the smallest, yet, largest, yet most important thing to me, in the world. Not even the object itself was why it was important, it was the reason it was even existing right now. Dan remained silent for another moment just kneeling and looking at me. His brown eyes didn't leave me and eventually he cleared his throat.

"[Y/N], hun, I know you absolutely are frozen where you are right now. I know you're mind is racing and you're very much so unsure of what to do at this point. All I want you to do is listen, okay? I know that also you're putting everything together and yes, you're indeed right. You should have known, but dear god I am so fucking glad you had no idea." Dan literally was reading my mind in front of everyone. He was ticking off everything. He knew this was going to happen, because, he knew me. "I know as well, though, that this had to happen like this. Any other way would have given it away and it is also the last, but first, time I actually do, literally show you off. Which by the way, again, you look absolutely stunning tonight and I could never picture ANYONE else being where you are or even come close to how gorgeous you are tonight and especially every night, babe." Dan paused for a moment to take my hand as he continued on. He swallowed again and I started shaking trying to figure out if I was happy or going to pass out right there, center stage. "Yet, your looks alone are not what got you here. You've come so far with me, for me, and mostly for you. I have never been so honored and lucky to have someone as caring, as kind, as comforting, as strong, and as grateful as you. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever gotten to know, and I am so in love with you I literally am overwhelmed by it. Because not only have I felt you fall in love with what I do, I am super blessed to feel you fall in love with just me, as a man. You have no idea how long I have blindly been waiting for someone to come find me and love me passed the dick jokes and terrible puns, baby. I want no one else to honestly try at this point. You're all I see in this aspect, and I could not be more up and honest in front of all these people right now. I love you that much to bare it all and kneel before you on this goddamn stage. I don't care anymore about what ANYONE has to say about US. I don't give two shits about who I am displeasing because of whom I've chosen to fall in love with for the rest of my life. And now baby, I know we have joked morning after morning, and night after night. About how this would go and about what your answer would be even to the point you were rolling your eyes and doing everything but calling me a dumbshit! Well my love, it is here. I know you're scared, and I am too. I know you're shaking, and baby that's okay, I am too. And mama, I know you're emotional," Dan sniffled and I couldn't help but drop to my own knees and hold his face in my hands. I let my own tears spill over trying to let him finish. "I am too. Fuck, and I know you love me, and I love you too. You are my best friend, my rock, my lover, and my fighter. I would never ask you to change a damn thing about that either. You are my perfection, my missing puzzle piece, and everything I ever could hope for in the woman, of my reality. So please baby-girl, please [Y/F/N, Y/M/N, Y/L/N], will be my one last thing? Will you honor me with your morning breath and mood swings for the rest of our lives? Will you please marry me, and be my wife?" Dan rested his forehead on mine and I hadn't noticed we had our eyes closed.

I felt us shift and let my eyes flutter back open to see the object he had been holding on to. All our future rested snuggly in that little black box. It was a silver band that was thinner than my promise ring. It's diamond was small, but stood up proud. He had listened from the moment we met about anything I ever told him. He even got it down to the idea of smaller gestures are what I was a sucker for and here I was staring down the smallest thing, but held the biggest gesture he could ever make behind it. I felt Dan's fingers stroke my cheek as he lowered the mic to the side.

"Shh, it's okay, take your time. No one is rushing you, I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Dan whispered to me. I gasped an inhale and held it. Dan brought the mic back between us then and my hearing came back along with my other senses. I noticed it was still that waiting feeling as everyone was eyes on me. I met Dan's eyes and leaned back slowly. Dan kept the ring between us and I noticed his eyes weren't searching anymore. They were staring into me knowingly. His search was over. My search was over. I reached for the mic and Dan let it go slowly. I pressed to my lips and breathed. Dan swallowed as we squeezed our hands together bracing the other one. I exhaled out hearing the sound over the monitors as I locked on Danny's gaze. My own hard swallow came into play as I savored one last second before feeling my emotions finally decide. A twitch on the corners of my mouth started a whole sequence. My lips curved, my cheeks rose, and then tears spilled more from my eyes. Dan I watched do the same and I choked back a sob watching him get leaky. My heart slowed coming to terms finally but my breathing stayed a constant borderline hyperventilating. I finally felt well enough to speak and barely heard myself when I did.

"Oh dear god, yes!" I said so quickly before throwing myself into Dan's arms. The same arms that cradled me when I cried, the same ones that held me when we made love, and the same ones to hold me at night keeping my monsters at bay. I felt those same arms hold me as tight as they could with a hand cradling the back of my head. Dan pressed himself into the crook of my neck and I did it to him as well. My hands hand curled underneath his hair and held onto the hidden curls I knew all too well.

"I love you so much [Y/N], you're my one and only forever, baby." Dan said into my skin.

"I love you too Leigh, I promise that forever too." I responded back. Dan pulled us both back and gently took my right hand. He tapped it and smiled wider before slipping it off and into the box he pulled the engagement ring out of. I sniffled with an airy chuckle as he shut the box on it, declaring I did indeed I keep my promise. Dan then gently took my left hand and I felt him rub the bare ring finger before chuckling like I had.

"So I have a small confession to make, here hun." Dan smiled crookedly shaking his head. I shook mine quickly only to wonder what his confession could possibly be.

"Remember how I wouldn't let you see your promise ring when we got home right away?" Dan jogged my memory and I looked to him holding the engagement ring. He lifted it slightly and sheepishly grinned more.

"You. Did. Not." I felt my eyes go wide. My entire person heard his second half and reacted before hearing it. Dan nodded slowly.

"I picked it out while you talked with the one who checked us out. I told her to keep you busy and that it being over a price. Well it was. This was why it had gone over. It was also why you never saw the second receipt." Dan bit his lip and I blinked at him as he admitted it all. I glanced from the ring to him and shook my head now not believing it.

"You had blinders on me ever since you figured it out, didn't you?" I called him out. Dan nodded and was still grinning over it.

"I, uh, yeah, because I wanted you to have no idea and then it be done in the most amazing way I could. I swear though, only one other person knew." Dan nodded to Mark whom smiled too excitedly. I looked back to Dan whom clicked his tongue and gesture with the ring. "Did you still want this?" Dan asked and I laughed shaking my head. I hadn't noticed Arin had been holding a mic above us as we knelt there on the stage. I looked from the ring to him and sighed out not helping my huge, warm, bright, smile.

"Yes, Leigh, after your lovely antics, I still want it. I want to marry you Dan." I nodded as I officially answered him again. Dan smiled wide and squeezed my left hand a little as he slipped the dazzling ring on. Dan then pulled me up and held my face in his larger, thin, hands as we swayed for a moment. Dan smiled even wider having to say it out loud for himself.

"She said yes. She totally promised, and she said yes." Dan let me let out my laugh while he did the same. It was then after did he pull me to him and met his lips with mine. All his love, all his hope, all his reasons, I felt flow from him to me and I felt worth something to someone finally. I pulled him in closer and kissed him the same back telling him I got it. I finally saw my worth to him. I saw my worth to myself. I had friends, I had a home, I had a family, and now? I had him. He had me. And finally after seven months of wondering if it was a hit or miss....

It was most positively, most definitely, and most sensually, a hit.

We had ended the show engaged that night and had slipped out the back way. Tons of media was going up around the community and I don't think anyone within the channel cared to check. Everyone got a chance to see it, everyone didn't need to be reminded. All was just pure celebration for the night, but knowing us, why break tradition. Essentially we were asked to go out and celebrate over dinner, but happily declined. Dan and I had worked our way back to the elevator and were letting it build. We were leaning against the wall of the elevator as it rose past four. Dan hadn't stopped holding my hand tightly from the moment we made a break for it. We hadn't said much either just letting that entire moment keep building up. My patience I hung onto tightly knowing all too well what was in store.

The elevator opened up after what seemed like forever and Dan led me off pulling me down the hall. He was still in his kimono and I in my black dress with the matching set, stockings, and added accessory my engagement ring. Dan almost had a look of panic until I smoothly stepped in front of him to pull our keycard out of my purse and slide it through the slot. The familiar lights changed from red to green and I opened up the door to our, what I also found out from my lovely fiancé, was an actual 'HONEYMOON, Suite'. I told him that he was smart to not tell me that detail or I would have been onto him more than likely.

I let Dan step passed me as I gently shut the door. Dan was facing me by the bed with his hands on his hips when I turned around. I casually tossed my purse aside and kicked off my flats. I padded over to Dan whom followed me with just his eyes and lowering his head to not break sight as I got close enough to rest my hands on his chest. In one swift movement Dan lifted me to him as he collapsed backwards on the bed with me straddling him. A couple quietly chuckles from us for a moment before Dan pulled the back of my neck as he raised up to meet me halfway in a long, wet, kiss. I leaned down so he wouldn't strain and gripped his hair up tight. Dan's hands then traveled gripping my ass up and pushing me closer we took not even a breath and were lip locked once more. I barely heard the thuds of his shoes being kicked off before his hands slid up my dress bunching the fabric as it got higher. I sat up pulling away finally to breathlessly pull it over my head. I tossed it to the side and watched Dan admire me for a moment.

"I love you." Dan said with a meaningful tone. His hands traced from my thighs, to my hips, slid up to caress my breasts, before reaching my cheeks. Dan stroked them before pressing his lips under my jaw and traveling to my neck. I breathed out uneasy but was content with how I was feeling about this. Dan let his hands slide to my side as I leaned in again to kiss him lovingly, but combing my fingers again into his hair. I pulled back to breathe and said it as I had all along.

"I love you too, always." I kissed Dan again before trailing my own lips from his cheek to his jaw, then sucking different spots of his neck up before reaching his collarbone and kissing that too. I trailed up the other side and gently pulled tighter and tighter on Dan's luscious hair. I reached behind his ear and breathed out with a warm stream of air that had him shudder.

"Babe..." Dan whispered in his next exhale. I kissed his lobe and pulled a little more tightly feeling him press his fingers into my sides and his hips raise up unwillingly.

"Danny..." I breathed into his skin by his ear. Dan's soft moan was my answer back. I noticed he was still technically dressed and I slid down him reaching for the silky belt. I untied it slowly but swiftly and let the smaller piece of fabric fall at his sides. Dan's hands rested on my knees watching intently my every move. When I pushed the kimono that I knew so well apart, revealing his chest, a hand reached up to move my hair behind my ear.

"Love me, baby." Danny breathed out. It was first to hear him so delicate, so tender, yet so sure of what he wanted. I kissed from his chest to his ribs and I even, with no hesitation, kissed his flat belly. Dan hissed not stopping me as I worked my way down further. I got to the boxer briefs and curled my fingers under the elastic band and was going to remove them when I heard Danny inhale like he was going to say something. "Wait." Dan whispered out. I let the band go gently and crawled back up to him and held his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Dan combed his fingers into my hair and kissed me deeply maneuvering his tongue with mine that was slower than usual. I let my eyes close as Dan even tilted his head for more access and movement. His thumbs stroked my cheeks before he pulled back after another long kiss. I opened my eyes and Dan kissed the corners of them gently. I had been resting my hands on the sides of his head and noticed him glance to my ring. I looked at him see it and him smile to himself before looking back to me. I went to go ask him again, and was met with lips before I could even say it.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong right now, and everything is how it should be. How it's totally going to stay as well." Dan said quietly but sternly too. I smiled leaned down to catch his lips with mine again. I felt Danny's hands bush against my thigh and his hips rise. When he laid them back down I heard something soft hit the floor. Dan then hooked his fingers under my bra straps as he let his lips suck under my jawline getting me to his myself. I felt and noticed the bra come off and heard it hit the floor. Warm, large, hands cupped my breasts and caressed them again while Danny found another spot to nip this time, but sooth over with his tongue. I let him hear the soft moan I couldn't keep in and then felt him smile on my neck. Dan kissed a spot a little lower before going back to suck on that part before rolling my hard nipples between his fingers. I panted out with the new sensation feeling Danny also roll his hips up to me.

I felt another spot being claimed lower on my neck and heard the sound of Danny's lips letting go of the sensitive spot he found out to make me gasp with a little higher of a pitch. Danny then stopped rolling and went to slide down my underwear. I sat up resting my hands on his feeling his thumbs over my knuckles softly.

"I thought you wanted me to love you?" I asked Dan slightly confused. Dan's smile was bright even in the dark and I heard him sigh out.

"I changed my mind." Danny whispered playfully. I laced our fingers together and held our hands between us resting on his chest.

"You're gonna love me then?" I tilted my head confused when Dan shook his head slowly.

"Nope." Dan let the 'p' pop on his lips and I raised an eyebrow like he usually did. Dan snickered before taking my left hand and kissing my ring.

"Then what?" I asked feeling like I was ruining the moment. Dan kept our hands laced as he sighed out with a smile.

"How about we love each other tonight?" Dan shrugged and looked to me smiling with hooded eyes. I breathed out a chuckle shaking my head.

"And just how do you supposed this works?" I asked playfully then. Dan bit his lip and unlinked our fingers. He pushed himself sitting up with me straddling his lap then. I watched him pull the sleeves off and free his thin, but sturdy, arms so they could rest under my ass as he leaned into my lips gently pressing at first. I kissed him back and let my eyes close. Dan and I met in the middle with our tongues again and entangled them to the other's. Dan's hands massaged my ass where as my curled around familiar tuffs of thick, brown, locks. Dan moaned softly again as he pulled back from kissing me.

"Lift up for me." Dan said softly into my neck. I raised a little higher feeling the underwear slide down. Dan gently had been watching over my shoulder what he was doing as I felt him lift one leg and then the other. The garment was tossed into the floor to never be seen again until morning. I felt a gentle hand near my slit and more lips pressing to my shoulder. "You're so beautiful, babe," Dan pressed fingers against me with slow rubs back and forth, "and so soft," I felt the two fingers slowly working to my core and slip inside curling a little, "and so wet, baby-girl. Are you always wet for me like this?" Dan asked softly still and I kissed him up a little hard than we had been so far before breathing out a 'yes' of a confession on his lips. Danny kissed me again as he glided fingers into me while I remained hovering over his lap. "You always want me that much baby?" Dan was working into a hazy coo. I breathed out with a gasp feeling his fingers curl more waiting on my answer.

"Fuck yes, you have no idea." I spoke again on his lips slowly. Dan kissed me again as his fingers slid out then back in adding his thumb to circle my clit. I untangled one of my hands from his hair and reached behind me to feel his cock waiting on attention. I curled my hand firmly around him and stroked down and then back up slow feeling Danny pulsing in time with his breathing. I pressed my own thumb to the spot under his head and gently did my own circles before letting my hand glide back down again. Danny moaned a little clearer then and I felt small nips under my jaw.

"Fuck..." Danny breathed out gliding his fingers deeper and more sudden that time. My own hips flicked with it as I breathed out louder almost moaning again for him.

"I want my fiancé." I whispered sternly to Dan as I stroked Dan a little quicker feeling precum start to help me out. Dan moaned into my mouth before sliding his tongue into it as well. His hand left my aching core and I whined unwillingly missing the sensations. Dan's hand wrapped around mine while he shifted under me lining himself up. I brought my hand back around to hold his shoulder feeling him flick my clit with his head.

"I want you too my love." Dan bit his lip and did the motion again. I whimpered a bit louder feeling it turning from want to need.

"Leigh...please..." I breathed out before hazily kissing Danny longer than he had. Dan pressed himself back against my entrance and let his throbbing cock rest there.

"Go on baby, slide down for me." Dan pulled back to breathe onto my lips. I did so and felt Dan slowly fill me up to the hilt. I had let my eyes flutter closed as I moaned with him feeling every inch. Danny sucked on my neck before pushing up a little more with his hips. I inhaled loudly feeling my hips roll slowly finding out what he meant. Danny was thrusting up each time I rolled forward and soon a steady pattern was achieved. His cock I felt twitch some when I rolled on angle to his left. Danny moaned out for those getting him to thrust up a little harder. His hands steadied him as the planted on either side of him. I kept mine entangled in his hair occasionally kissing him lazily just feeling high off of each other's movements.

"Baby, I wanna cum." I whimpered out feeling Dan begin to meet me a little harder. Danny had me hurting something bad, but feeling amazing at the same time. I met him halfway with a harder roll to match him and both of us were moaning in time. Danny turned his head to kiss my arm before bucking up into me. Eventually he fell back on his back and gripped up my hips. I began to ride him harder before feeling myself raise up remembering Danny was able to keep going like that. Danny caught my hands in his as he pulsed into me almost bouncing me up when I'd come back down. I was suddenly up too much and braced myself on his shoulders while Dan titled his head to kiss me taking over but keeping me on top of him. His thick cock hit that sweet spot and I was feeling the climax I had asked for. Danny pulled back for air and I felt a hard slam up his hips set off mutual moans to each other as I rested my head on his.

"Fuck, almost there, baby, I feel it." Danny breathed out stealing kisses when I wasn't moaning his name then. Danny's hands wrapped under my thighs holding me steady while his drilling up into me. I kept repeating I was gonna cum with his replies back of he was too. Eventually we both did together and I knew so by Dan letting me dropped back on him feeling the expansion and explosion from both of us with cries and groans of our bodies climaxing. Danny I tried not to smother and was able to fit more comfortably once his knees went back straight and I was flat again able to rest on his chest. I felt Danny slip out so I could also let my legs flatted too. I was panting louder than I thought once the room grew quiet after more than likely alerting half the floor of our own personal achievements.

I hadn't noticed during my return back to earth, somewhere down the line, Dan had turned me over with him on our sides. My head was resting on his arm, but fingers remained instead of gripping his hair, stroking those curls I loved. Danny's left hand rested on my back rubbing his softly while his right curled behind my head to cradle it to his chest. I heard faint singing of a familiar song and focused more while coming down further. Once I was able to focus I recognized it from when Dan and I had sung it in the car, but Danny slowed it down to a lullaby almost.

"Ohh, oh, look what you've done to this rock n' roll clown, ohh, oh look what you've done. I've gotta have you..." Danny softly let it belt out and I whispered it with him. Danny heard me and stopped to let a throaty chuckle turning into a happier hum come through. I hummed just the same back to him snuggling closer. I rested my leg over his bare hip then felt his legs bend to entangle me closer. I felt soft kisses from my temple to my cheek and even at the very slight beginning of my neck. I let one of my hands slide to stroke his cheek noticing it was my left. Danny left hand gently caught it and held it tightly. "That is the most amazing feeling right now, babe." Danny mumbled out to me.

"What is?" I asked still hazy. Danny pressed my hand back to his cheek and nuzzled it along with my nose.

"Knowing that's not your promise ring anymore baby. That's so much more." Danny's scratchy yet smooth voice came in then and I smiled into his chest.

"It is much more, you're right." I pressed my lips to his neck and collar bone over and over earning a listen of happier sighs roll through him.

"I get to marry my baby," Danny dipped his head down to look to me, "do you know how fucking excited I am?" Danny's toothy smile brought out mine and I breathed out unable to smile bigger.

"I hope just as excited as me." I pressed a kiss to his lips and felt him stroke my knuckles and ring.

"I'm glad, I feel like we've waited too long for this." Danny mused nuzzling me.

"For once, heh, we feel like it's not so soon, but not soon enough." I sighed before snickering. Danny did the same as he kissed me again.

"Either way, time doesn't ever add up to how much I love you, nothing does." Danny looked into my eyes even in the dark I saw them blinking to me. I squeezed his hand and sighed.

"Am I allowed to steal your answer, but totally agree?" I played on something he had said a long few months ago to me in bed. Danny must have caught it because he giggled softly.

"Yes, yes you may. You most certainly steal my answer and agree with it!" Danny kissed my nose getting me giggling. We laid there for a while whispering sweet nothings gently falling out. Danny shifted to holding me closer to him again and I had a thought.

"Fuck." I said clearer than anything I had said since we got back to the room. Danny leaned back to see my face the best he could.

"What's wrong babe?" Dan asked concerned. I covered my faced and groaned. Danny brought his arms from under me to be able to gently try and pull my hands down. "Baby what?" Danny's voice rose more concerned. I threw my face into the pillow and mumbled it shaking my head. I felt Dan shift to rub my back and kiss my shoulder. "Talk to me baby, please?" Danny was beginning to beg and I mumbled it the second time a little more annoyed. It never failed my thoughts going into over drive at the worst of times. Danny stopped his soft rubs and tried to lift my hair to see any part of my face. "You're making me nervous, just say it, and NOT into the pillow!" Dan shifted back as I sighed loudly.

With an aggravated groan I flipped myself back over and threw my arms out.

"I just realized something." I almost barked it out loudly hearing my voice bounce off the walls. Dan linked his hand with my left and rested his chin on it.

"What did you realize, [Y/N]?" Dan asked sternly after hearing my aggravation. My body shot up to a sitting position making the covers fall off of me. Dan sat up and scooted to me stroking my hair. "Hun just fucking say it, I swear to god if you're pregnant babe, just say so!" Dan's mind went way passed where my head was and I laughed almost rudely.

"Way too far ahead of me Danny." I shook my head looking up.

"Well fuck then what am I missing here?! One second we're all nuggly after amazing engagement celebratory sex, what is it?! Wh-what you mad cause you're all fired up for round two and feel too tired?!" Dan giggled with a shrug.

"No Dan!" I threw my free hand out and looked over at him.

"Then what the fuck is it, but by the way, that idea, totally super okay with me!" Dan's snort-giggle then bubbled up and spilled over. I huffed blinking at him.

"LEIGH!" I barked at him and watched him try to hold it in and be quiet.

"Sorry, but seriously now, what has you like so fucking crazed all of a sudden?" Dan settled back into a more serious tone and I sighed knowing I was going to sound insane then.

"It's just something I have to now stress over once we get back home, Dan!" I tried to lay back down and drop it, but felt myself being pulled to a fluffy chest. Danny cradled me to him and pressed his cheek to my forehead.

"We have like seriously two more days here, did you leave the fucking coffee pot on or some shit cause that honestly has an automatic shut off, babe-" Dan went into a long ramble and I finally screamed it out.

"MMM JESUS CHRIST DAN I HAVE TO PLAN A FUCKING WEDDING! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" I huffed.

"Oh." Was all I heard for the rest of the night.


End file.
